Itami No Satsu
by dantefox
Summary: En el mundo shinobi, los héroes no son cómo lo imaginan. Namikaze Naruto, quién arde en la oscuridad, es la prueba irrefutable de aquella verdad. Acompáñenlo en el largo viaje a encontrar su libertad. [U/A mundo shinobi]
1. Dias Intermitentes

_La existencia es vana en este mundo paradójico. A veces el destino nos tiene preparado cosas que sin siquiera tener conciencia, queremos; pero eso sólo sirve de base para aquellos quienes creen en él. Para otros, el destino no es más que suerte camuflada dándoles el valor para crear su propio camino. Al final, sea suerte o destino, nadie escapa de la frivolidad de la existencia. Por mucho que cambien las cosas, la esencia siempre está ahí._

* * *

**Días Intermitentes.**

* * *

_Konoha, tres meses después del ataque del __Kyūbi_. 

En la mansión Uchiha se podía oír una enorme conmoción. Y no era para menos pues esa noche cálida de verano fue testigo del nacimiento del segundo hijo del jefe de clan. Y el asombro era grande. Uchiha Mikoto quería dar una sorpresa y no avisó a su familia sobre el embarazo de mellizos. Su esposo se enteró cuándo dos tenues llantos se hicieron presentes; fueron un niño y una niña nacidos en ese orden. Fusaku no lo podía creer, pero al verlos reconoció que era el mejor regalo y sorpresa que su esposa le pudo dar. Mientras los esposos atendían a sus hijos, una pequeña figura se vislumbró en la entrada de la habitación. Mikoto lo advirtió y suavemente le habló:

— Itachi-chan, no te quedes ahí. — Le llamó con una mano mientras en el otro brazo acurrucaba a un bebé envuelto con una manta azul, ésta tenía bordado el símbolo del orgulloso clan. — Ven a conocer a tus hermanos. — Susurró suavemente.

— ¡Acércate hijo! — Murmuró con voz apacible, muy rara en él. — ¡Mira la sorpresa que nos tenía tu madre! — Continuó mientras sostenía a otro bebe que estaba envuelto en una manta color blanco.

El pequeño, quién el próximo mes cumpliría los siete años, se acercó con nerviosismo, mirando dubitativamente a su madre acostada en la cama y a su padre sentado al borde de la misma. Cada uno tenía en brazos a un bebé. El niño se irguió sobre las puntillas de sus pies y sus padres bajaron ligeramente a los recién nacidos para que su hijo mayor pueda verlos.

— Desde hoy serás el hermano mayor, y tu deber será cuidarlos y protegerlos. — Dijo serenamente el poderoso cabeza de familia.

— Miren; Sasuke, Iori. Él es su hermano mayor, Itachi. – Susurró Mikoto con ternura. Entonces el pequeño Itachi sonrió al sentir como su hermana Iori le agarró el dedo menique con fuerza, sosteniéndolo entre sus pequeñitas manos.

— Yo los protegeré. – Anunció Itachi con una sonrisa enorme. Esa sería una promesa que cambiaría por completo la historia.

**-O-**

_Algún lugar entre el País del Fuego y País del Agua. Siete años desde el ataque del Kyūbi. _

Señales de una batalla mortal junto con las decenas de cuerpos era la única prueba de que horas antes un infierno se vivió en aquella zona. Se podía entrever en la noche escabrosa, algunas sombras de pie que observaban atentamente como los líderes de cada bando peleaban con toda su fuerza, tratando de matarse mutuamente. Algo muy común, de no ser porque los combatientes eran padre e hijo. Únicamente había una explicación: el destino los había atrapado en una larga guerra sin ganadores.

— ¿¡Por qué has traicionado al clan! – Gritó a la par que revolotearon por doquier estridentes sonidos de Kunai chocando.

— ¡Yo no, padre! ¡Fuiste tú quién traicionó a Konoha! ¡Ésta es la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar, pero no puedo permitir que una guerra se desate nuevamente! ¡No quiero qué Iori ni Sasuke pasen por ese infierno! ¡Y si para eso tengo que matarte, así lo hare; aunque una parte de mi muera en el proceso!

— ¡Con lágrimas en los ojos traicionas al clan! ¡Matando a tu familia, a tu mejor amigo, a tu padre! — Exclamó casi sin fuerzas. No era rival para los poderosos ojos que había despertado no hace mucho.

— ¡Todos los Uchiha que mueran aquí, serán recordados como héroes y no como los traidores que son! — Vociferó mientras su ojo palpaba y lágrimas de sangre recorrían su mejilla — La solución de Sarutobi-sama es cien veces mejor que la qué Dazou me ordenó. Y todo porque incluso dentro del clan, tú no escuchaste la voz de todos. Los que me acompañaron conocen la guerra, lo que puede hacer. Y me ayudarán a reconstruir el clan. Lastimosamente ni tú, ni mi mejor amigo compartieron ese sentimiento y…

— ¡Seguirás siendo el perro de Konoha! ¡Nos marginaron por algo en lo que no tuvimos que ver, nos aislaron a nosotros: los Uchiha! ¡Nosotros debemos estar encima de ellos!– Gritó furioso.

— ¡El orgullo es nuestro mejor aliado y peor enemigo! Nuestro orgullo nos hizo quedar dónde estamos y nuestro orgullo nos sacará.— Cerró el ojo izquierdo—¡Tomaré el control del clan Uchiha, me esforzaré para que el pueblo confié como una vez lo hizo, y protegeré a Konoha que es mi hogar! He escogido el camino más difícil, pero lo verás padre, Iori y Sasuke vivirán en paz.

— ¡Eres un estúpido Itachi! – Remitió resignándose a la muerte —… aunque tal vez tu estupidez sea más cuerda que la mía— Susurró para sí. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras pues después el fuego negro abarcó toda la zona, quemando a todo Uchiha que hubiese muerto en batalla.

Minutos después todo quedó en silencio, y una intensa lluvia cayó. Los sobrevivientes a la batalla observaban desde un lugar alejado como el fuego negro no paraba de arder, incluso bajo de la lluvia. Estaban heridos, rotos, quebrados; tanto física como emocionalmente. Más, su líder, Itachi, se mantenía con un rostro inquebrantable.

— Itachi-sama. — Llamó un hombre de mediana edad. Se acercó al joven guerrero y prosiguió: —Tenemos doce miembros vivos, ocho son portadores del sharingan.

— Bien…— Giró sobre sí mismo y demostró su Mangekyou Sharingan. Entonces, con voz indeleble se dirigió a los presentes: — Lo que ocurrió aquí ¡jamás pasó! ¡Será borrado de la historia! Nosotros fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes y evitamos que nuestro antiguo ancestro, Uchiha Madara, empezase una guerra contra Konoha! ¡Los muertos serán héroes a los ojos de la aldea! Y si alguien pregunta por qué sólo el clan Uchiha peleó. La respuesta será clara y simple: Mi padre no quería molestar a la aldea con un asunto del clan. — Sus poderosos ojos detallaron a cada uno de los presentes, sin excepción. — ¡No dejaremos que sus muertes sean en vano! ¡Sé que muchos lucharon contra sus amigos y familia, pero lo decidieron por un bien mayor! ¡No habrá arrepentimientos y no habrá traición! — Caminó hasta posesionarse en lo alto del terreno. — ¡Esto nunca pasó! ¡Juremos con nuestra sangre y pondremos la restricción! — Todos los presentes levantaron el brazo y un sello se veía en éste. Poco después el sello se trasmutó hasta convertirse en el símbolo del clan Uchiha. — ¡ Una nueva era será escrita sobre la sangre de los nuestros!

— ¡Sí! — Corearon como uno solo.

— ¡Retírense y descansen! Mañana será un día memorable. Explicaremos como sesenta guerreros Uchiha murieron en combate. — Los presentes se fueron retirando, su espíritu clamaba olvidar. Sin embargo su joven líder se quedó quieto en el lugar y unos minutos más tarde, cuándo nadie estaba cerca ya, una figura apareció. Itachi, que veía el fuego negro arder, sintió la presencia y enunció: — Lo prometido es deuda— expresó con tristeza, luego alcanzó un pergamino de entre sus desechos ropajes y lo tiró.

La silueta lo interceptó en el aire.

— ¿Esta bien así?, el saldo fue muy alto.

— Puedo seguir en la aldea, cuidar de mi familia y de los otros. Eso es muchísimo más de lo que Danzo me ofrecía.

— Supongo… pero al final el clan Uchiha perdió gran parte de su poder. La mayoría de guerreros con el sharingan, murieron.

— Gracias a tu ayuda — comentó resignado. — Ya te entregué el pergamino sellado por el Primero. ¡Ahora piérdete!

— Pensar que estuviste dispuesto a esto: Entregarme un tesoro de la aldea. ¿No te preocupa que pueda hacer con esto?

— No harás nada bueno, lo sé. Pero era la única opción que tenía. Además, cuándo intentes algo contra Konoha, el clan y yo estaremos para frenarte Mizukage-sama.

— ¿Seguro podrás? ¡Con esto sólo adelantaste tú destrucción y la de Konoha! — Sonrió.

— ¡Inténtalo! —Increpó regresando a mirar con esos temibles ojos. — Incluso si yo muero, estoy seguro que mis hermanos protegerán la aldea. El clan saldrá de la oscuridad, conmigo o sin mí.

— Valientes frases de un hombre moribundo. Pero soy hombre de palabra, y nuestro trato… — levantó el pergamino — está hecho. — En un parpadear se desvaneció con el viento; aunque se oyó un susurro: — Hasta la próxima, Itachi-kun.

— Espero que no haya una segunda vez.

Al instante que la figura desapareció, sus poderosos ojos se desactivaron y lentamente cayó sobre el fango fatigado y sin fuerza. Hace varios minutos que había rebasado su límite, pero no importaba: había encontrado una solución a lo inevitable.

_Dos días después _

Konoha estaba de luto. Los valientes guerreros Uchiha habían luchado para evitar una guerra contra la aldea oculta de la niebla, y, muchos de ellos, no regresaron con vida. El 80% de los Uchiha habían caído, pues ellos, con todo el honor y orgullo fueron quienes decidieron enfrentar solos ese mal que los avergonzaba. Lastimosamente el precio fue muy alto. Tanto, que incluso el líder había perecido. Así es como sería contado en la historia de la aldea.

— ¡Itachi, por fin despiertas! — Fue lo primero que oyó al abrir los ojos en el hospital de Konoha.

— Madre. Eso significa que… ¿estoy en Konoha?

— Sí, sí. Estoy tan feliz que estés bien. Pero tu padre, él…— No pudiendo contenerlo más, Mikoto empezó a llorar. Itachi la abrazó, consolándola.

— No murió para proteger la aldea. — Se entrecortó, luego continuó con voz más suave: — Murió para protegerles, madre.

— Todos sus planes. Todo por lo que había luchado. ¿Por qué? ¡Se suponía que debían ayudarnos! Eso fue lo que le dijo, y en vez de eso nos traicionó. ¡Maldito asesino de su sangre! ¡Maldito Madara!

— Nunca debimos confiar en él — Mintió. Parte del plan era engañar a su madre. Ella seguía ciegamente a su esposo, incluso no estando completamente de acuerdo con él.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó entre sollozos.

— Seguiremos aquí, en Konoha. Ya hemos demostrado que éste también es nuestro hogar. Nuestro orgullo prevalecerá y llegará el día que el nombre Uchiha brillará como en antaño. Mi padre nos dio esa oportunidad y juro no la desperdiciaré. — Expuso mirando el techo del hospital.

— Tu camino es diferente al de tu padre, pero llega al mismo fin. — Mikoto abrazó a su hijo con lágrimas abundantes corriéndole por las mejillas — Comprendo por qué todos los shinobis que regresaron, y sus familias, quieren que seas el líder. Yo… yo también lo creo y... — No logró terminar pues en ese instante, interrumpiendo la conversación, pequeñas y desesperadas voces sacudieron la habitación de hospital.

— Hermano, hermano, ¿¡estás bien! — Exclamaron con estruendosos gritos dos pequeños. Ellos ingresaron corriendo con lágrimas abundantes y ojos enrojecidos. – Hermano… papá… él…

— Tranquila Iori. — Arrulló y acarició la cabeza de la niña que lo abrazaba fuertemente. — Todo estará bien… todo. Y recuerda: morir por lo que amas es el mayor orgullo para un shinobi.

— Sé que la muerte es parte de ser shinobi, esa fue la primera lección en la academia. Lo entiendo, pero aun así… mi corazón duele tanto, papá ¿por qué? — Sollozó dolido el otro pequeño Uchiha. Luego se aferró a la diestra de Itachi.

— Recuerden ese dolor y háganse fuerte con él. — Mimó las cabezas de los dos niños. — Los amaba, y ahora nosotros debemos proteger lo que él protegió. Si hacen eso, papá siempre estará con ustedes y estará orgulloso observándolos desde donde quiera que esté. Deben hacerse fuertes Iori, Sasuke.

— ¡Lo seremos! — Soltaron llorando ante las palabras de Itachi. — ¡No lo defraudaremos! — Levantaron los rostros limpiándose las lágrimas, dejando así ver sus ojos negros y profundos. Si había alguna diferencia entre ellos, ésta se notaba en Iori, la niña, quién traía el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y poseía una piel más nívea, como una orquídea cremosa de primavera.

— Así está bien. — Musitó colocando las manos en las cabezas de los niños. Después sonrió de forma abierta.

El genio Uchiha creó una verdad a base de mentiras, pero estás eran necesarias. Y, ahora, le esperaba lo más difícil: Tomar el liderato de unos de los clanes mas poderosos de la historia shinobi a la corta edad de catorce años

**-O-**

_Konoha siete meses después del incidente Uchiha. Ocho años desde el ataque del Kyūbi. _

Era una oscura noche tan fría que helaría los huesos de cualquiera. Faltaba muy poco para que el invierno terminase pero tal vez esa era la noche más fría que Konoha hubiese sentido en años. Las calles estaban desiertas y nadie transitaba por ellas; a no ser por algunos shinobis de guardia. Así, en medio de ese silencio sepulcral, algo rompió la cansina monotonía.

— _Suiton: Satsugaite no Jutsu_ (Elemento Agua: _Manos Asesinas_)— Se escuchó vehemente, violando el calmo silencio.

La técnica estalló y dos manos hechas de agua salieron violentas en busca del objetivo. Las manos se extendieron hasta un área de entrenamiento y el shinobi que ejecutó la técnica apareció por entre la negra oscuridad. El sujeto no parecía un shinobi, estaba vestido como civil y en apariencia no tendría más de treinta años. Poseía una cicatriz en la barbilla, ojos marrones y cabello azulado. Bastante común, a no ser por su rostro visiblemente molesto. Pero no era para menos, a pesar de que la técnica le dio mayor alcance, la velocidad del objetivo parecía incrementarse cada tras segundo. No quería matarlo, pero a ese paso.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Podemos hacerlo más fácil! ¡Sólo ven conmigo! — No obstante la respuesta del perseguido fue saltar tan alto que llegó hasta unos árboles inmensos. Y, una vez en las ramas, empezó a correr como una fiera. — Ya veo… en ese caso — hizo sellos— _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_ (_Clon de Agua_) — Gritó e inmediatamente cuatro clones salieron disparados para acorralar al sujeto. Lo sometieron desde los cuatro puntos cardinales, impidiéndole cualquier salida. Una sombra fue perceptible en la oscuridad y su aliento se hizo visible gracias al clima frío. El objetivo estaba erguido sobre sus cuatro extremidades, sus movimientos eran los de un animal. Intentaba correr de un lado para el otro. Su velocidad era muy buena, pero lastimosamente el shinobi de la cicatriz en la barbilla era un jōnin. —No tienes a donde ir, si bien me has impresionado. ¡Serás una excelente promoción!

— ¿Por qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! — Protestó asustado desde la oscuridad.

En ese instante las nubes qué evitaban entrever la luna poco a poco se dispersaron dejando fugar cierta claridad a la fría noche. Así pues permitió advertir al objetivo. No, no era un animal; aunque en la pierna izquierda tenia encajado dos Kunai.

— Tu existencia es lo único que has hecho mal, pero no te preocupes, hay gente que no piensa como yo. Serás alguien útil a donde vamos.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Tus ojos son como los de todos, pero al menos ellos no me lastiman o intentan matarme!

— Eso es porque no pueden, pequeño. Créeme, si pudieran, hace tiempo lo habrían hecho. Te odian, y sabes que… A cualquier lugar que vayas, cuándo descubran lo que eres, te odiaran— dijo con mucho veneno en su voz. — Tu existencia es la de una arma; la mas poderosa de la aldea, es cierto, pero jamás te reconocerán como igual. Te utilizaran y cuando no puedas más, te desecharan. Al final siempre estarás solo. Yo te doy otra opción: conviértete en nuestra arma. Por lo menos no te despreciaremos cuando no nos sirvas.

— Mentira…, mentira…, mentira… ¡Mentira!— Gritó rompiendo el silencio taciturno. — ¡Yo, yo no soy lo que dices! ¡No soy eso! ¡No soy un monstruo ni un demonio! ¡Yo sólo soy Naruto! Nada más, sólo Naruto. — Afirmó con lágrimas de impotencia, fruto de un corazón destrozado.

— ¡No soy un monstruo!, ¿dices?— Se burló riéndose a sus anchas. Luego convirtió a un clon de agua en una especie de espejo — ¡Mírate! ¡Mira esos ojos y dime que no eres el Kyūbi! — Ordenó e inmediatamente el espejo se posesionó frente al niño

Naruto, al observar su reflejo, se palpó el rostro y divisó sus ojos. Su sorpresa fue grandísima al verlos rojos y salvajes, igual que sus bestiales facciones. Sin duda parecía un zorro, peor aún, el zorro que le mostraron en la academia. Aquel a quién llamaban Kyūbi. Éste había sido capturado por una cámara de video y se les enseñaba a los más jóvenes para apreciar la grandeza del Yondaime; y, aunque la grabación era borrosa y la vio una sola vez, jamás pudo olvidar esa escena cuando los ojos del ser se fijaron. Sólo fue un instante, para todos pasó desapercibido, menos para él.

— Yo… ¡MIENTES! —Acumuló su rabia desbocada en un estruendoso alarido que acompañó con un rugido lleno de frustración.

— « ¿Qué es este chackra?, tiene sed de sangre. Podría ser que…» — Antes de concluir sus pensamientos, el shinobi advirtió como una aura roja envolvió al niño — ¡MALDICION! — Vociferó con terror mientras formaba sellos a toda velocidad — _Suirou no Jutsu_ (_prisión de agua_) — Gritó. Los clones se deshicieron y el agua fue empleada para la técnica. Pero antes siquiera que se formase la prisión, el agua se evaporó. Intentó realizar más sellos para otra técnica, sin embargo el niño se le abalanzó encima como un animal rabioso. — ¡AHHHHHHGGG!

Aquel grito fue el más horrible que Konoha oyó en años.

**-O-**

_Una hora y media después._

Estaba al frente, corriendo velozmente. Una amplia zona era la abarcada y no era para menos, hace aproximadamente dos horas ocurrió aquello. Tras él, tres shinobis con máscaras Anbu lo seguían. Y, en cada uno de sus trajes, la insignia de la policía de Konoha se observaba. Era inconfundible la estrella conteniendo en su interior el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

— ¡Itachi-san, lo encontramos! — Bramó una enmascarada acompañada por un ninken.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Respondió monocorde.

— Cinco minutos… tal vez. No puedo decirle con precisión por el molesto chackra que hay en el lugar.

— Hana, ¿sólo está él o hay alguien más?

— Dos olores se mezclan. Uno posiblemente del atacante, y el otro sin duda es de él — Aclaró con cierta vacilación.

**-O-**

Por fin entendía la mirada de desprecio que recibía siempre. También entendía por qué lo trataban de esa manera tan cruel. Él, era causante de muchas muertes. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba aquél tipo, quién, por el momento, yacía a unos metros moribundo. Levantó las manos y se topó con la sangre del hombre. Caminó unos cuantos pasos. La sangre era tan cristalina que pudo advertir su reflejo gracias a la luz de la media luna. Después de observarse fijamente, sus ojos se cerraron y lentamente cayó. ¿Para que estar vivo en ese mundo donde no había lugar para él? Cuándo estaba apunto de llegar al suelo, alguien lo sujetó. Abrió con pesar un ojo, apenas observó la mirada de esa persona a través de una extraña máscara. Entonces pudo distinguir extraños ojos rojos como los suyos, pero estos tenia tres aspas negras. Sonrió un poco, no era el único monstruo. Ante ese pensamiento cayó inconsciente.

— ¿Sigue vivo? — Indagó uno de los Anbu.

— Si… lastimosamente. — Respondió Itachi resignado. — ¿El secuestrador?

— Apenas respira… pero está vivo. — Reveló la otra integrante femenina del grupo.

— Cúralo. Qué no se muera. Lo entregaremos a Ibiki-san.

— Como diga Itachi-sama.

— Itachi-sama, las heridas del cuerpo de este hombre — se detuvo vacilante al no encontrar palabras. — ¿Cómo puede hacer eso un niño que ni siquiera sabe lo que es el chakra? Sería mejor eliminarlo y… — Se quedó callado pues los ojos de su líder tenían una intención asesina increíble.

— Mi clan le tiene tanto aprecio como tú a este niño, pero eso no significa que desobedeceremos las órdenes del Hokage. Si vuelves a mencionarlo, será considerado traición. La ley del Hokage es absoluta e ir contra él es ir contra la aldea. — Dijo Itachi sin dejar de mirar al último integrante de su equipo. El pobre diablo no recordó respirar hasta que esos ojos se apartaron de él.

— Si… siento mi insensatez. — Susurró en un hilo de voz.

— ¡Nos vamos! — Ordenó impasible. Inmediatamente los demás, quienes quedaron por un momento aterrados, le siguieron.

— Ese pequeño es de la edad de mi hermano Kiba. — Comentó Hana luego de que Itachi se alejase.

— Qué no te engañe su apariencia. ¡Es un auténtico demonio! – Alegó la medic-nin, posteriormente completó: — Las heridas que provocó en ese sujeto, son iguales a las que tus compañeros harían.

— Yo creo que sólo se defendía. Itachi-san también tiene hermanos de esa edad, siempre es tan bueno con ellos.

—El clan Uchiha detesta al Kyūbi y todo lo relacionado a ese zorro. — Añadió el integrante masculino recuperando el aliento. Sacudió su cabeza. — Diablos, menudo intento de asesinato. ¡Ese cabrón de Itachi!

— Idiota. — Dijeron al unisonó sus compañeras.

**-O-**

_Dos días después. Oficina del Hokage._

El hombre reconocido como el más fuerte de la aldea estaba mirando hacia Konoha a través del enorme ventanal de su oficina, mientras, de tanto en tanto, fumaba su pipa. Sus brazos se hallaban cruzados a la espalda y escuchaba atentamente lo que dos hombres le informaban. El primero de no más de quince años, el segundo lleno de cicatrices.

— ¿Shinobi de la niebla? —Suspiró. — Hace un año tuvimos un problema parecido con el clan Hyuga, pero en aquella ocasión, por decirlo de alguna manera, fue razonable. Ahora, ¿cómo demonios supieron quién era Naruto y cómo no advertimos su presencia? — Regresó a ver a los dos hombres con cierto enojo.

— Era un experto. Según el interrogatorio llegó hace seis meses y ha mantenido un perfil bajo, como aldeano. Incluso sello su flujo de chackra para que no fuera detectado. — El hombre cicatrizado ojeó una carpeta y rápidamente pasó a otra hoja. Posteriormente continuó: — Enviaba informes mensuales de las actividades de la aldea, pero su misión principal era buscar información sobre el Kyūbi. Decir que es un ninja de alto nivel. Asesinó a los dos Anbu que hacían guardia del mocoso.

— ¿Entonces el Mizukage ya sabe quién es Naruto? — Exhaló profundamente el humo de tabaco y se sentó en su silla, afligido.

— No. — Intervino Itachi. — Un equipo interceptó la información antes que cruce la frontera. Al parecer las acciones de secuestrar al Kyūbi fue idea suya. Si lo conseguía, seria considerado un héroe en su aldea. Ellos necesitan un poder como ese.

— ¿Cómo supo que Naruto tenía al Kyūbi? — Preguntó llevándose la mano a la frente. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

— Bueno Hokage-sama, en la aldea… — Se entrecortó.

— Continua Ibiki. — dijo desafiante. Ibiki prosiguió:

— Todos los adultos saben quién es, sean ninja o no. Y la actitud hacia el niño… bueno, sólo es buscar algo de información y cualquiera sabría en dónde encontrarlo. — Terminó el cicatrizado.

— Nadie desobedece su ley, Hokage-sama. Pero eso no significa que controlen su actitud. — Proclamó Itachi entrando en la conversación.

— Está bien. — Suspiró nuevamente, cansado de la situación. — En cuanto al shinobi capturado, termínenlo rápido y que no quede indicios. Hagan un sondeo completo a la aldea. No quiero más sorpresas. Ibiki, clasifica esto bajo prioridad S. También saca toda la información posible. Si es shinobi de alto nivel, también su información lo es.

— Así se hará. Con permiso — Desapareció en una nube de humo.

— Itachi, que alguien de tu confianza sea quien vigile de Naruto las veinticuatro horas. Él retomará normalmente las clases y no levantará sospechas. Ya he hablado con él y…

— Hokage-sama, no creo que el Mizukage se quede conforme— Interrumpió Itachi. —Naruto-kun necesita aprender a cuidarse las espaldas. Como dijo Ibiki-san: no es muy difícil saber qué es.

— ¡Es un niño! Su vida ha sido suficientemente mala. Estar con los de su edad será lo mejor para él, así olvidará lo sucedido.

— Si me permite, en el momento que supo lo del Kyūbi. ¡No! En el momento que el Kyūbi fue sellado en él, su vida cambió para siempre. Y ahora más con su… No sé cómo llamarlo.

—Se podría decir que adquirió _habilidades. _— Suspiró por tercera vez y miró a Itachi seriamente. —Tienes razón. Quería engañarme, pero no puedo hacerlo. Según los informes de ayer— sacó un registro médico — su ritmo regenerativo es extremadamente alto, y eso sólo es el principio. Según los médicos sus sentidos están sobre niveles críticos. No sabemos que consecuencias tendrá, pero por lo menos sus ojos y olfato están desarrollados a un punto casi animal; aunque su aspecto exterior no sufrió cambios, el interior es otro tema. El chakra del Kyūbi abrió de golpe su sistema circulatorio de energía. No tiene más de tres meses en la academia y ya posee el chakra de un chūnin— se llevó las manos a la cabeza. — No pensamos que podía pasar esto. De alguna forma su cuerpo y mente se conectó por un instante con el Kyūbi. No fue ni un segundo, pero eso fue suficiente como para que adquiriera instinto animal. Y si obtuvo eso, seguramente el instinto asesino y la sed de sangre vendrán incluidos.

— Eso lo hace peligroso. Tanto dejarlo solo como dejar que se relacione. Lo bueno es que aún es un niño, con una mente moldeable. Seguramente el Kyūbi no lo hizo por gusto. No soy muy entendido en técnicas de sellado pero…

— No hay de qué preocuparse. El sello esta intacto. — Aclaró Sarutobi.

— Hokage-sama. Si ese es el caso, quisiera entrenarlo.

— ¿Qué? — Sarutobi jamás vio venir esa propuesta. — ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo tu discípulo?

— ¡No! — Hizo una pausa. Buscó las palabras correctas y continuó: —Únicamente quiero entrenarlo. No tendré ningún lazo con el aparte de ese. Descubriré y puliré su nueva técnica, y para mantener las apariencias seguirá asistiendo a la academia. Pero no estará solo ya que entrenará conmigo por las noches. Así detectaré cualquier cambio. Salvo ese periodo no tendré ningún otro contacto con él; claro, a menos que lo consideré pertinente. Le aseguro Hokage-sama que en unos meses será capaz de cuidarse las espaldas por sí solo.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? ¿El líder del clan Uchiha enseñará a Naruto?

— Nadie tiene porque saberlo, y mis razones son por el bien de la aldea. Un gran poder dirigido sabiamente se convertirá en la fuerza del mañana. Siempre he creído que el Yondaime quiso que ese niño se convirtiese en un increíble recurso para mantener la paz. No sólo de la aldea, sino también de nuestros vecinos. Si yo puedo contribuir a ese objetivo, lo haré. Después de todo detesto la guerra tanto como Yondaime-sama. — Terminó Itachi estoico. Sarutobi tenía que tomar una decisión.

_Cuatro días después._

El sol descendía arañando con sus rayos las cornisas de las casas. Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles ambarinas, llenas de tranquilidad y sosiego. A pesar de los muchos rumores que escuchaba cuando pasaba por cualquier sitio, él no hacia el mínimo de caso, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada. Por lo menos entendía por qué lo marginaban; aunque eso no disminuyese el dolor de su pecho. Sin embargo no todo era malo, por lo menos el viejo Hokage lo entendía.

Al día siguiente de esa fría noche él fue normalmente a la academia. Parecía que al propio mundo le importaba un comino su existencia. Nadie le dio importancia a lo sucedido, ni siquiera se percataron que algo hubiese sucedido. No obstante Naruto había notado algo diferente en él: tenía una constante molestia por la luz del sol. Eso le obligó, casi inconscientemente, a estar con los ojos cerrados la mayor parte de la mañana. Por otro lado notó que podía ver en la oscuridad tan nítidamente que asustaba. Y, por si fuera poco, distinguía olores con extraña exactitud. Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

Sin poder contestarse, levantó los hombros y siguió caminando. Pasó por un parque y observó a los niños jugando con otros. Se veía tan divertido, pero si se acercaba, los adultos se los llevarían de inmediato. Suspiró. Pateó una piedra y siguió su rumbo, después de todo, el viejo Hokage le había llamado a la torre cuando acabase la academia.

Entró por la conocida puerta. Segundos después una señorita le anunció. Al pasar a la oficina vio al viejo sentado en su silla como siempre. Pero también había otra persona, un hombre joven quién tenía un rostro que podía jurar haber visto en algún lugar. Miró los ojos del hombre y advirtió que eran iguales a los de esos mellizos, la atracción de todos. ¿Cómo se nombraban? Uchinas, Uchanis; algo así. No le dio mucha importancia, y, con actitud aburrida, saludo al Hokage.

— Buenas noches abuelo. — Levantó la mano a manera de saludo.

— Naruto, que bueno que llegas tan temprano. Te quiero presentar a Uchiha Itachi, el líder del clan Uchiha. Él, es hermano de Iori y Sasuke que están en tu clase. — Expuso el viejo con una tenue sonrisa mientras firmaba varios documentos.

— ¡Claro! ¡Uchiha! ¡Así era como se pronunciaba!

— Bueno. — Sonrió dejando un lado los documentos. — Desde hoy, Itachi te ayudará a entrenar tus habilidades.

— ¿Eh? —Miró al joven frente a sí. — ¿Significa que ya no iré a la academia? — Preguntó con cierta tristeza.

— Te lo explicaré…

Itachi interrumpió con voz seca:

— Disculpe Sarutobi-sama. Será mejor que yo le explique y empecemos de una buena vez. Si usted está de acuerdo, lo llevaré a un campo de entrenamiento.

— Sí, creo es lo mejor. Naruto, Itachi es uno de los shinobis más fuertes de la aldea, hazle caso. — Tras la última indicación los dos jóvenes desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejando a Sarutobi con sus pensamientos. — Espero estar haciendo lo correcto. Desde el incidente de su clan Itachi jamás se ha equivocado en una decisión. De verdad ruego que esta vez no sea diferente.

**-O-**

En un instante estaba en la oficina del abuelo y al siguiente se encontraba en una especie de bosque. Uno muy grande y oscuro, pero para su suerte podía ver tan fácilmente que le pareció un lugar perfecto. Observó hacia todos lados y, cuando curioseo para arriba, vislumbró arboles tan grandes que apenas dejaban entrar la luz del sol.

— Bien, comenzaremos. Lo primero qué diré es que como a muchos de los aldeanos y shinobis, al clan Uchiha no le agradas. El Kyūbi es uno de nuestros peores enemigos.

— Entiendo… — Murmuró bajando la cabeza.

— Lo segundo, desde las seis hasta las diez de la noche vendrás aquí todos los días. No dirás de esto a nadie, y lo que aprendas jamás lo mostrarás a no ser que sea una situación de vida o muerte.

— ¿En la academia…?

— ¡No! Especialmente ahí. Tú tienes un poder que muchos desean desesperadamente. Tendrás que mantenerte con un perfil bajo. Considéralo tu primera misión. No importa lo bueno o malo que seas. En la academia serás mediocre con tal de protegerte, y por ende a la aldea. Si el Kyūbi cayese en manos como ese tipo de hace noches, todo lo que conoces será destruido.

—Está bien —susurró con un hilo de voz.

— Tercero, no eres normal y por lo tanto tu entrenamiento no será normal. Desde hoy te entrenaré a fin que puedas proteger Konoha. Eres un shinobi especial, y como tal, esa responsabilidad recae sobre ti.

— ¿¡Sobre mí! ¡Pero aquí nadie me reconoce! Yo por…

— El reconocimiento no se gana fácilmente. — Indicó Itachi. — Si haces las cosas correctas y proteges lo que es importante, la aldea te reconocerá.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó emocionado.

— Puede que sí, puede que no. Cuarto…—pensó un poco— Ese lo dejaremos para después. Primero necesito saber tus habilidades. Empezaremos por el chakra, pero antes de eso. — Tiró un Kunai a los pies del niño. — Desde hoy cazarás tu propia comida.

— Yo nunca he cazado. No creo que…

—Considéralo la primera clase. No me importa si es un conejo o un ciervo. Cázalo en treinta minutos. Utiliza tu instinto y acostúmbrate a la sensación de la muerte — Terminó de forma monótona y fría.


	2. Guerra Vacia

_Definiciones como tiempo y eternidad son demasiado complejos para los humanos, el empeñarse en tratar de comprenderlos, sólo demuestra nuestra vanidad y arrogancia._

* * *

**Guerra Vacía.**

* * *

_Konoha, ocho años desde el ataque del Kyūbi. Diez meses después del incidente Uchiha. _

— « ¡Diablos!— Respiraba copiosamente intentando agarrar tanto aire le era posible. — Quedan dos más. Esto es verdaderamente molesto. »

— ¡Más rápido, fuerte, letal; no te pares a pensar, medítalo mientras atacas y acostúmbrate sobre la marcha! ¡Domina el terreno y utiliza todo lo que tienes al alcance, y si eso no es suficiente, ve más rápido hasta cuando caigas rendido, e incluso ahí sigue peleando!

Oyó los enérgicos gritos desde algún lugar del bosque oscuro. Luego, sin tener oportunidad para meditar las palabras, observó cómo infinidad de kunais llovían en su dirección, algunos alcanzaron a dejar heridas muy visibles gracias a la certeza y brutalidad del atacante.

— ¡Shinobi es aquel quien cumple su misión y protege la aldea, dejando a un lado sus intereses y sueños propios! — Gritó apareciendo a unos pasos de él e hizo sellos que apenas se alcanzaron a ver. — _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu._ — Bramó y pequeñas bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas. Entonces, con giros rápidos y movimientos circundantes, el pequeño rubio alcanzó a esquivar la mayoría; más una impactó mandándolo a volar hasta golpearse y trisar un enorme árbol. Su atacante no se detuvo. Más bien apresuró las acciones, continuando con la lección:

»Incluso todo el entrenamiento del mundo no será suficiente. Toma decisiones rápidas y precisas. — Reveló un kunai y, blandiéndolo de forma prodigiosa, se lanzó a velocidad endemoniada. Cuando estuvo a punto de clavarlo en el hombro de su pupilo, quién aún estaba confuso y dolido por la bola de fuego, el niño apenas pudo concentrar chakra en los pies para, en un movimiento acrobático, correr por el tronco del árbol con el tiempo exacto para no ser empalado; aunque el kunai si cortó uno que otro cabello dorado. — ¡No reveles tus habilidades a menos que sea estrictamente necesario! ¡La sorpresa puede ser la clave para no morir en esa batalla, sino en la próxima!

Reveló la otra mano desde el interior de sus anchos ropajes, y, entre sus dedos, resplandecieron peligrosos tres afiladísimos shuriken. Sin darle tiempo para descansar los arrojó con violencia hacia arriba. Su estudiante intuyó el peligro y saltó en una mortal invertida yendo a parar a espaldas de su maestro. Sin perder tiempo se posesionó en una postura de taijutsu. Así, demostrando una velocidad prodigiosa, embistió. Sin embargo un golpe seco en la boca del estómago lo dejó sin aire. Con los ojos casi cerrados por el dolor, logró avistar a un segundo contendiente emerger del suelo.

—En la batalla no dejes de prestar atención a tu alrededor. Vigila cada cambio, cada movimiento, cada sutileza en el ambiente. ¡Utiliza tu intuición y actúa en base a la técnica e instinto! — Indicó monocorde el adversario que lo golpeó tan fuertemente. Segundos después éste desapareció en una nube de humo.

El golpe había sido tal que aún no podía reponerse y veía todo movido, como si su entorno se moviese en cada exhalación. Escuchó las hojas trisarse. Así, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no caer inconsciente, alzó la cabeza. Entonces advirtió acercarse con paso lento al dueño de los clones contra los que había estado peleando. Antes de poder ponerse en pie, su mentor, con voz áspera y fría, recalcó:

—Diez meses y has mejorado prácticamente nada. No lograste encontrarme. Ya sabes que hacer.

— Lo… Lo…—Tosió bruscamente. Respiró hondo y completó: — Lo siento Itachi-san. — Acumulando fuerzas, se levantó; aunque se sostenía el abdomen. — Pero… pero logré desaparecer a dos de sus Kage-Bushin. Sólo faltaban dos más y… — Levantó el rostro mientras limpió sangre de sus labios. No obstante, Itachi le interrumpió estoicamente.

— ¿¡Esa es la excusa que pondrás! —Empezó a caminar hacia la salida del bosque. —Será mejor que empieces. Un clon mío supervisara que termines.

Al pasar al lado del niño, Itachi observó la infinidad de cortes y quemaduras. No así lo sorprendente era que las más superficiales se curaban casi al instante, mientras, las más profundas, dejaban de sangrar y empezaban a cicatrizar. Eran heridas que costarían por lo menos una semana cerrarse en cualquier persona.

— S…Si. — Susurró y empezó a correr sin aliento. La ley del entrenamiento del último mes señalaba que si no podía hacer desaparecer todos los clones con cualquier tipo de artimaña, tenía que dar media vuelta a la aldea el igual al número de clones que no desaparecieron. Es decir, esa noche tenía que dar una vuelta completa en la cantidad de tiempo que duró la batalla: dos horas. Y, si en ese tiempo no lograba cumplir, por cada cinco minutos tarde sería media vuelta más. Así pues era mejor hacerlo pronto. — Sólo dos más. ¡Sólo me faltaban dos! — Siseó dolido y empezó a correr con fuerza, utilizando como combustible la frustración.

_Al día siguiente. _

En la oficina del Hokage; Sarutobi miraba con severidad, sorpresa y duda al joven que se encontraba frente a él.

— ¿En serio quieres hacerlo? — Indagó dudoso y exhaló la nicotina de sus pulmones. Necesitaba pensar detalladamente todo y el tabaco siempre le ayudaba.

— ¡Sí! A este ritmo es necesario. — Respondió con seguridad irreductible.

— Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto si fue buena idea dejar que lo entrenaras a tu modo. No puedo negar los resultados, pero lo que me pides. — Negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé.

— Es tan necesario como el hecho de empezar a entrenarlo desde esta edad. Es demasiado poder para alguien que apenas y sabe escribir. Además, cuando lo vea me dará la razón. Ese niño absorbe todo en tan corto tiempo que no sé si es un genio o un completo monstruo.

— No te agrada del todo ¿verdad?

— Mis sentimientos no tienen nada que ver. Lo importante es lo beneficioso que puede ser para la aldea. Y lo será, puedo dar fe.

—¿No le hemos hecho suficiente daño? — Se llevó las manos al rostro. Estaba muy cansado e inseguro. — Le hemos aislado, exigido, ocultado y obligado a actuar como un idiota frente a todos sabiendo el potencial que tiene. Y quieres más, obligarlo a más.

— Hokage-sama. Usted ha visto los entrenamientos. Dígame, si este niño hubiera sido su estudiante en aquella época ¿qué hubiese hecho?

—Es diferente—suspiró. —La época en la que luché fue uno de guerras y…

—Sarutobi-sama, incluso en tiempos de paz hay guerra. Lo sabe muy bien. No me conteste como el Hokage, sino como un shinobi que experimentó cientos de batallas. ¿¡Qué haría en mi lugar!

—Lo llenaría de poder—sonrió afligido—, le exigiría hasta el último y le inculcaría que la aldea es lo primero. Haría que la _voluntad de fuego_ sea por lo que viva y muera, y, principalmente, no repetiría mis errores. — Miró a los ojos de Itachi con fuerza. — Haría exactamente lo mismo que tú. «Lo siento Naruto»—Señaló para sus adentros. Seguidamente se levantó y se dirigió al enorme ventanal de su oficina. —Está bien, todo seguirá igual. También puedes pedirle ayuda a la persona que desees. Explícale que es un secreto rango S lo que ocurra en ese lugar.

— Gracias Hokage-sama. — Indicó con una ligera sonrisa.

— **O—**

_Konoha, invierno. Academia shinobi. _

El clima paulatinamente se hacía más frío y los minúsculos rayos del sol arañaban parsimoniosos las calles. Un poco más y el ocho se marcaría en los relojes. Ante ello, los niños llegaban alegremente a la academia ninja. Muchos iban de la mano de sus padres quienes les dejaban en la entrada, u, otros, los hijos de las familias más importantes, arribaban con empleados quienes también eran su guardia personal. Entre todos esos pequeños, Naruto, con los ojos cerrados, entraba aburridamente, solo. Y, posterior a ingresar al salón, escuetamente se recostó en la banca.

— Ahí está otra vez. Siempre llega y se queda dormido — Bisbiseó uno niño.

— Mi mamá dice que no me acerque a él. Míralo, está todo sucio. ¿Alguna vez se habrá bañado? — Dijo otra voz más suave. Se trataba de una niña.

— Si se acercan mucho, se les pegara su estupidez. Ya saben, ni siquiera puede responder las preguntas más fáciles —Completó otro.

Los murmullos seguían y seguían. No obstante Naruto les prestaba poca importancia, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado. Fue entonces cuando la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir. Sin embargo la bienvenida fue muy diferente. Se escucharon varios: _Iaaaaaa_ seguidos por unos cuantos _Ohhhhh_ que retumbaron por toda el salón. Luego, los comentarios aparecieron.

— ¡Mira, mira, ese es Uchiha Sasuke-kun y Uchiha Iori-chan! Los dos son tan… —Se escuchó de una voz emocionada, en las nubes.

— ¡Son los mejores alumnos en generaciones!—Afirmó otra.

— Iori-chan es tan linda. Algún día será mi novia. —Completó un tercero.

— Idiota. Alguien como ella jamás se fijaría en ti. —Increpó una cuarta.

— Sólo lo dices porque Sasuke- kun ni siquiera sabe que existes.

Los comentarios y las disputas siguieron mientras los hermanos Uchiha eran acechados por la mayoría. No obstante ellos les prestaron poca importancia y simplemente se sentaron ignorando todo. Tenían la reputación de ser los mejores, los más populares, exitosos y lindos de toda la academia, incluso de cursos superiores.

— ¡Cállense, son muy molestos! — Escucharon ese gritó agudo entre toda la emoción suscitada.

Los orgullosos mellizos Uchiha regresaron la mirada. Y, observaron con cierta aprensión a ese niño que rara vez abría los ojos. Al más tonto de la clase.

_Como te atreves_. _Es un idiota_. _Nadie quiere acercarse a ti._ _Sólo eres un estorbo_.

Fueron algunos de los comentarios ante su osadía. Sin embargo Naruto se limitó a acostarse nuevamente. La academia era el único lugar donde podía descansar un poco. Para su alivio entró el profesor y todos se sentaron, claro, no sin antes insultarlo un poco más. Sin perder el tiempo, el instructor comenzó:

— Esperó que hayan estudiado las reglas shinobi. Hoy tendrán una pequeña prueba. — Iba a proseguir pero advirtió a Naruto recostado sobre la banca. Arrojó una tiza que fue a parar en la cabeza del durmiente y chilló: — ¡Hey, tú! Espero que por lo menos sepas las primeras. No entiendo por qué sigues aquí. Dime las primeras tres.

— Encontré mi manual en el suelo lleno de lodo y no pude estudiar. — Respondió sin alzar la cabeza. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que le hablaban a él.

—Lo suponía. Total, nadie espera nada de ti. — Manifestó con veneno y siguió con la lección.

— «Si, nadie espera nada de mi»

Naruto no alzó la cabeza. Sólo se limitó a escuchar las risas e insultos. Todos le conocían como _el idiota._ Dudaba mucho que alguien conociese su nombre.

—**O—**

_Entrada a lugar de entrenamiento, dieciocho horas._

Una vez terminada la academia él debía dirigirse a entrenar. Caminaba por la aldea con expresión aburrida. Había sido otro día común. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo. Jamás encontró la razón pero cuando los abría la luz del día le molestaba. Así pues se limitaba a abrirlos durante la noche, si bien Itachi-san le había dicho que mientras no sea necesario los mantuviese cerrados. A él no le molestaba, nunca tropezó con algo, además le ayudaba a enfocarse en sus otros sentidos y descubrió que la frase: _hay cosas que tus ojos no pueden ver_, era completamente cierta.

Divagando en sus pensamientos no se percató que había entrado al lugar de entrenamiento. Elevó el rostro y empezó a sentir, oír y oler absolutamente todo de aquel bosque. Se detuvo pues sintió que había algo diferente. Marchó con más cuidado hasta el área de encuentro. De un instante a otro dos kunai volaron hacia él, les esquivo apenas dando una mortal para atrás y percibió más kunai dirigiéndose hacia él. Cinco de ellos impactaron: dos en el hombro, uno en el estómago y dos más en cada pierna; habían sido arrojados con la intención de no tocar ningún punto vital. Inmediatamente una sobra apareció.

— No es tan bueno.

— Atrás suyo.

— ¿Eh? — Notó con sorpresa al niño salir del suelo con un kunai listo para herir. Si no fuese porque Itachi lo detuvo, ahora estaría con una pierna herida. Reparó hacia delante y, en vez del niño rubio, estaba un tronco — ¿Un remplazo? Vaya, interesante.

— ¡Itachi-san lo lamento! Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Sabía que estaba con usted pero… cuando quise parar yo…

— ¡Las reglas! — Aludió frío sin prestarle atención. Naruto, sudando y temblado cuantiosamente, se limitó a contestar:

— 1. Protege tu aldea a cualquier costo.

» 2. Cumple la misión a costa de tu vida.

» 3. No reveles tus técnicas a menos que sea necesario.

» 4. No dejes testigos, ni un objetivo con vida.

» 5. La moral queda en entredicho al momento de cumplir con la misión.

— ¡Las más importante! —Interrumpió Itachi.

— 9. Shinobi es aquel que cumple la misión y protege su aldea, dejando un lado intereses y sueños propios. — Expresó de memoria.

—Entre las trece esa es la más importante. Ahora ya sabes que hacer. Tienes cinco minutos.

— Si, Itachi-san.

Sin decir otra palabra, Naruto desapareció en la oscuridad del inmenso bosque. La persona que estaba junto al líder del Clan Uchiha, quedó impactada.

— ¡Esas no son las reglas básicas! ¿Qué intentas con ese niño? ¿Por qué le enseñas las reglas de espionaje y asesinato, Itachi-kun?

— Por lo mismo que pedí su ayuda Tsume- san. Muy pronto lo entenderá. — Terminó oscuro. — Ahora iremos a la zona de encuentro.

— Pero ¿estará bien ese mocoso?; aunque Kuromaru lo esté siguiendo, éste sitio es muy peligroso.

— Hay otra razón para que su compañero lo siga. Pronto lo entenderá. Asimismo, si hay alguien que conozca este lugar mejor que nadie, es ese niño.

— Aunque digas eso, ¡es el bosque de la muerte por la noche! Ni los gennin experimentados se arriesgarían.

— Sólo esperemos Tsume-san. Cómo dije antes, pronto lo comprenderá. Y entenderá porqué él es información rango S. — Concluyó con un halo de misterio. Después saltó hacia la profundidad del bosque. Tras unos segundos de cavilación, la matriarca Inuzuka le siguió.

_Siete minutos más tarde. _

La zona de encuentro se localizaba en la parte sur del bosque en un área abierta y arcillosa rodeada por árboles, haciendo un espacio natural de unos ochenta metros. Apenas entraron al sitio, la líder del clan Inuzuka observó señas de batalla y la utilización de jutsu clase Katon. Demasiadas preguntas surcaron por su mente, pero rápidamente despejó las ideas al vislumbrar como Itachi se paró debajo de un gran roble.

— Dos minutos tarde. Ese es tiempo suficiente para que se pierdan muchas vidas. — Avizoró con el sharingan activado la parte superior del enorme roble.

Tsume lo imitó, sin embargo por la oscuridad tan espesa no pudo descubrir nada concreto. Iba a utilizar su olfato pero su enorme compañero canino cayó a lado suyo. El enorme perro tenía una expresión muy seria e, incluso, emitía un leve gruñido. Cuando se proponía a preguntar algo, Itachi prosiguió:

— ¡Disciplina, responsabilidad, habilidad, sigilo; todo eso conforma parte de ser shinobi! Incluso un segundo puede decidir el destino de una batalla.

— Lo siento, Itachi-san — Se escuchó desde algún lugar del inmenso roble. Pasados unos segundos, Naruto se dejó caer llevando un ciervo de considerable tamaño que lo traía por el cuello, sujetado con una sola mano. La líder del clan Inuzuka no pudo evitar dejar salir un eco de sorpresa.

— No hay escusas. Hoy no comerás tu presa. Lo dejaremos para las fieras.

— Lo que diga, Itachi-san.

De un momento a otro el niño arrojó el animal a lo profundo del bosque. No tardó en escucharse gruñidos que peleaban por la comida gratis. Consecutivamente Naruto se posesionó en frente de Itachi, a lo que el Uchiha continuó:

— Bien, empezaremos. — Hizo sellos imposibles de observar. Con la técnica puso sellos restringentes en los brazos del pequeño y añadió: — Hoy serán tres Kage-Bushin. — Ni bien culminó de decirlo, la cantidad de clones apareció tras él. — Podrás utilizar un kunai. — De la misma forma, sacó y tiró la herramienta mientras Naruto la interceptó con la boca pues sus brazos estaban caídos, como muertos. Itachi se apartó un poco y prosiguió con las órdenes: — Veinte minutos. — Estableció permitiendo a los clones empezar a atacar a su estudiante.

Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron una verdadera conmoción para Tsume Inuzuka. Era casi poético ver como los movimientos se fundían unos con otros a la par de la batalla. Aquel niño, tan pequeño como su propio hijo, era impresionante. Decir que pelear contra los clones de uno de los shinobis más fuertes de la aldea era de por si asombroso; pero al ver la sutileza, fuerza y destreza como lo hacía, salía del margen de la genialidad. Con los brazos sellados el niño no sólo esquivaba lo suficiente como para que los ataques no le hicieran daño, sino que evitaba desperdiciar movimientos e inmediatamente atacaba con el Kunai sujeto por sus dientes, armonizando bellamente combos interminables de feroces patadas. La velocidad era espeluznante considerando la edad, y la intuición e instinto, sin otra palabra para describir, era inverosímil. A un shinobi le llevaba años aprender a confiar en estos dos aspectos, pero él lo hacía de manera muy natural. Mientras lo veía, una voz grave que conocía muy bien, comentó sobresaltada:

— ¡Ese mocoso! — Gruñó irascible. — ¡No es normal!

— Lo veo Kuromaru. Si me lo llegan a contar, jamás lo creería. Incluso ahora no lo creo. — Dijo mirando como Naruto saltaba entre los ninjatō de dos clones. Se deslizó elegante en el espacio que dejaron los ninjatō que apuntaban a su pecho y tobillos, respectivamente. Cayó en cuclillas y sin perder tiempo se lanzó a chocar un ninjatō con el kunai de su boca. Y, con ráfagas interminables de patadas, intentaba golpear los muslos de un clon.

Entonces sintió a un segundo clon arribar desde atrás con la intención de apuñalarlo. Naruto saltó hacia arriba dando una voltereta extraña en el aire, haciendo que por milímetros el Kage Bushin apuñalara a su igual. Al advertir que falló en su maniobra, el niño corrió a ocultarse. Pero un tercer clon emergió y le dio tal patada que lo mandó a volar hasta chocarse brutalmente contra un árbol. Sin embargo, al disiparse el polvo, en lugar del cuerpo infantil estaban sólo troncos. Así, una vez más, Naruto emprendió su arremetida contra el clon que lo patease, por otro ángulo. Mientras los demás Kage-Bushin se replegaron.

— No es eso—gruñó. — ¡Ese mocoso es como una bestia! — Divulgó confuso. Su ama le regresó a ver exaltada.

— ¿¡Que quieres decir!

— La forma de cazar a ese ciervo. El cómo se desliza por el bosque. ¡Se mueve como un animal, Tsume! Es como un depredador silencioso que no sabes que está ahí sino hasta después que mueres. Con decir que la presa no supo cuando murió, incluso siendo tan veloz e intuitiva como para sobrevivir en este lugar. Y, peor aún, ese niño ni siquiera utilizó un arma. ¡Lo hizo con las manos desnudas! Además…

— ¿Además qué, Kuromaru? — Preguntó. En este punto estaba horrorizada.

El enorme perro bajo la cabeza, como si tratara de encontrar palabras. Una vez las pensó, respondió extrañado:

— El olor de la sangre atrajo a enorme tigres. Pero cuando vieron al mocoso salieron corriendo, asustados. Ese mocoso. — Escrutó fijamente a Naruto quien por el momento estaba con múltiples contusiones y sangrantes heridas; aunque había logrado derrotar a un Kage Bushin. — ¡Tiene instinto asesino, sed de sangre y ferocidad! En otras palabras, ¡él es un depredador natural!

— No puede ser… — Susurró Tsume lentamente, abrumada.

— Esa es una perfecta descripción, Kuromaru-san. Yo no lo pude haber dicho mejor. ¡Naruto-kun es un depredador natural! — Con tales declaraciones Itachi se posicionó al lado de la impactada mujer Inuzuka. Subsiguientemente agregó: — Ahora lo entiende, Tsume-san.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Increpó tratando de guardar la calma. Reparó entonces como un Naruto con múltiples heridas se desasía de otro clon.

— ¿Quién sabe? — Reconoció con simpleza.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lo entrenaste, Itachi?

— Algo así de diez meses.

— ¡Imposible! En ese tiempo no se alcanza tal nivel de combate. Luchar contra tus clones es de por si sorprendente. Ese niño, ¿qué es?

— Debe estar al tanto del incidente que ocurrió hace tiempo con un shinobi extranjero ¿no? Hana-san debe haber comentado algo, pues la versión completa, —miro fijamente a la kunochi— Naruto dejo casi muerto al jōnin; aunque Sandaime-sama lo mantuvo en secreto, esa noche adquirió habilidades al conectarse por un segundo con ya sabe qué. Y obtuvo lo que ve.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Indagó mientras un aire frio le recorría la nuca.

— Agilidad, ferocidad, fuerza, intuición, sentidos más desarrollados, instinto asesino, sed de sangre, destreza y una habilidad regenerativa monstruosa. No se le puede catalogar como línea de sangre puesto no nació con ello. Lo adquirió de ese monstruo sellado en su interior. Tiene todo el instinto animal de _eso_ y algunos otros.

— ¿Algunos otros?

— Si Kuromaru-san. La intuición le permite conocer cada cambio en su entorno por pequeño que sea, es como un sexto sentido. Su olfato es sensible. Su oído igual, aunque en menor grado. Su tacto es tan fino que puede reconocer el peso, flexibilidad y dureza de un objeto. Su resistencia es abrumadora y no necesita más armas que sus manos. Puede hacer crecer las uñas de sus dedos hasta un máximo de ocho centímetros, y estas son tan filosas que incluso cortan madera, sospecho que se harán más duras y largas mientras su cuerpo crezca. Además, la forma de combate junto con sus habilidades es la razón por la que necesito de su ayuda. Son parecidas a las de vuestro clan, Tsume-san.

— ¡Le quieres dar más poder! ¿¡Acaso estás loco!— Profirió exaltada observando a Naruto chocar contra el suelo, creando un cráter con su cuerpo. Consecuentemente uno de los clones caía sobre él, acomodándole un rodillazo en el estómago tan fuerte que el pequeño escupió sangre. Tsume apartó la mirada y continuó enardecida: — ¡Su nivel rivaliza con un chunnin y ni siquiera puede utilizar los brazos!; aunque tus clones no sean muy fuertes, siguen siendo tus clones. Recuerdo muy bien lo fuerte que eres, Itachi. No olvides que fui tu superior cuando ingresaste al anbu.

— Tsume-san, cada clon tiene un cuarto de mi poder. — Dijo estoico el Uchiha. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Tsume Inuzuka quede callada, y más aterrada de ser posible. — Tiempos oscuros nos esperan, la guerra está expandiéndose desde la aldea oculta de la niebla. Algunos poblados también han entrado en conflictos. El Cuarto nos dejó a este niño para superar esos tiempos. Podemos inculcarle, moldearle ahora que esta pequeño. Su sentido de manada también quiero que se lo enseñe. Ahora entiende Tsume-san.

— ¡Tsume, Itachi tiene razón! Puedo ver que no tiene idea de su poder. Es muy pequeño todavía, podemos enseñarle nuestras normas y reglas. Los mocosos humanos, al igual que los cachorros, son moldeables en esa época de sus vidas. Será un perfecto guardián para la aldea. — Apoyó el enorme perro negro.

— Creo que no hay otra opción ¿no?— Suspiró afligida.

— Sabía que podía contar con su ayuda. Ahora, esto es secreto. Sólo nosotros y Sarutobi- sama sabemos de Naruto. Si las otras aldeas se enterasen querían matarlo, o, lo más probable, raptarlo. Su conexión con él será en las noches y...

Mientras Itachi continuaba explicando las condiciones, Inuzuka Tsume seguía su intuición pues no sabía que pensar de la situación.

—**O—**

_Konoha. Nueve años desde el ataque del Kyūbi. Un año después del incidente Uchiha. _

Eran los últimos días de Diciembre. El invierno, junto con la blanca nieve, cubrió el paraje con monotonía. Las noches eran heladas y las mañanas muy frías, eso era lo normal en la aldea.

— ¡Vamos Naruto! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? — Gritó la líder del clan Inuzuka quién estaba parada frente al niño. A su diestra se hallaba su compañero canino. Sus alientos resoplaban cálidos en la helada noche.

— Lo… Lo siento, pero no me gusta el frio. Me congela los huesos.

— ¡Debilucho! — Rió sonoramente Kuromaru con su característica voz, después añadió con orgullo perruno: — ¡Aprende de mí!

— ¡No te rías Kuromaru-san! Tú vienes con abrigo incorporado. ¡Además te comiste la mayoría de las presas y ahora que están tan escasos!

— ¡Es tu culpa, mocoso! ¡Qué vergüenza atrapar sólo tres conejos! —Siguió riendo.

— Por lo menos atrapé algo. No como alguien. — Dijo despectivamente provocando que el enorme perro dejase de reír y tuviese un ligero sonrojo. Antes siquiera de que una sonrisa se delinee en los labios de Naruto, se oyó: _Gatsuuga_.

— ¡No seas infantil Kuromaru!— Mencionó divertida Tsume. —Naruto, terminamos por hoy. —Completó con una sonrisa enorme.

— Como diga Tsume-san.

— Y otra cosa. — Le hizo señas con la mano para que se acerque. Cuando lo hizo, ella colocó una mano en la cabeza del niño y se arrodilló hasta ponerse a su altura. — Toma esto. Es mi regalo de navidad. — Le dijo cálidamente entregándole un pequeño paquete. — Sólo no le digas a Itachi ¿está bien? — Sonrió de forma cálida.

— ¿Es… esto es para mí? — Preguntó emocionado, tanto, que sin querer pequeñas lágrimas emergieron de sus bellos y grandes ojos. Nunca nadie le había regalado algo. — Gracias. —Expresó acariciando cada silaba.

— No hay por qué. — Susurró acariciándole la mejilla, borrándole las lágrimas. — ¡Pero bueno! ahora tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos mañana, y tráelo puesto. ¡Quiero ver cómo te queda! ¿Sí? — Finalizó dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente. — Cuídate Naruto. Kuromaru, vamos a casa que nos esperan.

Inmediatamente giró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del bosque de la muerte. Entonces, el enorme perro se acercó a Naruto.

— No hagas preguntas y tómalo cachorro de zorro — Refunfuñó inentendible pues en su hocico tenía algo envuelto con un pañuelo. Y, suavemente, lo dejó en las manos de Naruto.

— ¿Kuromaru-san? — Aludió sorprendido, recogiendo el pañuelo.

— Es un poco de la comida de Hana-chan. ¡Comételo todo!

Antes de que pudiera objetar algo, Kuromaru se encaminó tras su ama.

«_El reconocimiento viene después_» Recordó.

Divisó al lugar por donde se fueron Tsume-san y Kuromaru-san. Sintió entonces que todo valía la pena. Sonrió mientras lágrimas bajaban desde sus ojos cerrados.

— Muchísimas gracias Tsume-san, Kuromaru-san. Por lo menos tengo tres amigos ahora— Murmuró llorando y arrullando con tibieza sus regalos.

La mujer y el enorme perro caminaban por las calles de Konoha rumbo a la casa Inuzuka.

— Se lo diste, eh. — Comentó de repente Tsume.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Vamos, incluso tuviste que hacer un _henge_ para coger algo para el cachorro.

— No sé de qué hablas. — Volvió a repetir, aunque tenía cierto sonrojo perruno.

— A mí también me agrada mucho ese pequeño. Es increíble que no se deje caer después de todo, de sus entrenamientos, de su vida; ahora sé que no es un monstruo, sino alguien de admirar. — Farfulló con voz melancólica.

— ¿Tómanos la decisión correcta?

— Si, Naruto es especial por su forma de afrontar las cosas.

— Sólo dos meses y demostró todo eso. Estoy impaciente por ver en lo que se convertirá.

—**O—**

_Konoha, veintitrés horas._

Apenas llegó a su pequeña casa, abrió la cajita envuelta en el pañuelo que le había dado el enorme perro. Jamás imaginó que algo podía saber tan bien. Se disponía a abrir el regalo de Tsume-san cuando alguien abrió la ventana e ingresó a la habitación. Era alguien muy conocido.

— Itachi-san — Gritó exaltado, casi le da un infarto verlo ahí. Sin embargo el nombrado, como era costumbre suya, respondió con voz neutra:

— Prepárate, saldremos esta noche de viaje. Hokage-sama me ha permitido darte un regalo que servirá para toda tu existencia.

—En... ¿enserio?—Balbució ilusionado. Dos regalos en una noche, vaya que estaba agitado.

— Sí. Iremos a una misión en las fronteras del Colmillo y la Garra. Ahí te demostraré que es la guerra. — Acabó de forma siniestra.

Aprendería que no todos los regalos son buenos.


	3. Irracionalidad Controlada

_La fría muerte que sin gota de humildad o compasión baila prepotente sobre la sombra de la sumisa humanidad, es muestra de lo frágiles y finitos que somos._

* * *

**Irracionalidad Controlada**

* * *

Un infierno furtivo perdido entre la inmensidad de la planicie que se oculta bajo la fría oscuridad donde sombras, con apenas apariencia definible; devoran, desgarran y aniquilan todo cuanto tienen en frente. Seres cuyo valor sobreestimado y desenfundado hicieron a la gélida noche llenarse de gritos perniciosos arañando la luna. Y, ésta, testigo inocente de los horrores causados por aquellos demonios que no saciaban su sangre, condenaba los actos con fulgor solemne.

¿Cómo diferenciar el bien y el mal cuando todo es tan confuso al punto de no saber dónde termina el valor y comienza la crueldad? Mucho menos determinar la cordura, cuando incluso ésta parece locura.

El brillo febril del fuego se convirtió en una antorcha enloquecedora que daba más odio a lo que ya parecía ser un pandemonio. Los humanos son así de manejables, o, tal vez, tan ilusos que el hacer sufrir a otros es la única manera en que pueden convencerse que hacen lo correcto. Tratando de ocultar que poco a poco la palabra que los define como tales se va perdiendo para dar paso al caos y la destrucción. Es tanto el odio generado que se ciegan al punto de no ver que aquello por lo cual fervientemente luchan se les escapa de las manos, haciéndose polvo en el frenesí de la ira. Al final, no queda nada más sino el recuerdo de que alguna vez fueron llamados hombres.

La séptima semana del invierno, la tercera que conoció lo horrible de la guerra. Como cada noche miraba como los combatientes; no solo ninjas sino también guerreros que apenas sabían manejar un cuchillo o kunai, peleaban llenándose de falso valor y negando el temor. Gritando, a pleno pulmón, que defenderían lo que fuese que estuviesen defendiendo. Muchos jóvenes que apenas y habían empezado a vivir, que jamás conocieron siquiera el calor de una mujer, morían cercenados y delirando en el más puro y absurdo dolor. ¿Qué los motivaba? ¿Por qué luchar hasta ese punto? ¿Porque granjeros, agricultores, herreros, simples ciudadanos luchaban contra shinobis si sabían que jamás ganarían? Para él era una estupidez disfrazada en la palabra _honor_. Mientras, los shinobis, atosigados en el desequilibrio de locura y la muerte, no tenían otra opción que dar rienda suelta a ese lado más primitivo de supervivencia, dejándose llevar por el instinto de sobrevivir; aunque sea una noche más, aunque eso signifique ser cruel, despiadado y dejar su humanidad.

La luna menguante llegó a su punto más alto. Con esto la señal de tregua se inició. Después que despojos más que hombres salieran vivos del campo de batalla, algunos otros de cada bando eran los encargados de llegar y ver si sus compañeros servirían para volver a luchar, y si no, matarlos para que dejen de estorbar. Esa era la realidad de la guerra. Si no sirves para volver a pelear no tienes el derecho a vivir. La medicinas, los doctores son caros y en épocas con esas el ser herido de gravedad era como morir; aunque aún se respirase. Si, fue una noche más. Igual a muchas otras. Lo había visto en la realidad y en sus sueños. Pero incluso así no podía evitar que lágrimas salieran involuntariamente de sus ojos azules. Cada vez entendía menos la forma de la guerra y peor aún la estupidez de la misma.

— Es hora.

Tan solo fue un murmullo que llegó a sus oídos. Giró a ver a su maestro, quién, como siempre, tenía una actitud tranquila tenazmente demostrada por esos aterradores ojos rojos que parecían siempre estar listos para matar. Al advertir su atención, continúo:

— La prisión del campamento sur. Esta noche acabaremos con esta guerra. — Concluyó con determinación en tanto se dirigía al lugar que quizás era más horrible que ese infierno.

Naruto le siguió con pesar a través de los interminables cadáveres y medios muertos que rogaban por compasión. Corría a todo pulmón por en medio de lo que fue el campo de batalla. Sus sentidos en ese infierno eran una verdadera maldición pues podía oler, oír y ver todo, a pesar de moverse a gran velocidad. La primera vez que lo hizo, no pudo evitar vomitar. Pero ahora, después de tantos días, las arcadas al ver viseras, intestinos y horrorosos quemados, tanto que incluso los esqueletos se apreciaban, era en un sentido: normal.

Había aprendido la anatomía del ser humano de la forma más cruel y repugnante, tanto en las batallas como en los calabozos de cada prisión. Asimismo, comprendió que tan retorcidos pueden llegar a ser los hombres sometidos a grandes presiones. La guerra transformaba a las personas y los prisioneros eran menos que animales. Mujeres, niños y niñas eran simples juguetes para aquellos hombres. Eso era común en los dos bandos. Con ellos saciaban sus más bajos instintos e incluso experimentaban. Recordaba la primera vez que entró a aquella locación y miró a todos que, a pesar de respirar, sus ojos estaban muertos. Recordaba la locura de algunas mujeres que simplemente estaban desnudas en sus celdas, desquiciadas. Y, de la misma forma, los gritos de dolor que se fugaban desde atrás de algunas puertas. Llantos y suplicas que no paraban. Claramente se apreciaban que eran de jóvenes, niñas y niños por igual. Esa quizás fue la primera vez que sintió odio por todos, queriendo asesinar a cada uno de aquellos tipos como si fuesen los ciervos que solía cazar en el bosque de la muerte.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no notó que llegaron a la improvisada edificación. Cuando tuvo conciencia del sitio cerró los ojos. No quería ver otra vez aquello. Además, la última vez Itachi-san le dejó en claro que viera lo que viera, él no podía hacer nada. Después de todo los habían contratado para ganar la guerra. La primera vez al oírlo le pareció indigno y sucio; sólo porque el feudal era aliado comercial de Konoha, ellos les ayudarían. Tal vez no en batalla, pero si en información. Fue así qué descubrió que un ninja no es sólo un héroe como pintan los relatos, sino que también se convertían en villanos si esa era su misión. Pero a la final, si había aunque sea una posibilidad de parar ese infierno, él lo haría. Para esas alturas Naruto se convirtió en un ser que odiaba la guerra.

Después de unos minutos horribles llegaron al lugar de reunión. Un hombre grande, con demasiadas carnes extras y calvo, los recibió. Itachi se detuvo frente al tipo e hizo un además de respeto. Naruto lo imitó. El hombre inmenso, al ver al pequeño niño, se le acercó y relamió sus labios asquerosamente. Luego se agachó e iba a tocarlo pero Naruto colocó tres dedos en el cuello del ser tan grotesco. Sus uñas eran tan largas y afiladas como kunai, y, a pesar sus ojos cerrados, un inmenso instinto asesino se hizo presente. Los guardias inmediatamente apuntaron las lanzas a la cabeza del niño; si bien, temblaban. Por su parte el asqueroso hombre quedó estático, enclaustrado en el terror. Esas últimas dos semanas Naruto quería matar a ese sujeto tan repugnante, y ahora que le había dado un motivo se preparaba, pero la voz de mando de su mentor se hizo presente.

— ¡Deja eso! — Ordenó. — El general no será quién morirá esta noche. — Dijo Itachi tranquilo. Después se dirigió a los guardias. — Bajen sus armas si no quieren morir. — Les habló calmado. Inmediatamente acataron la petición, más por miedo que por obediencia, entonces Itachi se dirigió hacia el asqueroso gordo. — Gonta, ¿dónde está el prisionero? Queremos terminar pronto.

Naruto bajó la mano y sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad, mientras tanto el General se erguía sobándose la parte del cuello que el niño estuvo a punto de desgarrar. Sin decir palabra alguna, se destinó hacia una pequeña puerta al final del pasillo, posteriormente los dos shinobis de Konoha le siguieron. Cuando faltaban unos metros, Gonta empezó a hablar con voz aguda y chillona:

— Lo capturamos hace dos días. Lo torturamos de todas las maneras posibles, incluso cercenamos los dedos y un brazo, pero nada. Ha estado sin comer ni dormir, será fácil para usted, Itachi-sama. — Llegaron al final y Gonta abrió la puerta dejando ver al capturado más muerto que vivo. Gonta se acercó al desgraciado y le dio un golpe seco la cabeza. — Es un jōnin. Está altamente entrenado y parece que no siente dolor. Restringimos su chackra y amordazamos su lengua para que no intente suicidarse. ¿Desea que hagamos algo más? — Preguntó con morbosidad.

— No, es suficiente. Yo le sacaré la información e inmediatamente obtendremos la localización del Feudal.

Itachi, muy sereno, se acercó al jōnin y le recogió el rostro, obligándole a mirarle. Ojos cafés chocaron contra el sharingan. En apenas segundos el tipo empezó a gritar de forma atroz y a decir todo lo que sabía. Cuando Itachi le soltó, el jōnin cayó al piso botando espuma por la boca, clara señal que sus nervios fueron destrozados. Ahora era simplemente un cuerpo sin alma.

— ¡Increíble Itachi-sama! — Acentuó con la misma morbosidad. Itachi, por otra parte, simplemente paso del general. Posteriormente se detuvo frente a Naruto, lo miró duramente y empezó a hablar:

— Esta noche alcanzaremos al feudal en la frontera sur entre el país de arroz y la aldea del sonido. Al parecer quiere hacer un trato con esa aldea ninja. Según deduzco, alguien poderoso reside ahí. ¡Naruto, nos vamos enseguida… y abre los ojos! — Dictaminó pasando al lado del niño, cubriéndose con una capa negra. Pero, antes de salir de la habitación, y aún con su tono calmado, advirtió: — ¡Imbécil, dile a tu señor que mañana a primera hora firme la alianza con el sucesor al trono! Ese es el trato, y las dos partes están de acuerdo. También dile que si no lo hace y se resiste a firmar la paz absoluta, yo mismo me encargaré de visitarlo. ¿¡Entendido!

— S… Si — Susurró Gonta, poco más y sus pantalones tenían un accidente.

Tras sus palabras, Itachi rápidamente salió. Sin embargo, esta vez fue el turno de Naruto para acercarse al General y susurrarle tranquilamente.

— Fue tu día de suerte, pero ten por seguro que algún día te mataré. — Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa zorruna, luego completó: — Es una promesa. — Al decirlo abrió levemente los ojos dejando ver dos enormes irises rojos que provocaron que los presentes se abstuvieran de respirar por segundos. Gonta retrocedió pálido, al hacerlo, se tropezó contra la mesa y cayó de trasero al suelo. Naruto caminó hasta el obeso general y le sostuvo el rostro, imitando a Itachi. Y, de la misma forma, bisbiseo: — Si quieres que tu muerte no sea tan dolorosa, esta misma noche liberarás a todos los que tienes aquí. ¡La guerra se acaba hoy! ¿Entendido?

Gonta apenas pudo afirmar con la cabeza, esos ojos eran iguales a los de Itachi, y, peor aún, sentía como era traspasado por esas uñas que anteriormente amenazaron su cuello. Entendía que no estaba sucediendo en la realidad, pero que lo sentía, lo sentía. Segundos más tarde Naruto se separó del general y al igual que Itachi se cubrió con una capa para consecuentemente salir de la habitación. Al irse, el enorme instinto asesino bajó; aunque no desapareció. Gonta seguía horrorizado, al percatarse que aún estaba con vida, sin perder un minuto más, vocifero a los cuatro vientos: _Liberad a cada prisionero. ¡Ahora!_

**—O—**

Dos sombras se movían a una velocidad mortífera, como si fuesen parte de la misma oscuridad, pasando cómodamente por los escudriñados accesos que el bosque les ofrecía. No obstante, ambas sombras pensaban en temas diferentes. Por parte de la más pequeña sólo se advertía la determinación a acabar pronto con ese infierno. En cuanto a la más grande, por primera vez, en todas las semanas que lo entrenó, se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Prácticamente estaba dotando a un animal salvaje de razonamiento, el cual, de por sí, ya era calculador y letal. La rapidez de aprendizaje era inconcebible. Nunca le gustó la palabra genio, pero no había otra para describirlo. Aprendía mediante estímulos, tanto buenos como malos. También lo hacía con su cuerpo, en otras palabras la memoria muscular de Naruto era sorprendente. Lo último lo descubrió al notar como el niño en apenas una semana había entendido el principio de la psicología para intimidar y amenazar a otros. Descubrió muy rápido que el lenguaje corporal era más letal que las acciones. Y lo puso en práctica juntándolo con el primitivo instinto de asesino que cualquier predador tiene. Asimismo, Naruto lo enfocó haciendo que los enemigos temblasen.

Apenas tres semanas le llevó a Itachi hacer entender a ese pequeño lo horrible que puede llegar a ser el mundo. Y a Naruto le tomó ese mismo tiempo aprender cómo lidiar con la situación, perdiendo en el proceso la inocencia e ignorancia que todo niño tiene. Inclusive maduro con la experiencia. Eso era digno de admirar.

Cuando despertó de sus reflexiones notó como Naruto ya no corría en forma humana sino avanzaba sobre sus cuatro extremidades como lo haría una fiera. La noche era como el día para él, y disfrutaba enormemente ir por los lugares menos fáciles y escalar árboles inmensos con absurda facilidad, dando saltos suicidas de hasta diez metros para seguir corriendo sin detenerse. Además sus ojos le permitían recordar cada espacio y mirar a largas distancias e inclusive observar el más pequeño cambio, incluso en la densidad del aire. La cruda realidad era que apenas tenía nueve años e Itachi debía concentrar una buena parte de chakra en las piernas para estar a la par de él.

Pronto el paisaje se desperdigó dejando apreciar una enorme llanura. El cielo y la tierra se fusionaban en el horizonte y la luna, tapada con las frías nubes, daba el espectáculo más enternecedor. Esa fue la señal que arribaron a la frontera entre el Sonido y el país del arroz. Habían acabado su trayecto en escasas tres horas. Corrieron unos metros más hasta alcanzar un acantilado de unos veinte metros de profundidad. Desde la cima de éste se apreciaba un camino en el fondo. Por la altura y la distancia su rango de visión era claramente superior. No tardaron en encontrar la caravana del feudal, que, dicho sea de paso, estaba muy bien resguardada. No había duda que se dirigían hacia el sonido para seguramente formalizar la alianza con esa aldea shinobi.

Los dos ninjas de Konoha se mantuvieron en silencio, desapareciendo su presencia, observando el entorno meticulosamente. Segundos después, sin decir palabra alguna, Itachi dio la señal. Concentraron chakra en los pies e inmediatamente, junto con el bisbiseo del viento, empezaron a correr por la ladera rocosa. Itachi hizo dos señas con la mano derecha provocando que rápidamente Naruto saltase desde esa altura para terminar cayendo en la parte superior de la elegante galera. Todo su accionar fue perfecto, sin el menor atisbo de duda. El contingente no se dio por enterado del intruso.

Naruto se reclinó en el techo de la galera y, durante media milla, observó minuciosamente todo. Repasó cuantas personas estaban. Vislumbró cuantos shinobis, la cantidad de las armas e identificó a quienes parecían ser los capitanes. Pasaron cerca de siete minutos cuando, por el intercomunicador de frecuencia cerrada, Itachi preguntó:

— ¿Informe?

— Itachi-san, tengo tres en la parte posterior y dos en la delantera frente a los caballos a las doce en punto. Se comunican con alguien. Los refuerzos deben estar cerca.

— ¿Confirmaste el objetivo?

— Sí. El objetivo esta con su esposa e hijo. Deberíamos esperar a que se separaran o en tal caso…

— No podemos. Si el objetivo cruza hacia el Sonido sería muy peligroso. Yo me encargaré de los shinobis de los alrededores. Tú te encargarás de eliminar al objetivo y su familia. No podemos permitir errores, ni sucesores. — Manifestó estoico, no bromeaba. Ante el significado de las órdenes, Naruto, nervioso, indagó:

— Itachi-san ¿yo encargarme del objetivo y su familia? — Susurró preocupado — Pero… pero su familia no tiene la culpa y...

— ¡Escúchame! — Interrumpió ferozmente. — Esa es tu misión. Terminaremos la guerra con eso. Si alguien queda con vida de esa galera, su odio será como pólvora. Cuando todos los del carruaje mueran el sobrino mayor del feudal tomará al país e inmediatamente firmará la paz. Si no lo haces y llegan al Sonido, la guerra no sólo afectará al país de la Garra y al país del Colmillo, sino también al país del Arroz y el país del Té. La vida de millones está en tu convicción, ¡para esto hemos entrenado! Ahora, cuando yo ataque a los shinobis, ellos seguramente huirán. ¡Síguelos, y no permitas que lleguen al punto de encuentro! ¡Es una orden!

Antes de poder refutar cualquier cosa, observó como una enorme bola de fuego se destinaba hacia el carruaje. Los shinobis escoltas se pusieron en guardia y uno contrarrestó el fuego con una técnica de agua. Todos debían ser de nivel jōnin como mínimo. Naruto lo comprendió, Itachi-san tenía que encargarse de ellos y darle la oportunidad. No era crueldad que su primer asesinato fuese esa noche, sólo era víctima de las circunstancias. Al momento que la batalla se entabló y los shinobis peleaban con unos cuantos Kage-Bushin de Itachi-san, una kunochi y un shinobi tomaron a la familia real para introducirse en el bosque. Así, aunque tenía muchas dudas, les siguió.

**—O—**

Corrían a lo que daban sus piernas. Tenían que cumplir la misión a toda costa. La kunochi llevaba a la mujer y al hijo del feudal; la primera en la espalda, el segundo en brazos. Mientras tanto su compañero cargaba al feudal. Se internaron en el bosque evadiendo hábilmente los obstáculos, pero algo en el ambiente no le gustaba al más experimentado del dúo shinobi.

— ¡Akari, detente! – Exclamó de pronto. La kunochi se detuvo en el acto.

— Jirel ¿qué sucede?

— Sht… Escucha con atención, alguien está acechándonos. — Jirel cerró los ojos y Akari le imitó. Sin embargo, eso sólo aumentó el nerviosismo de la kunochi.

— No escucho nada. — Expuso nerviosa pues si su superior, un jōnin de mil batallas, decía que algo estaba mal, era cierto. No obstante ella no oía nada, por más y se esforzará

De pronto el experimentado Jirel, concentrándose, arrojó un kunai a una parte espesa de unos matorrales. Los presentes se asustaron y la familia real, que se había mantenido al margen, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa a pesar de los guardianes. Tras algunos instantes un felino oriundo de la zona salió corriendo. Tanto el feudal como su esposa dejaron salir el aire aliviados, mientras su hijo respiraba tranquilo.

— Falsa alar…

No pudo concluir la frase pues unas garras emergieron desde el suelo y se encajaron en el cuello del hombre. Poco más y la cabeza hubiese salido despedida del cuerpo. El jōnin de treinta y cinco años murió como un principiante. La sorpresa, la letalidad, combinado con que por unos milisegundos bajó la guardia para respirar tranquilo, contribuyó a su muerte. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, tanto del feudal que quedó empapado de la sangre de su protector como de su esposa e hijo. En tanto la kunochi resguardó contra su pecho al niño para que no viese tal barbaridad. Así, antes de poder reaccionar, el asesino nuevamente se perdió en el bosque.

— ¡Señor, acérquese! ¡Todos detrás de mí! — Gritó Akari en tanto una muy nerviosa familia real seguía las instrucciones.

La emperatriz abrazó a su esposo mientras éste protegía a su hijo que lloraba abiertamente. Toda la familia real lloraba. Entonces, al constatar la situación, el Feudal se puso de pie y, con determinación, mientras Akari estaba atenta a todo asiendo un kunai con fuerza, pidió:

— Akari-san, llévese a mi familia. Yo pondré la cara. Seguro me quieren a mí. —Dijo mirando al frente, decidido.

— ¡Pero señor, usted…!

— Sin mi esposa y mi hijo no tengo nada— replicó. — Quiero a mi pueblo, pero también amo a mi familia. No puedo vivir sin lo uno u lo otro. Si mi familia está bien seguro protegerán al pueblo… con eso soy feliz. — Regresó la mirada a la kunochi, ella no objetó nada.

— Querido… yo… — No pudo encontrar palabras. Con el rostro empapado en lágrimas la emperatriz abrazó a su amado esposo una última vez. No lo volvería a ver, lo sabía; pero si ella pudiera haría lo mismo para protegerlos. Entonces, limpiándose las lágrimas furiosamente, se apartó un poco y le sostuvo el rostro para inmediatamente depositar un casto beso en los labios del hombre que amaba. Con ello quería decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de él, y lo feliz que fue a su lado. Ante el acto, el Feudal respondió con un breve y secreto: Te amo, junto con un beso en la frente. Posteriormente se acercó a su hijo.

— Hijo mío— dijo poniéndose a la altura del niño. — Cuida de tu madre. Se sabio y no cometas mis errores. Toma el trono y con reina sabiduría. El líder de la aldea del sonido nos ayudará. — Rápidamente recogió la mano del niño y le abrió la palma para depositar en ella el sello real. Con cuidado cerró la mano de su hijo y completo: — Tú eres mi sangre, mi sucesor. Se fuerte ¿sí? — No pudiendo evitarlo abrazó al chico con todas sus fuerzas, evitando derramar lágrimas.

El niño, entre el shock y la desesperación, hizo ademanes de madurez y contestó:

— No te defraudare, padre. Pagaran por lo que nos han hecho, lo juro. — Expresó estoico, correspondiendo el abrazo de su padre.

Unos minutos después Akari colocó al niño en brazos y a la emperatriz en la espalda. Una vez estuvieron listos, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el punto de encuentro. Podía lograrlo, no estaba a más de tres kilómetros. Así, cuando la kunochi se perdió por entre el bosque, estando ya sólo, el feudal gritó con toda la rabia posible:

— Me quieres. ¡Ven por mí! — Observó en todas direcciones sintiendo algo trémulo y escabroso escondido en la oscuridad. Tal vez su mente le jugaba malas pasadas o era el asesino que se movía. Se sintió como un ratón enjaulado con un león, así de fuerte era su miedo. Ahora comprendía como debía sentirse una presa acechada, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Así que, reuniendo todo su valor, nuevamente vociferó: — ¡Aparece!

Esta vez su gritó surtió efecto. Desde unos arbustos lentamente un pequeño niño rubio; cubierto parcialmente de sangre, con una mano empapada en la última y mostrando fiereza con sus enormes ojos rojos, salió de quién sabe dónde. El feudal no daba crédito, la impresión fue tal que cayó de trasero al suelo.

— ¿Por qué? — Musitó el niño.

— Qué… té… eh. — Balbuceó el feudal sin ninguna idea o respuesta.

— ¿Por qué? — Volvió a preguntar el niño mientras se acercaba. Y, de su mano, más precisamente de las afiladas uñas, goteaba la sangre fresca de Jirel.

— ¿Por qué, qué? — Respondió reuniendo valor.

— ¿Por qué ustedes envían gente a morir de esa forma? ¿Por qué la gente sufre por sus ideales? ¿Por qué por su estúpido orgullo crean monstruos? Lo observé con su familia, y sé que los ama, pero ¿por qué hace sufrir a otros?

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Tú no entenderías nada! —Refutó molesto. El niño sonrió tenuemente.

— Entiendo que usted jamás has visto una prisión de capturados. No ha oído los gritos que las mujeres, niños y niñas dan al ser juguetes de los monstruos que crea con sus tratados. No ha visto la desesperación de campesinos en el campo de batalla. No ha sentido el rencor que tienen los hombres que lo pierden todo y enloquecen por la sangre.

— ¡Eso es culpa de ellos, nosotros sólo nos defendimos!

— ¿Defenderse? ¿Quién es bueno y quién es malo? Esa es la pregunta que me he hecho por dos semanas enteras. Ustedes que luchan por sus ideales o ellos que luchan por su tierra. ¿El que gane será el bueno y el que pierda el malo? Pero, si los dos luchan por lo que creen correcto, entonces jamás habrá paz ¿cierto?

— Alguien que no entiende de política, no sabría…

— ¡Cierto! — Le interrumpió. — No entiendo nada de eso. Sólo sé que sus decisiones le llevaron aquí. Morirá junto con su familia para que la paz vuelva. Escuché que usted ama a los dos ¿no? Entonces salvará a su pueblo y se irá con su familia. ¿Acaso no es justo? Al menos más justo que la guerra. La vida de tres salvará la de tres mil. Como su líder se sentirá orgulloso ¿no?

— ¿Mi familia? — Profirió nervioso. — Toma mi vida pero…— No pudo decir más pues el niño le interrumpió nuevamente.

— Debió haberlo pensado antes de decirle todo aquello a su hijo. Antes de darle sus ideales. Antes de que su esposa quedase con tanto rencor. ¿Qué creyó que pasaría? Ellos no aceptaran su muerte. Después de todo, lo aman. Cuando se ama es fácil odiar.

Afiló su mano como una espada.

— ¿Moriré por la mano de un niño? — Dijo con ironía resignándose al final.

— No— respondió. — Morirá por la paz de su pueblo. Para que las tragedias que he visto, no se repitan.

Con esas palabras y un movimiento rápido empaló el corazón. El feudal se derrumbó, su conciencia poco a poco se esfumó. Sin embargo antes de dormir en la eternidad, advirtió como desde los diabólicos ojos rojos de su pequeño asesino, las lágrimas brotaban abundantes y culpables. Después, todo fue negro.

Naruto dejó de oír el corazón del objetivo. Su mano ahora tenía sangre fresca. La sensación, aunque horrible, no era muy diferente a la de matar ciervos, conejos, renos, lobos o tigres. Lo único diferente era que los animales cuando su momento llegaba no tenían ápice de miedo a la muerte. En cambio los ojos de feudal se ungieron en el más puro terror. Los humanos eran criaturas muy endebles. Con ese pensamiento, desapareció en la oscuridad.

**—O—**

Akari corría a todo pulmón, un kilómetro más y llegaría al lugar de encuentro. Tenía mucho miedo pero gracias a su entrenamiento no lo demostraba. No obstante, la señora y el niño, lloraban abiertamente. Pasados unos minutos por fin vislumbró el edificio de referencia, y, seguramente, muchos shinobis había en ese lugar. Únicamente faltaba unos quinientos metros cuando de pronto un niño rubio, salido de la nada, interrumpió en el camino. La luna liberada ya de las molestas nubes, estaba a espaldas del infante, haciendo brillar la sangre espesa que bajaba por la mano izquierda. Akari se aterró e intentó deshacerse del genjutsu. Y su sorpresa fue grande al advertir que no estaba dentro de uno. Entonces reuniendo valor recogió de su pierna derecha un par de kunais y los tiró con fuerza. Los ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas cuando el niño los interceptó en el aire y, cambiando de mano a una velocidad increíble, los devolvió con tal fuerza que no sintió donde habían encajado sino hasta que el dolor de su pierna le avisó. Cayó aparatosamente al suelo arrojando a sus custodios unos metros adelante. Ella rápidamente se levantó y alcanzó otro kunai. No obstante, al alzar la mirada, no divisó a nadie. Paneó la mirada de izquierda a derecha y obtuvo el mismo resultado. A unos dos metros al sur, únicamente distinguió a la señora abrazando a su hijo. Con cierta dificultad caminó hasta estar frente a ellos, lista para defenderlos. Pero en un parpadear nuevamente el niño rubio estaba a pocos pasos de ella. Antes de poder siquiera gritar, el niño indicó:

— Mi misión no es matarla, kunochi-san. Sólo tomaré la vida de aquellos dos.

Akari no lo podía creer.

— Esto es una broma ¿verdad? ¿¡Cuantos están contigo mocoso!

— Estoy solo. — Respondió sin detenerse.

— ¡Já! No me hagas reír. ¡Jirel era uno de los más fuertes! ¡Quieres decirme que fuiste tú quien lo mató!

— Así es. Lo lamento, pero él era demasiado fuerte como para entablarlo en batalla directa. — Contestó con simpleza. La kunochi enfureció.

— ¡Niñato, no estoy para juegos! Si no te vas… ¡te matare! — Gritó blandiendo el kunai. Hasta ese instante, el niño rubio estaba con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, después de decir aquello, Akari se arrepintió de sus palabras pues, como respuesta, el niño abrió los ojos.

— No puedo hacer eso. — Contestó. La kunochi se petrificó. Jamás había visto irises rojos tan sanguinarios y bestiales. Se sintió una presa ante él. El kunai en su mano temblaba. Entonces, el niño demandó: — Le pido que se marche. Hoy he matado por primera vez a dos personas, quisiera no aumentar el número más que en otros dos.

— ¿Qué eres? — Preguntó dubitativamente.

— Alguien que busca acabar con la guerra—confesó. —La muerte de la familia real lo conseguirá. Estoy dispuesto a cargar con la culpa para poder liberar del sufrimiento a las dos naciones.

— Y que te hace pensar eso ¿eh?

— Un tratado que se firmará después de que otra persona ascienda al trono. Mi maestro se encargara de ello.

— ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes! ¿¡Por qué se meten en lo que no les importa! ¿¡De dónde son! ¿¡Acaso de la niebla! ¿¡Qué, quieren conquistarnos como en el norte lo han hecho estos meses!

— No entiendo nada de eso. Yo simplemente quiero que termine este absurdo.

— ¿¡Absurdo! ¿¡Absurdo dices! ¡Muchos amigos míos han muerto! Hace unos días mi padre murió y mi hermana fue capturada. ¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los capturados? ¡Quiero venganza, y la aldea del sonido me la dará! ¡No importa si muero en el intento con tal de conseguir que ellos sufran como yo!

— Ellos han sufrido tanto como ustedes. Sus campos de retención y lo que les hacen a sus capturados no es diferente. Son más iguales de lo que creen. Las misma ideas torcidas vagan por sus mentes… ¡Usted no ha visto lo que es la guerra en su parte más oscura! Lo puedo deducir por sus palabras. La venganza sólo trae más dolor.

— ¡Un niñato hablándome de eso!

— Dejarla viva es peligroso. — Expresó calmado.

Al siguiente segundo la kunochi miró hacia abajo y se percató como una garra le atravesaba el abdomen. No entendió como un niño tan pequeño se movió con tal rapidez. Se precipitó al suelo con apenas vida. El niño rubio pasó de ella y se condujo hacia los últimos objetivos, quienes, para esas instancias, estaban apretujados.

Poco a poco sus fuerzas se escaparon, por fin lo entendía: moriría, y no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo. ¿Qué había hecho? Muy poco si era sincera. No, no quería morir. Quería amar, quería enamorarse, quería comer cosas raras, quería reír, quería tener sexo desenfrenado, quería ir a ver esa película nueva. Ante sus evocaciones, no pudo contener las lágrimas.

— Lo siento. — Escuchó un momento antes de que todo se volviese negro.

— ¡No lo hagas por favor! — Suplicó la señora al advertir el espectáculo que el niño rubio le ofreció. Sabía que estaban perdidos — ¡Mátame!, pero no tomes la vida de mi hijo. Es todo lo que pido. — Dijo abrazando a su pequeño. Ante ello, el chico se irguió.

— ¡Madre! — Gritó para luego soltarse del abrazo de su progenitora. — ¡No ruegues por mí! ¡Yo te protegeré! — De un instante a otro sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropajes y, con temeridad más que inteligencia, se lanzó a atacar al rubio; siendo éste último más pequeño que él. La señora trató de evitarlo, pero fue inútil.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Comentó apacible al tanto el hijo del feudal tenía el cuchillo encajado en la parte inferior del pecho. Ante el rostro de pánico del niño de doce años, Naruto completó: — Aceptaré tu odio y viviré con él. — Afilo la mano y velozmente la hundió en el chico, atravesándolo, tanto que su mano salió por la espalda. Un gritó horrible salió de la madre quien impotente veía como su pequeño caía en el suelo, muerto.

— ¡Demonio! ¡Tú no eres un humano! ¡Demonio! — Chilló amargamente recogiendo el cuerpo inerte de su pequeño. El llanto era tan fuerte que perturbó a Naruto. — Te maldigo mil veces. ¡Demonio! ¡Monstruo!

— Lo siento, pero he oído tantos llantos que el suyo es uno más. ¡Imagínese lo que es perder no solo un hijo sino dos, tres, cuatro; ver que a alguien amado lo maten, violen y torturen!

— ¿Qué eres? — Preguntó sin energía pues su llanto se llevó cada parte de su fuerza.

— Usted lo ha dicho… pero he visto el dolor. Ahora la paz podrá seguir su rumbo.

Ante su desesperación, la mujer tomó el cuchillo que aún tenía en la mano su hijo y se lo llevó a la garganta. Cuando estaba a punto de cortarla, Naruto la detuvo.

— ¿Por qué? — Inquirió sin fuerza.

— Morirá por mi mano, no por la suya. Así tal vez vuelva a encontrar con sus seres amados en otra vida o en el cielo. Aceptaré su odio y su dolor. Perdóneme.

Ni bien terminó de decirlo, con un movimiento rápido e indoloro la atravesó el corazón. Todas las muertes las había ejecutado así.

**—O—**

Los rayos de sol se alzaban por el horizonte bañándolo tenuemente. Itachi había acabado con más de quince shinobis. Después siguió el rastro de su aprendiz y, en primera instancia, se encontró con el feudal y un jōnin muertos. Siguió el rastro hasta toparse con tres tumbas cavadas no hace mucho. Caminó un poco más hasta una herida del bosque y encontró a Naruto mirando hacia el amanecer. El niño estaba sucio, con sangre seca en las manos y lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas. Pausadamente, Itachi se acercó.

— Lo hiciste bien. — Enunció tranquilo. Esas eran palabras muy amables viniendo de él.

— Odio la guerra. — Contestó limpiándose las lágrimas. Se quedaron en silencio por algunos instantes, mirando el limpio azul del cielo y como el sol se alzaba poderoso en el horizonte. — ¿Hay alguna forma de evitarla? — Preguntó de repente.

— No lo sé. Esa pregunta me la he hecho por casi toda mi vida… pero si hay formas de salvar a la gente de estas. Tú lo hiciste anoche.

— Entonces lo haré. Aceptaré el odio, rencor y dolor de los que asesine. También aceptaré los sueños, para que no mueran en vano.

— Eso es mucha responsabilidad— opinó. — ¿Aceptar los sueños?, incluso si son malos.

— ¿Cómo saber que es bueno y malo? En especial cuando somos shinobis. Seguiré mi instinto y antes de que empiecen estas aberraciones, las pararé.

Tras una pausa igual de larga. Itachi giró sobre sí mismo y señaló:

— Yo también odio la guerra. — Empezó a caminar. Había logrado su cometido, aquel que se planteó al principio de entrenar a Naruto. —Prepárate. Nos dirigiremos al sonido de incognitos. Aprenderás infiltración y espionaje, esa es la mejor forma de detener algo.

— Está bien— se levantó y le siguió. — ¿Por qué el cambio de planes?

— Al parecer un traidor es el líder de esa aldea. Tenemos que confirmar la información; y de ser cierta, acabar con esa amenaza para Konoha. — Respondió simple.

— Entonces, ¿por qué nos dirigimos al norte si por el sur es más fácil?

— Entraremos por el país del agua y observaremos si esas dos naciones están por aliarse.

— Como diga, Itachi-san.

Le dio una última mirada a la tumbas y siguió a su mentor.


	4. Sinuosidad Perdida

_Los lazos creados en la desesperación, fluyen a través de la nostalgia para quedar impregnados en la soledad de los recuerdos. _

* * *

**Sinuosidad Perdida.**

* * *

_Novena semana del invierno. Linderos del País del Agua. Dos semanas después._

— ¿Cuánto más?

— Veinte kilómetros. ¿Estás seguro de la información que obtuviste en el anterior poblado?

— Sí. No hay duda. Encaja perfectamente con la descripción y, según testigos, la aldea del Sonido se encargó de eliminarlo; aun teniendo ese nivel. Pero no estaba solo, al parecer su acompañante tenia habilidades únicas. El Mizukage mandó a capturarlo vivo.

— Entonces ¿cuál es la razón para que lo llevasen a la aldea del Sonido, y no a la niebla?

— Lo siento, nadie lo sabía. Tampoco hablaron más.

— Con él serían cinco shinobis de alto nivel, rango S, muertos en apenas una semana. Desertores y fugitivos, no sólo de la niebla, sino también de la aldea de la roca. Al parecer al no concretarse la alianza con el país de la Garra, cambio algo. Todo indica que Orochimaru es el jefe de la aldea del Sonido. Iremos con cuidado.

— ¡Llegamos!

Los dos personajes pararon a unos cuantos kilómetros de una aldea que, por su ubicación, era shinobi. Ésta estaba herméticamente custodiada.

— ¿Está seguro de esto? Nos meteremos a la boca de la serpiente—. Preguntó la figura más pequeña, y como respuesta su interlocutor le dio un sello.

— No, pero la información es vital. — Completó segundos después e hizo sellos. Al terminarlos, colocó la mano encima de un pergamino y apareció, desde una nube de humo, una galera con productos textiles. Posteriormente sacó otro sello y se lo puso en el abdomen. Incluso él dio muestras de dolor al hacer aquello. Consecutivamente, miró a su acompañante.

— ¿Mi misión será…? — Preguntó mientras se levantaba la camisa y, con fuerza, colocaba el sello en su pecho. Una mueca de dolor recorrió su rostro y cayó de rodillas, transpirando cuantiosamente.

— Buscar cada lugar en donde pueda que el traidor esté. Reunir información de la aldea y de sus puntos vulnerables—. Indicó apaciblemente mientras su compañero se ponía en pie, jadeando —. Toma esto—.Le tiró algunas ropas oriundas de la zona.

— ¿Que seremos esta vez? — Preguntó mientras se cambiaba.

— Hijos de mercaderes que harán negocios en la aldea por cinco días. Por cierto, ésta vez, y a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, no te quitaras el sello restrictor. Yo haré lo mismo. Durante éste tiempo seremos simples ciudadanos. ¿Quedó claro? — Ordenó. La figura más pequeña respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza e inmediatamente empezaron a caminar jalando de la carreta.

Al verlos, nadie podría imaginar que eran shinobis. Por una parte gracias a la edad; un joven de dieciséis años y un niño de nueve no levantarían sospechas. Así pues, no tardaron nada en pasar por las puertas de la aldea. No hubo ningún escrutinio por parte de los guardias, sólo preguntaron el tiempo de estadía y su objetivo en la localidad.

La aldea del sonido era una pequeña ciudad protegida por dos montañas de no mucha altura, reforzadas por muros en un perímetro de sesenta kilómetros a la redonda, y, levantada en la órbita más alta, se hallaba el centro del pueblo. Por dentro era como toda aldea ninja. La única diferencia notable fue la poca cantidad de habitantes a comparación de Konoha o sus homólogos. Asimismo parecía muy pacífica. Nada fuera de lo común; a no ser por sus shinobis que traían el rostro tapado casi en la totalidad.

Los dos jóvenes jalaban la carreta de mercancía por la calle principal. Llegaron a una posada que, para su suerte, daba una esplendida vista de la aldea. Inmediatamente alquilaron la habitación más alta. Fue una verdadera suerte que a muy pocos lugareños les importase los extranjeros. Una vez llegaron a la habitación, velozmente se pusieron manos a la obra. Se repartieron el territorio que debían explorar en esos tres días. Además era de mucha fortuna haber conseguido un mapa del Sonido en el anterior pueblo. Puesto que, al no poder utilizar chakra por el sello restrictor y siendo necesario pasar inadvertidos, debían recurrir a su neta resistencia y capacidad física. Minutos más tarde salieron de la habitación y, para guardar las apariencias, llevaron consigo una buena cantidad de textiles; siendo ésta su supuesta mercancía.

— Nos encontraremos al caer el sol. — Informó Itachi dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia el sureste del pueblo, dejando a Naruto el rumbo noroeste.

Después de largos minutos caminando por la calle con los ojos cerrados, Naruto los abrió para memorizar las calles y posibles debilidades de la aldea. Al ir por una calle transitada muchos hacían caso omiso de su presencia, ya sea por su estatura o porque simplemente lo creían un huérfano. Llegó a una intersección y rápidamente se metió en un pequeño callejón al lado de un depósito de basura. Gracias a su entrenamiento fue capaz de trepar con facilidad por un tubo hacia el techo de un local. Una vez ahí, con sumo cuidado y sigilo, se movió como un gato, corriendo a toda velocidad, encontrando divertido ir por los lugares menos accesibles. Se pasó casi toda la tarde así, mientras sus ojos memorizaban cada hendija, callejón y calle por donde pasaba. Incluso él mismo se sorprendió al advertir que podía memorizar, casi al instante, todos los accesos de las escudriñadas edificaciones. Abarcó un buen porcentaje de la parte encomendada al mantenerse corriendo, sin ser visto, por casi tres horas. Sorprendentemente no paró ni un sólo minuto. Sin duda esos eran los resultados de los duros días que pasó en aquel bosque oscuro.

El sol cayó en el horizonte. La ciudad, como muchas otras, se transformó. En especial el centro de la misma. Minutos antes que el sol despareciera por completo, Naruto regresó al basurero y rápidamente, en el mismo, arrojó algo de la mercadería. Así, sin que nadie sospechase, regresó por la misma calle transitada. Sin embargo a esas horas ésta parecía mucho más recorrida. Pocos minutos después, estando frente a la posada, se encontró con su mentor quién llegaba al mismo tiempo. Entraron. La propietaria los recibió con la cena e Itachi sonrió.

Para Naruto era increíble ver lo fácil que su mentor cambiaba de personalidad, incluso de costumbres. En las ultimas semanas vio a Itachi transformarse desde un pordiosero hasta un aristócrata. Podía hablar de forma vulgar y, en segundos, pasar a decir palabras que jamás había oído. Podía seducir a casi cualquier mujer y a tipos especiales de hombres para obtener la información necesaria, más, nunca sobrepasaba el límite con ninguno de ellos. Siempre hallaba la forma de escabullirse como agua en una tubería, tan dócil y sencillo sin ningún tipo de error. En una solo palabra -el hombre que por ahora parecía un chico común, amable y torpe en actitud pues arrojó la sopa que la amable muchacha, hija de la dueña del lugar, le sirvió. Para luego reírse de forma tonta mientras colocaba la mano detrás de la cabeza, provocando que los demás clientes se riesen de él - era impresionante; y mucho más al entender que también podía hacerlo, incluso de forma más natural.

Después de la comida, Itachi entabló una conversación con Okari, la hija de la dueña que muy contenta hablaba acerca de su aldea. Ella había quedado encantada con el Uchiha. Minutos más tarde subieron a la habitación e Itachi cambió rápidamente el carácter por el habitual. Por supuesto, si se podía llamar así a la forma fría y calculadora con la cual se mantenía generalmente. Llegaron, cerraron la puerta e Itachi colocó un sello de silencio en la misma. Sin previo aviso, preguntó:

— ¿Encontraste algo?

— Nada extraño. El pueblo es normal. Es como cualquier pueblo en los cuales hemos estado —.Caminó hacia la ventana para ver la inmensa luna llena que acurrucaba a la despreocupada ciudad—. Los lugareños son amables, al igual que los shinobis hasta cierto punto. En tanto a las debilidades de la aldea… no son muchas. Me recordaron a…

— Konoha. — Completó Itachi mirando fijamente unos pergaminos. — Yo también lo noté. Las murallas tienen, en base, el mismo diseño.

— La información debe ser correcta, Itachi-san. Toda esta tranquilidad es muy sospechosa… mucho más si consideramos que la alianza no se concluyó.

— ¿Cuánto de la ciudad recorriste? — Preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla.

— Once Kilómetros.

— Ya veo. Esperaba más con todo el entrenamiento, pero está bien. Ahora, dame los puntos. —Extendió la mano derecha, pero no recibió nada. Itachi lo miró con incredulidad y enojo. – ¿¡No anotaste los puntos débiles!

—No… pero… pero lo memorice todo. — Contestó Naruto nervioso. Entonces, rápidamente recogió un pergamino, lápiz y comenzó a dibujar un mapa en perspectiva. — Los puntos débiles son aquí y aquí y aquí — Señaló haciendo más negro el tono del lápiz.

Itachi permaneció estático, mirando la sorprendente memoria de su pequeño discípulo. La única sensación que lo envolvió fue el desconcierto. Ni el más experimentado shinobi lo podía haber hecho con tanta precisión, y es que el pequeño dibujaba la ropa y figuras de las personas, haciendo inclusive un rostro conocido. En un tiempo que el más fino artista envidiaría, tanto por la calidad como por la técnica. En una hora diez pergaminos, finamente detallados, estaban ante sus ojos. Hasta el más estúpido de los estrategas podría hacer una táctica con eso. Mostraban absolutamente todo de la infraestructura.

— Muy buen trabajo—. Dijo estoico; aunque ese fue el cumplido más alto que hasta el momento había dicho a cualquiera de sus subordinados —. Puedes irte a dormir —. Concluyó revisando los pergaminos.

Cuándo Naruto se acostó en la cama, quedó dormido.

Itachi se acercó a la ventana de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el bosquejo número ocho que abarcaba todo un mercado, pero en un rincón claramente pudo divisar la figura de una niña de unos once años. Ella estaba delicadamente detallada. Al parecer le había llamado la atención al pequeño Naruto. Era casi como un cuadro, las habilidades del niño no dejaban de sorprenderle pues había capturado a aquella niña robando unas cuantas manzanas, metiéndolas debajo de su ropa, mientras el vendedor estaba descuidado. Eso seguramente pasó en unos segundos, pero el niño lo memorizó a detalle. Eso sobrepasaba el límite de sorpresa. Dejó los bosquejos, guardándolos; y se acostó en la otra cama.

**—O—**

_Aldea del Sonido. Decima semana de invierno. Tarde del cuarto día de infiltración._

Para estas alturas, y aprovechando las recién conocidas habilidades de Naruto, Itachi hizo un mapa en perspectiva del 90% de la aldea. Todo estaba ahí, incluso los rostros de algunos capitanes. Cerca de treinta pergaminos fueron el resultado de la infiltración, pero, lastimosamente, no encontraron nada sospechoso. Itachi sabía que el Sannin no sería fácil de localizar, sin embargo jamás pensó hasta que punto. Lo peor era que a la noche siguiente se vencía el permiso de los shinobis del Sonido, y si se pasaban del tiempo, seria sospechoso. Además era malo para sus cuerpos soportar la tensión de retener tanto chakra. Visto que no se podía hacer nada más, los dos se separaron para poder cubrir el restante 10% para inmediatamente ir a Konoha. Con toda esa información, para un escuadrón ambu especializado, sería un juego de niños buscar al escurridizo miembro de los Sannin. Se repartieron el territorio. Por falta de tiempo, Itachi iría al extremo Este mientras Naruto al extremo suroeste. Así pues, en la noche completarían el imponente mapa.

Naruto llegó a la localización más apartada del centro de la ciudad. Ese sitio era el más humilde, es decir, la zona marginal de la aldea. Había muchas casas viejas y descuidadas. Como de costumbre subió hasta la edificación más alta y abrió los ojos. Éstos empezaron a memorizar cada detalle y sus manos dibujaban a cabalidad. Pero entonces algo le sacó de su oficio. Algunos hombres, que por sus movimientos era shinobis, empezaron a llevarse a las personas. Al advertirlos los pueblerinos se escondieron. No obstante varios hombres, mujeres y niños fueron noqueados por aquellos tipos. La sangre de Naruto hervía, pero no podía intervenir. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió como alguien se acercó por detrás.

Si aquella niña no hubiese estado gritando tanto, distrayéndolo, seguramente no hubiese quedado inconsciente gracias al golpe limpio en la espalda por parte del shinobi captor.

Unas cuantas horas después, despertó en un lugar que conocía muy bien; aunque no era el mismo que recordaba. Sin duda se trataba de una prisión. Se levantó pesadamente y se sobó la nuca. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, pero gracias a sus ojos podía ver todo, difusamente. Contempló una prisión de dos pisos con doscientos metros de largo por sesenta de ancho. Paneó la mirada de derecha a izquierda y la visión que obtuvo provocó que se agachase con arcadas. En ese instante agradeció que su estomago fuese sometido a tales horrores en la guerra, puesto lo que miró en la oscuridad era mucho más grotesco. Atisbó varias personas deformes, algunas parecían más monstruos que humanos. Haciendo ademanes de valor, nuevamente levantó la vista y notó que no todos eran monstruos; algunos todavía eran humanos.

¿Pero qué clase de bestia podrida y sádica haría algo así? Muchos tenían enormes tubos conectados, cuernos, pieles grisáceas y verdes; otros estaban agangrenados, literalmente, pudriéndose en vida. Avizoró algunos niños de su edad. No pudo evitar caer de rodillas con lágrimas. Maldijo sus ojos por hacerle ver algo que, normalmente, ningún humano podría ver en esa oscuridad, la cual, en esa situación era una bendición. Un llanto lo sacó de su miedo e ira. Arrojó la mirada hacia la procedencia de aquellos gemidos y distinguió a la niña que lo distrajo en la mañana. Se puso de pie abrazándola como un reflejo. La pequeña por un momento se asustó pero luego se acurrucó en el pecho de quién quiera que sea, y lloró más.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien. — Le dijo tratando de calmarla.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando estamos perdidos? Yo no quiero…

— Tranquila—. Le interrumpió. — No llores. No solucionara nada—.Le acarició la cabeza con cuidado—. Te prometo que estaremos bien ¿sí?

— ¿Quién, quién eres? — Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas—. No he oído tu voz antes. Odio esta maldita oscuridad, no puedo ver nada.

— Es mejor así, créeme. Sobre lo otro, soy alguien que no te dejará sola. Ahora, dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo Tayuya, y el tuyo es… —.Se refregó los ojos nuevamente.

Cuando Naruto iba a responderle, las celdas se abrieron y los engendros empezaron a caminar, o arrastrase, hacia lo que parecía ser su comida. Irónicamente su comida eran los humanos encarcelados. Las personas, no pudiendo ver nada, oyeron varios sonidos difusos. Por unos instantes se quedaron estáticos. Y el infierno se desató cuando escucharon gemidos monstruosos, inhumanos. Rápidamente se arrinconaron contra las paredes. Naruto, gracias a sus ojos, lo vio todo.

— Tayuya-chan, por nada del mundo te alejes de mí. — Ordenó cogiéndole la mano. Con un movimiento rápido la cargó en su espalda como una mochila. Era una suerte que ella fuera de su tamaño y menos pesada que él. — Cierra los ojos, no los abras.

— ¡Pero si no puedo ver nada! — Exclamó asustada y confusa—. ¿Que son esos gemidos?

— Confía en mí y haz lo que te digo.

— Pero…

— ¡Solo hazlo! — Habló más potente. Inmediatamente la chica cerró los ojos. Después que lo hiciera, sintió como si volara.

Naruto saltaba hábilmente entre los monstruos, algunos parecían tener problemas aunque viesen en la oscuridad en tanto otros se guiaban por el sonido o por el olor. Aquellos que alguna vez fueron humanos, ahora se alimentaban de sus congéneres. Luego que unos cuantos de esos monstruos atacasen a un par de hombres, empezando a devorarlos, los gritos de horror, tanto de las victimas como de los asustados encarcelados, no se hicieron esperar. Naruto se dirigió donde la mayoría de capturados estaban; aunque eso le significó dejar a su suerte a otros, pero debía salvar a la mayor cantidad posible de gente. Una vez llegó a una celda donde había por lo menos treinta personas de toda edad y género, habló:

— ¡Caminen hacia atrás! ¡A unos cinco metros está una pared, apóyense en ésta y cúbranse entre sí! — Sin embargo nadie miraba un metro por delante, y desconfiaron. Ante ello, Naruto volvió a gritar: — ¡Si no lo hacen, morirán!

Eso fue suficiente para que muchos le hagan caso. Pero dos niñas se quedaron estáticas.

— ¿No oyeron? — Preguntó acercándoseles para tocarlas en los hombros, pero las dos respondieron: la más alta con una patada y la otra esgrimiendo un fierro afilado. Naruto tuvo que dar una mortal invertida para esquivarlas. Parecían bien entrenadas, en tanto la niña de su espalda se aferraba más a él ante los abruptos movimientos.

— ¿Quién eres? — Chilló la más alta. Al parecer no podía ver nada, sin embargo podía sentir las presencias de otros.

— No tiene chakra—. Dijo la otra. Inmediatamente unieron las espaldas en pose de lucha. Naruto las miró fijamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo están aquí? — Empezó a rodearlas —. Y por qué no hacen caso a lo que les digo. ¿Saben lo que hay aquí?

— ¡Claro! — Respondió exaltada la más pequeña. — ¡Son los experimentos fracasados de Orochimaru! ¡Cada cierto tiempo el busca nuevos prospectos, y, los que no son devorados, se convierten en sus nuevos ensayos!

— «Entonces ellas…» — Cortó su línea de pensamiento. Era muy irónica la forma que había logrado llegar hasta ese traidor, quién, para esas instancias, se convirtió en uno de sus seres más odiados. Tan concentrado estaba en sus deducciones que apenas atinó a oír como la niña prosiguió:

— Tenemos habilidades que nos han permitido sobrevivir, y, por lo que puedo deducir, tú también las tienes. Pero créeme… sería mejor morir a…

— ¿Entonces por qué pelean?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, una de ellas contestó:

—Tengo una promesa que cumplir. — Dijo bajando la guardia. Tendría entre unos doce o trece años, además de ser muy hermosa. — ¡No moriré hasta que cumpla esa promesa! —Aseguró convencida.

— En mi caso… — Respondió la más pequeña, se acomodó los lentes que llevaba y continuó: — No moriré, eso le prometí a alguien.

— Bien, si es así… — Reparó como algunos experimentos se colaban por las rejas y paredes, pegados a éstas como alimañas. Igualmente eran bastante rápidos a comparación de los otros que avanzaban con paso tétrico. Inmediatamente bajó de su espalda a la niña y, con mucha técnica, haciendo desaparecer su presencia, se colocó al lado de las otras dos. Eso les sorprendió mucho a ellas. Después contempló a las tres y completó: — desde ahora ustedes se cuidarán mutuamente para poder sobrevivir. Quédense con los demás, no permitiré que rompan sus promesas.

— No seas idiota, ni siquiera tienes chackra. —Comentó la niña de anteojos.

—Confíen en mí, y cuiden a ella—. Suavemente ubicó las manos de las dos sobre la de Tayuya.

— ¿Que harás? — Preguntó dudosa Tayuya. — ¿Te irás?

— Tranquila. Sólo haré lo necesario para salir de aquí. Confíen en mí—. Se sacó toda la ropa superior, posteriormente cogió el sello pegando en el pecho, éste sobresalía de la piel—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

— Me llamo Karin. — Respondió la más pequeña acomodándose los lentes, nuevamente.

— Soy Haku—. Contestó y abrazó a Tayuya, atrayéndola lentamente hacia atrás junto a Karin—.Por cierto, soy hombre.

— « ¿¡QUÉ! ¿Hombre?, pero si…»— Antes de terminar esa línea de pensamiento se percató que el nombre le era conocido. Evitó hacer memoria, no era oportuno. Velozmente, al ver que al menos veinte de esos experimentos llegaban, arrancó el sello de su pecho. Un enorme poder salió de él haciendo que a la mayoría se les erizase el cabello.

Las pupilas de sus ojos se agrandaron y rasgaron más, podía ver todo como si hubiese luz. Respiró hondo, agudizando los sentidos. Sentía absolutamente todo en un radio de dos metros. Entonces, sin previo aviso, empezó.

Unió cuatro dedos de cada mano exceptuando el pulgar. Las uñas de estos parecían cuchillos con una longitud de seis centímetros. Miró un segundo hacia abajo, para después, correr a matar a aquellas pobres criaturas que habían olvidado lo que es ser humano. Sus movimientos eran perfectos y; aunque los monstruos también eran hábiles, no pudieron hacer mucho en esa oscuridad, por muy fuertes que fuesen. La mano afilada como daga siempre perforaba el lugar correcto, ya sea el corazón o el cuello, y todos morían casi en el acto. Tanto así que muchos no supieron que sucedía sino hasta que dejaron de respirar. Mientras, unos metros más atrás, las personas no podían ni imaginar lo que sucedía, sólo podían oír expectantes el quejumbroso llanto de algunos de esos seres.

**—O—**

Hace exactamente diez minutos había sucedido aquello, y el hecho que sucediese debía ser por una muy buena razón. Si no era así, él mismo se encargaría de matarlo, pero por ahora necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible. Por otro lado había sido muy buena idea vincular los sellos para que, si uno se rompía, el otro pudiese llevar a la localización del sello roto. Eso estaba calculado. Sin embargo no estaba calculado que al llegar al lugar- unos veinte metros antes del muro más alejado del norte- se encontrase con al menos cien shinobis del Sonido. Se detuvo en seco y observó por unos instantes el sitio desolado. Cuando se preguntó que hacían allí, el mismísimo miembro de los Sannin apareció desde el suelo.

Itachi inmediatamente desvaneció su presencia. Ya con el sello restrictor roto, se cubrió con el genjutsu más poderoso que tenía. Si quería sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento con el genio de los Sannin, debía ser uno a uno. Caso contrario, si tan solo era superado por unos pocos, seria suicido. Ni hablar de cien. Así pues, se limitó a oír.

— ¿Que sucedió? — Preguntó relamiéndose la boca. Su lengua parecía ser la de una serpiente, sólo le faltaba ser bifurcada. Su piel blanca al extremo, su cabello lacio, negro y largo; junto con los ojos viperinos, le daban la potestad para ser el domador de serpientes de los Sannin de Konoha.

—El enorme chakra provino de los prospectos de esta tarde, Orochimaru-sama—. Respondió arrodillándose uno de los shinobis que tenía como distintivo una máscara blanca.

— Al parecer encontraron a alguien talentoso—. Expresó para nuevamente relamerse la boca y esgrimir una sonrisa escalofriante —. ¡Qué interesante!

— Esperamos ordenes, señor.

—Veamos qué tan bueno es—.Volvió a sonreír como si una caja de acero se atorase en un triturador, luego, hizo varios sellos y pronunció suavemente: — En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou (_Abrasador fuego asesino del purgatorio_)

Itachi mostró sorpresa puesto ese era un Kinjutsu muy difícil de realizar. Observó como Orochimaru posó una mano en la tierra. Cabe recalcar que la razón por la cual no habían encontrado algo los anteriores días, era porque, por absurdo que parezca, no pensaron en la posibilidad de que enormes cámaras fuesen construidas por debajo de toda la aldea. Ya con el sharingan activado todo era tan obvio, pero trató de excusarse, ningún líder se escondería de su propia gente. Y, sí Orochimaru lo hacía, debía ser por una maquiavélica razón.

Pasaron alrededor de tres segundos. Todos los shinobis se retiraron a los árboles cercanos, clara señal de tener conciencia de lo que sucedería. En un instante, igual a sellos explosivos, todo el campo estallaba en pequeños intervalos como si minas se hubiesen puestos alrededor de cien metros. Si el daño en la superficie era así de grande; en el interior debía ser, literalmente, un infierno. Itachi se mantuvo tranquilo, pero la situación iba de mal a peor. Ni siquiera Naruto sobreviviría a aquello. Antes de que sus ideas fuesen más allá, advirtió al Sannin colocar una mano nuevamente en el suelo. Esta vez un enorme boquete se abrió como una puerta y aparecieron unas escaleras. Orochimaru empezó a bajar con una sonrisa desagradable esculpida con satisfacción en su cara.

— Esperen aquí, — dijo— que nadie se acerque. Veré que tan bueno es nuestro prospecto. — Terminó diciendo en el mismo instante que la tierra se cerró. Los shinobis quedaron impactados por el instinto asesino de su líder. Aprovechando ello, Itachi atacó atrapando a una cuarta parte del centenar en un poderoso genjutsu. La hora de la función había llegado, e Itachi comenzaría el primer acto con una carnicería.

**—O—**

Estaba confuso. No sabía que sucedió, pero a duras penas había sobrevivido. Cuando creyó ganar, sólo faltándole eliminar a tres monstruos, todo se iluminó y un fuego como jamás había visto arrasó con todo. Inclusive lo cegó por instantes. Su cuerpo reaccionó y saltó hacia atrás. Pensó que era el final, pero nada.

Abrió lentamente el ojo derecho. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver hielo alrededor, no solo de si, sino de todas las personas que estaban acurrucadas a la pared.

— Lo… lo… logré—tosió— apenas—. Escuchó Naruto. Al regresar la mirada entendió quién era el chico. Él debía ser el acompañante que capturaron al momento de matar al demonio de la niela: Momochi Zabuza, hace una semana atrás—. ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Haku.

Naruto se levantó pesadamente. Estaba cubierto completamente de sangre y con magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. Al estar a la altura de Haku, éste último se quedó impresionado al notar los ojos rojos, sutilmente azules en la parte inferior. Además de ser claramente menor a él.

— Gracias. Este es tu Kekkai ¿cierto? ¡El elemento hielo! — Soltó sorprendido puesto tras la gruesa pared de hielo, un infernal fuego ardía provocando un vapor espeso tanto fuera como dentro.

—Sí… pero… he gastado todo mi chackra. Yo… no… — No pudo continuar, se desmayó. Sin embargo, antes de que tocase el suelo, Naruto lo atrapó.

— Increíble. Yo no pude reaccionar a tiempo, ¡y él lo hizo! — Regresó la mirada hacia atrás. Las dos niñas lo miraban confusas. El fuego, que el hielo contenía, daba cierta claridad ininteligible, pero ellas sólo admiraban sorprendidas los extraños ojos rojos azulados. Por lo demás estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Tu chackra es increíble! — Señaló Karin acomodándose los lentes extrañamente grandes para ella. Ya con luz, se distinguió los ojos y el cabello pelirrojo—. Ustedes son increíbles. Ahora entiendo como podías moverte en la oscuridad. Es por tus ojos ¿verdad? Jamás había visto ese color… —se acercó muy emocionada. Lo raro era que no se espantase por los amorfos cuerpos descuartizados. Ella era la única ya que los demás estaban sin aire por la sorpresa—. Es un color hermoso—. Completó acercándose más, tanto que Naruto tuvo un ligero sonrojo y dio un paso atrás llevándose a Haku.

— ¿Eso crees?

— ¡Ahora entiendo como maldición sabias que hacer!—Interrumpió Tayuya, ella también tenía el cabello rojizo pero los ojos eran de un color miel. — ¡Tú también tienes un Gekkai!

—Eso no importa ahora—. Indicó desviando la conversación y poniéndose serio—. Debemos salir de aquí. Seguramente mi maestro ya se debe haberse enterado—. Susurró lo último. Después entregó al chico inconsciente a las dos pequeñas Kunochis. Y se dirigió a los demás presentes: — ¡Todos!, a unos dos metros hay escaleras que llevan hacia una trampilla. Una vez rompa el hielo, se cubrirán y correrán sin mirar atrás. — Habló fuerte. Seguidamente se paró frente a la parte más delgada de hielo y, con el puño cerrado fuertemente, dio un golpe tal que abrió un boquete considerable. La gente cogió ese hielo, lo puso en algunas mantas y, cubriéndose con las mismas, empezaron a correr. Tal como lo dijo ese pequeño niño las escaleras y la trampilla estaban allí. Al final quedaron las dos niñas llevando a Haku y el propio Naruto. Entonces, cuando las primeras personas estaban por abrir la trampilla, quedaron estáticas, sin excepción.

—Este chackra… este chackra es de…— Apenas farfulló. En el rostro de Karin había terror puro.

— No me digas que…

— ¿Qué es esto? Mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo siente temor

Naruto, por primera vez en su corta vida, sintió un miedo primitivo, natural. Giró sobre sí mismo y fue marcado de muerte por la mirada viperina de ese ser que tenía un aura escalofriante. Quiso reaccionar, pero en sólo instantes dos enormes serpientes se enroscaron, una en él y la segunda en los tres chicos que estaban a su lado.

— ¡Karin, Tayuya, Haku! — Gritó al ver que la serpiente los tiró a una celda, por encima del camino de fuego, dejándolos inconscientes.

— ¡Así que eras tú! —Rió con gusto. — Si soy sincero, imaginé a alguien totalmente distinto.

— ¿¡Quién eres! — Vociferó enfurecido, más como respuesta recibió un fuerte apretujón de la serpiente.

—Oh, pero que modales los míos—ironizó—.Me llamo Orochimaru. Es un placer conocerte. — Contestó con satisfacción. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño diamante?

— ¡Púdrete!

—Esa actitud desafiante—.Rió de la misma forma asquerosa—.Eres más interesante de lo que pensé.

— ¡Libéralos o te mataré! — Siseó con todo el instinto asesino posible. Orochimaru lo sintió, pero lejos de amedrentarlo, sólo provocó que la sonrisa se ensanchase a niveles de un placer indescriptible.

— Quisiera verlo—. Comentó lentamente y la serpiente dejó caer a Naruto. Éste no tardó en ponerse de pie y colocarse en pose de ataque. Pero, cuando iba a arremeter con todo, advirtió a los capturados paralizados. Entonces, como si el hombre frente a sí oyese sus pensamientos, respondió: —Es un genjutsu. Se liberaran si cumples tu palabra.

**—O—**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los había matado. No por nada era un genio incluso dentro de su poderoso clan; aunque muchos eran de nivel jōnin, no podían comparase a sus poderosos ojos. En apenas quince minutos los cien shinobis habían pasado a mejor vida. Itachi caminó lentamente por en medio de los cuerpos inertes hasta posesionarse frente al que tenía el distintivo de la máscara blanca. Sin decir palabra levantó al hombre moribundo. Después de todo lo había dejado con vida para poder obtener información. Una vez más activó su técnica ocular introduciéndose en la mente de aquel hombre, paso alrededor de un minuto y lo soltó. El shinobi de la máscara blanca cayó al suelo, muerto, con sus nervios destrozados. Manteniendo la fría actitud, Itachi formulo sellos y posó una mano en la tierra. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la compuerta se abriese. Ahora ya conocía todo el lugar gracias a su _interrogatorio,_ si se le puede llamar así romper la mente de sus informantes.

Con el sharingan activado se introdujo manteniendo un paso ligero. Poco tardó en llegar hasta un mirador desde donde se podía observar la totalidad de la prisión. No obstante las infernales llamas no le permitían divisar mucho. Corrió hasta el final de pasillo e ingresó por una puerta. Y, lo que había tras ésta, hizo que incluso él desviase la mirada. Había escuchado rumores de los experimentos de Orochimaru, pero oírlos y verlos era totalmente distinto. Su ira se encumbró a niveles peligrosos puesto personas de toda índole, género y edad eran los conejillos de indias. Muchos se quejaban y otros tenían miradas muertas, es decir, si ya no lo estaban. El laboratorio era muy grande, con muchas maquinarias de lo más extrañas. Observó con el sharingan, toda la localidad estaba herméticamente sellada. Además había varios sellos protectores alrededor. De repente su ojo derecho empezó a tomar otra forma. Parpadeó un par de veces y lo siguiente que se observó fue como todo ardió en llamas negras. Eso era lo mejor que pudo hacer para acabar con toda esa crueldad. Incluso percibió una niña que estaba conectada a muchos aparatos, tal vez tendría la edad de su hermanita Iori. Entonces, la pequeña, al sentir que el fuego negro la carcomía, con un gesto de gratitud, susurrado, dijo: _Gracias_.

Giró sobre sí mismo con esa imagen muy latente en su mente. Inclusive una pequeña gota transparente brotó de su ojo derecho mientras regresaba a la normalidad. Esa experiencia no sólo había servido para Naruto, sino que el mismo constataba lo podrido que estaba el mundo. No así, como todo manual de shinobi decía, dejó sus sentimientos a un lado y bajó por las escaleras hasta el lugar dónde sentía un inmenso poder. Corrió por el largo pasillo hasta donde dos inmensos instintos asesinos se oponían. Uno lo pudo reconocer, y el otro, tenía clara sospecha de quién era. Así que con sigilo se acercó, una densa capa de vapor se formaba cubriendo todo el pasadizo. De repente, como una explosión, un chakra rojo con una sed de sangre asquerosa dispersó el vaho espeso. Tras un par de segundos, pudo ver la bizarra escena. En las escaleras al menos treinta personas yacían muertas, carbonizadas; mientras Naruto estaba frente a una celda con quemaduras, mínimo, de segundo grado. Al dispersarse más el vaho, Itachi pudo avistar a tres niñas inconscientes. Perfiló mejor su posición y se topó con el mismísimo Orochimaru.

—Te di la opción de salvar a alguien, y los elegiste a ellos. ¡Cada uno vale diez vidas! — Increpó Orochimaru entre carcajadas mientras levantaba las manos al cielo—. ¡Este poder, este grandioso poder! Tanto que incluso me congela los nervios. ¿Que eres pequeño?—Indagó con un tono asquerosamente excitado.

—Mal… di… to —. Atinó a contestar en tanto una ligera capa de chakra lo envolvía. No obstante su estado era lamentable. Pero, lo más sorprendente era que, poco a poco, ese chakra rojo tan sádico le curaba las tortuosas quemaduras.

— ¡Increíble!—Rió—. ¡Tú debes pertenecerme!

Orochimaru se lanzó hacia Naruto con claros deseos de atraparlo. Sin embargo el niño, con afiladas garras más que manos, peleaba de manera sorprendente. Así pues; entre el fuego, el hielo y los estridentes sonidos se vislumbró una pelea digna de fantasía. En esos instantes las afiladas garras, juntado con ese chakra rojo, podía fácilmente cortar las barras de las celdas. Por otro lado Orochimaru golpeaba en donde podía. Necesitaba dejarlo inconsciente, no quería matarlo. En conclusión; a pesar de la bravura, valentía y sorprendente destreza, Naruto estaba perdiendo olímpicamente. Y, lo que era peor, Orochimaru no peleaba ni al 50% de su habilidad. No así era inquietante que le pudiera hacer frente, aunque sea por unos segundos.

Orochimaru acorraló a Naruto dejándolo todo lastimado. Mínimo tenía un par de costillas rotas, sin contar el brazo y la pierna fracturados. Si bien, cuando estaba dispuesto a recoger su premio, el niño se convirtió, literalmente, en un monstruo de unos tres metros de alto. Ese ser tenía facciones zorrunas y unas manos monstruosas. Estaba erguido sobre sus dos piernas/patas, era una bestia magnífica: mitad zorro, mitad hombre. Orochimaru saltó hacia atrás y la bestia le siguió y, con una tenaz mordida acompañado del zarpazo de la garra izquierda, provocó que el cuerpo del Sannin quede dividido en dos mientras la cabeza fue devorada por las enormes fauces. Jamás pensó que moriría de esa forma.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Entonces, desde una de las paredes laterales, una silueta sinuosa emergió. La misma se acercó a los combatientes y se dispuso a recoger a un noqueado Naruto. Decir que estaba en pésimas condiciones era subestimar las heridas. Fue un milagro que aún se mantuviese vivo. De pronto sintió algo acercarse directamente a su espalda. No pensó nada y esquivó con dificultad una resplandeciente espada.

—¡Fue un genjutsu paralizante!—Rió complacido. A pesar que se movía, Orochimaru estaba visiblemente cansado—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta el momento que me introdujiste en ese mundo—. Rápidamente desvió la mirada al niño rubio que no daba signos de trasformación. Todo había empezado cuando iba a recogerlo. Es más, ni siquiera le llegó a tocar y ya estaba atrapado en el genjutsu—. Uchiha Itachi, tu nombre ha sonado por el mundo entero, y ahora entiendo por qué—rió—. Esos ojos, esos poderos ojos. Aparte de ese precioso mocoso rubio. ¡Hoy es un excelente día!

—Haces digno honor al nombre de los Sannin. Nadie había podido salir de mi genjutsu más fuerte, pero… — con un movimiento rápido proyectó a Naruto hasta la celda donde las tres niñas se hallaban inconscientes. Al caer, gracias al duro golpe, Naruto despertó y se sorprendió al ver a su mentor y a Orochimaru en un duelo de miradas — Tienes razón. Este día es excelente para tu muerte, traidor. Te mostraré algo que va más allá de un genjutsu. — Bisbiseó estoico. Rápidamente sus ojos tomaron una forma extraña y en las pupilas se pudo advertir dos estrellas entrelazadas. Poco después, susurró: —Mangekyou Sharingan—. Orochimaru quedó estático. Al notarlo, Itachi completó con una pequeña sonrisa entrecortada: — Ya estas atrapado en mi Tsukiyomi.


	5. Sendas Extrañas

_"El destino de un hombre se decide por su acciones, que estas sean correctas o incorrectas solo la historia lo condenara"_

**Sendas extrañas **

Sobre un lumbral de sangre una figura perdida se percibe. El dolor apenas se siente entre tanta crueldad, es así que el mundo se mira atreves de un cristal que refleja el odio en el cual todo es sumergido. Durante miles de millones de años las personas han rezado al cielo y lo único que han obtenido es falsa esperanza, que de malo tiene que un hombre sueñe el ser mas que la podrida existencia a la cual es limitada, solo es un soñador que sobre un océano de sangre quiere cumplir su quimera, pero la historia se repite, los dioses jamás brindaran algo a aquellos que pueden superarlos, por mas sangre que derrame, por mas grandes que sean sus deseos jamás lo lograra… porque al final de todo es un simple humano que esta sujeto a la existencia vil y caprichosa de lo que las deidades han llamado destino.

Una vez mas la soledad, una vez mas mira a los innumerables cadáveres que reclaman vida arrebatada, a pesar que los humanos son curiosos viven con fuerza, el hecho que se les haya despojado tan efímera existencia es provocadora de odio eterno ya que solo una vez en esta inmensa eternidad se tiene la oportunidad de vivir . Hordas intransigentes de las mas fantásticas y tétricas criaturas reclaman un pedazo de venganza, ahora el niño se convierte en hombre, el hombre se convierte en presa, a la final solo es un humano que ansiaba el cielo y mas que nada poder sobrevivir un poco mas que su estúpida condición finita en este mundo el cual ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia. Pero eso no importa ahora ya que las vidas que ha arrebatado lo desgarran, arrancando con suma satisfacción y sadismo cada centímetro de piel disfrutando el dolor provocado, con cada mordida desprenden el musculo que agonizantemente es separado del hueso provocando que todo incluso el cielo mismo se tiña ya no de rojo sino de un negro profundo que no alberga esperanza….

Al final, un corazón oscuro comprende y acepta mejor este mundo, en todo caso lo único que no desgarran aquellas criaturas es ese mismo negro corazón porque esta envenenado de las verdades que esconden nuestra naturaleza, el lo comprendió pero jamás lo acepto, quiso ser inmortal para dejar su humanidad…

- Eso es todo…. – acabando así con la ilusión, su ojo izquierdo dejo de palpar, mientras distinguía como Orochimaru caía derrotado enfrente suyo, se llevo la mano al ojo ya que por instantes veía todo borroso, después de todo ese era el precio por el poder, pero el lo acepto con tal de proteger. Miro al rubio quien con conciencia lo había estado observando aunque su cuerpo estaba prácticamente desecho. Itachi lentamente se acerco al ojiazul mientras el fuego ya empezaba a debilitar la estructura que sostenía todo ese lugar, se aprecio ya que a lo lejos donde el fuego negro aun ardía todo metal caía…

- Itachi-san lo….ka… (tosió) lo sien…siento – aclaro al tanto veía como el uchiha se ponía en cuclillas – no pude…protegerlos, yo….yo….

- Tenemos que ir…… - no culmino la frase, una espada refulgente aparecía atravesando su pecho en especial su corazón. La sangre que escupió antes de caer rendido fue todo mientras atrás de el un muy fatigado Orochimaru sostenía su espada con ira pura como jamás se había visto

- Yo soy Orochimaru….yo soy inmortal…. los dioses no deciden mi destino – hablo con rabia a la par que sacaba su espada del centro del corazón, esta relucía como el día – esos malditos ojos…

Itachi caía muerto, ni siquiera el Tsukiyomi pudo quebrantar la mente del sannin, el rubio miraba como su mentor estaba sin vida cayendo al lado suyo. La cólera se apodero de si, un manto rojo mas poderoso se hizo presente, miro a Orochimaru el cual retrocedió un paso al verse intimidado por ojos tan sádicos, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía miedo igual, poco a poco ese ser fue creciendo, la monstruosidad se hizo presente, fue entonces que lo entendió pero ya era tarde lo único que alcanzo a susurrar fue… "Kyuubi"

El enorme zorro en todo su esplendor, encaraba al sannin como si de una pequeña hormiga se tratara, no paso ni dos minutos pero para estas instancias todo había quedado reducido a nada, incluso los alrededores. Su aldea era solo llamas que ardían en la negra noche, ni siquiera gritos alcanzaron a dar los calcinados habitantes. Ahora solo estaba el, solo Orochimaru cansado, sin fuerza ya que la técnica de esos ojos lo obligaron a concentrar todo su chackra para salir de ella. El zorro bajo su cabeza, lo desafiaba con odio puro que contrastaba su rugido, en estos últimos momentos de vida entendió el porque no se puede desafiar al cielo, cerro sus ojos, en sus recuerdos aprecio sus épocas de gennin, a Sarutobi-sensei, al estúpido de Jiraya, incluso a la marimacho de Tsunade. Había vivido tiempos difíciles pero su ambición lo llevo a traicionar, matar y despreciar todo, mirando a los ojos al eterno Kitsune comprendió que para un hombre ser inmortal es imposible, incluso sabiendo todo los jutsu del mundo, inclusive teniendo el poder mas grande del mundo el seguiría siendo humano, ese es su origen y por mas que lo niegue seguirá siendo su origen. Miro por ultima vez toda su vida antes de dejar caer la espada y resignarse, cuando kusanagi toco suelo el Kyuubi lo devoro masticando sus huesos al tanto que un rugido se oyó por millas, este delato que una vez mas el hombre perdió contra lo que jamás alcanzara y peor aun entenderá…

- Increíble…. – susurro apenas al ver aquello, poco a poco el hombre en frente suyo era envenenado por el chackra mientras Naruto tenia toda su mano atravesando el corazón del sannin, sus ojos aun no se desconectaban, ahora Orochimaru no era mas que una enorme serpiente blanca, el domador de serpientes se había convertido en una, esa era su forma definitiva, contrastado con que no tenia chackra por fin podía respirar tranquilo. Orochimaru había muerto por la mano de Naruto y el chackra del Kyuubi al ser introducido directamente al cuerpo hizo que se petrificara quedando así una estatua de una serpiente enorme.

Itachi se levanto con una herida garrafal, la espada había atravesado mas debajo de su hombro, había cortado parte de este pero si no fuera por el rubio habría perforado su corazón. Aun no entendía como el sannin había aguantado el tsukiyomi, peor aun cuando el había aplicado casi todo su chackra para romper su mente, tanto chackra aplico en la técnica que supuso que Orochimaru estaría inconsciente por días enteros si es que su cerebro no había colapsado. Confió demasiado en sus ojos, si Naruto en ese instante no lo hubiera apartado ligeramente…

Minutos antes

- Itachi-san lo….ka… (tosió) lo sien…siento – aclaro al tanto veía hacia arriba como el uchiha se ponía en cuclillas – no pude…protegerlos, yo….yo…. – levanto la mirada y observo como el sannin venia con furia pura, haciendo ademanes con la poca fuerza que tenia con una mano movió a Itachi mientras con la otra hacia crecer sus uñas aplicando tanto poder como le fuera posible, apenas sucedió en milisegundos pero eso fue mas que suficiente

- Tenemos que ir…… - no culmino la frase, una espada refulgente aparecía atravesándolo, el dolor provocado por esa espada era increíble como si veneno corrosivo estuviese carcomiéndolo, todo paso tan rápido. Naruto haciéndolo un lado con su brazo fracturado para evitar que el arma atraviese su corazón y al mismo tiempo con su otra mano atravesando el pecho de Orochimaru, Itachi no tenia casi nada de chackra pero de repente el ligero chackra rojo que envolvía al rubio paso a su ser y se concentro en sus ojos los cuales casi instintivamente volvieron a introducir al sannin en el mundo del Tsukiyomi pero esta vez no tenia el control de la ilusión, algo extraño sucedió ya que incluso sintió su propia muerte, era como si también hubiese entrado en la ilusión mas verdadera, tanto que incluso ahora le costaba creer que hubiese sido mentira ya que sintió temor por el enorme poder del Kitsune, ahora sabia que tan terrorífico puede ser sentir miedo..

Sacudió su cabeza mas de una vez, se levanto incluso ahora le costaba creer aquello, todo pasaba tan rápido, se llevo la mano al corazón para constatar que estaba vivo mientras Naruto con mucho esfuerzo sacaba su mano de la ahora estatua con forma de serpiente, al hacerlo esta empezó a trisarse con surcos que iba por todos lados, el rubio cayo de espaldas al suelo, tenia conciencia y por su rostro no sabia que había pasado. El uchiha se acerco

- Buen trabajo – señalo sosteniéndose la formidable herida que necesitaba atención, jamás lo habían herido con tanta gravedad ni siquiera cuando peleo contra su clan pero para lo que debió pasar el lo saco barato, lentamente se acerco a una de las celdas donde estaban los otros tres niños inconscientes, cogió del brazo al rubio, lo arrastro con el hasta esa celda que tenia aun una capa de hielo, era el lugar mas fresco porque toda la prisión estaba en llamas…

-¿Murió…? - pregunto cuando lo dejo de arrastrar, miro a los Haku, Tayuyá y Karin que aun estaban inconscientes

- Si….lo logramos - contesto mientras se apoyaba a una pared sosteniéndose la dolorosa y mortal herida que sangraba enormemente. Estaba sin chackra,lo utilizo todo, lentamente se sentó ya que por si no fuera poco su vista estaba nublosa, ni siquiera podía con su propio cuerpo, en un rato mas moriría sin remedio ya sea enterrado por los escombros que caían, tal vez por el fuego que se propagaba o probablemente por que se desangraba

-Que bien….(sonrió el niño de la forma que el solo sabe) porque no me puedo mover mas…

- (sonrió perdidamente aunque con deje de alegría) yo también….al final no pudimos llegar mas lejos. Lo siento Iori, Sasuke el resto se los dejo a ustedes…. – lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesar

Segundos después se observo como todo el complejo se venia abajo enterrando todo, mientras en la superficie un hueco de unos 200 metros al cuadrado se apreciaba, así culminaba esta noche oscura…

Próximo Capitulo: Naturaleza Diferente


	6. Naturaleza Extraña

_"durante miles de millones de años los humanos han rezado al cielo y lo único que han obtenido es falsa esperanza"_

**Naturaleza Extraña**

Soledad, es todo lo que siente un corazón que no ha sentido calidez. Se han hecho fuerte gracias a la tristeza que jamás debieron conocer, pero la realidad es distinta, al menos ahora pueden saberlo. Despertar de la añoranza confundida en recuerdos en un lugar insólito es clara muestra de que su vida ha cambiado, al menos ese era el pensamiento de aquellos que fueron salvados en mas de una forma por alguien con ojos nostálgicos.

- No hay más que contar, eso sucedió………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Días antes

Aldea de Konoha, Primera semana de Primavera, 10 años de la aparición del Kyuubi.

Un hombre que ha vivido lo suficiente pero aun así comprende cada día mejor el mundo que lo rodea, el hacerse viejo no cabe duda que es para las personas fuertes, tanto de espíritu como de corazón aunque es una lastima que estos aspectos se debiliten con la misma edad. Tal vez cometió un error, pero si es así, quizás este error fue el más acertado que pudo cometer, su corazón lo lamentaba pero su cabeza lo afirmaba. Observo a través del enorme ventanal de su oficina, gracias al tenue reflejo de este ocasionado por el susurro de la media luna primaveral podía apreciar a aquellos que estaban con el, exhalo humo de su boca y dio su opinión

- la aldea del sonido es nueva en el mundo shinobi. Dado que fue fundada por un sannin de Konoha independientemente si este es un traidor, Oto es nuestra responsabilidad y desde la firma del tratado será considerada anexa a Konoha aunque independiente de esta. – se pauso para retirar la pipa de su boca - El feudal al cual servían murió a manos de Orochimaru, por lo cual, para evitar cualquier intento de conquista por los otros países que al saber la muerte de su líder mas fuerte que seguro querían conquistarla enviaremos algunos shinobis para que sean no solo asesores sino también protectores. En otras palabras la aldea del sonido es desde ahora parte del país del fuego, protegido por Konoha y una sección importante para la protección de esa región que últimamente se ha visto amenazadas por las constantes guerras – el anciano hombre se dio la vuelta, lo presentes miraron con temor y admiración, mas en sus ojos la ferocidad de un líder se apreciaba, aquellos ojos se parecían mucho a los de su juventud, esto significaba que su sangre guerrera despertaba después de décadas de estar apaciguada – En cuanto a los informes - "(mientras hablaba ferozmente en una estancia lejana se veía a cuatro ambu entrar con dos figuras a un complejo, esto sucedía en tiempos iguales )" – la conexión entre algunos de nuestros consejeros y el traidor de los sannin fue comprobada gracias a documentos - "(los miembros elites ambu aprisionaban a los detenidos hasta llegar a una plaza donde tres personas sentadas en lo alto a lo largo de una mesa veían indelebles a los prisioneros)" – tanto el feudal del fuego, como sus dos consejeros ha dado su orden, por la traición – "(el hombre del centro sentado mas alto que por aspecto era alguien de edad avanzada, vestido con una túnica roja simbolizando su nación decretaba la sentencia)" - su castigo, la muerte – "(al bajar la mano las cabezas de los dos prisioneros caían, ellos juraron proteger la aldea con su vida y eso mismo hicieron, ya que la protegieron de ellos mismo)" – es así que Danzo y Koharu serán omitidos de la historia de la aldea – "(casas, registros, todo era quemado, incluso sus familias si es que tenían eran obligados a ir a la otra parte de la aldea recién anexada en otras palabras a Oto, mientras un establecimiento que en su entrada tenia la palabra "Ne" también era incendiada al tanto algunos niños huérfanos que eran instruidos ahí miraban con cierto alivio ver arder su antiguo hogar )" - Fui demasiado ciego y no me percate que estábamos en guerra, olvide que para proteger la paz se debe ser enérgico ya que somos shinobis, juro que por el nombre de Konoha que esto jamás se volverá a repetir, estuvimos a dos años de caer con innumerables perdidas gracias a la traición de sus propios habitantes – miro a los dos al frente suyo - mas aun, el daño que he causado por mi sentimentalismo no puede ser reparado. Orochimaru ha hecho demasiado, me responsabilizo por no haberlo matado cuando tuve oportunidad – exhalo humo - pero aun no estoy muerto, se me ha dado la oportunidad de hacer algo es así que como Sandaime Hokage lo hare – "(Iwa, Kumo, Oto, País del arroz, Colmillo, País del te, en todos estos lugares en ese mismo lapso de tiempo varias personas tratadas como experimentos eran rescatados por shinobis con el hi-tai de Konoha, aunque también los que no podían ser salvados eran asesinados despojándolos de su dolor)" – por eso hemos tomado decisiones tajantes - camino lentamente - la primera será que un consejo de mi entera confianza bajo mi supervisión constante se encargara de administrar, proteger y ayudar a la aldea anexa de Konoha, el sonido estará bajo el mandato indirecto del Hokage – "(En Oto se ve a la consejera mas fiable de Sarutobi, su nombre Himura. Esta al frente en la torre principal con otras dos personas, ellos desde ahora serán los ojos, oídos y Kunai del Sandaime, los lideres de la aldea, incluso los shinobis ahora portan hi-tai con el símbolo de Konoha, la única diferencia en estos es que en el centro del símbolo una nota musical de aprecia)" – la segunda es que todos los shinobis de Konoha harán lo que hace mucho debimos hacer, reforzaremos fronteras, alianzas y subiremos el nivel nin de todos incluso de la academia, también crearemos una base ninja fuera de Konoha. El sonido será nuestra primera gran defensa en la lucha por la paz – afilo sus ojos cansados pero a la vez con una fuerza increíble – y por ultima, quizás la mas importante de las muchas otras nuevas decisiones que se han tomado, no solo yo, porque los clanes mas representativos de la aldea están de acuerdo conmigo es… - se acerco a las dos personas con paso lento – mi retiro - habla suavemente mientras sale al balcón de la torre, ahí se aprecia que la aldea se prepara para un festival enorme junto con shinobis de van de aquí para allá…

- Sarutobi-sensei estas seguro de aquello – tras del anciano Hokage sale su discípulo Jiraya quien también observa la enorme conmoción apoyándose aburrido a las barandas del palco.

- Estoy demasiado viejo para esto, la aldea necesita una nueva generación, mi deseo mas grande era que tú me sucedieras en el cargo pero ahora eso lo veo distante – saca la pipa de su boca – ahora Tsunade….

- Eh…. viejo no creo que ella acepte

- el mundo shinobi se desmorona en la sombras, aunque todo parece bien en la superficie – miro al pueblo - deberías saberlo mejor que yo. Inclusive Akatsuki al cual perteneció Orochimaru que según sus informes hay miembros mas poderosos que un kage se han estado materializando en nuestras narices sin siquiera sospecharlo. Como su sensei, incluso como el Sandaime Hokage, es mi orden y petición que se quede en la aldea a tomar el puesto de consejera junto a ti y mi persona…. – vio el rostro de los Hokages en especial el del Yondaime – esta vez no aceptare un 'no' como respuesta, ni siquiera de parte de ti o de ella

- la otra sombra apareció detrás de Jiraya saliendo al mismo balcón mostrando a la única integrante femenina de los sannin – eso es todo lo que dirás… – pregunto con cierto furia reprimida a lo que el anciano se limito a ver al frente y responderle

- te he dado la libertad suficiente para que cures tus heridas – volvió a fumar - debes aceptar que todo shinobi pierde a sus seres queridos. Yo mismo he visto morir a uno de mis tres hijos, he perdido a mi primera esposa y he enterrado a una gran cantidad de amigos, se el dolor que esto ocasiona, pensé que dándote la libertad podrías superar un poco de ese dolor haciendo que esas heridas cicatricen con el tiempo. Han sido 10 años desde que abandonaste la aldea, casi 15 desde que murieron. Tsunade el dolor jamás se ira lo único que puedes hacer es proteger lo que ellos quisieron y honrar su memoria tanto de tu abuelo como la de tus seres perdidos. Como dije antes esta vez cumplirás quieras o no con tu responsabilidad de Shinobi, mas aun como la sannin de Konoha, incluso si eso significa que me odies, pero esta ocasión tendrás que enfrentarme en combate si quieres salir de la aldea – la regreso a ver – Soy viejo pero aun soy tu sensei, inclusive si me derrotas solo traerías vergüenza a aquellos que depositaron su fe en ti ya que esta vez Konoha te daría la espalda para siempre…

- Sarutobi-sensei – bajo la mirada entre confundida, enojada, como podía argumentar algo si se lo decía de forma tan directa. Era como si le hubieran golpeado, ella no era una niña pero se estaba comportando como una. Después de todo era una kunochi – esta bien…. – comento derrotada, debía respetar a su maestro, no podía faltar a la memoria de su abuelo, tampoco debía dar la espalda a la aldea que tanto amaron su novio y hermano. Fue una forma bastante ruda pero eficaz de volverla a la realidad, en conclusión lo que le dijo frente a Jiraya era algo resumido de lo que le hablo cuando el mismo en persona fue a encontrarla. Hace dos días ni el mas loco de sus sueños hubiese imaginado ver al Sandaime Hokage entrar a ese casino seguido por lo menos con dos patrullas ambu…

- hace mucho tiempo no tenias esa actitud de el 'Profesor', Sarutobi-sensei – lo dijo casi con una sonrisa – esta bien, seré parte del consejo pero eso no impedirá que siga con mis investigaciones – Sarutobi lo regreso a ver con cierta desaprobación a lo que el sannin replico – no estoy hablando de 'aquellas' investigaciones aunque esas tampoco las dejare….

- El Godaime no te lo impedirá mientras cumplas con lo que has dicho….

- Pensar que mañana lo haces oficial y le entregaras ese sombrero - miro hacia el enorme cielo azul que cubría la aldea con un clima cálido - después de Minato no pensé que alguien llegara a ese puesto tan rápido...

- Cuando asumí el cargo tenía más o menos su edad. Sus hazañas se han expandido a lo largo y ancho del mundo, el que pudiera derrotar a Orochimaru es clara muestra de que me ha superado – entro nuevamente a la oficina seguido por sus dos alumnos…

- Pensar en todo aquello es como irreal – comento Tsunade – otra vez un mocoso asumirá el cargo, las nuevas generaciones son mas fuertes…

- Lo se… - se sentaba en el escritorio por ultima ocasión ya que mañana el Godaime seria posesionado – un líder fuerte a la cabeza juntado con un consejo confiable en fuerza y lealtad es lo que necesitamos, por eso Tsunade te encargaras de aquellos niños que Danzo estaba entrenando, todos sin excepción son impresionante, algunos se convertirán en formidables shinobis, puedes disponer de cualquier nin que desees para su formación

- Hai… - respondió muy bajo

- Jiraya…

- No tienes ni que decirlo anciano se lo que tengo que hacer, pero una cosa me intriga – la seriedad en sus palabras fueron inéditas tanto el Sandaime como Tsunade, estos se impresionaron ya que muy pocas veces lo habían visto de esa forma, el sannin sapo endureció su expresión – pero mas que intrigarme, me molesta…

- Eso es un tema muerto Jiraya….

- Como puedes decir eso… - rabia irradiaba su expresión, prendida por aquella respuesta antes siquiera de hacer la pregunta – yo le prometí…

- ( alzo su voz ) Crees que no lo se, ¡sabes como me siento!, no se si mi decisión fue la peor pero no podemos hacer nada, ni tu, ni yo. Cargare con la culpa por el resto de mis días pero sabes una cosa… – el anciano sin su sombrero encaro a su estudiante poniendo su rostro a centímetros de la cara del ermitaño, mientras los ojos de estos dos hombres emitían un instinto de poder que incluso Tsunade sintió escalofríos – tal vez debió suceder de esta manera…

- Minato no sacrifico su vida y a su hijo para esto – se enfrentaba a su sensei con rabia pura, jamás le bajo la mirada. La única vez que Tsunade los había visto así fue cuando la traición de Orochimaru se dio, ahora veía a los dos en su faceta más oscura ya que del tonto y fanfarrón Jiraya no había nada, ni mucho menos de gentil y amoroso Sarutobi. No, ellos ahora eran los temidos gama-sennin y el 'profesor' – como pudiste permitir que esto pasara, como me encarare a mi muerte si no pude proteger mi promesa. Mi estudiante confió en mi, yo lo defraude dejando que su hijo… - fue interrumpido

- Su vida cambio cuando el Kyuubi apareció y Yondaime Hokage lo encerró en el, puede ser cruel, inhumano e inclusive repugnante pero la realidad es esa. En algún momento sucedió, quisiera revertir todo pero no puedo – bajo su vista como si estuviese derrotado – yo también le falle, tampoco podre morir en paz, pero dadas las circunstancias como Hokage fue lo mejor que pudo pasar ya que evitaron que Konoha cayera en unos años – encaro con su mirada de nuevo a su discípulo esta vez con mas determinación – mi corazón lo condena pero mi mente no se arrepiente…

- Te desconozco Sarutobi-sensei - se viro y empezó a caminar aun con ira, si se quedaba iba a golpear a su maestro por lo cual opto por salir azotando la puerta. El Sandaime se sentó recobrando la compostura nuevamente agarro su pipa para tranquilizarse

- Necesita estar solo Tsunade…. –la kunochi que se había mantenido al margen también hablo

- estoy de acuerdo con Jiraya…. – hablo con serenidad

- Yo también Tsunade, yo también…

- Entonces…

- Yo cometí el error, se me escapo de la manos – no dejo seguir a su alumna ya que sabia la pregunta – fui una vez mas ciego, si pudiera hacer algo lo haría pero mi ciclo termino esta tarde, ahora el Godaime tiene la palabra y confió plenamente en su criterio…

- Espero no te arrepientas….

- Es tarde para eso, porque ya me he arrepentido…… - un viento azoto la ventana llevando las tiernas hojas que apenas salían. Un destino cruel ya que no tuvieron oportunidad de crecer normalmente…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha, 10 años de la aparición del Kyuubi, Un mes de la muerte de Orochimaru. Dos semanas después del anexo de la Aldea del Sonido.

Primer día del Reinado del Godaime Hokage

La aldea estaba de jubilo, todo dispuesto para la celebración, no era para menos el Sandaime había reconocido a su sucesor. Miles de personas congregadas en la torre para mirar a su nuevo líder, al cual le tenían todo el honor y respeto ya que su reputación era conocida al mismo tiempo que elogiada y temida por todo el mundo shinobi. Sus hazañas eran memorables tanto que lo comparaban con el Yondaime pero era mas joven que este, aunque su fuerza era inmensa tanto como para derrotar el solo al genio de los sannin y evitar varias guerras e inclusive el plan que tenia el traidor para acabar con Konoha. Si, su nuevo líder acabo con la guerra antes de que esta empezara y ahora todos aclamaban el nombre de Uchiha Itachi como Godaime Hokage de Konohagure no Sato.

Sarutobi hacia el acto oficial mientras a su espalda lo nuevos consejeros que eran nada mas y nada menos que 2 de los sannin. Itachi vestía la ropa oficial, cuando el Sandaime le puso el sombrero que lo identificaba como la sombra del fuego un enorme bramido se escucho por millas, en especial de cierta área donde el clan Uchiha miraba lleno de orgullo a su líder el cual se convirtió en el líder de la aldea confirmando así su juramento. En específico al frente del poderoso clan Uchiha dos pequeños miraban a su hermano con el mayor fanatismo que pudieran tenerle, tanto Iori como Sasuke idolatraban a su nii-san que ahora era el shinobi mas fuerte de toda la aldea, estos eran abrazados por su madre quien no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran ya que Itachi había cumplido el sueño de su padre, ahora toda la aldea los reconocía y mas aun los Uchiha tenían el lugar que se merecen, abrazo a su dos pequeños mientras el bramido era mas fuerte, hasta que en un momento su nuevo líder alzo la mano y todos quedaron en silencio…

- Pueblo de Konoha, como Godaime Hokage defenderé a esta aldea, luchare porque los ideales de los que estuvieron antes de mi no se pierdan. Aunque tiempos difíciles nos esperen tengan confianza que entre todos lograremos superarlos, es por eso que siempre me superare a mi mismo para poder protegerlos. Lo juro por el nombre de Uchiha Itachi - un enorme rugido de aplausos se escucho, la fuerza y determinación hacia que incluso en los shinobis aflorara la confianza en su nuevo líder. Aunque era joven era todo un líder y es que ahora con 16 años se convertía en el Kage mas joven del mundo ninja.

Horas después

La gente seguía celebrando aunque en menor intensidad en las calles, según el cronograma el pueblo tendría un festival en honor al Godaime en la noche con la presencia del mismo. Pero otra situación se daba en la oficina, ahora mismo los cabezas de clanes presentaban su respeto y lealtad al Godaime quien era acompañado por sus nuevos consejeros, un poco atrás a su izquierda estaba una voluptuosa rubia con grandes atributos, no aparentaba ni 30 años ya que su belleza era cautivadora, en cambio a su derecha lleno de experiencia y sabiduría se encontraba Sarutobi con solemnidad. Un poco mas apartado Jiraya quien jamás le gusto el formalismo se encontraba parado mirando hacia el pueblo. Los cabeza de clanes empezaron, cada uno de ellos por lo menos le doblaban en edad pero ninguno podía dudar de su poder después que casi conquistara Oto el solo…

- El clan Hyuga esta con usted Hokage-sama – Hiashi con su tono formal, después de todo solo los Uchiha eran dignos contendientes de los Hyuga, en este aspecto Itachi era un genio que eclipso a ambos clanes…

- Cuento con usted Hiashi-dono

- Por parte del clan Nara, igualmente Godaime-sama

- El clan Akimichi igualmente Itachi- sama

- Como cabeza del clan Inuzuka, te aceptamos como líder Itachi

- Gracias Tsume-sempai – aclaro con calma

- (sonrió) creo que el sempai esta demás Itachi…

- El clan Yamanaka esta con usted , Itachi-sama

- El clan Abúrame lo sigue y acepta Hokage-sama

Los reconocimientos y aceptaciones duraron un poco mas, también algunos hombres poderosos presentaron respetos, inclusive clientes frecuentes de otros lados habían venido con ese fin. Era una suerte que dos días antes había ido al castillo del feudal del fuego y este no hubiese ido a la aldea ya que seria mas agotador tanta aristocracia. Media hora más y la noche caería, para estas instancia todos habían salido quedando así el propio Hokage, Sarutobi y 2 de los sannin fue entonces que Itachi empezó…

- Puntual como siempre… – comenzó, mientras todos los presentes miraron a la ventana ya que una presencia a pesar de querer ocultarse era percibida, tal vez a muchos los hubiera engañado pero en esa habitación estaba la elite de la elite – por favor entra… - apenas Jiraya abrió la pequeña ventana alguien entro, se arrodillo como un guerrero mostrando respeto a su líder, bajo su cabeza y respondió

- Que deseaba de mi Itachi-san – el sol cayendo atrás del monte Hokage dando luz muy nostálgica a la habitación entre todo esto los presentes observaron al rubio, tenia el tórax vendado así como una muñeca y la cabeza, vestía una yukata de estilo tradicional, a Jiraya le recordó su vestimenta de niño, en estos días era muy raro que alguien utilizara aquello

- Levántate Naruto, estamos aquí para decidir tu destino – nadie espero eso, todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos mas el chico se levanto normalmente. Jiraya y Tsunade decidieron guardar silencio mas Sarutobi recalco…

- Que significa esto Itachi, porque no nos lo habías dicho. Naruto deberías estar descansando

- Lo siento Sarutobi-sama pero esto era un asunto crucial, lo mande a buscar esta mañana que viniera a estas hora ya que creo justo que la decisión se tome de esta forma con todos los mandos de Konoha de acuerdo, siento mi forma brusca pero lo vi mejor de esta manera…

- Como medico estoy en desacuerdo, debiste consultarme. El chico sufrió graves quemaduras, alguna huesos rotos, estaba peor que tu según el informe que revise…

- Mis mas sinceras disculpas Tsunade-san, se mejor que nadie sus condiciones y la forma en que se recupera, pero no volverá a ocurrir de nuevo…..

- Bueno eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es eso de decidir su destino a que te refieres Itachi – seguía apoyado en la ventana cruzado de brazos con una expresión seria. Naruto se mantenía la margen simplemente esperando

- Naruto salvo mi vida Jiraya-sama, es un shinobi con mas potencial que he conocido, incluso usted se sorprendió cuando nos rescato, sabe que la única razón de estar hoy aquí es que el chackra del Kyuubi no permitió que muriéramos aplastados por la rocas, aunque eso le significo esas heridas….

- Hemos leído tus informes, sabemos lo que sucedió, incluso tenemos a Orochimaru petrificado. También conocemos que Naruto aquí presente no quería ningún tipo de reconocimiento por aquello aunque contribuyo en la muerte, ante toda la aldea y el mundo entero tu solo derrotaste a Orochimaru, no entiendo que objeto tiene el que este aquí para decidir su destino – en la voz de Tsunade se apreciaba algo de veneno

- Tsunade, fue el propio Naruto quien no quería reconocimiento…. – Jiraya se recostó cobre la pared mirando al chico nuevamente – aunque no has respondido a mi pregunta Itachi, que quieres con decidir su destino… - miro a la aldea por la ventana, el sol apenas y se veía dando un hermoso atardecer

- Le doy la oportunidad de decidir como quiere desempeñarse, si quiere regresar a la academia, si desea ser promovido, inclusive si desea ser reconocido por lo hizo con mi persona yo estoy dispuesto a concedérselo….

- Itachi, quieres recompensarlo que salvara tu vida, esa es acaso tu forma de hacerlo… - un poco de enojo en la voz de Sarutobi

- No, lo que hago es velar por la aldea. Uzumaki Naruto ha demostrado que puede ser lo quiera ser. Tal vez no puedan comprenderme ya que no han pasado tanto tiempo como yo con el pero tiene mi confianza, así que. ¿Qué decides Naruto? – todos miraron al rubio que se mantenía al margen, cuando levanto los ojos dos azules nostálgicos se apreciaban, aquellos ojos eran indescriptibles con un rojizo muy pequeño en la parte inferior dándole un aspecto dramático y melancólico. Sin duda esos ojos eran tristes

- Itachi-san, No, Hokage-sama, cualquier cosa que pida lo hare, estoy a su disposición y la del consejo, mi destino esta ligado a sus ordenes…

- Naruto…. – jamás pensaron oír eso, estaban conmocionados

- Es tu última palabra Naruto… - miro indeleble al chico

- Hai…

- No habrá vuelta atrás – menciono derrotado Jiraya mientras Tsunade y Sarutobi miraban con mucha tristeza como el pequeño niño se convertía en algo mas…

- Soy consiente de aquello Jiraya-san, pero mientras el Hokage y el consejo cuenten con los ideales que me han mostrado, estaré a su disposición, aunque no me agrade Itachi-san… - el rubio mantenía la mirada fija dirigiéndola al Godaime, este también miraba al rubio…

- Como puedes decir eso inclusive reconoces que Itachi no te agrada – algo confundida Tsunade

- Tsunade esto es mas complicado de lo que crees, estuve con ellos apenas dos dias antes de regresar a la aldea pero comprendí que a Itachi no le agrada Naruto y Naruto no le agrada a Itachi…. – comento Jiraya - los dos son consientes de aquello, su naturaleza es la misma, en otras palabras su naturaleza es extraña…

- Sus palabras son sabias Jiraya-sama

- En ese caso que planes tienes para el Itachi – Sarutobi se levanto de su asiento caminando donde el rubio estaba parado, para estas instancias la noche ya había caído

- Itachi imito a el Sandaime, cogió su sombrero y se lo puso, camino suavemente hacia la salida ya que en minutos mas tenia que estar en el festival a su nombre, al momento que paso por al lado del niño aclaro – desde hoy serás mi mano izquierda y derecha, eres suficientemente bueno para cualquier misión, así que saldrás de la academia, desde hoy serás la sombra del Hokage, aquella que arde en la oscuridad, cuando te recuperes tu misión será asignada….

- Si, Itachi-san – los presentes aparte del Hokage no sabían si debían tener tristeza, el rubio se había convertido en una arma y era por su propia voluntad, entonces – solo tengo una petición que hacer, mas que eso, quiero aceptar lo que me ofreció, mi destino esta aclarado pero quiero cambiar otros….

- Escucho….

- En la guarida de Orochimaru yo cambie 30 vidas por 3 – los presentes bajaron la mirada, no era común oír aquello de alguien y menos de un niño de 10 años – aquellas 3 vidas fueron traídas inconscientes a Konoha por Jiraya-san, han estado en un orfanato sin saber lo que sucedió, no se les ha permitido salir, es por eso que esas 3 vidas que para mi 10 por ser, es mi deseo, mi petición que sean felices ya que sacrifique la felicidad de otros por su existencia – Itachi tenia la mano en la perilla de la puerta

- Cual es tu petición Naruto, acaso quieres que sean tu equipo…

- No, es mas cuando les expliquen si preguntan por mi dirán que morí, quiero que vivan plenamente, que sean adoptados y se les de una familia. No es tan mal trato cada uno tienen barreras de sangre, quiero que se conviertan en los mejores shinobis y salven tantas vidas que sea posible, quieren que reafirmen que mi decisión fue acertada, tal vez es un capricho pero …

- Entiendo, desde la próxima semana serán estudiantes en la academia y luego ninjas de Konoha, les buscare una familia, e inclusive hablare personalmente con ellos…. – al acabar abrió la puerta y salió por ella

- Naruto…. – el Sandaime poso un mano en el hombre del niño, sus pupilos veían desde atrás la escena con una maraña de pensamientos y emociones

- Tranquilo ojii-chan, esa es mi decisión, después de ver este podrido mundo siento que debo hacer algo con este poder – toco su abdomen

- Eres cabezota verdad…. – Jiraya revolvió el cabello del rubio, aquella ultima acción la de cambiar un destino por el suyo era lo mejor que vio en años

- Debes descansar después iré a ver como sigues… – Tsunade se coloco al lado del rubio, hace mucho tiempo que no había visto acto tan idiota pero a la vez …

- Arigato – suavemente empezó a caminar, jalo la puerta, pero antes de salir los regreso a ver con una gran sonrisa – este mundo cambiara, yo me encargare de ello….es una promesa – cerro la puerta dejando a los tres consejeros con una ensoñación muy marcada

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actualidad

En un establecimiento, el Godaime Hokage hablaba con tres personas, la primera un hombre con finas facciones con casi 13 años de edad, la otra una niña con grandes lentes de 10 años y la ultima otra muchacha con ojos color miel de 11 años

- No hay más que contar, eso sucedió……….. – terminaba Itachi, mientras los chicos lo veían con asombro

- Orochimaru murió y usted lo mato, además nos rescato – se acomodo los lentes extrañamente enormes para ella

- Entonces porque nos trajo aquí, es casi una semana que nadie nos dice nada y no podemos salir , que harán con nosotros – pregunto el chico de nombre Haku

- Tengo una deuda con aquel que los ayudo, salvo mi vida es por eso que le prometí que los cuidaría además el sacrifico 30 vidas por ustedes 3 – los tres bajaron la mirada

- Entonces el de verdad murió – seco la lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos ya que ese chico la ayudo de tantas forma y no tuvo la oportunidad de saber ni su nombre

- Si…..

- Itachi-san….perdón Hokage-sama que sucederá con nosotros – pregunto Karin

- Lo he dicho, cuidare de ustedes, los aceptare en la aldea, entraran a la academia de Konoha, tienen barreras de sangre así que se convertirán en excelentes ninjas

- Porque hace esto….. – pregunto tayuyá

- lo he dicho también, el dijo que ustedes probarían que salvarlos fue una buena decisión ya que en el futuro ustedes salvarían mas vidas que aquel día

- Karin, Tayuyá es el deseo de a quien le debemos nuestras vidas, Tanto aquel chico como Hokage-sama yo quiero aceptarlo, pero solo si ustedes lo aceptan después de todo el lo dijo verdad, recuerdan

- Si…lo recuerdo – se acomodo otra vez los anteojos

- También lo recuerdo – susurro la ojimiel - el dijo:

- "Desde ahora ustedes se cuidaran mutuamente para poder sobrevivir" - hablaron los tres a la vez, después aceptaron la propuesta mientras desde una cornisa Naruto miraba lo que sucedía

Próximo Capitulo: Lapso fugaz


	7. Lapso Fugaz

_"En la noche tenue cuando el prologo de la existencia es arrebatado con un canto solitario siempre podremos acurrucarnos en la calidez del silencio" _

**Lapso Fugaz**

Pequeños vacios en un corazón desolado son tan insignificantes que no vale la pena señalarlos ya que se pierden en lo taciturno facilitando la nostalgia, es así como un solitario ve el mundo que lo asedia. Cuantos días han pasado, cuantas horas han transcurrido, cuanto tiempo ha estado observando, acechando, asesinando. Simplemente no quiere recordarlo ya que brumas oscuras han sido la mejor defensa para mantener una ligera luz que encierra su cordura, pero al mismo tiempo las memorias son tan accesibles por el fino velo que los cubre, tan suave que con el mínimo esfuerzo afloran recordándole que inclusive enterrados, la esencia de lo que ha hecho no se puede borrar.

Aledaños del País del Té, 12 de Agosto. Ataque del Kyuubi hace 15 años

Ha transcurrido cinco años desde el comienzo del Reinado del Godaime, en este corto lapso Konoha ha incrementado su poder con nuevas alianzas, mejores shinobis y jóvenes promesas como en ninguna época se ha visto. Uchiha Itachi, mi mentor, ha conseguido la tan ansiada tranquilidad que deseaba la aldea desde hace ya mucho. El Godaime es una persona paciente, calculadora, piensa más de una vez cuando toma las decisiones aunque eso no impide que sean rápidas y acertadas. Un inmenso logro también fue que la aldea del sonido se convirtiese en un eje fundamental no solo para Konoha sino también para todo el país del fuego, incrementando así el poder económico. Esto se debe porque Oto permite un rápido acceso a las rutas de comercio por su situación geográfica ya que da acceso por el norte al País de la Tierra, por el sur al país del viento, eso sin contar los múltiples colindantes que hacen cruzar por el sonido su mercancía, entre estos están el país de la miel, del Te, del colmillo, la garra y muchas otras pequeñas naciones como también aldeas. Para cada uno de estos la aldea del sonido se llego a constituir como el centro del comercio de la región, ahí se pueden encontrar los mejores productos provenientes de todos lados, en pocas palabras bajo la protección de Konoha y como aldea shinobi Oto se transformo en un mercado inmenso donde todo artículo se encuentra, con decir que no hay mercader importante u hombre poderoso que no tenga negocios en aquella aldea. Por aquello hablar ahora del país del Fuego y de Konohagure no sato, es hablar del emporio que maneja por lo menos el 65% del comercio en la región, por lo tanto su poder económico es exorbitante, claro sin contar con las misiones ninja porque inclusive eso ya que sus nin son considerados los mejores y como mencione antes bajo el ala del Hokage muchos prodigios crecen ahí. Ninguna persona que fuere a los exámenes chunnin realizados hace dos años podría olvidar el nivel de los gennin, cada clan de Konoha esta orgulloso de sus descendientes y no es para menos ya que los combates aparte de ser vistosos al tanto que excitantes, estaban a un nivel muy superior que las demás aldeas.

En reducidas cuentas la aldea a la que pertenezco se ha convertido en el epicentro de la zona, pero no todo es color de rosa ya que para poder proteger este enorme imperio que cada vez se ve amenazado por las aldeas shinobis vecinas quienes resentidas del crecimiento paulatino del país del fuego y de Konoha han atacado de forma indirecta a sus principales clientes e inclusive han tratado algunas veces con éxito de crear disputas entre los países vecinos. La guerra es el mejor negocio al tanto que estrategia que tienen estos poblados shinobis, la razón es simple ya que mientras más conflictos se generen, más ninjas serán solicitados. Las grandes naciones shinobi necesitan de estas para poder sobrevivir ya que Konoha ha eclipsado a las demás poblaciones, para conseguirlo utilizan cualquier método pero siempre desde la sombra, la causa de que sea así es porque ir contra la aldea de la hoja directamente seria considerado como suicidio, bueno al menos eso es una parte ya que si hay alguien que se opone desafiantemente es la aldea de la niebla. Es un secreto a voces que el Mizukage controla todo el país del agua, aunque en los últimos años la niebla a dejado su empresa de conquistar poblados aledaños aun se constituyen como un peligro el cual solo fue parado después de que Konoha creara una base shinobi enorme en Oto, pero esto llevo a que dicha aldea se encierre del mundo, inclusive para mi es imposible infiltrarme ahí, por ahora no importa aunque le sigo los pasos, después de todo ese es mi trabajo. Como aquella vez lo dijo Itachi-san soy aquel que arde en la oscuridad, la mano izquierda de dios y la derecha del diablo o en este caso del Hokage. En mi labor he visto lo pútrido que esta el mundo, pero no me refiero a las personas en general ni mucho menos a la tierra, me refiero a la naturaleza de los humanos, estos son seres misteriosos a la vez que endebles ya que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por poder, dinero o fama pero también son seres capaces de sacrificar cualquier cosa por lo creen, aman o quieren proteger. Juzgarlos es imposible ya que todo depende de la prospectiva con la cual se miren las cosas, he aprendido que incluso en el infierno hay bondad y el paraíso no es tan perfecto como lo pintan, que inclusive el pobre puede ser soberbio y el rico puede ser humilde, que los ideales que parecen retorcidos pueden con el tiempo ser no correctos pero si necesarios, y que las mas grandes obras desinteresadas siempre tienen una cara oscura. Lo he aprendido ya que he vivido entre guerra y guerra casi todos los días desde que salí de Konoha hace 4 años, luchando por las causas que parecen mas correctas aunque no mas justas, he asesinado a una cantidad inmensa de personas de todo género y edad pero trato de no llevar la cuenta, sin embargo, cada rostro es grabado en mi memoria, también he traicionado a aquellos que me han dado su confianza, pensar siquiera que no supieron mi verdadero nombre cuando ellos estaban dispuestos a morir por mi. Tengo remordimientos, la culpa es mi compañía constante pero sigo caminando tratando de pensar que lo que hago salva más vidas de las que puedo contar, es la única manera para mantenerme cuerdo. Al menos esa es mi excusa, la que siempre trato de plantearme antes de hacer lo que hare en estos momentos.

Para simplificar la situación de mi misión diré que hace dos meses me entere que un importante mercader del país de la Tierra fue contactado por una persona la cual es el líder de un movimiento que están en contra del feudal del país del te. Este comerciante es uno de los que manejan el mercado negro, en otras circunstancias no hubiera importado porque ante los ojos de la sociedad es un hombre ejemplar, incluso tiene una gran bodega con productos legales en Oto por lo cual era intocable, después de todo Himura-sama quien es encargada de Oto no puede ir contra las personas que sostienen legalmente la economía del Sonido. Es una gran estrategia verdad¡, tener productos legales y al mismo tiempo ser un comerciante ilegal, así se asegura que las autoridades no puedan cogerlo tan fácilmente ya que tapa su basura demasiado bien, por lo cual, si se lo culpa de algo y esto no es comprobado, no solo el Hokage quedaría mal sino todo Oto, esto crearía desconfianza entre otros comerciantes debilitando el fino equilibrio de la economía. No importaba mucho ya que se conocía que sus productos ilegales no eran más que contrabando de sake, algunos prostíbulos, drogas menores, pero la situación se enmaraño cuando este mercader contacto a un grupo subversivo del oriente del país de la tierra los cuales tienen ideales de una rebelión donde el pueblo sea el que mande y que los gobernantes no sean auto impuestos. No hay nada de malo tener un ideal o un sueño, lo verdaderamente malo es que este grupo vende armas a otros países tratando así de conseguir dinero para sus objetivos, es ahí donde entra este comerciante siendo el nexo entre los subversivos y los opositores del país del te, el acuerdo es para la compra de miles de armas, tanto bombas, kunai, katanas, lanzas, protectores, inclusive cañones que funcionan con chackra. Una guerra civil esta apunto de empezar y los mas afectados son los que quedan en medio en especial el poblado donde reside el Feudal del Te, algo así de 30.000 personas viven en la capital que será devastada según el plan 3 días después de esta noche.

El líder de la rebelión se llama Agiro, es un hombre honorable con 40 años de edad, de complexión delgada, ojos pacientes expresados muy bien por su color turquesa que ciñe el cabello marón, esta a la cabeza de mas de 10.000 personas que ansían una vida mejor, libres de la opresión que causa el feudal con sus impuestos y es que muchos de ellos son agricultores, ganaderos, artesanos de todo el estado que ven como su esfuerzo es arrebatado mes tras mes ya que el 40% es recaudado para el noble,10 % para el ejercito y otro 10% de impuesto por pasar la frontera con productos de venta, sinceramente trabajan por casi nada y dan lo poco que tienen a alguien que se zacea con lo podridamente rico que es, cualquiera diría que es una causa justa pero la población capitalina no tiene la culpa. Agiro entiende esto, pero bajo el lema de que todo cambio tiene perdidas lamentables no se retractara, aunque el plan es no meter a la población civil irremediablemente lo harán, ya que piensan atacar el día del festival a causa del cumpleaños del Feudal donde miles de personas estarán en las calles y morirán por el fuego cruzado, sin contar con las que mueran en sus casas a causa de armas perdidas.

Por casi seis semanas he estado en el grupo de Agiro como un combatiente más, me acerque a el por medio de su hija Renka de 16 años, una chica hermosa sin duda, con ojos color turquesa iguales a los de su padre, un cuerpo espectacular con 95-60-89, moldeado en la cotidianidad del trabajo duro aunque eso no impide que sus rasgos femeninos como el cabello negro extenso y sedoso, la uñas largas bien cuidadas, al igual que la piel suave, limpia y nívea sean envidiables para cualquier mujer. Estudie a Renka cerca de una semana antes de tener contacto directo, fue complicado ya que su carácter es fuerte, determinante y testarudo aunque su corazón es muy amable. Precisamente fue por su corazón que pude entrar a su cotidianidad, ella no pudo pasar por alto viéndome 'herido' suplicando por algo de agua y comida. Mi plan fue simple, me infiltre en su vida pretendiendo ser un joven agricultor que vio morir a su madre enfrente suyo cuando no pudo pagar por los impuestos, fui tan convincente que a una semana ya entre al circulo de los opositores al régimen y a la semana siguiente gracias a mi habilidad en combate me ingresaron totalmente, claro que también ayudo ganarme la confianza de Agiro quien ahora a pesar del corto tiempo me ve como el hijo que perdió contra los soldados y el que su hija me aceptase como su novio hace que incluso deposite su confianza en mi. Vigile la situación por cerca de seis semanas, después de exponer todo en un informe, Itachi-san me dio luz verde para 'negociar' con el feudal del Té ya que sus abusos podían acarrear males mas grandes que una guerra civil, tan solo necesitaba dos semanas y este conflicto pudo hacerse resuelto de otra manera ya que los conspiradores y Agiro no representaban mayor peligro para la región , pero justamente hace dos días el negocio con los rebeldes del país de la tierra se concreto haciendo que hoy se entregue tanto el dinero como las armas concibiendo que Agiro planee el ataque para 3 días después de hoy, y para evitar que otro tome el trono después de matar al Feudal idearon que someterían la capital demostrando así su poder, claramente esto impediría que alguien se adjudique el trono, lo que sucederá después de eso ni siquiera Agiro lo pensó.

Es en este lapso fugaz que tengo que tomar el camino mas correcto aunque no el mas justo y es que con el feudal muerto, los revolucionarios en el poder, el país quedara en el limbo sin un gobernante reconocido por todos, eso es sumamente peligroso ya que los vecinos verán al país del Te como un sabroso banquete listo para aumentar su poder, además otros habitantes de distintas naciones intentaran hacer lo mismo teniendo el precedente que los opositores del país del te ganaron, y así muchos harían oposición a su monarquía creando conflictos internos que acabarían con la tranquilidad de la que ahora goza el territorio, eso sin contar las ofensivas entre naciones colindantes que sin duda tratarían de sacar provecho a las guerras civiles intentando conquistar mas terreno y por ende tener mas poder en la región. En conclusión si hay guerra, shinobis de todas partes serán contratados y en cuestión de meses se convertiría en una guerra entre países, con ninjas en el campo de batalla no tardaría mucho en crearse una disputa entre estas aldeas las cuales de por si sus relaciones ya son tensas haciendo que en el peor escenario posible una guerra entre naciones shinobi se de. Como mencione la naturaleza humana es extraña pero también predecible, lo que parecía irrelevante no lo es, casi siempre es de esta manera, las más grandes guerras han iniciado por menos, ahora mi trabajo es pararla antes de que comience y para eso solo hay una forma….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doceavo día de Agosto. Poco mas y las 10 pm.

Hay silencio entre silencios y el de esta noche es de aquellos que llaman a la soledad, con la luna furtiva perdiéndose por en medio de la nubles grisáceas haciendo que los insectos canten nostálgicos al ver que no hay estrellas en el cielo. Unas tenues luces se divisan a los lejos mientras los lobos aúllan melancólicos sobre una roca desde la cual se puede apreciar un poblado acogedor con calles empedradas, faroles prendidos que iluminan la exquisita arquitectura de esa aldea. Es cerca de las 10 de la noche, solo unos cuantos transitan por las vacías calles, se puede sentir la quietud acogedora en el ambiente pero no muy lejos de ahí en la parte nororiental de esta villa otra escena es la que se muestra. En una casa enorme con deje de ostentación algunos hombres se reúnen planeado la estrategia contra toda eventualidad que puede cernirse en esta crucial velada. Doce hombres son los que están alrededor de una mesa donde un mapa de la frontera del país se ve, diez de estos personajes son altos mandos entre los opositores contra el Feudal, cada uno de ellos esta al frente de 1.000 guerreros improvisados que se encuentran repartidos en toda la nación, por encima de ellos, a la cabeza de la mesa se encuentra el líder Agiro quien con expresión solemne repasa una y otra vez el plan, mientras que el doceavo hombre en la habitación es el nexo quien da seguridad para la negociación que se llevara a cabo en una frontera segura después de 3 horas. Todo es hermetismo pero no se puede ocultar el nerviosismo, alejándose un poco de esta habitación en el lado sur de esta mansión en uno de los tantos cuartos, vemos a un hombre joven entre 14 y 16 años quien esta parado en la ventana mirando directamente hacia la nada como si estuviera pensando o preparándose para algo. Las luces de la habitación están apagadas por lo cual solo la furtiva luz de la luna llena aclara la silueta del joven, pero esta al estar cubierta por la nubes hace que solo la faz izquierda de su figura se aprecie, pero eso es suficiente para demostrar que el joven tiene una gran físico, moldeado como si de una armadura de combate se tratara con sus músculos endurecidos y definidos, esto se nota muy bien gracias a que ninguna ropa cubre su cuerpo. El chico esta parado por ya largo rato meditando, con sus ojos azules tristes fijados ahora en la llanura, aquellos ojos son hermosos pero nostálgicos, tal vez, no se aprecie a primera vista gracias al cabello negro que tapa sus orbes o quizás por su hermoso rostro liso y tenue que se encuentra un poco agachado, mientras el sigue ahí pensativo dos finos brazos se enroscan en su torso, esta silueta es mas sutil con una figura curvilínea, se aferra a la espalda del chico quien con su 1.73 m de estatura es mas alto por casi 10 cm que la otra persona. Las nubes oscuras se apartan permitiendo que la luz de la luna llena entre por aquella ventana, mas las pocas sombras dentro de la misma hacen que se vislumbre en todo su esplendor y belleza a la joven pareja. La figura mas pequeña se desvela como el de una embriagante mujer, desnuda completamente, esta enganchada a la amplia espalda del hombre mientras da cálidos besos en la piel bronceada y suave de su acompañante…

- No vayas…. – recrimina con voz melodiosa a la vez que el quita suavemente la mano de ella que se encuentra acariciando su pecho para después tenerla con suavidad, mientras siente como los pechos de la apasionante mujer se aprisionan cada vez mas a su reverso sintiendo así un fuerte abrazo.

- Renka…. tengo que ir – contesta con tono piadoso como si pidiera permiso, mientras ella una vez mas besa su dorso para después depositar su frente en el mismo mirando con tristeza al suelo

- Porque… – su voz se quiebra demostrando preocupación

- Lo sabes…

- Finas gotas salen de sus ojos, hermosas perlas que chocan contra el suelo - solo…. no quiero perderte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

- Renka…… - su voz es mas apacible

- Onegai… no te alejes. Prométeme que cada día que despierte tú estarás conmigo, mientras estés a mi lado el sol siempre saldrá. Prométeme que saldrás con bien de todo esto, que después nos casaremos y le daremos a mi padre muchos nietos, que moriremos juntos de ancianos en el mismo lecho…. Kai, júrame que no importa lo que pase siempre regresaras a mi…

- ………… - no hay repuesta solo existe el silencio

- Kai…. Yo te amo, te amo como jamás pensé que se pudiera, daría todo por ti. Tu eres mi primera veces (sonríe al olvido) jeje… mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mis primeros celos, mi primer dolor…. – las cálidas gotas sigues saliendo de su verdes ojos - te he entregado todo lo que soy, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi pureza inclusive mi devoción y todo lo que pido a cambio es que regreses a mi lado con bien…

- Renka… yo lo siento – suelta hábilmente el abrazo de la chica, para después en un movimiento rápido darse la vuelta y abrazarla mientras la siente con cada centímetro de piel – lo siento tanto, no te merezco, no merezco tu amor… Renka eres alguien especial, no quiero hacerte daño, si pudiera me quedaría contigo pero si lo hago jamás podre perdonarme, tengo que estar en paz conmigo y entonces…

- Tu y mi padre son iguales, odio esa parte de ustedes… - lo interrumpe mientras suelta un poco el agarre del chico para después sostener su rostro y depositar un beso cálido en los labios del muchacho – yo debería ser quien lo sienta ya que estoy siendo egoísta porque cuando me enamore de ti supe que debía entender y compartir tu dolor pero tengo miedo de perderte así que no puedes culparme…

- Lo siento tanto…. Renka por favor perdóname - nuevamente la besa, sus cuerpos desnudos disfrutan el uno del otro, mientras la culpa lo carcome trata de no pensar que nada justifica romper su corazón – gomenasai…… - susurra suavemente al oído con todo sentimiento….

- Esta bien – responde a la suplica, coge su mano y lo lleva hasta la cama, al pie de esta nuevamente lo besa, con besos fogosos lujuriosos recorre cada centímetro de esa piel bronceada – quiero tenerte en mi memoria de esta forma, amándome, deseándome, poseyéndome, quiero siempre tenerte presente así … por lo menos hasta que vuelvas a mi lado…

- Renka… si tan solo fuera diferente… - susurra a la par que ella no comprende, el torbellino de sensaciones la inunda haciéndole olvidar aquellas palabras. El acaricia sus senos, mientras una mano furtiva domina su entrepierna haciéndole gemir en más de una forma, estremeciéndole el cuerpo y a la vez el alma. Lentamente caen en la cama, las caricias son más sinuosas y placenteras, después se funden uniendo su intimidad haciendo explotar el placer en sus jóvenes cuerpos, siguen de esa forma por minutos casi interminables hasta llegar al clímax. Posteriormente ella fatigada se acuesta a su lado haciendo el pecho de su amante su lecho, mientras el después de que ella se duerme tiernamente la quita de encima suyo y se levanta, mira la hora, es cerca de las 12, la hora esta cerca por lo cual se viste. Minutos mas tarde el abre la puerta y regresa a ver a Renka una ultima vez, parece un ángel, sin duda es una mujer demasiado valiosa. Se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta tras si, deseando con todo su corazón que aquella mujer encuentre a alguien que este dispuesto a amarla con locura. - * Ella es joven, hermosa y fuerte seguramente superara esto….* - piensa mientras quiere creer en ese consuelo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El punto más alto en el que la luna llena puede estar, la hora en el que las fantasías se pueden realizar. Alrededor de 200 hombres marchan con paso apresurado hacia la frontera mas segura que se encuentra cerca de la villa de la cual salieron. El silbido del viento adjuntado a la frialdad del clima hace que incluso estos guerreros considerados los mejores por lo cual fueron traídos para proteger a tres de los doce lideres sientan temor. En el centro de todos los soldados dos galeras eran tiradas por caballos, una en su interior lleva a los líderes, el primero un hombre de mediana edad inculcado en el arte de la guerra, a su diestra otro general, este con apariencia bondadosa, quizás se deba a su sobrepeso pero siempre lleva una sonrisa que adorna su rostro tal vez por esto muchos no lo tomen enserio pero la verdad es que también es un guerrero formidable instruido en las artes shinobi, frente a estos hombre el propio líder de lideres Agiro quien no por nada se ha ganado el respeto de todos ellos, se conoce que en su juventud fue un prodigio del kenjutsu y el kempo, si a esto le aumentamos el manejo del chackra obtenemos a alguien temible. De este grupo elite es raro observar a un novato el cual va al lado zurdo de Agiro, el chico parece paciente con sus ojos cerrados y actitud desafiante mas es un combatiente increíble…

- No sabia que traerías a tu yerno Agiro-san, después de todo aun es un novato – lo dice con su característica sonrisa enmarcada por sus rechonchas mejillas

- El chico es fuerte – responde con simpleza mientras cruza sus brazos

- Yo puedo dar fe de aquello – concluye el otro hombre

- Jajajaja ya quiero verlo, pero porque lo traes a algo tan peligroso. Renka-chan no te perdonaría si algo le ocurriese - cuando se ríe sonoramente su enorme estomago parece moverse

- Renka lo entiende, no olvides que es mi hija… Ella confía en Kai-kun por lo tanto yo también lo hago. Renka jamás ha fallado en valorar a una persona

- Jajaja es cierto Renka-chan tiene un sexto sentido para eso, pero igualmente quiero verlo en combate aunque espero que no sea esta noche – sus ojos que permanecían cerrados dándole ese aspecto bondadoso de repente se abrieron demostrando afiladas pupilas dignas de un asesino. He aquí al temible general – porque si es así, las cosas se pondrán feas, espero que este preparado novio de Renka-chan – fijo sus orbes asesinas en el chico de cabello negro, este al sentir un ligero instinto asesino abrió también sus ojos demostrando pupilas azules con mucha calidez pero estas encerraban inclusive ojos peores que los suyos claramente disfrazados mejor. Se sorprendió mas no lo demostró…

- No se preocupe por mi Konkan-sama, se lo que debo hacer – tanto Agiro como el otro general de nombre Hizan esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas al ver como 'Kai' atemorizaba a Konkan

Oyeron dos pequeños golpes provenientes de afuera, esta era la señal de que habían llegado, lentamente fueron saliendo quedando ultimo el joven de ojos azules. 'Kai' al salir vislumbro una enorme llanura con extensos sembríos de trigo que se perdían en el horizonte, se observaba muy bien gracias a la luna llena que bañaba todo el lugar. Unos 100 metros adelante había otra caravana más extensa con por lo menos 10 carrozas, estas estaban custodiadas por algo así de 80 hombres muy bien armados, por la indumentaria algunos eran shinobis. Kai rápidamente estudio la situación, memorizo cada parte del camino, las posibles rutas de combate inclusive las de escape, todo lo hizo sin expresar la mas mínima mueca. Empezaron a caminar desde los dos lados mientras del otro carruaje bajo el comerciante que iba a ser el nexo obteniendo parte de la ganancia.

Los tres generales de la oposición del país del Te caminaron seguros acompañados del mercader y Kai, mientras del otro lado tres personas caminaron en su dirección. Se encontraron a mitad del camino de tierra que separaba los sembríos de trigo, seguramente era un camino rural para los agricultores. Al momento que todos se pararon el mercader se puso entre los dos bandos

- Bueno todo ya esta dicho, serán doscientos millones de ryus por las 10 carrozas de armas entre las cuales hay armaduras, cuchillos, espadas entre otros…. Así que Agiro-dono el dinero – con un movimiento de cabeza de parte de Agiro, Konkan saco tres maletas de una especie de cartera, claramente el dinero estaba sellado con técnicas ninjas. Konkan abrió las maletas demostrando billetes de la mas grande denominación

El que parecía el líder quien estaba cubierto por una marcara nin comprobó todo el dinero para después recogerlo y dárselo a los dos que estaban alado suyo. El uno era un hombre extremadamente corpulento mientras que el de su derecha por el cuerpo se podía deducir que era una mujer, todos ellos llevaban marcaras que los cubrían totalmente, solo dejaban ver sus ojos. El líder alzo una mano para rápidamente bajarla, en muchos lugares esto podría significar ataque por lo cual Agiro y sus generales se pusieron en pos de defensa tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo pero esto se fue cuando la mujer y el hombre enorme empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

- Tranquilos, ustedes cumplieron su palabra, nosotros haremos lo mismo, además, si su rebelión funciona dará fuerza a los demás para dejar de ser oprimidos por esos bastardos que se creen de sangre azul solo por nacer en una familia con poder – por primera vez en la noche el líder hablo, por su tono de voz no debía tener mas de 25 años. Después Las carretas poco a poco se traspasaban al grupo de Agiro mientras Konkan y Hizan examinaban muy bien cada una de ellas para después aceptarlas como buena mercadería.

Eran cerca de las 2 am, todo se llevo sin imprevistos, mientras la ultima carreta era inspeccionada un sonido enorme de gritos en pos de guerra se oyeron por millas. Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, por en medio de los campos de trigo al menos 300 hombres, con el distintivo de soldados del feudal del Te salían dispuestos a luchar. Si la peor pesadilla posible de alguna forma los había emboscado. Con catapultas muy bien direccionados los soldados del te incendiaron 6 de las 10 carrozas, al parecer el fuego tenia convulsionante especial ya que en cuestión de minutos antes de que pudieran rescatar la mercancía esta se derritió o quemo. La tranquila noche fue violada por los gritos de ira y furia de todos los bandos, ahora tres frentes peleaban, los soldados, los subversivos y los opositores. Estos últimos peleaban entre si por creer que se traicionaron. Aprovechando esto el mercader cogió su parte y escapo, incluso parecía que esperaba este momento ya que 5 chunnin de la aldea de la arena disfrazados como guardias lo ayudaron, para todos paso desapercibido en lo caliente de la batalla pero para Kai no lo fue, tenia la suficiente experiencia como para mirar todos los frentes mientras mataba a algunos. Claro que no podía utilizar todo su poder ya que inmediatamente lo descubrirían y aun no era tiempo para aquello, por esto peleaba con cuchillos en sus dos manos, para resumirlo era como un poeta haciendo un epilogo heroico, su forma de pelear era letal y hermosa, un prodigio en el arte de matar. Al menos eso pensó Konka quien vio que el chico no fanfarroneaba.

Paso cerca de una hora de horror, desesperación y muerte, después de este lapso de tiempo solo los más fuertes sobrevivían. Kai se paro por un instante, miro hacia el cielo infinito sin ninguna estrella, era hora. Agiro, Konka y Hizan sobrevivieron, de verdad quería que Agiro no muriera por su mano pero talvez en media hora mas los refuerzos estarían allí, tanto del feudal como de los opositores asi que debía terminara. Siguió mirando al cielo por cerca de cinco segundos, a su alrededor todo parecía congelarse, mientras que sangre, viseras, piernas, brazos y cabezas eran cercenados volando por todas partes sin duda los subersicos del pais de la tierra eran los mas fuerte ya que de 80 solo murieron 10, pero en una comparación parecía que estuviese en medio de una mordida lluvia de carne y sangre. Lentamente bajo la cabeza a la par de su mirada, hico dos sellos con las manos y un papel con la palabra restricción apareció en su brazo izquierdo, lo cogió con la mano derecha, otra vez toda se congelo y aunque gritos de ira se escuchaban por todo el lugar alrededor de Kai ningún sonido se oía. Con un movimiento rápido saco el papel de su piel haciendo que todo aquel que sintiera chackra se paralizara para ver de donde provenía tan brutal cantidad de energía. Frente a los ojos de todos, el cabello negro de Kai se volvió rubio mientras sus ojos azules tomaban un pequeño rojizo en su inferior y pequeñas marcas en forma de bigotes aparecían en sus mejillas pero lo mas sorprendente era esa aura roja a su alrededor…

- Ka...kai..-kun – susurro apenas Agiro mientras veía al chico impresionado. El muchacho seguía parado con la vista baja entonces de repente los ojos turquesas chocaron contra los azules-rojizos. Agiro era un experto en kenjutsu y kempo, un guerrero temible considerado un prodigio en su niñez pero nada de esto le sirvió cuando una mano hecho garra con uñas de 8 cm le atravesaron el corazón. No podía creerlo aquel que consideraba un nuevo hijo lo asesinaba, aquel al cual confió a su preciado tesoro Renka lo mataba a sangre fría. No tenia fuerza, jamás lo vio venir, inclusive recién sentía el dolor, agarro al rubio de los brazos apretándolos con toda la fuerza posible mientras caía al suelo con una rabia eterna, antes de morir irremediablemente susurro - ¿Por qué…? - el rubio saco su mano dejándolo caer en el fino pasto que se embarraba con la fina sangre de Agiro.

- Porque es lo correcto – susurro al viento como excusa. Todos quedaron en shock en especial los generales de la oposición. El primero en atacar fue Hizan pero antes de darse cuenta su cuello fue desgarrado, muriendo metros más adelante del líder que tanto admiro. Konkan se lanzo furioso reuniendo todo el chackra posible en su mano dio tal golpe que destrozaría con facilidad un árbol, mas el rubio lo paro con una mano – su control de chackra es pobre, aunque sabe que es el chackra y puede manipularlo esta a años de enfrentarse a un shinobi de nivel junin. Este golpe es como el de un menique comparado con el de Tsunade-san – Konkan se quedo helado, sabia muy bien quienes eran lo sannin y que este chico los conozca era irrisible

- Quien eres…. – pregunto el hombre gordo

- Su asesino – menciono con voz gélida mientras daba tal patada concentrada con chackra en el estomago de konkan. Esta fue tan fuerte que incluso su espina dorsal salio por la espalda. Cuatro segundo que parecieron cuatro años de dolor interminable acabaron con el hombre de carnes extras

Una oda a la muerte y al dolor fue escrita por el rubio esa noche del 13 de Agosto en la frontera del país de Te. Los muertos se contabilizaron por decenas, nadie sobrevivió aunque trataron de escapar ya que ninguno tenia el nivel de junin ni siquiera los subversivos, a lo mucho tenían el nivel de un chunnin por lo cual aunque exageración un chico entre 14 y 15 años mato a los que sobrevivieron a la hora anterior, por lo menos 120 personas. En conclusión esta pequeña guerra empezó con 380 combatientes, para las 5 am había solo 1 combatiente quien en un sembradío de trigo y cadáveres caminaba hacia el alba…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta es mi vida, camino entre guerra haciendo lo que creo mas correcto aunque no mas justo (miro sus manos todas rojas, sus ropas con algunos trozos de carne, fue hasta un rio, se desnudo y sumergió en el) ayer en la tarde escribí una carta anónima junto con pruebas y avise al feudal de la reunión, mi invocación fue la encargada de llevarla. Lo que sucedería era predecible. Como lo pedije el envió a su ejercito, el cual quedo acribillado, esto le enseñara que no es tan poderoso como cree ya que sus mejores soldados murieron en una noche. Mientras que los opositores entenderán que no es tan fácil, además sin armas, sin líderes fuertes y sin Agiro quedaran en el limbo tratando entre ellos de tomar la cabeza de la oposición se destruirán así mismos. Mientras que los subversivos perdieron el dinero, hombres y armas por lo tanto pasara un buen tiempo antes de que intenten algo, pero en ese tiempo el Kage de la tierra los exterminara. Como lo sospechaba el mercader infiltro algunos shinobis de otras aldeas, supongo que estas lo ayudaron muy contentas ya que lo dicho, la guerra es un buen negocio, pero el mercader no saldrá bien librado ya que puse un rastreador con mi chackra en el dinero. Ese es un asunto que me encargare después, también Itachi-san y el Feudal del fuego después de hoy hablaran con el feudal del Te haciendo que sus abusos terminen o por el contrario tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias. El feudal del te es un imbécil pero no creo que sea un suicida, aceptara por miedo e inclusive si no lo hace, hay otros métodos como forzar su retiro (salió del agua flotando en ella, dejándose llevar por la tranquila corriente, mientras la sangre que lo cubría era llevada por el caudal). Y sobre Renka, lo siento, me acerque a ella por mi misión, la enamore para llegar a su padre y ahora la abandonare ya que no puedo estar a su lado. Disfrute su compañía, en otra circunstancia la habría amado pero soy un shinobi, ella solo era parte de mi misión (las gotas del riachuelo se mezclaban con pequeñas gotas que salían de sus ojos azules) por mas que diga eso mis ojos no pueden dejar de llorar, después de todo le romperé el corazón, aunque la deje a buen resguardo. El amigo de su infancia que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella la cuidara, lo hice prometerlo, con el tiempo ella sanara sus heridas y también gracias a que lo prepare todo…..

En medio de los tantos muertos lo refuerzos de los opositores reconocían los cadáveres, una chica hermosa estaba en el piso llorando histéricamente en el pecho de su padre muerto, sus lagrimas no cesaban, al lado de ella un chico de su misma edad, muy atractivo veía con tristeza la escena.

- Renka-chan…. lamento decirte esto pero no hay sobrevivientes, hemos encontrado un cuerpo con las características de Kai-kun aunque esta irreconocible al igual que muchos, parece que lo hicieron animales salvajes más que guerreros. Los soldados del Te y los nuestros se asesinaron entre si…….

- Ka…ka..ka..kai-kun, No, todos menos el – en un arrebato de dolor empezó a correr pero pronto el joven la atrapo – déjame…déjame… el no puede estar muerto – gritaba a pleno pulmón – kai-kun…..DEJAME – trataba de zafarse, con desesperación infinita , el dolor no podía se mayor – el no puede estar muerto, es un mentira, MENTIRA, Mentira, Menti…iraaaa, por favor Sousuke dime que es una mentira – sin fuerzas se dejaba caer, llorando en el mas absurdo dolor. El chico la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella gritaba horriblemente haciendo que a todos se les parta el corazón – KAIII-KUNNN – el alarido de un corazón roto se oyó por millas….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha, Dos meses Después

En la torre del Hokage Itachi veía un informe extenso de la misión del país de Te. Las conclusiones fueron la reducción de impuestos siendo el total un 10% de todo, el feudal del te ni siquiera pensó discernir la petición del Feudal del Fuego y del Hokage, con decir que a la semana siguiente la norma empezó a cumplirse como consecuencia la oposición se desarmo ya que sin un líder fuerte no eran nada, además no tenían excusa para pelear. Una guerra civil se evito y todas sus consecuencias posteriores. Apartados Sarutobi y Tsunade miraban atentos el mismo informe, se reunieron para discutir esto después de todo aunque no había mucho que decir ya que la ejecución del rubio fue perfecta. Las muertes mínimas, los daños inexistentes en fin una guerra acabada antes de empezar pero había algo que les molestaba y era el mercader y los ninjas de la arena, se preguntaban porque ellos se meterían en estos problemas por tan poco dinero.

- Itachi, donde esta en estos momentos Naruto…. – pregunto dejando a un lado el informe con pose aburrida Tsunade

- En el país de viento, en la aldea kazekin a cinco horas de la aldea de la arena… - respondió mientras veía por la ventana las hojas volar

- Tu lo enviaste a investigar – esta vez fue Sarutobi

- No, sabe que el hace lo que cree conveniente y mientras no tenga ordenes directas el investiga por su cuenta, su red de información es comparable con la de Jiraya-sama, no tengo motivos para dudar ya que – miro hacia el escritorio decenas de informes con una llama oscura en la portada cada uno de estos era un archivo – desde los 11 años ha luchado en cualquier guerra, las ha parado o encontrado solución. Aldea de la nieve, de la miel, de la ola, del cristal y muchas otras…

- No necesito que me lo recuerdes, incluso tuve que ir a sanarlo en mas de una ocasión aunque se ha hecho mas bueno, van a ser cerca de tres años que no lo veo – se puso de pie la legendaria sannin

- Entonces – continuo con la pregunto el Sandaime quien prendió su pipa

- al parecer hay movimientos sospechosos en esa aldea ninja, se ha infiltrado dos veces pero no puede quedarse mas de dos días, es demasiado sospechoso que alguien de esa edad se queda en la aldea de la arena donde no es un lugar turístico, el camuflaje de comerciante tampoco sirve por su edad, además la seguridad en los últimos meses es mayor, así que creo necesario enviar apoyo…

- apoyo?, ese kaki siempre ha trabajado solo, crees que quera apoyo… - la voluptuosa rubia alzo una ceja

- no tiene de otra, necesita una cuartada y también que los ojos de los shinobis no estén sobre el todo el tiempo, si a eso le sumamos que no puede utilizar chackra entonces en necesario el apoyo…

- es cierto Tsunade, Naruto es excepcional pero no puede hacerlo solo, estamos hablando de una aldea ninja que esta en alerta, además buscara información, esta vez será diferente que la infiltración en la tierra donde solo era reconocimiento para una misión. Naruto no puede infiltrarse solo a buscar información en una aldea ninja

- mmm es verdad pero sabes que muy pocos saben de el y los pocos que lo conocen son demasiado famosos como para infiltrarse

- ya lo he pensado Tsunade-sama, enviare a dos personas del ambu y a un especialista, cuatro son mas que suficientes. Naruto pensara en algo, además con mas personas para la distracción para el debe ser mas fácil …

- quienes son Itachi…

- pronto llegaran Sarutobi-sama – al acabar de decir aquello la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a shizune quien era seguido por tres personas…

- disculpe Itachi-sama aquí están….

- Ehh tu!!!!!… y ustedes??? - se sorprendió Tsunade – jejeje será interesante, vaya grupo más peculiar…

- Tsunade-sama, Sarutobi-sama…. Godaime-sama cual es nuestra misión y porque ella esta aquí si no pertenece al ambu

- Su misión será………

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo Capitulo: Especialista Dogmatico


	8. Especialista Dogmático

_"Cuando sientas la calidez de la nostalgia podrás escuchar la voz del silencio y la alegría que se esconde en la tristeza"_

**Especialista Dogmático**

La aldea oculta de Konoha liderada por un hombre que ha aprendido la esencia de un shinobi a pesar de su joven vida. Uchiha Itachi se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mientras miraba a los presentes quienes por sus rostros se podía apreciar estaban sorprendidos, pero no era para menos ya que la misión que recientemente les había encomendado era en una palabra absurda. Un tenue silencio se hizo presente, la conmoción aun hacia mella en su lógica mas dada la misión tenia que hacerlo aun así uno de los presentes con voz varonil no pudo evitar preguntar

- Godaime-sama para cumplir esta misión, nuestras vidas serán prescindibles… ¿Podría decirnos cual es la causa?

- La causa aun es desconocida, solo sabemos que algo anda mal. Nuestras fuentes tienen esas sospechas por lo cual mandaremos a investigar… - concluyo con tono firme digna de un líder

- Itachi…. (después de unos momentos) quiero decir Itachi- sama, que quieres decir con que no lo saben, esa aldea no es ninguna aliada, además aunque no en forma abierta están en nuestra contra, aparte según dicen tienen defensas comparables con las de Konoha. Si eso es cierto cualquiera que utilice chackra será detectado y ejecutado. Con tres personas para una infiltración y peor aun buscar información de un cliente que esta bajo la protección de esa aldea es prácticamente imposible sin mencionar suicida. Tal vez podía ser factible con dos escuadrones ambu y 6 meses de preparación pero de un día para otro… acaso nos quieres muertos. Y por si fuera poco la causa de las sospechas es desconocida eso quiere decir que no tenemos mas información en otras palabras nos mandaras con los ojos tapados, desarmados y con un brazo amarrado a la espalda a pelear contra llenas hambrientas…

- Tranquila, no es para que lo expongas de esa manera. No enviaría a tres de mis mejores especialistas de área a morir. Saben que tienen mi confianza – le dirigió aquellos profundos ojos negros a la mujer que le hablo con familiaridad – si los he elegido es porque creo que son suficientemente efectivos para esta misión… así que Tsunade-sama por favor – la arrebatadora rubia con una sonrisa desprendió un mapa de la pared. Todo el país del viento estaba detallado en aquel pliego

- Bueno, no permitiré interrupciones además no soy tan paciente - miro a la mujer quien se cohibió, una cosa era hablarle así a Itachi ya que eran conocidos desde niños pero a Tsunade era otro tema - el Hokage ya les ha dado su misión, pero en este punto (indico con el dedo) recibirán toda la información acerca de los movimientos de la arena. Partirán esta misma noche, en dos días arribaran a la aldea Kazekin que es la más cercana a la arena. En este poblado contactaran a un intermediario, búsquenlo en los bares y lugares de citas a mas que el ya estará pendiente de su llegada. Puesto que esta misión es de alto rango no llevaran mascaras, ni sus hi-tai. Creo que eso es todo, una vez encuentren a su cuarto miembro las cosas se darán por si…

- Tsunade-sama, disculpe mi pregunta pero el cuarto miembro ¿quien es? De por si esta misión es peligrosa no quisiera arriesgarla mas con alguien quien no se adapte a nuestras habilidades – comento mientras se sacaba la mascara ambu demostrando a una bella mujer…

- (sonrió) tan precavida como siempre, digno de un capitán ambu pero no te preocupes, las habilidades de 'el' harán posible que esta misión que suena irrazonable sea haga realidad. Una vez que contacten con el… mmm será mejor que su intermediario se los diga… - termino en pose aburrida haciendo que a los tres shinobis se les forme una gotita en la nuca

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aldea Kazekin. Noche del decimo Sexto día de Septiembre.

Entre los poblados del país del viento la aldea Kazekin era una de las más famosas, la razón para esto es que fundía el último pedazo de bosque con el interminable desierto que después había, también era la ultima villa para poder descansar, claro si el destino era la arena porque después un minino de 5 horas de abrazador desierto se interponía. La villa no era tan grande, un poco mas de 10.000 personas habitaban allí, la principal atracción era el turismo dado la excepcional situación geográfica que hacia ver a la parte sur un frondoso bosque y a la parte norte un árido desierto. Los atardeceres y amaneceres eran un deleite para la vista al igual que el clima que todo el año parecía estar en primavera, los pueblerinos sabían muy bien como atraer gente de todo lugar ya que las diversiones se contaban por decenas. Para recién casados, para solteros, para vacaciones, lunas de miel, o simplemente para distracción, siempre había algo ideal que se ajustaba a las personas que los visitaban. Había muchos bares y casas de cita para diversión adulta, al igual que hoteles con termales para diversión familiar, zonas turísticas que iban desde ruinas en el desierto perteneciente a una antigua sociedad hasta frescas cascadas que eran un deleite visual. Una base shinobi de Suna con alrededor de 10 escuadrones vigilaban este sitio, haciendo al poblado seguro hasta cierto punto, es por esto que una vez que se visitaba Kazekin se convertían en amantes de la ciudad haciendo mover la economía de este poblado.

A diferencia del día, la noche se dedicaba netamente a las personas adultas. Muchos bares, zonas calientes, casinos y uno que otro teatro al aire libre era lo común. Las parejas, los amigos y las familias atosigaban los lugares de su elección haciendo que una divertida faz de esta aldea se vea. Por la entrada norte entre tanto barullo dos hermosas mujeres acompañadas por un hombre de complexión delgada entraban a la aldea. Miraron ensimismados la pintoresca situación ya que parecía que un festival se llevaba a cabo, las calles estaban iluminadas hasta los topes, lugares de comidas y de distracción parecían que no daban abasto pero la tranquilidad de la felicidad era acogedora, caminaron un poco mas para toparse con una cantidad impresionantes de ofertas, descuentos y productos, todo para que vallan a esos lugares; mujeres y hombres atractivos eran los encargados de llamar la atención de los clientes. Llegaron a un bar inmenso, donde se sentaron y pidieron una botella de sake.

- Vaya que entretenida ciudad…

- Si, es una lastima que estemos de misión – comento cruzando las piernas haciendo notar sus esbeltos y contorsionados muslos gracias a la pequeña falda que había elegido por disfraz de civil

- Bueno podemos disfrutar esta noche, mañana encontraremos al dichoso intermediario, a propósito ¿quien crees que sea? – la otra mujer que tenia una figura hipnotisante, aclarado muy bien gracias a la blusa ceñida y al pantalón apretado. Más de un hombre veían a estas bellezas acompañadas por aquel tipo. Ellas ya estaban acostumbradas por así decirlo, cada vez que llevaban ropa normal muchos hombres las asediaban con la mirada aunque a veces era un golpe para su ego otra veces era mortificante y es que una kunochi a causa de los entrenamientos tenia un cuerpo escultural.

- A mi me da mas curiosidad nuestro cuarto miembro, por la forma en que se expresaron de el Itachi-sama y Tsunade-sama debe ser alguien con experiencia y excepcional, tu que crees – esta vez se dirigió al hombre quien pasaba de ser alguien común

- No lo se, aunque he escuchado rumores en la aldea de un efectivo que esta al mando del Hokage y solo la elite a tenido contacto con el. Como muchos pensé que era un mito entre shinobis hasta que por accidente cuando entraba al despacho de Tsunade-sama, escuche a Kakashi-sempai comentar sorprendido que 'el' había librado al país de la nieve de una guerra y logrado que la princesa quien es una actriz famosa, tome el trono… - después tomo un vaso de sake de golpe

- Kakashi-sempai, vaya…

- Ese pervertido, jajajaja, que el geniecito se sorprenda es algo a tener en cuenta, solo lo he visto cambiar de expresión cuando no alcanzo a comprar su libro… - tenia la copa de sake en alto

- Bueno es que era la edición Premium con una entrevista especial al autor

- Jajaja si eso es lo que el dijo… - reia mas sonoramente mientras los acompañantes de ella tenían sudor en el rostro

- Ka…ka…kakashi- sempai – dudaron al unisonó los dos

- Yo, que bueno que llegaron – se dio la vuelta, para su sorpresa kakashi estaba sentado en la mesa contigua a espaldas de mujer quien ahora casi se atraganta con el sake. No sintieron su presencia, estaba sin su hi-tai, en vez de eso un parche pirata cubría su ojo juntado con la mascara y el cabello oculto por la alargada chaqueta le daba otro aire , aunque no daban crédito ya que estaba a metros de ellos y no se dieron cuenta, ese era su sempai el hombre que admiraban.

- Usted es nuestro contacto – comento la primera mujer aturdida aun por la sorpresa mientras la segunda mujer aun estaba tosiendo

- Mmm, bueno podría decirse que si, aunque el trabajo me lo dejaron relegado. Para resumirlo pasábamos por aquí después de una misión en el país de la hierba con mi kawai equipo, entonces nos encontramos con el informante… ya que le debo un favor dije que vendría a recogerlo mientras el buscaba información….

- Ka.. (tosiendo) podrías avisarnos antes, veo que tus costumbres no han cambiado…

- (sonrió debajo de la mascara) me dijeron que recogería a un grupo especializado, pero no pensé verte aquí. Que paso con tus estudiantes Anko…

- Pues deben estar en una misión, ya lo sabré cuando regrese, después de todo el propio Itachi me dijo que viniera….

- Anko-sensei debería tratar con mas respeto a mi nii-sama – se oyó una voz excitante pero fuerte, sentado al lado de kakashi en una mesa para cuatro se encontraban cenando el equipo siete

- Ara…ara vaya, pero si es Iori-chan – en segundos Anko estaba aprisionando contra sus pechos a la hermosa adolescente quien a pesar de su edad ya había dejado noqueados a mas de 5 hombres quienes trataron de ligar con ella, esto era notorio ya que Anko estaba parado encima de uno

- Sensei no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, nos hemos hecho mejores verdad – al lado de la Uchiha se encontraba otra chica con preciosos ojos verdes

- un poco sakura …

- la misión debe ser muy importante para enviar a los mejores de la unidad ambu, Yugao-san, Hayate-san – el ultimo integrante

- Kiba tu los conoces – lo dijo mientras se deshacía del agarre de Anko. Iori se empezó a interesar en dicha misión

- Mi madre es la líder del todo el escuadrón de búsqueda, Yugao-san es la líder de uno de esos escuadrones. Okasa dice que es una de las kunochis mas fuertes que conoce

- Tsume-san siempre exagera la cosas Kiba-kun – respondió la mujer al tanto bajaba sus piernas que anteriormente estaban cruzadas…

- Bueno, bueno ya que los hemos encontrado, será mejor darles esto – saco un pergamino – como dije antes nosotros estamos de paso, el verdadero nexo esta en este lugar – señalo el mapa –aunque no se de que es su misión, es de suponer que es riesgosa, me gustaría acompañarlos, pero… (sonrió)… olvídenlo. Solo denle mis saludos cuando lo vean, puede ser un poco extraño con sus métodos pero siempre son acertados… otra cosa no esperen hasta mañana, sino el intermediario se ira a otro lugar, es mas diría que vayan en estos momentos antes de que algo capte su atención

- Lo conocemos… – pregunto la kunochi Anko quien ahora parada hacia ver su atractivo mucho mayor, ya que el pantalón se le ceñía a la cadera

- Es mas difícil no conocerlo, el les dirá lo demás…

- Tanto hermetismo me molesta, pero esta bien supongo, nos vamos, Iori-chan – otra vez la apretó contra sus senos – sigues tan hermosa como siempre, pero mi Hinata-chan no se queda atrás, no puedo decir quien es mas linda….

- Ya vámonos Anko – empezaba a jalarla Yugao mientras Hayate se despedía cortésmente, cuando los tres shinobi dejaron el lugar Iori como toda una Uchiha pregunto…

- Enserio no sabe nada sensei, tampoco les dijo quien es el nexo. Esta misión debe ser increíble… además es cierto lo que comentaban, hay de verdad alguien que ayudo al país de la nieve. Sasuke Nii-san hace poco estuvo ahí en una misión protegiendo a un acaudalado hombre de negocios quien hizo varios tratados con la Feudal. Según me dijo la princesa es una actriz famosa pero el país es uno de los mas estables de la región, no sabia que estuvieran en conflicto hace apenas unos años atrás

- Lo siento Iori pero ese es un asunto complicado, no puedo comentar mucho incluso tendré que hablar con Hayate-kun después...

- Ya veo, así que es cierto…

- No saques conclusiones apresuradas (sonrió estilo kakashi), no se agobien con eso, nosotros cumplimos nuestra misión con días de anticipación, haci que hoy les invito a un Spa por su estupendo trabajo. Mañana en la mañana partiremos a Konoha, no le den vuelta a este asunto, después de todo nosotros ni siquiera debíamos estar aquí …

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si mientras Kakashi sacaba su preciado libro para desestrezarce, fue una mala idea venir justo en estos momentos a kazekin pero quien diría que justamente esa situación se estuviese dando

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazekin, 10 pm. Distrito sur, Zona Rosa…

Habían llegado al lugar de las indicaciones, estaban en medio de una calle donde había muchas casas de citas, mejor dicho no había otra cosa. Caminaron tranquilos mientras las venas que ya eran protuberantes amenazaban con explotar en la sien de Yugao a la par que un ligero sonrojo adornaba su rostro. Mientras Anko veía el lugar con cierta normalidad, después de todo no era su novio quien parecía embobado por los letreros, las 'recepcionistas' y una que otra propuesta, es mas le parecía divertido ver con celos a Yugao.

- Es aquí… – menciono nervioso Hayate con la muerte reclamándolo, la figura de esta era igual a la de su novia por alguna razón

- Que clase de pervertido estaría aquí… – entro furiosa la kunochi ambu quien ahora llevaba el cabello suelto mostrando su tono violeta. Al entrar observo a por lo menos 4 mujeres abrazando al más grande pervertido y sannin que conociese. Primero vino la sorpresa por la escena para luego el desconcierto por ver que el era el intermediario, acaso era alguna clase de broma absurda, primero kakashi-sempai considerado un ninja tan fuerte que puede rivalizar contra Itachi-sama y ahora el legendario sannin. Dos de los shinobis más fuertes de Konoha en una estrecha aldea dispuestos ahí por un solo shinobi, que clase de locura era, que clase de persona seria aquel misterioso personaje incluso en ella afloro la curiosidad.

Cuando los acompañantes de la capitán ambu entraron tuvieron una reacción similar mientras Jiraya seguía divirtiéndose con las preciosas chicas. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Anko cansada de esperar y de aquella escena hizo aparecer dos enormes serpientes que se enroscaron en el pervertido haciendo que las mujeres salieran despavoridas mientras Jiraya sudaba frio ya que una de estas tenia su cabeza apuntando a su entrepierna, inmediatamente se le quito lo ebrio y reconoció a los que se suponía debía buscar. Y justo cuando creía que encontrar a kakashi por coincidencia lo dejaría disfrutar un poco mas de las ninfas de kazekin, rayos, ese kakashi no serbia ni para distraerlos por un tiempo.

- Anko-chan… podrías decirle a tu amiga que no ataque ese lugar – tenia los ojos en blanco, muy asustado por su voz tan suave

- Jiraya-sama siempre es curioso volver a verte – en un puf desaparecieron las invocaciones – quisiera jugar un poco mas pero el hecho de que este aquí me dejo fuera de lugar, ahora si quiero conocer a nuestro cuarto integrante….

- Siento la rudeza de Anko Jiraya-sama, pero también me pregunto lo mismo….

- Mmm vaya cuanto has crecido Yugao, la ultima vez que te vi eras solo una niña y ahora mírate te has convertido en toda una mujer - la veía como una presa lista para morder, entonces

- Sabes que siempre puedo invocar serpientes, incluso unas mas pequeñas verdad – susurro al ver el rostro de Jiraya, quien se perdió en las magnificas piernas de Yugao que eran mostradas por la minifalda, mas solo escuchar eso trato de virase solo para toparse con los dos magníficos atributos de Anko resaltados por aquella blusa negra. – jeje te lo advertí…

Minutos después

El legendario sannin se aplicaba un antídoto contra el veneno de la cobra real que poco mas y le muerde el……..

- Tan sádica como tu maestro, verdad Anko – parecía enojado y asustado – esta bien, síganme, les presentare a su cuarto integrante… - empezó a caminar hacia las habitaciones de aquel lugar, no se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que este no era solo una casa de citas, aquí daban satisfacción a los clientes con mas que solo compañía. Anko iba a decir algo pero Hayate se le adelanto…

- Jiraya-sama que clase de persona es nuestro compañero

- que clase de persona…mmm(llevo su mano al mentón) supongo que ni Itachi, tampoco Tsunade o el viejo les dijo algo, verdad - era mas afirmación que pregunta

- hai…

- pero porque tanto secretismo, por que un intermediario, que clase de nin es para que una misión casi imposible como esta sea factible, conozco casi a todos los shinobis en Konoha gracias a mi posición de líder ambu o por lo menos he oído de todos pero jamás escuche de alguien tan bueno… aparte de los junin

- jejeje el es un especialista dogmatico que "arde en la oscuridad". Jamás a trabajado en equipo, solo obedece al Hokage o sus consejeros. Aparte de Kakashi solo hay dos junin mas que saben de su existencia – abrió una puerta – el hecho de que Itachi le ordene que trabaje con ustedes es porque el no ha podido mantenerse mas de dos días en la arena …

- que? Ya se ha infiltrado – con escandalosa voz Anko

- su problema no es infiltrase, el problema es que la seguridad de la aldea de la arena es máxima y desconfían de todos los extranjeros. La primera vez fue seguido por dos chunnin, la segunda paso lo mismo, incluso los comerciantes o los propios familiares de los habitantes son marcados como visitantes cuando ingresan a la aldea, y son monitoreados día y noche por el equipo de la barrera que es casi idéntico al nuestro. Los foráneos no tienen libertad para moverse ya que saben todos sus pasos…

- es como si Konoha estuviera en fase preventiva de guerra – dedujo con sorpresa Yugao

- y la cosa se pone peor, la barrera identifica cualquier tipo de chackra que no haya sido registrado, no hay forma de pasar por otro lado ya que esta se activa, cubre todo sunakagure como una esfera y no se desactiva nunca….

- Imposible… como el se… – antes de terminar la frase Jiraya abrió la puerta principal de ese pasillo, dejando al descubierto un cuarto bastante grande. En una pequeña mesa varias botellas de sake vacías. El ermitaño prendió las lámparas que no iluminaron completamente la habitación pero mostraron a un chico dormido en la cama boca abajo, apenas cubierto por unas mantas, su rostro no era visible…

- Te matare si no es algo importante ero-sennin - seguía en esa posición, los tres shinobis impactados veían la escena

- Te he dicho que me llames padrino, no ero-sennin – otro golpe de sorpresa para los presentes…

- Ero-sennin, ero-sennin aunque seas mi padrino sigues siendo ero-sennin – continuaba con los ojos cerrados como si durmiera…

- Eres un caso perdido, levántate que los refuerzos ya llegaron, pero eso ya lo sabes verdad – cogía una botella de sake y la olía – estuviste bebiendo otra vez…

- Solo tres o cuatro botellas… no es nada comparado con lo que tu bebes - su posición no cambio

- Pero yo no bebo sake puro, además (lloro tipo cascada) dime que no…. – fue tarde, desde la puerta contigua que era el baño una mujer desnuda con apenas una toalla salía toda mojada, las sospechas de Jiraya acertaron. El maldito rubio se llevo a la cama a la mujer del líder de Kazekin considerada la mas hermosa de la villa, apenas la mujer vio a los cuatro shinobis se lanzo a correr recogiendo los mas rápido posible su ropa incluso tuvo que arrancar de las manos sus pantaletas a Yugao quien estaba en shock, después salió de la habitación sin decir nada, roja de vergüenza…

- Maldición porque te di ese maldito rastreador con mi chackra, así me encontraste verdad, pero te entretuviste allí abajo – empezó a levantarse dándoles la espalda, su rostro aun no era visible

- Eto…bueno…- se puso nervioso cuando se dio cuanta de algo - maldición, no me digas que elegiste este lugar por eso…

- Ataca las debilidades de tus enemigos – menciono divertido mientras descubría su tórax demostrando que estaba sin ningún tipo de topa, pero les seguía dando la espalda – en primer lugar tenia asuntos que tratar con la señorita que ahuyentaron, en segundo, no parabas de molestarme siguiéndome a todos lados, en tercero, enviaste a kakashi onii-san a hacer tu trabajo para ponerte a buscar información y cuarto, Tsunade no se enterara de nada, si tu cuidas mis espaldas y yo las tuyas…

- (suspiro feliz) estoy orgulloso de ti, cuando te veo pienso que me estoy haciendo viejo(caída tipo anime de los tres shinobis acompañantes)

- se levanto mientras las mantas caían de su joven cuerpo, como lo sospechaban estaba completamente desnudo, gracias a las lámparas un conjunto de luz y sombra opacaron aquel estado. Las kunochis miraron furtivamente su silueta, toda la espalda finamente marcada que terminaba en un trasero endurecido por el entrenamiento, el cabello rubio algo caído, con algunos mechones largos que recaían - Entonces es hora de trabajar- viro solo el rostro apenas unos centímetros demostrando aquellos ojos azules nostálgicos con un pequeño rojizo, tres finas marcas embelleciendo su ya hermosa fisonomía, tan fina que era endiabladamente atractivo. Era algo alto al menos más alto que ellas. Anko y Yugao no pudieron evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran, en sus palabras jamás habían visto a alguien tan hermoso que ahora parado desnudo enfrente suyo parecía lo mas cercano a la divinidad

- será mejor esperar afuera – comento Hayate al ver la comprometedora situación, ahora el era quien tenia celos…

- no me digas que te molesta mi cuerpo desnudo – hablo desde la parte sombreada

- en lo absoluto solo que no todos en la habitación somos hombres, tal vez lo notarias si te molestaras en regresar a ver completamente- respondió un poco agitado, se noto ya que empezó a toser

- desde que entraron en este lugar se muy bien cuantos están, a que distancia, además su olor me dice quien es masculino o femenino. Se mas de ustedes con solo sentir su presencia que con verlos, pero tienes razón – cogió una manta y se lo coloco en la cintura – es descortés con las señoritas – por alguna razón Jiraya estaba apuntando todo en una libreta como si su vida dependiera de ello – el extraño joven empezó a caminar cuando salió completamente a la luz, lo reconocieron. El hermoso y varonil joven que parecía de ensueño era…

- el niño zorro – el rostro de Yugao era indescriptible, tal vez se debía a su entrenamiento el reconocerlo ya que de ese pequeño al que llamaban así no había nada, en su lugar estaba este hombre que seria la ilusión de cualquier mujer…

- jajajaja (rio encantadoramente) hace tiempo no me decían así, pero tiene razón señorita…. Mmm si no me equivoco Yugao-san verdad, ayer Sarutobi-jiji me envió sus perfiles, debo tenerlos por algún lado. Usted debe ser Anko-san verdad – se le acerco mucho mientras la kunochi sin saber porque quedo paralizada, no era miedo o alguna técnica era….no sabia como describirlo, se le acerco mas, bajo un poco la cabeza, la kunochi podía sentir el aliento del chico pegar contra su oído , después bajo un poco mas, lentamente el recorría con su nariz el fino cuello de la peli morada, cuando llegaba a su hombro para ser mas precisos a la clavícula abruptamente se separo, para después quedar a unos 4 cm del confundido rostro de Anko, sus ojos chocaron y sus narices estaban por rosarse, entonces suavemente le susurro – el olor a serpiente en su persona es encantador - dejando perdida a la kunochi se acerco al ultimo miembro, al igual que con Anko se le acerco de la misma forma haciendo que Yugao y Anko estuviesen alarmadas, aunque las mentes pervertidas que toda mujer tiene se activaron. El rubio como si tratara de seducirlo olfateaba el cuello mientras que Hayate tenia el puño listo para golpearlo si intentaba algo, aparte era demasiado raro esa actitud – al parecer tienes alguna enfermedad, espero no interfiera en la misión – se separo nuevamente – Ero-sennin como dijo Itachi-san son buenos, así que partiremos esta misma madrugada, les explicare el plan en el camino, tu red de información podrá hacer lo que discutimos ayer….

- Dalo por hecho, si ese es el caso me retiro, debo hacer los arreglos ya. En cuestión, si es tan grave como creemos háznoslo saber de inmediato, no queremos que otra guerra mundial shinobi se de, cualquier cosa me mantendré en el Sonido, es mas cerca, y Naruto – le codeo – tienes que contarme como le hiciste con aquella preciosura que salió de aquí – menciono antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo…

- Si no les molesta les encontrare en el hotel – señalo por la ventana al edificio mas alto de la ciudad – habitación 1250, estaré ahí en media hora – le decía mientras entraba a la habitación de baño. Los tres shinobis se habían perdido en un mundo en el cual jamás estuvieron a pesar de su edad. Pero esto solo era el comienzo de la aventura que les demostraría que el mundo que conocen es tan solo el paraíso de la real naturaleza shinobi.

Cuando salieron estaban aturdidos por lo que acabaron de ver, el chico debía cumplir recién 16 años en Octubre pero ya se acostaba con mujeres, bebía sake, hablaba con familiaridad a los shinobis poderosos de la aldea. Parecía conocer a todos los altos mandos, era imponente e inclusive sus ojos demostraban experiencia, Yugao imagino a alguien totalmente distinto, quien sabe, un hombre maduro, experimentado, serio y recatado pero en vez de aquello obtuvo a un adolescente atractivo en el cual todos decían que era excepcional. En vez de apaciguarse su curiosidad incremento mientras que la otra kunochi tenía parecidos pensamientos…

- Si estoy en lo correcto su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, verdad , se suponía que lo enviaron a la aldea del sonido cuanto esta se anexo a Konoha – menciono sacando de su trance a las mujeres Hayate

- se suponía según se dijo que Itachi-sama lo retiro de la academia ninja, algo que muchos aplaudieron y fue exiliado a la aldea de Oto librándose así Konoha del Kyuubi- respondió con claras dudas la ambu

- esto se esta poniendo mas interesante a cada paso, pero también recuerdo que ese mocoso no tenia ninguna habilidad, ahhhh me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, si Itachi, Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama y Sarutobi-sama confían en el por algo será…

Tan metidos en sus pensamientos se encontraban que no notaron que tres chicos y un can los seguían desde que salieron de aquel lugar…

- sigo pensando que no es una buena idea Iori

- acaso no tienes curiosidad sakura

- bueno si, pero, kakashi-sensei dijo que lo olvidáramos

- tranquila sakura, solo veremos si se encuentran con del que estaban hablando, además es perfecto ya que no han notado nuestra presencia. Akamaru no les pierdas el rastro…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la cornisa un edificio algo alto una figura miraba a los perseguidos y perseguidores, tenia una leve sonrisa que le daba aspecto zorruno…

- vienes por tus estudiantes onii-san

- vamos, es extraño que me llames así – leía su libro - pensaba que estarías ya en el lugar de su misión, es anormal que te encuentres por aquí, además, mis sentidos parecen deteriorados ya que no note tu presencia u olor

- un nuevo truco que aprendí en estos dos años que no nos hemos visto. Siempre es raro como el destino hace que las coincidencias parezcan fortuitas

- tienes razón, he escuchado muchas cosas algunos rumores y otros comprobados. Pero has estado muy ocupado, si mis sospechas son acertadas te diriges hacia Suna verdad

- tan suspicaz como siempre, es una lastima que el copic-nin sea tan famoso, no sirves para infiltraciones aunque si te quitaras esa mascara…

- yo ya tengo mi responsabilidad con esos chicos, por ahora esa es mi misión, el resto te lo dejo a ti…

- solo di que primero muerto a dejar tu mascara – bromeo provocando que kakashi riera nervioso

- esta bien, si necesitas ayuda…

- no…. con aquellos tres es mas que suficiente, además tu labor de cuidar a Iori-san es mas importante, tanto ella como Sasuke han empezado a ganarse renombre no solo como hermanos del Godaime Hokage sino también como genios Uchiha. Me sorprendió mucho cuando enviaron a Anko-san, supongo que Haku, Tayuyá y la heredera Hyuga pueden manejar solos las misiones sin su supervisor junin.

- Sarutobi Haku es ya chunnin, esta esperando a cumplir 20 años para dar los exámenes para la policía de Konoha, si tomara los exámenes para ambu o junin ya lo seria. Hyuga Hinata rivaliza con Iori en combate además Tayuyá, bueno, cuando pelea no deja ni un hueso sano al oponente, da miedo como las dos estudiantes se parecen a su maestra – miraba de reojo a Anko quien estornudo

- Que divertido… debe ser divertido estar con ese grupo, la última vez que vi a los genios de Konoha fue hace tres años cuando Itachi-san pidió que el último del clan Namikaze sea el protector de su hija…

- Naruto… - una profunda tristeza invadió al peliblanco – tu padre estaría orgulloso…

- (sonrió de forma zorruna, entrecerrando sus ojos) no lo creo, mi padre quería un héroe que sea muy distinto de mi. Eso pensé a los 12 años después de mi primera guerra cuando Hiruzen-sama dijo que tenia la madurez suficiente para saber la verdad, y sabes que ha cambiado desde entonces onii-san

- ¿Que? – pregunto afligido

- Jem…nada .................... Jajaja ya los atraparon – miro como los shinobis agarraban a los tres chunnin que ahora estaban recibiendo una buena reprimenda por parte de Anko

- Será mejor que los salve, Naruto nos veremos…. – el shinobi salto mientras que el rubio miro hacia el cielo…

- Debe ser divertido tener una vida normal, lastima que me la negaste Yondaime Hokage.

Un susurro inaudible llevado por el viento haciendo que los muertos recuerden el momento que estuvieron vivos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo Capitulo: Dolorosa Infiltración


	9. Infiltración Dolorosa

_"Cuando el pasado es muestra del futuro, el presente se hace difuso"_

**Infiltración Dolorosa**

**Previos**

Gotas, gotas que caen, gotas que suben, pequeñas gotas, suaves gotas, tranquilas gotas, gotas y más gotas. Es ¿lluvia?, ¡No!, ¿agua?, ¡tampoco!, ¿sangre?, mas cerca pero ¡no!, esas gotas son……. ¡lágrimas! Pequeños cuarzos de alma, pero, ¿porque tienen tanto dolor?, miras al cielo que se encuentra pintado con un anaranjado eterno, incluso la luna se puede ver al lado del sol caído, bajas tus ojos y ves el horizonte, es infinito al punto de perderte en el. Porque estas tan solo, porque gritas si ninguna voz sale de tu boca, aunque puedes oír el susurro del viento no puedes escuchar tu propia voz. Estas tan solo, caes de rodillas en aquel verde prado que se extiende por millas, una vez mas una gota de lagrima choca contra el suelo, al hacerlo un eco enorme se oye por millas, así de solitario estas. Cierras los puños, gritas otra vez hacia el cielo con toda la rabia disponible, ¡algo cambia! Tu voz rompe ese paisaje haciéndolo caer como espejos, por fracciones, lentamente, mostrándote lo que hay detrás, miras otra vez y observas que miles de cuerpos mutilados, podridos y abandonados yacen a tus pies. Tu cordura se quiebra dando paso a locura, al temor, una macabra delirante sonrisa siniestra recorre el espectáculo, eres tu quien ríe ya que querías compañía pero mataste a cualquiera que podía haberte acompañado. Soledad otra vez, soledad una y mil veces… para cualquier lado solo queda soledad, no tienes mas, lentamente caminas hacia un trono vacio que encoronan los miles de muertos. Un cetro negro pintado con la sangre seca que te rodea, lentamente te sientas en el, mirando al infierno que tienes por vista, nadie se mueve, solo hay melancolía juntado con el bisbiseo del viento que jamás acaba. Cierras tus ojos lentamente………miles, miles, miles, miles y miles…

- Esto no acaba, jamás terminara, aunque los dioses me lo nieguen… lo hare, no podrás detenerme, jamás dormiré, tampoco descansare y no moriré, incluso mi alma vagara y al final te destruiré, no importa si es mañana, si es hoy o en una eternidad, pero ten seguro que lo hare. En la fosa oscura carente de emoción sin compasión añorando mi locura te encontrare, incluso si no es en este mundo, lo será en lo eterno…

- yo siempre estaré para interrumpirte, incluso mañana, inclusive en la eternidad. Al igual que el fuego arderé trascendiendo en este mundo aclarando la oscuridad y apartando la locura, aunque incluso en mi hay maldad ten por seguro que yo buscare la forma de estar ahí… lo entiendes…

- Patético, previsible y mundano. Tu corazón bloquea la razón cercando tu juicio. Somos lo que somos, ni más ni menos, los dioses nos desprecian y al igual que los humanos nos temen. Que razón tiene nuestra existencia, no somos dioses, tampoco inmortales, pero no somos finitos al igual que los humanos. ¿Acaso lo olvidas?

- No…, pero, los humanos tienen algo que la eternidad no puede comparar y que nuestra trascendencia no puede igualar. su encanto, su corta vida, su finita existencia… es por eso que te detendré, porque una humana me enseño lo que es el amor…

- ¿Amor?.... las sucias vivencias de la podrida mortalidad te han envenenado….

En un océano de fuego dos figuras inapreciables luchan, la batalla calcina todo, la batalla mata todo, poderosos guerreros combaten a muerte haciendo al cielo tronar y a la tierra temblar, evaporando el agua y doblando el hierro. 3 días con sus noches dura la batalla y al final…

- Ahaughaha …

- Ahaughaha …

- Tanto quieres matarme….

- Acaso ese amor es lo que te mantiene en pie… siempre fuiste mas débil que yo, hasta que la conociste.

- Tu eres mas fuerte que yo, pero si pierdo aquí la perderé y eso en mi existencia jamás me lo perdonare, se que sigue ahí, se que volveré a su regazo, se que sigue en la villa esperando mi regreso – al cerrar sus ojos puede verla, sentir su olor, su sabor – no lo entiendes, ella me enseño el verdadero significado de fuerza…

- Jajajajaja si ese el caso, ya se cual será tu peor sufrimiento… - alza la mano al cielo, arrebatando la luz…

- Espere esto por mucho…. – sonríe de forma tenue, el también alza la mano arrebatando una estrella con la ayuda de su opuesto, el contrincante ve su error, jamás imagino que aquello llamado amor lo haría sacrificarse…

- Imbécil si haces esto darás poder a aquellos que no lo merecen, convertirás a humanos en dioses, les darás control sobre el fuego, agua, tierra, rayo y aire. Incluso sobre la luz y la sombra, tal acto en contra del destino significara tu inexistencia… ¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo…

- Yo he visto la grandeza de los humanos…

- Te equivocas… ellos

- Lo se, pero para eso te tengo a ti……

- Noooo……

_____________________________________________________________________________

Aldea Kazekin. Mañana del Septuagésimo día de Septiembre.

Se levanto sudando por aquellas imágenes sin sentido y confusas, miro al lado y vio a aquella hermosa mujer acostada al lado suyo. Era una diosa, lastima que hoy empezaba la infiltración y dejaría Kazekin…

_____________________________________________________________________________

La noche anterior

Los shinobis ingresaron al lugar al cual el misterioso muchacho les había dicho que lo esperaran, al entrar quedaron maravillados con el escenario. Al ser nuevos en el poblado no supieron que aquel hotel era el más prestigioso de la aldea kazekin, cabe recalcar que la ciudad a pesar de no ser tan extensa tenia algunos edificios altos en especial en el centro de la misma construidos al estilo oriental con algunas cúpulas y acabados exquisitos, este lugar no era la excepción a no ser porque entre todos era el más lujoso. Para los nin de Konoha era una experiencia totalmente nueva aquel lugar, observaron cómo cada detalle era armonizado por el anterior y este daba paso al próximo siendo en verdad hermoso, ingresaron a un espacio donde varias personas se encontraban ya sea esperando, sentadas o admirando la hermosa fuente que más parecía un riachuelo. El interior era grande, tanto que fácilmente alguien podría perderse ya sea en la multitud de la gente o en los escudriñados pasadizos por los cuales se perdían algunas personas. En primera instancia pensaron que el muchacho les había jugado algún truco, mientras seguían viendo asombrados lugar tan finamente recalcado una señorita de hipnotisante figura y generosos atributos, con el cabello recogido armonizado con una falda que llegaba a sus rodillas ceñida a sus exuberantes caderas que opacaba la blusa cerrada que intentaba disimular su pecho se les acerco con gentil sonrisa que sobresalió con los verdes oscuros que portaba sobresaltando su nívea piel, en otras palabras era un hermosa mujer que con tono jovial pregunto ¨si les podía ayudar en algo¨, al principio no supieron contestar ya que la razón de su visita ni siquiera ellos mismo lo supieron solo siguieron la petición de aquel mocoso, y si lo habían hecho era porque sus mentes en esos instantes estaban sorprendidas, hasta que Yugao respondió que esperaban a alguien que les había citado en aquel lugar, inmediatamente la chica que era una de las tantas anfitrionas en ese sitio los guio hasta una recepción en la cual los tres tomaron asiento. La mujer les pregunto que si deseaban algo, al momento que ellos negaron su petición una mano se poso en el hombro de la fémina que inmediatamente regreso a ver solo para exclamar…

- Yuki-sama…

- Gracias Sumeri-san por encontrar a mis invitados (sonrió de forma encantadora) – observaron como la mujer se perdió por un instante ante este muchacho de fina apariencia que a pesar de vestir de forma informal al menos para ese lugar captaba la mayoría de las miradas de todos en esa recepción. Inclusive los tres nin de Konoha casi no lo reconocieron con esa chaqueta llana blanca que cubría una camisa semiabierta mostrando una parte de su pectoral bien formado en el cual un sutil collar adornaba la partidura del plexo, encajaba perfectamente con su rostro que tenía un tono bronceado remarcado por tres pequeñas líneas a cada lado de su cara que seducían y se perdían entre los largos cabellos rubios los cual en partes recaían adornando los azules infinitos como zafiros que tenia por ojos. En la parte de su oreja izquierda un pendiente dorado muy opaco con cristales diminutos rojizos a los extremos, muy elegante, una parte sostenía el principio superior de su oreja y caía sutilmente como una minúscula cadena hasta agarrarse en el lóbulo de la misma dándole un aspecto refinado, tenía la chaqueta blanca arremangada mostrando en su mano derecha una esclava en la cual una figura se imprentaba.

La chica se le quedo mirando por algunos instantes, recorría con su mirada a aquel muchacho que desde hace algunos días se hospedaba en el prestigioso hotel, a diferencia de las personas y de algunos hombres sean viejos o jóvenes que por su estatus siempre intentaban conquistarla este chico había sido amable sin ningún tipo de doble intención. Sumeri era muy consciente que era hermosa, esta condición a veces le hacía pasar malos ratos, pero si alguna vez quería destacar había sido frente a este muchacho, al pensarlo enrojeció ya que Yuki debía ser por lo menos unos 4 años menor que ella, como si quisiera una excusa recrimino que para estar solo en una aldea lejana debía tener la madurez suficiente. Mientras la chica fantaseaba los shinobis también veía sorprendido por decima vez en la noche al muchacho, sin encontrar palabras era una verdadera caja de sorpresas, y es que verlo ahí parado de forma despreocupado, con esa apariencia que fácilmente se le podía confundir con un modelo o actor famoso de alguna de esas revistas o películas que las adolecentes miraban. En especial para Anko fue una sorpresa ya que siempre adjudico que en aquellas revistas no había hombres reales sino puros disfraces y falsedad pero ahora entendía que hombres así, si existían. Mientras para la otra kunochi se estaba convirtiendo en casi una obsesión descifrar aquella incógnita llamada Naruto…

- Te sientes bien Sumeri-san, tu rostro está un poco rojo – poso una mano en la frente de la chica para después bajarla y acariciar su rostro de forma tierna – deberías cuidarte un poco – culmino mientras retiraba su mano y pasaba para dirigirse a los shinobis que ya no sabían que pensar mientras la mujer quedo como pasmada ya que solo quedo mirando la espalda del chico mientras este junto con sus invitados se retiraba….

- Ehhhy Sumerei despierta – otra de las anfitrionas que al igual que ella era bastante atractiva, bueno ese era un requisito para trabajar en aquel lugar – olvídate de él, está fuera de tu alcance- menciono con un tono algo serio al tanto que la hermosa ojiverde la regresaba a ver

- Que dices…

- Vemos eres bastante obvia, y lo que te digo no es porque crea que él no se figaría en ti ya que entre todas eres la más bonita , es solo que su mundo es muy diferente – miraban como el chico y sus acompañantes captaban la mirada de muchos

- ¿diferente?

- Si…, no te ilusiones, además oí al jefe que mañana se ira, al parecer es alguien importante- la chica bajo el rostro con deje de tristeza – pareces una cría enamorada, acepto que es ardiente pero…

- Yumeri….- se escandalizo mientras su amiga la veía con diversión

- Jajaja pero es la verdad….

- Eres una pervertida…- se viro intentando parecer molesta mientras la desilusión hacia presa de ella….

Atrás había quedado el recibidor y por ahora nadie abría la boca, por alguna razón los tres shinobis iban con cuidado con esta rubia cajita de sorpresas, llegaron a la parte más interna del hotel al hacerlo miraron un restaurante tan lujoso que solo lo habían visto en películas. Un hombre de apariencia agraciada los recibió saludando con énfasis al rubio a quien llamaba Yuki-sama, entraron y los dirigieron a una mesa reservada en la parte sureste de este lugar que no era tan grande, al parecer era bastante exclusivo, al sentarse inmediatamente muchas miradas recayeron sobre ellos, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando uno de los meseros trajo una botella de vino…

- Yuki-sama… lo envía el líder Kazemaru – Yugao regreso a ver hacia donde el mesero había visto sutilmente y se encontró a un hombre de mediana edad con guardias que estaban disfrazados a su alrededor, eso lo reconoció gracias a su entrenamiento, más impactante aun era que la mujer que hace escasa hora habían visto saliendo de la ducha en aquel cuarto estaba sentada a su lado, ahora vestida se veía diferente y mucho más hermosa. El ojiazul sutilmente agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza mientras el líder de la aldea kazekin levantaba con elegancia una copa respondiendo. El camarero abrió la botella que en su inscripción tenía un nombre escrito con letras doradas, Hayate enseguida reconoció la marca quedando en blanco ya que el precio de ese presente debía costar por lo menos una misión rango S. Minutos después de degustar esa ambrosia de dioses como el shinobi ambu lo había llamado, el mismo camarero llevo la carta demostrando por sus precios que tan exclusivo era este lugar ya que el más barato de los platos costaba un mes de renta de su departamento al menos eso pensaron los tres sincronizada mente. El rubio se movía en este mundo como un experto ya que si se lo viese en cualquier lugar se creería que es uno de esos niños ricos, mimados que han vivido en la opulencia de las clases nobles, cada minuto que pasaba muchas más preguntas surcaban en la mente de la capitán ambu, ¿será posible que este niñato fuese un ninja? O ,era alguna clase de prueba de Itachi-sama, pero era suficiente, hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen ya sea por la sorpresa o por alguna cosa más, tal vez ver que todo el mundo tenga la mirada en ti esperando que falles o esperando a criticarte era lo que la había retenido y es que el mundo de las personas de dinero era uno comparable a estar en territorio enemigo, sin más intentando ser educada empezó la primera conversación seria de la noche ya que hasta ahora apenas frases directas habían sido dichas….

- Bien estoy sorprendida, por primera vez no se qué pensar así que Naruto o debería llamarte Yuki, a que se debe todo esto –arqueo ligeramente la ceja

- (demostrando modales se limpio y bebió algo de agua antes de responder) simplemente quería dar al equipo que me asignaron un detalle, nunca he trabajado con nadie así que pensé que sería ideal para entrar un poco más en confianza

- Ya veo, esto era innecesario a pesar que te lo agradezco pero para tener más confianza es inútil, por lo que dijiste en aquel cuarto- enfatizo- Itachi-cama envió nuestros perfiles así que debes ser alguien de confianza pero al contrario de ti nosotros no sabemos nada de nuestro compañero y dado tantas sorpresas de esta noche creo que nos debería una explicación, no crees Yuki-kun

- Tan directa como lo decía aquel documento, es algo que me agrada en las personas Yugao-san, y no se moleste en llamarme por mi nombre de incognito después de todo estamos entre aliados verdad… - la chica asintió, entonces prosiguió – si ese es el caso dígame lo que desee saber

- Bueno…- tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por dónde empezar

- Se suponía que te habían enviado al sonido- interrumpió estrepitosamente Anko quien tenía tanta curiosidad como su compañera aunque tuvo que ignorar el instinto asesino de la misma

- Si… tiene razón, bueno cuando tenía 10 años Itachi-san dijo aquello, no debo decir que fue mentira, en ese tiempo el consejo y el creyeron que era lo suficientemente bueno como para empezar a realizar misiones….

- Jmm si mal no recuerdo tu eras el ultimo en la academia…- el rubio lo interrumpió de forma suave con una sonrisa

- Tiene razón, no puedo compararme con los genios de Konoha, cada clan tiene un heredero impresionante, incluso vi a dos de ellos esta noche, en especial los hermanos de Itachi-san .Iori-san se ha convertido en una señorita muy bella, he oído de kakashi-oniisan que la heredera Hyuga es igual de impresionante y muchos otros. (sonrió) para mi fue mejor no estar con ellos ya que no soy tan talentoso….

- Ya veo conoces a mi preciosa estudiante y a Iori-chan al igual que Sasuke, eso demuestra que estas bien informado, además conoces al pervertido de kakashi. En ese caso porque el consejo e Itachi permitieron tu salida de la aldea si se supone que …

- Por la misma causa - interrumpió con una sonrisa suave para luego proseguir mirándola directamente a los ojos de manera sutil - el Kyuubi en mi interior me permitió hacer aquellas misiones, deben saber que no soy un shinobi normal, por lo tanto mi entrenamiento no fue normal, cuando tenía 7 años descubrieron que tan terrible puede ser mi poder, es por eso que lo direccionaron a algo más productivo- lo decía con una sonrisa – ya que Anko- san es miembro del escuadrón de interrogatorio y tortura debe de recordar el incidente donde un shinobi del agua fue capturado en la aldea…

- Tu…tu… hiciste aquello, ese hombre estaba desfigurado, sus órganos desgarrados, la parte de su cara no tenia piel, su brazo y pierna fueron mordidos como si de un animal furioso se lo hubiese querido devorar, que demonios, me quieres decir que tu lo hiciste…. – para estas instancia a Anko se le quito el apetito al recordar aquello, se sorprendió mas cuando el rubio simplemente respondió

- Si….

- Entonces tú controlas, ya sabes,….

- No Yugao-san para un humano es imposible, aunque puedo acceder a su poder no lo hago con frecuencia ya que mientras más lo uso tengo el peligro de no distinguir nada y matar a quien este en mi camino, pero no se preocupen he experimentado varias formas de no hacerlo, así que mientras no esté a punto de morir no creo que recurra a la totalidad de ese poder- sorbía algo de vino despreocupadamente

Después de aquello les quedo muy pocas ganas de seguir preguntando, cuando Yugao iba a preguntar otra cosa una tenue música empezó a sonar para después aparecer una bella joven tocando el arpa embelleciendo el ambiente, el réquiem era uno nostálgico con suaves liras que llamaban al olvido, las personas disfrutaban para estas instancias un poco del buen sake a la par que observaban a tan bella interprete que ponía el corazón en aquella tonada. Pasaron la apertura cuando desde otro lado del escenario el sonido de un piano fue escuchado ajustando al arpa con la diferencia que esta vez un hombre era quien tocaba tan elegantemente, después una hermosa diosa mas que mujer apareció en el centro de aquel lugar, su belleza era como la luna llena, sobria, enigmática, complaciente, tenia una aura de seducción que incluso la lujuria deseara estar con ella, tenia el cabello blanco como bañado en luna tan largo que llegaba mas debajo de su media espalda, su piel era nívea, pulcra como porcelana en la cual el ligero maquillaje de sombras y el pintalabios rojo carmesí hacían que esta mujer fuese sinónimo de deseo que se acoplaba muy bien con aquel vestido negro que dejaba un imaginativo escote junto con la parte de su espalda desnuda pronunciando sinuosamente aquellas caderas que sin un punto de imperfección podían decirse simétricas a la par que sus ojos con un tono rojizo inclusive algo estilizado hipnotizaba a los presentes junto con su voz que era lo mas hermoso de su ser. Para Yugao esta vez fue impactante ver a aquella mujer ahí ya que era una de las cantantes mas famosas del mundo entero, ella lo sabia muy bien ya que siempre que sacaba alguna nueva canción ella lo compraba, el ser kunochi no le impedía disfrutar de esos placeres tan humanos, por lo cual quedo esta vez muy agradecida con aquel chico ya que siempre quiso oír en especial aquella tonada que ahora estaba en escena, aquella con la que cualquier mujer pudiese enamorarse y soñar historias infinitas de amor con la persona amada. Durante los próximos minutos todos en el lugar solo miraban la actuación, esa era la sorpresa que el anfitrión o mejor dicho el líder de kazekin tenia para sus invitados, un mini concierto exclusivo de tan afamada cantante que después de aquella sonata hizo llorara a mas de uno con su bella interpretación tanto acústica como de contenido. Cada persona miraba a la peliblanca, mas la hermosa interprete había fijado desde hace unos minutos su vista en la mesa del sureste donde el rubio con pose descomplicada, un codo en la mesa y su mano recaída sosteniendo su rostro miraba como cualquiera la actuación, la mirada de aquella joven parecía centrarse solo en aquel lugar, esta vez Anko empezó a preguntarse si aquel mocoso tenia algún truco o si era el encanto natural, no podía negar que era atractivo y como a cualquier mujer le gusta lo misterioso pero el ambiente que envolvía a Naruto era algo distinto, al pensar en aquello se dio cuenta que era la primera advertencia, incluso ella debía ir con cuidado a pesar de su experiencia…

La velada llego a su fin, una de las mejores si se puede decir, aunque no entendían muy bien la situación y tampoco como es que el ojiazul podía pagar aquello, sin más se lo agradecieron pero antes de salir del establecimiento el líder de kazekin los abordo, mientras Yuki-san presentaba a Hayate como su primo, a Yugao como la novia de este y Anko como la hermana de la misma. Al parecer los dos personajes se conocían y no queda decir que la chica a su mano izquierda quien no levantaba la mirada ya que tenía un gran sonrojo también conocía muy íntimamente al rubio. Era irrisible como aquel muchacho estaba calmado y sonriendo de forma tan sincera frente al hombre que traiciono acostándose con su prometida hace apenas unas horas atrás. Si para algo sirvió esta escena, fue para comprobar que Naruto podía ser tan falso, calculador y frio que daba miedo ya que en este tipo de personas nunca se sabe en que piensan, pero por otra parte iban conociendo algunas de sus habilidades, tanto en la elocuencia de sus palabras, como en sus actitudes e inclusive en la sobriedad de su conducta algo que incluso el genio de Shikamaru no podría hacer, la palabra sorpresa era cansada y repetitiva con aquel chico.

Salieron del lugar hacia la recepción del hotel apenas palabras habían sido dichas esta noche, inmediatamente el rubio entrego dos llaves a los tres shinobis que correspondían de las habitaciones…

- Nos quedaremos aquí – fue la pregunta algo fuerte ya que paro a algunos.

- Hai Anko-san – respondió el ojiazul que por ahora tenia una mano en su bolsillo y una sonrisa que no se podía apreciar si era falsa o verdadera, inclusive para el ojo experto de la interrogadora

- Esto no creo que esta en el presupuesto de la misión – Hayate saco a relucir el punto de que estaba curioso…

- No se preocupen por eso, cualquier gasto que haga en este lugar es gratis para mi y quienes me acompañan, el dueño de esta cadena de hoteles me debe algo mas que su vida y fortuna así que no hay problema. Pueden pedir lo que deseen, descansen y diviértanse ya que mañana empezara un juego que será extenuante. Disfruten de la belleza de Kazekin, es muy especial para enamorados – miro de reojo a Yugao y Hayate quienes apartaron la mirada avergonzados…

- Pero según dijo Jiraya-sama tendría todo listo para partir al amanecer – repuso la kunochi

- Jejeje conozco a mi padrino y se que no lo tendrá listo para la hora indicada ya que no es de vida o muerte, además al lugar al que fue hay muchas distracciones (Jiraya estornudaba lejos de kazekin mientras algunas jóvenes le servían mas sake), lo dije para que no siguiera molestando. Tranquilícense partiremos antes del medio día, llegaremos a la arena justo en el momento indicado, por ahora será mejor que disfruten esta noche ya que después no puedo asegurar que todos volvamos con vida – afirmo con serenidad, se desplomó la fantasía del hotel, espectáculo y restaurante ya que cayeron en la realidad, era verdad , esta misión era demasiado riesgosa y mas importante de lo que imaginaron al comienzo ya que el mismo Jiraya dijo que podía ocasionar una guerra shinobi , entonces las kunochis tomaron una llaves mientras el shinobi cogió la otra, el ojiazul entreabrió sus ojos –(sonrió de forma sugestiva) al parecer aun son tímidos, pensé que eran novios, que lastima esa habitación es especial para enamorados…no me digan que no lo han hecho – poco mas y sale humo de la cabeza de Yugao y Hayate ya que sus rostros estaban mas rojos que una caldera. Anko no disimulo su risa mientras los avergonzados novios no entendían como un mocoso, con 4 o 5 años de diferencia les decía aquello…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El llegar a las habitación fue como llegar a otro mundo, las habitaciones eran en la parte mas alta del edificio, estas permitían ver todo la belleza de kazekin, jamás olvidarían esta experiencia que eran como unas vacaciones pagadas, a pesar de todo se lo agradecían al rubio.

- Increíble, esto es mas de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado – abrió las cortinas para toparse con el paisaje enternecedor de la aldea que irradiaba calidez – ese chico es mas sorprendente que cualquiera que haya conocido, empiezo a entender el porque los altos mandos confían en el – se recostó sobre un sofá de extrema finura y comodidad – ¿que opinas Anko?

- (Se desvestía para quedar en solo con un top blanco y pantaloncillos muy ceñidos a su pelvis)si te soy sincera… no lo se, trate de estudiarlo pero todo parece tan normal, si lo viera en cualquier lugar dudaría siquiera de si es un shinobi, su actitud cambia, no tiene manías o patrones, fue entrenado muy bien, inclusive Ibiki tendría problemas para encontrar su verdadera naturaleza, eso lo hace temible

- Yo también lo intente pero obtuve lo mismo que tu, la forma en que se expresa parece que esta muy acostumbrado a la presión, solo basta con ver como actuaba con el hombre a quien engaño con su prometida. Me pregunto su habilidad en combate debe ser…

- Si lo que dijo es verdad y a los 7 años acabo con aquel junin es terrorífico, mientras mas conocemos a Uzumaki Naruto menos sabemos de el, como el hecho de porque llama a Jiraya-sama padrino o a kakashi onii-san, conoce a los miembros de la aldea…

- El niño Kyuubi, ni en los más locos sueños podría haberlo imaginado…

- Jeje (sonrió entrecortadamente)

- Que sucede Anko

- Alguna vez escuche que los demonios son encantadores, te seducen y atrapan sin que te des cuenta, jamás creí en esas historias pero ahora viendo a alguien a quien llamaron demonio y la forma en como es, ya no es tan segura de aquello…

- Si es atractivo… - se tapo la boca, mientras Anko se sorprendió a la par que ponía una sonrisa maliciosa

- Jajajaja la incorruptible Uzuki Yugao acaba de decir que alguien le parece atractivo, no me lo esperaba parece que ese encanto funciono en ti, pobre Gekko y pensar que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo contigo….

- Anko!!!! – grito roja y horrorizada, esta noche serbia para distraerse un poco ya que serian una de las últimas sonrisas que podrían dar en meses si es que no es en la vida, ya que un infierno estaba por llegar, ellas vieron el lado mas amable del rubio ahora les tocaba apreciar el lado mas oscuro del mundo shinobi…

- Toc, toc, toc (una puerta) – las sonrisas de la kunochis pararon mientras oyeron aquellos golpes, no era en su habitación si no cerca. Anko silenciosamente fue a ver ya que en aquel piso solo existían tres habitaciones, una era ocupada por ellas, otro por Hayate y la última por… – Demonios, ese maldito jugador…. – susurro al tanto veía por una pequeña hendija al frente…

- Que sucede – hablo calmadamente casi en susurros mientras se acercaba también

- Míralo por ti mismo – se aparto, la sorpresa de la peli violeta fue grande al ver a aquella joven cantante que admiraba golpear la puerta de adivinen quien… - Ese niño..

Estaba sentado frente a un gran ventanal mientras una botella de sake se veía en su mano derecha, estaba solo con un pantalón que utilizaba para dormir, oyó unos golpes y fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró con un sueño, al menos eso imagino…

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto mientras la chica solo admiraba el torso descubierto del muchacho, bueno ella no era la única ya que otras espías también veían algo sonrojadas, después de todo con luz era mucho mejor

- (sonrió con mucha seguridad) Namikaze Naruto – eso fue suficiente para que el rubio la invite a pasar, no muchos sabían su nombre y mucho menos aquel apellido, debía ser algo de alguna parte donde lo conocieran

- (cerro la puerta tras si, mientras las kunochis estaban ligeramente sonrojadas ya que imaginaban muchas cosas) le ofrezco algo – se limito a decir mientras ella con seguridad se sentaba en el lugar que antes era ocupado por el ojiazul

- No, solo estoy aquí para hacer una entrega – inmediatamente saco unos pergaminos, esta chica que era tan famosa al parecer escondía varios secretos ya que haciendo sellos ninja saco algo de ellos

- (sonrió seductoramente) así que es usted, valla, los rostros mas hermosos son los caminos mas perniciosos, usted es el contacto…

- Así es Namikaze-san, a pesar de mi fama debe saber que mi familia es shinobi, acepte esta misión ya que el clan Akashia esta en deuda con usted, me dijeron que lo reconocería inmediatamente cuando lo viera, ahora entiendo el porque. A pesar que no soy kunochi tengo conocimientos ninjas, pero eso ya lo sabe verdad, lo note por la forma en que me miraba en el escenario…

- Tuve mis sospechas, cabello blanco y ojos rojos estilizados, su clan a pesar de no ser muy conocido es influyente y poderoso, muy pocos saben de su existencia, se encuentran metidos en todo asunto en el país del rayo, controlan toda la parte nororiental, son temidos y respetados por su línea de sangre, en especial por aquellos que creen en mitos, dígame usted también lo hace…

- (sonrió)Conoce a mi familia muy bien, bueno después de todo tenemos una deuda muy grande con su persona, mi padre me conto lo que hizo, es por eso – saco algunos sellos – que le envía esto, también dijo que si necesitaba algo mas no dude en pedirlo

- (recogió los sellos) estos son los últimos avances

- Si, tal como nos lo pidió, sellos supresores de chackra muy potentes e irreconocibles…

- Arigato… Akashia-san, temí que no estuvieran a tiempo dele a su padre mis saludos y gratitud

- No lo creo necesario pero lo hare – se levanto- no quiero molestarlo mas, debe tener asuntos pendientes con su novia….

- Los tendría si la tuviera – respondió simple mientras seguía viendo como un niño con juguete nuevo los sellos

- Es un mentiroso, alguien como su persona no puede estar solo…

- (bajo los sellos) créalo, si sabe quien soy debe entenderlo

- Ya veo, desde lo sucedido hace un año siempre quise conocer al valiente Naruto, cuando me dieron esta misión fue emocionante tener contacto con aquel del cual se cuentan tantas historias, pero al verlo me encuentro con alguien totalmente diferente a lo que había imaginado

- La decepcione – se inclino suavemente hacia ella

- Todo lo contrario, pensé encontrarme con un hombre grosero, bárbaro, con muchos músculos y poco cerebro, pero en su lugar… – se acerco mas, aspiro profundamente – sabe tiene un olor delicioso

- Así que también lo hace – se le acerco mas, mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared

- Mi línea de sangre se esta volviendo loca, yo… - sus colmillos sobresalieron y mordieron al rubio en el hombro, esta la aprisiono completamente contra la pared

- (susurro suavemente al oído) así que a pesar de no ser kunochi le excita extraer chackra directamente de los puntos, una habilidad temible por la cual los llamaron vampiros…

- (se aparto suavemente, la mordida no dejo huella de sangre) no diga eso – hablaba entrecortadamente – no me malinterprete, yo…ah – gimió al notar como el chico la levanto aprisionando mas su cuerpo contra la pared – desde el instante que lo vi…. Me , yo.. – abrazo al rubio hundiendo un poco sus uñas en la espalda mientras este besaba el cuello tan exquisito de ella – me gusta….

- Apenas no conocemos, esta segura… – se separo levemente, mientras cogió una de sus piernas y seguía subiendo

- Me vuelve loca, por favor no se detenga Namikaze-san - lo atraía hacia su cuello para que lo bese

- Llámeme Naruto, Akashi-san – empezó a besar sus pechos, mientras una escurridiza mano la desnudaba, ella estaba perdida en el éxtasis

- Llámeme Moka – en un movimiento rápido se acomodo, mientras el rubio la levanto y llevo hacia la cama. Ella introdujo la lengua en su boca. Él podía sentir una parte del agarre en su pelo y en su espalda las uñas cavando en él. Ella no se detuvo por un segundo, mantenía sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás y hacia adelante y hacia atrás, le aprieta, le roza en la forma más sorprendente. Después de conseguir el sabor de sus labios, le tira y se sienta de nuevo en sus caderas. Podía sentir los muslos apretándolo con un movimiento cambiante. Ahora totalmente desnudos comenzó a golpear su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, obligando a penetrarla profundamente en su apretado coño. Él levanto las dos manos para agarrar sus enormes tetas firmes. Comenzó a frotarlas con la complicidad de que Moka lo disfrutaba y deseaba, en minutos pudo distinguir todos los puntos sensibles de la peliblanca. La vio cerrar los ojos y dejar salir pequeños gritos mientras él seguía jugando con sus pechos.

Para Hayate fue una verdadera maldición que su habitación sea contigua a la del rubio ya que no pudo dormir toda la noche, bueno todos en el piso no pudieron dormir….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo Capitulo: infiltración Dolorosa (La Arena)


	10. La Arena

_"En la noche sombría cuando la soledad acaricie tu puerta, recuerda que puedes encontrarme en la nostalgia de tus sueños"_

**La arena**

- Damas y caballeros, esta noche tenemos el honor de presentar para su deleite algo espectacular, pero antes demos la bienvenida al muy ilustre líder de esta grandiosa aldea, por favor un aplauso para el Yondaime Kazekage de Sunakagure no Sato – un bramido de euforia se escucho por todo aquel inmenso lugar, este era un coliseo el cual se encontraba a la vista de todos en la parte suroriental de la aldea, el diseño e infraestructura tanto interna como externa era una completa obra de arte, tenia un parecido a la arena de combate que se utilizo para los recordados exámenes chunnin de Konoha. El kazekage se levanto de su palco especial y alzo una mano mientras todo enmudecía, cuando este nuevamente se sentó aquel personaje que se encontraba en la arena continuo nuevamente con su presentación – gracias kazekage-dono por honrarnos con su presencia y también a sus jóvenes hijos. Bien esta noche para los amantes de las peleas tendremos el final entre dos grandes peleadores que a pesar de no ser ninjas luchan demostrando su valentía, pero no les molesto mas con mis palabras, ahora desde la aldea de la arena, fue entrenado como shinobi pero lastimosamente su pobre uso de chackra lo limito para alcanzar su sueño de servir a su Kazekage pero eso no mermo su ansia de batalla, el campeón invicto de la arena de taijutso, kazeshin el viento mortal – un hombre muy corpulento con músculos sobre los músculos salió dando un grito de guerra, era bastante alto por los menos 2 metros de altura, en su torso varias cicatrices, era el campeón de la arena de taijutso un lugar en el cual ningún arte aparte de ese era permitido, esto quería decir que tanto el genjutsu como ninjutsu eran prohibidos, ahí los puños son quienes hablan, no había reglas a no ser esas dos prohibiciones – y su contrincante un foráneo que a demostrado el significado de ser un hombre, se ha ganado el respeto de esta aldea, el inmortal Kyuu – al instante todo la gente empezó a gritar de forma estruendosa mientras una figura era percibida en la arena, tenia el cabello blanco, su musculatura aunque marcada era fina y estilizada, su única vestimenta era un pantalón negro, un top(dejando ver sus hombros, brazos y parte de su pecho) del mismo color apegado a su figura, el típico calzados ninja y unos guantes sin la parte de los dedos, era relativamente pequeño a comparación de su oponente, al llegar levanto el rostro demostrando unos profundos ojos azules, mientras en las gradas el pequeño club de fans de este personaje aclamaba con todo fervor, bueno ese era la reacción general de toda la gradería, inclusive de la hija del kazekage quien dedujo que aquel muchacho debía tener su edad, el campeón furioso de que este tipo se lleve todo esa atención se poso enfrente mostrándole una mirada asesina mientras el chico se limito a poner las manos en los bolsillos, con una actitud muy cool según la mayoría de gente, le planto cara mirándolo directamente a los ojos y sonrió haciendo hervir la sangre de su contrincante quien quería despedazar a este muchacho – conocen la reglas, no se permiten artes ninjas si es que la supieran, en cuanto a lo demás todo es permitido, la pelea se acaba cuando uno cae inconsciente, se rinde o muere….¿alguna pregunta? – esto ultimo lo dijo solo a los dos combatientes que se miraban con fiereza , bueno uno de ellos porque el peliblanco solo miraba con una arrogancia que hacia hervir la sangre a cualquiera …

- Te quitare esa sonrisa niñito bonito, este día morirás – escupió con ira pura

- Hmp… - fue la contestación del otro, esto hizo que mas de una tuviera un desmayo mientras kazeshin apretaba tanto sus mandíbulas que por poco y se rompe los dientes

- Bien…. Comiencen – anuncio ya lejos del campo de batalla mientras kazeshin de inmediato dio tal golpe que afortunadamente fue esquivado por kyuu con una mortal hacia atrás, aunque no saco sus manos de los bolsillos, inmediatamente el enorme hombre se lanzo a una velocidad increíble para su tamaño intentando golpear a ese muchacho quien hasta el momento con sutiles movimientos esquivaba todos los golpes que si que tenían fuerza ya que los que pegaban en el suelo habrían pequeños surcos en la tierra pero a pesar de esto el ojiazul aun no había sacado las manos de los bolsillos cosa que enfurecía mas y mas a kazeshin haciéndolo aumentar el ritmo de la embestidas que cada vez eran mas fuertes y rápidas hasta que llegado un momento arrincono contra una de las paredes de la arena a kyuu

- No tienes a donde huir, mocoso escurridizo – golpeo con su puño derecho, el chico lo esquivo apenas aladeando su cabeza, el puño del enorme hombre quedo incrustado en la pared este momento fue aprovechado por el ojiazul para dar un rodillazo en la boca del estomago de kazeshin, todo esto lo hizo sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos, ahora hasta a los hombres les parecía cool

- Es muy hábil – comento desde un sitio especial la hija del kazekage que era una rubia arrebatadora de unos 16 o 17 años

- Y que lo digas Temari, no desperdicia movimientos, me cuesta creer que no tenga chackra pero lo hemos revisado dos veces – contesto su hermano quien era muy parecido a su padre, y al igual que su hermana un junin pero también maestro marionetista

- Interesante, podríamos convertirlo en un excelente ninja dependiendo de cómo acabe su combate, al parecer no tiene ningún vinculo aparte de esa mujer que lo acompaña – esta vez fue el kazekage quien miro como el chico otra vez esquivaba los ataques de un enfurecido campeón, llegado un instante esquivo un golpe saltando, dio un extraño en el aire y antes de caer dio una patada en la espalda de kazeshin mandándolo a volar contra una de las paredes, lo mas sorprendente es que aun no sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos, en esta ocasión hasta a los shinobis les parecía que aquel tipo era cool, el peliblanco se quedo parado al tanto veía como una nube de polvo fue levantada por su oponente al chocar, se mantuvo así un rato al tanto que imperceptiblemente movía los labios

- Bien tenemos al kazekage y sus dos hijos aparte del comerciante en los palcos, como van ustedes… - susurraba mientras caminaba tranquilo esperando que Kazeshin se levante

- Lo hacemos lo mas rápido que podemos, si tan solo tuviera chackra…. – el ojiazul sonrió – maldición como puede la gente vivir siendo tan débil, me tarde 20 minutos en entrar a la oficina de ese tipo….

- (sonrió sutilmente) vamos que no es tan grave…

- Si claro… (con ironía), lo dices porque tu te estas divirtiendo mientras yo he tenido que aguantarme toda esta mierda, además… - hubo una pausa mientras se oía'mueve el culo hayate que no tenemos todo el día' – además porque a Yugao le toco lo fácil…

- A mi no me hace tanta gracia que te hagas pasar por la esposa de mi novio, y mucho menos aquella escena, así que no hables Anko – interrumpió otra voz, el chico ojiazul regreso a ver y en medio de las gradas atrás del objetivo que era ese comerciante corrupto había una mujer de pose aburrida con el cabello violeta, vistiendo un hermoso kimono que bajaba por sus hombros, miraba al tanto que hablaba con una tranquilidad sorprendente - y muevan el culo los dos que por lo visto el 'héroe' acabo con el campeón, este tipo no se quedara mucho tiempo … - mirando al hombre que debía vigilar

- No nos apresures, si tu novio fuera mas rápido pero no logramos abrir la caja fuerte, ni siquiera con su espada y se suponía que era uno de los mejores en kenjutsu, si tan solo tuviera chackra…

- Gomen pero es un material especial, necesito otros 5 minutos – intervino otra voz esta vez masculina

- Tranquilo hayate-san, al parecer no quiere rendirse tan fácilmente, me tomara otros 5 minutos acabar con el, así estarán entretenidos – kazeshin furioso se levanto, se despojo de su armadura mientras cogía una manopla de entre sus ropas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su velocidad se multiplico sin duda uso algo de chackra, el ojiazul por estar distraído se sorprendió recibiendo el golpe que lo mando a volar hasta el extremo opuesto de la arena, todo enmudeció a la par mucho polvo se levanto…

- Auch…. Eso debe doler – comento aburrida la kunochi que estaba en la gradas, mirando con sorpresiva desgana

- Que sucedió Yugao…

- Nada importante, solo golpearon a Naruto…

- Me conmueve su preocupación por mi Yugao-san – se escucho al tanto la mujer esbozo una sonrisa…- bueno creo que serán 10 minutos – en ese instante kazeshin saco otra manopla pero esta tenia apilados picos – que sean 15…

- Procura morir, maldito mocoso…

- Yo también le he tomado aprecio Anko-san…. Naruto fuera – en el estadio todos gritaron al ver como el chico se levantaba mientras limpiaba algo de sangre de su boca, llevaba su mano al oído e inmediatamente fue a responder

- Se quito el intercomunicador, al parecer es mas complicado de lo que parecía, aun así dense prisa

- Aun no entiendo si es un estúpido con suerte o un genio… o tal vez simplemente es suicida – conversaba Anko, en tanto sustraía muchos documentos interesantes y hayate intentaba abrir la caja fuerte

- Creo que todo ello, quien imaginaria que estamos ya mes y medio infiltrados, ni muchos menos que toda la aldea este pendiente de esta pelea dándonos la oportunidad perfecta, todo salió como el quería – miro como el rubio era ovacionado mientras peleaba……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Semanas Antes

Atrás había quedado kazekin, ahora el grupo shinobi de Konoha se encontraban por el desierto corriendo a paso continuo, eran alrededor de la 12 del día y el desierto era abrazador pero a pesar de eso era ilógico ver como aquel muchacho rubio corría con tanta diversión, parecía que ir por los lugares menos fáciles y dar acrobacias suicidas eran un deleite para el, sin duda a pesar de todo el joven shinobi era a todavía en cierto aspecto un niño, con mucha energía pero a la final un niño. Faltaban una media hora para llegar a Suna, el ojiazul conocía muy bien el camino, pero la incertidumbre hacia presa de ellos, así que…

- Naruto-kun según dijo Jiraya-sama te has infiltrado dos veces en la arena verdad, pero la seguridad era máxima, nos podrías decir como lo hiciste ya que así nos daría ideas para formular una estrategia – hablo con voz fuerte para que le oyera, el rubio inmediatamente salto hacia un risco se impulso por una grieta, dio un salto espectacular en parábola para luego seguir corriendo mientras se posesionaba al lado de Yugao quien como todo líder había empezado a formular los varios escenarios posibles

- Es verdad … pero es mas complicado que eso Yugao-san

- A que te refieres…. – esta vez fue hayate quien también se coloco al lado del rubio mientras Anko quien iba al frente prestaba atención

- Es cierto que descuido el mío, vamos a Suna y aun no se los he comentado(rio nervioso), el viejo Sandaime dijo que se los informara pero ayer con tanto ajetreo no pude explicar la situación, lo siento, ahora me podrían decir que tanto saben de la misión- una mega gota apareció en la nuca de todos, podían de verdad confiar en este mocoso …

- Sabemos que debemos encontrar información de un comerciante que tiene negocios fraudulentos en el Sonido que después de un negocio fallido se puso a si mismo bajo la protección de Suna, además que dicha aldea planea algo con el riesgo de convertirse en un incidente que puede terminar en guerra, o al menos esa es mi deducción después de escuchar lo que Jiraya-sama comento ayer. Cuando Itachi-sama nos dio la misión especifico que lo principal es determinar que planea Suna infiltrándonos en esta y traer al comerciante de nombre Arua o en su defecto matarlo, también sabemos que es un hombre valioso para Suna ya que esta escoltado por junin, en consecuencia la misión es difícil por no decir imposible para cuatro personas pero en ese instante Hokage-sama dijo que el ultimo integrante lo haría posible cosa con la que no estoy convencida dado el trabajo …

- Entiendo… supongo que también le dijeron que lo demás se los diría yo, verdad Yugao-san

- Así es …

- (suspiro) Bien pues, hace unos mese atrás Arua contrabandeo armas desde un grupo rebelde del país de la Tierra, su objetivo era ser intermediario entre estos y opositores que intentaban derrocar al Feudal del país de Te. La noche en que el intercambio se iba a ser efectivo por alguna causa la aldea de la arena lo ayuda a escapar. Como sabrán desde que el Godaime asumió su puesto todo la región es controlada por el país del fuego, las aldeas shinobi no se pueden comparar con Konoha cosa que también se encargaron de demostrar en los anteriores exámenes chunnin, al principio no había ninguna relación pero hay algo que paso desapercibido. Para entenderlo diré que Aurua tiene comercios legales en Oto a la vez que ilegales, se creía intocable y hasta cierto punto lo era, no representaba mayor peligro hasta saber que una fracción de los opositores del país del Te negociaba con el para que después de ayudarlo a derrocar al feudal, Suna pusiese una base shinobi igual que Konoha lo hizo en Oto, en otras palabras…

- Conquistar territorio – termino la kunochi muy intrigada

- Efectivamente Yugao-san, una guerra civil en el Te hubiese sido el explosivo ya que los colindantes como son la miel, la garra, el colmillo, el país nano, del lobo, tienen un delicado sistema de paz que se basa en la estabilidad económica de cada pueblo, el 80% de comerciantes de estos pueblos ven como la ruta mas segura para llegar a Oto al país del Te, dado que entrar por la Tierra tiene sus desventajas ya que si quieren cruzar por esta de ley tienen que atravesar la aldea de la Roca, si Suna hubiese llegado a controlar ese pais habría tenido los favores de todos esos países haciendo que sean contratados muchos shinobis de ahí, si sucediese eso la aldea de la Roca y Suna se enfrentarían entre si por el dominio, sitiando a estos países que en su desesperación contratarían mas shinobis de una u otra aldea, en cuestión de meses se formarían bandos y tal vez en un año una cuarta guerra Shinobi se esparciría, si eso llegara a pasar Oto quedaría en el fuego cruzado y como van las cosas tal vez alianzas contra Konoha se alzarían ya que lo quiera o no Konoha es la causa de su principal problema ya que ha monopolizado la economía, las misiones e inclusive la fuerza…

- pero tenia entendido que el país del te logro acabar con sus opositores, el líder Agiro había muerto y después el feudal llego a un consenso…

- Así es Anko-san, pero precisamente aquí es donde entra lo que paso desapercibido. Aurua en primera instancia es un completo imbécil que no sabe lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, detrás de todo esta el kazekage quien utiliza a este hombre como marioneta, lo tiene custodiado y mimado, al fallar el plan del país del Te no se conto con que Aurua también hizo de nexo entre Agiro y alguien que tiene pensamientos iguales, semanas antes de la muerte de Agiro, el comerciante mandado por el kazekage los reunió en secreto…

- No acabo de entender, es cierto que la primera escena es catastrófica pero si el Te ya esta a salvo…

- El kazekage es un hombre listo, mantiene a Aurua con vida porque es el único que conoce a ese hombre que hablo con Agiro y también porque es el nexo entre el y por decirlo los opositores al país del fuego quienes quieren hacer exactamente lo mismo que se intento en el país del Te pero esta vez quieren derrocar al feudal del fuego…(sonrió)

- Imposible… - no solo Yugao casi se tropieza por ese descubrimiento, ahora empezaron a ver que tan grave es la situación

- Están locos, eso es declarar la guerra contra Konoha y el país del fuego – igual de exaltada la otra kunochi

- Es ahí donde entramos nosotros, Aurua es imbécil pero tiene sentido común, este personaje que es el líder en el país del fuego solo hablara con Aurua. Hasta el día que el comerciante corrupto presente a el kazekage y a el líder de la oposición esta a salvo y es intocable, al parecer este tipo es bastante astuto ya que para no dejarse engañar habría puesto alguna clase de sello en Aurua para asegurarse que es el, lo que lleva a pensar que es un shinobi, si es un desertor de Konoha o un ninja errante no lo sabemos…

- Ahora entiendo, es un conflicto interno del país del fuego, no podemos reclamar a Suna ya que daríamos por hecho que una oposición se formo en nuestras narices y no nos dimos cuenta, eso haría que los pueblos shinobis crean que pueden con nosotros, lo que les mantiene a raya se habría esfumado, además en el peor de los casos si el kazekage logra su cometido, se asocian y derrocan al feudal, el nuevo líder del fuego estaría en deuda con el…, esto es demasiado como se nos paso por alto….

- No solo eso, no sabemos quienes son, se esconden muy bien, los mejores ambu de espionaje e inclusive Jiraya apenas y a podido recoger alguna información. No podemos ventilarlo ya que como lo ha dicho estaríamos expuestos, solo sabemos que la aldea oculta del fénix puede ser su primer objetivo ya que esta es la ultima barrera para llegar a la ciudad prohibida en donde reside el Feudal, hasta el momento se ha catalogado secreto rango S, ni siquiera el feudal esta enterado, solo su consejero militar quien ha puesto custodios, esto se da en un momento donde el Feudal sufre una enfermedad del corazón y los lazos de amistad que mantenía con el feudal del viento están rotos ya que su primogénito , el sucesor al trono en llamas prefirió casarse con una princesa del país de rayo que con la princesa del país del viento, de darse el caso no hablaríamos solo de encuentros shinobis si no tendríamos a dos de los principales países enfrentándose, sin contar que Oto estaría desprotegido y los restantes países pelearan a muerte por esa tierra ya que como se demostró quien controle el sonido controla la región…

- Esto es demasiado, como solo un hombre puede desencadenar esto – hayate sudaba frio ya que imaginarse millones de shinobis y guerreros comunes peleando era increíble

- Esto es demasiada responsabilidad, que demonios pasa si fallamos – Anko empezó a sentir la presión ya que jamás pensó en eso…

- Fácil… para proteger la paz - los regreso a ver seriamente con esos ojos azulados con tinte rojizos algo nostálgicos - Konoha arrasara con el kazekage y de paso con Suna ya que ese será el mensaje mas directo que se pueda dar a cualquiera al menos así piensa Itachi-san

- (sorprendidos es decir poco, sudaban frio) a eso se refería Jiraya-sama la única manera de evitar esto es capturar a ese hombre, interrogarlo y si no es posible matarlo, demonios, siempre confié en mis habilidades pero ahora mismo se me ocurren varios quienes serian mas confiables que yo – era increíble oírle decir eso a tan orgullosa capitán Ambu

- Muy pocos saben la situación y así es mejor, contando con ustedes tan solo 10 personas saben la gravedad del asunto, esta misión será como cualquier otra pero si fallamos condenaremos a una guerra a gente inocente – lo dijo con tanta calma que no sabían si se burlaba de ellos

El resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio, la misión seria la mas difícil de sus vidas aunque por una parte en ese momento no se les ocurrió siquiera preguntar como aquel chico sabia tanto, simplemente su cerebro estaba estresándose por tan descabellada situación, alguna vez habían oído hablar de la teoría del caos pero jamás imaginaron que podría ser verdad, un solo hombre desencadenaría un infierno.

Tan perdidos en sus pensamientos estaban que no notaron cuando llegaron a la arena. Naruto se paro a unos 5 km mientras sus compañeros hacían lo mismo, aun están perturbados pero…

- Lo que les he dicho suena fatal pero aun no sucede, tengo confianza que podremos hacerlo, si alguien cree que no podrá con la presión dígalo ahora ya que adentro solo podemos confiar en nuestras habilidades – los tres mayores se miraron entre si, este niño no era alguien común – bien no hay respuesta así que supongo nadie se echara hacia atrás, bien lo primero… vean lo que vean, escuchen lo que escuchen, incluso si va contra su moral no hagan nada, lo segundo… si alguien es capturado – abrió su mano demostrando un tipo de píldoras – lo mataremos (sin ninguna expresión) son píldoras del renacer llamadas así ya que tu compañero activa el chackra venenoso en su interior por medio de esto (saco cuatro pergaminos, los repartió y abrió el suyo ) todos tienen el nombre escrito en el, al momento que alguien sea capturado simplemente pongan sangre en el nombre y este morirá al instante sin dolor – después de decir aquello el rubio se la tomo de golpe, los tres shinobis se miraron y lo imitaron – tercero (saco esta vez cuatro sellos) cerraremos nuestro flujo de chackra

- Queeeee! – se exalto Anko – estas loco, no se que pienses pero…

- Es la única forma de entrar a la aldea, no se si Jiraya lo dijo pero esa barrera es tan efectiva como la de Konoha y dado lo que están a punto de hacer nada pasa desapercibido, no hay otra forma de entrar, así lo hice en anteriores ocasiones…

- Pero estaremos expuestos, sin técnicas, sin chackra seremos personas comunes – comento Yugao quien estaba sorprendida también

- Se que no es muy común pero es necesario – cogió el sello, se levanto la camisa y se lo aplico, inmediatamente este se fundió con el cuerpo del rubio, mientras su cabello se hizo casi blanco como rubio muy platinado y las marcas de sus mejillas desaparecieron – estos sellos son irreconocibles hechos por el clan Akashia expertos en sellado – aun hay tiempo para arrepentirse… - sonrió tenuemente al ver la respuesta de sus compañeros ya que se colocaron el sello, en verdad eran un buen equipo y como lo dijo el viejo Sarutobi tenían el espíritu de fuego como razón

- Aggggggggg maldita sea como duele… – esta fue la primera vez de Anko en cerrar su flujo de chackra, oyó que dolía como el infierno pero al ver que el rubio ni pestaño pensó que eran habladurías pero ahora sentía en carne propia el dolor como si miles de agujas cosieran sus venas

- Ammmmmgrr – Yugao intento aguantar pero cayo al suelo sudando, dolía un infierno, como demonios Naruto no pestaño

- Ahahahaha – se retorcía en piso preso de un dolor indescriptible que no termino sino después de algunos minutos, después que el ojiazul les diera una agua muy rara sintieron como su cuerpo se calmaba, al principio se sintieron raros como si estuvieran muy débiles, haci debían sentirse los personas normales, al igual que el rubio notaron cierto cambio fisiológico aunque mínimo como el color de los ojos en Anko quien ahora tenia un color verde viperino o la piel de Yugao que se hizo mas nívea o en Hayate a quien le creció el cabello

- Y ahora que sigue – pregunto la kunochi experta en serpientes mientras bebía algo mas de esa agua algo raro ya que calmaba aun la sensación

- Esto…… - tiro algunos paquetes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La aldea de la arena, aunque su fuerza se vio debilitada por Konoha seguía siendo un eje de las grandes naciones ninja, situado en medio del desierto, protegida por muros se extendía esta hacia el horizonte, como siempre recibían algunos comerciantes entre otros al día, los guardias de turno divisaron una caravana en esta había dos personas, una hermosa mujer de piel nívea con ojos verdes algo tenebrosos, la mujer era bellísima, estaba acompañada por un hombre que traía el cabello largo. La vestimenta de estos daba a entender que eran comerciantes viajeros, cuando llegaron a la entrada bajaron de la alera que era tirada por un caballo y los dos destaparon sus capas de viaje haciendo que la mayoría de guardias masculinos queden embobados con aquel cuerpo que marcaba el kimono que estaba caído demostrando los hombros y parte del busto de la mujer mientras una partidura abajo amostraba la esbelta pierna que se perdía entre la pródigas caderas, mientras que el hombre también atrajo las miradas de algunas kunochis ya que parecía alguien importante y algo atractivo

- Solicitamos permiso para entrar – esa voz seducía incluso a algunas mujeres, aun así un guardia después de tragar saliva ante tan hermoso ser cumplía con su trabajo

- Con que motivo… - pregunto dudose mientras la chica se le acerco peligrosamente

- Ne..go..ci…os – golpeaba con su dedo muy seductoramente los labios del pobre hombre

- Jmm disculpen a mi esposa – jalo a la mujer de la muñeca mientras la ponía atrás suyo – tenemos un trato que hacer con un comerciante de alfombras en esta dirección, nuestra llegada fue mandada hace una semana, pueden constatarlo… nuestro tiempo de estancia es no mas de 3 meses, aquí tiene los documentos que nos señalo su habitante para poder ingresar… - el hombre agradeció que le quitaran a tal tentación de encima aunque envidio profundamente al joven enfrente suyo, que debía hacer para conseguir una mujer de tales encantos, sacudió su cabeza y miro que todo estaba en orden aunque no encontró la llegada si encontró la localización del habitante de la arena, total pasaba a menudo no le dio importancia

- Bien, antes de eso acompáñenme por favor - ingresaron a una habitación, donde había algunos guardias, la barrera no se activo así que no eran ninjas, después los guiaron al registro, hicieron un sondeo de la mercancía y demás no encontrando nada extraño preguntaron los nombres, estadía, razón de vista, les duro alrededor de una hora ingresar sin mayor percance, una vez dentro…

- Eso fue fácil Anko…

- Es cierto pensaba que pondrían mas trabas, como lo dijo Naruto ahora somos personas normales, solo tenemos que encontrar esta dirección, será nuestro hogar de dulces casados, jajaja…

- Ahora solo faltan ellos, crees que ese plan funcione…

- Después de esta mañana no me sorprende nada, estamos aquí para parar una guerra, ese mocoso es tan listo como Kakashi y tiene tantos misterios que incluso conociéndolo sabría que esconde mas….

- Jmm tienes razón, aun así me molesta…

- Acaso estas celoso, no te culpo es mejor que te olvides de ella además (sonrió) recuerda que soy tu esposa ahora… - Anko continuaba bromeando mientras Hayate estaba furioso solo de imaginar y es que el chico era un jugador experimentado aunque se recriminaba que su novia no caería, aun así se preocupaba mientras se dirigían al lugar que el rubio había alquilado en sus anteriores instancias…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No te acerques mas, te lo advierto…. – estaba entre la pared y el ahora ojiazul peliblanco

- Yugao-san no se resista, le gustara …

- Pe...pe...pero …

- Tranquila… ya nadie nos observa, ahora ellos deben estar adentro…

- Aun así, jamás ni siquiera …

- No me diga que es su primea vez (sonrió encantadoramente)

- (se sonrojo tímidamente mientras agachaba su cabeza) si….

- Quien lo pensaría una mujer tan bella, me alegro seré el primero

- No digas eso…yo…yo – no podía mas

- No escucho mas negativas, así que lo acepto verdad, además una vez que lo experimente podrá tener mas confianza incluso con Hayate-san …

- ….. no hables de el….

- Se siente bien verdad,

- Ha..hai

- Lo ve, no tenia porque resistirse, el kimono le queda perfectamente, inclusive mejor de lo que le quedo a Anko-san y eso es decir mucho, además es de fina seda por lo cual es increíblemente agradable…, aun no puedo creer que nunca haya usado uno de esos me alegra ser el primero en ver su belleza – ante este ultimo comentario la kunochi enrojeció

- Yo pierdo…. – sonrió tímidamente mientras veía a su acompañante

- Entonces empecemos … - habían pasado ya 3 horas desde que Hayate y Anko ingresaron a la aldea, una hermosa luna se apreciaba en el cielo, los dos se arroparon con capas para evitar la arena que era levantada por el viento, a un escaso km se encontraba las puertas de la aldea

- Hay alguna otra manera de hacerlo – caminaban tranquilamente, aunque tenia algo de preocupación ya que ese plan era descabellado

- No….

- Naruto….digo (sacudió su cabeza) Kyuu tan mal están las cosas en esta aldea…

- Si, para mantener la calma en la gente y los aldeanos se crearon estas distracciones, tengo entendido que una antigua civilización hacia algo parecido con lo que ellos llamaban gladiadores, después de todo estos juegos mantienen felices a la gente y atrae apuestas de todos lados de personas muy ricas que encuentran divertido los combates, hasta cierto punto esto a sobrellevado a que no caigan en la ruina, es como un secreto a voces aunque no se enorgullecen por lo cual solo los que pueden apostar saben, así que es natural que no sepan mucho de ello ya que no se divulga fuera de un grupo selecto de personas siento que me tenga que acompañar pero Anko-san es demasiado temperamental…

- Lo entiendo…

- Confió en que sepa manejar sus emociones, el mundo en el cual ingresaremos no es agradable, no se separe de mi y tampoco se separe de su kunai, no haga nada estúpido que nos delate…

- No soy una principiante, acaso debo recordarte que soy capitán ambu, he visto cosas que hacen decepcionarme de la humanidad – esta vez se empezó a molestar aunque seguía caminando

- Estoy consiente de aquello, pero el bajo mundo es todavía peor… - llegaron a la puerta, mientras el rubio saco un pergamino se lo mostro al guardia quien después los llevo a otra habitación pero en ves del chequeo un hombre grande apareció

- ………

- Te recomendaron esta mañana, me sorprende que hayas llegado… y la mujer – intento destaparla….

- Mi hermana, no la toques – se puso enfrente

- Ya lo veremos, se ve apetitosa… – se relamió los labios, la kunochi iba a responder pero el ojiazul acomodo un rodillazo al enorme hombre quien se tambaleo…

- No llegaras a la arena – una sonrisa sádica recorrió su rostro – cuando te mate disfrutaremos con tu hermanita y la venderemos como esclava – saco un cuchillo…

- Ecryo suficiente, nos lo mando un hombre poderoso de la aldea de la cascada, si quieres pelear que sea en la arena – el hombre se paro y regreso a ver - disculpa su humor Kyuu-kun - en ese instante una mujer muy seductora apareció atrás del hombre, saliendo por una habitación – tienes agallas chico, pero es descortés seguir trayendo esa capa – se le acerco y lo destapo – que hermoso hombre, y al parecer fuerte – se acerco saco su lengua y la introdujo directamente con un beso muy lujurioso, la kunochi no podía creer que clase de personas sin ética estaban frente a ella… - tienes buen sabor…

- Akari-san cierto – el ojiazul no se inmuto aunque tenia a la mujer a escasos centímetros de el – es usted la jefa…..

- Si…. – le susurro al oído para después lamerlo, esta mujer no se andaba con juegos – pero solo del primer nivel, estas seguro que quieres morir, hay hombres muy despiadados ahí dentro… seria un desperdicio que tu bello rostro se desperdicie – ahora lamia la mejilla del hombre como si fuera una paleta

- (sonrió) no creo que sean tan rudos si son pura boca como esa escoria que esta atrás tuyo como lo llamaste…mmm Ecryo cierto… - el hombre de piel oscura solo rechino los dientes, mientras la mujer también se separo a una distancia normal

- Jejaje me encantas chico, esta bien esta misma noche pelearas, tenemos un hueco libre ya que el otro combatiente murió misteriosamente (sonrió mas), Shin – inmediatamente un hombre que se notaba a leguas shinobi apareció – llévalos a descansar

- Hai ojuo-sama

- Pero antes, kyuu-kun sabes las reglas verdad…

- Hai… - respondió seco

- El nivel 1 y 2 son peleas para gente selecta, si llega a vivir tanto el nivel 3 son publicas y lucharas en la gran arena… - antes de salir volvió a hablar – y dile a tu hermanita que no sea tan posesiva contigo después de todo contra mi ese cuchillo no le servía de mucho – Yugao quien iba tras del rubio se paro por un instante, para después continuar…

- Si tocas a mi hermano otra vez, esa daga que traes en la espalda no servirá de mucho

- (sonrió mas) que chicos mas interesantes – susurro mientras los veía salir y sacaba la daga de su espalda, esa chica no era común ya que no cualquiera podría apreciar aquello

- Eso fue innecesario – una vez afuera aclaro Kyuu

- Supongo que te gusto, no te vi hacer nada por evitarlo…

- Estas celosa hermanita….

- Ni es tus mas locos sueños – el shinobi los veía que extraña relación de hermanos, tal vez se querían mucho o quizás eran algo mas…. Si la intención era confundir lo habían logrado

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas después

En una pequeña arena subterránea rodeada por varios hombres y mujeres quienes amaban la sangre veía como dos hombres luchaban, mientras la gradería gritaba:

- Ecryo, Ecryo, Ecryo,- frente a el un peliblanco algo lastimado, con un labio sangrante…

- no eres tan valiente ahora verdad… – le pateo en pleno rostro haciendo que choque contra una pared, antes siquiera que pueda respirar le acomodo un puñetazo que hizo que la pared tras suyo se trisase, el enorme hombre lo dejo caer un poco pero cuando alcanzo la altura de su rodillo le partió la cara con un rodillazo que hizo que se levantara en el aire unos metros, antes de dejarlo reaccionar juntando sus manos golpeo en plena espalda con tal fuerza que abrió un surco en el suelo, no conforme con eso afilo su rodilla y al caer con todo el peso se la encajo en todo la espalda haciendo que el ojiazul escupa sangre…

- quien es el rey de esta arena – grito furibundo a lo que la gente aclamo

- Ecryo, Ecryo, Ecryo, Ecryo….

- lo oyes – se puso en cuclillas mientras se burlaba, después agarro al ojiazul de la cabeza y lo levanto, parecía un muñeco, ejerció presión con su mano mientras reía, lo golpeo en pleno estomago, a increíble velocidad dando una media vuelta pateo su pecho lanzándolo contra otra pared con tal fuerza que partió esta y mucho polvo se levanto – no creo que oirás nada mas en tu vida…. – se limpio las mano y levanto los brazos, el chico seguramente estaba muerto, cuando espero todos los aplausos y regocijarse con los gritos no lo oyó, todo el lugar estaba mudo

- aun no acaba escoria – de entre el polvo el chico muy lastimado se levantaba, tenia el cuerpo ensangrentado pero estaba vivo…

- jajajajjaja lo acepto eres una cucaracha muy resistente, pero... – antes de terminar diviso como el muchacho lo golpeo tan fuerte que había desecho sus capa de musculo, tanto que lo dejo sin aire, no supo cuando termino en el suelo, al ver hacia arriba miro dos ojos azules con tintes rojos muy extraños, iba a decir algo pero el ojiazul afilo su mano como espada y le destrozo la garganta con un golpe horizontal, el hombre cayo quedando en cuatro con su mirada fijada en el suelo. Kyuu enseguida salto dio una vuelta en el aire y bajo son su piernas cayendo directo en la cabeza de Ecryo, hundiéndola en el piso, las personas enmudecieron ya que seguía parado en esa posición por algunos segundos, después se bajo y levanto al hombre por la cabeza era increíble ver aquello, el hombre tenia destrozada y ensangrentada la cara con la mayoría del cráneo roto…

- hmp.. – se oyó por todo el establecimiento, mientras lo tenia agarrado por el cráneo con una mano y la otra mano es su bolsillo – no vale la pena… - se escucho claramente mientras lo dejaba caer muy mal herido pero aun vivo, sin mas coloco su otra mano en su bolsillo y salió de la arena dejando a todos con la ensoñación para después un grito mayor escucharse por el lugar

- estas bien… - una voz femenina, que salió de la oscuridad del pasillo

- Nada importante, descubrió algo… - contesto tranquilo el alabado Kyuu

- si…un hombre confirmo su ubicación…dejando eso a un lado pensé que estabas perdiendo enserio

- (sonrió) esta gente necesita un héroe que se levante cada vez que cae, que sea cool y aflore la valentía en su mente, un héroe que sangre pero no se rinda… si me convierto en ello, los tendré tan pendientes de mi que no notaran lo que ustedes buscaran, ese era el plan al buscar refuerzos…

- sabes creo que me alegro de ser tu aliada…

- (sonrió encantadoramente) ¿tan malo soy?

- no – sacudió su cabeza – solo no te quería de enemigo – se poso al lado del ojiazul y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, la infiltración aunque dolorosa fue un excito!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actualidad

- Sangre….sangre… quieres sangre ajajajaja – una sonrisa delirante cruzo por los intercomunicadores, después la señal se perdió

Próximo Capitulo: Perniciosa Desesperación


	11. Perniciosa Desesperación

_"El sonido de lo eterno junto con el ronroneo del viento muestra la lúgubre desesperación que encuentras al despertar en la mañana" _

**Perniciosa Desesperación**

El mundo en el cual nos sumergimos es una sombra de desesperación, algunas veces esta es invisible, incluso puede catalogarse como armonioso ya que siempre esta en balance con la tranquilidad pero como saber que esta ultima no es simplemente un espejismo de nuestra consternación al saber que hagamos lo que hagamos siempre tendremos un mismo fin…

Esa es la cruda realidad que ahora los aqueja, no ha pasado más de una hora desde lo ocurrido y aquello que fue mencionado antes por aquel personaje al parecer calma un poco esa perniciosa desesperación que la carcome en estos momentos. Jamás se sintió tan débil, tan asustada, tan desprotegida, inclusive nunca sintió tanto miedo como en estos momentos de inquebrantable terror, y lo peor de todo es saber que nadie ira a salvarle, que esta sola, lo único que puede hacer es correr o esconderse…

- No deben estar lejos, encuéntrenlos y tráiganlos con vida si es posible – era un grito de guerra que se escucho en medio de 10 shinobis mientras metros más adelante dos personas se escondían atrás de un deposito de basura que colindaba con un bar…

- Maldición – una furia producto del infortunio dictaminaba su actitud, fue un sonido mudo pero al fin y al cabo lleno de frustración – como te encuentras – pregunto en la misma actitud a su compañero quien sostenía parte de su brazo del cual fuentes sangrientas vertían sin control

- Es-estoy (tosió malherido) bi…en

- Si claro… - menciono con ironía, suspiro cansada al tanto su rostro se tenso con una triste sonrisa mientras miro hacia el cielo con desgano observando la inmensa luna que esta noche presagiaba con su tenue color rojo reflejado del desierto la sangre vertida , tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que la vería. Se arrepentía de tantas cosas, por ejemplo de no haber comido aquel helado en aquella heladería nueva, de no haber encontrado alguien a quien amar pero sobretodo de no poder ver a sus queridos estudiantes convertidos en grandes shinobis, pensar que les llego a tener tanto afecto...

- Anko… - llamo su acompañante herido al sentir que los shinobis se alejaban un poco mas la kunochi no le respondió, al regresarla a ver observo como ella miraba la luna rojiza casi con encanto

- Hayate alguna vez viste luna tan hermosa (sonrió) , me recuerda la noche en que puse a prueba a mi equipo gennin, jeje cuando Sarutobi-sama me dijo que seria maestra lo primero que cruzo por mi mente es 'que fastidio', lo segundo fue en reprobarlos y para ello les haría la prueba en la noche… en una noche como esta… aun recuerdo los rostros de en ese tiempo mi tímida Hinata, mi fastidiosa Tayuyá o de Haku que parecía una princesa (sonrió mas)… ellos se convirtieron en algo así como una familia para mi, quisiera haber compartido un poco mas con ellos… - seguía sonriendo mirando la luna llena pero por el rabillo del ojo unas dos lagrimas cayeron…

- Todo saldrá bien, ya veras…. – el hombre susurro con falsa esperanza

- Sabes que no es cierto

- Si…. – miro también aquella luna encantado – pero por lo menos quiero pensar que así será…

- Anko, Gekko-kun…. – milagrosamente, uno de los intercomunicadores empezaba a funcionar, era un rayo de esperanza aunque la voz se oía muy difusa se la reconocía - Anko, Gekko-kun…. – volvía a repetir aquella voz femenina…

- Aquí Anko – respondió con nueva energía – cambio…

- (suspiro aliviada) uf…gracias a dios, hace mas de una hora que no teníamos contacto….como se encuentran

- Jmm pues he estado mejor – el sarcasmo era notorio. Aquella respuesta viajo por ondas que atravesaban media aldea, iluminada por aquella noche taciturna con una luna especial , misma que brillaba con esplendor en un enorme estadio donde una mujer caminaba apresurada entre los pasillos algo oscuros dirigiéndose hacia los camerinos de tan enorme edificación, el sonido de unos tacones chocándose contra el piso a velocidad rápida demostraba que aquella mujer de fina apariencia y blanca piel con el cabello violáceo estaba exaltada cosa que se demostró cuando atravesó una puerta llegando a la habitación de baño que se encontraba al lado del camerino principal, al reflejarse en el espejo de aquel cuarto se observo como su rostro estaba afligido y preocupado

- ¿¡Que sucedió¡? – pregunto angustiada al tanto abría el lavamanos del cual recogió agua para luego echárselo en el rostro, esa fue la mejor idea que encontró para calmarse

- Un sujeto como jamás en mi vida había visto, no se como pero al estar saliendo de aquel lugar nos reconoció como shinobis, no nos dio tiempo a negar nada solo nos ataco…ese tipo – bajo su mirada asustada ya que no encontró palabras para describirlo – ese tipo… estaba sicótico, no nos quedo mas que liberarnos de nuestros sellos supresores e inclusive así no pudimos hacer nada contra el…. era demasiado fuerte. Hayate termino con el brazo destrozado, la pierna dislocada mientras yo tengo la muñeca rota y algunas costillas fracturadas… lo único que pudimos hacer es correr pero ahora dos escuadrones de elite nos persiguen, no tenemos a donde escapar… (sonrió al olvido) estamos acabados Yugao… - termino con un semblante triste

- (trshhh) ¡¡¡maldición!!! – susurro bajo mientras su puño aun estaba incrustado en el espejo ahora roto al frente suyo – escóndanse lo mas que puedan, iremos por ustedes ahora mismo… - bramó con desesperación….

- No, no lo haremos – interrumpió una voz calmada, había estado escuchando silenciosamente por el mismo intercomunicador, el estaba mas cerca, apenas unas cuantas decenas de metros arriba de Yugao, caminaba a paso tranquilo por parecidos pasadizos oscuros que anteriormente fueron atravesados por la mujer, en medio de la oscuridad unos ojos azules con tonos rojizos se distinguían

- Que dices…. – se oyó con furia, Yugao estaba iracunda por aquella respuesta

- Lo que oyó Yugao-san. Lo siento pero están solos – mientras lo decía abría una puerta, detrás de esta toda la aldea de Suna se podía apreciar, aquel hombre estaba en lo mas alto de estadio donde hace poco fue aclamado como nuevo campeón…

- Maldito… si tu no vas yo iré, en Konoha hacemos las cosas así – refunfuño mientras salía casi corriendo de aquella habitación

- No podemos permitirnos fallar esta misión, la vida de dos personas es insignificante comparado con las que se perderán – manifestó con frialdad increíble a la par que miraba toda la aldea en su esplendor – el kazekage ya fue informado de intrusos, lo se porque yo me encontraba con el cuando lo hicieron, además el que los ataco fue su hijo menor Gaara, no tardaran mucho en encontrarlos, si no es por la barrera será por su chackra que ya fue expuesto, solo es cuestión de minutos…

- Aun hay oportunidad… - vocifero enojada mientras su velocidad aumentaba pero el lugar era enorme

- No, no la hay, lo siento Gekko-san pero lo matare, si los encuentran toda la operación se ira a la borda. No se preocupe no dolerá…lo prometo – saco un pergamino, al desenvolverlo se vio cuatro nombres, era hora de que las píldoras renacer hicieran su trabajo

- No te atrevas maldita sea… - corría mas rápido mientras lagrimas de frustración se veían como pequeños sílices de alma

- Jejeje sabia que eras ese tipo de persona Naruto – lejos del estadio en algún lugar de Suna escuchaba la discusión Anko quien seguía contemplando la luna con mirada triste apoyada contra la pared de aquel callejón - (suspiro cansada) solo hazlo…

- No me ha entendido, usted se encuentra en mejores condiciones y los documentos que tienen son de suma importancia… esta noche solo Hayate-san morirá – los tres shinobis quedaron de piedra al oír aquello, incluso la peli violeta paro de correr un instante

- Que quieres decir – hablo Anko en un hilo de voz con su mirada fija en su compañero

- Las píldoras renacer tienen otro objetivo aunque el resultado es el mismo, al activarlas todo el chackra de la persona será expulsado dejándolo sin vida, no hay dolor ya que el cerebro muere antes, es como simplemente dormirse, el plan consiste en que se separan, dado que Anko-san tiene menos heridas podrá correr mas rápido hacia la casa donde nos hospédanos, esta tiene un sello especial indetectable que hará como escudo frente a la barrera, si logra llegar estará a salvo… pero si no es así lamentablemente sufrirá el mismo destino…

- ERES UN MALDITO – fue estruendoso ese grito – como puedes jugar con la vida de las personas de esa manera, ¿¡acaso no somos tus aliados, tus compañeros ¡?, porque tú decides quien vive y quien muere…

- Las circunstancias así lo ameritan, soy el único que no tiene lazos tan profundos con ninguno – confesó simple y calmado mientras observaba con sobriedad la aldea, el viento movía sutilmente su cabello, sus ojos miraban con atención la iluminada Sunakagure mientras a su espalda la inmensa luna se erguía orgullosa…

- Anko, Gekko-kun no le hagan caso a ese imbécil malnacido, encontraremos otra manera, ahora mismo iré por ustedes…

- Háganlo ahora, lo guardias están 5 metros al sur de su posición – indicaba calmadamente pasando de Yugao mientras aspiraba el aire cerrando sus orbes azulados – hayate-san de verdad lo siento pero debe dirigirse al noroeste y Anko-san tendrá la oportunidad de escapar por el este, al hacerlo debe virar a la izquierda y a 200 metros encontrara la casa…

- No lo…. – antes de acabar fue interrumpida

- Así se hará Naruto – respondió la ultima voz varonil que faltaba….

- Gracias por entenderlo Hayate-san

- ¡No le hagas caso! – se paro por un instante al oír aquello, era como si alguien le hubiese quitado las fuerzas

- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, si hay una oportunidad para que uno sobreviva es mejor así – el shinobi vislumbraba la luna con fervor – siento tantas cosas Yugao-chan, hubiese querido estar a tu lado un poco mas pero veo que no será así (sonrió) no me arrepiento de casi nada, fui feliz siendo tu novio y disfrutando tu calor, y ahora si para salvarlas tengo que morir lo hare con una sonrisa porque se que Naruto me prometerá que te llevara con bien a Konoha y eso es suficiente para mi, cierto Naruto…

- Hare lo posible – respondió sin emoción

- (sonrió nuevamente) Te quiero mucho Yugao-chan, no te sientas culpable, ni culpes a nadie por esto… simplemente es la mejor opción (tosió) soy un shinobi y estoy preparado para morir – se levanto pesadamente; camino lentamente arrastrando la pierna – adiós Yugao-chan, prométeme que serás feliz….

- Yo…yo – para estas instancias la mujer quedo sin fuerza y ahora estaba sentada en uno de esos pasillos oscuros, arrinconada contra la pared, sus piernas estaban recogidas mientras su rostro tenia una expresión de dolor increíble al tanto las lagrimas no paraban de salir…

- Prométemelo – suplico a la par que seguía pesadamente caminando. Anko lo miraba sorprendida.

- Yo…… (lagrimas de dolor) yo… lo prometo – sin mas en un movimiento brusco cogió el dispositivo de su oreja y lo lanzo con furia mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas como si quisiera arroparse, si cualquiera la mirara le dirían que los shinobis no deben mostrar sentimientos pero en ese instante a ella no le hubiese importado…

- Adiós… - fue el susurro al olvido que dio al escuchar la estática, pero de pronto alguien lo agarro del hombro haciéndolo virarse para después sentir que unos labios chocaron contra los suyos…

- Ella no puede hacerlo por eso lo hago yo… - le acaricio fugazmente la mejilla - gracias…. – pronuncio con dolor Anko quien después de hacer aquello le dio la espalda y empezó a correr, claro tanto como sus heridas lo permitían

- Hayate-san 10 metros mas adelante… - se oyó las indicaciones frías sin emoción por aquel radio

Unos minutos después, una gran cantidad de chackra se sintió tanto que todos los shinobis que estaban buscando a los intrusos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar, solo para encontrarse con un cadáver irreconocible ya que el chackra había calcinado todo el cuerpo. Doscientos metros mas adelante en una casa Anko entraba pesadamente, ella escondía su rostro con su cabello mientras lagrimas caían por su mejilla, de ahora en adelante viviría sin arrepentirse de nada, se lo debía a Hayate….

____________________________________________________________________________

Sunakagure. Madrugada del decimo octavo día de Noviembre.

Las calles vacías llenas de añoranza era lo común pasado las 2 de la mañana, cada ciudad, cada poblado inclusive los mas grandes tienen ese tiempo de calma y desolación. Mientras lejos de ahí se escuchaba los lamentas cantados de lobos del desierto quien esta noche aullaban con fervor a aquella luna rojiza embrujada, aquellos alaridos perniciosos de desesperación hacían el ambiente mas nostálgico y no ayudaba mucho que el viento sople con incitación.

Hace un par de horas había regresado al punto de encuentro, miro una vez más por la pequeña ventana, aquel panorama de afuera no cambio desde su llegada. Una lámpara alumbraba la casa que no era tan grande, apenas lo normal, es decir, una pequeña recepción al lado de una cocina y dos cuartos junto con el baño constituía la residencia de un piso. La silueta después de ver el paraje cerro la pequeña ventana se que se encontraba en uno de los cuartos, recogió un recipiente con agua de una cómoda cercana para después acercarse hasta la cama donde gracias a la luz se pudo ver a una mujer de gran belleza que estaba malherida aunque consiente.

- Levántese por favor Anko-san – indicó con voz suave claramente masculina – necesito revisar sus heridas – la kunochi no respondió solo se limito a levantarse pesadamente de la cama en donde se encontraba, su expresión era extraña difícil de comprender incluso para un experto como lo era el – no diré nuevamente 'lo siento' ya que es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, si esta molesta es comprensible pero como shinobi debe de comprender, tampoco pediré disculpas ni que me perdone, yo solo hacia lo que creía conveniente mas no justo…. – exclamaba suavemente al tanto la despojaba de la parte superior de su ropa, ella no opuso resistencia, ahora solo estaba en un top que cubrían sus pechos como un brasier. El ojiazul coloco un paño sobre el recipiente que anteriormente había traído para después remojarlo en agua fresca mesclada con algo de medicina ninja que era muy eficaz, lo sabia por experiencia propia, con mucho toque empezó a pasar aquel paño remojado por el etéreo cuerpo de la kunochi, primero lo paso por su plano vientre, después continuo por los costados, remojo el paño otra vez y lo coloco en las costillas reteniéndolo ahí por un tiempo…

- el dolor se esfuma rápidamente – farfullo bajo por primera vez en la noche Anko

- Si, es una de las recetas especiales de Tsunade-san – alegó con una sonrisa gentil.

- No te culpo de nada… - la peli morada desvió su vista hacia la ventana de la habitación mientras el ojiazul continuaba con su trabajo de cuidarla

- Me alegro….

- Estas preocupado verdad – pregunto de pronto a lo que el ojiazul la regreso a ver gentilmente con extrañez – por Yugao, estas preocupado que aun no ha regresado verdad

- Si – respondió simple y continuo subiendo a la altura de los pechos de la mujer…

- No fue tu culpa, si alguien es culpable somos nosotros, si…n.. - bajo la mirada con ojos tristes, pero antes de terminar lo que iba a decir un dedo grácil tapo sus labios

- Usted lo a dicho, no es culpa de nadie (sonrió), ahora quítese el resto de su ropa superior, necesito revisar su espalda y aquella prenda estorba – sin malicia alguna aunque la kunochi se ruborizo y lo miro directamente con desconcierto a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa gentil, simplemente encantadora – prometo que no veré mas de lo necesario…

- Yo también quisiera que Yugao este aquí – manifestó con resignación abochornada mientras el la ayudaba a sacarse esa ultima prenda ya que su muñeca estaba vendada, ella tan rápidamente con sus reflejos lo permitieron tapo sus senos con su brazo. Cuando Naruto la vio algo sonrojada, en una cama, llena de sudor con su vista apartada avergonzada trago saliva y también pensó que quisiera que Yugao-san estuviera ahí ya que esa situación era por decirlo dolorosa en algunas formas. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza pero disimuladamente mientras Anko se dio la vuelta recostándose en la cama, el ojiazul pensando en los más horribles escenarios empezó nuevamente a curarla….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 horas después

Naruto ahora se encontraba en un sofá cercano, frente a el la kunochi estaba dormida, las luces estaban apagadas y a su zurda se podía apreciar unas dos botellas blancas que en su portada tenia la palabra "Sake", idénticas a la que el ojiazul tenia en su mano derecha de la cual cada cierto lapso de tiempo bebía. Miraba a la mujer en frente que dormía tranquilamente aunque su rostro reflejaba aun tensión, no podía evitar sentirse culpable ya que había calculado mal la situación, jamás imagino que el hijo menor del Kazekage fuese tan bueno o tan fuerte, lo peor es que todos sus informantes, sus contactos y demás no habían hablado nada de que el kazekage tuviera un tercer hijo, ese era una variable peligroso y mas ya que al parecer sus propios hermanos y padre no confiaban en el incluso podía asegurar que le temían. Según lo que puso apreciar en la pequeña recepción a la que fue invitado por el kazekage y sus hijos después de ganar ese absurdo titulo de la arena de taijutso, ya que en el momento de dar el aviso que habían intrusos y que Gaara era quien los había interceptado, el kazekage se preocupo mas de que Gaara estuviera libre que de los intrusos. Sin duda ese tipo era escondido y por su fuerza era temible porque acabar con dos junin como si nada es extraordinario, tal vez solo tal vez la aldea de la arena tenia otra sorpresa aparte de sus conspiraciones. Tomo otra bocanada de sake y formaba miles de hipótesis, porque esconderlo si es fuerte, porque sus hermanos le temían, que o quien era, tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó como la puerta de la habitación era abierta pero gracias a sus otros sentidos alcanzo a poner su botella de sake al frente suyo a gran velocidad, la suficiente para que dos shuriken destruyeran su botella evitando así que lastimaran su brazo, después dos kunai se dirigían a sus piernas pero el ya había saltado haciendo que las armas se incrustaran en el sofá con un sonido hueco, el atacante iba a proseguir pero el ojiazul fue mas rápido y en un movimiento apareció a su espalda, le cogió el brazo y tapo su boca inmovilizando a quien ahora veía como Yugao. Retiro el agarre de la boca de la mujer pero la mantenía inmovilizada

- Maldito… - su voz era triste pero también su aliento estaba lleno de alcohol …

- Que hubiese hecho en mi lugar – esta vez su voz sonaba seria

- Los hubiera salvado a los dos…..

- Hmp y se dice capitán ambu. Hayate-san murió por un objetivo, por salvar mas vidas de las que hubiese imaginado, murió con orgullo pero principalmente… a el no le importaba eso, le importaba mas morir para que usted este a salvo o que pensaba ir en plan me cargo a todos porque soy una súper ninja inmortal…. – su tono era duro pero dócil

- Que puede saber un monstruo…., que puedes saber tu…

- Mas de lo que imagina….además compórtese como una kunochi, no como una mujer dolida – aunque lo vio venir no se aparto, Yugao lo golpeo con la palma abierta mas el se mantuvo firme, ella repitió el acto un par de veces mas el no se movió solo resistió mientras le daba una mirada seria, la kunochi podía sentir como aquellos ojos azules con tinte rojos al final la recriminaban pero comprendían, tanta era su desesperación que saco un kunai y lo poso en el pecho del rubio mas el no se movió solo la seguía observando, pasaron 10 segundos en esa posición hasta que el comento – el solo quería que usted fuese feliz….

- Mal..na..ci..do – las lagrimas salieron nuevamente, dejo caer el kunai y junto con su cuerpo quedando de rodillas en el suelo, se sentía tan sola y desprotegida pero entonces unos brazos la abrazaron acurrucándola en su pecho plano, encendiéndole el rostro y acariciándole el cabello

- Los shinobis también somos humanos como tales sentimos, amamos, odiamos y principalmente lloramos, así que llore lo que pueda, ódieme todo lo que quiera, estoy aquí….

- *como puede ser tan diferente de un momento a otro. Uzumaki Naruto quien eres* - pensó una espectadora que vio todo lo ocurrido metros mas atrás acostada en una cama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después, Mansión del Kazekage

Dos hombres discutían acaloradamente, había pasado ya una semana desde que documentos referentes a toda la operación habían sido extraídos de la casa de Aurua, mas preocupante todavía fue que el lugar donde se haría el próximo encuentro con el líder de la oposición al país del fuego estaba en ellos. Un furioso kazekage escuchaba las ridículas demandas de aquel comerciante, si tan solo no fuese tan necesario se lo entregaría a Gaara para que jugara un rato con el, después de que el estúpido hombre pidiera que lo saquen de Suna a un lugar mas seguro ya que en la aldea no podía estarlo salió azotando la puerta mientras el kazekage se sentaba furioso a la par que frustrado en su asiento…

- Padre ese hombre, de verdad es tan necesario – entro hablando suavemente su hija, ella traía una taza de te para calmarlo

- Si, lastimosamente si, pero no saldrá de Suna, no hasta que me de el nombre de aquel shinobi que puede ayudarnos a destruir Konoha – diserto al cabo tomaba la taza de te

- Konoha…. aun recuerdo esa sitio y a esa maldita Hyuga – levanto su mano hasta su pecho izquierdo

- Dejando eso a un lado, que sucedió con aquel incidente y principalmente como demonios Gaara logro salir

- Bueno lo primero… no sabemos nada, ni de donde es, ni como logro entrar, estamos haciendo sondemos en la aldea pero no hemos encontrado nada, estamos por confirmar que tiene por lo menos un compañero será cuestión de tiempo encontrarlo, lo haríamos mas rápido si mi hermanito lo quisiera pero no lo creo así… , sobre lo segundo mato a los guardias, hasta el momento no hemos podido encontrar mas que partes de sus cuerpos, no creo que podamos tenerlo encerrado por mas tiempo… - lo ultimo lo dijo visiblemente con temor

- Ya veo, pero hasta que Konoha caiga no podemos darnos el lujo de matarlo, si fallásemos el será nuestra mejor arma

- Una de doble filo…

- Pero al fin al cabo, nuestra mejor arma … - por un instante quedo pensativo

- Si no es mas me retiro Padre…. – la hermosa rubia educadamente ofreció una veña y salió , ya estando en el corredor se encontró con su hermano, el mayor de todos

- Y que dijo…

- Lo de siempre… no se hasta que punto Gaara pueda aguantar y mucho menos ahora que ha estado tan excitado, no se lo dije a nuestro padre pero al parecer Gaara aquella noche buscaba algo o a alguien.

- Porque lo dices…

- Después de que los selladores lo sometieron me acerque a preguntar porque había salido y el me contesto que el olor a kitsune lo enloquecía, que quería probar su sangre…

- ¿Kitsune?... no escucharías mal

- No, sus ojos jamás me dieron tanto miedo como esa noche, estaba eufórico, nada comparado con el asesino calmado y sin corazón que normalmente es, por un momento vi su verdadera personalidad

- Vamos Temari, Gaara mata si piedad sin dar expresiones ni alterarse, sin hacer comentarios, sin enojarse, sin hablar…. Se podría decir que es un asesino despiadado muy calmado – el hombre sonrió ante la ironía que había dicho

- Por lo menos esa noche era lo que es un psicótico en toda la extensión de la palabra…

- Tratas de asustarme verdad – seguía con ese tono de burla y alegría

- Eso espero… - hablo con sinceridad – que solo trate de asustarnos….

--------------------------------------

Lado este de Sunakagure, vigésimo tercer día de Noviembre, Casa de seguridad

Después de una semana esperando que se calmen las cosas y que Anko se recupere con las medicinas y uno que otro ninjutsu medico de Yugao, los shinobis de Konoha estaban reunidos para dar su movimiento final, el tiempo valía oro, además encontraron la cuartada perfecta ya que ningún shinobi se había atrevido a desprestigiar al héroe de Suna quien ahora se encontraba descansando en su casa después de tan fantástico combate por lo cual no fue mucho problema tener a Anko escondida, pero tarde o temprano empezarían a sospechar así que tenían que moverse rápido y gracias a los documentos que resultaron ser demasiado reveladores tenían todo listo, ahora solo había un pequeño cabo suelto y ese era Aurua a quien Naruto considero mejor matarlo ya que capturarlo era demasiado riesgoso …

- Mañana en la noche nos iremos – soltó de pronto Naruto mientras las dos mujeres le miraron extrañadas, en estos días su relación se había fortalecido de manera rara pero ahora podían decirse que eran un equipo mas efectivo – tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar (mostro el pergamino que contenía los documentos), ahora necesitamos salir, pero antes de eso tenemos que eliminar a Aurua …

- Esta demasiado custodiado… - indico Anko con simpleza al tanto seguía tomando su desayuno

- El matar a una persona es mas fácil que capturarla, además tenemos un perfil entero de el y también su debilidad – las dos quedaron con los ojos hecho plato ya que si las cosas iban por donde creían que iban….

- Tu… - horrorizada Yugao

- No me digas que… - todavía mas horrorizada Anko

- Es necesario… – manifestó serio con el seño fruncido – esta decidido yo me encargare de Aurua

- Eso tengo que verlo… - con una voz muy burlona

- Es cierto Anko jajaja tenemos que verlo….

- Pues lo harán - seguía serio mas de lo normal mientras las chicas enfrente suyo lo miraban entretenidas pero algo asustadas – necesito que me cubran, tenemos que hacerlo parecer un asesinato furtivo y no premeditado – saco un mapa – lo llevare hasta este lugar que esta 100 m a la salida sur, después de asesinarlo nos iremos tan rápido como podamos, será fácil sin nuestros sellos supresores, el chackra almacenado nos dará energía extra incluso el de Anko-san que fue puesto la anterior semana…

- Es verdad cuando me lo quite parecía que tenia mas energía que nunca pero… - bajo su mirada

- Ese es otro punto. Gaara el hijo menor del Kazekage, inclusive en la aldea o es prohibido o tienen demasiado miedo de hablar de el, pero por lo que nos conto Anko-san ese tipo puede ser igual a mi – las mujeres lo miraron curiosas - un jinchuriki, eso explicaría muchas cosas

- Pues procuremos no encontrarnos con el, ya perdí un miembro, no quiero perder otro así que repasaremos el plan tanto como sea necesario – finalizo con determinación Yugao

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lado Sur de Sunakagure, noche del vigésimo cuarto día de Noviembre, Restaurant Mon Plaisir

Como todos las noches Aurua el importante comerciante que era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para todos los que le conocían iba a cenar a tan fino restaurante, aunque el hombre era rico era un completo idiota ignorante tanto que si no fuera porque el vino es diferente del agua no sabría la diferencia, pero a el le gustaba aparentar ser un gran conocedor y que mejor que aparentar en un lugar como ese, aunque siempre pedía lo mismo ya que como el menú estaba en otro idioma no entendía que demonios decía y alguna vez por intentarlo comió escargot, desde aquella ocasión jamás volvió a intentar descifrar ese menú ya que tal vez la próxima vez seria algo mas peligroso que caracoles. Se sentó en la mesa habitual, decir que era un hombre algo agraciado de unos 35 años con el cabello algo largo, un terno blanco y ojos marrón, no tenia un físico delgado pero tampoco era demasiado gordo podría decirse que era relleno con algunos músculos escondidos, los meseros inmediatamente le sirvieron lo normal, este hombre por lo general iba acompañado de alguna damisela pero esta noche estaba solo, es así que cuando estaba dispuesto a dar el primer bocado alguien se sentó al frente suyo cuando iba a reclamar se quedo sin palabras ya que era aquel joven campeón de la arena que vestido con esa camisa blanca semiabierta mostrando su atlético cuerpo, el pantalón jeans negro, una cadena apretada al cuello junto con sus ojos azules y cabello blanco era un sueño… si era un sueño para cualquier mujer y para cualquier tipo especial de hombre como lo era el, y es que Aurua era especial, tanto que prefería los hombres que a las molestas mujeres que se veía casi obligado a llevar de vez en cuando para guardar las apariencias, pero no le molestaba mucho ya que gracias al kazekage cuando el quería siempre tenia compañía masculina por las noches, pero jamás se le había presentado una oportunidad así…

Una hora después

- Anko... – las kunochis miraban desde otra parte del restorán como la ultima hora Naruto trataba con éxito de hacer caer a Aurua, quienes en estos momentos se levantaban …

- Si ya los vi… - cuando los hombres salieron las mujeres fueron tras ellos a una distancia prudente de 200m

Caminaron hacia el lado sur por algunos minutos, después Naruto de forma que casi hizo sangrar a Anko por la nariz se le acerco a Aurua al oído mientras le susurro algo, no paso ni 30s hasta que el comerciante vocifero a sus guardias que no necesitaba a nadie, también grito para que algunos ninjas que las kunochis de Konoha ya habían detectado se fueran, era oficial ese rubio por ahora peliblanco era un completo jugador. Las kunochis siguieron a los hombres hasta un oscuro, claro que el rubio era quien conducía a Aurua quien mas extasiado no podía estar, cuando llegaron a ese lugar las kunochis se escondieron tras unos arboles mirando la situación, bueno una estaba horrorizada mientras la otra tenia un pequeño hilo de sangre al ver como Naruto trataba de mantener sus distancias con aquel hombre a quien parecía haberle crecido mas de un brazo mientras el ojiazul lo conducía mas adentro…

- Te mentiría si dijera que no disfrutare esto … – comento en todo sugestivo el peliblanco al tanto mantenía su distancia con el objetivo, demonios como odiaba estas situaciones pero no era la primera vez, aunque si era la primera vez que se encontraba con uno tan desesperado

- Yo también… - respondió al tanto veía como el rubio se movía hacia su espalda para después cogerlo del mentón y levantarle la cabeza – que…e – no logro terminara ya que un corte limpio en el cuello destrozando las cuerdas bocales termino con la vida de aquel hombre, cayo al suelo y las kunochis salieron una con una sonrisa mas grande que la otra a lo que el simplemente respondió con tono seria – no es gracioso

- Para nosotras si –

- Tranquila Anko se veía que Naruto no lo disfrutaba – después de mirar al ojiazul – mucho ….(sonrieron a carcajadas)

- Si ya terminaron Yugao-san, Anko-san nos vamos de Suna….

- Tan pronto – las risas se terminaron, regresaron a ver y en un árbol sentado de forma aburrida mirando la situación estaba…..

- Tu…. – anuncio horrorizada la kunochi domadora de serpientes quien al ver esos ojos solo se quedo helada

- Te encontré – sonrió pasando olímpicamente de las kunochis presentes, en un instante sin ni siquiera que alguno de los de Konoha se diese cuenta el shinobi de ropas negras con una gran calabaza en su espalda estaba al frente del rubio, era un muchacho atractivo de rostro perfilado, profundos ojos verdes enfatizados por las enormes ojeras y el cabello rojo, se le acerco de forma seductora al ojiazul, eran del mismo tamaño, acerco su cabeza al cuello del ojiazul para luego aspirar profundamente mientras Naruto estaba tranquilo con las manos en sus bolsillos a diferencia de sus contraparte femeninas. El extraño sujeto aspiro el aroma recorriendo desde el hombro hasta la parte superior de la barbilla – es el olor que estaba buscando – se separo para luego erguirse y poner su rostro a escasos centímetros del peliblanco (rubio) – olor a kitsune – termino con una mueca psicópata relamiéndose los labios mientras el rubio tenia una expresión seria…

- Anko-san, Yugao-san su misión es proteger el país del fuego y Konoha, las salida esta a 60 m al sur, retírense los sellos, corran y no paren hasta llegar al sonido que esta a un día de aquí… al parecer esta noche tenemos mal suerte…

Una gran explosión de chackra, escombros y polvo se levanto haciendo que todos incluido el kazekage miraran y fueran hacia el sitio de la explosión, esta noche la luna estaba tan blanca y grande que parecía extasiada por el espectáculo que iba a presenciar…

Próximo Capitulo: Éxtasis Final


	12. Éxtasis Final

**_"Demencia, locura y maldición no son mas que simples palabras que conllevan satisfacción de un oscuro corazón" _**

**Éxtasis Final**

El vaivén del viento susurra tenuemente entre las pústulas escondidas de la noche vacilante que el desierto apremia a esconder. La luna tan grande e imponente, tan clara, tan cercana haciendo soberbias las dunas del desierto que se extienden por millas. La noche es fría y arrogante, llena de orgullo y paciencia, en medio de este solemne escenario a escasos metros de la salida sur de Sunakagure se distingue dos formas. Estas a pesar de la fuerte ventisca se mantienen prepotentes desafiándose una frente a la otra con petulancia. Pareciesen dos bestias con un instinto depredador natural, se mueven en circulo, si uno da dos pasos a la derecha el otro da dos paso a la izquierda y viceversa, se miran a los ojos, ambos tienen expresiones aburridas, como si no les importara que tal vez en minutos alguno ya no existirá en este mundo, el que se encuentra tangente a la luna llena mantiene sus manos en los bolsillos, con burla, con insolencia mientras el que esta al frente suyo mantiene los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho con una tenue sonrisa que raya en la demencia. Algunos metros mas atrás dos impactadas mujeres sienten el temor recorrer sus entrañas, jamás sintieron miedo igual como en estos instantes, inclusive alguien que mantiene una relación cercana con mortíferos depredadores como lo son las serpientes no puede evitar estremecerse ante el instinto depredador que siente, es como si dos leones hambrientos que no han comido en semanas acorralaran a un ciervo moribundo. Apenas pasaron alrededor de 60 segundos desde que aquel, sin encontrar otra palabra 'monstruo' los encontrase, tan solo 40 segundos desde que las dos se quitaran los supresores de chackra y corrieran, menos inigualable, pasaron 20 segundos antes de que ese tipo las haya sobrepasado cortándoles la vía de escape con una muralla de arena de 10m de largo por 15 de alto, claro sin contar que por poco matándolas, simplemente han sido 10 segundos desde que Naruto lo evitase y ese escenario que parece cortar el aire se diese. Ahora estaban seguras, en algunos minutos llegara media fuerza shinobi de Suna, si para ese entonces todavía siguen con vida el futuro que les espera es mas miserable que la muerte, a su pensar el escape era imposible, una de ellas ya había sentido aquella desesperación mientras la otra simplemente pensaba en lo inmundamente sádico que era ese sentimiento al saber que hicieras lo que hicieras estabas muerto…

- Anko-san, Yugao-san … - recrimino sin despegar sus ojos de los de su oponente… - divídanse, la una diríjase por el camino mas corto del sur y la otra tome el camino del este, para estas instancias si uno llega con vida será suficiente, al parecer el plan de emergencia a sido totalmente arruinado, solo me queda retrasarlo lo mas que pueda para darles una oportunidad - ante aquello las dos miraron con preocupación a su joven compañero, si decía que el plan de emergencia que significaba hacer telón para escapar los tres era inútil lo único que quedaba era el sacrificio de uno de sus miembros

- Debe haber otra solución … - fue casi un grito, mientras observaba como el pelirojo trataba de encontrar una abertura para atacarlas pero el rubio lo impedía poniéndose siempre en el lugar indicado, lo mas curioso de estos muchachos era que sus actitudes soberbias no cambiaban

- Créame, he pensado 8 formas distintas de escapar los tres como lo habíamos planeado en caso de que una situación así se presentara, pero en ninguna pensé en la posibilidad de que este tipo pudiese controlar tanta arena, calculamos mal y eso nos trajo aquí…

- Si pelamos todos juntos tendremos una oportunidad – comento Anko respaldando a su compañera mientras dejaba un lado su temor y se preparaba pero Naruto la interrumpió.

- Imposible, el desierto entero es su arma, para que alguien pueda escapar el tiene que centrarse en atacar solo a uno, al mas rápido y ese soy yo. Sin contar con que al menos 40 shinobis con un chackra mas alto de chunnin se dirigen hacia acá acompañados del Kazekage y sus otros hijos, llegaran por su velocidad en 80 segundos, los guardias de las entradas están a escasos 40 segundos. Si ustedes dejan de hablar y corren tendrán 20 segundos de ventaja, al separarse y confundirlos tienen un 33% de sobrevivir y un 66% de cumplir con éxito nuestra misión, es lo mejor que se me ocurre – lo decía rápidamente mientras los movimientos de los dos se hacían mas bruscos y la sed de batalla aumentaba

- (apretó sus puños) en ese plan el porcentaje de que sobrevivas es… - tanto Yugao quien pregunto como Anko empezaban a reunir todo el chackra posible en sus piernas, tanta era la presión que tal vez después un musculo se les desgarraría

- (sonrió) aun tengo cosas que hacer así que no importa, pero fue bueno trabajar con ustedes kunochis de Konoha – las mujeres a oír aquello apretaron sus puños y dieron media vuelta mientras empezaron a correr a una velocidad inconcebible, inmediatamente Gaara alzo sus manos ya que podía atacarlas pero tuvo que evitar una estocada feroz de una garra mas que mano. Las mujeres iban a la par, tal vez unos 5 metros más y estaba ese inmenso muro de arena que lentamente se empezó a disolver. Yugao iba a regresar a ver la razón pero…

- Deberías preocuparte por ti mas que por el – pronuncio Anko mientras se apegaba para que la oyera – (sonrió con los ojos cerrados) seguro lo volveremos a ver, por ahora te esperare en Otokagure, no me falles – fue lo ultimo que enuncio mientras en un movimiento repentino se dirigió al Este por el camino mas largo. Yugao iba a protestar pero fue tarde, como lo dijo el rubio shinobis ya les pisaban los talones, lo único que alcanzo a susurrar fue un "yo también", antes de dirigirse al sur tan rápido que solo una estela de arena dejaba a su pasar.

Apenas otros 40 segundos transcurrieron, la rapidez de los eventos era tanta que cualquiera si se distraía un segundo hubiese perdido la línea de las circunstancias.

Tanto el Kazekage como sus dos hijos llegaron al lugar donde una sádica y podrida sed de sangre se sentía, tanta era la presión de estos que muchos jóvenes chunnin cayeron de rodillas intentando no vomitar o simplemente se paralizaron ante la excesiva cantidad de instinto asesino y depredador del ambiente. Como todo líder el kazekage miro al frente con indiferencia, aunque en su interior un miedo tan palpable como la luna inmensa de esa noche se sintiera, no era para menos a escasos 3 metros donde su mirada estaba fija se encontraba Gaara con todo su brazo derecho deformado, la vista por si sola era desagradable ya que el montículo de arena que conformaban sus garras estaban bañadas en sangre podrida, el color, cantidad y espesura de esta era clara muestra de los cientos por no decir miles de vidas que su hijo había arrebatado, muy pocas veces había observado a su experimento tan excitado, lo sabia, ya que esa mueca de locura mezclada con sádica pasión entreverada en una sonrisa siniestra ensombrecía su inexpresivo rostro. El enorme brazo de arena que fácilmente superaba los 2 metros brillaba con la luz de la luna en forma rojiza demostrando la fétida sangre que contenía, ante aquella visión incluso los dos escuadrones ambu incluidos sus hijos junnin dieron dos pasos atrás, pero él no podía demostrar esa cobardía ya que es el Kazekage por lo cual dio un paso adelante mientras el viento ahora mas furioso llevaba la arena que había sido levantada segundos atrás, cuando lo hizo los presentes percibieron la otra parte de la tétrica escena, ahora no era un monstruo de arena, no, ahora era la segunda bestia que se enfrentaba a dicho monstruo, este mantenía su brazo extendido con pequeños ríos de sangre recorriendo su extremidad, desnudo desde el hombro aunque el resto de su torso era cubierto por una camisa blanca ahora tenuemente destrozada, mantenía su brazo arriba evitando que las garras de arena cumplieran su cometido, muchos se preguntaron como un simple brazo podía contener aquella monstruosidad de arena sin recibir mas que ligeros rasguños y la perdida de la manga de su camisa, era sorprendente, intimidante e inquietante a la par que bello en una forma retorcida, aquellas dos bestias mirándose con simpleza, despreciando a cualquiera que se atreviera a observarlos, pasaron unos segundos mas cuando aquella monstruosa extremidad se deshizo, la arena que caía lentamente se envolvía en el brazo de su contrincante, este al darse cuenta salto para atrás no sin antes con su otra garra mas que mano cortar limpiamente la arena que cayo al suelo como si fuese normal. Una vez mas estaban desesperantemente separados, al menos ese era el pensamiento del pelirojo, quien como si deseara profundamente a su contrincante no quería despegarse de su lado, la excitación que el le producía fue exactamente como lo imagino, aquel deseo malsano de satisfacción, de ser lacerado, golpeado y responder de la misma forma amancillando el cuerpo del rubio, desgarrándolo lentamente, estrujándolo hasta el punto de sentir el placer de probar su sangre era narcótico hasta el punto de desatar su locura, en otras palabras simplemente orgásmico.

Sin soportarlo más Gaara salto hacia el ojiazul al tanto la arena se volvía a formar en sus brazos haciéndolas garras macabras de arena, en medio del aire extendió sus grotescas extremidades para coger fuerza y antes de caer al suelo aventarlas formando una X. Los espectadores sin excepción tuvieron que cubrirse de la ráfaga de arena y aire que fue expulsada por tan brutal ataque, la sorpresa de sus cerebros rayaba en lo risible, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que siguió ya que tuvieron que cubrirse nuevamente de otra ráfaga idéntica a la anterior, el pequeño cambio fue que esta provino de unos pocos metros a su derecha, al despejarse un poco la arena miraron con horror que lo que provoco aquello fue Gaara quien había sido mandado a volar inclusive en esa forma, todos miraron al espacio en donde el primer ataque del pelirojo se dio, esperaban encontrar si tenían suerte parte del cuerpo de su contrincante, al menos eso pensaron pero ni en sus mas lucidos sueños imaginaron que aquel rubio no solo estaba vivo sino que mantenía aun la pierna extendida con la que mando a volar al ojiverde, el ataque tan brutal del pelirojo solo había cabreado a su oponente quien ahora tenia un rio de sangre bajando por su cabeza que seguía por su ojo izquierdo y se perdía en su barbilla, tal vez era el efecto de la sangre pero sus ojos brillaban con fervor en un rojizo sanguinario. Empezó a caminar lentamente mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, en aquel instante muchos lo reconocieron, ese era el distintivo del héroe de Suna, solo que en vez de tener el cabello blanquecino ahora era rubio y tres extrañas marcas en sus mejillas adornaban su rostro mientras su piel era mas bronceada, algunos dejaron salir ecos de sorpresa, pero ese no era el momento de sorprenderse, poco a poco la arena se movía en sus pies, esta vez quien estaba cabreado era Gaara…

- Moveos sino moriréis – grito muy fuerte Temari siendo la primera en hablar desde que llegaron al lugar, tanto ella como su padre y hermano saltaron hasta unas rocas, los sucesos pasaban en segundos por lo cual no todos tuvieron suerte de escapar, aquellos pobres desgraciados que no lo lograron murieron en el rio de arena que se movía en sus pies. Ante la estupefacta vista de los presentes alrededor de una docena de manos deformadas aparecieron en el desierto, eran tan grandes que fácilmente superaban los 5 metros de altura

- Las garras del Shukaku – pronuncio casi en un susurro el Kazekage. Las enormes garras de arena con ligeras líneas azules solo tenían un objetivo que era el ojiazul de metros adelante quien ante la situación solo saco una mano de su bolsillo, esta se envolvió en una extraña aura roja, los buenos ojos de los shinobis de Suna miraron que aquella mano tenia unas uñas de 8 cm de grosor.

Las zarpas de arena se movían armoniosamente alrededor de Gaara, de pronto este último extendió sus propios brazos y las garras los siguieron. Una tras otra se movían rapazmente intentando dañar a Naruto quien las primeras veces solo las esquivaba con movimientos elegantes, corría en zigzag o daba mortales hacia atrás y adelante, a veces las esquivaba por poco ya que las garras ganaban rapidez y precisión. En un instante todas le quietaron vía de escape, el rubio salto entre ellas evitando ser atrapado o desgarrado, algunas lograban su cometido rompiendo sus ropas, las mas cercanas avanzaron a herir su cuerpo mientras su camisa blanca se ensuciaba y despedazada. Corrió por encima de una de esos brazos de arena , pero al hacerlo de este salieron miles de pequeños shuriken que pudo esquivar por poco, a pesar de aquello la rapidez aumento haciendo que alguno se impactaran en su torso y piernas, el ojiazul controlando el dolor salto hacia atrás a pesar que unos 6 metros lo separaban del suelo, otra garra quiso atraparlo en el trayecto, al verlo Naruto se impulso con su cintura la única forma de maniobrar en el aire, al momento de encontrar un vértice giro en si mismo dando un tremendo golpe con su pie a aquel montículo, pero este se abrió , cuando su pierna estaba en el rango justo la arena se cerro atrapando su pierna, las demás garras lentamente cambiaron de estado solido como roca a la arena que son, así fue que lograron desmarañarse. El Kitsune estaba en problemas, su pierna atrapada no cedía por más fuerza que pusiera en liberarla mientras las otras garras lentamente se alzaban para destrozarlo, cerró sus ojos, cuando las 11 extremidades de arena lo atacaron el rubio con su mano hecho garra abaniqueo contra ellas cortándolas como si fuesen papel, después con la misma corto el cumulo de arena que lo sostenía dejándolo escapar…

- ¿e-ese fue un jutsu de viento?, verdad – respingo Kankuru al ver que el rubio no hizo sellos…

- No, esa fue pura fuerza bruta combinado con chackra – respondió a la duda de su hermano, sus ojos tenían una seriedad muy pocas veces visto en ella…

- Kazekage-sama en el ataque anterior murieron 22 shinobis – se posesiono atrás del líder y sus hijos con cautela mas ninguno lo regreso a ver ya que sus ojos estaban en la batalla del frente para no perderse ninguna acción

- Baki, que los escuadrones formen una barrera de protección en toda Sunakagure – seguía mirando al frente – también, trae la mayor cantidad de shinobis que estén libres, la situación pasa a nivel 1, si Gaara sigue así un posible encuentro con el Shukaku es una realidad….

- El… Shukaku... – el miedo era inminente pero antes de terminar el kazekage lo interrumpió

- Si, no podemos quedarnos de observadores, el sello no responde mas, no se porque pero esto salió de nuestras manos, inclusive yo no puedo sellarlo ahora – se froto la mano en donde un sello particular se vislumbro, este parecía descolorarse - no queda otra solución, tu misión es traer a Chiyo-obasama inclusive si es por la fuerza…

- Hai…. – en ese instante el shinobi desapareció, la situación era demasiado mala, si el biju se liberaba esa noche Suna pasaría a la historia

- Padre… – Temari miro a su progenitor con preocupación – eso es verdad

- Jmm (sonrió frustrado) cada maldita palabra, el sello no responde. Ahora Gaara ya no esta bajo mi control, pero hay algo peor – los presentes lo regresaron a ver

- Q-que puede ser peor que esto….

- El chico rubio, si es quien creo que es – miro directamente donde ahora los dos se encontraban peleando. El ojiazul le estaba dando una paliza a Gaara quien a pesar de su escudo de arena no podía contra la rapidez y las garras del rubio. Los espectadores miraban atónitos, algunos se frotaban los ojos para ver si era cierto lo que presenciaban, inclusive Kankuro recordó que movimientos parecidos los había visto en Konoha en los exámenes chunnin en un gennin llamado Rock lee, recordaba muy bien esa pelea donde combatió contra uno de sus compañeros de aldea llamado Haku, aquella pelea era una de las mas renombradas en todo el país del fuego, y ahora frente a el con un nivel superior al de Lee con tres puertas abiertas estaba el rubio, esos pensamientos hicieron que un frio helado recorriera su espalda.

- Quien es… - la rubia kunochi no se quedaría con la curiosidad ya que su padre se había entrecortado, antes siquiera que el kazekage emita una respuesta un fuerte sacudón en sus pies hizo que se distraigan. Los hermanos Sabaku rápidamente se posesionaron en la orilla mirando debajo de aquella inmensa roca solo para encontrarse con Gaara metido en esta con una sangrante herida en todo su tórax en forma de tres líneas diagonales que cruzaban su pecho, ni siquiera su armadura de arena podía contra las filosas uñas del ojiazul además ahora sus ropas eran apenas harapos que cubrían pocamente su torso, regresaron a ver al frente observando como Naruto venia con una endiablada rapidez, en tan solo un segundo el rubio había atravesado mas de 20 metros para después golpear con bestialidad a Gaara quien no se pudo salir de la roca a tiempo. Sin duda el pelirojo había recibido ese puño que le hizo introducirse hasta el corazón de la roca. Tanto Temari como Kankuru retrocedieron cayendo sobre sus traseros ante la sorpresa, pero no era tiempo de sorprenderse, lentamente la roca firme empezó a deshacerse en arena, cosa similar pasaba a sus alrededores donde los demás shinobis se encontraban encima de rocas, muchos saltaron solo para encontrarse con una muerte segura ya que el suelo arenoso absorbía como un remolino a cualquiera que lo tocase, segundos después la boca del remolino se centro en la roca donde Gaara había sido incrustado mientras absorbía rompiendo cada piedra convirtiéndolas en polvo. El kazekage y sus hijos saltaron, mientras Temari abrió un enorme abanico, el kage hacia sellos, al terminarlos cuatro pilares de tierra se alzaron a una distancia de 4 metros, estos no serian pulverizados ya que tenia su chackra. La Ojiverde posesiono su arma entre estos pilares en donde ella y sus allegados cayeron, después Kankuru con finos hilos de chackra estabilizo aquella zona haciéndola segura, tal vez la única porque bajo sus pies sin encontrar otra palabra parecía un océano de arena viviente que se tragaba cualquier cosa, con decir que de 40 shinobis que los acompañaban ninguno ahora estaba vivo, ese pensamiento se confirmo cuando con una voz de ultratumba se oyó en todo el paraje …

- Sabaku Sousou (Cementerio del Desierto) – todo alrededor de 2 km se hundió, ahora el lugar era un verdadero cementerio, desproporcionado de cualquier vida gracias a la enorme presión de toneladas de arena, sin duda ese rubio había muerto, por lo menos ahora solo se preocuparían de Gaara

- No termina aun… - esas tres simples palabras del Kazekage los desubico de manera inconcebible, miraron otra vez al maltrecho campo de batalla y ahí se encontraba el rubio con esa aura roja envolviendo todo su cuerpo, tenia el brazo caído seguramente fracturado, su ojo estaba medio cerrado y se notaba a leguas que respiraba fuertemente pero se había salvado, de por si eso era una hazaña temible.

Del lugar en donde anteriormente fue incrustado Gaara, la arena empezaba a levantarse hasta hacerse un túmulo de unos 4 metros de alto, la arena lentamente empezó a tomar forma del pelirojo en una versión arenisca del mismo, se formo en frente del ojiazul, ahora era un gigante contra un enano. La batalla era de otro nivel ya que el ojiverde en esa forma empezó a dar puñetazos intentando darle al rubio quien a pesar de sus heridas seguía tan rápido y hábil como al principio, para estas instancias los hermanos Sabaku ya no sabían a ciencia cierta quien era el monstruo ya que el ojiazul sobrevivió a los mas letales ataques de la poderosa e invencible arma del desierto que luchaba con amplia ventaja ya que todo el terreno era su instrumento. Otra cosa que pasaba por sus mentes eran los exorbitantes niveles de chackra que su hermanito había utilizado, inclusive el tenia que tener un limite, eso lo comprobaron casi de inmediato ya que el joven Kitsune con su garra como anteriormente había hecho corto con el viento la cabeza del pelirojo, al momento de hacerlo aquel ser de arena se desquebrajo y deshizo para mostrar en su centro a un pelirojo con su torso totalmente expuesto, estaba herido por todo el cuerpo, aparte de sucio y maltrecho, jamás ni en las mas loca fantasía pensarían que Gaara estuviera tan… tan débil…., si, esa era la palabra…

- esta sin fuerza, pronto el Shukaku se liberara – fueron las palabras de su progenitor que al parecer no estaba sorprendido – el chico rubio sin duda es una de las sombras de Konoha – esta vez una sonrisa triunfante adorno el rostro del Kage – esta débil, jajaja, este es el día de suerte para Suna – poco le duro la felicidad ya que el pelirojo con un grito entre humano y animalesco empezó a correr hasta Naruto, ante esto – DETENGANLO!!! – grito a sus hijos, antes siquiera que Temari y Kankuru o el mismo pudieran hacer algo Gaara ya había llegado hasta donde el Kitsune estaba solo para ser recibido por un brazo que empalo totalmente el cuerpo del Jinchuriki de la Arena.

- f-fue divertido kitsune… – eran las primeras palabras que se decían desde que comenzó el combate, lastima que uno de ellos tenia sangre escurriendo por su boca mientras el otro le atravesaba el plexo derecho con su mano. El rubio ante esas palabras atravesó más con su mano hasta que el pelirojo cayo encima suyo como si lo abrasara.

- el destino nos atrapo desde antes que naciéramos, fue un honor Gaara – le susurro al oído lentamente mientras el ojiverde con triste expresión sonrió al olvido

El viento susurro nuevamente entre las pústulas de la noche vacilante que el desierto apremio a esconder. Naruto retrocedió lentamente mientras Gaara caía hacia la arena, el cuerpo del joven empezó a convulsionarse señal que la bestia en su interior empezaría a desatarse, antes de que suceda algo era necesario aquello a una velocidad increíble el rubio hizo sellos…

- Itami no Satsu (somnolencia eterna) – pronuncio para luego posar una mano en el pecho del pelirojo, estaba por concluir el ritual cuando dos ráfagas de viento casi lo destrozan mientras una marioneta casi lo apuñala, si no fuese por sus sentidos ahora mismo estaría acompañando a Gaara, pero eso no significa que haya salido ileso, el primer ataque corto su fracturado hombro y aunque pudo esquivar el segundo no preveo que agujas envenenadas salieran de aquella dagas impactando dos de ellas en su carne, al momento que se separo del cuerpo del jinchuriki este fue recogido por los que habían visto la batalla de principio a fin – me preguntaba cuando interferirían pero sea coincidencia o no lo hicieron en el peor momento… - su vista no se despejo del pelirojo, tenia que terminar lo que empezó sino esa bestia es su interior no tardaría en aparecer, se saco las dos agujas de su abdomen y afilo su mano, en un instante desapareció pero antes de llegar a los que lo habían interrumpido otra ráfaga de viento lo lanzo hacia el costado lacerando su ya herido cuerpo – maldición este no es mi día, primero un jinchuriki y ahora un Kage, (sonrió irónico) imposible que llegue a mañana – susurraba al tanto se levantaba pesadamente, cuando pudo enfocar la mirada observo al Kazekage a pocos metros de el con una mueca triunfadora, un metro atrás vislumbro al pelirojo que era sostenido por su hermana Temari, al lado estaba Kankuru con tres marionetas listas para atacar, y por si fuera poco atrás de ellos al menos 60 shinobis de Suna que habían llegado de refuerzo en el peor momento – sin duda no llegare a mañana – comento irónico por su suerte, ahora ni siquiera escapar podía… - trágico eh…

- Kazekage-sama - grito Temari – Gaara casi no tiene pulso y respira pobremente

- No importa – ese fue un shock para la kunochi – nos ha conseguido una presa muy valiosa – miro al rubio

- Pero el Shukaku… – intento convencer que salve a su hermano

- Tranquila Temari, el Shukaku no se hace presente por lo cual Gaara no morirá ahora, tenemos tiempo hasta que Chiyo-baasama llegue y podamos contenerlo en otro lugar – sin duda el Kazekage no pensaba en la vida de su hijo, al comprenderlo lo único que la kunochi pudo hacer es abrigar a su hermano en sus rodillas, aunque fuese un monstruo seguía siendo su pequeño hermano. Kankuru poso una mano en su hombro tratando de reconfortarla ya que quizá ella era la única a quien le importaba Gaara de verdad…

- No esperaba menos de un kage – el rubio se erguía desafiante, su cuerpo lastimado y sus ropas eran harapos – lo mas importante para ellos es su aldea, respeto eso, inclusive si tienen que sacrificar a sus hijos para un kage su pueblo es lo primero, verdad Kazekage-sama – en un acto curioso el rubio se destensaba mientras movía la cabeza y los hombros mientras pequeños sonidos de 'crack' se oyeron de su cuello y espalda, cogió su brazo y se lo coloco en su posición, después rasgo su otra manga y la amarro en el antebrazo fracturado, todos lo miraban extrañados mas por alguna razón nadie hacia nada

- No creo que de verdad importe eso, lo que me satisface en estos momentos es que ahora puedo negociar con Konoha ya que tengo a alguien muy importante para ellos, seguro el Hokage querrá a su mascota de vuelta, además, la información que dicha mascota posee es tan evaluable como el diamante, no es verdad Kyuu-kun – hizo énfasis en el nombre con el cual fue conocido en Suna

- no lo se, pero aunque eso fuese verdad el Hokage no negociaría con usted, la verdad en vez de aquello el Hokage le ayudaría a cavar la tumba donde dicha mascota va a ser enterrada …

- no juegues conmigo mocoso – grito ante aquella burla

- ya es hora – paso olímpicamente del kazekage mientras este se enfurecía

- es hora de que – estaba furibundo

- de aquello… – señalo con gracia hacia Gaara, el cual poco a poco era envuelto por la arena, todos sin excepción miraron como el cuerpo del pelirojo se perdía entre la arena mientras un chackra tan potente que erizaba los cabellos se hacia presente, en un momento todos se dispersaron mientras ante ellos su mas horrible pesadilla se formaba, este ser hizo saber su presencia destruyendo con una bola de aire una enorme roca, para después mancillar la tranquila noche con su burda carcajada. La arena del aire se asentó y ante ellos el enorme mapache demonio los miraba con desprecio - cuando me interrumpieron estaba por sellar al demonio en el cuerpo de Gaara, este nunca despertaría convirtiéndose en una vasija humana, una somnolencia eterna que poco a poco mezclaría sus espíritus y purificaría al demonio, es la primera vez que tenia oportunidad de hacerlo, pero claro, ustedes me interrumpieron y ahora el Shukaku y Gaara se mezclaron inconscientemente por un momento, (sonrió) sabe cual es el sentimiento mas fuerte aparte del amor Kazekage-sama – se lo decía a un Kazekage que por ahora no quería moverse a pesar que el ojiazul estaba a su lado, cuando el rubio termino de decir aquello lo regreso a ver con terror ya que entendió por donde iba la cosa – ciertamente…, ahora…, me pregunto a quien odiaba mas que a nadie Gaara – le sonrió para después esquivar la enorme cola que por poco y los aplasta tanta al kage como al rubio – suerte Kazekage-sama ahora podrá defender a su aldea – le sonrió antes de correr en sentido contrario del Kage ya que el Shukaku solo tenia ojos para el…

- yo lo mantendré ocupado hasta que llegue chiyo baasama – grito el Kazekage mientras se separaba del enorme grupo, el mapache lo perseguía hacia el interior del desierto – no permitan que el intruso escape, deténganlo aunque les cueste la vida…- fue lo ultimo que oyeron de su líder, después de todo el era el ninja mas fuerte de Suna, emocionados por la valentía de su Kage se prometieron que pasara lo que pasara no lo defraudarían, así que rodearon al rubio…

- y cuando pensaba que podía escapar – en un movimiento brusco se arranco la camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso – están seguros que no irán a ayudar a su líder… - se encontraba rodeado por la elite de Suna, aparte estaba cansado y herido

- Mi padre es más fuerte de lo que crees, ahora solo nos dedicaremos a ti… Todos peleen con su máximo poder desde el principio, el oponente fue capaz de derrotar a Gaara – descubrió su abanico en pos de batalla

- Hai – fue el grito en general

- Demonios – se mordió el pulgar, era la única cosa que podía ayudarlo ahora, la luna aun se hallaba altiva mas un pequeño tono rosa se vislumbro en ella – por lo menos la luna esta de mi lado (sonrió) Kuchiyose no jutsu – con ambas manos posesiono sus palmas en el suelo…

- Grr espero que sea algo importante mocoso – aquella voz congelo a los presentes, era fuerte y brusca, el humo era bastante cuando se disipo los presente miraron aterrados tres figuras…

- Kuf... un poco Madarao-san – le contesto al lobo blanco, el ojiazul estaba mas que fatigado, su chackra por muy poderoso que sea estaba al limite, si lo soltaba un poco mas seria su perdición, al lado del ojiazul tres lobos bastante grandes del tamaño de un toro se encontraban en pos de batalla

- Vaya mierda estas hecho Naruto, te dieron una buena paliza – comento con voz grácil el segundo lobo de color negro como la noche

- Considerando la situación – comento el último de los lobos de color marrón al ver como estaban rodeados, cada uno de ellos era temible…

- Bien… te ayudaremos, considerando que acabaste con casi todo tu chackra en invocarnos pero espero que nos recompenses muy bien o sino yo mismo te matare koso – gruño el lobo líder de nombre Madarao

- L-lo que sea, solo quiero escapar – en ese instante el joven kitsune se puso sobre sus cuatro extremidades mientras sus uñas crecieron al igual que sus caninos, también un pequeño manto en forma de zorro lo cubrió, este tenia dos colas

- No es normal verte tan desesperado mocoso, si liberas aunque sea una pisca mas serás devorado – empezó a caminar con los otros lobos siguiéndolo a la par que el rubio intentaba controlar el dolor que esa medida desesperada le causaba

- Lo que sea…. – sin decir otra cosa los cuatro desaparecieron, muy pronto la batalla empezó, con filosas garras y mortales dientes las cuatro bestias luchaban con velocidad, mortalidad y una precisión digna de animales predadores, aun así los shinobis de Suna eran elite. El Kitsune corría esquivando los continuos ataques a una velocidad escalofriante mientras que apenas le daban una abertura los desgarraba, un zarpazo era suficiente, los lobos tampoco se quedaban atrás.

Metros más adelante el kazekage luchaba ya no para distraer al inmenso mapache, sino peleaba para sobrevivir. Temibles técnicas de aire y tierra eran sus predilectas por lo cual fue escogido como Kage pero ante tan increíble criatura de muy poco le sirvió, apenas habían pasado 20 minutos y su chackra estaba menguado al extremo, ni siquiera su invocación pudo hacer algo contra el shukaku quien al estar en el desierto era en simple palabra invencible, el escudo de viento que lo protegía casi era inservible por lo cual no resistió la embestida de la cola del mapache quien lo mando a volar hasta chocar contra la dura arena 100 metros mas adelante para después con sádica risa helar hasta los cimientos de Sunakagure la cual había pasado a nivel 0 de alerta, en otra palabras todos los shinobis disponibles ponían su esfuerzo en la barrera mientras otros pocos escondían en refugios a los aldeanos que mas aterrados no podían estar. Cuando el kage se levanto horribles heridas se apreciaron en su cuerpo, eso fue lo que los shinobis pudieron apreciar ya que coincidencia o no el Kazekage había caído en medio del campo de batalla de los nin frente a los lobos y Naruto. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para estar sorprendidos porque el inmenso demonio cayó desde el cielo…

- Las has armado en grande koso… - lo dijo divertido al ver el escenario mientras con sus fauces arrancaba el brazo de un desdichado quien al no soportar el dolor se entrego a la muerte, dejando su presa salto ya que cuando el mapache cayo levanto mucha arena…

- Jajaja que divertido, esto es muy divertido, te lo debo Naruto – desgarro con su pata todo el rostro de una Kunochi quien cayo mortalmente herida, y al igual que su líder salto cayendo al lado de Madarao…

- Es una situación difícil… –el lobo marrón salió de entre la arena levantada con paso elegante y tranquilo mientras en su hocico llevaba la parte inferior de un hombre, cuando llego al lado de sus otros compañeros lobos, simplemente arrojo esa parte hasta una pila de cadáveres para después posesionarse al lado del lobo blanco

- Tengo que completar la técnica – fue un gruñido mas que habla, al igual salió de entre la arena con su fulgor rojo y dos colas en su espalda, aunque sus invocaciones tenían lastimaduras eh inclusive una que otra herida no era nada comparado con el quien su cuerpo parecía guiñapos – cojan su presa y váyanse, no me perdonaría que mi presente muriese…

- Quieres de verdad morir… - pregunto Madarao

- (sonrió) aun no, pero si cualquiera de ustedes pereciera Yue-san se enojaría – con mucho esfuerzo desello algo de su muñeca, al hacerlo un enorme pergamino de invocación apareció, en su portada tenia un lobo, luego lo lanzo al hocico del lobo blanco – sabes que hacer verdad Madaroa-san

- Como quieras – contesto a la inquietud, después se dio la vuelta junto con sus compañeros hasta llegar a la pila de cadáveres que eran sus presas – solo para que lo sepas aunque Yue-sama te entrego nuestro contrato y dijo que podias darlo a quien creas conveniente nosotros decidiremos si son dignos…

- Lo serán, Tsume-san y el clan Inuzuka serán dignos de ustedes, quería darlo personalmente como agradecimiento pero estoy en una situación muy complicada, tal vez esta noche sea mi última luna, así que como amigo te pido que entregues mi presente el día de la boda del nuevo líder del clan…

- Hmp como quieras, pero conociéndote tú mismo lo harás, hasta entonces… Kitsune – en un santiamén desparecieron con sus presas justo a tiempo ya que otra inmensa onda de aire choco contra tierra…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro de Sunakagure

La desesperación era visible, solo unos 3 km los separaba de la bestia y el chackra tan potente era sentido con facilidad, aunque nadie decía nada sabían que si el Shukaku quisiera atacar la aldea su barrera no haría mucho ya que con simplemente el aire a presión que eran residuos de los ataque esta temblaba, si los atacaba directamente seria su fin. Pero aun confiaban en todos los shinobis de elite que peleaban afuera incluidos su kage, ese era su esperanza, y pensar que una noche tranquila se convertiría en este pandemonio…

- Tantos años y una vez mas vuelve el caos, es como un circulo vicioso que se pierde en la eternidad

- Chiyo-Obaa sama podrá hacerlo – le pregunto a la anciana, las dos figuras miraban al Shukaku desde una de las murallas

- Quien sabe…

- Eso es mas de lo que esperaba – su tono afligido, después desaparecieron de allí, se dirigirían a tratar de calmar a ese demonio

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutos después

El campo de batalla era un cementerio fortuito, cuando el demonio mapache cayo en medio de ellos empezó una embestida feroz a cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance, muchos murieron aplastados, otros estrujados y la mayoría desgarrados. Ahora solo quedaba Temari, su padre murió al tratar de proteger un ataque directo hacia Suna, el siguiente fue su hermano Kankuru quien no pudo evitar un zarpazo de tan tétrica bestia, que ilusos fueron al pensar que podían hacer algo en el desierto donde mas fuerte es aquel demonio, lo pagaron caro, la elite de la aldea muerta, su kage igual y ahora solo ella estaba ahí, mas por alguna razón mientras lloraba teniendo en su regazo a su hermano y al lado a su padre el enorme Demonio se quedo en frente suyo pasmado como si la reconociera, podía ser que no fuese coincidencia que solo ella sobreviviera a esos 15 minutos infernales…

- Mátame a mi también, me has quitado todo… que esperas maldito demonio – grito a pesar de estar herida en varias partes e inclusive su pierna estaba rota

- No lo hará – la kunochi regreso a ver hacia donde aquella voz le hablo, ahí se encontraba aquel rubio igual de malherido pero vivo, también había sobrevivido a ese océano arenoso de perdición - el sentimiento mas fuerte aparte del odio… en otras palabras la única persona a quien Gaara considera importante, tanto que incluso retiene a esa bestia ….

- Que quieres decir – pregunto en un hilo de voz

- (sonrió) esta pelea la gano usted Temari-san – sin decir mas empezó a correr a velocidad rápido subiendo por encima del enorme brazo, el mapache no hizo nada era como si le hubiesen impedido sus movimientos – Itami no satsu – grito al tanto el manto rojo se desvanecía, pasaron unos segundos cuando la bestia chillo en un grito desgarrador, el shinobi de Konoha salto ya que el Shukaku se volvió loco dando golpes a su alrededor. El rubio empezó a correr para mantenerse fuera de su alcance, en su trayecto cogió a Temari y se la llevo consigo hasta una distancia prudencial donde no podía alcanzarlos, la soltó mientras veía como el demonio de arena poco a poco se endurecía y desquebrajaba ante la atónita mirada de la kunochi

- Porque nos ayudas, simplemente pudiste haber escapado…. – lagrimas cubrían su rostro mientras estaba sentada

- Su pueblo no es culpable – hablaba apenas, de repente una garra de arena se forma ante ellos, en un instante cogió al rubio de la pierna y se lo llevo, la rubia quiso ayudar pero fue muy tarde, el mapache estaba casi sin forma aun así con esa ultima pisca de poder levanto al ojiazul varios metros en el aire para después azotarlo contra el suelo, lo repitió unas dos veces y antes de desaparecer lo lanzo hacia el interior del desierto tan fuerte que seguramente moriría, la kunochi quería hacer algo pero en ese mismo momento cayo rendida…

Años mas tarde esa noche de luna llena se convertiría en una leyenda de Suna, ya que "la noche las bestias" se recordaría por generaciones.

_______________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente Frontera de Otokagure

Hace exactamente doce horas que se había separado de su equipo, la cantidad de Shinobis que la persiguieron fue al menos una decena, agradecía a los dioses que ninguno de sus cazadores alcanzara el nivel ambu, aun así fue extremadamente extenuante liberarse de todos ellos, tampoco la saco barato ya que por muy fuerte que ella era tenia un limite, no supo como, tal vez fue suerte o alguien la estaba cuidando ya que logro escapar de ellos con simples contusiones y un brazo roto, entro con rapidez a la frontera de Oto en donde una base shinobi se encontraba tal vez a unos 5 km adelante, sus piernas hacia tiempo que le dolían como el infierno, no era para menos, en escasas dos horas había atravesado el desierto sin detenerse mas que para pelear y nuevamente correr. Dos kunai volaron, ella los esquivo, de pronto los kunai explotaron mandándola contra un árbol…

- Mierda…. – se escondía, esos bastardos eran persistentes y lo que es peor fuertes, además ella ya no tenia energía – espero que hayas llegado con bien Yugao, al menos así pagare mi deuda con Hayate – esa era la razón para tomar el camino mas largo, si las cosas salieron bien Yugao ya debía haber llegado, ella estaba a muy poco de llegar pero al parecer no tenia suerte – uno de cuatro es mejor que ninguno, verdad Naruto – susurro triste hablando consigo misma, nadie por muy fuerte que fuese hubiese escapado de Suna con vida – tal vez nos hubieses llevado bien… - susurro soñadora, ya no tenia fuerza, en ese instante los dos shinobis que la buscaban la encontraron en aquel árbol y se pararon en frente suyo, al ver a la mujer adormilada sonrieron maliciosos

- Con que esta perra es la que casi nos mata tantas veces… - farfullo el primero

- Jejeje la castigaremos mucho antes de descuartizarla, pero mira que buenas tetas tiene…. – era el segundo

- (sonrió) no me asustan – murmullo mientras una enorme serpiente se incrusto en la entrepierna del segundo que hablo, el tipo murió en el acto de forma dolorosa, esa era su ultima trampa y ataque. Su compañero con un katon incinero a la serpiente y se atraso para evitar mas sorpresas

- Muere (hizo sellos) Katon: Gokuako no Kasai (llamarada infernal) – las lamas como en un camino siguieron por el tallo de la rama. Anko cerro los ojos, ese era su fin… se preparo mentalmente pero tras unos segundos no sintió nada, con pereza abrió un ojo solo para toparse que las llamas habían sido congeladas y el sujeto estaba atravesado con filosos picos de hielo, dos figuras vanas se posesionaron a su lado, en cualquier lugar y circunstancia las reconocería, ahora estaba a salvo, sonrió mientras oía "sensei…sensei, resista un poco Anko-sensei", después se permitió descansar …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos días Después. Aldea de Otokagure

Abrió los ojos para toparse en un cuarto blanco, llevo su mano hasta su frente, como un balde de agua fría todo lo ocurrido llego a su mente, rápidamente se levanto, quería información pero no fue necesario ya que a su lado se encontraba su amiga y compañera. Lo había logrado, había logrado llegar a Oto cumpliendo su misión, aun recordaba lo cansada y herida que llego a las puertas del Sonido, ella también tuvo que luchar contra sus perseguidores, después de informar la situación rápidamente un escuadrón que descansaba en Oto antes de ir a Konoha salieron disparados a buscar a su sensei y por lo visto lo lograron. Se levanto pesadamente para mirar por la ventana la aldea del sonido con todo su movimiento y comercio, no por nada le decían la ciudad que nunca duerme…

- Despertaste… - ante aquella voz la kunochi se viro, se veía con mejor semblante a pesar de la ropa medica, dirigió su vista al lugar donde le hablaron para toparse con Anko despierta

- Al igual que tu - le respondió cálidamente

- Lo logramos verdad…. – abrió sus ojos cansada, mientras su brazo estaba enyesado

- Hai… - su respuesta era cálida y triste

- Crees que haya sobrevivido….

- No lo se… pero espero que así sea…. de verdad con el corazón espero que así sea

- Sensei…. – se escucho fuerte, la kunochi peli morada se viro para encontrarse con sus salvadores quien venia corriendo como chiquillos, bueno al menos las chicas porque el chico presente simplemente camino tranquilo con una sonrisa igual a la que en estos instantes adornaba su rostro

- Chicos…. – sonrió mientras intento no llorar, esta misión había sido la mas difícil de su vida shinobi, por lo menos ahora estaba feliz…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Días después

Una caravana de nómadas entraba por la frontera del país del viento hasta el país de la tierra, era bastante extensa, dentro de una de las galeras una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes cuidaba de un muchacho…

- Como sigue …- pregunto el que conducía la galera

- Es muy fuerte, a pesar de todas sus lesiones sigue vivo, es increíble padre – respondió la chica mientras humedecía un paño para luego ponerlo en la frente del joven que estaba vendado, su piel estaba muy seca señal que se había quemado con el sol -Considerando como lo encontramos es un milagro que aun respire, aunque todavía me pregunto que hacia medio desnudo en el desierto con tantas heridas – la chica se ruborizo ante lo ultimo ya que ella fue quien lo encontró cerca de un pequeño reservorio de agua en un oasis

- Tal vez fue asaltado…. – contesto con simpleza el padre

- Pobre – acaricio sus cabellos – espero que se mejore…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha. Un mes después

Las dos mujeres totalmente recuperadas se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde comenzó la misión, la diferencia es que ahora solo dos de los tres que habían salido de esa oficina estaban, mientras Tsunade junto con Sarutobi observaban el informe, el Godaime se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia la aldea…

- Buen trabajo…. – hablo Itachi – Hayate-san será honrado como el héroe que fue, gracias a sus investigaciones evitamos una guerra y miles de muertes innecesarias. La aldea de la arena se ha rendido ante Konoha, como muestra de arrepentimiento pidió que los asesoremos, también se formulo una alianza, esto será reafirmado cuando el nuevo Kazekage se posesione, su trabajo fue esplendido…

- Y que hay de Naruto, el también será reconocido ya que el fue quien….

- Silencio – interrumpió con voz potente Tsunade – Naruto no existe, jamás trabajo con ustedes, solo un selecto grupo conoce su existencia, así que olvídense que lo conocieron

- Pero….

- Entiendan – esta vez fue Sarutobi

- Su trabajo a terminado – prosiguió Itachi – tendrán unas semanas mas de descanso y luego se desempeñaran como lo hacían antes, con respecto a Naruto es un secreto así que no lo divulguen - se viro para mirarlas con aquellos ojos profundos - ahora pueden retirarse… - sin mas las kunochis se fueron, en sus rostros se notaba su molestia

- Fue todo una experiencia para ellas – termino Tsunade al ver el genio de las mujeres-supongo es así a cualquiera que lo conozca

- (suspiro) un problema menos, pero ahora tenemos que lidiar con esta revuelta en la ciudad Imperial – Sarutobi prendió su pipa al tanto dejaba el informe con los documentos extraídos, cuando cerro la carpeta negra con una llama la puso junto con otras – no creo que necesite algún refuerzo esta vez…

- Tiene razón Sarutobi-sama, ahora mismo debe estar llegando a la ciudad prohibida – abrió otro documento con la misma llama negra en la portada – después de lo de Suna muy pocos pueden compararse a su efectividad y poder…

- No seria bueno dejarlo descansar …

- El mismo lo quiso así Tsunade-san, "no confió en nadie mas para este trabajo" , esas fueron sus palabras

- Si suena como que lo dijo el, aun así me preocupa…

- Estará bien, tiene toda mi confianza – termino Itachi mientras cerro aquella carpeta, la misión acababa de comenzar, esta vez no serian peleas difíciles sino se trataría de engaños, tratos sucios y conspiraciones en el corazón de la realeza, además encontrar al traidor que quería acabar con el Damiyo del fuego que según informes fiables se encontraba escondido entre los miembros del palacio, una traición desde el corazón de la Ciudad Imperial, se requeriría de mucha astucia por lo cual Itachi tampoco confiaba mas que en el…

Comienzo de Nueva Saga: Ciudad Imperial del Fuego


	13. Preludio Invernal

_"Es tan corta la felicidad y tan largo el sufrimiento "_

**Preludio Invernal**

**Invierno, Aldea Oculta del Fénix, 24 de Diciembre 9:30 pm**

Sobre la mayor parte del país del fuego una tenue escarcha blanca caía; lentamente, con constancia, esperando calentar con su frio espectáculo los corazones de las familias que ese día celebraban un acontecimiento ya olvidado, la verdad para esos tiempos ya nadie recordaba el porque celebraban aquella fecha, solo sabían que era importante, además que se convirtió en una tradición adoptada casi por todos, un día para reforzar los lazos que tenias con tus personas queridas, y la aldea oculta del fénix no era la excepción. Los tenues copos de nieve caían sobre las cornisas, mientras las calles con su blanco esplendor enternecían la ciudad. La localidad del Fénix no era tan grande, apenas y ocupaba ocho kilómetros de terreno, estaba ubicada a dos días de la ciudad Imperial, uno si se iba a caballo; esta aldea se asentaba a los pies de un coloso dormido del cual estaban sus aldeanos orgullosos ya que su belleza como su imponencia eran impresionantes, el volcán dormido del fénix era su guardián, las leyendas contaban que de sus cenizas cuando el momento llegara el mitológico animal del cual obtenía su nombre se levantaría. Dejando esas leyendas a un lado, el volcán por ahora era tan blanco como la propia ciudad mientras luces pequeñas amarillentas en los faros alumbraban las calles por las cuales cientos de personas caminaban disfrutando de la compañía de sus seres amados; familias, parejas, niños, todos parecían felices ya que un ambiente de fiesta y jubilo era lo normal por las fechas. Esta aldea no era completamente shinobi como se apreciaba al ver a los transeúntes, mas bien era una base donde tanto guerreros por decirlo normales junto con shinobis de Konoha o los propios formados en la ciudad servían como ultima defensa o en su caso como posible retrasante si se daban conflictos o guerras, también era el nexo mas seguro políticamente hablando entre los grandes poderes que gobernaban la nación, es decir entre el Feudal y el Hokage quienes representaban a Ciudad Imperial y a Konohagure no Sato, siendo la primera la cabeza y el segundo el cuerpo, decir que una cabeza no puede hacer nada sin un cuerpo, y un cuerpo por muy fuerte no seria nada sin una cabeza, así que para estas épocas los dos poderes son lo que sostienen el imponente país del fuego y sus lideres son totalmente la columna que sostiene estos dos iconos, es por lo cual la aldea del fénix es propicia para tratar de quebrar el fino equilibrio entre estos poderíos.

Un mes y pocos días había pasado desde los acontecimientos en Suna, muchos ni siquiera se enteraron de aquello, es raro pensar que algo tan importante pasara desapercibido, después de todo así es el mundo que nos rodea, cada día los héroes o villanos mueren silenciosamente sin que a nadie le importe, claro, mientras no hayan interferido en su vida, esa es la realidad. Tan real como ver entre estas pacificas calles a un hombre corriendo a velocidad vertiginosa, corría por en medio de las personas en una vía atestada de un sector comercial, el sujeto tenia una altura normal, era corpulento de cabello lacio largo que casi le llegaba a la espalda, como característica singular se apreciaban dos aretes adornando sus orejas mientras sus marcados brazos sobresalían de su destrozada ropa, sus ojos ámbar oscuro trataban torpemente de buscar caminos rápidos mientras el nerviosismo era palpable en su perfilado rostro, chocaba con muchos pero no se detenía por nada, la gente trataba de apartarse de su camino antes de que los llevara por delante, muchos tuvieron suerte pero algunos ante la arremetida de tan fornido sujeto caían al suelo, a él no le importara si empujaba niños, mujeres o ancianos, lo único que le importara era escapar, lo extraño era que nadie pudo ver si alguien lo perseguía, tal vez el sujeto solo estaba loco, la mayoría pensó aquello, en especial cuando en medio de la plaza central el extraño individuo se paro y empezó a dar vueltas en si mientras sacaba un kunai, la gente por instinto se aparto mientras los shinobis vestidos de civil se pusieron alertas, cuando el hombre empezó a reír con una risa casi psicópata demasiada asustada sabían que el estaba desequilibrado, pero poco les duro aquel pensamiento porque una sombra que nadie pudo ver, ni siquiera shinobis altamente entrenados se llevo al corpulento hombre que desapareció en el cielo nocturno ante la vista de decenas de personas…, cuando el farfullo se hizo extenso y los shinobis de guardia llegaron a ver lo sucedido las versiones de los espectadores decían que algo como un animal tal vez un demonio se lo había llevado, ante tales historias nadie supo que pensar, pero como no interfería con sus vidas se olvidaron rápidamente de aquello y siguieron disfrutando de la noche, además tendrían una excelente anécdota para contar ya sea en la cena o a la mañana siguiente…, sin mas el mundo siguió su rumbo sin preocupaciones…

* * *

**Konoha. Noche del mismo día **

Una noche tranquila, con la paz como principal protagonista era algo muy típico en esta aldea, la nieve al igual que en todo el país del fuego caía y pocos eran los shinobis de guardia, tan solo los suficientes como para mantener la aldea protegida contra eventualidades. Konoha era el corazón de la región, la más poderosa tanto económicamente como bélicamente aldea shinobi de la zona y quizás del mundo, con el soberbio aumento económico que el Sonido significo y gracias a grandes alianzas también podría decirse que era una de las más prosperas, en apenas 5 años se convirtió en una ciudad cosmopolita, su población creció cerca de un 40% y varios extranjeros que mantenían negocios en Oto se radicaron en Konoha , con estos auges la aldea pronto se convirtió en una Ciudad aunque el titulo de 'aldea oculta' seguía apareciendo en los mapas, algo irónico la verdad ya que se suponía era escondida pero en este mundo nadie seria tan desquiciado para intentar algo contra este poblado, también no paso mucho tiempo para que las antiguas casas fueran reemplazadas por algunas mas modernas en sus fachadas e inclusive algunos edificios de estilo tradicional por el exterior pero de ultima tendencia y tecnología en el interior se construyesen. Una ciudad que iba de la mano con los avances del mundo pero aun guardaba su encanto tradicional en las calles, en su arquitectura y más importante en sus habitantes. Era la mezcla perfecta entre lo nostálgico del pasado frente a lo especializado del presente, pensar que jamás Konoha desde su fundación tubo un mejor apogeo, sus ninjas eran los mejores al igual que sus aliados tanto comerciales como bélicos, inclusive este año uno de sus grandes opositores termino siendo un aliado incomparable, las razones fueron bastante inciertas pero al fin y al cabo no importaba ya que Suna se convirtió en un amigo, demostrando así que ante el Godaime nadie podía oponerse, ese fue el claro mensaje enviado a todos lados cerrando un año que a pensar de muchos era insuperable, bueno, cosa que también pensaron el anterior año por lo cual sabían que con el Hokage jamás se sabría.

Las calles daban un espectáculo parecido al de muchos otros lugares, las personas abarrotaban sectores comerciales, la mayoría eran shinobis que debido a las festividades estaban en la aldea cosa que hizo que las ventas aumentaran y la aldea se llenara a puntos insospechados, los lugareños ya estaban acostumbrados puesto que los últimos años había acaecido de la misma forma, apenas los shinobis con misiones que no podían ser interrumpidas o los guardias eran los pocos que no disfrutaban con sus amigos o familia. Uchiha Itachi podía ser un líder severo, analítico y perfeccionista pero también era un líder considerado y hasta cierto punto amable ya que les permitía a la mayoría de sus nin disfrutar con tranquilidad esos días. La temperatura bajo mientras poco mas y las 10 pm tocaría el reloj, la gente se fue retirando a disfrutar del calor de su hogar, cosa que también hacían unos jóvenes llevando algunos paquetes, caminaban por la calle central al tanto la mayoría de la gente y shinobis los miraban; su imponencia, ese toque de orgullo y arrogancia que los distinguía al igual que sus bellas facciones eran una copia de los de su Hokage, transitaban con paciencia mientras muchos les abrían paso, no era para menos su nombre era conocido y respetado en el mundo ninja, no solo como los hermanos del Godaime sino por meritos propios tanto así que al verlos pasar hombres y mujeres por igual quedaban hipnotizados por estos hermanos, la figura alta era atlética, larga con amplia espalda, llevaba una chaqueta corta color blanco resaltando así sus ojos negros tan profundos como un abismo, mientras la pequeña tal vez por una cabeza claramente femenina debido a sus curvas que eran bien disimuladas bajo una chamarra era igual de atractiva , tenia rasgos mucho mas finos y delicados cosa que se apreciaba en su cuerpo que a pesar de ser atlético parecía que con tan solo presionarlo con dureza se rompería, aunque el hombre que la acompañaba tenia una tez blanca su piel lo era mucho mas, se notaba claramente con el pequeño rubor en su nariz y mejillas a causa del clima, sus ojos eran negros misteriosos y su cabello bastante largo, una autentica muñeca de porcelana, esa seria la descripción mas acertada, la mayoría decía que tenía un cierto parecido a su madre, un cumplido totalmente ya que Mikoto Uchiha seguía siendo una de la mujeres mas bellas de Konoha.

Sus actitudes eran joviales aunque la seriedad distintiva de su clan jamás dejo de estar a la vista, imaginar que muchos suspiraron, eran como un sueño. Llegaron a la entrada e ingresaron al barrio de su clan, al pasar su familia directa u indirecta los saludaba con una sonrisa bien marcada, los Uchiha les respondían de igual forma, la nevada empezó a tomar un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que la chica levantara la vista y diera una grácil tanto como encantadora sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquier hombre…

- Pareces feliz Iori … - comento son voz ronca, aunque la simpatía en sus palabras no podía ser disimulada

- Tal vez será porque lo estoy…. – respondió en el mismo tono a pesar que seguía mirando al cielo disfrutando de los copos que caían en su bello rostro – esta fecha me encanta…

- Hmp. (sonrió) y que Haku te haya dado aquel regalo no tiene nada que ver, supongo…

- contribuye…

- ……

- Pero tú también pareces feliz a pesar que tu club de fans hizo lo mismo de siempre…

- No me lo recuerdes… - al uchiha una aura oscura lo envolvió – cada año están mas locas, tienes suerte que a ti no te persigan

- (sonrió) pues después de lo que le hice al ultimo sujeto nadie se atreve a perseguirme además nii-sama me quiere mucho y todos lo saben, nadie quería enfrentarse a Uchiha Itachi molesto…. – termino con una risa encantadora – es una suerte tener un hermano mayor tan protector con su hermanita…

- Y que tu hermano se joda, verdad (decaimiento profundo)

- Eres un hombre después de todo – le saco la lengua…

- Iori…. (otra vez la aura negra lo envolvía)….

- Jajá el que llegue ultimo tendrá que lavar los platos sasu-kun - antes siquiera que Sasuke dijese algo Iori ya estaba corriendo hacia su casa

- Teme…. – maldijo un momento a su hermana que siempre se salía con la suya pero su ceño fruncido rápidamente se esfumo y dejo pasar a una tenue sonrisa, miro al cielo haciendo que pequeños copos caigan en su rostro – supongo que hoy me tocara lavar la vajilla – sonrió una vez mas y camino tranquilamente…

Al llegar a la casa Uchiha miro con cierta añoranza el techo y jardín que se encontraban blancos, era algo extraño que la nieve le trajera ese sentimiento, tal vez muchos otros también se sentían así, camino pausadamente por la entrada cerrando la enorme puerta de madera tras si, al llegar a la entrada principal de la residencia se sacudió la abúndate nevada de sus ropas para luego ingresar a su cálido hogar, al hacerlo lo primero que miro fue como los zapatos de Iori estaba desparramados en la entrada, se agacho, los recogió y acomodo junto con otros que se encontraban en el sitio, seguramente había invitados después el mismo se despojo de sus botas y las acomodo para ingresar a la enorme casa que en estos años también se convirtió en la mansión Hokage. Al ingresar al comedor principal todo aquel sentimiento de nostalgia desapareció rápidamente ya que la mayoría de sus seres queridos se encontraban sentados en una enorme mesa estilo occidental…

- Llegas tarde… - comento el cabeza de familia con su habitual tono

- Iori no se decidía … - contesto con una leve sonrisa a lo que su hermano mayor simplemente se conformo, si algo era cierto es que Iori era la favorita de Itachi, bueno para ser sinceros también era su favorita, eso era algo común dentro de todo el clan al punto que su hermana pequeña, por 5 minutos, era considerada y consentida como la princesa del Clan Uchiha

- Mentira… - asomo apenas una cabeza desde la cocina, a pesar que la casa era inmensa este lugar era el indicado para celebrar aquellas fechas con un comedor pequeño al lado de la cocina, el salón principal se reservaba para cuando había alguna situación o reunión – Sasuke sospechosamente estaba comprando algo antes de venir – después metió la cabeza no sin antes sacarle la lengua

- Jejeje así que Sasu-kun también se interesa en esas cosas – se oyó aquella voz bastante sutil para luego desde la cocina aparecer con algunos recipientes una mujer adulta que rodeaba los 22 años, era una Uchiha de casta pura, se podía deducir gracias a su fisonomía, grandes ojos negros, cuerpo estilizado atlético, cabello negro largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja ,mas su rostro transmitía cierta calidez que se demostró muy bien gracias a la tierna sonrisa que adornaba su semblante, la mujer coloco los recipientes en la mesa mientras terminaba de hablar - le darás una oportunidad a alguna de tu club de fans

- Akira-san, no es lo que piensas – trato de defenderse ante el comentario de su cuñada, ella había sido la novia de Itachi por años y hace cinco primaveras se casaron, al igual que su hermana era considerada una de las bellezas letales de Konoha ya que solo su belleza era comparable con su letalidad y viceversa …

- esta en edad después de todo – finalizo el invitado a la casa uchiha, el fastidioso sensei de su hermana Hatake Kakashi, quien también era un buen amigo de su hermano, por kami ni siquiera en esos momentos dejaba de leer ese maldito libro… - si quieres te lo presto aprenderás algunas cosas – pronuncio kakashi sin regresarlo a ver al notar que el Uchiha tenia su vista puesta en el libro. Sasuke desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar un minúsculo sonrojo mientras pronunciaba por lo bajo 'pervertido', ese sujeto podía ser exasperante pero nadie dudaba que era uno de los mas fuertes de la aldea quizás aparte de Jiraya-sama, hizo nota mental 'otro pervertido', el único que pelearía en igualdad de condiciones contra Itachi, lo sabia por experiencia ya que jamás pudo derrotar en ningún entrenamiento a esos tres sujetos, es mas a duras penas y les pudo seguir el ritmo... las risas antes los comentarios no se hicieron esperar en especial de los de su hermana y cuñada, inclusive su madre se les unió junto con su sobrina que a pesar de tener solo cuatro años se rio a costa suya, también Itachi aporto con uno que otro comentario para molestar a su hermanito y así la velada siguió entre risas, regalos, bienestar y paz…

Una hora después

La mesa estaba siendo levantada, la familia principal Uchiha aun hablaba de varias temas en especial las mujeres mientras Itachi y kakashi conversaban de alguna cosa, todos estaban distraídos y vio la oportunidad, con sigilo se levanto pero no conto con que al hacerlo todos lo regresaran a ver…

- Vas a algún lado cariño – menciono su madre con calidez

- Eh... tengo un asunto pendiente, volveré después de la media noche, si me disculpan…

- Esta bien…, ponte algo caliente el clima esta más frio….

- Hai Okasa - lentamente se retiro ante las miradas de todos que lo ponían nervioso, pensó que lo había logrado hasta que…

- Da Saludos de mi parte a Hiashi-san – arrojo Itachi al tanto tomaba con tranquilidad su te, Sasuke por un instante quedo helado ante esas palabras mientras los demás presentes trataban de no reír ante la expresión del joven

- Ha…i (tartamudeo)

- Ne…ne… Oto-san Sasuke-nii va a ver a su novia, esa chica tiene unos ojos muy bonitos

- Jaja ya quisiera Sasuke que fuese su novia Akari-chan – Iori puso sal en la herida – me duele reconocer pero esa baka de Hinata no tiene mucho interés en esas cosas, a pesar creo es la única a la altura de nuestro clan y de Sasuke pero no lo pela….

- No te preocupes Sasu-nii yo si te quiero… - trato de reconfortar con un abrazo a lo que Sasuke le acaricio la cabeza con calidez no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte a su hermana para después salir de la casa, segundos despues varias risas se escucharon desde dentro…

- Iori…te…me

Con ideas de cómo matar a su hermanita el Uchiha siguió su camino hasta la mansión Hyuga, tal vez Hinata era la única chica que en verdad le gustaba, la rival de su hermana y como lo dijo Iori quizá la única que esta a la altura del clan Uchiha. La verdad era esa, Hyuga y Uchiha las dos principales potencias, los dos clanes con los Doujutsu mas poderosos del mundo, también los mas reconocidos.

Recorrió las calles de Konoha, había pocos transeúntes a comparación de horas anteriores, pero en cada casa las luces estaban prendidas, la nevada se hizo dócil, ahora pequeños copos eran los que caían. De repente una mano se poso en su hombro haciendo que el regrese a ver

- Como estas Sasuke, Feliz Día….

- Hmp Haku…igualmente – contesto al joven que si no fuera porque estaba comprobado aun dudaría si el era hombre ya que los rasgos eran los mas finos que jamás hubiese visto, caminaron a la par , las pocas mujeres que aun estaban en las calles tuvieron colapsos al ver aquel regalo que el cielo les había dado, los dos chicos mas deseados del pueblo caminando juntos… era demasiado para sus frágiles corazones

- No deberías estar con tu familia….

- Lo mismo pregunto…

- estamos esperando a Jiraya-sama, seguro cuando llegue Tsunade-sama lo matara por hacerla esperar, esa relación es la mas rara que jamás eh visto, ni siquiera se si están juntos o no…es por eso que la cena será a media noche, conociéndolo como es ,creo que tengo tiempo suficiente para conmemoremos algo mas – respondió con gentil sonrisa

- Ya veo… si recuerdo bien la tarde del anterior año hicieron lo mismo, estábamos todos reunidos y ustedes se retiraron, según Sakura dijo que iban al monumento de los caídos…

- no es que sea un secreto pero es algo entre nosotros, recuerdo que fue un tiempo nevado como hoy cuando Jiraya-sama nos trajo a Konoha, también cuando la familia Sarutobi me adopto como un hijo, al igual que a Tayuyá lo hizo la familia Haruno, y que a Karin la pusieron al cuidado de Shizune-san- termino con nostalgia mirando al cielo … - todo eso se lo debemos, la felicidad y bienestar del cual ahora gozamos, lo único que podemos hacer es conmemorarlo en este día ya que para nosotros siempre será nuestro héroe …

- esa historia…. Ya veo - siguieron caminando pausadamente hasta que el Uchiha inicio otra conversación – como sigue Anko-sensei

- Mucho mejor, después de todo ya ha pasado un mes, su brazo esta curado completamente al igual que sus ánimos…

- Es inesperado que la hayan lastimado tanto en la ultima misión, según tengo entendido Yugao-san estaba con ella y tenia heridas similares, que clase de misión seria para dejar tan golpeadas a dos de las kunochis mas fuertes de esta aldea

- Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos, pero debe haber sido muy dura, incluso sospecho que tuvo que ver con lo que paso en Suna, pero aun no cuadro las cosas bien, se que sensei, Yugao-san y el ambu que no regreso son fuertes pero no creo que ellos solos hayan podido hacer mucho, peor aun ser culpables de la desaparición del anterior Kazekage…

- Sea lo que haya sido debió haber sido una misión increíble, me gustaría participar en una…

- (sonrió) pues yo prefiero más la paz de la que ahora gozamos, sensei después de aquella misión nos dio un arduo entrenamiento diciendo que en este mundo hay shinobis tan poderosos que ni siquiera toda la experiencia nos ayudaría a enfrentarlos, que hay shinobis más chicos que nosotros pero son tan poderosos como un kage….

- Crees que se encontró con un tipo así…

- Es posible… este mundo es muy grande - contesto restándole importancia

- Hmp… tengo que ir en esta dirección…

- (sonrió) bien, nos veremos, dale mis saludos a Hinata y evita pasar por el clan Inuzuka a no ser que quieras tener a Kiba convenciéndote que le consigas una cita con Iori-chan…

Sasuke siguió su camino, mientras a Haku no le tomo demasiado tiempo llegar, ahí a lo lejos vislumbro a quienes consideraba sus hermanas, ellos tres a pesar de tener diferentes familias y que cada uno de ellos daría la vida sin pensarlo por lo que se convirtieron aquellas personas, aun tenían muy presente esas palabras distantes de su niñez que aquel niño que los salvo les dijo: "Desde ahora ustedes se cuidaran mutuamente para poder sobrevivir", sonrió al recordarlo...

El Uchiha recorría el camino, al pasar por una de las inmensas mansiones que eran comunes en ese sector de la ciudad no pudo evitar oír el gran farfullo que se armaba dentro de aquella mansión, no era para menos ya que esta pertenecía al Clan Inuzuka, recordando las palabras de Haku, Sasuke utilizo el shushin para desaparecer ya que aguantarse a Kiba era bastante tedioso.

Dentro de las puertas, en una de las tantas ventanas se aprecia a una mujer madura quien observa con detenimiento la nieve caer, al parecer ella esta pensativa aunque debes en cuando una tenue sonrisa se muestran en sus labios, no es un signo de felicidad porque cuando lo hace apenas y se pueden ver sus colmillos claramente mas grandes, característica de su clan…

- Okaa-san estas aquí – pregunta una suave voz desde uno de los pasillos. Aquella habitación quizá es la única en silencio porque fuera de esta una verdadera fiesta se escucha…

- Aquí estoy Hana – responde con voz clara a pesar que no mueve su pose con los brazos cruzados frente a la ventana mirando el espectáculo del exterior

- La puerta se abre con un minúsculo crujir – ¿que haces en el despacho con la luz apagada? – pregunta con curiosidad – no me digas que estas trabajando, prometiste que hoy no serias líder del clan – apremia en forma de reproche con alegría

- (sonríe) lo se, solo estaba recordando un poco…. – responde con nostalgia

- ¿Estas bien….?

- Si – la regresa a ver con una sonrisa – descuida pronto bajare…

- Te esperamos… – entendió la indirecta por lo cual se retiro pausadamente, pasaron unos instantes cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, mas esta vez una voz bastante grave es quien hablo

- Ese mocoso no moriría tan fácilmente …

- Hana te pidió que vinieses korumaru…

- Esta un poco preocupada, no es normal que nuestra fuerte líder este decaída – apremia con gracia perruna

- Lo crees de verdad, Yugao me lo conto todo a pesar de las advertencias de Tsunade-sama, (sonrió apenas) el cachorro aun nos recuerda….

- Tanto como nosotros lo recordamos a el Tsume – termino el enorme perro… - sabes que no morirá tan fácilmente, tal vez esta es una mas de sus travesuras… recuerdas la ultima vez que nos vimos en el país de la aves, hace dos años era tan fuerte es imposible que haya muerto….

- Entonces porque nos mando aquel pergamino de invocación que tanto hemos buscado el clan Inuzuka, porque el Alfa Madarao nos dijo que era un ultimo presente …

- Quien sabe…, tal vez pensó era mejor así… se que no importa si se enfrento al Kazekage o al Jinchuriki del Ichibi, el chibi-kitsune no morirá hasta cumplir su promesa de cambiar el mundo grra ra ra ra ra (rio sonoramente), mi instinto me dice que escucharemos muchas cosas mas de el….

- (suspiro cansada) tienes razón, además – sonrió genuinamente – cuando vuelva tendré una seria conversación de cómo tratar a esas mujeres…

- Lo dices por esas dos …– siguió riendo

- Yugao-chan me conto muchas cosas de cómo vive su vida privada, al parecer es todo un macho…. – agrando sus uñas – pero no permitiré que una cualquiera en celo se quede con uno de mis cachorros…

- grra ra ra ra ra yo diría que es él quien las busca, pero bueno, bajemos que nos esperan… - término con gracias mientras salían de la habitación hasta el comedor donde un ambiente muy alegre y cálido se sentía…

* * *

Aldea Oculta del Fénix, 25 de Diciembre 00:30 am

Desde la ventana de un casucho viejo con dejes de pobreza una suave luz se puede apreciar ser encendida mientras afuera las calles están desoladas a causa que todos los lugareños se encuentran en sus hogares, la nevada se ha hecho fuerte mientras cae con la misma constancia, una silueta se vislumbra después que aquella pobre luz parpadea un par de veces; mira el escenario unos segundos con sus azules tristes ojos, levanta una mano y acaricia aquel vidrio para después apartarse de la ventana, al hacerlo se puede ver el interior de aquella casa que mas humilde no podía ser, apenas una cama acomodada al lado de un viejo sillón arrinconada atrás de una mecedora junto a una pequeña cómoda sobre la cual esta la lámpara que brinda tenue triste luz al dormitorio. La silueta se acerca hasta la luz sentándose en la cama, ahí se puede apreciar al joven poseedor de aquellos ojos azules de mirada perdida, estira un brazo hasta la pequeña cómoda para coger algo de una caja, al sacarlo se observa un trozo de pan que es llevado a su boca, lo termina en escasos segundos mientras el frio hace titiritar sus manos que curiosamente están manchadas en un color rojo carmesí. Se levanta y consigo agarra la lámpara, camina haciendo rechinar las viejas tabillas de la habitación, recorre unos metros y prende otra lámpara haciendo más visible al cuarto. Al hacerlo se desvela totalmente su fisonomía, deja la farola y prosigue a desvestirse a pesar del infernal frio, mientras lo hace se aprecia su cuerpo atlético exquisito mas pequeños surcos en la piel muestras de recientes cicatrices son remarcadas por la sutil luz, la ropa cae y con ella al tocar el suelo mancha la madera con aquel color rojo que anteriormente se aprecio en sus manos. Ya desnudo completamente se introduce a otra habitación de la cual se oye agua caer, el muchacho empieza a asearse refregando su cuerpo, las heridas como si de arte de magia se tratase empiezan a cerrarse a la par que el agua lleva hacia abajo la sangre que lo ensucia sea propia o ajena, pasan alrededor de 30 minutos cuando el joven de cabello rubio sale secándose con un par de viejas toallas, se viste rápidamente con una camiseta vieja blanca muy apretada a su fisonomía también se pone unos pantalones negros de combate, estas ropas son imposibles que lo calienten ya que la temperatura debe estar a -10 grados pero es mejor que estar desnudo , camina nuevamente hasta la cama ahora en la total oscuridad ya que apago el fuego de las lámparas, deja caer su cuerpo boca abajo en la sucia cama, mira otra vez por la ventana el paraje que no ha cambiado, la soledad que se percibe atrás del cristal sigue siendo la misma, sus azules ojos miran una y otra vez deseosos, cansados, lentamente sus parpados se cierran, al final antes de caer dormido piensa : "un día mas Naruto, solo es un día mas…"; la noche sigue su curso mientras en aquel casucho viejo que tiene un olor a muerte él queda dormido…

* * *

Dos días Después, 11:00 am

El ambiente era el mismo en la aldea del Fénix aunque con diferencia que la nieve no caía con tanta constancia como días anteriores. Por la entrada norte de la aldea un carruaje tirado por dos caballos negros ingresa, los transeúntes miran con la elegante Galera que tiene el símbolo de Konoha grabado en la pared izquierda se detiene frente a la torre principal, mucho mas curioso es observar la gran cantidad de efectivos shinobis que se posan dando un saludo oficial, inclusive el mismo líder de la aldea sale de la torre y al observar como la puerta de la carroza se abre todos se inclinan en una saludo respetuoso digno de un guerrero arrodillándose como tal mientras su mano derecha se posa en el corazón formando un puño…

- Es un honor tenerlo aquí, siento el recibimiento pero apenas esta mañana nos informaron de su presencia en el sector señor – enuncio con voz potente el líder quien alzo la mirada para ver como de la Galera salía dos sujetos el primero era bastante corpulento y muy conocido, aquel hombre con un ligero salto se paro en la calle observando todo los alrededores mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo ponía en su boca mientras con la otra mano sacaba el encendedor, prendió el tabaco y dio una profunda aspirada para posteriormente soltar el humo con gran satisfacción. El segundo hombre que salió también era muy reconocido ya sea por su carácter o su excentricidad, al igual que su compañero miro el escenario mientras algunos se preguntaban como diablos podía aguantar tanto frio con apenas esas mallas verdes, tal vez esas enormes cejas le servían como calefacción…

- No importa Kito-san – de la misma forma que los dos individuos salieron un tercero apareció, este era bajo comparado con los otros dos pero su aura era poderosa, vestía un traje tradicional ninja de los que se utilizaban en antaño, eso fue remarcado gracias a la apariencia del hombre el cual debía tener por los menos 70 años. La mayoría de Shinobis presentes bajaron más la cabeza con nerviosismo ya que aquel hombre mayor era una leyenda en el mundo ninja, respetado y temido como el Dios Shinobi, el Sandaime Hokage de Konoha conocido por todos como el "Profesor". Al momento de que Sarutobi Hiruzen hiciera un ligero movimiento de cabeza todos se levantaron observando al viejo ninja y sus acompañantes quienes seguramente eran sus guardianes, el primero el del cigarrillo lo reconocieron como Sarutobi Azuma, y el segundo como el especialista Maito Gai, ninjas poderosos sin duda, ahora Kito entendía el porque solo ellos tres aparte del conductor de la Galera se habían atrevido a viajar solos, claro…. ningún ninja, guerrero o bandido en su sano juicio haría algo contra todos estos sujetos…

- A que debo el honor de su visita Sarutobi-sama – pregunto con respeto inclusive se podía decir con algo de temor mientras empezaron a caminar hasta la torre

- Oh… nada importante Kito-san, es solo un pequeño asunto que tratar… no se molesten en hacer nada por nuestra estadía aquí, mañana nos iremos – respondió con una sonrisa para posteriormente sacar una pipa y prenderla

- Algo en que podamos ayudar … -

- No – sonrió – sigan con su trabajo cotidiano, no queremos interrumpir…

- (estaba nervioso) en ese caso si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted me lo comunica – se pararon en la entrada de la torre a lo que Kito se sorprendió…

- Bueno talvez hay algo…

- Si…. – la tensión se podía cortar con un kunai…

- Me podría informar donde queda la zona rosa y los bares mas frecuentados (gota tipo anime) – por poco incluidos Azuma y Gai caen ante esa pregunta, en especial Azuma quien se cubrió el rostro con la mano avergonzado por su padre mientras susurro algo como "ero-oyajii"….

Horas Después

Las horas pasan rápidas tanto que la tarde ya había caído, por entre las cornisas de las casas acogedoras el minúsculo sol que se filtraba por medio de las escabrosas nubes moría dando paso al anochecer. Las farolas del pueblo nuevamente se encendieron a la par que las calles se llenaban como era lo normal por la época, dentro de este tumulto de personas dos hombres altos y corpulentos se distinguían acompañando a un tercero mas bajo, se los había visto merodear ante la sorpresiva mirada de los lugareños ya que aquellos shinobis eran bastante famosos en el mundo entero. Para estas instancias no se debía ser un genio para saber que aquellos hombres buscaban algo o a alguien ya que desde que llegaron fueron a recorrer el poblado y debes en cuando hacían alguna pregunta a los cantineros o a los dueños de los clubs nocturnos mas al parecer no encontraban nada por lo que seguían recorriendo el poblado, llegaron a un punto en el parque central donde a Sarutobi le informaron de un extraño hecho que sucedió días anteriores, al llegar el viejo cerro los ojos al tanto formaba sellos para después en un puf apareciese una bola de cristal en una de sus manos, la miro con detenimiento por unos segundos, en aquella bola solo visible para el observaba como el acontecimiento sucedido pasaba, el hombre corriendo, posteriormente aquella sombra que se lo llevo e incluso mas allá cuando el residuo de chackra le mostraba unas casas viejas en el lado oeste de la aldea muy cerca de un "Club" privado que gratamente habían visitado esa tarde, las imágenes prosiguieron hasta que entraron a dicho establecimiento, una vez ahí el hombre fue sentado en una silla y amarrado, seguramente iba a ser interrogado pero cuando la identidad del interrogador se estaba por conocer súbitamente el rastro de chackra se perdió, seguramente el interrogador corto el flujo de chackra del pobre diablo. Mientras Sarutobi remarcaba los hechos los hombres a su lado lo veían con cierta impaciencia, no solo era el hecho que la misión según el viejo era de rango S y hasta ahora ningún tipo de dificultad parecía oponerse, después fueron obligados a vagar por la ciudad mientras el anciano preguntaba cosas en clave a alguno de los cantineros, tampoco se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que aquellos eran informante por si fuera poco consecutivamente fueron a la zona rosa donde Hiruzen hiso lo mismo esta vez preguntando por una persona en especifico a algunas de las bellas señoritas que hicieron sonrojar a Gai con sus propuesta mientras que para Azuma era un infierno ya que si su esposa Kurenai se enterase seria hombre muerto, un escalofrió helado recorrió su espina al imaginar lo que le haría tan metido estaba en su pesadilla que no noto cuando el viejo empezó a hablar, suerte que escucho la parte importante de la orden que les daba:

- Por fin lo encontramos, vaya que se ha hecho muy escurridizo, bien…., antes de irnos a buscarlo debo decirles lo siguiente – empezó a caminar seguido de los dos jounin – la razón de que esta misión sea rango S es por la persona que esta noche conocerán, por lo general esta clase de trabajos lo hace Jiraya pero…. bueno ustedes saben lo que sucedió con el, su identidad debe ser un secreto para todos aunque estas ultimas semanas sus hazañas no pueden ser disimuladas por lo cual Godaime ha decidido que poco a poco la elite de la aldea lo conozca y esa es la razón de su presencia en esta aldea, si contamos con ustedes aparte del consejo e Itachi hay 9 personas que lo conocen… Himura, Tsume, Ibiki, Kakashi, Yugao y Anko, todos ellos han tenido contacto directo…

- Entonces aquel rumor es cierto… vaya yo creí que era un mito entre shinobis

- Esa es la intención Azuma…. Inclusive a mi edad aun me sorprende su poder, si lo ventilásemos seria declarar abiertamente nuestra mayor fuerza y mayor debilidad…

- Eso quiere decir que la llama de su juventud arde como el sol…. Ya lo quiero cono…

Antes de que Gai terminara su frase, una oleada fría se levanto cuando estaban por llegar al establecimiento donde se dirigían, el silencio sepulcral se hizo presente alertando todos sus sentidos, de repente de uno de los callejones una niña de unos 8 o 9 años salió corriendo con pánico en su rostro, traía un kimono blanco que ahora era negro por el fango, tenia blanca piel y ojos verdes, la infante era preciosa en verdad mas el seño de desesperación en su rostro la hacia ver tan indefensa, traía bajo su brazo un peluche de oso el cual fue arrojado lejos cuando cayo sólidamente al suelo mientras lloraba desesperada. Azuma fue rápidamente en su ayuda, tan solo en un suspiro ya la tenia entre sus brazos, ahí fue cuando noto que del mismo callejón unos 8 hombres salían persiguiéndola, la pequeña temblaba en sus brazos a la par que balbuceos incomprensibles escapaban de sus pequeños labios, los hombres al ver a aquellos sujetos se quedaron quietos mas una figura aparecida de la nada en la parte oscura del callejón dio una seña ante la cual los hombres mas por miedo que por otra cosa se arrojaron a atacarlos, traian espadas, Sai, cadenas con hoz, saltaron con un grito de guerra pero tanto como ese grito duro los hombres quedaron inconscientes producto de rápidos puñetazos y feroces patadas que jamás las pudieron ver…

- Esa niña – hablo ronco desde la oscuridad mirando a los dos hombres aun en pos de batalla, Gai estaba mas adelantado que su compañero con una mirada seria … - entrégamela – concluyo al tanto caminaba hasta la claridad con pasos pausados

- No me gustan las ordenes – contesto Azuma a la par que sacaba su característico cuchillo

- Jiji… - se dirigió a Sarutobi – es necesario, prometo que nada le pasara… - apareció ante la luz, se observo a un joven de cabello rubio con ojos azules y un tinte rojo al final

- Azuma entrégasela… - concluyo el anciano

- Que, estas loco… ese sujeto quien sabe que hará con esta princesa – aun la sostenía en brazos, cuando la niña miro al extraño joven empezó a querer escapar inclusive en los brazos de Azuma con desesperación gritando – Mato a mi papa, a mi abuelo y ahora me quiere matar a mi… - ante esto tanto Gai como Azuma rechinaron los dientes enojados

- Jiji… - repitió otra vez pero antes siquiera de terminar una patada con fuerza violenta lo impacto en el rostro, los tres de Konoha quedaron sorprendido ya que de la nada una Kunochi con algunas heridas visibles apareció golpeando al rubio, para estas instancias inclusive Sarutobi se perdió en la historia…

- Maldito infeliz, no te dejare quedarte con mi sobrina, mi hermano murió protegiendo a su esposa y a su hija… - jadeaba fuertemente – no permitiré que su sacrificio sea en vano – al terminar varios shinobis aparecieron en las cornisas y los alrededores gritando – esta noche maldito demonio mori… - sintió algo en su pecho, los gritos se convirtieron en susurros para después enmudecer, miro al hombre enfrente suyo quien sostenía a su sobrina, este había dejado caer su cigarrillo con una cara llena de consternación, pausadamente dirigió su mirada hacia abajo observando como una garra mas que mano le había atravesado desde la espalda, viro los ojos apenas para toparse con aquellos ojos azules rojizos, después aquel sujeto saco su brazo dejándola caer al suelo teniendo la blanca nieve en rojo mientras un grito desgarrador por parte de la pequeña era el comienzo del pandemonio. Todo parecía en cámara lenta, los cerca de 20 sujetos lanzándose contra el tipo mientras este desaparecía de su vista, la mitad nunca supo lo que paso, algunos inclusive tuvieron la macabra oportunidad de observar como su cuerpo iba en una dirección mientras su cabeza caí en otra, en resumido la mitad de ellos murió en el aire mientras la otra mitad alcanzo a tocar tierra solo para que sus armas y kunai sean cortados al tanto desgarrados sus vientres esparciendo sus tripas o en el mejor de los casos que sus cuellos sean desgarrados. En apenas 5 segundos todos muertos, inclusive la lluvia de sangre provocada por la masacre aun caía, el líquido rojo se esparcía por doquier tiñendo esa noche como sangrienta y cruel.

Azuma, Gai miraban incrédulos aquel escenario no solo por la letalidad del sujeto sino por su sangre fría al momento de hacer aquello ya que no dudo ni un segundo, la niña quedo con una extraña mueca al ver aquella atmósfera, su frágil mente no soporto la verdad de ese mundo sucumbiendo en el acto…

- La niña… - sin darse cuenta el rubio estaba enfrente suyo, en su rostro no había ninguna emoción, al darse cuenta Azuma abanico su arma frente al tipo mas el solo interpuso sus largas garras deteniendo el filo del cuchillo – Azuma-san esto no le incumbe…

- Maldito asesino… - se oyó justo antes que un puño se incrustara en el rostro del ojiazul, la fuerza había sido abrumadora, tanta que tuve que concentrase para no perder el conocimiento mientras volaba y chocaba contra una de las casas rompiendo la frágil madera. No paso un segundo hasta que el rubio saliera a velocidad endemoniada y respondiera a Gai quien lo había golpeado, poco a poco una batalla de taijutsu a alto nivel se dio…

- ¡ALTO!– grito Sarutobi al observar que la situación salía de control ya que Gai estaba a punto de abrir las puertas mientras Azuma envolvía con su chackra el cuchillo, todos se congelaron inclusive el puño que estaba a escasos centímetros del cejudo quien también tenia el pulo en el trayecto directo al estomago – aquí tienes… - en un destello Sarutobi quito a la niña de brazos de Azuma y se la entrego al ojiazul ante la sorpresiva mirada de los jounin

- Gracias, te espero en el bar a dos cuadras de aquí en 15 minutos, te lo explicare ahí… lo siento de verdad – dio una mirada cansada para luego desaparecer

- Estas loco… ese mal…

- Tranquilízate Azuma – grito Sarutobi – es el a quien hemos venido a buscar, ahora nos dirigiremos a esperarlos y espero no te sientas idiota cuando te cuenta por que lo hizo y quien es esa niña… - prosiguió caminando, después hizo sellos y con una llamarada calcino hasta hacer polvo todos los cadáveres del suelo…

- Tshhh… que demonios …

- Ese sujeto es fuerte… - se acerco Gai, quien tenia partido el labio

- Jmm también es un malnacido… - culmino para luego seguir a su Padre…

* * *

**20 minutos después **

El bar era grande muy bullicioso, a pesar de aquello Sarutobi estaba sentado en una silla en solitario mientras sus acompañantes lo vigilaban tomando saque para quitarse esa escena de su cabeza, los dos eran jounin altamente experimentados, la elite de la aldea, habían mirado infinidad de muertes pero solo en guerras, sin duda la paz había debilitado sus corazones pero que alguien tan joven como sus estudiantes les haiga abierto los ojos de esa manera era frustrante aun así agradecían que fueran ellos los espectadores y no sus pupilos ya que ellos seguramente no lo hubieran soportado. Como decirlo sus alumnos eran la mejor generación en décadas pero ellos jamás conocieron misiones en donde no solo debías matar a tus oponentes sino cortar su moral y valor, en esos casos lo mejor, como ahora sentían, era hacer aquello: una muerte brutal con tal de golpear el espíritu de tu contrincante. Casi sin darse cuenta los dos hombres sintieron ese chackra, regresaron a ver y sentado al lado de Sarutobi se encontraba aquel rubio quien tomaba un vaso lleno de sake…

- Ya veo… entonces la niña fue secuestrada por su padre quien era un guerrero al igual que todos esos del callejón y servían en la oposición al país del fuego

- Hai, su madre es familiar del Feudal en el peor de los casos…

- No necesitas explicarlo, ahora entiendo el porque te quedaste mas tiempo en esta aldea y retrasaste la misión para año nuevo – saco una carpeta negra – esta todo listo

- En ese caso partiré mañana a ciudad imperial – recogió la carpeta mientras sacaba un kunai antes de hacer algo su mano estaba siendo sostenida y en su cuello el frio metal se sentía, sin hacer caso corto su dedo con el kunai poniéndolo sangre en la carpeta la cual se disolvió en su mano y formo un extraño fuego negro en una manillas en su derecha…

- Azuma, Gai no es nuestro enemigo … - comento tranquilo el Sandaime a lo que los hombres bajaron sus armas

- Bien y sobre lo otro – ignorando todo lo demás prosiguió normalmente – cual es el informe del archivo Suna S1200…

- Oficial: guerra civil en Suna, derrocamiento del Kazekage quien incitaba la guerra, operativo conjunto del actual kazekage y Konoha, la información esta siendo distribuida por los altos mandos, se considera que el pueblo en general lo sepa en 8 meses. Suna tiene un 75% de bajas en sus fuerzas la mayoría gracias al Ichibi quien fue el causante de la muerte del Yondaime Kazekage y era controlado por el actual Kazekage Sabaku no Temari. Godaime Hokage la reconocerá en Enero y se hará oficial la alianza ese mismo mes hasta entonces Suna se rinde ante Konoha

- (sonrió) vaya esa chica Kazekage, alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para ser líder pero no tanto como para considerar un riesgo, Itachi-san no ha perdido su toque…

- Naruto… - reprendió el anciano

- Hai, hai lo se – resto importancia – bueno que le hacemos es lo es, y hablando de otra cosa porque demonios estas tu aquí, pensé que te habías jubilado… que sucedió con mi padrino, no me digas que Tsunade-san lo encontró en algunas de sus investigaciones …

- Ah pues llego tarde a la cena y….

- Su condición …

- Dos costillas fracturadas y una pierna rota…

- La saco barato – bebió otra vez de la botella

- Hay otra cosa por lo que vine Naruto… hace dos días Akashia Moka …

- Kukukuk (se atraganto con la bebida) es...espera viejo… que nombre dijiste

- Akashia Moka la famosa cantante, no me digas que no la conoces…

- Eh… si un poco – desvió la mirada, ya que vaya que la conocía y peor aun jamás se despidió, la había dejado en aquel cuarto sola - me decías…

- Ella actuara en Ciudad Imperial el día del cumpleaños del nuevo Emperador, su clan a solicitado que actúes como guardaespaldas por esa noche, se que es complicado pero tu conoces la importancia de su clan y al parecer ella a solicitado tu presencia en especial con lo que hiciste esa vez ayudándolos y todo eso….

- Jejeje ya veo…. – los dos seguían conversando de lo mas tranquilos frente a unos estupefactos jounin que si no fuese por lo que presenciaron minutos antes pensarían que es una broma de muy mal gusto. No solo enterarse de que ese chiquillo rubio era Naruto el contenedor del Kyuubi sino también de la forma en que el Sandaime informaba las situaciones, no cavia duda aquel ser que en muchos lugares era considerado un demonio y en mucho otros un santo, aquel sujeto que nadie sabia si existía o no inclusive hasta convertirse en un tema de mito entre shinobis por sus proezas a veces de fabula estaba frente a ellos en la imagen de un adolescente que se comportaba normalmente, incluso ahora casi no podían imaginar que aquel mocoso tan descomplicado era ese mismo ser vil y cruel que habían mirado matando a esas personas. Eso debía ser una verdadera locura…..

* * *

**Invierno, Ciudad Imperial, 29 de Diciembre 9:30 am**

La ciudad imperial se consideraba uno de los logros más destacables de la civilización y por lo tanto de la humanidad, era una de las maravillas conservadas por el tiempo a través de la mano humana representando la majestuosidad de los habitantes del país del fuego. El decir que era una maravilla arquitectónica quedaría en subestimación ya que varias épocas se representaban en sus calles, en sus edificios y aceras, se apreciaba rápidamente lo fantástico de la ciudad repartida en sus cuatro puntos cardinales que eran diferentes entre sí pero al mismo tiempo daban una armonía muy palpable a la vista, tenemos al norte las casas de ejes aristocráticos donde algunos de los hombres más poderosos y ricos del mundo vivían, sus casas tenían varios estilos mas siempre daban una concordancia entre sí, algunos eran de estilo oriental mezclado con cúpulas y acabados de civilizaciones lejanas, la ostentación era quizá lo más vistoso de aquello ya que fuentes encantadoras acompañados de grandes y ordenados jardines hacían de este sector el más aristocrático de la ciudad por lo cual se apreciaba a simple vista las inmensas extensiones de terreno sin contar con los numerosos guardianes y empleados que trabajaban, esta parte plateada como los citadinos le decían, se extendía por todo el Este y parte del Norte mientras el Oeste era netamente de las personas que iban desde la clase media alta hasta la clase baja, considerándose estos últimos a los artesanos, agricultores y negociantes que tenían apenas los recursos para sobrevivir en esta enorme metrópolis.

Ciudad Imperial era una de las urbes más grandes del continente, constaba con una extensión de 600 km cuadrados con sus 4 millones de habitantes, quizá tan solo superada por la capital del país de la Tierra, la capital del Dragón, pero algo mas era lo que la hacía casi un mito tanto como la localidad de cuentos de hadas, ese algo es la Ciudad Prohibida, comenzada a construir antes de que el hombre recuerde su historia la ciudad prohibida era otro mundo, una ciudad dentro de otra claramente diferenciada por enormes murallas texturadas con las más grandes victorias de sus antiguos emperadores, los muros esculpidos o en algunas partes piezas de bronce y oro tan finamente marcados en motivos heroicos con la predominación de seres místicos como tigres, zorros y dragones pintados en colores rojo escarlata oxidado y dorado, las murallas formaban un pentágono que cubrían completamente esta ciudad, en cada vértice del pentágono inmensas torres vigía cuidaban celosamente la localidad, la entrada era central en el lado más largo del pentágono, la simetría era de por si prodigiosa ya que la punta del pentágono estaba exactamente a la misma distancia que las puertas principales y a su vez en la posición indicada por donde el sol se escondía en la tarde y salía en la mañana, la razón de esta construcción se debía claramente al magnífico palacio central donde el emperador Feudal de todo el país residía. Cabe recalcar que toda la edificación tenía el único objetivo de hacer notar la imponencia de ese castillo, la ciudad prohibida ocupaba algo más de 60 km de los cuales 10Km eran el palacio Imperial otros 20Km ocupaban los jardines Eliseo, llamados así por que en ningún lugar del mundo se podría encontrar tanta belleza, flores de todos los tipos dando especial énfasis a la decoración de los arboles de cerezo, cascada y lagunas artificiales que simulaban mundos escondidos, esculturas esculpidas por los más grandes artesanos de todas las eras , riveras, estatuas de deidades, ángeles y demonios en armonía sin saturar la vista, los jardines más próximos al cielo demostrado en su fino diseño que ascendían y descendían dando motivos especiales a cada sector concordando detalles mientras complementaba errores, ese era el motivo de su nombre ya que sin exagerar eran un pedazo de edén en la tierra.

El castillo era una obra de arte, 4.000 mil empleados lo mantenían como tal, las más hermosas sedas para las cortinas, los más finos pinos para la madera, lleno de lujo y ostentación. Inclusive para el era fantástico… la ceremonia de año nuevo iba a comenzar momento propicio para emprender la misión…

Archivo Ciudad Imperia S1201 comenzaba


	14. Ensueño Primaveral

_"El poder es fuerza, la fuerza es respeto, y el respeto se traduce en miedo."_

**Ensueño Primaveral**

La segunda semana del año emprendía el curso con un ligero cambio de clima a pesar que el invierno aun se hacía presente en la mayoría del país del fuego. Como era costumbre en el palacio imperial cada año, al fin de mantener todo activamente funcionando, se realizaban cambios de personal, y este año no era la excepción, es más, se diría que era necesario ya que con esto el nuevo emperador, hace no más de algunos meses posesionado, se reafirmaría por completo. Era esencial que el palacio empezara el año con nuevos aires.

Las cosas que se cambiaban eran insignificantes a comparación de las milenarias tradiciones guardadas, pero también necesarias como se recalco anteriormente, la razón es que cada emperador representa un ciclo, y mientras ese ciclo estuviese en curso es fundamental que se le de un énfasis. Muchos de los antecesores al actual gobernante habían hecho cambios muy pequeños, mientras que otros, excéntricos por naturaleza, había provisto de cambios radicales, y varios de esos, con el tiempo, se convirtieron en magnificencias. Para poner un ejemplo, los campos tan efímeros nombrados Elíseos, en su época, habían sido el presente de bodas del Emperador para su tercera y más amada esposa. El solo pensar que estos habían perdurado más de cinco siglos es fascinante. También, casi una leyenda es el mural exterior, que, con incrustaciones de mitos (zorros, dragones y tigres) mezclados con los cráneos de los generales enemigos habían ahuyentado a más de un invasor capaz de transgredir ciudad imperial.

El interior, igualmente, era producto de uno de los tantos emperadores de antaño. El palacio principal, en todo su esplendor, encerraba junto con su decoración en rojo y dorado un intrincado sistema de manejo, tanto de etiqueta como de tradición, ese fue su legado que perdura incluso 800 años después de su muerte, claro, eso y que prácticamente bajo el castillo se encuentra un laberinto con el fin de escapar si algún día ciudad imperial cayese. Se decía que aquel laberinto solo podía ser atravesado por descendientes de su sangre; en fin, se podrían pasar horas hablando de tan antigua ciudad e incluso sabiéndolo todo se estaría seguro que existía mas.

El lunes por la madrugada su plan empezaría. En un principio hubiese sido mucho más sencillo infiltrarse entre las tropas de la guardia imperial en el anterior diciembre, es decir, lo único que ese plan requería era asesinar a uno de los soldados que regresaban de un entrenamiento militar, después infiltrarse en el corazón del imperio, escalar posiciones rápidamente y esperar que el enemigo se mostrase cometiendo algún fallo, era perfecto pero con lo que no conto, es que como siempre algo aconteció y ese algo era un evento que no podía pasar inadvertido.

Según un informante, ahora muerto cabe resaltar, el Comandante General que además era mano derecha del anterior Emperador, habría participado directamente en la muerte del mismo. Con esto, sea verdadera o no la información, todo cambiaba.

El General Chug-Faa apodado "el Sabio" era el único que estaba informado de prácticamente todo en relación a las últimas eventualidades, y si él era uno de los que apoyaban a la rebelión del fuego, cosa muy dudosa porque según se sabía era un hombre tradicionalista y recto e incluso siendo la fidelidad su camino de samurái, sería un suicidio o en su defecto una pérdida de tiempo ponerse bajo sus órdenes ya que 'el sabio' era uno de los pocos que conocían su historial, pero era una suerte que no lo conociera en persona, al menos no directamente.

Según recordaba al viejo, es un hombre de unos 50 o más años de imponente presencia, quizás el más cercano a su físico es Jiraya, la diferencia radicaba en su tono de piel blanca y su cabello lacio negro, tan largo como el del propio sennin, aparte, nadie que lo viese pensaría que es como un tigre: cuidadoso, tranquilo, espera a su presa y cuando sabe que la atrapara, va con una potencia y precisión increíble. Su apodo por otra parte no era al azar ya que también su ingenio militar es extraordinario, con una mente muy versátil, capaz de desfragmentar información, analizarla y codificarla para su conveniencia, eso en el campo de batalla lo hacia un verdadero monstruo.

La primera vez que lo presentaron había sido posterior a una pequeña guerra en la frontera sur del país, para ser exactos aquella misión sucedió hace unos dos años, después de los exámenes chunnin en konoha. Para resumir la misión, se trato de algunos mercenarios rango S en el libro Bingo que investigaban alguna clase de arma biológica capaz de afectar directamente a los conductos de chackra, si bien recordaba a la líder, una kunochi medica quien tenía un profundo odio hacia Konoha y el país del fuego, su odio era muy fundamentado puesto que ella había perdido a su esposo, hijo y madre al mismo tiempo gracias a un disputa entre los shinobis y su pequeño poblado. La situación se enmaraño en una rebelión, insignificante si cabe decirlo pero no por eso despreciable, en especial cuando se constato que uno de los feudales Distritales del país del fuego era quien la ayudaba. En esa época aun tenía algo de la inocencia propia de un niño, por lo que básicamente su trabajo se trataba de infiltración y destrucción, bueno, elementalmente eso no ha cambiado mucho, pero aquella ocasión al estar involucrado un Feudal Distrital las cosas se complicaron más de lo previsto.

Para entenderlo se tiene que tener claro como es la administración política del Imperio, pues bien, el país del fuego esta dividido en 8 grandes distritos, cada distrito tiene 4 departamentos y cada departamento se conforma por 2 regiones. A esta categorización se le da el nombre de: '_hōkō __sedecim__ atama",_ significa algo así como, 'las vías de 16 cabezas' o 'las 16 cabezas del camino', en fin, la interpretación es variada, pero algo que es bastante solido son las posiciones. Cada distrito del país se maneja como si fuese una ciudad, con la pequeña variante que estas son inmensas y los Feudales distritales son los mandamás en su respectivo territorio. En las ultimas décadas ya no es muy común que los distritos pugnen entre si, pero las cosas eran demasiado diferentes hace unos 50 o 70 años. La razón para que hayan parado aquellos conflictos radica especialmente en que Konoha, al ser el brazo armado del país del fuego, se encarga también de mantener la paz dentro del país, después de todo, Konoha es un ejercito y su deber no solo es defender al país de las amenazas extranjeras, el hecho de que se haya conseguido una "paz" dentro del territorio habla muy bien de los antiguos Hokages.

Sin desviarse del tema, cada uno de los hombres que manejan un distrito son inmensamente ricos y poderosos en lo que se refiere al ámbito económico, solo tienen por encima de ellos a tres hombres que, literalmente, pueden manejar sus destinos y no precisamente por obediencia, o alguna de esas bordees que les enseñan a los niños. La verdad es que en este mundo el poder es fuerza, la fuerza es respeto, y el respeto se traduce en miedo. Para captar la idea, por muy estúpido que suene, imaginen por un momento que el país del fuego es un pastel, la mitad de este esta dividido en 8 partes proporcionalmente iguales, la diferencia se halla en que alguna de estas partes tienen o no fruta por lo que una rebana es mejor que otra, pero la otra mitad del pastel, con todos sus recursos, le pertenecen por jerarquía, tiempo y tradición a un solo hombre, es decir al Feudal Imperial, quien al tener mas territorio, mas recursos y ser descendiente de los que lideres que colonizaron esas tierras hace miles de años le da derecho y sobretodo poder a abarcar todo bajo su ala, ahora, si alguno se pregunta que impide que esas 8 partes se unan y hagan una obstrucción contra el Emperador, es precisamente ese respeto que antes se comento ya que el emperador cuenta con la protección de la vela del pastel que vendría a ser Konoha, además, todos son asquerosamente ricos y como se dijo antes solo tienen que rendir cuentas a tres hombres: el primero es lógico que sea el Emperador, el segundo también es lógico que sea el Hokage (al menos políticamente hablando), y el tercero es al Comandante General de los ejércitos 'no shinobis' del país; quien vendría a ser el que dirige, dispone, reparte y maneja todos los guardias, guerreros y demás en los 8 distritos, y claro en el suyo propio. Como lo imaginaran aquel personaje es el General Chug-Faa 'El sabio', eh ahí la magnitud del problema. No solo es un gran guerrero, un gran estratega sino que también es casi intocable incluso para el Godaime y principalmente es uno de los hombres más poderosos, en muchos sentidos, del mundo.

Recordaba muy bien su presencia el día que termino aquella revuelta. El ´sabio´ finalizo todo en un santiamén, castigo al Feudal Distrital con la pena de muerte, a los subversivos los embosco y mato sin compasión, no tuvo piedad con nadie, ni siquiera con las familias en muchos casos inocentes. Pero. ¿Qué llevo a un hombre tan poderoso como un Feudal Distrital a traicionar al Imperio?, la respuesta es mas fácil de lo que piensan; no fue poder, no fueron tierras y mucho menos venganza, no, lo que lo llevo a hacer tal estupidez fue una mujer, mejor dicho fue 'esa' mujer, la líder de la rebelión, la medic-nin lo sedujo en su cama y lo manipulo de la forma mas inverosímil que se puede creer, entonces, con ese predecesor y muchos otros, a lo único que un hombre de esos ideales o poder puede sucumbir es, ¡lo imaginan verdad!, a una mujer.

Es aquí que entra la segunda parte del problema. En primera instancia en el palacio Imperial existen alrededor de 2200 mujeres, según los últimos datos que le entrego Sarutobi. Cada mujer dentro del palacio tiene un modo de comportamiento y etiqueta, además de jerarquías, pero para un hombre como el General que con solo desearlo podría tener a cualquier mujer existen tres inalcanzables, o mejor dicho prohibidas, al menos en teoría. La primera es la hermana menor del actual Emperador, la segunda es la hija adoptiva del Emperador y claro, la tercera es la esposa del mismo.

La semana anterior con esa premisa comenzó a investigar a las tres y por el método de deducción ir eliminando objetivos hasta encontrar a la que buscaba. En primera instancia entrar al palacio, para alguien de sus habilidades, no es muy difícil, el principal problema radica en encontrar una forma efectiva de entrar en el corazón del conflicto, solo así puede determinar los culpables o sospechosos, inclusive ahora con la eminente y casi confirmada traición del General. Él se quedo solo, si lo capturaban, ni siquiera el Godaime podría hacer algo para ayudarlo; aunque la verdad dudase que hiciera algo de darse el caso.

Su forma de recolectar información se baso esencialmente en los empleados, hombre y mujeres, que en ocasiones por las noches bebían, y si algo había aprendido de Jiraya es que el alcohol es un muy buen suero de la verdad, siempre y cuando se tenga tacto y sutileza para hacerlos hablar. También por las mañanas tuvo una pequeña rutina; existía a unos cuantos metros, antes de las murallas que separaban ciudad prohibida del resto de la capital, un sector comercial muy grande, estaba a unos cuantos pies de las enormes puertas y muchos turistas se aglomeraban, sea alrededor de los muros o en ese espacio comercial. Al lado sur, justo antes de la muralla sureste había una cafetería, desde esta se podía apreciar una de las torres de guardianía y lo mas esencial, se tenia una vista perfecta hasta el cuartel General, donde también estaban los aposentos de Chug-Faa, la mejor manera de encontrar lo que buscaba, a pesar de ser la más peligrosa, era siguiendo al comandante o al menos vigilándolo. En este punto tenia tres frentes de información, y los frutos no tardaron en aparecer; tal vez si se dejara llevar más por sus conjeturas se ahorraría muchos problemas, eso pensó cuando, como lo suponía, las pruebas lo llevaron a encontrar que la mujer que había domado a tan magnifico guerrero no era otra que la Emperatriz, ¿¡porque no le sorprendía!?

La Emperatriz KuroMitsu. En una instancia, por muy poco, fue la razón de la disputa y enemistad entre los antiguos amigos: El Feudal Imperial del Viento y el Antiguo Emperador de Ciudad Prohibida. El inconveniente se suscito cuando el actual Emperador decidió que tomaría por esposa a esa mujer, desechando así un trato hablado de muchos años atrás de los dos ancianos gobernantes. Desprecio a la bella ninfa del viento, un total insulto contra ese país puesto que KuroMitsu era viuda y tenia ya una hija, preferir a una mujer, en palabras impúdicas 'usada' que a una virginal princesa fue casi como declarar la guerra entre Imperios, suerte que Konoha intervino y Sarutobi negocio las cosas, pero bueno, el actual emperador se salió con la suya y esa princesa perteneciente al país del rayo se alzo como la nueva Emperatriz y también como la primera esposa. Después de conocerla, nadie dudo o al menos pensó más de lo necesario cual fue la razón de la loca Elección de, en ese tiempo, el heredo al trono. La princesa del rayo era bella, tanto como muy pocas mujeres lo han sido. Podía despertar pasiones en cualquiera que la mirase tan solo una vez. KuroMitsu era embriagante, seductora, como si transpirase el propio deseo, inclusive la madurez de sus 32 años fue atrayente, pero, el único problema es que Naruto conocía a ese tipo de mujeres fatales. La cuestión, y total verdad, que había aprendido en todo ese lapso de misiones, batallas y traiciones es que ese tipo de mujeres podían ocasionar guerras, muertes e inclusive, como en este caso, acabar con un hombre al punto de que sus valores, principios y lealtad terminen en la puerta de la habitación, dado que en su cama no importaba si dicho hombre era un dios, este se convertía en su amante y por lo tanto su esclavo, muchas veces en forma muy literal.

Conociendo los factores más caóticos no hubo porque darle vueltas al asunto, solo necesitaba pruebas y estas serian muy fáciles de conseguir una vez dentro del palacio. Por el momento, a pesar de la ligera intimidación que le producía el General, estaba seguro que hizo un movimiento acertado y por ahora estaba unos dos pasos delante del gran estratega, había descubierto, o al menos suponía, la causa de su traición. En este instante solo necesitaba una forma de ingresar a Ciudad Prohibida y sobre todo al Palacio.

Siempre que hubo un caso complicado, como este, tenía cierta costumbre que en más de una ocasión lo saco de aprietos, la forma era muy sencilla, se trataba de pensar que harían sus mentores en esa situación. Al llegar al hotel en donde se hospedaba empezó a escribir en un pizarrón que compro días antes, ahí escribió todos los movimientos posibles, además, esta vez tenía que ser muy cuidadoso puesto que se enfrentaba a un hombre en muchas maneras peligroso. Escribió rápidamente los datos que conocía y los posibles escenarios, tenia algunos frentes pero en su hipótesis se daba cuenta que lo más fácil era apuntar alto, no tenía mucho tiempo ya que seguramente gracias al incidente de días antes en la aldea del Fénix los subversivos debían estar en sobre aviso, en esos instantes pensó que haber matado al tercero al mando de la organización, a pesar que saco jugosa información, fue un error.(suspiro) Ahora no le serviría de nada arrepentirse, eso diría Itachi-san – remarco con un marcador ese nombre que estaba escrito al lado superior junto a otros dos, repaso unas dos veces encerrándolo en un circulo mientras lo conectaba a otras palabras que estaban dispersas – si pensase como el Godaime, seguramente intentaría infiltrase en la organización, si eso no daba resultado, iría por el eslabón mas débil y escalaria hasta llegar a lo más alto – tacho el nombre – ese era el plan primario pero por causas ya dichas no pudo ser. Otra efectiva manera de llegar sería ir directamente con un plan alterno, es decir, presentarse ante el Emperador como shinobi de Konoha, decir que es enviado especial del Hokage para reafirmar relaciones, quedarse en el palacio y de una u otra forma esperar que cometieran un error mientras el mismo protegería al Feudal Imperial – subrayo el siguiente nombre de la lista, luego repitió el proceso y lo enlazo a algunos escritos de la parte superior – eso haría Sarutobi, el único problema es que no tenía tiempo, ni para ganarse la confianza del Feudal y mucho menos para que alguien de la calidad del General cometiese un error – encerró el nombre en un circulo para luego tacharlo – esa opción no era viable. La solución ideal, para este caso, se concentraba en estar cerca y no llamar mucho la atención– subrayo el último nombre de la lista – entrar como un guerrero es posible en esa época de cambio de personal, podía dar las pruebas, pasarlas con honores dando como resultado que sea puesto en la guardia de algún miembro familiar. Proteger al Feudal o la Emperatriz sería demasiado vistoso, además, estaría siempre a la vista de Chug-Faa, necesitaba alguien importante pero que pasara desapercibido – rayo el nombre en un círculo y lo conecto a dos más que se encontraban en la esquina inferior – tenía dos opciones… las dos princesas, la primera era la hermana menor del emperador: Kurumu Kurono de 18 años, llevaba el apellido de su madre quien fue la segunda esposa del fallecido Feudal, la razón para esto es la tradición, esta decía que una mujer no podía llevar el apellido de sucesión, puesto que solo un hombre podía heredar el trono, no sabía mucho de ella a pesar de haberla investigado, solo que tenía un hermano pequeño, si no se equivocaba… – rápidamente acerco unas hojas con un fuego negro encabezando el escrito – …su nombre es Ícaro de 8 años y es el segundo en el rango de sucesión de darse el caso que su medio hermano muriese, según el informe de Konoha, la relación del Emperador con sus medios hermanos era algo conflictiva. La segunda princesa es la hija De KuroMitsu, Kotonoha Katsuragi de 17 años, hija del fallecido Feudal de la ciudad del Trueno, un poblado que estaba ubicado al norte del País del Rayo. La princesa es una chica reservada y al parecer muy intelectual – paso a otra hoja – pero tampoco había más información, él tampoco pudo recaudar mucha ya que los empleados del palacio la catalogaban como una niña algo torpe y tímida pero agradable, dulce y de buen corazón. Las dos opciones eran excelentes, convertirse en el guardián de alguna de las dos le daría exactamente lo que buscaba – suspiro nuevamente mientras ponía un visto en el último nombre de la lista – pero como lo diría Jiraya, en ciertos casos es mejor dejarlo a la suerte, total, cualquier chica es buena, claro que el viejo pervertido lo diría en doble sentido, (suspiro) odiaba tener que pensar como su padrino – se sentó en un sillón cercano que le daba una imagen preciosa del ocaso a través de la ventana abierta por donde el fino aire entraba acariciando sus cabellos, se erguió levemente para de una mesita cercana acercarse una botella junto con un vaso, en la etiqueta de la botella se veía la palabra Whisky, vacio un poco del contenido en el vaso que tenia unos cuantos hielos, después se lo llevo a la boca mientras miraba como el sol se ocultaba tras el palacio a la distancia, la estrategia ya estaba planeada, ahora solo necesitaba esperar el día en que el torneo para encontrar nuevos guerreros se diera.

* * *

El día empezó con total algarabía. Las enormes puertas de roble y metal se abrían para el público, era casi una tradición, no escrita, que el día en que los nuevos guardianes para las personas importantes de ciudad prohibida se escogiesen, sean muchos los que mirasen los combates. El lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el evento era la plaza principal ubicada delante del palacio, era una arena de cemento que funcionaba como una plazoleta inmensa requerida únicamente en eventos importantes. Las reglas eran muy simples, cualquier guerrero de Ciudad Imperial o de cualquier distrito en el país del fuego podían participar. Obtener alguno de estos puestos significaba una gran promoción puesto que el hecho de servir a un miembro de la familia real era bastante gratificante en muchos sentidos, quizá no solo era el sueldo sino que gracias a la paz de las ultimas décadas y a que los protegidos no salían de las fronteras de la Ciudad, resultaba muy fácil la protección, aun así el único requisito que se pedía es que sean fuertes. Teniendo eso en cuenta la forma de elección también es muy sencilla, 'un todos contra todos', los últimos 8 en quedar en pie pasaban a la fase de espera y si los antecedentes e investigación resultaban certeros saltaban inmediatamente al trabajo, esa medida era muy meticulosa ya que nunca se sabe quien podría participar y el riesgo era mucho por lo cual ese trabajo de investigación era muy minucioso, es más, alguien foraño que no pertenezca a los ejércitos imperiales no podría pertenecer a la guardia real, quien lo intentase seria un desquiciado dado que jamás lo lograría o al menos eso pensaban.

Este año en particular alrededor de 1.000 guerreros se amontonaron en la plaza del Loto Rojo, esta tenía capacidad para unas 500 mil personas, ya se podrán imaginar lo inmensa que es, mientras en el centro donde un grabado en el suelo en forma de una flor de loto que parecía abrirse se encontraban todos los guerreros formados sistemáticamente, llevaban sus armaduras bien pulidas, los escudos reforzados y espadas o lanzas recién afiladas. Los espectadores se encontraban alrededor de ellos en un área segura, el evento se daba hasta que queden inconscientes o se retiraran, pero también había algunas muertes, eran pocas pero las había, dichos sujetos que perecían eran imbéciles ya que no sabían medir su capacidad, si cualquiera quería retirarse, lo único que debían hacer es quitarse el casco y nadie lo atacaría, pero algunos por estúpido orgullo seguían peleando y lo inevitable sucedía. Dejando eso a un lado, después que el General Faa dijese algunas palabras, los soldados rompieron filas y luego de un estruendoso grito de `Pelead por la Gloria` por parte del Sabio el pandemonio empezaba y un autentico espectáculo se vivía, uno que era apreciado por la Familia Real desde lo alto de un palacete ubicado por encima de la plaza a unos 20 metros adelante del grabado del Loto.

Casi cuatro horas después, cuando el reloj marcaba las 12 pm y había muy poca sombra, muestra que la primavera ya estaba en curso, se hallaban en pie apenas 20 sujetos que respiraban fuertemente a excepción de uno. Cuando la pequeña tregua de 5 minutos se termino, 6 de ellos, compañeros de escuadrón, se lanzaron a atacar a ese tipo que parecía estar fresco. El hombre los vio venir mientras lo encerraban en un círculo, rápidamente uno de ellos lo ataco por la espalda, el muchacho salto en una mortal invertida en el momento preciso, milésimas antes de que la lanza de su atacante perforase su hombro, estando en el aire utilizo la cabeza del lancero para apoyarse con su mano derecha y dar un extraño con gran habilidad equilibrándose para patear en la nuca al que había saltado con una espada dispuesto a herirlo, después, utilizando la fuerza del impacto apoyo su otra mano en la cabeza del primer sujeto, en un movimiento acrobático con gran destreza viro en si mismo como en un remolino, torciéndole así el cuello y dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Observo que quedaban cuatro cuando cayo al piso posesionado de tal manera que su pierna estaba estirada, y su mano izquierda tocaba el pavimento con apenas los dedos estirados, parecía un animal muy flexible, eso se enfatizo cuando unos ojos azules con los de un felino miraron al sujeto en frente suyo, eso fue lo ultimo que miro antes de sentir como con una barrida a sus tobillos lo desequilibraba, quiso hacer algo pero rápidamente el chico lo patio en la cara, lo mas increíble fue ver como lo había hecho en unos instantes, antes de caer inconsciente vio a ese muchacho, parado de manos, golpeado a otro de sus compañeros con la pierna derecha. Restaban dos mientras la multitud gritaba ante los movimientos precisos y preciosos de aquel guerrero, era tan sutil y mortífero como la forma de cazar de un tigre. Uno de ellos se quito el casco reconociendo se derrota, al tanto el otro con furia blandió su lanza y tiro su escudo intentando distraerlo, el chico evadió el escudo saltando con sus manos, luego dio una mortal rápida en media luna aun en el aire y antes de que el agresor pudiera hacer algo, con sus pies rompió la lanza y le dio una patada en la mandíbula que le tiro unos cuantos dientes antes de caer inconsciente. Una vez acabado con ellos se paro firmemente, levanto su brazo, un bramido se escucho por kilómetros, los 8 guerreros ya estaban escogidos y sin duda eran los mejores.

Poco a poco los doctores ingresaron al campo de batalla a atender a los inconscientes y heridos, mientras los ganadores fueron dirigidos hasta el palacete, una vez ahí, a mitad de las gradas los esperaba el General, más arriba, sentados en tronos, se veía a los Emperadores del Fuego.

El sabio los miraba con dureza, segundos después cuando bajaba hasta la plaza los 8 ganadores se arrodillaron como guerreros. Tras de él se encontraba su escolta personal, un muchacho de aspecto refinado con unas facciones casi aristocráticas, según los informes de Konoha ese chico era un genio, en toda la expresión de la palabra, es por eso que Chug-Faa lo tenia bajo su ala y también para garantizar su protección. Era conocido que dicho personaje tenia alrededor de 19 años, traía un parche en el ojo que resguardaba alguna clase de poder, desconocido si cabe recalcar, lo más probable es que se tratase de algún Doujutsu. A pesar de su aspecto delgado, casi rosando en lo débil era célebre por su imponente fuerza, y su destreza en el manejo del Kenjutsu y el Kempo, llevados al límite; sin duda, un digno protegido del hombre que por ahora lo tenía en frente.

- ¿Cual es tu nombre guerrero? – pregunto con una voz sobria y demandante

- Me llamo Ryuusuke, señor – respondió de igual manera

- Levántate – de inmediato el hombre lo obedeció – Déjame ver tu rostro guerrero.

Lentamente se llevo la mano al casco y con paciencia fue quitándose aquel artilugio, primero demostró su cabello rubio, de un color oscuro, después se vislumbro sus ojos azules, igualmente oscuros, siguiente se vio su fino rostro angular con la peculiaridad de tres finas marcas, casi imperceptibles a simple vista, que parecían bigotes.

- Nunca he escuchado de un guerrero de tales habilidades, me has sorprendido chico y mucho mas por tu edad. Dime, de donde eres, puesto que, aparte de Shaoran – indico con sus ojos al chico atrás suyo – no he visto tal habilidad en Ciudad Imperial.

- Soy de la Ciudad Housenka, al norte del país. Señor.

- Ya veo, ese recóndito sitio. ¿Como esta el Coronel Suzuki?

- Murió hace 4 años señor, usted debe saberlo puesto que asistió a su funeral.

- Ah, si, si. No lo recordaba, a veces se me cruzan las ideas – paso al lado mirándolo enteramente.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes guerrero?

- 17. Señor

- Al parecer – después de mirarlo dándose la vuelta alrededor de él, regreso a su sitio para dirigirse en forma de broma a su subordinado – ya no eres el guerrero joven con más destreza Shaoran – índico a lo que el nombrado simplemente siguió imperturbable; aunque contesto.

- Me gustaría probar eso General.

- Jajaja. Tan competitivo como siempre muchacho, pero esta vez es un digno oponente. En fin, tal vez después – recogió sus manos atrás de su espalda y subió las escaleras seguido de su escolta, una vez que estaba más arriba empezó a hablar. – Se han ganado el derecho de servir a la guardia real, sus expedientes serán revisados y si no hay ningún problema se los repartirá según su desempeño, siéntanse orgullosos ya que son lo mejor de lo mejor dentro del Ejercito Imperial del país del fuego. Ahora descansen – los demás guerreros se erguieron, segundos después un hombre con el distintivo de Capitán apareció desde atrás mientras el General ya se encontraba arriba al lado del Emperador y su esposa.

- Buen trabajo guerreros, ahora síganme a sus aposentos, mañana a esta hora, como lo dijo el General, si no hay algún problema serán asignados a un miembro de la Familia Real. Y por cierto guerrero – se dirigió al rubio – eso fue sorprendente.

- Todo se lo debo a mi mentor. Señor.

- Ya lo creo chico, ya lo creo – sin decir nada mas emprendieron el camino.

* * *

Las fauces febriles de la noche vacilante llegaron muy pronto. Se encontraba en una torre del regimiento 4, en la torre suroeste de Ciudad Prohibida. Naruto se encontraba sentado mirando hacia abajo. El cuarto que le había asignado era bastante simple, apenas una cama, una cómoda y una lámpara, lo seductor de aquel cuarto fue la ventana que daba vista hacia el palacio imperial, que en la noche, gracias a las miles de lámparas parecía ser más bello. Una vez dentro de Ciudad Prohibida se percato de su verdadera dimensión monstruosa, en verdad era una ciudad dentro de otra. Por el momento todo salió bien, se levanto de la cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana. Chung-Faa hizo exactamente lo que predijo que haría, pero él ya estaba preparado, además, esa estúpida pregunta sobre el Coronel no fue para hacerlo caer, no, en sus ojos vio como el sabio miraba cualquier indicio de duda, un simple residuo de que mentía y ahora estaría en las mazmorras, es más, ahora mismo debe estar investigando a fondo pero – sonrió – todo estará bien. Si en algo admiraba a Jiraya era en sus contactos y en hacer aparecer o desaparecer a una persona como por arte de magia, seguramente en ese instante él tenia padres, conocidos, amigos de la infancia, además, contaba con Itachi-san, que podría hacer aparecer un rey de ser necesario. Si es verdad que en Ciudad Imperial no podría infiltrarse nadie, pues la excepción a eso era Konoha y sus shinobis, no por nada el Sandaime, el Sennin y el Godaime son los mejores de sus respectivas generaciones.

Se sentó en el ramal de la ventana, este era lo suficientemente espacioso como para su persona, estando allí miro la luna que se alzaba altiva atrás de la montaña, bajo la mirada y vislumbro nuevamente el palacio que parecía mágico, desde esa posición podía ver las lámparas que alumbraban las finas puertas corredizas, podía observar la brillantes de la cerámica, el entablado reluciente y los miles de adornos en dorado. El palacio ocupaba alrededor de 10 kilómetros, una verdadera majestuosidad contando que tenia 4 pisos, eso lo hacia una edificación de 40 kilómetros, el valor de otra ciudad. El espacio se repartía en miles de habitaciones, en la biblioteca más grande existente en el mundo conocido, dentro incluso tenia un jardín que lo llamaron Tenshi, nada se comparaba a su exquisitez arquitectónica. Inclusive a todos los niños se les contaba de la habitación de cristal, una en la cual las ilusiones parecían ser realidad y según mitos era el portal a nuevos mundos. La cocina se encontraba en el primer piso, es el sueño de cualquier Cocinero, tenia especies traídas de lugares exóticos, y su bodega, inclusive el más anciano de los Chef no podría reconocer todos los ingredientes, por otra parte los baños termales estaban en la ala sur en el tercer piso, habían sido construidos hace 1 milenio y alrededor de sus aguas se planto varios arboles especiales que al crecer se enredaban, ahora debían ser inmensos, era increíble pensar en un bosque dentro del palacio pero existía, cualquier sueño que se pueda imaginar había un equivalente dentro de ese castillo. No por nada 4.000 empleados trabajaba y vivían ahí, cada uno dispuesto para servir a sus amos que era la familia real, estos últimos con sus varias categorizaciones se contaban en alrededor de 200 personas, pero la familia principal son los descendientes directos el antiguo Feudal Imperial y es a ellos a quien pertenece esa…, no había palabras para describir tan especial lugar. Inmenso, majestuoso, imagina lo mas ostentoso, fantástico e irreal, si ya los has hecho pues te has quedado en apenas los cimientos de lo que es el Castillo Imperial.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Esos sonidos los despertaron de su divagación en el palacio. Se levanto de la ventana y fue a atender, al abrir la puerta miro a una sirvienta, una chica de unos 23 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes muy claros, su piel era algo morena, en conclusión una hermosa mujer. Traía una bandeja con algunos alimentos, la mujer le sonrió a lo que él le devolvió la delicadeza.

- Donde se lo dejo, señor.

- Primero soy Ryuu y no señor. Segundo puedes dejarlo en la cómoda y tercero no me trates así que me haces sentir viejo – respondió a la par que entraba en la habitación seguido por la mujer.

- Oh, comprendo, es solo… las normas de aquí – bajo la bandeja. Naruto se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia un espejo ya que en el pie de este tenia un suéter, estaba empezando a hacer frio, pero luego escucho:

- Desea algo más o prefiere a otra… u otro – pregunto con cierto tono que al rubio le sorprendió, cuando se dio la vuelta miro como la sirviente se quitaba el kimono, tan solo lo dejo caer mostrando un exquisito cuerpo.

- Creo me perdí de algo…

- Lo lamento. Es solo la asistencia que el General da a los ganadores de esta mañana pero si no lo desea… – rápidamente se agacho para recoger su vestimenta, al hacerlo sus enormes pechos parecían balancearse.

- Es algo que haces muy a menudo – se acerco a ella y la levanto delicadamente.

- En ocasiones es mi trabajo – respondió apartando la mirada – No se preocupe, se que alguien como usted, tan atractivo y esbelto no desearía a una mujer tan usada…

- Shhh…- poso un dedo en sus labios – eres una mujer bella, y si haces esto tendrás tus razones – pensó en si mismo – al igual que yo – culmino con tristeza. Después de todo. Ciudad Imperial también tenía ese lado oscuro y asqueroso, no todo puede ser bello o perfecto, los humanos se encargan de que así sea. – ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Importa…

- No, la verdad no – sin decir más la beso, recorriendo y mordiendo sus labios, después siguió su cuello y llego a tan grandes montañas de las cuales succiono desesperado. La mujer arqueo la espalda al tanto ronroneaba y gemía en éxtasis.

- Ryuu-san, de todas yo fui la afortunada en servirlo. Un hombre como usted es muy, muy raro, así que por favor, tómeme las veces que quiera, que yo lo disfrutare enormemente. – susurro entre gemidos

- Como quieras – la tiro en la cama a la par que se quito la camisa, al hacerlo la mujer se levanto y con sus manos recorrió el abdomen del hombre, beso su tórax y empezó a bajar hasta el inicio de su pelvis donde tenia tatuado unas extrañas letras en un rojo apagado.

- Usted es perfecto… - murmullo. Acto seguido desabrocho sus pantalones, antes de que ella los bajase él la interrumpió cogiéndola por las manos a lo que la chica lo miro con desesperación.

- Lento, tenemos toda la noche… – le susurro acercándose y robándole otro beso mientras la acostaba en la cama y empezaba a lamerla y succionaba sus pezones. La mujer deliraba en el éxtasis y era solo el principio. La seguía besando enteramente, era una buena oportunidad para tener información de ese bajo mundo y del lado oscuro del Ciudad Prohibida, en fin, otro trabajo más, al pensarlo comento con voz lastimera e irónica – los sacrificios que tengo que hacer…

- Ryuu-sama por favor no pare… - Si, ese iba a ser un gran sacrificio pero todo sea por Konoha.

* * *

La mañana llego. Había dejado a su acompañante dormida en la cama, seguramente estaría muy cansada, sonrió ante el último pensamiento. Después de caminar hasta la oficina del General se encontró con los 7 restantes guerreros, 7 hombres, incluido él, y 1 mujer, todos ellos tenían una gran sonrisa, seguramente tuvieron el mismo ´servicio´; aunque sintió pena del pobre hombre que tuvo que hacerlo con esa mujer que parecía un hipopótamo o de la pobre chica que tuvo que servir a ese hombre viejo barrigón, podían ser grandes guerreros pero no por eso significaba que sean atractivos, no en esa realidad. Además, también descubrió algunas cosas asquerosas que sucedían dentro pero esa no era su misión, en todos los lugares sucedía aquello y por más que quisiera hacer algo nunca daba resultado por lo que se mantendría a raya, mientras no afecte la paz lo demás no interesaba, es una realidad dura pero al fin y al cabo es una realidad. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando el General entro:

- Buenos Días Señor – dijeron fuerte a lo que el hombre no respondió simplemente paso de largo.

- Bien, no hay inconvenientes con ninguno – el chico llamado Shaoran les dio algunas carpetas – Ábranlas – ordeno Chun-Faa. – Lo hicieron enseguida y en cada una tenia un perfil de a quien iban a servir. – Eso es todo, desde hoy si sus protegidos tienen un solo rasguños ustedes serán responsables. Ryuusuke tu quédate, los demás vallan a presentarse con el Capitán que los espera afuera.- Una vez que se fueron el sabio tomo asiento, detrás de el se posesiono su protector – estarás pensando el porque tu carpeta esta vacía, ¿verdad?

- Algún problema. Señor – no había ápice de duda en su voz.

- No. Ninguno. Es solo que gracias a tu actuación de ayer te asignaremos un miembro de la Familia Principal – saco una carpeta con el símbolo de fuego. – Desde hoy serás el protector de la princesa Kurumu y de su hermano, déjame decirte que la chiquilla es…. – no encontró palabras pero su subordinado completo:

- Complicada.

- Si, exactamente, es complicada. Cada protector que ha tenido ha terminado renunciando, a pesar que al hacer eso como castigo los enviamos a nuestra base en el polo.

- Ya veo.

- Eso es todo, ahora Shaoran te llevara con ella, seguramente estará en la piscina del primer piso.

- Hai… - todo salió perfecto, además, ya había conocido muchas princesas malcriadas, para él no seria un problema.

Caminaron cerca de 15 minutos en completo silencio, el chico con vestimenta tradicional en color negro y dibujos rojos recorría los inmensos pasillos en sin decir palabra alguna. De vez en cuando algunas sirvientas al verlo acercarse parecían sonrojarse, era un hecho que ese chico era muy popular. Llegaron a una inmensa puerta esculpida. Shaoran abrió la puerta con una mano, tras de esta se observo un lugar paradisiaco, era literalmente digno de un dios, varias esculturas, una piscina que parecía un rio, con puentes, afluentes que salían de estatuas, en verdad hermoso, inclusive había arena blanca puesta en un lugar especial. La habitación tenía unos 100 metros de largo, una excelsitud esplendida. Se pararon en la orilla de la piscina-rio, más adelante miraron a unos cuatro sirvientes, un hombre pasado de años sostenía un par de toallas, se dirigieron hacia el. A medio camino el rubio observo como del agua salía la princesa, una mujer impactante, hermosa y refinada, traía un traje de baño negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, su piel bronceada y su cabello azul eran increíbles pero no tanto como sus enormes pechos y su apretada cintura, eso sumado a que las gotas de agua bajaban tortuosamente por su ser, era el infierno, el infierno en el paraíso. Recogió la toalla que el hombre mayor le ofreció y con un movimiento desafiante y delicado a la vez, soltó su cabello. El hombre al frente suyo hablo por primera vez desde que salieron del despacho del General.

- Kurumu-sama. He traído a su nuevo…

- Se lo que quieres y se lo que has traído. – Respondió interrumpiéndolo, ni siquiera los regreso a ver. – Dile a ese sujeto que no necesito a nadie quien me cuide. Me entendiste Marioneta. Porque no se lo llevas a Kotonoha, seguro ella lo recogerá.

- El Emperador lo ordeno Kurumu-sama.

- No me importa lo que diga. Y si tiene problema con ello que me lo diga personalmente. – Proclamo al tanto se secaba el cabello.

- Hmp, esta bien como quieras – le contesto Shaoran dejando al lado la etiqueta, fue muy notoria la confianza entre ellos ya que la princesa no se inmuto ante "la falta de respeto" – esta vez tendrás que aceptarlo, además, hay muchos rumores que pueden ser verdaderos y necesitas protección. Tú – señalo al rubio, ahora ese muchacho parecía otro una vez dejo el protocolo – esta mocosa es tú protegida, mantenla viva, ese es tu trabajo. Adiós – se fue en un parpadear, ese chico utilizo una técnica shinobi.

- No me importa quien sea, ni lo que hayas hecho, puedes ser un héroe o un mendigo, solo esfúmate y no molestes – se viro para regresarlo a ver, al hacerlo Naruto pudo observar sus ojos extrañamente atrayentes de un color violáceo. La Princesa lo observo levantando la ceja con extrañez – eres modelo o guardia, eh… - iba a responder pero ella se adelanto – da igual, no creas que por tu cara bonita me convencerás, para mi eres un súbdito mas y uno muy simple. – Culmino a la par que pasaba al lado suyo, los cuatro sirvientes la siguieron.

- Te odio Jiraya – susurro bajo después que oyó una puerta cerrase – no que lo dejase a la suerte, ahora me toca lidiar con ella… - poso sus manos en la cintura y miro al cielo que tenia un tono azul brillante con algunas nubes largas y perezosas, suspiro mientras movía la cabeza ligeramente en negación – será una misión muy larga.

* * *

Les gusto, si es asi:

Algún Review, recomendación o cualquier cosa. Haganme saber si les agrada para continuar. _  
_


	15. Distorsión

"La ignorancia es el alimento de la fe"

**Distorsión**

_Informe No. 8764. Archivo: Ciudad Imperial S1201. _

Alrededor de veinticinco días han trascurrido desde que entre a la guardia real. El palacio, como en primera instancia se pensó, es una absoluta fortaleza. Más, los puntos débiles y franqueables del mismo están en la red de túneles que se encuentran bajo el castillo principal. La edificación es muy antigua, así mismo, los cimientos; a pesar de haber sido reforzados y renovados hace no más de diez años, tienen fisuras. Nada que comprometa la edificación pero son buenos puntos de inserción en caso de algún atentado. Como respuesta a aquel problema he colocado sellos de tabique, estos funcionaran por lo menos unos dos años, recomiendo que después de terminada la misión le sea informado a los respectivos responsables. Por otra parte adjunto algunos nombres, con sus respectivas fotografías y perfiles, para que sean investigados por Jiraya.

Conforme la investigación ha seguido su curso, hay algunos indicios que habría posiblemente Feudales Distritales como cómplices de la sublevación. También recomiendo que sean actualizados todos los datos referentes a los Feudales del país del fuego, en si, tengo plena conciencia que los movimientos de los principales sospechosos han sido cautelosos, principalmente por el desarme y desaparición de algunos de sus miembros más importantes. No obstante, según esbirros confiables que han sido interrogados, el golpe de estado donde se planea asesinar al Feudal imperial, estaría por realizarse en los próximos tres meses como máximo.

Ante lo dicho anteriormente. Recomiendo al Godaime Hokage enviar algunos equipos de plena confianza y capacidad hacia la aldea del Fénix, puesto que este lugar seria el primer en ser atacado dado su ubicación. Equipo de rastreo y de asalto seria lo ideal, así se prepararía a Ciudad Imperial para cualquier inconveniente, dado que, por fuentes netamente confiables se habla de que alrededor de doscientos shinobis renegados más trescientos, entre ladrones, sicarios y mercenarios, han sido contratados o, en su defecto, están con el líder para la revuelta.

Cuando tenga más información contactare al Hokage y al Consejo.

Sellado el 16 de Febrero del año en curso. Contenido Rango S.

NN.

- Esto se esta complicando más de lo previsto. Estamos hablando que alrededor de quinientos bastardos se han levantado en nuestras narices. ¿Como se paso esto por alto?

Al terminar de leer el escrito que se encontraba dentro de una carpeta negra con una flama en el centro, Tsunade cerró la misma y la arrojo hacia el enorme escritorio dentro de la oficina del Consejo, en donde, un analítico Itachi y un experimentado, pero cansado Sarutobi terminaban de procesar lo antes oído de la boca de la sannin.

El Sandaime con paciencia y lentitud llevo su mano hacia su bolsillo inferior izquierdo, de allí saco su pipa, con la misma pasividad coloco el tabaco dentro de está y la prendió, segundos después, soltó un largo vaho de humo que lo envolvió como una amante celosa. La habitación por el momento quedo en silencio, mientras Tsunade, frustrada, se había sentado. Decir que odiaba cuando el viejo y el mocoso guardaban ese silencio; aunque ella sabía que ambos posiblemente estén pensando en la mejor solución, no por nada esos dos hombres eran los más grandes genios de sus respectivas generaciones.

Después de una elipsis que duro algunos minutos, el más joven de los presentes comenzó.

- Tsunade-sama, envié tres equipos Ambu de cada especialidad de las cuales Naruto ha solicitado, también, como refuerzo enviare al equipo de Gai y al equipo de Kurenai. Por otra parte, Sarutobi-sama, le pido que investigue con sus contactos e inclusive de ser necesario haga algunas visitas a los distritos. Hace algún tiempo hubo un caso similar donde un Distrital estaba involucrado, sabe que el precio de esa traición es la muerte, así que tiene el poder y potestad de hacer lo que crea conveniente.

- ¿No seria mejor encargarlo a nuestros diplomáticos?

- No… – interrumpió Sarutobi a la pregunta de Tsunade –…posiblemente algunos de ellos sean parte de esto. La verdad, la situación es mucho más grave de lo que habíamos imaginado y peor aun, el oponente es tan astuto como para haber hecho esto en el total sigilo. – Se levanto de su silla. – Enviare algunas cartas y luego te informare Itachi.

- Cuento con usted. – Menciono el Godaime al ver como el anciano salía por la puerta.

- Tsunade-sama. ¿Jiraya-sama ya se encuentra mejor?

- Hai… hai. Ese tonto ya esta completamente recuperado. A pesar que aun tiene mareos. – lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a otro lugar.

- Que bien, en ese caso por favor infórmele de los últimos acontecimientos.

- Esta bien… - La kunochi imito a su maestro y salió.

El Godaime repasaba en su mente las últimas informaciones. Para ser precisos los tres últimos informes de Naruto. En el segundo informe encontró algo que le llevo a formular una hipótesis que, si estaba en lo cierto, seria mucho más complicado de tratar puesto que los demonios del pasado lo habían alcanzado y, estaban por interrumpir la paz de la cual ahora gozaba su poblado. Seguramente Naruto también lo noto, pero por el momento faltaban algunas piezas, posiblemente esas eran las que darían cuerpo y concordancia a toda esta fraguada historia que al instante no tenia ninguna respuesta lógica, es decir, ¿Cómo diablos un grupo tan grande se esconde ante él, quien, tiene ojos y oídos por doquier?, sin duda, la respuesta a aquella incógnita lo incomodaba y más que eso, le fastidiaba.

Salió del cuarto de reuniones del consejo, camino por el largo pasadizo de la torre Hokage hasta su oficina principal. Mientras lo hacia se encontraba con algunos shinobis quienes le prestaban el más absoluto respeto, incluso inclinando su cabeza para saludarle. Llego hasta su oficina, abrió la puerta y todo estaba tal como lo había dejado. La oficina estaba reluciente, más aun gracias a la inmensa luz cálida del sol que se escurría por los enormes ventanales. Camino hasta su escritorio donde ningún papel o documento estaba por ser revisado o firmado. Ladeo la silla para posteriormente sentarse, después de hacerlo, cogió el intercomunicador y llamo por este.

- Shizune-san, por favor manda llamar al equipo: Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko y Gai.

- Como diga Itachi-sama. – Se oyó la respuesta por el intercomunicador.

Itachi levanto el dedo de aquel aparato, acto seguido se viro con su silla rotatoria para contemplar Konoha. Miraba la distancia del poblado, mientras un poco más cerca, observo su rostro esculpido en el monumento de los Hokages. Paneo la mirada hacia la izquierda y miro el rostro del Yondaime, el mayor héroe de la historia de la aldea, sin duda fue un excelente líder, casi inigualable o mejor dicho incomparable. Pero no era para menos, incluso después de haber dejado este mundo, su legado seguía latiendo con excesiva fuerza. Una fuerza que, incluso él, había considerado era suficiente como para mantener la paz por tiempo indefinido. Hasta el momento no se había equivocado, pero quizá poner bajo los hombros de un solo individuo todo el peso, suciedad y odio del lado repudiable del mundo ninja, no era recomendable. Principalmente porque, a pesar de todo, el seguía siendo humano y mucho más, seguía siendo tan solo un niño. No obstante jamás se arrepentiría, ese fue el camino que escogió, y si debía sacrificarlo para que la paz perdurase, lo haría, después de todo el también era un Hokage. Y como el Godaime que es, supo que ya era tiempo. De una u otra forma todos los equipos estrellas de Konoha habían sido protegidos bajo su enorme ala. Pensar que no fue consiente de aquello. Apenas y pudo apreciarlo después de ver la actitud de dos de sus más experimentado Juníns luego de conocer a Naruto.

Si, sin duda la nueva generación debía involucrase más en el verdadero mundo shinobi. En aquel mundo donde matar por la espalda es valido, donde traicionar es lo común, donde mirar hacia otro lado cuando la injusticia esta frente a ti es lo más recomendable. Era hora, tal vez no los lanzaría de lleno como lo había hecho con el pequeño Naruto, sin embargo, lo haría gradualmente. Por primera vez en sus jóvenes vidas él los dejaría salir de debajo de su ala y, como un halcón, los arrojaría al vacio para que aprendan a volar, ya que no siempre podía contar con que Naruto lo resolvería todo. Al fin y al cabo, tanto el rubio como él mismo, eran humanos, poderosos es cierto, pero a fin de cuentas eran simplemente humanos.

- Aquí están Itachi-sama. – Al escuchar la voz de Shizune, él lentamente se viro. Parados en frente tenia a los equipos estrellas de Konoha. Miro a cada uno de ellos. Eran jóvenes, fuertes y ambiciosos, se podía apreciar a simple vista. Mientras los muchachos, expectantes, estaban algo nerviosos ya que el Godaime los escudriñaba con la mirada.

Itachi lentamente se levantó. Camino hasta la ventana mirando Konoha. Vislumbro el horizonte lejano para luego empezar a hablar con voz monocorde.

- Les informare de su nueva misión…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Besando el aire que gime blandamente, las níveas ondas que juegan rizando el sol, se levantan del cetro nocturno anunciando una nueva aurora. El sol como gigante poderoso, domina el espacio azul cuan cúspide impropera de olvido. Las mansas golondrinas alzan el vuelo esplendorosas, desde aquel sauce inclinado silencioso, que solo y triste lleva sus días en un penar angustioso.

En el castillo majestuoso, las ventanas y vitrales reciben los cálidos rayos del rey piadoso. Sus, en esas horas, tímidas chispas calurosas, inquieren por doquier un temeroso arrullo. De los bellos y extensos vitrales, que cuentan historias de héroes gloriosos, se proyectan colores celestiales cual bello arcoíris luego de la tímida llovizna. Los cian preciosos junto con los tétricos morados, los amarillos vistosos se entremezclan con los magentas y, en medio, un suave rosa pálido entrevera en la distancia hasta tocar sutilmente a la sublime alteza, quien, ante tal acto, abre sus ojos marinos tan bellos, intrigantes e enigmáticos que parecen simplemente un color perdido, solamente logrado por aquel artista angelical.

Sus labios son de rubíes. Sus cabellos largos son de ébano. Su piel lechosa pulida como la más fina seda. Se levanta risueña, al hacerlo, deja caer la única manta que cubre el resto de su cuerpo. Su desnudez es asesina, puesto que, después de que un hombre la mirara y por azares del destino ya no volviera a hacerlo, este moriría sin cordura ya que el infierno de deseo lo carcomería hasta lo más profundo de la locura. Levanta sus brazos para desperezarse. Sus pechos abundantes como pequeñas montañas, en donde el tierno rosa de un botón en flor embelesa el centro, se mueven al compás de sus caderas y, en el eje de la misma, se vislumbra la perla hundida del ombligo. Este incitaba más abajo, donde al pensamiento vienen propósitos obscenos tan dulces como la miel de higo o el añejo vino.

Camina desnuda por la habitación. Ebrio cualquiera caería al ver aquel espectáculo. Sus blancos muslos. Su cuerpo labriego salvaje envuelto en la finura de la porcelana, tan discordó pero acertado. Su abdomen marcado por finas y tortuosas líneas, pensar que la curva nunca fue tan deliciosa o perniciosa. Paso de largo embobando los sentidos, al final, mostro su espalda. El perfecto ritmo de sus caderas, cayendo hasta dos anidaciones al principio de sus glúteos, hacía pensar en el sistema matemático que sostenía su sistema lumbar. Algo tan complejo, hipnotizan-te y bello. Sí, no había duda. Esa mujer. Esa emperatriz. Podía ocasionar que un hombre dejara sus convicciones, peor aún, podía ocasionar que un Imperio entero cayera y, la verdad, entre sus brazos, a nadie le importaría.

La Emperatriz Kuromitsu salió de sus aposentos reales hacia el baño privado. Afuera le esperaban al menos veinte doncellas en igualdad de condiciones, es decir, desnudas, claro, a no ser por los adornos que muchas de ellas llevaban, tanto en el cabello, como en la cintura o en el cuello. Era increíble observar que incluso una que otra doncella se sonrojara al mirar a la hermosa princesa del rayo. Todas eran jóvenes y muy agraciadas. Con sumo cuidado la que parecía ser la líder se acercó a Kuromitsu. En sus brazos traía una bata de seda blanca la cual coloco en los hombros de su ama.

Técnicamente aún no salían de su habitación, dado que, la habitación real en sí misma era un espacio increíblemente grande, por los menos 110m al cuadrado era la dimensión total de la suite real.

La primera sirvienta iba a la cabeza. Kuromitsu continuaba atrás de está, mientras tras ella, las diecinueve doncellas caminaban en formación de dos. La primera doncella seguía abriendo las puertas hasta llegar al magnifico baño. La opulencia de este sitio, era tan precioso como descabellado: Oro, bronce, plata, todo se entremezclaba en figuras, adornos y cosas que a simple vista no se deducían para que servían. La Emperatriz con paso manso se sumergió en las termales, las cuales, parecían extenderse por un buen tramo, por el vapor no se pudo decir a ciencia cierto cuánto. Las doncellas le siguieron. Una vez dentro del agua, cada una empezó su labor. Unas le enjuagaban el cuerpo, otras el cabello, otras refregaban su espalda, mientras las que quedaban traían aceites, leche y otros recipientes para cuidar la magnífica piel de su señora. Después del baño la secaron con un fino lino, acto seguido recorrieron unas cuantas puertas e ingresaron a donde la Emperatriz tenía sus ropas. Era un cuarto en verdad grande, por los menos veinticinco metros de vestidos lujosos, de joyas, de accesorios, perfumes y de cualquier cosa con la que una mujer soñaría. Cada una de las sirvientas ponía especial esmero en que su alteza estuviera lo más hermosa posible. Una vez terminaron, Kuromitsu salió de la habitación hacia el comedor real.

Recorrió los hermosos pasillos llenos de vitrales preciosos. Era un tipo de pasadizo, en donde, el sol jugaba con los colores como el más fino pintor. Las doncellas, ya vestidas, le seguían atrás. Llegaron al comedor. Este sitio, al igual que todo el castillo, era vehemente. Una cuantas claraboyas hechas artesanías hacían acordarse de los atrios de los templos majestuosos e imponentes. La mesa de roble refinadamente trabajada, era tan larga con suficiente espacio para más de cien invitados. La emperatriz al llegar se sentó en el extremo norte de la misma, segundos después, varios sirvientes trajeron decenas de los más exquisitos manjares: cuatro tipos de té; leche descremada, leche entera; siete tipos de mermeladas; huevos cocidos, revueltos, tibios; tostadas, pan y bollos recién horneados; bafles , panques .Todo era lo más fresco, es más, todo recién preparado. Una vez puesto todo en la mesa, la Emperatriz empezó a escoger lo que más se le antojaba, mientras sus doncellas, se retiraban hasta que la campanilla de su señora sonara requiriendo su presencia.

En el comedor pomposo empezó a sonar suaves tonadas de un banjo, música especial y natural que invitaba a la relajación. Los guardias que custodiaban alrededor del salón, miraban embelesados a su emperatriz, cualquiera de ellos daría su vida por tan solo una atención suya, más la forma de mirar de aquella mujer, eran como lanzas frías tan gélidas que inclusive templarían el Ártico.

Poco más y el reloj marcaria las 8:00 am. Desde las enormes puertas de roble, entrada principal para el comedor, la figura de una bella señorita se dibujó. Tras ella habían alrededor de diez doncellas, quienes, al igual que a la Emperatriz, la atendían. La joven poseía exuberante belleza. Venia vestida con finos ropajes en tonos azules, con diseños de fuego entreverados. Kuromitsu alzo la vista y regalo una sonrisa divina. La joven por su parte, le devolvió la sutileza al tanto se acercaba y también se sentaba en la mesa dispuesta a desayunar.

- Buenos días madre. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – Comento con voz melódica, a la par que tomaba asiento. Los sirvientes volvieron con unas cuantas frutas y diferentes jaleas.

- Ah, mi querida Kotonoha. No sé cómo poder soportar el verano si tan solo la primavera hace que todo mi cuerpo sude en las noches. – Al hablar ella, los guardias casi pierden la noción del tiempo, en primera por su voz y, en segunda, por aquel comentario, puesto que fue dicho con cierto… quien sabría decirlo.

- Madre… - reprendió con un ligero sonrojo, a lo que Kuromitsu apaciblemente sonrió cómplice.

- Bueno hija, tu preguntaste. Pero, hablando de otro tema. ¿Y tú escolta?

- Bueno… - sonrió. Acto seguido un sirviente le sirvió té negro, su favorito. Con pequeños sorbos bebió del contenido para siguiente romper esa pausa en la cual había incurrido - … tuvo un percance en un entrenamiento con el escolta de Kurumu-chan. Al parecer entrenaron demasiado duro y se lastimo la espalda, estará un par de días en cama, pero no es nada grave.

- Ya veo. – indico sorbiendo el té verde, su favorito. – Pero sabes que no puedes salir sin tu escolta, así que por favor, quédate en el palacio o en su defecto, dile a Shaoran-kun te acompañe.

- Yo… - se sonrojo furiosamente, ante esto la emperatriz sonrió - …yo estaré bien. De todas formas no me apetece salir a ningún lado. – Bebió otro poco de su té.

- Está bien, como quieras pequeña.

- Madre… - su sonrojo se incrementó – ya no soy pequeña. - Al oír aquella respuesta, Kuromitsu se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al puesto de su hija para luego envolverla en un cálido abrazo desde atrás. La joven disfruto del contacto, mucho más cuando sintió un suave beso en su cabeza.

- Siempre serás mi pequeña. No lo olvides. – Susurro maternalmente.

- Oh, pero que escena tan conmovedora. Si siguen así, harán a mis preciosos ojos llorar.

Aquella voz rompió totalmente el momento. Por la misma puerta de entrada, esta vez, una despampanante mujer entraba con aire seguro y prepotente. Madre e hija regresaron la vista hacia la dueña de aquella voz; a pesar que, con tan oír el timbre de las palabras ya sabían quién era.

- Buenos días Kurumu-san (- chan) - . dijeron casi a la misma vez.

La princesa del fuego avanzo unos cuantos metros para responder de forma desinteresada al saludo. Tras ella su infaltable guardián la seguía. Tanto Kuromitsu como Kotonoha observaron a Ryuusuke (Naruto). El muchacho rubio siempre tenía esa sonrisa amable, al verlas, él saludo inclinándose con mucha etiqueta. La emperatriz volvió a su lugar, mientras, una vez más los sirvientes salían con otras charolas. Uno de ellos sirvió té rojo a Kurumu, su favorito.

Naruto se posesiono atrás de su protegida, a unos cuantos metros de ella. La habitación súbitamente cayó en un incómodo silencio. No fue sino hasta que la puerta nuevamente se abriera y dejara pasar al último integrante de la familia principal, que los ánimos parecieron renovarse. El más pequeño integrante de la familia imperial entro con alegría, tan característica de él. El pequeño Ícaro de 8 años corrió a los brazos de su hermana, la cual, lo recibió con una gran sonrisa. Si algo Kurumu amaba en esta vida, era a ese pequeño, su única familia. Tras de él, su guardiana lo seguía. Esta mujer Kunochi, sin aldea cabe recalcarlo, era callada y misteriosa, no por aquello menos hermosa, es más, tenía a medio palacio tras sí. Nadie sabía mucho de ella, mejor dicho, nadie sabía nada de ella. Con el único con quien hablaba era con su joven amo Ícaro. Tanto era el misterio de esta mujer que a duras penas los del palacio sabían su nombre: Shigure, una maestra en el arte del ninjutsu y las armas, lo demás quedaba en blanco.

Los sirvientes nuevamente salieron. Esta vez no trajeron ningún té, en vez de aquello, al pequeño consentido del palacio, le trajeron un delicioso y fresco chocolate junto, claro está, con sus bollos preferidos.

- ¿Y mi hermano no vendrá? – Pregunto inocente el niño de cabello negro.

- No Ícaro-san. Mi señor esposo tuvo que salir un par de días. Lastimosamente fue al funeral del Feudal del Viento, así que se tardara al menos una semana.

- Ah, es cierto.

- Y, hablando sobre aquello ¿Por qué no fuiste Kurumu-san?

- Eh, al funeral. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- Bueno, vuestro padre era muy amigo de él.

- Como dices, lo eran, hasta cierto incidente…

- Que insinúas Kurumu-san – Cerró los ojos y sonrió, esa era señal clara para Kotonoha que su madre empezaba a molestarse. Entonces intervino.

- Oh, cierto Kurumu-chan. Escuche que tu guardián es tan fuerte como Shaoran-kun.

Naruto hasta este momento no tenía ningún protagonismo en esta historia. Claro que era normal ver aquello en los desayunos. Tanto Kurumu como Kuromitsu no se llevaban. Era más fácil ver a un gato hambriento compartir su leche con un ratón, que ver a estas dos mujeres compartir un desayuno tranquilo. Por lo mismo siempre intento pasar desapercibido, lo había logrado por alrededor de un mes entero; a pesar del dolor de cabeza que era su protegida. Si alguien le pidiese que la describiera diría que: es fastidiosa, orgullosa, necia, prepotente, preponderante, insulsa, frívola… ya menciono orgullosa, bueno, si lo había hecho no importaba ya que era orgullosa al cuadrado o tal vez al cubo, quien sabe. Podrían pensar que es un exagerado pero, a su pensar, cualquier shinobi ya la habría matado.

La primera semana le gritaba cientos de insultos, él llego a contabilizar ocho por minuto, incluso le insultaba en otros idiomas, seguramente ella pensaba que él no sabía lo que decía, claro, para Kurumu su guardián era un estúpido de cara bonita que seguramente no sabía ni sumar cero más cero. Esto rápidamente fue borrado de su mente cuando él le ayudo a resolver un problema matemático que su instructor privado le había dejado; aunque desde aquella vez él siempre termino haciendo sus deberes, al menos como resignación pensaba que lo enseñado por Itachi-san sobre como determinar, con física, la trayectoria de un Kunai serviría para algo.

La segunda semana ya no era el estúpido, ahora era él molesto. Seguía con sus insultos, bueno, todavía lo hacía pero en menor medida. Esa semana fue un infierno, ella estaba dispuesta a que él renuncie. Como primera medida mando a infestar su cama de pulgas. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría, en especial porque esa noche la joven sirvienta morena que le había dado la bienvenida a ciudad prohibida, estaba dispuesta a hacer horas extras, claro que no pudieron ya que cuando se acostaron en la cama… en fin. La segunda medida de la diablesa, nombre dado por Naruto, fue mandar a poner laxante en su amado ramen… las consecuencias, para que decir. La tercera medida fue todavía más baja, en que mente diabólica cabía la idea de soltar el rumor que a él le gustaban los hombres. Demonios, y quien pensaría que en Ciudad Prohibida hubiese tanta ambigüedad sexual. Necesito de todo su ingenio y paciencia para no matar a algunos que le hicieron unas cuantas propuestas medio…, extrañas seria la palabra. En conclusión, había logrado superar todas esas maquiavélicas trampas y, cuando pensó que por fin lo dejarían en paz; la suave, tierna e inteligente princesa Kotonoha, quien era el opuesto extremo de la diablesa, va y manda toda esa atención sobre él.

Sonrío con los ojos cerrados a la par que escondidamente sudaba. No necesitaba abrir sus parpados para saber que todos en el salón del comedor tenían sus miradas puestas sobre sí. Inclusive la silenciosa Kunochi Shigure lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ese era obvia muestra de lo impactante que fue el comentario de la princesa, con decir que incluso el banjo dejo de sonar.

Un silencio incomodo capaz de ser cortado por el cuchillo del pan, se hizo presente. Pero, como siempre, la primera en hablar fue la diablesa.

- Este idiota – lo señalo despectivamente con el pulgar al tanto terminaba de comer una tostada. – Hmp. No sé qué tan fuerte sea pero te puedo asegurar que es diez veces más molesto que ese inútil de Shaoran.

- Y más paciente. – Concluyó con una sonrisa enigmática, para luego tomar un poco más de su té.

- Intentas decir algo Kuromitsu-san.

- Ah, nada, nada. Son cosas mías, pero hablando sobre el tema. – Desvió la conversación puesto que no deseaba discutir con su cuñada. - Si es verdad que es tan fuerte como Shaoran-kun, es una verdadera sorpresa.

- Ah, pues si quieres te lo regalo. Más para lo que me sirve.

- Oh, no quisiera apartarlo de ti. Seguro y los has entrenado bien. Como haces con todos los hombres que te rodean.

- Ah, no podría compararme contigo que eres toda una maestra.

Verlas sonreír y hablar tan amablemente era escalofriante. Así mismo, oírlas hablar de él como si fuese menos que un juguete o una mascota era terriblemente irritante. Miro de reojo como la Kunochi Shigure no le quitaba la vista de encima. En otras circunstancias hubiese sido un completo honor, puesto que la mujer en una sola palabra era: 'ardiente', pero, el hecho de que lo mirase como si quisiera cortarlo o asesinarlo hacia que todos esos ímpetus se esfumaran. La mujer se inclinó suavemente hacia su joven amo, pareció susurrar algo al oído del joven Ícaro. Segundos después este se levantó extasiado gritando:

- Por supuesto, será muy divertido.

La habitación entera lo regreso a ver. El pequeño príncipe estaba con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos parecían irradiar estrellas. Con un poco de extrañez, el niño se dirigió a su hermana y, al igual que Shigure, le susurro algo al oído de Kurumu, está también sonrió, claro, con la pequeña variable que su sonrisa fue retorcida y malévola.

- ¿Entonces, que dices hermana?

- Ícaro-chan, me parece una magnífica idea. Hace mucho que no veo un entrenamiento.

Si alguna duda tenia Naruto, ahora la diablesa le acababa de confirmar lo que había sospechado desde que esos ojos aburridos, bellos y asesinos le quedaron viendo. Suspiro, sin duda el mundo era un absurdo animado que rueda en el vacío para asombro de sus habitantes. Antes siquiera de poder reflexionar sobre ese pensamiento, de alguna forma, él ya se encontraba sobre el tercer Dujo del área suroeste del palacio. Alrededor, una buena cantidad de personas, entre las cuales se encontraban algunos guerreros de jerarquía y unos cuantos miembros de la familia real, así como también la emperatriz, su hija y, por supuesto, con una sonrisa que decía: espero que te pateen el trasero, Kurumu 'la diablesa'. Suspiro nuevamente. Con cuidado se fue sacando la armadura. Mientras, al lado suyo, un joven guerrero de nombre Kaiten le ayudaba con las protecciones. Este muchacho era también un miembro de la guardia imperial, claro que llamarlo muchacho era sobrestimación ya que debía tener su mismo edad, bueno, tal vez sea un año menor.

- ¿Cómo diablos siempre terminas metiéndote en estos problemas Ryuusuke-kun? – señalo con una sonrisa divertida a la par que le ayudaba a quitarse el pectoral de la armadura.

- También me pregunto eso Kaiten.

- Pero en serio – sonreía abiertamente – una cosa es luchar contra ese viejo imbécil guardián de Kotonoha-sama, y otra muy diferentes luchar contra esa Leona.

- ¿Leona?

- Jajaja, Si. Ese es uno de los apodos que tiene.

- Dime, ¿Qué sabes de ella?

- Bueno. – Le ayudaba a sacarse las protecciones de los antebrazos. - Es sexy.

- Dime algo que no sepa. – Sonrió a la par que observaba como la mujer también se preparaba. La mayoría de la población masculina miraba como Shigure, sin ningún pudor, se sacaba la armadura para solo quedarse con un vendaje que cubría su enorme y firme pecho a manera de sostén. Mientras, la otra parte restante veía a Naruto, envidiando profundamente a Kaiten. Lo dicho, el castillo era un tanto…, raro seria la palabra.

- Nadie sabe mucho de ella. Ya te imaginaras porque. Con el único que habla es con Ícaro-sama y, el apodo de Leona, se lo pusieron cuando en una ocasión intentaron secuestrar al príncipe y ella sola acabo con algo así de veinte shinobis de la niebla. Según se dice, ella parecía una Leona defendiendo a su cría, es decir, a Ícaro-sama.

- Eso es reconfortante. – Comento con ironía. – Pero no entiendo porque se puso de esa manera.

- Debe ser por lo que escucho durante el desayuno.

- ¿Eh?

- No sabes nada verdad. – El muchacho le ayudaba a vendarse las manos. – Cuando empezó como guardia de Ícaro-sama, ella era bastante arisca, mucho más que ahora – corrigió rápidamente antes de que Naruto pregunte algo. – En ese tiempo yo era un aspirante a guardia real y, en una ocasión, ingrese a ver los entrenamientos. Esa leona no tenía piedad con nadie y cada batalla la tomaba muy enserio, para resumir, cualquiera que entrenara con ella salía con, por lo menos, un par de huesos fracturados, pero un día…

**Tres años atrás.**

Fuerza, destreza, golpes y…- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – un grito estremecedor.

Las prácticas en el Dujo de detuvieron. Pronto todos regresaron a ver y rápidamente se reunieron alrededor de un hombre de media edad quien tenía el brazo destrozado, curvado en un ángulo aberrante y asqueroso. Frente a él, con una mirada impasible, una Shigure más joven lo miraba con desinterés como quien mirase las nubes.

- Shigure, esta es la quinta vez. – Demando con voz potente el capitán, quien se incoó para ver el estado de aquel estúpido sujeto. En parte era culpa suya también ya que por hacerse el muy presuntuoso, termino de esa forma, es especial sabiendo los antecedentes de esa chiquilla. – Mierda, está roto.- Murmuro con pesadez. Ustedes, llévenlo con los doctores y tú – señalo a la joven quien aparentaba los catorce o quince años – tendrás un castigo ejemplar. Ahora…

- Espere un momento Capitán.

- Shaoran-kun.

- No puede castigar a esta chica por ser fuerte. Además, ese viejo sabía muy bien los rumores de la forma de pelear de ella, aun así, por su estupidez y lujuria, se ofreció a luchar con ella con dobles intenciones. A mi parecer, ella solo estaba defendiéndose. – Dijo al tanto se acercaba. Su estatura era más bien pequeña, al igual que su voz diatónica y su rostro que parecía el de un niño, a pesar de aquello, el parche en su ojo lo hacía ver de más edad.

- Pero…

- Qué tal si hacemos esto: Yo luchare contra ella, así puede ver que ella no tiene malas intenciones. Simplemente no sabe cómo controlarse.

- Como quieras. Solo… no la lastimes demasiado.

Rápidamente todos se apartaron del lugar de entrenamiento. La joven Shigure frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar aquella conversación. El mocoso en frente suyo se veía muy débil, es más, hasta parecía que si lo golpeaba con demasiada fuerza podría matarlo, claro, eso sin contar que era más huesos que musculo.

- ¿Estas lista? - Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa mientras daba un par de saltillos cortos.

La chica supo inmediato que eso era Kempo. Se puso en guardia y afirmo con la cabeza. Un instante después, sin saber porque, todo era negro.

- … la derroto como si fuese una principiante. Eso hirió su orgullo. – Termino Kaiten de contar la anécdota, a la par que Naruto terminaba con los vendajes de sus manos y se levantaba observando como la Kunochi entraba al polígono dibujado en el suelo.

Traía una yukata reveladora, bajo la cual, las mallas ninjas se dejaban entrever. Sus largas y torneadas piernas también eran cubiertas por esas mallas. Sobre el muslo derecho llevaba una porta Kunai y, sobre el izquierdo, un cuchillo corto. Quizá, lo más notorio fue la Katana en su espalda. Naruto sonrió sínicamente. Esa mujer lo que menos quería era un entrenamiento.

- Ahora entiendo porque la diablesa estaba tan contenta.- Susurro apenas para sí.

- Ryuusuke-kun, esa Leona no tendrá piedad de ti. Si pelea contigo es porque escucho que eras tan fuerte como Shaoran-san. Hasta ahora, ella no ha podido ganarle ni una sola vez, pero, sin duda ella es la mujer más fuerte de Ciudad Imperial, es más, todos dicen que después de Shaoran-kun, ella es la más fuerte.

- ¿Algún consejo?

- Trata de que no te corte mucho y recuerda que rendirse también es de valientes.

Sonrió ante el comentario, luego procedió a sacarse la camisa quedando solo con unos pantalones de combate negros. Si antes los hombres habían disfrutado con el espectáculo que les dio gratuitamente Shigure, ahora era el turno de las mujeres, aunque fuesen pocas. Inclusive la emperatriz y la diablesa arquearon las cejas al ver su físico. Ahora mismo Ryuusuke se veía diferente. Los tatuajes que se escurrían por su abdominal inferior, entreviendo algo que parecían ser letras que se perdían y regresaban más debajo de la cintura, fue algo que ha algunas de las presentes hizo volar la imaginación. Otra cosa que atrajo fue como su cabello cayo hacia abajo y, sus ojos, parecieron afilarse al tanto se hacían más agudos. Era como si su mirada se convirtiese en un animal peligroso que derrochaba peligrosidad. La sonrisa curvada, el arete elegante de su oreja izquierda, su pecho marcado y sus abdominales tatuados junto con sus ojos azules y su piel bronceada fue algo que hizo que Kuromitsu se relamiera los labios acalorados.

- ¿Estas lista? - Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras daba un par de saltillos cortos.

La Kunochi dejo salir un eco de sorpresa, que, irónicamente sorprendió a todos puesto que era la primera vez que se veía alguna expresión en el monocorde rostro de Shigure. Mientras, dentro en el pensamiento de la nin, como un deja vú, la imagen de Shaoran se anteponía a la de ese guerrero que no recordaba ni su nombre. Se desconectó por un instante en sus recuerdos, después movió ligeramente la cabeza en negación despejando cualquier fantasma. Una vez despejada, coloco su mano derecha en la empuñadura de la Katana de su espalda, doblo un poco sus rodillas y se puso en guardia. Momentos después afirmo con la cabeza.

Fue solo un instante, tan solo eso. Él joven rubio se encontraba a unos veinte pasos de ella, dos micras de segundo después estaba a un cuarto debajo de su pecho intentando dar un golpe a la boca de su estómago. Parecía que se había tele-transportado, esa fue su único pensamiento lógico. Con fuerza e inyectando chackra a su pierna derecha se hizo para atrás, mientras su mano saco inmediatamente la Katana de su vaina, abanicándola contra el rubio quien, se agacho al instante, no obstante unos cuantos cabellos fueron cortados en el proceso.

Shigure se posesiono un tanto descolocada dos metros atrás. Si ese chico no fuese tan rápido ella le hubiese cortado la cabeza, pero, no fue su culpa. Su cuerpo reacciono de por sí. Todo era culpa de él, si, de él por ser tan rápido. Demonios, que estupidez estaba pensando.

- L…lo… lo sien… siento -. Pronuncio muy bajito con una voz bastante suave y dulce. En tanto, el salón parecía un cementerio olvidado. Hasta el sonido del viento podía escucharse. No se sabía si era por el espectáculo del entrenamiento o porque Shigure había hablado o porque la misma casi mata a Ryuusuke.

- *Todas las mujeres de aquí están locas, en especial las bonitas*. - Pensaba algo asustado a la par que llevaba una mano a su cuello y se limpiaba un pequeño hilillo de sangre que se abrió al ser cortado por el viento que la Katana dirigió hacia él. - *Casi muero. Rayos, no debí subestimarla, en especial cuando ella puede utilizar chackra y yo simplemente cuento con mis músculos. Esto resulto más peligroso de lo que imagine*

- ¿Estás bien?

Esa voz casi tímida le saco de sus pensamientos. Levanto la mirada y se ergio. La Kunochi se encontraba un tanto asustada. Lo pudo ver en sus, hasta ahora, inexpresivos ojos. Por una parte le quería gritar, es decir, había sobrevivido a infinidad de misiones rango S y que una Kunochi lo mate en un entrenamiento amistoso en medio de una misión, bueno, sería ridículo e incluso Itachi-san se reiría de la situación. Eso le cabreaba. Por otra parte, él también tenía la culpa por subestimarla.

- Estoy bien. Solo me sorprendiste ¿Continuamos?

- Claro. – En su mente realmente agradeció que no se enfadara, es decir, considerando que casi lo mata.

Naruto desapareció nuevamente y reapareció al lado de Shigure. Esta vez sería más cuidadoso por lo que midió con su vista el alcance y tamaño del arma de la Kunochi. Tenía que terminar rápido, si es posible con su propia derrota dado que, según pudo prever, ganarle sería una mala, muy pero muy mal idea.

Shigure abanico con el reverso de su espada hacia las costillas de su contrincante. Apenas y podía seguirlo con la mirada. Era increíble que alguien sin chackra tuviera tal velocidad, hasta Shaoran-kun necesitaba de chackra para alcanzar su velocidad, pero, este chico, la estaba exigiendo al máximo solo con la potencia de sus músculos. Eso era impresionante, más que eso, terrorífico. Lo sintió por la izquierda, lanzo un par de Kunai que se clavaron en el entarimado, de pronto lo sintió por la derecha, hizo una mortal invertida mientras en el aire giro sobre si como un trompo al tanto lazo unos cuantos shuriken que terminaron también clavándose en el entarimado. En un flash lo percibió por detrás suyo mientras caía al suelo, se impulsó con su cadera y lanzo su pierna hasta donde se suponía que estuviese pero su pie golpeo solo el aire. Milésimas después cayó al suelo agachada, rápidamente se revolcó para la derecha ya que sus sentidos le avisaron que venía desde arriba. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde había estado y observo como el suelo parecía haberse hundido ligeramente pero su oponente no se encontraba ahí. Su instintivo hizo que blandiera su espada hacia la derecha a 45 grados, en medio del trayecto las palmas de Ryuusuke sostuvieron la hoja de metal.

- Eres rápido.

- Tu muy fuerte. Creo será mejor… - Tenia una sonrisa cálida y sus orbes se observaban divertidas pero antes de terminar la frase sus ojos se entrecerraron más y su ceño se frunció. La Kunochi observo con sorpresa como sus pupilas se hicieron opacas, todo en breves instantes, después grito - … ¡Nos atacan!

Sucedió en un momento, en el tiempo que dura un pestañar. Tres bombas de humo cayeron en diferentes direcciones explotando casi al contacto contra el piso. Seguidamente las tres puertas de entrada estallaron convirtiéndose en astilla. Del techo cayeron escombros debido a cuatro agujeros que se abrieron como vórtice y, del cual, cayeron cuerdas.

Confusión.

Caos.

Destrucción.

Tres segundos de comenzado el ataque, la mitad de guardias yacían en el piso con el cuello sangrante. Al tanto, frente a Naruto, Shigure era atravesada por una espada corta, característica de los equipo ninjas de asesinato. Atravesó la parte izquierda de su abdomen, quizá lo más sorprendente fue que la persona quien empuñaba la espada no era otro que Kaiten.

El muchacho sonreía, creyó que eso fue suficiente para matar el corazón del enemigo, una regla de oro en el arte de la guerra, quitarle la esperanza, pero, para su mala suerte, alguien que mato su corazón hacía más de ocho años era su oponente. Nunca supo cómo, tampoco lo sintió, lo único que pudo ver fue como su brazo izquierdo salía volando mientras la sangre a presión salía de su cuerpo. No pudo gritar o pedir clemencia, su cuello fue abierto destrozando las cuerdas vocales y aflojando su cabeza a tal punto que, antes de morir, pudo ver el punto ciego de su espalda.

Los gritos de pelea y angustia inundaron rápidamente los cielos ante los macabros y asquerosos sonidos de huesos rotos y carne cortada. Por su parte, Naruto recogió a la Kunochi quien, ante su sorpresa, había evitado que aquella puñalada sea mortal, al menos por el momento. Con velocidad extrema la llevo a un punto ciego.

- Ícaro-sama. – Intento levantarse aunque estaba casi inconsciente.

- Tranquila. No es el momento. Ahora mismo no sabemos quiénes son aliados y quienes enemigos. – Rompió con sus dientes los vendajes de sus manos y, con una uña alargada, rompía más la malla ninja de la Kunochi. Hizo presión en la herida, esta mujer tenía mucha suerte, había atravesado el musculo evitando por milésimas el hígado. Seguramente la dura malla y, el desarrollado y apretado musculo oblicuo, ayudaron a esa suerte, pero no por ello estaba en condiciones de pararse siquiera mucho menos pelear.

- Ícaro-sama. Ya voy. – Lo intento de nuevo pero Naruto la aprisionó.

- Escucha. – Parecía al borde del desmayo, a pesar de ello quería seguir levantándose. La apretó contra la pared con su cuerpo. El humo aun inundaba el lugar y los gritos y chirridos de armas se escuchan aún muy fuertes. – ¡Escucha Kunochi! – Repitió cuando sintió que las uñas de ella se hundían en su brazo y pecho en un intento de que la soltase. Se separó un poco. Sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, había perdido sangre y aun así intentaba luchar. Había visto a muchos musculosos guerreros, con ese tipo de heridas, sucumbir en segundos y esta mujer aun quería luchar, sintió simpatía inmediata por ella. Le palmeo el rostro e hizo que lo vea fijamente. – Escucha mujer, tu valentía es extraordinaria pero la línea es muy delgada entre valentía y estupidez.

- Suéltame, debo cuidar de Ícaro-sama.- Apenas y se mantenía consiente.

- Escúchame. Por el momento ellos estarán bien. Tanto la Emperatriz como las princesas y en especial el príncipe. Estos sujetos quieren el trono, no los mataran por el momento. Ellos ahora mismo se ha convertido en una transacción política que es una continuación de esta guerra.

- Pero…

- Kunochi, conoces los principios de la guerra verdad. – Ella afirmo con la cabeza. – Por el momento los dejaremos ir. Ahora mismo no sé cuántos son aliados y cuantos enemigos. Este será un excelente filtro. Los que sobrevivan con pocas heridas serán vigilados e interrogados. Lo siento por los otros pero ese es un sacrificio que debemos hacer. Entiendes… Ahora - hizo unos sellos y desello una bolsa de una manilla en su mano izquierda. De esta saco píldoras de sangre y se las dio a Shigure. Inmediatamente saco una crema que parecía irradiar algo de chackra. La medicina milagrosa de Tsunade. La coloco en la herida de la mujer quien reprimió un grito. – Eres fuerte mujer, muchos lloran como niñitos al momento que la medicina cauteriza y sana la herida. – Ella lo miro extrañada. Momentos más tarde Ryuusuke desinfectaba hilo ninja y aguja. – No soy muy bueno para esto. Perdón si te queda una cicatriz. - Sin decir algo más empezó a cocer la herida. A ella le extraño que no le doliese, tal vez esa extraña crema también tenía algún químico sedante. Los gritos parecían menguar poco a poco. Naruto estaba por mitad de la herida cuando súbitamente ladeo la cabeza y abrazo a Shigure para después arrojarse al suelo. El humo se disipo un poco. De entre este un ninja vestido totalmente de negro salió. Naruto levanto la cabeza observando a este sujeto que estaba todo tapado de negro, solo los ojos se podían ver de su cuerpo.

- Ryuusuke-san. Este tipo tiene mucho chackra. Tú, no… - Aun adormilada Shigure pudo sentir el monstruoso chackra que irradiaba.

- Diablos. Este día se pone mejor y mejor. Shigure-san, crees que puedes cerrarte la herida sola, ya solo falta la mitad. – Respondió tranquilo en tanto se levantaba.

- Tú no podrás hacerle frente. Por muy rápido que seas él es un shinobi, te matara en un…

- La sombra del Hokage. - Proclamo el sujeto con voz grave interrumpiendo a Shigure. – La información que parecía más un rumor de fantasía resulto cierto.

- Diablos – se rasco un tanto la cabeza – ahora sí que estoy molesto. Itachi-san me echara la bronca por esto. Pero… – realizo unos sellos. Poco a poco los tatuajes de su abdomen retrocedieron – es bueno saber que puedo interrogar a alguien. - En un instante los dos desaparecieron de en frente de Shigure.

- Este chackra, es…es… Qué diablos eres Ryuusuke-san.

**Dos Horas Después. **

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. En qué momento un día común podía convertirse en ese maldito infierno. Ahora debería estar molestando a Ryuusuke por haber sido derrotado por Shigure pero, en vez de aquello, estaba golpeada, sucia, sudorosa y encerrada dentro de un carruaje que la llevaba a quien sabe dios donde.

Dios, esos malditos la habían manoseado. Suerte que había una o dos mujeres dentro de esos bastardos, si no, ahora mismo estaría violada por todos ellos, claro que eso no impidió que le toquen los senos y el trasero. Se sentía ultrajada, apenas y quiso reclamar algo la golpearon en el rostro haciendo sangrar su labio. Pero, ahora mismo le importaba muy poco lo que le pudiese pasar, más le preocupaba su hermano. Esos malditos bastardos podían hacerle daño. Ah, donde estaba Ryuusuke cuando se le necesitaba. Hmp, probablemente muerto como todos los que intentaron protegerlos. Demonios, ese tipo le agradaba, nunca lo diría pero nadie había aguantado sus berrinches y bromas más que él y, ahora mismo entendía por qué siempre era tan cuidadoso con ella. Como hace tres días cuando ella se había escapado del castillo y recorría la ciudad. Claro que, como siempre, su belleza le trajo problemas con unos tipejos que parecían que entendían el No por Sí. Y, cuando parecía perdida, Ryuusuke apareció dándole una buena paliza a cada uno de ellos. Ella en vez de agradecérselo, solo lo insulto por haberla seguido. Bajo su rostro y lo escondió entre sus piernas. Juraba que si esta vez la salvaba, ella no lo insultaría.

- Como quisiera correrme en las tetas de la princesa. Son inmensas.- Escucho desde afuera a uno de esos bastardos.

- Que dices hombre. Su culito es el mejor.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo riendo a carcajadas. – Bueno, solo necesitamos al mocoso. Cuando lleguemos podremos hacer lo que queramos con ella y la Emperatriz.

- Espero que lleguemos pronto. Lástima que la otra princesa haya escapado.

- No importa, tres de cuatro no está mal.

- *Kotonoha, escapo*. – Rápidamente recordó - *Claro, muchos se preocuparon más por ella. Ella siempre trato bien a todos*

- Crees que sea virgen. – Escucho nuevamente desde afuera.

- Umh. No lo sé. – Golpearon la carreta. Kurumu se puso en posición fetal mientras oyó esa horrible voz -. Oye zorra, ¿eres virgen? – Carcajadas asquerosas se oyeron después. – No importa, porque en un día ningún orifico de tu cuerpo lo será. – Ella se acurruco más y empezó a llorar. – Tranquila princesa yo te tratare muy, pero muy bien. – Otra par de carcajadas.

- *Ryuusuke, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…*

**Dos Horas Después.**

La luna se hallaba en el punto más alto. A lo lejos, unos cuantos lobos solitarios aullaban con nostalgia. El fresco olor a pinos y ciprés, mezclados con la humedad de una noche solitaria se entreveraban con la melancolía que silbaba dentro del viento. En lo profundo, el rio dominaba el bosque cual serpiente monstruosa recorriendo con celo el corazón del mismo. Se habían detenido en un claro. Fuera, ella podía oír las risas de triunfo y los festejos por la misión exitosa. No entendía muy bien pero escucho a uno de ellos decir que habían puesto una poderosa barrera, al punto que, incluso si pasaban por un lado no los verían. Por medio de las viejas maderas de la carreta echa prisión, pudo entrever una pequeña fogata que, sorprendentemente, no echaba humo. Paso media hora, después una hora, después otra y seguían bebiendo un asqueroso sake. La luna estaba un poco más baja y su cuerpo empezó a adormecerse. Lentamente caía ante su cansancio, pero entonces la puerta de la carreta se abrió y, un par de ebrios shinobis la sacaron a la fuerza. Antes de poder gritar, uno de ellos la golpeo en el estómago dejándole semiinconsciente. La cargaron y la llevaron al bosque. Incluso ella supo que su suerte estaba echada.

La arrojaron en unas cuantas hojas. Uno de ellos le arranco la ropa de un tirón. Sus enormes pechos se balancearon ante la arremetida cruel de la mano arrancando su brasear. El otro, con fuerza le arranco las braguitas haciéndolas añicos. El primero le agarro los senos y empezó a lamerlos, mientras el otro ensalivaba sus dedos y frotaba su intimidad. Quería vomitar, quería llorar, quería morir. Pataleo, intento zafarse, pero un golpe con el puño cerrado la dejo otra vez semiinconsciente.

- No aguanto más -. Increpo uno a la par se desasía de sus pantalones. Ella miro el repugnante miembro erguido

- No, por favor… - rogo sollozante. Como respuesta el hombre se posesiono entre sus piernas abriéndolas con descaro. Froto su inmundo sexo contra su intimidad, al tanto el otro se puso detrás y le alzo los brazos, sostuvo con una mano sus delicada muñecas y manoseaba con impudicia sus seños con la otra

- No… - grito más fuerte. El hombre solo sonrió y coloco su virilidad en la entrada de su inocencia.

- Calla puta. Te va a gustar. – Dijo el otro lamiéndole la oreja.

- Aquí voy. – Pronuncio el primero. Entonces…

Lo hizo.

Creyó que no alcanzaría cuanto escucho aquel grito, pero logro llegar en el momento preciso. De un solo corte, la cabeza del maldito enfermo cayo. El otro intento hacer algo pero rápidamente el pecho fue atravesado por su mano. La princesa miro a su salvador, este se agacho poniéndose en cuquillas, era él, era Ryuusuke. En ese instante no sintió vergüenza por estar desnuda. Solo se levantó y lo abrazo. Después lloro, lloro como nunca en su vida. Por un instante sitio como algo empezaba a introducirse en ella pero entonces él la salvo.

- Lo siento hime-sama. Debí…

- Sht. – poso un dedo en sus labios. - Llegaste. No importa cómo, pero llegaste.

El poso una mano en la cabeza de la princesa. Inclusive las diablesas pueden ser lindas. La acaricio como si fuese una niña. Después se sacó una de sus camisetas y se la puso. La cargo y la llevo unos cuantos metros más adelante. Ella temblaba y lloraba por igual, aun así, seguía diciendo 'Gracias' y se apegaba más a él.

- Mi hermano…

- Tranquila hime-sama. Shigure-san esta con él ahora. Nos tardamos porque iban por diferentes caminos. De verdad lo lamento.

- No… - movió su cabeza - … él está bien y yo… y yo también gracias a ti. Si no hubieses llegado, yo ahora. – Tembló y lloro más.

- ¿Kuromitsu?

- Fue la primera en ser salvada. Ninjas de Konoha la interceptaron en la aldea del Fénix. A esta hora ella ya debe estar en el palacio.

- Que mal .- Intento ser graciosa

- Sí. – también sonrió – Sera mejor irnos hime-sama. – Con suma facilidad él le ofreció la espalda, a lo que ella acepto subiéndose de inmediato. – Cierre los ojos.

- ¿Porque?

- Solo hágalo por favor. – Sin decir algo más ella lo hizo.

Mientras caminaba y dejaban atrás el campamento de esos bastardos, Kurumu levanto un parpado, pero rápidamente lo cerró al observar como de un árbol algo rojo caía. Si ella hubiese abierto totalmente los parpados, se hubiese encontrado con una escena dantesca, más escalofriante que… bueno, muy pocas cosas podían ser más escalofriantes que eso.

Poco después llegaron a la caravana, en donde, un alegre Ícaro se abrazó a su hermana mientras esta lo llenaba de besos y abrazos. Inmediatamente la princesa se quedó dormida en medio camino junto con su hermano. Fuera del carruaje, una Shigure pensativa junto con un serio Ryuusuke caminaban en silencio. Llegaron a la Ciudad imperial en escasas cuatro horas. Kurumu fue a recostar a su hermano. Ella era como una madre para el pequeño. Instantes después subió a sus aposentos. Por supuesto, siempre seguida de su guardián. Ella ingreso a la tina y se bañó refregándose el cuerpo, lo hizo hasta que su piel se puso irritada, al tanto, fuera se encontraba Ryuusuke.

- Ryuusuke. – Llamo desde dentro. – Lo que sucedió en el bosque… eso…

- No lo diré a nadie, nunca. – Completo.

- Gracias.

- Si no me necesita para nada más…

- ¡Espera…! Yo… -. Entreabrió la puerta – Solo quédate hoy. ¿Sí?

- Pero…

- Solo hoy.

- Está bien.

Después de otros cuantos minutos, Kurumu salió con su pijama, una compuesta de una típica de dos piezas como las que usan las niñas. Naruto pudo ver que era muy hermosa dejando un lado su personalidad pero, de una u otra forma, supo que esa noche aquella chica había madurado más que en muchos años. Lástima que haya sido de esa forma. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la princesa fue hasta su cama, levanto las mantas y se envolvió en ellas dándole la espalda a su protector.

- Puedes dormir en el sillón que está al lado de la cama. – Pronuncio débilmente.

Naruto le hizo caso. La habitación, como la mayoría de la familia real, era enorme, así como también la cama. Esta tenía un sillón de compañía a cada lado. No era muy grande pero serviría, después de todo, no podía dejarla sola, por lo menos no hoy. Sus parpados se empezaban a cerrar. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y, el interrogatorio a ese sujeto solo le dejo más intrigas. Por otra parte, ahora que Shigure le había visto, sabía que tendría que responder una que otra pregunta a la silenciosa Kunochi. Sí, no había duda, Itachi-san le echaría la bronca.

- Cuando yo era niña, mi madre me contaba la historia de un poderoso shinobi de la aldea oculta de la hoja que la había salvado. Hoy, no puedo dejar de pensar que esa historia de mi madre se repitió conmigo.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que su sueño se vaya. Acaso, ¿Había sido descubierto por esta diabilla?

- Claro que no eres shinobi, peor aún de Konoha. Nunca he estado ahí pero, según me contaba mi madre, es una aldea sorprendente donde hay cientos y cientos de ninjas poderosos. ¿Has estado alguna vez ahí?

- No.

- Oh, bueno. Pero sabes, esa historia era mi favorita.- Seguía narrando. La habitación solo era iluminada por la lámpara de noche del lado de la princesa y, por el sur, por la luna que bañaba levemente al rubio acostado en el sillón. Kurumu seguía dándole la espalda, más sus ojos eran soñadores. – Mi madre era la princesa más hermosa del país de la estrella. Todos admiraban su belleza pero, para ella, su belleza era una maldición. Muchos hombres la querían como su trofeo y, el bastardo de mi abuelo, la trataba como una mercancía para el mejor postor. A veces pienso que este mundo esta podrido.

- *No sabes cuánto princesa*

- Pero, no todo es así, sabes. Ella siempre fue hermosa, pero en una ocasión había sido secuestrada por un Damiyo del Rayo. Creo que ella no tuvo tanta suerte como yo, siempre lloraba en esa parte. Cuando yo le preguntaba me decía que: _Incluso las cosas más horribles pasan por una razón y que, aunque no le gustaba recordar, lo hacía porque de otra forma la historia no sería la misma_. Creo que ahora la entiendo perfectamente. Bueno, el bastardo de mi abuelo contrato los servicios de Konoha para recuperarla. A mi madre le brillaban los ojos cuando llegaba a esa parte. Decía: _Cuando estaba en la inmunda oscuridad y parecía que el cielo se partía dejando ver solo una noche sin estrellas y un horizonte sin luna, él llego a mi como un rayo de sol que arraso cualquier cosa y quemo ese horrible cielo destruyéndolo por completo, después, puede ver un verano maravillo y un azul que siempre guardare en mi corazón. Él fue mi príncipe encantado. La primera vez que lo vi, supe que amaría a ese hombre, supe que fui hecha para él y solo para él. _Ella seguía con la historia, el cómo se había enamorado de él, de su pueblo, de su fuerza pero, él ya tenía dueña. No importo que mi madre sea mucho más hermosa. Tampoco que sea una princesa. Tiempo después el viejo Damiyo del fuego compro a mi madre al bastardo de mi abuelo. Mi madre acepto sin decir nada, tenía el corazón roto pero aún seguía amando a ese hombre y, si tenía aunque sea una oportunidad de poder verlo o hacerlo suyo siendo una esposa del emperador, pues ella lo haría. Ella vino a ciudad prohibida y, siete meses después se embarazó de mí. Parecía que sus sueños se alejaban más y más, pero, cada cierto tiempo podía verlo y hablar con él. Ella nunca se rindió, nunca, inclusive cuando supo que se casó y se convirtió en el ninja más importante de Konoha. El Yondaime Hokage.

- *¿Mi padre?* - Se levantó. No estaba prestando tanto interés a la historia hasta que llego a ese punto.

- Mi madre, cuando era niña, me contaba cada noche sus proezas. A veces eran tan increíbles como un cuento de hadas. Lo único cierto es que ella jamás dejo de estar pendiente de él y de amarlo. A pesar de ser una niña yo la entendía, es decir, mi padre, al igual que mi abuelo era un bastardo. Él era muy viejo y mi madre joven y hermosa, además nunca fue un buen padre. A duras penas y lo veía en el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor. Bueno, volviendo a la historia. Mi madre llegaba al día en que el poderoso, guapo y ardiente Yondaime – sonrió – siempre decía esas palabras, se enfrentó a un demonio, a un zorro de leyenda que alguna vez por curiosidad estudie, era el Kyubi, un bestia mística que solo aparece cada cientos de años. El Yondaime se enfrentó a ese ser con valentía y salvo Konoha sacrificándose. No importaba las veces que me lo contaba, siempre lloraba mucho en esa parte. Decía que ella había ido al funeral y, en secreto, había besado su lápida ya que nunca pudo besarlo a él. Años después nació mi hermano, ella murió cuando dio a luz. Antes de morir me dijo que, aunque sea doloroso, esperaba que yo encuentre al hombre para la que fui hecha, que lo amara a pesar de no estar a su lado, que eso es lo que diferenciaba a una mujer ordinaria de una extraordinaria. Cuando crecí me olvide de ello pero, esta noche, no sé porque lo he recordado todo. Jejeje, tal vez será porque según decía mi madre el Yondaime también tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules. – Termino somnolienta.- En cualquier caso. Gracias de verdad Ryuusuke, hoy me salvaste de más maneras de las que puedas imaginar. – Después de decirlo lentamente se durmió.

Naruto se levantó del sofá. Se acercó a la diablesa y la arropo, instantes después se dirigió hacia la ventana. Miro la luna que se escurría por entre las frías nubes que intentaban ocultarla. Suspiro.

- Tú salvaste a la madre. Yo a la hija. Al parecer, no importa donde este, tu sombra siempre me acompaña Yondaime.

Regreso la mirada y observo lo hermosa que se veía esa diablesa durmiendo, casi y parecía un ángel. Que extraño que una mujer pueda ser dos cosas totalmente distintas. Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y suavemente se dirigió a la salida. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, después salió. Si se hubiese quedado algunos minutos más hubiese podido escuchar a la princesa decir:

- Ryuusuke.

Camino por los oscuros pasillos hasta una ventana magistral. Una vez ahí miro nuevamente la luna, pero, esta vez no estaba solo.

- Que puede hacer por ti Shigure-san.

De las sombras la Kunochi emergió.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Hola. Como están. Es un capitulo largo, espero no decepcionarlos y, en cierta forma, recompensar a los seguidores de este fic por los meses de inactividad. La verdad los últimos meses no he tenido tiempo por: trabajo, universidad, pasantías…uff que infierno. Apenas y he escrito uno que otro One-shot. A lo seguidores del otro fic (Demonio), pues esta semana habrá continuación, una que es tan larga como esta, bueno, quizá más. He visto algunos usuarios que leen los dos fic así que me harían un gran favor en pasar la voz jejeje. Sin más, gracias por leer y cualquier cosa pues coméntenlo. Ah, también sepan disculpar la demora, les juro que si escribir me diera la misma satisfacción que siento pero en un beneficio económico, tendrían continuaciones cada día, XD, pero como la vida no es perfecta, pues espero me comprendan. Sin más… Hasta la próxima.

Post: Por fa, dejen Reviews que parece que nadie lee esta historia T.T


	16. Libídine

_"La mayoría de los humanos se debaten entre el deseo y la pasión. No así, unos pocos se pierden entre la lujuria y el amor."_

**Libídine**

- ¿Té negro?

- Gracias.

- Entonces. Dime. ¿Cómo haremos esto?

- Eh…

Camino un par de pasos hasta posesionarse en la ventana de la habitación. Una vez ahí, dándole la espalda, observo como afuera el viento sacudía con torpeza algunos árboles de ginkgo, llevándose de vez en cuando unas cuantas hojas que se perdían en la inmensidad de la explanada. El silencio de la habitación estaba absorbido en un vaivén incómodo. La mujer, por su parte, miraba el té que le había ofrecido. Era como si quisiera encontrar una pregunta adecuada a otra pregunta que quizá fue una respuesta. Largos minutos murieron en una pasividad letárgica. Ninguno de ellos empezaba la conversación, aunque, la que debía empezar por lógica era la mujer que estaba sentada en la cama y se mantenía mirando el té. Por otra parte, el hombre miraba la hermosa luna llena que se enaltecía en un oscuro cielo tan salvaje y fresco que recordaba a delicias congeladas. Otros cuantos minutos trascurrieron. El tiempo fue tal que, desde la taza de té negro, el vaho caliente se había perdido hace ya varios segundos. La mujer alzo la vista, respiro profundo y bebió algo de té. Regreso la mirada hasta el hombre que se mantenía en la ventana mirando hacia la distancia. Lo estudio con esmero al observarlo con su ojo crítico de guerrero. Él era esbelto, con un físico definido pero; no tenía la necesaria masa muscular como para dar tan endiablados golpes. Primer punto: Tenía músculos flexibles, definidos y livianos que soportaban una gran cantidad de estrés. Si eso era correcto, también explicaría su inusual resistencia, tanto en fuerza como en resistir golpes. Esa primera conjetura le llevo a la segunda. Su taijutsu era animal, no en un punto metafórico sino literal. Se movía como una bestia. Sus movimientos recordaban a un depredador letal, a uno que mata con un solo golpe y es tan silencioso que la presa solo sabe de su muerte segundos antes de que su cuello sea mordido. Al pensar en aquello solo pudo mirarlo de arriba abajo como si buscase una cola o quien sabe qué. Fue un alivio el no encontrar nada de aquello. Es cierto, era una hipótesis absurda pero por un momento creyó era la única explicación. Era verdad que muchos podían imitar a los animales, y había una gran variedad de artes marciales en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que imitaban a las bestias, pero, él era diferente, era como si fuese un instinto natural, algo con lo que se nace. Sacudió su cabeza, no podía estancarse en algo que parecía irracional hasta cierto punto. Suspiro nuevamente y tomo más té negro. El tercer punto a su consideración fue el inmenso chackra que sintió. Nunca su cuerpo se había estremecido de tal forma al percibir tan malsana explosión de energía. Era mucha y, lo que es peor, abominable. Fue como si aquel chackra quisiera engullir todo en un remolino de caos que se perdía en lo profundo de una oscuridad, pero, a diferencia de ser una oscuridad negra, era más bien como una masa roja que provocaba terror y después la absoluta nada. Sintió un escalofrió tan incoherente como indudable que le recorrió la espina medular y llego hasta el centro de su cerebro estimulando el área del placer. Fue extraño, no obstante, delicioso. Agito su cabeza un par de veces intentando deshacerse de aquella extraña emoción. Cuando lo logro pensó en el cuarto punto, podía apostar cualquier cosa a que fue entrenado por alguien extremadamente poderoso o sádico. En cualquiera de los casos, hizo un excelente trabajo al entrenarlo de tal forma que no solo había podido hacer desaparecer todas las manías involuntarias o patrones espontáneos de su cuerpo y mente, sino que también había podido entrenarlo para que él las creara. Varios shinobis de infiltración morían de viejos antes de poder hacerlo. Para ponerlo simple, el cerebro humano no puede hacer desaparecer todos sus tics, aunque sea por instantes los tienes, muchos entrenan por años para hacerlos desaparecer y, cuando no lo logran, pues tratan de disimularlo ya que nadie puede cambiar su naturaleza. Aquellos pequeños rasgos, detalles insignificantes como una palabra, un movimiento de mano, la forma de rascarse la nariz, inclusive el ritmo del corazón y la respiración. Pero, si comparaba el tiempo que lo estaba observándolo y el tiempo que lo conocía, podía asegurar que Ryuusuke y el hombre que tenía al frente eran tan distintos al punto de compararlos con un lago y el vasto océano. Levanto la taza de té para tomarse todo el contenido. Estaba lista, tenía que preguntar antes de volverse loca con sus divagaciones.

- No creí que lo bebiese. – Se le adelanto antes de poder ella hablar. Por un instante no supo el significado de sus palabras. Entonces, miro la taza vacía de té y comprendió. Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa pobre, sin embargo, el hombre que tenía en frente podía vanagloriarse de ser el primero en sacarle una de esas.

- Sería una estupidez creer que eres tan dramático como para envenenarme con el té. Además, si quisieras asesinarme no me hubieses traído hasta tú habitación.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces, que supone?

- Hay dos razones para que me hayas traído aquí sin desgárrame el cuello. La primera no la creo viable. En cuanto a la segunda tengo dos suposiciones.

Observo como el hombre se viro. Tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, en tanto, su rostro se mostraba impasible aunque no dejaba de ser jovial. Miro como él se apoyó contra el alféizar de la ventana y la vio. Shigure se estremeció al sentir esos ojos azules que, ante el cielo de la noche que se fugaba a su espalda, parecían tener un cenit peligrosamente alargado en vez de pupilas. También le removió las entrañas el insólito fulgor rojo que se perdía en el final de su iris. Debía reconsiderar su teoría del animal. Carraspeo su garganta intentando lubricarla para continuar. Él por su parte solo alargo una sonrisa astuta.

- ¿Está nerviosa?

- ¡No! – Respondió con rapidez. Por supuesto eso solo la delato más.

- No le creo. Su corazón bombea más rápido. Su flujo sanguíneo corre a una velocidad que cualquier doctor creería está entrando en taquicardia. Mantiene sus manos separadas. Su cabeza está ligeramente agachada. Sus piernas se separaron sutilmente, y su menique derecho palpita nervioso. Además, está moviendo su lengua contra sus dientes. ¿Sabe lo que quiere decir eso? – Se enderezó para inmediatamente caminar hasta ella. Puesto que ella estaba sentada en la cama, cuando la alcanzo se inclinó un poco hasta el punto de mirarla de frente. En tanto, Shigure se mantenía con un rostro indeleble. – También tengo dos hipótesis, pero me gustaría escuchar primero las suyas. – Se irguió de nuevo poniendo distancia segura, al menos así lo pensó la Kunochi. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta donde tenía la tésera. Recogió una taza y se sirvió. – ¿Me decía?

- S-sí. – Eso no salió como lo pensaba, tal vez no mojo suficiente su garganta. Pero debía continuar si no quería darle la razón, fue así que continuo velozmente. – Lo que creo es que; o necesitas mi ayuda, o me amenazaras para que no diga nada. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Ya veo.- Eso sonó más como un bufido. – Esperaba algo más interesante. Si bien está en lo correcto. – Le dijo instantes antes de tomarse de golpe el té. Después bajo la taza, hizo unos sellos y abrió un cajón de donde extrajo unas carpetas de color negro. Sin decir nada las arrojo hasta un sitio vacío de la cama, justo al lado de la Kunochi. – Mírelas. Después deme una respuesta.

Shigure obedeció de inmediato y recogió las carpetas. La primera cosa que le sorprendió fue ver la llama en medio de una insignia que era mundialmente conocida: El símbolo de Konoha. Rápidamente regreso la mirada hacia el hombre. Naruto, por otra parte, solo la miro de soslayó como diciendo: Continua. Sin decir palabra alguna ella concentro sus ojos en las carpetas, inmediatamente abrió la primera.

Mientras la Kunochi revisaba los escritos, Naruto se dedicaba a tomar su té con paciencia aletargada, y también a mirarla. Se llevó la taza hasta su boca, poco a poco iba bebiendo del contenido, disfrutándolo, mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban a Shigure. Con una sola palabra se podía decir que ella era como el té que estaba bebiendo. No pudo evitar pensar que también debía saber igual. Una sonrisa traviesa curvo en sus labios, ella era sin duda hermosa. ¡No!, eso es una mentira. Shigure no era hermosa, era candente. Claro que es sutil la diferencia pero grandemente significativa. Oh, vaya que lo es. Alguien hermosa no tiene por qué ser candente, pero, alguien candente tiene que ser hermosa, ese es un hecho, la sutil diferencia radicaba en la proporción del cuerpo, en el tamaño de los senos, la curva de la espalda, lo respingado del trasero, el grosor de las piernas. Diablos, ella era como un saco lleno de estrógeno. Mirándola con ojo inspector, esa mujer era el ideal de una fantasía adolescente. Rayos, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estaba tan caliente? Ah, por supuesto, cuando Akashia Moka fue hasta su suite en Kazekin. En tanto, totalmente ignorante de los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Naruto, Shigure seguía en su lectura, y de vez en cuando, fruncía su seño con duda.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Semanas Después.**

El ronroneo continuo del ventilador en el techo retorcía un sonido como el de un viejo achacado, impotente ante su propia debilidad. El sol por su parte arremetía con la fuerza tan propia de un caluroso verano, este se filtraba con ahínco por las ventanas haciendo sofocante la habitación, en donde, el ventilador perdía por olímpica suma al no poder refrescar ni siquiera un poco a quienes ahí se encontraban. Afuera, el pueblo se desenvolvía en una pesada calma que mostraba un incómodo desmayo. Los pueblerinos con semblante de cansancio caminaban sin querer tratando de evadir ese incesante foco que martillaba sin piedad su piel con sus calientes rayos. Dentro de la habitación, sus ocupantes trataban de olvidar sus pieles pastosas y el abundante sudor con distracciones exasperantes que solo los aburrían provocando que el día en apariencia fuese más largo y tedioso.

Un repetitivo _"tac"_ se escurría junto con el ronroneo del ventilador. Una y otra y otra vez se escuchaba aquel tono, solamente variaba el intervalo con el que se le oía.

- ¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!

- ¿Te molesto?

- El propio hecho que lo preguntes es una clara respuesta que lo sabes. De por si esto es eternamente aburrido al punto de ser estresante. No solo tengo que hacer guardia en este lugar tan reducido y tener que soportar el olor a sudor de tres hombres, sino que también, la única mujer está lanzando ese Kunai por más de dos horas y lo que es peor, siempre dando en el centro de ese estúpido blanco para dardos.

- Con un: ¡Sí!, hubiese bastado.

- ¡Ah! Diablos… -. Se levantó de la silla en la que anteriormente estaba sentado. Al hacerlo la silla cayo provocando un sonido seco. Los demás levantaron sus cabezas con pasividad como si ese evento fuese el más interesante del día, no obstante, después de verlo retrajeron sus cuerpos y terminaron en la posición que empezaron. - Rayos, han sido tres semanas, tres malditas semanas y lo único que hemos obtenido es este asqueroso calor. ¿Porque Hokage-sama nos hizo venir aquí?

- Quién sabe. – Respondió. Inmediatamente otro _"tac"_ se escuchó. Luego, tiro de la cuerda ninja invisible haciendo que el Kunai rápidamente regrese a su mano.

- ¡Que!... A ninguno de ustedes les interesa. – Miro de refilón a sus compañeros. Estos no se inmutaron, solo se limitaron a estar ahí.

- Si más no recuerdo, tú eras uno de los más entusiasmados Kiba. No parabas de decir lo genial que iba a ser la misión.

- ¡Joder Ten-ten! En ese momento me suponía que iba a ser extraordinario. Todos nosotros, la mejor generación en años, reunidos para una sola misión. Pensé que iba a ir a una guerra o quien sabe qué. Jamás imagine que estaría reducido en un cuarto pensado en la inmortalidad de la araña.

- Dirás, en la inmortalidad….

- No me importa si es así o no, Shino. Lo único que me interesa es saber porque Itachi-sama no tiene confinados aquí.

- Te recuerdo que a los dos días de llegar, nos topamos con el secuestro de la emperatriz, y también la rescatamos. Eso tendrá algo que ver ¿No?

- ¿Rescatamos?... Si solo fue el equipo de Anko- sensei. Además, ni siquiera eso. Por lo menos esto sería más llevable si hubiésemos podido constatar si los rumores de la belleza de la emperatriz era ciertos.

- Según Hinata y Tayuya, es mucho más hermosa de lo que dicen los rumores.

- ¡Ah!... ese no es el punto. – Recogió la silla y se sentó nuevamente, para que discutir con los presentes. Por si fuera poco, su amigo can traidor se fue con Iori. Suspiro. ¿Por qué todo macho, sin importar la especie, siempre le hacían caso a sus caprichos? – Otro _tac. _Cerró los ojos y echo su cuerpo para atrás. Estaba en el infierno.

El ventilador seguía ronroneando cuando el sonido chillante de la puerta se le unió. Los presentes, hastiados, regresaron la mirada hacia la puerta. En ese mismo instante unos exhausto shinobis entraban con paso pesado. La primera en llegar venia recostada sobre el lomo del inmenso perro blanco que respondía al nombre de Akamaru. Iori Uchiha traía un rostro de hartes digno de cuadro. Su ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, tanto el pantalón de licra como la camiseta de tirantes, inclusive algunos cabellos habían escapado de la cola de caballo para pegarse a su rostro. Cuando Kiba la miro pensó que si no hubiese estado tan enrabietado por la situación, ver a la Uchiha de esa manera le hubiese provocado una erección. Seguida de ella entro el genio perezoso, Shikamaru. Y, tras él, otra compañera sexy: Karin. Esta última venia igual de sudada, con su cuerpo expuesto libremente. En la parte superior solo el sujetador deportivo ocultaba su desnudez, dejando al descubierto como las gotas saladas que expiraba recorría su abdomen y caderas cayendo hasta los mini-short que cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Llevaba del mismo modo recogido el cabello en una coleta de caballo, dejando observar sus orejas las cuales sostenían los lentes. Ese simple hecho le daba una sensualidad intelectual increíble. No así, su rostro de cansancio decía: _Moléstame y estas muerto. _

- ¿Novedad? – Pregunto el Hyuga que se encontraba sentado, arrinconado en un sillón al final habitación. Él se había mantenido así por horas.

- Hay pocas nubes. – Respondió el único hombre que había ingresado.

Sin otra cosa que expresar, el ventilador siguió intentado hacer su trabajo.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

La galera se movía con un ritmo continuo por entre el follaje del bosque a través de un camino serpenteante de granito. A una distancia no mayor de doscientos metros se podía divisar como una herida separaba al bosque de la entrada al pueblo del Fénix. Los shinobis que hacían guardia miraron con curiosidad como aquel vehículo venia en su dirección. Debía tratarse de alguien importante puesto que tenía una guardia ninja correspondiente a sus hermanos aliados de la aldea del sonido. Los primeros en interceptarlos fueron el equipo dispersado que hacía guardia alrededor del bosque, camuflados en la espesura del mismo. El líder de aquella unidad bloqueo el paso a la pequeña caravana. Los guerreros ubicados en la puerta observaron con cierta expectación como su sensei cruzaba algunas palabras con el que al parecer era el jefe de la guardia, después de unos minúsculos segundos siguieron acompañados por él hasta la entrada. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Lo primero que les sorprendió fue observar a los enormes caballos blancos que arrastraban tan esplendida galera, eran soberbios y de la más fina raza, ideales para combate con músculos fuertes y un orgullo prepotente. Los equinos pararon a escaso metro de la enorme puerta de roble reforzado de ocho metros de altura. Una vez ahí, el equipo de guardia se despidió de su sensei dándole un pergamino que atribuía la misión como cumplida y, al mismo tiempo, pasaba dicha misión a su unidad. Sin más, todos desaparecieron dejando solo a la galera, de por si eso les extraño ya que la forma de desaparecer les indico que eran un equipo de elite. Su sensei inmediatamente indico al conductor que prosiguiera hasta llegar a la altura de su equipo. Una vez ahí exclamo:

- ¡Sasuke!

Rápidamente el nombrado camino hacia Kakashi.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Solo más trabajo.

- ¿Importante?

- La palabra correcta seria: Interesante. – Esto extraño al Uchiha más Kakashi continuo. - Como sea, tienes una nueva misión. Reúne a Hinata, Lee e Ino, ellos hicieron guardia ayer y deben estar descansados. ¡Ah, por cierto!, tú serás el líder.

- De que se trata.

- Escoltaran esta carroza hasta Ciudad imperial. Ahora, reúnelos y se los explicare todo en el hotel _Durai._

Kakashi termino la conversación siguiendo por la entrada. El conductor de la galera dio unos suaves golpes a las riendas haciendo que los caballos continúen con ese paso tan característico de distinción. Al pasar por su lado, Sasuke pudo ver lo fino que era ese vehículo, con chapados y portentosos grabados. Dirigió su mirada hasta las ventanillas que eran cubiertas por cortinas que parecían de terciopelo, por entre estas, pudo divisar como una mujer de aspecto elegante con una belleza exótica miraba hacia afuera, escondiendo la mayor parte de si atrás de esas cortinas rojo sangre. Fue como si el tiempo corriera más lentamente, incluso los sonidos de los alrededores se pusieron de acuerdo para acallarse por ese solo instante, solo entonces Sasuke sintió una atracción excepcional por lo poco que pudo divisar de aquella mujer, quizá, lo que más le embrujo fue observar el color del iris: era un rojo apagado, con una pupila estilizada. La galera siguió su camino, más Sasuke quedo sumido en sus pensamientos. Aquel ojo le había impactado de alguna forma, no fue sino hasta que Sakura, poniendo una mano en su hombro, lo despertó de esa ensoñación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- …

- ¿¡Sasuke-kun!

- Si… Lo siento. Tengo una nueva misión. Podrías avisarle a Kurenai-sensei por mí.

- Claro. Por cierto, ¿Quién estaba dentro de esa Carreta?

- No lo sé… aun. - Tras decir aquello camino hasta el pórtico del poblado, unos instantes después desapareció con un sushin.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Despertó del placentero sueño. Se sintió en el cielo cuando el cansancio ya no castigaba con ahínco sus dolorosos músculos después de dormir unas reparadoras horas. Ahora sus sentidos estaban más calmos, así como su piel antes áspera por la suciedad, se sentía más suave y deliciosa. Recorrió una mano hasta su frente, su ser se desenvolvía en la lujuria pura del encanto tras despertar. Miro hacia la ventana. Por la fuerza del sol, que las cortinas buscaban contrarrestar, dilucido que sería pasado el mediodía. Si sus cuentas eran correctas había dormido alrededor de ocho horas, muchas más de las que necesitaba su entrenado cuerpo. Sonrió con placer al pensarlo. Minutos más tarde, cuidadosamente fue atrayendo con sus pies la suave sabana que la había cubierto. Al lograr completamente deshacerse de la manta blanca, se dibujó su figura afrodisiaca a la vista de cualquiera. Debido al calor y cansancio que tenía cuando llego hasta su habitación, se había despojado de toda su ropa, inclusive de la parte superior de la ropa interior, por lo cual, ahora su cuerpo se mostraba parcialmente desnudo. Sus senos expuestos al aire libre provocaban una sed malsana, ominosa, tanta que ungía beber de ellos, esto se enfatizaba con explícita intimidad al observar como sus pezones se habían erguido orgullosos ante el suave roce que provoco la manta. Su piel sudada relucía en un mar de sombras provocadas por la disputa de las cortinas y el sol, esas pequeñas ágatas saladas que expiraban por doquier, daban razón a delicias lujuriosas tal como beber el néctar de lo prohibido. Su largo cabello se pegaba con fulgor a su rostro de niña, este inducía a querer apartarlo con un suave y sagaz roce de lengua. Lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante, al hacerlo sus pechos se bambonearon permitiendo así que el zumo cubriente de su piel se deslizara hacia abajo con tortuosa lentitud. Se sentó al filo de la cama, se pudo observar así la espalda, en donde su cabello cayó en líneas rectas hasta más de la mitad de la misma. Su pelo azabache apenas dejo al descubierto, visto desde atrás, la anidaciones de la cadera que se hundían como atrayendo a tocarlos cual si fuesen botones, un poco más abajo, las bragas incitadoras mostraban el principio de su trasero, lo suficiente como para provocar una locura indefinida. Al levantarse mostró sus piernas que curvaban en un serpenteante pasaje sinuoso. Camino por la habitación, el ambiente a su alrededor, al menos de ella semidesnuda, cargaba una eléctrica y dolorosa excitación. Cualquier hombre podría mirarla por horas y horas y del mismo modo poseerla por el mismo tiempo. Sus hermosas y firmes piernas la llevaron hasta una puerta semi-abierta, era la habitación de baño. Abrió la perilla de la ducha permitiendo al agua correr, la frialdad de esta fue ideal para los treinta siete grados del ambiente. Se introdujo rápidamente permitiendo a las moléculas de vida recorrer su voluptuoso cuerpo. Con sus manos empezó a recorrerse a sí misma, primero sus senos que eran como deliciosos alcores, luego bajo hasta el valle plano de su vientre, aunque unas partes estaban sutilmente levantadas, y en donde su ombligo parecía ser el centro. Después viajó lentamente hacia abajo hasta llegar a un sutil y cuidado negro follaje que se escurría y perdía en su entrepierna. Continúo con el tortuoso espectáculo al permitir que sus manos asearan la parte interior de sus muslos. Dios, después sus manos libidinosas se movieron hacia atrás, en donde acariciaron el trasero respingado en pequeños círculos. Seguidamente atrajo las manos hasta su rostro, levanto el mismo permitiendo al agua engullir su cara, sus labios de un ligero color rosáceo se abrieron dejando al agua entrar. Su rostro era hermoso, la proporción de su nariz era ideal, sus orejas invitaban a la investigación exhaustiva del lóbulo mientras sus grandes ojos parecían esconder arrecifes en un mar plateado. Después de unos cuantos minutos, al haberse despojado del sudor, ella cerro la perilla, salió de la ducha y enrosco una toalla en su cuerpo. Pero, en vez de apaciguar su sensualidad, la toalla solo la hizo más evidente al intentar opacar sus encantos de mujer. Al salir de la habitación de baño observo como las sombras eran menores por lo cual las cortinas habían perdido. La luz que devoraba la habitación era opaca pero, al mismo tiempo, furiosa e intensa, y bañaba todo en un espectacular tono miel. Se movió hasta una cómoda, abrió un cajón de donde saco una muda de ropa nueva.

- ¿Desde cuando eres un mirón? – Comento a la nada, no así, se escuchó una sonrisa traviesa para inmediatamente una voz responderle.

- Por si lo has olvidado, conozco cada minúscula parte de ti Hinata.

- Idiota. – Contesto simple para acto seguido despojarse de la toalla que resguardaba su desnudez y arrojarla hacia la desordenada cama. Dándole la espalda a su acompañante, con naturalidad recogió las bragas limpias de la muda y se las coloco. - ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – Pregunto mientras seguía vistiéndose.

- Se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas. Inclusive algunas que involucran un poco de chocolate y tu flexibilidad.

- ¿Me recuerdas porque terminamos? ¡Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo! Fue porque eres un idiota arrogante e infantil.

- Tsk… Primero, no soy infantil. Segundo, no hemos terminado. Solo nos dimos un tiempo.

- Sí claro, lo dice alguien que casi mato a un hombre por conversar conmigo. No solo eres infantil sino también infantilmente celoso. Además, que parte del: ¡termínanos!; no te quedo claro.

- La parte en la cual dice que eres mi mujer. – Exclamo con una sonrisa socarrona, estaba recostado en la puerta, en la parte más oscura, apenas y la luz desmenuzada jugaba con su perfil.

- Oh por dios, eso es increíblemente maduro. Uchiha Sasuke, el gran shinobi candidato a ser el sucesor de su hermano, ha madurado a sus diecisiete años. Si no tienes más que decir podrías…

- Tenemos una misión.

- ¿Misión? Si es un intento más de…

- Lee, Ino, Tú y yo. Hace unos minutos llego una galera que parecía traer a alguien importante. Kakashi dijo que debíamos escoltarlos hasta Ciudad Imperial. Y, dado que ustedes hicieron la última ronda y están descansados, pues no lo pude planear yo, ¿Cierto? – Se enderezo y comenzó a caminar hasta la mujer.

- ¿¡Ciudad Imperial! – Pregunto con sorpresa. Estaba intentando abrocharse el collar que gano cuando fue proclamada como heredera legitima del clan Hyuga.

- Siempre has querido conocerla ¿No? – Recogió suavemente el collar de las manos de la Hyuga, esta se ladeo el cabello. Sasuke se acercó y con pasividad aseguro el collar.

- Vaya, venir aquí no resultara una pérdida de tiempo después de todo.

- Aja.

- Y… - se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con Sasuke. Ella era un par de centímetros más baja que él. Sus rostros estaban casi pegados, el Uchiha se acercó más pero antes de que pudiese degustarse con esos labios, ella interpuso su dedo índice bloqueando los labios de Sasuke. Lo miro a los ojos –… ter-mi-na-mos – enfatizo cada silaba con suaves golpecitos en la boca del Uchiha. Inmediatamente se separó y salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke frustrado; aunque con una sonrisa extraña.

- Demonios. Necesito una ducha fría. – Concluyo después de lanzar un suspiro. Quien creería que el marcador era: Hinata diez, Genio Uchiha cero.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Treinta minutos más tarde después de haberse refrescado con agua casi helada, Sasuke ingresaba al _Pent_-house del hotel Durai, el más lujoso del poblado. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa entrecortada al mirar como Hinata estaba en el enorme ventanal del lado Este de la habitación. Ella le daba la espalda intencionalmente y sin quererlo, o quizá sí, mostraba su atuendo: una mezcla entre la indumentaria ambu y ropas que diferenciaban a su clan, esta se ceñía a su cuerpo dibujando curvas apretadas y exquisitas. Por otra parte, dirigió su mirada un poco más a la izquierda en donde Ino, una rubia arrebatadora vestida con unos mini-short y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su trabajado vientre, conversaba con ella entre sonrisas y una que otra mirada furtiva hacia él, solo dios sabe lo que hablan las mujeres cuando se ponen en ese plan. Camino tranquilamente hasta ubicarse en el centro de la suite, en uno de los sillones miro como Lee estaba recostado con lo que parecía ser una revista abierta sobre su rostro, al adelantarse un poco miro el título en la portada, esta decía:_ Mil y un formas de cortejar a una chica_. Sonrió con burla al observarlo, claro que Lee era como un manantial de agua clara por lo que jamás ocultaba su ser, en cierta forma era admirable, pero al mismo tiempo no pasaba de ser algo imbécil. Sin hacer algún ruido, evitando despertar al bello durmiente, se dejó caer en el fino sillón de cuero del frente. Estiro sus brazos de tal forma que parecía el amo y señor del mundo. Una vez cómodo, se dedicó a mirar hacia donde las Kunochi seguían conversando, bueno, al menos eso parecía ya que la boca de Ino no paraba de moverse y de cuando en cuando lanzar sonrisillas cómplices. Dejo de pensar de lo que estarían hablando, no valía la pena obsesionarse con eso, fue así que movió su vista un par de metros hacia la derecha, al hacerlo, pudo observar el paisaje tan labriego que ofrecía ese cuarto.

Desde ese lugar se podía dominar todo el pueblo y la montaña del Fénix. Las casas parecían pequeñas construcciones hechas por hormigas, fue un pensamiento algo extraño imaginar a los humanos como hormigas, pero, en cierta forma, no fue descabellado compararlos pues, al igual que las hormigas, el mundo de los humanos también se movía de la misma forma: trabajadores, soldados y reyes; básicamente los tres aspectos fundamentales en los cuales se basa la sociedad, y si había algo más era por puro formalismo. Destinó su mirada un poco más lejos hacia el soberbio paisaje que el ante-crepúsculo ofrecía a su vista. El sol parecía que de un minuto a otro podría caerse en desgarrados jirones agonizantes dando como último espectáculo una luz diáfana que atravesaba las nubes y por efecto de hacerlo, prendía al cielo en colores magistrales solo por esa ocasión vistos, y del mismo modo, esos colores dotaban al volcán del Fénix de un misterioso encanto. Era como si hiciera honor a su nombre pues en su cumbre nevosa la blanca escarcha reflectaba al cielo y daba la sensación de que se prendería en llamas imponentes, y de estas, dando un alarido penetrante saldría el ave mítica de la cual conseguía su nombre. Las rocas vistas desde la suite eran de un color rojizo en la cubre, un par de kilómetros más abajo, una recta de árboles servía para separar esa tonalidad de una más opaca que contrastaba el verde follaje de la arbolada, complementándose perfectamente con el azul fresco de un riachuelo emergido de algún lugar que cortaba como una serpiente el bosque de ginkgo, los arboles más representativos del país del fuego. Los suaves roces de luz que ingresaban por dicha ventana se desparramaban por todo lado, provocando que siluetas marcadas en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados aparecieran como curiosos fantasmas de alargada forma. Luego de cinco minutos de estar en esa posición pudo oír como la puerta del interior, en donde se suponía debía estar la recamara, se abría. Desvió su mirada hasta ese lugar para observar como Kakashi salía con una hermosísima mujer. Todos regresaron la vista, inclusive Lee parecía despertar retirando la revista de su rostro. Tanto Hinata como Ino reprimieron un gritillo de excitación al mirar a la mujer. Por su parte, Sasuke quedo en un estado cercano a… ¡quién sabe qué! Como abeja atraída hacia una flor, los ojos del Uchiha observaron los ojos de la mujer, eran los mismos ojos que le embrujaron esa tarde, aquellos que pudo curiosear a través de las cortinas rojas del carruaje. Si solo sus ojos le provocaron esa sensación, observarla completamente lo turbo de forma incierta. Diablos, esa mujer era deliciosa, no encontró otra palabra para describirla, su boca y garganta se secaron al mirar su piel blanca como la espuma del mar. Sus pechos eran grandes pero adorables sin ser vulgares .Su figura por otro lado, se debatía entre la elegancia propia de un felino y el descaro prosaico de una fantasía lasciva.

- Chicos, les presento su misión. – La mujer dio unos pasos adelante y se inclinó con educación. - Escoltaran hasta Ciudad Imperial a la señorita Akashia quien cantara en el cumpleaños del Emperador.

- Es un placer conocerlos. Espero no causarles problemas.

Al momento que la mujer hablo, parecía que el tiempo se entontaba como no queriendo correr normalmente. Sasuke solo podía ver la forma en que se movían esos labios rojos escarlata, parecía que su voz lo introducía en un genjutsu comparable al de su hermano. No supo cuánto tiempo trascurrió, solo podía sentir su cerebro aletargado, mirando como si fuera un espectador distante perteneciente a otra realidad. Miro como la mujer conversaba algunas cosas mientras Ino y Hinata revoloteaban emocionadas como chiquillas, inclusive Lee se comportaba de forma extraña.

- ¡Sasuke¡

Ese seudo-grito lo despertó de su fascinación. Regreso la mirada extrañado hacia la persona que lo había sacado de esa emoción, al hacerlo, se encontró con la sonrisa estúpida de Kakashi. Antes de poder excusarse el Junnin se adelantó con diversión:

- Te sientes bien, tus mejillas tienen un ligero toque carmín. Pareces que has agarrado algún resfriado. Lo que básicamente resultaría extraño con el calor que hace.

- No digas estupideces. – Se defendió instantáneamente. – Mi rostro esta así por el calor que hace.

- Lo siento Uchiha-san, fue mi culpa hacerlos esperar.

- Oh… lo siento… yo… bueno… no quería… es decir… «Demonios» —. Fue extrañamente divertido ver al Uchiha tratar de disculparse.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Por un largo pasadizo que se escabullía en paralelo hasta una especie de anfiteatro, algunas vagas sombras se movían encubiertas en la negrura de la noche. Los movimientos eran sagaces y rápidos, tanto que apenas una estela burlaba a la visión de las tinieblas desgarradas por los cuerpos. Al llegar hasta la abertura en la parte más vieja del palacio, las sombras se detuvieron como quien hace realidad una ilusión. La edificación era una parte conexa del castillo Imperial, distanciado al menos por un par de kilómetros. Una vez se posesionaron protegidos por la oscuridad, se pudo contar al menos dos siluetas vanas. Desde el otro extremo, al parecer había alguien o algo ya que las sombras parecían dirigir sus cuerpos hasta ese sitio desolado. Entonces, una profunda voz andrógina comenzó suavemente a hablar:

- Mi pregunta es llanamente simple, no es que sea fácil de responder pero por el contrario tampoco es muy complicada. La verdad, no entiendo porque algo tan sencillo se les ha hecho tan complicado. Les di tiempo, recursos y aun así el Emperador ¡Sigue vivo! – grito la última frase con suficiente fuerza y potencia que retumbo la débil edificación. Las sombras retrocedieron un poco ante el instinto asesino que soltó ese algo que se escondía en las entrañas de la noche.

- Líder, no sabemos cómo recuperaron a la Emperatriz y a los príncipes. Lo cierto es que nuestro guerrero más fuerte también fue secuestrado.

- ¡Cierto! - Exclamo la persona de al lado. – Nosotros deberíamos reconsiderar la información sobre la sombra del Hokage y…

- ¡Silencio! ¿La sombra del Hokage? No creí que creyeran en cuentos estúpidos. Eso solo es un mito absurdo inventado para aplastar cualquier ideal contrario al de Konoha. Quieren que crea todas las ridiculeces que se atribuyen a la sombra del Hokage. Lo verdaderamente temeroso seria creer en su incompetencia y a lo que más temo: a la debilidad. Un humano se mide en fortaleza por lo cual las debilidades deben ser aplastadas, solo la verdadera fuerza puede cumplir los ideales, es así que la debilidad es el enemigo de lo que tratamos de hacer. Su misión era sencilla, solo tenían que mantener bajo vigilancia a la familia real para poder raptarla, una vez hecho eso podríamos negociar con el bastardo monarca, emboscarlo y levantar un nuevo futuro, hubiésemos resguardado muchas vidas. Pero ahora no me importa si esta ciudad arde en llamas mientras podamos crear un nuevo orden. ¡Escuchen! En dos días será el cumpleaños de ese bastardo. Reuniremos a todas las fuerzas y atacaremos Ciudad Imperial. Someteremos la Capital sin importar que. Es por esta razón que ustedes tendrán una última oportunidad. No me interesa como lo hagan pero consigan que la familia real se reúna en un punto, no queremos sucesores ¿¡Entienden!

- Pero Konoha mando un contingente a la aldea del Fénix…

- Ellos no interesan. Estarán lo suficientemente ocupados tratando de evitar que esa aldea no arda en llamas.

- Pero nuestras tropas necesitan pasar por ahí. Si Konoha se involucra…

- Cruzaremos el mar confundiendo al cielo, así cegaremos al bosque que se perderá en la profundidad de su espesura. Ustedes preocúpense de la familia real, lo demás déjenmelo.

- Sí.

- Por cierto, he escuchado que la princesa Kurumu se ha encariñado con su guardia. ¿Es cierto?

- De cierta forma parece que sí. Desde su fallido secuestro la princesa ha empezado a cambiar.

- Interesante. Asegúrense de que ese idiota no se interponga en nuestros planes nuevamente. O mejor, vean si puede sernos de ayuda.

- Así lo haremos.

La sensación de pesadez abandono el lugar por lo cual ellos supieron que el líder se había ido. Calmaron sus respiraciones y aspiraron con tranquilidad. Poco después retornaron el camino de regreso con paso sereno. La figura más alta pregunto a la pequeña:

- ¿Qué quiso decir con cruzar el mar confundiendo al cielo?

- Alguna vez has escuchado el proverbio: _Algo que es familiar no provoca atención. _

- Por supuesto.

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Como sea, me preocupa lo de la sombra del Hokage.

- A mí también, solo espero que Líder-sama no esté equivocado, sino, esto podría resultar muy mal. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de la masacre en el País de la Nieve?

- Sí. – Concluyo con voz inspectora mientras los pasos se perdían entre las brumas negras.

Una luna plana y sugerente que se estremece ante el grito de un pájaro nocturno, sometía al cielo bajo su blanco fulgor. Lejos del sitio donde esas siluetas se envolvían en lo siniestro, Naruto miraba, como ya era costumbre, el hermoso rostro de la Ciudad. Jamás se cansaba de admirar lo encantadora que era Ciudad Prohibida. Cada noche en ese lugar era diferente y, por el contrario, no parecía cambiar nada. Lo que si variaba indudablemente era el fulgor de la noche, las había calmas como el solo instante silencioso que precede a una tenue melodía, o, también las había estrelladas y portentosas que gritaban a la tierra miles de estrofas rítmicas y mágicas. Algunas veces la luna se filtraba como un farol por doquier, y en otras, las nubes oscuras traídas desde el oeste, henchidas de lluvia, se batían sobre el castillo lavándolo con suaves carisias, dejando todo envuelto en una humedad refrescante junto con el delicioso olor a tierra y bosque mojado.

Sus sentidos le avisaron que su nueva aliada había ingresado a su habitación. Ella siempre se escabullía como un pez que nada con la corriente en un rio furioso. Oyó como Shigure puso el pestillo en la puerta y lentamente se acercaba. Ella debía estar a un metro de él pues ya podía oler el aroma de su piel, un olor como el de las moras, algo agrio y dulce. Naruto se mantuvo en su lugar, mirando hacia los sortilegios de la ciudad, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana al tanto dejaba que su pecho al descubierto disfrutara de la tibia brisa del nocturno.

- Naruto.

Escucho su nombre desde los labios de Shigure. Sabía muy bien que ella quería que la regresase a mirar. Él sonrió con picardía cuando la mujer repitió su nombre un poco más alto. Ella, ya harta de que la ignorase, acorto su distancia y le beso el hombro desnudo.

- Te necesito esta noche. – Le dijo suavemente al oído para después morderlo con suavidad.

- ¿Averiguaste algo?

- No ahora. Después hablaremos. – Lo abrazo desde atrás y con sus manos libidinosas empezó a recorrer su fornido pecho.

- Shigure…. – Atrapo sus manos.

- Vamos. Ahora no.

- Ahora sí.

- Ahgr… - Se separó bruscamente frustrada. - Se ha hecho dos veces las revisiones a los invitados. El personal ha sido sondeado tres veces y la guardia ha aumentado el perímetro de seguridad. Los equipos de Konoha se mantienen en la aldea del Fénix. No hay ninguna posibilidad que intenten algo el día del cumpleaños del Emperador. Además, el Sabio está al tanto de todo y parece la niñera de la familia real. ¿Puedes ya reconocer que te equivocaste sobre Chug-Faa? Lo único que el General hace es tirarse a Kuromitsu-sama. No le veo lo malo en eso, en especial cuando el Emperador tiene más de treinta concubinas. En todo caso, tú también te follaste a la Emperatriz y comprobaste que, aparte de ser una puta descarada, está totalmente limpia en lo que respecta a conspiraciones. Lo único que conseguiste con eso es que se te insinué en cada oportunidad que tiene.

- Algo está mal.

- Lo sé. Pero mientras no cometan un error no haremos nada. No te martirices pensando en eso. Solo dale tiempo al tiempo. - Se le acerco nuevamente – Por lo demás, hoy te necesito Naruto.

- Shigure revisaste…

- ¡Ah…! ¡Este insufrible hoy! ¡Me voy! - Se dio la vuelta con intensión de largarse, no así, antes siquiera de dar un paso Naruto le agarro la muñeca y de un tirón la atrajo hasta él.

- Oye. Solo quería estar seguro. – Le susurró al oído segundos antes de morderlo con algo de brusquedad, poco después busco el lóbulo y lo sometió con su lengua.

Introdujo su pierna derecha por en medio de las piernas de la Kunochi. Al hacerlo sintió como el sexo de la mujer se mojaba con el contacto. Coloco sus dos manos por detrás de las caderas, haciendo que el roce de la intimidad de Shigure friccione su muslo con aspereza. La mujer dejo caer su cuello hacia atrás ante tal arremetida, este acto fue aprovechado por él para lamerle el cuello. Comenzó desde la parte hundida en la base, siguió hacia arriba acabando en el mentón donde lo mordió suavemente. Sus manos bajaron hasta el firme trasero de la mujer, lo manoseó sin vergüenza hasta el punto de subirle completamente el atuendo a forma de falda que cubría esa parte de su anatomía. La piel suave lo calentó como estufa prendida, pronto una dolorosa erección se froto contra las piernas de la mujer, quien, lo único que atinaba a hacer era apegarse con más ahínco. Sus manos traviesas llegaron hasta las bragas, sin ningún tapujo hizo que su mano izquierda arranque con fuerza la prenda por la parte más delgada que era en el extremo. El olor a sexo mojado llego hasta sus sentidos y, cual vampiro sediento, sintió la necesidad patológica de beber del sucio contenido. Casi fuera de sí levanto del suelo a Shigure, ella al sentirlo enrosco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, frotándose con vehemencia al sexo endurecido que resguardaba los pantalones. Sin piedad la arrojo a la cama. Ella lo miraba con deseo puro, locuaz, casi adictivo. Se posesiono entre sus fuertes piernas. Como adoraba esa piernas: enérgicas, robustas, exquisitas, delineadas y mucho mejor si eran envueltas por esas mallas ninjas. Con su lengua recorrió sus muslos internos, le gustaba jugar con ella, hacer que se lo pida, y eso no tardo en suceder:

- Hazlo.

Le indico con vehemencia mientras enfatizaba su orden/petición sosteniéndole la cabeza y bajándola hasta llegar a su sexo mojado. El contacto cálido de la lengua fue un oasis en el desierto, tan refrescante que su necesidad se esfumo para dar paso al regocijó. Inclino su cuerpo hacia arriba cuando sintió ese musculo travieso moverse a través de la totalidad de su placer. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? Bueno, era una larga historia, o muy corta, dependiendo desde donde se la mire. Pero, para resumirlo, ella ayudo a que Naruto se follara a la Emperatriz, con lo que no conto es que al ver como los cuerpos sudados y cansados que se fundían por horas y horas hicieron que ella quisiera experimentar lo mismo. Solo basto una vez para hacerse adicta. En un tiempo pensó que jamás permitiría que un hombre la tocara. No después de lo que sufrió en su niñez siendo poseída en contra de su voluntad por un hombre que se hacía llamar _sensei_, pero, después de ver a Kuromitsu y su rostro de placer, no pudo negarse a intentar y, cuando lo hizo, quedó prendado del placer lujurioso de la carne. Sintió como una mano tosca arremetía contra su pecho izquierdo, lo masajeaba con celo, tocaba su pezón y como si fuese un pequeño botón lo exprimía hasta el punto exacto antes de que fuese doloroso. No lo soportaba más:

- Quiero tocarte.

Farfullo apenas en un gritillo ahogado. Observo como él detenía su lengua y se levantaba de entre sus piernas como un soldado que había cumplido una importante misión. Le sonrió con superioridad mientras se erguía y habría los brazos en forma de cruz. Ella, por su parte, no necesitaba más invitación. Se levantó y dirigió su boca hasta su pectoral, acaricio cada musculo apretándolo como si quisiera comprobar si era tan fuerte como se veía. Después bajo por esos pequeños montes hasta encontrarse con ese horrible pantalón. Con descaro lo bajo, antes siquiera de que la presión de la erección se disparara, atrajo hasta su boca el miembro y lo degusto con saña como si quisiera tragárselo, literalmente. Algunos minutos transcurrieron en ese vaivén de su cabeza, a la par que sus manos autosatisfacían el doloroso ardor de su zona genital. No pudiendo soportarlo más se separó para acostarse con la totalidad de sus piernas abiertas.

- Lo quiero. Lo necesito.

Eso es en demasiados niveles mucho más de lo que un hombre necesita oír. Le gustaba copular con Shigure, ella no se iba por las ramas y tampoco le gustaba tanta cursilería de ser romántico y tierno y complaciente. No, al contrario, ella sabía lo que deseaba y lo pedía sin reparos. Puede que sea, en cierta forma, erróneo que una mujer se comporte de esa manera pero, cuando unieron sus caderas y ella empezó a moverse hasta apretarlo de la forma más inconcebible, aquellos moralismos podían irse al carajo. Y así la _cogió_, no había otra palabra para lo que hacían. Luego de diez minutos ella cambio de lugar, se puso encima y se volvió maniática. Saltaba sobre si con tanta fuerza que su cadera parecía iba a quebrarse, sus tetas se balanceaban en un lujurioso baile: arriba y abajo y arriba y abajo. Él las atrapo y bebió de ellas pero las muy testarudas seguían con eso de arriba y abajo. A los treinta minutos de empezado el intenso ejercicio los dos llegaron al clímax explotando tan fuerte que ella necesito de la mano de su compañero para no gritar hasta el cielo. Cayo encima de él desparramada sobre su pecho, aun si quisiera moverse para dejar escapar el sexo de su amante no podía hacerlo, fue así que terminaron la primera ronda de la noche. No había duda, ella era adicta a eso, y lo que es peor, era adicta a él.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

La luna se encontraba en su punto más alto. Habían dejado la aldea del Fénix hace unas cuantas horas por lo que Sasuke considero necesario hacer un pequeño descanso hasta el amanecer. En sí, la misión se veía extremadamente fácil. Solo tenían que llevar a esa cantante (Por cierto, Sasuke no sabía que era cantante, solo se enteró cuando Iori le exigió que le consiguiera un autógrafo) hacia el palacio. Si no sucedían contratiempos calculaba que en un día y medio llegarían, por lo cual era mejor descansar y no apresurarse. Dentro de la Galera viajaba Akashia Moka y su representante, una señora agraciada que sobrepasaba los cuarenta años. Prendieron una fogata en un claro del bosque. Lee armo las tiendas de acampar mientras él puso a calentar los pack que contenían las cenas. En cuanto a Hinata e Ino, ellas fueron invitadas a comer junto con la estrella dado que el conductor de la carreta también era el cocinero. Se escuchaban risas desde dentro de la Galera mientras afuera Sasuke luchaba con el maldito pack de comida. Después de todo, el jamás hacia eso.

Desde dentro de la Galera, por entre las cortinas rojas Ino miraba a Sasuke tener una lucha campal con el abre fácil del pack de comida. Se viro divertida mientras lo contaba en susurros a Hinata quien también se asomó y rio con gusto.

- Ese joven es el hermano del Hokage ¿No? – Comento Moka quien también curioseo como el Uchiha ahora luchaba con el fuego.

- Sí. Pero no juzgue a Hokage-sama por ese inútil Moka-san. – Se disculpó la Hyuga con una risilla.

- Tranquila. Tiene que ser muy fuerte, tiene ese aire a su alrededor.

- Por desgracia, de todos nosotros, él junto con Haku-san son los más fuertes.

- _¡Que me parta un Rayo! ¡Lee! ¡Cómo Diablos funciona esta cosa! _

- Bueno; aunque eso no evita que ni siquiera sepa calentar algo pre-cocido.

- Ya veo. En cualquier caso es también muy apuesto.

- Es su novio. – Señalo Ino apuntando a Hinata.

- ¡Ino! Que parte del terminamos no entiendes.

- Si… Si… Lo que tú digas.

- ¿Es cierto?

- Si, fue mi novio por tres meses pero terminamos hace un par de semanas.

- Oh, ya veo. El amor es algo extraño ¿Cierto? Piensas que no lo necesitas pero de un momento a otro quieres tenerlo, al menos en mi caso fue de esa manera. Ahora mismo voy en busca de una persona a Ciudad Imperial. Se por buenas fuentes que se encuentra ahí.

- ¿Su novio Señorita Moka? – Enuncio Hinata.

- Algo así. – Sonrió. – A_lgo así_…– repitió desviando la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

**Nota Autor:**

Otro capítulo. A esta saga le quedan dos capítulos más. Por el momento he aquí la introducción de los equipos de Konoha. Por cierto, por si no lo han notado, llevamos dieciséis capítulos y Naruto no ha hecho ningún jutsu ¿No les parece raro?, aunque no lo crean también acabo de darme cuenta. En fin, espero les agrade y por favor dejen reviews… ¡Ah, cierto!, hablando de aquello, gracias por sus comentarios. Otro dato, por si no lo saben Shigure es un personaje de Kenichii, por alguna razón quise hacer un lemon con ella, espero haberlo hecho bien, en fin. Sin más háganme saber sus críticas. No teniendo más que decir o preguntas que contestar (Si tienen preguntas háganmelo saber), me despido. Cuídense y hasta la próxima.

**Post:** Dejen Reviews, parece que muy pocos leen esta historia XD.


	17. Fisura

**_Nota:_**_ En este capítulo recomiendo escuchar estas canciones en el momento indicado._

Maria Mena : I miss you love.

Bolero Ravel.

_

* * *

_

_"La lógica de la razón es aceptable mientras el mundo se rija por reglas"_

**Fisura**

A la siguiente noche, ya a medio camino de Ciudad Prohibida, el equipo de protección tomo un descanso en una abertura natural que se abría como una herida atravesada en el bosque. En ese espacio escabroso la luna se escurría por en medio del carruaje acariciándolo con encanto. Un poco más al sur las dos tiendas de campaña se movían tenuemente ante la arremetida del viento, haciendo que el ligero hollín, producto de la quema de los troncos, volara con la aire hasta perderse por entre la inmensidad del firmamento vanamente estrellado. Dentro de la Galera; Moka, Hinata e Ino conversaban alegremente mientras tomaban un vino fino. Las Kunochi descubrieron gratamente que la famosa cantante era en verdad una mujer muy amable y espectacularmente gentil. No tardaron mucho en congeniar a pesar de solo haber estado menos de dos días junto a ella, por lo demás, su representante se había ido a dormir y solo quedaron las tres conversando de cosas triviales, siempre riendo ante las absurdas anécdotas que habían sufrido. Se hallaban recostadas en medio de muchas almohadas muy finas y mullidas en el centro de la Galera, con apenas cuatro lámparas que dotaban al lugar de un ambiente relajante y curioso. Estaban un poco mareadas después de degustar el exquisito vino de color extrañamente rojo, no así, bien valía la pena ya que las dos mujeres de Konoha escuchaban fascinadas los relatos de la famosa artista.

- … y entonces me encontraba ahí con medio millón de personas esperando la canción "_The_ _Prayer",_ mientras en el escenario me sentía toda expuesta. Maldecía a mi agente por ese ridículo atuendo que se me pegaba como chicle, y lo que era peor, ¡no traía ropa interior! Sintiendo mí trasero al aire libre cante la canción en tanto todos los hombres me miraban como si fuese una especie de carne marinada lista para morder.

- Enserio…

- ¡Claro! Los periódicos del siguiente día exclamaban en los titulares dos cosas: la primera decía que fue una de mis mejores presentaciones. La segunda, con una foto de mi trasero en primera plana, en cambio expresaba: _Elegida como la mujer más sexy del momento_. Se imaginan la vergüenza que sentía…

- Ya lo creo. – Sugiero divertida Ino con una sonrisa contagiosa que se pegó a las tres.

- Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. Mejor díganme: ¿Cómo es la vida de una Kunochi de Konoha? - Pregunto para después alzarse de golpe la copa y beber de todo el contenido.

Hinata e Ino se lanzaron un par de miradas cómplices. Moka por su parte volvía a llenar su copa y esperaba una respuesta que no tardó en llegar por parte de Ino:

- No es nada sencilla. Aunque también viajamos mucho no tenemos tiempo para disfrutar de los poblados, además, como mujeres tenemos que siempre cuidarnos más….

- ¡Y no solo es eso! – Interrumpió Hinata, bebió su copa de vino y continúo: - también tenemos que esforzarnos el doble ya que vivimos en un _mundo de hombres_. El machismo es un mal común entre los shinobis. No solo tenemos que demostrar que somos aptas con nuestros compañeros de equipo, sino también demostrárselos a nuestros clanes, inclusive a nuestros padres. Demostrar que somos dignas de llevar su apellido.

- Oh, vaya.

- Pero no todo es tan malo – prosiguió Ino. – También es divertido. Además no somos simplemente mujeres, sino guerreras, le damos un significado a nuestra vida y, si somos las mejores, también dejamos un legado para nuestro pueblo y clan.

- ¡Brindo por las Kunochi! – Propuso Moka, algo ebria, con la copa en alto.

- ¡Por nosotras! – Chocaron las copas y bebieron del contenido en un solo trago. Luego rieron.

- Y, usted Moka-san. La anterior noche menciono que iba en busca de su novio a Ciudad Imperial. ¿Cómo es él?

- Eh… nunca dije que fuese mi novio. Además, cuando lo encuentre… - sonrió con nostalgia para luego cambiar a una mirada maliciosa. – No me decido que le hare, pero les puedo asegurar que no será nada bueno.

- ¡Hombres!, estamos mejor sin ellos. – Denuncio Hinata.

- Claro, lo dice la que tiene al novio más ardiente de Konoha. Eso es muy reconfortante Hinata. – Refunfuño Ino.

- Ah…Cuantas veces tengo que decir que terminamos.

- Sí. Lo que tú digas. Lo dice la mujer que se pasó tres días encerrada en una habitación con él.

- ¡Ino!

- ¿¡En serio! – interrumpió sorprendida Moka. – ¿¡Tres días! El joven Uchiha no solo es apuesto sino también incansable. – Finalizo riéndose junto con Ino al ver como a Hinata se le ponía roja la cara. – No tienes de que avergonzarte. El sexo es delicioso, ¡vaya que lo es!

- ¡Moka-san!

- Vamos, no me veas así. Yo no soy ninguna santa sabes. En este mundo hay muchos chicos lindos y un poco de diversión jamás hace daño. Lo verdaderamente preocupante es cuando uno de esos chicos lindos no puede salir de tu cabeza.

- ¿Eso le sucedió a usted?

- Se puede decir que si Ino-san. Aunque es un poco más complicado que eso.

- ¿Es por su clan? – Inquiero inocentemente Hinata. Ino le regreso a ver extrañada al tanto Moka solo sonrió como a quien le descubren una mentira blanca.

- Entonces lo sabes.

- Lo suponía. Su apellido y su apariencia la delatan.

- Sí. - sonrió. - Creo es parte de nosotros. Si soy sincera jamás había visto a un Hyuga o a un Uchiha, pero cuando me los presentaron en el hotel su apariencia los delato en seguida. Contigo Hinata-san fue mucho más fácil por tus ojos, son muy bonitos. En cambio a Sasuke-san lo delato el aire a su alrededor.

- Eh. ¿Me perdí de algo?

- Ino. Moka-san también pertenece a un clan shinobi. El clan Akashia de las tierras del norte en el país del Rayo.

- ¿¡Enserio! – proclamo sorprendida regresando a ver a Moka. La ojiroja se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

- Pero no soy una Kunochi. Se podría decir que tengo conocimientos del ninjutsu y mi chackra es del nivel de un estudiante pero solo hasta ahí.

- Si le soy sincera también me sorprendió mucho conocer a alguien de su clan. He leído historias increíbles sobre ustedes, también sobre los mitos que se ciernen a su alrededor.

- Supongo, pero no te preocupes, no morderé tu cuello. – Bromeo sonriendo con aire satisfecho.

- ¿Alguien podría explicármelo?

- Ino. – suspiro. – ¿Nunca has estudiado la historia de nuestro mundo? – Ante el rostro de la rubia supo que era caso perdido preguntarle. Hinata suspiro reiteradamente. Cuando iba empezar la historia, la mujer Akashia se le adelantó.

- Si me permite yo lo hare. – Hinata afirmo con la cabeza. Moka exhalo aire, cerró los ojos y comenzó: - Hace unos doscientos cincuenta o más años, el mundo como ahora lo conocemos era un desastre. Las guerras se regaban por doquier y, en vez de haber grandes aldeas guardianes, cada clan era un pequeño ejército. Antes de continuar, para entender nuestra historia, primero debes entender como es nuestro mundo. Para resumirlo este planeta es como una pelota, solo que en los extremos es atochada. Dentro de esta tierra existen dos continentes muy extensos separados por un océano que es más extenso todavía. El primero es claramente el nuestro, separado en veintitrés países siendo los cinco países elementales los más grandes y poderosos. Una vez conocido esta división podemos continuar. – Bebió un poco de vino para inmediatamente proseguir: - En el pasado existían decenas de clanes ninjas que se disputaban por más territorio, más clientes y recursos, por lo cual peleaban entre sí en intensas batallas, ya sea bajo el mandato de algún Feudal o por iniciativa propia. Sea como fuere, entre estos clanes ninjas se formaban alianzas y del mismo modo se traicionaban. Este continente vivió por más de cien años así, hasta que repentinamente gracias a las alianzas matrimoniales empezaron a aparecer las barreras de sangre y con ello las líneas sucesorias. Otros tantos años después, los clanes fueron evolucionando y, hace más o menos cien años, aparecieron clanes sumamente poderosos que sometieron a otros clanes junto con el territorio bajo su inconmensurable poder. Entre estos nueve clanes que sometieron la mayor parte del continente, existían dos que claramente se podía decir eran lo más fuertes. El clan Senju del Bosque y el clan Uchiha de las planicies. Mientras estos se disputaban honor, clientes y tierras en grandes batallas, clanes menos fuertes incrementaban su número buscando la manera de poder derrocar a quienes estaban en la cumbre. Es así que aparecieron el clan Yamata del sur, el clan Uzumaki del Remolino, el Clan Akashia del Norte, el clan Hyuga del Este, el clan Namikaze del mar y el clan Tsuki del oeste. Todos ellos eran fuertes pero no al nivel de los dos primeros. Con el tiempo, ya cansados de las disputas, los dos primeros se unieron dando vida así a una formidable institución que después sería conocida como Konoha. Al ver esto el clan Yamata y Tsuki se aliaron y crearon la aldea de la Roca. El clan Akashia junto con el clan Namikaze se aliaron y se dirigieron al norte, ellos no formaron la aldea oculta del Rayo, más bien acogieron esa nueva aldea bajo su protección. En cuanto a la aldea oculta de la Arena y de la Niebla, fueron varios clanes pequeños que, gracias a su conocimiento absoluto de la situación geográfica, pudieron radicarse y volverse lo que son ahora. No tardaron mucho para que estas aldeas shinobis conformadas por clanes fuertes hiciesen un trato con el Feudal más representativo del lugar y así comenzaran la formación de países hasta ser lo que ahora conocemos. En medio de este juego de poder clanes como el Hyuga se unió a Konoha dándole todavía más autoridad, aunque eso era de esperarse dado que esos dos clanes: Uchiha y Hyuga, compartían un remoto pasado en común. Por otro lado, el clan Uzumaki que tenía una relación de sangre con los Senju, acogieron al país del Remolino como sede y formaron su aldea oculta, se podría decir que solos, pero siempre aliados con los Senju y por consiguiente con Konoha, por lo que muy pocos enemigos eran tan tontos para ir contra ellos. Sin embargo la ambición es algo triste. Esas alianzas que en su momento parecían lo mejor hizo estragos más tarde. El clan Tsuki acabo con el clan Yamata décadas después. Al igual, el Clan Uzumaki pereció cuando los Senju se resquebrajaron y formaron varios clanes más pequeños dentro de Konoha, aumento el poder de la aldea es cierto, pero pereció en sangre. Es decir, incluso tu Ino-san eres descendiente de ese clan del bosque. También sucedió con los Akashia en el norte cuando traicionaron y eliminaron a los Namikaze, dejando vivos apenas a un puñado que se perdió en los países elementales. – Con su dedo medio contorneo el filo de su copa de vino. Miro el elixir rojo y continuo: - A raíz de esa brutalidad contra sus aliados, a mi clan se les empezó a llamar monstruos. Eso unido a nuestra línea sucesoria y costumbres hizo que las personas creasen todo tipo de mitos hacia nosotros, en fin, creo nos lo merecíamos. Es así que nuestro clan se refugió en el norte del país del rayo. Un lugar donde el hielo siempre prevalece, al igual que nosotros.

- Vaya historia.

- Pero eso no es todo Ino - insinúo Hinata.- ¿Namikaze no te dice nada? La señorita Moka es muy humilde respecto a su clan.

- Eh, sí, me suena, pero no sé de dónde… ¡Espera! ¡Namikaze Minato! Más conocido como…

- Exactamente. Yondaime Hokage-sama era quizá el último Namikaze. - Ingirió todo el contenido de su copa de vino. - Entiendes ahora. El clan Namikaze al igual que el clan Akashia, no es que fueran débiles, más bien evitaban pelear. Jamás se supo a ciencia cierta que tanto poder poseía un miembro de esos clanes, pero, juzgando a Yondaime-sama…

- ¡Increíble! Entonces usted pertenece a un clan muy fuerte.

- No lo sé. Como dije antes, no soy una Kunochi. Aunque si puedo decir que mi hermana, quien es la líder del clan, es muy enérgica. No así muy rara vez nos contratan. A decir verdad somos más del tipo empresarios. – Sonrió.

- ¿Pero si su clan es tan poderoso porque usted no es una Kunochi?

- ¡Ino! – Reprendió la Hyuga.

- Supongo… – sonrió –…que jamás me intereso mi familia, sus costumbres u orígenes. Pero no importa hasta donde corras o lo fuerte que lo hagas, no puedes negar lo que eres. ¿Cierto?

Tras aquella frase las mujeres se sumieron en un profundo silencio algo denso e incómodo. Moka miraba el contenido de su copa de vino, al tanto, con su dedo medio no paraba de acariciar el borde en pequeños y delicados círculos. Visto desde esa posición, la belleza de la artista era conmovedora. No solo se trataba de su rostro hermoso o de lo pálido de su piel que, ante la tenue luz ambarina de la lámpara, parecía un mar de nieve que refleja al sol de la tarde, sino también lo misterioso de sus ojos rojos estilizados y la melancolía con la cual sonreía al recordar a alguien a quien extrañaba. Luego de esa aciaga quietud, a Ino se le vino una nueva pregunta a la mente que quizá rompería ese ambiente tan tenso.

- Moka-san. – La aludida levanto el rostro. – Usted dijo que había dos continentes ¿verdad? Es extraño; a pesar de que alguna vez oí eso, jamás me había dado curiosidad pero ¿Usted conoce ese otro continente? ¿Cómo es?

- Ino… – lamento Hinata avergonzada.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Ese otro continente está vacío. ¿Acaso nunca pusiste atención a las clases de Kurenai-sensei?

- Yo…

- No necesariamente Hinata-san. – Aclaro Moka ganándose la atención de las Kunochi. – Este continente ocupa un cuarto del mundo. El océano ocupa dos cuartos. Eso quiere decir que ese continente lejano ocupa otro cuarto. Este continente elemental es muy grande, tanto que no hay necesidad de ver más allá de esto. Incluso para un shinobi viajar del extremo Este al extremo Oeste le tomaría un poco más de un año entero, así de enorme es. Asimismo hay alrededor de dos mil millones de personas, de las cuales, apenas el dos por ciento son shinobis. Ahora mismo, cuando lleguemos a ciudad imperial verán lo fantástico de las personas no shinobis. Sus construcciones, sus costumbres y más. No hay necesidad de buscar en otro lado por lo que la mayoría de gente simplemente dice que en el otro continente no hay nada. No así, ha habido pocos que se han aventurado y todavía más pocos que han regresado.

- ¿Entonces porque otros no van hacia allá? – Expreso emocionada Ino.

- No es que no quieran. Es porque no pueden. – Tanto Ino como Hinata la miraron confusas. - Para llegar hasta allá se necesita al menos seis meses de viaje en un barco. Es cierto que eso no es problema. Pero, lo que sí es temible son los monstruos marinos que habitan en el océano profundo. Se dice de criaturas que superan los cien metros de longitud. Serpientes marinas que se enroscan por kilómetros y tiburones que parecen ballenas azules. Todos esos monstruos son salvajes y sin razón. Nada parecido a las invocaciones. Inclusive llegar por aire es imposible ya que fuertes tormentas azotan en medio del océano. Pero cada cierto tiempo hay locos aventureros que se embarcan en ese cometido, no obstante, casi nadie vuelve.

- ¡Increíble! – Profirieron al unísono sus acompañantes.

- Cuando era pequeña conocí a un anciano que decía haber podido ver lo que hay del otro lado. Todo el mundo creía estaba loco, pero, al escucharlo y ver la seguridad de sus palabras, que junto a sus ojos no expresaban señal de mentira, podías estar segura estaba diciendo la verdad. El anciano hablaba de civilizaciones extraordinarias, de cosas increíbles, de coches que se movían por si solos y edificios tan altos que no se podía observar en donde estaba el piso más alto. En sus palabras, era un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro, _un mundo extraordinario_. – Al concluir de expresar la frase lentamente cayó rendida por el alcohol.

**OoOooOoO**

Es extraño pensar en una premisa concluyente cuando todo lo razonablemente posible se encuentra descartado u, en su defecto, no justificado. Sin embargo, es ahí en donde las ideas surgen desde las brumas oscuras que separan lo fantástico de lo razonable. En conclusión, en su propia experiencia, dada por el hábito a través del entrenamiento cuando niño, la mente humana se divide en estados propios de la lógica que genera dos espacios: El primero son las ideas. El cómo estas surgen de las convicciones dadas por el conocimiento haciéndolas inmutables e inexorables. El segundo, por tanto, son las impresiones que se tienen de las mismas. Es como si alguien gritara: _el mundo se acabara mañana_, esa es la idea. La impresión, por el contrario, es que quien lo dijo no tiene un argumento sustentable para demostrarlo, pero, la idea no es equivocada puesto que el mundo si se puede acabar, más, las impresiones de esa idea no están fundamentadas por lo tanto no son ciertas. Se puede concluir, pese a todo, que estos dos estados son los mismos, enmarañándose unos a otros en un pensamiento transitivo que de lógica tiene muy poco por no decir nada. No obstante, las dos son diferentes. Y, tanto las primeras como las segundas se distan gracias al criterio. Es acertado decir que al hacer esa conjetura complicada lo único que provoca es una confusión filosófica muy teórica que, incluso después de experimentarla, carece de sentido; pero, en ocasiones es el único camino a seguir puesto los dos espacios de la mente tienen un punto común de intersección irracional llamado _Instinto_. El conocimiento se gana con experiencia, y es verdad que el instinto puede lograrse de la misma forma, no así, el conocimiento al contrario del instinto se basa en la lógica. En cambio el instinto se cimienta en un sentimiento, una premonición, en algo no muy definible que no se puede catalogar como razón. Por consiguiente, cuando la lógica y la razón han fallado, con lo único que se puede contar es con la intuición.

No era muy común en él racionalizar todo hasta ese punto. Es cierto que desde pequeño Tsume-san le enseño secretos fundamentales para confiar en su instinto. No obstante rara vez iba a ciegas dado que Itachi-san era alguien basado en la lógica y por ende le inculco aquello con la frase: _Es verdad que el instinto en el campo de batalla puede decidir la vida o muerte pero tener pleno conocimiento de tu estado, del terreno y tus enemigos es mucho más valioso ya que si lo sabes no solo salvaras tu vida sino también la de los que te rodean._ Por supuesto había aprendido prematuramente que Tsume-san e Itachi-san tenían razón a su manera y, si se combinaban ambos _estilos_, por llamarlo de alguna forma, los resultados conseguidos eran grandemente significativos. Sin embargo era la primera vez en su vida shinobi que no encontraba un racimo de sentido a esa fraguada situación incordia. Según decía su razón no había nada después del fallido intento de secuestro de la familia real, incluso el hombre que capturo no le dio gran información a no ser vagos vestigios irrazonables por lo cual concluyo que el hombre era un mercenario. Tal vez si el hombre al verse perdido no se hubiese suicidado, podría tener algo más de información, pero ahora era absurdo pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad. Por otra parte tanto Kuromitsu como Chug-Faa estaban limpios, a pesar de su orgullo, debía admitir que se había equivocado desde el principio. Esa falta de perspicacia de por si le enojaba al punto de ser estresante. Bien, en conclusión, no tenía absolutamente nada. Ningún sospechoso. Algún indicio de la identidad de los subversivos o del líder y, peor aún, ni siquiera podía asegurar como o donde atacarían. Sin más tuvo que admitir que la parte lógica de su cerebro no encontraba salida razonable mientras su instinto lo llevaba a imaginar cosas fantasiosas, ideales para un relato de niños.

Ofuscado al intentar _adivinar_, era la palabra exacta en su situación, se levantó de la cama dejado a la mujer a su lado dormir un poco más. Ella, al sentir que se levantó, movió su cabeza para después darle la espalda. Naruto sonrió ante aquel acto para después dirigirse hasta la ventana de su habitación. Una vez ahí observo como por el horizonte un labriego rojo se mezclaba con el azul tímido del amanecer tras superar las destrozadas nubes que se pintaban como en un cuadro truco. Hoy era el gran día. Solo vasto un desinteresado vistazo a Ciudad Imperial para ver como el ambiente se caldeaba en algarabía y fiesta. Sabía muy bien que muchos de los empleados en Ciudad Prohibida no habían dormido la noche anterior por tener todo listo para la gran ceremonia de cumpleaños del Emperador. Este evento se consideraba como uno de los grandes aconteceres del año. No solo se había invitado a todos los Daimyō del Fuego, sino también a varios de los feudales de países amigos u aledaños. Inclusive una gran sorpresa fue constatar la presencia del nuevo Feudal del Viento. Sin duda la diplomacia durante el funeral del antiguo monarca del Viento estaba rindiendo frutos. Sin embargo, tener tantas cabezas importantes lo hacía mucho más peligroso. Por supuesto que Chug-Faa estaba confiado, cualesquiera en su situación lo estaría puesto que al menos siete mil soldados resguardaban todo. En sí, pensar siquiera en atacar ese día era una completa utopía. Suspiro ante su razón, tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado, después de todo, nadie sería tan desquiciado ¿verdad?

La mañana trascurrió sin ningún evento que valga constatar. A la tarde se recibió a los invitados más importantes en una cena elegantísima en el comedor real. Naruto se encontraba quizá en la situación más óptima para conseguir cualquier pesquisa que le lleve a comprobar aquel instinto que su mente rayaba en ignorar. Como guardián de Kurumu estaba en constante contacto con todas las personas importantes que se mantendrían más cerca del Emperador. No obstante fue verdaderamente harto escuchar tantas conversaciones frívolas e intentos de matrimonio con la bella princesa y, por extraño que parezca, Kurumu parecía divertida cuando los jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, la cortejaban; quizá disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir al escuchar aquel coqueteo estúpido, por dios, incluso sentía compasión por los tontos quienes no sabían cómo cortejar a una mujer. Acaso esos tipos de verdad pensaban que hablar de sus riquezas ayudaba, en especial cuando Kurumu era quizá diez veces más rica que ellos. No así la princesa siempre reía y le dirigía miradas furtivas hacia él, ¡quién sabe con qué propósito! Las horas seguían transcurriendo y la noche alcanzo a la ciudad. Cuando la luna media se meció por el Oeste, la enérgica bulla de las calles no se hizo esperar.

Exactamente a las seis de la tarde las puertas a Ciudad Prohibida habían sido abiertas. Miles de habitantes y visitantes, venidos para esa ocasión, entraron desde Ciudad Imperial. En medio de la plaza del Loto Rojo, en el centro exacto, se encontraba un escenario con vista de trecientos sesenta grados. Las más de cuatrocientas mil personas se aglomeraron buscando un lugar, al tanto, las demás que no lograron entrar se ajuntaban afuera de Ciudad Prohibida en inmensos espacios construidos con varias pantallas de cine. En el amplio panorama visto desde el castillo, la ciudad parecía un gigantesco ser vivo con innumerables vasos sanguíneos que se extendían hasta el último rincón de un algo imposible de definir. La marea de personas provocaba, oídas desde esa posición, un zumbido parecido al de un bajo sostenido. Un zumbido sin vicisitudes, monótono, aunque lleno de presentimientos e irrealidad.

- Mi hermano siempre fue un presumido. No importa la mucha atención que tenga, siempre le ha gustado más y más. Es algo así como un narcisista estúpido y ególatra.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la procedencia de esa suave voz. Al regresar la mirada observo a Kurumu quien sostenía delicadamente dos copas de lo que parecía ser champagne. Con un ligero movimiento ella le entrego una de las copas para inmediatamente colocarse de espaldas en el borde del palco en donde Naruto estaba recostado a manera de divagación. Sin duda la diablesa estaba muy hermosa. Ese fino atuendo tradicional le quedaba de maravilla. Acentuaba su exótico cuerpo y delineaba con elegancia sus bellos rasgos. También aquel artilugio a forma de corona de su cabello y el ligero maquillaje de su rostro, en especial de sus ojos, hacían que Kurumu se presentara como una de las mujeres más bellas de la noche. Pasaron unos instantes antes que él respondiera. Primero le sonrió agradeciéndole la bebida y después continúo:

- Hará que me despidan. – Bromeo al ingerir el contenido. Ella le sonrió y dirigió su mirada al cielo nocturno vagamente estrellado. - ¿Encontró a alguien quien le interese?

- Ah… eso… Pues no. Todos son unos aburridos. Cosas como: Que si yo tengo más tierras. Que mis posesiones son tales. Que yo moriría por usted. ¡Es absurdo! La presunción de los hombres solo es superada por su ego. Es triste que vivan de esa forma. Me pregunto qué sería de ustedes sin nosotras. Ryuusuke. Si yo fuese… no sé, una persona común y corriente, una aldeana por ejemplo. ¿Crees que las cosas serían más fáciles?

- No lo creo. – Exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa. Dirigió su vista al frente hacia el horizonte donde las luces de la ciudad opacaban las estrellas.

Kurumu lo regreso a ver. Se detuvo un minuto a observarlo con calma. Se veía muy apuesto en ese traje de gala para la guardia real. Los cabellos rubios caían sistemáticamente desordenados terminando en puntas que acogían con encanto su perfilado rostro. El arete carmesí de su oreja izquierda le daba un aspecto salvaje, mientras, la sayuela recordaba vagamente al uniforme de un Chef en color negro. Esa indumentaria le daba un aire de caballero en un cuento de hadas, claro, eso se reafirmaba gracias a la espada reglamentaria junto con el pantalón de Casimir y las botas cortas relucientes. Tal vez lo más llamativo de él eran sus ojos. Ella podía mirar sus ojos durante horas y, al igual que un búho que mira por largo rato la luna llena, podía quedar eclipsada por la nostalgia que transmitía ese iris. Un ligero tono rosáceo pinto sus mejillas al verlo de esa forma, tan galante y tan frágil de cierto modo indescifrable. Despego su mirada abruptamente. Se viro e imito la forma como él estaba inclinado hacia adelante en la barandilla de piedra del balcón. Adentro, la música para los invitados Vip seguía sonando, más, por alguna causa, Kurumu no quería estar en otra parte. En ese silencioso estado observando como las personas parecían venas curiosas en un monstruoso animal llamado ciudad.

- Este mundo es bastante simple. Si llueve, las plantas florecen; si no llueve, se secan. Los insectos son devorados por otros insectos; esos otros insectos por lagartijas; y las lagartijas son comida para los pájaros. Pero, en definitiva, todos acaban muriendo. Y, después de muertos, se evaporan. Cuando una generación muere, la sucede la siguiente. Es así. Hay muchas maneras de vivir. Pero solo una de morir. Aunque eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Al final, sólo queda la tierra. La tierra es lo único que vive de verdad. Sucede algo similar con los humanos. Por eso Kurumu-sama siempre será Kurumu-sama. Y yo siempre seré yo. No podemos escapar de lo que somos. Inclusive si lo odiamos. – Se alzó un poco y la regreso a ver. – Lo siento, fue una respuesta extraña.

- No. – Enfatizo moviendo su cabeza. Con sus mejillas furiosamente rojas completo: - Es una respuesta perfecta.

Los dos sonrieron entrecortadamente. Mientras lo hacían el cielo se ilumino en varias artificiales estrellas que se desparramaron en el manto nocturno como flores expeditas arrojadas con vehemencia al firmamento nocturno, prendiendo con su luz preciosos colores de magistral belleza. Fueron decenas que estallaron a intervalos cortos. Esa fue señal clara que todo empezaba. Una vez terminado los juegos artificiales de bienvenida, el escenario en medio de la plaza del Loto Rojo estallo en júbilo con muchísimas luces. Un bramido iracundo como las olas de mar que rompen en el acantilado se hizo escuchar por toda la ciudad en tanto el anunciador presentaba para deleite de miles a Akashia Moka en escena. Instantes después la hermosa mujer salía a escena saludando con efusividad ante los gritos.

- Oh, vaya… - .Fue todo lo que menciono Naruto inclinándose hacia adelante, colocando el codo en el revés del balcón para luego poner sobre la palma abierta su cabeza sostenida por el mentón, y sonreír de forma curiosa.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que los instrumentos empezaran a sonar dando pauta para una canción suave. Las personas clamaron extasiadas puesto que era el último éxito de su más reciente disco.

I´ve run out complicated theories

(Me he agotado de teorías complicadas)

So now I´m taking back my words

(Así que ahora recordare mis palabras)

I´m preparing for the breakdown

(Y me preparare para la ruptura)

Your t-shirt lost its smell of you

(Tú camiseta perdió tu olor)

And the bathroom´s still a mess

(Y el baño sigue siendo un desastre)

Remind me why we decided this was for the best...

(Me recuerda porque decidimos que esto fue lo mejor…)

Because I miss you love

(Porque, yo te extraño amor)

En tanto el coro se escuchaba con tan melodiosa voz, y la multitud coreaba fascinada, en lo alto del palacio Kurumu y Ryuusuke escuchaban a la distancia. Ninguno de los dos exclamaba palabra alguna. Durante ese tiempo una sonrisa tierna y solitaria aparecía en el rostro de la princesa. Regreso a ver tímidamente a su acompañante. Su sonrisa aumento al vislumbrar esa risa sugerente que escondía algún gusto solapado por la canción. Claro que ella no entendía el porqué, sin embargo, le encanto saber algo más de él. Sus pensamientos seguían divagando y el coro parecía llegar al final dando lugar a una nueva estrofa. Fue entonces que una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Su mano se alargó con nerviosismo hasta tocar el hombro de su escolta. Al hacerlo él regreso a verla y, como si leyese sus pensamientos, declaro:

- El baile no se me da bien. Sin embargo, hare el intento.

Se enderezo y atrajo a la princesa como si de una estatuilla fina y delicada se tratase. Coloco su mano en la cintura empezando a moverse en el segundo exacto que la siguiente estrofa empezaba.

I know the distance is a factor

(Yo sé que la distancia es un factor)

But I stretch as often as I can

(Pero la acorto tan a menudo como puedo)

I hope to reach your hands any day now…

(Espero alcanzar tus manos cualquier día de estos…)

Please don´t blame me for trying,

(Por favor no me culpes por tratar,)

To fix this one last time

(De reparar esto por última vez)

I have a hard time as it is…

(Tengo problemas como este…)

Because I miss you love

(Porque yo te extraño amor)

- Momentos como este, no existen en verdad ¿sabías? – Susurro apegándose más a su pecho. Él la conducía con la gracia de una gacela al escapar. – Mañana cuando despierte, todo se abra ido. Absolutamente todo. Ese es el destino de los sueños. Y, aunque sé que estoy en uno, quizá es lo que quiero. Porque, eres un idiota Ryuusuke. Un idiota del cual me estoy enamorando.

- No me conoce hime-sama.

- ¡Y eso que! Tengo la vida entera para conocerte.

Se separan fugazmente a la par que la canción continuaba.

Don´t act like you don´t know me

(No actúes como si no me reconocieras)

It´s still me, I haven´t changed

(Sigo siendo yo, no he cambiado)

I´ll be here when you come back

(Y voy a estar aquí cuando decidas regresar)

And I miss you love.

(Y yo te extraño amor)

I miss you love

(Te extraño amor)

Se miraron durante todo esa parte de la melodía. Lentamente la canción iba decayendo anunciando el final. El deslizo sus manos para sostener entre ellas el rostro de Kurumu. Dulcemente delineo con su dedo gordo la boca de la mujer, luego sus mejillas y término limpiando una ligera lagrima que cayó de sus hipnóticos ojos.

- Se le pasara. Hay muchos hombres que valen demasiado más que yo.

- Lo sé. Lo creo. Pero, ¿podrías explicarle eso a mi corazón?

Después de dar esa respuesta hecha pregunta, ella se despegó y camino hasta la entrada del salón. Naruto la siguió con la mirada. Al perderse por la entrada él dirigió su vista al cielo maldiciéndose. Siempre había una posibilidad para ser feliz, pero de una u otra forma rehuía de ella. Después de todo, él estaba maldito. Una maldición que le fue dada al nacer. Ante aquel pensamiento se tocó el estómago y dedico una mirada triste hacia la distancia.

**OoOooOoO**

(Nota: Recomiendo escuchar el Bolero de Ravel de aquí en adelante)

**En Algunos Lugares del Continente Shinobi**

De entre las miles de lunas que han arrullado a la tierra, ninguna ha sido tan prepotente como la de esa noche. Ocultos como devoradores hambrientos entre las estremecedoras sombras, depredadores carentes de compasión aguardan: acechando, vigilando, relamiéndose sus mordidos labios que se excitan ante el olor desgraciado del averno convertido en bosque muerto. Reptan sigilosos y se mezclan con la niebla tal cual demonios repugnantes llevados solo por conseguir una pizca de pitanza sanguinolenta. Empieza despacio, tan quedo que nadie nota nada raro. Se mueven con paciencia. Evitando romper alguna rama o delatar su presencia siquiera con las pisadas. Se acercan con mesura y, poco a poco, vislumbran como se desvelan ante sus ojos la ciudad a la cual someterán, y dejaran en solo ruinas malditas de gritos perniciosos. Se aproximan más. Un poco más. Nadie presagia su presencia, nadie la espera. Ellos siguen inmutables, sedientos, escabrosos, como sátrapas sátiros que conocen como su palma el entorno boscoso. Mirándolos con solemne estoicidad. En la cumbre de un rocoso pico cóncavo esta quien los lidera. La oscuridad engulle con lujuria su cuerpo, solo dejando ver por intervalos muy cortos sus ojos que se prenden demoniacos en medio de la espesura del nocturno. Un búho profesa con su cantar la calma muerta que minutos después se convertirá en tétricos aullidos, mientras las almas caídas se dirigirán al eterno. Otro tanto más y casi se puede palpar la crueldad de la inocente sangre derramada. Ya casi no queda camino que recorrer. Ahora, solo basta rezar. ¡Entonces! Como flecha perdida, un gritó tosco rompe el silencio. Y, los monstruos llamados humanos, que a su vez se llaman a sí mismos guerreros, corren por un pedazo de gloria manchada en el carmesí de la sangre.

- ¡ATAQUEN!

El alarido iracundo con sagacidad violo la noche. Después, miles de voces se levantaron arrollando con cualquier cosa que viva o se mueva. Y, así, la guerra había empezado.

**OoOooOoO**

En el instante que varias explosiones cao-tizaron en los puntos estratégicos de Ciudad Imperial, el palacio principal se selló. Nadie entraba. Nadie salía. Fue una suerte, viéndolo de una forma perversa, que los espectadores, tanto nobles como citadinos, pensaran que era parte del espectáculo ofrecido. Muchos aclamaban por tan interesante derroche de fuego. No así, los guardias habían empezado las estrategias para ese tipo de eventualidades. Las puertas de ciudad Prohibida se cerraron, y en las torres de vigilancia centenas de arqueros se amontonaron en las murallas de la fortaleza. Los cañones fueron colocados y los dispositivos lanzadores de flechas y Kunai se engrasaron ante la batalla inminente. Los espectadores en la plaza del Loto Rojo seguían ignorantes ante la situación. Cuando la cantante Moka termino la melodía de su cuarta canción, el General Chug-Faa mando a colocar más música para que la ignorancia de las personas siguiera en esa condición.

Moka observo los acontecimientos con cuidado y supo que esas explosiones no eran parte del Show. Sagazmente de la misma manera dio cuenta de los soldados que marchaban por los extremos tratando de no llamar la atención: Moviéndose en una columna de dos y siguiendo por las partes menos aglomeradas. Camino hasta la parte de abajo en donde los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban expectantes. Moka miro como los ojos de Hinata acechaban hacia el Oeste. Un ligero estremecimiento le sobrellevo al apreciar su rostro y la forma en que las venas del mismo se hinchaban. Era la primera vez que observaba el _Byakugan_ de los Hyuga. Se dirigió con cautela hasta ellos. Otra sorpresa la abarco al mirar a Sasuke quien movía sus ojos velozmente en diferentes direcciones como si buscara o constara algo. Un racimo de miedo floreció en su interior cuando los globos oculares del Uchiha se detuvieron y mostraron el _Sharingan_ en todo su esplendor.

- Hinata. Informe. – Clamo con sobriedad.

- Batallas simultaneas de soldados y enemigos a dos Kilómetros en el sector Norte, Noreste, Suroeste y Oeste. No estoy cien por ciento segura pero he contabilizado alrededor de dos mil enemigos.

- ¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí! ¿¡Una guerra! ¿¡Pero entonces que sucedió en la Aldea del Fénix! Un ejército así debió haber pasado por ahí. ¡Tendrían que habernos avisado ya! A no ser que…

- Piénsalo Ino; Iori, Haku-kun, Neji-niisan, Kakashi-san, Gai-san, Anko-sensei… imposible que los hayan derrotado a todos. En especial cuando la mayoría ni siquiera son shinobis.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Sasuke, ¿lo ves?

- Sí. Seguí el rastro de veinte. Están entre la multitud. Yo me encargo de ellos. El Sharingan es mejor que el Byakugan en cuanto a rastreo. – Bajo la cabeza y reviso el equipamiento de los bolsillos de su chaleco Junnin. Inmediatamente dio un paso hacia adelante desapareciendo en el acto. Dos minutos después reapareció con cinco hombres derrotados a sus pies. - ¡Ino! – La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de mando del Uchiha. En apariencia todo parecía tan normal que resultaba estúpido. Las personas seguían como si nada. Totalmente ignorantes a una guerra de proporciones inmensas que se daba a su alrededor. Tenía miedo. De verdad que lo tenía. Era la primera vez que escuchaba tal cantidad de enemigos y, por si fuera poco, la primera vez que Sasuke tenía una herida tan grande en el brazo. – ¡Eres una Kunochi! ¡Haz tu trabajo! – Le exhortó mostrándole la herida para que lo curase. Ino sacudió su cabeza para luego acercarse a Sasuke y empezar a sanarlo. Mientras lo hacía dio un breve vistazo a sus demás compañeros. Lee estaba serio pero en sus ojos se miraba lo excitado que se encontraba. Por otra parte Hinata seguía revisando a su alrededor, sin embargo, un ligero temblor instintivo de la mano izquierda delataba su nerviosismo.

- ¿Sasuke-kun, que sucedió? – Se acercó Lee.

- Hay dos bastardos bastante fuertes. Uno maneja una Katana y el otro tiene dos Sai. Si me ponía serio muchos civiles hubiesen muerto, y el pánico no se haría esperar. Por el momento lo más sabio que pueden hacer todo este público es permanecer desinformados.

- El palacio esta sellado. También la pelea del Norte se decidió con la victoria de los enemigos. Están avanzando hacia acá. ¡Sasuke! ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Era una situación para la que no estaba preparado. Era cierto que había participado en decenas y decenas de misiones pero ninguna a esa escala. Ahora mismo tener esa responsabilidad bajo sus hombros era muy pesado. En esos momentos era responsable por sus compañeros, en cierta forma también por los civiles y, por si fuera poco, también debía ayudar a su Feudal. Abrió los ojos:

- Lee y yo iremos al Norte. Ino al ser nuestra única medic-nin se quedara con Moka-san. Quizá este es el lugar más seguro al estar en el centro. Hinata, iras al palacio. Repórtate con quien este al mando y trata de llegar a donde el Feudal. ¡Entendieron!

- ¡Sí! – Proclamaron al unísono.

- Yo… lo lamento. Si no les hubiese invitado a quedarse…

- Tranquila Moka-san. – Interrumpió Sasuke. – De cualquier forma es nuestro deber. – ¡Ahora! – Puso una mano a la altura del pecho. - ¡Dispersaos! – En solo un parpadear solo quedaron Ino y Moka en el sitio.

- Creo esta será la presentación más difícil que hare.

- ¡¿Volverás a cantar?

- ¡Por supuesto!, también pertenezco a un clan guerrero. Además, alguien debe mantener distraído al público ¿¡verdad! – Le guiño el ojo y subió al escenario.

**OoOooOoO**

Las puertas del salón principal se sellaron inmediatamente las explosiones se dieron. La prioridad principal ahora era proteger a los invitados importantes. Si alguno de ellos caía en esa revuelta sería catastrófico para las frágiles relaciones políticas del país. Con discreción, la mayoría de la guardia real se ubicó en los exteriores del gran salón. En tanto las personas del interior ignoraban completamente la comprometida situación en la que se encontraban.

Por unos minutos Naruto se mantuvo en el balcón viendo los acontecimientos. Al advertir detalladamente a la maraña de gente, pudo observar como algunos se movían con la rapidez propia de un grupo de asesinato. Igualmente observo a otro sujeto que se movía incluso con más velocidad y los iba noqueando. Así fue hasta que se topó con dos tipos que, inclusive en medio de la multitud y lo apretado del terreno, fueron capaces de herir a ese otro sujeto. Afilo sus ojos haciendo que sus pupilas, como si de un obturador se tratasen, encogiesen al punto máximo dejándolo ver a una gran profundidad de campo. Una vez enfoco su vista, miro al hermano de Itachi-san. ¿Qué diablos hacia él ahí? Cuando Sasuke se retiró de la pequeña pelea, lo siguió hasta donde el escenario principal se alzaba. Otra sorpresa se sobrellevo al constatar la presencia de la heredera Hyuga, si bien recordaba, se llamaba Hinata. A un lado de esta se hallaba el experto en taijutsu Rock Lee. Y, por si fuera poco, también la princesa Yamanaka se encontraba ahi. Junto a Ino estaba Moka. Cuando la vio entendió la situación. En cierta forma era aliviador que más shinobis de Konoha se encontraran en el lugar, pero, ¿Por qué tenían precisamente ellos, los sucesores principales de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, estar ahí? Reprimió un bufido de fastidio. Lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos instantes era la endemoniada situación en la que le habían puesto esos mocosos. No conforme con cuidar del Emperador, de Kurumu y en general de la familia principal. Ahora tenía que estar pendiente de esos chiquillos. Evitar a toda costa que mueran. En especial el Uchiha y la Hyuga. Volvió de sus pensamientos cuando el equipo de mocosos se dispersó. Observo como Sasuke y Lee se dirigieron al Norte. Hinata se destinó hacia el palacio e Ino y Moka se quedaron en el lugar. Bueno, por lo menos era una estrategia astuta. Se dio vuelta e ingreso rápidamente al salón. Con grandes zancadas fue hasta donde Kurumu estaba bailando con un joven. Con rapidez la jalo hacia si, a pesar de los insultos de la princesa. Sin prestar atención la cargo en su hombro ante la impactada mirada de los presentes para seguidamente ir hasta la puerta posterior y sacarla de ahí.

- Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido… - Lo golpeaba en la espalda. – Con qué derecho… - La bajo de si y la miro seriamente. La princesa quedo inmovilizada ante ese hecho. Cuando iba a reclamar algo, él se adelantó:

- Siento la brusquedad Kurumu-sama. Pero ahora mismo estamos bajo ataque. Según el protocolo debemos llevar a la familia principal al cuarto principal del centro. El emperador, la emperatriz y su hermano deben estar ya dirigiéndose hasta ese lugar. – Al terminar de hablar Kurumu se apresuró a ir. No quería pasar por ese infierno otra vez.

**OoOooOoO**

**Norte de Ciudad Prohibida.**

Las fuerzas guardianes luchaban con gran valor ante la arremetida de al menos ochocientos enemigos que intentaban a toda fuerza avanzar. Se habían puesto tres etapas de contención en caso de ataque. La primera fue en un perímetro de dos kilómetros alrededor de las murallas externas de la ciudad. La segunda se ubicaba en mitad de la misma. Y, la última, era la defensa de Ciudad Prohibida. Ahora mismo los enemigos, con brutalidad asesina, incendiando todo a su paso, arremetía contra la segunda barda de protección. Los ejércitos batallaban en medio del fuego de las casas incendiadas, en tanto, lo shinobis presentes de uno u otro bando, combatían sigilosamente en los tejados, envueltos en estrategias y teniendo a la oscuridad como mejor aliada. No así, poco a poco los combatientes iban quedando destrozados, en mayor número los aliados. No pasó nada de tiempo antes que los escudos resultaran rotos, las espadas abolladas y las armaduras sangrantes. Los gritos aulladores hicieron saber a demasiados que algo estaba mal. Igualmente, las personas que se encontraban en los exteriores habían sido rápidamente evacuadas, pero, a pesar de aquello no se pudo evitar que un puñado de inocentes espectadores quedara en el fuego cruzado.

Como testimonio a eso, un infante lloraba entre el fuego buscando a sus progenitores que seguramente habían muerto. Una mordaz flecha desde algún lugar surco los cielos. Su punta asesina se dirigió hasta el pequeño niño.

Diez metros.

Cinco Metros.

Dos metros.

Un metro.

En el pequeño cayó totalmente atravesado. De su boca sangre inocente caía, mientras su mirada se ubicaba al lado izquierdo donde un joven de ojos rojos aún mantenía extendida su mano. Ese joven había intentado salvarlo pero no llego a tiempo, y ahora, como si aún quisiera agarrar una flecha invisible, mantenía su mano extendida. El pequeñuelo no supo porque de sus ojos rojos, con tres extrañas aspas negras, salían lágrimas muy chiquitas. Desvió su mirada a un lado y miro a otro joven extraño. Él estaba mirándolo con la totalidad de sus ojos abiertos, incrédulos. El pequeño sonrió ante esa expresión. El joven de grandes cejas era gracioso. Lentamente el dolor ya no existía. Sonrió una vez más al sentir la voz de sus padres llamándolo. Así, con una sonrisa, murió.

- Ino… debemos llevarlo con Ino. Sasuke-kun, aún podemos salvarlo. – Grito eufórico Lee. Hace unos instantes todo había sido silencio, pero ahora, los gritos inundaban el lugar. Rock Lee se acercó al niño. No podía creer la brutalidad de eso. Que monstruo mata a un inocente niño sin ningún motivo. Sin duda la flecha fue dirigida hacia ese infante. Al pasar a lado de Sasuke miro como el Uchiha veía el rostro del niño. También era su primera vez. La primera vez en mirar la muerte de alguien que no tenía ni cinco años. Lee lo cargo pero su corazón ya no latía. Sin siquiera saberlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Lee. – Exclamo muy calmo. – Déjalo. No hay nada que hacer. La flecha atravesó su corazón.

- Pero…

- Lee.

- ¡AHHHH!

Ese grito ensordecedor rompió el momento. Velozmente Sasuke se dirigió al lugar. Lee bajo al pequeño de sus brazos. Se limpió ferozmente el rostro y siguió a Sasuke. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la procedencia de aquel grito claramente femenino. Se encontraron así mismos en un callejón. El fuego dotaba a la noche de sombras vagas y refulgencias expeditas. Cuando los dos muchachos shinobis llegaron hasta la procedencia del grito, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Una niña de tal vez once años estaba totalmente desnuda, a su lado, una mujer en igualdad de condiciones gritaba desesperada teniendo a la niña en sus brazos. La mujer gritaba como loca. Su cuerpo femenino estaba lleno de espeso líquido blanco. El de la niña se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones. Al parecer eran madre e hija. La madre sostenía entre sus brazos arrullando a la niña quien tenía una mirada totalmente muerta. Unos metros atrás un hombre totalmente masacrado complementaba la dantesca escena. No había que ser unos genios para entender lo que sucedió. En especial gracias al horrible sangrado entre las piernas de la pequeña que se apreciaba gracias a las llamas y el olor a sexo que se esparcía junto con el hedor de la madera quemada. Aun envueltos es esa tétrica escena, los shinobis escucharon otros gritos de todos lados. Sin pensarlo Sasuke se llevó las manos a los oídos. No quería imaginar lo que sucedía. Lee por otra parte solo cayo de rodillas apretando su manos tan fuerte de sangraban ante el contacto de sus uñas.

Si, por fin habían salido de las alas del Godaime. Pero jamás imaginaron que el mundo fuese tan podrido.

- Oh… pero que tenemos aquí. Shinobis de Konoha. – Los dos regresaron la mirada y ocho tipos asquerosos y bastante grandes aparecieron. Sin duda por su indumentaria eran ninjas.

- Eh. El de la derecha ¿no es Uchiha Sasuke?

- Cierto. – Proclamo otro.

- ¿Cuál es su recompensa?

- Creo veinte millones.

- Oh, lastima. Si fuere Uchiha Iori o Hyuga Hinata sería mejor. Por ellas dan cuarenta millones.

- ¿¡Enserio!

- ¡Claro! No ves que las quieren para parir hijos.

- Tendremos que… - Las palabras del último sujeto quedaron a medias. Un solo Kunai atravesó su garganta y lo elimino. Sasuke estaba… furioso es decir poco. Hablaban de su hermana, de su novia como objetos.

- ¡LEE! – Llamo con voz potente. El susodicho se posó a su lado. – No dejaremos a uno solo con vida. Esta misión es de asesinato ¡¿Quedo claro?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Clamo con ira instantes antes de romperle el cuello a uno de esos malditos.

**OoOooOoO**

**Puerta Este del Castillo Imperial**

Hinata llego hasta la entrada del palacio. Todo estaba herméticamente sellado, lo sabía gracias a su Byakugan. En el camino se topó con dos sujetos a los cuales dejo fuera de combate muy fácilmente, pero, por esa misma situación sabía que no la dejarían entrar tan sencillamente. El concierto seguía sin mayores problemas, aunque las personas presentían que algo no estaba del todo bien. En especial porque en la última media hora muchas más explosiones se escuchaban.

- ¡Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y soy Kunochi a órdenes de Uchiha Itachi-sama, Godaime Hokage de Kohohagure no Sato! – Exclamo en alto al mirar con sus especiales ojos como varias flechas la apuntaban desde las ventanas.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando observar a un General. El hombre la miro detenidamente y una imperceptible sonrisa adorno su rostro. Hinata suspiro aliviada. Había conocido al hombre cuando habían rescatado a la Emperatriz Kuromitsu.

- Hyuga-dono. No sé porque motivo está aquí. Pero déjeme decirle que es un completo pla…

Un Kunai salido de quien sabe dónde atravesó el ojo del General. Rápidamente las flechas salieron disparadas hacia ella. Su instinto la llevo a saltar hacia atrás. No tenía tiempo para entrar en shock ante la muerte de ese hombre. Otra oleada de flechas se dirigieron hacia ella. Sin poder escapar lo único que atino a hacer es girar sobre sí misma mientras gritaba: _Kaiten._ No obstante las oleadas de armas seguían viniendo. La creían una enemiga con justa razón. Lo que nadie espero es que gracias a ese altercado confuso. Decenas de shinobis salieran entre la multitud y se colaran al castillo entre la confusión. Hinata, por otra parte, no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que utilizar el sushin y desaparecer, no sin antes que un Kunai la lastimara en el lado izquierdo. No había llegado a tocar su ojo en sí, aunque si le dejo una marca vertical que iba desde la ceja hasta un poco más abajo de la cuenca ocular inferior.

**OoOooOoO**

**Habitación Central del Castillo Imperial**

El viaje hasta la habitación de seguridad fue caótico. Ahora entendía lo que estaba mal. Quien hubiese pensado que sean los propios empleados de Ciudad Imperial los traidores. En medio del camino se interpusieron varios cocineros o guardias. Según un pequeño interrogatorio a uno de ellos dijo que poco a poco los subversivos. Dos días después del fallido secuestro. Habían ido cambiando el personal por gente de su confianza. Les ayudo el hecho que miles de empleados existieran y nadie percato de la sustitución de algunos. Pero, solo debían ser algunos para dejar las mazmorras del castillo debilitadas y que, cuando los subversivos acaben con la armada exterior, entrarían por ahí sin más. Cuando Naruto pregunto quién era la cabeza, él sujeto había muerto ante un Kunai de un compañero.

Caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos. Kurumu veía aterrorizada como salían de quien sabe dónde algunos tipos. Para estas instancias algunos gritos dentro del palacio se hacían escuchar. Recorrieron el comedor principal, una vez estaban por salir tres sujetos enmascarados surgieron y cogieron con una especie de soga metálica a Ryuusuke por el cuello. Ella grito cerrando los ojos. No así, cuando los abrió observo como el rubio había partido la cuerda metálica y sostenía por el cuello a su agresor levantándolo del piso. Después sus uñas crecían y le destrozaba la garganta para luego arrojarlo con fuerza monstruosa hacia donde los otros cadáveres de los atacantes se hallaban tirados. Todo eso en solo segundos. Incluso ella sintió pavor del hombre frente a sí.

- ¿Qué eres? – Resoplo bajito.

- Lo dije verdad. No me conoce Kurumu-sama. – Ella se sorprendió. Pensó que su pregunta apenas fue un susurro pero él la había escuchado.

Siete minutos después llegaban hacia la entrada al cuarto de seguridad. Kurumu ingreso apresuradamente buscando a su hermano. Fue un completo alivio encontrarlo ahí junto con Shigure. También se encontraba Shaoran con Kotonoha y, por ultimo, Chug-Faa junto con Kuromitsu. Mientras, en el podio, sentado de forma perezosa estaba el emperador. Ese sujeto siempre le pareció raro. No tenía carisma y hablaba en raras ocasiones. A decir verdad en todo ese tiempo lo había visto, sin exagerar, apenas tres veces. Lo único que entendía era que debía protegerlo. Desvió la mirada hacia Chug-Faa y otros cuatro sujetos. Dos tenían armaduras de General, incluso estaba el capitán que le había dado la bienvenida en el examen hace meses. Ellos estaban planteando la estrategia mientras se mantenían alrededor de una mesa de inteligencia militar y se comunicaban con los subordinados mediante radio. Se acercó para conocer la situación. Muy pronto tendría que pelear y deshacerse del sello restrictor de chackra.

- ¡La zona sureste ha caído! – Se escuchó por un intercomunicador

- ¡En el Noreste hemos perdido comunicación! – Fue otra voz.

- ¡Ganamos en el Oeste! - Delibero el tercero.

- ¡Que sucede en el lado Norte! – Gritó Chug-Faa.

- Son dos shinobis de Konoha. Están diezmando al enemigo. ¡Son increíbles! – Farfullo uno en medio de sonidos que delataban una batalla campal.

- ¡¿Konoha? Ese malnacido de Itachi. – Pronuncio Chug-Faa con cierta emoción.- Ahora, ¿Saben quién los lidera?

- Esa seria yo. Maldito Bastardo. – Se escuchó por el intercomunicador del lado Noreste.

- ¡¿Esa voz…?

**OoOooOoO**

**Aldea del Fénix.**

Los pies les pesaban cada vez más a medida que avanzaban entre los cadáveres repugnantes de los enemigos. Intentar dar un paso más siquiera era doloroso y agotador para la voluntad e ira. Todavía no se habían recibido noticias de lo que sucedía y los corazones de todos estaban ensombrecidos. Jamás habían peleado de esa forma. Y ahora tampoco el tiempo se mostraba apacible. Hacía frío. Un viento que se había levantado durante la noche en donde el fuego engullía todo dejando huella de la batalla que minutos atrás se había llevado a cabo. Por suerte los pueblerinos habían sido puestos a salvos, pero eso no evitaba que después de la lucha el viento soplara inclemente desde el norte, y aumentaba, y las tierras de alrededor estaban lóbregas y grises. Los equipos estrellas de Konoha estaban exhaustos y psicológicamente cansados. Alrededor de ocho batallones se enfrentaron en una mini guerra en las faldas del volcán del Fénix. Doce equipos de la aldea del Fénix constados por diez miembros cada uno habían muerto. También de Konoha perecieron tres equipos ambu y varios miembros de otros equipos de apoyo. Tal vez se debió a la fortuna, o, lo más probable, a su entrenamiento que, entre todos los adolescentes no hubiese habido bajas. No obstante, si heridos. Las medic-nin estaban casi en crisis. Haruno Sakura, Haruno Tayuya y Karin no daban a vasto para intentar curar a todos. Era el infierno. Un infierno que les había llevado más de tres horas de constante lucha apaciguar. Metros más adelante, en donde los líderes de los equipos estaban cansados, vendados y adoloridos, se daba una conversación exaltada. En especial Anko, Kurenai, Azuma y Gai quienes estaban preocupados por sus discípulos puesto que informes de inteligencia decían que la mayor parte de soldados enemigos habían atravesado escondidos entre las miles de personas que se dirigieron a Ciudad Imperial para el cumpleaños del Feudal. Y que, hace unas horas descubrieron que las armas utilizadas habían sido entregadas por vía aérea mediante una invocación de un halcón que superaba los cien metros de envergadura.

- ¿¡Qué diablos sucede aquí! ¿¡Cómo coño paso esto!

- Tranquila Kurenai. Esta fue la razón para que Itachi nos haya enviado.

- ¡Al diablo con eso Kakashi! ¡Mi discípulo Sasuke está en ese infierno! ¡Todos los que fueron no tienen ni coño de idea de cómo lidear con algo como esto! – Enfatizo sus palabras indicando con sus brazos los alrededores. - ¡Rayos! ¡Ni siquiera yo sé cómo liderar con esto!

- Estarán bien. – Aclamo con paciencia.

- ¿¡Bien! ¡Claro! Estarán tan bien como todos nuestros estudiantes. ¿¡Acaso estas ciego! ¿¡Miraste el shock que provoco esto en ellos! Por dios. Esos niños nunca han estado en una misión de asesinato masivo. Peor aún en una guerra.

- Es cierto. Mentalmente no están preparados. Sabes bien que en épocas de paz a los dieciocho años se les inculca psicológicamente para sobrellevar estas situaciones. No estamos en las épocas de las guerras ninjas, Kakashi. ¡Estoy seguro que Lee…!

- Cálmate Gai. Como sea, solo podemos confiar en ellos ahora. Además… - Se entrecorto. Camino hasta una ventana y miro la luna.

- ¿Además que, Kakashi? – Proclamo Azuma ante el silencio del Junnin.

- Él está ahí.

- ¿Él? ¿De quién hablas?

- Kurenai… - Suspiro. – Después de hoy no creo que habrá razón para que se siga ocultando. Los soldados que derrotamos no solo pertenecían a los subversivos del país del fuego. Al parecer todo esto fue una trampa. Creo que fue exactamente para obligarlo a salir a la luz pública. Pero ¿Quién querría algo así?

- ¡Kakashi! Te refieres a… ¡¿Naruto? ¡¿Naruto está vivo? – Pregunto Anko.

- Ese pequeño malnacido. – Escupió las palabras Gai.

- ¡¿De quien hablan?

- Kurenai eso…

- ¡_Aquí reportes desde la aldea de la arena_! – Se escuchó interrumpiendo a Kakashi por la frecuencia abierta que mantenían para estar informados. Puesto que la Aldea de la Arena estaba en un amplio espacio ubicaron sus transmisores en ese lugar. Eso también fue parte del tratado de paz._ – Grupos de enemigos han intentado invadir la aldea de Arena. Los hemos derrotado junto con los shinobis de Konoha, pero tenemos informes de una gran campaña enemiga que ha sometido la aldea de la Bruma, de la primavera y se dirigen en gran contingente hacia el Sonido. Repito, se dirigen hacia el sonido. Según informes tienen la insignia de la aldea oculta de la Lluvia y de la aldea de la Niebla. El Mizukage ha empezado a moverse. Repito, el Mizukage a empezado a moverse. A todos los aliados se comunica que resguarden sus puestos. Y, para quienes escuchan esta información cifrada, Uchiha Itachi-sama ha salido hacia el sonido. Repito, el Hokage ha salido hacia el Sonido. Cambio y Fuera._

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con el mundo? Un profundo silencio se hizo presente. Todos ellos pensaban en alguna explicación sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

**OoOooOoO**

**Noreste de Ciudad Prohibida.**

Las llamas engullían con satisfacción la oscuridad. Apiñados a ambos lados de la carretera desde la Puerta de la Ciudad hasta los muros de Ciudad Prohibida, el pelotón bajo el dominio del líder miraba con satisfacción como llegaron para derrocar la última defensa antes de ingresar al castillo. En tanto, el líder mantenía el intercomunicador en sus manos.

- Pensaste que había muerto verdad Chug-Faa. ¡Pero no! Yo decido mis victorias, también decido mis derrotas. Fue un golpe bajo matar a Arua y al anterior Kazekage, pero no me rendiré por eso. ¡Esta noche, la monarquía caerá y un nuevo mundo surgirá de entre las cenizas y la sangre derramada!

Viajando por el aire las ondas atravesaron la multitud de personas que ahora corrían por doquier intentando escapar. Mientras, los soldados salían en hordas enteras y se formaban en medio de la plaza del Loto Rojo. Las ondas de radio siguieron y atravesaron el castillo, transitando por en medio de numerosos cadáveres y algunos nobles. Y así llegaron hasta la habitación central donde Chug-Faa reconocía esa voz. Pero no solo él lo hacía, Naruto también sabia de quien se trataba y no daba crédito.

- Sorprendido querido. Sí, yo también estuve sorprendida cuando no morí al ser atravesada por tu espada. Ahora, si me haces los honores, podrías asesinarlos a todos.

Hablo con calma arrulladora. Naruto rápidamente observo a su alrededor ya que ella le había dado luz verde a alguien. Eso solo significaba que algún presente pertenecía a los subversivos. Escudriño detalladamente a todos más nadie movía un solo dedo. Tal vez solo fue un farol pero con qué propósito. Además, el mismo había visto como Chug-Faa había matado a esa Kunochi que le tarjo problemas hace algún tiempo atrás. Si bien recordaba la mujer era la líder de los mercenarios que investigaban armas biológicas capaces de afectar directamente a los conductos de chackra. Esa Kunochi medica quien tenía un profundo odio hacia Konoha y al país del fuego y que debió haber muerto. En este punto se perdió totalmente. Nada encajaba. Absolutamente nada. Entonces, antes siquiera de preverlo una mano atravesaba a Chug-Faa. Era Kotonoha, la dulce princesa que pasaba desapercibida por todos. Su velocidad fue increíble a tal punto que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Los gritos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Inclusive el gran sabio no lo presagió. A velocidad endemoniada Kotonoha se abalanzó sobre el Emperador. Naruto por otra parte se rompió la parte superior de su vestimenta e hizo que el sello de su cuerpo se solidificara, entonces, de un tajo lo saco permitiendo que una gran cantidad de energía explotara y cubriera toda la habitación en un fulgor rojo. A velocidad insensata se colocó frente al Emperador. Pero, ¿Si Kotonoha era la traidora porque demonios ya no había asesinado al Emperador teniendo tantas oportunidades? Algo iba mal. No pudo concluir esa línea de pensamiento puesto que una espada cortaba su espalda desnuda haciéndole una herida trasversal muy fea. Al regresar la vista se topó con el rostro del Emperador del Fuego. En ese punto todo carecía de sentido.

- Ya lo hiciste. – Pronuncio por el intercomunicador la líder.

- Lo siento pero ahora mismo nadie la puede atender. Por favor llame después. – Dijo Shaoran colgando la radio y mirando el escenario. Shigure tenía tras de sí al pequeño príncipe que se encontraba desmayado por la presión del chackra rojo. Kurumu sostenía en sus brazos a su hermano y observaba aterrorizada los hechos. Kuromitsu y el Emperador al parecer estaban en trance, y Kotonoha miraba a Ryuusuke con los ojos muy abiertos. Lentamente Shaoran se acercó a Kotonoha por detrás. – Demonios. Mizukage-sama se enfadara por esto. Eres muy buena Kunochi. Mataste a su familia y sellaste a esa mujer… – Señalo a Kuromitsu. -… después te hiciste pasar por su hija. Luego hiciste que se casara con el Emperador y buscabas cada oportunidad para matarlo. Lastimosamente el Emperador lleva muerto demasiado tiempo. Debió haber sido frustrante intentar matarlo con esas artimañas y ver que seguía vivo. Pero, tranquila, alguien como tú nos será muy útil. Solo por esto alargamos tanto las cosas pequeña descendiente del desaparecido clan Kagami. – La noqueo antes de que pudiese hacer algo. - En cuanto a ti Naruto-san. No sabes las ganas que tengo de probar mi poder contigo. Aunque debo aceptar no imagine te demorases tanto en saber la verdad. Como decirlo. Yo te admiro. Te admiro de verdad. Y Mizukage-sama también lo hace. Por muchos años has evitado nuestras conquistas. Ahora mismo debes estarte preguntando muchas cosas ¿cierto? Pero esta fue la única manera de tenerte tan ocupado. El Hokage sin su sombra no es más que un idiota ególatra. Ah, fue complicado pero Mizukage-sama lo tenía todo previsto. El país del Té. Arua. Inclusive salvo a esa idiota Kunochi que lidera esta estúpida rebelión. Todo para este momento. Salió perfecto. Konoha debía estar tan preocupado limpiando el patio de su casa que no debía enterarse de lo demás. ¡Fue magnifico! ¡Lo oyes, ahora mismo la guerra se esparce! ¡Madara-sama debe estar conquistando pueblos y ustedes estúpidos de Konoha no lo vieron por estar preocupados en fantasmas!

- «Maldición, Veneno».- Intentaba mover sus músculos pero la espada del emperador estaba rebosante de veneno. Parecía que ahora encajaba todo. - ¿Quién eres?

- ¡¿Yo? ¡Yo soy tu más grande admirador! Hace cinco años cuando me dieron esta misión escuchaba tantas cosas de ti. Y entonces me jure a mí mismo que seguiría tus pasos. Yo soy tu fan número uno Naruto-san. ¡Y también el hombre que te superara! – Su rostro adquiría muecas maniacas.

- ¿Quién es Madara?

- ¿!Madara-sama¡? – Sonrió a carcajadas – ¡Es la persona que ideo todo esto! ¡El gran titiritero! Me dio esta misión para estar cerca de todo. Observarlo y tener pleno control de Ciudad Imperial. Pero, a él no le importa algo tan insignificante como un solo país. Sin embargo, incluso para él es complicado tratar de conquistar un país elemental. ¿Entonces qué haces? ¡Resquebrajas todo! ¡Esta noche las alianzas entre poblados se verán afectadas! ¡Y pueblos estratégicos serán tomados!

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿Yo? Me llamo Shaoran. Soy el último descendiente del clan Tsuki. Soy un titiritero oscuro. – Movió sus dedos y el emperador se agitó. – Capitán de las fuerzas de inteligencia del país del agua y sucesor a tu grandeza, Naruto-san.

- «Ese tal Madara utilizo todo esto como treta. Nos quería enfocados en una sola cosa. A ese tipo no le interesa los países, pero entonces que busca al conquistarlos. Incluso fue tan lejos para armar todo este teatro. ¡Demonios!» – El chackra rojo empezó a comerse al veneno. – Veamos si eres digno.

- Oh. Lo siento, pero no soy un Akatsuki. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. – Señalo instantes antes de desaparecer por un espejo, llevándose con él a Kotonoha y dejando al emperador quien cayó al suelo y, antes de tocar el piso, se convirtió en un cadáver seco con, por lo menos, un año de muerto.

Naruto miro a su alrededor. Los hombres presentes habían muerto. Mientras Shigure, Kurumu, Kuromitsu y el príncipe había caído inconscientes. En ese instante pensó en Madara. ¿No podía tratarse de Madara Uchiha? ¿Verdad? Según tenía entendido acabaron con él en la batalla de la llanura hacía ya varios años. Además, ese tipo lo había llamado Mizukage-sama. Ahora mismo Itachi-san debía explicarle varias cosas. Cuando llego a donde los inconscientes se encontraban, miro a Kurumu y su hermano. En ese instante él pequeño asumiría el cargo dado que una mujer no puede hacerlo, pero, la diablesa seria excelente emperatriz. Lentamente tomo una decisión. Concentro chackra en sus dedos y los dirigió hacia el niño inconsciente.

- Lo siento… - susurro. – Itami no Satsu. – Cuando estaba por tocarlo. La mano de Shigure le interrumpió.

- Lo mataras.

- Sí.

- Si permito que lo hagas. ¿Me llevaras contigo?

- Sí.

- Recuerda, es una promesa. – Aclaro antes de soltar su mano y dejar que ese chackra rojizo toque la frente del pequeño, quien, de un segundo a otro dejo de respirar.

Una vez más el destino se había sellado. Pero, esa noche, apenas y empezaba.

* * *

Próximamente: Fin del Libro Primero.

Capitulo dieciocho: "Fractura Funesta"

Al entrar Itachi en la habitación todo se tornó en una mera ilusión de un renuente perdido de realidad. El glorioso Godaime Hokage se posó frente a su sombra, pero, en esta ocasión no habría más que una confrontación.

- Tu próxima misión no será en este mundo Naruto…

* * *

**Nota Autor:**

Otro capítulo más y acabamos el libro primero o primera temporada, como gusten llamarle. En conclusión ha sido un capitulo bastante largo por cierto (y en quince días), pero no se acostumbren XD. Bueno, después se sabrá más a profundidad todas las cosas sueltas, y créanme que ninguna parte del capítulo fue relleno. Ah, verdad ¿Escucharon las canciones? ¿Les gusto?... espero que sí. Y hablando de otro tema, enserio me sorprende lo perspicaces que son algunos lectores. En fin, hora de respuestas, y como público en dos foros diferentes, pues responderé a todas XD (soy muy vago, en verdad, así me dicen en mi casa ¬¬)

soniaandrea:

Oye. Gracias por tu comentario. Me gustan así de detallados y saber las opiniones. En verdad. Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, y creo que es la que más curiosidad provoca, sobre Iori y Naruto. Ellos tendrán una relación odio/amor/odio, ya sabrán porque. Pero, eso no sucederá sino hasta por lo menos unos cinco capítulos del segundo libro (temporada), quizá más.

Froz Min End :

**¿Naruto expulsa feromonas a no más dar? **

¡Eso explicaría muchas cosas, pero la explicación se dará más adelante y, aunque no lo creas, fue una pregunta muy importante!

**¿Qué sucede/sucedió con Akatsuki?**

¡Claro que aparecerán!, pero dentro de un tiempo. Sera muy a mi forma y, sobre esto, créeme que aún no se me ocurre nada para cuando Pain y Naruto intercambien opiniones sobre la paz puesto que ellos no son tan diferentes en este fic. Tú me entiendes ¿cierto?

Lord Mortensen:

**La presencia de Kotonoha de School Days en el fic ¿es un personaje de relleno nada más?**

No. Ella y Shaoran serán importantes en el futuro. Bueno, más el segundo.

ChenchoXDBernna:

**¿No has pensado en una pareja definitiva para Naruto? **

A decir verdad sí. Pero sería muy aburrido decirles, aunque eso no quiere decir que él no siga teniendo sus aventuras. Además conociendo mis finales seria cruel ¿verdad?

Bien, con eso se acabaron las preguntas. Como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen otras preguntas pues ya saben y, háganme saber que les gusta dejando una opinión, criterio, más reviews (capítulo más pronto si llegamos a cien). Cierto, otra pregunta extraña para ustedes. Llevamos diecisiete capítulos y el Kyuubi no da señales de vida. ¿Alguien imagina porque?

En fin. Gracias por sus comentarios. Cuídense. Dejen Reviews y hasta la próxima.


	18. Fractura Funesta

_"¿¡Creéis saber lo que es la locura! ¡Pues miradme esta noche y pensad la respuesta!"_

* * *

**Hace algunas horas.**

Por unas cuantas horas Konoha vivió en la incertidumbre, acechada por el miedo. No se tenía clara noción de lo que sucedía. Claro está, al ser uno de los poblados más poderosos, militarmente hablando, del mundo; nadie esperaba un ataque frontal contra sus murallas. Aquel día seria recordado por mucho tiempo. El caos suscitado en el continente entero hizo que, por algunas horas, ningún lugar fuese seguro, ni siquiera la aldea al parecer intocable.

Remembrando rápidamente los sucesos de esa tarde, nadie se percató de que algo estuviese mal. Todo transcurría con normalidad, y si algo fuera de lo común se presintió fue al comenzar la caída de la noche donde se sintió mucho frío, y la creciente penumbra del crepúsculo pareció mezclar en una sola bruma la lobreguez de los árboles, dando el extraño efecto que en la oscuridad grandes masas grisáceas estaban desparramadas aquí y allá produciendo un efecto fosco y solemne que hacía nacer pensamientos de siniestras fantasías engendradas solo en los años de la guerra, mientras, el sol poniente parecía arrojar un extraño consuelo a las fantasmales nubes peregrinas. Exactamente cuando el último atisbo de luz devoraba el azul nocturno, dotando al cielo de un rojo carmesí apagado, el caos se desató.

De un segundo a otro todo se volvió sombrío. Los shinobis en la torre Hokage corrían en todas direcciones mientras los comunicados, tanto de radio como mensajes, llegaban sin parar. Informes de todo lado describiendo los repentinos ataques que sufrían hacían a los shinobis de inteligencia trabajar en la decodificación mientras se trascribían decenas de mensajes de ayuda y los enviaban a la oficina del consejo, donde, desde hace algunos minutos tanto el Godaime como sus consejeros miraban la información. Entonces, a la media hora de empezado ese manicomio, un pedido de ayuda del Sonido hizo que Konoha pasase del estado de alerta naranja a rojo. Alguien desquiciado estaba atacando una parte de Konoha y siendo así, estaban declarándoles la guerra.

En persona el Hokage recibió el pedido de ayuda y doce minutos después, junto con el Sannin Jiraya y ocho escuadrones ambu, salían a toda prisa en los lomos de dos inmensos sapos convocados por el ermitaño. Otros ocho minutos después llegaban informes desde la aldea del Fénix donde la generación estrella de Konoha, y algunos de los más grandes shinobis de la misma, peleaban contra un ejército irregular que intentaba pasar hacia Ciudad Imperial. Dos minutos más tarde pedidos de auxilio venían de aldeas pequeñas que estaban siendo masacradas en tanto informes de inteligencia de los efectivos encubiertos en varias aldeas shinobis como la del Rayo y la Tierra proclamaban que estas se encontraban bajo ofensiva de grupos pequeños, no así, más especializados. Alguien había tomado por sorpresa al pacifico mundo shinobi y, lo que es peor, lo estaba haciendo con una efectividad escalofriante. Otros cinco minutos después llegaron turbadores reportes de una sublevación en la capital del país de la tierra: la ciudad del dragón, la urbe más grande conocida. Según los informes la ciudad era un infierno y para apaciguar esto el Tsuchikage en persona se había dirigido hacia el palacio del dragón. Diecisiete minutos más tarde lo que más se temía se informó: ¡Ciudad Imperial estaba bajo ataque! La aldea del Fénix, siendo la más cercana para prestar ayuda, tenía sus propias dificultades, y mandar a más escuadrones les dejaría indefensos, es así que decidieron dejar a su suerte a la ciudad, la cual, por algunas extrañas circunstancias había redoblado sus guardia para la festividad. En ese mismo instante todos se preguntaron si alguien en Ciudad Imperial se esperaba algo como lo que estaba aconteciendo esa noche.

El consejo se reunió a puerta cerrada junto con los líderes de los clanes. El máximo estado de alerta fue impuesto a la par que las murallas y alrededores de la aldea eran fortificados. Nadie esperaba que les atacasen pero ahora que el Hokage no estaba cualquier cosa se podía esperar. Todos los shinobis sin excepción montaron guardia. Los civiles por otra parte fueron reunidos estratégicamente, a la menor señal de combate, serian puestos en los refugios. Mientras, dentro del salón del consejo, los líderes acompañados del Sandaime Hokage y la última miembro de los Sannin discutían la situación.

- El Mizukage ha hecho sus movimientos pero nunca imaginamos que tendría tantos alcances. Fuimos descuidados.

- No, por el contrario. Investigamos todo los que podíamos pero ni siquiera Jiraya-sama pudo infiltrarse en el país del Agua. Hasta el momento su barrera es incorruptible. No confían en los extranjeros y no dan paso a sus fronteras. Es más, sabemos muy poco de lo que sucede ahí.

- Pero creer que tenía todo esto planeado. Además, porque Itachi-sama no dio la orden de acabar con ellos. Konoha tienen el poder suficiente para aplastar a cualquier…

- ¡Silencio! – Exclamo fuertemente la encargada de Konoha en ausencia del Hokage. Los líderes de los clanes la regresaron a ver extrañados. – Ahora mismo estamos en una situación muy deplorable. La razón del porque no hicimos esto o aquello no interesa, además, Itachi tenía sus razones. No podemos dañar un país que no resultaba de ninguna forma un peligro. Si lo hacíamos, todas las demás potencias ninjas hubiesen tenido una razón para aliarse contra nosotros.

- Tsunade-sama…

- Ahora mismo todo lo que podemos hacer es rogar porque se puedan salvar tantas vidas sean posibles.

- Pero que sucederá con los jóvenes que se encuentran en la aldea del Fénix, ellos…

- Son shinobis Chouza.

- Tsunade-sama, ellos son la mejor generación que hemos tenido quizá en la historia de la aldea. No es subestimación decir que son genios… aun así…

- Les hemos protegido y mimado en más de una forma. – Aclamo con voz serena para después soltar el humo de su pipa. – Todos ellos son jóvenes, impetuosos y en algunos casos rebeldes. – Sonrió. – Cada uno representa el orgullo de su clan pero… han olvidado que también son guerreros. Necesitan está lección, una que solo este tipo de situación les puede dar. No así, es penoso que suceda de esta forma, pero si logran sobrellevarlo podrán convertirse en lo que vuestros clanes quieren. De una forma u otra solo les queda confiar en sus capacidades y en su corazón.

- Sandaime-sama…

- Si algo me ha enseñado mis años… – Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la ventana más cercana. –… es que en este mundo un largo tiempo de paz precede a un tiempo de guerra. Para evitar aquello hemos entrenamos a nuestros niños, para que ellos sean capaces de instaurar la paz aunque sea por medio de la fuerza. Es un sinsentido pero así ha funcionado desde sus orígenes nuestras aldeas. Esta era ha dotado a varios sucesores de talentos increíbles, y me pregunto si es un designio de lo que ocurrirá… – El salón completo quedo en silencio. – Si es así, lo único que podemos hacer es mostrarles el camino que creemos correcto y enseñarles todo lo que podamos, después de todo, el futuro les pertenece a ellos. Esta es una prueba que tanto ellos como nosotros debemos superar, ellos tendrán que hacerlo con su propia fuerza mientras nosotros tendremos que depositar nuestra confianza en que podrán hacerlo, eso también es la voluntad del fuego.

No mucho después inmensas explosiones se escucharon. ¡La guerra alcanzo Konoha!

- Vayan a dirigir sus clanes. – Fue la respuesta tranquila del Sandaime a los gritos de afuera. En instantes los líderes desaparecieron quedando solo unos cuantos, entre ellos la líder temporal del Clan Uchiha, la esposa del Godaime: Uchiha Akira.

- Tsunade-sama que sucederá con _eso_.

- Puedes ser la esposa del Godaime pero ante mi llámalo por su nombre Akira.

- Lo lamento Tsume-san yo…

- Akira, cuantas veces he dicho que no lo llames así. Sé que lo aborreces pero...

- Lo siento Tsunade-sama.

- Akira-chan, sé que odias a Naruto pero, ¿Quién puede culparte en tu situación? – Tsume y Tsunade bajaron la mirada. – Para una madre tener que entregar a su hija es la decisión más difícil que se le puede pedir, aun así aceptaste. Itachi y tú decidieron que su hija sea la carcelera quien guarde la llave. – Suspiro. – Naruto está en Ciudad Prohibida, y si llega a suceder lo que en Ciudad del Dragón estoy seguro que llegara hasta sus límites. Si eso sucede tenemos que cuidar a Akari-chan. La custodiaremos con el sello del Yondaime, así el Kyuubi no podrá detectarla aunque eso signifique que desgarre el alma de Naruto. – Termino con tristeza. – Que curioso, cada vez ponemos nuestro futuro en contenedores más frágiles. Itachi hizo su sacrificio al igual que el Cuarto. – Miro hacia el horizonte donde varias explosiones se daban. Un segundo después desvió su mirada al cielo permitiéndose observar como nubes torrentosas venían cubriendo totalmente el tranquilo cielo estrellado.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Actualidad.**

La ciudad ardía por secciones. Las llamas no alcanzaban a engullirlo todo pero una buena parte era abrazada por sus flamas. Alrededor de los destellos infernales la oscuridad avanzaba rapaz y se extendía ágilmente. Era como si una negrura espesa se precipitara hacía arriba desde un profundo abismo y con hambre voraz devorara el cielo. El chasquido ominoso de un trueno resonó en lo alto descargando su furia en las llanuras. Pronto, los relámpagos restallaron entre las colinas acompañando a una ráfaga huracanada y, simultáneamente, se mezclaba con el rugido del viento. Una gran tormenta advertía por doquier. Una tan grande que pocas veces los humanos sentirían tal furia.

La mañana aún estaba tan lejana. Jamás habían vivido noche tan larga, y, que los gritos pendencieros se filtraran a través del bisbiseo nocturno, no ayudaba. Por el contrario, solo servía para aflorar un temor macabro en los corazones de quienes los escuchaban. Por primera vez en sus jóvenes vidas podían asegurar que tenían miedo, un miedo profundo cual aciago pozo de espeso alquitrán.

La generación estrella de Konoha en esa situación se volvió totalmente inservible. Podían tener los sentidos alerta y las técnicas por las cuales eran famosos seguían siendo tan letales como de costumbre, pero su mente parecía aletargada, como si un cable de conexión estuviese saturado y no procesara la información con la debida rapidez que se requiere. Suerte que en ese sector la situación estaba controlada. No así, el ambiente se sentía extraño, frio, al igual a la escudriñada desesperación cómplice de la muerte.

En la habitación de reconocimiento en el sector sur de la aldea del Fénix el silencio reinaba. Un silencio siniestro totalmente provocativo. Nadie hablaba. Nadie comentaba. Simplemente se sumían en sus pensamientos mientras las evocaciones horrorosas de la crueldad florecían en los recuerdos. Con violencia, el gorgoteo de la lluvia empezó a traquetear en las ventanas de toda la habitación. Al oírlo, Iori, se acercó hacia la más amplia de todas para poder ser espectadora desafortunada de los resquicios que la anterior batalla había provocado. Destinó sus profundos ojos negros unos metros hacia el norte. En medio camino se topó con las tiendas improvisadas que los medic-nin habían alzado. Gritos perniciosos se escuchaban entreverados con la tórrida tormenta mientras Sakura, Karin y Tayuya gritaban por igual en un intento vano de salvar tantas vidas como les era posible. Cerró sus puños con furia al tanto automáticamente el Sharingan aparecía entre sus pupilas. Se sentía tan inútil y débil. Acerco su mano izquierda hacia la ventana mientras una lagrima frustrante rodo desde su ojo carmesí. Más allá de las tiendas, en donde la tormenta parecía haberse ensañado con más fuerza, estaban su hermano, su rival y su amiga. La impotencia solo se hizo más fuerte y por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a rezar en silencio por el bienestar de quien amaba.

**Fractura Funesta**

**Ciudad Imperial. Cuarto para las cuatro. Puerta principal de Ciudad Prohibida. **

- ¡Acribillen los costados! ¡Esta noche, esta noche diez mil años de historia desaparecerá como polvo en la tormenta! ¡Adelante! ¡Mantened-sé firmes esbirros de la desgracia que esta noche llenaremos el infierno con las almas de ciudad prohibida!

- ¡Arqueros! ¡Disparad! ¡No retrocedáis! ¡No claudiquéis! ¡Honor y muerte! ¡Honor y muerte hasta que su alma desaparezca en la negrura del averno! ¡Seguid disparando aun sin flechas! ¡Seguid luchando aun cuando vuestros cuerpos sean desgarrados! ¡Luchad! ¡Luchad y morid que la gloria os espera!

La lluvia torrencial impactaba con poder y furia. De entre las miles de tormentosas noches que había presenciado la Ciudad, ninguna había sido tan amarga o dolorosa. Las gotas de agua caían largas y afiladas como agujas, y golpeaban con ahínco los cuerpos cansados y rotos. Los gritos embestían al viento, ocultando el dolor en la gloria de una muerte heroica. El último bastión que defendía Ciudad Prohibida luchaba con bravura y estoicidad, retando a la muerte cada tras segundo, burlándola, y, al mismo tiempo, clamando por ella. Tras cinco minutos de contienda brutal en donde los espíritus y armas fueron rotos sanguinariamente, ellos perdieron. Las puertas inmensas de roble reforzado cayeron en astillas ante la explosión de un intenso poderío. Por miles rebeldes entraron a la plaza del Loto Rojo. Acribillaron sin piedad a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, después de todo, la gloria se encontraba a tan solo quinientos metros.

Acurrucados golpeando furiosamente las puertas del castillo de Ciudad Prohibida. Las miles de personas que horas antes habían disfrutado del concierto se aglomeraban unas encima de otras en intentos vanos de entrar buscando refugio. Por el contrario, las personas de adentro estaban intentando salir de ahí pero todas las salidas habían sido cerradas, inclusive las que se suponía nadie debía saber que existían.

¡Desesperación!

Solo una genuina desesperación existía en el ambiente. Las bestias con formas humanas se relamieron los labios ante la lujuria de la sangre y con un grito pernicioso arremetieron hasta las inocentes almas.

Escondidos entre el follaje y protegidos por un espeso genjutsu, perteneciente a Yamanaka Ino, se encontraban heridos y maltrechos los shinobis de Konoha. Tanto Sasuke como Lee se hallaban inconscientes. Hace una hora los escuadrones responsables de la victoria en el norte los habían traído. No importo lo fuertes que eran y lo temibles contrincantes que resultaron ser. No pudieron contra tantos adversarios. Derrotaban diez y salían veinte más. Derrotaban a esos veinte y cuarenta los sustituían. Cada vez estaban más cansados y los adversarios aprendían como luchar contra ellos. En algún punto ganaron pero a un precio muy alto al quedar rendidos, no obstante, ahora mismo eran ya una leyenda. Hinata por otra parte lucho contra otros cuantos shinobis en medio de la plaza del loto Rojo. Gano, pero en un punto cuando varios más llegaron no tuvo otro remedio que escapar. Dado que Ino estaba en mejores condiciones utilizo un genjutsu de alto nivel y los escondió en el ala Oeste fuera del castillo donde arboles de ginkgo se alzaban espesos. Hinata cuidaba de Sasuke y Lee, mientras Moka ayudaba en cuanto podía. ¡Era un infierno! Un infierno helado gracias a la tormenta sobrenatural que azotaba toda la ciudad como un presagio. Un presagio de caos y destrucción. Todo estaba perdido. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era endurecer su corazón y tratar de sobrevivir.

- ¡Como siguen Hinata!

- Están exhaustos y sus heridas son muchas. ¡Qué demonios hacemos!

- ¡Mientras tenga chackra suficiente podré ocultarnos, pero no duraré toda la noche! ¡Necesitamos un plan! Si tan solo Shikamaru estuviese aquí.

- ¡Qué diablos está sucediendo en esta ciudad!

- Es una revuelta contra la monarquía. – Proclamo Moka parándose y mirando hacia donde la armada enemiga entraba. Sus ojos carmesí destellaban un fulgor pecaminoso y unos ligeros colmillos sobresalieron de sus labios. Las presentes la miraron con extrañez y algo de temor. Luego continúo: – Ya es hora. El pronto saldrá.

- ¡De que hablas Moka-san!

- ¿¡No lo sienten! ¡Está furioso! ¡Está verdaderamente furioso! Oh… – cerro sus ojos deleitándose ante lo que parecía ser un espasmo que la estremecía. –… cuando la noche cae y la sangre brilla cual elixir prodigioso, él se alza desde la oscuridad como una sombra y abate como una espada aniquilándolo todo. ¡Por fin! Por fin podré ver a aquel a quien el clan Akashia teme y respeta. Doce siglos de existencia y es el primero por quien mi clan ha sentido el verdadero terror.

- ¿Moka-san…?

- No parpadeen. No respiren. Solo miren. Es hora que los demonios se regocijen con la sangre corrupta.

Antes de que alguna de las Kunochis dijesen algo, desviaron la vista hasta donde Moka miraba fascinada. Al hacerlo observaron como un joven se posaba de la nada, al igual a un fantasma, en medio de la plaza del Loto Rojo. Detrás de él se hallaban las personas inocentes y frente a si los barbaros que se formaban para un último ataque. El hombre era rubio, a la distancia se miraba tan alto como Sasuke y su físico era muy parecido. Su torso estaba completamente descubierto por lo que los tatuajes que se escurrían sobre su piel eran muy visibles. También lo era el hecho de que todos ellos salían desde uno ubicado en su estómago. Las mujeres de Konoha miraron fascinadas a este individuo engullido completamente por la lluvia. En especial Hinata. Para ella fue un sentimiento extraño. No podía apartar la vista de ese joven. Le recordaba algo. No podía precisar qué, pero algo cálido florecía en su pecho. Claro, ese sentimiento se contraponía al asombro de ver a alguien tan estúpido. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no duraría mucho.

- O -

Apareció justo en la mitad de la flor de loto dibujada en el piso de la plaza, sobre los escombros de lo que había sido el escenario. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se encontraba tan enojado. Una vez más Itachi le había mentido. Aun después de tanto él seguía siendo una sombra. Una en la cual ni siquiera su dueño confiaba. La rabia se apoderaba de sí mientras el dolor fluía por su cuerpo y lo hacía enfurecer más. Era un dolor tal que no podía soportarlo. Sin duda el poder que sellaron estaba en descontrol gracias a su ira. La última vez que sucedió fue cuando tenía trece años. Lo recordaba perfectamente puesto fue él día en donde conoció a su peor pesadilla. Intentaba controlarse por todo medio pero la rabia era el detonante para que el maldito zorro pudiese escapar de las ataduras de su alma y, cuando eso sucedía, él trataba de matarlo. Eso dolía. Dolía un infierno el hecho de que el maldito demonio desgarrara su alma.

Todo a su alrededor se sumió en una afonía exasperante. Incluso la lluvia parecía bajar el volumen de su tronar. El agua escurría por sus músculos, esta se calentaba y se convertía en vapor. Naruto se irguió y miro al cielo. La lluvia devoro su ser. Cerró sus ojos y apareció dentro de la parte más oscura de sí.

- _Kyuubi… _

Balbuceo al encontrarse dentro de su subconsciente. El enorme zorro demonio estaba encadenado por millares de cadenas atravesándolo y manteniéndolo en el centro de la jaula, en medio del aire, y estas ante el chackra rojo que emanaba el ser se volvían escarlata. El demonio miraba a su carcelero con odio puro. Un odio asesino. Es difícil imaginar que dentro de si se encuentre el peor enemigo. Uno que le odia a tal punto de querer matarle sin importarle desaparecer en el proceso. Él no utilizaba chackra o técnicas shinobis porque al hacerlo estaba accediendo al poder del zorro, y eso era un suicidio. Cuando lo intentaba, Kyuubi despertaba de su sueño y despedazaba la parte más profunda de su espíritu. A lo único que tenía terror era a una parte de él. El zorro se movió furibundo y su chackra exploto en forma circular al igual que las ondas de un lago se expanden ante el chocar de una gran roca.

En el mundo real los espectadores miraron como el joven grito al cielo con una voz bestial y, de cada poro de su cuerpo un chackra malsano se extendía en forma de niebla carmín secando al instante incluso el suelo mojado. Los enemigos presentían que algo sucedería, no sabían que. Solo advertían debían salir huyendo.

- Por… – trago saliva. – ¡Por la gloria!

Grito el que parecía ser el general del ejército enemigo. La primera línea de ofensiva alineo sus lanzas al frente, más ninguno avanzo dado que sus piernas parecían haberse entumecido. Pese a que el grito no convenció a nadie unos tantos armándose de valor salieron corriendo hacia el muchacho rubio. Es decir, solo era uno y ellos eran quizás dos mil. Al ver esto toda la primera línea les siguieron. Cuando estaban a dos metros, listos con sus lanzas y espadas para destrozar a ese imbécil, el sujeto abrió sus ojos y los petrifico. Otro grito brutal sumió los cielos.

– Duele… duele tanto…. – Farfulló en un bisbiseo incomprensible después del grito gutural. Los enemigos sintieron la sed asesina y el horrible intento de asesinato de esos dos iris carmesí. – ¡DUELE! – Grito al vació con toda fuerza. Inmediatamente se abalanzo contra el ejército enemigo. Ahora estaba libre de ataduras. El dolor era inhumano pero a cambio el poder fue exorbitante. Su más grande debilidad era su más grande fortaleza. Mientras el Kyuubi estuviese despierto nadie le ganaría, pero, así mismo, el seguiría muriendo al sentir que su alma era despedazada. Pocas veces tuvo que recurrir a aquello. Y, cuando lo hacía, su nombre se convertía en leyenda. – Fuuton: Rei–Ken (Elemento viento: Espada Espíritu) – Un solo ataque aniquilo a las dos primeros líneas cortándolos de toda manera describible. La lluvia ahora se convertía en una lluvia de sangre. Los que antes deseaban entrar ahora clamaban por escapar pero las puertas habían sido selladas gracias a la ventisca de cuchillas que desgarro incluso las sólidas murallas dejando caer escombros y obstaculizando las entradas. Ninguna lanza lo dañaba. Incluso los jutsu desaparecían engullidos en ese chackra rojo.

¡Rápido! ¡Voraz! ¡Sin piedad! Ni compasión. Todo culmino en instantes mientras sus gritos violaban el cielo y la tormenta no se amedrentaba ante su voz.

Ino desvió la mirada horrorizada. Sin embargo, al ver a Moka y Hinata se sorprendió ante la sonrisa extasiada y torcida que cruzaba por el rostro de ambas. Parecía una de placer y miedo. Como si le temieran más que a cualquier cosa y lo anhelaran por igual. Fue escalofriante, mucho más viniendo de la Hyuga.

Mientras, el ejército se llenaba de valor y odio. Sus compañeros habían muerto de horrible forma en tanto otros aun lanzaban gritos lastimeros ante las heridas mortales que ese solo jutsu provocó. El general lanzó un grito potente para tratar de calmar a quienes se lanzaban individualmente solo para ser masacrados por la lanza que ahora mismo empuñaba ese monstruo.

- ¡Imbéciles! - Regresaron a ver a su líder. - ¡Formación en cuadro! ¡Rodéenlo! ¡No le den aberturas y no ataquen solos! ¡Repliéguense y ataquen en unidad!

Los soldados despertaron de su furia. Se retiraron y volvieron a formar una línea larga basada en escuadrón. Los shinobis por otro lado se colocaron detrás y empezaron a realizar sellos. Si las lanzas no lo desbarataban, sus jutsu lo harían. Se separaron del objetivo diez metros mientras blandían sus lanzas hacia él. Al estar en formación de cuadro lo encerraron en el centro del mismo. Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso. Sin perder tiempo el general dio la orden.

- ¡EMBISTAN!

Con un grito de guerra lo hicieron. No obstante al estar a cinco metro miraron como ese tipo hizo sellos para después colocar sus dedos en forma de cruz. Cuando el general se dio cuenta e intento gritar, el sonido sepulcral que gimió el rubio le hizo congelarse. El solo pronunció cuatro palabras fuertes y claras:

- ¡Kage Bushin no jutsu!

Enajenación. Locura. No podía pensar en otra palabra para aquello que observo. Cientos de clones sombras aparecieron, sin embrago, estos no tenían la forma del original, sino más bien poseían diferente formas grotescas. Parecían engendros salidos de la más pútrida esquizofrenia dantesca. Sus mandíbulas exageradas en algunos casos, sus pieles verduscas o su extraña forma de moverse como si fueran: ¡demonios! ¡Un ejército de demonios! Sus hombres retrocedieron ante el miedo. Algunos quedaron estáticos ante el temor. Los clones lanzaron chillidos horribles y se lanzaron a pelear. Eran tan fuertes como el original y hábiles también, pero, a diferencia del rubio que se mantenía parado en mitad de esas bestias, ellos peleaban con cualquier cosa: con sus uñas, sus bocas, sus cabezas.

El general miro con asombro ello. Aun superaban a su enemigo quince a uno, sin embargo, los soldados de adelante estaban aterrorizados y corrían hacia atrás desesperados. Algunos llegaron al punto de blandir sus armas contra sus compañeros debido al temor que esos seres les causaron. El general sabía que eran clones sombras, con posiblemente otra técnica. Y, pese a todo, no podía culpar a sus hombres por temerles. Lanzo un grito iracundo y ordeno al tercer escuadrón lanzar sus flechas, Kunai y shuriken hacia el centro del cuadrado. Al hacerlo, unos cuantos monstruos de esos pereció y desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Creyó que eso sería suficiente para que sus hombres volvieran a tomar el control, pero, cuando el humo se disipo y miro a los muertos solo empeoro las cosas. Algunos estaban parcialmente ¿comidos? Al mirar al segundo grupo, aquellos que no fueron tocados por las flechas y demás, vio como unos cuantos empezaron a merendar a los cadáveres o lo hacían mientras el pobre diablo aún gritaba. Debía pensar rápido: La lluvia y la oscuridad, los demonios y ese sujeto, quince a uno. ¡Lo comprendió en su mente! Una guerra se gana cuando el enemigo tiene miedo. Ese infeliz utilizo aquello. Les quito las ganas de pelear al mostrar algo sobrenatural y la forma de matar fue la punta de la pirámide. Observo a su alrededor, todos tenia caras descompuestas como gatitos asustados. Inclusive los shinobis del escuadrón. Ese maldito hizo bien su trabajo. Solo utilizo algo de teatro y una muerte cruel, sin duda era un experto en desmoralizar al enemigo. Bien, no iba a darse por vencido, él también tenía sus manías, primero…

Sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda. Como pudo ladeo la vista y miro dos ojos carmesí detrás de él, quiso decir algo pero el sabor acido de su boca no lo permitió. Se preguntó por qué y miró su pecho que se sentía raro. Al verlo vio como un brazo salía desde su plexo solar y unos centímetros más adelante un corazón latía aun en la mano que más parecía una garra. Miro a sus hombres endurecidos como tablas. Debía hacer algo antes de morir. Sostuvo el brazo y rápidamente saco su espada y se atravesó a sí mismo. El rubio se apartó de inmediato con una herida en el abdomen, lo sabía, había sentido su carne a través de la suya. El general lentamente cayo sin corazón, mientras lo hacía dio un vistazo y vio a los jefes de escuadrones muertos en diferentes lugares.

- «Primero: infunde miedo y has que dejen de luchar. Segundo: mata a los líderes y no tendrán cabeza con la que pensar. Tercero: mata al comandante y ganaras. Vaya sujeto. Bueno, por lo menos les mostré que es humano, aunque empiezo a dudarlo. En fin, ya no me concierne, al menos fue un honor haber muerto por la mano de tan gran desgraciado. » - ¡Lo veis! ¡Sangra! ¡Su sangre es roja como la de cualquiera! ¡Si sangra también puede morir! ¡No saldrá vivo! – Escucho los gritos como si fuesen lejanos. Su último gesto antes de morir fue sonreír.

Una vez más se formaron y rodearon a Naruto. Este se mostró tranquilo mientras presionaba la herida de su abdomen. No era muy profunda pero logro su cometido. Alguno de sus clones aún estaban pero la impresión de primera instancia ya no le servía. Estaba en problemas. Nadie puede ganar una guerra solo. En especial cuando pronto sellarían el chackra del zorro de nuevo. No debía perder tiempo. Podía escuchar como la llave del sello era protegida y gracias a ello escuchaba las voces del Sandaime y Akira quienes discutían por sellar otra vez al Kyuubi y así evitar que la hija de Itachi se esfuerce. Era demasiada pequeña y una madre hará cualquier cosa para proteger a su pequeña. Por otro lado el Kyuubi le provocaba tal dolor mientras buscaba el chackra de la dueña de la llave. Parecía que se desarmaba por dentro. Un dolor indescriptible que desgarraba en jirones su alma. Aun así, no debía mostrar atisbo de dolor o duda.

Una situación desesperada. Entonces tomo una decisión que quizá terminaría por matarlo. Todo o nada. Ahora era tiempo. Lentamente llevo su mano a su oreja izquierda donde el sarcillo escarlata se movía con la lluvia. El ultimo sello personal. Lo arranco y el dolor se multiplico por mil. Ahora el chackra del Kyubi tenía acceso a todo conducto, después, aplico chackra al cristal del arete y este formo un sello escarlata en el aire de donde salieren lanzadas al cielo miles de pequeñas agujas amarradas a papeles con símbolos. Las agujas se desparramaron por sobre todo el campo de batalla. Algunas incluso en las armaduras de los soldados. La rapidez de la batalla era tal que todo ello le llevo apenas tres segundos mientras los rebeldes se reorganizaban. Lo que no sabían los desgraciados hombres es que la batalla subiría un par de marchas más.

- Hirainshin no Jutsu –. Bisbiseo apenas mientras desaparecía. Reapareció en el cielo, después en el piso. En cualquier lugar donde las agujas con los sellos amarrados estuviesen.

Esa noche una sombra salió de las tinieblas mostrando colérico al mundo su existencia, y, al mismo tiempo, convirtiéndose en una leyenda más grande que los siglos de Ciudad Prohibida.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Llanura del Adagio. A minutos de la aldea del Sonido**

La noche proseguía sin descanso. A varios metros de las barreras de piedra que resguardaban la aldea del sonido, solo estelas vagas de una pelea increíble se distinguía entre las sombras de la noche. Tres guerreros combatían en una lucha de proporciones épicas. Y, si se agudizaba la mirada, se podía apreciar vanamente como la lluvia chocaba contra un algo que envolvía a dos de los tres guerreros, mientras el restante solo evitaba las estocadas de ese algo.

Un relámpago ilumino cual destello fugaz dejando observar todo el campo de batalla. Cientos. ¡No! ¡Miles de cuerpos tirados en la explanada de la llanura se vislumbraron cual sembradío macabro de muerte! Los Kunai trizados, las espadas rotas, las agonizantes suplicas y la resignación hacia la barca salvadora que los libraba del dolor, todo aquello conjugado en un solo escenario que lloraba con bravura la crueldad de la guerra. No así, la noche y la tormenta no cedían dado que los últimos combatientes reñían con fiereza. El cielo estallo en decenas de truenos acompañando a los rayos que partieron el firmamento mostrando la gloria de la batalla. Un enorme gigante hecho de alguna sustancia se erguía en la llanura. Su imponencia solo parecía ser superada por el deseo de victoria. Metros atrás, otra enorme mole se escurría entre la lánguida oscuridad apartada por los relámpagos. Un enorme sapo custodiaba a aquel gigante y, frente a ellos, con la apariencia frágil de una minúscula sombra con forma humana, cargando un abanico singular, el último guerrero en pie del ejército enemigo les hacía frente.

El pequeño ser ante los gigantescos monstruos parecía destinado a la derrota, pero, a diferencia de estar asustado o intentando huir aquel individuo solo mostraba una satisfacción malsana que apenas podía ser apreciada a través de su único ojo escondido tras una máscara indefinible a simple vista. Los rayos desgarraron la planicie y junto con ellos la tormenta rugió furibunda.

- Sin duda eres un genio. Pensar que descubriste por ti mismo el secreto del Mangekyou Sharingan. Nunca imagine que llegarías a tal nivel. Inclusive invocar a Susanoo. ¡Maravilloso, simplemente magnifico Itachi!

El mencionado no respondió. Simplemente se dedicó a levantar la mano mientras el gigante en todo su esplendor seguía los movimientos de su invocador. Con el brazo arriba, perdiéndose en las nebulosas nubes torrenciales, la mano de Susanoo partió el cielo permitiendo que un cielo despejado mostrase las estrellas que escondía tan trémula tempestad. Y, desde el cielo nítido, el viento se empezó a arremolinar en la mano de tan increíble criatura. Solo en ese sector dejo de llover por lo que el vórtice abierto en los cielos se veía claramente gracias a la luz de la luna que estaba opacada en todas partes por las negruzcas nubes. Con violencia un torbellino se formó en la mano del gigante. Uno tan poderoso que abría en el cielo una herida profunda y arrasaba consigo toda la furia reprimida de la cual ni siquiera los poderosos relámpagos se pudieron oponer. De un momento a otro los cielos se calmaron a tal punto que la poderosa tormenta ceso, más, cuando Itachi abrió sus ojos mostrando el fulgor expedito y diabólico de sus pupilas refulgentes escarlata, el tornado que danzaba en la mano de Susanoo se liberó de su prisión desatando toda su ira en una sola cosa, es decir, en el mísero humano frente a sí.

- Desintégrate con la tormenta. – Siseo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¡SUSANOOOOO!

La invocación se abalanzo desde los cielos como un ángel de alas huracanadas mientras en su mano todo el poder del tornado iba partiendo el suelo tan profundo cual abismo submarino, dejando tras de sí una fractura funesta que hería la llanura con vehemencia y brutalidad.

Los cielos se dividían ante tan increíble poder. Las nubes antes orgullosas por su espesura lentamente iban siendo divididas por el tornado dejando una grieta recta y limpia como si una espada de magistral filo y precisión fraccionara el área. Unos metros más faltaba para que tan increíble fuerza golpeara al individuo frente a sí. Entonces, de un momento a otro y ante tal arremetida de poder, el gran Uchiha Madara no tuvo otra cosa más por hacer que escapar.

Con una velocidad imposible de apreciar para el ojo humano, el Uchiha se desvanecía con una mirada rozando la satisfacción e ira, pero de repente no pudo hacerlo más. Sus piernas ya no estaban, más la mitad superior de su cuerpo seguía ahí. Junto sus manos en un intento de acumular más chackra para su técnica y al hacerlo noto como la parte superior de su cuerpo no se movía, parecía restringido de alguna forma. Su ojo busco violento por el suelo y observo como una cadena de sellos lo amarraban como si fuesen sogas venidas desde todos los ángulos. Con ira arrebatada siguió esos apócrifos sellos para observar que terminaban en un pergamino donde el último contendiente de esta batalla tenía las manos puestas.

- ¡No olvides que también estoy aquí Madara!

- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Cómo te atreves! – Grito hacia el Sannin Jiraya quien solo esbozo una sonrisa al tanto el chackra de sus manos tomo un color blancuzco haciendo que los sellos se triplicaran y lo acorralaran.

Susanoo sumió los cielos bajo sus alas, y con el poder desbocado de la tempestad más prodigiosa, arraso con el mísero humano frente a sí. Los vientos huracanados seguían y seguían como filosas dagas, todo quedaba cortado minuciosamente dando el efecto de haber sido desintegrado.

Después de cumplir con su labor, lentamente el titán maestro de las tormentas se desvanecía junto con el viento. Segundos más tarde la lluvia perduró aunque más calmada, al parecer la tormenta de esa noche no cesaría así los dioses quisieran acabarla.

Itachi cerro sus ojos desde donde pequeños ríos de sangre bajaban simulando lágrimas, sin poder soportarlo llevo su mano derecha hasta su ojo y frunció el ceño en muestra de un malestar devastador. Sus ropajes ambu daban cuenta de la batalla tan increíble en la que había resultado ganador. La parte izquierda de sus ropajes estaba desecha, por entre estas podía apreciarse el torso del Uchiha donde varias heridas surcaban dolorosas y seguramente se convertirían en cicatrices imborrables. Sin poderse mantener en pie lentamente se sentó en el suelo sin importarle la lluvia. Su largo cabello negro lucia desparramado mientras unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su rostro y terminaban en su boca la cual jadeaba intentando recoger tanto aire le era posible. Giro su cabeza levemente y con su ojo izquierdo pudo divisar como Jiraya se acercaba hasta él. El viejo sennin no estaba en mejores condiciones, tan solo llevaba sobre su torso la malla protectora ninja rota en varias partes y su blanco largo cabello estaba libre dejando a la tempestad apegar mechones largos a su cuerpo musculoso, mientras mantenía la mano derecha aprisionando la parte inferior del abdomen. Sin duda fue una batalla digna de ser contada por décadas.

Jiraya sonrió entrecortadamente al momento de sentarse junto a Itachi. La lluvia seguía cayendo pero para esos dos guerreros, únicos supervivientes de un tremendo ejército, fue simplemente refrescante. El Sannin al llegar cerca del Hokage se recostó.

- Estoy tan cansado que no puedo dar un paso más. Ya no tengo edad para esto.

- Está equivocado Jiraya-sama. Si usted no estuviese aquí, no sé cuántas veces hubiese muerto.

- Jajaja… No seas gentil conmigo muchacho. Siempre supe que eras fuerte, pero ahora entiendo porque Naruto te tiene tanto respeto.

- ¡Están por ahí! ¡Hokage-sama y Jiraya-sama! ¡Rápido, los medic-nin!

Decenas de Ambu corrían hasta los maltrechos combatientes. Por fin la pequeña guerra había culminado y, gracias a esos dos hombres, las bajas para el Sonido habían sido considerablemente aceptables. Los shinobis poco más y alcanzaban a sus héroes pero fue entonces que sus cabezas desaparecieron. No hubo ataque ni nada parecido, simplemente se desvanecieron dejando un chorro de sangre que emergía de sus cuellos. Un segundo después, maltrecho, con la mitad de la máscara partida desde la mejilla izquierda hacia abajo mostrando un medio rostro desprovisto de labios y mejillas por donde los maxilares y parte de los huesos de la cara aparecían, se materializaba aquel a quien creían haber vencido. Los dos se pusieron de pie en el acto y apegaron sus espaldas. Itachi saco un Kunai y activó su sharingan, por otro lado Jiraya se ponía en pose de combate. No tenían chackra para nada y, ante tal monstruo, su muerte parecía ser más una realidad.

- ¡Maldición! ¿De verdad es inmortal?

- No. Con mi Sharingan puedo ver que el treinta por ciento de su cuerpo no funciona, pero sus piernas están bien. Aun así, en verdad es un monstruo.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Hace cuánto tiempo no sentía la muerte reclamándome. ¡Ah, por supuesto! ¡Desde Senju Hashirama! ¡Pero me he divertido un montón mocosos! ¡Hahn, que molesta lluvia! – En momentos la lluvia decayó y desapareció. Tanto Itachi como Jiraya sintieron un residuo tan primitivo de terror como el de un ratón ante una serpiente. – Así está mejor.

- Itachi. Cuando te diga tienes que escapar. Tratare de detenerlo pero no será por mucho tiempo.

- Jiraya–sama no piense que lo…

- ¡Escúchame! – Le interrumpió. – Si yo muero aquí no pasara mucho, pero si tú lo haces. Si el milagroso Godaime perece en esta batalla. Este mundo será consumado. Ahora mismo tu nombre representa mucho más que tu vida. Vive hoy para que puedas morir mañana o al menos hasta que encuentras un sucesor.

- Jiraya–sama…

- Lo atacare ahora. Solo dile a Tsunade que lo siento. – En ese instante el Sannin hizo unos cuantos sellos mientras acumulaba todo su chackra. Velocidad y Potencia con el último halito de vida, pondría todo en ello. – Katon: Karyuudan (Elemento Fuego: Dragón de Fuego) – Una bestial llamarada se dirigió a velocidad inconcebible hasta el maltrecho Uchiha Madara. Itachi en ese momento juntaba todo lo que tenía en sus piernas para escapar hasta la aldea del sonido. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan pero, cuando Madara simplemente estiro el brazo y redujo a humo la poderosa técnica todo pareció perdido. Después, en un parpadear apareció junto a Jiraya y le dio tal golpe en el torso que el tronar de sus costillas rotas resonó al igual que el chasquido de un rayo pulverizando madera. El Sannin cayó de rodillas con los ojos completamente en blanco. Madara aprovecho ese momento para cogerlo por el cráneo como si de un muñeco se tratase. Era increíble ver que el Uchiha con una cuarta parte de su cuerpo inutilizada era capaz de agarrar con tanta facilidad a un hombre de la talla del ermitaño sapo. Sin decir nada lentamente aprisionaba su mano mientras observaba a Itachi fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué harás Godaime Hokage? ¿Huiras? ¿Pelearas? ¡Si huyes él morirá! ¡Si peleas estarás muerto! ¡En cualquiera de los casos yo gano! – Apretó otro poco. – ¡Pronto su cráneo cederá, aumentaré la fuerza cada treinta segundos! ¡Y ahora! ¿Qué harás?

- «Demonios mi cuerpo no responde, ¿Ya no tengo fuerza ni para escapar? ¡Maldito Madara!»

- Hu…huye muchacho… recuerda… tu nombre es ku...ku... tu nombre es más importante que cualquier vida, incluida la tuya… – A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y estar semiconsciente sus palabras fueron muy claras.

- Jiraya-sama…

- ¿Estoy esperando Itachi? – Proclamo extasiando poniendo más fuerza a su agarre.

- «mierda, mierda, mierda… piensa, piensa, piensa…»

- Por eso Konoha es débil. No puedes tomar una decisión tan simple aun cuando estoy siendo tan benevolente. Si no fuese por tu pequeña rata a la cual todos llaman la sombra del Godaime tu no serias más que un patético Hokage. Pero eso acabara pronto. ¿Me pregunto qué sucedería si tu sombra sale a la luz? ¿Qué pensarían todos los que aclaman tu nombre si supieran lo que has hecho con aquella mano izquierda? Acabarte ahora sería muy fácil pero el mocoso tiene algo de razón, primero debo aniquilar tu nombre. Debo matar todo residuo de Uchiha Itachi para quebrar el espíritu de Konoha. Y más importante, acabando con tu nombre también pintare un corazón poderoso que ahora mismo está en blanco. Hoy mismo he dado el primer paso para ello. He esperado un largo tiempo, muy largo, pero desde mañana la mitad de aldeas serán mías y al igual Konoha será herida gravemente. Fue una verdadera fortuna que las tres personas más fuertes estén lejos del país del fuego. Pude haber perdido el sonido pero ya habrá tiempo para ello.

- Hmp… – Sonrió de lado. – ¿Konoha herida? ¿Los más fuertes? Tu vista es pésima. ¿Acaso has visto alguien de mi clan aquí? Todos los shinobis Uchiha están en Konoha, al igual que el Clan Sarutobi y Hyuga. No importa lo que les hayas mandado, ellos estarán bien. Mi familia, Sarutobi-sama, Tsunade-sama se encargaran de mandar a todos tus aliados en ataúdes. Y, si piensas que Ciudad Imperial será a tu control…– sonrió –… pues mi mascota demonio está ahí.

- Engreído…

- ¡Has perdido Uchiha Madara! – Por un milisegundo Madara bajo la guardia dándole espacio a Itachi para lanzar tres Kunai. Madara se quedó parado permitiendo a los Kunai atravesarlo pero no se percató, debido al cansancio, que estos tenían hilos ninjas atados. Itachi jalo el cable y envolvió a Jiraya, después lanzo una bola de fuego muy débil. Madara estaba harto y apretó su mano con toda fuerza para aplastar a Jiraya, pero cuando se dio cuenta un tronco pulverizado estaba en su lugar. Regreso la vista y cuando la alzo ni Jiraya ni Itachi estaban ya presentes. Levanto su mano y se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Genio? ¿Prodigio? No. No es eso… ¡Es un jodido cabrón! – Sonrió al mejor estilo Uchiha acompañado de un toque macabro ante la larga sonrisa dentada que dejaba ver su mejilla inexistente. – Un genjutsu efectivo. Hizo circular por los hilos el detonante y utilizo la bola de fuego para reemplazar al mocoso por un tronco. Jajaja… – Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. – Pensar que escapo con entrenamiento básico… Está bien. Dejémoslo por ahora. Incluso yo moriré si no trato estas heridas –. Sin dejar de sonreír se desvaneció dejando ver el fulgor de su ojo carmesí hasta el último momento.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Plaza del Loto Rojo. Cuatro y treinta.**

»AL dirigir mis ojos por un instante al cielo pude ver por un pequeño claro como la luna se mece dormida, y deja a su alrededor estrellas largas que dan la impresión de ser afiladas dagas. Las oraciones se oyen y se convierten en un invisible viento, espero alcancen un susurro en la eternidad del tiempo. El cielo tan amplio parece cada vez más pequeño, y deja a la tenue lluvia ser el nexo entre lo sólido y lo etéreo, aun así, los dos existen, y se conectan por medio de aquello que cae desde el segundo para reposar en el primero. Los gritos son camuflados por el tronar del viento, y las plegarias se mezclan con los ruegos en un intento vano de clemencia. No obstante, el infierno ha caído sobre sus almas y esa sombra oscura arrulla a la luna con los gritos que provocan sus garras.

»No puedo evitarlo y regreso la mirada. Los hombres antes prepotentes intentan escapar como pequeños ratones ante una serpiente. El miedo ha calado profundo en sus almas, pues el demonio entre las sombras se mueve tranquilo y certero, solo dejando sus gritos de dolor entreverarse con el de ellos: sus presas. La muralla infranqueable de hace minutos se ha convertido en una prisión. Solo les queda pelear en una lucha sinsentido. Han utilizado todas las formaciones: muchas practicadas, algunas improvisadas, pero, por más que han sido ingeniosas y perfectas siguen muriendo: segundo a minuto, grito tras ruego, infierno envuelto en pesadilla. Deseo apartar la mirada, volver a ver hacia la luna, sin embargo… no puedo. Mi vista recae y observo con morbo desbocado aquello que él me presenta. Tengo miedo, le temo y quiero verlo… quiero verlo hasta el final. Quiero ver a aquel por el cual siento mi cuerpo entumecido. No puedo dejar de mirarlo, y, de alguna manera no puedo dejar de oler la lluvia de sangre, aquella que produce un olor indescifrable. No es repugnante pero tampoco se le puede decir agradable. No…, más bien es como el olor de una rosa a punto de ser marchita. Es refrescante y triste, austero y pecaminoso, sin duda un olor exótico… un olor al cual podría acostúmbrame.

» No quiero pensar en ello, no debo. Y, pese a todo, lo sigo observando. No vacila en ningún instante. Cada golpe suyo es letal, desgarra el cuello o perfora el corazón o hígado. Ese chico… ¡No!... Ese hombre que apareció de la nada se mueve con gracia, con fuerza. Es como un depredador hermoso que baila llevando muerte. Seguro mi padre estaría orgulloso de un guerrero como él. Hmp… no lo creo. Seguro estaría horrorizado. Cualquiera lo estaría. Entonces, ¿Por qué yo no? Inmediatamente veo como evita una lanza antes de que conecte en su torso desnudo. La sostiene y quiebra su punta para después moverse ágilmente como un felino dejado a su cuello rozarse contra la madera del arma. En un segundo llega hasta su portador y sin piedad corta su cuello dejando que la sangre salga a chorros y lo bañe, más no parpadea, arroja el cuerpo de su víctima hacia atrás y evita cuatro lanzas más utilizando como escudo al degollado quien muere más rápido. ¿Cómo puede sostenerlo solo por el cráneo, en especial porque el hombre es bastante gordo y más alto? No lo sé, solo miro. Seguido, el tira con fuerza a ese cerdo y desaparece ¿Qué clase de jutsu es ese? Ni siquiera puedo seguirlo con mis ojos. Pero cuando los guerreros regresan la mirada solo ven como sus cuerpos parecen más doblados, al menos eso imagino puesto que sus cabezas caen aun conservando los ojos sorprendidos. Seguro no saben que ocurre, quizá ni siquiera saben que murieron. Uno tras otro. Durante este tiempo han seguido muriendo. Y todo por un solo hombre.

» Es gracioso: En Konoha nos llaman genios, nos dicen prodigios. Creímos éramos los mejores. Nuestro ego solo podía ser superado por nuestra confianza. Admiro a Sasuke; su fuerza, su inteligencia, su aspecto. Pensando en su poder me entregue a él. Me convertí en su mujer. Después de todo en el futuro mi clan se aseguraría que este a su lado. Lo demás solo eran pequeños caprichos para que él no se alejara. Creí que nadie podía superarlo, inclusive pensaba que no faltaría mucho para que superara a su hermano. Todos lo pensábamos. Nuestros aliados, nuestros enemigos. ¿_El próximo Hokage? ¿La próxima leyenda?_ Iori y yo nos conformamos. Jamás pudimos tocarlo en un entrenamiento. Siempre pensé que no había nadie mejor que él, y entonces me abofetea aquel hombre. Un hombre que por más que deseo no puedo evitar dejar de verlo.

- ¿Quién es él? – Pronuncio casi sin saberlo. Deseo conocer su nombre. Mi mirada seguro parece de fanatismo y mi sonrisa indudablemente no es la más cuerda. No tengo que mirar a Ino para saber que está asustada de mí. No importa. Mi miedo solo es superado por la curiosidad. En tanto mi ego y orgullo es pisado cada tras cadáver.

- Un demonio.

La respuesta provino de una voz casi tan extasiada que pude sentir su deseo. Mi curiosidad solo aumento y regrese a ver a la dueña de esa respuesta. Moka-san seguro lo conoce. Lo sé, sus ojos desbordan una extraña mezcla de lujuria y miedo. Jamás había visto aquello pero puedo comprenderlo. De alguna forma supe que Ino nos veía igual a ambas. La pequeña diferencia es que en mi predomina el terror mientras en Moka-san la lujuria. No obstante la envidie por un segundo. Seguro ella lo tuvo. Maldita sea, pensar tener a ese hombre hacia que mi sangre se calentara. Poder dominar a un demonio en el mundo shinobi es quizá la proeza más grande que una Kunochi puede lograr. Al menos en ese instante solo ese pensamiento invadió mi ser. No sabía porque pero me di cuenta que algo estaba mal en mí, dado que es imposible para una mujer normal razonar de esa manera. Quizá este día se convierta en mi ruina. Y, lo peor es que no me importaba. Sin darme cuenta ya había entrado en el pequeño espacio que define la locura y algo más.

- O -

» Ya no fue necesario ningún genjutsu. Las tres solo mirábamos la batalla desde un sector del castillo. Una épica. Una increíble. Una surrealista en cualquier sentido. Mientras ese desconocido peleaba, el ejército de ciudad imperial pudo reagruparse. Las personas inocentes en tanto eran evacuadas por el castillo. Incluso hubo algunas que no querían moverse a pesar del riesgo y mirar como un solo joven había acabado a centenares y centenares de hombres. Años después tendrían el placer de contar a sus nietos como en una noche un ángel oscuro hizo llover sangre sobre toda ciudad imperial, haciendo que la plaza del loto rojo sea también conocida como la plaza de sangre debido a los litros y litros que se disolvieron con la lluvia.

» Miré como el ejército de ciudad prohibida reorganizo su contingente. Formaron una larga fila alrededor del castillo. De vez en cuando uno que otro soldado enemigo se dirigía a ellos pero sin ánimos de pelear, solo venia llorando, declarando su rendición. Seguramente ellos sabían que sea como fuere serian ejecutados pero por lo menos no sufrirían como en el campo de batalla. Al ver así a eso hombres rudos y violentos, algunos más grandes que osos, imagine que solo podíamos agradecer al cielo de que ese sujeto no fuese nuestro enemigo. Escuche incluso susurrar a muchos hacer promesas a los dioses para que jamás tuviesen que encontrarse a alguien como ese malnacido. Yo también lo pienso. Pero, no era para menos. Metros delante de la línea de defensa, otra línea ofensiva se formaba. Ellos irían cuando ese shinobi se cansara de ¿matar? No pude llegar a otra conclusión ya que cada vez sus movimientos eran más lentos, por supuesto, eso solo significaba que al menos ahora si podía verlo de vez en cuando. Además, a pesar de las heridas y los ríos de sangre que bajaban por su cuerpo, ese sujeto rubio seguía luchando a la par que gritaba como si tuviese un dolor extremadamente fuerte. En fin, era mejor no meterse con él y cuando se cansara ellos terminarían el trabajo, claro, si es que quedaba alguno con vida lo que era muy posible ya que cerca de quinientos aun intentaban matarlo. Pero si lo ponía en una balanza viendo a su alrededor los cientos de muertos, ya no sabía quién era el más desquiciado; o ellos por creer que ganarían, o él por haberse ganado un puesto con nombre en el más bajo círculo del infierno.

» Entonces sucedió. Él estaba esquivando unos Kunai cuando dejo de moverse. Solo soltó un grito bestial y se dejó caer de rodillas. Los enemigos supieron que era ese momento o ningún otro. Se abalanzaron sobre él. El equipo de ofensiva contrataco acabando con muchos y salto sobre los restantes, pero unos cuantos aún seguían su cometido. No les interesaba morir, solo deseaban llevarse con ellos a ese sujeto. Todos sostuvieron la respiración cuando uno atravesó con su lanza el hombro del joven rubio mientras otro dirigía su lanza al corazón. El resto de soldados rebeldes ahora combatían con el ejército de ofensiva, su misión era no dejarles pasar hasta que ese sujeto rubio muera. Otra lanza atravesó su pierna, querían que sufriera. Escuche alrededor como algunos de los espectadores gritaban enardecidos: - ¡Malditos cobardes ayúdenle! – Bramaban con fuerza. Otros incluso deseaban ellos mismos rescatarlo. Era comprensible, ese ángel negro carmesí, como lo llamaron, era su salvador, el nuestro.

» Mire a la derecha, tanto Hinata como Moka-san seguían en su mundo. No sé qué pasaba por la mente de ambas pero parecían que también deseaban ir a ayudarle. Claro, Hinata apenas y se mantenía en pie por la fatiga mientras Moka-san sonreía con esa sonrisa extraña que tuvo desde que lo vimos.

» Bien, estaba mejor que todos y era una Kunochi, estaba a punto de saltar a salvarlo cuando otra Kunochi apareció matando a los cinco sujetos que lo rodeaban y torturaban. Imagino que ellos no esperaron que alguien llegara tan rápido hasta ahí. Esa mujer era hermosa, su cuerpo tenia buenos músculos y asesino a diez más con suma facilidad. Entonces, cuando los que faltaban se iba a lanzar sobre ella, la mujer levanto la cabeza cortada de otra mujer. Los rebeldes quedaron congelados y la ofensiva los supero cada vez más. Ahora, apenas un puñado de no más de cien estaban encerrados. La Kunochi arrojo la cabeza y al momento que la misma toco el suelo, todos los revolucionarios tiraron sus armas. La victoria fue decidida. Un grito de júbilo llego con los primeros rayos del sol. Cuando regresé a ver a mis compañeras ellas estaban buscando con la mirada. Gire a ver al centro y observe como la Kunochi y ese shinobi habían desaparecido. Vaya, quien creerá esta historia. Ni siquiera yo misma lo creo y estoy segura tendré pesadillas por meses, al menos puedo decir que estoy viva. En conclusión, ¡Quiero volver a mi aldea!

**OoOoOoOo**

**Konoha. Cinco días después del Ataque. **

La aldea no sufrió mayores daños. Algunos shinobis continuaban con la reparación de algunas viviendas mientras otros recogían cadáveres, sean aliados o enemigos. Los primeros eran puesto es un salón en el ala sur del poblado para que sus familiares vayan a darles el ultimo adiós para consecuentemente enterrarlos como los héroes que fueron. En cuanto a los segundos eran enviados a las morgues para el estudio de sus técnicas o en su defecto, incinerados puesto que ningún cónsul vino a hablar políticamente por los cuerpos. Por otro lado no tuvieron ninguna baja civil, aunque la preocupación se sentía en el aire al igual que una molesta electricidad que provocaba nerviosísimo en todos. No era para menos, su Hokage había sido herido y el miembro de los Sannin Jiraya estaba en el hospital hasta esos instantes. Según corrían los rumores en las calles, venidos directamente desde sus hermanos del Sonido, todo aquello lo hizo un solo hombre, de por si fue terrorífico. Mucho más cuando desde la aldea del fénix se contaba algunas historias tétricas. Peor aún de ciudad Prohibida, un solo hombre acabando con un ejército de cinco mil, incluso para ellos era exagerado, sin embargo si solo fuesen mil era ya aterrador. Si a eso se le sumaba el estado actual del mundo, cualquiera podía presentir que una nueva era se estaba forjando o más bien forzando.

Alejados de los pensamientos de los aldeanos. En la torre del Hokage se estaban discutiendo los recientes hechos que los tenían tanto o más nerviosos que a los ciudadanos. El consejo extraordinario de Konoha había sido convocado al siguiente día de los hechos que esa funesta madrugada de Junio abarco. De ahí transcurrieron cuatro días y aun existían reportes asombrosos. En primer lugar, a los tres días de esa madrugada, la generación estrella de Konoha regresaba. No pudo ser mayor el gozo y orgullo cuando todos volvieron con solo heridas menores. Ninguno había perecido o recibido heridas de gravedad. No obstante, la mirada de los jóvenes estaba confusa, cuando los Junín informaron la situación los cabezas de clanes solo pudieron asentir y enorgullecerse más por sus descendientes. Ahora sabían la parte más mundana de su mundo y, aunque algunos les tomo más, cada uno se estaba recuperando magníficamente, y lo mejor es que se tomaban su responsabilidad con más fuerza. Por supuesto, un orgullo mayor se los llevo el clan Hyuga, Uchiha y Yamanaka. De entre todos ellos el líder Hyuga parecía ser el más orgulloso. Su hija había regresado con una actitud impresionante, y una voluntad tan fuerte que por primera vez hizo que Hiashi Hyuga se sintiese tan viejo como el Sandaime. Eso junto con un pequeño suvenir de guerra: una herida en el ojo izquierdo que ella negó curarse. Según sus palabras, le recordaría por siempre esa noche. Al otro lado de la moneda estuvo Ino quien según sus dijo fue un encuentro con el diablo, nadie supo a que se refería y cuando le preguntaron simplemente alego que mejor era no recordarlo.

Otra historia eran Uchiha Sasuke y Rock Lee quienes fueron las verdaderas estrellas. Acabar ellos con un regimiento entero no se oye todos los días. Inclusive se filtraron los rumores que fueron los cuatro quienes realmente acabaron con ese ejercito imposible en la Plaza del Loto Rojo, y no como se especulaba un solo hombre. Era lógico dado que solo un desquiciado creería esa absurda historia del demonio carmesí. Precisamente eso era lo que discutían en medio del consejo, con todos los líderes de clanes y principales Junnin del Konoha.

- La situación es crítica. Varias aldeas shinobis y civiles han sido tomadas. De las más importantes tenemos a sectores del país del arroz y, aunque el sonido esta por el momento a salvo, no podemos dejar de prever el riesgo que conlleva esto. – Saco unos documentos –. Pequeñas villas masacradas. País de la primavera y miel tomadas, y ahora conocemos el nombre de nuestro enemigo: Uchiha Madara. Esto solo lo hace más problemático. Contando además que pudo vencernos a Jiraya-sama y mi persona y, sin duda alguna, de quererlo, nos habría asesinado. – El salón quedo en silencio. Tsunade tomo la palabra.

- Jiraya, a diferencia de lo que piensan muchos, estaba grave cuando llegaron a Konoha. Itachi también estaba en mal estado. Además… - arrojo otros documentos a la mesa central - … según nuestros informantes en los últimos dos días, aprovechando el ataque a diferentes ciudades, han aparecido estos sujetos con capas negras, pintadas en ellas nubes rojas. Ninjas con rango S en el libro bingo y otros más preocupantes que no sabemos siquiera su procedencia. No sabemos tampoco hasta qué punto es cierto pero en la revuelta en la aldea de la roca y rayo pudieron capturar y llevarse a tres shinobis que por fuentes de inteligencia eran Jinchuriki. No conforme con ello, algunas rutas comerciales fueron bloqueadas. Los pueblos tomados han sido sellados con barreras y, la mayor parte conquistada fueron las islas y pueblos cercanos al país del agua. Eso incluye la isla del país del Fuego y las costas más ricas en productos marítimos, al menos para las aldeas shinobis. Fue muy bien planificado.

- Otro punto a tratar es la muerte del Feudal del Fuego. Un año perecido según los informes. El responsable es este muchacho. – Sarutobi arrojo una foto a la mesa. En esta se ve a un joven con un parche en el ojo. – Shaoran, protegido del difundo Chug-Faa. Un titiritero oscuro. – Ni un alfiler se escucharía si cayese ahí mismo. – Se sabía por historias en leyendas y mitos de ese arte pero ahora ha aparecido alguien quien domina esa técnica al punto de hacer creer a toda una nación, corrección, a la nación más grande del mundo conocido que su gobernante está vivo. ¿Qué podemos esperar si nadie se dio siquiera cuenta? Es vergonzoso admitirlo pero nos han tomado por sorpresa. Todo fue un gran teatro dispuesto solo para que no nos diésemos cuenta. Y, ahora, pagamos las consecuencias. Las fronteras están más calientes que nunca, las aldeas shinobis se culpan entre ellas y la Roca y Rayo nos culpan a nosotros. Estos Akatsuki que no sabemos qué diablos buscan al capturar Jinchuriki y, si fuese poco el maldito Madara esta tan fuerte como cuando el Shodaime se enfrentó a él. Aún recuerdo el rostro de ese hombre, es alguien a quien jamás quise como enemigo. Si le súmanos que tienen a su disposición hombres tan peligrosos como el chico titiritero. Hmp, esto se pondrá feo.

- Sarutobi-sama…

- De cualquier forma. – Suspiro. – no vale la pena preocuparse por ello. Tenemos también la mejor generación de Konoha. Y, cada uno de ellos es tan fuerte como para mantener la paz. No así, cada clan deberá subir el nivel de sus shinobis. Si Konoha entra en guerra deseamos que el menor número de sacrificios sean llevados. – Termino prendiendo su pipa. – Itachi, creo es hora.

- Lo sé Sarutobi-sama. – El Godaime tenía vendado el brazo y parte del torso. Las quemaduras le hacían tener a la vista los vendajes. – Ahora mismo he sido invitado a la posesión de la nueva emperatriz del Fuego y, como primer mandato me ha solicitado información de rango S acerca de un activo, de no ser así, amenazo con quitarnos el apoyo financiero y del país. Antes de salir para ciudad prohibida tengo que hacerles saber sobre los rumores. En estos días muchos se esparcieron por lo sucedido en Ciudad Prohibida. No solo nosotros escuchamos aquello. Sino también todo los poblados desde el norte helado del Rayo hasta el fuego sin fin del nuestra nación. Y, todos ellos lo están buscando, a pesar de que para muchos es solo una fantasía. Ordene a Ino-chan y Hinata-chan que no comentasen nada de lo sucedido. Por el momento es una información rango S. Dado que Sasuke y Lee-kun estuvieron inconscientes ellos no lo saben. Pero, el responsable de la historia en Ciudad Prohibida es nuestro Jinchuriki: Namikaze Naruto. Hijo de Namikaze Minato mejor conocido como el Yondaime Hokage. Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, mi discípulo y guardián de mi clan. Es hora que mi sombra salga a la luz.

Hay rostros que expresan sorpresa, pero lo que los rostros del consejo expresaban iba más allá. Primero, el patoso niño se convirtió en Shinobi. Segundo, era la tan mítica sombra del Godaime. Tercero, era hijo de Minato. Cuarto, alguien quien se decía acabo con cinco mil hombres y, por último, guardián del clan Uchiha. ¿Qué carajos significaba eso? Y, lo que es peor ¿Porque coño Itachi hablaba de ello como quien habla del clima? Si, las sorpresas no paraban de llegar.

* * *

**Nota Autor:**

No soy de tomar notas o de escribir ideas concisas así que ni siquiera yo me acuerdo de lo que pensaba en Noviembre. Yo escribo sobre la marcha, algunos entenderán a lo que me refiero. En ocasiones solo pongo frases a grandes rasgos, por si no lo han notado las frases del comienzo son como una idea general del capítulo. En casi todos los casos son pensamientos que se me ocurrieron para representar el capítulo. En fin. La esencia de la historia sigue igual. En la segunda parte del fic, pues se desarrollaran más los personajes principales y cada uno representara una obsesión, por lo cual este fic está destinado a ser un poco dark, bueno, ya lo es, solo subirá un poquito más XD. Otra cosa es que, solo los personajes son de Naruto, el resto, la trama y cuerpo de la misma pues es original, al menos en la medida de lo posible XD. Otra cosa, ah sí, la preguntas…responderé a grandes rasgo. Akatsuki, pues entrara. Iori, pues será uno de los personajes más complejos al igual que Naruto. Kyuubi… me canse del Kyuubi buena onda y eso, como vieron en este capítulo ese demonio será lo que es, un verdadero hijo de puta, bueno, de zorra. Kushina, sorpresa. Orochimaru, sorpresa también. En fin, gracias por sus comentarios. Y, aunque no soy escritor pues tome la decisión de escribir hasta estar satisfecho. Si leyeron la parte: tragedia de Kyuubi-Tales (solo disponible en NU por spoiler) pues gracias, ya lo superé así que no vale la pena comentarlo. Por otra parte, como siempre, comentarios, análisis (XD) o preguntas pues háganmelo saber con sus post. Ah, siento faltas horro-graficas o palabras mal escritas. Sin más. Gracias por leer. Suerte y hasta la próxima.


	19. Resonancia Relativa

_"Sobre un cúmulo de alegría la tragedia se esconde y, cual tristeza agobiada, avanza."_

Los días transcurrieron tan rápidamente como las horas, o, quizá, se desvanecieron al igual que los segundos. Sea como fuere, el ambiente del mundo ninja estaba tan calmo que, inclusive los más escépticos, profesaban una ineludible verdad: el mundo estaba cambiando. Desde los lejanos árticos hasta los áridos desiertos, pasando por las frescas llanuras y espesos bosques; la oscuridad avanzaba silenciosa, precavida, tan sutil y mortífera como la muerte. Así, casi en un instante, el sosiego desapareció. Uno por uno los gritos que contaban penurias se esparcieron a lo ancho de todo lugar donde la desesperación pudiese ser sembrada. Los pueblos aún tranquilos rogaban por no ser alcanzados, en tanto, los demás, suplicaban por piedad al estar inmersos en esa sombra que engullía todo; igual a un animal hambriento que oculta sus dientes dentro de su propia vaciedad.

En escaso tiempo los tratados políticos, económicos y diplomáticos fueron derogándose, enmarañándose. Mientras, la confianza se hacía cada vez más difusa, por supuesto, las causas eran fundamentadas dado el terrible estado de la región. Por una parte se encontraban los desplazados a causa de los conflictos, y por otra, grupos económicos dispuestos a sacar el mayor provecho de la situación. No por nada la guerra es un excelente negocio. Así, casi como en una pesadilla, lo que hasta cierto punto la gente llamaba "paz" se fue trasfigurando en algo parecido a la amargura.

Otro problema grave, en especial para las aldeas shinobis, fueron las decenas de reportes que se mandaban sobre pequeños grupos que se estaban formando en los auges más bajos de las zonas marginales. Siendo estos un constante dolor de cabeza para los feudales puesto que la gran mayoría solo tenía una premisa: derrocar a la monarquía e instaurar algo que denominaron democracia; aunque en sectores más radicales otros pensamientos mucho mas peligrosos salían a flote. Y, todo aquella seudo–revolución se basaba en dos acontecimientos claves: la casi conquista de Ciudad Imperial y el caos suscitado en la Ciudad del Dragón. Si esas dos superpotencias del continente estuvieron a punto de caer, porqué seguir pagando impuestos a quienes ni siquiera podían asegurar su vida, a más de eso, solo representaban represión con los diezmos y otros rubros que los empobrecían ,en especial en las zonas alejadas de las grandes ciudades.

No cabe duda que toda forma política, social y económica que hasta el veintitrés de Junio de la presente época funcionaba, en escasas dos semanas veía su inminente muerte. No solo se trataba de discrepancias contra su modo de vida, fue algo mucho más profundo, más significativo. Algo que instauro un pensamiento y germinó la duda en los corazones de las personas. Fue como si un velo de seda fina estuviese tapando su visión, pero, por otro lado, aquel velo no despareció sino mas bien se ensucio y ahora todo rumbo estaba perdido, dejándoles solo con ese sentimiento confuso que se perdía en la ignorancia y se convertía en las ganas de hacer algo, no así, sin saber que era ese algo que se debía hacer. Con aquel antecedente la nueva era se convertiría en una para que hombres puros y corruptos sean los héroes y demonios del nuevo mundo por nacer, claro, no siempre un héroe seria puro y un demonio corrupto, eso dependería en gran medida de la apreciación e ignorancia de las personas y pueblos.

Pese a todo ello, quizá la forma más rápida de retrasar esos repentinos ideales, al menos hasta encontrar la forma de cómo tratar con ellos, fue consagrar nuevamente la fe del pueblo en la realeza. Y, al mismo tiempo, hacerles saber que esa estructura política también evolucionaba y aceptaba cambios. En el pensamiento del régimen monarca de las Naciones Elementales, solo los hombres tenían el derecho a gobernar. Las mujeres, por otro lado, eran simplemente adornos sociales en el mejor de los casos. Fue por esto que el apoyo incondicional y fraterno de las Naciones Elementales ante la nueva Emperatriz del Fuego fue una sorpresa agridulce para la mayoría. El sector conservador tuvo ataques fulminantes mientras los demás contuvieron su afilada lengua y presentaron una sonrisa ante el hecho. En poco más de tres mil años de historia, datados desde los primeros reyes y feudales registrados en el pasar del tiempo, nunca una mujer había tenido, abiertamente, tanto poder como Kuruno Kurumu, quien en escasas horas se convertiría en Kyū–tō Ryū Zhong Laon Reigen Kurumu, adoptando la cabeza del país del fuego y por consiguiente el simbolismo que conlleva adoptar ese apellido milenario.

Tras tres semanas del atentado contra Ciudad Prohibida, la ciudad nuevamente se vestía en una fiesta apagada: tristeza por los cientos de muertos y algarabía por lo que la nueva Emperatriz representaba. Ella se convirtió en un símbolo, no de esperanza u optimismo, sino de fuerza y convicción. Al igual que la gran mayoría de habitantes, la nueva emperatriz también sufrió crueles momentos y, pese a todo, ella se mostró fuerte, admirable, inamovible. Con esas características hizo que las personas creyeran en ella, abriéndose paso entre los prejuicios y el machismo de su alrededor. Como resultado la cuenta regresiva para la coronación había sido puesta en marcha.

**Resonancia Relativa.**

En tanto la ciudad se engalanaba con colores rojos y dorados, en el castillo Imperial una súbita calma, igual que la escudriñada solemnidad cómplice de la tristeza, se sentía. Los residuos de la guerra estaban muy frescos todavía, las personas aún estaban nerviosas y la seguridad era en extremo rigurosa. Por el momento los altos mandos militares se repartían el trabajo al no haber un sucesor del legendario Chung–Faa, no obstante, el propio hecho de su muerte hizo que los demás generales estuviesen más atentos y no se atrevieran a confiar ni en su sombra, dado que por ahora tenían un deber mucho más importante que sus vidas y las de sus hombres: cuidar al futuro del país, es decir, a la princesa próximamente emperatriz.

Dos guardias en cada puerta. Rondas de tres horas por sectores y reportes cada sesenta minutos. Todos se estaban tomando muy enserio aquello, pero, pese a todo, ninguno de estos bravos guardianes deseaba cuidar las puertas de las mazmorras. No era para menos, según los relatos se decía que los condenados y prisioneros se encontraban allí. Nadie sabía que castigo les dieron, y a decir por los gritos tan bestiales que se escuchaban, podían dilucidar que el infierno mismo estaba en esa profundidad, separada del sol por cien escaleras que conducían a los cimientos del Castillo.

Bajando por la escudriñada y elegante escalera de piedra cortada, a través de un viaje de diez minutos que las cien gradas ofrecían, la imagen que otorgaban fue una verdadera exaltación a la vista. En las paredes de mármol pulido, incrustados como celosos guardianes, el cuerpo de dragones se extendían sobre toda la bajada. Al llegar hasta la mitad, el camino se abría en un pequeño claro y, cual tradición milenaria, se dividía en tres. Por supuesto, esto era normal en las construcciones antiguas, así evitaban que personas ajenas conocieran los detalles de la entrada hacia la prisión. Siguiendo por el pasaje correcto, después de haber bajado una antorcha en la mitad de la entrada izquierda permitiendo que la puerta secreta se abriese en el suelo, se continuaba por las próximas cincuenta escaleras, en donde, en vez de ser dragones los guardianes de las paredes, eran sustituidos por diseños esculpidos sobresalientes de guerreros feroces y demonios de ensueño.

Tras el recorrido se llegaba hasta las celdas. Un espacio inmenso que apestaba a desgracia y muerte. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, ninguna señal de vida humana se vislumbraba. Apenas las alimañas y ratas se arrastraban por el espacio cavernoso. No obstante, una suave luz se podía distinguir al final de la oscuridad. Allí, en lo profundo, la raquítica luz amarillenta de una lámpara apartaba la niebla oscura, manteniendo alejada a la vaciedad y desencanto de la lúgubre construcción. Al avanzar hasta la luminosidad por medio de las celdas corroídas y oxidadas, se llegaba hasta una habitación de proporciones considerablemente grandes. Está costaba de las comodidades básicas, al menos a primera vista puesto que tenía una cómoda, lámparas de aceite, un escritorio y una cama de fina moldura que ocupaba dos cuartos de la pared posterior. Sobre ella, bajo elegantes edredones y sobre sabanas de seda, un hombre se hallaba inconsciente.

La mitad superior de su cuerpo se encontraba vendada. Él dormía con semblante tranquilo, por fortuna su rostro no presentaba ningún daño lo que permitía rápidamente reconocerlo. El cabello rubio, la tez bronceada junto con su físico resaltado por los vendajes apretados dejaban entrever al héroe desconocido de Ciudad Prohibida. Un ser, ángel o deidad que hasta el momento en muchos lugares se lo consideraba nada más que un mito. No así, el hombre de carne y hueso, aquel que obtuvo tantas heridas, se hallaba recuperándose en tan siniestro sitio.

El sonido absorto de un reloj de cuerda se entreveraba con el fatuo silencio, encorvándose sobre la pulcritud de la nostalgia. La habitación en su mayoría se teñía de colores desaturados, opacos, apenas y el lino rojo oxido del edredón otorgaban alguna vida a la decoración. En sí misma la habitación desbordaba desencanto, apenas y avivada por la luz amarillenta que provocaba sombras marcadas, como si luz y oscuridad estuviesen partidas por una recta. El tictac avanzaba monótono hasta que un súbito movimiento rompió la inercia de tan infausta habitación.

Al despertarse una desesperación le recorrió la espina dorsal llegando velozmente hasta su cerebro. En un impulso absurdo se despegó de su lecho para sentarse. Con prisa abrió sus ojos y sondeo la habitación. Al toparse con lo desconocido analizo cada sitio y posible ruta de escape, inclusive en esa situación su entrenamiento se presentaba como instinto básico. Al tratar de moverse el dolor se escabulló por cada rincón de su anatomía. Cerro los ojos en un auto reflejó y, al hacerlo, se permitió recordar cada circunstancia que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. Ágilmente sondeo su cuerpo para saber el estado global de su organismo. Una vez terminó susurro maldiciones en contra de su aborrecido compañero. Estaba débil como muy pocas veces recordaba. El demonio en su interior cobro una parte muy pequeña de su venganza, sabía que lo merecía, aun así, lo detestaba. A pesar de ello trató de ponerse en pie, más al intentar hacerlo, una melódica voz se estremeció hablándole desde la zona sombreada.

- Aún está débil Naruto–sama. Incluso me sorprende que en su condición pudiese despertar.

- Tu voz se me hace familiar. – Respondió con calma. – ¿A que debo el honor de la presencia de su alteza?

Sobresaliendo por en medio de las entrañas de la vacuidad. Una deliciosa figura se trasmuto hasta salir a la luz convirtiéndose en una delicia delicada y femenina. Al verla se podía ilustrar una divinidad, un ser que parecía cincelado por una amalgama de ternura, deseos y perjurios. La tez pulcra del marfil de su rostro, contrastaba la tibieza de su mirada. Sus ojos, al estar reflejando la luz ambarina de la lámpara, parecía cobraban una melancolía incierta. Se acercó con paso firme sosteniendo entre sus manos una salvilla que contenía tres recipientes. Se posó en el filo de la cama, dejando la salvilla en la cómoda cercana. Se sentó y recogió un recipiente de la charola.

- No soy nada de lo que expresa. Tan solo estoy perdida en un lugar desconocido. Eso me convierte en una extraña. – Exprimió el exceso de agua del paño y lo puso en la frente de Naruto.

- Eres tú y a la vez no. Tu expresión es triste y a la vez muy dulce. En verdad eres una extraña. Sin embargo, no sé porque estás aquí. Tampoco porqué pronunciaste mi verdadero nombre.

- Está bien. No soy su enemiga. – Aclaro recogiendo el segundo recipiente en la salvilla. Con cuidado lo condujo hasta los labios del hombre.

- ¿Enserio? – Sonrió con lentitud. – No suelo confiar en mujeres, en especial en las hermosas. – Poco a poco bebió del contenido que ella le ofreció. – ¡Esta amargo!

- Lo sé. Aunque para alguien que acabo con mil hombres es muy quejumbroso.

- Sería más dulce si lo bebiera de tus labios.

- Solo cuido su cuerpo Naruto–sama. No estoy obligada a cumplir con sus caprichos o deseos. Si bien al parecer son lo mismo.

- ¡Auch!... eso dolió Kuromitsu–san. La última vez… – Antes que pudiera terminar ella se levantó y escondió su rostro. Su perfil se enredó en los tres cuartos de sombra de la habitación.

- ¡No era yo misma! – Pronuncio con decisión. – Era como si estuviese enclaustrada en un abismo y pudiese ver todo desde el fondo. – Su voz era suave y profunda, indefinible. – Mis gritos se perdían en susurros y se confundían con el soplar del viento. Mientras mis acciones envenenaban mi alma y mi sentir se perdía en la autocompasión de los vergonzosos actos que disfrutaba. ¡No soy ese tipo de mujer! ¡Tan triste como era mi mundo, lo veía todo, asustada, desde un rincón oscuro y escondido!

- Ya veo…

- Lo siento. Usted no tiene la culpa. – Giro suavemente su rostro. El perfil del mismo se entreveía desde un ángulo sombrío. – Si no fuese por usted seguiría gritando desde el fondo de mi corazón. Un corazón que sentía solo porque seguía latiendo, como una máquina que solo hace ruido. – Nuevamente se acercó, se sentó en el filo y extrajo el paño húmedo de la frente de Naruto. Por unos cuantos minutos reino el silencio mientras ella le cambiaba las vendas.

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquello.

- Un poco menos de tres semanas.

- Que sucedió con la princesa.

- Ella está bien. A pesar que su pequeño hermano murió. Estaba devastada pero es una niña muy fuerte.

- ¿Estamos en los calabozos, verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Somos prisioneros?

- No. Ella deseaba su seguridad a cualquier costo. Irónicamente el lugar más seguro es este. Nadie se atrevería o podría llegar hasta aquí. Además, sus gritos han ahuyentado a cualquier curioso.

- No eran míos…

Kuromitsu lo miro extrañada deteniéndose por un instante. Al observarlo, apreció como mantuvo la cabeza baja y su expresión revelaba profunda reflexión, por lo cual opto a seguir cambiándole las vendas.

- Por lo de antes… Lo lamento.

- No debe preocuparse por eso Naruto–sama.

- Podrías dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Tratarme de esa manera. Me incomoda mucho viniendo de ti.

- Ya veo. – Deslizo una suave sonrisa que se extendió discretamente. – En ese caso te llamare Naruto–kun. ¿Está bien?

- Si, Kuromitsu–san. – Correspondió brindándole también una suave sonrisa. – Debo suponer que ya saben quién soy.

- No todos. Solo conocen esa información Kurumu–chan y un par de generales. Para los demás eres más que un recuerdo y menos que una fantasía.

- Una sombra. – Bisbiseó sutilmente.

- No. Un guardián. – Aclamo con solvencia y estoicidad.

- Solo hay algo que no comprendo del todo. – Recogió la muñeca de la mujer, la alzo con cuidado separándole la mano de su torso. Ello le regreso la mirada confusa. Sus ojos profundos de color esmeralda azul, que parecían irradiar un instante quieto y lúgubre, se detuvieron mirándole directamente en un penar angustioso. – ¿Porque estás aquí?

Se mantuvieron un instante así. Ella: sin querer dar una respuesta; él: pidiéndole una con apenas y el lenguaje de sus propios zafiros azulados. Al pasar unos instantes, ella se rindió. Se soltó con sutileza del agarre y regreso la vista hacia la lámpara amarillenta. Su semblante se denotaba apagado, mantenía sus manos juntas y una sonrisa agónica se torcía por su rostro.

- Soy una extraña. Ya no sé quién soy. Tampoco a donde iré y mucho menos sé que hacer. Afuera, el dedo censurador de la sociedad me apunta. Kurumu–chan fue muy buena y me dejó quedarme en el palacio. Pero, no importa donde este, siempre escucho las voces a mis espaldas. Delatan mis actos, mi perversidad. Y yo… y yo… – Se encorvo hacia abajo y escondió su rostro entres sus palmas. Gimoteos como suspiros inundaron el lugar. Naruto quería hacer algo pero se mantuvo reacio a parecer débil. No en esa condición tan vulnerable que se encontraba. Minutos después, aun agachada, ella prosiguió como si quisiera delatarse más y sacar aquello que guardaba con tanto celo. – Tenía una vida feliz. Mi esposo, mi hijo, todo era perfecto. Entonces ella apareció y la perfección se transformó en un infierno. Engañe a mi esposo, descuide a mi hijo. Al poco tiempo mi marido murió por su mano, y, yo estuve ahí sin poder hacer nada más que ver, gritando desde mi interior. Luego, mataron a mi pequeño. No pude derramar ni una sola lagrima. ¿Qué clase de mujer? ¿Qué tipo de madre era? Fui débil. Solo… solo quería recordar, no me queda nada. Tienes la edad que hubiese tenido él. Me lo imagino como tú. Y, al verte tan herido, tan solo, yo solo… Quería estar aquí, lejos de todo, envolviéndome en una ilusión. Lo lamento. Lo siento tanto. Soy horri…

- Gracias. – Recogió sus manos y le levanto el rostro. Con cuidado hizo que sus dedos pulgares limpiasen el rostro de Kuromitsu. Una mujer que a pesar de sus treinta y algo de años, parecía tan frágil como una pequeña niña.

Sin saber porque ella súbitamente se impulsó hacia él. Lo abrazo con ahincó en tanto dejaba que su dolor salga en forma de alaridos hace mucho sepultados, pero que habían salido furiosos y amontonados.

- Por fin despertaste Naruto. – Aclamo con serenidad una voz desde la extrañas de la oscuridad.

- Sí… Desgraciadamente. – Respondió observando hacia el vacío. Con Kuromitsu abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho como una cría. Se permitió nuevamente sonreír de forma muerta a la par que distinguía la silueta que sobresalía desde la negrura.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Más allá del cielo de la noche oscura. Por donde la luna se mece tímidamente, permitiendo a su luz refulgir sobre el camino, abriéndose paso por entre los inmensos árboles y las titánides rocosas, una galera escoltada por un fuerte contingente se movía con paso incesante. Kilómetros más adelante el camino se abrió en una brecha que formaba una profunda herida en el bosque. Una vez llegaron hasta el sitio, la galera se detuvo y, sus escoltas, empezaron a armar tiendas de campaña mientras establecían un perímetro de seguridad, siempre siendo la carroza el centro de su protección.

En las puertas del carruaje los símbolos de Konoha se alzaban vistosos sobre la madera. Mientras en la parte posterior, el emblema del Hokage se distinguía con facilidad. Como es de suponer, dentro de la misma, sentados cómodamente, el Godaime Hokage y su familia esperaban silenciosos. Itachi mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su pequeña hija observaba por una rendija, entre la cortina y la ventana, toda la actividad de afuera. Al lado suyo, la imponencia tanto de actitud como belleza de su madre la hacían resaltar. Uchiha Akira mantenía sus brazos y piernas cruzadas dejando a su mirada vagar con hastió y fastidio.

- No importa que tanto instinto asesino sueltes Akira–san. Tu deber como mi esposa es acompañarme.

- Lo sé. – Resoplo balanceando su pierna derecha. – Pero Akari–chan no tenía que venir. – Concluyo con voz normal; aunque para un Uchiha la forma de decir las cosas lo era todo, y en ese aspecto, su tono podría interpretarse como gritos.

- Es mi hija.

- También mía.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. – Respondió Itachi .Su voz neutra y sólida también tenía un significado.

- Desteto cuando tienes esa actitud Hokage–sama.

- A mi también me molesta tu irracionalidad.

- ¿Irracionalidad? ¡Hmp! Irracionalidad es poner a tu hija en riesgo. – Al ser nombrada la pequeña princesa Uchiha regreso la vista hacia sus progenitores. En sí, sus discusiones no pasaban a ser más que conversaciones, al menos eso era lo que captaba la pequeña Akari.

- No la pondré en riesgo en ningún momento. Es tiempo que conozca su responsabilidad. Estaré con ella en todo momento. No tienes por qué preocuparte Akira–san.

- ¡Es un demonio!

- Es un crio.

- Eso es lo tú crees. No lo has visto en qué: ¿cinco años?

- Cuatro.

- Mamá, de quien hablan.

- De nadie mi amor. Solo de escoria.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué es escoria?

- Akari. – Llamo Itachi. – Podrías ir a llamar a tu tío Kakashi. Pronto cenaremos.

- ¡Siiii…! – Aclamo con voz emocionada y salió al instante dejando a sus progenitores solos. Sin Akira ahí, Itachi dejo ver sus insondables ojos ónix.

- No estoy de acuerdo con esto Itachi–san. Es muy pequeña.

- Debemos hacerlo. – Su voz se volvió más solemne. – El sellar la llave hizo que el Kyuubi encontrara a Akari. Como consecuencia debió haber hecho sufrir un infierno al mocoso.

- ¡Eso que importa!

- Akira. – Suspiro profundamente. – Estuviste de acuerdo con ello en ese tiempo. Naruto está sometido al clan Uchiha gracias a Akari. Él se ganó la confianza del Kyuubi, lo traiciono y entregó su poder junto con la llave a nuestra hija. En otras palabras…

- El clan Uchiha es dueño del Kyuubi. Sí, sí, me lo has dicho no sé cuántas veces, pero, ella es muy pequeña aún. Entiendo que en algún momento tendrá que hacerse cargo de esa responsabilidad. También sé que mi pequeña tendrá a su merced una de las armas más poderosas de mundo como esclavo, pero… ¿Por qué ahora? Solo te pido un poco más de tiempo.

- No lo tenemos. Ella debe conocerlo. Debemos saber cómo funciona el sello, y quizá es la única oportunidad al estar él tan débil. Jamás imagine que se convertiría en un maestro del sellado. Nunca pensé que guardara tanto poder. Si de algo agradezco este acontecimiento, es el hecho de poder conocer sus límites.

- Pero…

- Es nuestra hija. Es hermosa como su madre...

- …y fuerte como su padre. – Sin decir algo más desvió sus orbes obscuros hasta la rendija de la cortina que dejaba entrever la tímida luna.

**– O –**

El sol se escurría retraídamente por entre las nubes subes y blandas que hacían recordar la blancura del algodón. Sobre la cordillera los frágiles rayos ambarinos se resquebrajaban y bañaban sutilmente las montañas que, ante la suave caricia de sus tibios rayos, despojaban un color rojizo mezclándose con el cielo azulino perfectamente pulido de detrás de sus cumbres majestuosas. El fresco viento de verano erguía una olímpica caída desde los relentes bosques, donde el agua fresca del rio reflejaba cristaliza la pureza de su fondo, fusionando el reflejo del pulcro azul del firmamento y dotando al lugar de una frescura absoluta junto con el cantar de su siseo.

Una suave neblina se desperdigaba por el suelo del boscaje, cubriendo el camino y enrareciendo el verdor de los árboles, pero poco a poco el sol se alzaba poderoso, cobijando bajo su esplendor la imponente Ciudad Imperial. Las murallas aún en reparación junto con las enormes puertas recientemente estrenadas, hacían saber a quién las contemplase lo fresco de la anterior batalla. Sin embargo, al introducirse a la ciudad se podía dilucidar un nuevo cantar. Las calles adornadas en colores rojos y dorados, las lámparas festivas cuidadosamente colocadas, la algarabía de la gente. Un ambiente diferente se crea cuando la felicidad y la esperanza se juntan. Es una sensación extraña, difusa; pero se la puede sentir de inmediato y, a pesar de la amargura que se lleve en el corazón, es imposible no contagiarse de esta.

El sol de verano siguió portentoso hasta llegar a su cumbre. La ciudad entonces alcanzaba su máxima expresión. Las calles comerciales rebosantes, las personas inundando lugares de comida, los adolescentes riendo y coqueando junto con los niños corriendo, concedían al paisaje citadino una nostalgia alegre, una de sosiego y tranquilidad. De pronto, entre esta malgama de cotidianidad, el sonido tosco y formidable de un contingente rompió la pacifica monotonía. En un instante los soldados se apoderaron de la calle principal, colocaron maderos a forma de barreras a cada lado de la vía, mientras la multitud curiosa no se hizo esperar. Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que los citadinos conocieron el porqué de la situación.

Por las puertas aparecieron dos hombres. El primero era alto, de cabello blanquecino, y la máscara que cubría su rostro era casi tan famosa como su nombre, por otro lado, su acompañante con su extraña apariencia y sonrisa impecable era imposible de confundir. Después de estas dos estrellas militares, cuatro monumentales sementales de color negro todo ellos trotaban con prepotencia mientras jalaban una galera no menos elegante. La multitud se aglomero más de ser posible, la llegada de una leyenda no era para nada común, inclusive cuando por esos días la entrada de varias celebridades se daba por la coronación. Pero que el famosísimo Godaime Hokage visite de forma oficial la ciudad era un evento que nadie podía perderse.

Rápidamente los silbidos y gritos contagiaron la calle. Los ciudadanos, inclusive los de alto nivel económico, se adelantaban un poco más ya sea en la vía o en los balcones y ventanas de las casas. Los soldados se apegaron para mantener el orden. Era increíble lo que la sola presencia de ese hombre provocaba. Pero, no era para menos, el legendario Uchiha Itachi estaba a tan solo unos pasos. El hombre de quien se decía instauro lo más parecido a la paz durante su escasa estadía en el mando de la honorable Konoha. Al ser generalmente civiles, muy pocos conocían su apariencia, pero la magnificencia de las historias contadas hacían de ese hombre algo mágico, rayando por poco en lo divino. No fue de sorprenderse que la gran mayoría quisiera conocerlo. En especial una buena parte del sector femenino puesto que las historias de su belleza eran solo comparables con las de su fuerza.

- Vaya, es un recibimiento… inesperado. – Revelo sorprendida Akira mirando sutilmente por la rendija de la cortina. Frente a ella, un estoico Itachi mantenía los ojos cerrados, ignorante totalmente del caos que su mera presencia provocaba.

- Mamá, no sabía que papa fuese famoso. – Soltó alegremente la pequeña princesa, sentada al otro extremo del asiento de su madre. – Mira, hasta dicen que lo aman. – Señalo inocentemente, abriendo un poco más la cortina, a un grupo de mujeres de la escuela superior del Imperio, quienes con cortos trajes, debido al verano, sostenía una enorme pancarta con la leyenda: "Te amamos Godaime–sama". Itachi se limitó a seguir con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de presentir como una aura oscura lo engullía lentamente, por ahora lo más sabio que podía hacer es acudir al manual del buen Uchiha e ignorar todo. A continuación Akira se acercó y tapo los ojos a su pequeña. No deseaba que mirase a esas mujeres vestidas tan vulgarmente. Ese no era un buen ejemplo para cualquier mujer honorable.

- Mi niña, no es bueno para ti mirar a esos plebeyos.

- Pero…

- Shhhh… – acerco su rostro y, como una costumbre arraigada desde que nació, rozo su nariz con la nariz de su hija. – No desesperes, pronto llegaremos a Ciudad Prohibida. – Retiro cuidadosamente su mano presentándole la magnificencia del castillo. Los ojos negros de la pequeña restallaron como luceros. El enorme palacio, con su ostentosa decoración, les daba la bienvenida a la coronación de la Emperatriz, la cual se daría en pocas horas.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

El dolor había acaecido en su alma. Un dolor profundo, engañoso, casi mortal. En un solo instante todo lo que tenia se esfumaba, lo perdía entre lo pútrida de la injusticia. Nunca fue una mujer que se apegara a alguna cosa o persona, pero, lo que apreciaba significaba todo lo que poseía. Inclusive en ese instante su dolor no desaparecía. Había estado bajo esa regadera por lo menos una hora, ocultando sus lágrimas entre las gotas que cubrían su cuerpo. Debía ser fuerte, una nación entera ahora era su soporte. Sin embargo, el hecho de la muerte de su pequeño hermano estaba muy fresco en su corazón. ¡No! Debía ser fuerte. Tenía que ser fuerte. Ella no fue la única. Cientos de vidas se perdieron, muchos incluso perdieron todo quedándose huérfanos en esta perra vida.

Levanto su cabeza permitiendo al agua cubrir su hermoso rostro. Las finas gotas se escurrieron por su cabello e hicieron que este se pegara a su cuerpo. Entreabrió los labios tomando un poco del agua tibia. Entonces los rizos azulinos se adhirieron a sus labios, también se escurrieron por su cuello y con sutileza definían un camino por entre sus exuberantes senos, abriéndose paso hasta los rosados botones que permanecían orgullosos ante el contacto del agua. Se sentía triste, sola, necesitada. Fue en aquel momento donde unas fuertes manos aparecieron desde atrás acariciándole el vientre. Se sorprendió furiosamente, pero cuando iba a gritar, la mano grande y poderosa tapo sus labios mientras un suave susurro mordió su oído. Al escuchar esa voz grave, cálida, pecaminosa perdió totalmente la fuerza. La mano burda y tosca fue removida de su boca pero ella ya no estaba dispuesta a dar ningún grito, en vez de ello, levanto su brazo y lo dirigió hacia atrás, atrayendo la cabeza del dueño de aquellas caricias. Sin esperar más invitación, unos labios rudos besaron su níveo cuello, bajaron hasta el hombro para morder con algo de brusquedad la punta del mismo.

Sin pensarlo ella levanto el otro brazo, posesionándolo en la pared contigua. Ahora se ponía a la merced del dueño de esas manos que, con total apremio, se dirigieron hasta sus pechos y jugaban encantados con ellos. Entonces, las gotas se desplazaron por su espalda, recayeron en la anidaciones del principio de sus glúteos y descendieron en línea recta por sus piernas. Al estar en esa posición, su amante se dedicó a arquearse hacia adelante. Ella sintió su dureza. Así, tan fuerte como era el deseo, ella entreabrió nuevamente sus labios para pedirlo. Mas, antes de hacerlo, la voz de su amante sonó primero: _Kurumu–sama… Kurumu–sama… Kurumu–sama. _La realidad le abofeteo dolorosamente. Abrió sus orbes y busco desesperada algún renuente de aquel que ocupaba sus fantasías. No obstante, lo único que obtuvo fue reiteradamente esa voz que la llamaba.

- Kurumu–sama…

- Sí. – Respondió con brusquedad apegando su cabeza a la pared, dejando al agua cubrir su sinuoso cuerpo.

- Siento interrumpirla… – La sirvienta hablo más bajo ante la respuesta de la princesa. Armándose de valor continúo: –…pero Hokage–sama ha llegado. La están esperando en el recibidor Imperial.

- Ya veo. – Declaro con cierto tono indefinible. La puerta del baño se abrió y Kurumu apareció totalmente desnuda, caminado tranquilamente ante la vista de la sonrojada joven sirvienta. Sin duda era hermosa. Inmediatamente la princesa hizo sonar una campanilla. Al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron varias criadas. Ellas empezaron a secar, vestir y arreglar a la próxima emperatriz, en tanto Kurumu mantenía sus ojos en la ventana, mirando con anhelo en inmenso azul del cielo. – « ¿Un sueño?, ¿Un deseo? El mundo no ha cambiado. Incluso yo tengo esos pensamientos. Después de todo, solo...»

**– O –**

La noche cayo incesante, cubriendo con su espeso manto estrellado el fastuoso cielo inalcanzable. Los ruidos de las calles engullían todo en un inmenso alarido de esperanza. En tanto, dentro del castillo la benevolencia del pronto cambia de era, del cual la Emperatriz era protagonista, empezaba con una fuerza espeluznante. En aquella habitación, decorada con hilo de oro, fina ceda roja e invaluables rubíes, la hermosa dama Emperatriz era coronada por el sumo sacerdote de la nación del fuego. Solo un selecto número de personas estaban ahí, las más importante en todo el país. A su izquierda los feudales pertenecientes al: _hōkō __sedecim__ atama _(las dieciséis cabezas del camino), se mantenían estoicos. En su mirada se podía captar la desaprobación, a pesar que en sus rostros una falsa sonría viperina estaba esculpida con hipocresía. Para ellos que una "niña" tomase las riendas del inmenso país de Fuego se debatía entre el error, la blasfemia y la insolencia.

Por otro lado, a su derecha, estaban los generales e invitados de honor. Entre ellos se destacaban el Feudal del Viento, más atrás se encontraban los tres candidatos para ser sucesor del héroe Chug–Faa y, claro está, muy cercano a la Emperatriz, el hombre a la cabeza del mayor poderío de la nación, es decir, el Godaime Hokage. Kurumu podía mirar a través del falso clamor que le presentaban los miembros de aquella sala, pero, eso no era importante. Ya se había hecho a la idea de los retos que tendría que afrontar y, sin ser presuntuosa, sabía que podía superar cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, dentro de su propio razonamiento, la única mascara que estaba indefinible era la de aquel Uchiha, sentado tradicionalmente a escaso metro de ella. Ese hombre la incomodaba, es decir, no podía ver atisbo de nada, sus ojos negros eran perfectos: no había hipocresía o aprobación, simplemente estaba ahí, sin condenarla ni apoyarla. Eran, sin encontrar otra palabra: temibles.

La ceremonia de iniciación, los votos y demás cosas recitadas por el anciano sacerdote duraron alrededor de una hora. En ese lapso de tiempo, Kurumu se dedicó a mantener su mirada dura, inamovible, mirando con escrutinio a cualquiera que intentara socaparla. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar detenerse en el Godaime. Aquel hombre era sobrio, elegante, como un aristócrata refinado. En aquella sala, personajes que emanaban confianza y poderío competían entre sí por enaltecer su presencia, pero, el Hokage era diferente. Ninguno de esos hombres podía igualar el aire que poseía, ese aire de verdadero poder, de verdadero terror. Solo con su mera presencia era capaz de aplastar a todos ellos. Inclusive los generales lo miraban con los ojos caídos. Y, los feudales, prepotentes y alzados, bajaban la voz ante su figura.

Era alguien increíble. Ganaba en cualquier aspecto a esos bastardos aristócratas. Desde su cabello largo y negro como la noche más oscura, enclaustrado sutilmente por una cola de caballo. Su rostro perfilado, fino, casi como el de un adolescente, pero armonizado con los rasgos serios de su nariz y mentón. De físico delicado y sugerente, aunque sus hombros anchos destacaban bajo el traje que llevaba. Incluso en ello sobresalía, a diferencia de los demás, quienes se jactaban de presumir su rango o riqueza con lujosas Yukata o Hakama adornados, el Godaime llevaba algo más fresco, más actual y, que sin duda alguna, era más fino que cualquiera de los antes mencionados. La ropa hace al hombre se decía en la corte, no obstante, a verlo con ese traje tan poco convencional, y adaptado a su figura exquisita, solo podía asegurar que aquello no era cierto. Todo en él era perfecto: el blazer negro al cuerpo que denotaba su ancho torso y espalda, cerrado con cuatro botones en X ligeramente dorados; la camisa blanca con el cuello cerrado a la altura del mentón, de donde una corbata roja se desprendía con perspicacia y se apretaba al pisacorbatas de oro con el símbolo de Konoha, hacían del Uchiha, a quien lo contemplase, alguien totalmente destacable.

Despertó de su inspección cuando todos aplaudieron suavemente. La ceremonia había terminado, en tanto ella, comprendía un poco mejor porqué alguien como _él_ bajaba la cabeza ante otro hombre. Con la delicadeza propia de una mariposa se levantó de su trono, ahora era tiempo de presentarse ante su nación. Ya no era Kurumu Kuruno, ahora era la Emperatriz de la nación del Fuego. Arrojo para después sus pensamientos puesto que no era hora de tratar aquel asunto.

Salió acompañada de todos esos hombres: ella en frente, el Godaime a su derecha y el comandante general a su izquierda. El salón Imperial enmudeció cuando la miraron. A continuación, tras un movimiento en forma de saludo, ante el cual todos se inclinaron, un grito proveniente de la eufórica población se hizo oír. Así, sin decir más, la celebración se abrió con fuegos artificiales y mucha esperanza que se traducía en alegría.

En el salón empezó la música ligera dando paso al momento para que todos vayan a felicitarla y presentarle sus respetos. En un instante estaba rodeada de personas que no había visto nunca. Ella sonrió y trato de no ver en la mayoría de ellos sus ojos farsantes. Eso iba a ser extenuante, desde ya lo presentía. Fue cuando algo le llamo la atención: una mujer despampanante, no había otra forma de describirla, se acercó por detrás al Godaime y le toco el hombro. Cuando el Uchiha la encaro, ella se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y le dijo algo al oído. Antes de que el mar de gente la abordara, alcanzo a visualizar el rostro descompuesto de la mujer y el ceño que se figuró en el rostro del Godaime. Seguidamente, él se esfumo.

**– O –**

Empujo la puerta suavemente e introdujo un tercio de la cabeza. Ante sus ojos se abrió una habitación esplendida. Contaba de dos pisos, aunque el segundo parecía solo ser un pasadizo en L. Dirigió su mirada a las columnas que lo sostenían y miro maravillada como esculturas de hombres gigantescos, con cuerpos musculosos y muy grandes, sostenían en sus espaladas el pedazo restante de columna. Era como si fuesen condenados a ese oficio por toda la eternidad. Al ver ello se introdujo completamente y camino por en medio de esos Atalantes hasta llegar a la parte posterior, en donde, una entrada en forma de cúpula daba la entrada a una sala casi en la total oscuridad, apenas e iluminada por una chimenea del fondo. Al ver esa chimenea quedo totalmente extasiada. A cada lado había magistrales figuras de ninfas, tan bellas que irradiaban vida. Todas ellas se entreveraban con ligeras ropas y ascendían hasta la parte superior del hueco en donde el fuego ardía. Ahí, tan sublime como bello, una hilera de figuras de guerreros peleaba por llegar al centro. Se acercó a la chimenea casi como en trance, jamás había visto tanta belleza o fiereza. Entonces, casi al llegar, una voz rompió el hechizo.

- Una dama no debería estar sola. En especial una tan pequeña.

Su voz sonó clara y embriagante, indefinible. Condujo sus orbes hasta la procedencia y atisbó a un hombre reclinado en una enorme ventana metros atrás, casi a la par de la entrada cúpula. Su primea reacción fue retroceder ante el asombro, eso hizo que tropezara con su kimono cayera al suelo. Antes siquiera de emitir un quejido, quedo absorta al ver una mano que le ofrecía su ayuda. Regreso la vista y, a quien vio, hizo que su destino empezará a correr. Lentamente, como si fuese un mundo muy pausado, ella cogió la mano del hombre. Estaba embrujada por los ojos azules de su ayudante. No pudo emitir palabra, solo atino a sostener esa mano grande y áspera.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Atino a decir entrecortadamente. El hombre la levanto y le brindo una sonrisa de confianza.

- En verdad no lo sabes, princesa Uchiha.

- ¿Me conoces? – Ya de pie, la pequeña sostenía apenas los dos dedos del hombre. Como cuando se hace una promesa.

- Por supuesto. Debo hacerlo ya que soy tu guardián, y tú, pequeña princesa, eres la mía.

- ¿Tu guardiana?

- Algo parecido Akari–sama.

- Enserio. – La niña sonrió. – Dices cosas extrañas… aunque no pareces un mal tipo. Además sabes mi nombre. ¿Eres la persona que papa dijo que conocería? – Antes que pudiese responder, la niña continúo: – Bueno, papa estará feliz de que encontré a su amigo. Así que: ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar esa sala con montón de gente? – Enfatizo la pregunta abriendo los brazos. – Iba a contestar pero nuevamente fue interrumpido. – Mi mamá estará preocupada sabes. Ella es muy linda conmigo pero siempre esta: _Akari–chan no hagas esto_… – Imito el dedo acusador de su madre. – _Akari–chan no mires eso… Akari–chan tienes que ser una Uchiha ejemplar…_, – y así se pasa siempre. Me pude escapar un momentito mientras ella estaba ocupada con el tío Kakashi y Gai–san, pero este castillo es muyyyy grande, sabes. – Nuevamente iba a responder pero ella siguió hablando. – Y a todas estas, porque estás aquí. Tu aparición fue guay y todo. Incluso te pareces a Sasuke–oniisan pero estás muy mal vestido. ¿no sabes que hoy es la coronación de la Emperatriz? Ah… ella es tan linda. ¿La conoces? Me dio un poco de miedo cuando la conocí pero después sonrió y parecía un ángel, incluso mando a hacer mi pastel favorito… – Antes de que siguiese hablando, el hombre rubio se inclinó y, coloco su dedo índice y anular en los labios de la pequeña. Las mejillas de la pequeña princesa se arrebolaron.

- Eres tan dulce que podría comerte. – La miro a los ojos. La luz nostálgica del fuego los engullía mientras la luz de la ventana se escurría y lo bañaba tenuemente desde atrás – ¿Estas nerviosa cierto? – Con las mejillas totalmente rojas, destacadas notoriamente por su blanca piel, Akari afirmo con la cabeza. – No te preocupes. No puedo hacerte daño. – Con cuidado retiro sus dedos y continúo: – Tú y yo tenemos un lazo muy fuerte, uno que ningún otro ser humano tendrá. – Sostuvo la pequeña mano y la atrajo hasta su pecho. Ella sintió los latidos de su corazón. – Lo sientes. Tú eres la llave, yo el carcelero. Tu…

- ¡Mamá!

La niña salió corriendo antes de que pudiese terminar. Mientras tanto, el instinto asesino dirigido hacia él era sofocante. Se irguió pausadamente, arrojando su mirada hasta la chimenea.

- No es necesario ese saludo Akira–sama. – Dijo a la par que interceptaba unos sebones dirigidos a su cabeza. Lo hizo tan rápido que Akari, abrazando a su progenitora, no supo de que hablaba. Le regreso la vista a su hermosa madre y miro el rostro enardecido de ella. Nunca le había visto tan molesta.

- ¿Mamá?

- Estas bien mi cielo. – Aunque lo dijo con tono maternal. El sharingan no se apartaba de su nuevo amigo.

- Si, él es mi nuevo amigo. Eto… eto… bueno, no se nombre, ¡pero es buen chico!

- ¡Ese monstruo no es amigo de nadie¡

- No diga cosas tan tristes Akira–sama. – En tanto decía esa frase se dio la vuelta. La esposa del Godaime retrocedió un paso ante la sorpresa de su hija.

En la cabeza de Akira todo fue como un shock eléctrico. El pequeño bastardo que tanto odiaba, el ser que mato a toda su familia dieciséis años atrás, en esa época disfrazado de zorro, ahora tenía otra apariencia. Lo miro de arriba abajo. Zapatos deportivos que cualquier adolescente compraba, unos vaqueros descuidados, un buzo blanco por lo menos una talla más grande y, su rostro, un rostro que era como una burla para quien más admiraba. Era igual al Yondaime, seguro lo hizo a propósito. Al igual que tenía engañados a Tsunade–sama y Sarutobi–sama, incluso a su propio esposo. Ese ser que tenía delante no era el hijo de Minato–sama. Ella sabía que ese pequeño murió ese día y, ahora lo único que quedaba era ese zorro maldito con ese disfraz.

Guardaba ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su ser, solo ella sabía la verdad, no estaba paranoica o loca. Por eso acepto que su hija sea quien dominara ese monstruo. Minato–sama lo había dejado débil y por eso tenía que guardar esa fachada, entonces ellos aprovecharon. Si, ella no se dejaría engañar. Ella tenía que cuidar a su familia. Ese zorro con disfraz humano jamás la engañaría. Y ella sabía que él sabía que ella le había descubierto, pero era tarde, Minato–sama hizo muy bien su trabajo, murió y dejo al Kyuubi muy débil, tanto que sería esclavo del clan Uchiha. Pero que ese maldito zorro se burle de él, era algo que no podía perdonar. Ella…ella…

- ¿Mama, estas bien?

Bajo la vista y vio miedo en los ojos de su hija. Incluso ya no la abrazaba, estaba consciente del porqué.

- Hace tiempo no veía ese rostro suyo Akira–sama. Es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian. _La reina del susurro muerto_. Incluso después de ser madre sus habilidades siguen intactas. – Seguía con esa pose despreocupada, con la sonrisa entrecortada.

- Maldito d….

- Basta Akira–san.

Inmediatamente la sonrisa y cara juguetona del rubio se esfumaron. Rápidamente fueron remplazadas por unos ojos afilados y un rostro impasible. Al entrar Uchiha Itachi en la habitación todo se tornó en una mera ilusión de un renuente perdido de realidad. El glorioso Godaime Hokage se posó frente a su sombra, pero, en esta ocasión no habría más que una confrontación.

- Papa… – antes de que intentara acercarse, su madre la abrazo. La pequeña miro a su padre desde esa posición. No vio a su amoroso papá, si no a alguien totalmente diferente. Alguien que estaba parado en frente de su nuevo ¿amigo?, con total seriedad. Observo al joven y estaba de la misma manera. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- ¡Déjennos solos!

- Pero…

- Ya me oyeron Akira–san. – Sin un rastro de calidez o ternura. Era solo una orden, estoica, indiscutible.

- Está bien.

Se oyó una puerta lejana cerrarse. Ellos se habían quedado ahí, sin moverse, mirándose fijamente, sin siquiera parpadear. El sharingan refulgía sobre la oscuridad que apartaba el fuego de la chimenea. Mientras la luna se refractaba en los ojos helados. Eran tan distintos como eso. No se veían en cuatro años. El dueño y su sombra. Un maestro no querido para un estudiante no deseado. No así, dos asesinos. La última vez él tenía que bajar su mirada para toparse con los ojos de su mascota. Ahora esté lo miraba en igualdad. La última vez su cuerpo era el doble de fuerte y ancho que el de su aprendiz, ahora parecía que sus músculos eran más grandes y fuertes que los suyos. Levanto la mano a pesar de la corta distancia entre sus cuerpos. La guio hasta el rostro de su discípulo y aparto unos mechones rubios que recaían en su mejilla. Entonces, antes que pudiese mover unas pulgadas más su palma, su brazo fue retenido por el muchacho.

- ¿Precavido? – Susurro suavemente. – Pensar que llegamos al punto de que no puedes mirarme sin tu sharingan activo, Itachi–san. – Después soltó su agarre.

- Ahora mismo me matarías si tuvieras oportunidad. – Continúo con lo que hacía y removió los cabellos del rubio hacia atrás. – Has crecido formidablemente mi mascota.

- ¿Mascota? – Con una manotada separo la mano de su rostro. Posteriormente retrocedió y le dio la espalda. – Es bueno saber que tan poco has cambiado. Sigues siendo el mismo, incluido tu falto sentido del humor.

Itachi desactivo su sharingan.

- Ha sido un largo tiempo Naruto–kun. Aunque tenía pensado hacer que se conocieran de otra forma, no pudo haberlo hecho mejor. Ya veo que no puedes hacerle daño a mi hija, inclusive con tu poder sigues estando atado al pacto.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Sería un tonto de no tenerte miedo Naruto–kun. Eres mi preciosa espada, pero siempre será una de doble filo.

- Siempre tan directo Itachi–san. Es una de las tantas cosas que detesto de ti.

- Tan irrespetuoso e impertinente. Tampoco has cambiado en ese sentido, sigo detestando eso de ti.

- Vaya… – suspiro. – Que tienes para mí.

- Quería comprobar algo que ya lo he hecho. Lo segundo también ya lo he hecho. En tanto a lo tercero, tengo una misión para ti.

- Porque no me sorprende. – Se acercó a la parte central donde varios licores se encontraban. Busco con su dedo índice y extrajo un whisky. De la misma licorera saco un vaso y vertió el contenido. – Dime, ¿cuál es?

- Regresar a Konoha como el heredo Namikaze.

La sorpresa fue grande, tanto que, a pesar del vaso lleno, el seguía desparramando el licor.

* * *

**Nota Autor:**

Hey, que tal, bueno aquí reportando el capítulo. Siento la tardanza… como siempre. No imagine que igualarme la tesis fuese tan complicado. En fin, no importa. A pesar del trabajo he tenido un poquito más de tiempo. Y, al igual que todas las veces: pues lamento tardar pero no hay de otra, quisiera escribir y escribir pero hay trabajo que hacer, películas que ver, gente que tratar y también dormir Jajaja. Gracias a todos los que esperan pacientemente el capítulo. Ah, en cuanto a demonio, lamento eso pero siento que hacerlo de nuevo ya no tendría la misma fuerza que tenía cuando lo hice. No sé si me explicó. Lastimosamente el final de esa historia pues solo lo sé yo y una persona más (mi prima), quien siempre estaba pendiente y leía el capítulo antes que nadie, es decir, antes de publicarlo. En todo caso, esa historia puede tomarla cualquier User, de cualquier foro, y, si desea terminarla, pues gracias. De verdad lo lamento, en serio, pero si la reescribo no sería la historia que plantee. Aunque pueda recordar casi todo, jamás tendrá el sentimiento que le puse cuando la escribí, puesto que ahora se me puede ocurrir nuevas ideas, o no tan buenas, o puedo omitir cosas. Espero que puedan entender, pero prefiero dejarla así. Lamento mucho eso, pero, quien sabe si alguien pueda hacerlo mejor que yo. Una vez más gracias a todos quienes esperan los capítulos y a quienes leen lo que escribo, por supuesto, gracias extras a quien comenta (XD). En fin, estoy desarrollando otras historias: una que es totalmente propia y, un crossover de Claymore y Naruto, al mejor estilo dantefox (XD). Claro que con la experiencia de tener varias historias pues solo la publicare cuando este por finalizar esta. Una vez más gracias, disculpen otra vez a los lectores de Demonio y, pues comenten. Siento faltas horrográficas, pero si releyera más de una vez el capítulo, estoy seguro que el bichito por cambiar esto y aquello no podría detenerlo. XD… Ahora, sobre el capítulo, pues empezamos con los perfiles psicológicos, espero hacerlo bien, una pregunta ¿Captaron la obsesión? ….Sobre el Kyuubi, creo que entiende porque odia a Naruto y eso que aún falta detalles juju…Sin más, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas… ya saben.

Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.


	20. Auge Oscuro

_"La razón es, y solo debe ser, esclava de las pasiones"_

Visto desde las montañas relentes, claramente en el azul del horizonte, el perfil de la vieja Konoha se alzaba a través del claro que el bosque ofrecía. Su entorno flotaba entre la bruma otoñal, que agarraba a sus innumerables chimeneas; sumergiendo al pueblo en una noche cerrada, solo y matizada por el juego fantástico de las luces y las sombras en aquel oscuro laberinto de edificios. Al norte periférico del poblado, iluminado con un rayo de luna, perfilando vagamente, surgía de entre la niebla las grandes cabezas de los anteriores maestros. Metros atrás de los monumentales vigías silenciosos, se abría una herida entre el boscaje espeso, desde ahí se podía dominar la ciudad entera. Aquella ciudad de guerreros que, ante la bruma espesa, socapada apenas por la amarillenta luz que los faros derrochaban, desprendía un encanto mágico, como el de un pueblo embrujado, obscuro.

Sentado sobre el descansó tradicional de una casa antigua, una figura se embrollaba por entre las sombras. El largo vaho que desprendía el humo de su pipa, lo envolvía cual amante celosa. El ligero punto de luz que sobresalía, se encendía más cuando el hombre aspiraba, en ese punto, solo esa pequeña luz hacia saber que él era real. El silencio, apenas y roto por el viento, anudaba un misterioso desazón en el corazón. No obstante, el hombre solo estaba ahí, fumando, mirando con sus ojos agudos y expertos el encantador paisaje que la noche y los misterios le ofrecía. El sonido de unos pasos livianos y lentos rompió la redundancia del silencio. El hombre siguió con su oficio, apenas y golpeo su pipa para que la ceniza no se amontonara.

- Que te trae por aquí, Saru. – Proclamo sin desviar la vista, encantado con lo que le ofrecía su poblado. Entonces, desde las preñadas tinieblas, el nombrado respondió:

- Estaba en mi lecho, cansado. Eso no es una novedad a nuestra edad. Pero, justo antes de que mis ojos se cerraran, un búho del sur se posó en el balcón de mi ventana. El animal se quedó quieto, en sus ojos se intuía que había sido eclipsado por la luna, sin embargo, en vez de mirar al cielo, sus lechosos orbes no se apartaban de los míos. Ya estoy viejo para temerle a cualquier cosa, inclusive la muerte no es más que un desafortunado, y a veces, esperado amigo. No obstante, aquel búho hizo que algo en mi interior se resquebrajara. Fue una sensación que hacía años no me abordaba.

- ¿Qué hiciste con el desdichado animal?

- Un Kunai certero en el pecho. Estas viejas manos aún no han perdido filo. Pero, eso no importa. Después del incidente hice memoria, sabía que algunas veces esa sensación me había abarcado, y, al recordar cada una de ellas, puesto que fueron menos de diez, recordé que la última y más fuerte fue ese día.

- Y hete aquí. – Suspiro. – Yo no soy más que un anciano retirado. Tal vez lo único por lo que vivo es por lo que soy. No, más bien, por lo que era, mejor dicho, por lo que hice.

- Tú también lo has sentido, cierto.

- En mi caso fue algo más tenebroso que un simple búho.

- Tú…

- Si en algo tienes razón… – lo interrumpió – … es de aquel día. – Exhalo un largo rato permitiendo a la nicotina entrar en los pulmones y adormecer su cerebro. Luego continúo: – Mi mejor estudiante. No, es más preciso decir, el único. El lánguido y pequeño mocoso rubio poseedor de uno de los seres más antiguos de este mundo. Lo recuerdo perfectamente como si hubiese sido hoy. El día que lo trajiste ante mí, ese sentimiento de temor y excitación que describes, me inundo. No me interesa si ese mocoso es el salvador o destructor del mundo, después de todo, yo ha he vivido en este. Sin embargo, como nadie lo hacía desde… – pensó un rato, calo un poco más de su pipa, la golpeo y continúo: … nunca, despertó una curiosidad increíble. Solo por ello lo ayude, solo para satisfacer mi propio ego y curiosidad.

- Algo que nadie había logrado. Ni siquiera el propio Shodaime o Uchiha Madara.

- Es extraño cómo funciona el mundo. Lo que queremos no lo conseguimos sino hasta que dejamos de quererlo. Es así que el cielo se burla de nosotros. Con una tonta e imbatible ironía. ¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar si hiciste lo correcto?

- Quién sabe. Mi razón no quiere razonar mis errores. Además, por alguna causa un alumno escogió a un maestro, o, el maestro, sin quererlo, fue predestinado a un alumno. Itachi fue el primero en la lista de maestros, tú, el segundo. Cosa extraña es que ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a enseñar a nadie.

- Seria decepcionante. Al menos sé que eso debe pensar el Hokage. Después de ver tanto potencial, para el bien o para el mal, inclusive sus hermanos genios debieron haberle parecido aburridos.

- El mundo sigue su ciclo, ¿cierto?

- No lo creo, simplemente sigue su recta. – Los añejos guerreros miraron al poblado. El uno sentado fumando, el otro con las manos en la espalda, estoico y, en apariencia, inquebrantable. Sin decir algo más, las lejanas luces, que recordaban a luciérnagas, fueron encandilándose hasta introducirlos en sus recuerdos.

- _Recuerda aprendiz… – _bisbiseo en tanto se perdía en su memoria.

Era invierno. El blanco manto de nieve que se desparramaba por las calles y aceras delataba con fervor la estación. El día había sido bastante frio, un frio que calaba hasta los huesos. Konoha mostraba una cara bipolar, por un lado la alegría que la nieve traía, aquella de recuerdos y sueños que caían junto con la nevada, por otra, la triste ensoñación que la nostalgia teñía en gris. En especial por el bosque desquebrajado y blanco, con los arboles imponentes mostrándose desnudos y frágiles. Allí, en un claro circular no muy extenso, se podía divisar a dos personas.

La primera traía ya varios años a cuestas, demostrado perfectamente por su cabello lacio, fino y largo de color blanco, retenido cuidadosamente por una cola de caballo. Las arrugas de su rostro matizaban la experiencia, en tanto, las pequeñas y afiladas pupilas de sus ojos negros denotaban viveza, audacia, pero, por sobre todo, una exaltada curiosidad por poco y malsana. Aquellas peligrosas pupilas se dirigían hacia su acompañante que, como la dualidad primigenia, complementaba al viejo guerrero, puesto que su juventud era mucho más admirable por entre el paraje casi muerto. El joven, en medio de la herida del bosque, se hallaba semidesnudo, apenas y los pantalones de tela negra cubrían algo de su ser.

La temperatura era tal que las ramas más débiles cedían ante el extremo frio. En esas condiciones, era impensable pensar que el joven no era torturado, sin embargo, en sus ojos ningún atisbo de dolor o molestia se podía encontrar. Pasados algún tiempo, mientras el niño se dedicaba a seguir con extraños y superfluos movimientos rítmicos, el anciano sonrió con sorna. Posteriormente saco una pipa de sus ropajes, con delicadeza introdujo el tabaco y lo prendió con un cerillo. Inhalo profundamente degustando su fino vicio. Luego, cuando su cerebro fue adormecido por la nicotina, exhalo profundo a la par que cerraba sus ojos. El humo se mezcló con el halito de aliento que se condenso por el aire en forma de niebla. Un maestro disfrutando enteramente de la pericia de su alumno, algo que, en su mente atosigada, jamás creyó posible en su persona. Abrió sus ojos con demencia, lo estaba disfrutando inimaginablemente. Así, supo era el momento de continuar con su autosatisfacción.

- _Recuerda aprendiz_, las personas tienen diferentes líneas de pensamiento y, cada una de ellas, adopta una forma. Es muy difícil adivinar cuál de ellas rige su vida. – Se deshizo del exceso de ceniza de su preciada pipa. Inmediatamente continúo: – Digo adivinar porque no hay manera posible de entender completamente a un humano. Cada persona, dependiendo de su entorno, situación y sociedad, está dispuesta a aceptar valores, inclusive si son diferentes de los aprendidos cuando críos. A eso podemos llamarlo inestabilidad, y es esa inestabilidad la cual hace a un humano impredecible. Por ello, nunca puedes predecir hasta qué punto son capaces de llegar las personas. No obstante, al igual que todo en el mundo, hay pequeños surcos de los cuales puedes valerte para conocer a las personas. El primero es el más fácil, es nuestro instinto básico, el animal, lo primitivo: el hambre, el sexo, la ira. El hacer porque quieres hacerlo. Lo tenemos desde que nacemos y se presenta en nuestro inconsciente. En el mundo shinobi es muy fácil encontrarse con hombres y mujeres sumergidos, controlados por este aspecto. Por supuesto, son los más fáciles de manipular, de eso no hay duda. Pero, ten en cuenta que cada uno posee ese lado. Lo tenemos porque nos es necesario. Muchos grandes imbéciles de la historia dijeron que controlarlo te traerán paz y otras tantas ridiculeces. Esos idiotas no sabían de qué hablaban. Si tienes hambre, comes. Si estas caliente, fornicas. Si tienes ira, haces daño. Satisfacer esas necesidades, para un guerrero, es tan primordial como respirar. Recuerda muy bien eso aprendiz. – Miro al niño quien, sin parpadear seguía con los movimientos en el intenso frio. Sonrió. Como ya lo sabía solo sus ojos azules brillaban ante lo que trataba de comprender. Sin lugar a dudas era un sentimiento abrumador pasar su experiencia. – El segundo, es el otro extremo del ya mencionado e, igualmente, cada uno lo poseemos. Sin embargo, no lo tenemos porque si, más bien es lo que meten aquí dentro. – Golpeo levemente su cien. – Las personas son seres sociales, todo lo que hacen es para contribuir a esa sociedad. Entonces, la misma, introduce líneas de pensamientos, lo que es aceptable y lo que no. Lo que podemos hacer y lo que debemos hacer. Conductas que desarrollas para vivir en un entorno específico. Como shinobis, esa línea es introducida por partes: lo que acepta tu pueblo civil y lo que aceptan tus superiores. Si quieres puedes llamarlo moralidad, ética, cultura, como sea. Esta conciencia moral es lo que te ayuda en los momentos más duros. Y, al igual que la primera, muchos se pierden fácilmente en este aspecto. Es curioso decir que los líderes son los más propensos. Pero es lógico si lo piensas. Quienes están arriba deben velar por su sociedad, entonces, se apegan a las normas y reglas, y olvidan la otra parte en un intento de encontrar un ideal moral que sea aprobado por toda la población. Así hay armonía y recompensa. ¿Comprendes? – Las respuestas no eran permitidas. Fue un descuido en su excitación. Sonrió gratificantemente cuando su aprendiz siguió con lo suyo. – Este tipo de personas son muy necias, pero, cuando puedes liberar su otra parte, puedes manipularlas muy fácilmente. El sexo, el poder y la satisfacción son el camino más fácil para, en su idea, corromperlas. – Suspiro. – Hay otras más en mi opinión. Muchas son derivadas de estas dos, mientras más complementas los deseos y temores de las personas, más complicadas se vuelven. Las hablaremos en su momento. Las más interesantes sin duda son las que provienen de nuestros miedos y las que sacamos cuando los sentimientos nos abordan. Algún pensador muy brillante, también estúpido, se les dio por catalogar las cosas en actos meramente humanos que se derivan de las dos formas que he hablado. Soberbia, ira, gula, esa senda de ridículas clasificaciones. De por sí, la lujuria debe ser tratada como un aspecto esencial del hombre. No solo como el acto bestial de introducir a tu amigo en algún orificio. Pero, la tercera, la que tienes que dominar, es la más importante. Esta te dará un equilibrio entre tus deseos básicos y lo moralmente correcto. Sin duda aprendiz, saber quién eres, lo que eres, y dominarlo, no solo te hará fuerte, sino…

_Invencible. _Murmuro abriendo sus ojos. Ante él, Konoha seguía con su rostro misterioso. Desvió la vista hacia el cielo nocturno. La luna se engalanaba con un tono carmín. A su lado, su antiguo compañero hizo lo mismo.

- Saru, el mundo cambiara. ¿Sientes la misma felicidad que yo por vivir para verlo?

- Me conformaría con una muerte pacífica.

- Lo supuse. – Se deshizo del hollín de su tabaco.

- Él volverá. – Empezó su camino de regreso. – Tal vez tu bisnieto tenga alguien para tener un verdadero duelo de shogui.

- Ya lo sabía. – pronuncio minutos después – ¿Ya sabes que eres aprendiz? – Sonrió tenuemente. – Estoy ansioso por verlo. Muy ansioso.

* * *

**Auge Oscuro.**

**Ciudad Imperial. Ala Noreste de Ciudad Prohibida.**

- ¿Regresar a Konoha como Namikaze? ¿No habrás bebido demasiado Itachi – san? O, tu sentido del humor es más podrido que antes.

Remitió con brusquedad ante ese incordio. Con hastió recogió un paño y limpio su mano. Unos segundos del más fastuoso silencio hizo saber que el Godaime no bromeaba. Ante el hecho, Naruto le regreso la mirada. Itachi se había movido hasta la chimenea finamente tallada. En ese instante, con su dedo medio, recorría con delicadeza la barbilla de una de las ninfas cinceladas en mármol. El fuego refractaba su luz en dos cuartos de su rostro, permitiendo así, observar como sus ojos acunaban el reflejo de las llamas. De improvisto estos cambiaron a los carmesí peligrosos del sharingan.

- Obedecerás esta orden Naruto. No hay punto de negociación. – Continúo delineando a la ninfa que, al parecer, lo había fascinado. – Ya debes haberte enterado de lo que acontece en esta parte del mundo. Todo en la superficie al parecer está bien pero en las sombras todo va tomando forma. Este gran espectáculo que formaron hizo que de una u otra forma saliéramos a la luz. Inclusive, hizo que mi nombre y presencia se delatara en los continentes. Debes saber muy bien lo que aconteció en la llanura del Adagio. Lograron su cometido, ahora las naciones saben que no soy invencible. Fue una jugada maestra en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Las personas ya no creen en sus gobernantes y protectores. Con esa premisa, hacen grupos insurgentes por doquier y se forman pequeñas guerrillas con shinobis desertores o buscados.

- Entonces es verdad. A ti y al viejo les dieron una paliza. Desearía reírme pero es preocupante que alguien solo pueda hacerlo. En fin. – De un trago, bebió el vaso lleno de licor. Sintió como el líquido bajo incandescente por su tráquea, unos instantes después, el efecto que buscaba lo abordo. Su cerebro se aletargo. – Uchiha Madara. ¿No tienes nada que decirme Itachi – san? – Sus ojos se afilaron y, sin temor, chocaron contra el sharingan activado.

- No. Es algo que no te incumbe.

- ¿Enserio? Y, si quisiera que me incumbiera.

- Es una amenaza.

- Es una pregunta.

- Naruto. – Se separó de la ninfa que inspeccionaba. Con lentitud camino hasta él. Los dos tenían casi la misma altura. Entonces, a una velocidad imposible de apreciar, el Godaime lo engancho sosteniendo su nuca, en instantes lo atrajo hasta él, quedando con sus frentes pegadas. La seriedad de los rostros era imperturbable. Nuevamente: fuego contra hielo, azul contra rojo. Dos opuestos. Sus ojos no se movieron, cualquiera pensaría que se matarían allí mismo, sin vacilación o piedad. No obstante, la frialdad de sus expresiones dilataba cualquier intento. Itachi prosiguió: – Es un asunto de mi clan.

- Me pregunto qué pasaría si entrenaríamos ahora mismo. Lo recuerdas, aquello de entrenar a matarnos. – Su voz era burlona.

- Te mataría. Eso lo sabes bien.

- Siempre me he preguntado porque no lo has hecho.

- Podría preguntar lo mismo.

- Naturaleza extraña. Quizá el viejo dijo algo verdaderamente sabio.

- Estamos en el mismo bando Naruto – kun, al menos por el momento. Aunque algún rato tendremos que afrontar nuestro problema. Ninguno de los dos entendemos el por qué termino de esta manera. Pero, mientras llegué ese momento, tú y yo tenemos el mismo objetivo. Escúchame bien, Uchiha Madara no es tu incumbencia, a no ser que sea para matarlo. – Aprisiono más su agarre.

- Está bien. No me interesa más cosas de tu clan. Suficiente tengo con la atención que tu linda esposa me presta. – Sonrió. Inmediatamente se soltó del agarre del Godaime. En un parpadear ya estaba a dos metros del Uchiha. Dirigiéndose con paso lento hacia la entrada cúpula.

- Naruto…

- Jamás he desobedecido una orden tuya. Creo que es una locura presentarme ante un pueblo que me odia. Ante un consejo que no sabe lo que soy ni lo que he hecho. Peor aun llevando el apellido de mi padre. Sin embargo, es bueno escuchar que regresaré a mi hogar. Tú sabes lo que haces Itachi – san, yo solo soy una sombra. ¿Lo olvidas?

- Al parecer, ya no es el mismo crio. – Hablo para si cuando el rubio se perdió por entre la oscuridad. Tras pensar un poco desactivo sus ojos. – A pesar de ello, esto resulto mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

Camino hasta el jardín posterior del ala central. Por suerte el conocía perfectamente el castillo lo que le hizo rodear el patio principal e introducirse hasta ese recóndito sitio ubicado entre la atalaya norte y la torre vigía que se erguía un poco más al este. Siempre que tenía un encuentro con su mentor la relación se hacía más complicada. Como lo dijo Itachi: llegaría el momento de arreglar aquello, por supuesto, muy posiblemente con la muerte de uno de los dos. Al menos eso era lo que imaginaba. Aunque no era momento de pensar en ello. Ahora ya era tiempo, debía dejar de ser una sombra, la hora había llegado, lo comprobó cuando Itachi – san fue reacio a confiar en él con respecto a Uchiha Madara, sabía que ese día llegaría. Y, estaba listo. Inclusive, sin quererlo, Itachi – san le dio la oportunidad perfecta. No sabía si preocuparse o reír. Era tiempo de hacer planes, después de todo, las sombras son las que más conocen de la oscuridad.

Estaba emocionado, sorprendido, pero también asustado. Llevar uno de los apellidos más queridos y respetados de Konoha iba a ser difícil. No sabía en quien podía confiar pero por ahora tenía alguna idea de su proceder. Si todo resultaba de la manera adecuada, su sueño de niño no sería solo una utopía que ya creía imposible. Se recostó en una saliente de la pila principal del jardín, el cual, como todos los jardines dentro del castillo, era una delicia para la vista. Pero este era su favorito, la maternal figura de largo cabello con su cántaro de agua del centro de la pileta le fascinaba. Se acostó completamente, unas pocas gotas le salpicaron, sin embargo, al ser el agua cálida, fue maravilloso. Sin suponerlo, ese día sería el inicio de un nuevo ciclo en su vida. No podía negar la excitación que le producía salir a la luz, regresar a su casa. Y, finalmente, poder visitar a las personas que le tenían algún afecto. Predecía seria duro pero por el momento no se preocuparía de ello.

- Es una noche hermosa. – Escucho con una voz suavemente modulada. Inmediatamente la reconoció. En primera instancia la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro se borró ante el asombro. Sin duda, aún faltaban cabos por coser. En un salto acrobático se levantó. Sin levantar la vista rápidamente se arrodillo ante la persona en frente de sí. Ahora, ella ya no era una princesa, sino, la mujer más importante del Imperio. – Escuche que esta mañana despertaste. Por lo que puedo ver estas completamente recuperado. ¿Seguro eres humano? – en su voz un pequeño toque travieso era inútilmente escondido. No obstante, su pequeña broma no ameno el ambiente.

- Señora...

- ¡Kurumu! Solo tú puedes llamarme por ese nombre shinobi. O, debería decir: Namikaze Naruto.

- Yo…

- Ahórrate las explicaciones. Ya he pensado mucho en ello. Intente odiarte por mentirme, inclusive supuse que la pena de muerte seria tentadora. Pero lo cierto es que no quiero oír lo que tienes que decirme. De esa forma no sabré que tanto es mentira y que tanto fue verdad. No por nada las mujeres somos predispuestas para sufrir. Al menos eso siempre decía mi madre. Bueno, levántate por favor, es una orden.

- Señora. – A pesar de levantarse, él no subió la mirada. De pronto, la delicada mano de la Emperatriz lo sostuvo por el mentón. Así, una vez más, sus ojos chocaron. Sin embargo, a Naruto le sorprendió lo maduro de los ojos de la antes princesa. No pudo evitar sentir culpa, él le obligo a madurar de la forma más horrible. Sentía vergüenza, en ese instante no pudo más que pensar que, aunque sabía hizo lo correcto, no justificaba el dolor de la niña en frente suyo. – Lo sien… – antes de terminar la frase. Los dedos inmaculados y suaves de la emperatriz taparon su boca. Posteriormente, ella suspiro profundamente.

- Que suerte que seas tú. Tus ojos, tus ojos son los mismos. Esos ojos que me miran con ternura, con paciencia. Gracias Naruto.

- Mi señora…

- Ku – ru – mu ¿Acaso, tengo que ordenártelo? – Sonrió.

- Kurumu – sama. Yo… – nuevamente lo interrumpió.

- Si lo vuelve a hacer me enojaré Naruto.

- Pero.

- Nada de peros. Para ti soy Kurumu, puedes agregarle el 'chan' si lo deseas.

- Kurumu – san. – La emperatriz suspiro.

- No te sacare algo más, verdad. Bueno, está bien. Naruto – kun. Por lo otro, en verdad me enfadaré si intentas explicarme por qué o como de las situación. Tú eres tú. Es lo único que me interesa. Tal vez sea infantil, pero la persona que conocí es la única que quiero conocer. Si vivo en la mentira pues, nadie puede decirme nada. Ahora soy la emperatriz, verdad. – Nuevamente sonrió demostrando sus blancos dientes aperlados. El hombre le correspondió de la misma forma. – Cuando Kuromitsu – san me lo dijo no pude creerlo. Quise bajar pero todo esto (señalo su alrededor) es una patada en el culo. Ups, bueno, solo tú lo escuchaste. – Rió con ganas.

- Sigue siendo... – Antes de continuar observo la mirada retadora de su señora feudal, por lo cual opto por acatar la orden, entonces concluyo: – tú.

- Ya lo entendiste. Buen chico. – Su mano se movió hasta la mejilla del hombre y lo acaricio con ternura. Se quedaron por unos instantes así. Perdidos en un mundo frágil, tanto, que retrasaba el poco tiempo para romperse.

La luna se escurría silenciosamente. Su luz, suave y diáfana acariciaba a la hermosa dama del cántaro esculpida. Tanto Kurumu como Naruto seguían ahí, la mujer, en todo su poder, podía sentir un sentimiento de pérdida. Los dos eran más diferentes de lo que podían abarcar. Pero también, tenían heridas profundas que por alguna circunstancia los hacia entenderse. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que eran una diablesa y un demonio. Kurumu, al sentir esa sensación de soledad y desesperanza, se sentía atacada por un dolor intenso en medio de una negra oscuridad, como si estuviese cayendo en el fondo de un profundo pozo en medio del desierto, en los confines del mundo, sola.

- Imagine esta conversación por noches enteras. Sabia el dolor que me produciría, perdería el ultimo residuo que me ata a esa vida de antes de esa noche. Primero fue mi pequeño, predecía que tú serias lo segundo. Sin ustedes, todo quedara atrás, como una exhalación. – Dijo suavemente siguiendo con su caricia. – Ahora mi soporte es un pueblo entero. Es a este a quien me debo. No puedo ser más caprichosa, ni decir lo que deseo. Tú debes entenderme mejor que nadie. Esa noche, en el balcón, lo dijiste: Yo no te conozco. Lo que me molesta es que es verdad. Las palabras que quiero decirte, lo que mi cuerpo quiere decirte, es prohibido, sin embrago, si tus palabras fueran las correctas, yo te daría todo, pero sé que no lo harás. Eres hijo de tu padre, yo hija de mi madre. El destino juega con nosotros. Pero, al igual que mi madre, yo no sabré rendirme, inclusive si es una causa perdida. – Naruto quería decir algo, pero ella se lo impidió con una caricia muerta. – Solo déjame terminar. – Proclamo mientras se separaba de él. Camino hasta el principio de la fuente. Observo con devoción el reflejo de la luna. Esa imagen, al igual que ella, estaba sinuosa, partida, imprecisa. Busco las palabras correctas, para luego, con una sonrisa agonizante continuar: – Nunca tuvimos un futuro verdadero, ni siquiera cuando lo soñaba. En ese aspecto soy una niña, sin quererlo pasó. Ahora, sé que no puedo tenerlo. El país del fuego me lo impide. Para poder estar a la cabeza tengo que casarme con un noble. Seré la Feudal, pero eso no impide que los hipócritas quieran un control absurdo que saben no conseguirán, aunque esperan yo sea tan tonta como para someterme a ese hombre quien, por suerte, elegiré. No sé quién será, pero debo hacerlo. Ese es mi deber. Un noble de sangre aristócrata del país del fuego. En otras palabras, un miembro de las dieciséis cabezas del camino. Un matrimonio por conveniencia, a eso se reduce todo. Yo tendré todo el poder si lo hago, ese fue el trato para brindarme su apoyo. Mientras dormías tuve que decidirlo. Creo ya sabes la respuesta. Tal vez no me hubiese interesado en otros tiempos. Nunca quise poder, pero, después de leer partes de tu expediente, parte de tu vida y lo que sucede en el mundo, mi burbuja de cristal se rompió. Vi a mi pueblo clamar por venganza, el dolor en sus corazones lo comprendí al perder a mi hermano, entonces, como tú, quise hacer algo, y heme aquí. Pero incluso de esa forma aun no quiero renunciar a ti. Soy la Emperatriz, mi voz es mandato, así que, a pesar de no poder cambiar mi promesa, te lo pido Naruto: quédate a mi lado. No puedo ofrecerte nada más que esto. – Abrió sus brazos. – Una mujer. No a la emperatriz, ni a la princesa, inclusive a la diablesa. – Sonrió. – Solo a Kurumu. Solo esta mujer que no tiene nada. Ha esta horrible mujer que se casara con otro, pero te quiere como amante, como amado. A alguien que no podrá pasar las noches en tu cama, pero se esconderá en cualquier lado para besarte. Aquella que te tratara como su esbirro, quien te enviara a la muerte de ser necesario, pero que en la intimidad será tu mujer abnegada. ¿Qué dices Naruto? ¿Me aceptas? – Lo encaro con lágrimas bajando por su hermoso rostro.

Una vez más ahí estaba. Esa oportunidad, una para ser libre de alguna forma y, quizá, también feliz. Recordó fervientemente a las mujeres que le ofrecieron aquello. Algunas ya perdían forma entre los vestigios vanos de su memoria. Así, la más cercana, recordó a Renka. La felicidad de un futuro desconocido, al menos en la medida de lo que un shinobi puede llamar felicidad. No obstante, no quería hacerla sufrir. Sus caminos eran demasiado alejados como para arrastrarla al vacío. Sintió que debía corresponder a sus sentimientos de alguna forma, aunque cuando estaba por decir algo, las acciones de la Emperatriz lo desarmaron. Ella se acercó rápidamente y lo beso con fuerza. Un beso profundo y casto. Al separarse, cuando quería acotar algo, ella nuevamente lo sorprendió, esta vez con las palabras.

- Ni por un instante pensé que aceptarías. Pero tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema. Era como un veneno que no me permitiría seguir si no lo hacía. – Exclamo despacito aun sintiendo el beso con los ojos cerrados, muy cerca de él. – Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, mi protección. Desde este lugar cuidare de ti. Al igual que mi madre, yo soy una mujer que sufrirá en silencio su amor imposible. Es encantador, es delicioso. Pero soy consciente de que tú, mi querido Naruto, eres alguien a quien no puedo seguir, por más y apresure mis pasos. Ahora entiendo cómo se debió sentir mi madre y, porque, a pesar de su belleza, tu padre escogió a tu madre. Te guardare aquí. – Atrajo una mano a su pecho izquierdo. – Solo te pediré un favor. Llévate a Kuromitsu – san contigo. Ella me mantendrá cerca de ti, y te cuidara en mi nombre. Esa es la labor que le di, por la cual la perdone. Es una orden.

- Kurumu – chan. Lo siento tanto. Lo siento como no tienes idea. Solo, se feliz, por favor. Y, está bien, Kuromitsu – san quiere alejarse de este lugar, la cuidare, se lo debo por cuidar de mí.

- Gracias. Ahora vete. ¡Desaparece! ¡Que jamás te vuelva a ver! – Nuevamente le acaricio el rostro. – Es una orden. – Al tiempo de terminar de susurrar esas palabras, el desapareció en el viento. Se quedó ahí, quieta, en tanto, lagrimas como ríos inundo sus mejillas. Su amor termino antes siquiera de comenzar.

Minutos más tarde Naruto caminaba hasta la salida del concurrido castillo. Como lo ordeno la señora Feudal, el jamás volvería. De una u otra forma el también maduro en ese lugar. Las enormes puertas recientemente estrenadas, era la entrada para centenas de personas que disfrutaba de la festividad. Allí, arrimados a un lado de la enorme pilastra de la puerta, encontró a dos mujeres. La primera era alguien a quien debía una promesa. Shigure, quien se había mantenido en las sombras desde la noche en que lo rescato y mato a esa perra revolucionaria. La segunda, Kuromitsu, la antigua emperatriz quien se escondía atrás de un velo, apenas y sus ojos eran visibles. Cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Shigure, la llevaría con él hasta el día de la muerte de alguno de ellos. Ahora entendía mucho mejor a la sádica mujer que era y el porqué de su petición. En tanto a Kuromitsu, algo en sus ojos esa mañana le recordaron a su madre, bueno, de alguna forma puesto que él no la recordaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Naruto – san? – Apremio Kuromitsu.

- Nos iremos esta noche. Kurumu – sama me dio la orden de llevarte conmigo.

- Lo sé. Ella quiere estar de alguna forma contigo. Yo…

- Está bien. Tienes algo que recoger.

- No. – Movió la cabeza. – Dejare todo atrás. Y comenzare de nuevo a donde nos dirijamos. Naruto – san. – Se inclinó. – Gracias por aceptarme. De alguna manera me siento menos perdida contigo, a pesar de estar en un lugar desconocido, ya no estaré sola. – El nombrado sonrió.

- Y tu Shigure – san.

- Estoy bien. Todo lo que necesito está aquí. – Señalo una bolsa. – En todo caso. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

- A Konoha.

Proclamo con una sonrisa. Ese era el fin de un capitulo en su vida. Ahora saldría a la luz y, las primeras en acompañarlo, serían esas destrozadas mujeres. Caminaron por entre la multitud, pronto se perdieron entre el mar caótico de gente. Ahora el niño se hacía hombre. Mejor dicho, la sombra se hacía hombre.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

A través de la cumbre enacerada de la alta sierra, se cae en diagonal hasta las cercadas olas del mar. Sobre el perfil rocoso, condenado a abatir las enajenadas olas, el cielo se abre tan amplio como el vacío y, de sus cúspides inalterables, las nubes rayan imponentes al sol moribundo. El espacio cian se mezcla con los enaltecidos rojos que desprende el imponente astro al morir. Y, a la mirada, el paisaje, con su risa de siglos, a la memoria invadía. Las puertas de las horas cerrándose, quedando solo un pequeño atisbo de luz. Pronto, sobre el acantilado, la luna se engalana con su semblante de enamorada, es también suave y rencorosa, como si su presencia condenara los actos que su luz revelaba. El viento pregonaba los principios de otoño, un aire sutil, placentero, pero también, frio y escurridizo.

En la punta más sobresaliente del perfil costanero, una figura escabrosa contemplaba el paisaje. Retaba con su mirada a las furibundas olas que chocaban contra las piedras filosas de la ensenada. El paisaje delataba una inalterada calma, al menos en la medida de su turba procedencia. Desde aquella punta se vislumbraba como el mar se abría profundo y oscuro, mientras sus aguas simulaban temer un espesor caótico, casi e igual al negro alquitrán. El sujeto contemplaba el vástago océano enredado en las sombras, siendo arremetido por el viento y evitado por la luz de la luna. Así, desde esa posición, era inconcebible siquiera imaginar que era lo que pensaba, más, sin embargo, tan calmado y expectante como él solo, poco a poco su espera fue recompensada con minúsculas luces amarillentas que se abrían paso por entre los rumores de esa idílica oscuridad del horizonte oceánico.

- Sabes, los humanos son seres extraños, indefinibles. Sus ideas se pierden en lo que concibe su imaginación y, por ello, no pueden abarcar más que sus recuerdos. La imaginación se basa en la memoria, de esa forma podemos decir que, inclusive para la fantasía, la materia prima es la realidad, sino: ¿De qué otra forma se puede imaginar algo si no es con la realidad? Cada proceso debe ser consecutivo y cada estado debe ser reciproco, del mismo modo que el presente surge del pasado, y el futuro es consecuencia de las acciones. La memoria funciona de esa forma, debido a eso nuestra imaginación se complementa de la realidad y, así, aquellos estados forman lo que somos. ¿Comprendes? ¡Es como una regla! : Lo fácil y lo difícil se complementan. El mundo entero toma la belleza por belleza pero es por eso que conocen lo fealdad. El bien es tomado por bien, pero solo así saben lo que es el mal. Dime: Si fueses capaz de romper esa absurda monotonía racional y, separar la imaginación de la realidad: ¿Qué harías?

- Ulm… No sé. Es cierto aquello, pero la memoria tiene trazadas las formas originales de los objetos y las circunstancias. Si se los descompusiera, las dos quedarían obsoletas. Separados, no sabríamos en qué punto termina nuestros recuerdos y en cual empieza nuestra imaginación.

- ¡Sería algo maravilloso cierto! Un mundo con un sinfín de posibilidades. Lo más cercano a lo que los humanos llaman fantasía. Un mundo en el que se puedan separar las ideas por medio de la imaginación y puedan ser unidas nuevamente con la forma que más nos agrade.

- ¿Ser dioses?

- No. – Sonrió. – Ser libres Shaoran – kun. Ser libres…

Respondió visualizando las antes diminutas esferas amarillentas que, pasadas un tiempo, se hicieron inmensas y se desperdigaron sobre el perfil costanero en una franja recta de llamas. Estas venían en hileras que se perdían en la distancia del manto oscuro y, gracias al fuego, se podía divisar una enorme flota de barcos nunca en el continente vistos. La mayoría de los mascarones de proa eran doncellas hermosas con hábitos de guerra. Y, esto, solo sería el comienzo.

**Fin de Itami no Satsu.**

* * *

**Nota autor.**

Hey, que tal, como están. Como siempre, siento la demora. Pero, por otro lado, la primera parte del fic culmino junto con el arco de ciudad prohibida. Bueno, sobre el capítulo, todas las piezas están en el tablero, la última que faltaba ha sido presentada en esta entrega. Debido a los lectores que por lo general comentan, pues me animé (y concebí la necesidad) de subir la complejidad un grado más. Espero no haberlos aburrido con tanto pensamiento. Pero, si lo hice, si lo complique demasiado al punto de no hacerme entender, pues coméntenlo para encontrar un ritmo adecuado puesto que los aspectos psicológicos serán descritos de esa forma. La segunda parte (libro) ya no se llamara Itami no Satsu (no se asusten porque leyeron fin, es solo de la primera parte XD), pero lo publicare en el mismo espacio. No les aburro más y díganme: que les pareció la primera temporada, que no les gusto, que se puede mejorar, que les agrado, que consideran que falta. Les agradeceré enormemente su opinión y me ayudara a mejorar. Como siempre, siento errores gramaticales, palabras mal escritas y los siempre monstruosos horrores ortográficos. En fin, sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer esta primera entrega, gracias extras a quienes opinan. Sin más, espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima.


	21. Progresar Incierto

"_Y la tierra enmudeció en su presencia." — _Macabeos 113.

_Segundo Libro:_ **Ekō jikan.**

* * *

"_Las personas se hallan dividas por la necesidad y el deseo. Sin embargo, al no poder satisfacer completamente ninguno de esos estados, se pierden en lo caótico de sus sueños."_

**—OoOoOoO—**

El audaz rastro de la tarde acaecía sobre la franja de montañas del Oeste. En sus cumbres, apenas bañadas por una luz decadente, se rompían los rayos del sol y, se descomponían en decenas y decenas de brillantes centellas diáfanas que acompañaban a un cielo preciosísimo adornado con colores magistrales: azules débiles junto con rojos apagados. Y las nubes, eternas peregrinas de cansados viajes, se engalanaban con colores dorados y magentas; despidiendo al astro rey con elegancia y parsimonia. En los pies de aquellos colosos rocosos se extendía una llanura de espigas doradas que parecía tan larga como el propio cielo. El soplido del viento cantaba con tenues silbidos atravesando ese gran vacío. Y, si se tomaba el tiempo para escuchar su rumor, se podía oír voces ancestrales de ensueño. Era un espectáculo enternecedor de sublime belleza, que se escurría con una lentitud casi solemne, como si el propio tiempo esperase que aquel paisaje, solo por aquella ocasión permitido, se grabara con fuego en la memoria de quien lo contemplase.

En medio de la llanura, que asemejaba ser un mar de oro extendido por kilómetros enteros, las espigas fluctuaban con la brisa en una danza eterna. Pero si se enfocaba la mirada hacia el extremo del sur, una figura sobresalía por entre esa planicie de trigo y cebada. Su vestido rojo, igual a la sangre derramada en feroz batalla, contrastaba con aristocrática mordacidad el océano dorado. No obstante, su piel blanca como el más puro marfil, disentía al vestido y denotaba la belleza de su ser. Su figura era perfecta, como el más costoso y perfecto reloj de arena jamás visto. El delicadísimo lino del vestido se apretaba a sus curvas sinuosas, dejando incluso a la lujuria estar celosa. Mientras, su cabello, igual al carbón más negro, acompañaba a la brisa la cual besaba sus labios carmín, en tanto la mimaba con tiernas caricias. No así, quizá, lo primero que atraía de manera indefinible, inclusive en medio de aquella nada, fueron sus ojos engullidos en un negrísimo vacío, sólo descritos por poetas épicos en sus epopeyas fantásticas. Caminaba con paso elegante, altivo, teniendo cuidado de no romper ni uno solo de los preciosos cereales, más los acariciaba como una amante celosa al tocarlos con tan solo las yemas de sus tersos dedos.

— _Naruto-san…_

Susurro despacio, con cuidado, mientras seguía caminado hacia el sol moribundo.

— _¡Naruto-san!_

Volvió a repetir más fuerte, con sus labios envueltos en un endeble caramelo carmesí.

— ¡Naruto-san!

Escuchó esta vez más claro. Lentamente sus sentidos volvían a la realidad. Al igual cómo cuando se sale de un sueño, solo para entender que aún se sigue dormido. Con pesadez abrió los ojos, le tomo unos instantes acostumbrarse a la luz. Frente a sí se dibujó la hermosa figura que lo estaba llamando. Lo primero en ver fueron sus ojos bellísimos, como esmeraldas azuladas traídas desde los eternos árticos. Ante esos ojos, tan cálidos dentro de su inexpugnable frialdad, sólo pudo sonreír. Con lentitud se levantó, después, alargo el brazo y acaricio las mejilla izquierda de su acompañante. Una caricia secreta, sólo entre ellos dos. La mujer le sonrió con sinceridad, con ternura, mientras en sus brazos llevaba una charola con alimentos.

— ¿Dormiste bien? Parecías estar teniendo una pesadilla. Tu rostro se contraía de forma extraña. — Ilustro su pregunta levantando levemente la ceja.

Naruto no contesto. Siguió unos segundos más con su mimo parsimonioso. Pasado un tiempo se puso en pie. Ella le siguió con la mirada, atenta al joven que parecía estar en un estado propio de melancolía. Dejo la charola en la mesita de noche, amoldó su fino kimono y se sentó en la cama. Desde esa posición observo como Naruto se dirigió hasta la ventana. Seguidamente la abrió dejando entrar al aire fresco, también frío; puesto el otoño estaba muy avanzado y, la lluvia hizo fuerte presencia durante la anterior noche y lo acaecido de esa mañana.

El joven miro el escenario. Un cielo gris abarrotado por colosales nubarrones preñados de lluvia se extendía hasta más allá de lo que la vista alcanzaba. Los árboles mantenían algunas hojas cobrizas, pardas y terrosas, en tanto la otra mitad se desperdigaba por el suelo. El olor a tierra mojada exalto sus sentidos de forma deliciosa. Aspiró con fuerza deleitándose de esa malgama de solemnidad. Posteriormente, cerró los ojos y escucho el único sonido disponible; ya las aves habían migrado hace unos días. Así que sólo el silencio roto por los chapurreos de la lluvia inundaba el paraje con añoranza.

— Kuromitsu-san. — Llamó a la mujer con simpatía.

La mencionada seguía sentada en el mismo sitio. Mantenía las manos entrelazadas, mirando con curiosidad la fuerte espalda desnuda que él le ofrecía. Inclusive ahora no comprendía la manía del hombre de dormir solo con esos pantalones de tela tan delgados, inclusive con el horrible frió nocturno de la época. Despejo esos pensamientos y espero que él continuara. Pasados unos minutos, al Naruto no proseguir, ella continuó:

— Naruto-san…

Antes de poder concebir alguna palabra más, el nombrado se dio la vuelta. Con habilidad se sentó en el alfeizar de la venta, apegando su espalda al marco izquierdo y reposando su pierna derecha sobre el descanso inferior, dejando a su otra pierna balancearse en el aire. Dirigió su vista hacia ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza hasta su rodilla derecha.

— Recuerdas ese sueño que me ha aquejado por noches enteras. Esta mañana ha sido diferente; aunque no puedo recordarlo muy bien. No sé por qué. Es como si el estado de mi yo dormido, y el yo que está aquí contigo, se hubiesen confundido. Es una sensación caótica, extraña. Mi memoria se resiste al sueño y, de la misma forma, el sueño rehúye de mí. Pero, inclusive así, puedo recordar un escenario tan pacifico como el propio paraíso. Y en éste, alguien me llamaba con insólita devoción. Es como si el yo de mi sueño, y el yo frente a ti, necesitaran cosas distintas pero sintieran lo mismo. Al menos eso pensé cuando te vi al despertar. Es raro, ¿No?

— No lo creo. — Sonrió demostrando un poco de sus perlados dientes. Sus labios, de cerezos en flor, se curvaron un poco más ante una sonrisa elegante. — Claro que me necesitas Naruto-san. Tu vida sería un desastre sin mí. — Con la gala propia de un felino se levantó de la cama, recogió una taza humeante de la charola y se acercó al joven. Al estar junto a él, deposito la taza en sus manos. — Calienta tu corazón… como tú calientas el mío. — Dijo depositando un beso en el hombro del muchacho. Se apartó y fugazmente acaricio su mejilla. Una caricia secreta, solo entre ellos dos. Sin decir algo más se separó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

— Yo cuidaba muy bien de mi antes de conocerte Kuromitsu-san.

— Es cierto. — Respondió simple. — Y termina todo tu desayuno… incluso las verduras. — Complementó antes de salir del cuarto.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír a la par que tomaba otro sorbo de su celestial café.

* * *

**Progresar Incierto.**

A mediados de Octubre, Konoha había entrado en un estado de súbita calma. La temporada lluviosa duraría poco más de dos meses, tras la cual, la temperatura bajaría abruptamente y las nevadas cubrirían la ciudad; abrigándola con un manto helado que perfilaría todo. Pareciese que todo lo acontecido aquellos caóticos meses anteriores, no fuese más que una reminiscencia distante de un pasado no conocido. Sin embargo; a pesar de la paz que disfrutaba la aldea, una muy diferente situación se tejía fuera de las grandes murallas que la resguardaban. La población civil hacia oídos sordos, en tanto, la fuerza militar empezaba a moverse en silencio ante lo que acontecería en algún instante.

A mediados de la tarde un delicado sol hizo su brillante aparición por entre las inmensas nubes grises, por lo tanto, el sector comercial de Konoha llegaba poco a poco a su máxima expresión. La aldea shinobi distaba mucho de lo que fuese en anteriores épocas. Con la llegada desde su ya: legendario Hokage, la aldea fue prosperando a puntos insospechados. El pueblo se había convertido en un fantástico sitio. Resguardado las veinticuatro horas y con una prospera economía, hicieron que el brazo armado del país del fuego sea bellamente matizada por gente de muchos lares. Convirtiéndose así en una ciudad cosmopolita, en donde el arte, la cultura y el comercio hacían evolucionar a sus habitantes a pasos agigantados.

En el distrito comercial las personas transitaban haciendo compras diversas. Los locales podían contarse por decenas en el sector que ocupaba una vía larga de, al menos, seis calles. Los lugares de abastecimiento disentían entre ellos ofreciendo variedad, desde los más comunes hasta exóticos y extraños. Cosas traídas desde el norte, al filo de los glaciares, o, en su defecto, desde el extremo Oeste. Siendo éste muy poco conocido por cualquier ciudadano de los países elementales. Y, debido a que el _Sonido _era un gran epicentro, siendo parte de Konoha como anexo militar y económico, cualquier producto que transitase por esas tierras llegaría hasta la aldea.

En el mercado principal, el más grande de los cuatro existentes en Konoha, se podía comprar los más exquisitos manjares. Todos recientes, con gran calidad. Había pues así varios productos marinos realmente frescos. Al punto de muchos estar vivos nadando en improvisadas peceras que los vendedores fabricaban. También, las frutas formaban una verdadera pasarela de colores, sabores y olores. Cualquier tipo de carne o verdura. Todo colocado estratégicamente para que las amas de casa cumplan con su amorosa labor de proporcionar la cena a sus familias. Así, en la calle que ocupaba el enmarañado mercado artesanal, incluso las Kunochis se abastecían aprovechando que la lluvia había amainado y el sol se hubiese fugado por entre los macizos nubarrones. En especial cierta Kunochi que esa noche tendría invitados.

Yūhi Kurenai, como cabeza de las mujeres del clan Sarutobi. Siendo la esposa del hijo mayor del Sandaime: Asuma Sarutobi. Era responsable y encargada de que esa velada, la cual su suegro había pedido como favor personal, fuese en una palabra: impecable. A su lado llevaba a Furendorī-san, la jefa de amas de llaves de la mansión. Quien, como su nombre lo indicaba, era una señora muy amable pasada de los cincuenta y servía a la casa Sarutobi desde que prácticamente el Sandaime fue posesionado. Llevada de la mano por Furendorī-san se hallaba la más pequeña integrante del clan: Hiiro Sarutobi, primogénita de Asuma y Kurenai. Y, tras las damas, al menos cuatro empleados de la casa principal iban recogiendo los víveres. Mientras Kurenai y Furendorī buscaban con ojo experto los mejores productos, la pequeña Hiiro, una hermosa niña de cabello oscuro y ojos iguales a los de su madre, se entretenía viendo las decenas de colores de los peces y crustáceos.

El olor a tierra mojada se mezclaba con cierta facilidad al ambiente del mercado. El sol pintaba tenues sombras en un ángulo muy agudo, casi imperceptible, dando así aviso que pronto la tregua que les dio la lluvia se terminaría. Al ver aquello, Kurenai suspiro con frustración. La época de lluvia nunca fue su favorita, pero tener que organizar una cena de última hora hacia que considerase a las nubes grisáceas odiosas. Suerte que tenía a Furendorī-san. Por decirlo de manera elegante, al ser Kunochi, era una gran estratega en batalla pero casi un peso muerto en eso de organizar eventos. En especial está que juzgaba sería de gran importancia. Al menos para su suegro, dado que parecía un niño pequeño esperando con emoción su quinto cumpleaños.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer de forma tranquila, pronto se formó un chubasco, no muy molesto pero si concibió que cientos de sombrillas se abrieran en la calle. Muchas de estas se topaban entre si haciendo que el mercado se redujera. Como si se lo hubiese, de un momento a otro, achicado. Sí, no podía ser mejor. Faltaban al menos la mitad de las compras y el clima no estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Así, con un deje de molestia y recordando que al mal tiempo darle prisa, literalmente, se adelantó para comprar las frutas. Al llegar al puesto, con mirada atenta buscaba unas excelentes fresas que servirían como postre. Su pequeña hija se adelantó con una sonrisa. Al hacerlo, la pequeña se apegó al puesto y una manzana mal colocada se precipito al piso.

Kurenai intuyo inmediatamente el pequeño accidente. Con sus reflejos quiso evitar que la fruta se estropee en el suelo, pero, cuando quiso agarrarla, una mano ya sostenía la manzana. Levanto la mirada y, sin encontrar otra palabra, quedó absorta. Nunca en su vida había visto una mujer de tal beldad. Era como si la belleza de un ser angelical fuese encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Sintió una amalgama de emociones entre las cuales sobresalían la fascinación y la envidia. La última se agravo de manera malsana cuando la mujer, de nívea piel y labios escarlata, sonrió como seguramente los ángeles lo hacían.

— Aquí tienes encanto.

Expresó con una voz tan pacífica y sublime que recordaban a un día cálido de primavera. Kurenai miró a su hija que observaba embelesada mientras recibía la manzana. Una punzada de celos la invadió de forma extraña. Regresó la vista hacía la mujer. Su cabello era sedoso, brillante, como hebras de un fino lino oscuro tan negro como la vacuidad. Sus ojos parecían ser dos espejos de agua encerrados en cristal. No traía ninguna clase de maquillaje y su kimono era bastante sencillo pero de la mayor calidad. Asimismo, desprendía un olor a crisantemos en la noche más brillante y constelada de invierno.

— Gracias. – Respondió su hija.

— Oh, eres una dulzura. Tú debes ser su madre ¿cierto? Es muy parecida a ti. — Kurenai movió la cabeza en afirmación. Dejo su sorpresa a un lado y respondió de manera correcta: — Sí. Gracias por lo de antes.

— Ni lo menciones. Aunque, si quieres pagarme el favor, podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar los… — Se tomó su tiempo. Extrajo del interior de su manga izquierda un papel para luego proseguir con la ceja levantada en señal de duda: — ¿Paquetes de Ramen instantáneos? —Kurenai sonrió ante el mohín que hizo al leer. Sin duda era linda y esa muestra de ingenuidad le sentaba muy bien. Incluso pensó que de ser hombre, o un tipo especial de mujer, estaría embobada como una adolescente.

— No eres de por aquí ¿Cierto?

— Tan evidente soy. — Suspiro frustrada.

— Un poco. Ah, pero que descortesía la mía. Kurenai, me llamo Kurenai. Gusto en conocerte.

— Mucho gusto. Me llamo Kuromitsu.

Se dieron la mano. A Kurenai le pareció haber odio ese nombre en algún otro lugar. No era un nombre muy común pero tampoco muy singular. Sonrió. Entonces, cuando estaba por responderle a la bella señora, su sobrino la interrumpió. Reconoció la voz por entre el bullicio del mercado. Al llegar, el adolescente quien respondía al nombre de Sarutobi Konohamaru, quedo sin palabras al mirar a la hermosa Kuromitsu. Si, exactamente como todos los babosos; vendedores, comprados o simple transeúntes, quienes discretamente tenían la vista en la guapa mujer.

— ¿Qué decías Konohamaru?

— Eh...

— Que ¿Porque estás aquí?

— Ah… el tío Asuma me mando que te ayude.

El chico estaba embobado. Kurenai le golpeo ligeramente para que despertada y no pareciera tan idiota.

La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza. Kuromitsu sólo sonreía mientras Konohamaru se sujetaba las costillas ante la _suave _reprendida de su tía.

— Lo siento. Aunque debes estar acostumbrada.

— ¿¡Qué dices! Tener la atención de un joven tan buen mozo no es nada común. Me siento halagada. — Comentó haciendo que el rostro del muchacho compitiera con la lava de un volcán. Ante ello, las dos mujeres rieron en complicidad. Pero, en ese momento, otra voz interrumpió. Esta vez fue una voz ronca, profunda, igual al _Do _sostenido de una flauta dulce y antigua.

— Kuromitsu-san. Te dije que no te alejaras mucho de Kagami-san. Aún no conoces bien la aldea.

Kurenai dirigió la mirada hacia la procedencia de esa voz tan enigmática y encantadora. Traía una sombrilla que le tapaba de forma sutil el rostro. No así, sus otros rasgos visibles hicieron que ella misma se comportara como Konohamaru. Era alto, al menos le sacaba la cabeza de diferencia; tanto a ella como a Kuromitsu. Vestía un Kimono simple y de calidad en color ónix con ligeras líneas verticales de un tono más desaturado. Su _obi _era de un color rojo opaco. Llevaba también unos _tabis _tradicionales de color negro y _zouris_, igualmente tradicionales. Por su cuerpo y voz se podía intuir era joven; aunque ese atuendo era muy extraño de observar en las generaciones recientes. Sin embargo, la talla y grosor de su pecho, junto con la delineación tan exquisita del entalle en su vientre, hizo pensar a Kurenai que era casi un delito que dejasen salir a alguien con tal arma biológica.

— Que decías tía Kurenai.

Regreso la mirada abruptamente. Konohamaru se había vengado de forma vergonzosa al susurrarle eso al oído. Un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro. Pasado un corto lapso de tiempo, se atrevió a levantar nuevamente la mirada. Frente a ella, Kuromitsu conversaba con el hombre. Kurenai podía mirar la mitad inferior del rostro del joven. Así, observo el mentón levemente cuadrado. Los labios finos y rellenos. Y, una nariz perfilada, perfecta. De la misma forma distinguió unos pocos cabellos rubios. Maldijo por un instante a la sombrilla puesto evitaba ver todo el conjunto. Buscaba alguna excusa para acercarse y satisfacer su curiosidad. A pesar que ellos solo conversaban entre sí. No obstante, lo único seguro es que los dos hacían una pareja perfecta.

— Lo siento si le ha causado problemas. A veces Kuromitsu-san se comporta como una niña.

— ¡Naruto-san!

Cuándo despertó de sus divagaciones, tuvo conciencia que se dirigían a ella. No sabía muy bien que hacer. Mucho más cuando miró esa sonrisa torcida, y, en su pensar asesina, que cruzo por los labios de él. Entonces, por un instante el joven atrajo la sombrilla hacia atrás, y al ver sus iris Kurenai casi grita de asombro. Pudo divisar un par de zafiros azulados. Estos encerraban el más cálido y limpio crepúsculo del verano más caluroso.

— N… no es una molestia.

— Lo ves Naruto-san.

Naruto. Ese nombre le recordaba algo extrañamente familiar. No pudo concluir dónde o cuándo había escuchado aquel nombre tan poco común. De repente, como un rayo que parte el cielo nebuloso, recordó al único Naruto que conocía. Aquel niño rubio, casi esquelético de enormes ojos azules que siempre se dormía en sus clases cuando aún era una chunnin y enseñaban en la academia. ¿Cuantos años había trascurrido desde aquello? Tal vez nueve o diez. No pudo decir nada.

— Está bien. De todas formas se nos hace tarde. Gracias Kurenai-san.

Sin decir otra palabra o darle tiempo a reaccionar, el muchacho pasó a su lado. Con una mano grande y poderosa acaricio la cabeza de su niña. Hiiro, por su parte, estaba enajenada. Kuromitsu le siguió atrás. Al pasar junto a ella lentifico los pasos y le susurró:

— Lo siento. Seguro tendremos más tiempo para hablar esta noche.

Su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina al buscar el significado de las palabras de Kuromitsu. Quien, después de acariciar también en la cabeza a su hija, siguió a Naruto hasta posarse a su lado. Luego enlazo un brazo a él.

— Mamá. ¿Quiénes eran?

Regresó la mirada a Hiiro quien seguía admirando a tan soberbio dúo.

Sin poder contestar se limitó también a observarlos. Las dudas en su cabeza se atiborraban sin una explicación. Kuromitsu había dicho: esta noche. Entonces ¿también estaban invitados? Pero, según su suegro, sólo los líderes de los clanes más representativos estaban invitados. La única explicación posible; a pesar de no querer aceptarla, era que ese joven tan atractivo de verdad fuese ese Naruto que recordaba. El niño Kyuubi. Ante sus conjeturas, no se percató como Furendorī-san se le acercó para comentar:

— Se dice que llegaron a Konoha hace poco más de dos meses. Escuche por ahí que viven en el extremo Sur. En un sitio cercano al bosque de la muerte. Escuche también que eran dos mujeres muy hermosas. Una de ellas se dice es Kunochi. Pero no sabía que un apuesto joven estuviera con ellas. Vaya que son perfectos. Nunca en mi vida vi tanta belleza. El chico con facilidad puede competir con Sasuke-sama o Haku-kun. Es extraño que no haya habido rumores.

Kurenai guió su mirada a la ama de llaves. Si alguien estaba enterada de los pormenores más superfluos de la aldea, era ella. Y, es que la inteligencia que manejaban las señoras civiles en las conversaciones de calle, era una de las inteligencias más fiables y exactas. Comparables sólo con los mejores agentes de Konoha. Sin duda los chismorreos de las empleadas de las grandes mansiones, las amas de casas y vendedoras, era, en pocas palabras, una organización incuestionable. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

— Ese sujeto es peligroso.

Aclaro seriamente Konohamaru. Kurenai arqueo la ceja, ella no capto nada raro.

— ¿Enserio?

— No me extraña que no lo notaras. Cuando oíste su nombre te quedaste estática. El tipo lo notó. Aprovecho la ocasión para irse. ¿Lo conoces?

— No estoy segura.

— Ya veo. En cualquier caso lo sabremos esta noche. Según la mujer ellos serán parte de la cena. Es más, a juzgar por el sujeto, tal vez sea el invitado especial que espera el abuelo.

— Eh… Y sabes todo eso por…

— ¡Sus manos! Seguro notaste sus manos.

Kurenai repasó brevemente sus recuerdos. Su cerebro se centró en el instante que Naruto acarició delicadamente la cabeza de su hija. Al detallar ese retazo de memoria, diviso la mano del hombre. Era grande, fuerte, marcada y dura. Con algunas callosidades escondidas perfectamente para el ojo común, siendo producto de manejar armas. Se recriminó mentalmente por no haber captado ese detalle antes. No obstante, se sintió levemente feliz al constatar que Konohamaru era digno de su reputación: un genio del clan Sarutobi. Entrenado por el mismísimo Sandaime y Junnin a los catorce años.

Kurenai miró al cielo por entre los toldos extendidos para evitar que los puestos se mojen. Los nubarrones estaban preñados de lluvia. Podía deducirlo al verlos tan oscuros y oír la lluvia tan espesa que azotaba el poblado. Suspiró. Esa noche, una tormenta azotaría Konoha en más de una forma.

**-O-**

La lluvia teñía en un gris monótono el poblado. Un ligero vaho se levantó en la calzada de la aldea. El frío, al caer la noche, se hizo intenso, al punto de calar hasta los huesos. Pasados las seis de la tarde los faroles, igual a árboles en un bosque metálico, se encendieron por toda la aldea y como un intrincado enjambre que recordaba al sistema de una colmena de abejas, iluminaron de forma especial Konoha. La luz ámbar proyectada desde arriba se reflejaba en la calzada mojada desprendiendo destellos vagos y ambigüos. Al igual que espejos de nostalgia puestos estratégicamente para irradiar un cierto misticismo taciturno.

Las calles estaban casi vacías. En tanto las chimeneas arrojaban pomposas hileras de un humo blanco. Aquello, juntado con las luces sardónices que se expelían desde las ventanas, otorgaban a Konoha una tristeza de cuento viejo y embrujado, igual a una fantasía. De la misma forma en el sector de las grandes mansiones la casa principal del clan Sarutobi emergía galante y altiva de entre todas las demás. Dentro de ella se esperaba la llegada de los invitados. En el ala izquierda, sentado en un sillón de exquisito detalle, se hallaba fumando su pipa el más anciano miembro del clan. Miraba una escurridiza luna enorme que se fugaba por entre las nubes lluviosas. La luz de esta se filtraba por el enorme ventanal y proyectaba sombras verticales y horizontales que partían su figura con cierta complicidad ininteligible. Mezclando su sombra y la lúgubres de las trabillas del ventanal.

El humo del tabaco lo envolvía metódicamente. Arrullándolo entre su denso y fofo vaho que se escurría para arriba dejando un olor viejo y acabado. Entre las sombras, apenas la luz de la calle y la luna desentrañaba el perfil del septuagenario Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien, con una sonrisa, esperaba inquieto la cena que se daría en escasa hora. Al menos él sería capaz de devolver un poco de lo mucho que le quitó a ese pequeño niño, ahora convertido en un temible hombre. Y, a pesar de no admitirlo abiertamente, deseaba con impaciencia ver el rostro de cada uno de los miembros del consejo de clanes de Konoha. Sería muy divertido mirar las expresiones asombradas, en algunos casos descompuestas y en otros extasiadas.

Siendo un buen diplomático, Sarutobi convenció a Itachi que le dejase presentar a Naruto de esa forma. Nada tan retórico como una cena, y no una insípida reunión extraordinaria del consejo de clanes en la torre Hokage. Es verdad que tardo un poco más pero bien merecía la pena. Naruto lo merecía. Debía dejar en claro su lugar y posición. Así como también su respaldo y el profundo lazo de familiaridad con la que él contaba de su parte. Inhaló profundamente. Esa noche las veinte personas invitadas serian testigos del nacimiento oficial de Namikaze Naruto. Oh, sí. Y él iba a estar en primera fila para verlo. Exhaló el humo y sonrió ante el hecho. No podía esperar a que el reloj marcara la hora precisada. Miró una vez más por el ventanal que desfiguraba el poblado gracias a los ríos de agua que caían a causa de la tenue llovizna. A unos cuantos cientos de metros podía divisar muchas de las grandes mansiones que, como la suya propia, tenían encendida casi la totalidad de las luces.

**-O-**

En el sector suroeste se erguía imponente y extensa la más antigua de las mansiones de la aldea. La casa principal del clan Hyuga era una extraña mezcla de lo clásico con lo moderno. Y, de la misma forma, el régimen de etiqueta dentro era tan antiguo como la misma edificación. Divididos en dos ramas, el líder absoluto del clan, Hyuga Hiashi, se hallaba en su extensa habitación. Estaba siendo ayudado a vestirse por tres miembros de la rama secundaria, dos mujeres jóvenes y un hombre de mediana edad. Sentada a escasos metros, en un canapé al filo de la enorme cama de su progenitor, miraba con curiosidad la heredera al liderato de la rama principal. La hermosa mujer vestía un elegante kimono llano en color blanco. Traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sostenido por dos _kanzashi _bañados en oro. Dejando su rostro y orejas libres del largo cabello negro azulado tan poco común dentro de su clan. No así, lo más llamativo de ella eran sus enormes ojos plateados, iguales a los de su familia pero tan diferentes dentro de su naturaleza. Era perfecta, a ser por una ligera cicatriz vertical en el ojo izquierdo que iba desde la ceja hasta un poco más abajo de la cuenca ocular inferior. Solo ello opacaba su exquisitez. No obstante, la Hyuga la mostraba orgullosa.

— ¿Estas segura que no deseas ir, Hinata? Tal vez sea importante.

— Si Sarutobi-sama invito a todos los líderes, por supuesto que es importante. Por lo mismo, no quiero estar aburrida con sus conversaciones tan _entretenidas_.

— Hinata. — Suspiró. Extendió los brazos para que los ayudantes le colocaran correctamente el _Haori _y doblaran con exactitud el _Haneri_. — Siendo líder del clan…

— Aún no lo soy, recuerdas.

— Está bien. Después de todo sólo has traído orgullo a esta casa y a mí. Por esta ocasión dejare que tú decidas. – Le dio la espalda y echo un vistazo a su figura en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Traía un costosísimo kimono tradicional con estampados de dragones blancos cocidos con hilos de plata. Se acercó más al espejo y limpio su mejilla en un ademán de conformidad. Pero, las arrugas que se escurrían por su frente y las líneas de expresión de su nariz y boca, le recordaron con pesadez los años. — Si te soy sincero. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir.

— ¿Y eso?

Miró el reflejo de su hermosa hija. Con los años el parecido con su difunta esposa era abismal. Y, al verla sentada de esa forma, con el peinado que más le agradaba a su amada mujer, no hizo más que nuevamente golpearlo al sentir el peso del tiempo. Parecía que no hace mucho cargaba a Hinata en brazos. Que solo fue ayer cuando apuñalaba su corazón en un intento desesperado para que su pequeña afronte su realidad de guerrera. Y ahora, tan hermosa como sublime, fuerte e independiente, Hinata lo miraba con la fuerza propia de su juventud.

— Algo ha estado inquietándome desde que me encontré con Tsume-san el otro día. Si es lo que creo. Créeme, mañana lo sabrás. No. ¡Toda Konoha lo sabrá!

— Sólo lo dices para interesarme ¿verdad?

Hinata se levantó del canapé y se acercó a su padre. Los miembros de la rama secundaria retrocedieron. Después, con un movimiento delicado halo la manga izquierda del Kimono y le acomodó el cuello.

— Entonces ¿Me acompañas?

— Buen intento. Pero tengo una cita con Hanabi-chan dentro de media hora. Al parecer no se cansa de perder. Por cierto. Estas muy apuesto. — Le besó la mejilla y se alejó. Hiashi suspiro. En verdad había envejecido.

**-O-**

A un par de kilómetros al Oeste. Distanciado a unos doscientos metros de la ribera de uno de los tres ríos que cruzaban por Konoha, se alzaba la casa principal del clan Nara. Uno de los seis clanes nobles del pueblo. A diferencia de los clanes insignes como lo eran: los Senju, Hyuga y Uchiha, los clanes nobles no tenían tanto poder económico o personal. Sin embargo constituían un pilar importante en el rango militar de la aldea. Por ello, sus hogares eran más reducidos si se las comparaba con las mansiones. No por ello menos admirables.

Dentro de la sala principal, el actual líder de la familia Nara, ante la luz austera de una lámpara tradicional, se hallaba sentado frente a una mesa de shogui. Su pose pensativa junto con los afilados y pequeños ojos negros, denotaba la sagacidad y concentración que ponía en el juego. Frente a él, un hombre pasado de años con expresión aburrida, era acariciado por la luz ámbar. La lluvia traqueteaba haciendo sonidos sordos al chocar contra el estanque del jardín. Un olor fresco a tierra y flores silvestres se escabullía por entre las puertas. En tanto, los hombres, al menos el más joven de ellos, ponía todos sus sentidos en el juego. Apenas y las piezas habían sido movidas y a juzgar por las coletas de cigarrillo apagadas en el cenicero, se podía dilucidar que un buen tiempo había pasado desde que empezó la partida.

Nara Shikaku se atrevió a mover el caballo saltando sobre la reina contraria, dejando desprotegida por un lado a su propia dama pero impidiendo que sea comida al tener un peón al frente. El anciano frente a si, al momento de que el hombre dejo la pieza, con un movimiento sagaz y rápido salto con su propio caballo comiéndose al peón, dejando vía libre a su torre y reina hacia el rey enemigo. Posó la pieza arrebatada a un lado. Era sorprendente ver que sólo cuatro piezas estuviesen fuera de la contienda.

— Has mejorado Shikaku-kun. Cuatro horas es un nuevo record para ti. Pero esto se torna aburrido si piensas tanto tus movimientos. ¿Acaso no te enseñe que la rapidez en ocasiones es más eficaz que la paciencia? Una idea general no es más que un conjunto de ideas particulares. Al razonarlo puedes encontrar el espíritu de este juego. Siendo que las ideas particulares llegan a una general. Entonces, desde el principio ya debías tener listo todas tus ideas particulares que, en este caso, se traducirían a movimientos, para poder llegar a un final: una idea general. ¿Cierto?

— También me enseño que debemos realizar una abstracción de esas ideas y determinar los grados de calidad y cualidad. Así llegamos a un pensamiento general determinando todos sus cauces y variables.

— Muy cierto. Pero, bajo ese principio, las ideas particulares no serían más que ideas abstractas, sometidas a lo que conocemos por intuición. Por eso los humanos somos imperfectos.

Shikaku levantó su vista. Ante la intemperante sombra que lo envolvía, apenas disminuida por la nostálgica luz amarillenta, pudo ver al hombre que más admiraba y temía. La melancolía que derrochaba se podía catalogar como mística, extraña, de un algo que no comprendía. El anciano curvo una sonrisa diminuta. Sus profundos ojos ónix destellaban esporádicamente ante la llama de la lámpara y, en su interior, parecía que dos rubíes se encontraran escondidos.

— Nuestra mente separa cada una de las cosas dependiendo de la causa y efecto que ejerzan sobre algo. Es por ello que necesitamos tener una impresión original. Posteriormente, dependiendo de nuestra experiencia, podemos determinar cómo clasificar esa causa y ese efecto, permitiéndole a nuestra mente encontrar la naturaleza de las cosas. Así funciona lo que llamamos razón, al menos yo lo creo.

— Kashikoi-sama. ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con la invitación de Sarutobi-sama a la cena de esta noche?

— Déjate guiar por tu impresión original. La de esta noche, claro está. Luego, deja que el proceso en tu cerebro se lleve a cabo sin que sea molestado por factores externos o ideas inciertas. Sólo así verás la verdadera naturaleza de su ser. Es también por esa razón que llevaras hoy a tu hijo. El muchacho sin duda es alguien a quien debo mi admiración. Y hoy, dependiendo de su visión, me mostrara si vale la pena jugar shogui con él.

Tras decir aquello el anciano se levantó. Con sutileza prendió su pipa y jalo la puerta dejando que el frio otoñal entre a la habitación. El olor a tierra mojada se mezcló con el hedor del tabaco. El viejo Nara aspiró con fuerza, mirando con atención el estanque donde las gotas de lluvia formaban hondas imprecisas. Posteriormente salió.

Shikaku lo siguió con la mirada, analizando con cuidado las palabras del hombre más inteligente que él había conocido, su abuelo. Cuando la silueta de su abuelo pasó por el _Shōji_, el anciano comento con cierta gracia:

— Por cierto, después que muevas la dama yo moveré el caballo saltando atrás del rey.

Observó con detenimiento el tablero. Sabía que la única jugada posible era mover la dama, pero no se percató que ya había caído en la trampa del viejo. Suspiró con fuerza. Tenía mujer, un hijo y era jefe del clan. No obstante, seguía perdiendo como un niño. Miro la lluvia humedeciéndolo todo en una frescura deliciosa. Con el dedo medio tiro su rey.

— _Jaque Mate._

**-O-**

Atravesando la comandancia de policía de Konoha. Continuando por la avenida principal se llegaba hasta la parte más inexpugnable y bella de la aldea. El sector en donde se asentaba el clan Uchiha, desde la llegada de su más estimado líder: el Godaime Hokage, había tenido un auge inconmensurable. Cada residencia poseía una arquitectura moderna que se matizaba a la perfección con la nobleza y orgullo de los Uchiha. Ordenadas en una larga hilera a cada lado de la corta y hermosa calle, las casas se alzaban preciosísimas. Los habitantes del recinto vivían con la dignidad y el respeto que su fuerte casta merecía. Así, al fondo de la avenida, se llegaba hasta la mansión del Hokage.

Tras enormes portones de madera en donde se hallaba cincelado el abanico distintivo de la familia, se entraba a un jardín hermosísimo. El sitio estaba impregnado de un olor maravilloso, procedente de las decenas y decenas de rosas rojas y blancas, plantadas de tal forma que el símbolo del clan se formase en el suelo. Más a la izquierda se podía encontrar el estanque tradicional del jardín. Este tenía la suntuosa forma del Sharingan, y dentro del mismo, carpas multicolores nadaban en un agua cristalina. La lluvia acariciaba todo el complejo con suaves mimos. Y tenía cierto efecto especial en los _ciruelos blancos_de la entrada a la casa principal. Estos despedían un fuerte olor al estar sus frutos maduros.

Al contrario de las demás, en dicha mansión apenas dos luces estaban encendidas. El primer albor ambarino se escurría por las hendijas del _Fusuma _del Dōjō principal. El segundo, más vistoso ante la oscuridad, se escabullía desde una ventana en el extremo Este. Desde el mismo sitio, una música tenue y triste coqueteaba al viento. Dentro, frente a una peinadora de exquisito acabado, la esposa del Godaime miraba su reflejo que más parecía la de a una condenada antes de su ejecución. Tras ella, la elegante figura de Uchiha Mikoto le sonreía con paciencia y un deje de tristeza, en un intento vano de consuelo. Mikoto cepillaba con suavidad el largo cabello negro de su nuera. Akira, por otra parte, se debatía entre armar un escándalo o desaparecer.

— Por favor, quita esa cara tan larga. Estas bellísima, pero pareciese que vas a una guerra más que a una cena.

— No bromee con eso Mikoto-san. La idea de una cena en el infierno es tentadora en comparación a tener que sentarme en la misma mesa que ese demonio.

— Será mejor que te hagas a la idea. Ésta era ha puesto todo de cabeza. Por primera vez los demonios son encadenados y los inocentes tienen por fin la potestad para cambiar las cosas. Mi pequeña Akari e Itachi son muestras de ello. Tú, como su madre, debes llevarla por el camino correcto. Recordándole siempre que; aunque prisionero, un demonio tiene sus dientes afilados. Además, confió en Itachi. Y en un par de ocasiones he visto al pequeño. ¡No puede ser el Kyubi! ¡No teniendo la misma mirada que Kushina!

— Kushina-sama…

Por un instante, ante la mención del nombre, Akira bajo sus ojos en señal de profunda tristeza. Luego, igual a un obseso, levantó la cabeza con determinación.

— ¡No! Ese bastardo no puede ser hijo de ellos.

— Si Itachi no puede hacerte cambiar de opinión, creo nadie podrá hacerlo. Ese es un rasgo muy fuerte en las mujeres de nuestra familia. — Mikoto recogió unos _kanzashi _de plata desde la peinadora. Con ellos empezó a realizar el peinado. — Cada día que pasa me recuerdas más a tu madre. Desde pequeñas, si alguna idea se plantaba en su cerebro, no había poder humano que la hiciera salir de su convicción. Muchas veces fue una virtud, pero en otras… En fin, no puedo condenarlo o defenderlo. Y, si en algo se parece a sus padres, te puedo asegurar que ese Naruto, al que llaman demonio, es alguien especial. Minato lo era. Kushina lo fue. Y ya sabes lo que dicen: Hijo de tigre sale pintado.

— ¡No es su hijo!

Se exalto. Al hacerlo provoco que Mikoto soltara uno de los _kanzashi_.

— Lo siento.

— Está bien. — Dijo cogiendo el artilugio antes de que vaya a parar al suelo. Inmediatamente retomo el peinado y continúo: — No hablare más del tema. Sólo diré una última cosa: Itachi confía en él al punto de hacerlo guardián de lo más querido que tiene. Si no confías en tu esposo, entonces ¿quién lo hará?

Las palabras de Mikoto se grabaron con profundidad en su mente. Inclusive en ese instante reflexionaba sobre ello. Caminaba por la penumbra de la mansión buscando a Itachi. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la habitación de su hija. Ahí, con las luces apagadas, esponjada por los sonidos refrescantes de la lluvia, observo con su esposo resguardaba el sueño de Akari. La niña estaba abrazada a su peluche favorito, regalo que Sasuke le hiciera un año atrás. Era un hermoso polluelo de halcón. Centímetros adelante, sentado en el filo de la cama, Itachi acariciaba los ébanos cabellos de la pequeña. Nadie imaginaria que el estoico, frio, temido y poderoso Godaime Hokage, tuviese una debilidad tan grande.

— Estas lista Akira-san.

— Por supuesto querido.

Sonrió con ternura. Su mente se esclareció. Ella debía creer en su esposo y confiar en él. Es por ello que no permitiría que ese maldito demonio se acercase a su familia y los siga engañando.

Una vez salieron al jardín. Itachi abrió una sombrilla para cubrirlos. Ambos vestían finos kimonos. El del Godaime era enteramente negro, con algunos grabados en la parte inferior. Mientras su _Haori _tenía bordado con hilos de plata el símbolo del clan. Por otro lado, el kimono de Akira era sublime. Era un rojo escarlata con bordados de oro. De esa forma, la apariencia de ambos era perfecta. Dignos líderes del orgulloso clan Uchiha. En una palabra, incomparables. De un instante a otro la puerta del Dōjō se abrió. Ante sus ojos Iori Uchiha los miraba con una sonrisa astuta y cómplice.

— Vaya… ¿Seguro van donde el abuelo? Quizá esa sea la razón por la cual no quieren llevarnos.

— Habla por ti Iori. Yo no quiero ir. — Se escuchó una voz varonil desde dentro del Dōjō.

— Tú eres un antisocial Sasuke. Además el abuelo dijo que podíamos ir y…

— ¡Iori! ¡Ya hablamos de ello! ¡Ustedes se quedaran en casa! ¡Esto no les incumbe! Al menos no por ahora.

— Itachi-san, no te exaltes. — Se apresuró expresando Akira tocándole el hombro. Consecutivamente le hablo al oído: — Porque mejor no te adelantas al choque. Yo hablare con ella.

El Godaime le entrego la sombrilla y abrió otra que tenía en la mano izquierda. Con suavidad se fue alejando ante la mirada de Iori quien no se atrevió a decir algo más. Sasuke se lo había advertido. Se la paso molestando a su hermano con eso desde que Sarutobi les hiciera la invitación e Itachi dijese tajantemente que no irían. Al final, por fin sucedió, su hermano se molestó y odiaba cuando él la retaba. Miró a su cuñada acercarse. Sin duda estaba lindísima.

— ¿Porque no podemos ir?

— Es una orden de tu hermano ¿Acaso necesitas otra razón?

— No, pero…

— Es por Haku-kun ¿cierto?.

Ante la mención del joven shinobi, Iori ladeo la vista para evitar que Akira mirase su reacción. A pesar que ello solo hizo que la mujer lo confirmase.

— Veamos… Y si te digo que aprovechare la ocasión para hablar con Kurenai y expresar tus deseos de un compromiso con él. Después de todo ella es la esposa del líder del clan y Haku-kun es oficialmente un Sarutobi.

— ¡Enserio! ¡Enserio harías eso por mí!

Le cogió las manos con emoción. Akira sonrió ante la muestra de afecto. Con cuidado levantó su mano y acarició a la preciosa jovencita.

— Hace tiempo ustedes se conocen. Y tienen una relación más que de amigos. Itachi-san se pondrá un poco difícil al principio, pero yo tengo mis manías para convencerlo. Así que, si él y tú están de acuerdo. No veo razón para aplazarlo. Yo tenía casi la misma edad cuando me case con Itachi.

Se sorprendió cuando Iori la abrazo de improvisto. Ella correspondió su abrazo. Era como una hermanita pequeña; consentida por todos, es cierto, pero al fin y al cabo la princesa Uchiha.

— Yo sólo busco la felicidad de quienes amo. Sé que querías ir a esta cena para estar con él y perfilar esto ante el Sandaime. Pero tranquila. Esta noche no es una de felicidad. Hoy los demonios se regocijan ante su libertad, y seguro quieren acabar con cualquier signo de esperanza.

— Akira-chan. ¿Me estas preocupando? ¿Qué es esa cena que tiene incluso a mi hermano tenso? — Aclaró con voz más seria, separándose de la efusiva muestra de cariño.

— Tranquila. — Le acaricio nuevamente la mejilla. — No es nada que tenga que ver con ustedes. Bueno, Itachi-san debe estar esperando.

Iori observo a Akira hasta que se perdió atrás de las enormes puertas. Seguido escucho los cascos de los caballos que tiraban del coche. Un corriente de aire le mimo su bello rostro. Con una sonrisa nuevamente ingreso al Dōjō. Ahí encontró a su hermano mellizo realizando katas de taijutsu.

— ¿Entonces?

— Nada. Pero es rara la conmoción que causa una simple cena. Es decir, como si no lo hubiesen hecho antes.

— Hmp. Bueno, algunos de nuestros amigos irán. Si te digo la verdad, los compadezco. Tener que soportar a todos esos ancianos con sus cosas políticas. Gracias Itachi-niisan.

— No creo que sólo sea eso.

— De todas formas mañana lo sabremos por boca de alguien. Ahora, ¿seguimos donde nos quedamos?

A manera de respuesta vio a Iori ponerse en pose de pelea.

**-O-**

Sobre el sector aledaño al bosque de la muerte parecía que la lluvia se hubiese entrañado con más fuerza. Llovía fuerte, provocando sonidos huecos que franqueaban el bosque con simpleza. Escondida entre la vegetación de un claro no muy extenso, se erguía una casa medianamente grande de estilo netamente tradicional. La rodeaba una muralla bastante alta, y la única entrada visible era por el lado Sur, donde dos puertas macizas de roble protegían las instalaciones. Una vez adentro se podía divisar un jardín bastante bello de estilo igualmente tradicional. La mayoría de luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de una en el ala derecha. Desde ahí, una luz azafranada emanaba junto con un vapor que se condensaba en la fría noche.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

— ¿Importa?

— Lo mismo te pregunto. Además, Kurenai-san parecía ser agradable.

— Lo es.

— Aunque, si soy sincera, no quiero moverme de aquí. La noche esta tan fría y tú tan calientito.

— El agua está caliente, no yo.

— Es lo mismo.

Se acurruco más al pecho del hombre. Naruto se hallaba en una bañera de fina moldura. No muy extensa, pero lo suficientemente larga como para estar recostado totalmente. Sobre si, en igualdad de condiciones, es decir: desnuda, se encontraba Kuromitsu. El vapor escondía sus partes más íntimas. Dejando así entrever sus cuerpos duros, preciosos y atléticos, entretejidos con sinuosidad. Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, dejando su cabeza recostada hacia atrás por sobre el perfil de la bañera tradicional, mientras disfrutaba del calor. Kuromitsu, igualmente, gozaba de su cómodo colchón humano.

— Kuromitsu-san, tienes que levantarte. Él no puede llegar tarde. De esa cena depende su posición en la aldea.

— Ah, pero es tan agradable Shigure. Quisiera dormir por cien años así. Verdad Naruto-san.

— Uhm.

Abrió levemente los ojos cuando sintió que le levantaban la cabeza para después sentir como esta era depositada en algo suave, eso junto al olor de la lluvia de otoño. Al poder mirar entre el vapor del baño, se topó con Shigure, quien, del mismo modo, estaba completamente desnuda. Y, por el momento, colocaba su cabeza en una de sus fuertes piernas. Ah, como amaba esas piernas.

— Sólo un rato más, de acuerdo. — Murmuró Shigure acariciándole el cabello.

**—OoOoOoO—**

_Algún lugar en el pais del Rayo._

No era un misterio que la aldea de la niebla junto con su misterioso Mizukage fuesen los responsables de ciertos actos reprochables hace no más de unos pocos meses atrás. Fue por ello que, cuando en la aldea de la nube el Raikage recibiera una carta oficial para tratar sobre los poblados e islas que habían sido conquistadas y sellados en las tierras de su país, el líder se mostrase reacio a siquiera concebir un pacto. Sin embargo, ante el miedo suscitado en los endebles feudales, no pudo sino tragarse su orgullo e ira. Partiendo así a la cita puesta por ese maniático. No obstante, la reunión tuvo sus condiciones y, la primera y más importante de ellas; a pesar de estar en contra el Raikage, fue que dicha reunión se dé en un lugar predispuesto por la aldea oculta de la nubes. Y, dos semanas después ahí estaban.

Para su desagradable sorpresa, el Raikage y su escolta se hallaban en ese instante frente a la figura imprecisa del Mizukage. Siendo el líder de la nube un hombre conocido por su inexistente paciencia, y ante la imponencia de su tremendo físico, era impensable que alguien tan simple se atreviera a hablar en el mismo tono que el mastodonte Raikage. Pero ahí estaba. Ese ser enmascarado que no parecía tener un ápice de miedo a la musculatura del Raikage o, a su tremenda estatura, mucho menos a la voz de socarrón que ventilaba un huracán tormentoso. Así, ante tanta desfachatez, después de escasos cinco minutos desde el encuentro, el Mizukage escupió la gota que derramo el diminuto vaso de paciencia del líder de la nube.

— Repítelo.

Hablo sereno, en un tono totalmente serio y peligroso. Sus enormes brazos adornados con unos macizos brazaletes de oro se movían rabiosos al estar apretando sus puños con fuerza endiablada. Su tez oscura parecía enrojecerse ante la ira de sus dientes apretados. E, incluso su guardia tenía el mismo semblante irreductible. No así, frente a ellos, los tres sujetos permanecían tranquilos. Incluso uno de ellos, el de una vestimenta extraña que se debatía entre un kimono y una armadura, bebía con cierta satisfacción el vino que habían traído los sirvientes hace algún rato.

— No me gusta repetir las cosas Raikage.

Esa respuesta confirmo lo que, a pensar de su escolta, fue un suicidio. La enorme mole de metro ochenta y ocho, con músculos tan grandes como de coloso, se abalanzo con una fuerza iracunda a velocidad inmedible. No por nada se jactaba de ser el más veloz dentro de los países shinobi. Ante la arremetida la mesa de piedra en forma de U fue trizada como un palillo. La pared posterior llevó la misma suerte. Los escombros levantados del concreto pulverizado, dejo un ligero hollín que se esparció por la habitación. Poco a poco se fue asentando ese polvo. Los seis escoltas esperaban encontrarse una mordida escena infernal con partes rojas y masas asquerosas. Sin embargo, nada les preparo para lo que veían.

El Raikage mantenía el brazo estirado, pero la extremidad terminaba un poco más abajo del codo. Un poco a la izquierda, con un sable de enorme tamaño, el que vestía de forma extraña mantenía la espada arriba. No había ni gota de sangre en la hoja, pero no se debía ser un genio para notar que fue esa arma la cual corto el brazo del Raikage. Ante los eventos, los escoltas saltaron furiosos. Pero la sorpresa al oír el mandato de su líder los congelo.

— ¡Shuii, Darui, Bee! ¡Que nadie se mueva! ¡Este tipo es más rápido que yo!

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora estaban horrorizados. Alguien que sea más veloz que su Kage era monstruoso. Con su temple decisivo y severo quedo estático retando con la mirada a su cercenador. Era un joven de piel bronceada y cabello negro. Su físico era duro, con músculos que seguramente le otorgaban flexibilidad. Nada muy fuera de lo común a no ser por su extraña ropa. En la parte superior traía algo que parecía ser una armadura, amoldada a su cuerpo, definiendo sobre el material el propio físico del joven. Y, su arma, la enorme espada que traía, era por lo menos tan grande con él mismo. Se pensaría que no podría moverse con facilidad pero su falto brazo daba fe de lo contrario.

El Raikage gruño con rabia. Perder un brazo en batalla era algo, pero de improvisto ser mutilado fue, en su pensar, patético. Desafío con la mirada al joven con ojos iracundos. Entonces fue cuando por segunda ocasión quedo estupefacto. Los ojos del hombre estaban llenos de un ansia de batalla increíble. Eran como si quisiera probar su valía a un extremo mortífero. Nunca en su vida había visto un guerrero con tanto espíritu de batalla y, de la misma forma, con la ambición de una muerte gloriosa. El muchacho le sonrió en un acto de admiración. El Raikage comprendió aquello inmediatamente: él lo respetaba, y por lo mismo, quería asesinarlo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre mocoso?

Pregunto sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El joven ladeo la cabeza. Eso hizo que el Raikage se ponga más irascible de ser posible.

— Tú… mocoso engreído…

— Tranquilo Raikage. El General aún no comprende bien nuestro idioma.

Regresó la vista hacia el agujero que había provocado. De éste, el Mizukage con su ridícula mascara y manto negro salía como si nada. Detrás de él, el adolescente con un parche en el ojo y físico fino lo seguía.

— Es muy rápido, cierto Shaoran-kun.

— Ya lo creo. Sin la ayuda de nuestro amigo, no lo contaba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con nuestro idioma? – Inquirió desde atrás uno de los escoltas. En esa ocasión fue una voluptuosa rubia.

— Ah, el general no es de por aquí. Digamos que hizo un largo viaje desde el otro lado del mar.

— ¡Eso es imposible! — Interrumpió el Raikage furibundo. — El inmenso mar es innavegable. El sabio de los seis caminos…

— ¡Vaya! , no sabía que esa historia fuese conocida por alguien más. Me sorprendes Raikage. Sin embargo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. En todo caso parece que hubo un malentendido. Cuando mande esa carta de negociación, pensé que estaba claro que me refería a las condiciones de su rendición. En fin, esta bien. Entonces ¿Cuál es tu respuesta Raikage?

— Crees que nos rendiremos tan fácil o que te entregare a mi hermano sólo así. Hasta que cada shinobi y kunochi de mi aldea estén muertos, tú nunca pisaras la aldea oculta de la nube. ¡Entendiste imbécil!

— Que así sea. ¡General, tenemos que irnos! Al parecer su ejército tendrá diversión.

Con toda calma el hombre se movió ante las señas del Mizukage. En un instante etéreo llego hasta él.

— ¡Creen que los dejaremos ir! — Gritó poniéndose en pose de batalla la mujer rubia. Los demás la imitaron. No obstante, la voz de mandato de su líder los dejo una vez más perplejos.

— ¡Quietos! ¡No hagan ninguna tontería!

Una vez los tres desaparecieron. El Raikage se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar con pasos agigantados. Los demás le siguieron.

— ¡Shuii, Darui!

— ¡Sí! — Se pusieron firmes los dos

— Desde el rio Ian hasta el norte congelado, que todo shinobi que pueda pelear se reúna en la aldea. ¡No! ¡Que todo hombre que pueda pelear se reúna en la aldea!

» También reúnan a mercenarios que hayan trabajado en el país del rayo.

Los dos quedaron estáticos.

— ¡Que mierda esperan! ¡No me importa si tienen que sacarlos de las camas! ¡Vayan ahora!

» ¡Samui! ¡Quiero a cada artesano de armas haciendo su trabajo, también reúne a los ingenieros y vean como fortificar la aldea! ¡Busca lugares estratégicos para una posible evacuación civil y, si no los hay, has que los ingenieros los construyan!

— ¡Enseguida! — Respondió para inmediatamente desaparecer.

— ¡Bee, manda a hacer un recuento de nuestras provisiones! ¡Asegura el rio con sellos de ser necesario! ¡Confisca cualquier cosecha en un rango de cuarenta kilómetros alrededor de la aldea!

— Hermano…

— ¡Ahora Bee!

Segundos más tarde, sólo se hallaba él y una de sus personas más cercanas, su secretaria personal. La Kunochi se acercó con pasos livianos para poder seguir el ritmo de su líder.

— ¡Debe atenderse la herida!

— ¡No tengo tiempo para ridiculeces!

— ¡Pero está sangrando!

— ¡No tengo tiempo para sangrar!

— ¡Señor!

Se posó delante de él con los brazos extendidos. Retó con la mirada al mastodonte que tenía por jefe. Éste le regresó la mirada con la misma intensidad.

— Escucha Mabui. Ese chico es diferente a cualquiera que me haya enfrentado antes. Y, si su ejército tiene la misma convicción. La misma mirada. ¡Seremos aplastados como insectos! ¡Lo entiendes!

— Señor…

— ¡Ahora, quiero una reunión con ese esperpento que llamamos Feudal! ¡También cítame en una reunión con esos monstruos del Norte!

— ¿Monstruos?

— El clan Akashia, Mabui. El maldito clan Akashia. — Dijo mirando la luna llena que se engalanaba con un rojo carmesí. Y así, empezó algo que sería contado por milenios.

* * *

**Glosario**

_Obi: _Cinturón ancho que se ata en la cintura de diferentes formas.

_Haneri (cuello): _Es el cuello del juban y se puede cambiar fácilmente cosiendo encima otra tela de diferente color, para combinarlo mejor.

_Tabis (calcetines)_: Se caracterizan por tener el dedo gordo del pie separado, la suela es dura y tiene cierres especiales

_Zouri o geta (zapatos):_Geta son los menos formales y de madera. Los zouri en cambio son más bajos.

_Haori:_Para proteger del frío que suele llegar hasta la rodilla. El forro de las haori lleva un forro decorativo.

_Kanzashi:_Son ornamentos para el pelo utilizados en peinados tradicionales japoneses. Ya saben, tienen un parecido a los palillos chinos.

_Shōji:_Es un tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel traslúcido con un marco de madera.

_Fusuma: _Particiones verticales opacas deslizantes que la separa de los otros cuartos. Lo mismo de arriba pero con grabados.

* * *

**Nota Autor:**

Bien, empezando el segundo libro. En tanto a los personajes, recuerden que este casi es un universo alterno de ninjas. Las personalidades son diferentes en muchos casos. Como Hinata o Hiashi, acuérdense del contexto de la historia. Y, más importante, Hinata fue entrenada por Anko. Bueno, espero que les haya agradado. Ya saben: comentarios, sugerencias, criticas (constructivas o no) pues háganmelas llegar que de todo se aprende algo. En fin, sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.

**Post:** Sigo pensando que muy pocos leen este fic. Es más, creo la mayoría son hombres, puesto que mujeres he leído comentar a menos de cinco. En todo caso, muchas gracias a eso lectores que siempre comentan. Podre tener pocos pero seguro son fieles. Gracias :)


	22. Vicisitudes Sencillas

"_La razón y la sinrazón son dos estados recíprocos y relacionados; desde las cuales, nacen las fantasías."_

**Vicisitudes Sencillas.**

Hacía frío. La lluvia se mantuvo durante toda la noche con una pasividad letárgica, de tal forma que hacia imaginar a la tristeza mezclándose con el confort de un lecho tibio e íntimo. Una ligera bruma se esparció por entre el follaje ocre del bosque, y levantaba un olor a tierra mojada despertando los sentidos. A unos minutos del bosque Norte, en una cicatriz profunda que se abría permitiendo un espacio desnudo con apenas algunos hierbajos, unas cuentas personas estaban reunidas.

Desde sus bocas la exhalación tórrida del interior de sus entrañas se mezclaba con la brisa glacial del ambiente. Vestían ropas abrigadas y algunos tenían en sus manos vasos desde los cuales se expelía un humo caliente que provocaba, ante la helada, vahos espesos y cargados. Todos guardaban una cierta aprensión extraña. Se miraban. Conversaban entre ellos. Más no satisfacían su curiosidad al exponer lo que verdaderamente deseaban. Aún faltaban algunos miembros que componían su círculo de amistad. Y, en especial, quién los había mandado a llamar a hora impensable (al menos viniendo de él) en la mañana.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto? ¡Juro que si es alguna idiotez, lo descuartizaré!

— Tranquila Tayuya-chan. Si ese perezoso manda un comunicado a las seis de la mañana, debe ser por algo a tomar en cuenta.

— ¡Cómo sea! Además, pensé que nos había citado a todos. ¿Cierto Sakura?

— Eso parece.

— Entonces por qué no veo aquí a Karin, Haku y Kiba. ¡Te lo dije, verdad! ¡Podíamos habernos quedado dormidas calientitas en nuestras camas y no tener que soportar éste maldito frío que me congela el cu…!

— ¡Tayuya!

— ¡Cuerpo! — Todos rieron ante la discusión de esas hermanas que, a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos, poseían un vínculo indiscutible de hermandad. Observando la discusión un poco apartados, otros integrantes del grupo miraban la eterna riña de Sakura ante la costumbre de Tayuya a decir palabrotas.

— Esas dos nunca cambian.

— Ya lo creo Ino. Me trae muchos recuerdos. Últimamente con todo lo que ha sucedido, no nos hemos reunido como antes.

— Jajaja… Tienes razón. La última vez fue después que volviésemos de ese infierno y celebrásemos haber sobrevivido. Por cierto, aquí entre nos Hinata ¿Tu padre llegó bien de la cena del Sarutobi-sama?

— A decir verdad, estaba muy raro. Regresó a eso de las dos de la madrugada. Lo sé porque el ruido que hizo fue horroroso. ¡Imagínate a mi padre pasado de copas! Fue un poco chocante pero también gracioso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Fuu… Ya quisiera que los míos hubiesen llegado de esa forma. Mi mamá tenía un rostro de espanto que ni te cuento. En cuanto a mi padre: ¡Podrás imaginar que desordenó toda la casa en busca de un álbum de fotos de cuando él era joven! Le pregunté qué le sucedía y me salió con puras evasivas. No sé qué ocurriría en esa cena, pero para que mi padre y el tuyo se comporten de esa forma…

— Te entiendo.

— ¡Vaya! Así que no fuimos los únicos.

— No te enseñaron a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas, Uchiha-hime.

— Hahn… hoy no tengo ganas de pelear. Y las escuché sin querer. Está bien Hinata-lechera.

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste mini-Iori!

— ¡Tranquila las dos! ¡Por qué siempre qué se ven quieren pelearse! ¡Sinceramente no las entiendo! —Bufó Ino. —Bueno, dejando eso a un lado. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Iori-chan?

— Akira-chan y mi hermano. Ayer discutieron desde que llegaron. Incluso mi hermano aceptó "entrenar en el Dōjō" con ella para calmarla. Quise escuchar por qué estaban así, pero mi hermano sello el Dōjō. La única vez que les he visto hacer eso fue en los exámenes chunnin cuando mi pequeño ángel estuvo en cama enferma.

— Enserio... ¡No puedo creerlo! Itachi-sama no es de los que pierden la paciencia con facilidad.

— Ni me lo digas Ino. Cuando esta mañana recibimos el recado del empleado de la familia Nara, supusimos que Shikamaru quería hablar de qué diablos sucedió en esa cena. Y, a juzgar por la actitud de nuestras familias, no creo sea nada bueno.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora me arrepiento de no haber aceptado la invitación de papá!

— ¡Fue mejor así, Hinata! Créeme…

Todos arrojaron la mirada hasta la procedencia de esa voz. Inmediatamente vieron al emisor de aquella respuesta tan escabrosa. A pesar del frio, vestía únicamente una camiseta de tirantes negra y los pantalones normales de Junnin. Su físico y altura resaltaban abruptamente ante los músculos tensados que dejaban ver con claridad la escasa ropa. También traía el cabello suelto hasta la altura de los hombros, apenas ladeado dejando ver los aretes de sus orejas.

Los presentes se extrañaron, era muy raro en él llevar el cabello de esa forma, por lo general siempre lo tenía enclaustrado en una coleta alta. No así, lo que les llevó a pensar que algo no muy bueno sucedía, fueron dos cosas: La primera que venía fumando, y, la segunda, más preocupante aún, su rostro de póker en donde los ojos negrísimos parecían haber encogido a un punto máximo. Y, dentro de ellos, se podía apreciar un torbellino de emociones encontradas que constantemente pugnaban debatiéndose en aflorar vehementes desde el interior de su aburrida e inteligente personalidad.

— Veo que todos han venido. Así es mejor. —Expuso con un ligero tono nunca oído en su persona. Trasladó su mano apartando hacia atrás unos cuantos cabellos negros que le caían en el rostro.

Con aire ausente continuó caminando por entre sus amigos hasta sentarse en uno de los troncos que se utilizaba para entrenar la puntería. Caló profundo, miró los enormes nubarrones grises que se extendían como un mar plateado hasta el horizonte. Los asistentes quedaron por unos instantes asombrados. Parecía que, aquel joven Nara, hubiese envejecido un par de años. La última vez que lo vieron, con similar actitud, fue después de la batalla en la aldea del Fénix.

— Bien Shikamaru. ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

— Eh… No esperaremos a Karin, Kiba y Haku-san. Ellos… — Antes de que Iori terminase. Shikamaru habló:

— Sasuke, recuerdas esa misión que tuvimos luego de convertirnos en chunnin. — Exhaló el humo tirándolo hacia arriba, creando una hilera larga que se escabullía pausadamente. — Cuándo la princesa del país de la Nieve nos contó cómo su país no hace mucho estuvo en una guerra sin tregua. Al momento de decirnos que un muchacho, casi de nuestra edad, comando sus tropas; tú pensaste que era algún tipo de engaño para sorprendernos ¿cierto? Si soy sincero, yo también lo pensé. Era ridículo que un mocoso de catorce o quince años hubiese liderado un ejército de cuarenta mil hombres. Escapaba a cualquier lógica razonable. ¡Era imposible la existencia de alguien así! — Bajó su cabeza y miró a cada uno de los presentes. Todos se habían reunido alrededor de los tres troncos y le escuchaban con atención. Inhaló nuevamente su cigarrillo y continuó: — Jamás creí eso como tú. Pero ayer en la noche, cualquier concepto prejuzgado que tenía aquí. — Golpeó su sien con dos dedos. — Se derrumbó. Puff… Sólo así.

Ante las palabras y la errática actitud de Shikamaru, a cada uno le sobrevino una inaudita excitación. Hinata e Ino pudieron entender la mar de bien lo que él quería decir. Ellas mismas experimentaron, de primera mano en Ciudad Prohibida, lo que, a enormes rasgos, él deseaba expresar. Se miraron en señal de comprensión. Luego, a causa de la larga pausa del joven, Hinata se animó a proseguir.

— ¿Qué sucedió Shikamaru-kun?

El aludido la regresó a ver con cierta avidez. Sus insondables y pequeños ojos negros hirvieron en algo que parecía ser la más pura emoción. Ninguna vez, en todos los años que Hinata lo conocía, había vista esa mirada en él. Arrojó la coleta del cigarrillo. Inmediatamente saco otro del paquete y lo encendió. Caló profundo mirando de nuevo las moles grisáceas del firmamento. Poco a poco empezó; indagando en sus recuerdos para trasmitir de forma más franca lo acontecido, y, de la misma manera, su impresión.

» Esa noche, cuando mi padre me llamó después de terminar de jugar shogui con mi bisabuelo, ese hombre increíble e indefinible que pocas veces aparecía; a pesar de ser una leyenda, me ordenó vestirme con mis mejores ropas puesto los acompañaría a la cena que Sarutobi-sama les había invitado días atrás. Quise refutar y decir que no me apetecía, pero pocas veces vi al viejo tan serio.

Me puse el traje que Ino me regaló en mi anterior cumpleaños. Nunca pensé que utilizaría esa ropa de civil; pero la camisa negra, la chaqueta y el pantalón fueron perfectos para la ocasión. Estando listo me presenté en la sala. Mi madre también traía un hermoso Kimono y se veía bien, sin embargo su actitud era difusa. No estaba triste o alegre, simplemente estaba ahí. Ella se acercó y me acomodó el cuello de la camisa.

—Si no fuese orden de Kashikoi-sama, preferiría que no estuvieses presente hoy.

— Mamá… ¿Qué sucederá ahí?

— Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Sólo no olvides que eres un Nara ¿sí? — Me habló con una voz muy suave, nada común en ella.

Un cuarto de hora después estábamos en la mansión Sarutobi. Hasta ese instante todo era bastante normal. Aparte de los líderes de los clanes más representativos de Konoha, se hallaban otras personas que a breves rasgos reconocía. Al hacer memoria los identifiqué. Eran algunos de los clientes más leales del pueblo, así como también unos cuantos oligarcas de la aldea. Comprendí al instante que varios personajes sociales, políticos y económicos importantes habían sido reunidos. Suspiré agobiado. Sólo esperaba que mi madre no aprovechara la oportunidad para hacer de casamentera. Por otra parte, desde que entramos al lugar de eventos del clan, tanto ella como mi padre fueron a reunirse con Chouza-san, Inoichi-san y sus esposas.

Por unos minutos me dediqué a dar vueltas. Kurenai-sensei había hecho un espectacular decorado en el salón. Había escogido como temática un estilo tradicional. La mayoría de las personas estaban vestidas de esa forma. Sólo uno que otro desencajábamos ahí. Incluso los empleados vestían selectos kimonos brindando entremeses y copas de licor. Asimismo, una suave música instrumental embellecía el ambiente; engalanado en colores rojos, jades y dorados.

Al rato de escudriñar el sitio miré a Itachi-sama y Akira-san junto con Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sama y Tsunade-sama. Ellos estaban en un extremo hablando con Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei. Un poco más atrás, vi la inconfundible cabellera roja de Karin. Los pocos jóvenes que habían, estaban a su alrededor como hormigas tras miel. Bueno, no me sorprendió dado su vestido tan llamativo. A su lado, como siempre cuidándola, estaba Shizune-san. De la misma manera advertí a Haku rodeado por las pocas jóvenes invitadas. Debíamos estar alrededor de cincuenta personas. Brevemente reconocí los últimos rostros que me eran familiares: Hiashi-san, Shibi-san, Tsume-san y Hana-san. Junto a las últimas, con un rostro que parecía suplicar: ¡por favor mátenme!, encontré a Kiba. Me acerqué a él comprendiendo su suplicio.

— ¡Hey Shikamaru! ¡También te arrastraron aquí! ¡Hombre, estoy tan jodido de aburrimiento! Intente zafarme, pero mamá está más insoportable que de costumbre.

Iba a advertirle, pero Tsume-san se me adelantó con un certero golpe que por poco Kiba termina dañando el piso del salón con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué decías Kiba? — Expuso en tanto él se sobaba y levantaba. Al hacerlo, miró hacia abajo a Tsume-san.

Contuve la risa ante la escena. El atlético cuerpo de Kiba, junto con su estatura y todo aquello que lo hace uno de los más salvajes entre los de su clan y nosotros, era reducido a nada ante Tsume-san; quien aparte de no ser muy alta, delgada y en apariencia frágil; podía, con tan sólo una mirada y un golpe, hacer que él se comporte como un pequeño cachorro asustado. Bueno, no era de sorprenderse, las madres son terroríficas. Díganmelo a mí; a pesar que la mía no es Kunochi, cuando se enoja da más miedo que cualquier psicópata.

— ¡Escucha Kiba! — Lo agarro de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia abajo. — Está noche te comportarás como un caballero; aunque sea la primera y última vez en tu vida. No lo he visto en largo tiempo, y quiero que tenga una buena impresión de ti y de tu hermana. ¡Queda claro!

— Si… lo, lo entiendo. — Lo dicho, respondió como un cachorro.

Tsume-san se alejó junto con Hana-san, dejando a Kiba respirar tranquilo. Cuando observé que era seguro, nuevamente me acerqué. Había oído algo de lo que le dijo a Kiba. La duda rápidamente empezó a girar en mi cabeza. Hice unas pocas conclusiones superficiales. Así pues determiné que tan estrafalaria cena era en honor a una persona importante. Del mismo modo concluí que los líderes de los clanes sabían quién era está persona, además, Tsume-san lo conocía y le tenía un gran aprecio.

— ¿Noche difícil?

— Ni te imaginas. Nunca la había visto tan enojadamente feliz. Suena raro ¿cierto? — Recogió de una mesa cercana un vaso de sake y lo bebió de un tirón.

— Bueno, ella no es la única. Si miras a tu alrededor, todos los padres de nuestros amigos; o tienen un rostro de exasperación, o parecen que de un momento a otro mataran a alguien. Sólo basta ver a Akira-san.

—Ah…, no me importaría que ella me castigara. Es más, hasta lo disfrutaría. —Dijo con ese tono lascivo tan particular. Se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa y desabrocho su chaqueta. — Y tu hombre, tienes alguna idea de ese misterioso sujeto que ocasionó éste asqueroso alboroto.

—Te iba a ser la misma pregunta. — Le dije. Una de las camareras nos ofreció unas copas de vino. Por algunos instantes nos quedamos en silencio. Por mi parte porque no tenía nada que decir, en cuanto a Kiba, porque miraba fijamente a Haku.

—Míralo, con todas esas mujeres a su alrededor. No lo entiendo. No es más alto que ninguna de ellas, por dios, apenas y nos llega a los hombros a ti y a mí; hasta Hinata es más alta. Fácilmente puede confundirse en esa maraña de mujeres; su cuerpo es muy delgado y su rostro es más hermoso que el de cualquiera en éste asqueroso lugar. ¿Y eso es un hombre? No lo comprendo en verdad, ¿por qué Iori-chan esta tan tragada de él?

—Pensé que lo habías superado. De todas maneras, puede verse así pero fácilmente nos patearía el trasero.

—Aun así, Iori-chan merece algo mejor, merece…

—Alguien como tú por ejemplo… Que problemático.

— ¡Sí!, porqué no. — Bebió el vino de una alzada.

—Ya déjalo Kiba, sabes que ella sólo tiene ojos para él.

—Si tan sólo…

La frase de Kiba quedo a medio decir. Por detrás alguien le agarró del brazo. Nos dimos vuelta y miramos a Karin. Su vestido escotado en V realzaba con mucha imaginación sus encantos y, las gafas rojas, le daban ese pequeño toque adorable.

—Gracias por la compañía chicos. —Se dirigió a unos cuantos sujetos que parecía lobos. — Por suerte ya encontré a mi novio. Kiba, cariño, te estaba buscando.

— ¿¡De que demo…! — ¡Auch...! Ese golpe en las costillas debió dolerle. Si bien la estrategia le funcionó perfectamente. Los tipos se dispersaron rápidamente al ver al fornido novio de esa mujer tan ardiente. No lo dijeron, pero no hay que ser genio para deducirlo. Una vez se largaron, Karin suspiró hastiada.

—Qué tipos tan pesados. Suerte que los vi. Me alegra no ser la única aquí.

—Eso no le alegra a mis costillas. Podrías ser menos bruta.

—No seas llorón Kiba. Es tu culpa por no leer la situación.

— ¡Mi culpa! ¡Perdóname, pero no soy yo quien trae un vestido que dice: puta a domicilio!

— ¡Imbécil!, es un vestido de alta costura; aunque no espero que un animal lo entienda. Además, por lo menos estoy vestida para la ocasión.

—No sabía que Sarutobi-sama abriría un antro.

— ¡Quieres morir cierto!

—Problemáticos… — Suspiré cansado. Con todo comprendí que tal vez Karin sabía algo, por lo menos algo más que nosotros. Ella vivía con Tsunade-sama y veía constantemente a Jiraya-sama. Sin duda, si alguien conocía un poco del tema (que para el momento ya me resultaba harto), era ella. — Karin, ¿tú sabes a qué se debe todo esto? —Me regresó la mirada, dejó de pelear con Kiba y se acomodó los lentes. Una manía muy arraigada en ella cuando se ponía seria.

—Ni idea.

Kiba rió con gusto al ver mi decepción.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre preguntarle a esta mujer que siempre anda en las nubes.

—No molestes sarnoso. Para tu información, yo sé mucho más que ustedes. Es verdad que no conozco su identidad, pero Jiraya-sama habla de él, es hombre, como alguien temible. Tsunade-san ha estado un poco extraña. Asimismo, Sarutobi-sama ha estado muy feliz. Bueno, lo último me lo dijo Haku. También me dijo que había sido él el de la idea de presentarlo a Konoha mediante una cena.

— ¿Presentarlo?

—Sí, yo también lo encontré extraño, pero desde que llegué he estado escuchando algunas cosas. Al parecer los mayores tienen cierta aprensión, otros se mantienen neutros; y los pocos mocosos ricos me dieron a entender, que al igual que a ustedes antisociales, los obligaron a venir. Además deben causar una buena impresión. Eso sólo significa que ese sujeto es muy importante. Tal vez amigo de Sarutobi-sama. No sé, tal vez sea uno de esos viejos comerciantes del sonido o algún ninja de la generación de Sarutobi-sama.

—Eso explicaría por qué Kashikoi-sama le pido al viejo que yo esté presente. Y también porqué Tsume-san te dijo lo mismo, Kiba.

—Puede ser, pero eso no explica las actitudes de algunos. Parece que algunos lo odian, otros no saben que pensar y muy pocos lo aceptan.

—Tal vez es un nuevo aliado. Con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo en el mundo, no sería desquiciado pensar que Konoha busque apoyo en las viejas glorias. Puede que el individuo en cuestión sea de los ortodoxos, ya saben, los ninjas de la época de las guerras. Eso explicaría casi todo. — Aludí realizando brevemente un análisis.

— No lo creo. Tengo cierto presentimiento. —Dijo Karin acomodándose nuevamente los lentes, está vez con seriedad. Tras decir aquello, no dijo nada más. Ninguno se atrevió a preguntarle otra cosa.

Nos olvidamos del tema. No valía la pena obsesionarse con ello. Al menos hasta ese momento, y, gracias a nuestras conjeturas apresuradas, olvidamos completamente al misterioso individuo. Poco después Kurenai-sensei hizo el llamado para ir hasta las mesas. Entramos en otro salón, las personas civiles y los shinobis fueron separados cuidadosamente. Dos mesas para los civiles mientras en el centro otra para los shinobis. Los clanes se sentaron de acuerdo a su grado de importancia.

En la cabeza de la parte Norte se sentó Itachi-sama, a su izquierda estaba su esposa, a su lado derecho Azuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei. A lado de Akira-san se sentó Hiashi-san, luego el clan Inuzuka y así. A mi clan le correspondió, como era costumbre, el lugar: Ino-Shika-Chou, del mismo lado que el clan Sarutobi; representados por los ya mencionados, Haku y Konohamaru. La cabecera en el extremo sur de la mesa estaba reservado para Sarutobi-sama, quién, dicho sea de paso tenía una sonrisa enorme; a su diestra estaba Jiraya-sama y a su surda Tsunade-sama. Analizando la situación, noté que era la misma formación del consejo de clanes de la aldea.

Miré a mí alrededor y el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos sabíamos que el esperado momento, (alargado pesadamente, como un escritor que no sabe llegar al clímax) finalmente llegó. Me dediqué a mirar los rostros de todos, no variaban ni un ápice desde el comienzo. Entonces la música corto abruptamente y Sarutobi-sama se levantó. Por fin, sólo esperaba no decepcionarme.

—Esta sin duda es una noche de sorpresas. — Comenzó Sarutobi-sama ante la atenta mirada de todos. — Me alegra ver que algunos de nuestros jóvenes shinobis estén presentes. También agradezco al Hokage que me permitió este pequeño capricho. Pero, ¡esto no podía ser de otra manera! ¡No después de lo que él ha hecho por la aldea! ¡Muchos años a la sombra del fuego, siendo una sombra para nosotros, moviéndose en un mundo impensado y que muy pocos han visto! ¡He de aclarar que el orgullo que me causa es sólo comparable con la admiración! ¡Aceptando desde muy pequeño, tanto que incluso muchos podrían decir fue crueldad, el pesado peso que se cernió sobre sus inocentes hombros! ¡Y lo hizo con la altura digna de la voluntad del fuego! ¡Odiado por muchos, aclamado por más, temido por todos; sólo su naturaleza bondadosa y corazón inquebrantable han hecho que el más sádico de los mercenarios pida perdón! ¡Líderes de los clanes de Konoha, personas ilustres que nos han apoyado incondicionalmente, permítanme presentarles a quién arde en la oscuridad y brilla dentro del más profundo abismo!: Namikaze Naruto. ¡Pasa muchacho!

Si la elocuencia de las palabras de Sarutobi-sama había sido un golpe duro y poderoso para cualquier ego, la mención del apellido junto con ese nombre desconocido, al menos para mí, fue una espada venenosa y dolorosa que traspasó cualquier defensa. El apellido era, sin ser exagerados, conocido a lo largo y ancho de los países ninjas. El último en portarlo fue una leyenda, un mito, un héroe que resurgía cada noche en los cuentos fantásticos de sus hazañas. El hombre que derrotó a la mítica bestia, más real que muchas cosas para Konoha.

El sonido que hizo el _Fusuma _al abrirse se hubiese podido oír a kilómetros con el silencio tan ominoso que provocó la sola mención de su nombre. Giramos sincronizados la cabeza en un acto de estúpido encanto. Las puertas se abrían pausadamente, como si el propio tiempo aclamara su presencia y se entorpeciera para acentuar la emotiva descripción del Sandaime. De repente, el tiempo no pudo contenerse y rompió abruptamente cuando las puertas fueron apartadas con un tajo veloz y salvaje. Alguien, en algún lugar del salón, dejó caer un cubierto; ese sonido se amplificó tanto como el de un Fūrin ante la entrada de un espíritu poderoso. Su presencia aplastó cualquier discernimiento al discurso de Sarutobi-sama, dejándolo como verdadero e incuestionable.

Sus pasos se oyeron nítidos y fuertes, y, tras él, los tacones de dos preciosísimas mujeres acentuaban su señorío. Las dos eran bellísimas; la una peligrosamente sensual, la otra prohibidamente aristócrata. Mientras pasaba, más de uno mantenía la boca abierta, desencajada, incrédula. En tanto, en algunos rostros, la palidez amenazaba peligrosamente su salud. Hubo un par de señoras que se desmayaron. Podría decirse fue una exageración, pero su presencia era incuestionable y magnifica.

Miré a Inoichi-san totalmente descompuesto, y mantenía la mano de su esposa apretada fuertemente pero ella parecía no darse cuenta. Y, de igual forma, mi viejo tenía tan abierto los ojos que pocas veces los ojos de un Nara se verían tan grandes. Observé a mi madre, ante mi sorpresa, ella tenía algunas lágrimas en el borde de los ojos. ¡Rayaba en lo risible! Sin embargo los murmullos que inundaron la habitación hicieron darme cuenta del porqué de tan extraña reacción. Al notar aquello, y percatarme más en su cara, yo también fui sumergido en esa rara irrealidad. No fue hasta que Inoichi-san lo dijera en voz alta; aunque creo él debió imaginar estar en sus pensamientos.

— _¡Minato!_

— _¡Es Minato-san!_

—_Minato-sama… él…._

—_Minato-chan._

El nombre se repetía por cualquier lugar, igual a una cacofonía exasperante. Algunos se levantaron de sus asientos, otros no movían un músculo. Él llegó hasta Sarutobi-sama y sonrió ante algunas palabras que él le dijo al oído. Por otro lado, en el sector Norte, las cosas parecían tomar otra dimensión. Akira-san tenía la mirada sobre la mesa, y pude vislumbrar sus puños tan apretados que seguramente sus uñas fueron las culpables del hilo de sangre que se escurría hacia el mantel. Itachi-sama atrapó las manos de ella entre las suyas, y le recriminó con una sutil mirada. Asimismo, frente a ella, Hiashi-san bebía de la botella de sake como cualquier borracho de cantina.

El silencio aún era el protagonista. Los murmullos en cambio se escurrían como carpas que nadan contra la corriente, fuertes y secretas a vivas voces. Sentí que pasaron horas estando en ese extraño lugar, pero apenas segundos habían transcurrido. Así pues, de un instante a otro, Tsunade-sama abrazaba al hombre rubio. Luego Jiraya-sama le revolvía el cabello como un niño. Kakashi-sensei le dio un fuerte apretón de manos mientras le decía algo al oído. Más sorprendente aún, Tsume-san se acercó; con un tono de comando le recriminó no haberla visitado cuando llegó al pueblo y luego le acarició la mejilla, como lo hacía con Kiba en ocasiones. Los susurros importunos seguían subiéndose en improvisadas ráfagas de aire que navegaban por doquier. Ante ello, el Godaime se levantó y carraspeó en busca de atención.

—Damas y caballeros, entiendo bien su confusión, pero no es quién creen. Ciertamente el parecido es muy notorio. — Las personas se centraron en lo que decía Itachi-sama. El joven rubio se quedó mirándolo, el Godaime le respondió con la misma fuerza. Los que habíamos quedado en terreno neutro; como Haku, Kurenai-sensei y Konohamaru, esperábamos impacientes a que se terminara la sistemática pausa del Hokage. — Debe serlo, puesto es su hijo.

La locura pareció subir unos grados más. Si antes había ojos dudosos ahora estaban fervientes de complacer, en especial del sector de los señores nobles. Como moscas atraídas por un insecticida eléctrico, cada uno fue pululando discretamente.

En ese mismo instante Tsume-san presentaba a sus hijos. Miré de reojo a mi viejo. Ahora más sereno, parecía que ya ningún fantasma le molestaba, en igual situación se encontraba mi madre, sin embargo Inoichi-san y Chouza-san no salian completamente de ese estado. Creí entenderlo ciertamente; según sabia, el Yondaime y ellos habían sido muy unidos de niños.

— ¡Farsas! ¡Él no es hijo de Minato-sama, sólo se burla de nosotros! ¡Acaso no lo ven, es el niño Kyūbi!

Cualquier signo de alegría murió con la declaración de Akira-san. Estaba fuera de sí, engullida por una ira asesina y desbordante, su cuerpo temblaba en irritación como una tigresa enclaustrada, neurótica. No obstante logró su cometido. En algunos casos los ojos se helaron inmediatamente; en otros, como en él mío, reino la confusión. Una vez más el aciago mundo del silencio nos enclaustro dejándonos perdidos. Si bien el joven rubio sonrió, su elegante Kimono negro se movió al compás de sus movimientos y, por primera vez en la noche, habló:

—Siempre es un placer verla Akira-san. — La voz del joven retumbo en los atrios de la conciencia de la gran mayoría, guiándolos hasta un lugar de lucidez. La finísima mujer de sublime belleza que lo acompañaba, le tomó del brazo, con un delicado movimiento le hizo inclinarse y le dijo algo. Luego él le sonrió, volteó a mirar a la otra mujer de lujurioso encanto, y se apartó de ellas. Caminó hasta posesionarse en el centro y prosiguió: — En primer lugar agradezco esto, de verdad abuelo Hiruzen. Por otro lado: Sí, es verdad, tanto Itachi-san como Akira-san tienen razón.

Los shinobis presentes sentimos un fuerte instinto asesino desde Akira-san. Regresé disimuladamente la vista y fugazmente percaté como Itachi-san tenía el sharingan activado en una discusión silenciosa con el sharingan de Akira-san.

— Shikamaru… — Oí a mi padre. — Eso no te incumbe. Cuando estés casado lo comprenderás.

Lo entendí frívolamente y no curioseé más. De todas formas, percibí que Itachi-sama frenaba a Akira-san. Todas las parejas mantenían la misma mentalidad que mi padre, en tanto otros aconsejaban lo mismo que él. He de decir que Kiba casi rompe el suelo otra vez. Por el contrario, los civiles eran tan inocentes como ganado al matadero, totalmente ignorantes del inmenso instinto asesino.

» Sí, el Kyuubi está en mí. — Continuó el joven rubio después de ese invisible altercado. — Mi padre, el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato; tuvo que sacrificar su vida para poder proteger al pueblo que tanto amaba. Sacrificó a su esposa, su cuerpo, sus shinobis y, no teniendo más que sacrificar, ofreció a su hijo. El padre que nunca conocí me dio este regalo, sellando a un ser despreciable dentro de lo último que le pertenecía. No puedo decir que no soy un monstruo, tampoco puedo aclarar los hechos, mucho menos justificar mis acciones. He caminado éste largo camino intentando conservar mi humanidad tanto como me ha sido posible. Más que un shinobi, he luchado para encontrarme a mí mismo, para ser algo más que sólo un monstruo que aterra y destruye. Soy tan humano como cualquiera de aquí; si me lastiman, sangraré; si pierdo algo que amo, lloraré; si intentan arrebatarme algo que es mío, pelearé. Konoha es mi hogar, un hogar que aprendí a no odiar, a entender y a perdonar. No obstante siempre quise estar en las sombras, en el mundo en el que desde pequeño me fue enseñado estar. Itachi-san me enseño que mi poder no es normal, que el Yondaime me lo dio para proteger lo que merecía ser protegido. ¡Y lo he hecho a riesgo de que mi alma se condene al más bajo nivel del infierno, y no me arrepiento de ello porque mis camaradas shinobis me acompañaran en esa larga travesía a la cual estamos condenados! ¡Si estáis de acuerdo con eso, entonces yo seré su soporte, su columna, utilizaré lo que más temen contra cualquier enemigo! ¡Pero si no, de igual forma lo haré desde la oscuridad, desde mi sitio, porque soy!: ¡quien arde en la oscuridad!

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como una hecatombe; pensé en un verdadero shinobi, en alguien en las sombras que no le importaba el odio de su pueblo, a quien no le importaba perder su cuerpo entero para así poder proteger lo que le era preciado. ¿Qué había hecho yo? ¿Cómo mi ser podía compararse con alguien así? Su fuerza, su fortaleza, su visión. Me sentí devorado por una inusitada flama; si en ese instante me abrazara el temor de la muerte, y él estuviese conmigo, me reiría en sus huesudos brazos y con miles de insultos la retaría una y mil veces. No había sido el único, el silencio se convirtió en algo precioso, sus palabras aún roían los oídos y enaltecían el valor en los corazones.

Altivo, orgulloso y sereno; su potencia rebaso cualquier muro y atravesó los dogmas de lo que creía era un guerrero. Supe en ese instante que quería seguirlo, quería ver lo que él podía mostrarme. Así, dejándonos con sus palabras, lentamente se retiró. Las dos mujeres presurosas le siguieron. Nadie hizo nada para impedirlo. Los líderes de los clanes estaban exhortos. Hiashi-san, casi ebrio, sonreía como cuando en los exámenes chunnin, Hinata apaleo a esa chica de la arena. Los corazones de los guerreros, ya marchitos, fueron embutidos de pujanza por sólo unas cuantas palabras. Haku y Karin estaban idos, no entendía por qué, pero pude dilucidar que sus palabras les había chocado de forma diferente, en tanto Kiba y Konohamaru, siempre impulsivos, salieron tras él. La mayoría de los civiles también lo hicieron. Diablos, hasta yo quise hacerlo.

— Si esa no es la voluntad del fuego, no sé qué es. — Escuché exclamar orgulloso y cansado a Sarutobi-sama mientras temblaba y se sentaba en su silla.

— ¡Calmados! — La potente voz de Tsunade-sama nos atrajo a la realidad. — Esta puede ser una cena, pero también es una reunión del consejo, por lo cual, y atendiendo a un mandato directo de la Emperatriz del fuego, entrego el record de las misiones que Namikaze Naruto ha realizado. Por supuesto, no todas están desclasificadas, pero mediante esto se pondrá al tanto oficialmente al consejo de clanes; y por ende, se lo integrara a Konoha como miembro activo. Del mismo modo, al ser el último Namikaze, entrará a ser parte de éste consejo con todo lo que ello constituye.

Abrió una carpeta y empezó a hablar con voz monocorde:

»Registro número: 012607.

Nombre: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Fecha Nacimiento: 10 de Octubre.

Jinchuriki: _Kyūbi no Yōko_.

Elemento afín: Clasificado.

Rango de misiones D: 0.

Rango de misiones C: 0.

Rango de misiones B: 0.

Rango de misiones A: 0.

Rango de misiones S: 1201 oficiales.

Cuando Tsunade-sama acabo de pronunciar tal cifra, el sonido de un alfiler podía oírse de forma clara y precisa. ¡Era ridículo! ¡Genios, mejor generación, los más fuertes!, ¡bazofia! ¡Todo era una mentira, éramos simples imbéciles jugando a ser ninjas! Estábamos envueltos en un fino vidrio que nos hacía ver más preciosos y, ante las adulaciones que ensuciaban ese vidrio, vimos nuestros reflejos y nos hicimos petulantes, orgullosos. ¡Todo una vida de logros se convirtió en estiércol, sólo eso, en mierda!

— Jiraya les entregará las misiones desclasificadas. Estas tienen un sello especial creado por Naruto; así que cuando salgan de la casa simplemente se desintegraran. — Culminó Tsunade-sama con ironía, interrumpiendo mi hastiado monólogo interno.

Tal como lo dijo, Jiraya-sama nos entregó unas carpetas negras con una llama oscura en relieve que únicamente se distinguía si se le ponía atención. Tuve el impulso de arrebatarle a mi padre esa carpeta, pero me mantuve como mi madre me lo había advertido, como un Nara: serio, tranquilo, analítico; aunque en mi interior el grácil fuego prendido por Naruto se convertía en una llama inapagable. Me dediqué a observar los rostros de los otros presentes. Cada uno leía con avidez, expectación y temor.

— Esto… esto no es posible. — Advertí a Hiashi-san mientras seguía tomando sake.

Los demás estaban del mismo modo; mi padre, Inoichi-san, Chouza-san, inclusive el misterioso Shibi-san quien se había sacado las gafas de sol. Mientras, Tsume-san sólo tenía una sonrisa de orgullo tan grande que resplandecía soberbia en esa incertidumbre.

Al instante que mi padre dejó caer la carpeta, yo la recogí y la abrí. Tenía datos de algunas misiones, breves resúmenes concisos y tecnicismos. Pero, he de decir que mi ego cayó a un abismo más hondo mientras mis ojos se excitaban con el contenido. Una de las misiones me hizo recordar lo que aquella princesa de la nieve nos dijo en algún momento, en una misión hace algunos años. El texto decía:

» Al séptimo día de batalla, franqueando las montañas del norte y esperando en un sitio elevado que creaba un angosto pasillo y se abría como una boca a un profundo acantilado, peinado por una llanura corta; hice poner a vente mil, de los cuarenta mil que se habían unido a la causa, en una situación suicida. Por cada uno de mis hombres, había dos del enemigo: mejor armados, más descansados y con refuerzos de la niebla; sólo tenía esa oportunidad. […] Sé que los cuerpos de esos hombres perecieron para que podamos triunfar, y para que su pueblo tenga una vez más libertad, sin embargo no puedo excusarme ya que murieron por mis órdenes...

Dejé caer la carpeta. La historia de la princesa era verdadera. Nuevamente la recogí casi temblando. Había algunos otros informes y, al llegar a la última página, exponía detalladamente la situación en Ciudad Imperial. Tenía igualmente un comentario que decía:

» Debo decir que la ayuda de los jóvenes de Konoha fue decisiva. Logré ver a los sucesores de tres de los clanes importantes y al especialista en taijutsu… […] La estratagema de Uchiha Sasuke hizo grandes logros al diezmar al ejército enemigo. […] Del mismo modo, la heredera Hyuga demostró ser digna kunochi del país del fuego. Pocas veces he visto a una mujer pelear así, sólo puedo compararla con una leona, en valor y fuerza.

Entendí porqué del orgullo de Hiashi-san.

— Shikamaru, ahora entiendes porque Kashikoi-sama te hizo venir. Tipos como él o Minato nacen cada mucho tiempo, y son quienes pueden cambiar nuestro mundo. ¿Qué piensas de eso hijo?

Levanté la mirada y miré fijamente a mi viejo.

— Desearía estar ahí cuando lo haga.

— Jajaja… — Rió. — Al parecer ese viejo tenía razón. Él nunca se equivoca al hacer el perfil de una persona. Sin duda estás listo para jugar shogui con él.

Con esas palabras de mi padre, la noche finalizó.

Abrió los ojos. Su relato se había fundido con sus pensamientos y recuerdos. No todo lo que repasó en su mente fue emitido por sus labios. No así, la historia, con grandes huecos inconclusos, fue transmitida a los presentes. Todos lo miraban enajenados, agraviados, furiosos y resentidos.

—El hijo del Yondaime, dices…

— ¡Es imposible!

—El record de misiones rango S es de Sarutobi-sama. Y él no alcanza las mil.

—Y Haku-kun… ¿por qué no está aquí?

— ¡Es él Ino!, ¡es él!

— Ese monstruo es de aquí, y es él hijo del Yondaime.

Entre la turbulenta maraña de opiniones, las últimas voces se escucharon con más claridad. Todos regresaron la vista hacia ellas. Hinata tenía una sonrisa brillante. Por el contrario, Ino parecía más pálida de lo normal, casi y se fundía con el paisaje.

Sasuke quiso preguntarles algo, pero Hinata utilizó un _shunshin _y desapareció.

Se movía por el bosque con tanta gracia que parecía una dulce y peligrosa mezcla de ninfa y loba. No sabía exactamente dónde lo encontraría o que haría para acercársele. Pero sabía muy bien que desde esa noche en Ciudad Prohibida, él había pasado a ser parte de sus sueños.

— ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto! ¡Se oye muy bien…! — Susurró enajenada saltando los árboles como si de simples arbustos se tratasen.

No obstante, ella no era la única que lo estaba buscando.

Junto con la lluvia que volvió incansable, el pueblo empezó a inundarse de las nuevas noticias. De esa forma todo Konoha se enteraba de dos temas importantísimos: horrorizados manifestaban el regreso del niño Kyūbi, y enfiestados aclamaban la existencia del hijo del Yondaime. Lo malo o bueno, por increíble razón, es que los dos resultaron ser la misma persona. Así el eco del nombre empezó a esparcirse como la mismísima lluvia. De un momento a otro su leyenda comenzaba a forjarse. En consecuencia, el nombre Naruto no sólo retumbó en los cimientos de Konoha, sino en las raíces mismas del mundo shinobi. Por fin la sombra salió a la luz en un día lluvioso de gotas plateadas, que refulgían brillantes como el sol.

* * *

**Nota Autor**:

Bueno, un capítulo más, en éste he puesto más atención a la ortografía. Por otro lado, si soy sincero, reescribí dos veces el capítulo, ¿porqué? pues porque no sabia como plantear las ideas; al final me dedicí por esta forma. Teniendo un único punto de vista de los acontecimientos, pues me pareció más real y también evité lo que muchos me han venido recomendando: las descripciones. De no ser asi, este capítulo se hubiese alargado mucho. Resultó mejor porque casi todo se narró por dialogos. Bueno, entiendo que el cap. anterior fue demadiado descriptivo, pero eso es por una buena razón, digamos qué ese capítulo y el final del libro son hermanos gemelos. Cuando lleguemos a ese punto me comprenderán.

Gracias a todas las personas que leen está historia. Gracias especial a mi cotorráneo Arcángel Guerrero, a veces me preguntó si te puedo sosprender de alguna forma. Hombre, casi lo deduces todo jajaja. Por supuesto, muchas gracias a todos quienes comentan cada entrega. Sin más que decir, como siempre; comentarios, sugerencias y demás, pues haganmelas saber con su review. No teniendo más que decir, hasta la próxima.

**Post:** Ah, si, me olvidaba. Desde el siguiente capítulo, esto se pondrá dark.


	23. Ascetismo Ubicuo I

"_El razonar cosas profundas demuestra nuestra simpleza; pero pensar en cosas simples, tal vez no haga profundos."_

* * *

**Ascetismo Ubicuo.**

* * *

Despuntando detrás de una inmensa montaña, la luna agonizante se mecía engalanada por un vestido marrón, tiñendo todo en un color solemne. Rebasando aquella majestuosa titánide rocosa, se vislumbraba una llanura seca, árida, sin vida. Ésta era la bienvenida que se divisaba cuando se llegaba hasta los confines occidentales del país de la Tierra, un lugar por demás áspero, vulgar, sin ningún recurso o interés para cualesquier país elemental.

Sobre esa tierra estéril y quebrada, fruto de una sequía eterna, un vasto e irremisible desierto de piedras se explayaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba; así se había mantenido por décadas y décadas… hasta ahora. Si se afilaba la mirada, en medio de la penetrante oscuridad prodigiosa, miles de pequeños fulgores amarillentos se extendían por la planicie muerta y, al afinar más los sentidos, una lisonjera música rimbombante, excelsa y alegre se escuchaba en donde por centurias sólo el silencio canturreó con afligido encanto. Poco a poco las lumbres amarillentas se hicieron tan vastas como la propia explanada baldía; las pocas se convirtieron en miles ¡no!, en decenas y decenas de miles, tantas que el suelo tembló al instante que la música de tambores, liras y flautines subió un par de decibles. Un inmenso, poderoso y majestuoso monstruo se movía en esa oscuridad, nadie predijo su presencia, pero ahí estaba; y en muy poco tiempo el continente entero oiría su voraginoso rugido.

_**Primera parte:**__ El Raikage, sus escoltas y los confines del mundo ninja._

_Invierno. Norte del país del Rayo. _

Al atravesar los colmillos de Raiju, bajando por la ensenada del mar congelado Nereo_, _soportado temperaturas espantosas que llegaban hasta los setenta y cinco grados bajo cero, se llegaba hasta los hielos sempiternos del país del Rayo. No cualquier persona podía realizar tan feroz viaje, mucho menos llegar hasta los dominios del inmortal clan Akashia, y si por alguna razón absurda lo lograban, el clan de lobos árticos, aliados por décadas a dicha familia, los devoraba. Sin embargo el Raikage no era cualquier persona, el inmenso mastodonte humano apenas llevaba un abrigo de caribú, siendo totalmente incordio pues aquella escasa ropa, en clima tan extremo, era como llevar una simple tela de lino. Y aún más sorprendente era ver como el Raikage no parecía sentir el frío en absoluto, tal vez se debía a sus capas de músculos o, lo más probable, a la ira rabiosa que excitaba su sangre y enardecía su espíritu.

— ¿Cuánto falta Raikage-sama? Ya no siento las piernas.

La respuesta esperada jamás llegó.

Los acompañantes del Raikage sentían en extremo el peso del viaje, habían pasado cerca de dos días caminando en ese cementerio helado, mirando un paisaje absurdo, monótono, siempre en blanco; como si ese color fuese el último en el mundo. A cualquier lugar qué arrojaban la mirada sólo podían ver hielo, inmensas montañas congeladas, vastos océanos paralizados y ninguna forma de vida. Dominaba totalmente la nada, azotada interminablemente por ventiscas irrisibles, despiadadas, quemándoles los huesos y el alma. Samui, la kunochi qué hiciese la pregunta, agarró con más fuerza la piel de oso y siguió con el insoportable martirio de avanzar. Cada tras paso los escoltas sentían un intenso dolor calando hondo en sus cuerpos; basta decir que su espíritu hacia días se había helado, no así su líder se mantenía férreo e inquebrantable, sólo ello los motivaba a continuar. De pronto el Raikage paró bruscamente, y su cara, que recordaba a una piedra lisa, se frunció en caos.

— ¡Parad! — Gritó haciendo oír su voz a través de ese lugar estéril, permitiendo al eco retumbar igual a un gutural rugido vituperado. La escolta quedó clavada en su lugar, algo vio su líder que ellos no. El silbido violento de la ventisca, taladraba en sus oídos y el silencio se propagó como un monstruo indescriptible.

— Raikage-sa…

— ¡Silencio! — Profirió en un susurro, irguió la espalda y apretó su macizo puño de forma amenazante. Ante ello los cuatro escoltas se pusieron alertas.

La vacuidad del paisaje y el vacío tan hondo provocado por una afonía exasperante, hizo que ellos, la élite, fueran presas de un nerviosismo aciago. Con duda recogieron sus armas. No podían maniobrar bien gracias a las incomodas capas de prendas que los resguardaba, sin embargo podían sentir en el ambiente un malestar incierto, una agonía escabrosa meciéndose con cada silbido del viento, de esa forma sintieron que eran acechados por alguien o algo, pero ¿qué clase de enemigo era? Antes siquiera de hacer una hipótesis realista, desechando los temores por las historias contadas desde décadas acerca de la región, observaron cómo desde la entrada a una senda, una imponente figura aparecía elegante, con gracia, derrochando el más tosco peligro. Aquel ser era una de las cosas más hermosas que sus ojos habían visto, e, igualmente, la ferocidad escondida entre sus orbes, era lo más aterrador que habían sentido. Con paso sobrio, como si caminase en el aire, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta ellos. Al instante que estuvo a unos tres o cuatro metros, cualquier sentimiento fue reemplazado por un miedo primigenio. Sus ojos azulísimos encerraban un gélido océano imperecedero, su tamaño meramente incordio puesto le llevaba por lo menos dos cabezas al fornido líder de la aldea de la nube, sin contar su envergadura. Retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos y el Raikage dio dos pasos al frente para estar cara a cara con aquella criatura prodigiosa y amenazante.

El viento acarició su pelaje netamente blanco; y un preciosísimo aullido enalteció, igual a una melodía antigua y olvidada, el paraje.

— ¡Venimos a reunirnos con tu señor! — Enfatizó el Raikage con un gritó presuntuoso y osado.

— ¿Mi señor? – Habló con voz profunda el lobo ártico; y, con la gracia propia de su belleza, empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor del Raikage. — ¡Osas decir que tengo un señor, humano! Cuidad tus palabras pues yo ni un ápice he de respetar tu vida. Cuan infame y vil escoria os morderé hasta la muerte, y entregaré a mi madre sus huesos. Si amor a tu persona ostentas, escoged bien tus frases y apreciad mi poderío.

— ¡Quién debe cuidar las palabras eres tú, lobo! ¿¡Sabes quién soy!

— Lo sé con claridad, meró esperpento de podrida banalidad; siendo tú voz veneno y tú orgullo perdición. ¿Me equivoco?

El Raikage no respondió, se limitó a aprisionar más el puño. El inmenso lobo al ver la reacción movió la cabeza en negación, y con su enorme pata izquierda, golpeó el suelo levantando mucha nieve.

— El honor exige más que inteligencia y habéis venido aquí. Y sin embargo, no podéis responder la más simple de mis preguntas. Seres cuya finalidad está en la muerte, os digo: ¡no pasareis! Lanzad al mundo sus males puesto la ignorancia es perdición. ¡Oh madre injusta, habéis dotado a seres bestiales de razón, y ellos la desperdician al convertir esa virtud en podrida alimaña de su violencia!

— Una palabra más y…

— ¡Lo veis! , he ahí que tengo mi certeza. Tú, humano, tósigo de ira, que ante la falta de razón recuréis a la brutalidad, usurpando a la vida de su dulce esencia.

El cuerpo del Raikage comenzó a temblar, un manto eléctrico cubrió su cuerpo y se preparó para atacar. El inmenso lobo movió su cola igual a un látigo, y demostró sus filosos dientes como si riese. Una mirada furibunda chocó contra los azulinos ojos. Entonces, antes siquiera de empezar, los escoltas, quienes se habían mantenido al margen, observaron aterrorizados como desde todos lados cientos de lobos aparecían como fantasmas, mezclándose en la nieve blanca.

— Triste me siento al haber llegado su hora. Pero un ápice de alegría me embarga al entregar a mi madre sus cuerpos. Tan caritativa y cálida como es, los acurrucará en sus entrañas y dormiréis hasta lo eterno. ¿¡No estáis contentos! —Vociferó.

— ¡No comprendo que mierda dices; pero serás tú, bestia, quien morirá!

—Bienvenido seas a ésta gran ruleta. ¡Veamos entonces a quien la negra muerte favorecerá con su dulce caricia! — El lobo saltó hacia atrás y agachó la cabeza. Aullidos penetrantes rompieron la monotonía del silencio y, como una portentosa melodía, clamaron a la tierra notas rítmicas y mágicas. La batalla había sido proclamada.

— ¡Espere por favor! — Gritó Samui antes que diese inicio la batalla. Los combatientes regresaron la mirada. Los aullidos cesaron mientras la kunochi, armándose de valor, caminó hasta el majestuoso lobo. Una vez cerca, la mujer quedo pequeñita ante el soberbio animal. El miedo primigenio volvió cuando divisó que era el centro de atención de esos ojos azulísimos. Entonces, reafirmando su coraje; a pesar que temblaba, continuó: — ¡Disculpe a mi señor, — se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto— él es fuerte y doy fe que también sabio, pero no está acostumbrado a su forma de decir las cosas! De ninguna manera queríamos ofenderlo, señor.

— Llamadme Yue, mujer. Dejad el señor para quienes en la inseguridad de su existencia se ahogan colocando un título a su pobre valía.

— Yue-sama…

— ¿¡No me habéis entendido!

— Por supuesto… pero tanto como yo le respeto, pido consideración por la forma en que fui educada.

— Ingeniosa y certera es tu petición, lo que somos, somos; y lo que somos lo debemos a quienes fueron. Respeto eso mujer. ¡No!.. Permitidme el placer de conocer tu nombre, humana. — Yue empezó a rodearla como lo había hecho con el Raikage anteriormente, más una gran diferencia existía en su mirada: parecía más afable, con cierta gracia disimulada.

—Me llamo Samui, Yue-sama.

—En ese caso Samui-sama: ¿podéis decirme a que habéis venido a mis tierras?

—A una reunión con la líder del Clan Akashia.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Tenéis algún asunto con mi aliada?

— Lo siento Yue-sama, no soy más que una guerrera al servicio de mi pueblo. Sólo puedo expresar mi decisión a pasar, incluso si con ello tengo que dormir en los brazos de nuestra madre.

—Valiente y decidida. La misericordia se impone a la dulce luna, que en el ocaso se esconde para mirar una parte de su amado sol, inclusive si se quema con ello. Samui-sama: tú eres luna, y tú pueblo, tú sol. Curioso en verdad… he recordado cuando el sol pasó por aquí, y apasionado y osado como él solo, arrasó con sus llamas la oscuridad cernida desde que Apolo abandonó su trono en éste pedazo de paraíso. ¡Oh, cierto, descuido infame el mío!, ¡permitidme presentarme debidamente Samui-sama, pues nuestra madre ha sembrado en ti la sabiduría y ha desterrado la brutalidad innecesaria! ¡Me llamo Yue, líder de todo lobo desde éstos árticos helados hasta los fuegos incansables de sur!

El lobo se acercó a Samui y bajó la cabeza. La faz del hermoso animal tocó con sutileza la frente de la Kunochi. Ella, fascinada, acarició el cuello del animal. Los presentes estaban pasmados.

— Tu toque es cálido, igual al de nuestra madre. Os dejaré pasar, pues hay en ti la fortaleza de luchar contra ese mal que no busca modo de vivir, ni trofeos ni espada. Caminad por el senderó entre esas montañas. — Con aristocracia ladeó la cabeza demostrando el lugar por donde había salido, después se separó de la mujer y caminó en sentido opuesto. Para estas instancias, los centenares de lobos habían vuelto a desaparecer. —Cuando lleguéis al oasis, decidle a las _Nereidas_ que yo, Yue, os he dejado pasar. Pero una advertencia he de dar: mi aliada es una mujer que quedó eclipsada por el sol. Si queréis su ayuda, os pedirá que lo capturen para ella, pero ¿quién puede capturar al sol?

El sublime animal desapareció de la vista. Los tres escoltas de la nube, quienes se habían mantenido al margen de aquel espectáculo tan curioso y escalofriante, exhalaron el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se tranquilizaron. Samui, en tanto, miraba con nerviosismo el lugar por donde Yue había desaparecido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al sentir un pequeño peso en el hombro, Samui regresó la mirada y encontró a la segunda integrante femenina del grupo: Nii Yugito. Asió con las dos manos la piel de oso que la cubría y sonrió tenuemente:

— Sí, estoy bien. — Contestó insegura. — Yugito… ¿también lo sentiste?

— Yo… — En el momento que iba a completar la frase, otro de los shinobis escoltas las interrumpió.

— Samui-chan, debiste dejar que Raikage-sama le tuerza el cuello a ese lobo. En mi vida oí hablar a una bestia de esa forma. Parecía que se burlaba de nosotros. ¡Ah!, me hubiese gustado que Raikage-sama le pateé su lanudo trasero. ¡Cierto Shii!

— Lo importante es que nos dejó pasar, Atsui. Ser herido de forma innecesaria en una misión tan importante… es una estupidez.

— Vamos, vamos, deja de ser tan serio. Estoy seguro que ese lobo no hubiese durado ni un minuto contra Raikage-sama. Uh… cuando lo pienso, ¡me enciendo!

— ¡Basta de idioteces! — Se escuchó la inigualable voz del Raikage. — ¡Si tienen energía para hablar, la tienen para caminar! — Los presentes dirigieron la mirada hasta la imponente figura del líder de la nube. El Raikage tenía fijada la cabeza hacia el lugar por donde el lobo había desaparecido. Su inmensa espalda estaba tensada y su puño todavía se mantenía cerrado. — ¡Debemos llegar a ese oasis antes del anochecer! — Proclamó girando y empezando a caminar hacía el sendero. Los cuatro shinobis se quedaron por un momento advirtiendo la espalda de su líder.

— Se molestó. — Declaró Shii.

— Raikage-sama respeta la fuerza de un oponente — dijo Samui empezando a caminar tras su líder. Al pasar por a lado de Shii, apretó el puño y golpeó con toda fuerza a su hermano Atsui, quien se encontraba uno par de pasos más adelante.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!

— Idiota. — Excusó con dichas palabras sus actos y continuó.

— ¿Ella también se enojó? Pero qué…

— ¡Atsui…! — El nombrado volvió la mirada hasta la mano que le ofrecía ayuda. Una vez de pie, identificó a Yugito. — No lo tomes personal; aunque a veces tu boca debería saber cuándo cerrarse, en especial si no conoces la situación.

— ¿De qué hablas? — La respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa.

— En este mundo hay cosas que, a pesar de todo nuestro conocimiento, no podemos entender. Estoy segura que Samui-chan lo sintió. Ese lobo es tan fuerte como un bijū y más inteligente que nosotros, además si peleábamos… éste es su territorio. No puedo asegurar el resultado, pero Raikage-sama lo apreció también: de haber luchado, con seguridad más de uno hubiese muerto.

— ¿Enserio era tan fuerte?

— Nibi-sama sintió su poder… dijo que evítesenos a toda costa una pelea, que posiblemente seriamos las primeras en morir.

— ¿Qué?

Atsui sintió un profundo agujero en la boca del estómago. Por largos minutos quedó parado, confuso, mirando como Yugito se adelantaba. Era escalofriante que la Jinchuriki, orgullosa ante todo, hiciese tal declaración.

— No pienses en lo que pudo haber pasado y camina. — Atsui volteó la cabeza y se topó con Shii quién arreglaba una enorme mochila que anteriormente había tirado en vista de la potencial batalla. Retornó la vista al norte y advirtió al Raikage a unos doscientos metros, unos cien metros más atrás, Yugito daba alcance a Samui.

— Oye Shii.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Me pregunto… me pregunto qué quiso decir el lobo con eso del sol y tanta mierda. —Los dos shinobis quedaron en una telaraña de incertidumbre. Así pues, sin concluir respuesta alguna, empezaron a caminar.

Por cerca de tres horas transitaron por el sendero que Yue les había indicado. El pasadizo era bastante estrecho, apenas y el Raikage podía pasar de frente. A cada lado se podía ver colosales bloques de hielo pegados a la roca; e inmensas puntas, que sobrepasaban los arboles más viejos de eucalipto, se erguían delicadas desde una altura de ochenta o cien metros; parecían flechas sistemáticamente puestas para destrozar lo que sea que estuviese abajo. Avanzaban en el más fatuo sigilo, mirando donde pisaban y donde apoyaban el cuerpo, puesto con terreno tan escabroso y las limitadas posibilidades para moverse a causa de las pesadas ropas, podían asegurar que su vida dependía del silencio.

Sudando copiosamente lograron atravesar ese peligroso paso de garganta, al salir se toparon con un cañón de sumidero. El riachuelo que corría era despreciable, no así lo sorprendente era que no estaba congelado, al contrario, un vaho espeso se levantaba desde las aguas. Samui se quitó los tupidos guantes y colocó una mano en el río, para su sorpresa y agrado ésta estaba caliente. Los shinobis se aproximaron y pudieron deleitarse con un poco de calor. Se mantuvieron allí descansando unos cuantos minutos, al menos la escolta pues el Raikage se mantenía inquebrantable. Al cabo de quince minutos, el líder de la nube dio la orden de avanzar, la noche estaba en umbrales y no convenía quedarse a la intemperie. Debían llegar a ese dichoso oasis ese mismo día.

En tanto avanzaban por el cañón, observaron como éste se iba abriendo más y más; así fue hasta llegar a un punto donde la distancia entre una ladera y otra superó con facilidad la legua. Entonces, ya con la noche en pleno delirio, pudieron admirar el paisaje más efímero que hubiesen alucinado: el riachuelo serpenteaba como un meandro hasta la distancia, y en sus aguas se reflejaba un millón de estrellas enjoyando el firmamento. El cielo nocturno se adornó con miles de pequeños puntos azules, blancos y carbunclos; algunos tan pequeños que apenas irradiaban brillo y otros tan grandes como lámparas de faro. Y, gracias al riachuelo, pareció que dos cielos se pintaron ante sus ojos: en lo nocturno de la vacuidad del cielo taciturno, una vía de nebulosa asemejó ser un río donde una aurora cobriza regía hasta mostrar una brillante estrella en el filo del norte, en el filo del mundo.

Aturdidos por tan idílico paraje, los shinobis marchaban hechizados, siendo el cansancio del cuerpo y alma sosegados por la belleza. Continuaron durante varias horas, manteniendo la vista al firmamento melancólico que parecía cantar miles de versos a la tierra; y, con una voz magistral, el viento endulzaba en sus oídos notas etéreas de efímero encanto.

Arribaron al extremo este tras recorrer un poco menos de ocho leguas, por fin se encontraron con el final del sumidero. El Raikage dictaminó seguir a pesar de los fatigados cuerpos de sus subordinados. Subieron la ladera brutalmente empinada, sus ojos pesaban, sus espíritus poco más y se rompían; pero al llegar a la cumbre, una exuberante energía les recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el extremo del más insignificante cabello. Contemplaron el amanecer envuelto en un crepúsculo rojísimo: las nubes se aglomeraban recordando un mar carmesí, como si escondieran entre su densidad una gran ciudad en llamas, y entre las casas de la misma, lloviera sangre. Mientras en el horizonte de aquel preciosísimo océano escarlata, el poderoso sol se alzaba humilde abrigando con su albor dorada un onírico valle, matizado en un verde apagado; en tanto reflejaba su señoría en un pequeño lago, prendido con alevosía ante tal espectáculo. Sí, por fin llegaron al oasis.

Inclusive el Raikage admiró el panorama bellísimo y concedió a sus ninjas unas pocas horas para descansar. Sin duda la beldad calma hasta la más salvaje bestia.

Retomaron rumbo pasadas las ocho de la mañana, bajaron en zigzag por lo que parecía ser un sendero viejísimo. Al descender se fueron retirando algunos ropajes puesto el temperatura subió varios centígrados al fondo del valle. No tardaron nada en llegar hasta la frondosidad de un bosque de ciprés de Nootka, una variante ideal para el clima del norte. Se introdujeron por el boscaje y marcharon en dirección al lago que habían avistado en la mañana. Unos veinte metros antes de llegar a las aguas cristalinas, apreciaron como éstas eran iguales a las del riachuelo: un fofo vapor salía desde la superficie. Los escoltas se alegraron enormemente, pensaron correr hasta allí y tirarse de cabeza, permitiendo al agua mimar sus destrozados cuerpos; sin embargo, varios sonidos impidieron su cometido.

Con la velocidad propia de su reputación, se escondieron y desaparecieron en el acto sus presencias. En completo sigilo se acercaron a la orilla del lago. Poco antes de alcanzar un claro, se escondieron tras los inmensos árboles de ciprés, y dieron un vistazo. Un poco al sur, Shii vislumbró algo único, los demás le imitaron y también quedaron eclipsados.

— ¿Llegamos al paraíso, Shii?

— ¡Cállate idiota!, nos descubrirán.

— Dices eso pero te gusta ¿no? hahaha… te pusiste rojo.

Antes de poder responder a los comentarios, los dos shinobis recibieron un poderoso golpe en la cabeza. Volvieron la mirada con ánimos de buscar explicación, no obstante se acojonaron hasta los bellos al advertir al Raikage con el puño aún en alto. Se retiraron como animalitos asustados mientras el inmenso Kage siguió avanzando hacia ellos, cerraron los ojos y clamaron plegarias, pero la zurra nunca llegó. Abrieron poco a poco los ojos, suspiraron al ver como el Raikage pasaba de ellos y… ¡avanzaba hasta descubierto!

— ¡Mujeres! — Llamó el musculoso líder.

Cinco hermosísimas jóvenes captaron el grito y advirtieron al grupo. Los shinobis creyeron que se esconderían, o al menos cubrirían su desnudez absoluta, pero grande fue la sorpresa al presenciar como ellas simplemente salieron del agua. La exquisitez del cuerpo de las féminas era electrizante; su piel nívea, como el vapor que despedía el lago; los ojos rojos, igual al océano carmesí que atisbaron en la mañana; y, sus cabellos tan blancos como la nieve que los acompaño por largos días.

— ¡Es a ustedes, a quién el lobo Yue llamó _Nereidas_!

Con paso aletargado una de las mujeres empezó a caminar por el lago, el Raikage imitó la acción y se aventuró al encuentro. Los shinobis de la nube se toparon con la hermosa joven a mitad del lago, la única diferencia que la distaba de sus compañeras se podía apreciar en el cabello: lo tenía cortado a la altura de los hombros. Al interceptarse, la mujer tuvo que levantar la cabeza para ver al Raikage. Era quizá tan alta como Yugito, con labios rojos y los rozados pezones, erectos; totalmente encantadora. Las mejillas de Shii se tornaron rojas igualando a la luz de bienvenida de un burdel, mientras Atsui dignificaba su nombre. La mujer posó las manos en la cadera y sonrió con sutileza ante un glamoroso saludo. Cualquier pensamiento en la cabeza de los hombres, se esfumó al constatar las leyendas: los dientes caninos de ella eran puntiagudos.

— ¿Es usted, poderoso señor, conocido de Yue-sama? — Interrogó con voz de mirlo.

— Sí.

— Su respuesta no deja dudas, y su vida demuestra verdad. Lamento mucho dar tal espectáculo, poderoso señor; próximamente la guardia cambiará y mi escuadrón se refrescaba. Siento mucho nuestra descortesía. — Al inclinarse para ser una reverencia, ni el mismo Raikage pudo contra los encantos de tan sublime belleza.

— No importa. — Contestó serio, levantando la mirada.

— Gracias… y sobre su anterior pregunta: Sí, nosotras somos las nereidas.

— Entonces llévame con tu líder, mujer Akashia.

— Enseguida, poderoso señor.

Sin decir más comenzó a caminar hasta sus compañeras. Las cuatro jóvenes restantes hicieron una reverencia al estar más cerca los shinobis. Los hombres, incluido el mastodonte Kage, no sabían a donde arrojar la mirada para no ver los tentadores cuerpos de las nereidas. Ante tal dilema de sus compañeros y líder, las integrantes femeninas del grupo ahogaban una risa burlona. Por suerte – o no tanta – las jóvenes se vistieron. Extraño a las Kunochis de la nube la falta de ropa interior en las vestimentas. Una vez cubiertas con ropajes, que asemejaban mucho a la indumentaria ambu de Konoha, las mujeres Akashia emprendieron camino.

— No tardaremos mucho, poderoso señor. — Comentó la Akashia del cabello corto.

— Bien.

— ¡Aris!, estás a cargo hasta que llegue el cambio. — Le dijo a una de las mujeres Akashia.

— A sus órdenes, mi señora.

Audazmente Samui notó la forma como se manejaba el clan Akashia. Al parecer las mujeres que la acompañaban no eran compañeras o subordinadas, eran más bien como súbditas. Pensando en ello y repasando los sucesos, siguieron a la Akashia del cabello corto. Tras varios minutos de saltar por el bosque, Samui se acercó a la Nereida para intentar conseguir algo de información.

—Me llamo Samui. —Comentó amigablemente. —Lamento lo de antes, debimos ser más discretos.

— Mucho gusto Samui-sama, me llamo Galatea. Ah, y no se preocupe. Nosotras, las Nereidas, somos guerreras de la más alta clase, nuestro cuerpo nos enorgullece.

— No creo que sus esposos, novios o padres piensen lo mismo. — Enunció con humor emulando a su maestro, pero no obtuvo la reacción esperada. Al percibir aquello, trató de encaminar la conversación de diferente forma: — ¿Nereidas? ¿No es un nombre extraño para Kunochis? Sus atuendos se asemejan mucho al de los ambu de Konoha y…

— ¡Usted conoce Konoha!

Samui giró la cabeza asombrada, la fuerza y alegría contenida en esa oración fue vigorosa. La sorpresa aumentó al advertir a Galatea sonreír demostrando sus afilados colmillos.

— No, no la conozco personalmente; si bien cualquiera dentro de los países elementales ha oído de ella y de su líder… Uchiha Itachi; un hombre poderoso, ambicioso y sin escrúpulos.

— Ya veo, es una lástima. ¡Cierto!, respondiendo su pregunta: nuestro anterior líder, el único varón en llegar al puesto luego de seis generaciones, nos nombró nereidas. En nuestra cultura las nereidas son seres del mar, y nosotras siempre estamos en el lago. Además, cada una de nosotras fue instruida por nuestras madres para apreciar la amabilidad y la belleza.

— Interesante. Deben ser muy fuertes.

— ¡Por supuesto!, ser Nereida es el último escalón en el clan… después podemos ser madres.

— ¿No comprendo?

— Hahaha… Si, _él_ también estaba confuso cuando lo dije; por supuesto, primero nos derrotó y luego preguntó… Oh, lo siento… divagaba… — Dirigió su vista al frente. — La razón de ello está tras nuestra sangre. Los hombres en el clan son muy, muy escasos. Y para nosotras, para tener hijas con nuestro don, sólo podemos aparearnos con hombres nacidas de una de nosotras, o con un tipo demasiado especial que hasta hace poco creíamos extintos.

— ¿Escasos?

— Sí, sí. Cuando damos a luz un niño, es una verdadera fiesta para nuestro clan. La mayoría somos mujeres, apenas hay veinticinco hombres. Y sólo quien ha servido al clan diligentemente, tiene derecho a intentar tener una hija con uno de ellos.

— Ya veo por qué _él_ se sorprendió. Por cierto, ¿_él_ es Konoha? — Tras lanzar una pregunta vacía, ahora preguntaba lo que verdaderamente le interesó. Por suerte Galatea parecía ser muy abierta.

— Le doy información de mi clan pues son invitados, pero no diré nada que no me sea autorizado, Samui-sama. Lo lamento.

— Ya veo. — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Galatea jamás cayó en su teatro.

Arribaron hasta un campo abierto al sur, flanqueado por una descomunal ladera en forma de luna creciente. Asombrados observaron una puerta colosal, al menos ochenta metros de alto por unos veinte de ancho, incrustada en la roca como si fuese parte de la misma. Cincelada con hermosos grabados de guerreros, ninfas, ángeles, demonios y condenados, los cuales parecían salir del corazón de la misma piedra; tal trabajo, pensaron, debía haberles llevado décadas, si no eran centurias.

— Bienvenidos al umbral del fin del mundo:_ La puerta de Rodin_. — Aclamó Galatea al advertir la mirada atónita de sus acompañantes. Se acercó a un declive en medio de dos feroces guerreros que mantenían sus espadas en ataque y, las puntas de las mismas, por poco y se chocaban en el centro; en ese espacio podía verse un hueco. Galatea hizo aparecer una aguja de quien sabe dónde y se pinchó el dedo, inmediatamente introdujo la mano en la abertura y giró el brazo conforme a las agujas del reloj. La titánica mole comenzó a abrirse, era impensable imaginar el mecanismo que conseguía tal hazaña, hasta la tierra tembló.

Entraron por aquella abertura digna para un titán, luego continuaron por una rampa cincuenta metros en diagonal. Pronto escucharon a la gigantesca puerta de Rodin cerrarse tras sus espaldas, con el mismo voraginoso tronido. Una vez dentro, la oscuridad no invadió el recinto por mucho tiempo pues una larga fila de hachones se prendió. Los shinobis de la nube esperaron toparse con una cueva, sería lo más lógico, al menos en su mundo. No así se presentó ante ellos un distinguidísimo pasillo adornado por un finísimo mármol. Aquel camino era amplio, con facilidad podían pasar cien personas una al lado de otra, la altura de las paredes oscilaba entre unos ochenta y cien metros; y desde el tumbado, hermosas lámparas colgantes bajaban en picada demostrando una hermosa pericia arquitectónica. Aparte del lustroso fulgor que refractaban las paredes de lapislázuli, debes en cuando portentosas columnas de veinte metros de diámetro se levantaban como soporte. Así pues, al cabo de diez minutos llegaron al final del pasadizo. Una vez ahí encontraron una estatua gigante de alguien por demás conocido en su cultura: el sabio de los seis caminos. La estatua, esculpida totalmente en mármol blanco, superaba con facilidad los quince metros. El sabio se encontraba sentado en un trono con las manos en los descansos de la silla y las piernas cruzadas; se veía imponente, divino, digno de alguien llamado dios; mucho más cuando se observaba los ojos concéntricos, cincelados cuidadosamente en un oro blanco que parecía irradiar un brillo prodigioso ante el fuego que rodeaba su majestad.

Totalmente anonadados, los shinobis entendieron por fin que su mundo había quedado atrás. Ni siquiera las instalaciones tras la cascada de la verdad eran tan oníricas. Simplemente les rebasaba.

— ¡Por aquí! — Indicó Galatea introduciéndose en un pasadizo despreciable, a mano izquierda del sabio.

El pasadizo era estrecho, apenas pasaban de uno de uno. El Raikage tuvo que deslizarse de lado. Cinco metros adelante, llegaron a un descanso.

— Bienvenidos al Clan Akashia, poderoso señor. — Proclamó inclinándose en una bienvenida aristocrática.

Los ninjas de la nube no prestaron atención a la pomposa bienvenida de Galatea. Sólo atinaban a mirar lo que tenían en frente suyo. Observaron una inmensa pared de abismo que no se precisaba donde comenzaba o terminaba: nubosidades blancas como algodón ocultaban la cúspide y una espesa oscuridad se desperdigaba al fondo. Ahí, sin saber dónde principiaba la mano del hombre y terminaba la naturaleza, un conjunto de casas elegantes, sobrias y antiquísimas surgían desde el corazón de la piedra, simplemente maravilloso. Extasiados y eclipsados, más por inercia que por voluntad, atravesaron un puente grandísimo que unía la pared del abismo y el pequeño pasadizo. El puente tenía unos cien metros de largo, y al llegar al final, una puerta de rejas recordaba un enmarañado espectáculo de lianas y enredaderas, incluso flores de metal nacían en ciertos puntos. Galatea se adelantó y habló con dos mujeres Akashia que se mantenían en vigilia como guardianas de la entrada, tenían en sus manos zurdas peligrosas _sarissas_ con tres metros de envergadura, acabando en una puntiaguda flecha de cobre. Las mujeres miraron de arriba abajo a los extraños, escrutándoles con la mirada, dudando de sus intenciones, remitiendo gestos reservados en un fino desdén sugerente. Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo para que se apartaran y abrieran la puerta. Antes de continuar, una de ellas, la más menor estatura, reveló a Galatea:

— La señora está en sus momentos de práctica. Lo pensaría dos veces antes de molestarla, Galatea.

— ¿Enserio?, — comentó con voz celosa, después se volteó hacia el Raikage — Poderoso señor, ¿le importaría esperar hasta la tarde?

— ¡Qué! ¡No sólo he tenido que venir hasta aquí, ¿también tengo que esperar a que se digne en recibirme? ¿¡Quién creen que soy! ¡Ah! — El insoslayable alarido fue acompañado por una fuerte emanación de chakra, tanto que fácilmente la energía partió en dos las lanzas de las guardianas. Las mujeres Akashia estaban sorprendidas, la vitalidad y fuerza eran muy respetadas entre ellas, y lo que sintieron, rápidamente les hizo saber que aquel mastodonte no sólo era músculos y boca, sino un poderoso superior.

— Lo lamento poderoso señor… enseguida lo llevo; no importa si mi vida es arrebatada. — Sin decir otra palabra, Galatea avanzó por las puertas ya abiertas. En su voz se precisó que aquella frase era una posibilidad plausible, execrable. Fue entonces que, por primera vez desde su llegada a los hielos eternos del país del Rayo, los escoltas se preguntaron cómo era la líder. Las palabras de Galatea no meritaban duda, podían suponer hipótesis bajo esa premisa; y lo que dedujeron, no era agradable.

Las casas se levantaban una sobre otra mezclándose, confundiéndose, enmarañándose; el techo de una podía bien ser la pared de la casa contigua y, el piso de la última, podía ser la terraza de la primera. De esa manera se levantaban una tras otra al filo de la ladera inclinada irremediablemente. Galatea se introdujo por una especie de cúpula en el único claro existente después del puente, la entrada en arco daba a un largo pasadizo bellamente decorado: el piso y techo eran de ciprés reluciente, y las paredes de piedra en el lado este, tenían un acabado liso; mientras al oeste enormes ventanales permitían observar el profundo acantilado y los macizos helados a la distancia. Comprendieron que aquella construcción ondulaba, subía, bajaba; habían gradas y lugares con contrapesos que funcionaban igual a elevadores, en otras palabras era el equivalente a una calle; un camino en las nubes, literalmente. Al arribar al final de unas largas y anchas escaleras de granito geométricamente recortado, una puerta de piedra se presentó en color negro. En la fachada de la misma se observaba dragones casi topándose con las garras en la mitad, parecían pelear.

Galatea dio pequeños golpes con el anillo de metal que sostenían las garras de los dragones, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Lo intentó un par de veces más y resultó exactamente en lo mismo. Frustrado, el Raikage golpeó la puerta y la hizo abrirse de par en par con un estruendoso rugido. Al abrirse la entrada, apareció ante ellos una estancia a manera de Dōjō; no así, la gran diferencia radicaba en lo refinado de la decoración. El piso, con un grande y exquisito grabado de una flor de loto crema, era lisonjeado por una amarillenta luz que se filtraba desde un magistral vitral esmerilado. Daba la sensación de haber entrado en un sueño abstruso, en algo que rompía la monotonía de la realidad y exaltaba los sentidos ante la caricia de lo irreal, como si de un sueño profundo se despertase hacia otro más recóndito. _[youtube: watch?v=CpC8LVAmxM8]_

Y, en ese pequeño lapso idílico, se pudo escuchar una música igual a la exaltación de la creación primigenia. Llena de un caos absoluto; pero a diferencia de ser negro, enredado o difuso, era una armonía maravillosa que se movía en cierto punto indefinido a la par de las notas tan elocuentes como mágicas. Y, las mismas, contaban la historia del mundo tras cada arreglo: con una amalgama de misterio, lucidez y elegancia. Se fue así desmenuzando poco a poco el tiempo, igual a un hilo largo y precioso que se deshila para ir tejiendo el infinito. Con suavidad letárgica, armonizada por una realidad pasajera. Todo se movía con cierta vida ininteligible, extraña, que en un momento podía ser eterna y a la siguiente etérea. No obstante el hilo seguía deshilándose, formando decenas de notas en las que el todo se fundía, enmarañaba, encontraba y resolvía. Algo encantador, algo delicioso. Una melodía por demás caprichosa, envolvente y magistral.

Acaeció una pausa sistemática al excelso sonido de violín. Los rayos del sol y el paisaje tan vasto de eriales nubosos y pausados, se fueron abriendo ante la intensidad de un cielo inacabable. Gracias a ello se pudo advertir al intérprete de tan magnifica sinfonía. La mujer de cabellos de fuego, liados en delicadísimo risos, devolvió la mirada a sus espectadores. El violín aún se encontraba en posición para ser acariciado por el arco. Así, la mujer de ojos de color impreciso y delicioso - no eran azules o verdes, más bien parecía la combinación de un zafiro y una esmeralda - observó fijamente a los presentes. Sus mejillas arreboladas en un simétrico rubor, las cejas pelirrojas delineadas con precisión, los labios pintados con delicadeza en un rosa cálido, el puente perfecto que configuraba la nariz, el rostro ovalado proveyendo la fisonomía de una niña y los rasgos del mentón otorgándole la potestad de una mujer; todo ello, cada parte, desde el vestido llano blanco que delineaba su estética figura, hasta la imponencia de la pose con el violín, permitieron concluir, sin palabra alguna, que ella era la líder del clan Akashia.

El silencio se hizo precioso, la majestuosa mujer les miró con una irreductible superioridad. Bajó el violín y volteó su cuerpo hacia el enorme vitral.

— De los maleficios es hora siniestra, cuando el abismo se abre y el infierno lanza al mundo sus males. E ahí que el mundo pierde brillo y mi música ostenta la creación eterna. Estáis ante la mirada de la inexorable lumbre del confín del mundo, y en ese espacio la muerte acaece sobre los insensatos que arruinan mi melodía. Mirad el basto infinito amurallado por sus pecados, encerrando mi delirio, y con ello mi corazón se enerva en iracundo encanto. No puedo protegeros de sus males, y el hades llega liviano a través del camino abierto, gracias a la ira despótica de las almas insatisfechas. — Su voz era como la seda, suave y pecaminosa.

— Esta humilde sierva no osa pedir perdón señora mía, y con gusto disfrutaré cualquier castigo— señaló Galatea inclinándose en una refinadísima reverencia. — Sin embargo ruego escuches al poderoso señor que he traído conmigo, pues su espíritu es férreo y su poder incuestionable.

— Tanto como para impedir al mundo su brillo.

— No lo sé…, señora mía — su voz se rompió un poco, buscó las palabras precisas y continuó: —por favor, escuchad las palabras del poderoso señor. Por sendas oscuras e intransitables ha venido a esgrimir sus palabras frente a la señora Friné. Y ha obtenido algo admirable al ser aprobado por el señor de la luna, y presiento su discurso es esencial ante lo que acontece en el mundo. Su humilde sierva brindará la vida por un poco de tiempo, tal vez así las almas queden satisfechas al corromper mi cuerpo y beber mí sangre. Además…

— Continua — pronunció posicionando nuevamente el violín en el intersticio del cuello, y con el arco empezó a arrancar notas bellísimas de su taciturno compañero inanimado.

— Los invitados conocen el pueblo y al señor de aquel, quién la maldad desterró de nuestras almas. — En medio del bello adagio, una nota despreciable truco la música, arrancando un alarido inmundo y ruidoso. La hermosa Friné giro sobre sí misma y pareció por fin mirar de verdad a los presentes.

— Si es así, — Friné se inclinó con una prodigiosa venia — Akashia Friné os da la bienvenida, Raikage. Decidme entonces si habéis atendido a mi llamado y tenéis información de mi sol.

— ¡No comprendo lo que dices, mujer Akashia!

— Tosco y burdo es su lenguaje. Galatea, ¿estáis segura que es el Raikage?

— ¡Por supuesto!, — apresuró a contestar, inclinó más la cabeza y prosiguió: — ha sido curtido en lo mundano de la batalla, y el carácter demuestra su poderío.

— Oh, ya veo. En ese caso tendré que recordar su lenguaje y mis lecciones. Al parecer Aradne tenía razón de concebir la estulticia como parte del conocimiento, después de todo es una forma de ser ¿cierto?

Friné, Galatea y Samui esbozaron una sutil sonrisa. Los demás trataron de descifrar las palabras, mientras el Raikage no sabía por qué pero su carácter se irritaba más. Después hablaría con Samui para conocer esa extraña y estúpida forma de decir las cosas.

— Por ésta vez perdonaré tu audacia Galatea. Por favor, mandad al servicio para atender debidamente a nuestros invitados.

— Gracias señora mía, iré enseguida. — Galatea se levantó, más no alzó la mirada. Con sigilo fue escurriéndose hacia la puerta. Un poco antes de salir, Friné recalcó:

— Avisadle a mi padre. Desde el primer maestro Raikage, él no ha visto a ningún otro. Seguro florecerá en su corazón una nostálgica alegría.

— Cómo ordene, señora mía. — Galatea salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Friné caminó hasta la ventana, cerró la misma y posteriormente se trasladó a una mesita en el lado opuesto de la habitación, tomó asiento. Ágilmente ingresaron varias mujeres del clan con sillas para los invitados y vino.

— No os frenéis y disfrutad de la vid pues… — se frenó, cerró los ojos recordando algo. Al concluir sus pensamientos, continuó: — Siéntense por favor, y sírvanse vino a su gusto. Insisto. — Los shinobis acataron las indicaciones. Cuando bebieron del contenido, quedaron deslumbrados por tan precioso sabor: era dulce, jugaba con su lengua y acariciaba su garganta al tomarlo, jamás habían bebido algo tan delicioso. El Raikage se sirvió una cuarta copa. —Escucho sus palabras, Raikage.

— Tú sabes a lo que hemos venido mujer. Incluso cumplimos con el capricho de venir hasta aquí. Los del otro lado han cruzado al nuestro, se aliaron con un shinobi detestable y de su poder mi brazo puede dar fe. ¡Te ordeno me des una explicación! ¡Ustedes son los guardianes!, ¿por qué nos han traicionado? ¿Acaso ya no les servimos como los Namikaze? — Sorprendentemente todo lo dijo con un tono moderado. Friné cerró los ojos, en tanto el Raikage alargó: — No me importa si de verdad lo hicieron, lo único que quiero es información y, si su honor es negociable, quiero comprarlo antes de cualquier otro. Estoy seguro que la guerra por venir será como ninguna otra. Quiero para mi pueblo una ventaja concisa. Ustedes pueden darme esa ventaja. Quiero conocer todo de esos extranjeros: la cultura, el lenguaje, la forma de pelear, en que se basa su fuerza. Si me ayudan, después que todo culmine, su clan será libre del pacto y serán héroes a los ojos del mundo.

El silencio volvió, pero ya no era reconfortante, más bien se convirtió en peligrosas dagas afiladas y frías. Un segundo después, Friné abrió los ojos. Sus irises, ahora eran rojos como los de las otras mujeres Akashia, luego, entreabrió los labios demostrando dos finísimos colmillos y emitió una sonrisa dulce y larga, riendo a sus anchas.

— Qué hombre mas corto. Había escuchado que un maestro Kage era alguien muy diferente. Mi padre se decepcionará al ver quién ha obtenido el título de su amigo, el Primero. Bueno, eso no es de mi interés. Si los he escuchado, es porque pensé que tenían la intensión de encontrar al sol. Mi hermanita al parecer lo quiere todo para ella y ha dejado de enviarme información, es por ello que mandé correr una recompensa y creí que ustedes tendrían algo para mí. No obstante me topo con una ridiculez. Seguro habéis visto la _puerta de Rodin_, ¿está destruida? ¡No!, ¿cierto? Pues la _puerta de Dante_ tampoco lo está. Hemos cumplido con nuestro deber por dos milenios, y nuestro honor es algo que jamás comprenderás, hombre corto. — Tomó un sorbo de vino, el Raikage estaba por estallar. — Y para que lo sepáis: si, nosotros tenemos información de los del otro lado. Sí ellos lograron llegar hasta aquí, no sé cómo lo hicieron, pero puedo asegurar vinieron a cumplir su venganza milenaria y, conforme lo que sé sobre su Zar, destruirán hasta la más insignificante hormiga de éste continente. A nosotras no nos interesa si el mundo es destruido, tenemos una misión y cumplimos con ella. Si es eso lo que tenían que decir, pueden irse sin más. No tienen nada que ofrecer.

— ¡Mujer, sabes quién…!

— ¡No! — Gritó Friné. — ¡No me interesa quién eres! ¿¡Te crees alguien especial! Una sola palabra mía al imbécil de tú Feudal, y puedes despedirte de tú título. Tu pueblo te cazará como cualquier criminal. ¡Si quieres poner en balanza nuestro poder, entonces hombre corto, te demostraré porque nadie se atrevido a tocar al clan Akashia! Incluso el Tercero temía nuestro don, y era infinitamente más fuerte que tú. ¡Si quieres pelear, estaré gustosa de destrozarte hasta el más insignificante hueso!

El Raikage fulminó la mesa con un poderoso golpe. Los escoltas se posicionaron tras él con la guardia preparada. Friné en cambio seguía sentada, con las piernas cruzadas. Su vestido corto demostraba los bellos y robustos muslos. En un parpadear la armadura de electricidad del Raikage se hizo presente. Yugito también se armó con su manto de chakra. La líder Akashia estaba de lo más calmada, bebiendo de su vino y sonriendo despectiva, sin duda eso heló la sangre de más de uno.

— Al instante qué des un paso, no mostraré piedad Raikage. — Comentó con una voz tan gélida como el agua del fondo de un abismo del mar. No fanfarroneaba, su confianza era irrebatible.

— Recordaré esto mujer. — Gruñó con odio, giró sobre sí mismo y ordenó: — ¡Nos vamos!

— Raikage-sama, esta mujer lo ha…

— ¿¡No me escuchaste Yugito! ¡No vamos!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No puedo permitirlo bella señorita! — Escucharon de una voz templada, pero que escondía un deje de simpatía.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre apareció. Era tan alto como el Raikage; de espaldas anchas, torso fuerte y delgado abdomen. Impresionante, al menos para alguien de quién Friné aseguró había sido amigo del primer Raikage. Su rostro, al igual que su voz, tenía un toque de sobriedad junto con algunas arrugas aquí y allá. Su cabello blanco y rizado le llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros, como el de Friné. En apariencia no demostraba más de los cincuenta años, sin embargo en sus ojos se podía atisbar su verdadera edad. Las pupilas, ligeramente verdes, demostraban una sabiduría increíble, una paciencia arrulladora, un algo que no era muy fácil identificar. Avanzó hasta llegar frente al Raikage, su vestimenta completamente negra recordaba la de un ninja de antaño, de las épocas cuando un shinobi se uniformaba conforme a las sombras y no tenían distintivo alguno, siquiera aldea. Sin previo aviso levantó la mano. En un principio se alertaron, pero advirtieron que se trataba de un saludo.

— No puedo permitir que los cansados viajeros partan hoy. Disculpen a mi hija; es demasiado joven, demasiado orgullosa y demasiado enérgica. Todo ello la hace una excelente líder, pero totalmente descortés. — El Raikage respondió al saludo con un fuerte apretón de mano. — En tus ojos veo a tu abuelo, eso me trae muchos recuerdos pequeño Á. Bueno, ya no puedo llamarte así ¿verdad? ¿Me recuerdas? ¡No, claro que no!, apenas eras un bebé cuando te vi. — Finalizó con una voz suave y profunda que recordaba al Do de una guitarra.

— Padre, ya se marchan. No los molestes.

— No hay problema, luego te lo compensaré. Por cierto, Moka acaba de anunciar su llegada en dos días. ¿Es una magnifica coincidencia, verdad?

— La niñita de papá viene a casa, vaya. No diré que me alegra, después de todo quiere a Naruto para ella sola. Siempre tiene lo que desea, aparte que prostituye la música con esa vida tan idiota.

— Ya lo entiendes ¿no? A veces las coincidencias nos muestran el camino.

— Has haces lo que quieres, papá.

— Por supuesto. —Se acercó a su hija, le ladeó el cabello y le besó la cabeza. Por más que parecía una escena común entre padre e hija, no dejaba de tener una desazón artificial. Seguidamente se separó de Friné y avanzó hacia la salida, no sin antes enunciar: —Síganme, shinobis de la nube.

Otra vez se condujeron por esa maraña de calles a manera de pasadizos, y pronto llegaron a una construcción aristócrata. No podían precisar a ciencia cierta en qué lugar de la pared del abismo se encontraban. Se toparon con un jardín acariciado por la luz ámbar del sol, era un típico jardín de zen bellamente arreglado: algunos árboles de Sakura, un estanque con peces de colores, inmensas piedras, un pequeño puente, y, frente a todo, el descanso de una casa tradicional.

Al entrar, cinco mujeres Akashia tenían preparado una mesa de corte tradicional. El hombre Akashia les invitó a sentarse e hizo traer vino que gustosamente aceptaron. Ya más calmados, el antiguo líder del clan principió la conversación.

— Déjenme nuevamente disculparme por mi hija. Entiendo su posición pero deben comprender que nosotros estamos tan sorprendidos como ustedes frente al arribo de las personas del otro lado. Sólo hay dos posibles formas de pasar: atravesar la_ puerta de Dante_ y posteriormente la de _Rodin_, que dicho sea de paso son casi imposibles de destruir. Ustedes deben haber visto la última y lo comprenderán; peor aún la de Dante que es inexpugnable, el doble de gruesa y más fortificada. Se dice que existen incluso antes de Rikudou-sennin, y ni él pudo destruir la puerta de Dante. No sé con qué propósito existe, pero ahí está. El Clan Akashia y Uzumaki fueron los únicos en entender el complejo sistema de sellos que permite el funcionamiento de aquel titán. Al desaparecer el clan Uzumaki, sólo nosotros quedamos como guardianes, y nuestro honor nos obliga a respetar el pacto hasta nuestra inexistencia. Es por ello que mi hija se exaltó de tal manera.

— Lo lamento, no quise insultar a su clan. — Si una cosa entendía muy bien el Raikage, era el respeto a sus mayores, mucho más si se trataba de un amigo de su querido, tosco y necio abuelo. Además el hombre, a pesar de hablar sobriamente y en apariencia con frialdad, se notaba el gusto en sus palabras.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo. Si soy sincero, tu abuelo tenía peor carácter. En más de una ocasión peleamos a muerte por estupideces. Cosas como el tiempo de cocción de una verdura o porqué las ovejas del sur tienen más lana que las del norte, si en el norte hace más frío. ¿Entiendes?

— ¡Claro! —Sonrió— En cierta ocasión me dio una paliza por sugerir que el sake no se debía tomar junto con cada comida.

— Si, lo recuerdo. Tras ello hay una divertida historia, te la contaré más tarde si deseas.

— Gracias — en un acto casi impensable, el Raikage se soslayó en la más humilde disculpa. — Lamento de verdad mis palabras.

— No es necesario, mi hija debe aprender cómo es un líder de verdad. Al menos ahora pudo apreciarlo un poco. Lamento no poder ayudarlos pero entenderán que la decisión ya no es mía, si bien puedo darles un libro con el leguaje y costumbres de los del otro lado. Yo tampoco se mucho y, lo que mi hija dijo, no es del todo verdad. No sabemos cómo pelean o si utilizan siquiera chakra como tal; sólo conocemos su asombrosa fuerza, su deseo enajenado de morir en batalla y su inquebrantable voluntad. Bueno, eso ya deben saberlo ¿cierto Á?

— Si, lo vi en los ojos del que cercenó mi brazo. En todos mis años como shinobi, en ningún hombre vi tal fiereza de probar su valía, como si morir en batalla fuese el más grande orgullo y su más deseada aspiración.

— Es verdad. Pero no es eso lo que les hace peligrosos, sino su férrea voluntad, disciplina y lealtad hacia el zar. Para su pueblo, su líder es un dios. Seguirán incondicionalmente a su señor hasta el último hombre, mujer y niño.

—Disculpe señor... — se atrevió a hablar Samui.

— ¡Qué descuido el mío! En especial con las bellas damas. Me llamo Akashia Zaoldyeck Silva, pueden llamarme Silva simplemente.

— Silva-sama, usted tiene alguna idea de cómo pudieron llegar. No comprendo bien la historia, sólo entiendo que es un peligro para nosotros y nuestras naciones…

— Te comprendo señorita. Recuerdas que dije que había dos formas de pasar, la una es por las puertas, en tanto la otra se hace muy simple y lógica ¿no?

— Por mar — indicó Shii.

— Exacto jovenzuelo. Es una historia muy antigua, de las épocas de Rikuduo-sennin. Es demasiada larga y compleja si no conocen ciertas cosas que de seguro no concebirían, ni yo lo concibo completamente. No obstante puedo decirles que antes de morir separó con una poderosa barrera los dos continentes. Tanto ellos no podían llegar hacia acá y ustedes no podían ir hacia allá. Lo hizo para separar completamente _algo_. Los siglos pasaron y tanto ellos como ustedes idealizaron lo que sus ancestros les contaron. Es así que funciona el conocimiento humano, los viejos les decimos a los jóvenes lo que deseamos. Al crecer se acepta como una verdad, y tras algún tiempo se conlleva a que sea irrefutable y simple. Las cosas simples no necesitan pensarse puesto es conocimiento simple, superfluo. Así las nuevas generaciones idearon que en el otro continente no existía nada, que sólo era un extenso erial desprovisto de vida. Como en éste lado hay todo lo que interesa, no es necesario ver más allá. Los humanos somos simples, qué deseemos ser complejos… es otro tema.

— Pero sí estuvo sellado por tantos años, ¿qué cambio? — Preguntó Yugito.

— El sello seguramente. Cada cierto tiempo los guardianes entraban en celo y descuidaban una parte despreciable del infranqueable e inmenso muro que corta… ¡cortaba! al mundo en dos. Había ocasiones que gente se aventuraba. Muy pocos lo lograban, hay más cosas que el Sabio colocó para impedir la travesía. Tenía fe qué en algún momento la venganza de los del otro lado se apaciguaría; o en su defecto, el mundo shinobi se uniría como ellos, y así se soportaría la arremetida. Sin embargo ni lo uno ni lo otro ha sucedido. Para ellos la venganza y sus objetivos sólo pueden llevarlos aquí. En este lugar está lo que necesitan, desean, lo que extensas generaciones de Zar han buscado como único seguro de su existencia. Es una guerra sagrada, santa.

— ¿Qué buscan Silva-sama?

— Es algo que no puedo decirlo señorita. No porque no quiera hacerlo, sino porque eso se perdió en los anales del tiempo. Los últimos en saberlo fueron cuatro personas: Senju Hashirama, primer Hokage de Konoha; Uzumaki Mito, líder del clan Uzumaki; Akashia Sunrei, mi madre; y Namikaze Ryuusuke, mi padre. Ellos murieron en la guerra de familias cuando yo aún era un adolescente. Al ser un conocimiento que sucede de líder a líder, lastimosamente mi madre no pudo transmitírmelo. Pero según sé, las otras dos personas dejaron un legado; al menos eso decían las historias de la época.

»Luché incontables veces con Hashirama, pero jamás obtuve confirmación o negación de ello. Además, en esos tiempos, los Uchiha perseguían a nuestro clan por un motivo totalmente diferente que la guerra. Ya deben saber que el clan Akashia está compuesto la mayor parte por mujeres ¿cierto?, también qué sólo dos Akashia pueden procrear niños con nuestro don. — Los shinobis afirmaron. — No siempre fue así. Ese impedimento de sangre es un seguro, y los Namikaze fueron la solución al problema. Su sangre aseguraba la obtención de la línea sucesoria. Además, casualmente, los niños nacidos de la mezcla fueron incomparables, aparte de ser casi siempre varones, incondicionalmente tenían el don y un uso magnífico del mismo. Muestra de ello estoy yo. — Sonrió. — Los Uchiha y Hyuga tenían un problema parecido con sus dones. Sus descendientes no siempre llegaban a heredar los poderosos ojos, y dependían del entrenamiento del usuario para obtener el sharingan. En cuanto al byakugan, los Hyuga dividieron su clan en rama principal y secundaria; haciéndolo un clan extenso es cierto, pero peligroso en ese período de constantes luchas. Un clan grande significaba más armas, más entrenamiento y comida. No obstante, al cuidar no mezclar su sangre con gente ajena al clan, obtuvieron un sistema donde ésta se mantenía presente en cada miembro.

»En otras palabras, el incesto entre primos cercanos era bastante común. Y en tiempos desesperados, hasta los hermanos tenían que procrear. Los Akashia y los Hyuga son más parecidos de lo que cualquiera creería. Ese es el precio por un don, al menos hasta la llegada de los Namikaze… nuevamente. Deben comprender que los Namikaze no tienen una línea de sangre, pero son muy poderosos, y sus genes hacen más fuertes los Kekkei Genka. Los Hyuga ofrecieron unas cuantas de sus mujeres a los Namikaze y procrearon niños, todos ellos, sin excepción, nacieron con el Byakugan. Y, esos niños, al crecer, independientemente de las parejas que llegaron a tener, lograron heredar a sus hijos el don. En otras palabras, hicieron lo que es hoy el clan Hyuga, tal vez por ello pelearon al lado de los Namikaze en la guerra de clanes. Sin embargo los Uchiha son otra historia, su orgullo no podía permitir el incesto. Al contrario de nosotros, en su clan casi no nacían niñas. Y si lo hacían, rara vez lograban desarrollar el sharingan. Buscaron métodos: secuestraron mujeres de muchos clanes a ver si tenían suerte como los Hyuga, pero nada, ni los Namikaze les fueron útiles. Los niños fueron poderosos, pero aún dependían de entrenamiento para despertar el sharingan.

— Ese no es un problema ¿no? — Interrumpió Atsui — Es decir, sólo tenían que entrenarlos.

— Es cierto. Hoy hay una relativa paz, pero debes entender jovenzuelo que antes no había mucho tiempo para dedicar a la enseñanza, mucho menos para desarrollar un arma. Así veían los Uchiha a sus ojos. Lo que se buscaba eran niños como crías de leones, listos al nacer con garras y dientes, sólo se debía esperar a que crezcan, y ya debían ser letales de por sí.

»Y lo encontraron cuando secuestraron a una mujer del clan Akashia. ¡El niño nació con el sharingan! Al abrir los ojos ya tenían el color rojo distintivo. Luego se descubrió que eran potentes en batalla pero muy frágiles, enfermizos y su esperanza de vida no superaba los dieciséis años. Los Uchiha puros, como se hicieron llamar, celebraron aquello: peones que morían rápido y les evitaba a los puros pelear, una abominación. Al enterarse la líder de ese tiempo, mi abuela, negó cualquier trato con los Uchiha y ordenó a las mujeres del clan quitarse la vida antes qué caer en manos de ellos. Y pasó lo inevitable.

»Demasiadas generaciones vivieron inmersas en la vacuidad, llenas de una malgama de cosas: guerras, luchas por los mejores genes, búsquedas frenéticas para optimizar la sangre; cualquier cosa, por muy pequeña, ayudaba al clan… a la guerra. Esa pugna llegó hasta cuando asumí el liderazgo. Lo entenderán ¿no? Yo, buscaba a Hashirama; Madara, buscaba mi clan. Tal vez eso fue una de las razones que les hizo unirse y formar Konoha. Ya saben: el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, o algo por el estilo. Meses después de ayudar a formar Kumogakure, la muerte de mis padres hizo estallar la guerra entre los Namikaze y los Akashia. No hay héroes ni villanos, los clanes que por esa época conformábamos los más fuertes, hicimos demasiado daño. Con el sistema de aldeas y naciones todo se calmó. Hashirama se guardó el secreto, y los Hyuga y Uchiha se le unieron haciéndolo intocable. No estaba tan loco para pelear con todos ellos, después sucedió nuestro conflicto interno. De esa manera el por qué Rikuduo-sennin partió el mundo en dos, quedó en la obscuridad.

»Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, y muchas otras que no entiendo. Sólo sabíamos que los Uzumaki, Namikaze y Akashia debíamos proteger esas inmensas puertas. En un punto las razones no importaron, y al final todo careció de lógica. Fue entonces que establecimos nuestro hogar en éste abismo, vigilantes a lo único que nos quedaba después de traicionar, matar y perdernos: nuestro deber. Nos quedamos solos, y rezamos siempre: El hielo en nuestro hogar siempre prevalece, al igual que nosotros. Eso nos persiguió por muchos, muchos años; e hizo que el mal se sembrara en los corazones de los más jóvenes. Esa llaga se hizo tan grande que fuimos destinados a desaparecer, y lo que es peor, por la mano de nuestro futuro líder: mi hijo. Al conocer lo horrible de nuestra historia…— se entrecortó, miró al jardín con una ternura infinita y completó: — no importa, ya no.

Recogió nostálgicamente la copa de vino. Afuera el manto nocturno de la noche ya había alcanzado, y pequeñas farolas desperdigaron una luz melancólica de sardónice, adornando el complejo y desterrando la oscuridad que había reptado imprecisa desde el fondo obscuro del abismo. Silva, con nostálgica expresión, bebió el vino, después reposó el codo en la mesa y colocó su rostro en la palma de la mano izquierda.

— Pero el sol salió incluso aquí. Sólo alguien profundamente ligado a nuestra historia podía perdonarnos. — De un sorbo bebió el contenido de la copa. — Siento haberme explayado tanto, pero es una historia que rara vez puedo contar. Espero no haberlos aburrido. Al menos puedo hacer eso ya que han venido desde tan lejos. Ahora es mi hija quién lleva las riendas del clan.

El Raikage y sus escoltas estaban profundamente enternecidos, tal vez se debió al lugar efímero, al tono de voz de Silva o a los secretos tan profundos que la historia guardaba en sus hilos delgados y preciosos. Se sintieron como niños escuchando la historia fantástica de un abuelo, y fue sorprendente descubrir ese mundo lleno de una inocencia trágica, abundante de justicias poéticas. El viaje no había sido en vano, es más, todo lo que habían visto era un tesoro guardado en su corazón y alma.

— Silva-sama. — Llamó el Raikage con un tono muy suave de voz. — Hay alguna forma de que su hija se una a nuestra causa. ¿Alguna manera de que el clan Akashia y la aldea de las nubes formen una alianza? Sólo su consejo justificaría cualquier sacrificio.

Silva sonrió con un mohín enigmático, nostálgico, al aparecer muy común en él.

— Captura al sol para ella. Ese creo es el único precio que aceptará.

— Naruto… es él ¿no? el sol. Friné-sama expresó que su otra hija lo quiere para ella sola… el dueño de ese nombre es a quién se han referido ¿verdad?

— Muy observadora, sólo lo han nombrado una vez y usted ha acertado, señorita…

— ¡Samui!, me llamo Samui.

— Lo recordaré bien, señorita Samui. Y si, después de los eventos ocurridos hace dos días en Konoha, ya no tiene sentido esconder su nombre.

— ¿Hace dos días?

— No menosprecie mis contactos, bella señorita Samui. —Sonrió. —Su nombre completo es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. El último vestigio de los dos poderosos clanes.

— ¿Namikaze? ¡El maldito rayo amarillo de Konoha! — Exteriorizó confuso y con voz enérgica el Raikage.

— Precisamente. Ya tienen su procedencia y linaje. Su madre era una de las últimas Uzumaki, fue entregada a Konoha para retener a su bijū.

— ¡Kushina Uzumaki! Esa mocosa escandalosa. Tiene sentido, ahora comprendo porque el rayo llegó tan lejos para recatarla en esa ocasión. ¿¡La Jinchuriki del Kyūbi y el Rayo amarillo tuvieron un hijo! ¿¡Cómo demonios no lo sabíamos!¡Ah!... ¡Konoha debió esconderlo en el pozo más profundo! — Se levantó acalorado. — ¡Maldito Itachi! —Gruñó enardecido.

— Señor, si lo piensa bien; al oír la historia de su linaje… todo está muy claro. — Dijo Yugito.

— ¡Habla claro!

— Él puede ser la sombra del Hokage, aquel quién nos ha molestado por tantos años.

— Mal…di…ción. — Apretó su puño tanto que los huesos se oyeron crujir. Emergió hasta el jardín, y ante su frustración, enojo y cólera vociferó a los cuatro vientos: — ¡TE MALDIGO UCHIHA ITACHI!

El eco retumbó hasta la distancia, quizá y llegó hasta el nombrado. No intuía por qué, pero presentía que ese Uchiha tenía la culpa de todo. Innegablemente, el viaje no había sido una pérdida de tiempo; aunque el Raikage envejeció un par de años.


	24. Ascetismo Ubicuo II

**Ascetismo Ubicuo.**

* * *

_**Segunda parte:**__ Quién arde en la oscuridad, la princesa Hyuga de enormes pechos y el verdadero mundo shinobi._

_Invierno. Konoha, dieciocho años desde el ataque del Kyūbi. _

Los días trascurrieron como arena escurriéndose por entre unas pequeñas y traviesas manos, dejando caer de cuando en cuando puñados enteros, diseminando lo sustancial y consintiendo que en un punto todo desaparezca. La realidad se movía igual a un nenúfar bailando con la corriente en un pantano, siendo estirada hasta lo máximo de la imaginación para después ser atraída a la orilla de la razón. Los eventos se suscitaban violentos, más de uno se perdió en el hilo de los acontecimientos, dejándoles incompletos, extrañados, como si hubiesen cambiado de piel o estuviesen en otro cuerpo. Las noticas recientes degradaron el sentido de percepción. ¿En qué punto se debe odiar a alguien, y en cuál se necesita hacerlo? Podía ser extraño e irreal, pero los sentimientos de Konoha, de esa ciudad llena de vicisitudes e impresiones, no podía, como unidad, llegar a un juicio unánime sobre las buenas nuevas.

Si bien el más reciente habitante había dejado las sombras como parte de un pasado precioso, no así, distante; ahora caminaba por las calles con ese aire de elegancia, poder, permitiendo a todos observar su linaje. Acallando cualquier comentario impropio sobre su origen únicamente con su sola presencia. Provocaba una exaltación extraña verlo transitar por la aldea, dejando apreciar su bellísima manera de moverse, con paso certero y fuerte junto con una humildad caprichosa; igual a un precioso tigre que ronda orgulloso en su territorio.

Konoha a su alrededor se desenvolvía con cierta añoranza intangible; tal vez se debía a la temporada lluviosa o a las profundas reflexiones de sus habitantes. Sea como fuere, un ambiente taciturno desdibujaba todo, como una pintura preciosa de un atardecer en el mar. Se introdujo por un punto específico de la aldea a dos cuadras del mercado de Konoha, en un antiguo sector comercial. Una vez encontró el sitio que buscaba, miró con cierta añoranza el pequeño local, que por su decorado, se intuía estaba décadas ahí. Levantó la mano y rozó el letrero "Dulcería Amai", como si hubiese capturado de repente un recuerdo olvidado y cálido. En un segundo, su mente divagó en la reminiscencia del pasado. Se recordó a sí mismo de niño entrando a la dulcería, y junto a él, al anciano que lo acompañaba, quién dicho sea de paso ingresaba al local como si estuviese llegando a su casa.

— Maestro, ¿qué hacemos es éste lugar?

— No está claro pequeño aprendiz, toda acción es repercusión de una reacción y viceversa.

— ¿Maestro?

— No hay nada que comprender, aprendiz — Sonrió como pocas veces. — A todo niño le gusta las cosas dulces porque saben bien. ¿A ti no?

— Bueno, no es que me desagraden.

— Pues ya somos dos.

— No podía decir eso desde el principio.

— Ah, por supuesto; pero tuve la sensación que buscabas complejidad en algo simple. Los humanos se comportan de esa manera: Si un viajero que está en una llanura solitaria, donde sólo puede verse la distancia inalcanzable, y ahí es herido por una flecha. El viajero se preguntará de donde apareció la flecha, quién la lanzó y porqué lo hizo. Se preocupará tanto en descubrir ese tramado de preguntas complejas y superfluas, y no se concentrará al cien por ciento en la cosa más simple e importante: Se está muriendo. Así vemos nosotros a dios, pero esa es otra lección aprendiz. Ahora quiero unos deliciosos pasteles, y te lo puedo asegurar: ¡no hay mejores pasteles que los de Amai, ese es una verdad que me trasciende! — El anciano entró al local, saludo al dependiente y pidió el pastel de naranja.

— Simplemente debía decir: me gusta los pasteles y vamos a comer uno. Y en vez de ello se convirtió en una charla sobre dios. ¿Estará relacionado dios y los pasteles? —Suspiró e ingresó a la dulcería. — Naruto, debes aprender a cerrar la boca. —Susurró agobiado para sí.

Sonrió ante tal recuerdo. De niño, cualquier palabra que salía de la boca de su maestro Nara, era interpretada como algo profundo. Por supuesto, lo dicho sobre dios y la flecha más tarde tendría inmersa una importante forma de ver la existencia y el entorno, pero ahora resultaba risible el recuerdo, después de todo, dios y los pasteles no tienen mucho en común.

Despertó de sus evocaciones al toparse con una señorita que le dio la bienvenida. El lugar por fuera era exactamente igual, pero por dentro había cambiado harto, era más moderno. La mujer lo trató de forma extraña, sonreía como si estuviese en las nubes o algo parecido, y la verdad no le entendió nada. Por suerte advirtió la inconfundible figura de su viejo maestro al fondo, quién estaba acompañado por otra persona qué no pudo precisar de quién se trataba pues estaba de espaldas a la entrada. Al parecer, muchas cosas cambian, pero el pastel de naranja que estaba frente a su viejo maestro, no era una de esas cosas. Con sutileza agradeció a la mujer que seguía hablando quién sabe de qué, y se dirigió hasta su maestro. Hacían años que no lo veía, pero seguía igual que siempre: su cabello blanco de Nara, sus aretes de Nara, su vestimenta de Nara, ah, y cómo olvidar, su barba de Nara. Ya más cerca, pudo descubrir al acompañante del viejo maestro, sin duda era otro Nara, sólo que muchísimo más joven. Lo reconoció rápidamente. Lo había visto en esa dichosa cena de hace una semana atrás, si bien recordaba su nombre de la academia, era Shikamaru.

— Traed el mejor manjar; dadle el mejor asiento y que la muchacha que lo mira allá, le sirva de cualquier forma pues ella lo desea. Y celebremos una fiesta, porque este discípulo mío, ha vuelto. — Dijo el viejo Nara con mucha gracia.

—Kashikoi-shishō, en muchos lares serías un hereje por burlarte de lo que es considerado sagrado. — Alegó con una sonrisa.

— Y he ahí la prueba que mi aprendiz ha aprendido. ¿Ya sabes qué eres aprendiz?

— Aún estoy en ello, Kashikoi-shishō.

— ¿Enserio? — Las pequeños e insondables pupilas negras del anciano, lo miraron fijamente por un par de segundos. — Eso está bien, aunque muchos no piensen de la misma forma. De todos modos…— le retiró la mirada y sonrió delicadamente— a ver si ayudas un poco a éste nieto mío, estoy esperando su jugada desde hace dos pasteles.

— No es mi culpa anciano, ni mi padre me ha arrinconado con tanta facilidad. ¿Eres un monstruo o algo parecido?

— Los jóvenes de ahora, tan débiles e irrespetuosos. Seguro se hubiesen llevado muy bien de niños, ¿no crees aprendiz?

— Ya lo creo, yo también pienso que eres un tipo de monstruo.

— Y la vida ha perdido belleza una vez más, ¡que irrespetuosos son!

— Te ha hecho sufrir mucho. —La muchacha atentísima le acercó una silla, luego se retiró de espaldas. Incluso casi se cae al chocar con otra mesa. Naruto se sentó y esperó la respuesta del joven Nara, quién, sorprendentemente, estaba sudando mares ante el tablero de shōgi.

— Ochenta juegos en dos días y apenas he conseguido arrebatarle dos piezas en todos ellos. Además que siempre habla en acertijo y muchas veces no comprendo si me está probando o se burla de mí.

— Aunque te esté probando, siempre se burla de ti ¡créeme! Por cierto, soy…

— Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, para estás instancias eres la comidilla del pueblo. Creo que hasta los confines del mundo tu nombre debe haber llegado por tanto repetirlo. — Se atrevió a mover una pieza y se inclinó hacia atrás. Recogió del cenicero un cigarrillo desmenuzado, le dio una larga calada y regresó a ver a su interlocutor. — Mucho gusto— le brindó la mano. — Nara Shikamaru, hace días que deseaba conocerte Naruto… ¿te puedo llamar así?

— Faltaba más Shikamaru, el gusto es mío. — Respondió con un fuerte apretón de manos.

— ¡Jaque mate! — Anunció con superioridad Kashikoi. Los dos jóvenes le devolvieron la mirada y observaron la sonrisa socarrona que se dibujaba en su rostro.

— ¡Vamos, no puedes dejarme ganar aunque sea por lástima!

— El intelecto no debe ir más allá que la experiencia, bisnieto. — Con una cucharita pescó un trocito de pastel y se lo comió. — En todo caso, a quién esperábamos ya ha llegado. Me da mucho gusto verte, aprendiz.

— Yo también deseaba verlo desde hace mucho, shishō. Ciertamente fue grato que me mandase a buscar en la mañana. Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con usted, tantas otras que quisiera conocer su opinión y algunas pocas en las que deseo su consejo.

— Ya habrá tiempo aprendiz, ya habrá tiempo. Pero primero, por qué no un dos contra uno. Qué dicen jovenzuelos ¿Aceptarán el desafío de éste viejo monstruo, o se acobardarán?... Oh, y quién pierda pagará lo consumido.

— No tiene dinero ¿cierto?— Dijo Naruto.

— Ni lo dudes. — Respondió Shikamaru.

**-O-**

En el otro lado de la aldea, más precisamente en la mansión del Clan Hyuga, Hinata, la heredera al liderato de la familia, se encontraba en el despacho de su padre. Los dos Hyuga se miraban con obstinación, en un roce profundo de miradas férreas e inamovibles. Como de costumbre, la princesa Hyuga llevaba el cabello aislado en una coleta de caballo, preciosamente vestida con un kimono tradicional y poco maquillada. Frente a ella, la pulcra presencia de Hiashi no desentonaba el escenario. Pasaron algunos segundos en el más tosco silencio, apenas las agujas del reloj dejaban entrever un ápice animado de movimiento pues todo parecía haberse congelado, como si el tiempo hubiese olvidado darse cuerda. Entonces, por fin uno cedió en el duelo, no sin antes soltar un profundo suspiro de derrota.

— Esta bien Hinata, puedes hacerlo. Deseaba algo más formal pero si quieres hacer las cosas así, no encuentro una razón de peso para evitarlo; y que quede claro: no estoy del todo de acuerdo, hija.

— ¿¡Lo dices enserio! Me lo dejarás a mí. — Sonrió feliz. — Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias papá. — Se levantó radiante. — Ya lo verás, será mucho mejor que esas cosas de viejos que ustedes hacen. Lo he observado un poco cuando me ha sido posible, y pude leer en su cuerpo que no se siente a cómodo con tanta frivolidad. Es por ello que no ha aceptado las decenas de invitaciones a las casas de los ricos y presumidos comerciantes.

— ¿Viejos?... —anheló cansado, ese era su estado ahora. Sin embargo rápidamente reaccionó al cavilar mejor las palabras de su hija. — ¡Espera! ¿Lo has observado, dices?

— ¡Sí!... No creo se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y gracias a ello llegué a una conclusión y posteriormente a la propuesta que te hice. Ya lo verás, Naruto-kun lo aceptará. Además que será muy beneficioso para el clan Hyuga, te lo puedo asegurar.

— ¿Desde cuándo es Naruto-kun?

— Te fijas en tonterías papá. Bueno, no importa. Ahora te dejo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Su primer recibimiento fue asqueroso, yo me encargaré que recuerde con felicidad el segundo. — Se dirigió con paso liviano hacia la salida del despecho, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir. No obstante, antes de poner un pie fuera, la voz de su padre indagó:

— ¿No le temes? Después de todo, tú has visto de cerca de lo que es capaz. Muchos, incluida tu amiga Ino, no desea estar cerca de él. La mayoría de tú generación, a excepción de Kiba y el nieto del Sandaime, lo ha evitado. Sinceramente pensé que tardaría más tiempo para que le des una oportunidad. Qué desees conocer a alguien, peor aún, qué lo aceptes sin más… esa no eres tú, Hinata.

— ¿Temerle? —De espaldas a su padre, Hinata acercó una mano a su preciosísimo rostro y, con la yema de los dedos, acarició la cicatriz de su ojo obtenida en Ciudad Imperial. — Sería una idiota si no le temiera… pero él me provoca esperanza, papá.

»Si todos los males se escaparon de la caja en donde estaban apresados, y por la estupidez de una mujer fueron liberados y ahora están en el mundo libres, siendo seres verdaderos con alas y razón, desdeñando el espíritu del hombre, esclavizándolo. Pues pienso que él es igual a lo último que quedó en la caja. Alguien que no comprendemos, pero cuando ya no hay nada en qué creer acudimos a _eso_. Recurrimos a ese último vestigio, sabiendo que podrá prolongar nuestro sufrimiento. Sufrir es bueno, y que acudamos a ello, también. ¿No te has preguntado por qué las personas creen que la esperanza es buena? Si es así, ¿por qué estaba encerrada con todos los males?

Hiashi quedó como clavado en el piso. Poco a poco su hija iba mostrando un lado de ella que no conocía y, ante sus palabras, reconoció qué temía. La puerta se cerró y la habitación volvió a quedar en ese silencio irreal, sólo matizado por tic-tac del reloj. Hiashi se dejó caer en su asiento, su pequeña creció de demasiadas formas en un corto periodo de tiempo. Sonrió con nostalgia y volvió a repetir: «Viejo». A eso se resumía su persona. Arrojó la vista por el ventanal hasta dar con la montaña Hokage. Ahí podía ver el rostro de Cuarto maestro Hokage. A sus pensamientos golpearon recuerdos de días pasados.

— Es tu hijo… no cabe duda Minato. Y pensar qué creí jamás me volvería a topar con alguien así, amigo mío.

**-O-**

El crepúsculo tiñó el poblado, y al cielo cayeron ruinas de pasiones desparramadas en forma de colosales nubes tan bastas como las más titánicas montañas, que se levantaron como largas columnas de humo y dejaron un pasadizo en medio para que el sol, señor orgulloso, descendiera a su descanso diario. Konoha poco a poco fue introduciéndose en otro estado, presentando su otro rostro: el de la vida nocturna. Las luces de las tiendas, edificios y calles se encendieron desde su letárgico descanso. El olor a tierra mojada, a noche fresca y deliciosa, inundó todo. La luna, señora burguesa, apareció desde el horizonte. Así, apartados de la cotidianidad de la población civil, dos hombres caminaban por las periferias. Desde los bosques y campos de entrenamiento, decenas de sonidos revoloteaban junto con la brisa nocturna. Escucharon con solemnidad los chillidos, gorgoteos y aullidos de los animales que despertaban, haciendo de la oscuridad su más preciado amigo.

— ¿Siempre es así contigo? De serlo, pensaré seriamente en no volver a salir solo.

— A veces, pero ciertamente eso fue inesperado. Por lo menos sé que las mujeres de Konoha no me odian tanto, al menos no a las que les gustan los dulces. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué a shishō le gusta tanto esa dulcería. Casi toda la clientela de la tarde eran mujeres.

— Eres de los de ese tipo ¿no? Igual que Sasuke y Haku, tienes suerte con las señoritas… y las señoras. Eso fue raro.

— Al parecer se lo debo a mi padre. Según ero-sennin, él era muy popular. Supongo las señoras lo vieron en mí.

— ¿Ero-sennin? —Sonrió— Es perfecto para Jiraya-sama. —Suspiró. — Por lo menos logramos poner en aprietos a ese anciano; aunque creo que nuestras espectadoras lo distrajeron. En todo caso, es la primera vez que el viejo toma un juego enserio.

— Sí. No pensé que en la familia Nara existiese alguien tan inteligente como él.

— No conoces a mi viejo, Naruto.

— No me comprendes, Shikamaru. Estoy muy coincidente de Shikaku-san, pero seguro él también lo sabe. Escucha, Kashikoi-shishō te lleva sesenta años de experiencia. Si lo ponemos en balanza… bueno, ya puedes ver cómo serás si llegas a vivir tanto.

— Eso no es un cumplido ¿verdad?

— Ni un poco.

— Qué le vamos a hacer. Fue un buen día. Por cierto, mi clan te invitó a una junta para presentar sus respetos. ¿Quieres ir o invento alguna escusa? Si soy sincero, esas cosas son un coñazo.

— Tú lo has dicho. Has lo que creas conveniente, después me avisas.

— Está bien. Oye… seguro que Kuromitsu-sama no tendrá problemas si me presento a tu casa para la cena.

— ¿Qué somos? ¿Niños acaso?

— Ella era hasta hace pocas semanas la emperatriz, una de las personas más poderosas de nuestro mundo, tengo razón de preocuparme ¿no?

— Si, es verdad. Pero es muy diferente a lo que te imaginas. Kuromitsu prefiere ser discreta, ya hablará con Itachi-san sobre el rol que cumplirá en la política del pueblo como representante de la Emperatriz actual.

— Las cosas van cambiando. — Sacó otro cigarrillo del paquete, lo prendió y, mientras caminaba, miró la luna. — El mundo ha empezado a moverse desde que llegaste, Naruto. Todo parecía que se había congelado en un punto, como si algún objeto hubiese obstruido el engranaje de ésta era y no pudiese avanzar. Ahora des-entrabaste el engranaje y los sucesos nos golpearán con fuerza, lo presiento. Tarde o temprano, todos tendrán que conocerte. Muchos son excelentes y amigables, pero golpeaste el orgullo de todos. Las personas son así, juzgan a través de la vara con la que son medidos. Incluso la moralidad e inmoralidad de los actos es juzgada en base a eso. Nosotros no podemos comprender tu vida, pero seguro te haces idea de la nuestra. De una forma u otra sabíamos qué algo faltaba, qué no todo podía ser tan perfecto ¿entiendes?; pero nos acostumbramos y construimos nuestras bases morales con lo que teníamos a mano. Cuándo los conozcas ten en cuenta eso. En especial al tratar a Iori, Sasuke, Lee, Chōji, Karin y Haku. Ellos seis, de entre todos nosotros, son los mejores. No hablo de fuerza o determinación, ¿cómo decirlo?... ellos no pueden arder en la oscuridad ¿comprendes?

— Con claridad.

Llegaron a la casa de Naruto y entraron a cenar. Sin saberlo, ese día comenzó una amistad que décadas después sería llamada: legendaria.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó gracias a algo húmedo y carrasposo que no lo dejaba dormir. La noche anterior habían disfrutado con Shikamaru un excelente whisky. No fue demasiado, pero el Nara rápidamente le tomó gusto a la bebida y se excedieron un poco. Está bien, se excedieron demasiado. En una noche se contaron todo tipo de anécdotas; algunas extrañas, otras serias y unas cuantas hilarantes. Seguro que ahora la madre de Shikamaru debe estar regañándolo por dejarse corromper. Gracias al perfil detallado que dio el Nara sobre su madre, Naruto casi podía oírla gritar: "¡No puedo creer que llegases cayéndote de borracho, nunca lo habías hecho! ¡Ese Naruto es una mala influencia para ti!", o algo por el estilo. Nuevamente sintió aquellas lamidas, le dolía la cabeza y no estaba de humor para _eso_; aunque sonara a señora casada.

— Shigure, el espíritu está dispuesto pero el cuerpo desea descanso. Luego te lo compensaré. — dijo con los ojos cerrados, dándose la vuelta.

— ¡Infeliz! Quieres decir Shigure-sama te lame en la mañana y le haces… —Si a la obscenidad dieran título, el propietario de dicho lenguaje, que por ahora oía, seguro sería un catedrático.

Abrió los ojos y se topó que aquellas lamidas pertenecían al enorme perro Akamaru. Y en la entrada de la habitación, ilustrando lo ardiente que era Shigure-sama, se hallaba su dueño Kiba.

— ¡Cierra la boca Kiba! ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

— Hey, Hey… esa no es forma de hablar con el único samaritano que se ha dignado en tratar contigo.

— Tsume-san te lo pidió _amablemente_, recuerdas.

— Bueno… al principio eso puede ser verdad. Pero después entendí que eras un buen tipo y me caíste bien. Además tienes toda la suerte de Sasuke y Haku; pero no eres el señor moralidad, ni un afeminado de mierda.

— Está clarísimo… — Acarició al perro, unas de las cosas que más le gustaba en el mundo eran los perros. Mucho más si pertenecían al clan Inuzuka. Con cuidado apartó a su lanudo amigo y se levantó. Apenas estaba en ropa interior, le dio la espalda a Kiba y movió la cabeza como un péndulo, algunos tronidos secos se escucharon. Al Inuzuka le llamó la atención los cientos de pequeñas cicatrices que decoraban la espalda y piernas del joven. Parecía que ningún lugar estaba limpio. Sintió entonces en su pecho una admiración increíble, ese era un verdadero guerrero. Ningún afeminado, ningún señor perfección. Lo conocía apenas unos días pero se sentía más identificado con él que con toda su generación. Naruto comprendía a la perfección sus ideales, su forma de ver el mundo shinobi y el cómo debía ser un hombre. —…Shigure o Kuromitsu no tienen nada que ver en esto ¿cierto? — Concluyó regresándole la mirada. Esa era otra cosa que le agradó de él.

— ¿Hablas enserio?, ¡tiene todo que ver! No es justo que tengas a dos bellezas triple A contigo. Debe ser un delito en algún sitio. Sólo trato de poner un poco de justicia en el mundo mediante mí sacrificado labor.

— Eres un mártir Kiba.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! —Afirmó una voz embriagante. Los hombres advirtieron como Kuromitsu llegaba con una charola. Con paso delicado entró a la habitación y colocó el recipiente en una cómoda. —El joven Kiba no se da por vencido. Al parecer no comprende las palabras: no estoy interesada. ¿Cierto Kiba-kun?

— Eres cruel Kuromitsu-sama. Sólo una cita, sólo te pido una cita.

— Lo ves Naruto-san, de alguna forma retorcida es alguien encantador. Lástima que Shigure quiera córtalo por pervertido. Te imaginas que se coló por la entrada posterior y estuvo tratando de espiarla mientras se bañaba. A que no es temerario.

— Más bien tonto. — La bella dama recogió un vaso y un sobrecito de la charola. Lo demás eran alimentos. Se acercó a Naruto y se los entregó, mientras tanto, Kiba cogió una manzana del desayuno que Kuromitsu le había traído a Naruto.

— Debe dolerte la cabeza, y eso que estás acostumbrado. Es medicina, tómatelo todo. Te ayudará con el malestar. —Indicó Kuromitsu mostrando el contenido del sobrecito. En tanto Naruto se lo tomaba, ella continuó: — Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte continuar hasta el amanecer. El pobre joven Shikamaru debe estar odiando al sol en estos momentos.

— ¿Shikamaru? — Indicó Kiba mordiendo la manzana. — ¿Me perdí de algo?

— Ayer conocí a Shikamaru, es un tipo genial. De alguna forma vino a cenar y…

— ¡Hey!, ¿por qué no invitaste a tu mejor amigo?

— ¿Mejor amigo? ¿Desde cuando eres mi mejor amigo?

— Hieres mis sentimientos—robó de la charola unas cuantas rebanadas de pan. — Lo decidí el otro día. Al menos una pelirroja, una rubia y una morena, las tres a la vez, lo creen. Ser tu mejor amigo es algo así como un pase bip para el harem de un rey ¿sabías?

— Lo dicho. Es alguien extrañamente encantador; y también un pervertido, pero uno gracioso y lindo. —Dijo Kuromitsu recogiendo la charola. — Y al parecer alguien con muy buen apetito. Le diré a la señora Kagami que te preparé otro desayuno, Naruto-san.

— Gracias. — Le contestó mientras ella salía de la habitación con aquel paso tan aristócrata y sensual. —Y tú… —Le quitó la rebanada de pan que estaba a punto de comerse, después se acercó a Akamaru y se la dio. El perro movió la cola contento. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Hoy quedamos para entrenar, por eso me he traído a Akamaru!

— ¡Es verdad!, ¡lo olvide completamente! Siento haberte hecho esperar amigo. De verdad, espero puedas disculparme compañero. Espérame un rato ¿sí? Me baño antes de un ladrido, me cambio y nos vamos. ¿Está bien?

— ¡Claro! Ya lo vas entendiendo Naruto. Desde hoy seré tu… —La frase quedó cortada al girarse y fijarse que el rubio idiota se dirigía a Akamaru. — más grande enemigo, idiota.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

El Inuzuka no respondió, se limitó a salir de la habitación murmurando quién sabe qué.

Al descender al primer piso encontró a Kuromitsu sirviéndole el desayuno. Kiba jugaba con Akamaru en el patio, según él, calentaban. La hermosa dama se le acercó, antes no se había fijado, pero estaba bellísima, más que de costumbre. Sin duda se había arreglado de forma elegante. Al notar la mirada que le daba, Kuromitsu (quién lo conocía mejor que muchos) entendió el lenguaje de sus orbes e indicó:

— Hoy es el gran día Naruto-san. No puedo aplazarlo más. Trataré con Uchiha Itachi-san sobre mi papel en esta aldea. Kurumu-chan debió ya haber enviado las órdenes hace días, ahora sólo queda conciliar algunos puntos. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes… En mi país de origen yo era una muy buena política. — Sonrió.

— No lo dudo.

— Tienes algún consejo para tratar con tu maestro.

— Él, respeta la fuerza y las cosas claras. Háblale con sinceridad y no dudes. Ah, y no mires directamente a sus ojos. Si deseas puedo acompañarte. —Antes de dar una respuesta escucharon desde afuera:

— ¡Vamos Akamaru, si él hace eso, tú debes saltar por atrás y morderlo en donde más le duele! — El perro gruñó. — ¡Qué no lo harás! Oye, sabes que soy tu amo ¿verdad?— Otra vez volvió a gruñir— ¡Claro que no puede adoptarte, perro traidor!

— Estaré bien. No es el primer líder con quién trato. Además está tan emocionado por el entrenamiento que me sentiría mal si te hiciese venir conmigo.

— Es como un niño ¿no crees?

— Ajá… y es bueno para ti formar lazos verdaderos, sin mentiras ni traición. Ellos son como tú, tienen tú mismo oficio y comprenden quién eres. Es importante tener a personas con quienes contar, personas a las cuales llamar amigos. Ustedes son espíritus libres que piensan de distinto modo al que se espera, basándose en su origen, posición, dignidad y fuerza. Tú les enseñaras muchas cosas, y ellos te enseñaran otras tantas. Así se compone la amistad. Me alegra mucho que, aunque sea un poco, tengas una juventud normal Naruto-san. — Le acarició la mejilla. — No te escudes siempre dentro de la coraza entrenada de shinobi. A veces dejar ver tu lado más natural no tiene por qué ser llamado debilidad. Simplemente demuestra qué tienes sentimientos, qué eres humano. Recuérdalo Naruto-san: la fuerza no sólo está en tus músculos, técnicas e instinto. Lo que llamamos fuerza también viene de aquí, — le tocó el pecho— de qué tan lleno esté. Esa es la fuerza que no te dejará caer. No importa que tanto entrenes tu cuerpo si no permites que esa parte también sea maltratada, curada y suturada. Es la única manera de poder ser invencible.

— Lo intentaré.

— Eso es suficiente… pero bueno, basta de charlas. Tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde. — De pronto recordó algo y sacó una carta del interior de su kimono. — Me olvidaba… esta mañana alguien del clan Hyuga dejó esto. Es una invitación para…

— Supongo es otra junta para presentar respetos al clan Namikaze.

— No. — Dejó la carta sobre la mesa. — Es una simple invitación a almorzar. Hyuga Hiashi te invita a un almuerzo junto con sus hijas esta tarde. Nada formal, simplemente desea conocer un poco mejor al hijo de su amigo Minato. Básicamente dice eso.

— ¿Enserio? — Acercó la invitación y en efecto expresaba, con palabras más formales, lo que Kuromitsu dijo. — Vaya, creí que eran los más tradicionales de la aldea.

— Sería bueno que vayas. No sólo es un clan tan poderoso como el Uchiha, sino que su líder fue amigo de tu padre, al menos eso dice la invitación. Nos conviene mucho tener aliados así. Y no hay excusa valida pues sólo es un almuerzo. Además, la propia heredera de la familia vino en persona a dejarlo. Es una chica muy hermosa, ella fue la que me salvó el día que nos secuestraron a Kurumu-chan y a mí ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Hyuga Hinata? En ocasiones he notado que me observa, pensé que desconfiaba de mí. Ella fue una de las que vio… bueno, tú sabes.

— Otra razón para ir. Igualmente le aseguré que estarías ahí. Después de todo, la chica es muy dulce y me salvó de esos tipos, se lo debo. —Sonrió— Debiste haber visto la carita tan mona que puso cuando me vio. Creo que tuvo la intención de salir y constatar si entró a la casa correcta. Es una monada. Y no permitirás que piense qué soy una mentirosa ¿verdad?

— Ahí estaré. — Respondió rápidamente.

Kuromitsu le besó la mejilla, luego se encaminó a la salida de la mansión. Poco después Naruto nuevamente ojeó la invitación. Kiba desde afuera lo hostigaba para qué se moviera, fue así que optó por guárdala en el bolsillo Ese sería un día interesante. Recogió el equipamiento ninja, era tiempo de patearle el trasero al revoltoso. Al menos comenzaría la mañana golpeando algo, ideal para la resaca.

**-O-**

A esas precisas horas en el clan Hyuga se divisaba un completo vaivén ir de miembros de la rama secundaria que recorrían atropellados los corredores de la gran mansión. Según las indicaciones de la princesa, todo debía estar pulcro pero nada muy complejo. Se dedicaron a tratar el precioso jardín, a pulir los pisos y arreglar el salón de comedor. Colocaron algunas pinturas hermosísimas y antiguas, detallando todo sutilmente como si ese fuese el estado continuo del comedor. Separaron una vajilla completamente nueva y compraron alimentos muy frescos conseguidos antes de que el mercado de Konoha abriese las puertas. La hora fijada para el almuerzo era a la una de la tarde. Faltaban dos horas.

En la habitación de la princesa Hyuga, otra vorágine de eventos se sucedían frenéticos unos tras otros. Al menos cuatro mujeres del clan ayudaban a Hinata a arreglarse. Según sus palabras, debía verse hermosa pero no presuntuosa, delicada pero no débil, elegante pero no arrogante. La habitación estaba llena de costosos vestidos, kimonos y artilugios como peinetas de plata, oro, jade junto con maquillajes de toda índole. Jamás habían visto a su princesa de tal forma, deseando la perfección. Al final había escogido un vestido llanísimo con las mangas recortadas al codo y un escote refinado, de sencillez casi burda, de una tela color rojo negrísima. Casi no se divisaba el escarlata si no se detallaba más de una vez. Decidió llevar el cabello suelto, completamente llano. Optó por un maquillaje natural, apenas con los parpados sutilmente pintados y un labial rosa muy opaco, sólo para resaltar los labios. Resolvió no llevar ni aretes, ni anillos o pulseras. Únicamente se colocó el collar que la identificaba como heredera al liderato del Clan. Ya lista, se miró al espejo; y ante ello, sin qué las ayudantes lo comprendiesen, su precioso rostro se frunció y gritó:

— ¡Fuera! — Las mujeres se miraron entre sí, pero la voz de la princesa no dejó dudas. — ¿¡No me escucharon! , He dicho ¡FUERA!

Las cuatro jóvenes salieron en el acto. Una vez sola, Hinata se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Se miró una vez más, la belleza depende de la forma cómo concibe la sociedad la fealdad, es por ello que se conoce el opuesto. En la historia humana, no habido otra forma de demostrar un objeto o idea si no es gracias a su opuesto. Así se maneja el mundo, se quiera o no. Por tanto, los centenares de personas que la llamaban hermosa no podían estar equivocadas. Sin embargo dentro de su pensar lo vulgar, feo y detestable se sumergía a la par con aquella belleza y reptaba a partir de un rincón pegajoso desde lo profundo de sus entrañas. Con apremio y vergüenza reconocía las causas de su desdeñable beldad, de su insoluble estética, de aquello aborrecible qué se encontraba pegado a ella de forma irremediable; peor aún: el peso, tamaño y densidad los hacia demasiado apreciables a la vista de cualquiera; y con el tiempo, la gravedad, un monstruo invencible, haría que su belleza sea opacada por aquellos bultos.

Odiaba sus enormes pechos. La gente del pueblo, cuando la incluían en una conversación, no admiraban su fuerza o temían su poder, tampoco hablaban de sus proezas o logros, mucho menos de su personalidad, educación e inteligencia. No, todo su ser quedaba simplemente relegado a: la princesa Hyuga de enormes pechos, como si ese fuese su nombre. Todo lo que era, desparecía; y sólo quedaba la princesa Hyuga de enormes pechos. En la adolescencia, cuando su busto empezó a crecer en forma desmedida, envidió con profundidad a Iori. El cuerpo de la princesa Uchiha era bello, delgado, estético. Para el poblado, Iori era la princesa Uchiha, no había otro calificativo; la poderosa princesa Uchiha, la admirable princesa Uchiha, la bella princesa Uchiha, la educada princesa Uchiha, la ardiente princesa Uchiha. Ninguna otra palabra acompañaba su título. Era perfecta, fue entonces cuando la rivalidad entre ellas alcanzó un nuevo nivel.

Movió los hombros en círculos. Le dolía la espalda, los hombros y el cuello. Al ser kunochi, todo su cuerpo estaba debidamente tonificado y no se podía encontrar un miligramo de grasa innecesaria puesto cuidaba su alimentación con una especialista del clan Hyuga. Evitaba a toda costa las grasas, y desde la niñez se forzó a ser vegetariana. Pero, a pesar de todo su cuidado, sus pechos siguieron engordando hasta los dieciséis años. Mucho peor, su atlética fisonomía los hizo ver más grandes, además parecían balancearse cuando corría, y, más vergonzoso aún, se movían de forma exagerada cuando saltaba. Tal vez para una aldeana no significaba demasiado problema, ella no lo sabía; aunque imaginaba que el dolor de todas las partes antes mencionadas sería muchísimo peor dado los músculos flojos que no ayudaban a retener el peso. Independientemente de esa realidad, para una Kunochi pasaba a ser verdaderamente mortificante. No había ropa de batalla para su talla, tenía que ser confeccionada especialmente. Y, después de los largos viajes, su espalda la mataba por un par de horas. Asimismo, cuando peleaba sus enormes pechos estorbaban. En alguna ocasión, en una práctica con su detestable primo Neji, ella quedó sin aliento a las dos horas de comenzado el combate. Neji le dio una mirada de desaprobación, como si le dijese: "¿Ya terminó, no me haga perder el tiempo?" Claro que no lo dijo, pero su mirada podía interpretarse como gritos. Aquella vez Hinata hubiese querido gritarle: ¿Crees qué es fácil llevar _éstas_ y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo? Además, ¡si no fueses un maldito degenerado y evitases _ésta_ zona!, ¡no tendría que esquivarte todo el tiempo, imbécil!

Y con aquella reminiscencia vergonzosa, llegó a otro punto delicado: los hombres.

Imbécil con quién hablaba, imbécil qué miraba sus enormes pechos. De alguna forma incomprensible sus pechos parecían llevar tácitamente la leyenda: Somos grandes ¿no? ¡Claro!, por supuesto que puedes vernos, es más, nuestra propietaria es una zorrita caliente. Vamos, míranos, somos tan suaves como lo imaginas. Oh, ¿ya tuviste una erección?… no hay problema, para eso estamos ¿no?

Queda claro que la estupidez bien puede medirse mediante la falta de vergüenza. Y hay muchos estúpidos en el mundo. En ese aspecto se podría incluir a su antiguo novio. ¿Acaso no había otra cosa mejor que poner su miembro entre sus enormes pechos y frotarlo como animal? Ella no lo entendía, de verdad que no. Disfrutaba el sexo, no podía negarlo, pero esa maldita saña con sus enormes pechos la hostigaba, enojaba y deprimía.

— ¡Basta Hinata, no pienses más en eso! ¡Vamos, aclara tus ideas! Él es diferente, ¡debe ser diferente! Tú lo sabes ¿cierto? Sí, de eso no hay duda — Sonrió. — Y si tus enormes pechos alguna vez servirán de algo, tal vez sea hoy. Después de todo eres una mujer, no puedes estar peleada con ellos para siempre ¿no? — Frente al espejo, levantó los brazos y detalló sus enormes pechos. Para el metro setenta y cinco de estatura y sus sesenta kilos, los ciento un centímetro de busto era simplemente demasiado. — "Tienes que vivir con ellos, tienes que aprender a amarlos" Eso te dijo Tsunade-sama, pero… ¡No, no y NO! Por supuesto que no eres vulgar, Hyuga Hinata ¡Me oíste! La naturaleza te hizo así. — Recriminó con su dedo acusador a la imagen en el espejo. — Ahora te diré lo que harás: Vas a salir a la cena, pondrás tu más grande sonrisa y te mostrarás orgullosa. Eres la princesa Hyuga de enormes pechos. Qué él note eso; qué advierta tu belleza, la autosatisfacción con tu cuerpo, y, principalmente, tu fuerza. Porqué eres fuerte Hinata, eres muy fuerte. Si lo sabré yo que te conozco. — Sonrió nuevamente. — ¿Estás lista niña? — Movió la cabeza en afirmación y sonrió más, como un gato: — ¡Entonces ve y conoce a quién te ha robado el sueño!

Se golpeó ligeramente las mejillas y salió a supervisar los alimentos, únicamente faltaba treinta minutos.

**-O-**

En el campo de entrenamiento número diez, cerca de los territorios al clan Inuzuka, parecía que pequeños tornados habían arrasado con el suelo en apenas unas horas. En el riachuelo cercano que cruzaba por Konoha, Naruto se refrescaba el torso. Metros atrás, Akamaru se lamia una pata, cojeaba.

— Vamos amigo, no me mires así. Kuromaru-san me lo pidió. En sus palabras: "Has que los cachorros se arrepientan", dijo. No podía decir que no. —Akamaru chilló como un cachorrito. — Si, lo sé. Puede ser muy estricto, pero ustedes algún día tendrán que luchar contra Hana-san por el liderato al clan. — Atrapó con las manos agua fresca y lo arrojó encima de él dejando que su cabello se moje, y el arete escarlata de la oreja izquierda, brilló junto al sol. — Seguro les inculcó sobre los derechos del débil ¿no? — El perro gruño. Naruto rió — Por supuesto que lo comprendes mejor que Kiba. Si soy sincero, me tomó mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero es una manera natural de ver el mundo. Hay cosas difíciles de comprender de los humanos. Ser llevado por el instinto es mucho más cuerdo y natural. Pero nosotros tenemos nuestro propio instinto; y aunque muchas veces lo olvidemos, también somos animales. _Cada uno tiene tanto derecho como vale su poder_, a eso se resume todo. El Clan Inuzuka se basa en ello, al igual que las jaurías. Si lo ves de esa forma, tiene mucho sentido la petición de Kuromaru-san. — Akamaru gimió e introdujo la pata al agua. Naruto se acercó al enorme perro blanco y le topó la cabeza, sacudiéndosela. — No te preocupes, cuándo sea el momento lo entenderás completamente y se lo explicarás a Kiba. Después de todo son un buen equipo; y aquí entre nos: voto por ustedes para ser los alfas, pero no se lo digas a ese idiota ¿sí? — El perro disfrutó del mimo y asintió. — Buen chico. Kiba tardará en despertar. Sólo cuida que no caiga tan abruptamente del árbol. — Regresó a ver al cielo y observó a Kiba en la rama de un altísimo pino, estaba inconsciente y con la ropa hecha jirones. — Bien, tengo que irme. Ah, por cierto, ¿conoces a Hyuga Hinata? — Akamaru emitió una serie de gruñidos. — Ya veo, ¿no te agrada? — Volvió a gruñir. — ¿Esconde algo? — El perro le respondió a su manera. — Ah, ya entiendo: No lo sabes, pero crees que esconde algo porqué nadie puede ser tan perfecto. Además que es la única hembra humana triple A, en palabras de Kiba, a la cual nunca se le acercaría. Si estoy de acuerdo en algo, es que nadie puede ser perfecto. En fin, me has dado alguna idea. Nos vemos otro día. — Recogió su camiseta de una rama cercana. — Entrenen duro, y dile a Kuromaru-san que no se olvide que cazaremos en el bosque de la muerte este domingo. — Akamaru asintió y gimoteó: — ¡Seguro! Pueden acompañarnos.

Tras ello, Naruto desapareció dejando magullados a sus nuevos _mejores amigos_. Al menos para las conquistas rubia, pelirroja y morena de Kiba.

En el despacho del Hokage, el Godaime y sus consejeros terminaban la junta con la nueva regente de la corona en la aldea. Ciertamente para Jiraya fueron las dos horas más celestiales que habían tenido en meses. Parecía un adolescente enamorado, toda la reunión se la pasó sentado, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y el rostro descansando sobre las palmas. Para Sarutobi evidentemente fue algo parecido, además se repetía mentalmente: "Soló cuarenta años menos, sólo cuarenta años menos.", claro que no se le notó tanto como al idiota de su discípulo. En cuanto a los dos restantes integrantes de la habitación, para Itachi no pasó inadvertido la belleza de la mujer, si bien le intrigó más la perspicaz inteligencia. Anotó mentalmente que debía tener un ojo puesto en sus acciones, mucho más si, cómo creía, era la mujer de Naruto. Pero si para alguien no fue nada grato, esa fue Tsunade. No prestó mucha atención a los puntos tratados por escrutar con celos la hermosa piel, el cabello negrísimo y los ojos tan idílicos. Y que el imbécil de su… bueno, no sabía que eran a ciencia cierta, pero no le gustó nada la reacción acreditable a un púber, de Jiraya. Así pues, se la pasó ideando las formas de tortura que le aplicaría más tarde.

— Eso sería todo, Itachi-san. Queda claro que no me meteré en asuntos militares. Eso le concierne a ustedes, los shinobis. Si bien estaré al pendiente, ese no es mi principal trabajo. Kurumu-sama no desea nuevamente que lo sucedido hace meses se repita. Su alteza piensa que fue debido a la falta de comunicación entre la cabeza y el cuerpo de la nación del fuego, que tan penosos actos terminaran en lo acontecido. Por lo demás, tomaré las riendas del sector civil. Estoy segura puedo quitarle algún papeleo de esa parte.

— Bien, pero queda claro que en la aldea soy la máxima autoridad. Es un régimen militar Kuromitsu-san. Una civil, aunque regente de la corona, no debe involucrarse en mis decisiones. El sistema de naciones y aldeas ocultas tienen inscrito en ella un tratado. — La miró con severidad.

— Si, lo memorice todo. Cada artículo y convenio desde el primer Hokage, y las normativas de concilio y arbitraje que tienen. Así como también las derogaciones y las reformas que han hecho los maestros Hokage. Si bien me sorprendió, usted ha sido el que más reformas al tratado a hecho, Itachi-san. Créame, yo sé hacer muy bien mi trabajo y tengo claro los alcances del mismo. No se preocupe, se mis limitaciones y funciones, y si algo no comprendo, mi asesor militar me lo explicará.

— ¿Asesor? — Indagó Tsunade.

— Oh, sí. Kurumu-sama lo debe haber indicado ¿no?

— Si, lo hizo.

— ¿De qué hablas Itachi?

— No es muy importante Sarutobi-sama. Ya deben saber quién es.

— Naruto-san es mi asesor militar. — Indicó Kuromitsu. — Es más sencillo así puesto estoy bajo la protección del Clan Namikaze. Sé que por el momento es sólo un miembro, pero me siento más segura de esa forma. Kurumu-sama también lo piensa ¿Tienen algún problema con ello?

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! — Dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa. —Es más, opino que es una magnifica decisión. ¿Sabe que soy su padrino?

— ¡Oh no, no lo sabía! A veces es muy reservado. Pero siendo así, estoy encantada de conocerlo.

— ¡Este ahijado mío! Por cierto, si no tiene nada que hacer, la invito a almorzar. Seguro le gustaría conocer un poco más de cuando era niño. Además estoy un poco preocupado por su vida actual, me gustaría conocer en que anda. ¿Acepta?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Me recomendaron un restaurante que sirven un exquisito pescado!

— Ah, ¡ya se dé cual habla! — Los dos se levantaron y se olvidaron de los demás.

Si Jiraya no estuviese tan embelesado, habría advertido que parte de la mesa cedió ante una fuerza descomunal. Pero él, como hombre, no se iba a parar a pensar las consecuencias de sus actos, primero disfrutaría.

— Gracias por su tiempo, me retiro. — Kuromitsu salió del despacho. Después un condenado que disfrutaría su última cena, la siguió. Una vez la puerta se cerró, los consejeros continuaron, esperando que la fiereza Tsunade no se desquitase con ellos.

— Es una mujer muy inteligente. — Comenzó Sarutobi alejándose sutilmente de su discípula.

— Si, lo es. Y al parecer la Emperatriz no se fía de nosotros. — Respondió Itachi.

— No es de extrañar. A los antiguos emperadores no les importaba su pueblo, las personas evolucionaban de por sí. Pero Kurumu-sama anunció claramente sus palabras: formará la nación del fuego como un lugar justo y un modelo para las demás naciones; forzará el progreso, estancado por milenios; y buscará una nueva forma de gobierno para mejor la vida de sus habitantes. En los pueblos pequeños ya mandó a construir escuelas y hospitales. Además que sometió, en apenas seis meses, a esos viejos Daimyō de las regiones. Instauró el comercio marítimo y redujo los impuestos que se daban a la corona. Está cobrando grandes aranceles a los podridamente ricos. Ya deben saber cómo esos sujetos la han empezado a llamar ¿no? ¡La diablesa de la nación del fuego! Era lógico, sólo una mujer con los ovarios bien puestos podía cambiar éste injusto sistema. — Explicó satisfecha Tsunade. Tanto Itachi como Sarutobi sintieron su orgullo decaer. Los hombres no eran tan inútiles ¿cierto?

— No queda más que decir, tendremos un ojo puesto en Kuromitsu-san. Tsunade-sama, usted se encargará con la división raíz.

— Será un placer. — Sonrió con deleite.

— Arreglado ese asunto, pasamos al siguiente.

»En el concilió de clanes celebrado ayer en la noche, se vio la necesidad de recurrir a las viejas prácticas. Ya no hay dudas que el Mizukage ha empezado a moverse y necesitamos mandar un mensaje. Y de paso servirá para cernir nuestra fuerza militar. La guerra no es ya una mera posibilidad, los espías del país del Rayo han confirmado que el Raikage ha hecho reuniones con diversos frentes. Además los pedidos son exorbitantes. No sabemos con qué propósito, pero tanto el Feudal del Rayo como el Raikage han dispuesto al menos el sesenta por ciento de su producto interno bruto para investigación militar, defensa y armas. Pareciese que se preparan para una guerra sin precedentes.

— Esperé nunca más firmar una misión así. — Suspiró Sarutobi derrotado. — Treinta años y ese maldito papel tendrá otra vez mi firma.

— Y la Emperatriz ¿qué dijo, Itachi?

— Le plateé la posibilidad hace una semana. Y una vez resuelto por el concilio de clanes que es la mejor forma de proceder, envié la decisión a Kurumu-sama. La respuesta llegó hoy en la madrugada. — De sus ropajes sacó un papel finísimo y empezó a leer:

«He planteado los hechos con mis consejeros militares. Nos reunimos toda la noche y ellos me explicaron el porqué de su decisión. Siendo mi corazón quién condena cualquier acto de violencia, no puedo encontrar más que tan vana excusa para detener sus acciones. Sin embargo somos estados guerreros, y los shinobis son nuestras extensiones y guardianes. En los escritos que dejó el sabio Chug-Faa sobre la guerra, hay una parte en la cual habla extensamente de los sacrificios. Mi espíritu se rompe y clama gritos de condena, pero mi mente aclara y converge en decisión. Un joven shinobi me dijo un día, después de una pelea con un viejo guardia: El honor no se mide en palabras, sino en hechos. Es por ello que no me importó los insultos, pero no podía permitir sus vergonzosos actos. Debe entender que somos guerreros, y para nosotros las convicciones son las enemigas más peligrosas de la verdad, mucho más que las mentiras." Al pensar en lo que trató de expresarme, ahora siento lo mismo: Las convicciones de mi corazón no me dejan ver la verdad del mundo. Al deshacerme de ellas, puedo comprender la fea verdad que nos rige. Hay que tener memoria fiel para poder cumplir con lo que se dice, y yo he dicho mucho. Y mis palabras no serán arrojadas al viento. Locura, sólo mirando desde la locura se comprenden los actos. Godaime Hokage, puede proceder. Sobre el llanto derramado forjaremos un nuevo mundo que mi corazón comprenda y mi mente condene. Cuando ello suceda, sabré que he obrado conforme a mi título y la justicia se hará presente.»

— Esa es la respuesta. No hay porqué hablarlo más.

— Diablos… — exclamó afligida Tsunade. — Si lo pone de esa forma, hasta parece justicia poética. Entonces, ¿a quién enviaremos?

— A todos.

— ¿Sabes lo que haces Itachi? Esos niños…

—Por lo mismo. Oscuras épocas nos esperan. Una vez lo dije y forjé a Naruto para qué pueda ensuciarse de todo lo podrido de este mundo. ¿No fue mi decisión acertada? Sin embargo me equivoqué al pensar que sería suficiente, fui ingenuo. No puedes poner todo el peso en una sola espalda. Le exigí tanto que mis decisiones se volvieron contra mí. Pero… ¡no me arrepiento, como no me arrepiento de esto!

— Bien y mal. Para nosotros los conceptos son imprecisos, ambiguos y moldeables conforme a nuestra misión. Es hora de aprender esa simple lección. No tengo que preguntar quién será el líder de la misión ¿cierto Itachi? — Sarutobi encendió su pipa mientras esperaba una respuesta.

— Está claro.

— Los qué no lo odian, lo odiaran. Los qué lo respetan, lo idolatraran. Y sin embargo, no puedo pensar en otro shinobi para tal misión. Es el único que se ha mantenido en la oscuridad y ha hecho de la locura, razón. Cruel estrella en la que ha nacido, siendo base y esperanza de guerreros sin alma ni honor. Él no me preocupa, pero los demás…

— Nos hará más fuertes Sarutobi-sama, es lo único importante para nuestra verdad. De cualquier forma enviaré a Kakashi, Gai y Anko junto con los veinte equipos.

— ¿Cuándo parten? — Tsunade se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la ventana.

—Esta misma noche. Encárguese por favor de avisarles, Tsunade-sama. La lista está en su oficina.

— También enviaré a Kurenai… esos niños. — Suspiró profundamente.

— Cómo desee. Yo me encargaré de informar a Naruto.

Todo se hundió en el silencio. El mundo empezó a girar, y las cosas no serían tan fáciles como antes.

**-O-**

Se encontraba sentado en el recibidor de la mansión Hyuga. No se esperaba que un clan tan tradicional como el mencionado, se manejase tan informalmente. Ciertamente le agradó. No se habían esmerado en ridículas y pomposas muestras de poder o riqueza. El recibidor era llano, y los atentos sirvientes de la familia apenas y le ofrecieron algún entremés. Poco después el líder Hiashi Hyuga se presentó ante él con una reverencia formal, luego le dio la mano y conversaron sobre cosas sin importancia. Discutieron temas superfluos; misiones, anécdotas de cuando el Cuarto, Hizashi Hyuga y él habían hecho misiones. Y recalcó muchas veces el parecido tan asombroso que tenía con Minato, también le conversó algunas cosas de su hiperactiva madre, Kushina. Se podría decir que fue agradable. Luego entraron a temas un tanto más formales como el fututo del clan Namikaze, su importancia en la aldea y, finalmente, las misiones tan fantásticas de las que ese día, en la casa Sarutobi, le habían informado. Naruto no se sintió incomodo en absoluto, el jefe del clan lo trataba con respeto y en conformidad a su edad, eso se demostró gratificantemente al no poder honoríficos a su nombre. Unos treinta minutos después, una hermosísima señorita abrió el fusuma del recibidor y llamó con voz jovial, tan natural que su presencia distaba mucho de ser importante.

— Padre, el almuerzo está listo.

— Oh, ya era hora. Seguro el joven Naruto debe estar cansado con tanta charla.

— En absoluto Hiashi-san. Rara vez me comentan algo sobre mi madre, siempre es mi padre el tema central de las conversaciones.

— Una mujer excepcional e inolvidable. Hija, acércate. — La aludida apartó completamente el fusuma del recibidor y observó al joven invitado. Una discreta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Naruto pocas veces había visto tan deliciosa belleza. Si en algo estuvo de acuerdo con Kiba, era que la princesa Hyuga es una mujer triple A. Incluso se sintió descortés por su vestimenta tan simple. — Naruto-kun, ella es mi primogénita y futura líder del clan Hyuga: Hyuga Hinata. — La nombrada hizo una reverencia. Naruto contestó de la misma forma.

— Es un gusto señorita Hyuga.

— El gusto es mío, Namikaze-sama.

— Por favor, llámeme Naruto simplemente.

— Por supuesto, si usted me llama Hinata.

— Es un trato Hinata-san.

— Es un trato Naruto-kun. Ahora, si serían tan amables de pasar al comedor.

El joven invitado siguió a un empleado del clan. En tanto Hinata y su padre se relegaron un poco atrás.

— Lo ves, padre. — Habló bajito, sólo para que su progenitor la oyese. — Has conseguido en media hora lo que muchos no han podido en una semana entera. ¿Aún no estás de acuerdo con mi forma de hacer las cosas?

— Lo acepto, tenías razón. Ahora espero que los ancianos del clan no se tomen tan a pecho tú falta de tradición. Por cierto, estás hermosa. El joven Namikaze quedó sin aliento.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

Ya en la mesa, Naruto observó a una persona más. La chica debía tener unos quince o dieciséis años. Igual que la Hyuga mayor, la chica le saludó de forma respetuosa y posteriormente tomó asiento. Era muy notorio que su presencia no le atraía de ninguna forma. Otra interesante sorpresa fue constatar el menú: pescado al vapor con patatas. Uno de sus platillos favoritos; algo simple, refinado y delicioso. Los sirvientes empezaron a poner la comida y a llenar las copas de vino. Una vez la mayoría se retiraron, los cuatro comensales empezaron a charlar, siendo la primera en hablar Hinata.

— Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación Naruto-kun. Desde hace mucho que deseábamos conocerlo. En especial mi persona si he de ser sincera. Causó una gran impresión en mí desde Ciudad Imperial.

— Si, la recuerdo perfectamente. Aunque no es muy cómodo para mí saber que me ha visto en tales circunstancias.

— ¿Lo dice enserio? No tiene nada de qué avergonzarse. Es más, gracias a su intervención es que puedo estar aquí. Sin usted, no hubiésemos sobrevivido a ese infierno.

— ¿Enserio mataste a diez mil hombres en una noche? — Preguntó está vez más interesada la chica de dieciséis o quince años.

— ¡Hanabi! — Reprendió su padre. — Estamos en la mesa, no seas inoportuna.

— Lo siento…

—Tranquila Hanabi-san. No me molesta. Pero he de aclarar que los rumores son muy exagerados. ¿Diez mil hombres? ¡Vaya!, la última vez apenas eran cinco mil. — Sonrieron ante el comentario.

— ¿Entonces a cuantos mataste?

— ¡Hanabi! — Esta vez reprendió Hinata.

— Lo sien…

— No lo sé. Y no quiero saberlo Hanabi-san. He hecho muchas cosas en mi vida que jamás creerías. En muchas partes, si me capturasen, me mantendrían vivo durante décadas sólo para torturarme. Y si lo pensase demasiado, hace tiempo hubiese optado por el suicidio. Cuándo matas a alguien, no sólo tienes que cargar con su odio eterno, después de todo la vida es lo único de valor que se nos da cuando nacemos en esta gran ruleta. Pero también tienes que aceptar la vida que arrebatas; todas las frustraciones, deseos y sueños. Eso es lo que nos diferencia de ser simples asesinos, lo que hace nuestro oficio honorifico en un sentido perverso. ¿Sabes lo que es el ascetismo? — Hanabi movió la cabeza en negación. — Bueno, para ponerlo simple se trata de una forma de ver el mundo, un raro fenómeno de la moralidad. El hombre adora una parte de sí mismo, pero para hacerlo necesita hacer diabólica la restante. Con esto quiero llegar a que continuamente el bien y el mal, el pecado y la santidad, las ambiciones y el altruismo, pugnan en nuestra conciencia. De esa forma, pienso yo, qué nosotros, para liberarnos de todo lo mundano de nuestro mundo shinobi, somos ascéticos ubicuos. Tomamos por bien el mal cuando necesitamos hacerlo, desechando la otra parte y negando todo lo demás; y de la misma forma, acatamos solo parte del bien y escogemos qué cosas mundanas tomar por correctas y necesarias. Así fortalecemos nuestro espíritu y llegamos a un convenio entre ser shinobi y ser humano. Ese pensamiento me ha hecho salir adelante y filtrar los deseos, sueños, ambiciones de quienes han muerto por mi mano. Así ellos tienen un porqué, ¡su muerte la tiene! Esa es mi forma de avanzar, pero cada uno tiene su propio método. Algunos se han perdido en su filosofía, creyendo que todo lo que creen es verdad, transformándolo en convicciones. La mente de un shinobi no tiene por qué tener convicciones, sólo debe tener la verdad. Incluso si ésta es despreciable. — Recogió con los palillos un trozo de pescado y se lo comió, tomó un sorbo de vino y sonrió: — Lo siento, no quería hablar de temas tan escabrosos.

— Hinata, Hanabi. —Llamó su padre. — Recuerden muy bien esas palabras. — Enunció con una dura seriedad. — Las dice un hombre que ha visto lo peor de nuestro mundo, y cómo padre, espero jamás entiendan completamente lo escuchado. Naruto, por un segundo me atrevo a ponerme en el lugar de Minato y puedo decir con seguridad: ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!

— Gracias Hiashi-san.

— No me equivoqué contigo, Naruto-kun. — Comentó Hinata pasando suavemente el dedo por el borde de la copa de vino e inclinando, sutilmente, el busto hacia adelante. Tenía los ojos brillantes, el rostro delicadamente arrebolado, el labio inferior ligeramente abultado y distraídamente, con la otra mano, se acariciaba el cabello. Evocaba la sensación de una vieja fotografía en un lugar melancólico, y por tanto, sumamente cálido. El joven invitado quedó un segundo sin aire.

La escena se rompió cuando una muchacha de la rama secundaria entró al comedor con los postres. La mujer movía las caderas y restregaba sus encantos en cada oportunidad al joven invitado, además, con una pequeña maña le tocaba el hombro y le sonreía. Eso fue suficiente para que Hinata irguiese la espalda y desencajara la sonrisa.

El resto del almuerzo pasó sin contratiempos. Una vez terminaron de hablar de temas comunes, Naruto pidió disculpas puesto tenía que retirarse. Gustosamente se despidió de Hiashi, no sin antes prometerle que en otra ocasión vendría a tomar el té.

—Te acompaño a la puerta Naruto-kun. — Solicitó Hinata.

—No es necesa…

—Insisto.

—No podré negarme ¿verdad?

Hinata sonrió imitando a un gato y lo destinó a la salida. Mientras caminaban por el pasadizo, la Hyuga se sintió sumamente nerviosa. Por fin estaba a solas con él ¿y ahora qué? , se preguntó. Deliberaba posibles rutas de conversación. La primera parte fue llevada magistralmente, ahora sólo quedaba tener la certeza de que lo volvería a ver.

—Fue muy amable de tu parte haberme invitado. Todo esto fue idea tuya ¿no?

—Eh… — quedó clavada en el patio como un árbol.

—La idea del almuerzo, el pescado con patatas, el vino. No lo entendía muy bien, pero ahora sé por qué me observabas en ocasiones. Eres una muy buena estratega, Hinata. ¿Te molesta que te llame así? — Ella negó con la cabeza, seguía plantada ahí. — Bueno, no puedo culparte dado mi nula respuesta a las invitaciones de otros clanes. En realidad me sorprendiste. Conseguiste hacer un perfil de mí con muy poco. Pero, ¿por qué esforzarse tanto?

— Quería conocerte. No puedo dar otra excusa.

— ¿Es broma? — Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Naruto se echó a reír con diversión. Hinata giró sobre si misma violentamente, y le dirigió un mohín muy mono de enojo, incluso lagrimitas surcaban el borde de sus enormes y preciosos ojos.

— ¡No es divertido burlarse de los esfuerzos de una chica!

— Lo siento… lo siento… no me rio por eso. De verdad te lo agradezco. La pasé muy bien.

— ¿Entonces?

— Sólo tenías que acercarte, Hinata. No muerdo o cosa por el estilo ¿sabes? Me rio porqué las mujeres se complican en cosas muy simples. Además estaría loco para no prestarte atención. Siento si te hice enojar, pero no pude evitarlo.

— Con que éste es tu verdadero rostro ¡eh! Al parecer fallé en conocerte. Eso me enoja mucho, Naruto-kun.

— No soy un acertijo. La verdad soy muy simple.

— ¡Mentira!

— Es la verdad.

— ¡Pruébalo!

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Una cita! Solo nosotros dos, sin máscaras, sin padres. Solo tú y yo.

— No puedo negarme ¿cierto?

Hinata volvió a sonreír como un gato.

—Te parece…

—El martes de la siguiente semana, a las ocho. Ven a recogerme, yo haré las reservaciones. Y ven vestido formal, iremos a buen lugar. Y te lo advierto, no dejaré que faltes. Me lo debes por hacerme sentir como una idiota, Naruto-kun.

—Lo prometo. —Al terminar de decir esa palabra, la puerta del clan se cerró. Sin duda Hyuga Hinata, como dijo Akamaru, era alguien que escondía algo. Por otro lado, él no era muy conocido por relacionarse con mujeres normales. Sonrió, ese fue un buen día.

Dentro de las puertas de clan, Hinata tenía una sonrisa inamovible. Fue muy ingenua al pensar que podía engañarlo, sin duda era un hombre excepcional. Con la última charla, él sólo logró que su interés subiera a niveles peligrosos. Se dirigió a la cocina, ingresó a la misma y, aún con la sonrisa, se acercó a la muchacha de la rama secundaria que había servido los postres. La pobre chica jamás lo vio venir, en un instante estaba haciendo sus quehaceres junto con las otras empleadas, y al otro estaba arrinconada contra una pared, con la mano de Hinata apretándole la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Escúchame atentamente primita… lo somos ¿cierto? Tú eres mi prima en segundo grado por parte de mi madre ¿no? La verdad no me importa. Ahora estoy de muy buen humor, así que sólo te lo advertiré: La próxima vez que te comportes como una perrita caliente, puedes estar segura que tu sello del pájaro se activará accidentalmente en la noche. Ese hombre, nuestro invitado, es alguien fuera de tú liga primita. —Seguía sonriendo y apretándole con más fuerza la mandíbula. La chica lloraba y casi no podía respirar. — ¿Entendiste? Parpadea dos veces si la respuesta es: ¡Sí, Hinata-sama! —La chica lo hizo e inmediatamente Hinata la dejó caer sin aliento. Las demás mujeres Hyuga veían asustadas a la princesa. Pocas veces tenía esos arrebatos, pero nunca había llegado a tal extremo. En ese instante la vieron como una Amazona. Era la mujer más alta del clan y de la aldea, la más voluptuosa y poderosa, no cabía duda que era todo una kunochi.

—Si ya terminó, tenemos una misión Hinata-sama.

Reconoció esa voz y giró abruptamente. En la entrada de la cocina se hallaba Neji, su odioso primo hermano. Según todos, el más fuerte del clan.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí? —Dijo saliendo de la cocina. Neji la siguió.

—Acabo de llegar. ¿Qué sucedió con Ayaka?

—Nada importante, sólo le recordaba una cosa. ¿Es tu amante o cosa por el estilo? No encuentro otra razón para que te interese.

—Sólo quería saber. Nada más.

—Como sea, ¿dijiste que tenemos una misión?

—Sí, Tsunade-sama lo acaba de informar.

— ¡Rayos! Y para qué tu equipo y el mío sean juntados, debe ser dura.

—Se equivoca Hinata-sama. No sólo serán los dos equipos.

— ¿Cuántos más?

—Todos los ascendidos a jōnin y chūnin en los últimos tres años, también los prospectos para anbu. Un total de veinte equipos.

— ¿Qué? — Le devolvió la mirada. — ¿Acaso vamos a la guerra?

—No lo sé, pero partimos esta noche. Eso es todo lo que me informaron. Tengo que avisarle a Hanabi-sama también.

— ¡Espera! Con un equipo tan grande, ¿quién será el líder?

— Namikaze Naruto. — Manifestó y desapareció en el acto. Hinata volvió a sonreír.

— Al parecer te conoceré más rápido de lo pensado. —Estiró sus brazos. — Creo que tomaré un baño.

**-O-**

El día cada vez se ponía más interesante. Ni bien llegó a su domicilio, Shigure le informó sobre el mensaje del Godaime, lo quería en su oficina lo más pronto posible. Rápidamente se bañó y se cambió de ropa, y en menos de un trinar ya estaba siendo guiado por la secretaria de Itachi-san. La secretaria, una Uchiha de casta pura, lo veía con cierta angustia; no era un secreto qué el clan de su mentor lo detestara. La mujer Uchiha suavemente golpeó la puerta y la inconfundible voz del Hokage le dio permiso para entrar. Al abrir las puertas, Naruto encontró a cuatro personas más, todos jōnin de la aldea. Y, por los rostros de todos ellos, supo que la situación era delicada. Desvió la mirada hasta Itachi-san, al hacerlo, una sonrisa zorruna cruzó su rostro.

— ¡Auch! Eso debe doler Itachi-san. ¿Te mordió alguien? — Dijo con gracia al observar el labio inferior roto del Godaime. Los presentes por un instante se olvidaron de sus pensamientos y observaron a su estoico líder apretar con tanta fuerza un bolígrafo, que acabó rompiéndose por la mitad. — O Akira-san te obligó a _entrenar_ con ella. Si no mal recuerdo, en los exámenes chūnin te sucedió algo parecido ¿no? —Una incomodidad casi tangible se hizo presente. Algunos jōnin sintieron que empezó a hacer calor. Los guardianes anbu del Hokage, Uchihas todos, aparecieron desde las sombras y colocaron sus ninjatō en el cuello del joven Namikaze. Ante lo cual, él sonrió satisfecho.

— ¡Basta de estupideces, Naruto-kun! ¡Y ustedes!, —se dirigió a los anbu— ¿los llamé? ¡Retírense! —De la misma forma que entraron, desaparecieron.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, Godaime-sama, que tienes un nulo sentido del humor?

— Las mismas veces que te he llamado irrespetuoso e impertinente, Namikaze-kun.

Bien, oficialmente los jōnin presentes estaban perdidos. Tal vez ingresaron a un territorio desconocido de la psiquis humana o a algún genjutsu extraño. Sea como fuere, conseguir qué su monocorde líder se exalte con tanta facilidad, era un arte. Y comprendieron que el joven Namikaze la dominaba a la perfección.

—¡Por dios, cada encuentro suyo los hace ver como niños! — Exclamó Sarutobi entrando desde una puerta interior del despacho del Godaime. — Éste no es momento para sus tonterías, estamos aquí por un asunto muy serio. ¡Naruto! — Llamó. — ¡Muestra un poco de respeto al título! Puede ser tú maestro, pero sigue siendo el Hokage.

— ¡El anciano tiene razón, Naruto! — Increpó Tsunade un poco más atrás del Sandaime.

— Tsunade… predica con el ejemplo. — Suspiró. La princesa Senju tuvo un ligero rubor, tosió inclinando la cabeza y se acercó al joven.

— Eso no importa ahora. — Carraspeó Tsunade. Posteriormente levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos de Naruto. — El miércoles te esperé dos horas en el hospital para tus pruebas físicas y de rendimiento. Y en vez de eso me mandas a esa mujer. No pienses que te has librado de eso, es necesario. El último registro de tú organismo fue hace seis años, incluso tú necesitas examinarte ¿sabes? Y por otra parte, ¿de dónde carajos sacaste a esa mujer? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

— Shigure.

— Si, exacto. No sé de dónde la sacaste, pero tiene buenos músculos. Los mejores que he visto en un largo, largo tiempo, casi se le pueden comparar a los de un Senju.

— ¿La aceptarás en tu unidad raíz, Tsunade-chan?

— Cuándo he podido negarte algo ¿eh? — Sonrió al escuchar ese sufijo tan hermoso. — ¿Pero de dónde la sacaste?

— De Ciudad Prohibida. Era la guardiana del príncipe que falleció. Entonces estaba en lo correcto. De cualquier forma, te la dejo a ti. Ella aún no es una kunochi, propiamente dicho.

—Por supuesto. Estoy ansiosa de ver hasta donde sus músculos pueden aguantar. Además, me gustan mucho las personas que no se quejan, y ella apenas habla. Es perfecta.

— Tsunade-sama... — interrumpió Itachi— debemos tratar el otro asunto.

— Si, si, sólo tenía que preguntar. Bueno, sigamos con lo que nos compete. — Dicho eso, Tsunade y Sarutobi se dirigieron hacia atrás. Luego, Itachi comenzó:

— Tienes una misión Naruto-kun. Serás el líder. Partes esta noche.

— Ya veo. — Se puso serio y colocó las manos en la espalda, a manera militar. — No creo que los jōnin presentes sean mi equipo.

— No, ellos irán de apoyo. Los equipos de ésta lista — le entrego un papel— estarán en la misión. Veinte equipos shinobi. Sesenta jóvenes entre quince y veinte años. Es hora de hacerles ver la realidad. — Naruto levantó la cabeza del papel y regresó a ver al Godaime.

— ¿Enserio les harás esto? Incluso a tus hermanos y protegidos.

— Las firmas de todos los líderes de clan, a quienes pertenecen estos shinobis, están ahí.

— Las veo. En ese caso no tengo nada qué decir. ¿Cómo debo proceder si incumplen las órdenes?

—Tú eres el líder de misión, Naruto-kun. Tienes carta blanca. Y, por lo mismo, los jōnin presentes te acompañarán. Son tu seguro; aunque no lo necesites.

— Tú firma está aquí, Itachi-san. Significa qué tus hermanos irán, y la familia de Hiruzen-ojiisan también. ¿Confían en ellos a ese grado? — Preguntó con la ceja inclinada, en duda.

—Eso es todo lo que puede hacer un padre ¿no? Confiar en sus hijos. — Expresó Sarutobi. — Te conozco Naruto, y sé que cumplirás de la mejor forma. Es hora que el fuego engulla y arda; cicatrizando el corazón y marcando al espíritu.

— Bien, eso es todo lo que quería saber. Ustedes son los encargados de la logística. ¿Me equivoco Kakashi-oniisan?

— En absoluto, Naruto. —Respondió el aludido. Los cuatro se encontraban parados militarmente a un lado del escritorio. Naruto se acercó y caminó en diagonal. A pesar de su juventud, era infinitamente viejo en experiencia.

— Bien. Kakashi-oniisan, es nuestra primera misión juntos, ¡llega puntual!; Anko-san, por cierto: gusto en verla; Kurenai-san, siento lo de la cena, de verdad; y usted… ¡aún me duelen las patadas que me dio en la aldea del Fénix!, Gai-san.

»Esto no será un paseo ni una clase. Quiero saber si están dispuestos a actuar conforme a mis decisiones. Por un lado, Anko-san ya trabajó conmigo y puede encaminarlos mejor. Y por otro. — Encaró a Gai quién se mantenía marcial y erguido. — No aceptaré sentimentalismos. Ésta es mi misión, y la haré con mis reglas. Al menos la mitad de esos chicos me odiará, estoy seguro. ¿Puede manejarlo Gai-san?

— ¿No está claro?

— ¡Eso no me sirve, Gai-san! Necesito una respuesta de ¡sí o no!

— ¡Sí!... Hacia misiones antes que de tú nacieras.

— Es lógico. ¿En cuántas de éste tipo participó?

— Ninguna.

— ¿Kakashi-oniisan?

— Dos.

— ¿Anko-san?

— Una.

— ¿Kurenai-san?

— Ninguna.

— Sarutobi-ojiisan. ¿Puedes decirle a Gai-san cuántas misiones de éste tipo he tenido que realizar en las milicias en las que he estado?

— ¡Diez!, diez misiones de éste tipo. La primera fue cuándo tenías doce años, en la guerra del país de la Nieve.

— Gracias abuelo.

»Continuemos con esto sempais. La ubicación está en la frontera del norte, junto al país del Rayo. Iremos ligeros y en grupos separados. Escogeremos tres caminos y nos uniremos a las dos mil doscientas de mañana. Todo tendrá que terminar para las cero horas. Hasta llegar al sitio, ninguna palabra sobre la misión. Nada de equipamiento pesado, sólo lo básico. Los veo allá. Eso es todo. Ah, y lleven licor… lo necesitaran. — Caminó hacia la salida. — Me retiro a prepararme, Itachi-san.

— Puedes irte.

Una vez el joven Namikaze salió, los jōnin se sintieron igual a la primera vez que salieron de la aldea cuando apenas eran gennin. Sólo Anko se esperaba algo parecido. Si bien le alegraba que estuviese vivo, esperó jamás tener otra misión con él. De ser posible, no la hubiese aceptado, pero sus pequeños alumnos iban a estar ahí.

— Ya tienen sus órdenes, pueden retirarse. — Los jōnin lo hicieron en el acto. Únicamente Kakashi desobedeció. Los consejeros y el Hokage atendieron sus palabras.

— ¡Diez! ¡Diez misiones de éste tipo! ¿¡Qué ha hecho todos estos años!

— Demasiadas cosas Kakashi. De la misma forma que el Raikage invirtió millones en armamento, nosotros hemos invertido años en fórmalo. Si quieres un calificativo para mi discípulo, sería genio; un genio militar. Y Kakashi… como amigo, como maestro de mis hermanos… cuida de ellos, en especial de Iori.

Así, el sol inició su descenso.

En sus respectivas casas, sesenta jóvenes shinobis se preparaban. Los líderes de sus clanes, muchas veces padres, madres, abuelos; tuvieron una conversación extraña con ellos. Al caer la noche y salir a la misión, nunca imaginaron que ésta sería su última y más difícil prueba.

**-O-**

A la noche siguiente, faltando media hora para el encuentro con su enorme equipo, Naruto se encontraba a pocos minutos del lugar. Había llegado con cinco horas de antelación y se dedicó, como un simple viajero, a estudiar el sitio de su misión. Resaltó algunos puntos claves, compartió con algunos pueblerinos en busca de información y rápidamente comprendió el porqué de la misión. Después, mediante un mensaje enviado con un halcón, indicó a los líderes de los tres grupos el sitio en el cual los vería.

Acaeció una noche sin luna, fría e hiriente. Las luces del pueblo tiritaban a lo lejos, y, pequeñas y efímeras, cobijaban con su albor la inocencia del sueño de sus habitantes. Se sentó en un alcor elevado desde donde se podía dominar completamente el horizonte. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que un paisaje parecido se le había presentado en el país de la nieve? No era muy fácil dilucidarlo, las palabras de Sarutobi estaban muy frescas todavía. Ante ello, se permitió recordar a un anciano hombre que le había ayudado. Así pues, en ese paisaje netamente blanco, escondidos en una cueva con ropa blanca para encubrir su presencia, podía verse a sí mismo de niño en los hielos preciosos de aquella nación.

Esperaban la noche pues era mejor en esas condiciones. Sonrió nostálgico al recordar cómo temblaba aquel día, y no se debía al frío de la nevada. No, era algo más profundo, y ahí, cuándo estaba perdido totalmente en un dilema moral, el anciano general de la princesa Koyuki se le acercó con esa sonrisa tan propia de un hombre que ha perdido todo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Casi pudo oír esa pregunta nuevamente. Recordó que él no respondió y el anciano se sentó a su lado. Después, sacando un pergamino, deselló un viejo instrumento de madera. — ¡Qué pregunta más tonta he hecho! Es difícil ¿no? Es casi imposible imaginar a alguien tan chico como tú con nosotros. En cierto sentido eres más viejo que muchos de los de aquí, y en otro tan inocente. —Empezó a tocar acordes con aquel instrumento. Los sonidos se fueron fundiendo con la soledad, y un tenue silencio los abordó desde algún lugar dentro de la enorme tristeza. — Está bien Naruto, no tienes que ser fuerte siempre. Si te lo diré yo, que he vivido muchos años inmersos en la culpa. No hay palabras de consuelo o mentiras piadosas que pueda decirte. —Siguió tocando. —Cuando nos aflige un mal, podemos remediarlo eliminando su causa o modificando el efecto que produce en nosotros, es decir, interpretándolo como un bien. El conocimiento es dolor, joven Naruto; y los que más saben, más deben llorar sobre esa verdad. Es mejor ser ignorantes y felices. ¡Que sean otros los idiotas que aprendan! — Sonrió. — Pero este mundo no es tan fácil. Cuándo te miro, esas tontas palabras toman una nueva verdad.

—No comprendo.

—Yo tampoco, y me las he repetido infinidad de veces. Al final, después de todo, no nos queda otra cosa que las verdades inmundas que conocemos.[_com/watch?v=M_wmxG24s1Y_] Pero esa infelicidad es la felicidad de los demás. Es un precio justo ¿no?

Posterior a sus palabras, el anciano general se dedicó a cantar. Al menos para aliviar su atrofiada alma. Y, esa canción, casi y podía oírla en el susurrar del viento.

_Me hiero a mí mismo… hoy. Para ver si aún siento._

_Me centro en el dolor, la única cosa que… es real._

_Intento hacerlo desaparecer, pero lo recuerdo todo._

Esas primeras frases quedaron imprentadas en sus recuerdos con fuego. Y, una vez más, pudo oír al viejo cantor delirar en su sufrimiento. El susurro del viento lo recordaba; cada acorde, cada estrofa, cada dolor. Esa sería la última vez que el viejo general tocaría su guitarra. Al amanecer, luego de terminar la misión, el anciano se suicidó.

— _¿En qué me he convertido?, mi viejo amigo._ — Declamó bajando la cabeza y sonriendo melancólicamente. Sin duda, el conocimiento era dolor.

— Ya todos llegaron, Naruto. — Escuchó desde una voz conocida. Giró su cabeza y observó a Kakashi, y a su lado halló a Shikamaru. Al ver al joven Nara, Naruto se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Imagino que lo dedujiste, Shikamaru.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Te lo dije: los eventos nos golpearan con fuerza ¿recuerdas?

Naruto sonrió.

— ¿Estás listo?

—No. —Respondió estoico Shikamaru.

—Bien. Entonces te encargo a los más jóvenes.

—Como quieras.

Tras la breve conversación, los tres shinobis se dirigieron hacia el mirador que daba una perfecta vista del pueblo. Shikamaru se posó a la izquierda y Kakashi a la derecha, dejando a Naruto en el centro. Los tres tenían rostros duros e inamovibles, inquebrantables.

Encontraron a los veinte equipos expectantes, nerviosos. Todos debatían profundamente por qué se encontraban reunidos. Intentaban apaciguar el nerviosismo conversando, tratando de reír y olvidar todo; algo malo presentían iba a suceder.

Entonces arribó hasta ellos Naruto. Con paso fuerte y certero desfiló entre los equipos y se posesionó en el filo del mirador, dándoles las espaldas y mirando fijamente al poblado lejano. Cuando todos tenían su atención sobre él,- lo sintió- empezó a hablar:

—Se preguntaran cuál es nuestra misión, shinobis de Konoha. Pues la diré sin darle vueltas al asunto: Ese poblado que ven ahí se llama Kiku. Tienen tres mil seiscientos ochenta y tres habitantes. Es un pueblo pacífico; la mayoría son herreros, granjeros y artesanos. No tienen shinobis o armas. Y esta noche, ¡asesinaremos a cada uno de esos tres mil seiscientos ochenta y tres habitantes! ¡Esa es nuestra misión!

El silencio se propagó como un engendro horripilante, incluso el viento enmudeció ante tal atrocidad. Regresaron a mirarse buscando que sea algún tipo de broma de mal gusto. Al advertir que todos estaban igual, arrojaron la mirada a los cuatro jōnin veteranos que los acompañaban. Todos ellos estaban serios y erguidos. No, no se trataba de una broma.

— ¿¡Están listos! — Increpó Naruto sin regresarlos a ver, pero nadie respondió. — ¿¡He preguntado si están listos! — Vociferó una vez más.

— ¡Déjate de estupideces Namikaze!

Al escuchar tal respuesta, giró vehemente y encaró a quién contestó. Ante sus ojos, reunidos como los amigos que eran, la mayoría de las estrellas de Konoha, con Sasuke a la cabeza, lo enfrentaron.

— ¿Qué es esa estupidez? ¡AH! — Gritó Sasuke erguido y desafiante, con el sharingan a todo fulgor, resplandeciendo en la oscuridad. Y, gracias a la luz del poblado que apenas los bañaba, Naruto pudo advertir a todos los demás.

Un paso atrás se encontraba Iori, a su lado Haku, tras él, Sakura y Karin. Un poco más retrasados, Chōji y Lee. Un más poco apartados, las demás estrellas de Konoha estaban con Shikamaru. Recordó entonces que el Nara le había advertido de ellos seis. Sin embargo, otros pequeños grupos los acompañaban en su sentir, incluso los aspirantes para Anbu. Al sondear rápidamente a los presentes, observó que ninguno tenía la determinación necesaria. Eso lo enfureció.

— ¡Esa es tu misión, shinobi! — Exaltó con voz de mando a Sasuke.

— ¿Misión? ¡Es una estupidez! ¡Mi hermano JAMÁS consentiría algo así!

— ¡Es cierto, Namikaze! — Chilló Iori con ojos iguales a los de Sasuke. — ¡Mi hermano se enterará de esto! ¡Sabíamos que eras un demonio! ¡Akira-chan no estaba equivocada!

— ¡Escuchen pequeños Uchiha! — Les dijo acercándose a ellos. Enfrentó a Sasuke, los dos tenían casi la misma altura. Mientras tanto Iori se encubrió delicadamente tras su hermano. — Bastante tengo con su clan. No me interesa qué crean de Itachi-san. No tienen idea de lo que es capaz, pero eso no me incumbe. Sus problemas familiares, resuélvanlos en casa. Tengo bastante con la atención que su prima, Akira, me presta. ¿Un demonio? ¡No, no lo niego Uchiha Iori! Y por lo mismo, hoy están bajo mi mando.

— ¡Konoha no hace esas misiones! ¡Sarutobi-sama jamás lo permitiría!

Naruto desvió la vista hacia la procedencia de esa fina voz y se topó con Haku. Era menudo y delgado, le llegaba apenas al hombro. Cualquiera que lo viese, imaginaria que era una bella mujer. A su lado estaba Karin y, un poco atrasadas, Tayuya y Sakura.

—Esperaba más de ustedes. —Clamó. — ¡En especial de ustedes Haku, Karin, Tayuya! ¿No recuerdan acaso porqué viven? ¡Se los dije! — Gritó colérico. — Antes siquiera de saber que era la muerte, sacrifiqué treinta vidas por ustedes tres: niñatos, huérfanos, a quien a nadie les importaba. Dejé morir a padres, madres, niños; por ustedes tres. ¿No son los sacrificios necesarios? ¡Ah! ¡Si alguien debe comprender los sacrificios, son ustedes!

— Entonces… tú… si eres él. — Para los tres nombrados fue un shock. Poco a poco se fueron desmoronando. Haku cayó de rodillas, Iori fue en su auxilio. En esos momentos, nadie se atrevió a intervenir.

— ¡Maldito! — Vociferó Sasuke agarrándole del chaleco anbu. — ¡Una palabra más y…!

— ¡Déjalo Sasuke! — Gritó Hinata apareciendo en medio. Aún así, Sasuke lo mantenía agarrado, con más fuerza de ser posible. — La misión ya ha sido decretada.

— ¡Estás loca! ¡Estamos hablando de exterminar a un poblado inocente! ¡Y todo por éste maldito! ¡Estoy seguro que mi hermano…!

— Kakashi. ¿Acaso miento? — Preguntó Naruto.

— No, esa es la misión que el consejo y Godaime-sama te encomendaron. — Respondió el aludido.

A todos les cayó la declaración como una roca inmensa y pesada de la cual no podían escapar.

— No puede ser… — Murmuró Sasuke dejando de aprisionar el chaleco del joven líder.

Naruto se soltó y ladeó a Hinata. Luego encaró al Uchiha, obligando a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué pensabas? ¡Nuestro mundo se compone de ésta forma! ¡Ellos no han cometido ningún crimen, son tan inocentes como ovejas, pero lastimosamente están de camino a un matadero! — Se trasladó hasta el filo del observador y señaló con su dedo índice la estela de luz que desdibujaba el pequeño poblado. — Nuestro pueblo entero necesita su carne y sangre. Pero el pueblo no necesita saber de dónde vino el alimento, sólo necesitan comer. ¿No me digas que en serio creías podrías ser un héroe siempre? Si es así, déjame desmoronar tus sueños y decirte la cruel realidad de nuestro oficio: Somos tan villanos como la más vil escoria. Nos trasformamos, engañamos y matamos; ¡ese es nuestro trabajo, nuestro deber!, y te tengo más noticias: ¡así ha sido siempre! Inclusive el ser más poderoso y benévolo de este mundo, de existir, también estaría sujeto a realizar sacrificios ¿comprendes? Sólo quebrantando tú moralidad, engañando tú convicción, sólo así puedes forjar un nuevo camino. Ese es el legado que generaciones enteras de guerreros han escrito con sangre, la suya y la de naciones enteras. ¿Si dices que no cumplirás las órdenes? ¡Está bien!, pero únicamente te recuerdo: ¡Estás aquí para cumplir con tu maldito trabajo, Shinobi de Konoha!

— ¡Éste no es mi trabajo! Ésta injusticia…

— ¡Injusticia! — Naruto giró sobre sí mismo como energúmeno, y caminó acalorado hasta estar frente a Sasuke otra vez. Los ojos del Uchiha refulgían ante la ira, el rojo de los irises parecían tornarse brillantes ante una vorágine de sentimientos. — ¡Todos los juicios sobre el valor de la vida se han desarrollado en forma ilógica, y por tanto son injustos! ¡Nadie puede vivir si no es juzgando y valorando la valía de los demás!, ahí tienes tú injusticia. El mundo está sumido en ella, y no porqué exista tienen razón de ser. ¡Ese es el principal problema con el razonamiento moral: Nos engaña, y creemos que nos hace mejores, y así podemos continuar pensando que somos justos! A lo largo de milenios, los hombres han mirado su entorno y vida con pretensiones morales, lógicas, religiosas. Justicia, razón, amor, temor, odio… todo concepto que les des a esas palabras, son ilógicos. Pero se las acepta porque permiten embutirse en el vicio. Se piensa son cosas sensatas, pero no es así, todas son absurdas. Y por eso es tan fácil vivir inmerso en ese vicio. Te vendan los ojos y no te dejan ver las cosas con claridad. Y no te quitas esa venda porqué en todos esos estúpidos conceptos humanos, está sobreentendida la justificación para satisfacer tus apetitos humanos.

— ¡Nada justifica acabar con un pueblo entero!, y si estamos inmersos en la injusticia, en la ilógica de la razón; prefiero eso a desarraigarme de mis ideales, de mis valores, de mis convicciones; aunque digas es ilógico, es la única manera de poder coexistir.

— Si entiendes eso, acatarás las órdenes. Porqué el mundo que protegemos es ese, y su sacrificio, — señalo el poblado— permitirá que todas las personas de TÚ pueblo, sigan tranquilas en ese estado de ignorancia. Ese es tú sacrificio como shinobi: ensuciarte con las verdades de este mundo para proteger las mentiras del mundo de los demás.

Sus propias palabras fueron su condena, cualquier argumento debatible fue quemado, cercenado y enterrado por su propia boca. Sasuke observó cómo Naruto giró y se posesionó en el filo del observador. En ese instante sus pensamientos eran un caos, pareció que todo lo veía desde un lugar muy lejano en el desierto. Mirando, por una pequeña ventana de una casa en medio de la nada, la vastedad de un erial interminable de arena. Cuando Naruto nuevamente habló, tuvo la sensación de oírlo desde un lugar muy lejano y viscoso.

— ¡Lo diré una vez más shinobis de Konoha! ¡Nuestra misión es la aniquilación total de ese pueblo! ¡No tienen que conocer las razones, tampoco deben cuestionar si son válidas o no! ¡Sólo deben obedecer y asesinar a cada hombre, mujer y niño! ¡No permitir que ninguno salga con vida; para esto ustedes han entrenado su mente, para esto han preparado su espíritu, por esto se han condenado al más bajo nivel del infierno! ¡Hoy se gradúan como vil escoria, hoy se hacen seres mundanos ataviados con las inmundicias del mundo! ¡No les mentiré: quienes me sigan allá, puedo prometerles que su vida se convertirá en una miseria, y por tanto tendrá más valor que la de muchos! ¡Y, para quienes no me sigan: admiro su espíritu y determinación pues no se engañan y reconocen que éste mundo shinobi, el real y crudo, no es para ustedes porque son seres más sensibles! ¡Así que!: ¿¡Estáis preparados shinobis! — Los presentes miraban la amplia espalda, la determinación y el porte inquebrantable; no dudaba, no claudicaba, no mentía. Y, antes de que cualquiera diese una respuesta, él saltó hacia el vacío. En ese momento entendieron que él cumpliría su misión, con ellos o no.

Mientras bajaba hacia el poblado, sintió que más personas lo acompañaban. Satisfecho observó a Shikamaru, Hinata, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Tayuya, Neji, Ten-ten y cerca de la mitad de los sesenta. Aceptaron el sacrificio y sus vidas serian una mierda a partir de ahí, pero eso significaba ser shinobi.

— Escuchadme:—gritó— ¡Lo que hagan allá, se queda allá! ¡Pero les advierto: sus actos les proseguirá hasta después de su maldita muerte! —Fue la última orden cuerda, puesto no necesitaban más que una irrisible locura.


	25. Ascetismo Ubicuo III

******Ascetismo Ubicuo.**

* * *

_**Tercera parte:**__ Crueldad, el Zar que miraba a dios y el Uchiha vidente._

Un hombre era llevado en una carreta, desnudo, con un cirio de cera encendida en la mano; una vez la carreta se detuvo, varios hombres — que por sus vestiduras parecían ser soldados — obligaron a bajar al sujeto e inmediatamente lo ataron con cadenas a un poste de madera astillado, erguido de forma sombría encima de una plataforma. Posteriormente apareció un hombre fuertísimo que escondía su rostro detrás de una máscara de hierro. Se paró frente al capturado y sacó una tenaza de acero de unos ochenta centímetros de largo y con ella, sin piedad, haciendo oídos sordos a las suplicas, atenazó al encadenado: primero las pantorrillas, después los muslos, de ahí pasó a los músculos del brazo izquierdo y a con tinuación a las tetillas. Al brutal verdugo; aunque fuerte y robusto, le costó mucho arrancar los trozos de carne que tomaba con las tenazas, fue así que decidió retorcer antes de jalar; de esa manera lo que sacó en cada porción dejó una herida del tamaño de un puño pequeño.

Se pensaría que fue suficiente, el pobre diablo apenas y podía seguir gritando. No obstante el enmascarado recogió desde una caldera, que le dieron anteriormente los mismos hombres que trajeron al desdichado, un compuesto macabro: plomo derretido, aceite hirviendo, resina ardien te, cera y azufre, todo fundido juntamente. El hombre de la máscara de hierro tomó con una cuchara de metal la mezcla del caldero y lo vertió en abundancia sobre cada herida que las tenazas habían abierto. Los gritos que se escucharon probablemente llegaron tan lejos y hondo como el infierno, sin embargo el martirio del miserable distaba mucho el tiempo para terminar. El hombre fuertísimo desencadeno al infeliz — quien para esas instancias se había desmayado— y lo arrojó de forma atroz desde lo alto del patíbulo. Una vez en el suelo y asistido por un ayudante, ató con cuerdas cada miembro a lo largo de las piernas y brazos para en seguida amarrar el otro extremo a caballos. Una vez aseguradas las cuerdas, golpeó con la palma abierta los traseros de los animales e hizo que estos tiraran en sentidos opuestos.

Se pensaría que todo terminó ahí, pero esta última maniobra fue desastrosa porque los caballos que se utilizaron no estaban acostumbrados a tirar. Un cuar to de hora después, tras varios in tentos fallidos, el brutal enmascarado ideó hacer tirar a los caballos: los del brazo derecho a la cabeza, y los de los muslos volviéndose del lado de los brazos, con lo que se rompieron los huesos de las extremidades por las coyun turas. Estos tirones se repitieron varias veces sin resultado; entonces, ante la falla de cálculo, en lu gar de cuatro caballos puso seis; pero el cielo parecía no querer al desgraciado - quien hacía tiempo había entrado en algún tipo de trance – puesto los seis caballos no fueron suficientes para descuartizarlo. Se intentó una vez más luego que el hombre de la máscara de hierro rompería parcialmente, a hachazos, las coyunturas. Entonces se volvió a repetir las acciones, por suerte los seis caballos, tirando con todas sus fuerzas, se llevaron tras ellos las extremidades: primero las piernas del lado derecho, el izquierdo después; luego los brazos.

Minutos más tarde las extremidades desatadas de las sogas de los caballos, fueron arrojadas a una hoguera que se había prendido cerca del patíbulo; y confirmada la muerte del desventurado, se levantó el resto del cuerpo y se lo arrojó a la hoguera, junto con leños y paja.

La justicia divina había sido llevada a cabo. EL crimen: cobardía ante el Zar.

**-O-**

Escuchad, escuchad la historia de un lugar mágico. Un lugar donde incluso dios puede sentirse sobrecogido. Cayendo desde montañas tan gigantescas que a la luna acarician, una larga hilera de alcores custodia una gema pulida por los siglos. Visto al Norte, grandiosas montañas las cuales sus cumbres muy pocos han osado hollar, ofrece la escenografía de quietudes donde el color no importa y son los grises quienes han agazapado al tiempo. Al sur en cambio se advierten llanuras tan bastas como el cielo, mimadas por el viento en cálido arrullo. Según la leyenda, en alguna parte de esa estepa verde y maravillosa duerme eternamente el legendario Zar: Nemrod, el fiel. Al oeste se explaya un erial interminable de arena que acaba donde el hombre no puede vivir a causa del calor, y al este se alza una selva tan inhóspita que su corazón es tan virgen como la profundidad más honda del mar. Ahí, en un espacio inmenso donde convergen tan efímeros y opuestos paisajes, se alza el centro del continente, la ciudad del Zar: Zaratustra.

En los glacis de las torres que flanquea las puertas inmensísimas, sobre los anchos muros recubiertos en pan de oro, se podía ver a dos centinelas de veinte metros cada una. Las hermosas esfinges de las guardianas eran de mármol puro con detalles elegantes de lujoso marfil. Y, desde sus espaldas, las hermosas alas que las identificaban como divinidades se extendían imponentes sobre todo el flanco. No había protección más divina, ni guardianas más hermosas. Al entrar por aquella puerta colosal que fácilmente permitiría a doscientos hombres avanzar uno junto al otro, se llegaba a la primer órbita de las nueve que existían. En esta orbita las murallas eran sólidas y anchas, por lo menos diez metros de grosor por veinte de alto. Éstas resguardaban a la población más humilde de la ciudad, y ese sistema seguía por sobre las nueve orbitas que se distribuían como terrazas ascendentes, siendo conectadas por puentes soberbios enjoyados con lapislázuli y pan de oro. Y, entre cada orbita, un profundo abismo separaba las terrazas. En el fondo del precipicio se observaba un cristalino río que refulgía igual a la reliquia más encelada por los astros.

Mientras más puentes se cruzaban, más eran las maravillas que se descubrían. El cuarto círculo era una ciudad esmerilada llena de vitrales donde el sol, como travieso niño, jugaba con los colores y las sombras. El sexto en cambio tenía calles rectas en ángulos agudos, siendo partida en la mitad por un río que cruzaba la ciudad cual cinta dorada radiante ante el astro rey y desembocaba en una monumental caída por el abismo dejando recoger sus aguas al vasto Estigia del fondo. El octavo era una ciudad totalmente de mármol, pavimentada en terracota y enjoyada con una jungla inmensa de formidables columnas que no sostenían nada, más estaban revestidas con azulejos de cerámica vidriada con esmaltes policromados que refulgían ante la luna exponiendo animales fantásticos, guerreros de ensueño, paisajes oníricos y fabulas de una mitología milenaria.

Sin embargo al llegar a la novena orbita, cualquier concepto de fantasía se convertía en falso ante la realidad más excelsa. Ésta orbita, en lo más alto del sistema, era propiedad exclusiva del Zar. Se dividía en cuatro isletas. Cada una con vista a los cuatro puntos cardinales y, sobre esa tierra verde, frondosa, donde los árboles se confundían, enmarañaban, tanto con los precipicios como con la tierra, corrían cuatro ríos de aguas tan claras como el cielo limpio de una mañana de verano. Así, conectando estas cuatro isletas altísimas, puentes de piedra pequeños y hermosos, tan chicos que solo una persona podría pasar a la vez, conectaban las isletas. O, mejor dicho, conectaban los cuatro castillos que en cada isleta existían.

El del norte era construido de marfil con hermosos grabados de lianas cinceladas y azulejos policromados en rojos muy desaturados. El contraste que ofrecían las montañas del fondo, grises todas ellas, era como admirar un rubí en medio de un paraje nevado. Mucho más al advertir la inmensa altura y los atrios tan colosales de la entrada. Parecía más un templo que un castillo. El de sur era infinitamente maravilloso sin contar que el más pequeño. Adornado con pan de oro y cerámicas pardas para mimetizarse con las llanuras del fondo cuando llegase la estación. Al ser el más bajo, los puentes que lo conectaban con los otros castillos salía desde los costados igual a escaleras de caracol, bajando hasta una parte del abismo y delicadamente enlazaba todo. Lo más hermoso de éste palacio otoñal era sin duda el maravilloso jardín que se apreciaba en el techo del mismo. Inmensos árboles se erguían ancianos y sabios, y enredaderas liadas con paciencia por el tiempo descendían adornando los frescos hermosos de las paredes. El del oeste fue un palacio soberbio; alto, majestuoso, idílico. Enormes arcos de medio punto y lacerias minuciosamente labradas se apreciaban por doquier, y, columnas trabajadas arduamente por artistas incansables, sostenían con potencia las cúpulas titánicas de granito verde. Así, cuando en el palacio de verano se llegaba a la cúspide de la estación, junto con las cuatro Alminar de los costados, se podía ver las arenas del desierto en el fondo y sobre el horizonte se vislumbraba la cúpula que parecía una esmeralda brillante, soberbia, en medio de las arenas.

Si bien el favorito de muchos era el palacio de primavera. El más alto, diverso y sorprendente; construido al filo del abismo dando la sensación que era una extensión del mismo. La frondosa vegetación de aquella isleta de primavera era exuberante, tanto que los delicadísimos cuidados de los jardineros eran considerados un trabajo arduo y del más alto honor entre los siervos. Al pequeño pedazo de naturaleza hecha gloria se le denominó _pairidaeza_. Según la leyenda fue el primer palacio del imperio, por tanto el más antiguo y especial. Así se levantaba imponente hasta llegar a una altura de cien metros.

Los arquitectos, con todo el amor y devoción por la amadísima reina de aquel tiempo olvidado, habían construido una serie de plataformas superpuestas y cada vez más pequeñas a medida que se subía. Cada uno de las plataformas era sostenida por macizos pilares jónicos de piedra elegantemente refinada. Después los pisos fueron recubiertos con asfalto para luego arrojar toneladas de tierra donde sembraron árboles y plantas traídas desde todos los lares del reino. Una vez crecieron los árboles, decenas y decenas de aves arribaron desde la selva inhóspita del Este e hicieron de aquel su nuevo hogar. Con el pasar de los siglos la naturaleza, con su amorosa mano, fue emperifollando al palacio. De esa manera no se sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era obra del hombre y cuál de la amorosa diosa naturaleza. Así pues, en lo más alto de aquella beldad, una construcción abovedada, con contrafuertes y pilares con nervios – llamados así pues parecían que de la cumbre salían nervios hacia el techo en formas de flores geométricas – se erguía sublime y desafiante a la imaginación. Pero no todo era benevolente, una oscura historia guardaba celosamente los muros. Una leyenda de tiempos olvidados donde el amor, la lujuria y la inocencia hicieron que el mundo entero entrase en caos. Tal vez era aquel sortilegio del destino que atrajo tan febrilmente a Nemrod trigésimo, el justo. Pues sea invierno, verano u otoño; él vivía siempre ahí, en primavera.

En una habitación dorada llena de lujosísimos vitrales, artísticas alfombras y la más enacerada belleza, el gran Nemrod se encontraba en su cetro. Doce hermosísimas doncellas de piel aceitunada y delicados atributos formaban su sequito personal. El elegante recinto emanaba elegancia, poder; más la audacia de los sonidos que se entreveraban en dicho lugar hacía que un ápice de atrevimiento manche tan ancestral zona. El hombre sentado despectivamente, casi de forma inculta, apenas batía el pie al son de la música. Las doncellas se miraban entre si intrigadas, con una inocencia arrulladora, mientras contemplaban a su señor. Podía ser todo cuanto hablaran de él, y mucho más; pero ante sus ojos no pasaba de ser un niño grande con gustos bellacos y una curiosidad desbordante. La estruendosa música demostraba con avidez su falta de madurez, en palabras de los consejeros.

— ¡Qué maravilloso, qué maravilloso! Es como si mi alma bailara en la cúspide más brutal de una batalla por siglos aplazada, y sé que voy a salir victorioso. ¡Alena, Alena… lo oyes!

— Sí, mi señor. Es ciertamente… diferente.

— Es electrizante Alena, es electrizante. Traed ante mí a tan magníficos músicos. Es uno de los regalos que más me ha gustado en toda mi vida. Está canción es pensada en mí. ¡Qué maravilla! De inmediato, no tardéis amada Alena, no tardéis. Quiero que la toquen en mi presencia y los cubriré de oro, regalos, mujeres y gloria.

— Lo siento señor mío. No podré complacerte. Tengo entendido que están muy al sur. No creo puedan llegar hoy mismo.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Qué pena Alena! ¡Pero informadles hoy mismo que su música ha encendido mi alma y acalorado mi espíritu!

— Con rapidez, señor mío. — Dijo la mujer que se encontraba más cercana a él. Su hermosura era sólo comparable con la belleza de tan idílico lugar. Piel aceitunada, largos cabellos negrísimos y figura sinuosa, agraciada con ojos tan verdes como la más hermosa serpiente. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie. Incluso más que su madre, la reina. Alena susurró algo a la segunda de la fila, otra guapa mujer. Segundos después, la mujer bajo la cabeza y se retiró con la elegancia de una gacela.

— ¿Alena?

— Sí, señor mío.

— Has tenido noticias de mis queridos generales. Estoy ansioso de escuchar las buenas nuevas de Mileto, la locura de Milo, la tosca astucia de Leonato, la gentileza de Tsukune, a mi dulcísima Artemis, incluso al amargado de Zhù.

— Señor, es muy pronto para buenas nuevas. Pero puedes preguntar a tus consejeros.

— ¿A esos viejos? ¡Prefiero tratar contigo, hermosísima Alena! No sólo tu presencia es más estimulante, sino que tu inteligencia es superior.

— ¡Sentimos no tener los encantos de Alena, señor! Pero has de saber que somos entendidos más en la guerra. — Dijo un hombre alto que rondaba los cincuenta de barba bien cuidada y cabello acicalado. Tras él, dos hombres de igual importancia le seguían. El de la izquierda era algo regordete pero sus ojos afilados demostraban sapiencia y brutalidad, mientras el de la derecha, seco en carnes y más alto, era el más joven de los tres y su sonrisa invitaba al sosiego.

Al entrar completamente a la habitación, las hermosas mujeres cerraron la enorme puerta por donde habían ingresado. Los consejeros se acercaron al pie del trono y bajaron la cabeza. Hasta ese instante, Nemrod no había abierto los ojos pero le fue inevitable al sentir a los cascarrabias tan cerca. Habían sido los generales de su padre y lo conocían desde que prácticamente salió del vientre de su amadísima madre.

El hermoso joven de larguísimos cabellos negros y piel de porcelana, abrió sus enormes orbes demostrando un origen divino: el color de sus irises eran unos jamás vistos en la tierra; ojos lilas comparables a cuando en el crepúsculo del atardecer el sol se mezcla con la noche y los colores pintan al cielo en magistral presunción. Se sentó de forma erguida y ladeó su cabello negro hacia atrás. Su rostro era un deleite para la vista: barbilla fuerte, nariz respingada, labios finos y grandes. Y, debido al calor abundante que aún los abochornaba, su magistral cuerpo labrado se apreciaba para goce de mujeres y algunos hombres. De su cuello colgaba un collar de oro con una preciosa piedra verde que parecía encerrar algo vivo. Igualmente, de sus orejas tendían hermosos pendientes que en un principio recordaban una luna menguante y luego se transformaban en lágrimas de oro puro. Su vestimenta era muy poca pero preciosísima. El brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha estaban enfundados en una especie de mitones de cuero hasta el codo y una muslera de acero hasta la rodilla, respectivamente. Con grabados arcaicos bellamente fundidos. En tanto la otra mano se dejaba ver limpia; a no ser por unas abrazaderas de correas, las mismas que engalanaban el muslo izquierdo y de forma trasversal la cadera. Esta última estaba recubierta por un cinturón de oro desde el cual caía, a manera de quitón, telas negras. En conclusión, parecía una armadura qué cubría muy poco, pero hermosamente detallada. Digna de un Zar.

— Puedes acallar esa _cosa_ que llamas música, señor.

— ¡Lo oyes amadísima Alena! ¿No son viejos? — La mujer sonrió más no respondió.

— No niego ser viejo. Me agrada serlo, la verdad. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, señor mío. Sólo sucede qué tengo oídos. Es demasiado… demasiado enérgico para mi atrofiada gloria. — Manifestó con sutileza el consejero regordete.

— Está bien. Alena.

—Enseguida señor mío. Desean que nos retiremos también, consejeros.

—Sí, sería una buena idea preciosísima Alena. Hablaremos de temas…—Antes de que el consejero seco en carnes y sonrisa afable terminase, el Zar concluyó:

— Aburridos.

Alena sonrió con más gusto, el sequito de hermosas jóvenes también lo hizo. Poco después todas se retiraron dejando a los cuatro hombres hablar con total privacidad. Por supuesto, para alivio de los consejeros, la música se cortó.

Nemrod se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hacia una de las inmensas ventanas. Ésta tenía una puerta que daba hasta uno de los numerosos palcos del palacio. Al ser la última habitación, la más alta, al abrirla un cálido viento afloró de forma refrescante. El sol se alzaba poderoso en la cúspide y el viento acarició con calidez su bello cuerpo. Desde ahí podía verlo todo, fue así que observó las nueve orbitas de su hermosa e inmensa ciudad. Entonces fue engullido por la gracia de su poder. Se acercó a la barandilla de piedra y arrojó la mirada hacia abajo. El río Estigia en el fondo del abismo se veía pequeñito, aun así podía ver con claridad las aguas limpias y oír con cierta nitidez el rumor de su bisbiseo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y advirtió al rió más cercano que bañaba los jardines del palacio de primavera. De alguna forma éste bajaba desde las inmortales montañas del norte, se repartía en cuatro y desbocaba por las laderas en una titánica caída. Las cascadas eran poderosas pero al caer desde tan alto parecía que el agua se perdía a pocos metros, y se convertía en vapor. Sin embargo a pocos pies de alcanzar el final de su larga travesía, volvía a ser nuevamente agua para fundirse con pasión al río Estigia. Algo sencillamente maravilloso.

— ¡Hablen!, viejas glorias. Díganme si podré pronto cumplir los designios de mi destino.

— A eso hemos venido, señor mío. — Habló el viejo regordete. — La mitad de tu poderoso ejército ha arribado a tierras mundanas. El general de glorias, tu amigo Mileto, ha hecho saber que todo está preparado. Y también ha expresado que los enemigos sin duda son de temer. Manejan a su antojo las energías…

— ¿No lo sabíamos ya? Rikudō-sennin les habrá enseñado. Y ya siglos han pasado desde aquel infame día. Pero no deben ser problema para mi poderoso ejército. A diferencia de ellos, nosotros conocemos el origen de las energías y por qué ellos pueden manipularlas a su antojo.

— A un oso le importa muy poco la procedencia de su fuerza, no entiende de dónde viene, siquiera tiene noción de sus músculos, pero el hecho irrefutable es que sabe cómo utilizar sus destrezas y lo hace con fiereza.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que perderemos? — Nemrod se apoyó sobre el barandal y alargó la mano, en pocos instantes un colibrí bellísimo se acercó y se posó en un dedo.

—Por supuesto que esa idea no ha cruzado por mi mente, señor mío. Desde el día de tu nacimiento has sido bendecido por la gloria divina. Si lo sabré yo: Cuando la reina te traía a este mundo, el antiguo Zar ganaba tres batallas como augurio de tu potestad. — Aclamó el viejo de la sonrisa amable.

— ¿Entonces a que han venido, consejeros?

— No es nada difícil suponerlo, señor mío. Aún si la fortuna está de tu lado, aquellas son tierras extrañas y desconocidas. La ayuda del descendiente de Rikudō nos hará bien. Él, tiene bajo su mando hombres poderosos que incluso podrían presentar fiera batalla a tus más habilidosos generales. Además, gracias a su tenacidad fue que el sello de los lamentos está roto por completo. Destruido ese sello monstruoso que pusiese el sabio traidor, nada nos impide cumplir con nuestro objetivo sagrado.

— ¿Debemos confiar en él?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Respondió el de la barba bien cuidada. — No sé qué intensiones tiene. Aquel cuento que expuso es más falso que la luna hecha de queso. Pero sus metas están muy lejanas todavía. Así lograremos dos cosas: La primera evitarnos un enemigo temible. Y la segunda, conocer mejor que busca. Sea lo fuere, tenía que llegar hasta aquí para conseguirlo. Tal vez esté relacionado con la historia perdida y la puerta de Dante.

— No me agrada ese ser. ¿Por qué esconder su rostro? ¿Por qué traicionar a su gente?

— Lo importante es que está de nuestro lado. Su nación nos recibe y su conocimiento es extenso. — Alegó el viejo de la mirada afilada.

— Entiendo. Pero ¿qué desea a cambio? Algo debe querer, de otra manera no estarías frente a mí ahora. — Preguntó mimando al pajarito entre sus manos.

— Al gran señor del fuego. Ellos lo llaman Kyūbi. Ese es su precio. Desea liberarlo de su sello. No se cómo lo averiguó, pero lo sabe.

— ¡Imposible! — Gritó girando sobre sí mismo. Sus manos se tiñeron de rojo al masacrar, entre su mano, al pequeño colibrí. Al notarlo, bruscamente sacudió sus manos y avanzó hasta el interior de su palacio. Los tres consejeros le siguieron.

Ya dentro, buscó algo con que limpiarse la sangre.

— ¿¡Señor! — Exclamaron los tres a la vez.

— ¡Silencio! — Los calló. — Desde que tengo uso de razón, mi amadísima madre me ha contado acerca del señor del fuego. ¡Seré yo quien lo libere!

— ¡Lo entendemos señor mío! Pero no nos has dejado terminar. Los shinobis lo tienen apresado dentro de un cuerpo mortal. ¿Lo entiendes? Ellos lo llaman Jinchuriki. Y, peor aún, lo posee la nación más poderosa del continente shinobi. ¡Tan poderosa qué por sí sola nos daría guerra durante décadas! Además, incluso entre los suyos son enormemente temidos los hombres y mujeres que habitan ahí. Debemos ser cautos y no prolongar esto hasta fenecer. Madara conoce parte de la historia, pero no la parte más importante. Escucha señor, dejemos que sea él quién libere al señor del fuego de su prisión humana. Y serás tú quién lo libere de su prisión divina.

El Zar terminó de limpiarse las manos con agua fresca, se secó con una fina tela de lino y giró dirigiéndose hasta su trono. Se sentó e inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás.

— Está bien. Decidle a Uchiha Madara que es un pacto. Pero avisadle que estaré presente cuando libere al señor del fuego de su prisión humana. ¡Si eso es todo, empezad la ofensiva ya! Y comunicadle a mi ejército: ¡Si en tres meses me entregan el país de la tierra, habrá grandes recompensas y los cubriré de gloria! — Inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y dejó reposar su mentón en su palma.

— ¡Enseguida! — Manifestaron los tres consejeros a la vez con una gran sonrisa. De inmediato, como empujados por el viento, salieron de la habitación. Al quedarse solo y escuchar la puerta asegurarse, el Zar se dirigió a nadie:

—Alena. Tus costumbres nunca cambian. Siento mucho haber aplastado a tu espía.

— Fui mi culpa, señor mío. Debí proveer tu carácter. —Dijo apareciendo de la nada, fundiéndose con el aire y saliente desde las entrañas del viento.

— ¿Qué opinas queridísima Alena?

— Sólo soy una sierva, señor mío.

— Y yo solo soy un hombre. — Sonrió— Háblame con franqueza, Alena.

— Sólo me pregunto: Si el tal Madara conoce la historia y es poderoso. ¿Por qué no ocuparse él solo de capturar al hombre quien aprisiona al señor del fuego? ¿Por qué esperar a que tu ejército arrase y siembre el caos para poder tener oportunidad? Sea quien sea, no cualquiera podría apresar tan poderosa energía. Sin duda son de cuidado algunos shinobis, y más aquel quien encarcela a una de las fuerzas más benévolas del mundo antiguo.

— ¡Ridiculeces! — Rió. — ¿Piensas que temeré a un simple mortal?

— ¡No, claro que no! —Sonrió. —Sólo pensaba. Después de todo, dios está contigo mi señor.

En ese instante Alena se arrepintió de sus palabras. El Zar se levantó de su trono y, con un gesto de soberbia, gritó para que todo el palacio y el mundo le oyesen:

— ¡Dios! ¡Ja! Una quimera escondida en el cielo, ungida por una situación ridícula y sin gracia. —Caminó hasta el balcón, Alena le siguió, y siguió gritando. : — ¡Únicamente la fe lo hace existir!: fe humana, fe en sí mismos, fe en todo lo demás. Sólo es una podrida banalidad que no encuentra forma. ¡Ah, humanidad arrogante; ante tu ignorancia creas dioses por montones, cuando en realidad no puedes crear ni un simple gusano! ¿¡Decidme Alena, decidme es mentira, decidme no es verdad! ¡Os reto a demostrar tú valía ante mí, dios! — Apuntó al cielo, luego se volteó hacia la mujer y prosiguió: — Y moriré esperando la respuesta. Si alguien ha de reinar el cielo: son los pájaros, pues sólo ellos pueden volar con libertad; si alguien a de dominar el mar: son los peces, pues sólo ellos conocen la profundidad tan basta del mar; si alguien a de someter la tierra…—Se acercó a la hermosísima mujer y le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Posteriormente giró vehemente y vociferó hacia limpio cielo azulísimo: — ¡soy yo!, pues tengo la voluntad. ¡Lo veis dios, te miró como igual y te digo sin temor: no hay cabida en éste mundo para ti!

**-O-**

_Costa Oeste del país de la tierra_**.**

— ¡Y el destino ha sido sellado con las palabras del divino señor! ¡Caminad, que la gloria nos espera!

En lo alto de una ensenada poco pronunciada, un hombre de cabellos largos y dorados como la parte ardiente de un habano costoso, alzaba la espada en señal de victoria. Abajo, millares y millares de hombres enardecían su espíritu ante la potente voz del general Milo, el hermoso.

La tierra tembló ante tal vorágine de gritos envalentonados. El ejército era tan grande que se perdía en la distancia. Todos con enormes espadas, armaduras resplandecientes y una voluntad férrea. En flanco izquierdo centenares y centenares de caballos relinchaban encabritados. Y, al otro extremo, máquinas de guerra parecían alabar la prominente batalla. Por fin su gloria seria puesta a prueba y ellos estaban ansiosos de ganar la guerra divina. Mujeres, hombres, muchachos; no había distinción para la gloria. Cada uno; rico o pobre, bello o feo, brutal o noble, sólo tenían una única premisa: Ser la mano justiciera del divino Zar y morir en batalla cubriéndose de honor, fe y gloria. Sin duda, eran el polo opuesto de los shinobis; guerreros sin alma, sin espíritu, seres brutales que mataban por la espalda y se enorgullecían de ello. Y mientras marchaban gritaba _Alalalai_, invocando a su amadísima diosa de la guerra y la justicia.

Marcharon dos días con sus noches por el desierto caluroso. Y, en la cúspide del tercer día, advirtieron al otro enorme ejército. Su pecho fue engullido por el clamor de la muerte, sus espadas rebosaron ante el fragor de la batalla, su gloria se prendía ante la exaltación del benévolo espíritu. Como honorables guerreros que eran, días antes habían mandado un heraldo para imponer el sitio donde los escudos se romperían, las espadas se trizarían y los cuerpos morirían, pero, el heraldo jamás volvió con la respuesta, al menos no vivo. Los impíos shinobis, siendo seres terribles y brutales, mandaron la cabeza simplemente.

El sol se alzaba imponente en su cenit. La verde llanura fluctuaba con el rumor del grácil soplo de Eolo, señor de los vientos, mientras la compasiva diosa guerrera Alala inflaba los pechos tan fuertemente para que chillaran con arrebato su nombre. El general Milo, el hermoso; se hallaba sobre un semental negro todo él. El caballo sentía la muerte cerca y, en vez de asustarse, relinchaba queriendo salir a todo galope para aplastar entre sus cascos cualesquier pobre diablo que osara ponerse al frente suyo.

El ejército del Feudal de la tierra miró sobrecogido los cientos de alaridos. La mayoría pertenecían al ejército real, mientras tras ellos, fraguando sus malintencionados e indignos trucos, cuarenta divisiones de shinobis se camuflaban.

Tanto el feudal como el Tsuchikage creyeron que era una ridiculez mandar más fuerza puesto en la inteligencia que hicieron después de qué el mensajero arribara a sus tierras, juzgaron y se burlaron. Al mandar espías, estos no advirtieron más que simples hombres, tal vez campesinos del otro lado y ni que hablar de su nulo conocimiento de chakra. ¿Qué peligro podían representar? Oh, pero cuan equivocados estaban. Ante su orgullo, prejuiciado todo, el anciano líder de la Roca consideró idiota al Raikage por sus estúpidos esfuerzos. Ellos no representaban de ninguna forma un riesgo ¿Por qué avisar a sus vecinos? ¿Por qué hacer alianzas con los otros países o clanes? No, ellos lo resolverían y así mandarían un claro mensaje: La aldea oculta de la Roca y el país de la tierra, aunque diezmados por los penosos hechos de hace meses atrás, seguían siendo la más brava y aguerrida nación. Sin embargo, cuando los generales del ejército regular del país de la tierra y los capitanes de los escuadrones shinobis miraron frente a frente al ejercito del general Milo, el hermoso; un miedo les invadió desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

— ¡Glorias jóvenes, seres humildes y poderosos! He ahí al enemigo, eh ahí a los corruptos. ¡Decidles, decidles cual es vuestra labor!

_Alalalai_

El gritó se oyó tan profundo que estremeció la llanura, y, con aquel alarido glorioso empezaron a correr hacia la gloria, hacia la muerte, hacia el destino.

Brutal, solo el significado de esa palabra podría describir cuando chocaron contra sus enemigos. Con fuerza desbordante y vigorosa acribillaron todo cuanto encontraron a su paso. Escudos contra escudos, lanzas contra espadas, armaduras contra carne. Todo se hizo un rebullicio. Y fue así que el cielo se ennegreció con pena cuando los chillidos se escucharon.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, hasta cinco morían cada tras segundo. Entre dos y ocho se retraían ante el miedo, y sólo uno peleaba con fervor ante el ejército extranjero. Ese uno comprendió que si pasaban de ahí, todo lo que conocía seria reducido a nada. Tenía esperanzas de los guerreros sin honor: los shinobis. Cuando por fin estos aparecieron siendo heraldos de lo místico y la muerte, con sus fuertes piernas y técnicas increíbles, acudieron a la fuerza de la naturaleza para cambiar el rumbo de la batalla.

Técnicas de agua, tierra, fuego y viento inundaron el campo de batalla. Y, activaron las trampas que anteriormente habían colocado. Murieron cien, doscientos y trecientos en escaso minuto, pero no claudicaban, ni retrocedían, sólo avanzaban mientras seguían gritando a su diosa guerrera: _Alalalai_. Así, cuando toda trampa fue activada, la sorpresa más grande les atracó a los shinobis. Desde atrás de las filas apareció el general Milo, el hermoso; junto con un escuadrón que superaba el millar, y ellos entraron en combate.

Oh, que obstinados e idiotas habían sido sus líderes. No supieron que les golpeó. Los hombres que entraron en batalla eran tan hábiles como ellos, y manejaban el chakra también. No ejecutaban técnicas aprovechándose de los elementos. ¡No!, en vez de eso ponían toda su energía en la velocidad, en la potencia, en su cuerpo. Jamás en sus vidas habían visto tanta velocidad. Algunos de ellos, los más experimentados, temieron con horror estar frente a su más profunda pesadilla: el rayo amarillo de Konoha había vuelto y, peor aún, trajo consigo a mil como él, tan rápidos y letales como él. Quizá, lo que más les asustaba era que ninguno de ellos dejaba ver una estela amarilla. ¡No, ahora era estelas de todo color!

¡La suerte estaba echada!

Tras tres horas, ni uno sólo del ejército de la tierra y de los shinobis de la roca quedó en pie, vivo. Mientras el ejército de Milo, el hermoso; estaba aún muy numeroso. Según sus bajas, apenas ochocientos hombres llegaron a la gloria eterna. ¡Que estupidez! Casi lo consideraba un deshonor advertir que tan pocos de sus hombre habían muerto. No, él quería por lo menos que la mitad de su escuadrón pereciera ahí, y había regresado con apenas el uno por ciento de sus tropas sobre el escudo. La gloria no estuvo de su lado ese día. Debía esperar más, mucho más.

—_Alalalai. _— Gritó casi sin ánimos.

—_Alalalai._ —Respondió su escuadrón de igual forma.

La guerra había empezado con la batalla de un sólo escuadrón de los siete que habían arribado hasta el mundo shinobi, pero esa batalla no fue cubierta de gloria. Milo, el hermoso; lloraba.

Ya al anochecer, los extranjeros hicieron reconocimientos de los cadáveres y celebraron junto a ellos. Bailaban, cantaban y bebían alrededor de la enorme fogata que resplandecía en la oscuridad. En ésta habían puesto leños, paja y, como combustible, los cuerpos de sus amigos, hermanos, padres. No había diferencia en el género. También, en un acto de compasión colocaron en una larga fila a sus enemigos. Muchos se sorprendieron al observar el rostro de horror de algunos de los shinobis y solados de la tierra. No por las horribles heridas de algunos, sino por que parecían tener miedo. ¿Acaso ellos no consideraban un honor morir en batalla? Sea como fuere, lo dejaron ahí y pusieron a dos de sus aliados animales: tigres, a custodiar que ninguna ave de rapiña se comiesen los cuerpos. Seguramente alguien iba a ir por ellos para repatríalos, como los héroes que eran, a su ciudad.

Un poco apartado de la celebración de la batalla el general Milo, el hermoso; era ayudado por unas doncellas a sacarse su indumentaria de pelea. Después, ya totalmente desnudo y gracias a la sutil luz sardónice de una lamparilla de kerosene, se podía dibujar su cuerpo: alto, musculoso, lleno de cicatrices; más su nombre y título lo dignificaban totalmente: era un hombre hermoso. De piel tostada, labios delgados, nariz respingada y enormes ojos azules. Las doncellas masajearon su cuerpo, posteriormente lo llevaron hasta una tina de agua. Una vez se introdujo, las hermosas muchachas se dedicaron a bañarlo todo. Aún no podía quitarse el amargo sabor de boca, ni siquiera con el agua tibia y refrescante.

— Se encuentra bien, mi señor. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para borrar su tristeza, estoy dispuesta a ir al Hades y volver sin pensarlo. Deme todo su dolor, si con ello consigo una sonrisa de su hermoso ser. Lo aceptaré con algarabía y disfrutaré enormemente pues quitaré un peso a mi lord. — Declamó con sutil encanto una de la doncellas, la más hermosa de todas ellas. Sus ojos verdemar refulgían el sentir de sus palabras y, con sus pequeñas manos, enjabonaba la espalda de Milo, el hermoso.

—Chloe, mi dulce azucena. No puedes hacer nada por mí. No sé cómo les diré a mis hermanos de gloria sobre esta batalla tan amarga.

—Ganó, mi lord Milo. Eso es todo lo que importa ¿no? —Le enjabonó el pecho.

—Pero no pagué el precio justo, dulcísima Chloe.

—Yo creo que sí lo hizo. Este lugar es diferente, señor.

—Ya lo veo, pero desde niño esperé esto. Las historias de mi padre y mi abuelo sobre este día enardecían mi gloria y preparaban mi espíritu. Incluso si moría hoy, hubiese sido fantástico.

— ¡No, mi señor! Yo aún quiero vivir. —Sonrió.

— ¿Chloe?

—Sabe bien que el día que alcance la gloria eterna, yo me abriré el cuello y le seguiré a donde sea.

—Mi preciosa Chloe—le acarició con el dorso de la mano. —No tienes que hacer eso por mí. Ya me has dado mucho. Ni siquiera tenías que seguirme hasta aquí.

—Hubiese muerto de dolor sin usted, señor mío. No lo dude. —Le enjabonó los abdominales con sumo cuidado, casi como una caricia prohibida.

—Puedo volver en otro momento si interrumpo su diversión, gran general Milo.

Los presentes regresaron la mirada hacia la procedencia de esa voz. En la entrada de la tienda se dibujó la silueta de un hombre enmascarado, con un único ojo rojo visible. Tras él, un muchacho delgadísimo con un parche en un ojo desviaba la mirada curioso. Chloe se separó de su señor al igual que las demás doncellas.

—Eres tú. Te esperaba mañana, lord Madara. — Enunció arrojándose agua encima y lavando su cuerpo. Después se levantó mostrando su desnudez sin atisbo de vergüenza.

—Sinceramente me apresuré porque creí que necesitarían mi ayuda. Pero creo que los subestime. Acabaron muy rápido. Ni yo lo hubiese hecho así de efectivo. Felicitaciones Milo, el hermoso.

— No necesito adulaciones. Además, la gloria es de mis soldados. Ni siquiera tuve necesidad de entrar en batalla. No hagas mi dolor más hondo, lord Madara.

— Siendo sinceros— se acercó a un buró y se sentó. El joven del parche quedó relegado en la entrada de la tienda. Después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a mirar a cuatro mujeres con tal solo una fina ceda cubriendo sus hermosos cuerpos—su cultura es tan diferente a la nuestra que es de admirar. Y, créeme, tal vez a los cuerpos de los soldados del Feudal los manden a buscar, pero los shinobis se pudrirán antes que alguien los reclame.

— Si en tres días no hay noticias, los enterraremos. Así es nuestro honor lord Madara.

— Sólo decía. A mi poco me importa. En fin ¿a qué se debe mi llamado ante ti, Milo?

— El general de glorias, Mileto; ha recibido la respuesta a tu petición. Me pidió que te informara pues soy el primero de los siete en entrar en batalla.

— ¿Enserio? — Su ojo brillo con exaltación. — ¿Cuál es la respuesta del Zar?

— Nuestro divino señor ha dicho que es un pacto. Aunque, por lo que vi hoy, no lo creo necesario. No es que menosprecie tu poder, lo respeto; pero…

— Tranquilo, tranquilo general Milo. Hoy los has tomado desprevenidos. Y no son los más fuertes. Mejor dicho: son los más débiles, y tu escuadrón es el quinto en fuerza. Aun así tuviste algunas bajas. Ellos no son nada comparados con el país del rayo y el país del fuego. Además, ahora los tomaran más enserio. Podrás tener lo que tanto anhelas general. Te lo aseguró. En especial si llegas a vivir tanto para enfrentarte a Konoha. Es ahí donde mi grupo Akatsuki y yo, les seremos de gran ayuda.

— ¡Qué gran dicha! — Explotó de repente. — Sabía que no me defraudaría el destino. — Sonrió. — Que buenas noticias me has dado, lord Madara. Venid, venid y disfrutad el principio de nuestra alianza.

Madara sinceramente no lo comprendía. Eran excéntricos a su pensar, y qué el llegará a esa conclusión era de por sí, raro.

— Me agradan sinceramente. — Dijo Madara cruzando los brazos. Se veía relajado y, si hubiese estado sin mascara, se hubiese apreciado una socarrona sonrisa. — Pero he de declinar tu propuesta. Es hora que nosotros también nos preparemos. —Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. — Felicidades nuevamente General Milo, el hermoso.

El general no le respondió pues estaba entusiasmado como un niño. Lo dicho, estaban locos.

Ya fuera de la tienda. Shaoran se colocó a su lado. Los dos shinobis miraban con cierta curiosidad como los soldados (hombres y mujeres) bailaban alrededor de la fogata. Sus pueblos eran como el agua y el aceite, de eso no había duda.

— ¿Es seguro confiar en ellos, Madara-sama? — Preguntó Shaoran.

— Les confiaría hasta nuestra alma, Shaoran-kun. Aunque eso no desquita que iremos con cuidado. Naruto por ahora es nuestro principal enemigo. Incluso Itachi no tienen plena noción de lo que puede hacer. Por el momento dejaremos el país del fuego al último. Primero será el país de la tierra. Cuando conquistemos la ciudad del Dragón, pasaremos al país del hierro. Después al país de viento. Dejaremos el Rayo penúltimo y el Fuego como tiro de gracia. Esta odisea nos llevará algún tiempo, incluso con la ayuda de nuestros amigos.

— ¿No es peligroso dejar tanto tiempo a Naruto-san? Podríamos enviar a todos los Akatsuki y terminar con él. Nos evitaríamos muchísimos problemas.

— No; Itachi, Jiraya, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Tsunade y todos esos shinobis son aún muy poderosos. Te lo digo yo que aún no me recupero de mi batalla contra esos mocosos. Si a eso les añadimos la generación estrella de Konoha, nos devolverán a los Akatsuki en bolsas, inclusive a Pain. Estoy seguro que Itachi sabe mucho sobre eso, no le sería imposible luchar contra él. A eso añádele Naruto y será una masacre. Peor aún si Silva y Friné Akashia entran en batalla. Hay un largo camino que recorrer, Shaoran-kun. Primero debemos debilitarlos, hacer que ellos mismo se acaben. Esperar a descubrir las debilidades del enemigo, y, mejor aún, esperar a que Naruto tenga debilidades ¿entiendes?

— Sigo pensando que es peligroso.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Sin embargo no tenemos otro camino. Al reducir sus fuerzas militares, reduciremos los obstáculos. Por el momento nadie va a ayudar a nadie. Cada nación hará lo mejor para ella misma. Es por eso que te mantenemos trabajando con nuestra querida Kotonoha ¿no? Para evitar alianzas.

— Y los demás generales de Zar. Escuché que al menos tres de ellos son muy fuertes. Incluso Tsukune-san cortó el brazo del Raikage y es él quien les sigue a esos tres en fuerza. ¿No podríamos avisarles a ellos sobre Naruto-san?

— En verdad te preocupa— Rió. Posteriormente continuó: — No, sucedería lo mismo que con los Akatsuki. Además, la muerte de los tres más fuertes sólo lograría que el mocoso del Zar arribara a tierras Shinobis. Y, lo que menos queremos es que eso pase. Al menos no hasta que yo esté al cien por ciento. Después de todo, no queremos que se apropie de todo el mundo ¿o sí?

— ¡Que complicado!— Suspiró. Casi dejaban el campamento del general Milo.

— No desesperes. Es necesaria la paciencia para lograr una utopía, Shaoran-kun.

— ¿Utopía? Es la primea vez que le oigo decir esa palabra. ¿Cuál es, Madara-sama?

— ¿Cuál es mi utopía? ¡Es fácil en verdad, muy fácil! Veo un mundo en el que no estemos atados a necesitar respuestas. Sueño con un lugar donde el caos sea tan precioso como el sol moribundo de una tarde de verano. En una sociedad donde el trabajo y el apremio de la vida, se asignen con fervor al que menos haga sufrir, al más insensible. Y así, en escala ascendente hasta el más sensible a las formas más elevadas, más excelsas de sufrimiento, y, por eso, sufre, aunque se le haga llevadera la vida. Mezclar esa amalgama de realidad, separarla, comprender los estados más sublimes a través de la imaginación y recomponer la realidad a nuestro capricho… ¿No soy un vidente fantástico? ¡Eh!

Tras aquellas palabras, desapareció. Shaoran suspiró nuevamente. Si era sincero, cada vez entendía menos a Uchiha Madara.


	26. Óbice Abstruso I

_Al mirar las cosas con fe, muchas mentiras se convierten en verdades; al mirar las cosas con lógica, muchas mentiras se hacen razonables; al mirar las cosas con el corazón, muchas mentiras se hacen necesarias._

* * *

**Óbice Abstruso.**

Entre las maravillas más hermosas del universo, el tiempo es sin duda uno de los más bellos, intrigantes y a veces cruel, regalo. Así; de la misma forma que el tiempo es imperecedero, necio, inexorable e imperturbable, la Capital del Dragón se mantenía soberbia siendo inmune a los años puesto aquella magnificencia sólo se podía catalogar como un vértice del tiempo. Más antigua que cualquier registro humano, su construcción era casi un mito, y, sus enormes murallas tan colosales que se creía habían sido construidas por los propios dioses, se alzaban poderosas en el corazón del país de la tierra. También se vanagloriaba de ser la ciudad más poblada del continente, cobijando en sus entrañas cerca de ocho millones de ciudadanos.

Sin embargo la mano del hombre, peligrosa y destructiva, había menoscabo con violencia tan ilustre recinto. Hace poco más de ocho meses el enorme caos suscitado en todas partes había mellado dramáticamente su imponencia. Muestra de ello en el sur se había abierto un formidable boquete, dando fiel testimonio a las horas más oscuras sufridas en las últimas seis centurias. No obstante sus ciudadanos, orgullosos y altivos, hicieron heroicos esfuerzos por llevar a la amada ciudad a su cúspide normal. Ochocientos hombres trabajando día y noche habían devuelto la potestad a la Capital del Dragón. Es verdad que aún distaba algún tiempo para que ésta alcanzase su magistral brillo, pero, a pesar de todo, aún era una beldad indescriptible.

En el centro de la ciudad se alzaba el castillo imperial. Una enorme y preciosa construcción que fácilmente superaba los cien metros de altura. De muchas formas era el opuesto a Ciudad Prohibida de la Nación del fuego; éste era más largo que ancho, con acabados más rústicos pero de igual perfección. Ahí, en el corazón de tan largo edificio, el Emperador del Dragón-suma autoridad del país de la tierra- se hallaba reunido en el salón de guerra junto con sus generales y el hombre más poderoso que su nación haya visto jamás: el tercer Tsuchikage, Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki.

* * *

_Primera Parte: Honor Complicado, Orgullo Perdido y Necedad Peligrosa._

* * *

_País de la Tierra. Capital del Dragón._

La discusión se había tornado acalorada desde la mitad de la tarde y, dado que a esas horas el plenilunio se mecía en la cúspide atravesando el firmamento, ese aspecto había hecho caldear una acérrima disconformidad en el salón de guerra. Cada uno de los presentes se echaba la culpa a su manera, de forma discontinua y con excusas vacías que caían en la sinrazón. Shinobis, consejeros y nobles pugnaban ataviados en una sarta de sandeces que no llevaba a ningún sitio; a no ser al saneado de responsabilidades. Lo cierto, e inescrutable hecho, era que veinte escuadrones del ejército real; junto con cuarenta equipos shinobi, habían perecido en tierras occidentales en lo que desde ese día sería llamada la batalla del Yūhodō (explanada).

Igual que en las más brutales épocas de las guerras ninjas, únicamente dos kunochis habían logrado sobrevivir. Su padre, un jōnin curtido en dos guerras contra Konoha, les había ordenado irse ante la eminente derrota. Ellas, obedecieron a regañadientes dirigiéndose a un lugar seguro desde dónde pudieron advertir la feroz contienda. Posteriormente, haciendo ademanes de madurez, se presentaron altivas ante el anciano líder y relataron con lujo de detalles lo que sus dolidos ojos habían observado. No escatimaron palabras para describir las hordas intransigentes de fieros guerreros que peleaban con la dicha de encontrar una muerte gloriosa, tampoco limitaron esfuerzos para relatar la sorprendente velocidad con la que se movía el escuadrón que finiquitó las cosas.

Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki escuchó atentamente lo que esas criaturas- no mayores que su nieta – contaban; mientras evitaban en cada palabra echarse a llorar desconsoladas por la muerte de amigos, amigas y padre. Dilucido con cuidado cada hecho a fin de entender las variables, y esto lo llevó a un panorama claro de la difícil situación. No obstante, en tanto el relato se sucedía frenético y en partes atropellado, no concibió más que su insolencia al no precisar de antemano el peligro real que los extranjeros representaban para su nación.

Esa misma tarde llamó de urgencia a una reunión extraordinaria de las sumas autoridades de la nación de la Tierra esperando lograr un concilio de todos los poderes, por supuesto, tal vez se debía a la edad o al cansancio de su marchito espíritu, pues no recordó que esos nobles de cuna dorada, más parecidos a avispas iracundas, no podían ponerse de acuerdo ni en como limpiarse el trasero. Fueron alrededor de seis horas en las que tuvo que soportar las arremetidas contra cualquier hipótesis o hecho, aportando ideas imbéciles que únicamente conseguían demostrar la poca experiencia y peor intelecto. Algunos fraguaban intenciones heroicas como en las mejores crónicas de fantasía, otros intentaban sonsacar el mayor provecho para su sector y los restantes intentaban menoscabar la situación. Era un congreso de víboras, siendo un grave insulto para las serpientes pues esos ilustres animales tenían más sapiencia que los atrevidos mocosos de linaje monarca. La política, de todas las ciencias humanas, se había mantenido así desde hacía siglos, siendo simplemente un circo disimulado por costosos trajes y palabras intelectuales que, en boca de esos _eruditos_, se convertían en palabras vacías, carentes de sentido, siendo impresionantes para una población hundida en la mediocridad, pero totalmente insulsas en sustancia o contenido. Y, si a esos grandes actores de la ignorancia se les sumaba un líder frívolo, temeroso, patético; sólo se podía llegar a un desenlace: estaban perdidos, en toda la extensión de tan sutil palabra.

Sin embargo aún existían guerreros sabios, verdaderos paladines que se habían labrado un nombre gracias al millar de muertos que flagelaban sus sueños, hombres cuyo espíritu era como una maciza montaña: inamovibles, pesados, eternos dentro de su fragilidad. Ōnoki bajó los brazos que por horas habían servido como soporte para su rostro, y soltó un suspiro cansado. Frente a él, al otro extremo de la mesa cuadrada, a la diestra del enclenque Emperador del Dragón, el único hombre por el cual el legendario Chug-Faa sintió algún temor escrutaba con vista apacible los sucesos vergonzosos que se suscitaban. Sus profundos ojos verdemar inducían cierta calma que escondía una mente afilada y prodigiosa. Ōnoki lo conocía desde que prácticamente era un crio, lo vio crecer y convertirse en un poderoso general de las tropas no shinobis. Y, se convirtió en leyenda hace dos décadas cuándo, por primera y única vez, el General de generales: el sabio Chug-Faa **[1]**, perdió en los áridos desiertos del país del viento en una batalla por el dominio de un vasto erial que por décadas se habían pugnado la nación del Viento, la Tierra y el Fuego. Así pues entendió que Tzu-Nii era el único hombre en esa sala con el cual podía contar. Tuvieron una conversación silenciosa de miradas y, al llegar a un acuerdo, comprendió que era hora de terminar con esa bacanal ruidosa.

— ¡Ya escuché suficientes idioteces!—Dijo en voz alta imponiendo su presencia. Tan sólo su grito fue suficiente para amedrentar a tan débiles criaturas. Algunos, heridos en su orgullo, intentaron decir algo, pero la rapaz mirada del viejo los calló sin necesidad de palabras—. No importa lo que piensen, o creen pensar, el único hecho real es que perdimos cerca de diez mil hombres en tres malditas horas. Ni siquiera cuándo Hiruzen Sarutobi comandó la ofensiva en la _Arboleda del Olvido_ tuvimos tantos muertos en tan poco tiempo, y hablamos de aquel quién se ganó el título de Dios Shinobi al masacrar a la mitad de nuestra alianza con el extinto país de Neme. Este enemigo es peligroso, así que dejaremos un lado los problemas económicos y todo lo demás, señores nobles. No sólo estamos en riesgo de una eminente conquista pues el maldito Uchiha Itachi podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para conseguir lo que desde hace años ha deseado: conquistar la periferia del norte que linda con la aldea del sonido. Si lo consigue, este continente será de él. Únicamente nosotros nos interponemos entre el mar del norte y Konoha. ¿Comprenden la situación?—El silencio fue la única respuesta—. Veo que lo comprenden, señores. Estamos bailando en el filo del Kunai. Por un lado tenemos una fuerza suficiente como hacer temblar al mundo shinobi, y por otra Itachi nos podría arrebatar la mayor vertiente económica del país. No tenemos aliados próximos, nuestro poder militar está reducido y, por si fuese poco, la mitad de mis shinobis quieren dar caza al sonado hijo del maldito rayo amarillo, un tal Naruto Namikaze; ni siquiera sabemos si es una artimaña de ese malnacido Uchiha. Tal vez esto les suene crudo, nobles, pero no podríamos estar peor.

Los murmullos se hicieron oír por el recinto, pequeños bisbiseos de preocupación y terror. Se volvieron cobardes los heroicos, cautos los conspiradores y por fin se preocuparon los que restaban importancia al escenario.

— ¿Qué, qué sugiere Tsuchikage-dono?—Preguntó con una suave vocecita el Emperador.

— ¿Sugerir? ¡Nada! Lo más sensato ahora es actuar. Nada de posibilidades, sólo hechos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir, Ōnoki-sama? —Indagó con más atención el General Tzu-Nii.

—Necesitamos armas, máquinas de guerra, explosivos, entrenamiento duro y rápido para nuevos efectivos, shinobis y no shinobis. El Raikage hace algunos meses inicio una carrera armamentista, ahora entendemos el porqué. Supongo no lo saben, pero consiguió que algunos pueblos de otras naciones se uniesen a su país, pequeños pueblos de artesanos que trabajaron haciendo armamento para él. Pagó precios bastante elevados para comprar su confianza. Claro, en la aldea de la Roca nos ocupamos inmediatamente mandando un claro mensaje: si nos traicionan, tendrán suerte si sólo desaparecen del mapa. No puede decir que harán las demás villas afectadas, en especial porque algunos pueblos traidores ya cuentan con la protección de la Nube, pero estoy seguro que si en el Fuego el tonto mastodonte hizo algo parecido, la respuesta de Itachi será igual o peor que la mía. Si tenemos suerte, el mocoso idiota del Raikage y el malnacido del Hokage entraran en guerra. Pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por un _puede ser_. En tal caso propongo que entre dos males escojamos al menor: una alianza con la Nube.

En el salón los cuchicheos volvieron con más fuerza.

—Entiendo su lógica, Ōnoki-sama—dijo Tzu-Nii—. Pero ¿qué podríamos ofrecerles a cambio? Es verdad que estos extranjeros representan un gravísimo riesgo, también es verdad que estamos en un escenario demasiado delicado con Konoha. No sólo la diablesa del fuego ha estado martillando en los antiguos valores monarcas, sino que nosotros mismos, desde hace años, acarreamos con subversivos. Usted cortó una de las principales cabezas hace casi dos años luego del fallido golpe de estado en el país del Té, pero aún quedan muchos escondidos. Si a eso le sumamos nuestra economía, no hay nada que podamos ofrecerles.

—Por supuesto que lo hay, Tzu-Nii. Fuimos y somos uno de los países más poderosos. En otros tiempos éramos los mejores comerciantes. Tal vez ahora nuestra economía no esté solventada, pero la mayoría de los presentes tienen grandes recursos en sus tesoros familiares. Enormes montos de dinero que en estos momentos nos son necesarios—sonrió.

El salón quedó absorto, mudo, únicamente los latidos de los enfurecidos corazones se oían.

— ¡Piénsenlo nobles! Estamos entre la espada y la pared. Por occidente tenemos tropas tan letales que, según informan, son como copias de nuestra peor pesadilla: El rayo amarillo de Konoha. Por oriente, tenemos al malparido Uchiha. Ese viejo mono con facilidad puede hacerme frente, y, según nuestro último amable encuentro, —señaló irónico—Itachi es más fuerte que él.

—Pe… pero tenemos dos Jinchuriki—se animó a intervenir el Emperador.

—Y ellos a la mejor generación de los últimos sesenta años… Déjenme recordarles que en esa generación estamos incluidos el viejo mono de Konoha, el difunto gorila de la nube y mi bella persona. Además, parece que no me escuchan señores. Si es cierta la información que me ha llegado, ese tal Naruto, no sólo es hijo del desgraciado Rayo amarillo, sino que también es el Jinchuriki del Kyūbi. Si alguna oportunidad tenemos, es con la alianza. Sería muy beneficioso tanto para ellos como para nosotros: tendríamos cinco Jinchuriki, mandaríamos en ataúdes a los extranjeros y, si todo sale bien—sonrió—, Konoha ya no sería la mayor potencia. Así, ustedes también ganan pues la diablesa del fuego caerá con su amada aldea.

La afonía inundó el lugar como el preludio que precede a una sinfónica bien adiestrada. Las ideas, los posibles eventos, el pensar sabio dentro de la turbia moralidad; todo ello se sumergía en una vorágine de sentimientos entre los cuales se podían distinguir fácilmente la cobardía. Era execrable siquiera imaginar una alianza con un enemigo que durante décadas impidió sus objetivos. Sin embargo, en la larga existencia monarca de la Nación de la Tierra, jamás habían estado en tan deplorable estado. Gracias a la diablesa del fuego parecía que la conformidad con la que llevaban sus vidas los ciudadanos, ya no les era suficiente. Ideologías peligrosas habían germinado como hierba mala en la bella planicie de su paz, y eso les molestaba. Pero, ¿de ahí a entregar sus preciados bienes?, ¡era algo inconcebible! La mayoría de nobles dirigió la mirada hacia la máxima autoridad, no obstante se encontraron con un ser patético qué parecía más deseoso de esconderse bajo la mesa que afrontar la realidad.

—Por sus expresiones imagino que tienen que pensarlo—enunció Ōnoki con los ojos cerrados—. Sólo les recuerdo que el tiempo es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos. No tardarán mucho en avanzar los invasores, e Itachi seguramente actuará pronto… si es que ya no lo ha hecho. Mi trabajo como Tsuchikage es velar por el bienestar de la nación. Mi aldea es la fortaleza que cuida del Dragón, pero si el Dragón está dormido, ni siquiera nuestra protección servirá cuándo los cazadores lleguen. Es todo lo que tengo que decir, y recuerden: el honor no lo constituye el origen de un hombre, sino su fin. ¿Cómo quieren encontrar su fin, nobles?

Sin esperar respuesta se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Ninguno de los presentes emitió palabra alguna.

**-O-**

Recorrió los largos pasillos iluminados por focos tenues que derrochaban una luz amatista, y observó curioso los mágicos ventanales situados a gran altura desde dónde la luna se fugaba como amante furtiva, desenredando sombras y enredando la realidad. Sus pasos traqueteaban sonidos sordos en la fina madera de roble, y la cacofonía extenuante de los mismos le arrebataba los anodinos pensamientos. Abrió una puerta en el final del pasillo para encontrar ante él el paisaje de la capital. A lo lejos, los contornos se desdibujaban junto con las luces sardónices derrochadas tímidamente por los postes, provocando sombras escurridizas, lóbregas, que se fundían con los excitantes fulgores de las casas y chocaban contra la mampostería verduzca de las inmensas murallas. No había pasado mucho desde aquella ocasión cuándo se vio obligado a ir hasta la bella metrópoli del Dragón. Y, con culpa reconoció que había sido él quien ayudó a abrir tan colosal boquete en unas de las murallas occidentales. Sin embargo, y pese a todo, nunca se cansó de la maravilla nocturna de la inmortal capital. Con sus puentes bajos, jardines suntuosos y pequeñas avenidas, siempre se sintió un citadino más.

En su juventud soñaba con algún día ser un integrante de la Capital, tratando de dilucidar que, a su edad, estaría descansando en una bella mansión, desperdiciando los días en un jardín y contando anécdotas de célebres batallas. Pero la suerte es extraña, nunca consiguió cumplir ese pequeño capricho. Las guerras, la política, la insuficiencia de fuerza de las nuevas generaciones le obligó a luchar hasta los límites. Después, cuando creyó que por fin podía retirarse, todo sucumbió en vituperables eventos. El día que Uchiha Itachi asumió como Hokage, jamás imaginó que ese sería el decline de su orgullosa aldea. Un orgullo perdido, un honor complicado junto a la necedad propia de su espíritu, les habían dejado dónde estaban: a riesgo de desaparecer. Ni siquiera su grandioso nombre era ya augurio de fuerza. Cómo Sarutobi había expresado en su último encuentro meses atrás, eran leyendas vivientes que sólo servían como mito de otra época más fácil; épocas en las cuales ser poderoso era suficiente. En la era actual ser el mejor, el más fuerte o tener las mejores técnicas ya no aseguraba el poder. Ahora sus nombres sólo servían como dinosaurios de brutal ímpetu sin ningún aliento para el futuro.

Saltó desde el pequeño balcón y utilizó su hermosa técnica para volar. Sentir el aire vetusto de un viejo imperio, ser inocente ante el frió rumor de los vientos y dejarse llevar por la nostalgia de una época perdida, hizo que su cuerpo sea embutido en pujanza, no así, una pujanza marchita que afloraba en trágica decadencia.

Se mantuvo quieto a unos doscientos metros por encima del castillo. Las luces de la ciudad eran pequeñitas como estrellas desperdigadas en un profundo abismo de laberintos, surcados por extrañas formas discontinuas. El plenilunio a su espalda refulgía con ostentación burguesa, bañándolo, recordándole los miles de días que lo acompañó como mujer celosa. ¿Fuerza o flaqueza? No podía precisar bien cuál de los dos estados reinaba su corazón. Cerró los ojos y sintió el brío excitante de una noche serena, matizada por la desconformidad del fracaso.

— ¿Quién eres?— Preguntó de repente hacia la noche oscura.

—Zhù, el inmortal—respondió una voz gutural desde las extrañas del caos, desde la noche sin luna o esperanza.

—Jamás imaginé que en este mundo hubiese alguien más con mi poder. Otro ser que conociese la libertad del viento, el goce de ser uno con el cielo—. Abrió los ojos, una mirada afilada respondió a las dudas de su ser. ¡Fuerza!, nada más que eso.

—Podría decir lo mismo, viejo guerrero. Es una lástima que tu muerte esté cerca—. Contestó saliendo desde la oscura vacuidad.

Simplemente apareció desde las entrañas del viento y la noche. La luna se tambaleó por el cielo y algunas nubes acudieron presurosas a su auxilio. Nubes grises, pesadas, que aparecieron igual al extraño Zhù; vestido de negro, gris y con una indumentaria extraña. Traía una especie de capa que lo cubría desde la cabeza, bajaba hasta el cuello y se tensaba a la altura de los hombros para ser atrapada por hombreras de metal que brillaban ante el fulgor blanquecino. A continuación ésta se abría y desparramaba hacia abajo, terminando en varios jirones ondeantes que asemejaban vestimentas de fantasmas lánguidos y olvidados. Traía braceras que cubrían desde el puño hasta el codo en formas de correas, botas macizas con punta de metal y grebas cobrizas en las piernas, cinceladas con extrañas ornamentas. Sin embargo lo más majestuoso de su presencia era el enorme espadón que mantenía horizontal tras su espalda, sosteniéndola con la mano derecha como si quisiera esconderla y al mismo tiempo mostrarla con elegante sofisticación. Ōnoki nunca había visto tan hermosa arma; negra toda ella, con una hoja fina, peligrosa, con labrados exquisitos que apaciguaban el llanto del millar de almas atrapadas. Sí, el Tsuchikage pudo oír el lamento de todas las vidas que tan vil instrumento había reclamado.

— ¿Muerte?—Rió como en sus mejores épocas, su sangre se excitaba—. ¡Mocoso impertinente! ¿Sabes a quién le hablas?

— A un hombre peligroso, sin duda. Tan peligroso que he decidido quitarle de en medio. Sin usted, vieja gloria, este país caerá antes de la próxima luna llena.

Ōnoki rió recordando su orgullo, su poderío.

— ¿¡Tú y qué ejército, extranjero!

—Soy mi propio ejército—respondió con fuerza—.Pero no he venido a platicar. Los grandes hombres exigen no hablar de sí mismos con cinismo u inocencia.

— ¡Grandes palabras, extranjero! ¡Ese será el epitafio de tu tumba!

Ōnoki levantó las manos a la altura del pecho. Estaba dispuesto a terminar lo antes posible. Un ataque sorpresa, y eso sería todo. Ni siquiera se molestaría en nombrar el jutsu. Reunió chakra y un pequeño cubo traslucido se empezó a formar entre sus palmas.

¡Impecable!

Sintió un desfase en el viento, un tenue ronroneo en el entorno, tal vez fue el instinto o las décadas de experiencia, pero cualquiera en su lugar no hubiese tenido oportunidad. El movimiento del extranjero fue impecable: veloz, letal, apuntando a matar. En un parpadeo Zhù, el inmortal; recorrió aproximadamente los cien metros que los separaba y abanicó con destreza el espadón en un ángulo diagonal, dirigido expresamente a cortarle de un sólo tajo la cabeza. El poderoso Kage apenas consiguió ladear el cuello de forma tosca para evitar su fin. Si bien parte de sus canosos cabellos volaron en el haz blanco del fulgor lunar junto con la cinta amarillenta que sostenía su escaso pelo.

¡Tuvo que procesar los hechos vertiginosamente pues con un sutil movimiento de muñeca el extranjero regresó la maciza arma con el fin de córtalo por la mitad! ¡Frente a él el fornido cuerpo del adversario le impedía cualquier movimiento, mientras el espadón seguía la trayectoria y muy pronto la afilada hoja negra reclamaría un alma más a su colección!...

¡Y lo cortó, dividiendo en dos el diminuto cuerpo!

Zhù, el inmortal; quedó estático. La hoja negra brilló en la oscuridad como una perla preciosa de caos. En tanto sus ojos ambarinos inspeccionaron expectantes como las mitades caían con diferente peso, y, mientras lo hacían, algunas partículas se esparcieron en la vacuidad asemejando ser polvo sideral. Sus negros cabellos oscilaron con la brisa, liberándose rebeldes de la caperuza que los mantenía sitiados. Entonces, sonrió de forma entrecortada.

— ¡Yo soy el Tercer Tsuchikage, el temido Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki!—Bramó furioso emergiendo desde un punto ciego, a espaldas del enemigo. La técnica estaba lista, brillando como una supernova al final de su existencia—. ¡Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu! (_Elemento Polvo: Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo_).

Sin esperar réplica del oponente, Ōnoki la lanzó de forma cruel. El cubo translucido conteniendo una radiante esfera de luz embistió contra el extranjero que apenas y alcanzó a ver algo sobre el hombro. El cubo se agrandó hasta alcanzar un diámetro de proporciones absurdas, y opacó por un instante la luna. Dentro de esa monstruosa técnica, la esfera de luz explotó formando una especie de estallido primigenio, ¡magnífico!

Segundos después el silencio ahogó todo. Las luces de la ciudad tiritaban en la profundidad provocando ideas a ilusiones perdidas entrelazadas en una malgama de surrealismo. El cabello blanquecino de Ōnoki revoloteó junto a la brisa proveniente del sur, al tiempo que el enorme cubo transparente fue encogiéndose hasta disolverse. Sin percatarse de su estado, el anciano guerrero suspiró aliviado. Ese chico le provocó un miedo insospechado, algo indefinible que durante décadas no había sentido. Movió sus hombros en círculos llevando la mano izquierda hasta su frente y, con cierta rabia, limpió los pequeños ríos de sangre que caían desde su sien.

Como un rayo descargado en la llanura, Ōnoki sintió un pinchazo en el costado izquierdo, bajo la clavícula, a la altura del omoplato. Con violencia arrojó la mirada hasta el origen de dicho dolor que en cuestión de un parpadeo se hizo insoportable. Cuándo sus pupilas observaron el área antes mencionada le abordó una enorme sorpresa tan intensa como el dolor infernal que le cimbró la columna vertebral. La afilada punta negruzca sobresalió orgullosa provocando tal sufrimiento que el orgulloso viejo guerrero únicamente atinó a gritar de forma colérica. Con un movimiento sutil y poderoso proyectó su codo hacia atrás para inmediatamente desplazarse a gran velocidad en dirección del viento. Al estar a unos cuantos metros alejado, sosteniéndose la herida, se limitó a mirar a su atacante.

Frente a si, con la espada aún extendida y goteando sangre desde la punta Zhù, el inmortal; estaba hecho jirones. El cuerpo del extranjero, ahora semidesnudo, presentaba enormes heridas sangrantes. Algunas se notaban que eran muy antiguas y otras recién estrenadas, sin embargo la postura del hombre contrastaba enormemente su apariencia. Estaba erguido, con una media sonrisa adornándole el rostro y rebosante de felicidad, al menos sus ojos lo expresaban. Para ser tan joven, el torso del extranjero estaba tan marcado como el tronco de un árbol milenario. No existía lugar en su piel que no hubiese sido acariciado por el filo de quién sabe qué tipo de armas. Pero, en discrepancia con tal espectáculo, los músculos pectorales de Zhù, el inmortal; eran macizos, tan anchos que bien podían ser el doble de la cadera. Ese hombre había sido adiestrado para manejar la espada con vulgaridad, potencia, con el único objetivo de matar rápidamente sin dar tiempo al adversario para decir palabra.

Ōnoki presionó la herida con más fuerza, pensó que de un momento a otro su brazo ardería en un fuego helado. Era una sensación totalmente discordia. Por un lado sentía en el interior que le quemaba como el infierno pero su piel estaba helada. Y, al intentar mover la mano, sus huesos crujieron como puertas viejas. En su larga vida nunca había estado tan mal en un lapso de tiempo tan corto.

— ¿¡Cómo sobreviviste! — Preguntó en un intento por ganar minutos. Necesitaba pensar, y acudió a la vanidad del oponente.

En sus muchos años y cientos de batallas aprendió que jactarse del cómo esquivaron un ataque devastador era demasiado tentador para quienquiera que haya visto la muerte por un segundo.

— Los grandes hombres exigen no hablar de sí mismos con cinismo—. Repitió mientras se lanzaba al ataque. El orgullo de éste guerrero era superior, no necesitaba hablar sobre sí para mostrar la grandeza de su gloria. Además, era claro el objetivo: matar lo más rápido posible.

El extranjero no le daría tiempo para nada que no sea pelear, quizá la forma más letal de arrinconar a un shinobi. No le daba ningún respiro para realizar sellos, pensar en estrategias o acudir a la astucia. Era la brutalidad en su estado más puro. Energía, fuerza, potencia; todo se reducía a seguir y seguir hasta conseguir el objetivo trazado. Fue así que comprendió la verdadera letalidad de los invasores. Ellos no se detendrían hasta que la última gota de sangre sea drenada de sus venas o, en el peor de los casos, hasta que el último halito de espíritu desapareciera junto a la exhalación de los pulmones.

— Doton: Kengan no Jutsu (_Elemento Tierra: Puño de Roca_)

El puño derecho de Ōnoki fue recubierto por una pesada capa de rocas que se materializaron desde las pequeñas partículas de tierra que flotaban en el aire, un manejo tan avanzado del elemento tierra que sólo él era capaz de hacerlo. Rápidamente colocó ese puño inmenso protegiendo la totalidad de su cuerpo en el milisegundo exacto que el filo del enorme espadón negro estaba por empalarlo. El choque entre tan bestiales fuerza provocó un estallido de ondas que se esparcieron hasta llegar a las pesadas nubes grisáceas, abriendo pequeños surcos como si de ríos se tratasen. Eran dos monstruos en una lucha escondida entre la penumbra de una noche serena. Sin tiempo para otra cosa, el Tsuchikage gritó:

— ¡Doton: Chōkajūgan no Jutsu! (_Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Roca Súper Agravada_)

La fuerza se multiplico por cien, doscientos, ¡mil! Ōnoki desprendió una enorme ráfaga de chakra y empujó con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, un cuerpo labrado en la crueldad de las guerras shinobi. La potencia fue tal que el crujido del impacto fue elevándose hasta sonar como pequeños temblores. En instantes la punta del espadón negro fue petrificándose, sin embargo Zhù, el inmortal; únicamente sonrió e impulsó su cuerpo con vehemencia. Para el horror del anciano ninja, su poderosísima técnica fue cediendo, partiendo la enorme mole por la mitad. ¡No lo podía creer! En el tiempo que dura una idea, el espadón atravesó con brutalidad las rocas provocando un sonido siniestro que fácilmente se podía confundir con un tablón pulverizado por un rayo, sólo que multiplicado por mil.

En la parte inferior de la capital del Dragón, los ciudadanos fueron despertados por tal atroz sonido. Los habitantes rápidamente salieron de sus casas, mansiones y palacios para intentar descubrir qué fue lo que provocó el estruendo. Miraron hacia las montañas y volcanes, hacia las murallas y al palacio imperial, pero nada. Muchos de ellos se unieron a sus conocidos. Habían emergido de los recintos para intercambiaron opiniones. De un momento a otro, el Dragón despertó preocupado, temiendo que los cazadores hubiesen llegado.

Un desfile de luces fue encendiéndose a la par que la gente ideaba hipótesis e ideaba las posibles contingencias en caso de que lo sucedido hace ocho meses se repitiese. No les importaba estar en ropa de dormir, en pijamas o semidesnudos. El miedo es un des-inhibidor poderoso. No tardó mucho para que el ejército real formase filas de dos recorriendo presurosos las avenidas, en tanto los centinelas de las murallas prendían faroles potentísimos para sondear las afueras. Sin embargo se toparon con la quietud. Así, en medio del rebullicio, un par de niñas, sosteniendo sus peluches favoritos, observaron lo más hermoso que esa noche podía ofrecer: la enorme luna llena que refulgía como aurora en el cielo nebuloso. Con alegría apuntaron sus manos hacia el astro. Algo raro se apreciaba a la distancia pues parecía que polvo de estrella bailaba en el centro de la luna, envolviendo con sutileza siluetas extrañas. Una vez el polvo se esparció, las pequeñas distinguieron los contornos de un hombre grande y un enano. Con emoción corrieron hasta sus madres para que ellas también lo observaran, sólo que la reacción de ellas no fue de júbilo, sino de terror.

Al escuchar los gritos de las mujeres que apuntaban sus brazos a la luna, todo citadino las imitó. Las reacciones fueron idénticas; temor, confusión, locura. Miraron dos seres volando a una altura increíble, y la más grande sostenía horizontal un formidable objeto que atravesaba totalmente el cuerpo de la más pequeña. No pensaron mucho para llegar a una conclusión. En la capital del Dragón todos conocían al legendario Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, y su maravillosa técnica para volar. Ocho meses atrás fue su salvador, le tenían una gran estimación y respeto. Fue así que inmediatamente entendieron quién era el dueño de ese perfil minúsculo, encorvado. Y, el hecho que esté empalado en el aire por un desconocido, hizo que el infierno se desatase. Si el poderosísimo Tsuchikage había perdido, nadie en toda la nación estaría a salvo del misterioso asesino. Pasaron algunos segundos y observaron aterrorizados como el anciano líder de la aldea de la roca fue partido por la mitad.

Todos, sin excepción, quedaron absortos.

En el cielo, con dolorosas heridas sangrantes, apenas pudiendo mover su cuerpo, Zhù, el inmortal; sonreía de felicidad. Su espadón estaba agrietado y había perdido la filosa punta, nada que no tenga solución. Ese fue un pequeñísimo precio por tan deliciosa batalla, por tanta gloria embutida en su espíritu. Pero antes de poder relajarse, sintió que su torso era partido por la mitad. Apenas alcanzó a ver a su derecha y se topó con el motivo. La vieja gloria había sobrevivido y ahora lo golpeaba con otro enorme brazo hecho de rocas. Con facilidad sintió sus costillas pulverizarse, y ante ello sonrió de forma magnifica. ¡Qué gran guerrero, qué gran imperio, qué grande vieja gloria! ¡Tal vez sería ese anciano quién le arrebatase el título de inmortal! ¡Rogaba por ello, ha!

Ōnoki no estaba en mejores condiciones. Tenía el brazo izquierdo hecho trizas, la ropa apenas sostenida por telas minúsculas y varias hemorragias internas. El malnacido extranjero empujó su propia técnica hacia él. Jamás imaginó lo tortuoso de su jutsu hasta ese día, peor aun lo que sus enemigos sentían al ser aplastados, fue horrible. Dejando ese pensamiento para después, reunió gran cantidad de chakra para finiquitar las cosas, no iba a darle oportunidad. Sabía que ese golpe no había acabado con Zhù, el inmortal; y por otra parte el imbécil mocoso no caería nuevamente con su Iwa Bunshin (_clon de roca_)

—Doton: Chidōkaku (Elemento Tierra: Movimientos Tectónicos) —Pronunció bajito, concentrándose. Posteriormente la capital del Dragón fue sacudida. Mientras, del lado sur, la tierra bajo las milenarias murallas orientales fueron levantadas unos cien metros sobre su posición original, dejando una depresión monstruosa.

Los faroles de los centinelas rápidamente apuntaron hacia el cielo hasta toparse con el pequeño gigante. Las citadinos, aunque temeroso por el movimiento telúrico, vitorearon con felicidad. Sabían que el hombre más poderoso que su país jamás engendró, no moriría tan fácil.

— Fujō (_Levitación_) — Las murallas se partieron y toda esa roca empezó a levitar. Miró de reojo al extranjero, apartado por centenas de metros, y observó que aún no se recuperaba del golpe. Pero aun así ya intentaba acercarse. Ōnoki entonces se acercó a gran velocidad hacia las rocas que parecían pequeñas isletas flotantes. Olvidando el dolor, siguió con el plan—. Doton: Chōkeijūgan no Jutsu _(Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Roca Súper Ligera_) —. Dijo tocando las rocas más grandes y pedazos de muralla. Ladeó la cabeza y advirtió al extranjero más cerca. Sonrió, todo estaba listo—. ¡Pondré a prueba tu inmortalidad, Zhù! — Vociferó mientras arrojó las enormes moles como si de piedrillas se tratasen.

Una tras otra, en un batir interminable, fueron despedidas. El extranjero cortó con audacia algunas de las formidables rocas que perdieron la fuerza de levitación y cayeron cerca de la ciudad provocando estruendosos tronidos, pero a la quinta y sexta vez que intentó lo mismo, fue golpeado. Ōnoki entonces mandó todos los pedazos. Era inconcebible que alguien fuese tan poderoso, pero el Tsuchikage no quería más sorpresas y terminaría con bestialidad.

Juntó sus manos como pudo, el dolor era un infierno pero pronto terminaría. Tenía que hacerles entender a los malditos extranjeros que si venían a por su nación, sólo encontrarían la muerte. ¡Fuerza!, su espíritu rebosaba de fuerza, ya no había dudas.

— ¡Del polvo vienes, al polvo vas! ¡Desaparece Zhù, el inmortal!¡Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu! (_Elemento Polvo: Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo_). Versión esfera—. Concluyó con una sonrisa siniestra, pedante. Utilizaría la versión prohíba capaz de acabar con pequeños países.

Una pequeña esfera apareció entre sus palmas, ésta contenía en su centro algo brillante. Seguidamente Ōnoki la arrojó con elegancia. Entonces, en el trayecto hasta las enormes rocas que contenían semi-apresado a un golpeadísimo Zhù, el inmortal; la esfera fue agrandándose hasta opacar completamente la luna y, por instantes, la suplantó pues su brillo era algo divino. Su radio fue tan grande y su esplendor tan idílico que los espectadores apartaron la mirada ante tanta luz. Un sonido resonante, como el hielo al quebrarse, retumbó por doquier mientras la esfera se tragaba todas las inmensas moles que levitaban.

Ōnoki cerró su puño con fuerza y la luz se entendió por todo el radio de la esfera. Una parte de la capital del Dragón, la del bosque, fue arrasada en daño colateral. Este sector se convirtió en polvo, como si el bosque jamás hubiese existido. Si el daño era tal ahí, el centro debía ser…

Los citadinos se cubrieron y escondieron la cabeza, la luz era demasiada y los cegó a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Al cabo de tres minutos, cuando nuevamente pudieron ver, advirtieron un cielo limpísimo sin una sola nube. Ya más abajo, Ōnoki levitaba sin fuerza hasta lo que quedo de la depresión que elevó. La población gritó enardecida. No había hombre más fuerte que el Sandaime Tsuchikage.

El batir de las hojas de bosque del norte arrulló los gritos felices e inocentes. Y las luces de la ciudad parecieron contagiarse de dicha alumbrando los rincones sombríos, nefastos. La ominosa vacuidad fue perdiéndose en el albor de la victoria. Océanos de sonrisas festejaban un sentir de orgullo, valor y fuerza. Las tinieblas habían caído al fin como un velo prodigioso que esconde un final feliz, mientras los tormentos de días oscuros dónde la vergüenza hizo presa de la ciudad, se habían perdido en el batir de un anciano guerrero orgulloso, necio, de un honor incuestionable.

Ōnoki descendió desde los doscientos metros, necesitaba descansar y lo más próximo era la elevación que había desprendido. La culpa se apoderaba de su ser al advertir que todo el trabajo por reconstruir las murallas del sur, que destruyese ocho meses atrás, fue en vano. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna forma esa parte de las murallas, inconscientemente, no le gustaba; no podía encontrar otra explicación para destruirlas dos veces. Sonrió al concebir lo estúpido de su razonamiento, era una pequeña muestra de su estado tan deplorable.

—El viento taciturno mueve las hojas del milenario árbol de la gloria, y el sol se impone desde la aurora y brilla tanto que incluso la luz es cegada. Si las cosas marchasen a mi voluntad, seria tiempo de luchar esta la guerra en un campo abierto y hermoso, lleno de rosas lóbregas que expelan aromas de honor y muerte. Y, en ese campo majestuoso, te enfrentaría mil veces con una sonrisa lustrosa; a tu yo joven, a tu yo actual, a tu yo inmortal… ¡Te aclamo vieja gloria!, ¡Y llevaré el designio de tu grandeza marcada en el cuerpo, alma y corazón! ¡Te envió a la eternidad con lágrimas pues no podré enfrentarte de nuevo grandioso Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, leyenda de quién contaré historias hasta la eternidad! ¡ADIÓS!

Las palabras revolotearon en su cabeza, en su marchito espíritu. Intentó descubrir de dónde venían, pero su cuerpo se reveló y, con un honor perdido, se rindió. ¡Sin embargo su rendición no era signo de cobardía o conformidad, sencillamente el cansancio de sus gloriosos días lo abordaron en un sentir hermoso y alcazaba la muerte como pocos lo lograban! ¡Fuerza! Incluso en su muerte, no había nada más que eso.

El espada impiadoso llegó desde atrás atravesándole de lleno el esternón. Los cabellos de la vieja gloria se desparramaron hacia adelante y se pegaron a su copioso sudor. Las arrugas de su frente se relajaron y de sus labios el líquido rojizo salió rebosante. Ōnoki cogió la filosa espada con las manos y ladeó la cabeza para ver a su asesino. Parado, altivo, con un cuerpo hecho guiñapos, Zhù, el inmortal, lo atravesaba con el único brazo que consiguió salvar.

—Grandes palabras extranjero—dijo con sus últimos soplidos—. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? —Preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

—El aire, grandiosa vieja gloria—.Respondió con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. Domino el aire como usted la tierra. Puedo fundirme con él, y se lo debo a mi hermana Alena. Sólo por ella he sobrevivido y ganado el título de inmortal—sonrió—, pero usted ha demostrado que soy humano. Mi brazo izquierdo da fe de ello, gran señor.

—Aire—sonrió—. Eso explica muchas cosas Zhù, el inmortal…—tosió sin fuerza. Su mirada se afiló, recogió aire y aguantó otro segundo de vida. Necesitaba saber si su nación lograría salir de esa guerra. Un Kage hasta el final—. Otra pregunta mocoso.

—Las que su vida soporte, vieja gloria.

— ¿Hay hombres más fuertes que tú?

—No, soy el hombre más fuerte del Zar.

—Ya veo… el más fuerte de los extranjeros.

—Se equivoca. He dicho que soy el hombre más fuerte, no el guerrero más fuerte.

Ōnoki pensó en el significado de esas palabras, no obstante su tiempo estaba marchito. Regresó la cabeza al frente y descendió la mirada. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad, a unos cincuenta metros encima del Castillo Imperial. Abajo, las personas estaban mudas, con lágrimas, sin poder decir palabra alguna. Lentamente la conciencia lo abandonó y cerró los ojos con cansancio, manteniendo una sonrisa satisfecha. Su vida fue buena.

Zhù, el inmortal; sintió que el valeroso corazón de la vieja gloria dejó de latir. Con fuerza sacó la espada del cuerpo y el anciano cayó de forma presurosa. Deseaba rendirle honores, pero si no se atendía, él también lo acompañaría a la eternidad. Cómo pensamiento no le desagradaba, tal vez podría volver a pelear con él mil veces en el reino de la gloria. Sin embargo la idea de guerreros tan poderosos, hizo que su vida sea valiosa. Así, mirando como Ōnoki caía, desapareció en las entrañas del viento y la noche, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Un verdadero inmortal.

_Tuve yo alguna vez una juventud heroica y fabulosa, como para escribirla en hojas de oro ¡Demasiada suerte! ¡Demasiado orgullo! ¿Por qué he merecido mi actual flaqueza? No importa ya, mi necedad se irá conmigo._

_Pero vosotros, que quedáis, tratad de relatar mi sueño y mi caída. Y, desde la misma Roca, en la misma noche, mis ojos se abrirán a la montaña de plata que cuidara del Dragón. Por fin puedo añorar un eterno sol, una claridad divina. Miraré la ciudad enorme con su cielo maculado. ¡Ah, vejez podrida! ¡No importa ya! _

_Tiempos duros os esperan pueblo mío, shinobis míos, familia mía. ¡De modo que nunca oigáis a la cobardía que como reina voraz de millones de almas y de cuerpos muertos, poseerá su orgullo! Aquí termina mi vida, y comienza su leyenda. Ha, ha… ¡Hey! viejo mono de Konoha, ¡tenías razón! Somos nada más que reliquias, pero incluso las reliquias tuvieron su momento de gloria. Ha, ha… ¡eh! Incluso en mi derrota, en mi muerte, puedo decir que alcancé la victoria. Sólo espero que sea suficiente para despertar al poderoso Dragón de Iwagakure no Sato (Aldea oculta de las rocas)_** [2]**

Un sonido secó retumbó desde los altos techos del Palacio del Dragón. El emperador, nobles y generales, que antes miraban desde los balcones y ventanas, entraron presurosos al interior del salón de guerra. Tzu-Nii fue el último de ellos en ingresar. El general se topó con que todos hacían un círculo alrededor de la enorme mesa que antes había servido para la reunión, sólo que ésta estaba partida por la mitad y, en el suelo, el devastado cuerpo de Ōnoki yacía inerte. Apartó a algunos nobles para acercarse al cuerpo del anciano guerrero. Se arrodilló y levantó con cuidado la cabeza del shinobi. El sudor corría por todo el cuerpo, los cabellos blancos desparramados sobre el rostro y las heridas brutales que ningún joven soportaría, hicieron del Sandaime una leyenda. Sosteniendo con cuidad a tan valeroso guerrero, Tzu-Nii levantó el rostro y se enfrentó a los nobles.

— _El honor no lo constituye el origen de un hombre, sino su fin._ ¿Qué harán nobles? ¿Encontraran su fin como ratas, o como éste hombre?

Los nobles se miraron angustiados, sudorosos, asustados; pero un calor germinaba en su corazón y se esparcía por todo lado. No obstante el primero en hablar provocó el empujón que les faltaba.

— Co… cómo Emperador decretó que todos invertirán en máquinas, armas y guerreros. Por la presente, declaró la guerra.

A pesar de su voz suavecita, eso fue todo lo que necesitaban para forjar una nueva era. El país de la Tierra se levantó, y el Dragón despertó.

* * *

**Notas:**

[1]Sí, queridos lectores y hermosas lectores; Chug-Faa era un hombre legendario, un maestro de la estrategia que dominaba el arte de la guerra como sólo Sun-Tzu pudo hacerlo. Pero lastimosamente tuvimos que verlo en su peor momento. Incluso éste gran guerrero no pudo contra el mayor enemigo del hombre sabio. Ese enemigo que ataca vilmente con las armas más mortales que la creación ha dotado: "Suave piel, dulce miel de tímidos labios, caricias de manos tibias y elocuentes, perfume narcótico del sudor que asemeja la fragancia de una rosa en primavera". Incluso el hombre más letal es sometido por esa hermosa criatura de nobles cualidades, portadora de irrefrenables pasiones y culpable de destruir imperios. Fue doloroso apreciar a Chug-Faa bajo ese delicioso embrujo que lo dejó ver como un idiota. Pero las mujeres ocasionan eso ¿no? Esto sólo nos advierte la peligrosidad de Kuromitsu.

[2]¿Les gustó el preludio y la muerte de Ōnoki? ¡Esperen leer la de Sarutobi! (Uno de mis personajes favoritos.)


	27. Óbice Abstruso II

**Óbice Abstruso.**

* * *

_Segunda Parte: Al filo del abismo, la diminuta princesa Iori y la carcelera del señor del fuego._

* * *

Cuando el alba despuntó en el horizonte, los más sensibles de los shinobis del fuego observaron por el horizonte aparecer varias figuras desdibujadas. Y, así, temerosos e inseguros, se mantuvieron firmes. Al primero que advirtieron de forma precisa, siendo bañado por la luz ambarina del amanecer, con un rostro serio y tranquilo, fue al líder de tan macabra misión. Y poco a poco se fueron esclareciendo los demás: treinta y ocho de sus compañeros. El sol se alzó a las espaldas de los guerreros que aceptaron tan cruel sacrificio. En tanto, tras ellos, el pueblo se distaba muy tranquilo, como si nada hubiese sucedido. No hubo incendios o destrucción. Es más, en la noche hubo muy pocos gritos, casi nulos. Por ello guardaban las esperanzas que tal incordio no hubiese sido llevado a cabo. Aún imaginaban que sólo era una prueba, pero no se les podía culpar, muchos de ellos eran muy inocentes todavía.

Si bien, cualquier esperanza se desplomó cuando avistaron los semblantes. Muy cerca del líder, a la derecha, el aburrido Shikamaru tenía un rostro parecido al del capitán, es decir, inquebrantable. En cambio a la izquierda, el siempre enérgico Kiba; conocido por ser alegre y obstinado, acarreaba una expresión parecida. Entonces, cómo si el tiempo se hubiese trastabillado, sintieron que se iban sumergiendo en un lugar opaco y gris, indefinible. En escasos minutos una larga hilera de expresiones iguales se distinguió. Jamás habían visto a las princesas Hyuga tan altivas y poderosas, o al nieto del Sandaime tan estoico y frío. No quedaba duda, cumplieron con la misión. Comprendieron entonces que el pueblo era tranquilo porque se había convertido en un pueblo fantasma, literalmente.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, su sharingan refulgía con violencia y su cuerpo temblaba. ¡Sus amigos, sus propios amigos!; ¡Su mujer, su propia mujer!; se habían convertido en asesinos, y todo por la maldita influencia de ese maldito Namikaze. Sus puños crujieron ante tanta ira, ante tanta decepción. A su lado, Iori abrazaba fuertemente a Haku quién había sollozado toda la noche. Su ira aumentó cuando atisbó como desde los hermosos ojos de su hermana, lágrimas de frustración bajaron indolentes. Quería hacer algo, ¡debía hacer algo! Y sin embargo, ya era tarde para cualquier cosa. Lentamente dio un paso al frente, sentía el cuerpo pesado y su chakra despedía ansias de batalla... Repentinamente sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar por un lado.

No había sido Sasuke quién explotó primero.

Fue sólo un instante. En un segundo recorrió los doscientos metros que los separaban. Era el más veloz de entre toda la generación estrella. Llegó hasta Naruto en un parpadear; con el brazo estirado, rabioso. Pero, faltando dos metros para conectar en el rostro, alguien bloqueó el brutal golpe. Una onda de choche levantó polvo en un radio de tres metros junto con un sonoro eco que se esparció sobre todo la explanada. La fuerza fue tal que el interceptor fue llevado metros atrás, dejando en el suelo pequeños surcos, exponiendo así la ferocidad y fuerza que ese puño llevaba.

El atacante levantó la mirada, tenía las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y mantenían los dientes apretados. Bajó la vista, su puño se encontraba entre las manos de su amigo quién lo había parado con un bloqueo en cruz. Además, su cuerpo no conseguía moverse. Paneó la mirada a la derecha y comprendió el porqué. Sólo había dos personas lo suficientemente fuertes para bloquear sus golpes. Uno era el robusto Chōji, y el otro, el más bestial de entre la generación estrella de Konoha: Kiba. De la misma forma, el único capaz de restringir todos sus movimientos tan eficientemente, era el más inteligente de ellos.

— ¡Cálmate Lee! — Gruñó Kiba, sujetando fuertemente el poderoso puño.

— ¡Suéltame Shikamaru! — Vociferó Lee—. ¡Suéltame que les partiré el culo a todos! ¡Eran gente inocente! ¡Niños inocentes! ¡No los reconozco… ya no sé quiénes son, malditos! ¡Neji, Ten-ten… esto no nos enseñó Gai-sensei!

Los nombrados simplemente le ignoraron y siguieron avanzando con los demás. Únicamente Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto se mantuvieron atrás. Esa actitud dejó en claro su postura, y Rock Lee ya no supo cómo actuar.

— ¡Maldición! — gritó—. ¿Qué carajos les hiciste a mis amigos? ¡Maldito demo…!

El alarido quedó inconcluso pues un puño pesado se encajó en la mejilla mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros, dejándolo caer duramente al suelo. Al levantar la mirada para ver a su agresor y responder, quedó congelado al advertir a su sensei.

Gai estaba frente a Lee con un rostro serio, acusador. Lee deseó hacer algo, pero el respeto por su maestro era indiscutible.

— Se hombre Lee — dijo Gai con voz neutra y clara—. ¡Respeta la decisión de tus amigos, como ellos respetaron la tuya!

— Pero…

— Los protegí demasiado… ¡todos lo hicimos!, y eh aquí las consecuencias. ¡No voy a felicitarte o condenarte por desobedecer las órdenes! Después de todo, yo mismo no sé qué pensar. Pero… Naruto será quien decida por tú accionar, así funciona nuestro mundo. Una vez dijiste que deseabas demostrar que podías ser un ninja sin necesidad de ninjutsu, ¡y lo lograste! ¡Eres un shinobi, mi orgullo, pero ésta también es parte de la vida que escogiste! Debes entenderlo: ¡No somos héroes!

— Gai-sensei… yo…

— Si no puedes aceptarlo… renuncia. Es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar.

Gai giró sobre sí mismo dejando a Lee en el suelo. Esa fue una lección muy dura para ambos. Él era su sensei, y lo protegió demasiado. En gran parte era su culpa, pero no era demasiado tarde, quería creer en ello fervientemente.

Ante tal demostración estaba claro que los jōnin no les dejarían tocar a ese malnacido. Kakashi se posesionó frente a Iori y Sasuke. De igual forma Kurenai se paró firme frente a Chōji, dejando los demás a Anko. Después de todo, los antes mencionados eran los más peligrosos, por supuesto, era una suerte que Haku no tuviese voluntad de hacer nada.

Naruto y su equipo llegaron hasta el otro grupo, y pasaron de largo ignorándolos.

Los shinobis más sensibles, aún aturdidos, observaron asombrados las expresiones de cada uno de sus compañeros retornados; expresiones de una madurez increíble, de un accionar culposo, de una pena socapada. Sin duda, ya no eran los mismos. Cualquier tipo de inocencia fue cercenada, descuartizada y quemada en ese pueblo.

— ¡Shinobis de Konoha! — Gritó de repente Naruto. Cada uno de los retornados le regresó a ver—. Mírense unos a otros pues son hermanos de armas, hermanos de espíritu, hermanos de muerte. El vínculo entre ustedes es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Recuerden eso. Ahora, ¡descansen! Armen sus tiendas y descansen. Kurenai-sensei irá a hacerles una pequeña evaluación más tarde, después de todo, no olviden que son humanos. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si capitán! — Respondieron al unísono.

Con paso íntegro siguieron avanzando hasta perderse por el bosque. Esta vez sólo Naruto y Shikamaru se rezagaron. Aún faltaban veintidós cabos por atar. Los jōnin seguían en las mismas posiciones y algunos se preocuparon por su suerte. Habían desobedecido órdenes directas, eso estaba muy claro.

Naruto caminó hasta quedar en el mirador, igual a la noche anterior. Posteriormente escrutó duramente con la mirada a cada shinobi presente. Diez kunochis y doce ninjas. Shikamaru se posó a su diestra.

— ¿A cuántos conoces? — Preguntó Naruto sin molestarse en hablar bajo.

— A siete—respondió Shikamaru.

— Ya veo. ¡Kakashi-oniisan!—Llamó—. Uchiha Iori y Haruno Sakura son tus estudiantes ¿no?

— Sí, Naruto.

— Bien.

— Kurenai-san, sus estudiantes son Uchiha Sasuke y KatōKarin ¿cierto?

— En efecto—. Contestó la aludida.

— Anko-san…

— Haku es mi estudiante.

— No hay duda — sonrió—. Gai-san ya se ocupó de Rock Lee, y tú tomarás responsabilidad como líder de tu equipo ¿verdad Shikamaru?

— Es problemático.

— Eso nos deja quince shinobis. Ahora, ¿qué hacer con ustedes? Itachi-san me dio carta blanca. ¿Saben lo que quiere decir eso?... ¡Claro que lo saben! Ninguno pertenece a una respetable familia shinobi o a un clan importante. Los antes nombrados sin duda cuentan con la protección de sus familias. Bueno, Haruno no mucho, pero su hermana me dejó en claro que cumplió la cuota de ambas—. Sakura no soportó más y cayó de rodillas escondiendo el rostro entre sus palmas. Sasuke estaba al límite. Los jōnin temían lo peor—. En fin, he estado en muchas, muchas milicias. ¿Saben lo que es eso?... No importa la verdad, pero he visto muchas y muy variadas formas de castigar la insubordinación. Algunas son crueles y demasiadas terminan con la muerte.

— Naruto…

— Déjame terminar, Kakashi-oniisan... Como decía, si bien esos métodos funcionan, jamás me han agradado. Además, no estamos en guerra y quizá esa es la mejor defensa que tienen. Pues bien, les doy una salida... mejor dicho, dos.

»La primera: Kiku tiene muchísimos cadáveres. No es de seres sensibles dejarlos así ¿no? Recójanlos de las casas y entierren a todos. No les tomará mucho tiempo. Si lo hacen, presentaré en el informe que todos cumplieron con la misión.

— Malnacido... tú…

— ¡Quieto Sasuke, es una orden! — Señaló Kakashi apretándole el hombro y mostrando su Mangekyou Sharingan. Kakashi no estaba para juegos, y Sasuke lo comprendió de inmediato.

— La otra opción—continuó— es que renuncien a ser shinobis. Por supuesto, yo mismo me aseguraré sellando sus canales de chakra. La situación es muy fácil: regresan a Konoha como shinobis que vieron cara a cara lo peor de nuestro mundo, o, regresan como civiles. Es de ustedes la decisión. ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

— ¡Lo hare! — Respondió rápidamente una mujer entre los dieciocho y veinte años.

— ¡Muy bien! Tú serás la líder. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, kunochi?

— Yakumo Kurama, Namikaze-sama.

— ¿El clan Kurama? Según escuché está en decadencia**—**sonrió—. Aunque no soy nadie para decirlo, mi clan sólo lo conformo yo. ¿Quién va con Yakumo-san?

Poco a poco los quince levantaron la mano. Naruto sonrió.

—No esperaba menos. ¡Dispersaos!—En el acto, los quince se esfumaron. Sólo quedaban las siete estrellas de Konoha junto a los jōnin—. Un problema menos—suspiró—. Ahora, estrellas de Konoha—se dirigió a Sasuke, Iori, Karin, Sakura, Chōji, Haku e Ino—. La mayoría de ustedes son el orgullo de sus clanes. Los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, los más respetados y representativos. Sus líderes confiaron en su temple aceptando que sean incluidos en esta misión. Pensaron que lo superarían, que obtendrían la madurez necesaria y comprenderían el valor de la vida, la muerte y los sacrificios. Sus apellidos pesan mucho, es por ello que obtuvieron los sensei que tienen. Esa es la cruda verdad. Pero no es sólo su culpa… los arrebatos moralistas de Iori y Sasuke Uchiha; la debilidad de Yamanaka y Haruno; la emocionalidad de Lee y Akimichi. Eso es responsabilidad de sus sensei. No está en mis manos decidir cómo proceder. Se los dejo a ustedes Kakashi-oniisan, Anko-san, Kurenai-san, Gai-san. Y, dado que Asuma-san no está presente; Shikamaru, tomarás la responsabilidad.

—Quiero partirte la cara ¿sabes? —Siseó Shikamaru sacando un cigarrillo.

—Lo siento—respondió con simpleza—. Tal vez después. Ahora, debes hacerlo. Después de todo, confío en ti. ¡Estás hecho para grandes, grandes cosas Shikamaru! ¡Que nadie te diga lo contrario, ni siquiera tú! ¿Entendiste? —Señaló con cierta alegría mientras le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Idiota problemático.

—Bueno, está todo dicho. Me retiro.

Así, antes de poder objetar nada, Naruto desapareció utilizando el _shunshin_. Si antes no lo soportaban, ahora lo odiaban con fervor.

El ambiente se inundó en una áspera desconformidad. Jōnin y alumnos evitaban mirarse. Cierta vergüenza ininteligible serpenteaba en su moral, carcomiéndola, y a la vez martillaba sobre las bases éticas socavando la consciencia de forma rigurosa y detallada. Es difícil ponerse de una u otra parte cuando queda en entredicho las variables, cualidad y cuantidad de los procesos que llevaron a cierto fin, mucho más si, como ellos, estaban atados a un régimen que no aceptaba el libre albedrío en cuanto a las decisiones que conducían su accionar. Únicamente podían confiar en lo más elemental del oficio de guerrero, de aquella casta honorable que luchaba por una razón; siendo que esta razón sea lógica o no. Este concepto demiurgo fundamental controlaba los escalones de la cadena de mando y ofrecía un sendero por el cual podían caminar. También les permitía aislar remordimientos pues las acciones que llevaban a cabo, no eran porque deseaban hacerlas, sino porque debían hacerlas. Ese pequeño principio era un escape maravilloso para su conciencia, y todo acto despreciable se convertía en una simple derivación de un daño colateral necesario; incluso si tenían que acabar con un poblado inocente, como era el caso. De esa forma, la_ disciplina_ no sólo significa ser parte de un conjunto bien estructurado y funcional, también significa estar libre de culpa. Ahí recaía la diferencia entre un soldado cualquiera y un líder. No se debe pensar mucho para comprender el enorme abismo que separaba a estos dos entes. Siendo que tanto el uno como el otro son humanos que comen, beben, fornican; pero el hecho de echarse a espaldas la responsabilidad, con las consecuencias que estas acciones acarreasen, delimitaba al pobre diablo que es feliz con una quincena y al general que acaba suicidándose cuando la guerra ha sido ganada.

En medio del mutismo provocado por las reflexiones que atiborraban las mentes de los shinobis, Shikamaru fue el primero en moverse. Se trasladó hasta el mirador, buscó en los varios bolsillos del chaleco chūnin y al poco tiempo sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos bastante estropeada, abrió la cajetilla y, al no encontrar ningún sobreviviente, la arrugó y la tiró. Con cierto desgano volvió a repetir las acciones extrayendo otra cajetilla, igual de estropeada, del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. ¡Eureka, dos sobrevivientes!

—Bien…—dijo en un tono seco, alcanzó un encendedor y prendió el tabaco—. Chōji, Ino; iremos a cumplir con la misión. Me aseguraré que lo hagan.

Los nombrados salieron de su ensoñación al entender las palabras de su amigo. Regresaron a mirarlo con sorpresa, furia. No obstante Shikamaru se mantuvo firme, mirando hacia el poblado, dándoles la espalda.

—¡Qué quieres de…!

—¡Lo harán! —Interrumpió a Ino—. Deben obedecer las decisiones de sus líderes. Esto no es una democracia o algo parecido. Estamos en un régimen militar, un régimen que no acepta debilidad entre sus tropas. No me interesa si va en contra de su ética, de su moral o lo que sea que les impida hacerlo. El único hecho real y tangible es su subordinación. Rechazaron una orden directa de su capitán, por ende de su Hokage y consecuentemente de su aldea. En otros tiempos serían vistos como traidores. Es más, Godaime-sama los hubiese matado aquí mismo.

—¡Mi hermano jamás…!

—¡Iori!... ustedes… ¡No!, ¡Nosotros hemos vivido en una burbuja de cristal! ¡Siendo preciosos a la vista de todos, engañándonos al considerarnos los mejores! Pero, ¿Qué hemos hecho en verdad? ¿Cuál es la definición de ser estrellas militares? No es simplemente poseer devastadoras técnicas o ser mimados por Konoha, peor aún tener renombre gracias a la grandeza de nuestros clanes. Naruto… él comprende cómo funciona el mundo mejor que nosotros—.Sonrió, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo—. Mientras jugábamos a matar ovejas indefensas, predispuestas para ese fin, enclaustrados en esa decencia camuflada de lo que nuestros maestros llamaban entrenamiento, Naruto mataba enemigos reales. Bárbaros que no dudarían un segundo en acabar con la Nación del Fuego por simple placer. Cuándo nos llenaban de halagos, premios, siempre esperándonos una comida caliente al llegar de entrenar, Naruto debía reponerse para seguir luchando. Debía olvidar el hambre, el frío, inclusive la razón. Ese sujeto eliminaba críos cuando tú tenías compasión por una oveja, Ino. O, Chōji; Naruto peleaba por sobrevivir cuando tú preferías ser golpeado por tus compañeros en vez de responder con tú verdadera fuerza, temiendo lastimarlos ¡No más! ¡Este es el mundo real! ¡Un lugar lóbrego, sombrío! Este es el verdadero mundo ninja. Aquí tienes que matar para demostrar tu temple, el valor de tus ideales, exponiendo la fuerza qué tus enemigos deben temer y qué tus aliados deben respetar. ¡Nosotros somos los guardianes de la paz, pero, si queremos paz, el sacrificio será la guerra! ¡Ese es el verdadero rostro de la naturaleza humana, la quieran aceptar o no!...

»Es difícil ¿cierto? Para todos lo es, sin embargo esta lección es algo que deben superar. De lo contrario, la opción que ese idiota les dio, siempre estará ahí. Aunque… si la aceptasen, ¿qué hay para ustedes? —sonrió—. Nos hicieron creer que éramos especiales, y lo somos… pero se les olvidó decirnos que fuera del mundo shinobi, somos objetos obsoletos sin valor; sólo monstruos. Si es así, ¡levanten la frente y cumplan con la maldita misión!

Shikamaru giró sobre sí mismo encarando a sus compañeros de equipo. Ino tenía la mirada en el suelo, mirándose los pies como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Ella, mejor que todos los presentes, comprendió la situación. En Ciudad Prohibida observó lo crueles que podían llegar a ser las personas. Algunas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro de muñeca, y el corazón le latía en desesperante decepción. Chōji, por su parte, apretó los puños fuertemente y se dirigió hasta Shikamaru. Al estar frente a frente, los amigos se miraron fríamente. El enorme cuerpo de Chōji se imponía como si fuese un oso furioso, sin embargo Shikamaru lo miraba sereno, apuntando las pequeñas y afiladas pupilas a los ojos del gigante. Todos aguantaron la respiración por un momento, los jōnin en cambio se preparaban ante cualquier eventualidad. Las palabras de Shikamaru fue la gota que faltaba para derramar la paciencia de los jóvenes.

—Es lo correcto—dijo Chōji lúgubremente, sin apartar la desafiante mirada.

—No—respondió Shikamaru—, es lo necesario.

—Siempre confié en tu juicio.

Chōji dio dos pasos hacia la izquierda y pasó de largo golpeando con brusquedad el hombro de Shikamaru, quién, sin inmutarse, sonrió. Al poco rato, Ino le imitó. Luego, desaparecieron utilizando el _shunshin_.

Al irse el equipo de Asuma, los jōnin restantes dirigieron la mirada hacia sus discípulos. Gai y Lee no se encontraban e ignoraban totalmente su paradero. En tanto Sakura y Karin siguieron al equipo diez.

En el mirador quedaron los hermanos Uchiha, Haku, Kakashi y Anko. Kurenai ya había salido hacia el campamento para evaluar a los más jóvenes. Además, las palabras de Shikamaru fueron lo que ella necesitaba para reafirmar su propia moral y aceptar la monstruosa misión. Por dura e incorrecta que fuese, seguía siendo una parte de la vida militar. Necesitaba hacer entender eso a los muchachos, hacer que la culpa sea despojada de sus espíritus, pero, al mismo tiempo, hacerles comprender el valor de la vida y los sacrificios. Iba a ser un largo día.

—Iori-chan…—se limpió las lágrimas que le bajaban por las mejillas—debemos ir también. Es nuestro trabajo, nuestro deber. Necesito hacerlo. Necesito mirar con mis propios ojos si aquel hombre es quién dice ser.

—Haku-kun…

—Debo hacerlo… por favor—.Suplicó Haku irguiéndose. Iori lo imitó y se aferró a la espalda. Desde su posición, Sasuke pudo observar a dos hermosas mujeres más que a una pareja.

—Está bien. Te apoyaré siempre.

—Yo iré con ustedes—afirmó Sasuke. Debía cuidar de ambos, además, necesitaba reafirmar sus convicciones.

—**O—**

La luz del amanecer se escurría por entre las ramas de los árboles, diluyendo los rayos del sol, alumbrando cada metro marchito de suelo lleno de hojas parduscas. Saltaban de rama en rama acercándose hasta el silencioso pueblo de Kiku. En el ambiente los sonidos del bosque se desparramaban aquí y allá; sonidos tenues de pájaros, un rio, el silbido del viento acurrucándose por entre los troncos y moviendo las hojas en un letárgico vaivenear. Las nubes pequeñas y traviesas, en la amplitud del cielo, juegan con el sol cortando los rayos de luz como armas afiladas, provocando sombras inmensas que se escondían rápidamente.

La tierra se estremece al tocar el suelo, es más que una vibración natural. La tierra está quieta, son sus cuerpos quienes tiemblan. El bosque termina. Un claro se abre inmenso y las casas se presentan como enormes animales mutilados, no hay vida dentro de sí. El suelo bajo sus pies se sacude, el aire sopla desde el norte. Las hojas de los arboles caen, los pájaros cantan a los lejos y el silencio se apropia del inmenso animal muerto que, horas antes, era llamado Kiku.

Recorren la avenida principal. Los negocios están cerrados, el polvo poco a poco se apropia de los pórticos. El pueblo es tranquilo, las nubes siguen jugando con el sol; lo ocultan, lo descubren, el aire es cálido, pero el silencio es frío. Un espacio, un escenario tranquilo; es el teatro sin sus protagonistas, sin público, y todo es abarcado por una sombra nefasta que no toma forma o encuentra sentido.

Estruendos pasajeros de cosas muertas chocando contra la tierra se escuchan cerca, las casas apagadas y las ventanas polvorientas. Es increíble lo rápido que el bosque toma propiedad sobre un lugar marchito. El terreno se vuelve blando, su color se tiñe en rojo. ¿Cuánto es real? No lo saben, no desean saberlo. Siguen caminando por la avenida principal. El sol se enoja y fuerza su luz sobre el poblado, las nubes corren asustadas y las sombras se esparcen en las zonas oscuras. Un suave tono amarillo pinta por doquier el paisaje. Un enorme sol se crispa en la cima y sus rayos ahora dan calor, ante ello un olor putrefacto hace presencia de improvisto. ¿Cuánto es real? No lo saben, no desean saberlo.

Imaginan por un instante como seria ese pueblo ayer. Unos niños juegan en la calle, al menos el recuerdo de sus sombras lo hacen. Un anciano vende frutas en la esquina y la amable señora del restaurant _Kiku _se apresura a servir los desayunos a los comensales. Una hermosa chica, ardiente y risueña, sale desde una casita al lado del restaurant mientras su novio la despide desde el balcón. Son sombras lánguidas que recuerdan a sus dueños. El llanto del niño recién nacido que es amamantado por la señora de la casa verde, algo desaliñada, pero llena de esperanza. Un joven sale a labrar el campo de sus padres, los niños siguen jugando, el anciano grita ante sus travesuras. Un perro blanco camina por el lugar, la ciudad empieza a despertar, ese sería su último despertar. La forja incesante de las herrerías son sonidos fantasmales, sonidos de espadas a medio hacer, fuego que aún quema, sombras que se ocultan ante la falta de sus dueños. El ronroneo del viento advierte que todo está quieto, las neveras tienen alimentos que se pudrirán, los campos crecerán y morirán y nuevamente crecerán. Las espadas serán recuerdos, nunca fueron utilizadas, nadie les dio oportunidad.

Observan por entre los callejones algunos de los shinobis de Konoha que acarrean carretas tapadas por cobertores negros. Pies humanos apenas salen por debajo del toldo negro: una mujer, un niño, dos hombres. Otros de sus compañeros salen desde la siguiente casa y arrojan como bultos objetos. Los pies se distinguen: cuatro mujeres, tres niños, dos hombres. No hay mucha sangre. Los shinobis pueden matar sin necesidad de armas. Muerte piadosa, pero muerte al fin y al cabo.

_Están al filo del abismo, todos ellos, sin excepción._

Al final de la avenida principal se encuentran con Shikamaru. Sus ojos miran la bastedad del cielo y fuma tranquilamente. Una cajetilla nueva está entre sus palmas. Los regresa a ver e inspecciona con prudencia. A continuación panea la mirada hacia la derecha. Ellos le imitan. Observan a Chōji llevando una pesada carreta, mientras lágrimas abundantes recorren sus mejillas. Ino, tras él, lleva los registros: 3.680 recuperados, todos identificados por sectores. Su semblante es duro, histérico, lleno de rabia. El grito estremecedor de un joven. ¡No, de dos! Ino anota dos cadáveres más, sólo que estos tendrán que ser repatriados a Konoha.

_Están al filo del abismo, y muchos se arrojan sin dudar._

El día es muy largo y los cadáveres son muchos. Otra carreta, es Lee quién la lleva. Sus ojos carecen de juventud, son como los de un viejo que aceptó su muerte. Gai-sensei está detrás con otra carreta. Una casa cae al sur, el devastador puño de Sakura pulverizó las paredes. Karin la vigila en silencio unos pasos atrás, ellas también tienen dos carretas por llevar. Sin embargo estas tienen algo especial: seis mujeres; dos niñas entre diez y catorce años, y cuatro jóvenes que superan los dieciocho. Todas están desnudas con la pelvis destrozada y los senos llenos de mordidas; al menos las mujeres, a las niñas les mordieron las nalgas.

_Están al filo del abismo, pero fueron advertidos_:_ "__¡Lo que hagan allá, se queda allá!"_

El humano sacia sus más bajos instintos en los más débiles, en aquellos que no pueden defenderse, después de todo, la muerte es lo que sigue. Muchos no son conscientes de sus propios demonios sino hasta cuándo tienen la oportunidad de sacarlos. Aunque, quién quita y sea saludable para la victoria. Hombres y mujeres sin escrúpulos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por defender un ideal. El sacrificio por la paz, lo pagan quienes tienen paz. Al menos en Kiku fue así.

Desvían la mirada. Sakura llora de frustración al tapar con una tela negra a las víctimas. Al menos se merecen un entierro. Es la segunda escena de tales características que los shinobis recolectores, por llamarlos de alguna forma, encuentran. Peor aún, en la escena anterior, ni el género importó.

Ino recibe información por el auricular de su oreja izquierda. El tiempo voló sin avisó. En Kiku todo tiende a morir de forma apresurada, inclusive las horas. Son las cuatro de la tarde y las casas han sido vaciadas. Los hermanos Uchiha, junto a Haku, siguen a Shikamaru e Ino a cierta distancia. El shinobi más inteligente de su generación se ha mantenido estoico. Su mente es prodigiosa, controla su ser igual a un viejo general de las más horribles guerras.

Llegaron hasta una planicie al Este del poblado. Los más débiles, y cobardes, se quedaron excavando frenéticos un enorme agujero donde arrojan a los muertos. Una fosa común. Iori llora abiertamente, Sasuke muerde su labio inferior ante el dolor e ira. Haku se limpia las lágrimas y acepta la fortuna de Kiku. No son miles de muertos… ya no. No tienen rostros, ni identidad, simplemente mataron a Kiku. Un solo muerto, una sola tumba.

_Al filo del abismo… _

El rostro de Sasuke se frunció indignado, furioso. ¿De que servían las enseñanzas de sus maestros en la academia? ¿Dónde quedaban los manuales de guerra? ¿Qué honor había en tales actos reprochables? Miró cómo los shinobis recolectores acomodaron los cuerpos envueltos en sábanas, cortinas, cobijas; lo que tuviesen a mano. Los pusieron unos encima de otros. La muerte no distingue género, edad o posición económica; ellos tampoco lo hicieron. Observó el horizonte al Este, y su Sharingan refulgió de manera insana. Existía en dicho sitio dos árboles de roble inmensos, al menos ocho metros de alto. Atrás se extendía un boscaje espeso que delimitaba las fronteras entre el país del Fuego y el país del Rayo. Ahí, en esos árboles que servían como entrada, extendido entre las ramas de los gruesos troncos localizó atado un cable ninja, invisible a la vista no entrenada. Lo aberrante de aquel cable era lo que sostenía: las cabezas de ocho mujeres y diez hombres. Y, si se tenía el valor para detallar sus rostros, podían verse en las frentes de los pobres diablos, dibujados sobre la piel con un objeto filoso, la marca de la aldea de la Nube.

—Ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Nube. Cuatro escuadrones que resguardaban el pueblo de incognitos. Naruto se encargó de capturarlos personalmente pero algunos de los nuestros estaban frenéticos. Sus mentes no soportaron lo que hicieron y se ensañaron con esos tipos, culpándoles. ¿Estúpido no?—.Sasuke giró el rostro. Shikamaru prendió otro cigarrillo y miró al frente—.Naruto me explicó sobre el Raikage y la constante carrera armamentista de las últimas semanas. Los civiles no tenían culpa alguna de las decisiones de sus líderes, pero aceptaron de buena gana la idea de anexarse al país del Rayo. Peor aún, este pueblo de herreros y agricultores, no sólo daban sus cosechas y fabricaban armas para ellos, sino que ayudaban a avanzadas de espionaje e incursión de ninjas de la nube hacia el país del fuego… Godaime-sama les advirtió una sola vez, pero sus líderes negaron cualquier relación.

»Esto era necesario desde varios puntos de vista, si lo piensas con frialdad. Ahora nadie se atreverá a traicionar a Konoha, y el Raikage lo pensará dos veces antes de introducir escuadrones en nuestro territorio. Hokage-sama no se anda con juegos, debe velar por la seguridad de la nación. No estoy tratando de excusar un genocidio como éste, pues es lo que es. Pero, si tú deseas llegar a ser el próximo Hokage, tendrás que tomar decisiones tan duras como esta. El titulo no sólo significa ser el más fuerte de la aldea, significa también ser el hombre más capaz para proteger la nación, y, eso quiere decir que debes respetar una regla de oro: No hay clemencia con el enemigo… Kiku, se convirtió en el enemigo.

—¿Llamas a esto: una solución?

—No, esto es una matanza de inocentes. La solución vendrá con el miedo provocado por esta matanza de inocentes.

—¡Dile eso a los que asesinaste, Nara!

—Lo haré en el infierno. Hasta entonces, no contaré los muertos por mi mano.

—¡Nara-taicho!—Escucharon los dos hombres a sus espaldas. El nombrado giró el rostro y se encontró con la chica que Naruto indicó como capitán de la misión. Si bien recordaba, se llamaba Yakumo. Una joven delicada, elegante, con pocas curvas pero de una fisonomía exquisita.

—¿Taicho?... Si no mal recuerdo, Naruto te nombró como capitán.

—Eh… usted es mi superior ¿no? Namikaze-sama lo envió para supervisarnos ¿cierto?

—Vaya, —sonrió—mi presencia aquí no es por nada de lo que te imaginas—miró a Chōji e Ino—, pero se podría decir que tenía que supervisar a alguien.

—Lo siento Nara-sama… De todas formas, hemos terminado con la misión. Únicamente nos falta cubrir con tierra el hueco. ¿Tenemos otras órdenes?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¡Tú eres la capitana!

—Bueno… Yo… —La mujer se sonrojó.

—Problemático… Aunque pensándolo bien: ¡si, si hay algo más que falta por hacer!—Levantó la voz y preguntó: — ¿Cuantos creen en dios?—Doce personas alzaron la mano; incluyendo a Lee, Chōji, Iori y Sakura—. Ustedes recen por las almas. ¡Los demás, síganme! Tenemos que incendiar un cuerpo que, sin su espíritu, no es más que basura.

Shikamaru giró sobre sí mismo y empezó a caminar rumbo al pueblo fantasma.

El sol se ocultaba por occidente derrochando una nostálgica luz sardónice que envolvía el paisaje en un exquisito tono miel. Sin embargo, al ser bañado por ese extraño efecto almíbar, el cuerpo de Shikamaru fue engullido por las sombras, sólo dejando advertir el pitillo rojizo y las pequeñas pupilas negras. Si bien las sombras no durarían mucho, porque, cuando el sol muriese, una formidable hoguera resplandecería en la vacuidad. Así, la exitosa misión estaría terminada.

—**O—**

Unos ocho kilómetros al sur de lo que antes fuese _Kiku_, en una herida del bosque provocada por cierto árbol particular llamado: _el árbol del diablo_, nombrado así pues sus raíces generaban una toxina acida qué no permitía el crecimiento de cualquier otra cosa en un radio superior a doce metros, los shinobis de Konoha habían levantado sus tiendas. A diferencia de lo que cualquiera pensaría, el ambiente distaba mucho de ser lúgubre o triste. No, en vez de ello, la mayoría conversaba animadamente y bebía sake que, mágicamente, el capitán les entregó como felicitación.

Al ser el sector un bosque tropical, el calor subió considerablemente en la noche. Los shinobis vestían ropas ligeras, o, en algunos casos, exponían los musculosos torsos y las curvilíneas figuras. Kiba era uno de los más vanidosos al exponer su imponente físico. Él se excusaba por el bochorno de la zona. Además de esa manera resultó mucho más sencillo cazar los cuatro venados de cola blanca, dijo; pero qué dos kunochis de la sección ambu no le quitaran la vista de encima, aportaba. De cualquier forma, una vez regresó con las gordas presas, algunos de sus compañeros las preparaban con recetas secretas. Quién imaginaria que una de las letales kunochis fuese la hija del propietario del mejor restaurant del Sonido. Sea como fuere, un verdadero festín se preparó. Pese a que una minoría no procesó bien sus actos y aún se encontraban con Kurenai en la improvisada tienda base. Ella, como experta en psicología humana, trataba de salvar del abismo a unos pocos, incluidos a una integrante de la generación estrella: Ten-Ten.

La kunochi del equipo de Gai sufrió un cuadro de estrés-postraumático. Sus síntomas eran claros: No recordaba ni la mitad de la noche; sus memorias terminaban cuando saltó por el mirador. Tampoco tenía conciencia de conversaciones o actos realizados en Kiku. Además, deseaba estar sola y constantemente se irritaba. Asimismo los sonidos del exterior la ponían alerta y no quería separarse de sus armas por un miedo oculto. Y, ese nerviosismo, en una experta con objetos filosos, ponía nuevos significados a las palabras: armada y peligrosa.

No obstante fue la única de la generación estrella que tuvo síntomas tan radicales. Los demás estaban cansados, furiosos, deprimidos, culpables; pero nada más allá de eso, ni siquiera entre los más jóvenes representados perfectamente por Hyuga Hanabi y Sarutobi Konohamaru. El único hecho raro, por decirlo de alguna forma, fue el inesperado brote de lealtad, confianza y admiración hacia el Capitán Naruto. No fue un hecho particular, al parecer todos lo llamaban así, incluso los orgullosos Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino y Sai.

Había sido un largo día.

Mientras revisaba sus notas y vigilaba a los diez pacientes más propensos a suicidarse, Kurenai oyó algo… más precisamente, dejó de escuchar algo: Los ruidosos jóvenes de afuera se callaron súbitamente, como sí de un instante a otro perdieran la voz. Únicamente el chasquido de los troncos quemándose en la fogata y el olor de la carne asada, proveyó un aspecto real al entorno silencioso. Kurenai ojeó las sombras proyectadas a través de la verdusca tela de la tienda. No así, esas sombras, antes móviles, ahora estaban quietas; igual a las agujas de un reloj que se detienen al no tener cuerda. Se levantó y salió, y al mirar el escenario, comprendió porqué se habían callado.

Los otros integrantes de la misión ingresaban al claro, pero, el espectáculo que los había dejado absortos fue la formidable torre de llamas que se acrecentaba a lo lejos, iluminando incluso el cielo nocturno como una aurora boreal rojiza. Kurenai desvió la vista de ese hermoso cielo nocturno. Debía estar alerta ante los posibles roces. Ayer eran compañeros, amigos, colegas; pero dadas las circunstancias, hoy eran dos grupos totalmente diferentes. Ese claro en el bosque era el lugar del grupo que aceptó cumplir la misión, en tanto los otros, los cobardes subordinados, venían a invadirlo. Esperaba que el escenario más catastrófico que tenía en mente, no se diese. Sin embargo la audacia de una antigua discípula suya: Kurama Yakumo, podría ser el detonante que llevase a estos dos bandos a una mini-guerra que acabaría por quebrarlos. Se adelantó para evitar que Yakumo siga avanzando. Pero no contó con que Hinata fuese más rápida y le cortase el camino.

—¿¡Que quieren aquí! —Preguntó bruscamente Hinata. Yakumo era más pequeña, por lo cual fue obligada a apartar la vista de los tremendos atributos de la Hyuga, sobresaltados por el top blanco ajustado que dejaba entrever incluso parte del abdomen** [1],** para observarla a los ojos.

—No es de tú interés, Hinata-hime. Tú no eres mi Capitán.

—¿No es de mi interés? —Acercó el rostro hasta rozar a su oponente con la nariz—. Te diriges hacia nuestro capitán. ¡Por supuesto que es de mi interés, Kurama-hime!

—¡No molestes maldita Hyuga! ¡Ve a servirle como vaca a tu puto Capitán!

Las kunochi regresaron a ver hacia la procedencia de tal frase, Yakumo evitando reírse, Hinata activando su Byakugan. Los demás presentes las imitaron. Al final de la fila de los recién retornados, Uchiha Iori mantenía la boca abierta luego de gritar con odio las palabras recién escuchadas. No se necesitó más, y Kurenai bien podía decir que ¡todo se fue al carajo!

A una velocidad increíble, Hinata llegó hasta Iori y conectó con la palma abierta. Apenas y la Uchiha avanzó a esquivar ese ataque; aunque el árbol a sus espaldas quedó trizado. Iori activó su sharingan y respondió con una patada baja hacia los tobillos, Hinata lo intuyó y saltó realizando un giró extraño en el aire, arrojando su pierna derecha hacia el rostro de porcelana de la princesa Uchiha. No estaban jugando, ni entrenando, querían hacerse daño. Al Iori bloquear con los dos brazos la patada, Hinata se inclinó en el suelo como una gata y reunió chakra en sus puños. Iori no se quedó atrás, saltó hacia el árbol a sus espaldas sacando en el trayecto muchas agujas senbon, quedando colgada del tronco con sólo el apoyo de sus pies, en tanto realizó sellos a una velocidad escalofriante.

—¡Jūho Sōshiken_(__Paso Suave Doble, Puño de León)_ — susurró Hinata.

—Hōsenka Tsumabeni_(Uñas Carmesí, Flor de Llamas de Fénix)_ — bisbiseó Iori.

Las dos estaban tan centradas en hacerse el mayor daño posible, que no advirtieron cuándo sus movientes fueron restringidos.

—¡Suéltame malnacido! —Dijeron las peligrosas princesas al unísono, sin quitarse la vista de encima. Las normas básicas para pelear contra el Byakugan u Sharingan, respectivamente, demandaba ese principio fundamental. Ellas poseían miradas que mataban, literalmente.

Sosteniéndole los puños, restringiendo cualquier movimiento, Sasuke abrazaba a Hinata desde atrás. Frente a si, en una postura similar, Naruto envolvía el pequeño cuerpo de Iori mientras el árbol que la sostenía, caía cortado por la mitad.

—¡Iori!

—¡Naruto-kun!

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Hinata!

Los cuatro hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Quítame las asquerosas manos de encima¡—Volvieron a decir al unísono, pausadamente. Al notarlo, las mujeres chillaron: —. ¡Deja de imitarme Vaca/ Enana!

—¡Silencio!— Gritaron. Esta vez fueron voces masculinas quienes participaron en ese raro acto circense. La ceja de ambos interlocutores tembló por un segundo.

Un poco más alejado, Kiba reía a sus anchas; y las dos ambu aprovecharon para abrazarlo y verificar si ese abdomen de verdad era tan duro.

—¡Más vale que esa risa no sea tuya, Kiba!— Gritó Naruto sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo de la princesa Uchiha. Y ella aprovechó encajándole una aguja senbon en el antebrazo izquierdo.

—¿Acaso te gusta ser el centro de atención? —Respondió Kiba—. ¡Hey, no tan duro! Eso duele preciosa.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kiba. Con prisa las ambu se escondieron detrás del musculoso torso, en tanto se echaban la culpa entre ellas.

—Shikamaru… —pronunció al observar de reojo al Nara. Éste apenas iba entrando en el claro junto con los jōnin, topándose con la escena. Pero, antes de poder responder o al menos enterarse de la situación, Naruto continuó: —recuérdame golpear a Kiba ¿sí? ¡Y tú, niña! —Apretó el cuerpo de Iori. El rostro de la mujer se frunció. El desgraciado era fuerte, muy fuerte—. ¡Clava un senbon más, y tendré que explicarle a Itachi-san porque su querida hermana tiene marcas de mordidas en el cuello!

Iori se sonrojó furiosamente. Todos echaron a reír al observar a la muñeca de porcelana tan roja, incluso Kurenai. Sea qué fuese premeditado o no, Naruto disipó la tensión con escasos dos comentarios. Por supuesto, a Sasuke y Hinata no les hizo gracia.

—Podrías soltar a mi hermana, Namikaze—. Cortó Sasuke, su voz era neutra; aunque eso no opacó las risas.

— Hinata…—pasó de Sasuke—. No sé lo que sucedió, pero mantente tranquila. Ese una orden.

—Entendido—respondió arrastrando las palabras, soltándose con brusquedad de Sasuke.

—Contrólala—. Indicó estoico e inmediatamente desenganchó a Iori.

Un instante estaba sobre el tronco cortado, y al otro estaba diez metros adelante. Ni siquiera con el sharingan, Iori pudo seguir la velocidad del maldito desgraciado. Iba a replicar alguna cosa, sin embargo la advertencia de los ojos rojizos de su hermano la hizo callarse. Odiaba cuando la retaban. Desvió abruptamente la vista hacia dónde vio al rubio dirigirse, y se topó con otra bizarra escena.

Al Naruto llegar a la fogata dónde los venados estaban asándose, Yakumo lo abordó de repente. Poco a poco las risas fueron apaciguándose hasta que silencio nuevamente se apropió del lugar. La capitana se inclinó como guerrera ante un líder, y, los recién retornados, la imitaron.

—¡Namikaze-sama, la misión asignada fue cumplida!

El fuego iluminaba la presencia de Naruto. Ya en la luz, se distinguió su imponente presencia. Llevaba un pantalón típico jōnin y una camiseta negra de tirantes que resaltaba su fino y atractivo cuerpo, además el arete rojizo de su oreja izquierda se fugaba por entre los cabellos largos y alborotados, dotando al joven de una aristocracia refinada, increíblemente sensual. Al menos ese fue el pensamiento de Yakumo al detallarlo y sonrojarse.

—¡Kiba!—llamó de repente, pero nadie respondió. Todos miraron alrededor, sin suerte alguna, en búsqueda del nombrado. De pronto, desde unas tiendas posteriores, oyeron risillas femeninas y el inconfundible lenguaje soez del alfa Inuzuka. Naruto suspiró—. Es hijo de Tsume-san… es hijo de Tsume-san… es hijo de Tsume-san—repitió como mantra, luego vociferó: —¡Kiba!— Para estás instancias, algunos reían sin control. Hasta los más serios tenían una sonrisa cómplice.

—Eh, muñecas, ¿escucharon algo?

—Si…—dijo una de las ambu—. Oí un: ¡Kiba! —habló imitando la voz de Naruto. No debían ser genios para entender lo que sucedía en esa tienda—. Así te llamas ¿no?

Ese fue la gota que derramó el vaso, eso se convirtió en una fiesta de risas.

El dichoso Kiba asomó la cabeza por la abertura de la tienda y se topó con que todos estaban mirando hacia él. ¡Ah, ¿quién los culpaba? ¡No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ver a un verdadero macho en…!

—¿Divirtiéndote?

Kiba levantó la vista, Naruto lo miraba con cierto regodeo; aunque su sonrisa no era muy amigable.

—¿Me llamaste? —Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Oye, que sucede…?—Cuándo Naruto iba a responderle, una de las ambu asomó la cabeza, y, la vergüenza de la mujer no pudo ser más grande al observar al capitán parado fuera de la tienda—.Naruto-Taicho… Nosotras… digo yo…

—No importa—se apresuró—. No criticaré su mal gusto.

—¡Oye!

—¡Treinta minutos Kiba! —gritó Naruto girándose y caminando hasta la fogata. Las risas siguieron y poco a poco todos se iban integrando como unidad—. ¡Después necesitaremos más venados pues nuestros hermanos de armas han culminado la misión!

En ese instante los shinobis, sin distinción, vitorearon como hermandad. Volvían a ser un sólo equipo; compañeros, amigos, colegas, ¡dignos shinobis del fuego!

En esa noche fogosa, matizada por un cielo azul/rojizo que se fundía en un danzar de amantes disparejos, el enorme equipo de Konoha bailó, gritó, cantó, rió, comió, bebió. No pensaron más allá de la satisfacción de hermandad que los cobijaba, encerrando en lo más profundo del corazón los viles actos que cometieron la noche anterior. Podía ser que cuándo estuvieran solos, los invencibles demonios que habían nacido en Kiku los devorasen centímetro a centímetro hasta llevarlos a cruzar el fino velo que define la demencia del valor. Pero mientras estuviesen juntos, eran libres de cualquier culpa o acusación.

Tras cuatro horas de una fiesta ruidosa que retumbó en el corazón del bosque virgen, los shinobis de Konoha quedaron esparcidos por doquier; algunos acompañados, otros solitarios, si bien todos satisfechos. A lo lejos, las torres de fuego habían perdido fuerza y sólo una enorme columna de humo se alzaba como la emanación moribunda de un fino habano. Los sonidos del bosque volvieron a apropiarse de la selva mientras la fogata se apagaba en agónico desencanto; crujiendo tenuemente, provocando sonidos fugaces que concedían cierta melancolía primigenia, recordando los antiguos días cuando el hombre viajaba libre por el mundo y las fronteras y guerras eran simplemente algo turbio, escondido celosamente en el sótano del alma.

El sake, la vida, la agonía; sea lo que fuere, provocó que muchas parejas impensadas terminaran dándose conforte en las tiendas. Esa bacanal bien podía haberse convertido en una orgia impresionante dado los marchitos espíritus, culpables y temeros. No obstante los jōnin lo evitaron pues todos eran jóvenes, inexpertos, asustadizos; no merecían arrepentirse de otra cosa. Apenas habían salido a la realidad dura y fea, y; aunque la pena de sus ojos reflejaban una adultez absoluta, sus mentes eran frágiles como pajarillos ante el crudo invierno. El placer les daría un pequeño escape, sin embargo, más tarde, la realidad los golpearía como un meteorito colosal, introduciéndoles en una depresión absoluta. Kakashi lo sabía, Naruto también, Kurenai ni se diga. Los tres evitaron sutilmente ese designo de perdición, pero dadas las hormonas de los jóvenes, algunos esquivaron los consejos y se perdieron en el placer de la carne, sutil y fugaz, pero delicioso. Esa misión los hizo madurar en demasiadas formas, demasiado rápido, con demasiada crudeza. **[2]**

En el cielo estrellas débiles tiritaban en agonía. Y el fresco olor del bosque se fundía con una maraña extraña de nuevos olores: carne asada, roble quemado, sudor humano, sake… Con cierta repulsión se tapó la nariz con la mano izquierda mientras avanzaba por los restos de la fiesta: camisas, pantalones, uno que otro cuerpo semidesnudo estaban tirados aquí y allá. Una vez consiguió salir del campamento, aspiró fuertemente aire puro y se dirigió con paso ligero hasta el bisbiseo tenue de un rio próximo. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para tener una oportunidad a solas con el capitán, y, cuando sintió como desde la tienda principal Naruto salía, no lo pensó dos veces para seguirlo.

Temblaba, sus manos no dejaban de sudar y sintió una opresión en el pecho que se debatía entre el temor y la excitación. Con cuidado de no delatar su presencia, se acercó desde el flanco sur hasta el rio de aguas negras; podía llamarse así al tener un color marrón muy obscuro, pero ante lo azul de la noche, el rio se convirtió en un espejo opaco, de maravillas escondidas. Apreció la presencia de Naruto al filo del rio, estaba en cuclillas y se mojaba el torso. Era un ser admirable, tan fácil de odiar y difícil de perdonar. Sonrió tenuemente, como un suspiro. ¿Por cuantas noches soñó con verlo? ¿Cuántos días rezo por su bienestar? Y, ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca, cada fibra de su ser se debatía entre asesinarlo o abrazarlo. Después de todo; ese shinobi, ese demonio, ese hombre le había dado todo, y se lo debía todo. Ya no había duda, sólo un ser en el mundo podía sacudir su mundo tan fácilmente. Peor aún, ya conociéndole, pudo sacudir su vida con su sola presencia.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Esa voz profunda, carrasposa y amable hizo que se estremezca. ¿Era un miedo socapado por la curiosidad, o el sentir del agradecimiento por su vida? No lo entendía. De verdad que no. Acercó una mano a su rostro y ladeó un mechón largo de cabello para colocarlo detrás de su hermosa oreja. Con paso liviano salió de entre los arbustos para enfrentarlo. Observó como Naruto se levantó mostrando la totalidad de su físico. Un relámpago azotó su cabeza. La oscuridad lo envolvía tal como en ese recinto, y; aunque mucho más alto, mucho más fuerte, la silueta que advirtió se traspuso al recuerdo más íntimo de su memoria.

—No hay duda… eres tú—dijo con una voz melancólica que escondía fascinación y alegría.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Como respuesta dos finos y delicados brazos le rodearon de improvisto. Al querer replicar algo, percibió como gotas de agua, más cálidas que las del rio, se fugaron por su pecho. A duras penas los delicados brazos abarcaron parte de la ancha espalda. Y, el minúsculo tamaño, pues le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro, le hizo pensar en lo frágil que era. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto no supo cómo actuar. Fue así que se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza, igual a una mascota, mientras dejaba que lloré a voluntad.

—¿En qué te has convertido? —Susurró de repente, intentando normalizar la voz.

—También me lo pregunto Haku… también me lo pregunto.

* * *

—**O—**

**Konoha. Dos días después.**

Los shinobis llegaron a la aldea agasajados por la noche brillante, rebosantes de estrellas, con una luna enorme que brindaba una luz diáfana y elocuente. La misión era considerada rango S, lo que significaba que no podían divulgar información y ni palabra sobre la forma de muerte de los nueve caídos en acción. Tres en _Kiku_, seis más al regreso. Y, al llegar a la torre Hokage, avizoraron sorprendidos a los consejeros y al Godaime. Las sumas autoridades del pueblo habían salido a recibirlos, no había honor más grande.

Se formaron como un solo escuadrón e Itachi los repasó de uno en uno. Sus ojos eran duros, pero un leve asentimiento daba la aprobación incuestionable. Pero, al llegar hasta Sasuke, se paró firme, activando su sharingan en el acto. Había sido un hecho aislado pues el Uchiha menor quiso empezar a hablar sin reparos. Con una silenciosa advertencia tan fuerte que Sasuke tuvo que bajar la mirada, el Godaime prosiguió su inspección. Así fue hasta llegar al Capitán de la misión.

—¿Novedades? —Indagó Itachi desactivando el sharingan.

—Nada importante.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si—sonrió divertido—. Aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—… puedo decir que éste es uno de los equipos más fuertes con los que he tenido el honor de trabajar, Itachi-san.

—Ya veo…—sonrió igualmente. Los shinobis parecieron estar viendo una ilusión. Si estaban en lo correcto, era la primera vez, para casi todos, que observaban la sonrisa de su Hokage. Muchos pensaban que aquel gesto semi-curvado de los labios, era imposible en el perfecto Godaime—. En ese caso, da la orden— dijo sereno en tanto giraba y caminaba hasta la entrada de la torre.

—¡Shinobis de Konoha!—Gritó Naruto. Todos se pusieron firmes, en seguida concluyó: — ¡Dispersaos!

En un segundo, casi todos desparecieron.

—Naruto-kun—continuó Itachi—. Quiero el informe de la misión a primera hora de mañana. Además, tengo otra misión para ti. Seguramente aún no lo sabes, mejor dicho: no tienes forma de saberlo. Así que te resumiré las cosas: Las naciones están en crisis. Los extranjeros resultaron ser más peligrosos de lo que parecían. Hace veinte horas los informantes de Jiraya-sama confirmaron la muerte de Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki. Un asesino extranjero lo emboscó hace veintidós horas en la Capital del Dragón. La aldea de la Roca niega rotundamente esas afirmaciones y están tratando de encubrir a como dé lugar su fallecimiento.

— ¡Fiyi…!—silbó Naruto. Había ocho personas más en el lugar, todas impactadas por tan monstruosa noticia. Una de las leyendas vivientes muertas en la capital de la tierra por un solo hombre, era algo tan grande como si de un día a otro la luna apareciese mordida por un titán. Así de loca e irreal era la información. Y, todo lo que el capitán Namikaze era capaz de decir, se resumía a un maldito silbido. ¡Carajo, Sasuke de verdad que lo detestaba!

—¡Espera hermano… Qué…!

Sasuke no pudo llegar más lejos con sus palabras. Itachi inesperadamente, y con una velocidad prodigiosa, se giró y conectó un golpe fortísimo en la boca del Uchiha menor. Fue tan fuerte el golpe que Sasuke salió proyectado varios metros hacia atrás.

—¡Te advertí que te mantengas callado, Sasuke! ¿¡O no fui claro con mi Sharingan!

—Herma…

Itachi activó su sharingan. Sasuke bajó la mirada y se limpió la cuantiosa sangre. Por poco y le rompe los dientes. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió el peso del puño del Godaime. ¡Carajo, en sus entrenamientos se debió haber contenido mucho, si esa era la verdadera fuerza de sus puños!

—¡Con ustedes hablaré después Iori, Sasuke! No como Hokage, sino como cabeza del clan Uchiha. ¡Kakashi, vigila que lleguen a casa!

—Como órdenes—. Respondió el nombrado. Se acercó hasta una impactada Iori agarrándole por el hombro con sutileza. Posteriormente llegó hasta Sasuke y posó la otra mano en el hombro del Uchiha menor. Después, desparecieron en una bola de humo. Una vez se fueron, desvió la mirada hasta los restantes presentes. El sharingan refulgía en la oscuridad con peligrosidad—. ¿Tienen algo que decir?

—N… no Go… Godaime-sama. Lo… lo sentimos—Titubeo Ino, intentando responder.

En ese mismo instante los jōnin restantes junto con Ino, Sakura y Lee desaparecieron con el viento. Esa fue otra faceta del Hokage que descubrieron esa noche, una muy mala que hacía temblar hasta el más osado. La ira de Uchiha Itachi era algo aterrador.

—Vaya…—sonrió Naruto—, al parecer sin eran tus cuervos los que encontré en el bosque. ¿Si ya lo sabes todo, me puedo librar del papeleo?

—No tienes tu suerte, Naruto-kun—regresó a mirarlo, pero no con el sharingan, sino con algo más temible.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Te espero adentro—. Concluyó de forma lúgubre caminando pausadamente hasta el interior de la torre Hokage.

Una vez se fue, Naruto suspiró y se dirigió hacia los consejeros, quienes, dicho sea de paso, tenían sonrisas curiosas; aunque se habían mantenido al margen de los rápidos sucesos.

—Hace tiempo que no le veo tan enojado, abuelo.

—Sí, es verdad—contestó Sarutobi—. Toda la mañana ha estado así. Al parecer esperaba muchísimo de sus hermanos.

—Y de sus protegidos—acotó Tsunade.

—Me supongo que ustedes no entraran conmigo ¿cierto?

—Vamos, tú sabes cómo tratar con él cuando está así.

—No es gracioso Abuelo, en especial para mis huesos; pero no creo que sólo sea por sus queridos hermanos. Tampoco creo que la muerte del Tsuchikage le afecte demasiado.

Sarutobi y Tsunade desviaron la mirada, riendo nerviosamente. Naruto suspiró.

—Ah, demonios… En ese caso, al mal tiempo darle prisa.

Naruto se encaminó hacia la torre Hokage.

— Naruto—llamó Sarutobi. Mi nieto… él.

—Tranquilo abuelo. Es un gran chico y un formidable shinobi. Lo has entrenado muy bien. Pero, de todas formas, será mejor que hables con él. ¡Eso va también para tus alumnas, Tsunade-chan…!—gritó casi en la entrada de la torre—. En especial las hermanas Haruno y tu pequeño volcán rojo.

—¿Están bien?

—Digamos que se encontraron con algo desagradable… pero no te preocupes, en el camino me ocupé de los malos elementos para Konoha—. Terminó en el segundo exacto que la puerta de la torre Hokage se cerró.

* * *

—**O—**

**Konoha. Primavera. Zona de Batalla Número 44 **(_Bosque de la Muerte_).

—Uno, dos—se inclinó arriba y abajo—. Uno, dos—se inclinó adelante y atrás—. Uno, dos—torció su tórax de derecha a izquierda y viceversa.

Naruto estaba sentado en la rama de un grueso árbol en su lugar favorito de toda Konoha: el bosque de la muerte. Traía equipamiento básico y ropa bastante cómoda, un pantalón jōnin y una camiseta blanca. Aunque su esplendor era opacado por las tremendas ojeras debido al informe que tuvo que realizar. No obstante, ahora se disponía a empezar la difícil misión asignada por ese maldito Hokage. Miró hacia las nubes y suspiró.

—Uno, dos—se inclinó abajo y arriba—. Uno, dos—se inclinó atrás y adelante—. Uno, dos—torció su tórax de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

Como shinobi entendía muy bien que merecía muchos castigos por sus repudiables actos. Sin embargo la misión dada por su maestro, era bastante… cansada, ¡sí!, esa sería la palabra. Ahora comprendía el mal humor de Itachi ayer en la noche. Pero, más allá de eso, le quedaba la duda de cómo hizo para que cierta leona aceptase tal incordio.

—Uno, dos—se inclinó arriba y abajo—. Uno, dos—se inclinó adelante y atrás—. Uno, dos—torció su tórax de derecha a izquierda y viceversa.

Era domingo. ¿Por qué torturarlo un domingo? Hacia bien su trabajo. Era buen shinobi, buena persona, en los límites que un shinobi puede ser buena persona. Pagaba sus cuentas. Donaba caridad a los orfanatos y se preocupaba por el ecosistema. Un shinobi ejemplar.

Suspiró profundamente. Tenía una cita de caza con Kuromaru-san, y, ¿cómo le explicaría la situación sin que el enorme perro-lobo se echase a reír como poseso?

—Uno, dos—se inclinó arriba y abajo—. ¡Es suficiente calentamiento! ¡A entrenar!

Naruto miró nuevamente a su misión. Medía poco más de un metro, tenía el cabello negro enclaustrado en dos coletas largas, enormes ojos azabaches y una piel muy blanca. Era menuda, vestía una camiseta azul, algo grande para ella, imprentada con el símbolo del clan Uchiha y pantalones que le llegaban hasta los tobillos de un color beige. Por su presentación sabía que le gustaban los gatos, su mamá, su papá, su abuela, sus tíos, sus primos, la chica bonita del clan Hyuga, el señor de los helados, el señor del algodón de azúcar, Tsunade-sama, Sarutobi-jiji, Kakashi-sama… y, media hora después, empezó con las cosas que no le gustaban: el brócoli, la avena, la leche light que tomaba su abuela, su tía y su mamá. El rostro de enojo de su papá, las chicas que persiguen a su tío… en fin, Naruto la escuchó pacientemente con una sonrisa. Esa niña era muy dulce como lo había advertido en la primera presentación en ciudad Prohibida. Después de que su adorable y parlanchina lengua se cansase, se dispuso a calentar correctamente como le enseñó Mikoto-chan - no le gustaba que le digan abuela, otro dato a recordar-. Y ahí se encontraban, como sucediese años atrás: una discípula no esperada para un maestro no preparado. Sonrió.

—¡Listo sensei! ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó Uchiha Akari con un tono dulce, propio de su voz infantil.

Naruto la regresó a ver con enormes deseos de abrazarla. Era como esos peluches que no puedes evitar apapacharlos por la ternura que transmiten. Sonrió una vez más provocando un sonrojo en la pequeña.

Akari estaba muy contenta. Su maestro era guay. Un Namikaze, ¡el último Namikaze! Sus amigas la envidiaron mucho cuanto se enteraron, incluso las hermanas de sus amigas, hasta las madres de sus amigas. No sobra decir que también le contó eso a su sensei.

—Akari-chan. La primera lección es: nada de sensei, ni shishō o cosa similar. Para ti soy Naruto, simplemente Naruto. ¿De acuerdo? —Akari afirmó con la cabeza— Bien, lo segundo… la verdad, no tengo ni idea.

—Tranquilo sen… ¡Naruto! Nadie lo hace bien la primera vez. Recuerdo cuando entré a la academia y mi profesor empezó con las características básicas del chakra y, Nadesco, una amiga… ¿Te conté sobre Nadesco? No… bueno, ella es una de las hijas de un señor civil que vive en el sur, hace unos dangos sabrosísimos, ¡Por cierto! Los dangos son…

—¿Estas nerviosa, no? —Preguntó Naruto cubriendo la pequeña boca con dos de sus dedos.

Akari no lo vio moverse. Estaba a varios metros y al próximo segundo estaba inclinado a tan solo unos pasos. Ante la sorpresa, afirmó con la cabeza. Algo parecido sucedió en Ciudad Prohibida, únicamente que esta vez su mamá no llegaría.

—Escúchame Akari-chan. Nosotros tenemos un lazo único, algo que jamás tendrá ninguna otra persona… en la historia. Tú eres muy especial para mí. Eres quién mantiene mi cordura, mi humanidad, mi vida. Eres una carcelera, Akari-chan. ¡Y serás la carcelera más poderosa del mundo! ¡La Carcelera Del Señor Del Fuego! —Apegó su rostro a la pequeña. Enormes ojos azules contra formidables ojos negros. El rostro de Akari se calentaba y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, mucho más porque Naruto no apartó los dedos de sus labios. Y, las palabras que dijo, la hicieron emocionarse tanto que casi se perdió en los orbes azules de su sensei, pues al final, y en lo profundo de las pupilas, el azul se mezclaba con un tono rojo carmesí—. ¡Ya sé por dónde empezar! Te contaré sobre mí, sobre lo que soy y porqué eres tan importante—. Akari asintió—. Después entrenaremos tus técnicas, tu cuerpo y corazón. Cuando puedas controlar la llave, niña hermosa, ¡no habrá en el mundo nadie capaz de derrotarnos! ¡Yo podré utilizar jutsus porque tú protegerás mi alma! Y, así como tú protegerás mi alma, yo te protegeré… hasta que muera, o hasta que me… no importa lo demás. ¡Es una promesa! —Dijo Naruto alzando los dedos de la pequeña boquita para en seguida ponerlos de tal forma que Akari comprendiese. La niña levantó la mano derecha y correspondió al juramento.

—¡Es una promesa! —sonrió plagiando a un ángel.

Y, así, la carcelera del señor del fuego empezaría su glorioso camino.

* * *

**Notas:**

**[1]** Hacia un calor del infierno. Un bosque tropical de por si es caliente; a eso súmenle la fogata, el sake, el pueblo quemándose a la distancia. Ya podrán imaginarse su vestimenta. Hinata no tenía ninguna otra razón. XD

**[2] **Me pareció una situación muy real. Mezclen alcohol y jóvenes entre dieciséis y veintidós años; todos físicamente atractivos por ser guerreros. Súmenle la poca ropa por el calor, la comida, la fiesta y el deseo de experimentar cosas nuevas, intentando desesperadamente sacarse el dolor que los asedia… Por otro lado, los helenos por menos tenían orgias XD.

* * *

**Nota Autor:**

Lo primero que diré es que lamento la tardanza. No me percaté de las fechas de Carnaval y mi micro-fuga a vacacionar XD.

Por otra parte, ya sobre la historia, diré que ha sido uno de los capítulos más complejos de escribir. Por una parte por la misión que tuvieron y, por otra, porque es el inicio de la complicada relación entre Naruto, Iori y Hinata. Muchos ya deben haber entendido por donde me voy a manejar ¿no? En fin, la próxima semana colgaré la parte final. Sólo espero que les haya gustado.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Los responderé debidamente al terminar el capítulo.

Dudas, sugerencias, criticas, preguntas; háganmelas saber. Sin más, hasta la próxima.

**Post**: Si lo leen, coméntenlo… es importante para quién escribe. Pienso que en vez de aumentar lectores, disminuyo… eso me desmotiva T.T


	28. Óbice Abstruso III

**Óbice Abstruso.**

* * *

_Tercera Parte: Dos whiskies, libertad y el hermoso príncipe de hielo._

* * *

Era la última noche de Noviembre. Konoha había pasado enclaustrados al Oeste, sin poder avanzar, cinco de los últimos seis meses desde que iniciase la guerra. Al Este, el río Tsuba estaba semi-congelado. Lo suficiente como para que los shinobis más experimentados temieran caminar encima pues, como meros principiantes, no podían calcular con certeza la cantidad de chakra que debían concentrar para no hundirse o quebrar la fina capa de hielo y delatar su posición. Además, al Norte y al Sur esperaban poderosísimos enemigos. Una alianza temible entre renegados de las praderas de más allá de Ciudad Ámbar, confín occidental del País de la Tierra, y monarcas ansiosos de poder que prestaron ayuda con lo mejor de su ejército. Los flancos eran muy robustos y en el centro de la formación se encontraba el Sandaime Tsuchikage acompañado por su equipo de elite, más la formación completa del país de Neme. Un poco menos de veinticinco mil shinobis conformaban el grupo de ejército, repartidos en diez divisiones comandados por los más sobresalientes capitanes de Iwa y Neme.

Bien, ese era el enemigo de Konoha. Un grandioso guerrero en la cúspide de su poder los lideraba con mano de hierro, ganándose el apodo de Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki. Por otro lado, un inexperto Sandaime Hokage estaba al frente de ocho divisiones haciendo un total de quince mil ninjas. Cuando se maneja un grupo tan grande, es indispensable conocer a tu ejército como a ti mismo. Saber para qué tareas son hábiles y cómo hacerles funcionar. Si en algo aventajaba Konoha a Iwa, era en eso precisamente. Ōnoki lideraba una fuerza devastadora, pero no los conocía por ser de diferentes lares. Sarutobi en cambio conocía personalmente a cada uno de sus subordinados. Todos ellos eran de Konoha, del Fénix o del Remolino. Pero eso no era suficiente para derrotar a tan numeroso ejército. Las razones, aparte de la superioridad numérica, se resumían al constante abastecimiento de alimentos, armas y demás que la alianza de Iwa poseía con los caminos libres del Oeste. En cambio para Konoha, el congelamiento del río hizo casi imposible que sean surtidos. Y, eso, hermosa niña; define en proporciones impensables una batalla. Sin embargo Konoha contaba con una gran ventaja: el terreno. Nuestros shinobis eran expertos en luchar en los bosques. Fue así que Sarutobi tuvo que tomar una decisión crucial que definiría la Segunda Guerra Shinobi.

»Cierra los ojos Akari. Imagina por un instante que bajo tú mando están quince mil hombres y mujeres. Has estado la última semana retirada a la orilla de un colosal río: bastante ancho, profundo y muy corrientoso; sin mencionar que su superficie está congelada en un grosor promedio de dos a tres centímetros. No tienes posibilidades de cruzarlo, es una trampa natural mortífera. La logística de tus divisiones te informa que los alimentos están congelados, rancios o muy escasos. Ahora, tú ejército está combatiendo contra el hambre, el frío y la ansiedad pues la línea de fuego se acorta y en pocos días llegará al campamento base. No puedes esperar que los días sigan transcurriendo ya que ese sector, al adentrarse Diciembre, se convertirá en un congelador gigantesco. Deseas atacar pero la formación enemiga no tiene puntos débiles en ningún flanco. ¿Qué harías, princesa?

»Haha. Difícil ¿no? Tienes una buena parte del ejército de tu país acorralado. Y no puedes darte el lujo de perder, la retirada significaría que Iwa conquiste la parte Occidental, quitándote la ciudad industrializada de la cual dependes para abastecimiento de armamento militar. Si retrocedes, será tú derrota. ¿La aceptarías? —Akari movió la cabeza frenéticamente en negación. Naruto sonrió, le acarició la cabeza, recogió una ramita y empezó a dibujar en el suelo.

» ¡Por supuesto que la aceptarías!—Dijo mirando a Akari. La niña se sorprendió—. Mejor dicho: ¡Harás pensar al enemigo que has aceptado la derrota!

»Nara Kashikoi formuló la estrategia. Una tan absurda, militarmente hablando, que Sarutobi pensó que podía funcionar. Hasta esa época ningún manual de guerra podía concebir tal incordio. Es más, algunos de los capitanes pensaron que Sarutobi había enloquecido. Pues bien—hizo unos cuantos dibujos trazando dos rectas paralelas separadas por un metro, entre ellas dibujo varios semicírculos con apariencia de árboles y, detrás de una de las líneas, escribió la palabra Tsuba. Continuó: —Los flancos son fuertes y el centro lo es más. La única oportunidad que tienes es en el corazón de la Arboleda del Olvido. Tienes que atraer a la alianza de Iwa hasta éste lugar, pero no puedes arriesgarte a perder más de una división. Entonces, ¿qué solución halló Nara Kashikoi? ¡Fácil! Desarma tus divisiones extrayendo lo mejor de cada una de ellas, incluyendo los capitanes. Arremete contra la parte más fuerte con esa división especial y haz que tres de las más débiles corran hacia el río Tsuba en un intento por escapar. Sería todo o nada. No más batallas relámpago de batallones o escuadrillas. Todo el grupo se lanzaría a pelear.

La estrategia recaía en que los flancos de los aliados de Iwa persiguiesen a los cobardes que se dirigían hacia el río Tsuba. Los bárbaros de las llanuras no podrían negarse ante tal festín de sangre, mujeres y esclavos. Mientras la división elite haría imposibles por retener al Sandaime Tsuchikage en la rivera de la arboleda en un campo abierto. Separarían los flancos en el interior del bosque con las divisiones restantes; aunque eso significase que al menos la mitad pasase hacia el río Tsuba. Era muy arriesgado y básicamente todo dependía de la reputación de los renegados. Pero Kashikoi contaba con un As.

En los previos de la batalla, el viejo zorro mandó a construir cinco mil muñecos de madera rellenados con aserrín y los hizo poner en las ramas de los árboles. Algo infantil ¿no? Lo único que no era infantil fue que todos los muñecos estaban unidos por cables ninjas, sujetos al suelo. No eran trampas u explosivos pues al menor indicio de fuego los enemigos saldrían del bosque y la estrategia fallaría. No, Kashikoi simplemente arregló los cables para que cuándo sean pisados o tocados el muñeco moviese alguna parte del cuerpo. Los bárbaros se asustaban y delataban sus posiciones al querer asesinar al muñeco, y, así, los shinobis de Konoha podían emboscarlos en el silencio de las tinieblas.

Acabados con tres divisiones enemigas, dos divisiones de Konoha se escurrieron por los flancos, ahora indefensos; en tanto la división elite de Sarutobi retrocedía hasta la arboleda. Ōnoki confiaba que la mayoría de los hombres en los flancos derecho e izquierdo seguirían en las posiciones. No obstante Sarutobi retrocedía por voluntad propia. La idea era simple: atraerlos a la mitad de la arboleda y acorralarlos por ambos frentes. Ahí, su superioridad numérica no era nada. Por otra parte, la mitad de renegados que perseguían a los _cobardes_ regresaron al oír el fragor de la batalla. —Sonrió—. Pero Kashikoi tenía otra pequeña sorpresa. Cuando los primeros shinobis carnada (eso fueron) llegaron a la orilla posterior, jalaron cuerdas inmensas. Estas activaron la trampa del río Tsuba. Nadie podía saberlo. Kashikoi había hecho talar algunos árboles y creó lanzas largas de cuatro, ocho y diez metros, y las hundió en la orilla más cercana por una abertura, rompiendo el hielo. ¡Ese mecanismo es precioso, hasta la época actual se sigue utilizando!… Eh, siguiendo con la estratagema, con las bajas temperaturas la abertura se cerró en un día. Y las cuerdas que alzaban el mecanismo estaban ya del otro lado, escondidas. Los _cobardes_ únicamente necesitaron tirar las sogas para que las lanzas se levantasen en un ángulo de 60°, sumado al mal manejo de chakra que tenían los renegados por el hielo frágil… fue una carnicería. En una hora, más de la mitad de renegados yacían muertos.

Tras dos horas, la superioridad numérica ya no era un factor importante en la contienda. Doce mil bajas de la alianza de Iwa contra ocho mil de Konoha. El teatro de guerra se extendió por casi seis kilómetros a la redonda. Los escenarios más brutales se daban en el río Tsuba, entre los más débiles de Konoha y los sobrevivientes a la carnicería de las lanzas. En el norte, entre Ōnoki y las divisiones que se escabulleron a sus espaldas. Y, finalmente, en el corazón de la Arboleda del Olvido dónde Sarutobi masacraba a los shinobis del país de Neme.

Cuándo el sol despuntó tras las montañas del Dragón, en medio de los miles de miles de muertos, sólo dos titanes se mantenían luchando mientras cambiaban el bosque, la tierra, el aire, las nubes. Ya los shinobis de ambos bandos estaban cansados hasta para morir. Únicamente sus poderosos líderes decidían la contienda. Así, cuando Sarutobi Hiruzen arrasó con una potente llamarada cuatro kilómetros de bosque, fue como si proclamase la victoria pues Ōnoki cayó en lo que sería su primera y única gran derrota.

Los aliados de Iwa escaparon, pero, mientras lo hacían, regresaban a mirar con temor y respeto al _Dios Shinobi_. Así sería llamado desde entonces. [1]

— ¡Increíble! ¡El abuelo hizo todo eso! —Exclamó sonriendo. Naruto la miró de reojo y la imitó.

—Sí, niña hermosa. Eso y muchas otras cosas. Pero, te he contado esto para que comprendas que por muy fuerte que seas, confiar en tus subordinados y en ti mismo define las batallas—se irguió—. Las tácticas te permiten ganar en condiciones adversas. Quizá, el epítome más heroico nos lo da la batalla del Puente sin nombre, en las montañas del país del Rayo. El Yondaime Hokage hizo leyenda en ese estrecho montañoso. Con una fuerza militar de diez a tres, Namikaze Minato venció al poderoso Yondaime Raikage.

— ¡Gua, tu padre Naruto!… Me lo cuentas, ¿sí?

— Ha, ha, ha. Si pones esa carita— le acarició el mentón—. Lastimosamente hoy no. Eso será para cuando seas mayor. Ahora, tú tarea, niña hermosa, es darme una solución diferente al problema que se enfrentó Sarutobi Hiruzen en la Arboleda del Olvido.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí.

— Pero…

— Me lo entregarás la próxima semana. Ahora, ya terminada la lección, creo que podemos empezar con la siguiente. A nuestros amigos como que no les gustó mucho la historia.

Akari desvió la vista hasta los demás presentes. Estaban un poco alejados de ellos y la historia de su maestro fue iniciada por sus dudas. Akari frunció el ceño. ¡Que poco delicados! Bueno, entendía que los dos perros no tenían interés en eso, pero que ese muchacho ruidoso, escandaloso y guapo se haya quedado dormido junto con los canes, le pareció de muy mal gusto.

Akari colocó las manos en la cadera, imitando a su madre, y se dirigió hasta el muchacho que se había presentado horas atrás bajo el nombre de Inuzuka Kiba. Al estar frente al muchacho, vestido con un pantalón holgado y una camiseta de tirantes negros, pudo oír sus sueños.

—Hey nena, no aprietes tanto, después no podré caminar.

Akari no entendió a que se refería, pero el instinto hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen y la ira aumentase en forma desmedida. Mucho más por observar ese rostro extraño y el hilo de baba que se escurría desde la boca del joven.

— ¡Auch! — Gritó Kiba levantándose de un salto. Miró enojado de derecha a izquierda, pero no encontró a su agresor. Sólo observó a Naruto parado a lo lejos. De repente sintió unos sonidos repetitivos que venían desde el suelo. Bajó la mirada y se topó con su adorable agresora, quién, mantenía las manos en las caderas y con el pie derecho golpeaba repetitivamente el suelo. Un flashazo cruzó por su mente, era la misma actitud de su madre cuando lo descubría en alguna travesura.

— ¡No te enseñaron que es grosero no escuchar a tus mayores, Kiba-san!

— Yo…

— Además tú nos interrumpiste. Sin contar que fue por tu causa que Naruto empezó con la importancia de la estrategia ¡y te quedas dormido!

— Akari-chan…

— También tengo tarea por tu culpa.

— Lo siento—expresó derrotado Kiba. Naruto sonrió a lo lejos.

— Ha, ha, ha—retumbó gravemente por doquier—. Jamás imaginé ver el día en que una mocosa te retase, Kiba.

— ¡Mi nombre es Akari!, Kuromaru-san.

El enorme perro-lobo sonrió demostrando sus afilados dientes. Se elevó desde el suelo y caminó hasta la niña. Akari se encogió al ver la potestad del hermoso animal y se escondió tras la pierna de Kiba. Al estar cerca, Kuromaru bajó un poco la cabeza y dijo:

— Lo siento, Akari-chan.

— No… no se moleste.

— Kuromaru-san, no asustes a mi niña hermosa.

—Por lo menos ella no sale corriendo, como cierta persona a su edad. Ha, ha, ha…

— ¡Naruto salió corriendo! — Kiba se echó a reír. Naruto desvió la mirada y un tenue rojo tiñó sus mejillas. Eso provocó que Kiba explotase. Sin embargo, antes de poder disfrutarlo a plenitud, el enorme perro comentó:

— ¿Quiénes mojaron sus pantalones?

La risa se esfumó. Kiba quedó helado en tanto las miradas de todos recayeron en él.

— Tenía siete años y…—Ciertos gruñidos apoyaron a Kiba. Parándose, Akamaru entraba en la conversación. Claro, si es que sus gruñidos se pueden llamar hablar.

— El cachorro tiene razón, Kiba tenía nueve años—. Tradujo Kuromaru.

— ¡Hey, gracias amigo traidor! ¡Si no mal recuerdo, tú te desmayaste! —Akamaru respondió a su manera—. ¡Ha! ¡No me vengas con que tenías ocho meses de nacido! —Akamaru contradijo—. ¿¡Quieres pelea! —El perro blanco gruñó amenazante.

—¡Excelente! —Proclamó interrumpiéndolos Kuromaru—. Hey, Naruto. Estos dos quieren pelea. ¿Qué tal si somos sus oponentes?

—Me encantaría—dijo Naruto acercándose, tronando los puños.

—Eh… bueno, aún estoy cansado de la última misión y…—Akamaru rezongó como un cachorro y levantó la pata diciendo alguna cosa que Akari no comprendió—. ¡Cierto! Akamaru aún tiene la pata sentida desde el entrenamiento con Naruto. Aparte que las presas se irán si nos tardamos...

—Kiba-san, Akamaru-pon; cobardes—indicó Akari abrazada de la pierna del primer nombrado. Todos rieron.

—Bueno, bueno—llamó Naruto entre risas—. Es hora de divertirnos. Kuromaru-san, ¿podrías hacer los honores?

El perro-lobo sonrió y levantó la nariz. Empezó a olfatear y rápidamente su cabeza giró hacia el Sur.

—Seis kilómetros. Es un grupo de veinte ciervos, tal vez veintidós. ¡Cachorro!— Llamó a Akamaru quién se puso alerta— ¿Qué tal está tu pata? — El perro blanco sonrió a su forma y respondió en gruñidos—. Si es así: Tú por izquierda, yo por derecha. Kiba, a la retaguardia. Naruto, ¿llevarás a la niña?

— Sí.

— Lo sabía— sonrió—. Será una buena lección para ella.

»En ese caso, Naruto y Akari-chan al centro. Los ciervos rara vez avanzan por el centro. Lo podrán observar todo. Ha, ha, ha. ¿Listos cachorros? — Sonrió ferozmente mientras todos asentían—. ¡Show time! ¡A cazar!

En un pestañeó los miembros del Clan Inuzuka se perdieron por el bosque. Tenían enormes sonrisas y disfrutaban lo que iba a suceder. Akari se quedó mirando como esos amables canes se trasformaron en letales depredadores en un segundo. Sintió de pronto que alguien le tocaba el hombro, giró sobre sí misma y observó a Naruto con una sonrisa amable. Antes de poder objetar nada, Naruto la cargó en brazos al estilo nupcial. La niña se sonrojó.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¿Confías en mí?

— Sí—. No dudo en responder. Apenas había estado con él medio día, pero la respuesta vino desde el interior de su corazón. Incluso ella se sorprendió.

—Podría comerte, ¿sabes? — Sonrió, la niña compitió con una manzana madura—. ¿Has jugado al caballito?

— Eh… Yo…

Una vez más, antes de poder responder, Naruto la deslizó hacia su espalda. Akari se sostuvo del cuello del hombre mientras éste se inclinaba hacia abajo, en un posición semi-bestial.

— Sostente bien. Utiliza chakra si es necesario, niña hermosa. ¿Lista?

—Sí, pero que vamos a… ¡Ahhhhhh!

En su corta vida nunca se había sorprendido tanto. La velocidad con la que avanzaban por el bosque de la muerte era increíble. Si miraba a los costados, sólo atinaba a ver borrones verdosos que trascurrían inexactos. Y, si miraba al frente, casi podía jurar que se chocaría contra árboles inmensos. Cerró los ojos asustada. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero. Con cuidado abrió un parpado y se maravilló ante el espectáculo. ¡Estaba avanzando en vertical por el tronco del árbol más grande que había visto!, después, esa excitación fue reemplazada por el terror ya que desde la cima, Naruto se arrojó en caída libre. Akari gritó como nunca antes, pero sonreía al mismo tiempo. Su sensei era un ser maravilloso. Se apretó más a él, utilizando chakra como le había recomendado. Poco antes de llegar al suelo, Naruto se sostuvo de una rama, dio un extraño en el aire y cayó sobre sus cuatro extremidades en medio de la selva inhóspita.

— ¿Estás bien, niña hermosa?

— Eso… eso creo.

— ¡Excelente! Ahora, cruza las piernas en mi abdomen y sostente de mi cuello.

— S… sí. —Akari entrelazó sus pequeñas piernas en el abdomen de su maestro e hizo lo propio en el cuello. Ya entendía lo de jugar al caballito. Naruto estaba semi-erguido, como si de Kuromaru se tratase.

— Ahí vamos— pronunció Naruto.

De nuevo Akari chilló, asustando a monos y aves que salieron disparados desde los árboles. Un minuto después se atrevió a abrir los ojos y su sorpresa llegó a niveles fantásticos. Bien agarrada de su sensei, pudo disfrutar de la selva e imaginó que así se debía sentir un predador corriendo por su hábitat. Era algo único, maravilloso; su maestro saltaba, aceleraba, trepaba, daba giros en el aire y seguía corriendo atravesando obstáculos. Ella misma lo empezó a disfrutar enormemente. Y, al instante de mirar hacia la derecha, se extasió al observar a Kuromaru-san corriendo de la misma forma. Asombrada giró la cabeza a la izquierda y se encontró con Akamaru-pon. Estaban separados quizá por seis o siete metros entre sí, no obstante avanzaban en igualdad, a una velocidad escalofriante. Si recordaba la formación, Kiba-san debía estar atrás. Giró la cabeza como pudo y de reojo observó al susodicho corriendo igual que su sensei, únicamente que éste daba pequeños gritos de: ¡Wow!, cuándo evitaba algún obstáculo o zigzagueaba, avanzando por los grandísimos troncos. De repente a Akari le invadió una sensación de regocijo, de excitación. Y, al momento que su sensei empezó a zigzaguear entre los árboles, corriendo como una bestia, ella misma gritó: ¡Wow!, y gozó su aventura. El miedo se había esfumado.

Pasado algún tiempo, el ritmo de la carrera fue bajando. Al poco tiempo Naruto se irguió sobre las piernas y avanzó con cautela. Akari se mantuvo aferrada a su maestro y observó el entorno que la rodeaba con fascinación maculada. En dicho sector los árboles eran delgados y muy, muy altos; casi no podía ver el cielo por la frondosidad que recubría las copas. Otra cosa maravillosa fue que los árboles dejaban espacios amplios, permitiendo que helechos y coníferas enanas se dispersasen sobre el suelo como una alfombra viva. El verdor del sector era más opaco y concentrado, incluso se podría decir que tenía un embrujo de fantasía. Los rayos del sol se escabullían por entre los espacios minúsculos, dejando rectas de luz, difuminando la distancia. Paneó la mirada de izquierda a derecha. A lo lejos Akamaru-pon y Kuromaru-san parecían caminar sobre el aire, como si bailaran cuidadosamente, agachando la cabeza, no permitiendo que un sólo ruido se escuchase. Volteó el cuello para encontrar a Kiba-san, pero él había desaparecido.

Quiso preguntar algo, no obstante los dedos de su sensei taparon sus labios. Naruto giró hasta mirar a Kuromaru, el enorme perro-lobo respondió agachando más la cabeza y dejando que su única oreja se tensase hacia atrás como la punta de una flecha. Hizo lo propio con Akamaru. Posteriormente, trasladando a Akari hasta sus brazos, cargándola al estilo nupcial, le indicó que guardase silencio. La niña afirmó con su cabecita y se agarró a su sensei. De pronto, saltaron altísimo hasta la rama de un árbol, sin hacer el menor ruido o mover las hojas.

Estaban a unos diez o doce metros del suelo. Desde esa altura, Akari apreció un claro a unos cien metros más adelante. Dicho lugar estaba en una depresión y, tras la misma, una hermosa cascada, rematada por una lagunilla, se abría bellamente rodeada por flores multicolores y vegetación verde brillante. Sin embargo, lo más prodigioso fue lo que miró dentro de la lagunilla. Eran animales de un mundo fantástico, traídos desde sitios más allá de la imaginación, sólo descritos en las memorias de expedicionarios que habían confundido la enajenación con los sortilegios escondidos del mundo. Parecían ciervos, pero su color era dorado más que café, centellantes bajo los rayos ambarinos del sol. Eran grandes y majestuosos, con el penacho blanco y dos cuernos largos y delgados que recordaban a dagas enroscadas.

—Son ciervos del ocaso, niña hermosa— le dijo Naruto casi en un susurro. Inmediatamente la depositó con cuidado en el troncó y la abrazó por el abdomen, evitando que cayese; el tronco era muy liso.

—¿Ciervos del Ocaso?

—Ajá. Ves su piel, al caer el sol ellos recogen los rayos y guardan el calor para la noche, es por ello que su pelaje es dorado. El bosque de la muerte es un lugar muy especial: En el día la temperatura puede superar los cuarenta grados, y en la noche baja a siete o seis. Los animales de aquí se han adaptado a ello. Los débiles no tienen cabida aquí, sólo los más fuertes, grandes y hábiles pueden sobrevivir en éste paraíso. El sector en el cual nos encontramos está muy adentro, poquísimos pueden llegar hasta aquí, vivos. Para que te hagas una idea, niña hermosa, estamos a doscientos kilómetros de lo que Konoha acepta como lugar de entrenamiento, es decir, el lugar donde se hicieron los exámenes chūnin.

—¡Guau!

A la distancia, uno de los ciervos, el más grande, levantó la cabeza y movió las orejas. En tanto, escurriéndose con sigilo, los dos perros Inuzuka avanzaban por los flancos.

—¿Por qué avanzan así Kuromaru-san y Akamaru-pon? — Preguntó Akari, temiendo la respuesta.

—Seguro te lo imaginas, niña hermosa.

—Pe… pero… pero… son muy bonitos— enunció con los ojitos llenándose de lágrimas.

— Es la ley natural, niña hermosa— le acarició la cabeza—. No importa la compasión que les tengas por su apariencia, mira atentamente hasta que todo termine. Se fuerte. ¡Eres mi estudiante! ¡Una Uchiha!

—Yo…—se adelantó al observar que los perros Inuzuka estaban más cerca. El macho más grande de los ciervos, agitó la cabeza.

—Tranquila. No morirán tan fácilmente. En este lugar hay muy pocos carnívoros que los pueden atrapar. Tienen la gloriosa reputación de ser los más veloces del mundo conocido. Sin embargo, la estrategia definirá al vencedor. En otros tiempos había una prueba para ser jōnin que consistía en atrapar uno de ellos, vivo. Observa con cuidado. Que no se te escape nada. En especial examina al macho que levantó la cabeza, es el líder. Y él ya se dio cuenta que los asechan. No ha visto nada, no tiene por qué dudar, pero algo dentro de él le dice que están en peligro. A eso llamamos instinto.

— Yo… yo… yo no quiero. Por favor Naruto—. Rogó apretando la mano de su sensei.

— Esto sucede todos los días, niña hermosa. Así funciona todo. Incluso en el mundo de los hombres, las generaciones viejas deben perecer para que las nuevas tengan oportunidad. Nosotros nos sentimos especiales por ser humanos, pero también formamos parte de la gran máquina, precisa y justa, llamada naturaleza. El que queramos luchar contra ella, esa es la verdadera crueldad, Akari.

Silencio. Únicamente los sonidos del bosque inundaban el lugar; el rumor del agua, los pájaros, los insectos, la respiración acrecentada de los ciervos del ocaso al advertir el bufido excitado del líder. De pronto, como un relámpago, un exiguo sonido quebró ese reloj de precisión. El crujido de una ramita rompiéndose bajo la pata de Akamaru fue todo lo que se necesitó para comenzar el pandemonio. Los ciervos del ocaso se alertaron y los machos se pusieron frente a las crías y hembras mientras éstas corrían a una velocidad inverosímil. Los enormes perros salieron al claro con una velocidad no menos asombrosa. Las grandes patas de los canes sacudieron la tierra y sus gruñidos destrozaron la monotonía de sonidos silvestres. Los machos corrieron en círculos intentando despistar a los predadores, estaban comprando tiempo para las crías. Los movimientos de los ciervos eran agiles, preciosos, rapidísimos.

Akamaru corría desenfrenado mientras zigzagueaba, ladraba y con las patas lanzaba zarpazos feroces dirigidos a cualquier parte del cuerpo de las indefensas presas. Kuromaru en cambio los arrinconaba y apuntaba al cuello con brutalidad. En primera instancia parecía que lo hacían al azar e imprudentemente dejaban escapar a la mayoría. No obstante, para el ojo experto, estaban arrinconando al último que huiría: al macho más grande, el líder. Al instante que quedaron dos ciervos, Kuromaru saltó a la izquierda, Akamaru a la derecha y empezaron a rodearlos en círculo. Uno de los ciervos saltó por encima de Kuromaru. El enorme perro-lobo no le prestó atención y dejó que se marchase. Ahora sólo quedaba el líder. El macho intentó lo que su compañero por el sector norte, en una abertura. No así, Kiba salió de entre los árboles y le cortó la viada. Ya no eran dos bestias, sino tres. En un último intento por sobrevivir, el ciervo saltó casi dos metros por encima de Akamaru, sin embargo, el perro blanco no cometería dos errores el mismo día, después de todo, él tampoco era un cachorro. Brincó a la par del ciervo, a la misma altura, y, como si de un encuentro de luchadores de _sumo_ se trazase, colisionaron en el aire brutalmente. Akamaru arrojó al ciervo en el centro del círculo imaginario, hiriéndole el penacho. Antes de poder hacer otra cosa, Kuromaru saltó hacia el cuello del macho y lo mordió sanguinariamente. El ciervo berreó herido de muerte.

Akari desvió la mirada con lágrimas abundantes recorriéndole las mejillas. Naruto le alzó delicadamente el mentón. La miró directamente a los ojos y le limpió los pómulos con los pulgares. Era como decirle: todo está bien. Akari no lo soportó y se aferró al pecho de su sensei. Apenas tenía nueve años. Una princesa mimada, sobreprotegida por un pueblo entero quién había dado el primer paso a la realidad. Ahora, necesitaba dar el segundo.

Tras dos minutos, Naruto y Akari llegaron al claro. Akamaru volvía a la faceta de enorme perro de peluche, sentado educadamente mientras se lamia la pata ensangrentada. Kiba, por otro lado, refunfuñaba no haber tenido más participación; tenía cruzado los brazos como un niño de cinco años en tanto hablaba para sí. En cuanto a Kuromaru, vio de reojo a Naruto y soltó el agarre del cuello del ciervo. Aún no estaba muerto, Naruto se lo había pedido. No tuvo que pensar mucho para entender sus intenciones.

Naruto sacó un kunai del estuche. Ya que traía de la mano a Akari, empezó a juguetear con el cuchillo a la par que se acercaba.

— Te estas volviendo viejo, Kuromaru-san.

— Ha, sólo fue por el espectáculo—respondió el perro sonriendo, con los caninos ensangrentados. Akari se tensó, Naruto la haló delicadamente.

— Si me preguntas, Akamaru se llevó las palmas—el perro blanco jadeó excitado y gruñó en respuesta—. Por supuesto que te daremos un poco más, se la quitaremos a Kiba que no hizo mucho.

— ¡Hey…! Yo lo hubiese hecho sólo. ¡Y no te daré de mí parte, Akamaru!—El nombrado volvió a gruñir—. Está bien, por tu esfuerzo te dejaré el lomo—. Akamaru movió la cola y se acercó a Kiba—. Si, si… ¡estás con sangre! ¡No me lamas!

Ante ese ambiente de fiesta, Akari se sintió fuera de lugar. Ellos lo habían matado de forma cruel, y parecían felices. Apretó la mano de su sensei.

Naruto comprendió que era el momento indicado. Desenganchó la mano de su discípula para acercase al ciervo moribundo. Se puso en cuclillas y revisó al animal. No tardaría mucho en morir, pero servía para la causa. Detuvo el kunai con el que estaba jugando y regresó a ver a Akari.

— Acércate, niña hermosa.

— ¿Naruto?— Akari quería salir corriendo.

— ¿Confías en mí?

— Sí.

— Ven. No tengas miedo. La muerte es algo natural.

Akari se acercó despacio. El ciervo tenía el tamaño de Kiba-san, pero era mucho más robusto. La sangre escurría desde una asquerosa abertura en el cuello, y, los enormes ojos negros del ciervo eran como uvas medio podridas, no obstante había algo arrullador en esa mirada semi-muerta. Al estar a unos pasos, Naruto le asió una de las manos y la atrajo hasta el agonizante ciervo. Con la ayuda de su maestro, la mano fue colocada en la panza del animal. Aún respiraba, el diafragma todavía cumplía con su función. Las lágrimas nuevamente recorrieron las mejillas de la niña al sentir el pelaje tan cálido del ciervo.

— Está sufriendo, Akari-chan— le dio el Kunai—. Aquí está el corazón. Palpita, pero muy quedamente—dijo en tanto guiaba la mano de Akari.

— No puedo, Naruto—suplicó llorando.

— Si puedes, niña hermosa. Mira sus ojos. Él, ya lo ha aceptado. No tiene miedo a morir. No teme perecer por causas naturales o por tu mano. No te culpa. No te odia. Simplemente está esperando. Yo te ayudaré.

Se posesionó detrás de Akari. Con cuidado sostuvo las manos de la niña y las unió fuertemente al kunai.

— La vida es hermosa, Akari-chan. La muerte, por una causa, también lo es. Todos nosotros moriremos algún día: Kuromaru-san, Akamaru, Kiba, Itachi, Akira, Mikoto-san, Iori, Sasuke, Sarutobi, yo. Somos humanos, y eso nos hace comunes. Sin embargo, lo que hacemos en vida, nos hace únicos. En nuestro mundo hay cosas muy feas, y; aunque quisiera, no podré protegerte de todas. Pero puedo prepararte para ellas. Seré tu apoyo, niña hermosa. Tú y yo somos únicos, ¿recuerdas?

— Lo prometes.

— ¿Confías en mí?

— Si—. Respondió bajando el kunai lentamente, atravesando la carne del ciervo del ocaso, incrustándolo en el corazón.

El animal no se quejó, sencillamente cerró los ojos y murió. Akari observó atentamente como la vida se escapaba del macho. Y, a pesar de las cuantiosas lágrimas, se sintió feliz de ayudar a cumplir el propósito del ciervo, sea cual fuere.

— Hey Akamaru, ¿estás llorando? —Preguntó Kiba con voz apagada, la escena también le llegó. El perro blanco le respondió a su modo—. Sí, yo también quiero un aprendiz—. Akamaru volvió a gruñir—. ¡Por supuesto que no puedes tener una Akari-chan! No es una mascota— miró como Akari abrazaba a Naruto—… creo.

— Si ya acabaron, par de idiotas—proclamó Kuromaru—. Es hora de preparar el ciervo. No queremos que la presa de Akari-chan se estropee. Kiba, llévatelo al bosque y desuélla…— miró a Akari—. ¡Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! ¡Akamaru, ayúdalo! Yo prepararé lo demás.

— ¿Tú lo asarás, Kuromaru? — indagó feliz, Kiba.

— Ha…ha… es una ocasión especial. Lo merecen todos—. En ese instante, Kuromaru utilizó un henge. Un hombre parecido a Kiba, mucho más viejo, con un parche y una capucha que le cubría la oreja, apareció.

Quién imaginaría que Kuromaru era un respetado chef dentro del clan Inuzuka. Al Naruto contar tal curioso dato, Akari sonrió. Después de todo, no eran malos o asesinos, simplemente seguían su naturaleza. Esa fue una lección importante que aprendió. Fue así que le quedó en claro un par de cosas: Akari quería mucho a los perros Inuzuka, le caía muy bien Kiba-san y amaba a su sensei. ¡Y todo eso en el primer día!

La lección había terminado.

—**O—**

El rumor del silencio acogía los ecos de las madreselvas. Y el olor del bosque abría una noche fluvial llena de luceros en el cielo y oraciones perdidas en la tierra. En medio de lo que Konoha llamaba el bosque de la muerte, nombre tan escabroso para un lugar donde la belleza es habitante indiscutida, errante; un minúsculo fuego expiraba centellante, dotando un misticismo demiurgo parecido al silbar del tiempo. Frente al fuego, liados con los sonidos sordos del crujir monótono de las ramas al calcinarse, Naruto observaba con cuidado a su _niña hermosa_, como se le había ocurrido apodarla. Akari está durmiendo sobre una colcha, calentándose con la brisa cálida de la fogata, utilizando la pierna de su sensei como almohada. En tanto él, le mimaba con fugaces caricias.

Akari estaba exhausta. Había aprendido demasiado en un día, y conseguido su primera víctima. Cosa memorable en la psicología de un shinobi. Los ojos de Naruto miraban con cierta diversión a su pequeña pupila. El azulado intenso de sus irises reflejan el fuego como espejos de agua, dejando, que tras la voluntad inquebrantable de los mismos, se aprecie la melancolía tan honda que llevaba en el alma.

Apartados unos cuantos pasos, Akamaru servía de colchón a Kiba. Ellos están satisfechos al haberse comido cerca de la mitad del ciervo. Sin duda tenían muy buen apetito, y un sueño pesado también. Naruto sonrió. Su vida se había complicado mucho en ciertos aspectos, pero había mejorado enormemente en otros. Sin ser fatalista, podía asegurar que las últimas semanas fueron las más pacificas de su corta vida.

—¿Recordando?—Preguntó Kuromaru ingresando desde el bosque, sentándose cerca.

—Reflexionando… Hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto. Lo extrañaba. Y la compañía lo hizo más divertido.

—Ha, ha, ha— rió tenuemente—. Si Itachi lo hubiese permitido, ustedes habrían crecido juntos, como verdaderos hermanos. Es una lástima que el Hokage opinase que los cachorros retrasarían tú crecimiento.

»Es increíble, parece ayer que eras como esa mocosa que tienes ahí.

— Tú te ves exactamente igual, Kuromaru-san.

— Ha, ha, ha. Mis patas no son tan fuertes como antes. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas nuestro último encuentro?

—Te estabas tardando, Kuromaru-san—.Dijo divertido Naruto. Alargó el brazo y recogió una mochila cercana. De ésta, y ante los brillosos ojos del perro-lobo, extrajo una botella dorada ante la sombra del fuego—. Es tu culpa que le tenga tanto gusto a esta bebida, Kuromaru-san.

—Es signo de buen gusto. El whisky es el brebaje de los dioses ¿sabes?

—Los maestros que tuve de niño son muy singulares, y sus vicios también. Aunque el tuyo es el más extraño: ¿un perro que gusta del whisky?— Comentó mientras depositada dos vasos (el de Kuromaru era más parecido a un tazón) y vertía el contenido.

—Yo rebatiría eso. El vicio de Itachi es más singular, ¿no crees?

—Más bien diría que es impropio para un hombre de su carácter. Además, poquísimas son las personas que lo conocen y siguen vivas— sonrió. Con destreza arrojó el vaso de Kuromaru. El perro lo atrapó con agilidad.

—Bienvenido Naruto—. Expresó Kuromaru.

—A tu salud, alfa-sensei—. Respondió.

Tomaron el delicioso néctar de un sólo tirón.

—Ha… delicioso. Sírveme otro.

—No cambias, Kuromaru-san.

—Vamos, suficiente tengo con Tsume.

—ha, ha—rió Naruto—.Cómo digas.

Dos whiskeys enteros se terminaron en escasa media hora. Ya más relajados, después de platicar sobre varios temas, Naruto y Kuromaru reían ante las reminiscencias de días pasados. Para Naruto, Kuromaru era lo más parecido a un familiar que tuvo de niño, por más raro que se oiga. Es así que, al crecer, el joven emuló el gusto por la bebida que el perro-lobo bebía después de los entrenamientos. Asimismo, ese tipo particular de licor servía de manera espectacular en climas helados. No era mentira decir que en la guerra del País de las Nieves, el whisky fue un factor importante en el ejército pues, según los generales, mantenía calientes a los hombres.

— ¿No tendrás problemas por no llevarla esta noche?—Indicó el perro-lobo luego que las risas se apaciguasen y la cabeza le diese vueltas.

—¿Con su madre? ¡Puedes apostarlo! Ahora mismo debe estar armándole un escándalo a su amado esposo. En mi opinión, Itachi-san se merece sufrir— rió.

—Te gustan los problemas ¿no?

Naruto se limitó a no contestar, sencillamente sonrió de forma entrecortada y acarició el cabello de Akari.

—Esta pequeña tiene un colosal peso bajo sus hombros. Puedo entender a la perfección porqué Itachi-san me hizo su maestro. Únicamente yo puedo enseñarle a contralar la llave.

—No te arrepientes haber cedido la llave—bebió un poco de whisky.

—¿Arrepentirme? —Sonrió—. No lo sé. En esos días la solución de Itachi-san era la única salida real por la cual podía optar. Era como si todas las variables se reuniesen, y el destino jugase una estrategia maestra. No podía controlar el enorme poder y las habilidades que obtuve de niño, se volvieron una maldición. El Kyūbi, sin quererlo, poco a poco usurpaba mi mente volviendo impredecibles mis acciones. Y, el poder, ese grandioso poder de oler todo, recordar todo, observar todo era increíble… pero muy peligroso. Me estaba volviendo loco al no poder sacar datos de mi memoria, no podía dormir. En especial por lo específico de los escenarios y la exactitud de las muertes que había provocado. [2]

—Y se lo diste a ella—dijo Kuromaru, echándose con sueño.

—Ella es mi barrera—acarició el rostro de Akari—. Cuándo mi niña hermosa pueda mantener las cadenas, manteniendo al Señor del Fuego en su jaula, evitando que desgarre mi alma, yo nuevamente podré utilizar jutsus. El día que eso suceda, yo obtendré libertad.

—Libertad—repitió Kuromaru adormecido—. Ese concepto humano es demasiado ambiguo y complicado. ¿Acaso la libertad no es sentir vergüenza de sí mismo? He vivido muchos años y he visto que cuanto más libre y determinado es un hombre, más exigencias tienen su espíritu; al final acaba por buscar más allá del bien y el mal, pues todo lo demás no satisface su libertad.

—A ellos se los llama visionarios, Kuromaru-san.

—¿Enserio? Yo los llamaría idiotas.

—También…—rió—. El whisky siempre saca tu lado sabio. Extrañaba eso.

—Ha, ha, ha—carcajeó guturalmente, preparándose para dormir—. Mis patas no son tan fuertes como antes, pero mis ojos observan muchas más cosas. A eso ustedes lo llaman sabiduría, yo lo llamo envejecer.

Kuromaru cayó dormido. Naruto sonrió tenuemente. Sus maestros eran muy particulares, no así, la elite de sus respectivas especies.

* * *

—**O—**

Un nuevo día se alzaba centellante por los extremos orientales de Konoha. La parsimonia del comienzo de semana hacía sentir el ambiente sosegado, fofo, raído. Los lunes tenían ese extraño efecto de comienzo; a pesar de ser un día común, exactamente igual a los millones que anteriormente habían nacido y muerto. Ingenuamente eran los humanos quienes dotaban esa característica escuálida al principio de semana. Poco a poco las calles se iban llenando, los puestos abrían y el bullicio se esparcía como un soliloquio de conformidad. El suave fragor del viento acariciaba las fachadas, un tenue rumor calmoso traía la brisa del sur junto con el olor relente de los frescos bosques.

Si bien la monotonía del lunes, en el sector de la mansión Uchiha, fue rota abruptamente por retumbos colosales de una batalla desmedida. Los curiosos habitantes miraban de reojo al pasar por el barrio Uchiha, custodiado fuertemente por la policía de la aldea. Así, tras estruendos horrorosos de concreto fulminado, el portón de madera de la mansión Hokage se destrozó en millares de astillas, producto del chocar de un cuerpo contra la madera. Aquel objeto que salió despedido desde el interior de la mansión, chocó potentemente contra la pared de una casa al otro lado de la calle, dejando grietas de considerable tamaño.

—Siempre es un placer verla, Akira-san—.Mencionó tenuemente, incrustado en la pared. Se limpió un hilillo de sangre que vertía desde su labio inferior y sonrió de forma peligrosa.

—¡Mamá! ¡Naruto es mi maestro! ¡Él jamás me hará daño! —Gritó Akari saliendo del complejo Uchiha, apresurándose a llegar hasta su sensei.

Tras Akari, con un kimono semi-destruido, dejando apreciar parte su belleza, una estoica Uchiha Akira emergía imponente. Al instante que salió por la puerta destruida, se pudo apreciar, en el fondo, al Godaime Hokage tomando serenamente una taza de té. Y, si se enfocaba la mirada, cuando éste último alzó la taza, se pudo apreciar la mano vendada.

—¡Maldito! Nunca estuve de acuerdo que mi ángel estuviese contigo. ¡Y te atreves a traerla veinte horas tarde!—Lágrimas le bajaban indolentes por el rostro. Toda la noche la pasó en vigilia, angustiada—. Si le tocaste un sólo cabello. Si tiene un sólo raspón… ¡Te mataré… demonio!

—Quisiera verlo, Akira-san—. Retó Naruto poniéndose en pie y apartando a Akari suavemente.

En un milisegundo, Akira estaba frente a Naruto. Tres peligrosas, finas y resistentes agujas metálicas acariciaban el cuello del joven. Naruto, por su parte, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. La esposa de Itachi era muy bella, no cabía duda, pero era la primera vez que la veía de forma tan distinta. Con el largo cabello negro desparramado sobre los finos y delgados hombros, el pronunciado escote del kimono dejando apreciar la exquisita piel lechosa y el ardor solemne del odio irradiado por los profundos pozos negros que tenía por ojos, hizo que el joven Namikaze sonriese con sorna lasciva.

Akira instigaba furiosamente su paciencia. Al estar tan cerca del muchacho, no pudo evitar recordar a Minato-sama. Tenía el mismo tono de piel, la misma altura, la misma sonrisa, los mismos preciosos ojos azules. Es más, dicen que el olfato es el sentido con más memoria, y Akira lo estaba comprobando pues el olor de Naruto era idéntico al de Minato-sama.

—¡Mamá!—Chilló Akari aferrándose a las piernas de su progenitora, ubicándose en medio de ésta y su sensei. Continuó: — ¡Me quede dormida, Naruto no me quiso despertar! Lo siento, fui mi culpa.

—Recordaré esto, ¡demonio!— Siseó con odio. No quería seguir teniéndolo tan cerca, la perturbaba de formas extrañas.

Akira se dio vuelta enojada, recogiendo una de las manos de Akari.

—¡Necesitas un baño, jovencita! ¡Apestas a perro y escoria!

Sin que la niña pudiese despedirse, su madre la llevó a pasos agigantados adentro de la mansión. Apenas y pudo mover una mano en señal de adiós.

—Siempre es un gusto verla, Akira-san.

La nombrada se congeló en el acto. Giró la cabeza y los mortales ojos rojos, característicos de su clan, brillaron iracundos. Naruto sonrió. Akira se enderezó tragándose su ira y caminó más livianamente junto a su hija. Pasados unos instantes, dos fuertes portazos hicieron saber a todos que no quería ver a nadie.

—El miércoles alguien llevará a Akari hasta el lugar de entrenamiento. Se puntual. Estará ahí a las siete—. Dijo monocorde Itachi, saliendo por la destruida puerta de su mansión.

— ¿Akira-san aceptará? —Preguntó divertido.

—No tiene otra opción. Y, para la próxima, avísame si no la traes a casa. De lo contrario, no seré tan comprensivo.

—Es tú hija—.Concluyó festivo. Akira no era la única sobreprotectora.

Observó como el Godaime caminaba rumbo a la torre Hokage. Mientras lo hacía, la policía de la aldea iba disipándose. Al estar a una considerable distancia, Itachi se detuvo e indagó:

—¿En cuánto tiempo crees que estará lista?

—No lo sé. Es muy inteligente, pero habrá complicaciones con el sello y la llave.

—Jiraya-sama la inculcará en ello. Dejando esa variable fuera, responde mi pregunta.

—Tal vez siete o seis meses—contestó—.Luego, ¡seremos imparables!

—Ya veo.

Tras las últimas palabras, Itachi desapareció utilizando el sushin.

Naruto quedó extrañado con aquella pregunta. ¿Qué tramaba Itachi-san? Conociéndolo, casi podía ser cualquier cosa. Él no se detendría hasta cumplir con su mayor anhelo. Y, ahora, con todo lo que acontecía en el mundo shinobi, tenía una oportunidad de oro. Un hombre como él no desaprovecharía tal fortuna. Suspiró. Era hora de volver a casa, dormir un poco más, darse un baño y poner las libras de carne, que Kuromaru le regaló, en la nevera. El ciervo del Ocaso era una delicia muy costosa en Konoha. Seguro que a Kuromitsu-san le iba a gustar.

En tanto se perdía en los anodinos pensamientos, sintió que alguien posaba suavemente una mano en su hombro. Al girarse, se topó con una señora de cincuenta o más años, de cabello entre blanco y negro con ojos levemente cafés. Vestía un kimono tradicional y era de las típicas señoras oriundas de Konoha.

—La señora lo solicita, Namikaze-sama.

—¿Disculpe?

—Que la señora lo solicita, joven Namikaze.

—Sí, la escuche… pero no creo que Akira-san…

—Oh, no, no... La señora Mikoto, Namikaze-sama. Ella me envió a invitarlo a desayunar como disculpa por el comportamiento de Akira-sama. Por favor, sígame.

Naruto no pudo objetar nada. La amable señora empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión, rodeando con elegancia los escombros de la puerta. Ingresó al hermosísimo jardín bañado de un olor maravilloso procedente de decenas de rosas rojas y blancas, plantadas de tal forma que el símbolo del clan se formaba en el suelo. Más a la izquierda observó un estanque con la forma del Sharingan. Dentro de éste, carpas multicolores nadaban en el agua cristalina. Itachi-san siempre había sido amante de la belleza. Y su mansión podía dar fe de su buen gusto.

La señora viró hacia la parte posterior, entrando a un pequeño boscaje lleno de ciruelos blancos que despedían un fuerte olor aceitunado. Ahí, entre dos árboles viejos y grandes, Naruto tuvo una fuerte reminiscencia de su niñez. No por los ciruelos, sino por la extraña situación que se daba bajo estos. Con tranquilidad se acercó hacia la familiar máquina de castigo de Itachi-san. La señora quiso decir algo, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella, vaticinó que era mejor darle unos minutos.

—Si pones tu peso así, te dolerá más—expresó Naruto recordando lo intenso que podía ser tan simple máquina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Namikaze?

—Oh, ¿no lo sabes? Soy el sensei de tu sobrina, Sasuke-san.

—Está…—tosió—está por verse.

—Lo que digas. Tendrás que discutirlo con tú hermano. Si es que después de esto, —señaló el mecanismo que lo mantenía en el aire, tirando de sus extremidades—aún tienes huevos para hacerlo.

Sasuke apenas traía un fino pantalón gris y, mientras más fuerza ejercía para evitar el dolor, los engranajes, puestos en los trocos de los ciruelos, apretaban algunos milímetros los cables, tirando de él suavemente.

—Te lo advertí ¿no? Itachi-san es mucho más de lo que crees.

El Uchiha irguió la cabeza como pudo. Su fibroso torso estaba tensionado, con algunos moretones aquí y allá. Igualmente tenía la boca lastimada y varias contusiones le decoraban los pómulos. Al intentar moverse, los cables se tensaran unos milímetros. Sasuke gruñó adolorido.

—Éste es mi castigo por deshonrar el orgullo de mi clan. Lo acepto. Pero nunca me arrepentiré el no haber cumplido con las órdenes de esa masacre, Namikaze. No importa si el mundo cae en decadencia, yo me mantendré firme en mis convicciones, en mis valores. Eso ha hecho mi hermano de mí, y no lo pienso decepcionar.

—¿Eso crees? Te tomaré la palabra, Sasuke. Y el día que éstas sean basura arrojadas al viento, te invitaré un trago.

—Morirás esperando, Namikaze.

—Lo que digas—sonrió—. Por cierto, —explicó a la par que se le daba la espalda— traslada tu centro de gravedad hasta las piernas, eso relajara la tensión y te permitirá soportar… si lo digo yo, que ayude a afinar esa cosa con mi cuerpo. Ha, ha, ha; pensar que Itachi-san la utilizaría en su querido hermano, que gran ironía…

Sasuke lo vio alejarse, murmurando cosas que no alcanzó a oír. Entonces, con vacilación, hizo caso al consejo del Namikaze, y, sorprendentemente, el dolor se redujo a la mitad. ¿Por qué él lo sabía? ¿Qué relación tenían Itachi y Naruto? ¿Qué tanto conocía a su, en apariencia, perfecto hermano? Suspiró profundamente. Esperaba que a Iori le estuviese yendo mejor. Después de todo, él acepto el castigo más duro. Suspiró nuevamente. Por su salud, debía dejar de consentir a su hermana.

—Por aquí, Namikaze-sama—indicó la señora.

Entraron al lado posterior de la mansión. En el sector dónde seguramente estaban las habitaciones de la servidumbre y la cocina. La señora abrió el fusuma y se vislumbró ante sus ojos la enorme estancia. Ésta era grande, lujosa y muy moderna. Una vez dentro, halló dos mujeres más jóvenes que la sirvienta que lo había traído. Rápidamente pudo dilucidar que ambas eran Uchiha de casta pura por las facciones delicadas, el candor de la piel y el cabello negro, lacio y largo.

—¿Otra de tus travesuras, Naruto-san?

El nombrado arrojó extrañado la vista hasta la procedencia de esa voz muy conocida para él. Ahí, sentada al otro extremo de la habitación, en una pequeña mesita, tomando una taza de café, Kuromitsu lo miraba divertida.

—¿Kuromitsu-san? ¿Qué haces…?

—Yo la invite, Naruto-kun.

Naruto regresó a ver hacia las mujeres Uchiha que anteriormente había advertido. La dama que habló, giró sobre sí misma dejado apreciar su hermosa figura. Ojos negros, tan pequeña como Kuromitsu, de una belleza exquisita y un cuerpo sinuoso; Uchiha Mikoto le sonreía de forma que jamás creyó posible en un Uchiha.

Mikoto traía un delantal cian y, bajo éste, una falda negra, hasta las rodillas, delineaba su exuberante figura de forma aristocrática, junto con una blusa azul de escote alto que delimitaba su busto y embellecía la línea de los hombros. No por nada sus hijos eran tan atractivos. Ella, era una beldad inefable. Imposible creer que era madre de tres poderosísimos shinobis.

—Tú eres su hijo—dijo Mikoto de repente, acercándose hasta el joven—. Es tan claro como que el mar es azul y el fuego amarillo—. Deslizó una mano por la mejilla de Naruto, acariciándolo—. Este rostro—. Musitó con algunas lágrimas bailando en las comisuras de sus ojos—. Minato… —anheló. Con la mano izquierda enjuagó las lágrimas, antes que bajasen, y sonrió reiteradamente—. ¡Dejemos el pasado donde debe estar! Hace tiempo que deseaba conocerte, Naruto-kun. Has creado un enorme conmoción en la tranquila Konoha ¿sabes? Aparte que Itachi está más calmado con tú presencia. Seguro confía mucho en ti; aunque ni el mismo lo acepte.

»Por favor, en primer lugar acepta mis disculpas por todo lo que mi familia te ha hecho pasar. Debes estar harto de tener tantos Uchiha revoloteando a tu alrededor ¿no? En fin, al parecer nosotros estamos ligados a ti de muchas formas. Sólo basta ver la forma en que Kuromitsu y yo formamos una amistad para entender lo que te digo. Iori y Sasuke son otro ejemplo.

—Mikoto-san…

—Oh, cierto. Debes tener hambre. Por favor, pasa a la mesa. Enseguida te prepararé un delicioso desayuno.

—Yo…

—¿Prefieres té o café? Creo que eres del tipo que degustan del café ¿no? Minato adoraba un buen café.

—Señora...

Fue tarde, Mikoto ya estaba frente a la estufa. Naruto iba comprendiendo de dónde Akari había sacado tanto entusiasmo. Con todo, Uchiha Mikoto había dicho una enorme verdad: Los miembros del Clan Uchiha estaban presentes en cada aspecto de su vida. Se dirigió hasta Kuromitsu, ésta le dio una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Cómo te fue con la monada de aprendiz que tienes? —Inquirió la mujer.

—Es muy largo de explicar. Más bien, ¿cómo conociste a Mikoto-san?

—Es muy largo de explicar—respondió divertida.

Naruto suspiró por quinta o sexta ocasión en el día. Sus problemas apenas habían comenzado. Lo presagiaba.

* * *

—**O—**

_No te cansas de tener miedo._

Con esa frase revoloteando en los atrios de su memoria, paulatinamente despertó. Lo primero que observó fue la ventana de su habitación irradiada por un sol tímido y exquisito. La luz se esparcía delicadamente por todo el dormitorio, dejando una clara percepción de un mundo idílico. Todo estaba ordenado, preciso, como si el lugar hubiese sido abandonado por siglos enteros, cuidado únicamente por el silencio. Los últimos dos días había dormido. Las reminiscencias de aquella misión aún traqueteaban sonidos sordos en su memoria, como fantasmas que poco a poco se escurren hacia el olvido. Sin duda, el pequeño consejo que el Capitán les había dado funcionaba de manera precisa y podía sobrellevar los demonios, dejándoles en lo profundo de su espíritu, dándoles cadenas cortas que se desatarían cuando la situación lo ameritase. Además, ahora lo conocía mejor. Entendía más su ser, su corazón, su infatigable fuerza. Y, por sobre todo, comprendió que si deseaba caminar por el camino que él forjaba, necesitaba ser única y especial.

—_Hinata-sama._

Escuchó su nombre desde el pasillo. Se dio vuelta y atrajo las mantas hacia abajo con los pies. Su hermosísimo cuerpo se divisó de inmediato, desnudo. Se desperezó como una gata levantando los brazos hasta el extremo y, con un movimiento de contorsionista, brincó de la cama. Era martes, ¡el esperado martes! Sonrió ante tal pensamiento. Buscó algo de ropa. Ese día sería memorable y comenzaría con un larguísimo baño tibio.

Una hora más tarde Hinata salía desde las aguas termales privadas del Clan Hyuga. Renovada, en cuerpo y espíritu, se dirigió hacia el comedor. Estaba hambrienta, deseosa de un delicioso desayuno: frutas, leche, cereal y; aunque impropio en su estricta alimentación, quería consentirse con helado. Recorrió los estrechos corredores de la gran mansión. Las ventanas y los shōgi dejaban entrar una luz decadente que se reflejaba en la caoba reluciente de los pisos, envolviendo todo con un color cerúleo delicado. Afuera, los arboles de Sakura se movían al vanear del viento, arrancando con elegancia cuantos pétalos desarraigados cayeran entre sus fauces. Era un día brilloso, solemne, delicioso. No obstante, al pasar por las puertas del Dōjō principal, Hinata escuchó estridentes sonidos constantes, irascibles.

Se detuvo y deslizó el elegante fusuma. Al advertir el interior del Dōjō, Hinata no pudo sino sonreír grácilmente ante el espectáculo. Frente a si, Hanabi se encontraba sudorosa, agitada; y, a los pies de la Hyuga menor, ocho miembros del clan estaban derribados, ligeramente heridos.

— ¿Te diviertes?

La pregunta de Hinata alertó a los presentes. Todos regresaron la vista hacia la puerta. Los Hyuga en el suelo, ágilmente se levantaron y saludaron respetuosamente a la próxima líder del clan, mientras Hanabi se trasladó hasta una pared y recogió una toalla de un gancho.

—Por fin despertaste, Hinata—dijo Hanabi limpiándose el copioso sudor. A continuación se recogió el largo cabello negro en una coleta de caballo y frotó su abdomen agotado.

—Podría decirse que mi forma de afrontar los recuerdos es más elegante que la tuya, Hanabi. En especial para nuestros integrantes. Por cierto, pueden retirarse. Si ella desea continuar, yo seré su oponente—. Indicó a los Hyuga, quienes, con una ligera reverencia y un enorme agradecimiento, pulularon velozmente hacia la salida.

Una vez las hermana Hyuga quedaron solas, Hinata se trasladó al centro del Dōjō. Hanabi la miró de soslayo y bebió agua de manantial.

—¿Deseas continuar?

—No—expresó bajando la botella de agua—.No estoy de humor para tus torturas.

»Dejando eso a un lado—señaló Hanabi estirando sus músculos. Se apreció de inmediato su fisonomía bellísima al estar con un conjunto que parecía los de una aldeana cuando hace ejercicio en los gimnasios civiles del poblado—. ¿Irás a la cita con Naruto-sama? ¿Hoy es el día, no?

—¿Naruto-sama? —Arqueó una ceja—.En verdad se ganó tu respeto.

—Y mi temor—completó Hanabi—. Hermana, sé que esto no me incube… pero…

—Hanabi, —la interrumpió—únicamente has visto una parte de él. De muchas formas Naruto-kun es extraordinario, no lo juzgues sin conocerlo—sonrió—. Con todo, nosotras fuimos afortunadas al estar en la misión ¿no? Ahora podemos comprender lo que él quiso decir cuando almorzó con nosotros. Nos enseñó la crudeza de nuestro mundo. Un mundo en el cual debemos triunfar, y, a su lado, seguro lo conseguiremos ¿no crees?

—Exactamente eso me perturba. La culpa que debería sentir se transforma en ira y resignación. Y, ahora, me es muy fácil olvidar. Sé que Naruto-sama es extraordinario, y, por lo mismo, no puedo comprenderlo. Sólo no quiero que salgas herida, hermana. Un clan entero depende de ti. Tú eres la única que puede cambiar el sistema de que nos rige. Y no deseo que eso se arruine por un hombre; aunque sea uno extraordinario. Noté como lo miras. Advertí el fuego que vibra incesante dentro de tus ojos. El cómo tu cuerpo adopta una posición sumisa ante su presencia… Hinata, cuando estás frente a él, te veo tan débil como si fueses una simple…

—¡Mujer!—sonrió—.Por si no lo has notado, ¡eso soy!—Exclamó divertida.

Hanabi inclinó la cabeza y giró sobre sí misma. Se frotó con la toalla los brazos, el plexo, el abdomen, las caderas y el cuello. Un incómodo silencio hizo presencia en el recinto. Ante ello, Hinata sonrió y se acercó a su hermana, abrazándola desde atrás.

—Tranquila. Tu hermana se puede cuidar sola—expresó fraternalmente.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no cambia que te has fijado en alguien a quién será muy difícil seguir, Hinata.

—De otra manera sería muy aburrido ¿no?

Las dos rieron.

—Tú ganas. Entonces, ¿qué te pondrás esta noche?

—No lo sé, ¿¡me ayudas! —Inquirió Hinata soltado a su hermana.

—¡Por supuesto! Y aprovecharé para comprar algo para mí. Ya que papá está en el Sonido, no tengo nada que hacer en toda la tarde.

—¡Excelente!

—**O—**

La tarde se escurrió suavemente. Y un fuerte viento sopló desde el sur llevándose nubes peregrinas que ostentaban el color del oro. Cuándo la noche hizo presencia con sus galas azules y amatistas, en la vieja Konoha se encendieron miles de pequeñas luces que recordaban a luciérnagas desperdigas en un inmenso campo, matizado únicamente por la belleza de los años.

Naruto observó por la ventana del restaurant el perfil de la vieja aldea. Las estrechas calles irradiadas nostálgicamente por luces ambarinas que desparramaban un albor sosegado en la calzada de piedras cuadriformes, y, los sonidos constantes del latir oprobioso del corazón de la ciudad, yuxtapuesto serenamente a los rostros de los habitantes que disfrutaban una noche estrellada de finito encanto. El conjunto de tales factores diluía Konoha en fantásticas crónicas de lugares embrujados, mágicos, donde los sueños y la fatalidad se encontraban en cada esquina, atravesando cada callejón, escondiéndose en cada bar y pernoctando en los pórticos de cada casa.

Desde el quinto piso del edificio donde se situaba el restaurant _Masa_, Naruto podía dominar todo el panorama. Miró con fascinación la calle principal que se extendía por un par de cuadras. Allí, los artistas callejeros delimitaban su escenario en tanto improvisaban música jazz, depositando frente a ellos sombreros hambrientos de dinero. Más al sur, un vaho fofo se alzaba desde decenas de cigarrillos, acompañantes infaltables de los despreocupados y las prostitutas. El rostro nocturno de Konoha se fundía en deliciosa decadencia con bares luminosos dónde la música seguía el compás de la lujuria, mezclando el placer en una bohemia gigante de fiestas, antes y después de medianoche.

El joven Namikaze depositó el codo sobre la mesa y dejó descansar su rostro en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Su postura era impropia para un lugar de tal alcurnia, sin embargo, el porte de su belleza y potestad hizo ver ese gesto carismático, misterioso. Las miradas de los comensales recayeron una y otra vez sobre el joven de excepcional belleza, incluso los hombres admiraron la refinada mezcla de delicadeza y brusquedad de su regio físico, sobresaltado exquisitamente por la vestimenta informal que llevaba.

Vestía un saco de lana completamente blanco que se tensaba a la altura de los hombros, destacando la fortaleza del torso. Y, unos pantalones negros de casimir le entallaban las largas piernas. Del mismo modo, traía el cabello semi-alborotado, dejando que algunos mechones recayeran sobre el rostro, acogiéndolo; mientras a los lados, éstos se apartaban sistemáticamente, contrastando grácilmente el enigmático pendiente escarlata de su oreja izquierda. Desentonaba completamente con los fraques costosos de sus vecinos, no obstante, ninguno de los presentes podía menospreciar el aire de poder que le rodeaba. Al poco rato, los cuchicheos curiosos revolotearon por doquier. Las hipótesis de su identidad se convirtieron prontamente en el tema favorito de las mesas del elegante restaurant. Suspiró cansado. Miró la hora y retomó el oficio de mirar por el enorme ventanal.

—¿Esperaste demasiado?

Reconoció rápidamente esa voz grácil, cándida. Desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la dueña de tal pregunta, pero, al verla, no pudo más que deleitarse, apreciándola. Era como una inmaculada deidad que captó abruptamente su atención, y la de todos los demás.

Su vestido, de un blanco hermoso, le delineaba a la perfección el cuerpo, permitiendo ver los hombros y parte del busto; aristocráticamente, con altura, sobriedad, dejando la vulgaridad a mujeres menos agraciadas. Escasamente maquillada, sencillamente un rosáceo en los labios y el rumor disimulado de las mejillas. Su cabello negro, con fulgores azulados en señal de linaje nocturno, lo traía suelto, cayendo en líneas rectas por la espalda y parte de los hombros, dejando advertir la joyería escasa, pero preciosa, que le engalanaban las orejas con pendientes de oro en forma de lágrimas y el infaltable collar que la reconocía como heredera del poderoso Clan Hyuga. Y, todo su ser rodeado sensualmente por un delicioso aroma del perfume de ciruelo blanco.

La atención depositada en Naruto se trasladó hacia la despampanante señorita que había ingresado. En ella no se tuvo que hacer hipótesis. Los hermosos ojos plateados y la reputación de poderosa kunochi, la delataron de inmediato. Una vez la impresión se disipó, la curiosidad por conocer la identidad del joven rubio, se incrementó pues, qué una de las shinobi más conocidas y, económicamente hablando, más poderosas de la nación del fuego estuviese con él, le daba una nueva dimensión a su ser.

—Un poco—respondió la pregunta de Hinata. Ella sonrió.

—Lo siento. No me fijé en la hora. Por otra parte, estoy aliviada que estés aquí, Naruto-kun. Tenía miedo de llegar y no verte.

—Lo prometí ¿verdad? —respondió con una sonrisa. El valet deslizó la mesa y La Hyuga se sentó de forma refinada. De perfil, la sinuosidad de las curvas de Hinata hizo que Naruto tomase el agua frente a sí, apresurado—. Hace calor ¿no?

—¿Enserio? La noche está muy fresca—dijo Hinata ingenuamente.

Sería una noche memorable, Naruto podía apostarlo.

La velada trascurrió de forma normal, quitando las continuas miradas de fascinación o envidia de las demás personas. Tanto Hinata como Naruto se hicieron caso omiso de ese molesto aspecto Algo común en ambos era que estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con los ambientes hostiles u, en su defecto, demasiado amigables. Ella, por ser hija del poderoso Hyuga Hiashi; shinobi ejemplar, multimillonario, al mando de una de las fuerzas bélicas más letales del mundo. Él, bueno; demasiadas misiones, en demasiados sitios y por demasiados factores clasificados. Fue así que se limitaron a conversar y degustar el costoso vino que habían pedido. Otro dato interesante, para Naruto, fue conocer que dicho restaurant pertenecía a una de las empresas del Clan Hyuga. Así que era la primera vez en su corta vida que una mujer le invitaba a comer.

Trascurrido algún tiempo de risas, anécdotas, vino y deliciosa comida, la conversación tomó un rumbo diferente. El camarero les sirvió el postre: duraznos refritos en salsa de mora. Hinata pescó con la cucharita un pedazo de durazno, observó fijamente a su acompañante, se armó de valor y preguntó:

—Naruto-kun, ¿qué es Kuromitsu-san para ti?—indagó escuetamente, y, antes que contestase, finalizó: — ¿Es tu mujer?

Naruto rió genuinamente. La seriedad de Hinata era adorable.

—No es gracioso burlarse de los sentimientos de una mujer—expresó ofendida.

—Lo lamento, pero la carita que pusiste es muy mona—dijo. Las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron. ¿Cómo podía decir tales cosas con tanta facilidad? Debía ser un casanova nato. Su boquita se frunció en enojo ante esa idea.

—¿Me responderás?

—Está bien, está bien… Aunque, no sé cómo explicarlo: nuestra relación, quiero decir. Ella te podría explicar mejor. Pero, para resumirlo: Kuromitsu-san estaba perdida en un lugar desconocido; yo la entendí a la perfección. Ambos éramos extraños, y si eres un extraño en un lugar desconocido, por lo menos puedes contar con quién comprendes. Por lo demás, creo que ella me ve como un hermano… ¡No sé!, pero ¿mi mujer? ¡No!, al menos de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Me dices la verdad?—preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

—Porqué te mentiría, Hinata.

—Si es así, quisiera que me acompañases a cierto lugar. Te quiero dar un pequeño regalo por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Ya sabes: salvarme la vida, enseñarme la realidad del mundo… y otras cosas.

—¿Otras cosas?

—Sí—respondió Hinata delineando con un dedo la copa de vino frente a sí— ¿Me acompañas?

—¿Tengo opción?

La sonrisa de Hinata se extendió como la de una gata astuta.

—**O—**

—No puedes quitarte la venda, escuchaste.

—Estamos grandecitos para esto ¿no? —expuso Naruto divertido.

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras, Hinata insistió que se pusiese la venda que ahora le impedía ver. Dado que la mujer parecía muy decidida, aparte de la determinación infantil que se apreciaba en sus hermosos ojos, él decidió seguirle el juego. Se dejó guiar por cerca de quince minutos, a continuación subieron unas escaleras y posteriormente avanzaron por un lugar frío, que tenía un fuerte olor a humedad. Instantes después se detuvieron y Naruto escuchó el rechinar de una vieja puerta abrirse. Hinata sostuvo su mano y lo condujo unos cuantos pasos. La puerta volvió a rechinar y el sonido que hizo al cerrarse, retumbó en las paredes. El frío del clima despareció y un olor muy familiar, recudido en su subconsciente, lo abordó de inmediato. Naruto repasó mentalmente la trayectoria que habían seguido desde que salieron del restaurant. Al percatarse del lugar dónde creía que se encontrasen, apretó delicadamente la mano de Hinata. Ella, sonrió y habló:

— Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

— No he estado aquí en más de siete años. ¿Tú… cómo…?

—Una Hyuga tiene sus recursos—.Lo guió sutilmente y continuó: — Al escarbar en mis memorias, me sentí idiota al no haberme dado cuenta antes. Bueno, no estuviste mucho en la academia ninja, además eras un fiambre que apenas se sostenía en pie—rió—. Pero, tú y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ese fue el sentimiento extraño que floreció en mí el día que te vi por primera vez en Ciudad Prohibida, ahora lo comprendo.

»No fue difícil encontrar este sitio. Por coincidencia, estos complejos pertenecen a un consorcio en el cual el Clan Hyuga tiene acciones. Han estado deshabitados por cerca de dos años, no hay energía eléctrica, agua o teléfono, y para el próximo semestre se planea derribarlos para construir unos nuevos, pero por ahora—se acercó y le quitó la venda—éste es tu hogar, Naruto-kun.

Naruto vislumbró su pequeña casita. Estaba exactamente igual al día que se fue hacia su primera guerra. Por una u otra causa, el abandonó ese sitio y jamás pensó en regresar. Aquel día lejano de otoño, limpió todo lo que podía ser limpiado, acomodó lo que podía ser acomodado y cerró lo que podía ser cerrado. Casi se había olvidado que existía, pero en ese mismo instante, estaba parado nuevamente en la sala, comedor, cocina, estancia; todo en uno solo. Los recuerdos acudieron presurosos; días tristes, noches solitarias; días alegres, noches rumorosas; tardes cálidas de primavera, tardes frías de lluvia.

—No ha cambiado nada—opinó sorprendido.

Sólo el polvo había hecho hogar de ciertos sitios. Sin embargo ese pequeño detalle quedaba opacado por las decenas y decenas de velas que se repartían por todo el departamento, iluminando lo necesario, creando sombras con los muebles que aparecían ante la fatua luz como esqueletos de muertos revividos.

—Uzumaki Naruto—dijo repentinamente Hinata, el nombrado la regresó a ver contrariado—. Sé que no me recuerdas, ni yo mismo recuerdo mi débil pasado. No obstante, el dueño de ese nombre me regaló algo único. Hoy recuerdo perfectamente ese día, y el siguiente cuándo pregunté al profesor por el niño rubio que repentinamente se retiró del programa shinobi. Nunca imaginé que él y tú tuviesen algo que ver. Es más, lo desterré de mis recuerdos… hasta ayer. Los sueños son curiosos ¿cierto? No sólo nos muestran nuestros deseos más profundos, sino que también nos traen fantasmas olvidados.

—Uzumaki—repitió en un bisbiseo—. Hace mucho que alguien no juntaba mi nombre con ese apellido. Este lugar, el conjunto del nombre… aquí pareciese que el tiempo se hubiese detenido—. Caminó por la habitación, detallando los cuadros, los muebles y uno que otro cuaderno acribillado por una letra horrorosa—. Los días más tranquilos de mi vida los viví aquí. Mis preocupaciones eran muy pocas, y los problemas se basaban en que comería ese día—. Abrió una puerta, la recamará se apreció exactamente igual, incluso la ventana que daba hacia la aldea. Las velas ubicadas estratégicamente dejaban entrever todo.

—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó Hinata apareciendo a espaldas de Naruto, entrando en el dormitorio.

—Sabes, cuando se es niño, se quiere desesperadamente ser adulto. Todas las noches, esperaba crecer un poco y volverme más fuerte para que todos sepan que existía: ¡Hey, estoy aquí! ¡Tal vez no me notan porque soy pequeño!, pensaba—sonrió—. Este sitio tiene muchas de mis lágrimas, muchos de mis anhelos, muchos de mis sueños, el yo que era… Nunca quise volver porque temía enfrentar ese recuerdo inocente, con el yo que soy ahora: corrompido, funesto. El niño que habitaba aquí, deseaba ser el héroe más grande que Konoha hubiese visto jamás. Ha, ha…Soy todo lo contrario.

—No pienso igual que tú, Naruto-kun. Para mí, eres un héroe. Mi héroe—susurró recogiéndole las manos, ubicándolas en sus palmas y apretando fuertemente.

Hinata, impulsada por la melancolía que irradiaban los ojos del joven, lentamente fue acortando distancias. Ella había escuchado ese lado que deseaba conocer más que cualquier cosa; no al gran guerrero ni al temido capitán, o al demonio que asolaba ejércitos enteros. No, ella sencillamente quería conocer al Naruto humano, y, cuando lo consiguió, entendió que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre. Casi sin esperarlo, Hinata lo besó; despacio, con cuidado, como si se fuese a romper si se excedía.

Tras unos instantes divinos, Hinata entreabrió los ojos. Naruto la miraba sobrecogido. Ella, volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa tan característica de gato. Él, la enganchó de la cintura y la volvió a besar, esta vez con pasión desmedida.

En un sólo minuto, la temperatura del dormitorio subió varios centígrados. Ante los fogosos besos que iba y venían, Hinata consiguió sacarle el saco de lana a Naruto, mientras los tirantes de su vestido bajaban hasta sus codos.

—Vamos muy rápido—dijo la Hyuga entre besos fugaces.

—Yo también lo creo—contestó mientras sus manos recorrían el lujurioso cuerpo de Hinata.

—No soy ese tipo de mujer, ¿sabes? Sólo… sólo que acabo de entender que te amo—susurró en medio de besos más apasionados, haciendo énfasis en sentir la piel desnuda del torso de Naruto.

—No lo creo.

—Es verdad.

Se detuvieron. Se observaron directamente a los ojos. Hinata nunca había estado tan excitada. Los besos, las caricias, su voz. Todo ello la encendía de manera insana. Por otro parte, Naruto estaba al filo del autocontrol, en especial al sentir, bajo el vestido, los grandes pechos de la Hyuga.

—Debemos detenernos—indicó Hinata acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del joven.

—Es lo mejor—apoyó Naruto. Sin embargo acortó el espacio que quedaba y la besó de nuevo. Sólo que, en esa ocasión, utilizó la lengua.

Hinata se separó salvajemente.

—¡Cinco minutos!—Gritó Hinata mientras salía del dormitorio e ingresaba al baño.

Naruto la observó y sonrió. Las mujeres y sus preparativos. ¡Clásico! Con una enorme sonrisa, se dejó caer en la cama. Sabía que iba a ser una noche deliciosa; aunque jamás imaginó que tanto.

Dentro del poco iluminado baño, Hinata se miraba al espejo. Dios, ¿cómo todo había acabado así? Se suponía que sólo iba a darle un pequeño regalo por lo que había hecho por ella. Pero, en sus planes nunca pensó que el presente iba a terminar siendo: Hyuga Hinata. En aquel momento tenía dos opciones: salir, explicar la situación y dejar que la relación vaya por un cause más racional, o, dejar que su corazón y cuerpo hagan lo que se les dé la gana y quitarse la calentura tan horrenda que invadía su agrietado espíritu.

—Hinata—llamó al espejo—. ¿Qué haremos? Por un lado pensará que eres una mujer fácil. Una zorrita caliente que se acuesta con el primero que ve. Y tú no quieres eso ¿no? —Movió la cabeza frenéticamente en negación—. Sí, deseas que él te ame, que sea sólo para ti. Tú quieres que él sea tú hombre ¿verdad? —Movió la cabeza en afirmación—. Sin embargo, él es diferente a todos los patanes que has conocido, incluido el esperpento Uchiha. Y, tarde o temprano llegarán a éste punto ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué problema hay? Nunca has sentido tu corazón tan lleno. Eso es amor. Quieres sentirlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, dejar que te llene a puntos insospechados y…, bueno, ya me entiendes ¿verdad?—. Hinata afirmó mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

» Además, ¿a quién engañas? Todos esos sueños con él, y, si después de la misión de Kiku no hubieses tenido que cuidar a Ino, esa noche te hubieses tirado encima ¿no? —Hinata ladeó la mirada, avergonzada—. Estas a la luz de las velas, con el silencio y el fuego como testigo. ¡No hay mejor ambiente que éste! ¡Será inolvidable! ¡Deja tus estúpidos moralismos y disfruta de tu amor! —Hinata afirmó decidida—. Bien, Hyuga Hinata, saldrás ahí y dejarás marcado al hombre que te pertenece. Eres fuerte Hinata, eres muy fuerte. Si lo sabré yo que te conozco. — Sonrió. — ¿Estás lista, niña? — Movió la cabeza en afirmación y sonrió como un gato: — ¡Entonces ve, y mantente firme!

—**O—**

Al momento que entró a la habitación, su encanto inundó el lugar como la luna se refleja en un lago secreto, oscuro, de intimidad y lujuria escondida; envuelta en una enigmática hermosura. Se movía al compás del aire en una malgama de avidez y pasión. Sus enormes ojos plateados chispeaban expectantes, ardientes, engullidos en un deseo ominoso que le quemaba hasta llegar a la más pura y deliciosa locura. Sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos, besaban suavemente el aire, el cielo, el tiempo; susurrando, en palabras nos dichas, lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Se acercó con paso retumbante, cínico, sesgando con la peligrosa gracia de una serpiente. Entonces, como un nenúfar que se mueve con la corriente en una danza incansable y eterna, fue caminando hasta la cama; retirándose, en cada paso, las vestimentas que cubrían su monumental cuerpo; esculpido por tal artesano sosegado que acabó en la demencia al tratar de encontrar la forma más pura de belleza.

Al mirarla, la cordura se extravió en el oscilar de las caderas prodigiosas. Éstas se movían peligrosamente en un sentido perfecto, matemático, como un tambor de magistral eufonía. Y, cuando el vestido cayó como una rosa marchita al olvido, pudo apreciar los pechos preciosísimos: grandes, apetecibles, majestuosos. De repente una sed nociva invadió su espíritu, carcomiendo cualquier atisbo de lucidez. Se movió a velocidad inapreciable. De un momento a otro Hinata ya estaba entre sus brazos. Los hermosos senos, tibios y perfectos; chocaron contra su armadura de músculos, duros y fríos. La sensación que les invadió a ambos fue como morder el néctar del pecado. El masculino cuerpo excelso forjado en fuego, se hundió sobre la suave feminidad que recordaba un mar de rosas. Olfateó la suave fragancia expedita de deseos ocultos y encerrados. La lujuria escondida entre la fineza de los muslos fuertes, suaves, duros, sensibles. Entonces, una delicada mano silente recorrió con cuidado la ingle caliente de la mujer, y mordió los admirables alcores con belicosidad desatada, acariciando con cuidado la llanura del vientre.

Ella, lo estrechó con una manía de obsesa y recorrió la ancha espalda con un lascivo desbocado. Mordió su hombro con dureza; desenfrenada, voraz, necesitaba saborear cada fibra de la dulce carne. Besó, mordisqueó, degustó; quería fundirlo a su cuerpo hasta que la palabra _nosotros_ sea un eufemismo absurdo de un _yo_ real, único. Abrió las piernas sin pudor y se enganchó a la cadera de su hombre. Sí, era su hombre, el hombre que encendía su sangre permitiendo a sus venas convertirse en transportadoras irrefrenables del líquido rojizo, escarlata, pasional; que no dudaría un segundo en derramarse, hasta la última gota, por su bienestar.

Desbocado por el deseo, Naruto se posó sobre sus rodillas consiguiendo una postura semi-erguida. Al estar enganchada a las caderas del joven, Hinata fue levantada como una hoja delicada que tiembla ante el brumoso rumor del viento. Estaba aferrada al cuerpo de él, conociendo íntimamente su alma, devorando sus labios y saboreando su lengua como una leona hambrienta que no ha bebido ni comido en meses.

Él, con su fuerza, dureza y potencia la abrazó. Y recorrió con sus dedos bruscamente el cuello, la línea de la espalda, las caderas, los glúteos; en un vaivenear angustioso mientras ejercía pequeños apretones que descargaban fibras eléctricas en todo el ser de Hinata. Ella lo sintió, y sonría en tanto lo besaba y gemía en tanto lo mordía y deliraba en tanto lo acariciaba. Nunca en su corta vida había estado tan feliz, tan excitada, tan necesitada. Todo inmerso en una vorágine de sentimientos abstrusos, de óbices extraviados que impedían fundirse más con él. Necesitaba encontrar esos óbices abstrusos tan despreciables que formaban una muralla, impidiéndole hacerse uno solo, y derribarlos de un solo empujón.

Naruto paró de repente. El cuerpo de Hinata jamás había sentido dolor tan intenso, requería ser tocada por esas manos burdas, ásperas, deliciosas. Abrió los ojos y reprochó con la mirada. Él, en tanto, le sonrió. Por un instante Hinata sintió como esos ojos azules la penetraron hasta el recóndito sitio donde el alma se escabulle como el néctar de la noche en primavera. Quedó hipnotizada y le dejó tomar el control.

Naruto, con cuidado, la depositó en la cama. Con una mano des-entrabó las piernas de su cadera e hizo que ella se acueste totalmente sobre las finas mantas. Inmediatamente atrajo una mano hasta su boca y sopló sobre la palma el hálito tórrido de sus entrañas. Luego, ya calientita, deslizó esa mano hasta el vientre de Hinata. Con suaves mimos fue subiendo, acariciándola como una delicada obra de arte, mientras disfrutaba la tortura que le provocaba. Ella, cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior en un intento para no gritar, pedir, ¡llorar! ¡Quién sabe qué! Pero, cuando esa mano tocó sus preciosísimos senos, y con destreza apretó el delicado capullo rosa que lo coronaba, no pudo sino derramar pequeñas lágrimas ante el placer suscitado. Sentía que moría. Una muerte tan dulce como el néctar de higo. Y pensó que tocaría el cielo ante el estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejándose llevar. No podía existir placer más grande en el mundo. ¡Oh, pero que equivocada estaba! ¡Los labios de su amante sustituyeron a esa mano, y los colores del cielo se hicieron brillantes! Su sexo húmedo despedía un olor enviciado, delicioso. Exigía más, mucho más.

Él, con la habilidad de un felino, hizo que Hinata se diese vuelta quedando boca abajo. El largo cabello negro se desparramó hermoso sobre la nívea espalda; y, los músculos suaves, duros; se tensaban y relajaban. De nuevo la castigó con sus labios. Empezó en las nalgas con suaves besos. Apenas el borde de los labios tocaba la lechosa piel. Diestramente se acercaba lo suficiente como para saber que ella sufría, y ardía, y gemía. Continuó por la curva de los glúteos hasta las anidaciones de la cadera, se detuvo. Siguió por la espalda, besó los hermosos pechos desde atrás, mordió el hombro, se ensañó con el sector superior y terminó hábilmente en el cuello.

Hinata no lo soportó más. Acudiendo a su flexibilidad, dando un extraño que físicamente sería imposible para un contorsionista, logró posesionarse arriba. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. La ingle le quemaba, el cuerpo le ardía, el alma le explotaba. Era hora de hacerlo sufrir como él lo hizo. Atrapó las manos poderosas y grandes y las colocó sobre la cabeza. Naruto le siguió el juego y se dedicó a sentir el hermoso ser que tenía encima. Era encantadora: mejillas arreboladas, labios carnosos, ojos idílicos, cuerpo de musa. Toda sudada, temblorosa, dejando que el aliento se le escapase desde la hermosa boquita, junto con el olor narcótico del deseo. Hinata se dedicó a moverse, haciendo énfasis en bambolear sus senos. Jamás los había amado tanto como en ese momento. Sin quererlo, se reconcilió con su despreciable beldad. Hasta sonrió al pensarlo. Prosiguió con el mover de sus caderas; arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, despacio, con cuidado, con astucia, arriba y abajo. Su misión era quitar la ropa interior de su amante con ese único movimiento. Una tortura impiadosa. Si bien no se sabía para quién era más tortuoso.

Al poco rato, casi sin fuerza, logró su cometido. Naruto sonrió cuando ella, casi desvanecida, rió triunfante. El apretón de las finas manos de Hinata hace tiempo había perdido fuerza. Fue así que el solamente tuvo que alzar las manos. Naruto se encumbró un poco y recogió el rostro de muñeca de Hinata. Así, antes de que la mujer pudiese objetar algo, la besó de tal forma que el cerebro de Hinata terminó por fundirse. Guió una de las manos hasta los senos y la otra hasta la cadera. Los dos abrieron los ojos: se miraron, se devoraron. Ella, sentía entre sus nalgas como el falo duro la golpeaba. Él, podía sentir como el sexo de la mujer se derretía cálidamente. Haciendo un esfuerzo grandísimo, Hinata se elevó un poco apoyándose en las rodillas. Cerró los ojos, dispuso la cabeza de tal forma que sus orbes observasen en línea recta el techo y se acomodó.

Ellos eran dos piezas maestras que funcionaban perfectamente en forma individual, pero que cabían con sorprendente exactitud, forjando algo único y más bello. Al menos eso pensó Hinata al posesionar en su entrada el órgano erecto de Naruto. Después, con una enorme sonrisa de gato, se dejó caer. Lo demás, queda a la imaginación pues ella no creía capaz de recordar nada. Sólo entendió dos cosas: había sido hecha exclusivamente para ese hombre, y, su destino estaba ligado de forma irremediable a él: su hombre, su amado, su amor.

—**O—**

Las velas se consumían irreparablemente. Algunas ya habían desaparecido del todo. Únicamente el tenue resplandor de las farolas de afuera ayudaba a las sobrevivientes a alumbrar el dormitorio. En la cama, satisfechos, Naruto y Hinata miraban las flamas de las velas agitarse. Ella, boca abajo, con su precioso rostro ladeado hacia la ventana, admiraba el fluir del fuego en una danza incansable contra el viento. En tanto él, besándole la espalda, catando la hermosa piel de nieve, reflejaba sus orbes azulados en el espaldar del catre. Y la mimaba con caricias furtivas, kamikazes, que iniciaban en las anidaciones de la cadera y morían en el cuello.

—Creo que morí una o dos veces— dijo Hinata de improviso, sonriendo. Se viró y se aprisionó al pecho de Naruto. Sus hermosos senos estaban tibios y, los botones rosas de las cúspides, aún se hallaban firmemente erectos.

—Me sonrojaré—contestó Naruto, acomodando a Hinata arriba de él. Tras dos horas de examinación exhaustiva, el pudor por los cuerpos desnudos había muerto en el fragor de la batalla de lenguas y besos.

—Creo que me volví adicta a ti, Naruto-kun.

—Bueno, estaré disponible cuando quieras.

—Ha, ha… tonto. Entiendo que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero lo sentirás, estoy segura. Quiero caminar por el camino que forjes, soy la única mujer que lo soportará. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

—¿Cómo? —indagó acariciándole el rostro.

—Porque tú cambiaste mi vida con ¡seis palabras!, sólo fueron seis palabras las que me dieron fuerza en medio de mi debilidad. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, y ahora tu rostro está muy claro en ese recuerdo._ "¿No te cansas de tener miedo?" _Eso fue lo que me dijiste ese día hace tantos años. No es nada sorprendente o una historia que cambia drásticamente el destino. Si lo veo en retrospectiva, era un día muy normal de invierno.

»Como todas las mañanas, un miembro de la rama secundaria me llevó a la Academia. Recuerdo que estaba triste, ese día mi padre me gritó porque no podía realizar correctamente las técnicas del Clan. Por lo demás, la clase trascurrió normal. Yo, apartada de todos. No sé, tal vez era el miedo que provocaba mi apellido o era demasiada extraña. Sea lo que fuere, nadie se acercaba a mí. Si me hablaban muy alto, me encogía. Si me gritaban, lloraba. Era patética.

Cuando la clase terminó, yo me quedé en el aula hasta que todos saliesen. No quería regresar a casa, y pensé que el mejor escondite era esa vieja aula. Sin embargo, al mirar hacia la ventana, me topé con que no estaba sola. Había alguien más: ese extraño niño rubio que siempre se dormía en clases, ese niño que era más discriminado que yo—Hinata sonrió—. Como era costumbre, él estaba dormido. No sabía su nombre, pero, miedosa como yo sola, sentí que era mejor irme y no molestarlo. Al levantarme la enorme mesa se movió y rechinó al toparse con una banca. El niño rubio despertó con saliva escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios—. Hinata se acercó a Naruto y le besó los labios—. Eras tú. Me miraste, miraste el aula y preguntaste:

—¿Estamos en el receso?

Yo quería reírme, pero no lo vi apropiado. Sencillamente hice lo que podía: jugué con mis manos como una tonta. Tú te levantaste, miraste el reloj y suspiraste. Recogiste tus cosas y lentamente salías del aula. Me sorprendió que, a pesar de todo, tuvieras una mirada fiera, inquebrantable. Nunca me había percatado, pero, constantemente luchabas contra las burlas; sin dejarte caer, sonriendo con tus travesuras. Por primera vez quise hablar. Pero la voz no salió de mí. Cuando intenté decir algo, sólo un sonido sordo se escuchó. Tú me regresaste a ver con una ceja levantada—. Hinata acarició el rostro de su amante—. Suspiraste y te dirigiste a la salida. Yo bajé la cabeza; quería hablar, gritar, expresarme, pero las lágrimas fueran las únicas que aparecieron. Abriste la puerta y, antes de salir, me regresaste a mirar y dijiste:

— ¿No te cansas de tener miedo?

Luego saliste y cerraste la puerta.

Seis palabras que se grabaron a fuego en mí ser. Yo estaba cansada de tener miedo. Miedo de mi padre, de mi clan, de mi primo, de la aldea, de mis compañeros, de mi patético yo. Entendí entonces que esa era la pregunta que estaba buscando. No era la respuesta lo importante, sino la pregunta. Y, tú, me diste la pregunta. Cada vez que fracasaba y me deprimía, me repetía la pregunta y la respuesta aparecía de improvisto: Si, estaba harta de tener miedo, quería cambiar, quería ser mejor.

»Tarde un par de años en conseguir y reunir la convicción que todas esas respuestas me habían dado. Y, mientras más decidida a cambiar estaba, un ángel/demonio llegó a mi vida. Anko-sensei sería quién hiciese que gritase al mundo mí respuesta. No más miedo. ¡Soy Hyuga Hinata, y no le temo a mi padre, a la aldea, a mi clan, a mi primo, a mis compañeros, a mí misma! No dejaré jamás que alguien me pisotee. Soy fuerte, si lo sabré yo que me conozco. ¡Y conseguiré lo que deseo, al precio que tenga que pagar!— Se apegó más a Naruto, abrazándose fortísimo a él.

A continuación, Hinata se posó a horcajadas e hicieron el amor de nuevo.

En algo había acertado Kuromaru de forma exacta. A Naruto le gustaban los problemas, y se estaba metiendo en uno titánico.

—**O—**

Se hallaban en una habitación dentro de los cuarteles generales de la policía de Konoha. A esa hora, el edificio estaba vacío pues la gran mayoría salían a almorzar, quedando únicamente un efectivo de guardia, y, para su suerte o mala suerte, a él fue quien le tocó. La pareja estaba reconfortándose con suaves caricias y mimos inocentes, jugando a ser amantes, pero la mujer deseaba mucho más. Con cuidado fue trasladando su peso hasta posesionarse encima de él, y, con una mano traviesa, fue bajando hasta el tocar con la yema de sus dedos el fino pantalón.

—¡Iori! ¡No podemos!

—¿Por qué no, Haku-kun?

—Hay muchas razones, pero la principal es que estamos en los cuarteles y…

—Nadie vendrá hasta dentro de una hora. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie—. Iori intentó quitarle el chaleco pero Haku se levantó abruptamente.

—¡He dicho que no!—Gritó acomodándose el largo cabello tras la oreja.

—¿¡Por qué no! Llevamos de novios más de un año. Y tú sólo me tocas cuando yo lo hago, y nunca pasamos de besos y caricias. Sé que eres tímido, pero todo tiene un límite—. Explotó frustrada. Haku se dio vuelta, mirando hacia la ventana—. Lo siento—se acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás. Su tamaño era muy parecido, su físico igual—. Es sólo que… ¡no sé! Tú sabes lo que sucedió en el campamento de Kiku… Yo, yo sólo quiero experimentar. Después de todo nos casaremos y…

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, Iori—cortó inmediatamente Haku. Se trasladó a la salida de la habitación y giró la perilla—. Y tú también. Hacer las misiones rango D de toda la aldea, es mil veces mejor que el castigo de tu hermano

—¿Me amas? —preguntó de improvisto con un hilo de voz. Haku quedó petrificado, respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y contestó:

—Sabes que si—. Expresó rápidamente y salió cerrando la puerta.

—Pero no me deseas—completó Iori con gotas saladas recorriéndole las mejillas.

El hermoso príncipe de hielo. Ese era el apodo con el cual lo conocían en la aldea. Su belleza era muy apreciada por hombres y mujeres en igualdad de condición. Quizá, la única que vio más allá del hermoso cascaron, fue Iori. Por supuesto que la amaba. Se preocupaba por ella, deseaba su felicidad y, si él podía contribuir, no dudaría un segundo en hacer lo que fuere para mirar su radiante sonrisa. Caminó por los pasillos del cuartel policial. Sus compañeros tardarían poco más de una hora y no deseaba enfrentar a Iori en esos instantes. Conocía el carácter caprichoso de su novia, era mejor dejar que el berrinche se le pase y luego se reconciliarían. Sin embargo, ella tenía razón. No entendía muy bien la razón, pero cuando deseaba llegar al siguiente nivel, algo le impedía hacerlo, tanto psicológicamente como físicamente. Sacudió la cabeza en negación. No necesitaba pensar en cosas absurdas, sin importancia.

Llegó al primer piso y se encontró con un joven cadete que almorzaba un bentō en la estación. Seguro lo dejaron castigado. Ante tal acontecimiento, Haku sonrió. Si el chico estaba ahí, él podía salir a visitar a cierta pelirroja. En un parpadear salió por las narices del novato, quien, únicamente sintió una ráfaga fría y se cubrió con otra manta.

Una vez fuera, Haku se estiró desperezándose. Podía ser el hermoso príncipe de hielo, pero su cuerpo se cansaba y sus rodillas le dolían al estar tanto tiempo sentado, redactando informe tras informe de las misiones desde las épocas del Shodaime. Ese fue el castigo que su padre adoptivo, Sarutobi Hiruzen, le impuso por insubordinarse. Claro, eso y un entrenamiento que más parecía una paliza premeditada. El viejo tenía sus puños muy afilados; dos costillas y los metatarsos de su mano izquierda daban fe de ello. Suerte que Tsunade-sama era milagrosa con huesos rotos. Al recordar ese evento, sin quererlo llegó hasta el origen de todos los males que últimamente asolaban la aldea: Namikaze Naruto.

No cabía duda que era un ser sorprendente. El hermoso príncipe de hielo lo sabía de antemano y con el rigor de la experiencia en carne propia. Cuando Naruto tenía nueve años, él ya podía pelear en igualdad de condiciones con un monstruo que incluso hoy lo atormentaba en pesadillas: Orochimaru. Haku había visto de primera mano el enorme poder que tenía el Sannin. Ese monstruo, en persona, había matado a su primer salvador: Momochi Zabuza. Al recordar a ese hombre, su pecho se sumergió en una vorágine de vituperables sentimientos. Era el hermoso príncipe de hielo, pero su corazón era tan, o quizá más, cálido que el de cualquiera.

Arribó hasta su destino tras una caminata de ocho minutos. En el sector suroriental de la aldea, en una casa común del shinobi promedio, vivía una extraordinaria mujer: Senju Tsunade, y, con a ella habitaban Shizune-san, Karin y esporádicamente Jiraya-sama. Por supuesto, si Jiraya-sama estaba en Konoha, o estaba en el hospital, o estaba en las termales publicas lo que le llevaría consecuentemente al hospital, o estaba en la casa de su… ¡quién sabe que, Tsunade! Dejando ese pensamiento gracioso para después, Haku entró a la casa con normalidad. Desde que llegaron a Konoha y fueran acogidos por diferentes familias, los tres huérfanos habían consolidado una amistad entre ellos y sus nuevas familias, que permitían ese nivel de confianza. Por supuesto, con Karin y Tayuya era sencillo, pero el complejo Sarutobi era más… fortificado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Fue así que Haku se acostumbró a ser él quién visitaba a sus hermanas políticas. Sonrió ante el último pensamiento, mientras el fantasma de Naruto le invadió como el aire de una playa en verano.

—Haku, ¿qué te trae por aquí?—escuchó inmediatamente cuando entró a la cocina del domicilio. Sabía que Karin, a esa hora, estaría ahí. Y, una de las cosas que se debía entender de Konoha era que no había nadie, pero absolutamente nadie que pudiese engañar a Karin.

—Nada importante.

—Ya veo, peleaste con Iori.

Lo dicho, nadie podía engañarla. Haku sonrió entrecortadamente.

—Ya se arreglaran. Siempre lo hacen—dijo Karin cortando un par de cebollas y vertiéndolas en una cacerola. La muchacha era muy bella, vestida de forma rústica con unos short pequeños, una camiseta holgada y un delantal rosa de estampados de gatitos, que junto con los lentes rojos, la hacían un ser adorable.

—Lo sé. No es importante. Lo que verdaderamente me gustaría discutir, ya que tengo algunos minutos libres, es sobre nuestro sádico salvador.

—Es un bombón.

—¡Karin!

—¿Qué? Dejando ese lado sádico, que también es sexy, está como para comérselo ¿no crees?

—Idiota calenturienta—señaló desviando la mirada, intentado cubrir el tono carmín que cubrían sus mejillas.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es un hombre apuesto, poderoso, que muchas quisieran atarlo a su cama. Y, si es por Kiku, ya tengo mi castigo. Además de sentirme como una idiota cuando Tsunade nos platicó un par de cosas. Incluso Tayuya parece estar tomándolo mejor que nosotros, y, si no ha ido a hablar con él, pues ella fue la primera en conocerlo, es porque no está totalmente preparada para enfrentarse su pasado, al menos eso dijo. En cuanto a Sakura… ella ama a Tayuya, y al conocer lo que Naruto-sama hizo por ella, no puede odiarlo; aunque ganas no le faltan. Ino si está en el club anti-rubios-sádicos-buenos-mozos. En cuanto a Ten-ten, ¡no sé! Creo que mejora.

—¿Eres kunochi o reportera? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Nunca revelo mis fuentes—sonrió con un ademán coqueto. Recogió una cuchara de madera y removió el guiso, posteriormente pescó un poco, lo probó y le echo sal—. ¿Te quedaras a almorzar?

—Sí.

—Que mal.

—Karin…—suspiró frustrado—. No sé ni porqué me enojo. Oye, pequeña pelirroja. Nosotros también debemos enfrentarlo.

—¡Por supuesto¡ Incremente los ejercicios para mi colita. Dame cuatro o cinco días.

—¡Hablo enserio!

—¡Y crees que yo no! Quiero dejarle una buena segunda impresión—se detuvo y acomodó sus lentes—. Él es la causa por la que tengo una sonrisa tan grande hoy y siempre. Si él no hubiese aparecido, habríamos terminado como experimentos, putas baratas o, en el mejor de los casos, muertas. Yo se lo debo todo, soy consciente de ello. Y le fallé la primera vez. Eso no volverá a suceder. Naruto-sama tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace, y sólo sé que su corazón lleva una honda tristeza y una melancolía que no te podrías imaginar, Haku. Pero, incluso así, aún es aquel niño extraño que nos ayudó cuando nadie más lo hubiese hecho, y lo hizo por el simple hecho de forjar un mundo mejor. Lo recuerdas, recuerdas lo que Itachi-sama nos dijo aquel día. Sé que Naruto-sama espera mucho de nosotros, y no lo pienso defraudar.

—Karin… yo…

—Además es muy hermoso.

—Porqué me sorprendo—sonrió—. Por cierto, Tsunade-sama vendrá a almorzar.

—Uhm… No lo sé. Shizune-neechan ya debe llegar, pero Tsunade no lo creo. Salió muy temprano y dijo que no llegaría sino hasta la noche. Puedo apostar lo que sea a qué algo muy grande pasará pronto.

—Una de tus corazonadas.

—Sí, y una muy fuerte.

En ese mismo instante, a escasos dos kilómetros de los jóvenes shinobis, en la torre Hokage, una reunión extraordinaria del consejo se daba en la oficina del Godaime. Varios de los cabezas de clan se hallaban alrededor de una enorme mesa rectangular. En ésta, el mapa geográfico del continente Shinobi se precisaba detalladamente. Itachi se encontraba sentado junto a sus dos consejeros: Sarutobi y Tsunade. Frente a ellos, los demás presentes miraban sorprendidos el mapa.

—¿Para cuándo será esta incursión militar, Itachi-sama?—preguntó el líder del clan Nara, Shikaku.

—Dentro de ocho meses. Movilizaremos dos escuadrones de infantería ligera hacia el Sonido, y el grueso de las tropas entrenará en tácticas de invasión bajo la supervisión de Kakashi en nuestra aldea aliada de la Arena. El Raikage dispuso una tregua ante lo acontecido en Kiku, incitado principalmente por la muerte del Sandaime Tsuchikage. Además, pidió audiencia conmigo para tratar algunas cosas, y un tema en particular que no quiere esclarecer sino hasta la reunión. Pero la he rechazado. Nosotros no necesitamos de ellos. No obstante, la armada enemiga es un riesgo real y peligroso. Jiraya-sama hará trabajo de inteligencia para entender a nuestro enemigo, mientras reforzaremos los sectores del río Tsuba, Ian y la cadena montañosa que nos separa de la Tierra. Si el País del Dragón… corrección, cuando el país del dragón caiga bajo el yugo enemigo, nosotros entraremos en el conflicto oficialmente. Hasta ese entonces, la operación: _Fenecer_, deberá estar terminada.

—Godaime-sama—llamó Akimichi Chouza—. Una invasión a esta escala nos hará ver muy mal con las otras potencias shinobis. Sin contar el aspecto diplomático, ¿en verdad podremos hacerlo? Según rumores, guerreros muy poderosos utilizan ese lugar como base.

—Por lo mismo. En siete meses tendremos la fuerza suficiente para eso y mucho más. Estos extranjeros nos han hecho dar cuenta de lo débiles que somos como continente. Necesitamos cobijar todo bajo una sola bandera. Sé que es una empresa extraordinaria, pero, si lo piensan, es la única oportunidad que tiene este pequeño país para sobrevivir a la enorme guerra que está por darse. Si no es entre los extranjeros y Konoha, lo será entre la Nube y Konoha. No podemos escapar de esto. La guerra nos dio una invitación que pienso atender. Y, si sale conforme lo planeado, ésta será la última guerra en muchos, muchos años.

»Con esto dicho, los jóvenes shinobis que regresaron de Kiku serán promocionados como líderes de escuadrón y empezarán a entrenar con sus nuevos equipos. Tendremos cuatro divisiones para esta empresa, los capitanes generales son: Hatake Kakashi, división central; Nara Shikaku, división de logística; Sarutobi Asuma, división de flancos; y Nara Shikamaru, división de inteligencia.

—¿Mi hijo?

—Lo recomendaron altamente, Shikaku-san.

—¿Quién?

—Namikaze Naruto.

»Eso es todo. Empezaremos lo más pronto posible. El Sonido se encargará de las misiones comunes para solventar la economía de la región. Y, señores, deben comprender que éste país—señaló el mapa—debe ser absorbido por Konoha. Su desarrollo industrial está por encima de cualquier otro y su ubicación estratégica, entre las tres grandes naciones, no dará ventaja contra el ejército extranjero. Así que, para el próximo año, el País de la Lluvia y su aldea oculta deben estar bajo nuestro poder. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí! —gritaron al unísono.

Konoha había entrado en la guerra. Su primera jugada maestra: la total conquista del País de la Lluvia.

* * *

**Notas:**

**[1]** La verdad, creo que Sarutobi podría llenar solito un libro con sus crónicas. Es un proyecto tentador. ¿Cierto?

**[2]** Bien, las pistas del sello y la llave están en los capítulos de Itami no Satsu. En especial en los capítulos Éxtasis Final y Auge Oscuro. Armen el rompecabezas y lo entenderán. Con todo, más adelante habrá una explicación detallada.


	29. Ganar o Morir I

_¡Y qué si la guerra en un infierno; bailaré con los muertos, beberé con los demonios y follaré miles de almas!_

* * *

**Ganar o Morir.**

* * *

Pausadamente. En silencio. Escuchando la cacofonía exasperante de sus pasos.

Observó los pasillos húmedos, recónditos, difusos. Apenas fútiles luces de cono colocadas cada cuatro o cinco metros irradiaban una moribunda luz amarillenta, y el ligero hedor del moho y el óxido se entreveraban al vetusto concreto de las paredes. Hacía frío. Un frío extraño que no reducía la temperatura de su piel, si bien congelaba pausada y dolosamente su alma. El halo cálido de sus entrañas expelía un vaho perceptible al emerger desde sus labios. Se abrazó. La oscuridad era espesa y las luces apenas la combatían. Todo a su alrededor era negro, gris o rojo obscuro; incluso el fofo vapor que surgía desde brechas invisibles y envolvía los pasillos en una decadente dimensión terrorífica.

La desesperación hizo presa de su juicio. Lo aprendido en el entrenamiento se disipó gracias a las lúgubres fauces del miedo. Empezó a correr rápido, sin rumbo, con desesperación y fuerza. Giró en una esquina, volteó en otra, recorrió nuevamente sus pasos y, ya sin aliento, regresó al punto de partida. Las luces amarillas perdían olímpicamente la batalla contra la oscuridad. No quería imaginar los tétricos pasadizos sin que pudiese ver más allá de sus narices. Al pensarlo, un miedo primigenio le invadió raudo y voraz. Los humanos temen a la oscuridad porque en su memoria genética guardan los vestigios de los terribles secretos que esconden las entrañas de la vacuidad. ¿Por qué recordaba el cuento en esos momentos? ¡En los peores momentos! Nuevamente echó a correr. La desesperación se hizo palpable y su rostro se frunció en angustia.

Gritó fortísimo.

Su voz chocó y retumbó como un soliloquio solitario arrogado sin piedad a una inmensa llanura sin horizonte. Las luces parpadearon; una, dos, y a la tercera: la nada. Una impoluta oscuridad la acechó desde todo ángulo. Al no poder ver, su existencia quedó en la incertidumbre. Gritó a lo que daban sus pulmones. Las lágrimas lamian su rostro como pequeños animales impiadosos. Y, volvió a gritar hasta que perdió la voz por forzar cada cuerda vocal. Se encogió en su sitio, limitándose a llorar. La obscuridad era uno de los monstruos más terroríficos del universo, ahora lo comprendía.

No podía dilucidar cuánto tiempo se mantuvo inmóvil. Bien podía haber sido un segundo o meses enteros. Al no poder utilizar el sentido de la vista, al no escuchar el bisbiseo del viento siquiera su respiración, pensó que se había integrado a la negrura y, sin quererlo, se había convertido en un ser incorpóreo condenado a vagar entre las tinieblas por toda la eternidad. Ese sólo pensamiento fue tan aterrador que se proyectó hacia arriba, tocándose por todos lados para confirmar si aún poseía un cuerpo.

La afonía exasperante. La calma oprobiosa. La oscuridad indemne.

En medio de su desesperanza avistó un hermosísimo punto de luz en la distancia. Fue como si el sol saliese después de siglos escondido. No lo meditó y echó a correr a lo que daban sus piernas.

A medida que se acercaba a la luz; ésta se hacía más grande, más brillante, más hermosa. No dudó en traspasarla. Al cruzarla, un espacio lánguido se abrió ante ella. No era más grande que la oficina de su padre; era rula, sin gracia y el anterior frío de los pasillos fue suplido por un sofocante calor. Una luz acaramelada, que caía desde el altísimo techo, dejaba apreciar el entorno. Las paredes eran de acero cobrizo, oxidado; y formidables símbolos incomprensibles las decoraban. Miró hacia atrás, un abismo profundo la esperaba, ¡definitivamente no retrocedería! Entonces desvió la vista al frente topándose con una inmensa puerta maciza, inviolable; como si fuese la guardiana de una bóveda de tesoros inimaginables.

Caminó hacia la descomunal puerta. Centenares de cadenas brotaban desde lugares ocultos formando decenas de X que se repelían, tejían y fundían. Al observar mejor las cadenas avizoró inscripciones extrañas que fulguraban como luciérnagas en una noche de luna llena, la diferencia radicaba que la luz de los símbolos era de un preciosísimo rojo escarlata. Alargó la mano para tocar una de las argollas. Envuelta en el temor y la fascinación, tocó con la yema de los dedos los símbolos rojizos.

No pudo llegar más lejos.

Un fuerte temblor movió la infraestructura. Sonidos chillantes de las cadenas rompiéndose y cayendo provocó que diese varios pasos hacia atrás, asustada. Advirtió como las cadenas se destrozaron como si fuesen minúsculos palillos y los gonces de la colosal puerta rechinaron guturales. El portón hizo varios sonidos briosos, secos, lúgubres. Posteriormente, la mole se fue abriendo hacia adentro. Una intensa luz rojiza, junto con un espeso vaho escarlata, difuminó la percepción del ambiente. No obstante en su pecho afloró un sentimiento de curiosidad y valor, tanto como para opacar el miedo. Sentía que alguien la esperaba, la llamaba. E ingresó.

Ante sus ojos se abrió un espectáculo idílico y aterrador.

Visto desde la entrada, una planicie interminable se avistaba hacia el horizonte, fundiéndose con un cielo tétrico que abrigaba masas grisáceas, cobrizas, carbunclos y ónices, irradiadas continuamente por una brillante luz dorada que emergía desde lo alto como si desease desesperadamente fugarse por entre los nubarrones. La luz amarillísima dotaba al paisaje de una decadencia angustiosa pues parecía que la fuerza de mil atardeceres no era suficiente para atravesar ese cielo muerto. Desvió la vista y observó a la altura de sus ojos una estepa de tierra quemada que abrigaba árboles secos y torcidos, explayados por kilómetros. Y, si se tomaba el tiempo para detallar los árboles, se podía apreciar que las ramas y troncos estaban compuestos por huesos: cráneos negros que servían como soporte, costillas calcinadas cuidadosamente colocadas para asemejar ramas lánguidas y; pelvis, columnas y fémures ámbares brotaban desde la tierra negra en un intento macabro de raíces. Aquí y allá espesos vahos rojizos brotaban, se movían y perdían como si tuviesen vida propia, perdiéndose en el bosque de huesos.

El violento sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que regresase a mirar. Había salido de un lugar terrorífico para ir a parar en uno peor. El aire apestaba a podrido: una mezcla rancia de almizcle y óxido, adobado por un vetusto viento encerrado por centurias.

Estaba sola, desesperada.

De pronto un gutural y asombroso rugido estalló y atravesó violento la explanada. La tierra bajo sus pies tembló ante tal bramido de ira. Levantó la mirada, a lo lejos, por un camino empedrado con guijarros negros, se alzaba un monumental arreglo de estatuas horrorosas. Tal vez eran ocho o nueve, no podía divisarlo a esa distancia, pero si calculaba que eran gigantescas. Podía advertir que tenían formas humanoides. A su memoria acudieron veloces las reminiscencias de la infancia y recordó dónde había visto aquellos seres. Haciendo ademanes de un valor glorioso, avanzó por el camino que ofrecía aquel bosque de muerte. Así, se destinó hacia un punto y no regresaría a mirar ni a los lados ni atrás.

Tras horas extenuantes, con los pies adoloridos y la ropa desgastada llegó hasta las titánicas estatuas. Su mandíbula no podía regresar a la posición normal, sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta el extremo y sus manos sudaban mares. No tenía plena noción de que tan gigantescas eran las efigies sino hasta que estuvo parada frente al menique del pie de una, y éste superaba con creces la torre del Hokage. Ahora podía contarlas, nueve en total. Además, confirmó la identidad mítica de los monumentos: eran Tengu; más precisamente, Karasu Tengu. Mikoto-chan le había leído cuentos sobre tales seres, y, en ocasiones, le mostró ilustraciones de su aspecto. ¡Eran exactamente iguales a los dibujos! Cabeza de cuervo, los pies y las manos formaban garras mientras mostraban, en un grito iracundo, afilados dientes. Y, desde sus espaldas emergían bellísimas alas negras. Cada uno estaba armado: tres tenía Shakujo, báculos en forma de anillo; otros tres desplegaban como escudos Tokin, sombreros de formas extrañas; y, los últimos, sostenían instrumentos con los cuales se identificaba, es más, el símbolo y apellido de su Clan hacía alusión a los abanicos: Hauchiwa. Las míticas armas estaban puestas en un orden específico de tal forma que un Tengu no poseía el arma de su antecesor o predecesor. Pero, más allá de la belleza y fiereza de los titánicos Tengu, estaba lo que sostenían.

Desde las imponentes armas nacían millares de gigantescas cadenas que mantenían en el aire una jaula igual de titánica. Era tan grande que fácilmente el centro de Konoha quedaría aplastado si se la dejase caer. Se separó unos cuantos metros para poder apreciar qué enjaulaban las fabulosas bestias; entonces, una vez más sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmedida. Atrapado por las monstruosas cadenas escarlata de los Tengu, en medio de la jaula, un colosal zorro se mantenía suspendido a manera de un crucificado.

El pelaje del zorro recordaba a barras de metal dejadas en el fogón por horas, y nueve colas se tensaban al ser tiradas por las puntas de las armas de los Tengu, abiertas cómo un abanico, en tanto, en las puntas de las cadenas una especie de esfera escarlata brillaba y expelía el denso vapor rojizo que había divisado desde los pasadizos. Era una escena digna del tiempo, de la memoria; socapada por la borboteante excitación que le recorría las venas. Miró fijamente al zorro y alargó una mano como si desease tocarlo. Una luz carmesí la envolvió de repente. Entonces, de sopetón, las estatuas giraron sus cabezas de cuervo. Sintió que los alargados ojos de los Tengu la miraban y comenzó a sentirse muy ligera. El suelo poco a poco se distanció de sus pies. El aura escarlata la envolvió, llevándola al centro de la magnífica entrada de la jaula.

A la altura de la cabeza del magistral zorro, notó una abertura pequeñita, ideal para su mano. Al despertar del trance, se vio a sí misma volando y dirigiendo su mano a la hendija. En su brazo se empezaron a formar inscripciones muy parecidas al de las paredes al final de los pasillos. Regresó a mirar al frente, no sabía que hacia pero algo en su interior gritaba qué parase. A unos cuantos centímetros de introducir la mano en la abertura, ella se detuvo.

Temblaba, su cabeza dolía y un miedo abismal floreció en lo más recóndito de su alma. Lentamente vislumbró como un gigantesco ojo alargado, amarillento y estilizado la veía. ¡El titánico zorro estaba despertando! Los Tengu voltearon las cabezas, tiraron de las cadenas y tensaron al demonio en el aire. Pero el animal, con una fuerza brutal, atrajo las cadenas al centro liberando sus colosales fauces y emitiendo tal gruñido encolerizado que sintió su cuerpo quebrarse.

—¡NARUTOOO…!—Vociferó el demonio con una voz ronca, abrupta y salvaje.

El frenético rugido fue acompañado por una ráfaga del vapor carmesí. Ella se cubrió con los brazos pues el calor se incrementó de forma insoportable. Pero pasados algunos segundos no sintió mayor cosa. Abrió un parpado y reparó atónita las cadenas al rojo vivo, la tierra calcinada y a los Tengu brillando como cuando el metal se derrite. Elevó la cabeza para entender por qué no fue afectada. Y lo descubrió. Allí, con los brazos extendidos a manera de escudo, su sensei la protegía. Apreció de reojo el cuerpo de su maestro, mientras un vapor rojo, ligeramente más brillante, le cubría las espaldas.

—¿Estás bien, niña hermosa?

—Na… Naruto.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—S… Sí—.Respondió confusa, empezando a llenársele los ojitos de lágrimas. Luego, sin pensarlo un segundo más, se aferró a la cintura de su maestro. Al sentir lo calientito de la piel de Naruto, ella cayó en cuenta que toda su ropa había sido calcinada.

—Tranquila, —le acarició la cabeza y se situó a la altura de la niña—tranquila. Esto no debió suceder. Lo lamento, Akari. Fue mi culpa—le abrazó. Akari se aferró más a su amado sensei. Con él ahí, todo el miedo se había esfumado.

Lloró como un cobarde-a su pensar-por unos tediosos minutos. Desahogada completamente, reunió valor y miró nuevamente a la jaula. El demonio había regresado a dormir y poco a poco las cadenas volvían a su color natural. Apretó el brazo de Naruto al percatarse del zorro y el alarmante poder que poseía. Bajó la mirada y escondió su rostro en el intersticio del cuello de su maestro. Naruto, por su parte, se puso de pie.

—¿Estás mejor, niña hermosa?

Akari respondió con su cabecita, aunque no separó el fuerte abrazó al cuello de Naruto.

—Está bien estar asustada. No debe darte vergüenza llorar. El Kyūbi—giró para ver hacia el interior de la jaula: —es de temer. Serías una tonta si no le tuvieses miedo.

—¿Qué es este horrible lugar, Naruto? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Pensé que era un sueño, pero…

—Tu cuerpo lo siente como real—completó. Akari asintió. Naruto exhaló y continuó: —No sé cómo decirlo, niña hermosa. Esto no debió suceder tan pronto.

—Explícamelo—rogó, apretándose más a su sensei.

—Está bien—suspiró—. Pero primero debes despertar.

—Lo intente, y…

—Haber, —interrumpió—respira tranquilamente. Deja a tu red de energía relajarse. Inhala profundamente y empuja el aire hacia abajo, hasta el abdomen inferior. Una vez esté ahí, déjalo salir suavemente. Tú centro de chakra está sobrecargado, necesitas liberarlo. Hazlo nuevamente…

—No quiero quedarme sola—dijo adormecida al seguir las instrucciones.

—Calma, niña hermosa. Estaré ahí cuando despiertes, lo prometo.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Por supuesto! Vamos, hazlo otra vez. Inhala suavemente, empuja el aire hacia abajo y…

* * *

_Primera Parte:__ La prisión del Señor del Fuego, el Guardián y los Juegos de guerra. _

* * *

Sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones. De inmediato se levantó y ahogó suspiros y gritos que pugnaban por emerger iracundos. Llevó una mano hasta el pecho, al corazón, y sintió que éste bombeaba como nunca. De un salto salió de la cama; no distinguió nada o tomó conciencia de su entorno, únicamente había un nombre en su mente: Akari.

Salió de la habitación desesperada y recorrió los pasillos de la mansión a tanta velocidad que al virar en una esquina para llegar al cuarto de Akari, casi cae al suelo. En un movimiento acrobático utilizó la pared como apoyo y zigzagueó tirando varias pinturas de las paredes. Con un último esfuerzo, respirando torpemente, arribó hasta la habitación. Un denso vapor rojo emergía desde los vértices de la puerta, fugándose por doquier como si de un horno se tratase. Asustada recogió la perilla pero estaba tan caliente que tuvo que retirar la mano en el acto. No lo soportó más, reunió chakra en una pierna, se cubrió con éste y tiró abajo la puerta.

—¡Akari!—gritó asustadísima al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

—¡Que nadie se acerque! —Ordenó Naruto, abrazada a la niña.

Akira omitió la orden y con furia desbocada ingresó a la habitación carbonizada; los muebles se volvieron cenizas, el techo y piso estaban quemados y las ventanas semi-derretidas, convertidas en arena. Igualmente, la cama de Akari era apenas el renuente de lo que alguna vez había sido colchón, sabanas y edredones. Lo único intacto era Naruto, cargando de manera nupcial a Akari, desnuda, con cientos de símbolos dibujados en la totalidad de la blanca piel. Al tercer paso sintió un calor insoportable, sus ropas empezaron a tostarse y su piel enrojeció. No obstante tenía que ayudar a su pequeña. A su pensar, el maldito demonio había revelado su naturaleza e intentaba asesinar a Akari. ¡Ella no lo permitiría! Una capa azulada de energía la cubrió, protegiéndola del horrible chakra escarlata. Al intentar dar un cuarto paso, a punto de atravesar una división rojiza que parecía una membrana, abruptamente alguien la atrajo hacia atrás, sacándola hasta el pasillo y arrojándola al suelo.

Tornó la mirada furiosa e intentó zafar el agarre de su abdomen, no obstante se topó con la férrea mirada de su esposo. Sintió otras presencias, miró al alrededor y encontró a la guardia personal de Clan, la policía de Konoha, sus cuñados y su suegra. Todos observando la dantesca escena.

—¡Qué coño hacen!—Gritó desesperada—. ¡No piensan ayudar a mi hija! ¡El maldito demonio quiere asesinarla! ¡Ustedes, —se dirigió a los guardias y policías—maten a ese malnacido! ¡Es una orden!

Los hombres regresaron a ver hacia a Itachi, pero él sencillamente observaba calmado lo que acontecía dentro de la habitación; inmediatamente Sasuke dio un paso al frente y un chirrido horrible, junto a una luz eléctrica azulada, empezó a formarse en su mano derecha. Iori se posesionó tras Sasuke, imitándolo. Los guardias y policías sacaron sus ninjatō preparándose para atacar.

—¡Imbéciles! ¡Quién entre está muerto!—Vociferó Naruto; estaba con el torso desnudo y los mismos símbolos del cuerpo de Akari, brillaban en su piel como si fuesen sogas que se entrelazaban a ambos.

—¡Itachi-kun—chilló Akira!— ¡Matará a nuestra pequeña!

Akira giró la cabeza y observó que su esposo seguía inmutable. Las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos, y gritó:

—¿¡No te importa tú hija! ¡Maldición, yo la salva…!

No pudo concluir; el Godaime, con un golpe seco en la parte posterior del cuello, la dejó inconsciente. Los presentes miraron alarmados la escena, en especial Iori y Sasuke. Ellos no podían creer la impasibilidad de su hermano mayor al presenciar que Akari corría peligro, peor aún que golpease con tanta fuerza a Akira para dejarla inconsciente.

Sasuke maldijo para sus adentros. ¡Que carajos sucedía! ¿Cómo Namikaze había ingresado a su casa sin que nadie se diese cuenta?, ¡ni él mismo! ¿Qué era el horrible poder que parecía emerger del interior de su sobrinita? Chistó con un sonido seco y avanzó dos pasos al frente, no obstante, Itachi lo detuvo.

—¡Quieto Sasuke! Deja que Naruto-kun se encargue. Es el único que puede hacer algo en esta situación.

—Hermano… ¡Akira dijo…!

—¡La oí, Iori! ¡Si mi hija estuviese en peligro, hace tiempo hubiese hecho algo! ¿¡No crees!

—Itachi, ¿¡qué sucede! —Preguntó Mikoto, asustada.

—Mamá…, —se puso de pie con Akira en brazos—es un asunto Rango S. Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí. Akari no está en peligro, de eso puedes estar segura. Si hay alguien en este mundo importante para Naruto-kun, esa es mi hija.

»Ustedes—se dirigió a los AMBU y guardias—. No dejen que nadie se acerque en un radio de tres kilómetros alrededor de la mansión. ¡No me importa si despiertan a todos los miembros del Clan, no quiero a nadie fisgoneando! Creen una barrera si es necesario. ¡Eita!—un AMBU policía bajó la cabeza levemente—.Pídele a Tsunade-sama que venga. Después, avisa a Sarutobi-sama lo acontecido.

—A sus órdenes, Hokage-sama.

De uno en uno fueron desapareciendo los shinobis hasta que quedó únicamente la familia principal del Clan Uchiha, mirando preocupados lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación. Iori se llevó una mano a la boca cuando las venas del fornido cuerpo de Naruto sobresalieron de la piel y empezó a gritar de manera horrible; como si lo estuviesen torturando. Mikoto se acercó a Sasuke, quién miraba aturdido la escena, y le posó una mano sobre el hombro. Sasuke giró el cuello.

—Trae algo de tú ropa, toallas y hielo. No sé qué sucede, pero Naruto-san está sufriendo por Akari. Lo sé con sólo verlo. Es lo menos que podemos hacer. Ve ahora.

—¿Mamá?

—Te lo ruego.

Sin refutar algo más, Sasuke salió a traer lo que le pidió.

—Iori—llamó Mikoto. La hermosa Uchiha le regresó a ver; su rostro estaba horrorizado ante lo que veía pues el cuerpo de Naruto se quemaba y regeneraba a velocidades espantosas. Y, los gritos que vociferaba, seguramente despertarían a una buena parte de la aldea. Mikoto continuó: —. Trae el botiquín y prepara el baño. Vierte en la bañera el hielo que Sasuke consiga y llénala de agua fría. Ah, y consigue algo de ropa de la lavandería para Akari-chan.

—Ya… ya voy.

—Itachi—el nombrado la regresó a ver—, deja a tu esposa en la alcoba. ¡Ve ahora!

El Godaime no pudo sino atender al pedido de su madre; y desapareció en el acto llevándose a Akira con él.

Una vez sola, Mikoto detalló la escena con lágrimas acariciándole las mejillas. Naruto estaba parado en medio de esa barrera fibrosa, gritando a pleno pulmón mientras quemaduras horripilantes aparecían aquí y allá, sin embargo éstas se cerraban y al poco rato se volvían a abrir. Akari se hallaba en los brazos de Naruto, dormida, y ningún tipo de herida se apreciaba en la lechosa piel de la pequeña. No se debía deducir mucho para entender que el Namikaze estaba desviando lo que sea que fuere, hacia él; protegiendo a la _niña hermosa_, como solía llamar a su nieta.

—Namikazes—suspiró profundamente—. Minato-kun, Naruto heredó la tozudez característica de tu Clan—. Vislumbró a Naruto gritar de forma espeluznante, y al cabo de unos instantes cayó de rodillas, pero, incluso así, seguía protegiendo a Akari. Mikoto sonrió tristemente y susurró al olvido: —. En cada acto, en cada palabra y acción… te veo a ti. Si hubiese salido todo bien, me pregunto si hubiese sido nuestro hijo. ¿Qué crees, eh, Minato-kun? [1]

* * *

—**O—**

Ahogó varios suspiros y temerosamente fue abriendo los parpados. Lo último que deseaba era abrir los ojos y constatar que seguía en la espantosa pesadilla que la había asediado por horas interminables. Sin embargo sintió algo calientito y que era resguardada celosamente. Abrió los ojos instantáneamente. Los irises de su maestro la escrutaban con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y orgullo, los largos cabellos rubios se le desparramaban sobre la frente y un manto de sudor le recubría el rostro, cuello y hombros. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, levantó un brazo y acarició la mejilla de su sensei. Después, con desesperación, se abrazó a él.

—Te lo prometí ¿verdad?

Al oír la voz profunda y dulce de su maestro, Akari asintió y escondió el rostro en el cuello del joven. Naruto se puso de pie con la niña en brazos. La habitación había terminado completamente quemada, incluso un boquete se abrió en el techo y piso. Caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación dirigiéndose a Mikoto que había observado los eventos de forma estoica. Dio dos pasos, luego otros dos; su cuerpo dolía un infierno, nunca había tenía que manejar el poder de las nueve colas desprendidas de golpe en un instante. El maldito Kyūbi había intentado finiquitar las cosas antes de que la niña pudiese aprender algo, al menos era la única explicación que se le ocurría.

Mikoto se adelantó cuando Naruto estiró los brazos en un intento por entregarle a la niña. Los músculos del cuerpo del joven estaban tan tensionados que se podía notar con claridad como la sangre hinchaba los pectorales, abdominales y deltoides de forma rigurosa e incesante. Mikoto no era muy entendida en tales aspectos fisiológicos pero comprendió que resultaba demasiado doloroso pues el joven apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Con rapidez recogió a Akari, dio dos pasos para atrás mientras Naruto le sonreía. Al estar a una distancia segura, Naruto se dejó caer al suelo como un árbol cortado. Mikoto deseaba hacer algo, pero el hombre era demasiado pesado como para que ella pudiese sujetarlo.

—¡Sasuke!— Llamó fortísimo, en seguida el nombrado apareció con las cosas que había ido a buscar.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Itachi y Iori. El primero entró a la habitación de forma serena, con el Sharingan activo; en tanto Iori recogió de brazos de su madre a su pequeña sobrina y la cubrió con una manta. Era impresionante que Akari estuviese perfectamente, se podía observar todo su cuerpecito sin rastro de quemaduras o lesiones.

Akari despertó por segunda ocasión y distinguió que ahora estaba en brazos de su tía. No así dejó aquello para después e intentó erguirse, necesitaba encontrar a su maestro.

—Iori-chan, mi… mi sensei… él…

—Tranquila, pequeño ángel. Todo está bien.

—Naruto. Naruto, ¿dónde está?

Consiguió erguirse, regresó la vista hacia lo que había sido su habitación y miró como su tío Sasuke ayudaba a su sensei a ponerse en pie mientras su papá revisaba alguna cosa pasos detrás de los dos jóvenes. Intentó soltarse de los brazos de Iori e ir a ayudarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba fatigado.

—Iori-chan… Por favor, cuida a mi sensei.

Después de la petición, Akari nuevamente volvió a dormir.

—¿Cómo está, Iori?— Preguntó Mikoto.

—Está bien; su pulso es normal, no tiene heridas y respondió lucida. Sólo está fatigada. ¿¡Qué rayos sucedió aquí, mamá!

—No lo sé mi niña. ¡Sasuke! ¿¡Cómo se encuentra Naruto-kun!

—Inconsciente y herido. Cuándo lo levanté sentí que se le rompieron dos costillas y se le fracturó el brazo izquierdo. Dejando eso un lado; su piel está hirviendo, como si le hubiesen intentado quemar desde adentro. ¡Debemos llevarlo al hospital si no…!

—¡No!—exclamó Itachi—. Mamá, por favor cuídalo hasta que llegue Tsunade-sama. Es una buena idea la de ponerlo en la bañera con hielo. Él no morirá por tan poca cosa. ¡Sasuke, ayúdalas!

—¡Bien! ¡Iori, pusiste el hielo en la bañera!

—No… no me dio tiempo.

—Está bien. Deja a Akari con su madre en la alcoba y encuéntrame en el baño. ¡Ve ahora!—le ordenó fuertemente. Iori desapareció en un parpadeo. Mikoto continuó: —Sígueme Sasuke, trata de cargarlo lo más delicadamente posible. No me interesan sus roses de niño, recuerda que es un compañero de Konoha y que posiblemente salvó a tu sobrina.

Mikoto recorrió con pasos ligeros los corredores de la mansión. El sector de los baños estaba a unos cien metros del cuarto de Akari. Sasuke cargó a Naruto en su espalda pues era la única forma de mantenerlo lo más resguardado posible; si bien no entendía como, siendo físicamente parecidos, podía pesar tanto. Llegaron hasta el enorme cuarto, Mikoto ladeó el fusuma y rápidamente se dirigió a una pequeña bañera a manera de termal. Abrió el grifo de agua helada y dejó que se llene hasta la mitad. Con leve movimiento de cabeza indicó a su hijo que deposite al muchacho en la bañera y consecutivamente lo mandó a que trajese el hielo.

A los segundos de estar en el agua fría el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a emanar mucho vapor. Mikoto se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar de la impresión; el extraño fenómeno se parecía a cuando una olla de presión se desfogaba. Abrió el grifo una vez más pues el agua se había evaporado; a la par que unas cuantas heridas grietases fueron desvelándose en los pectorales, abdominales y brazos. Se acomodó en cuclillas al lado del joven. Buscó algo para limpiarle el cuantioso sudor del rostro, pero, al no encontrar nada, rompió una manga de la camisa de su pijama negra. Al tocar la piel de Naruto sintió que ésta hervía. Si hubiese tenido un termómetro, seguramente el aparato estaría en los niveles críticos. Recorrió con la manga el cuerpo del joven, pero se topó con el pantalón. No estaba para estúpidos moralismos así que se levantó, recogió de un estante unas tijeras y volvió corriendo hasta Naruto. Cortó el pantalón y la ropa interior cómo lo había aprendido en un curso de primeros auxilios hace años, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al admirar la fisonomía del joven. No cabía duda que era hijo de Minato hasta en la más absurda cualidad.

—¡Mamá!

Mikoto escuchó la voz exaltada de su hija, regresó la mirada y encontró a Iori en la entrada del baño, muy roja y atónita. Mikoto no estaba para juegos y gritó:

—¡El hielo! ¡Rápido! ¡Arrójalo sobre su cuerpo!—Iori seguía quieta, petrificada. No todos los días entraba al baño y observaba a su hermosa madre limpiar los muslos de un hombre desnudo. Además; aparte de Sasuke cuando era pequeño, nunca había visto _eso_—. ¡Por dios Iori; despierta! ¡El hielo! ¡Él tiene lo mismo que tus hermanos y tu novio, no es tiempo de avergonzarse!

Iori alzó la mirada y se acercó evitando ver más abajo de la cintura del hombre inconsciente. Con velocidad, producto de la vergüenza más que el apremio de la situación, Iori esparció el hielo uniformemente. Los cubitos traslucidos fueron a parar por sobre todo el cuerpo y empezaron a derretirse los más cercanos al centro de chakra de Naruto.

Tras unos cuantos minutos el hielo se derritió completamente. Se necesitaron cerca de ocho kilos de hielo para que la última tandeada de cubitos se mantengas en su estado sólido. Mikoto al observar que todo se había normalizado, nuevamente empezó a secar a Naruto. Por suerte para Iori la parte de la pelvis estaba cubierta por una capa de cubitos de hielo.

—¡Iori, ayúdame a secarlo! ¿¡Y dónde están tus hermanos!

— A Sasuke, Itachi-nii-sama lo mandó custodiar la mansión, mientras él salió a encontrase con Sarutobi-sama—. Indicó Iori, recogiendo una de las toallas que trajo e imitando la posición de su madre—. ¿Mamá? —Preguntó al no saber qué hacer.

—No podemos moverlo. A Sasuke le costó trabajo traerlo, y Tsunade-sama nos matará si empeoramos su estado, pero le hemos echado tanto hielo que puede tener hipotermia. Tu por arriba, yo por abajo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Prefieres abajo?—Dijo Mikoto sonriendo, provocando que Iori se sonrojase y rápidamente dijese: ¡No!; con varios decibeles por encima del bochorno

Retiraron los cubitos de hielo y desaguaron la bañera. Mikoto posó una toalla en la pelvis de Naruto para comodidad de su hija. Una vez listo, las mujeres comenzaron a secarlo. Las heridas grietosas se habían cerrado poco a poco y la dermis regresaba a una temperatura natural; aunque la piel se sentía mucho más suave, como la de un bebé. Iori detestaba a Naruto, era una verdad innegable; no obstante, al verlo de esa forma: tan indefenso y tranquilo, no pudo evitar notar que era endiabladamente atractivo. Hinata tenía muy buen gusto desde pequeña. Una leve sonrisa germinó al detallar sus pensamientos y empezó a secar los pectorales, antebrazos, abdominales, cuello y; con más delicadeza, el angulado rostro. De repente una mano la sostuvo por el antebrazo, e inmediatamente los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mostrando dos rubíes que la observaron llenos de cólera y dolor. Su respiración, antes tranquila, ahora era atropellada y confusa.

—¿Akari? —Preguntó entrecortado.

—Ella está bien, Namikaze. Suéltame, me haces daño—contestó Iori, reciamente.

—Lo lamento—dijo y la soltó.

Hizo un intento por levantarse. Pero de inmediato su cuerpo se cimbró y sintió tal dolor que imaginó a un serrucho desdentado intentado abrirle a fuerza el esternón.

—Tranquilo Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama estará aquí pronto.

Naruto dirigió la mirada hacia la procedencia de la voz y se encontró con Mikoto. La Uchiha le sonrió tenuemente y él se tuvo que conformar. Era la primera vez que sentía el poder de las nueve colas del Kyūbi, y lo dejó K.O. en un instante. Cerró los ojos, necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden. Ahora tenía tiempo con Akari fuera de peligro. Sintió de repente que sus músculos abdominales eran ¿masajeados?, elevó un parpado y encontró a Iori Uchiha limpiando esa parte de su fisonomía. La mujer estaba con un pijama gris de dos piezas muy apretadas, y en partes mojada, dejando apreciar su bellísima figura. Traía el cabello suelto, algo de sudor en el rostro que caía hasta la punta de la nariz y esa enigmática mirada de: _¡No me gustas! _

—Mi ángel me lo pidió. No te hagas ideas raras, Namikaze—dijo al notar la mirada de Naruto. Él, sonrió levemente. Iori, siguió con su sacrificada labor.

—¡Niños!—Expresó Mikoto al verlos, e intentó no tocar más allá de lo necesario.

—**O—**

—¡Esto debe bastar por ahora!

Le dio un palmada en el pecho y a Naruto se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimillas.

En la habitación de huéspedes de la mansión Uchiha, Tsunade terminaba de revisar y curar los múltiples traumatismos que había sufrido el joven. A su alrededor estaban Mikoto, Kuromitsu, Sarutobi e Itachi. Con una sutil mirada por parte de Itachi, Mikoto pidió disculpas y arrastró consigo a Kuromitsu con la excusa de preparar un buen té. Akira y Akari seguían durmiendo en la habitación principal mientras Iori se había retirado a hacer guardia con Sasuke a petición de su hermano mayor. Una vez las hermosísimas mujeres salieron, Sarutobi hizo dos secuencias de sello para aislar la habitación.

—¿Qué sucedió, Naruto-kun?

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Itachi-san. Jamás había visto el sello que se utilizó para vincular nuestras almas y hacer de mi niña hermosa la carcelera. No había tenido acceso al mundo que creaste para apresar el poder del Señor del Fuego… hasta hoy. Es una variante que nunca habría imaginado si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos. Y, de alguna forma que no consigo comprender, Akari abrió las puertas del sello y estuvo a punto de mandarme al infierno, y de paso a toda Konoha. El Kyūbi no debería ser tan poderoso. ¡Ah…! Tsunade-chan, eso duele.

—¡Ha! ¿Enserio? ¡Pues debe ser así! Tus músculos se desgarraron por la presión. ¿Qué coño hiciste para terminar tan mal?

—Comprimí el poder del Kyūbi y lo canalicé por mi sistema circulatorio de energía. Lo había hecho antes en las batallas más feroces, pero el poder fue tal que todos mis sellos se fueron al carajo. Incluso la Gema de Efebo—apartó con dificultad el cabello de su oreja izquierda y el pendiente que siempre llevaba estaba trizado—cedió como una piedrecilla. No estoy seguro… Lo único que se ocurre es que el zorro intentó matar o dañar irreparablemente el sistema de chakra de Akari. Sabía que debía suceder en algún momento pero no pensé que en tan sólo cuatro meses mi niña hermosa pudiese encontrar el camino, peor aún que el diagrama se bifurcase en nuestras almas y que el lugar dónde el espíritu del zorro está, fuese tan diferente del sello original. ¿Alguna explicación, Itachi-san?

—No. Esto no debía suceder sino hasta que Jiraya-sama le enseñase a Akari el sello base y ella pudiese abrirlo y sellarlo a voluntad. Según cálculos de Jiraya-sama, mi hija debía tener la suficiente fuerza cuando su cuerpo se desarrollase por completo, a los dieciséis años.

—Entonces Akari-chan lo descubrió por sí misma—dijo Sarutobi, sentando al filo de la cama—. No es difícil imaginarlo, Itachi. Akira y tú son genios en el arte shinobi; sus tíos igualmente y tiene por maestro a alguien igual. Al parecer subestimamos mucho a nuestra pequeña princesa Uchiha.

—¿Quieres decir que Akari-chan puede abrir y cerrar el sello a voluntad?

—No conscientemente, Tsunade. Pero es lo que se me ocurre. Al menos es la única forma de que haya entrado al segundo sello que vincula sus almas.

—¡Diablos! ¿¡Entonces también lo sabias, abuelo! ¿Conoces el sello de Itachi-san?

—Sí, ayudé a hacerlo; y fue mi idea que no tuvieses conocimiento de cómo funciona.

—Ah—suspiró—, a veces se me olvida que eres un maldito shinobi. ¿Temías que pudiese traicionar a Konoha? ¿O que me apropiaría del poder del zorro?

Sarutobi le devolvió la mirada y la sostuvo por instantes. Naruto empezaba a enojarse, y el Sandaime conocía cómo era cuando sucedía. En apariencia el joven era muy racional, hasta frío dirían algunos; no obstante la verdadera naturaleza de Naruto era extraña, como lo expresó Jiraya hace tantos años atrás. Suspiró, bajó la mirada y respondió:

—Nunca podemos prever las circunstancias. La naturaleza humana se ha mantenido así, y; es difícil vivir cuando se siente sobre sí y contra sí el juicio de miles de años. No voy a negar que con el poder que conseguías del Kyūbi de niño, me imaginé lo lúgubre que sería nuestro futuro sí alguien influía en ti. Después de todo, hacemos cosas malas y cosas muy malas; y a veces las cosas buenas se transforman en las peores. Eso no significa que no confié en ti. ¿Lo comprendes?

—El decirte que sí, no significa que no me enoje—suspiró—. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto ¿verdad?, yo mismo planeé varias veces el asesinato de Itachi-san. Cualquier aldea me recibiría como un héroe por sólo intentarlo.

—¡Ya basta de estupideces!: _¡Qué yo también te quería matar! ¡Qué Itachi también pensó en la muerte de Naruto! ¡Qué Sarutobi-sensei tiene el fantasma de Orochimaru y no confía en ningún Shinobi! ¡Qué Jiraya es un pervertido! ¡Qué soy una apostadora! ¡Qué el viejo temía qué, con lo curioso que es Naruto, él jugase con el sello!_ ¡Eso ya lo sabemos! ¡Es un secreto a voces para quienes los conocemos! ¡Son shinobis! ¡Los malditos mejores ninjas del puto pueblo! ¡No estoy de humor para oír otra vez quien confabuló contra quien de mejor manera para después seguir apreciándose! ¡Ah, shinobis! ¿¡Por qué simplemente no pueden sacarlo y medirlo como los hombres normales!—Tsunade apretó con fuerza una venda que envolvía, y Naruto gritó fortísimo.

Itachi carraspeó llamando la atención.

—Llegados a éste punto te entregaré la diagramación del sello, Naruto-kun. El episodio de hoy no debe volver a repetirse. ¡Inimaginable en una pelea! Dado que eres el único maestro de Fūinjutsu a nuestro alcance, trabajarás en mejorarlo como si tu vida dependiese de ello.

—¡Ha, ha! Muy gracioso Itachi-san. Tu sentido del humor es pésimo. ¡Auch! Tsunade-chan…

—¡No te quejes! ¡Estarás en reposo toda la semana! Pondré a Shigure-chan a vigilarte.

Por la ventana se observaba al sol alzarse en el horizonte. Debían dar por terminada la reunión pues era imprescindible atender varias cosas y evitar fugas de información. Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Sarutobi hizo sellos y la protección de la habitación desapareció. Ni bien lo hizo, Akari ingresó a al cuarto rapidísimo. A la niña se le llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas al ver a su amado sensei en tal estado; vendado. No lo pensó un segundo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Tsunade intentó advertirle, pero Akari ya había saltado a abrazarlo.

Un alarido angustioso sirvió como despertador para Konoha.

—**O—**

Una melodía hermosísima de violín se escuchaba en la habitación.

Aparte de una que otra ropa tirada en el piso, algunas masculinas y varias femeninas, el cuarto estaba bastante arreglado. Y un enorme ventanal en la parte posterior dejaba entrar el fresco olor de la lluvia otoñal. Los bosques habían adquirido un tono pardusco, sucediéndose exactamente iguales por un trayecto que se fundía al horizonte, emitiendo la extraña ilusión de perderse junto al olvido.

Los acordes se sucedían tristes, enérgicos; ¡y de pronto una oleada de vida y magia gritó al cielo como una gaviota volando en el ala del sol, cayendo en picada en un ensayo de suicidio para detenerse a unos metros y planear plácidamente, burlándose de la muerte!

Una mujer preciosísima salió de la cama, y la melodía acompañó el vaivenear de las caderas y el bamboleo de los pechos que se sacudieron en bellísima armonía; elegante y lujuriosa, loca y apasionada, vulgar y elocuente. La mujer estiró los brazos, se acomodó el largo cabello tirándolo para atrás y regresó a ver a su amante con una sonrisa curvada. Con paso lento regresó sobre sus pasos y se inclinó para besar los labios de su hombre.

—Cierra la boca, Naruto-kun. Se te entrarán moscas.

—No es justo Hinata. Debe haber alguna ley que prohíba tu belleza expuesta al sonido del violín. Puede ocasionar una locura muy adictiva ¿sabes?

—¿Enserio?—Rió—. En ese caso deberé comprar todos los discos de Akashia Friné. ¿Conoces cómo se llama esta pieza?

—El trinar del diablo [2].

—Ajá—volvió a besar a Naruto—. Hermoso ¿no? Si el diablo trina así, bien podría dormirme entre sus fauces. ¡Hacer el amor con esta música me revitalizó!—Se irguió de repente y estiró los brazos—. ¡Ah, me siento maravillosa; como si flotase!

—Debo tener algún mérito. La música no lo hizo sola.

—Tonto… Iré a bañarme. ¿Me acompañas?

—Lo haría, pero ¿no tienes reunión con tus amigos? Si entramos ahí los dos, puede que no salgamos hasta mañana.

—Tú te lo pierdes—comentó Hinata y se encaminó a la habitación de baño, teniendo cuidado de mover sus caderas sensualmente.

Naruto la observó hasta que se perdió por la puerta. El disco culminó, dejando a la realidad apropiarse del espacio. Se dejó caer en la cama y observó fijamente el techo de la habitación. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que escuchó esa pieza de violín, interpretada directamente desde los finos y alargados dedos de Friné. La nostalgia por la pérdida de su hermano, la ira ante la desilusión, la elocuencia cuando se decidió a pelear y el desbordado sortilegio de su alma engullida por la pasión; errática, sin sentido, exponiendo los sentimientos que habían despertado en su ardiente corazón. Todo ello estaba expresado magníficamente por las cuerdas, el diapasón y la gracia. Desvió la vista hacia la ventana; el sol no saldría pues inmensos nubarrones egoístas deseaban privar a la tierra de calor, sin embargo la lluvia barría el polvo y esparcía el delicioso olor a tierra mojada.

Una semana y media después de lo ocurrido con Akari, Naruto de nuevo estaba en forma. Por si cualquier duda sólo debían preguntar a Hinata su diagnóstico. Con todo, el tiempo en cama le sirvió para pensar y estudiar el sello de Itachi, Hiruzen y Jiraya. Tres genios habían logrado una pieza magistral de poder y sofisticación. Sin más, tuvo que reconocer que era algo admirable, y espeluznante; no así increíblemente eficaz. Tras varios minutos perdido en los recuerdos; Naruto se levantó, recogió un pantalón de algodón, se lo puso y caminó hasta la ventana. Una vez ahí aspiró fuertemente el delicioso aroma de la tierra humedecida, dejando que el frío aire cosquillase su piel hasta endurecerla.

—¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

Naruto giró sobre sí mismo y admiró a Hinata vestirse: primero las braguitas, el sujetador, continuó por el ceñido pantalón AMBU y finalizó por la camiseta sin mangas; rustica, sin gracia, pero que le quedaba como guante, entallando su belleza. Naruto sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó al ramal de la ventana.

—La señora Kagami se enojará si te metes con su cocina.

—Oh, cierto, la señora que trabaja para ti. La olvidé.

» ¿Puedes? — Hinata le enseñó la espalda, ladeándose el cabello hacia arriba mientras en la otra mano sostenía el collar que la identificaba como heredera del Clan Hyuga. Naruto comprendió y ágilmente se acercó, recogió el collar y se lo puso suavemente; no sin antes depositar un beso en el cuello de la mujer, haciéndola sonreír. Se apartó unos pasos y Hinata terminó de vestirse poniéndose unas botas macizas de combate y recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta de caballo, dejando sólo un fleco que le acogía el hermosísimo rostro.

—Podría haberte prestado ropa de Kuromitsu o Shigure.

—La de Kuromitsu-san es muy pequeña y elegante, y la de Shigure—dijo escupiendo las palabras—no me la pondría ni para mi entierro. Me hubiese gustado matarla cuando tuve oportunidad.

—Me estaba dando un masaje, me dolían las piernas.

—Por supuesto, ¡y yo soy ciega! ¡No me gusta esa mujer! ¡No me gusta que viva aquí! ¡Y odio que tenga ese cuerpo entre puta fina y fantasía erótica! ¡Nunca me respondiste si te acostaste con ella!; aunque creo es una pregunta estúpida.

—¿¡Ni el beneficio de la duda!—Expresó sarcásticamente ofendido.

—Naruto—giró, se acercó y le besó en los labios—. Tú tienes el beneficio de la duda mientras yo no vea nada. Se cuidadoso ¿sí? Recuerda que soy una Hyuga y veo muy, muy lejos. No voy a ser tan estúpida para pedirte fidelidad cuando sé que eres hombre, y que no sientes lo mismo que yo; al menos no con la misma intensidad. Pero tú eres mío. Recuérdalo—. Le dio la espalda y fue a recoger su ninjatō de la cómoda.

—Ya entiendo por qué Akamaru dijo que era extraña—susurró con una sonrisa. Si la entendió bien: ¿¡Le prohibía dejarse atrapar!

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, divagaba.

—Oye Naruto-kun, ya que sanaste ¿irás a los Juegos de Guerra en la Arena?

—No lo creo.

—Tú lo sabes ¿cierto? —intentó alcanzar su bolsa de herramientas que, quien sabe por qué, terminó tras un armario.

—¿Qué?

—La razón de que los últimos cuatro meses y medio estemos entrenando en los Juegos de Guerra. Son como campamentos de acondicionamiento; para mí mala suerte quedé en el escuadrón de Gai-sensei. Ese hombre no entiende las palabras _músculos adoloridos_. Hice tantas sentadillas que por poco y no puedo caminar.

—Ahora que lo dices, tu trasero se ve muy bien—dijo ladeando la cabeza, con ojo crítico y colocando una mano en el mentón; en tanto Hinata se esforzaba por recoger la bolsa de herramientas.

—A mí también me gusta el tuyo—.Eureka, lo consiguió. Hizo nota mental para jamás volver a tirar las cosas por donde sea, por muy caliente que estuviese. Bueno, habían sido casi tres semanas desde su último encuentro, y Naruto era adictivo. Sonrió y continuó: —No desvíes el tema.

—Lo sabrás a su tiempo. Ya sabes, órdenes son órdenes. ¿Cuándo salen nuevamente?

—Comprendo, entonces los rumores tienen algo de verdad.

—¿Rumores?

—Sí. Karin, que quedó en el equipo de Kakashi-sensei, dice que nos preparamos para la guerra contra los extranjeros. Estos últimos meses se ha escuchado historias increíbles de un ejército de la Roca y la Nación de la Tierra, comandados por un tal general Tzu-nii que lleva un ejército de quinientos mil hombres hacia el Oeste, resistiendo al ejército enemigo; evitando que lleguen hasta la Ciudad del Dragón pues Ciudad Ámbar cayó hace dos semanas y Ciudad Efebo está asediada.

—¿Cómo lo sabe Karin?

—Ella lo sabe todo. Es una regla de oro en Konoha—dijo como si fuese una obviedad.

—También escuché los _rumores_. Y no es: _un tal General Tzu-nii_; es: _El General Tzu-nii_. No es descabellado decir que es uno de los mejores estrategas del mundo.

—Oh, ya veo. Es alguien muy importante si lo reconoces. ¿Has oído del enemigo que lo puso en jaque en Ciudad Efebo? Lo digo por eso de que el General es tan buen estratega.

—Leonato, el astuto.

—¡Exactamente! ¿Hablaste con Karin?

Naruto se acercó, le sonrió, posó una mano en el mentón de la mujer y le besó los labios.

—También soy muy bueno enterándome de cosas, Hinata-hime.

—No me sorprende—sonrió y le devolvió el beso—. ¿Entonces?

—Ya te dije que no puede decirte nada.

—No hablo sobre eso. Quiero saber si vendrás conmigo a la reunión de estrellas—indagó alegre—. Discutiremos algunos temas, iremos a beber y deduciremos que sucede. Tú puedes reírte de nuestras tramas. Además; Shikamaru, Kiba y Haku me dieron la misión rango S de llevarte a cómo de lugar. Le caes bien a cuarta parte, la otra cuarta parte te soporta y los restantes no intentarán matarte pues estaremos ahí. Pasado mañana volveremos a la Arena, o nos asignarán al Sonido, o al Bosque del Olvido. No tienes nada que perder. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Tengo alguna opción?

Hinata sonrió con su característico mohín de gato.

—Te espero abajo. Tengo muchísimo apetito. Espero que la señora Kagami sea tan buena cocinera como dices.

Hinata salió de la habitación. Naruto suspiró, sonrió pausadamente e ingresó a bañarse. Él también tenía bastante apetito.

* * *

—**O—**

La pertinaz llovizna había barrido el polvo y sometido bajo su húmido abrazo el paisaje. Las estrellas de Konoha fieles a la tradición de reunirse cada cierto tiempo; y aprovechando los días libres de los extenuantes Juegos de Guerra en las diferentes divisiones a las cuales habían sido asignados, se encontraron en el campo de entrenamiento boscoso número seis; un lugar muy pacifico con apenas una planicie que servía para ejercicios básicos. La idea era simple: compartir información, conversar con sus allegados y deducir lo que sucedía en el mundo; algo trivial para mantener los lazos forjados desde la niñez. Para las once de la mañana ya todos estaban reunidos, compartiendo entrenamientos y riendo de cuando en cuando de las anécdotas y ocurrencias de los fuertes. A pesar que existía cierto resentimiento por la _misión que jamás sucedió_, muchos de ellos decidieron pasar la página y fortalecer la hermandad ante los posibles sucesos de los próximos meses.

Únicamente faltaba Hinata, y el grupo estaría completo. No así, al momento que la Hyuga apareció por el caminillo las risas murieron y algunos rostros se descompusieron. En especial dos personas: Sasuke; al ver a ¿su mujer? halando de la mano al Namikaze como una tonta enamorada, y Lee; quién tenía muy presente las palabras y actos de Naruto, sin mencionar la crisis que sufrió su compañera. Hinata levantó la mano a manera de saludo y una buena parte de los jóvenes respondió como se esperaría. Pero la hostilidad no se hizo esperar.

—No bromeabas con lo de querer matarme—susurró Naruto al oído de Hinata—. ¿Sigues pensando que es una buena idea?

Antes que Hinata pudiese contestar una sombra emergió desde los árboles y se abalanzó rapaz sobre Naruto, colgándosele del cuello. Hinata dio dos pasos atrás, sin soltar la mano del joven, y se preparó ante cualquier evento. Pero nunca imaginó que el atacante sería una persona tan mona.

—¡Naruto!— gritó a todo pulmón, restregando su mejilla contra la mejilla del joven—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? Yo… yo… —Y empezó a llorar silenciosamente—. ¡Quería ir a verte pero mi mamá me dijo que no! Le insistí y le insistí; y fue muy mala. ¿No te duele nada? ¿Ya estás bien? Sabía que debía ir a cuidarte; Nadesco dijo que era el deber de una discípula. Pensé en muchísimas estrategias como me enseñaste, y pedí empleo en la tienda de Ramen para que me dejen hacer las entregas a domicilio; pero… pero, y después le pedí a Kiba-san que me lleve y el muy tonto dijo que no quería que mi mamá lo mate. Entonces fui con la señora bonita que es amiga de Mikoto-chan, y dijo que no quería meter a Mikoto-chan en problemas, y fui con mi papá y dijo: —imitó la voz pausada de Itachi—Pregúntale a tu madre. ¡No sabía qué hacer y me arriesgué con la única persona a quién le teme mi mamá, Tsunade-sama! Pero ella dijo: —imitó a Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño—Pregúntale a tu padre. Y… y… fui con Sarutobi-sama y dijo: —imitó la voz del Sandaime, muy dócil y culta— La paciencia es una virtud…; bueno, hasta ahí le entendí, después…

Naruto le cubrió los labios con dos dedos. Akari se sonrojó. El joven le sonrió, la depositó en el suelo, se puso a su altura y la abrazó.

—Lo siento, niña hermosa. Pasaste por mucho.

La escena era encantadora. Hinata sonrió enternecida. Poco después, por el mismo camino que Akari había emergido, Akamaru saltó hacia Naruto metiéndose entre la alumna y profesor, moviendo la cola enérgicamente.

—También me alegro de verte, Akamaru—. Akari frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas. Naruto le acarició el rostro y continuó: — A ti también, niña hermosa.

—Hola Akari-chan—saludó Hinata. La niña giró su carita y sonrió mucho.

—Hola _chica bonita del Clan Hyuga_.

Hinata no lo soportó y la abrazó como a su peluche favorito de conejito.

—Ah, podría comerte ¿sabes?

Akari se sonrojó otra vez. ¿Qué tenían su maestro y la _chica bonita del Clan Hyuga_ con eso de comerle?

Alejados del espectáculo, los shinobis observaban sorprendidos la escena. La niña consiguió que advirtieran otra faceta del Namikaze; una incomprensible, a pensar de algunos; no así, ahí estaba: sonriéndole a la princesita Uchiha con una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

Iori apartó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Esperaba que Akira no le echase la bronca por traerla. Akari estaba tan triste que no pudo decirle: No, cuándo le pidió que la llevase con ella para poder jugar con el compañero perruno de Kiba. En su defensa nunca pensó que el Namikaze aceptase aparecer con Hinata. Con todo, Akari tenía una sonrisa enorme y era suficiente pues no le gustaba que su pequeño ángel estuviese triste. Además, desde la noche que observó como Naruto protegió a su sobrina, y desde que Haku entabló una amistad esporádica con él, Iori había decidido darle el beneficio de la duda. Así, al seguir pensando en Naruto recordó cierto evento en el baño de su mansión, y le dio la espalda.

—Al parecer _el rubio buen mozo sádico_ sí que tiene su corazoncito. ¿Quién lo diría?

—Sólo intenta conocerlo, Ino. No es muy diferente a un humano; si a eso te refieres.

—Tienes que decirlo. ¡Es tu deber como su amigo, Shikamaru! ¡Hombres!

—Problemática.

Sasuke escuchó la rauda conversación a sus espaldas. Entendió a la perfección lo que Shikamaru deseó decir, y, hasta hace unos minutos atrás estaba dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda, pero al constatar los rumores de que el Namikaze era el nuevo novio de Hinata, toda beneficencia huyó de su orgulloso corazón. Apretó fuertemente los puños, dispuesto a dar muchas cosas por ir y pelear con Naruto; sin embargo su hermano les había prohibido tajantemente pelear con cualquier efectivo de Konoha, o, más bien dicho: con Naruto. A pesar de su orgulloso corazón, su cerebro era frío y comprendía las consecuencias de desobedecer al Hokage, pues, mientras Itachi sea el Godaime su familia pasaba a ser toda Konoha. Unas simples palabras que demostraron la seriedad de la situación cuando reprendió, en un entrenamiento castigo, a Iori y a él luego de la misión en _Kiku_; sin mencionar lo doloroso del correctivo luego de apalearlo. Mientras Hinata y Naruto se acercaban, con Akari revoloteando a su alrededor, Sasuke desvió la vista y notó que no era el único que deseaba ajustar cuentas con el Namikaze. Una sonrisa curvada apareció en su rostro. Itachi nunca mencionó nada sobre jugar con él.

—Chōji, Lee—los nombrados prestaron atención—. ¿Hace cuánto no jugamos: _Atrapa el kunai_?

—Entiendo—respondió Chōji, sonriendo.

—Cuanta conmigo—dijo Lee, golpeado sus puños.

—También voy.

Los tres hombres miraron a la dueña de la voz femenina. Sakura se ponía sus guantes de batalla y Tayuya negaba con la cabeza.

—Sakura…

—¿¡Qué! Es mi manera de darle la bienvenida y agradecer que mi mal hablada hermanita esté conmigo.

—Soy mayor que tú, mocosa.

—Repítelo, y tal vez se haga realidad.

—Repítelo, y tal vez tu cabello desaparezca en la noche. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar pelucas rosadas naturales? Uno que otro famoso pagaría una fortuna.

—Ustedes dos, ¡quietas!— intervino Karin, acomodase los lentes.

Sakura se posesionó frente a Tayuya, desafiándola con la mirada. La primera era más alta y mostraba un desarrollo bastante atractivo por la anchura de las caderas y las largas piernas que exponía orgullosa con shorts de licra. En cambio Tayuya- a pesar de ser más bajita, la segunda después de Iori- tenía unos voluminosos músculos, perfectamente definidos, exhibidos gracias al pantalón de algodón a la cadera y el ajustado top negro.

—¡Hola a todos!—Saludo Hinata. Ino rápidamente se reunió con su amiga y los demás saludaron escuetamente.

Naruto se acercó trayendo a Akari de la mano; y escuchando las aventuras de su parlanchina discípula, no prestando atención a las diferentes miradas que le dirigían.

—¡Chicos, él es mi maestro; aunque no le gusta que le llame sensei!—Exclamó Akari, feliz.

Naruto elevó la mano a manera de saludo. Tras breves instantes, Kiba se enganchó a su cuello como viejos amigos y Shikamaru se aproximó con una sonrisa bien disimulada. Y, para sorpresa de algunos, Haku fue el tercero en juntarse y saludarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun? Escuché de Iori lo que sucedió.

—Ah, que tal Haku… ¡Kiba, deja de abrazarme!

—¡Esa es la manera de hablarle a tu mejor amigo! ¡Estábamos preocupados! ¿¡Cierto Shikamaru!

—Sí. En especial Kiba quién no se contuvo y contó a cuanta mujer se le atravesase que su mejor amigo estaba en las últimas, moribundo, y necesitaba que le consuelen.

—Kiba—sonrió siniestramente—. Sí que eres un buen amigo—. Haku sonrió tapándose la boca. Kiba soltó a Naruto y desvió la mirada indignado.

—¡Naruto! —Llamó Akari—. Te presentaré a todos—dijo inocentemente y le fue arrastrando—. A ellos ya los conoces; Shikamaru-san y el novio de Iori-chan; Haku. Por cierto, es hombre—. Kiba estalló en risas y Akari le arrastró al sur—. Ella es Karin-san; y sabe muchas, muchas cosas.

Karin sonrió ante la presentación y levemente se inclinó en señal de saludo.

—Ya nos conocemos, Akari-chan. ¿Cierto Naruto-kun? —dijo coqueta.

—¿Cómo están los Juegos en la Arena, Karin?

—Aburridos. La arena me seca la piel, hace un calor del demonio y la compañía es pésima. Tal vez si te asignan con nosotros las cosas cambien. Yo te puedo mostrar la Arena.

Antes de que Naruto contestase, Akari lo arrastró. Karin sonrió ante los celos de la pequeña; no obstante su sonrisa se partió al sentir la aterrorizante mirada de Hinata.

—¡Él es Neji-san! Es familia de la _chica bonita del Clan Hyuga._ A su lado está Shino-san; tiene muchos bichitos, y finalmente Lee-san… no se mucho de él, sólo que es muy raro.

—Namikaze-sama—saludó Neji, inclinándose con respeto. Shino lo imitó y Lee dejó de prestar atención cuando Akari lo presentó como alguien muy raro.

—Naruto, sólo llámenme Naruto.

Nuevamente, antes de entablar una conversación, su discípula lo arrastró.

—Ellas son las hermanas Haruno—intervino en la discusión de Sakura y Tayuya. Ellas advirtieron lo cerca que estaban de Naruto, y cortaron abruptamente la disputa en el instante que Akari las presentaba: — Sakura-san, que siempre ha estado enamorada del tío Sasuke —.Sakura se puso roja hasta las orejas—. Y Tayuya-san, que siempre ha estado enamorada de…

—No lo digas, Akari-chan; o no seré responsable del peluche que te regaló Sasuke.

Akari se abrazó a la pierna de su maestro y susurró:

—Lo olvidaba, ella da miedo.

—Tranquila—acarició la cabeza de la niña—. Tayuya no habla enserio ¿verdad?

La aludida levantó la mirada y rápidamente movió la cabeza en afirmación; como una niña buena con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Naruto-sama, ¿cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó Tayuya, suavecito.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. Shigure-san te envió saludos, y espera que pases por casa nuevamente. Le agradaste mucho.

—Oh, bueno, con los entrenamientos no he podido ir a visitarlo, ni a usted ni a Shigure. Lo lamento mucho. Por cierto, mamá desea invitarlo a cenar; Karin y Haku también están invitados.

—Ahí estaré, Tayuya—. Akari lo empezó a halar—. Avísame la hora y día.

Sakura tenía abierta la boca de manera poco natural. ¿Tayuya siendo sumisa y amable?

—Tayuya, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Ahgr, ¡cierra la boca! ¡Mamá fue quién tuvo la idea!

Sakura soltó el aire, esa si era su hermana.

—Él es Chōji-san—continuó Akari alegremente—. Se ve así, pero es muy bueno—. Al oírla, Chōji dejó ese rostro duro y sonrió de forma afable. Se acercó, alcanzó una paleta de chocolate de su bolsillo y se la dio a Akari. La niña sonrió, la recibió, abrió la envoltura y continuó con la presentación: —La chica que parece una muñeca es Ino, y ya conoces a la _chica bonita del Clan Hyuga. _Por cierto ¿de dónde se conocen?

—Es Hinata, amor. Me llamo: Hi-na-ta. Tú maestro y yo somos muy buenos amigos.

—De cama.

—¡Ino!—Reprendió Hinata, sonrojada. Akari ladeó la cabeza, mordisqueó su corazón de chocolate y preguntó:

—¿Amigos de cama? ¿Qué es eso?

Hinata desvió la mirada, roja. Ino sonrió y encontró la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a su amiga. Se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído de la pequeña, poco después, Akari se sonrojó.

—¿Lo entiendes? —Preguntó Ino a la niña.

—¡Ino, depravada! ¡Es una niña!

—No te molestes, _chica boni_… Hinata-san. Lo entiendo. Naruto y yo también lo hemos hecho.

Bien, Hinata se convirtió en piedra, Chōji tronó los puños e Ino rió a sus anchas. Naruto sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Qué te dijo Ino-san?

—Ah, que ustedes se habían quedado a dormir en un mismo cuarto, y por eso son amigos de cama. Entonces mis papás también son amigos de cama ¿no?

—¡Ino, estoy pensando en matarte!—Comentó Hinata, enojada y avergonzada; igual a Chōji.

—¡Debí tornarte una foto! —. Rió—. Tú y Chōji parecían estatuas.

—Namikaze—. Escucharon. Naruto giró levemente el cuello y observó a Sasuke acercándose junto a Iori.

—Uchiha—respondió en el mismo tono.

—Sasuke-nii, ¡mi maestro ya está bien! —. Dijo y corrió a los brazos de su tío. Sasuke la interceptó y la levantó, dándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a Naruto.

—Lo veo, Ki-chan. Sólo espero que no se le haga costumbre ir a visitarte, sin ser invitado.

—¡Sasuke!—reprendió Iori.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir. Supongo que debo agradecerte que ayudases a Ki-chan—le extendió la mano—. Gracias por la ayuda con esa máquina, también.

—No es necesario—respondió el saludo. Los dos hicieron gala de fuerza al apretar vigorosamente la muñeca del otro—. Veo que las deducciones de Iori e Ino fueron acertadas. Hinata es una mujer muy fina, sé por experiencia lo que puede hacer.

—No te comportes como un patán, Sasuke—regañó Ino.

—Déjalo Ino, —dijo Hinata— siempre fue un niño mimado.

—También me alegro de verte Hinata. Te ves bien.

—No vale la pena Sasuke—intervino Iori.

—No te metas Uchiha-hime—indicó Hinata.

—No estoy de humor, Hinata.

—¿No crees que es demasiado tiempo para un apretón de manos? —Opinó Naruto tranquilamente, sonriendo; la niña hermosa estaba en brazos de Sasuke y no quería asustarla. Había pasado por suficiente la semana anterior.

—Oh, lo siento. No me di cuenta—separó el agarre.

Los jóvenes se empezaron a reunir en un sólo punto. Las órdenes del Godaime fueron claras y directas, no necesitaban tener problemas y al parecer Sasuke los quería.

—Godaime-sama fue muy claro.

—No es lo que piensas. Simplemente estoy saludándolo. No tienes de que preocuparte, fuma tranquilo. Es más, para que mis palabras sean amigables, Naruto vendrá al bar con nosotros y beberemos sake y cerveza.

—Prefiero el whisky.

—¡Entonces será whisky! Pero ya que nos reunimos después de tanto tiempo; Chōji, Sakura, Lee y yo queríamos jugar. Ya sabes, beber después de hacer ejercicio sabe muy bien. ¡Es más! ¡Intégrate a nosotros Namikaze! Estábamos pensando en jugar _atrapa el kunai. _¿Lo conoces?

—Sasuke, no creo que quieres hacer eso—dijo Kiba, seriamente.

—¿Por qué no? El juego se trata de agilidad, fuerza y destreza. Servirá para entendernos mejor; y, ya que no podemos entrenar en combate por decisión de mi hermano; no sé por qué lo protege… en fin. ¿Qué dices?

Naruto sobrellevaba muchas cosas de manera calmada y clara, sin embargo la sola alusión que Itachi lo protegía hizo que su sangre hirviese y desease golpear a Sasuke, pues el Uchiha únicamente arrojaba basura por la boca.

—¡Bien! —respondió bruscamente—. ¡Jugaremos Sasuke!

Naruto se retiró el suéter que estaba puesto, únicamente quedando con una camiseta de tirantes negra. Hinata se apresuró a atrapar el suéter y, ante ello, Sasuke activo su sharingan; bajó a Akari, se sacó el chaleco jōnin quedando en un ajustado buzo azul, después se arremangó las mangas y colocó las manos en la cadera, desafiando a Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Iori, ¿podrías preparar el campo? —preguntó al aire sin desviar la mirada de Naruto. Los dos tenían la misma altura y una fisonomía similar; aunque para el ojo experto de Karin, Sasuke tenía menos masa muscular.

—Será un placer—manifestó Iori y desapareció.

—¿Sabes jugar?

—Aprendo rápido, Sasuke-san.

—En ese caso no tendré remordimientos. Necesitas cinco jugadores ¿Me pregunto quién hará equipo contigo?

—Le entro—apareció Kiba y se sacó toda la ropa superior, dejando al descubierto su torso. Naruto no comprendía de qué iba el juego, pero Kiba estaba serio y emocionado.

—No me gusta ese juego, es demasiado… Ha, qué más da. Voy con el idiota problemático—dijo Shikamaru, se soltó la liga del cabello y tiró su chaleco Junín, quedándose con una caseta blanca sin mangas, demostrando los resultados de los Juegos de Guerra pues los brazos se le habían engrosado un par de centímetros.

—Son tres, faltan dos—señaló Sasuke.

—¿A ti no te falta uno?

—Yo iré con Sasuke—los jóvenes regresaron a ver y se trataba de Ten-ten, quien se había mantenido alejada de todos desde que llegó.

—Estoy completo. Te faltan dos.

—¿Estas ciego? —Se burló Naruto—. Somos cuatro, ¿cierto Kiba?

—Por supuesto. Akamaru está más que dispuesto a jugar—Respondió Kiba, y Akamaru ladró contento.

—¿Akamaru? Supongo que está bien, aun así te falta uno.

Hinata le dio el suéter de Naruto a Ino, y empezó a quitarse el chaleco jōnin. Ino contemplaba sorprendida la acción pues la princesa Hyuga en la vida-como kunochi respetable y mujer delicada-había aceptado jugar esa cosa que llamaban deporte. En verdad que estaba enamorada y loca; no así, una mano impidió su accionar. Ino y Hinata regresaron la mirada y se toparon con Tayuya, agarrándose el cabello rojo con una liga.

—No tan rápido blanquita. Sakura te pulverizará antes que hagas algo. Recuerda que en éste juego la barrera elimina el chakra y restringe cualquier técnica. Y, tú, no me pareces tan fuerte—. Hinata le miró extrañada, Tayuya era por lo menos unos doce centímetros más baja que ella, ni hablar de los varones; peor aún para Sakura, que era la segunda mujer más alta de su generación—. Déjamelo a mí. ¡Siempre me gustó el juego, y más si puedo competir contra la señorita: _jamás jugaré juegos de barbaros_! —Gritó dejando que su hermana se enterase. Por su parte, Sakura tuvo que evitar sudar del nerviosismo.

—Estamos completos—dijo Naruto.

—No te rompas Namikaze—señaló Sasuke, girando sobre sí mismo.

—Soy duro, Uchiha—contestó e imitó a Sasuke.

Al encontrase con su esquipo, Sasuke sonrió siniestramente. Sus compañeros le imitaron, había más de una forma de hacerle daño. En el equipo contrario Naruto llegaba a la altura de Shikamaru, Kiba y Tayuya; mientras Akamaru movía la cola y gruñía.

—Bien, —empezó Shikamaru— el más rápido de nosotros es Naruto, así que tú serás la punta. En el otro equipo de seguro lo será Sasuke.

»Kiba y Akamaru serán los centinelas. Akamaru se encargará de Lee, y Kiba de Chōji. ¿Lo conseguirás Kiba?

—Lo que él tiene de grasa, yo lo tengo de musculo. ¡No debes ni preguntar!

—¿Qué dices, Akamaru? —Preguntó. El enorme perro blanco gruñó.

—Dice que Lee tiene dos buenas piernas, pero él—tradujo Kiba—cuatro. ¡Que lo romperá como un palillo por lo delgado que es! ¡Buena Akamaru!

—Está bien. Me supongo que serás la guardia, Tayuya.

—Ni lo preguntes flojito.

—En ese caso me toca el rol del anotador. Ten-ten lo será en el otro equipo, y Sakura la guardia. Una impenetrable defensa y una ofensiva aterradora. Será divertido—dijo y arrojó la colilla de cigarrillo. Cogió una ramita y empezó a detallar la estrategia en el suelo. Tras varios movimientos posibles, y, cuando Shikamaru dijo: ¿Alguna pregunta?, Naruto levantó la mano—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Eh, no sé; tal vez…—indicó Naruto pensativo—. ¡Podrías empezar por explicarme como se juega y de que trata el puto juego! ¡Hablas, hablas y no entendí cuál es el objetivo!

El equipo le regresó a ver, impactados.

—¿¡Enserio no sabes jugar!

—No, Tayuya.

—¡Te harán papilla! ¡Pensé que te hacías el que no sabías! ¡Se supone que lo sabes todo!

—Lo siento, Shikamaru. ¡No soy un puto genio como tú!

—Está bien, está bien—Shikamaru se posó en cuclillas y unió las manos—. Lo único que se me ocurre es explicarte lo básico, no hay tiempo para las reglas.

»Ves a Iori—.Naruto divisó a la Kunochi formando un cuadrado en el terreno plano, y había colocado blancos para kunai en la mitad de los troncos de tres árboles, en los extremos opuestos respectivamente. Seguidamente Iori hizo sellos y el cuadrado que había dibujado en el suelo empezó a brillar, mientras dentro del mini-estadio se observaba cuatro círculos concéntricos, terminando en dos pequeños-para una persona-en la mitad—. El delimitador que dibujó Iori para formar el estadio es una variante del sello supresor de chakra. Sarutobi-sama implementó el juego en la academia cuando teníamos once años. Es una buena forma para aprender a trabajar en equipo, pero no a todos les gustaba porqué es…

—¡Violento!

—Gracias Kiba. En fin, a algunos les gustó y empezó a ser un juego exclusivo de Shinobis. El juego trata de fuerza física, agilidad y potencia muscular.

—Por eso a las niñitas de papá no les gusta.

—Lo sabemos Tayuya. Como decía; Sasuke, Lee, Chōji, Kiba y Azuma jugaban cada domingo. Las responsabilidades como jōnin han intervenido, pero ellos son muy buenos ¿comprendes?

—Muy buena la lección de historia, pero no me dices como se juega.

—¡A eso iba! —Empezó a dibujar en el suelo y les puso los nombres de las posiciones.

»Hay dos centinelas, un guardia, un apuntador y la punta. Los centinelas protegen a la punta de los otros centinelas. La punta es el único que puede tener el kunai en los tres primeros círculos. El cuarto círculo, el más grande, es libre y se puede pasar a cualquier jugador; pero únicamente el apuntador y la punta pueden hacer puntaje. El guardia, pues es claro ¿no? El guardia puede utilizar taijutsu para no permitir que el apuntador consiga los puntos, o toma la posta de centinela e intenta imposibilitar a la punta. Esa es la razón que la punta es el jugador más rápido del equipo. Por cierto, Ten-ten puede dar en el blanco a quinientos metros, así que tranquilamente podría lanzar el Kunai desde cualquier sector del cuarto círculo. Si pierdes el Kunai serán puntos.

—Alguna otra cosa.

—Si—dijo Kiba—. En el juego no hay ninguna regla que te prohíba golpear o taclear al oponente para quitarle el kunai. Por ello es violento. Como no puedes utilizar chakra, todo depende de la resistencia y potencia del cuerpo. El primero y segundo circulo son _vale todo_; Sasuke es experto en no dejar a la punta enemiga salir del primer círculo. ¡Preocúpate por Sasuke, que los centinelas no te tocarán! ¡Te lo aseguramos! ¿¡Cierto Akamaru!

—¡Listos! —Gritó Iori. Los demás jóvenes se apartaron a los arboles fuera del campo de juego.

Los dos equipos, con Sasuke y Naruto a la cabeza, se toparon en el centro del improvisado estadio. Las puntas se colocaron dentro de los pequeños círculos de la mitad, los centinelas en el segundo círculo, el apuntador en el tercero y la guardia en el cuarto; a pocos metros de los blancos. Iori se instaló entre las puntas y alcanzó de su estuche un Kunai algo más grande de lo normal, pintado de color amarillo y desafilado en los extremos; no se podría cortar nada con el arma, incluso la punta tenía una especie de imán. Iori continuó:

—Seré la jueza. ¿Están de acuerdo?—Los hombres, que no se quitaban la mirada de encima, asintieron—. El juego durará una hora. Si alguien cae inconsciente se dará un tiempo de cinco minutos para que se recupere, caso contrario un nuevo jugador debe reemplazarlo. Hay dos cambios de quererlo. Dado que son elite, la única regla es no golpear a matar. Si un jugador cae al suelo, no se le tocará hasta que se reincorpore; intervendré ante violencia innecesaria. ¿Quedó claro?

—¡Como el agua! —exclamó Sasuke.

—¡Sí!—Respondió Naruto.

—¡A jugar!

Iori arrojó el Kunai al aire.

En un santiamén los jóvenes saltaron a enorme altura ante la colosal sorpresa de Sasuke; nadie había sido capaz de igualar su marca; ni siquiera Kakashi, y eso era hablar de ligas mayores. Impulsándose con los músculos oblicuos, Sasuke giró el torso dando fuerza a sus piernas y dio una patada fortísima; sin embargo Naruto le imitó y chocaron sus muslos en el aire. Naruto utilizó la fuerza del impacto para maniobrar y utilizar la pierna del Uchiha e impulsarse, cogiendo el kunai amarillo. A la misma velocidad bajó a suelo, observó de reojo como Chōji y Kiba colisionaron de forma brutal y Akamaru gruñía mientras empujaba con su cabeza el abdomen de Lee. A las diez en punto visualizó a Shikamaru en el tercer círculo, saliendo hacia el cuarto; y Ten-ten estaba en los laterales esperando algo.

—¡Arrójalo Naruto-sama!¡El flojito está libre! —Gritó desde atrás Tayuya. Naruto levantó la cabeza y arrojó el kunai.

Sasuke silbó al notarlo, cayó de cuclillas y sonrió.

Shikamaru interceptó el kunai. Ahora debía pasar a la guardia, es decir, a Sakura. Entonces su cerebro le gritó ¡peligro! La guardia no estaba donde debería estar; al contrario, estaba en el segundo círculo. ¿Qué carajos hacia ahí? Miró hacia Kiba y lo comprendió. Chōji, haciendo gala de su fuerza y a sabiendas que derrotar en fuerza al Inuzuka era muy poco probable, optó por estar en los laterales del tercer círculo y empujar, a manera de zumo, el cuerpo de Kiba; sacándolo del cuadrado delimitador y por ende el juego. Una regla decía que si eso pasaba, el jugador debía estar fuera sesenta segundos. Desvió la mirada a las seis en punto y Lee despistó a Akamaru. Sakura seguía adelantada y los dos centinelas libres.

—Problemático—expresó y lanzó el Kunai dando en el centro. Ten-ten sonreía en la periferia del cuarto círculo cortándole el paso a Tayuya, y Shikamaru comprendió porqué.

Naruto no pudo celebrar la primera anotación; si había entendido bien, los centinelas podían hacer daño a la punta pues era su oficio. En el campo de batalla la punta sería la infantería pesada; no consiguió terminar de admirar a Sarutobi por crear tal juego pues cuando la infantería no tiene caballería- tradúzcase a los centinelas- tienen vía libre para aplastar al enemigo; así funcionaba la guerra y por ello la punta podía ser atacada sin reparo. Esquivó la feroz patada de Rock Lee que abrió un pequeño surco en la tierra. Consiguió sortear el puñetazo de Chōji, y salió bien parado de la patada a los tobillos de Sasuke. ¡Error! ¡Lo dedujo demasiado tarde! ¡Estaba en el aire y sin punto de apoyo mientras los enemigos cayeron en posiciones para volver a atacar! Y apenas notó a la inmensa mole Akimichi venir con furia desmedida.

¡Task! Sonó cuando el hombro de Chōji impactó contra su abdomen en una tacleada digna de leyenda. ¡Y no terminó ahí! El dolor de su abdomen fue como sentir a un búfalo furioso colapsando, pensó que no había nada peor; ¡y de repente sintió que desde su lado izquierdo un toro arremetía cambiando la dirección del primer impacto!; apenas ladeó la vista y atinó a ver un raro peinado de tazón.

Naruto giró en el aire como una brújula en un campo magnético, y se apresuró brutalmente contra el suelo; comiendo tierra, literalmente. La ceja se le abrió, los huesos se sacudieron y un dolor lancinante le atravesó la columna. Como pudo giró su cuerpo para estar boca arriba. Entonces advirtió a Sasuke caer desde una considerable altura, encajándole la rodilla en la caja torácica, dejándolo sin aire y provocando que un hoyo se abriese bajo sus espaldas.

—Diez puntos para el equipo de Shikamaru—. Anunció Iori, despectivamente.

Las presentes se cubrieron los ojos, menos Ino; y los hombres hicieron muecas de dolor ante lo visto. Por suerte Hinata tapó los ojos de Akari.

Kiba nuevamente entró al campo de juego, y junto a Shikamaru, se acercaron hasta donde Naruto había quedado ¡aplastado! Shikamaru se inclinó y habló:

—¿Sigues vivo?

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó al ver a Naruto con la ceja sangrante y los labios rotos.

—Pregunta estúpida, Kiba. ¿¡No que no me preocupase por los centinelas!—dijo inhalando aire e irguiéndose adolorido.

—¡Malnacido! ¡Eres duro como piedra!—Gritó Kiba dándole una palmeada brusca. Naruto se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre.

Sasuke, Chōji, Lee, Ten-ten y Sakura no lo podían creer. ¡Se levantó! ¿¡De qué coño estaba hecho su cuerpo!

—El maldito es duro—dijo Lee.

—Muy duro—apoyó Chōji.

—Mejor así; veamos cuánto dura. ¡Jugada _C12 break_!

La escena se repitió y Iori lanzó el kunai, pero esta vez Naruto no saltó. Sasuke interceptó el kunai en el aire, afiló la mirada y vio a Ten-ten corriendo por el cuarto círculo. Lanzó el kunai y esperó que la kunochi lo interceptase con facilidad, sin embargo, a medio vuelo el Kunai fue robado por Naruto en el segundo círculo. Sasuke cayó al suelo. Alzó la mirada y contempló a Kiba arremeter desde su costado izquierdo; Chōji estaba de rodillas, agarrándose la barriga. El Inuzuka saltó dejando el intersticio de su cuello expuesto, Sasuke conocía esa jugada y, si lograba conectar, los primeros cinco minutos muertos lo protagonizaría él. Se arrojó de espaldas al suelo, golpeándose las escapulas, pero era mejor que quedar inconsciente. Kiba pasó de largo, dando una mortal en el aire e incorporándose. Sasuke reaccionó poniéndose de pie de un salto; no obstante su espalda adolorida no le permitió girar. ¡Kiba arremetió y Sasuke se preparó mentalmente ante tal bestia! ¡Chōji, al último instante, frenó al Inuzuka! ¡Le debía una barbacoa! El Uchiha se recompuso, se puso de pie y observó el juego que se sucedía frenético. Ten-ten intentaba robarle a Naruto el Kunai, pero éste sólo zigzagueaba para quitársela de encima. Naruto saltó, dio dos vueltas en el aire de perfil, amarró a la Kunochi con el cable ninja que ella estaba utilizando a manera de soga y arrojó el Kunai hacia Shikamaru. Atrás, Rock Lee estaba en apuros por los dientes de Akamaru. ¡Lee nunca había peleado contra las mandíbulas de un perro ninja, y, con mucha decepción tuvo que reconocer la fuerza superior del animal!

Al Naruto caer en el segundo círculo a unos cincuenta metros de Sasuke; y Shikamaru engañaba para pasar a Sakura, el Uchiha tuvo una idea. Sasuke desapareció y apareció al lado de Chōji, con una patada a los muslos posteriores sacó a Kiba del campo ante los gritos iracundos del mismo. Le susurró algo al oído y volvió a desaparecer a velocidad escalofriante. Apareció detrás de Ten-ten y la soltó de los hilos ninja y le susurró algo al oído. Shikamaru anotó tres puntos en el blanco izquierdo, Sakura evitó que lo arrojase al central.

—Trece puntos para el equipo de Shikamaru—gritó Iori y extrajo el Kunai del blanco. Hinata y Akari gritaron como animadoras.

La misma escena una vez más. Naruto frente a Sasuke y los demás en sus puestos.

—Gordito, te tengo en la mira. ¡No podrás comer bien un par de semanas! —gritó Kiba, con el labio roto y varios moretones en su imponente físico.

—Lamentarás eso esteroides-kun—respondió Chōji, todo rojo y muy, pero muy sudado. No tenía chakra para ayudar a su peso.

—¿Me dijeron que eran buenos? Al parecer exageraron—continuó Naruto. Hacer enojar al enemigo era algo básico.

—No has visto nada, es solo la ventaja para novatos—dijo Sasuke, sonriendo.

—¡A jugar!

Iori arrojó el Kunai al aire.

Kiba se abalanzó sobre Chōji. Lee esquivó las fauces de Akamaru, levantó el brazo y enlazó el cuello del enorme perro, arrojándolo fuera del campo. El Kunai estaba a mitad del trayecto, Sasuke saltó y lo agarró, si bien Naruto le dio una patada al topar el suelo; el Uchiha se cubrió con ambos brazos y soltó el Kunai.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Sasuke viajando en el aire. Ten-ten salió a espaldas del Uchiha, lanzó sus hilos ninjas y atrapó a Naruto. No obstante el Namikaze ya había lanzado el Kunai hacia Shikamaru.

Ten-ten corrió velocísima, los brazos de _la punta enemiga_ estaban paralizados. Con rapidez y flexibilidad lanzó una patada al cuello del hombre. Pero sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas cuando, con pura fuerza bruta, Naruto paró la patada tensionando el cuello, ¡y devolvió el peso de Ten-ten con una sonrisa socarrona! La sorpresa se trasformó en cólera y le enganchó los muslos al cuello, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre el rostro del hombre. Cuando se dio cuenta de la posición, ¡se sonrojó furiosamente pues podía sentir la respiración del joven en su sexo! Movió la cabeza y flexionó la espalda hacia atrás, dejándose caer de cabeza, poniendo fuerza en arrojar a Naruto al aire. Lastimosamente para el joven Namikaze todo había sido planeado, incluso que estuviese atado. Sasuke apareció frente a él en el aire, y, con una técnica extraña que el Uchiha llamó _shishi rendan_ (combo del león) lo golpeó con el brazo izquierdo, inmediatamente con el mismo brazo lo proyectó fieramente contra el suelo provocando otro agujero en la tierra, y finalmente con la fuerza centrífuga de la proyección, giró sobre su eje y le dio tal patada en el pecho que Naruto no pudo evitar vociferar y escupir sangre; grietas se esparcieron por todo el terreno boscoso. Todo sucedió en el tiempo que duró el trayecto del Kunai a manos de Shikamaru. Naruto miró ¿un globo rojo en el cielo?

— ¡Hazlo! —gritó Chōji en el aire. Unos metros más arriba, Lee se preparaba como quien patea un balón.

—¿Seguro?

—Mi cuerpo es resistente por mis técnicas. ¡Sólo hazlo!

Todos veían el extraño suceso, incluso Sakura. Shikamaru suspiró, se acercó al blanco y lo colocó manualmente en el centro.

—Quince puntos—mencionó aburrido y se puso a mirar lo que iba a suceder.

—¡Está bien! _¡Konoha Daisenpū!_ (Gran Remolino de la Hoja)

Lee golpeó a un Chōji hecho bolita, disparándolo con una fuerza devastadora hacia abajo. El globo que Naruto miraba a la distancia en un milisegundo estaba frente a él. Quiso levantarse, pero seguía atado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¡Eso iba a doler un infierno!

El suelo tembló bajo los pies de todos los presentes. La fuerza del cañón humano esparció una onda de choque que los espectadores tuvieron que sostenerse para no caer de los árboles. Hinata sostuvo a Akari, quien estaba sentada en sus piernas, y escondió su rostro en el cabello de la niña mientras le tapaba los ojos. Los demás simplemente fruncieron los ceños, asqueados.

Chōji se levantó y caminó mareado. El equipo de Sasuke esperaba que no hubiese muerto, tal vez y se les paso la mano. Ten-ten se aproximó lentamente al agujero que el enorme Akimichi había dejado. Ella, sólo quería golpearlo un poco; no lo odiaba o cosa por el estilo, hasta le parecía atractivo. Asomó la cabeza quedamente e, incrustado en la roca como estampa, Naruto la hizo chillar cuando se levantó como enviado por un resorte, moviendo la cabeza y tosiendo fuertemente.

Más de una quijada de espectadores y jugadores cayó en un sonoro: ¿¡Eh! Y, Ten-ten tuvo que devolver su corazón a su sitió, en tanto caía de trasero al suelo.

—¿Es humano? —preguntó Lee, asustado.

—Ya no sé.

Iori tosió llamando la atención; aunque empezó a admirar la resistencia del Namikaze.

—Violencia innecesaria. Cinco puntos al equipo de Sasuke.

—¿Eh, disculpa?—Señaló Shikamaru—. Para nosotros son veinte puntos—mostró el Kunai en el blanco—. Con esto serían treinta y tres puntos ¿no? Y apenas son veinte minutos de juego. Creo que batimos un record.

—S-Si, e-eso creo—farfulló Iori.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-sama?

—¿Por qué hay dos Tayuya? —Respondió Naruto.

—Sí, si estás bien. Cuando veas cuatro de nosotras dejaremos el juego.

—Ya te dice cuenta ¿no? —Explicó Shikamaru—. Te están apaleando. No les importa mucho el juego; por otro lado ¿eres un zombi o algo así?

— Muy Gracioso Shikamaru. ¡Y ustedes! —Se dirigió a Kiba y Akamaru bastante golpeados—. Avísenme si no los pueden contener.

—¡El maldito gordo me engañó y me sacó del campo! ¡Debías atajar a Lee, Akamaru! —El perro respondió—. ¿Enserio? —Kiba regresó a mirar a Lee, y, efectivamente, una parte del trasero del bicho raro se notaba por entre el pantalón verde. Akamaru sí que lo había intentado. Y Lee no se percataba.

—Esto está ganado, simplemente dediquemos a obstruirles—propuso Shikamaru.

—¡Jugadores, a sus posiciones!

Lentamente fueron a sus lugares.

—Sakura—llamó Sasuke—. Tu turno.

—Lo esperaba—sonrió malignamente, emulando a su mentora: Tsunade-sama.

—¿Listos? —Preguntó Iori. Naruto y Sasuke afirmaron—¡A jugar!

Iori arrojó el Kunai al aire.

Sasuke se retrasó dejando a Naruto el kunai. Chōji caía al suelo ante la bestial tacleada de Kiba y Akamaru se sentó sobre Lee. Ten-ten era perseguido por Tayuya y Kiba se abalanzó sobre Sasuke que iba más y más atrás hasta el tercer círculo. Naruto se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta el segundo círculo. Con pereza arrojó el Kunai, Shikamaru lo interceptó y, dado que Sakura no estaba en su puesto, arrojó el Kunai y dio en el blanco. ¡Momento! ¿¡Y Sakura!

Tras las espaldas de Sasuke, Sakura saltó con el puño preparado y gritando _¡Shannaro!_ Naruto vio a dos Sakura acercársele, extender el puño y...

—¡No dejes que te golpee! —Gritó Tayuya. Naruto se distrajo por la advertencia; y todo se volvió negro. La subestimó. ¡Subestimó a la alumna de Tsunade!

Los espectadores gritaron: ¡Auch! , y las Kunochis ladearon la mirada; incluida Ino. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo había tantos shinobis viendo el partido? Hinata activo su byakugan y divisó muchísimos ninjas de la hoja.

—Hinata-chan ¿Por qué mi maestro no se levanta?

—¿Eh? —Hinata tomó atención a lo dicho por la pequeña y regresó a mirar el campo. Sin decir nada, Akari y Hinata desaparecieron utilizando el _shunshin_.

Iori decretaba cinco minutos muertos por el primer inconsciente. Sakura y su equipo sonrieron.

—**O—**

En un bar muy conocido de Konoha, los jōnin esperaban a sus discípulos para compartir agradables momentos y solventar lazos. Kakashi leía un libro; Asuma, Kurenai y Anko conversaban; y Gai contaba sus juveniles entrenamientos. Al poco rato Kakashi desvió su único ojo visible y notó que muchos de los clientes se habían ido en escasos minutos. Observó en la barra a una kunochi del clan Kurama. Un hombre joven se le acercó, le contó algo y la mujer y sus compañeros dejaron las bebidas e iban saliendo apresuradamente del establecimiento. Iba a investigar, pero Kurenai se le adelantó.

— Yakumo, ¿por qué tanta la prisa?

—¡Kurenai-sensei! Ah, me acaban de contar que Namikaze-sama está con la generación estrella jugando _atrapa el Kunai_; y que está ganando treinta y tres a cero. Si me apresuro aún puedo ver el partido. Lo siento, me voy—.Y la chica despareció excitada.

Los jōnin se miraron, comprendiendo la razón del retraso de sus alumnos.

Cuando el cantinero regresó con dos cervezas para los ninjas, sólo encontró jarros vacíos y monedas bailando en la mesa. ¡Su local estaba desierto!

—**O—**

Escuchó alguna voces lejanos, húmedas; como si estuviesen hablándole desde un lugar lejano y viscoso.

—Esperen… esperen… ¡Está despertando!

—¡Tiene que estar consiente en un minuto!

—¡Mujer, te dije que lo estará!

—¡Soy la Juez, Kiba!

—¡Eso no fue justo, Sakura! ¡Utilizaste chakra!

—La barrera no se activó.

—No te hagas la tonta. Eres la que mejor maneja chakra de nosotros. ¡Eres médico en el escuadrón de Tsunade-sama! Una simple barrera no te detendría. ¡Fue injusto, y lo sabes!

—Pruébalo Hinata.

—¡No molestes imbécil!

—Te molestó que tu noviecito sea tan débil.

—Sabes qué; ¡púdrete Sasuke!

Abrió los ojos. Lo primero que advirtió fue a la mayoría de jugadores a su alrededor, y Akari poniéndole un pañito húmedo en la cabeza. Le sostuvo la mano y le sonrió a la pequeña.

— Gracias niña hermosa, estoy bien.

— Naruto— le abrazó—, la chica bonita del Clan Haruno te pegó muy fuerte. ¡Es muy mala! — Le dirigió una mirada mortal. Sakura desvió los ojos, apenada; y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Lo ves! ¡Te lo dije mujer! ¡Ya está bien!

— ¡Eso lo decido yo, Kiba! — Iori se ubicó a la altura de Naruto, sentado en el piso. Le puso una mano frente al rostro y dijo:— ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

— Tres; dos; uno; cinco. Un puño. Dos pupilas negras como pozos sin fin.

—Lo último era innecesario— desvió el rostro con las mejillas rosaditas—. ¡Él está bien! —Gritó—. ¿Deseas continuar?

—Por supuesto. Ya entendí el juego.

Naruto se puso en pie. Kiba vitoreó y un enorme bramido se escuchó desde los árboles. Naruto miró a medio cuerpo activo de Konoha ahí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Cuatro minutos y veintidós segundos—indicó Shikamaru—. La gente ha empezado a llegar desde hace diez minutos. No me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta. Con todos esos golpes eres una leyenda en tu primer juego.

— Naruto-sama— llamó Tayuya—. Lo siento. Debí advertirte sobre Sakura. Ella es la mejor estudiante de Tsunade-sama, después de Shizune-san. Debió haber reunido pequeñas cantidades de chakra desde que empezó el partido y lo arrojó en un sólo golpe. Deberías haber estado inconsciente al menos una semana por la fuerza bruta de mi hermana.

— Si, esos golpes se asemejan a los de Tsunade-chan.

Giró el cuello como un péndulo y sonidos secos se escucharon. Hinata se acercó y le ladeó el rostro.

— ¿La sangre ya se detuvo? — se preguntó—. ¿Estás bien?

— Si, no es nada—. Alegó. Se miró la camisa y estaba llena de rasgaduras. Con una mano la arrancó de su cuerpo y algunos silbidos se escucharon. Arrancó una tira de la camisa y se la colocó en el brazo izquierdo, a la altura del bíceps. Kiba y Naruto se robaron todas las miradas femeninas—. Niña hermosa— se inclinó—los grandes vamos a entrenar, te prometo que tu tío estará bien. Sabes que los entrenamientos a veces dueles ¿verdad? — La niña afirmó con su cabecita.

— Sí, mi mamá dijo que cuando entrenas debes hacerlo seriamente. Que las lesiones son naturales y no debemos guardar rencor.

—Ah, podría comerte ¿sabes? — Le abrazó.

—Estás sudado, me manchas.

—Yo pido su carita— dijo Hinata y la atrapó desde atrás. Akari empezó a creer que Hinata-chan y su maestro no bromeaban.

—¡Ustedes, enfermos!— Gritó Iori—. ¡Dejen a mi ángel!

Naruto se separó. Hinata y Akari se fueron, dejando a los equipos en el estadio improvisado.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—¡Ninguno Kiba! No quería hacer pasar un mal rato a Akari. ¡Pero se acabó el Naruto bueno!

—Yo me ocupo de Sakura—acotó Tayuya—.Ella puede ser muy buena, pero no es la única que sabe hacer trampa.

—Kiba, sígueme la corriente.

—¿Qué?

—Tú solo sígueme la corriente en el juego. Tú también, Akamaru. Quieren jugar duro ¡pues jugaré duro!

Iori se posesionó en la mitad del campo. Sasuke se colocó en el círculo pequeño y Naruto en el siguiente.

—¿No fue suficiente?

—Te lo preguntaré en dos minutos, Uchiha.

—¿Listos? —Afirmaron con la cabeza—¡A jugar!

Iori lanzó el kunai hacia arriba.

Fuera del estadio improvisado, los jōnin llegaban junto a sus alumnos y se enteraban de los pormenores del partido gracias a Karin e Ino, fieles testigos de la monstruosa resistencia de Naruto y la trampa de Sakura.

—Ya veo—dijo Kakashi y guardó su libro. Eso era una señal notable viniendo de Kakashi—. La mitad de misiones Naruto tuvo que hacerlas de infiltrado; tiene una resistencia y fuerza devastadoras. Él no podía utilizar chakra pero eso no le impedía realizar cosas absurdamente difíciles. Éste juego es para él, diría que Sarutobi-sama se inspiró en él. Sasuke y su equipo tienen un boleto al hospital.

—¿¡Qué!

—¡Doy fe de la resistencia!—Expuso Ino—, pero su fuerza es…¡Esperen! —Retornó a ver hacia el campo, el Kunai estaba a la mitad del trayecto—. ¡En ningún momento los ha atacado!

—¡Es cierto!— apoyó Haku—.Esto se pondrá feo.

Como una pitonisa, Haku acertó.

Sasuke tenía planeada la estrategia. Si no quedaba inconsciente, Namikaze sería una especie de zombi. Primero… y hasta ahí llegó su plan.

Naruto abanicó una patada en diagonal, giratoria. Sasuke interpuso los brazos pero eso no evitó que fuese lanzado al tercer círculo de inmediato, volando unos treinta metros. Naruto recogió el Kunai tranquilamente y miró a Kiba. Los dos se entendieron sin palabras y el joven se apartó del camino de Chōji. El gordo shinobi se enfureció y arremetió como una avalancha. Estaban separados por tal vez cincuenta metros, pero en un parpadear Naruto estaba a escasos centímetros de él; la rodilla, elevada como lanza, le encajó en el gran estómago con tal fuerza que todo el ser de Chōji tembló, y después salió disparado como bala de cañón, perdiéndose en los árboles.

Lee era el más fresco del grupo, y el mejor en ese tipo de juego; sin embargo apenas pudo ladearse cuando una patada vertical por poco le parte la cabeza. Luego, los dos desaparecieron; sólo algunos de elite movían las pupilas. La barrera azul de las líneas del estadio se hicieron rojas; alarma que alguien utilizó chakra. Iori, como jueza y sensor, conocía quién fue. Y, ante la sorpresa de todos declaró que Lee estaba expulsado por romper la regla más importante y forzar el sello. Si bien no fue necesario decirle que salga; un par de árboles trizados a cien metros amortiguaron el trayecto de Rock Lee; el genio del Taijutsu.

Sasuke se puso de pie; miró a todos lados pues sus sentidos gritaban peligro; ¡y estaban en lo cierto! Naruto apareció frente al Uchiha y con fuerza arrolladora dio una patada desde abajo en un ángulo bastante cerrado. Sasuke interpuso las dos manos bajo el mentón, pero fue levantado fácilmente. Una vez en el aire, Naruto giró su cuerpo y le encajó el codo en la boca del estómago; Sasuke escupió mucha saliva. Cuando caía le encajó un rodillazo, volviéndolo a levantar en el aire; y le dio una patada giratoria que lo envió unos doscientos metros fuera del campo.

Naruto se irguió con el Kunai, haciendo malabares. Todos estaban absortos. Arrojó el kunai hacia Ten-ten. La chica lo agarró por instinto. Naruto sonrió enormemente. Eso enfureció a la Kunochi. ¿¡Que! ¿Acaso pensaba que le tenía miedo? ¡Era una kunochi, maldición! Empezó a correr para hacer aunque sea un punto; no obstante, a los ocho pasos, Naruto ya estaba frente a ella. Nadie podía decir que Ten-ten; la genio de las armas, no luchó con todo lo que tenía. Aunque eso no evitó que termine amarrada con sus hilos ninjas de forma sugerente, y luego fue arrojada fuera del campo.

Únicamente faltaba Sakura. Naruto arrojó el kunai hacia Shikamaru. El último simplemente lo recogió y empezó a caminar. Sakura sólo desvió la mirada por unos milisegundos, y al regresarla Naruto ya estaba frente a ella. Reunió chakra, olvidándose del juego. Nuevamente las líneas se hicieron rojas y Iori la declaró expulsada. Pero eso ya no le importaba a la mujer. Con fuerza monstruosa dio un golpe mortal. Naruto sencillamente lo esquivo. La kunochi repitió los golpes, y Naruto sólo sorteaba. Tras tres minutos peleando con el aire, la kunochi decayó. Naruto alargó un dedo y lo movió en negación. Le levantó el mentón; ojos jades contra zafiros azules.

—Lo siento, hice trampa—dijo Sakura.

—Está bien, es un juego. Además, estás descalificada—. Naruto pasó de largo y Shikamaru, con una sonrisa, le dio el kunai. Naruto se acercó y lo colocó en el centro del blanco—. Veinte puntos ¿no?

* * *

**Notas:**

**[1]** Bien, el frente que abriré en la relación de Mikoto será la última parte de la sub-trama Uchiha (si abro más frentes en la historia, el fic no terminará ni en el capítulo cien). Fue difícil la decisión, pero, a diferencia de lo que se esperaría, la relación sentimental de Mikoto y Minato repercutirá profundamente en Akari y Akira; más que en los hijos de cada uno. Además el punto de inflexión para la personalidad de Akari se me hará más sencillo; aunque sacrifique la originalidad.

**[2] **Una de las más hermosas piezas para violín jamás compuesta. Recomiendo la versión de Perlman; el señor provoca algarabía y dolor con el vuelo tenue y preciso de sus dedos.


	30. Ganar o Morir II

**Ganar o Morir.**

* * *

En una noche cerrada, bordada por estrellas lustrosas que se esparcían como dagas afiladas sobre una maravillosa planicie solitaria, un contingente se explayaba por kilómetros enteros, en tanto fulgores ambarinos resplandecían suntuosos cada dos o tres metros frente a tiendas de acampar militares, identificadas por la figura geométrica de una tortuga cosida en cada ala lateral; insignia de uno de los más temibles generales del mundo shinobi.

En la parte noroccidental del campamento se alzaba una tienda aceitunada más grande, bella y lujosa; y una renuente luz sardónice se fugaba por los costados de la misma, mientras un monólogo burdo y sin gracia se escuchaba desde el interior.

—Había una vez un cordero, un cordero; que hacía de lobo, hacía de lobo. Todos le preguntaban: ¿Por qué haces de lobo? Y el cordero seguía haciendo de lobo, haciendo de lobo. Y un buen día un lobo llegó; y el lobo vio al cordero que hacía de lobo, hacía de lobo. ¡El lobo se comió a todos los corderos! Incluso al que hacía de lobo, hacía de lobo. Los demás lobos lo vieron; y el cordero muerto hacía de lobo, hacía de lobo.

—¿Otro acertijo? ¡Y no tiene sentido, señor!

—¿Tú de qué haces mi buena amiga, de cordero o de lobo?

—Ni idea, y no quiero saber. No se ha dónde quiere llegar. Pero no estoy de humor para sus idioteces.

—Aburrida.

Se dio la vuelta en la improvisada tina de madera calentada por leños que se quemaban pacienciosos, chistando sonidos secos de cuando en cuando. El agua despedía vapores pesados escondiendo la desnudez del General. De pronto desvió la mirada y sonrió. A su diestra se hallaba hincada una hermosa mujer apenas vestida con un fino lino de seda, que le delineaba el voluptuoso cuerpo tostado en ébano y obsidiana. Ella, le frotaba suavemente la espada con un jabón perfumado de jazmín mientras sus bellísimas pupilas amatistas danzaban junto a la faz del fuego en un interminable resabio de tenacidad y presunción.

—Han sido muy, muy divertido estos últimos dos meses. Mientras _el Glorioso_ se obsesiona en armar su demoledora táctica, puede sea yo quién le entregue al Zar la Ciudad del Dragón. ¡Ha, estrategias! ¡Odio las estrategias! ¡Es mejor improvisar sobre la marcha pues la guerra es así!, ¿no? ¡Cambia cada tras segundo! ¡Lo importante es advertir el momento preciso para ordenar las tropas! ¡Que _el Glorioso_ me muerda el trasero con sus estrategias, yo llegaré a Ciudad del Dragón primero!

—Estoy segura que lo logrará, señor—dijo la mujer enjuagándole los abdominales con una esponja.

—Nunca asegures nada—afirmó mirando fijamente un punto impreciso, perdido en el danzar del fuego de las lámparas de kerosene. Despejó unos cuantos cabellos negros que se le pegaron a la mejilla y continuó: —Ni por mar ni por tierra he descubierto la felicidad—sonrió—, pero conozco la felicidad que han escogido los hombres simples; y he encontrado la manera de superar esas trampas y salir victorioso de miles de laberintos. ¿Quién más ha encontrado la salida? ¿_El Glorioso,_ acaso? "Estoy completamente desorientado sin una planeación" ¡Así se lamentan quienes no saben vivir! Y de tal modo de pensar están oprimidos, encerrados; en una paz ambigua, en una transacción cobarde, en la ambigüedad virtuosa del sí y no. Esa tolerancia todo lo "perdona" porque todo lo "comprende"; los fracasos, las alegrías, las victorias, las derrotas, la mediocridad, el conformismo. ¡Ha! ¡Más vale vivir en la incertidumbre que en la asquerosa fórmula de felicidad de los seres simples: un sí, un no, un camino, una meta; y al final entienden que no han vivido porque se preocuparon tanto del cómo llegar, que jamás pusieron atención al porqué hacerlo!

—Habla, habla y me interesa poco lo que dice. Mi Imperio fue vencido, y por la vida de mi pueblo juré servirle como daifa hasta la muerte; sus pensamientos, ideales y fantasías poco me interesan, señor. No por haber sido educada como princesa puedo comprender sus ridículos acertijos. Si desea una mujer que lo comprenda y atienda, la señora Artemis bien podría rebatirlo.

—Eres el cordero que hacía de lobo. Lo supe desde que te vi—.Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano derecha, muy suave y lento—. Es la razón de tenerte a mi lado, bellísima princesa Urd.

—Y destruyó un imperio por el capricho de tenerme— dijo lentamente y entró a la bañera. El agua mojó la fina tela de seda y permitió que las deliciosas curvas de la morena se aprecien como en una segunda piel. La bellísima mujer se sentó a horcajadas en la cintura de Leonato, le sostuvo el angulado y fino rostro entre las dos palmas y lo haló bruscamente hacia ella, obligándole a erguirse. Los grandes ojos grisáceos del General la miraron expectantes, exponiendo su inteligencia tras una fina capa de picardía.

—Esta noche… ¡Esta noche es la indicada para que Ciudad Efebo caiga!

—Estoy segura que lo logrará, señor.

—Sobreviviré a la batalla y veré que sendero se abre después. ¡Así es mi _gloria_!

Atrajo a la hermosa morena eliminando el despreciable espacio que separaba sus rostros. Ella cerró los parpados en espera de algún acto carnal, pero sólo sintió como Leonato la besó en la comisura de los labios y, con un movimiento rápido, intercambiaron posiciones. Urd quedó recostada mientras Leonato salió del agua demostrando su fibroso y delgado cuerpo; posteriormente se secó con una toalla y regresó a mirar de refilón a su _daifa_. Sus ojos eran espejos opacos, divertidos y afables. Recogió una liga de un buró cercano, descuidadamente la ató a su lacio cabello en una coleta de caballo y sonrió sagazmente.

—Ésta no será la noche que seda a tu hechizo, Urd. ¡Ah!... y recuerda que me gustan las rubias.

—Como quiera. Usted se lo pierde—contestó la mujer levantando sugerentemente una pierna por encima de la superficie del agua.

La piel oscura, los peligroso ojos encarnando un radiante atardecer veraniego, los carnosos labios de cerezo y carmín; y el cuerpo de musa desvelado vagamente por el ominoso vaivén del fuego sería más que suficiente para llevar a cualquier hombre al filo de una vorágine viciada de lujuria y pasión, pero para Leonato no pasaba de ser un juego. Un juego en el cual los ojos de Urd le respetaban y despreciaban, tan incordio como cierto. Sacrificó a más hombres de los que podía recordar, arrasó pueblos enteros y pasó por la espada a millares sólo para tener el privilegio de conservar la mirada de la princesa. Sonrió finamente, le dio la espalda y se internó detrás de una cortina que separaba la tienda de campaña.

—Tiempo de probar mi suerte—susurró con una sonrisa astuta, entrando un sector oscuro de la tienda.

* * *

—**O—**

_Segunda Parte: Leonato, el astuto; la bellísima Kazekage y la Luna Roja._

Ciudad Efebo. Urbe cosmopolita con aproximadamente ochocientos cuarenta mil habitantes (sin contar los neonatos) repartidos en un alcor poco pronunciado a menos de mil kilómetros de Ciudad del Dragón. En la primera semana de noviembre, días después que Ciudad Ámbar cayese, los soldados y shinobis de la Nación de la Tierra que sobrevivieron a la feroz contienda contra el letal y bien adiestrado ejército del General Mileto, el Glorioso; se refugiaron en esa urbe.

El prestigioso general Tzu-nii tomó la durísima decisión de trasladar el grueso de las tropas cuando en las inmediaciones de la Ciudad del Sol-sobrenombre de Ciudad Ámbar- cerca de doscientos mil hombres fueron acribillados en una contienda bastante igualada. No hubo un claro vencedor sino hasta el alba cuando refuerzos comandados por el conocido General Milo, el hermoso; llegaron desde el Oeste y arremetieron contra los hombres cansados y desmoralizados. Para no perder rotundamente, Tzu-nii ordenó la retirada dejando como retaguardia a los valerosos Amberitas y un grupo élite de shinobis bajo el liderato de Rōshi, uno de los Jinchūriki de la aldea de las Rocas. Aprovechó la noche e hizo trasladar a mujeres y niños; dejando a su suerte a hombres mayores de catorce años (refuerzos para la defensa de la ciudad), ancianos, heridos y discapacitados. Escogió el camino escabroso de las montañas pues, aunque el viaje era más pesado, permitía una mejor defensa en caso que el ejército enemigo los persiguiese. Al cabo de dos días, ya seguros de que Mileto, el Glorioso; no los acosaba, Tzu-nii organizó ocho cuadrillas con cuarenta shinobis para trasladar hasta Ciudad del Dragón a las tres mil mujeres y niños desplazados.

Una vez solucionada la situación de los civiles, el general dispuso salir hasta el camino habitual de las llanuras y organizó una defensa bastante desesperada, macabra, pero que le compraría algún tiempo. En la semana que duraba el trayecto desde Ciudad Ámbar hasta Ciudad Efebo, el cuantioso ejército se abasteció de la siguiente manera: Los sembradíos fueron confiscados, tomaron lo necesario y quemaron lo demás; la totalidad de animales se sacrificó o confiscó, las pieles fueron utilizadas y la carne, de ser posible, ahumada y guarnecida; en los pueblos y ciudades se hizo un reclutamiento obligatorio de todo hombre capaz y se obligó a los demás habitantes a ir hacia la periferia del Norte que lindaba con la Aldea del Sonido o hacia el Este, limítrofe con la Nación del Viento. Los pueblos deshabitados se quemaron al igual que los suministros. Y, finalmente, se secaron los pozos y envenenaron las fuentes de agua. La estrategia de poner _Tierra Quemada _entre los Zarences y ellos era una dolorosa medida que evitaba el avance enemigo pues no existía lugar para racionarse de provisiones, a no ser desde Ciudad Ámbar que a los tres días de la retirada había caído bajo el yugo enemigo.

Pero la fortuna es como un niño tramposo que juega a los dados.

El día que arribaron a Ciudad Efebo, a escasos ocho kilómetros de la localidad, un cuantioso ejército Zarense los emboscó. En dicha área se levantaban un par de mesetas muy pronunciadas que formaban una entrada de cuello de botella. Aquella puerta natural debía ser cruzada obligatoriamente para llegar a Ciudad Efebo. No supieron cuándo ni dónde, y ni los espías ni inteligencia dieron aviso sobre la estratagema. Para resumir la genialidad del malnacido General Leonato, el muy cabrón había tomado una segunda ruta entrando por el mar del sur y había atravesado el árido desierto de la Nación del Viento llegando más pronto al último bastión estratégico antes de la Capital del Dragón. El haber predicho el accionar del ejército de la Nación de la Tierra era de por si una maravilla táctica. A continuación, él y sus hombres se escondieron tras las mesetas en un espeso bosque a veinte kilómetros de Efebo. Entonces, cuando los centinelas avistaron al ejército de Tzu-nii a un día de camino, Leonato, el astuto; ordenó a sus mejores bellator** [1]** subir por las laderas dándoles dos consignas: informar el avance del ejército enemigo y hacer los preparativos para la eminente batalla. Demostrando una pericia que rayaba en la imprudencia, mandó colocar explosivos en las laderas de las mesetas que servían como una especie de bocacalle. Así, gracias a una reunión de eventos fortuitos y geniales, Leonato consiguió una victoria impresionante.

El General Tzu-nii arribó al cuello de botella alrededor de la una de la tarde del siguiente día. Como la movilización de más de trecientos mil hombres, caballos y máquinas era un despliegue sencillamente titánico, se dedicó a analizar el terreno que le permitía una defensa inigualable. La cantidad de enemigos no tendrían importancia en el sector del cuello de botella; y, mejor aún: Ciudad Efebo poseía fuertes murallas junto con una posición elevada, privilegiada. Era una fortaleza impenetrable. A las cinco de la tarde una espesa bruma cayó desde los nubosos bosques tropicales y cubrió las cimas de las mesetas. Otro punto importante: bien podía poner hombres camuflados en la niebla a partir de esa hora. Lastimosamente no fue el único que notó tan esplendida cualidad.

Leonato esperó la hora del fenómeno climatológico e inmediatamente dictaminó que ocho mil guerreros descalzos, sin armadura y envueltos con mantos grises avanzasen silenciosos como ratones y se deslizasen como serpientes hasta el filo de las mesetas, esperando la señal. A las seis de la tarde de ese mismo día, Leonato dio la orden y cerca de cincuenta mil hombres (toda su armada) arremetieron desde la retaguardia contra el ejército de Tzu-nii. ¡Primer factor: el letal y confiable ataque sorpresa!

¡Cerca de una cuarta parte del ejército de la Tierra estaba preparando los campamentos cinco kilómetros adelante, en las faldas de Ciudad Efebo! Otra cuarta parte avanzaba por el lugar más estrecho mientras la retaguardia esperaba la noche para entrar al campamento.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, y los sonidos de la brutal batalla tampoco. Los soldados y shinobis ansiosos por obtener la primera victoria ante una superioridad numérica de tres a uno, fueron engullidos por el valor y la pasión. Pero los shinobis no pudieron desplegar sus monstruosas técnicas pues el terreno era tan reducido que los ataques terminarían matando aliados y enemigos por igual. Ante la problemática los comandantes ordenaron a los shinobis que subiesen por las laderas de las mesetas para, desde el aire, conseguir adentrarse a la mitad de la formación Zarence, y así poder convertir la batalla en una carnicería. Cerca de veinte mil shinobis reunieron chakra en las plantas de los pies y empezaron a escalar. Tal vez unos dos millares alcanzaron el cometido, sin embargo, Leonato ordenó hacer estallar los explosivos y las mesetas se derrumbaron matando a miles de los _guerreros sin honor_. Y no sólo eso, los bellator camuflados en la niebla habían trabajado arduamente para que la explosión debilite toda la parte superior provocando que la onda de choque fragmente toneladas y toneladas de tierra y roca que cayeron violentas sobre los soldados de la Nación del Dragón, atiborrados en el estrecho del cuello de botella. ¡Segundo Factor: Conocimiento y dominio del terreno!

La mitad de los shinobis de Iwa resultaron muertos, mutilados o heridos por el titánico deslizamiento de piedras. Además, Leonato consiguió dividir a los trecientos cincuenta y pico mil soldados enemigos en dos facciones; separándolos por el colosal muro. La confusión, el caos, y sin una cabeza para pensar, los cincuenta mil Zarences acribillaron a batallones enteros de retaguardia. En tanto los temibles _Huestes del Rayo_-como llamaron los shinobis de la Roca a los escuadrones que se movían igual al legendario Rayo Amarillo-finiquitaron las cosas acuchillando a los pocos sobrevivientes. ¡Tercer Factor: Confusión y desmoralización!

Leonato conquistó la batalla de principio a fin, reduciendo las formidables tropas del Dragón a la mitad. Eso sin contar que robó las provisiones de la retaguardia, bloqueó la entrada Norte a Ciudad Efebo y se deshizo de más shinobis que todos los Generales Zarences, juntos. Ah, y personalmente hirió al General Tzu-nii. A la noche, apenas ciento veinticinco mil soldados de la Nación de la Tierra entraron a Ciudad Efebo, deprimidos y furiosos. Y, para la rabia del ejército del Dragón, como tiro de gracia, Leonato utilizó el campamento que habían alzado sus enemigos, para sí mismo; sitiando así la ciudad en cuestión de horas.

Leonato, el astuto; había dado una cátedra de arte militar siguiendo al pie de la letra los manuales más básicos de guerra. Lo dicho: eventos fortuitos y geniales que ni el mismo General se esperó.

Al final de la heroica victoria, Leonato rió glorificando su suerte y se emborrachó por tres días seguidos, cantando: _¡Y qué si la guerra en un infierno; bailaré con los muertos, beberé con los demonios y me follaré miles de almas! _Credo que se convirtió en el grito de guerra para su división. Después de todo, él no creía en los dioses como el alocado general Milo, el hermoso; peor aún en la diosa guerrera que aclamaba antes y después de cada batalla.

Sea estrategia o una impresionante suerte que rayaba en lo ridículo, Leonato venció. Entonces, luego de seis semanas de descanso-asediando las murallas pasando un día con el mínimo de personal necesario- dictaminó el fin de la mítica Ciudad Efebo. Cualquiera que mirase el escenario pensaría que se trataba de un juego más que de la eminente muerte de miles. Así pues, como todo juego tiene un final, éste se daría la noche del trigésimo día de Diciembre, es decir, la noche presente.

A los treinta minutos de caído el sol, Leonato salió de su lujosa tienda-en un principio levantada para Tzu-nii- y, como quién va de paseo, llamó a sus cinco Tenientes Generales para decirles: "Saben, hoy quiero terminar con esto. Mañana quiero desayunar acompañado de esa hermosa rubia, ya saben, la mujer del gobernador. ¿Creen que pueden concederme este pequeño capricho?" A los Tenientes no les sorprendió tan laxa excusa, o quizá en verdad deseaba ello; con Leonato no se sabía a ciencia cierta cuando era una orden o una sugerencia. No obstante ahí recaía la genialidad de sus accionar y fortuna. A él no se le debía hablar de acciones o planes de batalla. Al contrario, únicamente los resultados le importaban. En sus palabras: "No necesito que me digan qué harán o qué no harán, sus acciones hablarán solas cuando las hagan; ¡no hay más grande satisfacción para mí que las acciones hablen por sí mismas!"

De tal forma, los Tenientes se disiparon velocísimos a ordenar sus respectivas armadas.

A todo galope los Tenientes Generales fueron por en medio de las tiendas de campaña gritando que los soldados saliesen a formación obligatoria. Pero, como suele suceder cuando el elemento sorpresa es para tus aliados, no hubo ni un solo guerrero al cien por cien pues la mayoría se disponía a beber, bailar, dormir, fornicar con las putas que los mercaderes habían traído desde todos los lares de las Naciones Elementales. No así, la lealtad y la gloriosa fama de su Mariscal eran suficientes para poner su vida en primera línea, intentando sobrevivir la noche para volver a dormir, bailar, beber y follar con las ardientísimas hetairas. Exactamente a las nueve de la noche, los poco menos de cincuenta mil soldados se formaron en la explanada a las faldas de Ciudad Efebo, vitoreando enardecidos y observado una luna menguante gigantesca que presagiaba un camino plateado y lustroso para conducir sus victoriosas almas hacia el gran Reino de la Gloria.

Minutos más tarde, el extraordinario Leonato apareció y se ubicó en un otero poco pronunciado de tal forma que la idílica luna creciente se levantó a sus espaldas; dándole un aura épica como en las mejores crónicas de Zaratustra. Los guerreros enaltecieron sus voces en la negra vacuidad. Leonato alzó su bruñido Bō metálico, y gritó iracundo:

—¡Guerreros admirables, Bellatores leales; Ciudad Efebo es vuestra! ¡Haced lo que queráis con ella! ¡Ese es mi presente de año nuevo por su temple! ¡Decidme, decidme esbirros míos!: ¿¡Cual es vuestra consigna!

—¡Y qué si la guerra en un infierno; bailaré con los muertos, beberé con los demonios y me follaré miles de almas!

—¡No los escucho! ¡Repetídmelo!

—¡Y qué si la guerra en un infierno; bailaré con los muertos, beberé con los demonios y me follaré miles de almas! —gritaron como un solo, haciendo temblar las murallas de Ciudad Efebo.

—¡Pues adelante desgraciados; bailen con los muertos, beban con los demonios y follen cuantas almas quieran; pues mañana verán el abismo sin fin y los crepúsculos enteros de las ruinas del Hades!

El pandemonio se alzó desde los umbrales de la satisfacción y la crueldad. Ciudad Efebo caería.

El niño tramposo nuevamente había tirado los dados.

—**O—**

Al momento que los centinelas de las murallas observaron la movilización del ejército enemigo, corrieron presurosos a avisar a los comandantes a cargo de la defensa de la ciudad. Los Coroneles de la enorme armada de la Tierra, escandalizados por la inesperada batalla, se reunieron a puerta cerrada para intentar contrarrestar la embestida, y, mejor aún, la posibilidad de mandar al desgraciado mocoso Leonato, el astuto; con los pies por delante. Pero la realidad era muy distinta a las probabilidades. La ciudad había sido aislada por cerca de un mes y medio. Las provisiones escaseaban y los habitantes culpaban a los soldados, sin mencionar la ineptitud de los regentes. A las tres semanas del asedio la comida empezó a escasear; los hombres estaban desmoralizados, hambrientos y muchos habían optado por utilizar la violencia para vivir de manera placentera la poca vida que les quedaba. La situación estaba tan peliaguda que incluso el sake, la cerveza y el licor se había agotado hace dos semanas.

La población civil de Efebo hacia oídos sordos y las luchas internas entre oriundos y soldados era pan de cada día. Una fragmentación horrorosa había menoscabado el poder bélico; en tanto muchos de los combatientes habían huido camuflados por la noche, tentando a la suerte. En conclusión, anímicamente estaban por los suelos. Ya nadie esperaba menos que la aplastante derrota. Incluso las delegaciones diplomáticas habían fracasado rotundamente. Los tratados de guerra no eran más que acciones bursátiles caídas en el débil "puede ser"; y, si a todo el escenario se anexaba el frágil estado de Tzu-nii, podía decirse que, si los Zarences no acababan con Efebo, una guerra civil lo haría.

Ante tal panorama los líderes del Dragón discutieron diariamente si era una estratagema bien planeada o simplemente la fortuna de las circunstancias. Sea como fuera ahora debían hacer lo posible con los pocos recursos que les quedaban. Si bien, en medio del acalorado salón de guerra, los espíritus de los Coroneles fueron arrastrados hasta el más profundo terror cuando gritos altísimos se escucharon desde las afueras. Las voces irascibles asemejaban ser miles de millones y vociferaban entusiasmadas la pronta aniquilación de un país.

—¡Estamos acabados! ¡Una cuarta de las tropas desertó, los hombres en las murallas exteriores son menos de diez mil y las murallas interiores carecen de defensa! ¡Nadie quiere pelear! ¡Y los ciudadanos de Efebo no dudarán entregar la ciudad a la menor oportunidad! Si hoy caemos, nuestra resistencia será una comedia. ¡Ya nada les impedirá llegar hasta la Capital! — Se dejó caer en su puesto, escuchando como lebreles infernales ladraban enardecidos desde afuera—. ¡Dios!, jamás imaginé que llegaría este día. Quisiera haber muerto en Ciudad Ámbar. Ese destino era mil veces mejor que presenciar como la nación de nuestros padres es arrebatada por la debilidad de sus hijos.

—¡No necesitamos tú cobardía, Ryuuke!

—¿¡Cobardía!—Se levantó ofuscado—. ¡Los hechos no se pueden esconder tras palabras heroicas! ¡Defenderé mi Nación hasta el último aliento rancio de mis pulmones, e incluso en el suelo morderé a mis enemigos, pero no me pidas que me engañe! ¡Los superábamos cuatro a uno hace dos meses! ¿¡Y ahora!... ¡Déjame recordarte la situación, Coronel Goro!:

»¡El grueso de la tropas recaen en campesinos, artesanos y soldados comunes! ¡Los caballos están débiles pues la mayoría no ha comido en días! ¡Los ingenieros de las máquinas fueron los primeros en huir! ¡Y la gran mayoría de civiles son mujeres, niños y acianos que no pueden escapar por lo abrupto del terreno, sin contar las constantes incursiones en los alrededores de los Zarences!, ¡Sólo dios sabe cuántos lograron de verdad escapar! ¡A eso súmale que la mitad de los shinobis de la Aldea de la Roca perdieron la vida en esta campaña, y los que quedan están en su maldita aldea Oculta escondiéndose como ratas para defender su territorio! ¡Al nuevo Tsuchikage no le interesa la Nación del Dragón! ¡No les importamos un comino! ¡Y se excusa por custodiar en su aldea al Emperador y los Nobles, como si con ello pagasen su deuda con la Nación! —Gritó furibundo. Pero al comprender las verdades nuevamente se dejó caer en la silla, afligido. Aparte que los gritos de los Zarences no hacían sino incrementar. Suspiró profundamente y susurró: — Si tan sólo Ōnoki-sama estuviese vivo…

—No podemos valernos de los muertos, siquiera nombrarlos como escusa ante nuestra debilidad. Es un deshonor para la memoria de cualquier héroe.

Al escuchar tales palabras, los cuatro Coroneles regresaron la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada. Por la misma, un demacrado Tzu-nii ingresaba a paso lento, débil, ¡pero la fuerza de su espíritu distaba mucho de la oprobiosa enfermedad! La fuerza desbordante de su aura se podía catalogar como una ópera fabulosa que demandaba total atención, exigiendo ser escuchada y vista con máxima concentración. Los Coroneles se pusieron de pie en un segundo. Tzu-nii avanzó hasta la cabecera de la mesa y suavemente se sentó. Sus profundos ojos verdemar escrutaban duramente a los cuatro subalternos, sin embargo, dentro de aquella reprendida se escondía una disculpa culposa y una compresión piadosa. Los gritos enardecidos de los Zarences se oían altísimos desde lejos, desde el cielo, desde la tierra. Ante tal calamidad, Tzu-nii cerró los ojos y se apoyó hacia adelante. La situación era desastrosa y no podía evitar sentirse abrumado. ¿Quién pensaría que tras veinte años de victorias, él estuviese sintiendo en carne propia lo que debió haber sentido Chug-Faa cuando lo acorraló en las faldas del Vendaval del León?

—Informe—. Pidió casi en un susurró. Las costillas pulverizadas no le permitían alzar la voz.

—¡Señor!—Exclamó y se puso en pie. Era un hombre grande, algo encorvado, con una pequeña barriga prominente y un vasto cabello blanco, lacio y largo—. Goro, división de logística; le informa:

»Las comida durará ocho días más si racionalizamos una por día. En cuanto al agua y a los suministros básicos, tal vez nos duren otras tres semanas. El grano almacenado en los molinos del Sur dan abasto para la población civil, pero…

—¡No quiero estadísticas, Coronel Yuan Goro!—dijo lo más duro que el dolor le permitió a su voz—. ¿¡Qué posibilidades tenemos de soportar una arremetida como la que todos escuchamos!

—Bueno… si damos a los hombres un ración más para obtener fuerza y…

—¡Coronel!

—¡Muy pocas, señor! Me atrevería a decir que ninguna.

—Gracias—susurró calmado.

Goro bajó la mirada y tomó asiento. Tzu-nii respiró hondamente y prosiguió:

»No necesito saber más. Si los hombres no tienen por qué pelear, ni fuerzas para hacerlo; esto no es más que una extensión de lo inevitable. ¡Pero no podemos darnos por vencidos así como así! ¡Escuchen con atención, Coroneles! Tal vez está sea mi última noche y mi último intento por honrar mi nombre. ¡Las palabras que les diré, las ordenes que les impartiré, díganselas a cada soldado y shinobi valiente que defienda esta ciudad! Que quede claro: ¡No les habló como General ni como superior! ¡Les hablo como un habitante de la Nación del Dragón! ¡Les hablo como alguien que ha gozado del mayor don de la divinidad humana! Escuchad…

Las palabras que dijo en ese momento el Comandante General fueron susurros arrojados sin piedad en una etérea y árida realidad; y que a pesar de todo dio bríos nuevos y fervientes a la fe y a la esperanza. Su discurso era como lo último que queda después de caer a un profundo abismo; uno tan profundo que ni el poderoso sol era capaz de llegar, pero sólo de esa forma se construyen las leyendas. Al menos los coroneles, asombrados y enternecidos por la vehemente oratoria, así lo comprendieron. Lastimosamente la voz de Tzu-nii era tan queda que fue opacada atrozmente por las vociferadas sanguinarias del ejército enemigo.

Algunas lágrimas furtivas aparecieron en las comisuras de los ojos de dos de los cuatro Coroneles. Pero la determinación que se advirtió en las pupilas de los viejos recordó a cuando el fuego moribundo de una fogata es rociada por benzina y crece tanto y tan rápido que es capaz de ahogar entre sus fauces un bosque entero. Los Coroneles se pusieron de pie y saludaron a manera militar. Así, sin decir más palabras, salieron del salón con una sola consigna: morir.

Una vez quedó solo, Tzu-nii se levantó y caminó hasta una ventana que daba una vista panorámica de las murallas del Norte. Miró el cielo limpísimo y la luna que parecía una hoz gigantesca. Con paciencia fue bajando la mirada y no tardó en encontrarse millares y millares de lumbres amarillentas que se explayaban igual a un gusano de fuego segmentado. Observó atentamente por unos cuantos segundos; ¡y de repente todas las lumbres se apagaron y sólo quedo la negra vacuidad! Tzu-nii sonrió tenuemente. Leonato había empezado la ofensiva.

—Si ni tú sabes por dónde vas, ¡peor aún tus enemigos!—Se rió con genuina admiración, seguidamente completó: —. ¿Apagar todas las luces? ¡Qué mente tan brillante y trastornada!

—**O—**

_Cuarto de hora después._

Silencio.

Los altísimos gritos se cortaron abruptamente y por instantes pareció que las aclamaciones de muerte sólo fueron ilusiones creadas por traviesos espíritus para su vulgar diversión. De un minuto a otro el silencio anegó el estado de vigilia y los centinelas advirtieron una negra marea uniforme difuminarse desde los cimientos de los muros mientras la oscuridad se dilataba desenfocando kilómetros interminables a tal punto que no se podía ver más allá de tres o cuatro pies. Los halitos intemperantes evocados desde los umbrales del terror se esparcían cansinos a través de las bocas de los guerreros repartidos en las torres y los pasadizos de las murallas. Potentísimos farolas fueron traídas para poder disolver la negrura que causaba una insospechada angustia, muchísima más aterradora que los propios Zarences ocultos dentro de la vacuidad. Los faroles desterraron las espesas tinieblas e iluminaron radiantes las rocas, las tiendas militares y la explanada seca. Suspiraron aliviados ante la falta de vida, pero había algo depravado en la tranquilidad que sentían, en esa calma lisonjera. ¿Dónde estaban aquellos lebreles rabiosos que aullaban con sádica satisfacción? La respuesta a la fatal pregunta llegó cuando desde las catacumbas que separaban las murallas interior y exterior emergieron como hormigas los Zarences matando a cuanta alma suplicante de clemencia encontrasen. Diez, veinte, cincuenta, cien, mil hombres cayeron muertos acuchillados de frente o por la espalda, y el espacio entre las murallas poco a poco se fue llenado de aquellos lebreles infernales que corrían junto al viento, azotando con juicio desquiciado la piedad y convirtiendo a todo enemigo en una retórica hermosa, que compraría con cada litro de sangre, las hojas donde el valor de su Gloria sería escrita por siglos dentro de la efímera eternidad. Los rugidos enardecidos ya no presagiaban la aniquilación; ahora más bien eran alaridos de angustia que violentaban la noche y daban el aviso pervertido que la carnicería sólo había comenzado pues no estarían satisfechos de Gloria sino hasta que vasijas enteras fueran llenadas con sangre.

En tan reducido espacio (poco más de seis metros entre la pared exterior e interior) el hedor de los cuerpos era insoportable. La caída de las vísceras, el susurro resbaladizo de los fluidos, las cacofonías borborigmos de los moribundos esparcían en el ambiente una sinfonía macabra y deliciosa que iba en _decrescendo_ con cada hombre y animal muerto. Los pocos caballos que estaban en la batalla daban relinchidos tétricos cuando las panzas les eran abiertas y caían al suelo cagando u orinando, esparciendo un olor a muerte que, aunque detestable y degenerado, era el dulce aroma de la victoria. Una simple hora y once mil muertos rellenaron los seis metros de separación entre las murallas. Para la ocupada parca debía ser un trabajo demasiado fácil recoger las almas pues simplemente tenía que recorrer ese pasadizo y, como quién cosecha, acumular las almas a puñados enteros.

Dentro de los muros los civiles recogían cuanto podían de las casas y salían corriendo hacia la salida sur. Ya no importaba el género, país u origen, los Zarences no distinguirían títulos o posesiones pues, al igual que la muerte y el sufrimiento, ellos no los discriminarían y los tratarían como lo que eran: simples seres inanimados que rodaban en el espacio monótono del tiempo; y que, por pocas horas, les servirían para satisfacer esa aflicción innegable. Era de antemano sabido que el honor del cual se vanagloriaban los ejércitos de Mileto, el glorioso; Milo, el hermoso; Tsukune, el gentil; no se ampliaba a las tropas que los invadían. Leonato, el astuto; era un hombre que no creía en la piedad. Para Leonato la piedad era sinónimo de debilidad y la debilidad era un axioma contra la divinidad del hombre. Siendo el hombre divino al trascender de los sentimientos vánales de la ira, venganza y clemencia. La piedad no era sino el derivado del conformismo, de aquello que siente el hombre en presencia de todo lo que hay de constante en el sufrimiento humano y lo une con el ser paciente, incapaz de avanzar. Tan sencillo como eso. Las mujeres serían putas; los hombres, muertos; y a los niños los mandarían como premios a Zaratustra para diversión de pervertidos, desgraciados y burgueses. Tardó un suspiro para que el fuego se extendiese por las calles, casas, mansiones; enredándose por entre los postes, matando todo recuerdo, toda vida renuente, siendo heraldo de un renacimiento; pero para renacer se necesita primero que todo lo habido muera, y nadie estaba dispuesto a tal sacrificio. Así, en medio de la desesperanza des-encarnizada por la zozobra, lo impensable ocurrió. Los orgullosos soldados de la Nación de la Tierra aparecieron formándose en las calles, en los rincones, en cada espacio recóndito. ¡Todos tenían miradas férreas y ardientes que incluso el fuego sintió calor por lo apasionado de los espíritus!

—¡Soy Sabasike Ryuuke! —Gritó a todo pulmón desde la terraza de un edificio. El fuego lo iluminaba desde abajo, haciéndole parecer un gigante. De cabello corto y raso, estatura moderada y fisonomía robusta; el viejo guerrero, antes quejumbroso, ahora estaba anegado en fe. Sin embargo los soldados no lo regresaron a mirar, simplemente marcharon hacia el frente hasta las enormes puertas de madera en donde unos pocos valientes dejaban cada gramo de aliento para evitar que cayesen. —¡Coronel de los ejércitos Imperiales de la Nación de la Tierra! —Continuó furibundo, gritando hasta que su voz muera en la afonía exasperante de la victoria: — ¡Esta noche estamos en las fauces del infierno, en las fauces del terror y la desesperanza! ¡Pero seguimos aquí dándole cara con una sonrisa porque, ¿quién si no nosotros para estimar nuestro valor? ¿Somos pequeños, débiles e insignificantes? ¡Pues una cerilla lo es, y eso no evita que tenga el potencial para terminar con hectáreas de bosques, Imperios y Naciones! ¡Nosotros también tenemos ese poder; cada uno, cada hombre que se lleve a un desgraciado invasor será el detonante de la gloriosa llamarada que sembrará el ideal en todo habitante de la Nación del poderoso Dragón! ¡No peleen por su orgullo, no peleen por su patria ni por la madre que les parió, ni por los hijos que dejan, siquiera por el honor! ¡Peleen porque han sido propietarios del don más grande que el hombre ha sabido alcanzar! ¡Peleen porque han podido reír, amar, llorar, odiar a quiénes ustedes han elegido! ¡Peleen porque han decidido morir hoy, porque han deseado acabar aquí, porque han resuelto bridar su vida por su esposa, madre, hijos! ¡Nadie les ha impuesto nada! ¡Nadie les ha obligado a nada! ¡Por eso yo, Sabasike Ryuuke, pelearé hasta que mi mirada sea tan intensa que los desgraciados tendrán que apartar la vista de mi pútrido cadáver por miedo a que ésta los pueda herir! ¡Pelearé porque nací con ese don tan grande que me ha brindado mis ancestros! ¡Pelearé porque mis hijos puedan preservar esa divinidad! ¡Pelearé porque nací con la gracia divina de la libertad y moriré aferrándome a ella! ¡Nací libre y moriré libre! ¿¡Díganme soldados! ¿¡Cuántos hombres libres morirán hoy!

Los coléricos gritos de los valerosos soldados de la Tierra se levantaron desde las fangosas aguas del fracaso, y la noche fue invadida nuevamente por vigorosos rugidos, pero esta vez clamaban una sola palabra: libertad. La guerra sería encarnizada, cruel y vistosa. Ya no se pertenecía, no tenían nada que perder y todo que ganar. Sin duda repetir la esencia de las palabras de Tzu-nii había sido una sabia decisión por parte del Coronel. Si bien el viejo soldado se lamentó por no tener la elocuencia de Tzu-nii y haber dado un discurso tan pobre a comparación del original.

A lo lejos de los envalentonados Dragones, sobre la terraza de una de las torres de la muralla exterior, Leonato miraba como los guerreros enemigos se formaban y hacían trincheras en cada esquina de la ciudad. ¿Un laberinto? Pelearía en un laberinto y al final de las bifurcaciones y trampas estaría el monstruo minotauro esperándolo, haciendo estrategias prodigiosas y brillantes. Sonrió como nunca antes. La noche era deliciosa. Un cordero haciendo de lobo le esperaba en las sombras, y, al parecer, aunque se lo comió; los otros lobos lo vieron. ¿Qué pasa cuando un lobo mira a otro lobo matar a uno de los suyos y comerlo? Incluso Leonato tuvo que rendirle honores al cordero disfrazado de lobo.

—Vieja gloria—llamó Leonato a uno de sus Tenientes. El maduro hombre le regresó a ver y el astuto continuó: — Reparte las divisiones en fracciones de cuatro mil, que las fracciones rodeen las murallas y achiquen el espacio lo más que puedan. También manda a los bellatores hacia el sur y dales la orden que impidan a los ciudadanos escapar. Ya que entramos a la ciudad, se me ha ocurrido una idea—. Alzó el brazo y señalo el borde interno de las murallas—. Pelear allí, con los obstáculos de las casas y los numerosos escondites nos significará la derrota a largo plazo. Ellos conocen cada acceso y nosotros no. Aún nos superan en número y Tzu-nii ha sabido hacerles renunciar a la vida. Ordena que no derriben las puertas, al contrario: manda que las refuercen desde afuera. ¡Que no puedan salir de esta ratonera! Si es necesario construiremos otro muro interno para quitarles espacio. Nadie saldrá de aquí. ¡Una semana de verdadero asedio en un territorio demasiado reducido! ¡Ha! ¡Ganaremos sin violencia, querida vieja gloria! ¡Además, la rubia al parecer escapó! ¡Ya no tengo ganas de pelear!

Leonato, el astuto; dio la espalda a la ciudad y miró hacia el cielo, a la benévola luna menguante. Tal vez no llegaría primero a la Capital del Dragón, pero podía hacer algo más grande con la desesperación de Efebo. Después de todo, ya no se trataba de cuando caería; la mítica Ciudad Efebo ya estaba apresada, condenada y prontamente muerta.

—**O—**

_Décimo día de Enero. Aldea Oculta de la Arena._

¿Escuchas el viento que susurra intranquilo porque en la brisa a oído que más allá de las doradas arenas un poderoso dragón ha sido herido de muerte? ¿Escuchas cómo el bisbiseo vetusto de los años reza piadoso, rogando a los espíritus de la tierra que den cuentas sobre la sangre que ha absorbido la madre poderosa? ¿Has visto cómo el cielo se tiñe en un angustioso color moribundo pues ha observado a los Imperios caer y ser arrogados al abismo austero de la nostalgia y la melancolía?

Un tenue susurro inaudible, un insoslayable viento que acarrea las verdades que se quieren ignorar. La vida siempre sufre bajo las terribles mutilaciones del desastre ubicuo, y no queda más que la destrozada cara de la naturaleza del hombre; bella, cruel e injuzgable. Cada sentimiento expresado o pensado se reflejaba en el vasto erial de arena, extendido hasta donde el cielo y la tierra se unen con pasión desesperada; tan fuerte y tan ardiente es, que se confunden en una llamarada carmesí degradando los ostentosos colores peregrinos del oro y el mar. El sol va bajando separando a aquellos amantes furtivos y, como señal de la trágica despedida, los rayos proyectan sombras fuertes que se extienden para ocultar cualquier lágrima de cualesquier cosas viva o inerte.

—Kazekage-sama, los invitados han llegado y la esperan.

Sus evocaciones armoniosas se detuvieron. Regresó la mirada de refilón y observó a su antiguo sensei. Y, como quien sonríe en un entierro, la bellísima Kazekage le brindó un vaporoso regocijo de alegría y volvió a mirar hasta los ardientes desiertos de su nación. Podía jurar que estaba dentro de una pintura hermosísima que se congelaría en cualquier instante. En los perfiles de la distancia observaba como el sol ponía a contraluz la inmensidad y abarcaba bajo su ala luminosa las sinuosas siluetas. La bastedad del paisaje se dividía en tres; abajo todo era negro, en la mitad parecía que el cielo se engalanaba en rojo, como si escondiese una ciudad en llamas que se despidia en añorante nostalgia; y, arriba, el reflejo azulado del hermosísimo cielo cobijaba ya algunas estrellas extraviadas. Siempre le había gustado la terraza de la torre Kazekage. Se agarró a las barandillas y cerró los ojos, dejando que el aire seco le mime el rostro y le apacigüe el alma marchita.

—Baki-sensei… —dijo la Kazekage melancólica—ayer soñé que me encontraba en la ciudad, y un fango denso aparecía de pronto en rojo y negro, como un espejo cuando la lámpara circula en la pieza vecina. "Buena suerte", gritaba yo; y veía en el cielo un mar de llamas; y a derecha, y, a izquierda, todas las cosas ardían como un millar de rayos. Ese cielo del fondo me recuerda lo que vi. Tal vez debí haber muerto en la noche de las bestias.

—Temari-sama…

—Soy un juguete. El juguete del Hokage. Todas las personas que se refugian delante los muros de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, han llegado buscando la protección de su nombre. Ellos creen que la arena los protegerá de los Zarences. Creen que la guerra nunca les alcanzará aquí. La gran mayoría de la gente que fue desplazada desde la Nación de la Tierra pone su fe en un monstruo camuflado. Y me han hecho responsable de sus vidas. Soy mujer, una mujer de carne y hueso que también sufre y llora; y tal vez por esa condición soy tan buen juguete. Mi padre los habría echado sin pensar… pero yo no puedo. Cada vez que veo los pobres campamentos de los ciudadanos del Dragón, cuando miro su tristeza y lo que los padres ruegan por sus hijos, cuando veo a las mujeres venderse por un poco de agua y comida… ¿De verdad creen que el desierto los protegerá? ¿De verdad piensan qué yo los protegeré cuando no puedo ni alzar mi voz? Soy una mujer, una mujer que también sufre y llora; y tal vez por esa condición soy la peor líder que esta aldea puede tener.

—No, Kazekage-sama. Es por esa condición que es la mejor de todos nosotros. Temari-sama, cualquier shinobi de esta aldea dará la vida por su causa; aunque eso signifique desaparecer y evolucionar.

—Evolución… que palabra más cruel.

Temari giró sobre sí misma y avanzó hasta la puerta. Su belleza había sido endulzada por el sufrimiento, y, oh pobres mortales, no hay hermosura más grande que la de una mujer golpeada por la vida. Pasó de largo sin mirar nada más que las escaleras. Baki la siguió en silencio, orgulloso de su pupila, de su líder.

A los quince minutos las puertas subterráneas de un viejo salón de guerra se abrió. Los funestos invitados observaron silenciosos a la hermosa perla del desierto ingresar con paso firme y una mirada férrea. De aquella reunión, únicamente cinco personas sabían; y dos ya estaban muertas. Así de importante era. Temari miró con cuidado a los hombres. Su aura de poder era inmensa, y su crueldad demasiado conocida donde fuere que la violencia se presentase. Temari siguió cautelosamente hasta la cabecera de la mesa, con un deje elegante apartó las vestimentas oficiales de Kage y se sentó. Los hombres sencillamente la miraron, irritados.

—Esta reunión es demasiado peligrosa para ustedes y para mí—comenzó Temari—, por lo tanto iremos directo al grano. Ustedes quieren algo que yo puedo ofrecerles. Y yo tengo una petición que sólo ustedes pueden asegurarme. Algo tan elemental desde que el hombre es hombre. Para no alargar esto, díganme las condiciones de su líder, Akatsukis.

—La Aldea de la Arena ha decaído mucho—dijo con voz ronca el más bajito de los hombres—. Hasta siento pena por mi antigua aldea, al observar lo bajo que han caído. Creer que el hogar de Akasuna no _Sasori_ está en tal estado, es triste.

—Lo sé. Que un traidor diga eso, demuestra la veracidad de las palabras. No hay deshonor más grande para la Arena.

—¡Cuida tus palabras, mocosa!

—Hey, Hey… no estamos para pelear entre nosotros, maestro. Mira preciosa, ya que has molestado al impaciente del maestro, yo continuaré, si te parece.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Ah, olvido que hay lugares donde no me conocen. Perdón preciosa, mi nombre es Deidara. Soy un antiguo shinobi de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas.

—Deidara… no pensé que fuese tan joven aquel de quién se decía sería el próximo Tsuchikage.

—Dadas las circunstancias, pues mejor que no—sonrió— ¿cierto?

—¡Basta de tonterías! ¡No me gusta esperar! ¡Como dijo la mujer, este lugar está lleno de los shinobis de Konoha y no soporto estar aquí! Seré directo: Entréganos el contenedor que tiene al Shukaku. Esa es la condición para cualquier negociación. Mejor dicho, es eso o…

—¿O qué? Se enfrentarán a los shinobis de Konoha, a Itachi, a su mascota Namikaze. ¿Crees que el grandioso Sasori de las Arenas Rojas durará más de un minuto frente a Itachi, o su demonio?

Un kunai pasó rozándole la mejilla, más no la lastimó pues fue desviado por una invisible barrera de viento. Temari se mantuvo tranquila y volvió a su posición original.

—Al parecer no eres sólo una irrespetuosa.

—¡Qué más da! Las verdades deben ser dichas. Y, tú, Sasori, eres consiente que un shinobi de élite sabe cuando una batalla no puede ser ganada. Itachi es invencible. Algunos dicen que su poder es divino. Y que, para llegar a él, tienes que pasar a un hombre que hace temblar el infierno. Akatsuki, las aldeas ocultas, millares de shinobis, son nada a comparación de su grandeza. Si lo sabré yo, que su demonio acabó con mi aldea en una noche. Itachi los conoce, sabe el peligro que representan y lo acribillará de en un sólo tiro—se retiró el sombrero demostrando uno rostro cincelado por ángeles y ninfas. Tomó un poco de agua y continuó: — Mi nación está en el filo del kunai. Después de Ciudad Efebo, la capital del Dragón y la Aldea de la Roca no tardarán en caer. Según mis espías, el malnacido que mató a todo ser viviente en Ciudad Efebo se dirige hacia la Capital del Viento. No soy tan ingenua para creer que Itachi ayudará a mi Nación o a mi aldea. Y mis shinobis serán los primeros en morir para probar la fuerza de los Zarences. Así de retorcida es la genialidad de Itachi. Sus jefes saben eso, los Zarences también. No es difícil imaginar que primero oprimirán todas las Naciones Elementales para después ir con carne de cañón fresca a pelear contra la Nación del Fuego. ¿Qué nos queda a los demás? ¿Ser simples juguetes?

—Y después dicen que los rubios somos huecos—rió Deidara fuertemente—. Maestro, esta chica es algo especial.

—Ya veo—gruñó Sasori—. Entonces, mujer, ¿qué propones?

—Sé que han estado investigando sobre los juegos de guerra que se llevan a cabo aquí, en la Arena. Pero ni tú, el más grande espía que nuestra nación engendró, ha podido tener información confiable. Es más, ni siquiera los shinobis de Konoha saben porque entrenan en tácticas, y muchas veces lo hacen en lugares secretos. Con decir que ni los altos mandos del Fuego conocen muy bien el porqué. Para muchos es entrenamiento contra la guerra, para otros es algo natural dado lo que sucede ahora en la Nación del Dragón, y para otros, como ustedes, saben que esto va más allá de cualquier evento fortuito.

—¡Habla claro¡

—No tan fácil, señores de la Luna Roja. Y antes que piensen en sacarme lo que sé—demostró su cuello donde tenía tatuado un sello—. Mi vida, y la vida de los dos que conocen lo que yo, terminará en un santiamén. Sólo necesito enviarle chakra al sello. ¿Son tus hilos tan rápidos, maestro Sasori?

—Mocosa…

—Ha, ha. ¿Eres soltera?

—¡Deidara! ¡Cierra la maldita boca!

»Bien, mocosa. Escuchamos. Pero te lo advierto…

—Mis condiciones—continuó Temari. Deidara contenía la risa y Sasori estaba pensando seriamente en acabarla—. Primero: Si lo que sé es cierto, ustedes son aliados de los Zarences; Luna Roja. No sé de qué forma y no sé por qué, pero el Mizukage los protege. Ignoro si es su líder, tampoco me interesa. Lo único de lo que quiero asegurarme es que las personas de mi nación tengan derecho a vivir. Que no haya matanzas como las de Ciudad Ámbar y Ciudad Efebo. Mi aldea está apresada por Itachi, y si queremos revelarnos nos matará sin piedad como lo hizo con Kiku. Yo asumiré la traición de darse el caso, lo único que pido de ustedes es protección para mi gente en la Nación del Agua.

»Segundo: el demonio de Konoha puso a dormir a mi hermano, Gaara, en un coma muy profundo; y el Shukaku está en similar condición. Mi hermano es una vasija viva. Sé que ustedes están buscando a los bijū, y Chiyo-baa-sama ha estado ideando un plan para separar los entes. Tendrán al ichibi, pero regresarán a mi hermano.

»Tercero: Si cumplen con las dos condiciones, y ponen a mi Nación bajo su protección, estaré más que gustosa de unirme a ustedes contra Itachi. Mis cien mil shinobis y yo.

—Se oye muy bien. Que trampa hay, kunochi.

—Vaya, pase de ser mocosa a kunochi—se llevó el vaso de agua a la boca. Tomó suavemente el contenido, bajó el vaso y continuó: —. En fin. No hay ninguna trampa. Los líderes debemos ver por nuestros pueblos. El Yondaime Tsuchikage no escuchó y las consecuencias son una Nación esclavizada, fragmentada, rota. Los pobres civiles de la Tierra se protegen bajo la sombra del desierto.

»Fue un éxodo masivo. El quinto día de este mes, cuando la barbarie de Ciudad Efebo se escuchó, los habitantes de la Nación del Dragón empezaron a llenar los alrededores de la Arena. Sólo dios sabe cuántos han muerto en esos campamentos. Y, ellos, idolatran a los shinobis de Konoha pues ven ahí la única salvación. ¡Qué mal está el mundo cuando los que debían protegerlos, los han abandonado! ¡Ahora únicamente cambian de dueño: La decisión está entre el Zar y el Hokage! Si es así, prefiero al Zar. Al menos tendremos la oportunidad de vivir.

—Interesante. Escucharé lo que tienes que decir.

Los integrantes de la habitación tornaron la mirada hacia la parte oscura. Desde esas brumosas tinieblas, un ser enmascarado hizo acto de presencia. A Temari le recorrió una insospechada angustia, y, sin saber por qué, sintió que su vida ya no le pertenecía. En cuanto a Deidara y Sasori, simplemente lo dejaron pasar y volvieron a ver hacia la Kazekage. El ser enmascarado continuó:

—Tus palabras son verdaderas. Ni yo, ni mis mejores espías han podido decirme que planea Itachi. El maldito es de cuidado, y es el segundo hombre que respeto y odio. Sólo un grupo selecto conoce las razones. Ni siquiera los comandantes, que están entrenándolos, saben muy bien… ¡Esparció rumores dentro de sus aliados! ¡Hasta para mí, eso es macabro! ¡Y quienes lo saben, son intocables pues no salen de Konoha!

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Temari e intentó calmarse. Se suponía que no había nadie más, y ese ser había salido de la nada, literalmente.

—Es el big boss de la Luna Roja, señorita—. Respondió Deidara.

—Tranquila Kazekage. No tengo intención de pelear—desapareció y volvió a aparecer al lado de Temari—. Todas tus peticiones serán concedidas. No puedo desperdiciar a una mujer tan valiosa y valiente—le dijo mientras le apartaba unos cuantos mechones de cabello hacia atrás. Temari estaba paralizada de terror. Ese ser le recordaba a Itachi, peor aún, le recordaba al demonio del Hokage—. Si tú lograste saber lo que ninguno de mis hombres pudo, eso es de admirar. Te doy mi palabra, Kazekage.

—Tú palabra no me sirve. Somos shinobis, ¿olvidas? — dijo reuniendo todo su valor, y el de su otra vida.

—Mujeres, mujeres… que haremos con ustedes. Debes confiar en mí, Temari-san. Te lo juro por mi sangre que cumpliré la promesa. Además, sea lo que sea que Itachi haga, lo soportaré, pero tu débil nación…

—Es un trato—le brindó la mano.

—Si—. Contestó y recogió suavemente la finísima mano callosa de la mujer.

—En ese caso, te lo contaré. Itachi planea enviar sus tropas hasta la Aldea de la Lluvia, no sé cuándo, pero sé que quiere eliminar la base de la Luna Roja y…

El extraño enmascarado desapareció. Temari quedó con la palabra en la boca, mientras Sasori se retiró lentamente y Deidara suspiró y dijo:

—Esto se pondrá feo.

El enmascarado reapareció en la terraza de la Torre Kazekage, mirando a la dirección de Konoha.

—¡Itachi, Itachi, Itachi! ¿¡Invadir la lluvia! ¡Estupideces! ¡Vas tras el rinnegan, malnacido! AHRGGG! —vociferó al cielo haciendo que truenos cayeran como tambores rabiosos.

Esa noche del décimo día de Enero, llovió torrencialmente en el desierto. Fue extraño pues la temporada seca estaba en pleno auge. Por tanto, muchos refugiados alabaron el fenómeno como un milagro de dios, sin saber que el causante estaba rebosante de ira.

* * *

**Notas.**

**[1]** Palabra del latín que significa _guerrero_. La utilizaré para identificar a los mejores soldados de Leonato.


	31. Ganar o Morir III

**Ganar o Morir **

* * *

Nadie lo esperó. Jamás imaginaron tal brutalidad. Apenas podían imaginar que estaban dentro de una cruel pesadilla que se hacía más real cada tras segundo. Aliadas, muertas. Aliados lobos, muertos. El frío valle reducido gracias a esporádicos lengüetazos de fuego que lamieron los fríos bosques. Gritos perniciosos juntándose débilmente en la oscuridad. Gritos lastimeros de lujuria desbocada. Las hermosas Nereidas siendo violadas hasta romperles las caderas, luego asesinadas o esclavizadas. Si bien seguían luchando como perras fieles a una causa, a un amo. Soportaron la envestida por tres agonizantes horas; combatiendo como fieras, ¡muriendo como fieras! Pero al morir la penúltima de ellas, la capitana se hundió en la vergüenza y salió corriendo hasta la puerta de Rodin. No fue un acto de cobardía. Al contrario, se armó de valor y corrió a contar la situación al clan.

La noche solemne acaeció en los perfiles del fin del mundo, bordando miles de estrellas afiladas colocadas sistemáticamente a través del ominoso éter brumoso. El viento helado había barrido las señas de batalla, amortiguando el dolor tan profundo que sentían las pocas desgraciadas capturadas para ser subastadas como artículos deliciosos en la venta de esclavos de Zaratustra. Se encendieron varios hachones en medio del bosque y los Zarences aprovecharon el calor que emanaba el lago para hacer su campamento al filo de la orilla. Recogieron a los lobos muertos de los alrededores, los desollaron y utilizaron las pieles. Nada podía desperdiciarse, ¡nada _debía_ desperdiciarse! Lobos y mujeres servían para dar calor a las heladas almas de los guerreros, sea de una forma u otra.

En medio de la gélida nocturna, un par de Zarences empujaban a una Nereida que apenas se mantenía en pie. Caminaba erráticamente y cuantiosas lágrimas lamían sus mejillas. Llegaron a una herida al filo del bosque, cerca al lago. Ahí, la Nereida pudo observar una tienda militar de color azul. No alcanzó a detallarla claramente pues, sin aviso, fue violentamente arrojada adentro. La desdichada estaba desnuda y no podía mantenerse en pie gracias al dolor punzante de los muslos, sin contar los numerosos cortes que le decoraban la lechosa piel. Si bien el aire helado le acribillaba el cuerpo, aquel dolor era despreciable comparado al deshonor que le atiborraba el corazón. Se encogió hasta estar de rodillas, bajó la cabeza y su tenue llanto opacó el sonido de los hachones quemándose.

—No debes llorar, noble guerrera Akashia. Perdí más hombres que en cualquiera de mis incursiones. ¡Y Dios sabe que han sido muchas y brutales! Mantente firme mujer de sangre guerrera. El cuerpo ha de ser roto, la sangre ha de ser vertida y la humillación ha de ser tu compañera; ¡pero levanta la cabeza y ofrece al mundo tu fiereza!

La Nereida escuchó las palabras con desazón. A pesar que la voz, claramente femenina, tenía un toque dulzón e hipnótico. Con cuidado fue levantando el rostro y no tardó mucho en observar el suntuoso interior de la tienda. Exquisitos grabados decoraban las paredes de plástico, dibujos de gloriosas contiendas y utópicos valles y cerros. Al fondo, un laureado conjunto de telas finísimas se tejían magistralmente formando una recamara digna de un rey. Ahí, ataviada por sedas y perfumes, la Nereida alcanzó a observar a una mujer extraordinaria: Alta, de piel hermosamente blanca. De rostro ligeramente ovalado terminando en una barbilla angulada, de labios carnosos y nariz pequeña y delicada. Más, sus ojos; sus hermosos ojos que robaban al hielo su color, eran tan ardientes como el más fogoso fuego. La mujer se levantó del cómodo lecho y la Nereida consiguió apreciarla en plenitud: De cuerpo precioso y robusto, enfatizado regiamente por las piernas gruesas y la cintura estrecha; vestía una especie de semi-armadura entre cobriza y platinada, dejando al descubierto los hombros, el compacto abdomen y, a manera de corpiño, los grandes senos. La mujer caminó hasta la Nereida. Las botas metálicas que llevaba resonaron en el suelo y las vibraciones de los guantes de acero, que le cubrían hasta unas pulgadas debajo de los hombros, repicaron como campanillas en un funeral.

—Soy Artemis. Dueña de las tierras del Norte. Libertadora de los Atrios. Ama de doscientos mil hombres. Gobernante de diez veces esa cantidad. Señora de los Mares y Guerrera del divino Zar: Nemrod trigésimo, el justo. Decidme, guerrera Akashia, ¿cuál es vuestro nombre?

Artemis se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de la Nereida. Con suavidad le levantó el rostro por el mentón hasta que sus gélidos ojos azules se toparon con los rojos exaltados de la Akashia. La nereida, la miró embelesada. El rostro de Artemis, la justa; era más hermoso de cerca; y, su larguísimo cabello castaño, delicadamente ceñido en una trenza aristócrata, despedía un olor a lirio y jazmín.

—Mi…mi nombre es… es…—al sentir la llama extinguirse en su valor, quiso ser partícipe de una muestra del orgullo de su clan, ¡de su orgullo! De sus labios un espeso líquido rojizo emanó abundante. Entonces, con una sonrisa de enamorada, suspiró: —_nadie_.

La Nereida se precipitó suavemente hacia adelante, dejando que su frente descansase en el hombro de Artemis, la justa. La General esbozó una gran sonrisa. ¡Que noble mujer guerrera! Se había suicidado mordiéndose la lengua antes de sentir con más apremio la lúgubre caricia de la humillación.

* * *

_**Tercera Parte: Friné, la Akashia; Artemis, la justa y Mei, la guardiana. **_

Se hallaba parada sobre la densa estepa mientras miraba fijamente las colosales puertas que resguardaban una historia tan antigua como el mito. Después de unos segundos muy largos, se acercó al declive franqueado por dos feroces guerreros quienes mantenían sus espadas en posición de ataque. Grácilmente se arrimó a las figuras, no mayores a la altura de una persona. Cerró los ojos y se retiró unos gruesos guantes. Ya despojada de las prendas, alargó la mano izquierda y delineó pausadamente la efigie más cercana.

_En una noche de fuegos decadentes,_

_en un rincón del cielo solitario,_

_agoniza un gigante,_

_en su tierra ahogada en sangre…_

Detalló con cuidado la barbilla, los labios, el cuello, la gruesa armadura; siguió por el brazo y terminó deslizando el dedo medio por el filo de la espada sostenida férreamente por el guerrero petrificado. Al llegar a la punta, bordeó con cuidado un pequeño agujero que separaba las armas de los contrincantes.

_¿Qué bestia hay que adorar?_

_¿A quién ha de alquilarse?_

_Ya cansada está de la caminata,_

_y el fardo, y el hastío, y la cólera._

Se detuvo. Respiró profundamente. El aire gélido entró a sus pulmones enfriándola hasta lo más íntimo; en tanto éste, sinuoso y efímero, dotó oxigeno helado a su fogoso corazón. Sólo entonces el cálido aliento que escapaba desde sus turgentes labios se mezcló con el ambiente ofreciendo la extraña ilusión que poco a poco su alma se disolvía.

_Tiene cerrados los ojos a cualquier luz._

_La ira y la piedad se anegan en el alma,_

_abriendo en el corazón un camino flameante,_

_que resguarda sortilegios como espadas._

—¡Tráiganlo! —Dijo en voz alta.

Dos hombres maduros se acercaron con paso liviano desde el batallón formado a unos diez metros atrás de la mujer. Con ellos llevaron a un adolescente. El cabello blanco, la palidez de la piel y los irises rojos delataban que se trataba de un miembro del clan Akashia. El adolescente peleaba contra sus captores con rebeldía. No le importaba estar semidesnudo o que varias heridas se apreciasen en su torso, siquiera los sellos que lo mantenían encadenado. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, pero su orgullo era lo único que no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Pelearía hasta que todo su cuerpo dejase de moverse. Así eran los hombres del antiguo y temido clan Akashia. Bruscamente los shinobis lo levantaron. Uno de ellos le golpeó en la nuca y el adolescente perdió fuerza, sin embargo puso cada miligramo de energía en hacerse más pesado. No permitiría que sus captores lo traten a voluntad. Los soldados lo arrastraron con malicia, dejando que los pies descalzos del muchacho se hiriesen al contacto con las piedras y la nieve. Al poco rato llegaron hasta su oficial al mando: Temuri Mei; kunochi poderosa, respetada, comandante de la tercera facción del Mizukage. Mei giró sobre sí misma, dio dos pasos y levantó el rostro del adolescente dejando que sus perfiles casi se rozasen.

—Muchacho, —empezó Mei—esto no tiene por qué ser más doloroso para ti. Del otro lado del bosque los Zarences han terminado con las _Nereidas._ Ellos no tardarán en llegar y arrasarán las puertas de ser necesario. Dime como entrar. Prometo que no le pasará nada a tu clan.

—Maldita bruja—dijo burlón el joven. Mei sonrió, y se acercó más.

—No me importan tus insultos. Puedes llamarme como quieras.

»Vamos, no quiero desperdiciar a un niño tan hermoso. Únicamente dime como abrir las puertas. Nadie te culpará. Sólo un indicio... Un solo indicio y podrás regresar con tu clan. No seas valiente. No seas un héroe—. Se acopló más a él y le susurró al oído:—No eres tan fuerte, precioso.

—Silva-sama te despedazará. Friné-sama hará de tu alma un omelette y se la dará a los perros del hades. ¿Quieres entrar? —Rió—. ¿Por qué quieres morir tan pronto, kunochi?

—Tan altanero. Siempre desafiante. ¡Muerto antes que dejar tu orgullo! Me encantan los hombres como tú. En verdad me gustan—se separó del muchacho y le apretó el mentón con fuerza—. Tus hermanos murieron antes de dejarse atrapar. Tú mataste a diez de mis shinobis antes de caer rendido. Según dicen, hay dos cosas que distinguen a los hombres del clan Akashia: el orgullo y la lujuria. He visto los alcances del primero, y no me molestaría ver los alcances del segundo. Pero en verdad necesito hablar con tu líder.

—Te creo Kunochi… pero no a ellos—dijo desviando la mirada hacia el sector sur. Mei lo imitó.

En dicho sector se encontraba un contingente mucho más pequeño que los numerosos shinobis escoltas de la Aldea de la Niebla. Eran fácilmente identificables pues estaban recubiertos por macizas y pesadas pieles de animales. Tal vez eran unos cien hombres, acompañados por una sola mujer. Se destacaban ampliamente de cualquier oriundo del Continente Elemental. Altos, con músculos poderosos y definidos; de contextura sumamente robusta y rostros como piedra. Quizá, el más pequeño de ellos rozaba el metro noventa. Incluso la mujer era absurdamente alta y fuerte, físicamente hablando. Sin embargo el más magnífico de entre todos era el hombre que siempre acompañaba a la mujer. Asombrosamente alto, excepcionalmente corpulento; con un abdomen minúsculo a comparación de los pectorales y la espalda. Y, si se detallaba mejor las piernas, más precisamente los muslos, eran extraordinarios: potentes, grandes, atléticos, como los de un saltamontes si cabía la comparación entre proporciones. El joven Akashia se había fijado en ellos desde que se les unieron en la entrada al valle. No interactuaban con nadie, y sólo la mujer hablaba con Mei. Conversaciones tan cortas que simplemente eran para informar alguna cosa. Fuera de ello, el grupo no se relacionaba con los shinobis. No se debía ser genio para entender que eran Zarences. Nunca, en todos los lugares que había recorrido junto a sus difuntos hermanos en los dos años de autoexilio, había visto seres similares.

—No puedes controlarlos y por tanto no puedes mantener tu promesa. Soy joven, no estúpido. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, que esas puertas nunca se van a…

Hasta ahí llegó el discurso. Las formidables moles empezaron a crujir ante la atónita mirada del joven, y la de todos los demás, incluyendo a Mei. La tierra bajo los pies de los presentes empezó a palpitar mientras pequeñas y medianas rocas caían desde lo alto del cañón. El joven Akashia no comprendía qué sucedía. ¿Qué demonios? Únicamente las mujeres de su clan podían abrir aquellas puertas. Por ello ya se había resignado a su muerte. Mei indicó que se apartasen y se formasen para cualquier eventualidad. La propia comandante había saltado hacia atrás posándose en defensiva. Poco a poco las titánicas puertas se fueron abriendo hasta quedar levemente separadas con la abertura suficiente para que un hombre pasase. Mei sonrió. ¡Al fin la suerte estaba de su lado!

Una oscilación imperceptible junto al ronroneó del viento cortado fue todo lo que logró escuchar antes que los dos soldados, quienes mantenían al muchacho Akashia apresado, fueran cortados en dos arrojando mórbidos chorros de sangre. Un corte perfecto en diagonal los partió desde el hombro hasta la cadera.

—¡Preparados! —Gritó Mei sin desviar la vista del frente.

—Kunochi—llamó el joven Akashia—huye…

Mei se mordió el labio inferior al notar, gracias a su vista periférica, que sus shinobis no fueron los únicos caídos en el ataque. El joven Akashia también había sido asesinado. Las historias de la brutalidad de los Akashia siempre fue un mito, pero ahora podía dar fe de ello.

Por la abertura entre las puertas emergió un sólo hombre.

Desde niña, Mei fue entrenada para no manifestar angustia o temor por más mala que fuese la situación. Había ido subiendo de puesto en puesto en un régimen brutal, sin deberle favores a nadie, peleando con todo, tanto física como emocionalmente. La respetaban porque a puro pulso, esfuerzo y valor llegó a lo más alto en la cadena de mando del Mizukage. Pero mientras miraba emerger a _ese_ hombre tuvo que retener un pequeño estremecimiento empezado en su pecho y que rápidamente se propagó por todo su ser de forma ácida, vituperable.

—«Tranquila… ¡Tranquilo cuerpo! Sabíamos de ese monstruo. Por eso ellos están aquí.»—Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente hacia el lugar dónde los formidables extranjeros se encontraban. No obstante, al regresar la mirada, el hombre ya estaba a escasos metros de su regimiento.

Surgió como un ente salido de alguna fábula. Con movimientos tan vertiginosos que el residuo de su imagen corporal se mantenía por instantes en la retícula del observador, dando así la extraña ilusión que se materializaba de un lugar a otro. Su vestimenta era poca para el atroz frío y recordaba a un traje de Kempo. Aquello, acompañado por el cabello blanco y rizado, la minúscula sonrisa y el verdor de los irises; era clara muestra que una leyenda viva avanzaba hasta la formación de la Aldea de la Niebla. Mei levantó el brazo impidiendo cualquier movimiento de sus shinobis. Ella, había leído y releído los informes que logró conseguir desde hacía dos meses cuándo le fue asignada la misión. Conocía todas las historias que podían existir en el país del Rayo y los alrededores. Incluso informes redactados por el mismísimo puño y letra del Shodaime Mizukage. También algunos cuentos populares que conformaban parte de la cultura de los pueblos del norte de la Nación del Agua. Con toda la información, más parecida a una epopeya mítica de absurdas dimensiones, Mei pudo realizar un perfil del supuesto enemigo a enfrentar. Si bien fue la advertencia del Mizukage lo que la llevó a poner en tela de juicio los escritos recolectados, y por tanto concebir lo cercanos de estos a la realidad. El hombre que observaba fue y es uno de los más jodidos guerreros desde que existiesen humanos. _Azotador de legiones, destructor de imperios, asolador de batallas_; eran sólo algunos de los calificativos que rondaban por ahí para describir al mítico y legendario: Akashia Silva. Hasta ese minuto, Mei no comprendía lo temible de aquel nombre. Debía actuar con mucho cuidado, además, no conocía la fuerza del general Zarence que los acompaña. Es decir, el hecho que le llamasen: Uhur, el salvaje; no era augurio de poderío.

* * *

**-O-**

Burlón, somero, comprendiendo que su poder era algo más allá de su desdeñable condición mortal; sintiendo su sangre hervir ante el banquete ofrecido por los pobres corderos que habían seguido el instinto perturbador de sacrificarse para el deleite de algo superior. Akashia Silva miró extasiado los cuatro centenares de shinobis que habían osado llegar ante sus puertas. Casi podía reparar como algo físico y dentado el atavismo del cual se enorgullecía el clan Akashia. ¿¡Qué más gran honor que servir de puente entre la existencia mortal y la infinita!? Sería juez, jurado, pero por sobretodo dejaría al verdugo omitir el veredicto siendo él el dedo acusador de Dios. Levantó la mano derecha, sus ojos brillaron en una vorágine excelsa de pasión acezante, irreductible; todos sus músculos, huesos y nervios reclamaba atención. La remembranza de ser utilizados, desgarrados, ¡heridos! lo extasiaba a un punto locuaz, casi austero, siempre pecaminoso.

En su ensimismado estado de regocijo siguió avanzando para empezar una bella sinfonía que acomodaría arreglos celestiales con cada grito patético. No obstante un solo hombre se posó frente a sí. Incluso él, el patriarca de los Akashia por más de una centuria, tuvo un ligero estremecimiento al percatarse que no pudo intuir el momento exacto cuando aquel hombre se le acercó. Elevó la cabeza. Su estatura era cercana al metro noventa y tres, y el hecho que tuviese que alzar la barbilla para observar a su contrincante era perturbador. Había estado acostumbrado a mirar hacia abajo, como un superior; nunca hacia arriba. Ese hecho hizo que la ira surja desde su alma violenta, la cual había sido enclaustrada por el bienestar de su clan hacia más de tres décadas.

Se observaron. Irises rojos vs. profundas pupilas negras. Ambos eran corpulentos, pero el extranjero se llevaba las palmas gracias al tamaño espectacular de los músculos dorsales y pectorales. En los escasos segundos, desde que salió y observó el escenario, Silva entendió que aquellos guerreros no pertenecían al Continente Elemental. En su estratagema primero liquidaría a los mocosos insolentes de la Nación del Agua, y luego se ocuparía de los Zarences. Sin embargo la muestra de rebeldía que le dio aquel hombre parado frente a sí, impidiéndole avanzar, le hizo enfurecer pues su plan no iba según lo pensado, y una cosa se debía saber de Akashia Silva: detestaba a sobremanera cuando las cosas no salían como las planeaba. Sonrió de forma confiada. El tamaño lo impresionaba pero no lo asustaba. Había combatido contra las reliquias de _Rikudō Sennin_, además de haber matado a muchas de las invocaciones más grandes conocidas. A comparación de ello, el hombre frente a sí no era más que un extraordinario espécimen humano, y, si tenía suerte, alguien que le brindaría una pelea digna. Es más: rogaba por ello. Al menos así su violenta alma apaciguaría su sed y volvería a dormir en los fantásticos refugios del ascetismo expiable.

—Mei-sama, ahora podemos…

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Fui ingenua al pensar que llegaríamos tan fácilmente con la líder. Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar para que el extranjero pueda comprarnos algo de tiempo. Este sentimiento, este dolor invisible que repta desde mi subconsciente no lo he sentido más que en presencia del Mizukage y el Hokage. Ao, que todos se preparen para escapar a mi señal. Nosotros seremos la retaguardia en el peor escenario posible. ¿¡Quedó claro!?

Mei mantenía la mirada fija observando con cuidado a los dos hombres que, por el momento, se dicaban a estudiarse. La batalla no duraría demasiado; por una parte por lo que conocía de Silva, y por otra porque una vocecilla escandalosa en su interior-el instinto-decía que Silva no era el único monstruo en escena. Ao comprendió lo que su comandante expresó. Él también dedujo que sus vidas ya no les pertenecían. Tal vez la única forma de omitir aquel sentimiento era arrojar a la basura toda emoción y tratar de pelear como un indefenso ratón atorado en la covacha de una serpiente. La más primitiva parte de sus cerebros hacía hincapié en arremeter con toda violencia contra la serpiente, teniendo el único objetivo de escapar más rápidamente; ya sea a la muerte o a un instante más de pertenencia.

Ao obedeció al pie de la letra las órdenes de su señora. Sólo le bastó un movimiento de manos para que los líderes de escuadrón comprendiesen la realidad; a pesar que muchos albergaban sentimientos parecidos. Los preparativos no se hicieron esperar y las tropas se reagruparon mientras los más hábiles se colocaron ligeramente al frente para ser el contingente de retirada. Una vez arreglada la retirada, sumido en la expectativa de la contienda, Ao deseó observar más allá de lo que su ojo al descubierto podía decirle. En aquellos momentos le era una bendición el pequeño _suvenir_ obtenido del Clan Hyuga. Así pues, reuniendo chakra en el ojo prestado, logró observar la naturaleza tan violenta que recubría a los dos contrincantes. En dicho momento Ao dio un ligero paso hacia atrás. Su cuerpo lo había traicionado al ver lo que el _byakugan_ le mostró; el ojo desmesuradamente abierto, los labios ligeramente separados y el seño fruncido debatiéndose entre el enojo y el miedo fue lo que Mei alcanzó a otear por el rabillo del ojo. Ao, totalmente embebido, no conseguía comprender cómo el Akashia poseía un chakra tan denso que, si tuviese alguna forma física, con facilidad los presentes sentirían estar dentro de un líquido amorfo que se tragaba todo lo que estuviese en un radio de tres millas; así de espectacular era. Por otra parte el Zarence no tenía chakra ni conductos, pero sus músculos estaban embutidos en una forma de energía ya moldeada que, si hacía una comparación apegándose a su larga experiencia militar, era igual a cuando un maestro del taijutsu comprimía todo su poder en un puño. La única diferencia radicaba en que todos los músculos de Uhur, el salvaje; poseían esa característica. Más aún, la forma de esa energía era tan pura que, lo único comparable podía ser el chakra natural de las invocaciones. ¿Qué tipo de poder poseían aquellos seres? Con un cuerpo tan eficaz no le resultó imposible imaginar porqué la Nación del Dragón había sido aniquilada en algo más de cuatro meses. Así pues llegó a la conclusión que el potencial desarrollado por los extranjeros era insospechado; imposible que un soldado común de los ejércitos feudales pudiese soñar estar a la par, y en cuanto a los shinobis… ¡no quería imaginarlo! Aquella respuesta era mejor omitirla pues descubrió que eran enemigos naturales.

—¡Ao! ¿Estás bien? ¿¡Qué viste!?

—Mei-sama… yo…, después lo explicaré a detalle… —.Ao presionó los puños, dejó de fluir chakra hacia su byakugan y lentamente le dio la espalda a la pelea. Pero antes de ir a su puesto estratégico, Mei alcanzó a escuchar: —_si es que aún estamos vivos_.

Mei regresó la mirada para demandar que le explicase aquel bisbiseo, no obstante en ese microsegundo el pandemonio empezó. La tierra osciló como una alfombra que se tira abruptamente. Grietas se abrieron en el suelo y se esparcieron descomunales heridas por el bosque dejando que la nieve caiga hacia los abismos, mostrando así el color tierrazo de la planicie, en teoría, eternamente congelada. Los shinobis no cabían en la sorpresa, al menos eso delataban sus rostros; como si el tiempo se aletargase, Mei fue regresando la mirada. No tardó mucho para que los ojos de la líder se abrieran y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa. Lo que veía era inverosímil. En un cráter de unos ocho metros de radio por dos de profundidad, el enorme extranjero estaba tendido. La fuerza del impacto de la espalda de Uhur, el salvaje; contra la roca fue lo que produjo aquel temblor. Sobre el Zarence, semi-hincado, con una sonrisa peligrosa que demostraba unos puntiagudos colmillos, Silva mantenía la palma abierta sobre el pecho de Uhur, el salvaje; mientras ejercía una presión endiablada. Mei no tenía tiempo para defraudarse por el pobre desempeño de su _aliado, _o para fustigar a sus instintos por engañarla. Ahora lo único en su mente era idear una forma para escapar con la mayor cantidad de shinobis vivos. Aunque le extraño que los Zarences a su zurda se mantuviesen serenos, como si no les importase. Antes de poder formular una premisa, a su diestra apareció la mujer extranjera. Mei elevó la cabeza para poder observar a la Zarence. No importaba cuantas veces estuviese junto a ella, siempre se sentía como una niña; no sólo por la estatura que básicamente era algo superior a la de Ao, sino por la robustez y la dura expresión de sus facciones; así debía sentirse una niñita junto su madre. A continuación, y con un acento muy marcado, de voz dócil pero asonante, la mujer dijo:

—Ese hombre es digno de mi líder. Podemos continuar con la misión que nos ordenaron. Cuatro de los salvajes de Uhur, y ocho de tus shinobis será suficiente para que obtengas tu preciada audiencia, señora. Caminemos rápido, antes que mi rey empiece con su pelea. Y, si aprecias a tus deudos, decidles que caminen hacia el sur hasta encontrarse con la sátrapa Artemis. De lo contario morirán aquí ante la fuerza de esos causes.

Antes que Mei pudiese responder la extranjera desapareció con la misma velocidad con la cual se había acercado. ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Confiaría en las palabras de Bía?-como se hacia llamar la mujer- o seguiría su instinto y correría hacia tierras más seguras. Una decisión que podía costar la vida de toda su armada. Pero, ¿qué importaba si cada uno de sus subordinados moría? No, la verdad no le preocupaba la muerte de sus shinobis. La vida y la muerte tenían que ser algo natural para sus conciencias. Lo que le aterraba a un punto malsano era su propia vida. No importaba cómo, Temuri Mei debía mantenerse viva. A pesar de los enemigos, las batallas y los sacrificios, ella no podía morir, no tenía el derecho de morir. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, una decisión.

—_¿A quién ha de alquilarse?_

Las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron apenas un bisbiseo marchito. Un recordatorio de su realidad. Ella, Mei, la puta que subió a pulso de montar vergas. La tonta ingenua que creía en utopías de cuentos de hadas y soñaba con la veracidad del final feliz. Perdiendo todo, dejando nada, enclaustrándose en un fin, todo lo que quedaba era un lugar que observar. La fuerza de la costumbre al sufrir era un vicio que re-piqueaba en su cuerpo y corazón. La cuestión estaba en saber hasta qué punto su decisión cambiaría sus destinos, aunque sonase fútil. En definitiva, la respuesta a su pregunta no fue encontrada por sí, simplemente llegó igual a un día de lluvia en pleno verano.

* * *

**-O-**

Uhur, el salvaje; era un General sin de verdad serlo. No tenía costumbres ni esperanzas, siquiera cultura; y el dogma que profesaba se limitaba a vivir. Una vida sencilla hundida en la violencia. Simple. Llano. Vivir al día. Dormir cuando se está cansado. Follar cuando se está caliente. Comer cuando se tiene hambre. Cagar cuando se deba hacerlo. ¿Guerra? ¡Bah! Estúpidos conceptos. Para Uhur, el salvaje; la guerra no existía, y por tanto la paz era un concepto incomprensible. Pelear, morir, desgarrar, arremeter con toda fuerza contra otro individuo hasta aplastarle el cráneo y oír el último aliento de su atosigada alma, en medio de un sembrío de cadáveres, era algo natural y sano como podía imaginar cualquiera que estuviese en las llanuras del Sur de Zaratustra. Aunque no había razones para pelear: Tierra, había a montones. Agua, para ahogarse. Mujeres, las que se quisiera. El amor era una _cosa_ que existía y ya. ¿Sexo?, por simple placer. Una vida perfecta. Las peleas los unían, separaban, encontraban, devoraban, incitaban, mataban. Más animales que hombres. Más dioses que hombres. Sencillamente salvajes. Pero esa "_felicidad_" no podía durar. Es muy larga la historia de cómo él, el guerrero más bendecido por *_Naturae__, _cayó derrotado por la señora de los Atrios junto con el antiguo Zar. El día que el actual Zar nacía, él era sometido y sus compañeros apresados o asesinados. Le quitaron la libertad, ¡su libertad! Le pusieron grilletes camuflados en lo que los Zarences llamaron valores, y se jactaban de ser mejores porque la hipocresía era parte primordial de lo que llamaban moral. Uhur, el salvaje; lo comprendía. Él no era tonto, simplemente vivía conforme a su libertad. Pero le quitaron eso y lo enjaularon con cadenas que no pudo ver sino hasta que fue muy tarde. ¿Cómo lo lograron? ¡Fácil! Les enseñaron lo correcto, les hablaron del bien y del mal. Hicieron de sus conciencias, consientes. Y, al final, usurparon sus tierras, dejaron secos los bastos lagos y les mostraron que pelear por un fin les daba algo más que placer. Les enviciaron con la arquitectura y la opulencia, los envenenaron con los conceptos de honor, gloria y eternidad. Les hicieron ver cómo sus mujeres eran bellas, y amadas por hombres que no eran ellos. El amor paso de se una cosa a un sentir. El sexo de placer libre, a un compromiso pudoroso. Al final dieron el tiro de gracia al aflojarles las correas y permitir que pelear sea una empresa. Todo el sur del continente fue sometido por Uhur, el salvaje. Así, cuando la última ciudad libre pereció entre sus grandes manos, y ya no habiendo con quién pelear, comprendió que le faltaba todo lo que le quitaron. Lastimosamente en esos años aprendió una cosa más: a soñar. Y su sueño fue vivir bajo su propia libertad. Lo que nunca entendió Uhur, el salvaje; era que tenía un dueño, y que ese dueño tenía sus tierras. Al final, un breve trato: _¡Id al Continente Elemental! __¡Pelead por nuestra guerra santa y os dejaré una parte del sur!_ Dos tercios de dios, un tercio de humano, un alma de bestia. No podía ser llamado hombre. ¡Eh ahí al guerrero más fuerte del Zar! El ultimo en llegar pero el primero en poder. Sin embargo, en los precisos momentos que el pequeño hombre de cabello blanco lo golpeaba con tal fuerza como para hacerle gritar en profundo e iracundo dolor, sintió que todo era una bella telaraña y concibió qué debía llegar ahí por ese único momento. Disfrutó cada golpe porque le hacían sentir que le sacaban toda la mierda filosófica de los Zarences. Oh, un advenedizo entre los ilustres Zarences. Y un salvaje entre los cultivados en la ética. ¡Bah! Ahora parecía que todo volvía a tener el brillo mágico de libertad. El pequeño hombre de cabello blanco y rizado le devolvía un tesoro: la violencia en su estado más puro. ¡Qué deleite! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Si, sus lágrimas enseñaron al mundo que nuevamente se encontró con _su_ sol: su libertad!

Detuvo el golpe de gracia de Silva con el puño. La mano de Uhur, el salvaje; era al menos dos veces más grande que la del anciano patriarca. Con la sola fuerza del brazo, con el cual le bloqueó, el salvaje proyecto con fuerza descomunal el cuerpo de su oponente. Silva estaba impresionado, los enclenques que habían peleado contra su fuerza murieron con escasos golpes, entre ellos: el Shodaime Mizukage. Hashirama quedó inconsciente con cuatro golpes; aunque la furcia de su esposa lo rescató al quinto. Madara por poco muere con tres, si no fuese por _Susanoo_. Y ahora aparecía este ¿hombre?, quién, después de ocho fortísimos golpes en todo el cuerpo, estaba sano y de ser posible más vivo. Al terminar la línea de pensamiento su espalda partió un grueso árbol. Silva se levantó de inmediato y sonrió. Los últimos años estuvo aburrido luego que Naruto le hiciese pelear con todo su poder en los momentos más críticos de su ceguera. Pero ni siquiera él le había destrozado una costilla en su primer ataque. ¡Ha, aún había cosas misteriosas en el mundo!

—¡Adoro estar vivo! —Al terminar de oírse su exaltada declaración, Silva ya había desaparecido y activaba su línea de sangre.

Llegó como una estrella fugaz hasta el macizo cuerpo de Uhur, el salvaje; impactando con una fuerza tal, que la onda de choque fue tan intensa como para que los shinobis de la Niebla, apartados a unos quinientos metros y avanzando, sintiesen la descompensación en la presión del viento. Sin embargo, y a pesar que su golpe le dio en pleno cuello, Uhur no se inmutó. Ni siquiera retrocediendo. En cambio alzó su grandísima mano y con un corte vertical destrozó el suelo bajo sus pies; al Silva haber esquivado tan aterrador puño. Silva imaginó que su ventaja era la velocidad, pero recién tomó en cuenta su primer encuentro y lo rápido que se le había acercado. El fuerte dolor en el costado de su hígado le hizo recordar que no debía distraerse. Luego sentir que su pecho se comprimía ante una fuerza brutal le reafirmó que podía morir, y la tremenda sacudida a sus nervios al estrellarse nuevamente contra el bosque le susurró que las puertas del hades ya empezaban a abrirse. Apenas alzó la vista y Uhur llegaba preparado con su puño. Ahora, sin su pesada piel de animal, Silva admiraba con genuina sorpresa el cuerpo del salvaje. Un cuerpo tan precioso que era la máxima expresión de letalidad. No era absurdamente musculoso, más bien era refinado a un punto que cada musculo cumplía una función de dar resistencia y fuerza. Además, las piernas, esas robustas piernas que le hacían moverse tan rápido como él; y eso era estar en ligas mayores en el mundo shinobi. No tuvo otra opción, activó completamente su línea de sangre. El juego recién comenzaba. Sus ojos se hicieron más estilizados y sus colmillos sobresalieron; aunque sus caninos no eran tan bestiales como los de Uhur. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron a un punto insospechado, y, con ello, por unas milésimas esquivó el golpe del salvaje, luego le cogió del brazo y en otro milisegundo le dio cuarenta y dos golpes en el estomago, cosa que hizo que Uhur bajase el pecho. En ese breve suspiro, Silva abrió la boca y le mordió. Era el mito de su técnica y lo que le convirtiese en protagonista de delirios. No succionaba sangre como la gente contaba en sórdidas leyendas sin pies ni cabeza, en cambio succionaba chakra a un ritmo letal. Su clan era tan hábil por esos motivos: una velocidad por poco y superior a los Namikaze, una fuerza brutal como los Senju y una agudeza tan fina como los Uchiha, sin contar que compartían el antiguo arte de sellado como los Uzumaki. Pero comprenderán su sorpresa cuando el individuo que mordió no tenía conductos de chakra. Con incredulidad tuvo que reconocer la fuerza de Uhur, el salvaje; no era más que estamina y potencia. Quizá, entre los dos, Uhur era el más humano. Bueno, eso pensó hasta que Uhur lo mordió también. No era una técnica, sencillamente fue violencia.

Sangre desde su hombro, un pedazo de carne colgando y la cólera aumentando su chakra. El juego había terminado, ya no pelearía frente a frente. Era hora de honrar su tradición shinobi. Por primera vez en treinta años utilizaría ninjutsu. Hizo sellos a una velocidad escalofriante, después susurró:

— Shunkan sokudo(_velocidad instantánea_)

Lo que alcanzó a ver Uhur fue como todo su cuerpo era golpeado por una estela blanca. Sonrió al percatarse que su labio inferior empezó a sangrar. La pelea no hacia sino comenzar. ¡Qué gran continente; y pronto sería su tierra! Con ese sueño, Uhur, el salvaje; elevó un par de niveles la velocidad y la fuerza.

* * *

**-O-**

Después de escasa media hora Mei, Bía y sus respectivas escoltas llegaban hasta las puertas del clan Akashia. No hubo mayores incidentes y para alivio de Mei, Akashia Silva no les perseguía. Al parecer la confianza que Bía tenía en su líder era fundamentada. Ante su deducción se sintió aliviada. Ahora podría cumplir con sus objetivos. Tras cruzar el último umbral los intrusos no pudieron evitar quedar admirados al ver el desfiladero y lo hermoso de las construcciones en la pared del abismo, incluso Bía tuvo una expresión de romance que la hizo ver menos atemorizante. Si bien les extrañó que ningún miembro del clan les hubiese obstaculizado la entrada, en especial al templo dónde la estatua de _Rikudō Sennin_ se alzaba desafiante. Mei no prestó atención y continuó por el puente colgante que unía el pasadizo del templo y la maravillosa construcción. Sin embargo en ese punto su suerte terminó. Surgida, literalmente, de la nada, una mujer con cabellos de fuego y mirada seductora apareció frente a las rejas. Tras ella, tres docenas de mujeres con armaduras y sarissas se materializaron; no había otra palabra para describirlo. Mei evitó mostrar sentimiento alguno. En especial cuando en un parpadeo todos sus shinobis cayeron por el abismo con el cuello abierto, sin lograr entender el cómo ni el porqué. Mientras tanto los salvajes tenían heridas profundas que sus fuertes cuerpos lograron boquear.

—Su velocidad es parecida a la de mi señor—dijo Bía sosteniéndose el muslo—. No pude apreciar en que momento avanzó, mató a tus súbditos, hirió a mis compañeros, mi pierna y apareció frente a las rejas. ¿Es un fantasma o un demonio?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con genuina sorpresa y horror—. ¿Ella lo hizo? ¿Pero yo…?

—Me deshice de los estorbos—contestó la pelirroja—, aunque esos hombres altos son muy duros para mis uñas—. Levantó la mano y pequeñas manchas de sangre goteaban y se mezclaban con el barniz. Los destajó a tanta velocidad que apenas y se manchó de sangre. ¡Aterrador!— ¡Galatea! ¿Cual de las dos envió las almas de mis Nereidas al Hades? ¿Acaso no aclamaste un ejército de miles? ¿Apenas doce esbirros han de pagar el detrimento a mi clan?

—Señora—respondió Galatea—, a ninguna he visto antes. Y mis palabras han de ser condena. Hui sólo para ponedles a reparo, pues con una palabra de vuestra deidad iré gustosa a comandar a mis Nereidas, dónde sea que ahora se encuentren. Únicamente espero tu mandato, mi señora Friné.

— ¿Ninguna de ellas? Si es así: ¿Ustedes, guerreras, quienes sois? Sin son aliadas he de decir que no las necesito. En especial por cómo sus guerreros cedieron ante la caricia de mi piadosa mano. Si sois enemigas, no he de molestarme por su debilidad e iré a buscar a aquella quién se ha llevado a mis nereidas. ¡Responded!

—Señora de los Akashia. Ante Temuri Mei está. He venido por una sola verdad: un minuto de su tiempo. Si me lo concede, os daré el nombre de la General extranjera que irrumpió en su valle.

— ¿Negociar? Primero, ¿a que señor debes tus favores?

—Al Mizukage, señora Friné.

—Ya veo. El Raikage hace pocas lunas nuevas llegó con su pomposa arrogancia, y lo he mandado sin promesa alguna. ¿Por qué ha de ser diferente con tu señor? Además, Yue ya está enterado que aliadas han sufrido, y que su clan también ha perecido. Su furia es tanta que ahora mismo debe estar reclamando dos vidas por cada vida arrebatada. Él, cuando se canse, me dará el nombre y dónde puedo encontrarla. ¡Nadie osa tocar al clan Akashia! ¡Que los Zarences lo entiendan desde ahora! Aunque, una duda corroe mi fogoso corazón: ¿Porque el asolador de batallas os ha permitido entrar? Pocas veces lo he visto enojado, y hoy ha salido dispuesto a tomar tres vidas por cada vida de las Nereidas. A no ser que sólo ustedes hayan sobrevivido a su gloriosa furia.

—Mi señor pelea con el tuyo. Mis condolencias por adelantado—interrumpió Bía con una ligera sonrisa. No obstante, Friné empezó a reír fuertemente.

—Pues he de regresártelas, guerrera del Sur. El único que puede entrenar con la señora de este clan, es mi padre. Y sólo dos hombres han podido igualarle. Dos a quienes amo con todo mi corazón. Una yace en el hades esperándome en muerte, el otro vive esperando el rencuentro. ¡No importa! ¡Qué tu cabeza diga al Mizukage que no me interesa negocio alguno!

Mei comprendió la amenaza y se preparó. No era débil, además, no debía morir.

Dos…

Uno…

La mano de Friné paró a pocos milímetros de un denso escudo de lava. Pero no fue ello la causa de su interrupción, sino unas grebas relucientes que le rompieron una uña. ¡Que insolencia! Fijó la mirada en la propietaria de dicha prenda, y se topó con una tercera persona que, aunque su orgullo no lo aceptaría, no sintió sino hasta ese momento.

—¡Señora Friné! Es ella. Ella es quién comandaba la ofensiva—. Gritó Galatea.

Era impresiónate que en el escaso espacio del puente todo se desarrollara tan rápido. No era descabellado imaginar que las mujeres reunidas eran de las más poderosas en el mundo. Con una belleza sólo comparable a su letalidad y fuerza. Al poder precisar mejor los eventos, las tres mujeres se observaron. Bellas, seductoras, regando por su paso una aura de peligrosidad y desaforada pasión. Friné se retiró hacia atrás. Artemis, la justa; hizo lo propio, y Mei se limpió un pequeño residuo de lava de la comisura del labio inferior.

—¡Dio, traed el presente!—Soltó de repente Artemis, la justa; sin dejar de mirar fijamente los bellos ojos rojos de Friné.

Ante el llamado de Artemis un joven regordete, de rasgos robustos pero hermosos, entró desde el altar de Rikudōcargando de manera nupcial a una Akashia desnuda. Se acercó a Artemis y con el cuidado de un caballero, se hincó manteniendo a la doncella en brazos. Galatea y el resto de mujeres estaban furiosas pues no había infamia más grande que traer el cuerpo inerte de uno de sus miembros. En especial para Galatea, pues ver el cuerpo de su hermana menor, Aris, hizo que su sangre por poco y explotase. Sólo la promesa de guiarlas después de informar lo sucedido al clan la limitó para no humillarse más. Friné sonrió y habló:

—Tu tumba será muy profunda, señora.

—No más que la suya, Madam.

»Por favor, no mal interprete mi acto. He de regresar el cuerpo de esta guerrera admirable pues su honor conmovió mi temple y virtud. Ella prefirió la muerte a la humillación. No quiero pelear, señora de los Akashia. He venido a negociar.

»Mi ejército está reducido gracias a los sacrificios. Mi energía está gastada al haber tenido que soportar la ira del divino Yue. Y, el espectáculo de un hombre con el poder como para igualar a Uhur, el salvaje; ha hecho que vuelva a sentir lo que la palabra miedo significa. Me disculpo—se arrodilló como guerrera—por mi violencia. De pelear ahora, nadie podrá ver el mañana. En estos casos, la negociación no lo dará todo y la lucha nos hará nada. Diez minutos de su tiempo, señora Friné.

— ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Vienen a nuestra casa! ¡Matan a nuestras hermanas y desuellan a nuestros amigos! ¡Creen que con unas palabras todo se arreglará! ¡Qué la muerte de sus soldados aplacará nuestro dolor! ¡Con los Akashia no se meten nadie! ¡No saldrán de aquí, y sus culpas las expiarán en el Hades! ¡Juro que todos…!

—¡Deja de escupir, Moka! —Cortó abruptamente Friné—. Esas palabras han de ser valiosas si tuvieses el poder. Niña débil. ¿Dos meses de entrenamiento y pensáis que podéis hablar así? ¡Nuestro padre siempre te ha malcriado!

—¡Hermana…!

Antes de poder completar la oración, el ardor de su mejilla le hizo callarse. Doscientos metros en un suspiro. Ni siquiera podía imaginar igualarla… aún. Moka ladeó la cabeza, sus colmillos asomaron levemente en señal de furia, pero no dijo nada. Friné la miró fríamente y continuó:

—No olvides ante quién estás. Tu deber es proteged a nuestros hombres. No te metas en otras cosas. ¡Nobles guerreras, seguidme! Ahora estoy de humor para escucharlas.

Moka frunció el seño. ¿Lo hacia sólo para molestarla?

—Friné…

La nombrada no se molestó en voltear. Moka apretó fuertemente sus puños. Y esto acto se intensificó cuando las puertas se abrieron y las tres mujeres entraron.

* * *

**-O-**

Llegaron a cuarto preferido de Friné: el gran salón de música. Ahí, ella hizo traer vino e invitó a Mei y Artemis a sentarse. El sol de la tarde ya pululaba hacia la noche y emitía tonos anaranjados y magentas que rayaban el cielo con osada ostentación, como si una fantasía idílica hubiese hecho del azul un lienzo para ahí arrojar mil y un colores. La ambarina luz que se proyectaba en un ángulo cerrado, entraba por el ventanal y partía las sombras dejando que los bellos rostros de las mujeres adquieran un tono miel, perfecto para una charla melancólica e inolvidable. El silencio se apropió del lugar, incluso el bisbiseo vetusto del eterno abismo susurraba en los rincones, en los techos y pisos. Friné sirvió el vino en una copa ancha. Al terminar, cruzó las piernas y, con cierta arrogancia lujuriosa, sonrió mirando a sus invitadas. Ante ello, Mei se animó a empezar.

—El Mizukage quiere que se una a su causa. Me envió aquí con la señora Artemis, y de respaldo hizo venir a Uhur, el salvaje; por si Akashia Silva aún tenía los colmillos afilados. No confié mucho en el plan, pero me era urgente hablarle. El Mizukage desea su apoyo, tanto en logística como en personal. Además de tener, con su favor, algunos de sus hombres. Ellos son poderosos, y uno vale por cinco de los nuestros. Yo puedo dar fe, en especial luego de ver a su padre. En fin, ese es el mensaje del Mizukage y con eso cumplí mi misión. Lo de negociar… no estoy en posición de hacerlo.

—Es no es todo, ¿verdad? Dejadlo para después. Ahora usted.

—El divino Zar quiere abrir las puertas de Dante. La clave está aquí, en sus guardianes. No necesitamos pelear. Fue un error hacerlo por la fuerza, lo reconozco. Sólo decidme como abrir las puertas. Cumpliré mi misión y podré cumplir mi promesa. Antes de nada he de advertirle que no importa si muero hoy, el Zar le encomendará la divina providencia a otro General; hasta que lo logre, y lo lograra. Puede estar segura.

—Me aburren. Fue un error. Si bien ver a Moka iracunda, lo valió. Si eso es todo…

—Señora Friné, yo quiero hacer otro trato. No en nombre del Mizukage, sino bajo el gobierno de la Nación del Agua.

Friné sonrió, volvió a sentarse, llenó su copa de vino y exclamó: —Escucho.

Mei tomó aire y exhaló fuertemente. Bebió un poco de vino. Si jugaba mal sus piezas, quedaría como traidora. Puso sus ideas claras y continuó:

—Ahora mismo hay tres fuerzas que se oponen en el mundo: El Hokage, el Mizukage y el Zar. Esa es la verdad absoluta... el poderoso Tsuchikage murió y el Raikage está perdido al tratar de encontrar una solución a lo inevitable ¿Y dónde quedan los débiles? ¿Qué futuro hay para quienes no pueden luchar? ¡Ninguno! Esa es la respuesta correcta, ¡la única que hay! Si es así, abogaré por los míos. No importa quién gane, me ubicaré en el bando ganador. Esa es la pequeña fuerza que tienen los pobres diablos que represento.

Sus acompañantes la regresaron a ver con ojos ininteligibles. Mei continuó:

»La Nación del Agua es un régimen oprimido y la población está desmoralizada; ya nadie se atreve a levantar sus gritos y la palabra _libertad_ es una utopía vacía. ¡La realidad del mundo que vivimos es ganar o morir! Un juego simple y justo para quienes pueden pelear. Sin embargo, mi pueblo también tiene derecho a existir. Por ello: ¡A la mierda con todo! ¡Protegeré a los que me siguen y nos ganaremos un lugar junto al vencedor!

—¡Sin honor ni gloria!—Clamó Artemis, la justa.

—¿Gloria? ¿Honor? ¡De que le sirve el honor a mi país! ¡Para el Mizukage somos menos que ganado… sólo reservas! ¡Nuestros pueblos y aldeas han sido acribillados una y otra vez! ¡Cuando recorres nuestras tierras únicamente ves niños sin padres, viejos sin hijos, mujeres sin maridos! ¡Todo hombre capaz está adiestrándose, resguardando aldeas que no son su patria! ¿¡De qué sirve el honor cuando las madres crían hijos que se han de convertir en soldados!? ¿¡Cuando los ancianos tienen que labrar las tierras para alimentar ejércitos!? ¡Ya ni las putas tienen trabajo… los hombres están más muertos que vivos!

—Ya veo—dijo Friné, manteniéndose tranquila. Bebió un poco del vino y continuó: — A los vencedores otorgarás favores, no importa quienes sean. Inteligente, y difícil de lograr. Tus palabras no son puñales y complicado será que la derrota se convierta en escudo. La amazona aquí presente—señaló a Artemis, la justa—; interrumpe en mi casa, envía las almas de mis hermanas a navegar por el Hades y reclama la puerta de Dante. Tú—indicó hacia Mei—deseas algo parecido. Y ostentas dar a tú odiado señor las obediencias de mi Clan y llevarte a nuestros hombres para liberar parte de los tuyos. Ah—rió— ¡grandiosa verdad desnuda y seca! ¿De qué señor mis favores serán dignos? O podría matarlas aquí mismo, o esclavizarlas y hacerlas deliciosas esclavas —. Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Artemis y Mei se tensaron, posándose en guardia ante cualquier movimiento hostil. El aura de Akashia Friné era escalofriante. Las leyendas que se tejían tanto en Zaratustra como en la Niebla eran renuentes solidos de una oscura verdad.

—No os pongáis alertas, hermosas guerreras de sangre noble. Frente a Akashia Friné están, y vuestros espíritus han conmovido mi fogoso corazón. Lastimosamente Artemis, la justa; tú petición es imposible. Somos los guardianes de la puerta de Dante, no así, de la llave sólo un Namikaze es poseedor. ¿Ves alguien de origen maldito entre los míos?

—¿¡Namikaze!? ¡Ha, viejos cuentos de leyenda! El poderoso Clan del Océano fue destruido hace centurias por el glorioso Zar segundo, el aniquilador.

—Nueva eres en esta parte del mundo, señorita Artemis. No todo Namikaze fue muerto por el grandioso aniquilador. Parte de ellos cruzaron las puertas que resguardaban y se mantuvieron en las sombras por los hilos preciosos de la historia. Si bien su destino fue trazado y bajó nuestras fauces arrasados, en el mundo Shinobi presentes han estado. Sin la sangre de un Namikaze, ni la divina voluntad del Zar podrá remover la puerta de los siglos, endurecida por el tiempo y aclamada por el glorioso poeta que la diseñó.

—No acostumbro fallar en mis objetivos, Madame Friné—.Artemis, la justa; cruzó las voluminosas piernas y se recostó en la confortable silla, bebiendo del vino frente a sí—. Encontraré la forma así me tome una vida. Y si no lo llegase a conseguir a tiempo, me follaré un hombre y mi descendencia lo conseguirá.

—¡Un buen augurio Artemis, la justa; tú linaje conocerá milenios!—Sonrió.

—Una y otra y otra vez—balbuceó Mei—; siempre _Namikaze, Namikaze y Namikaze_. El Mizukage le persigue, el Hokage le tiene y el Zar le necesita. No lo conozco, pero ya le compadezco—dijo Mei e imitó a sus congéneres tomando del vino.

—¿De qué habla Mei, la guardiana?—Preguntó Artemis, la justa.

—¿La guardiana?

—¿¡Me equivoco!? Es digno de un guerrero tener el título por el papel que desempeña, o en el que más hábil es. Usted resguarda su país a sabiendas de los poderosos oponentes que enfrenta. Para mí, usted es una guardiana.

—Gracias.

» Respondiendo a su pregunta Artemis, la justa: Hace unos cuantos meses apareció en este lado del mundo un Namikaze, ¡el ultimo de su estirpe!

—Naruto-sama—. Mencionó Friné con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—¡Exacto, Friné-sama!

—¿De quién hablan, Madams?

—Y la solución llega desde los oscuros atrios de la esperanza—intervino Friné, bebió del vino y continuó: —. Artemis necesita su sangre para abrir la puerta del poeta; Mei necesita su nombre para tener un lugar junto al vencedor. Si es así, nos lo repartiremos—sonrió.

—¿Eh?

—Puede explicarse.

—Artemis, la justa: obtendrá la sangre. Mei, la guardiana: el favor de su nombre. Friné, la Akashia: todo lo demás. ¿Alguna duda?

Friné sonrió. En ese punto de las negociaciones, las tres hermosísimas guerreras brindaron como damas al haber encontrado tan simple solución.

* * *

**-O-**

**_Quinceavo día de Enero. Aldea de la Lluvia._**

La tarde del quince Enero de la presente época ha de ser contada como una de las más dolorosas para Konoha. En la explanada al pie de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, en el lugar dónde los campamentos invasores se alzaban, un profundo dolor se sentía. El cielo parecía que de un segundo a otro se caería a pedazos sobre sus cabezas. Todo, absolutamente todo salió mal en la primera incursión. ¿Qué había sucedido? Nada salió cómo se planeó. Parecía que los shinobis de la Lluvia los hubiesen estado esperando, preparando todo, confabulando en las tinieblas las miles de muertes que ocasionaron. Gritos, llantos, explicaciones y burdas emociones eran comunes. Los millares de cuerpos de hombres y mujeres hacían un bosque de ataúdes. El capitán de inteligencia, Nara Shikamaru apretaba los puños, fumaba convulsivamente y lloraba a partes iguales. No se sacaba de la cabeza que era su culpa. Nunca estuvo preparado; sucio, con el cabello suelto y una camiseta rasgada en varias partes, Shikamaru observaba el dolor de todos sus colegas. ¿Qué hizo mal? Cuando la desesperación llegó a un punto critico, una mano le agarró el hombro. Shikamaru regresó a ver como un niño pequeño e indefenso. Las lágrimas habían hecho nidos en sus mejillas y su cerebro ponía toda atención en memorizar los nombres de los millares de muertos bajo sus órdenes. ¿Qué coño eran esos tipos con piercings? Sólo seis bastardos y la Aldea más poderosa del mundo shinobi tuvo que retroceder.

—Shikamaru, tenemos que hablar.

—Papá, ahora…

—Creo saber qué paso. Le he dado vueltas al asunto y…

—Si, lo sé. Es mi culpa. Tomaré la responsabilidad con Itachi-sama. No importa el castigo, incluso la muerte es…

—¡Creo que fue mi culpa! —dijo atropelladamente, a una velocidad inusual.

Todo quedó congelado. Shikamaru no podía creer la desesperación con la que su padre confesó aquello. Rápidamente sostuvo a Shikaku del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la tienda de inteligencia. En dicho lugar tendrían privacidad gracias a los sellos de silencio.

—Papá, no tienes que culparte por mí. Fui yo quién dio las ordenes… es mi…

—¡No lo entiendes hijo…! Lo he pensado fríamente y cuando vi a la Kazekage hace cuatro días, cuando los escuadrones de la Arena llegaron al Sonido, pude reconocerla; aunque estaba vestida de otra forma, su cabello era lacio y estaba maquillada, era ella. No quise aceptarlo por miedo, pero hoy, al ver el número de bajas me di cuenta que apenas ocho shinobis de la Arena murieron. ¿Cómo sucedió, si eran la primea línea por órdenes de Itachi-sama?

—¿Qué tiene que ver la Sabaku Temari en esto? ¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Ella nos traicionó. Lo sé. Es la única que pudo hacerlo. Las bajas de los shinobis de su aldea lo confirman. Sabía que debía hablar sobre esto, pero se acercó a ti, se hicieron amigos y… ¡demonios! Eso también debió ser una estrategia para anularme. Ahora todo tiene sentido. ¡Debí decírtelo!

Las palabras de Shikaku eran de verdadera culpa, dolor y arrepentimiento. En tanto, el prodigioso cerebro de Shikamaru empezó a conectar el contexto de lo que decía su padre. Le dolió. No conocía a Temari por más de tres días, pero le dolió. El imaginar que se le acercó por una estratagema era inaudito, si bien algo le decía que había algo sospechoso en ella. No obstante hizo caso omiso a las alertas de su cerebro, y, en vez de ello, adjudicó a favor de su estúpido corazón.

—Deja que mis ideas caigan en donde deben para que todo encaje, Capitán.

Shikamaru recorrió la tienda militar de un lado a otro. No debía pensar mucho para comprender lo que había sucedido. No obstante, el hecho que fuese su padre quién había incurrido en tan grave falta, no sólo moral y táctica, sino verdaderamente estúpida, hacía que su mente bloquease aquella respuesta. Si bien no podía encontrar otra solución. Abruptamente se detuvo frente a Shikaku. Lo miró de forma marcial y rígida. Por su lado, Shikaku desvió la mirada hacia abajo e imperceptiblemente movió el dedo medio. Shikamaru abrió desmesuradamente los párpados. Estaba rabioso.

La actitud de su padre le pareció inconcebible. No se trataba del hecho moral, pues aquello podía pasarlo por alto. No era extraño que un shinobi tuviese aventuras extramatrimoniales, ya sea en una misión o por simple placer. La verdad, el mundo que les regía les daba enormes alas para que la palabra fidelidad no pueda ser encajonada en una definición exacta. Por ello nunca llegó a profundizar esos pensamientos. En su mente de hijo evitaba realizarse aquellas preguntas, más que nada porque sería injusto para su madre; mujer devota que se debía a su esposo, a su familia y al clan. Alguien totalmente intachable. Podía tener un carácter ácido, pero nadie se atrevería a levantarle un falso de cualquier índole. Así pues, excluyó la certeza de lo normal en mundo de los shinobis y sintetizó a su padre como un hombre de defectos y de virtudes, pero por sobre todo un buen esposo, un buen shinobi y un buen padre. Si bien en ese instante dos de los tres aspectos estaban en tela de juicio.

Shikaku siempre fue un hombre correcto. Había cometido algunos errores en su vida como cualquier humano, y no por ello dejaba de ser alguien admirable. Shikamaru no iba a juzgarlo por haber tenido una _aventura_ con otra mujer. No lo aprobaba, es cierto, pero más se debía a su condición de hijo que por alguna clase de estúpido moralismo ético. Podría perdonarlo por haberse follado a una mujer, o a dos, o a todo un maldito harem. No obstante que, siendo quién era, teniendo la reputación que tenía y la experiencia que profesaba, hubiese caído en una vorágine viciada de lujuria con tal fuerza como para traicionar a su nación, ¡era inaceptable! Peor aún el hecho de comprender que el estúpido viejo recién caía en cuenta de ello.

Shikamaru apretó los puños. Siete mil seiscientas ochenta y ocho valerosos almas habían empezado un largo viaje por la estúpida calentura del hombre frente a sí. Quería golpearlo, castigarlo, y, de ser posible, hasta matarlo. Su primera incursión fue un fiasco: su mejor amigo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, había faltado a la confianza de aquel quién le recomendase y su honor se cercenó en tantos pedazos que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a recogerlos. Ante tal turbulencia de sentimientos encontrados, Shikamaru sólo pudo mostrar una máxima frialdad y preguntar:

—¿Cómo sucedió?

Shikaku levantó la mirada. Jamás había estado tan avergonzado y herido en su amor propio. Respiró profundo. No podía humillarse más de lo que ya se había humillado. Su hijo tenía toda razón para estar furioso, incluso se preguntaba por qué no lo había golpeado. En su lugar, hace tiempo hubiese perdido los estribos ante la situación. Con pesar, giró sobre sí mismo, lanzó un suspiro cansado, casi muerto; miró al frente por entre las lonas de la entrada a la tienda y observó los varios hachones que descansaban al pie de los ataúdes; era un mar de llamas que agonizaban pausadamente junto a la noche. Sin más, comenzó:

—Hace algo más de un mes fui enviado por Godaime-sama a supervisar algunos asuntos diplomáticos en la Aldea del Sonido. Al menos esa era la cubierta. La verdad necesitaba observar la producción de armas y hacer un informe completo. Después me dirigí a la aldea de la Arena a una reunión de logística con Kakashi. De los que conocíamos los planes, sólo Kakashi y yo podíamos movernos fuera de Konoha. En mi caso por nuestra técnica de sombras secreta, y en el de Kakashi… pues… su fuerza es suficiente para escapar de cualquier eventualidad. Éramos los frentes de logística. De nosotros dependía la operación _Fenecer_.

»Llegué a la Aldea de la Arena un veintidós de Noviembre. Debíamos reunirnos esa misma tarde y yo partiría al día siguiente. Todo salió como debía salir—hizo una pausa, se dio valor y continuó—. Kakashi hizo los arreglos para que me quedase en el área más segura de la Arena. Al sur, en un pequeño entramado de cuevas, nuestros jōnin habían hecho un pequeño fortín inexpugnable para documentos simples, comunicaciones cifradas e inteligencia. Por supuesto, la operación _Fenecer_ era tan secreta que nunca se hablaría bajo ningún concepto de ella, menos en esas circunstancias. Ese puesto era más para avisos en caso de ataque, también logística sencilla e informes mensuales sobre el progreso de los _campamentos de entrenamiento_. Trabajaban tres decodificadores haciendo jornadas rotativas. Cuando llegué, un hombre de nombre Sabisuke estaba de turno. Lo había visto un par de veces en la aldea, en el área de encriptación. No preste atención a nadie más y entré a una habitación que habían acondicionado para los efectivos importantes. El cuarto era cómodo y pequeño. Ideal para alguien como yo que no lleva nada más que esto—golpeó levemente su sien—. Entré a darme una ducha en el pequeñísimo baño subsecuente. La arena había irritado mis ojos y durante el día sudé como un cerdo. El agua fresca fue estimulante, creo que estuve cerca de una hora ahí. Y lo hubiese estado más si no fuese porque escuché un ruido. Rápidamente intenté percibir el chakra de algún atacante, y al distinguir un brote leve de energía me preparé para luchar.

»Salí del baño velozmente, me moví como un rayo y en un parpadear ya estaba agarrando por detrás con una llave al intruso—.Sonrió—. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando el intruso se desvela como una pequeña mujer rubia con unas curvas de infarto. Además, yo estaba apretándole con fuerza las tetas. Ella se quejó e intentó golpearme en dónde más dañó hubiese podido hacerme, aprovechando que estaba desnudo. Forcejeamos un segundo. Logré evitar su ataque y con mi peso le di la vuelta para inmediatamente arrinconarla contra la pared. Dios, era hermosa. ¡No!, hermosa es decir poco. Ojos verdes profundos, un cabello de aurora en verano rizado por nereidas y ninfas, labios carnosos en una boquita que parecía derretirse como el caramelo; y una piel, una piel tan suave como el durazno maduro. Estaba semidesnuda, y sólo una toalla minúscula tapaba su voluptuosidad.

»No creas que soy un pervertido como Jiraya-sama. Mantuve mi cabeza fría. Era hermosa, pero posiblemente una enemiga. No me iba a fiar de una kunochi, mucho menos con sus armas más letales expuestas frente a mí. Solté mi agarré lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese respirar y responder a mí interrogatorio. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, ella se me adelantó:

—Shikaku-sama—tosió—, no es lo que cree.

—¿Conoces mi nombre?—Preguntó soltando más el agarre del cuello de la mujer.

—Soy de la unidad de encriptación. ¿No me recuerda? Una vez hable con usted en la Torre Hokage. Lo siento, no sabía que usted estaba aquí. Yo venía a cambiarme para mi turno y…

»Mi cerebro lo comprendió y solté totalmente a tan hermosa criatura. Tenía edad para ser mi hija…, con perversión puedo ahora reconocer que eso me éxito mucho en su momento. Volviendo a escena, busqué en mis recuerdos pero no pude detallarla. Lo creí normal. No puedo recordar a todas las unidades y no conozco a todos los efectivos, mucho menos en puestos insignificantes. Me separé de ella unos dos pasos. Entonces, la joven desvió su mirada hasta mi cuerpo y abruptamente se dio la vuelta, sonrojada. Mi desnudez la ponía nerviosa, yo sonreí ante ello. Me pareció adorable, apetecible... ¡Soy un hombre, mierda!

»No es tan difícil imaginarlo ¿no? Puse una excusa tonta de observar los entrenamientos y me quedé por cinco días. Itachi-sama lo permitió. Carajo, si no hubiese sido un imbécil y hubiese aceptado conocer a la Kazekage como dijo Kakashi. Yo sólo la vi cuando peleó contra Hinata-san, cuando era una mocosa. Cómo imaginar que se convertiría en una mujer tan... ¡Diablos!, esa chiquilla parecía interesado en mí, y yo… ¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!?-Lágrimas bordeaban la comisura de sus ojos— ¡Que la hice mía por tres días! ¡Que la tuve en cada posición imaginable! ¡Que me sentí en el cielo cuando supe que era virgen! Rayos, hice de todo con ella en ese cuarto. En algún punto ella sacaba cachos de información, no pensaba… no, no lo hacia, pero eran cosas tan pequeñas, tonterías luego que estaba satisfecho. No sé en qué momento… tal vez algún documento que deje cuando ella se me insinuaba. Por dios, era la puta perfecta con cara de niña y cuerpo de zorra. Siempre chupándomela, siempre mostrándome esas tetas y…

Cuando sintió el golpe, Shikaku mantuvo la mirada abajo.

—¿Cuánto crees que sabe?

—Lo suficiente.

— ¿¡Sabes el problema que estamos metidos!? ¡Carajo, eres mi padre! ¿¡Cómo coño te delataría!? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita mujer, maldita puta descarada!

Estaba furioso y dolido. Quería golpear a su padre, pero el hombre frente a sí era ya un despojo. Además parecía haber envejecido de golpe varios años. Sin más, salió de la tienda para no cometer una locura. Shikaku, por su parte, llegó a la silla más cercana, se sentó, se inclinó hacia adelante, se cubrió la cara con las manos y lloró, simplemente eso: lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

Afuera, Shikamaru despotricaba contra todo y contra todos. Caminó unos minutos, y una vez solo, golpeó un árbol sin importarle que sus puños sangraran. No lloraba, solamente golpeaba reventándose los nudillos. Su padre le puso en una situación increíblemente complicada. En su rabia, apenas sintió cuando Ino se le acercó, tratando de detenerlo con un fuerte abrazo desde la espalda. Ella lloraba.

—No es tu culpa, no es tu culpa, no es tu culpa…—repitió furiosamente por algunos minutos hasta que él dejó de golpear el árbol, quedando con los puños hecho guiñapos. Al calmarse, Ino le curó las heridas.

—Ino—dijo suavemente—. Soy lo peor.

—¡No lo eres!¡No vuelvas a decirlo! —Expresó duramente sosteniéndole las mejillas entre las dos palmas—. Si no fuera por ti, todos hubiésemos muerto. Chōji hubiese… ¡Nos sacaste de esa trampa, eso… eso nadie pensó que sería posible!

—Ino…

—Capitán Shikamaru, —los jóvenes regresaron a ver hacia la procedencia de la voz. Se trataba de un joven ANBU del Sonido—. Hokage-sama ha llegado y demanda de inmediato su presencia. Por favor, acompáñeme.

Shikamaru se apartó del árbol, recogió una liga del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y ató su cabello. Le dio una mirada de disculpa a Ino, sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a caminar. Al Shikamaru adelantarse, el ANBU le siguió. Ino no supo que hacer. Tal vez perdería a un amigo después de todo.

—¿ También llegó Naruto? —preguntó al ANBU.

—¿Namikaze-sama?

—Sí.

—También está aquí.

Shikamaru no preguntó otra cosa y se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía que le depararía el destino de ahí en adelante. Así pues, mientras caminaba por el bosque helado, su cerebro empezó a poner todo en orden, rememorando como había acabado de tal forma. Empezó hace cinco días, la mañana que les informaron el porqué de los campamentos e hicieron que se reunirán en la Aldea del Sonido para empezar una nueva guerra. Prendió el pitillo, el fuego consumió la punta y Shikamaru se centró en observar detenidamente la pequeña luz rojiza que paulatinamente lo iba regresando atrás…

_continuará_

* * *

_**Notas:**  
_

_Naturae:naturaleza en latín.  
_

* * *

**Nota autor:**

Hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo (cerca de seis meses ¿no?). Bueno, me disculpo profundamente por ello. Estos meses han sido un caos, ya saben, desde hacer café para todos hasta llevar a lavar el carro del jefe XD. Lo bueno es que ya me gradué de ser el todólogo. En fin. Por otra parte tuve mi primer bloqueo. Si que ha sido terrible tener el cursor parpadeando y ver que, después de media hora, la hoja sigue en blanco. Es horrible, eso sin contar que tu hermano te formatee el disco duro por accidente. Ahora, a lo que interesa: Primero quiero dar un enorme gracias a todos quienes leen la historia. Segundo quiero decir que estoy recargado. Tercero quiero incitar a que todos los lectores, comenten. Vamos, tener comentarios es gratificante. Cuarto diré que no tengan miedo a criticar, pues de ello se aprende; yo he aprendido un montón. Quinto explicaré que el capítulo fue rescrito totalmente en la última semana. Sexto pediré comprensión: estoy algo oxidado al no haber escrito nada en seis meses (¡medio año!), tal vez no esté a la altura de anteriores entregas(espero que no T.T) y por último, un enorme abrazó a todos quienes dan su apoyo y hacen saber que dedican su valioso tiempo a leer mis trabajos.

Nos veremos en la próxima entrega. Aunque no creo que demore otros seis meses XD. En fin, ya saben, cualquier cosa a un comentario de distancia. Por cierto, gracias a todos los lectores que enviaron mensajes privados con sus buenos ánimos. Les agradezco infinitamente.

Sin más que decir, gracias nuevamente (¿que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Con que frase se quedan?) , cuídense y hasta la próxima.

Atte. dantefox


	32. Preludio

**Preludio**

* * *

El crujir de una ramilla al romperse se podía escuchar claramente en el solemne escenario de quietudes. Aquel teatro magnífico pintado sobre un lienzo gris, detallado con deleznables roces azulados que se desmenuzan durante el día hasta convertirse en frescos monocromáticos, congelados lentamente desde los perfiles cercanos hasta los distantes. La quietud se confundía con la solemnidad y daba paso a un formidable ante-salón vacío, constantemente azotado por los abusos de la monotonía y el tiempo. Un ruidillo despreciable aquí y allá. Nieve cayendo desde la copa de los robustos árboles. El blando sol desenredándose por entre las hojas y proyectando sutiles tramados en el maculado suelo blanco. El crepúsculo encendiéndose como amante fogoso y reflejando un hermoso carmesí sobre la superficie del lago mientras brinda un paisaje equiparable al más suntuoso y desdichado coliseo. El frío dilatando los espíritus. El silencio anegando las almas. El sosiego confundiendo los sentidos. Era de suponerse que aquel panorama era un despreciable juego de quehaceres absurdos repetidos día tras día hasta acaparar los vestigios de la nostalgia. Un ruidillo aquí y allá. Unos pasos livianos enmarañando la redundancia. ¡De pronto!, silencio; absurdo, hiriente, digno de loa. Las respiraciones entrecortadas revolviéndose en el frío aire como pequeños animalillos que se escabullen hacia la oscuridad. Sin embargo, aquel cielo escarlata, que se encendía a lo lejos con pasión, presagiaba una violenta protesta contra el orden tan labriego del panorama.

—Invierno. El invierno lo perfila todo. ¿Acaso ha habido un monstruo más temible que el invierno? Nos entristece, no deprime, nos hace pensar en silencio. Es algo arraigado dentro de nuestros corazones. El hombre aún recuerda el dolor de nuestros ancestros, y su temor por el invierno. Ah—respiró hondo hasta que sus pulmones protestaron por el viento helado—, me encanta el invierno. El verano está bien pues congela el tiempo, pero el invierno calienta los corazones. ¡Qué gran época ha escogido el Godaime!

Abrió los brazos. Se regocijo del clima. Las rodillas le tiritaban y, entre las raudas barbas canosas, algunos copos de nieve se avizoraban como pequeños bichos desagradables. Con los brazos abiertos de extremo a extremo, lentamente giró hasta poder mirar completamente a su interlocutor que, por el momento, se mantenía estoico y fumando. Mas los ojos de su escucha chispeaban y se confundían con el pitillo rojizo del cigarrillo. Sonrió con descaro. Su nieto no estaba feliz por la situación. De tal forma, como si leyese la mente del jovenzuelo, continuó:

—¿No creerías en verdad que el Hokage te pondría a cargo sin supervisión? Si lo pensaste, debería revalorar mi criterio sobre ti, mocoso engreído.

—Ya veo—dijo arrojando la coleta de cigarrillo. Suspiró pausadamente, tomó aire y prosiguió: — Tenía claro que habría alguien con experiencia para _asesorarme_. Pero nunca te puse en la lista de candidatos, Kashikoi-shishō. ¿No estabas retirado?

El viejo Nara sonrió ampliamente.

—Hazla, Shikamaru.

—¿Hacer qué?

Kashikoi le miró burlón, como un águila engreída que vuela desde muy alto. Shikamaru apartó la vista y un tenue rojo tiñó sus mejillas. Podía echarle la culpa al clima, pero en su interior sabía que el rubor se debía a la vergüenza ante sus ridículas intenciones por tratar de encubrir su curiosidad. No debía olvidar que estaba tratando con un temible viejo monstruo.

—¿Por qué yo?

Kashikoi lanzó una carcajada tal, que provocó un gran eco en el escenario de quietudes.

—¿Por qué tú? ¡Vamos muchacho! Tente un poco de fe. La pregunta correcta sería: ¿Por qué no sucedió antes? —Kashikoi giró repentinamente, volviéndole a dar la espalda. Con cuidado sacó un frasquito que contenía hojas de tabaco trizadas, las envolvió en unos papelillos de arroz y lo encendió. Dio una larga calada mientras miraba su entorno: el suelo, los árboles, el lago, y, al fondo, a lo lejos, los imponentes edificios de la aldea de la lluvia que sobresalían en la planicie como un espejismo—. Tres hombres que respeto me pidieron que salga de mi retiro—empezó divagando, más sus ojos apuntaban frenéticos hacia el campo y las miles de posibilidades que éste ofrecía. Casi se podía sentir una satisfacción orgásmica en el revoloteo de las insondables pupilas negras del viejo—. Pero no te equivoques. No estoy aquí para hacer tu trabajo, ni para mostrarte caminos más fáciles. No te diré que hacer. No acudiré en tu ayuda. No te salvaré el trasero si llegas a perder. No me responsabilizaré de esta guerra. Mi trabajo por Konoha ya está hecho. En mí no encontrarás un guía, ni palmaditas de felicitación. Si mueres será porque no pudiste llegar más lejos. Estás solo, Shikamaru. Yo sólo observaré. Esa es la especialidad del Clan Nara.

—Y aun así estás aquí.

—Sí—respondió lentamente. Hizo una pausa sistemática y continuó: — ¿Tienes qué? ¿Veinte años?

—Diecinueve.

Kashikoi sonrió.

—Diecinueve años y estás a la cabeza de la división de inteligencia de la más poderosa Aldea Ninja de todos los tiempos. ¡Ni Dios puede contra Konoha ahora mismo! Pesada carga que has de llevar, joven Nara. Tienes miles de vidas sobre tu espalda y la confianza ciega del hombre más temible que jamás habrá en los tiempos imperecederos. Si no te quiebras con el invierno, Shikamaru. Entonces te enseñaré lo que sé. Esa es mi razón para estar aquí, mocoso engreído.

Sin decir otra palabra, Kashikoi despareció.

Shikamaru sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla media vacía y lo llevó hasta sus labios. Alcanzó unos cuantos cerillos de su chaleco jōnin y poco a poco los trasladó para encender el tabaco. No obstante, las manos le temblaban. Poco antes que el fuego hiciera contacto con el pitillo, los fósforos resbalaron de sus dedos yendo a parar al nevoso suelo.

—¡Mierda!


	33. Detrimento I

"_La forma más humana de cometer una barbarie es pretender que ésta ya ha ocurrido. Así, cuando la lleves acabo, serás simplemente un instrumento de la historia."_

* * *

**Detrimento**

* * *

_Primera parte:_ _De los problemas logísticos._

* * *

_Onceavo día de Enero. Aldea del Sonido._

Ahí me encontraba, suspendido en una maraña de cotidianidad que de cotidiano no tenía nada.

El ejército de Konoha se formaría en pocos minutos, acompasado por el soliloquio soléenme del tiritar de miles de huesos ante los abruptos cambios de clima. La Aldea del Sonido despertaba envuelta en una fina escarcha nublosa; un halito frío e intemperante que calaba muy profundo hasta los cimientos del alma. Aquel día en especial no me fue difícil levantarme; en parte por lo cuajado de la mañana y en otra gracias a los juegos mentales que me disponía a resolver. Ante ellos, la noche apenas fue un suspiro. Jamás había vivido horas tan cortas o espeluznantes. Si bien no fui el único en ser arrebatado del onírico mundo de los sueños; más bien fue un acto común en todos quienes comprendíamos la realidad de la situación. Para resumir, llegamos al Sonido a eso de las veintidós horas, rápidamente nos informaron que al día siguiente el Hokage se dispondría a informarnos de una nueva misión encargada a los cerca de veinticinco mil shinobis reunidos ahí. No era complejo elucidar la misión. Tantos shinobis aglomerados en un solo sitio para recibir órdenes, era de suponer frívolamente la razón: _Guerra_. Sin embargo, ¿contra quién sería?: ¿Los extranjeros? ¿La Nación del Rayo? ¿La Nación del Agua? Había tantos enemigos predicando a gritos sus belicosos actos que lo más sensato era imaginarse en una ruleta donde la pequeña bola roja caería al azar. Y tal vez esa fue la razón para que viese ayer tanto miedo camuflado en la inmensa comitiva que se movía como un solo ente desde las ardientes arenas del desierto. Los más jóvenes sonreían confiados por el entrenamiento. No obstante, en lo profundo de sus pupilas, el fuego helado de la incertidumbre les quemaba como insólita tempestad. Los integrantes de _la generación estrella de Konoha_ estábamos más calmados; más preparados de ser posible. Las experiencias que nos habían llevado a tal estado de concentración se debían a lo eventos en Kiku. Aquel secreto a voces que el Godaime hizo explayar a lo largo y ancho del Continente. El manejo de los hilos estratégicos para el tema fue soberbio: mandó un mensaje a los pueblos de la Nación del Fuego, a sus enemigos, a sus aliados y a cualquier ser con pisca de inteligencia. A veces, en las frías noches de la Arena, acurrucado por las danzarinas llamas de las fogatas y festejando en medio de un sórdido carnaval de vida, pasión y desenfreno, me ponía a pensar en lo mucho que habíamos cambiado. La madurez que adquirimos se mezcló con el aprecio por la vida, ¡por nuestra vida! Las alegrías eran muchas, las amistades, exuberantes; y, los placeres, deliciosos. Cada uno de nosotros (los que seguimos a Naruto) nos libramos de fútiles cadenas invisibles. Aquellas amarras éticas, morales y lúdicas hundidas férreamente como base en nuestros corazones. Lejos de la vigilia de nuestros clanes, nos fuimos convirtiendo en shinobis responsables en el campo de batalla y meticulosos con las órdenes, pero, fuera del deber nos dedicamos a vivir. Tal vez es mi punto de vista pues entre los más cercanos a Naruto, en este caso Kiba y yo, hicimos saber a la vida que vivíamos. Kiba se acostaba con cuanta mujer pudiese, yo con cuanta mujer se me insinuase. Largas noches de lujuria, bebida, comida, risas y decadencia. La música, el vino, el amor frenético. Sí, habíamos cambiado. Yo había cambiado. Pero cuando la fiesta terminaba y entre borracho y melancólico mis ideas convergían en remordimiento, dilucidaba la tremenda colmena, tal vez telaraña, que había sido construida meticulosamente por el Hokage. ¿Acaso Kiku fue un enemigo? ¿En verdad nos traicionaron? ¿Ellos se atrevieron a botar al vacío todo, por unas cuantas monedas más? La diablesa del Fuego era una Emperatriz piadosa que hizo el bien a lo largo y ancho de nuestras tierras. Hospitales, escuelas, libertad dentro de un Estado Monarca que mutaba hacia la gente más débil. ¿Por qué en ese cambio de época, Kiku traicionaría a su tierra? Tan rápido como las preguntas venían, las arrojaba. No tenían sentido. ¡Error!, yo no se les daba sentido. Además, si mis conjeturas eran correctas y el sacrificio de unos pocos podía salvaguardar una nación, definitivamente fue un pequeño precio a pagar. Así debió verlo Naruto. Él no se equivocaría. Pueda decir la historia que fue monstruoso e inhumano lo que hicimos, pero nadie podrá saber lo que vivimos aquí y ahora. La única verdad verdadera, y por verdadera dolorosa, se hace palpable al ver lo que esa experiencia ocasionó. Cada uno de los shinobis dispuestos en esa misión sería un pilar de Konoha en la próxima generación. Cruel, despiadado, orgulloso, engreído, inteligente, piadoso y meticuloso; Uchiha Itachi podía encajar muy bien en cualquier calificativo benigno o maligno que surgiera de la ira o el agradecimiento. No obstante era un visionario, un genio que parte la Eras. Por consecuencia su mano izquierda y derecha era el motor de ese cambio; y sin embargo sería a quién la historia olvidaría, a quién se le mendigaría una pobre estrofa en algún canto épico sobre el Godaime Hokage. El lazarillo que muestra al ciego la grandeza, pero nadie se acuerda del nombre del lazarillo. Esa parte me parecía injusta. Naruto debería ser quién quedase en la cumbre por sus méritos.

Luego de horas meditando, acompañado por la enorme luna del desierto como fiel confidente, el licor se disipaba, el alba se levantaba y el llamado de nuestros superiores me devolvía a la realidad. Corría a mi tienda. Sí Tayuya, Ino u otra mujer me hizo compañía la noche anterior, la despertaba, admiraba su deliciosa desnudez y le indicaba el aviso. Para esas instancias me aproveché de Tayuya; aunque otra forma de verlo sería que ella se servía de mi debilidad. Mi yo anterior nunca podrá imaginar lo que se perdió. Podía ser cobarde con sus sentimientos, no obstante Tayuya también cambió y el amor que me tenía se transmutó en placer, libertad y una adoración casi obsesiva por Naruto. Sé que no lo amaba, al menos no como mujer; y por ello se revolcaba conmigo pues a mi me amaba como mujer. ¡Qué enredado! Por ello con Ino era más sencillo. Simple placer entre amigos. El pensarlo me da gracia: pelear a muerte y si se sobrevive festejar, en absoluto es una mala vida. Caminando éste camino con amigos de tristezas, alegrías, cama, pasión y juventud. Sin celos, ni arrebatos moralistas, cualquiera sacrificando su vida. Ahora podíamos llamarnos shinobis: máquinas al servicio de un fin, siendo libres dentro de la dictadura del deber y debiéndonos a los ideales de una Nación. Por supuesto, no todos cambiamos tan rápido. En Haku borbollaba la duda en aspectos que eran muy claros para mí. No le vi problema, más la ceguera de Iori me preocupaba. En cuanto a Sasuke y Chōji; orgullo y corazón, entendí que era nuestro deber ayudarlos cuándo todo aquello que ignoraban les pegase en la cara sin contemplación. Así era el fuego que engulle y arde, que cicatriza y muestra qué vivió quemándose hasta dar todo y volverse nada; sólo entonces las cenizas de lo que fue se convertirán en las llamaradas que cuidaran de la hoja. Ahí radicaba lo que nuestros padres y abuelos llaman: voluntad.

Un cielo plúmbeo arraigado entre nubarrones de extrañas formas que convergían y se tejían en decadentes bosquejos de un algo infundido por el oprobio de la barbarie. El sol como queriendo fugarse por entre aquellas masas mientras derramaba una moribunda luz almíbar que se asía a los grises y exacerbaba el paisaje como en una ilusión. Los rostros de los shinobis mostrando una confianza pálida, austera, totalmente desbordante. Era una amalgama de sentimientos camuflados en el valor, la devoción y el pronto vestigio que sus vidas eran quimeras extraviadas en la desazón y la angustia. Observé de izquierda a derecha. Cientos de rostros frescos pululaban aquí y allá. A la mayoría no los conocía y muchos eran efectivos ordenados desde las diferentes aldeas de la Nación del Fuego, otros oriundos del Sonido o prestados por el País de Arroz, otros tantos se dibujaban como siluetas que recordaba vagamente de la Aldea del Fénix, y, por supuesto: los aliados (forzados) de la Aldea de la Arena. No tardó mucho para que las angostas calles de la comercial Aldea del Sonido se llenasen de shinobis. Los pueblerinos vitoreaban como en un festival y no podían faltar los entusiastas niños que admiraban un sueño distante lleno de mitos con monstruos exóticos, bellas princesas y batallas brutales; de una profesión heroica dónde recatar damiselas y morir gloriosamente por la Aldea natal era lo común. ¿Profesión? No. Una profesión tiene un fin definido. Ser arquitecto, doctor, historiador o poeta es una noble causa a favor del ingenio humano; lo nuestro era un oficio pasmoso como el del herrero que hace espadas en la mañana y en la noche da forma a los fogones para que las familias soporten el crudo invierno, o del carpintero que construye casas y en la tarde esas mismas manos dan forma al patíbulo. Somos humanos sin rostro, shinobis predispuestos para proteger la Nación a costa de sacrificios. La dulce ensoñación infantil de lo que significaba nuestro oficio fue brutalmente masacrada cuando nuestras técnicas asesinaban a seres cuyo único delito fue estar en el lugar equivocado, en una época precisa y por una razón ambigua. Algunos shinobis alzaban los brazos en señal de victoria y las kunochi sonreían ante el coqueteo de los jóvenes que las admiraban como seres alados e inalcanzables. En su contraparte, las desaliñadas pueblerinas de los puestos comerciales nos veían como caballeros de ensueño, y figuraban coquetas sonrisas como diciendo que sus piernas se abrirán con el sólo roce de unas palabras afectuosas, descaradamente falsas. Saqué un cigarrillo. Hace tiempo lo había notado, pero al cavilar mejor mis pensamientos fui dándome cuenta de mi prejuicio contra quienes ignoraban la realidad de su entorno. Sin embargo no era culpa del pueblo. La política poseía una máxima esencial e inequívoca que mantiene a ese oficio en el pináculo de la sociedad: el teatro. No importa si la ciudad esta en llamas, lo único importante es mantener ese teatro; ese acto circense de augustos y de pierrots que en apariencia sacrifican sus cuerpos y exponen sus pechos desnudos para recibir la primera flecha titulando la escena con la ambigua palabra libertad; aunque como escudo tuviesen al propio pueblo. ¿¡Libertad!?, una ideal que en su concepto tiene inscrita la opresión. No puede haber libertad sin el orden; así pues, para el orden, que es un conjunto de normas y reglas, se necesita inevitablemente una doctrina donde se opriman los ideales que vayan en contra del bienestar común. Sin duda una paradoja: mi libertad acaba dónde empieza la de alguien más, y eso se incrementa por cada persona y al final mi libertad está subyugada a la mayoría, por tanto deja de ser libertad ¿no? Éste concepto es mucho más notorio cuando un líder, en este caso el Hokage, decide por su pueblo y maneja los conceptos de forma dictatorial.

Llegamos al gran castillo Feudal. Fuimos ingresando por las puertas de roble reforzado hasta el patio que funcionaba a manera de plazoleta. Aquel lugar tenia un toque arquitectónico único; una fusión neoclásica de lo que significaba la Nación del Fuego y el País del Arroz. Fue construido hace diez años sobre la base logística del sannin Orochimaru. Encima de los sólidos cimientos de los laboratorios se levantó el castillo con contrapuntos angulados y algunas de las más bellas torres de la región; al mejor estilo de la Nación del Rayo. En dicho lugar vivía la máxima regente de la Aldea del Sonido, la venerable anciana Koharu Utatane. Koharu-sama era un pilar importante dentro de la política interna de Konoha, además de ser la consejera más fiable del Sandaime Hokage; sin contar que había dirigido al Sonido hasta ser lo que hoy por hoy es. Por supuesto, la mayor parte del crédito, justificable o no, era para Itachi-sama. El grupo con el que ingresé debía ser de los últimos pues en la plaza se encontraban formados ya los escuadrones. No habían tardado prácticamente nada en reunir a los grupos especializados, los de ofensiva y defensiva; todos con sus respectivos líderes de escuadrón, y estos a órdenes de los superiores. Una de las razones por las que había llegado tan tarde, por decirlo de alguna forma, era que yo debía asumir uno de los roles de superior. Por supuesto, aún esperaba que Itachi-sama me dijese que había sido una broma, incluso me lo imaginaba riendo minúsculamente mientras todos mis amigos tenían un enorme cartelón con la palabra: Inocente. Hubiese dado muchas cosas para que ello sucediese. No podía ser posible. No era lógico. Yo era un novato, un completo inexperto. Al asaltar nuevamente tales pensamientos las frías palabras del Hokage revolotearon en mi cabeza. No fue sino pisar la Aldea del Sonido para que Itachi-sama me mandase a llamar, y, sin ninguna anestesia, me presentase a cerca de diez lideres de escuadrón, muchos de ellos doblándome, ¡hasta triplicándome!, la edad. Las duras miradas al presentarse me hicieron saber que no les gustaba para nada la decisión, en especial a cierto jōnin de la Aldea de la Arena. Si bien lo recordaba ese sujeto era como la mano derecha del anterior Kazekage, y, si eso no fuese suficiente, tenía cierta fama al haber entrenado al actual Kazekage. Sin duda él tenía más aptitud para el rol que me encomendaban. Antes de poder expresar un sentido "lo siento", Itachi-sama los retiró y se dirigió a mí dándome listas y perfiles de los miembros más importantes de la armada.

—Eso es todo. Por cuestiones de seguridad mañana informaremos sobre la misión. Por lo demás, la primera incursión se llevará en cuatro días. La estrategia se te entregará en el campamento base. Ésta fue ideada por alguien de mucha experiencia. Puedes estudiarla y hacer las variaciones pertinentes. No hemos dejado nada al azar. Todo fue planeado desde hace meses. No tienes porqué preocuparte. Además, con el informe que recibí de Kakashi, no me quedan dudas. Puedes retirarte, Shikamaru-kun.

— ¡Espere Itachi-sama! ¡Es una broma ¿verdad?! Yo…

—Esto es muy serio— acotó fríamente—. Pueda que estés nervioso, tal vez inseguro por tener tal información en las vísperas de la misión, pero recuerda los entrenamientos y el lugar que te ganaste a pulso en los campamentos. Escúchame, —recogió varios documentos desordenados, los unió en un maso y dio suaves golpes contra el escritorio para unificarlos—te conozco desde prácticamente el vientre de tu madre. Por varios años dudé de tu potencial; no por que no lo tuvieras, sino por que pensé jamás lo utilizarías. Sin embargo luego de la misión de Kiku y de leer el informe de Naruto-kun, me di cuenta del porqué él está tan entusiasmado contigo. Está misión es el preludio de algo formidable, algo qué se contará hasta que el mundo perezca; e incluso ahí relatará el tiempo que en algún lugar, en alguna época, sucedió. ¿Comprendes?

¿Qué podía decir? Había visto la inmunda miseria hace apenas par de días cuando el éxodo masivo de los ciudadanos de la Nación de la Tierra se dio, ocasionado por una guerra de aniquilación qué pronto nos alcanzaría. Entonces, al entender el contexto de las palabras de Itachi-sama, por primera vez en mi vida quedé en blanco. Itachi-sama, Naruto, ¡Konoha entera estaba confiando en mí! El hombre que admiraba, y por el momento quería golpear, me había recomendado. Ante ese pensamiento no pude sino llenarme de orgullo, como el de un niño cuando un adulto lo felicita por algo insignificante. Miré de reojo buscando a mis compañeros. Uno a uno fui encontrándolos dónde lo predije. Además, fue muy grata la sorpresa que Ino, Chōji y Neji estuviesen en el regimiento bajo mis órdenes directas. Al seguir avanzando me pregunté si encontraría a Naruto, con su estúpida sonrisa y pose de playboy, liderando algún escuadrón. Al no hallarlo, dirigí la mirada hacia el palco dónde Koharu-sama e Itachi-sama inspeccionaban las tropas como halcones vanidosos. Me decepcionó no verlo ahí, sin embargo una tercera persona llamó mi atención. Era de la estatura de Ino, de rostro hermoso y tostado. La había visto par de veces en la Aldea de la Arena; por una parte porqué se nos tenía prohibido entrar al pueblo, a no ser los domingos; eso se debía a que era un entrenamiento y no vacaciones, en palabras de Gai-sensei. No obstante las veces que la vi estaba con unas holgadísimas y horrendas vestimentas de Kage y el sombrero oficial. Vaya, quién imaginaría que tras todas las telas hubiese una mujer tan voluptuosa. Según la recordaba de los exámenes chūnin, era una kunochi promedio con un extraño peinado de cuatro coletas y una actitud soberbia. Por regla general, al ser Kage de una potencia militar, su actitud debía haber cambiado; aunque por el momento su aspecto físico era el cambio más radical. Ligeramente maquillada, con un ceñido conjunto militar y el cabello rubio y lacio recogido en una coleta de caballo que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja. Era una Sabaku Temari ensalzada por las experiencias y no la niña engreída que fue derrotada de forma humillante por Hinata. Arrojé la coleta de cigarrillo, bajé la mirada y me posicioné en mi lugar ante la insólita mirada de todos. No debía hacerlo, pero sonreí confiado. Los murmullos fueron explayándose como una ventisca de otoño, levantando dudas, envidia y desconfianza. No podía culparlos. ¿Un niñato frente al escuadrón de inteligencia?, no era muy inteligente que digamos. Reí internamente ante aquella especulación. Por suerte la voz de Itachi-sama hizo que dejen de prestarme atención y, aunque era ya un secreto a voces, puedo decir que muchos sentimos mariposas infernales en el estómago.

**-O-**

_Onceavo día de Enero. Aldea del Sonido. Tarde._

Agotador. Sencillamente agotador. Godaime-sama nunca se caracterizó por ser un gran orador. Quienquiera que lo conociese sabía que escuchar su voz por más de unos segundos era un privilegio que otorgaba a muy pocos elegidos; si bien esta vez se explayó con tal de demostrar la importancia y despejar cualquier duda. _Las razones de la guerra son; es importante por; nos preparamos ante la llegada de_. En fin, el mismo discurso que arraiga el valor en los corazones y siembra el patriotismo en la voluntad. Al cabo de media hora nos hicieron romper filas y, según el detallado cronograma que manejaba el capitán de logística, dicho sea de paso: mi padre, la movilización de la armada se haría por sectores. Cada uno de los batallones iría por diferentes caminos en diferentes tiempos. Esto tenía dos motivos primordiales: armar una guerra limitada, con características de guerra relámpago atacando por varios frentes; y facilitar la inteligencia. En conclusión, las primeras filas habían partido de inmediato al mando de Kakashi-sensei. En ese grupo estaban Haku, Sasuke, Lee y Sakura. Dadas las características de los nombrados junto a su comandante, aquel batallón debía funcionar como infantería ligera. Seguramente se posesionarían al Este de la Aldea de la Lluvia. Todos eran rápidos y agiles. Ellos debían ser quienes finiquiten las cosas y por tanto partían antes para tener más horas de descanso. Perfecto. La estrategia es una fina melodía de acordes delicados, suaves y simétricos. Todo tiene un porqué, y, si los músicos están bien adiestrados, únicamente queda esperar el clímax y la ovación. Saqué otro cigarrillo. Aquel hábito se había vuelto más común de lo que esperé. Bueno, matemáticamente tenía más probabilidades de morir en el trabajo que por una enfermedad. Dejé un lado esas idioteces y entré al castillo a tratar de descansar hasta la noche. Al menos agradecía que al terminar la orden de la misión, mi padre me comunicase que al ser el líder de inteligencia habían preparado una habitación en el castillo para mí, sin duda un pequeño beneficio ante toda la intrincada situación. Por lo demás, con mi equipo partiríamos a las siete horas de mañana y llegaríamos a la Aldea de la Lluvia al atardecer. Tenía un día para intentar dormir.

Entré al gigantesco lobby. Efigies y finísimas telarañas emperifollaban el suntuoso interior abarrotado por cielos flotantes pintados en rojo, verde y dorado; todos colores saturados para resaltar esa oda al poder y la belleza. Sandaime-sama no habían escatimado personal ni dinero para demostrar a todo el mundo lo poderoso que era Konoha. Seguí por las enormes escaleras empedradas con marfil y granito, mientras frescos de bellas mujeres acompañaban al caminante hasta los pisos superiores, sin contar las alfombras finísimas traídas desde el país del Agua; una rareza inestimable, mucho más después que cerrasen sus fronteras. Seguí subiendo hasta la habitación designada. No obstante, al llegar al sexto piso la arquitectura cambió. No importaba las veces que presenciaba aquello, siempre me maravilló la drástica metamorfosis. Desde el sexto piso la arquitectura nativa de Konoha se presentaba como un suspiro. Pasadizos muy largos de madera reluciente conectando habitaciones sencillas. La estética se hacia más notoria por los suaves tonos que manejaba nuestra cultura: más minimalista, más natural. Esto se repetía por los tres pisos subsecuentes hasta llegar al último dónde Koharu-sama administraba misiones y negocios. Hice memoria y dilucidé qué, con ésta, eran cuatro las ocasiones que subía por tan elegantes escaleras. Las dos primeras fueron para presentar un informe, la última como heredero del clan Nara para dar cuentas de nuestros negocios que acaparaban toda la Nación en lo que se refiere a medicamentos y plantas medicinales. Sin duda crecer es frustrante. Supongo que dentro un par de años mi madre se molestará por mi soltería lo que resultará en un compromiso relámpago, posterior un casamiento y al final mi padre se jubilará y sólo los dioses saben cuantas veces recorreré estas escaleras. Suspiré hastiado. La edad no hace sino darnos problemas; cada vez más grandes, cada vez más inútiles. Intentando no pensar en un futuro incierto que quizá jamás llegará, arribé al séptimo piso dónde amablemente me habían dado la habitación del sector norte. Caminé por el reluciente piso de pino, para esas instancias el sueño ya traqueteaba oídos sordos en mi conciencia y lo único que deseaba era tenderme en el suave futón y olvidarlo todo, absolutamente todo. Sin embargo, a medio camino del pasadizo, una suave luz natural disolvía los fulgores de las amarillentas lámparas. Levanté la mirada y observé la puerta del final del pasillo, que conducía a uno de los balcones, entreabierta. En dicho espacio se dibujó la exquisita figura de la Kazekage. Apenas pude reconocerla por el largo cabello rubio y la sinuosidad del cuerpo. Su postura serena y elegante estaba inclinada sobre la barandilla de piedra, mirando silenciosamente la Aldea del Sonido. Al observarla, no pude sino recordar a un poema cálido que se va ahogando en el sufrimiento y la nostalgia; y tal esa razón es bello e intrigante. La miré por breves instantes. No tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa, además qué, si bien me parecía muy hermosa, no tenía ni la oportunidad ni la excusa para acercármele. Llegué a mi destino y cuidadosamente ladeé el _fusuma_, no obstante al dar el primer paso al _tatami,_ la suave voz de la Kazekage interrumpió mis acciones.

— ¿Tienes fuego?

Preguntó claramente. La distancia entre ambos debía ser de unos dos metros, pero su voz llegó muy nítida y embriagante. Además, la pregunta me sorprendió en varios aspectos pues, al nuevamente dirigir la vista hacia ella, noté qué, con la gracia de un gorrión, giraba suavemente el cuello hasta mí brindándome una sonrisa enigmática mientras jugueteaba con un largo filtro para cigarrillo. Sin meditarlo mucho cerré el fusuma y me acerqué al balcón. Al salir, sentí el frío rumor del viento invernal, sin contar que la exquisitez de la presencia de aquella mujer fue más estimulante. Su perfume era una mezcla increíble de olores silvestres, pero matizados por un aroma seco, árido, como un oasis del desierto. Totalmente indefinible. Le acerqué un encendedor, ella aproximó su cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio una larga calada al filtro.

—Gracias—dijo y regresó su atención hacia el paisaje; hacia los miles de personas que atestaban las estrechas calles de la ciudad comercial más importante del Continente Elemental.

—De nada, Kazekage-sama.

Ella regresó la mirada con una extraña mezcla de confusión y rabia. Yo no dije nada y me dispuse a retirarme. No tenía energías para tratar con su actitud.

— Pensé que eras más inteligente, Nara-san. Tú, yo y todo el mundo sabe que aquel titulo no es más que un eufemismo para que nosotros podamos seguir siendo la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. No es muy caballeroso burlarse de la derrota de un pueblo, peor aún de su servidumbre. No me llames Kazekage. Ese titulo murió con mi padre. Los Kazekage son recuerdos de una época gloriosa que vivirá en el corazón de nuestra gente. Puedo soportarlo en público para guardar las apariencias, pero en esta ocasión no hace sino humillarme.

— Ustedes perdieron en algo que iniciaron. Los vencedores se aprovechan de los vencidos. Sólo así los sacrificios son aceptables. Siento haberla incomodado, pero no tengo tiempo para clases de protocolo.

Nuevamente me dispuse a retirarme. Al parecer su belleza era la única cosa que había madurado en aquella niña engreída que se peinaba de forma singular. No así, la risa sutil y sofisticada, ideal para tratar con ricos y poderosos, me impidió avanzar. Sus enormes ojos verdes se posaron en mí. Con elegancia exhaló el humo del tabaco y, casi como un tormento, sus carnosos labios se entornaron como si besase el aire de forma incomprensible.

— Nada sutil, Nara-kun. Escuché de un joven comandante que estaría al mando de las maniobras de Inteligencia. Baki-sensei dijo que era más joven que yo, prácticamente un niño—. Se irguió y apeó a la barandilla de piedra, dando la espalda al paisaje y escrutándome diligentemente—. Tú estarás a cargo de mis shinobis, ¿sabías? Quería saber que tipo de persona eras. ¿Acaso un niñito de papá que llegó al puesto por puras palancas, o un genio como se rumora? Al menos eso quería constatar. Pero después me llegó la información que Namikaze-sama fue quién te recomendó. ¡Increíble!, pensé. ¿Un ser como Namikaze-sama reconociendo a alguien más?

— ¿Quieres decirme algo, mujer?—Pregunté mosqueado. No entendía sus monólogos y yo tenía una cita con el _futón_ que no deseaba aplazar.

— Así está mejor. ¡Mujer! Sí, eso está mucho mejor. O también puedes llamarme por mi nombre. A mi me da igual. Lo dijiste ¿verdad? Los perdedores no tenemos elección. Escucha shinobi de Konoha. En mi aldea hay esposas, esposos, padres e hijos que esperan volver a ver a sus seres amados. Ahora esas vidas son tuyas. No puedo pedirte lo imposible, únicamente te exijo que seas justo. Lejos de nuestra procedencia, lejos de nuestra Nación o conflictos, todos somos humanos, todos merecemos la oportunidad de vivir—. Me dio la espalda, sacudió el filtro de cigarrillo y la ceniza voló junto al viento. ¿Era mi impresión o esa mujer me amenazaba-solicitaba-rogaba por sus shinobis? Sonreí. Después de todo si era una autentica Kage.

—Termari-san—. Me hizo gracia su repentina conmoción al oír su nombre—. Los derrotados tienen un poder. Los débiles, igualmente. _"Cada__ quién tiene tanto derecho como vale su poder__"_ Esa es la regla de oro para uno de nuestros clanes.

»Si los fuertes dejan al débil morir, ¿acaso se los puede llamar fuertes? Al contrario, sólo demostrarían debilidad… y nadie confía en los débiles. Tus shinobis serán tratados como todos, bajo las reglas de todos y la suerte de todos. Es lo único que puedo decir.

— Es más de lo que esperaba.

Una tregua silenciosa. A eso se resumió todo. Ella siguió mirando el paisaje. Algunas nubes más oscuras se avizoraban por el extremo Norte y la lluvia acechaba como un animal sigiloso.

— ¡Shikamaru! — Oí la voz de mi padre. Me acerqué y abrí la puerta del balcón y encontré a mi padre golpeando suavemente el fusuma. Al verme, se acercó con pasó cansado y continuó: — ¿Qué haces ahí? Bueno, no importa. Quería informarte de tu asesor, es problemático pero te será de mucha ayuda, aunque…

Se entrecortó y por un instante palideció. Incluso trastabilló. No comprendí su reacción, más rápidamente retomó su pose característica; aunque sus ojos estaba muy afilados. Con voz impertérrita, prosiguió:

— ¿Quién es tu amiga?

— Eh…— regresé la mirada y Temari-san se encontraba un tanto extraña, intentando ladear el rostro como incómoda—. Papá, —dije— ¿enserio no la conoces?

— ¡Si la conociese no te preguntase, ¿no?!—Contestó de mala forma. Vaya, debía estar en uno de esos días.

—Es Temari-san. La Kazekage. Es increíble pensar que no la conocieras. Temari-san, disculpa la rudeza de mi padre. Él…

— No te preocupes, Nara-san. Entiendo—. Temari-san entró al pasadizo y se inclinó dócilmente saludando a mi padre. Él, respondió fríamente y se dirigió a mí.

— No había tenido el placer. ¡Shikamaru!, más tarde hablaremos. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Mi padre, con la misma rapidez que llegó, desapareció por la escalera hacia los pisos superiores. Me chocó mucho su actitud. Y más aún, su brusco modo de tratar a Temari-san no me pareció nada común. Bueno, tal vez él la veía como enemiga. No sería el único en el Sonido o la Nación del Fuego.

— Me disculpo por mi padre. Normalmente es más gentil. Debe tener mucho trabajo.

— No hay cuidado. No es un secreto que en Konoha muchos no comparten el trato que ofreció Itachi-sama a la Arena. No quiero quitarte más tiempo Nara-san…

— Shikamaru. Llámame Shikamaru.

Ella sonrió. Tenía una muy bonita sonrisa.

— No hasta la primera cita— dijo con un toque encantador. Yo la miré extrañado—. No una cita romántica por supuesto. Será mejor que me explique— continuó con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas—. Como dije antes, tú respuesta es más de lo que esperaba. Quisiera agradecértelo, además que me gustaría conocerte mejor… bueno, es decir… no siempre te encuentras con alguien que no te odie. No, no, retira eso. Lo que trato de explicar es que eres interesante y yo… pero no quiero causarte problemas, tu novia o esposa también está invitada por supuesto...

— ¿Invitación? — recalqué divertido; a pesar que la estaba salvando de su enredado dialogo.

— Ah, por supuesto, que tonta. Una cena hoy en cierto lugar famoso por sus mariscos. Claro, si puedes.

— No me molestaría. Aunque hay un problema.

— Eh, ¿cual? — Indagó como una niña desilusionada.

—No tengo novia o esposa a la que llevar.

—Eso no es un problema—sonrió—. Bueno, tengo que irme—. Empezó a retroceder.

—Temari-san—regresó la mirada—. ¿Me dirás la hora y el lugar o tengo que investigarlo por mi cuenta?

—Ah, no. ¡Que tonta! Te encuentro a las ocho y media en lobby. ¿Te parece?

—Ahí estaré.

Temari-san sonrió y rápidamente bajó por las escaleras. Al parecer era mi semana de buena suerte pues, que ella se haya fijado en mí, era algo que elevó mi ego. Sin más, y con una sonrisa bien marcada, aparté el fusuma, lo cerré rápidamente y me dejé caer en el futón hasta las ocho. Sin duda fue un día singular.

**-O-**

_Aldea del Sonido. Veinte años del ataque del __Kyūbi__. Doceavo día de Enero. Tres días antes de la invasión a la Aldea de la Lluvia._

—Ahí van Shikamaru y Kashikoi-shishō. Estás seguro qué no quieres que vaya con ellos.

Movió ligeramente el vaso de whisky y los cuadraditos de hielo resonaron demostrando el silencio absoluto de la habitación. Miró reiteradamente por la ventana. A pesar de encontrarse en el último piso del Castillo del Sonido, para él esa distancia era despreciable, pues, si se concentraba, era incluso capaz de ver las arrugas en la ropa de los shinobis.

—Tú lo recomendaste. Por otra parte, Kashikoi-sama es el mejor. Con él en esta guerra, incluso será sencillo conquistar el continente.

— ¿Enserio lo crees Itachi-san? —Miró el reflejo del Godaime en el espejo, y con lentitud allegó el vaso de whisky a su boca, tomó un pequeño sorbo y disfrutó su vicio—. Kashikoi-shishō es como un niño, más bien dicho, es un niño. Él juega con las personas como un niño juguetea con una colmena de hormigas. No lo conoces, Godaime-sama.

—Pero tú sí.

—He ahí la cuestión. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera el abuelo Hiruzen, puede entender a ese anciano. Él se mueve como el viento, piensa como el siseo que corre por el bosque y es tan caprichoso como el agua que agrieta la roca—.Sonrió y fijó sus orbes azules en el reflejo de la ventana, poniendo énfasis en declarar su arrogancia al no claudicar ante el peligroso sharingan del Godaime Hokage.

—Te necesito aquí, Naruto-kun. No hay discusión. Pronto llegará Akari-chan y todo debe estar listo para cuando se les necesite.

El duelo de miradas continuó por algunos instantes: Naruto con una sonrisa disimulada e Itachi estrictamente impávido. Al terminar su juego de orgullo, si se le podía denominar así, Naruto giró, dejó el vaso de whisky en una mesita y se acercó a Itachi. Por su lado, el Uchiha devolvió la vista a los documentos que había estado revisando y empezó a escribir tranquilo. Daba la extraña sensación que dos rivales-enemigos-aliados; todo entreverado, discutían el proceder, como si quisiesen la aprobación del otro en cada tema. Llos dos hombres se apreciaban de un modo morboso, o se odiaban de una forma muy caballerosa. Como sea, para Koharu no pasaban de ser críos quisquillosos. Y, la anciana consejera toda su vida tuvo que tratar con hombres así; empezando, claro está, por su sensei, sus compañeros de equipo y hasta su difundo esposo. No obstante estaba en total acuerdo con Naruto. Kashikoi era un hombre extremadamente difícil. Lo conocía por más de sesenta años y apenas podía entender su filosofía, peor aún los escritos que había publicado sobre guerra y logística que, en su momento, muy pocos lograron descifrar. Muchos en esa época pensaron que era una broma o una estrategia de Konoha pues que divulgasen tan abiertamente tácticas, era ilógico; aunque en conjunto los escritos eran demasiado densos y poquísimos lograron descifrarlos. Sin duda fue el capricho de Kashikoi en ese año, y ni siquiera el Sandaime Hokage pudo convencerle de lo contrario. Como consejera ya había perdido la cuenta de las decenas de ofertas de las Naciones para que ese hombre desertase de Konoha y se uniese a sus filas o gobiernos. Pero a él no le interesaba las riquezas ni el poder, tampoco la lujuria era su punto débil y mucho menos tenía intereses en la política. Nunca comprendió que buscaba, pero siempre tenía un ojo puesto en sus acciones e, inclusive, _Danzō_, que en paz descanse, jamás se atrevió a meterse en sus asuntos. Así de peligroso era Kashikoi. Un peligro rebosante de sabiduría. Por ende su único y más querido discípulo tenía toda la razón en desconfiar. Por supuesto, su fidelidad y honor era intachables. El 80% de las victorias de Hiruzen se las debía a las estrategias y consejos de Kashikoi. Sin embargo esa pequeña requisa de incertidumbre por entenderlo era como una obsesión para quién le conociese, bueno, estaba haciendo conjeturas basadas en su experiencia, pero no podía pensar de otra manera. En ese instante recordó velozmente a la difunta esposa de Kashikoi. Alguna vez conversó con la enigmática mujer y ella le dijo: _tratas de entender a un huracán, pero no por eso sus vientos se detendrán; tratas de predecir un terremoto, aunque ello no evite que la tierra tiemble; intentas comprender la muerte, si bien no evita que vivas. Debes ver a Kashikoi de esa forma, algo que existe y ya_. En aquellos tiempos asintió como si comprendiese lo escuchado. La esposa de Kashikoi era singular, además de ser su superior. Siempre calmada, siempre centrada y en orden. Kashikoi era menor para ella con catorce años. Por tanto, cuando tuvieron su primer y único hijo, ella ya rodeaba los cuarenta y dos años y él apenas llegaba a la treintena. Su esposa murió de causas naturales cuando cumplió los sesenta ocho años.

—Lo siento Naruto-chan. ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Esta bien Koharu-sama?

—No es nada. Sólo me perdí en el pasado. ¿Qué me decías pequeño?

—Le preguntaba si podía salir al pueblo. No tiene sentido que siga ocultándome cuando la mayoría de shinobis ya partieron, además estoy cansado de estar en mi habitación. Itachi-san salió a la reunión con los comerciantes y al no estar él aquí…

—Naruto-chan—negó con la cabeza—. Se comportan como niños. Recuerdo la primera vez que estuvieron en esta oficina; ya hace diez años, y siguen siendo los mismos—. Suspiró—. Hiruzen es demasiado suave con ustedes. Pero está bien. Puedes salir del castillo con una condición: No causes problemas.

—Se lo prometo, Koharu-sama.

—Ayúdame a levantarme pequeño—pidió la anciana elevando la mano derecha. Naruto se acercó y delicadamente la jaló del sillón—. Vamos muchacho, llévame a mi habitación. Estos días han sido agotadores. Estoy cansada y necesito dormir. Después puedes irte a jugar con los otros niños.

A Naruto le hicieron gracia las palabras. No muchos lo entendían o lo habían presenciado, pero detrás de la fuerte kunochi, la dura consejera y sagaz administradora, Utatane Koharu seguía siendo una mujer con defectos, virtudes y, principalmente, corazón. Solamente era cuestión de preguntarles a sus nietos para comprobarlo.

Salió del castillo. Estaba vestido con un sencillo pantalón jōnin color negro y una camiseta blanca manga larga. Hacia un poco de frío pero el sol parecía estar ganando la partida contra las densas nubes. Respiró profundamente. Odiaba estar encerrado en una habitación en el último piso del castillo. Por alguna razón, Itachi-san le dijo que no era prudente andar a sus anchas mientras los efectivos de Konoha siguiesen ahí, en especial por los shinobis de la Arena que seguramente no se contendrían. Después de todo, él había causado la derrota de su aldea. Por lo demás, Akari llegaría los próximos días acompañada por su equipo especial de protección. Kiba y Shikamaru habían partido hacia la Aldea de la Lluvia y quedaban muy pocos de sus conocidos rondando por el Sonido. Empezó a caminar hacia cualquier lugar. Pronto varias miradas recayeron sobre su persona. No sólo se trataba de su aspecto físico. Es decir, la región era característica por las personas de piel ligeramente blanca, cabello negro y ojos cafés. Así pues él sobresalía como una luz roja en la nieve. Y, si a ello se le sumaba su identidad revelada, no le extrañaba que algunos lo escrutaran como si fuese un fantasma, si bien las descaradas miradas de algunas féminas opacaban la molestia. No le prestó mucha importancia y siguió caminando. Al menos tenía una persona en mente que, según el plan de Shikaku Nara, no saldría sino hasta la tarde de ese día. La buscaría y…

—Sabía que eras tú, Naruto-kun.

Antes de poder girar sobre sí, la dueña de la voz ya había saltado hacia él y le enroscaba las piernas en la cintura como una boa constrictora, para después darle un beso tan profundo que sintió su lengua adormecerse. Ya decía Kashikoi: si invocas al diablo se te aparece. Y dicho diablo estaba delimitando su territorio como una loba hambrienta.

—Moriré ahogado—susurró al terminar el beso—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— ¿Cómo? —Sonrió—.Tontito: Hyuga, byakugan, sensor, mujer enamorada—enumeró cada característica con un beso—. Te sentí y sabía que eras tú. La firma de tu chakra es única. Mientras no lo escondas, puedo percibirte en un radio de veinte kilómetros.

— ¿Veinte kilómetros? Eso da miedo.

—Mi byakugan alcanza los setenta.

Naruto sonrió genuinamente y la agarró fuertemente de la cintura. Hinata era una mujer alta, fácilmente sobresalía en la región que, genéticamente, eran de estatura más pequeña. No obstante en los brazos de él, y ante su imponente físico, Hinata era igual a una muñeca pues la manejaba como si no pesase más de un kilogramo, o como si su altura fuese la de una pre-púber. Nunca lo aceptaría, pero el hecho de sentirse indefensa y frágil la enamoraba como loca, y la calentaba por igual. Cuando la depositó en el suelo, ella se aferró a su camiseta y gradualmente se elevó sobre los dedos de los pies para poder besarlo y poder oler ese olor tan característico de él: un olor a tierra, metal, combinado con una fragancia dulce que se ponía en las mañanas. Si, sencillamente la enloquecía. Y ya no podía describir ese sentimiento que la embargaba desde la punta de la uñas hasta el extremo máximo del cabello más largo.

—Namikaze-sama, buenas días.

Naruto y Hinata se separaron y regresaron la vista a la procedencia del saludo.

—Buenos días Hanabi, Konohamaru.

—Ahora entiendo por qué saliste corriendo, hermana—comentó Hanabi con una sonrisa—. Por favor Namikaze-sama, sé que es molesta, pero cuide de ella.

— ¡Hanabi-chan!

— Es algo difícil, pero lo intentaré.

—Naruto-kun…

—¿Cuándo llegó Namikaze-sama?¿Porque no estuvo ayer en la reunión? ¿Usted estará al mando de alguna división? ¿Me podría reclutar? Sé que no soy muy bueno pero le prometo que me esforzaré al máximo. He mejorado mi técnica y el abuelo dice …

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… No estoy al mando de alguna división. Pero si lo estuviera, ten por seguro que te reclutaría Konohamaru. Además estar bajo el mando de tu tío es una muy buena experiencia.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que…

—Con usted me sentiría más seguro y valiente—completó Hanabi. Al Konohamaru se le enrojecieron las orejas. Hinata sonrió, apegándose al brazo de su hombre.

—¡Hanabi-chan eso no es…!

—También me siento igual—interrumpió Hanabi bajando la mirada—. Pero vamos, estamos juntos ¿verdad? Además aprendimos mucho de Namikaze-sama—lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro—. Anímate. Somos los mejores. Pero si te preocupa, yo cuidaré de ti.

Konohamaru sonrió.

— ¿Son novios?

—Ni idea Naruto-kun. Pero ese: _"yo cuidaré de ti",_ me pareció una confesión, ¿no crees?

— ¡Hinata-onee-san!

— Se pusieron rojos.

— ¡Namikaze-sama no es lo que cree!

— ¡Miren a quién me encuentro!—Escucharon repentinamente. Desviaron la mirada al norte de la calle y la interlocutora, al haber obtenido la atención requerida, continuó:— Hinata, Hanabi, el mocoso. Oh, y que grata sorpresa, el gran Namikaze Naruto. Pensé que estarías en el frente de batalla divirtiéndote.

—Aún no, Ten-ten-san. Al parecer seremos los últimos en ir.

— Ten-ten— masculló Hinata—. ¿No es muy temprano para estar ebria?

— Si, un poco. Pero que más se puede hacer en este lugar. El desayuno con sake sabe muy bien. Y, tú— se acercó a Naruto de forma sugerente, le posó un dedo en la barbilla y acercó su rostro parándose de puntillas —no creas que olvidé ese juego. Me subestimaste por ser mujer ¿no? Lee, tuvo el esternón fracturado; Sasuke, tres costillas rotas y Chōji, desviación de vertebras. Sabes lo humillante que fue haber salido con dos rasguños. Puede que ha la rosadita le gustase, pero no a mí. Te tengo en la mira, Naruto—. El nombrado sonrió. Ten-ten igualmente—. Tranquila hime-sama. Si aumentas tu instinto asesino, incluso estos pobres corderos lo sentirán. No pensé que fueses tan posesiva—se separó de Naruto—, aunque no te culpo. En fin, creo que iré a dormir un poco—. Una vez más se posó en puntillas y le susurró a la oreja de Naruto. Hanabi tuvo que sostener fuertemente la mano de Hinata para que no empiece una pelea en medio del callejón lleno de civiles. Por fortuna el evento no tardó demasiado. Ten-ten se separó, le dio una sonrisa muy venenosa a Hinata y siguió su camino.

— ¿Qué te dijo, Naruto-kun?

— Algo de una revancha. No le entendí muy bien ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

— Es por Neji-san— respondió Hanabi—. Él era su novio hasta una semana atrás. Pero el clan tiene reglas estrictas y…

— Le ordené a Neji que rompiese su relación so pena de castigo—completó Hinata—. Sé que no lo entiende, pero Neji pertenece a la rama secundaria. Si se casan, ella pasaría a ser parte de la familia Hyuga. La sellarían y sus hijos tendrían igual destino. Es doloroso, lo sé. Pero es mi amiga; aunque me odie ahora, no quiero un futuro así para ella. No lo tomó muy bien como ves, Naruto-kun. Pero mi familia es así. Para evitar esto un miembro de la rama secundaría se debe casar con una mujer de la rama secundaria. Es lo mejor.

— Ya veo— dijo Naruto mirando a Ten-ten desaparecer entre la multitud—. Seguro has oído del clan Akashia, ¿verdad Hinata? Un sistema parecido los rige, pero no hace mucho eso por poco causa su destrucción. Los clanes deben avanzar junto con las épocas.

—Lo entiendo Naruto-kun. Sin embargo por ahora no puedo hacer mucho. Tal vez después Hanabi o yo podamos hacer algo, pero por ahora, es lo mejor. Créeme. ¡Pero que esto no nos ponga triste! ¿Desayunaste?

— Ahora que lo mencionas…

— ¡Perfecto! Justo ahora íbamos a desayunar. Yo saldré esta tarde en el equipo de Gai-sensei, pero tengo tiempo suficiente para pasarla bien. Vamos, comeremos y luego ya veremos. Será como una cita doble.

— ¡Onee-san, ya te dije que no somos novios!

Para la tarde, Hinata se despidió y salió a reunirse con su equipo. Un grupo mucho menos numeroso pero que contaba con gente altamente especializada como Shino, Karin, la propia princesa Hyuga y Uchiha Iori. Al menos para Hinata fue ofensivo que estuviesen juntas. No obstante para Naruto no había mejor combinación por varios aspectos, sin contar que había visto algunos de los entrenamientos en equipo y parecía que, a pesar de odiarse, prácticamente se leían la mente en el campo de batalla. Le hizo gracia porque le recordó su situación con cierto Uchiha Hokage. Hanabi y Konohamaru salieron una hora después como refuerzos de flancos izquierdos bajo el mando de Asuma Sarutobi. En dicho grupo también se encontraba Tayuya, Sai y Yakumo. Con ellos fuera, únicamente faltaba el grupo que saldría el día siguiente bajo el mando de Mitarashi Anko. Un escuadrón especializado en larga distancia qué, dado las características de la guerra, participarían poco o nada. Sin nada más que hacer, Naruto se dirigió a responder la invitación de Ten-ten. Ahora que conocía la situación, pensó que ella quería pedir ayuda para convencer a Hinata o algo por el estilo. Ten-ten no parecía de las mujeres en darse por vencidas. No tardó mucho en llegar a las habitaciones destinadas para los shinobis de la armada en sector Noreste. Estos prácticamente eran grandes edificios de madera muy rústicos.

A esas horas el lugar estaba desértico. Arribó a la habitación número 756. La habitación había sido designada a cuatro kunochi, de las cuales, únicamente Ten-ten quedaba. Golpeó la puerta par de veces, al no tener respuesta, imaginó que ella no se encontraba o no deseaba verlo. No estaba de humor para niñerías así que se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Y sucedió en un suspiro. No notó ninguna intensión asesina y eso lo tomó desprevenido. De repente fue arrastrado dentro de la habitación y en un parpadear estaba contra la pared con un filoso kunai acariciandole la yugular. Y, frente a él, la figura de Ten-ten con el cabello suelto, un top ajustado y unas sexy pantis negras lo amenazaba. Naruto rápidamente hizo una maniobra. Ella no parecía estar en sus cabales. Con fuerza apartó el kunai de su cuello, a pesar que el movimiento le provocó un ligero hilo de sangre. Inmediatamente agarró con brusquedad las manos de la kunochi, intercambió posiciones y ahora era la mujer la sometida contra la pared.

— ¡Tranquila! — Gritó ásperamente, sin embargo Ten-ten peleaba como fiera—. ¡Tranquila mujer! ¿¡Estás loca!? Si no fuese yo, ya estaría muerto.

—Eso se oyó estúpido, Naruto-kun. ¡Sólo quería jugar contigo! ¿No te gustó?

— Diablos, ¿hablas enserio? —Si, sin duda aquella kunochi no se había recuperado de sus acciones en Kiku. El instante que utilizó para pensar fue aprovechado por Ten-ten para intentar ¿morderlo? Afortunadamente Naruto, a una velocidad increíble, la sujeto del cuello. Al parecer estaba desequilibrada, y el asunto de su novio había terminado por romperla. Lo había visto antes y no era agradable.

—Todo estaba bien antes de que tú llegarás a Konoha, Naruto-kun—. Empezó a reír—. No me culpes si quería asustarte un poco. Te lo mereces. Es fácil actuar como loca ¿no crees? Vamos, es suficiente. Suéltame que me haces daño.

»Vamos, no me veas así. Tú y yo sabemos que puedes matarme en un segundo si lo quieres. Eres fuerte, tan fuerte que no tengo oportunidad contra ti.

Naruto aflojó su agarre. Ella tenía razón. Al parecer Ten-ten si estaba desequilibrada, pero no en la forma que él imaginó, y eso era un avance muy afortunado. Ni bien terminó de soltarla, la kunochi nuevamente se abalanzó contra él aprisionándolo contra la pared con una destreza impresionante para su peso y altura. Su delgado cuerpo difería mucho al de Hinata, Shigure o Kuromitsu. Era atlética, bastante atlética; y las líneas de su cuerpo se marcaban en los muslos, el abdomen y el pecho. No era tiempo para pensar en ello y Naruto determinó que era mejor noquearla y que Kurenai o Tsunade tratasen con ella, sin embargo cuando la kunochi le besó la boca con una desesperación inusitada, su cerebro dejó de razonar. Al minuto, Ten-ten se separó y lo miró directamente con sus grandes ojos color avellana.

— Hinata se metió con mi novio. Yo me meteré con el suyo. Es justo ¿no? Esa es mi revancha.

— Ahora comprendo—Rió—. Niña, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Tienes un buen trasero, una bonita piel y un rostro bello. Créeme, no quieres hacer esto.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi padre? — Mientras preguntaba le lamia los labios y las mejillas y restregaba su cuerpo contra el de Naruto.

Ya no hubo palabras. Le agarró por la cintura y la besó introduciendo su lengua de forma descarada. Le agarró el trasero con saña, después los papeles intercambiaron y ahora era Ten-ten quien estaba contra la pared. No pudo gemir siquiera cuando dos dedos entraron en su intimidad y la otra mano le desgarraba, literalmente, el top. Todo eso sin dejar de besarla en un beso tan húmedo que parecía que su cerebro estaba fundiéndose y escapando en forma de saliva. Naruto cortó el beso. Ten-ten se perdió en los ojos azules que parecieron, en el fondo, brillar con un tono rojizo y pecaminoso. Entonces, antes que pudiera decir algo, Naruto le hizo dar media vuelta, la arrinconó de nuevo contra la pared y, en un acto salvaje, le arrancó de un tirón las braguitas. Ten-ten estaba completamente desnuda, arrinconada por el cuerpo masculino y sintiendo la dureza del hombre en su trasero.

— Espera, espera un poco… yo…

Se quedó sin aire cuando la penetró. Una y otra y otra vez hasta que tuvo que obligarse a respirar. Algunas lagrimillas escaparon desde sus ojos, sin embargo Naruto lamió esas ágatas saladas y siguió a un ritmo frenético, incluso elevándola del suelo, aprisionándola más contra la pared.

En dos horas intensas destruyeron prácticamente la habitación. La definición sexo rudo quedaba relegada a pudorosa ante lo que ellos hicieron entre esas cuatro paredes. Al final, ya en la noche, al filo de la fatiga física, la kunochi no dejaba de gritar y moverse, mientras el sudor de los cuerpos resultaba incomodo y desagradable. Por fin cayó rendida encima de Naruto. No tenía energías para nada; ninguno de los dos.

—Eso… eso fue… increíble. Hinata tiene mucha suerte.

—Lo mismo digo de Neji. Nadie había logrado llevarme al límite. Mujer, ¿eres humana?

—Lo dice quién sigue dentro de mí tan duro después de horas—.Rió—. Ahora entiendo aquello del placer de la venganza. Amo la venganza.

— Hahaha—rió fuertemente—. Si todas las venganzas fuesen así, los enemigos serían grandes amantes.

— No importa. Quería hacerlo y decirle a esa princesita que me tiré a su novio. Quería ver su bonita cara fruncirse de dolor. Pero no tiene sentido. Ella debe saber muy bien que clase de hombre tiene a su lado, así que no tiene sentido. Oye, me duele el cuerpo, eso no puede ser normal.

— Quién gritaba: _Si te detienes, te mato. ¡Lo juro por dios!_ Eres muy masoquista, Ten-ten-san.

— No harás que me avergüence, imbécil. No soy ese tipo de florecita.

— Como sea. ¿Y ahora qué?

— Buena pregunta. Pues creo que nada. El idiota de mi ex no puede ir en contra de su familia. No es un cobarde, simplemente morirá si desobedece. Mi cerebro comprende pero este estúpido corazón de mujer se niega a escuchar. Por lo demás, soy una kunochi y estoy soltera. Tú eres un lujurioso y no me rechazarás cuando necesite relajarme. Las cosas ahora están bien. Cumplir una fantasía fue delicioso.

— ¿Fantasía?

— No te sorprendas. Desde ese juego… ¡no te importa! Mejor dime: ¿tienes fuerza? Aún hay cosas que quiero intentar y que el moralista de mi ex jamás se atrevió. ¿Listo?

Esa noche, una sola luz fulguraba en los complejos, y se mantuvo prendida toda la madrugada.

* * *

**Nota Autor:**

Hola, que tal. Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Un agradecimiento inmenso a quienes leen y dedican un poquito de su valioso tiempo para dejar una opinión o critica. En fin, estos capítulos son necesarios para la trama. Todo se comprenderá más adelante. Por otro lado, las siguientes partes se titularán:

_Segunda Parte: De los problemas militares._

_Tercera Parte: La niña, el demonio y el dios._

Es imprescindible que apresure un poco las cosas, así qué empezaré con el pedal a fondo en los próximos capítulos. Ahora estoy más desoxidado, espero se note XD. En cuanto a los personajes, en alguna ocasión mencioné que necesitaba desarrollar más a algunos personajes, y, por supuesto, Shikamaru será uno de ellos. En cuanto a Kashikoi (personaje creado por el autor para el fic) pues aún no decido si lo desarrollaré de forma exponencial. En fin. Por último, la parte final del fic tendrá una importancia especial. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado de la teoría del caos? Haha… bueno, sólo eso digo .

Sin más que decir; muchísimas gracias a quienes leen, y un inmenso agradecimiento a quienes comentan. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y responderé las preguntas en las que estoy atrasado T.T.

Para todos mis lectores: cuídense, suerte y hasta la próxima.

Atte. dantefox.


	34. Detrimento II

**Detrimento**

* * *

_Quinceavo día de Enero. _

* * *

La mañana se presentó insólitamente fría y taciturna. Desde el Norte los vientos helados bajaron y sometieron la región en uno de los más crudos inviernos de la temporada. El País de la Lluvia, ubicado entre las tres grandes potencias militares de antaño, era un país golpeado por el infortunio; si bien sus fronteras eran singulares: un denso bosque primario servía como muralla al sur y al oeste separando la Nación del Fuego, y profundos pantanos cercaban el norte y el este, delimitando las cordilleras de la Nación del Viento y las exuberantes planicies de la Nación de la Tierra. Rodeada completamente por aquellos tres monstruos, sus salidas más fiables eran al Noroeste por el país de la Hierba y al Suroeste por el País de las Aves; ambos pequeños países con los cuales tenía comercio. Así pues, al tener tan compleja situación geográfica, la mayoría de las guerras entre las potencias se habían dado en sus húmidas tierras; devastando todo, dejando estériles los campos y muchos huérfanos a través de la historia. Posterior a la Primera y Segunda Guerra Shinobi, varios de los habitantes habían migrado hacia el País de la Hierba; otros tantos fueron al Sur, atravesaron el País de las Aves y llegaron a las Tierras de Lava, extremo meridional de la Nación del Fuego. Tiempo después el País de la Lluvia se reformuló y se dividió en cuatro regiones que contenían diversos pueblecitos desperdigados con poco más de mil habitantes, dejando como epicentro su brazo armado que funcionaba a la vez de capital y se ubicaba en la parte septentrional de las tierras altas. Igualmente, hace varios años la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia había tomado el ejemplo de la Aldea de la Niebla y cerró las fronteras a cualesquier intruso. Era complicado infiltrarse y la mayoría de negocios qué llevaba a cabo era de forma intermediaria gracias a sus países aledaños, es decir, el País de las Aves y el País de la Hierba. La excepción a la regla era el comercio directo que mantenía con el País del Agua. Esto ocasionaba tensión en la región pues la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla no era muy famosa por su condescendencia. Y, si a todo aquello se le sumaba que la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia era muy avanzada tecnológicamente a comparación de sus homólogos, podía decirse que fue cuestión de tiempo una invasión a sus tierras. Los regentes del País de la Lluvia lo sabían, y por tal razón no habían escatimado esfuerzos, personal o dinero en fortalecer las líneas limítrofes, en especial la colindante con la Nación del Fuego. Armas de última generación servían de guardias en los espesos bosques, vigías a lo largo de la franja fronteriza y atalayas en los alrededores de la Aldea de la Lluvia. Pero con toda aquella protección, los rumores del líder y sus técnicas contra intrusos eran famosos en los alrededores.

Inexpugnable, desconfiado y temeroso; así podía describirse al pequeño país.

* * *

**-O-**

_Segunda parte:_ _De los problemas militares. _

_Campamento central. A veinte kilómetros de la Aldea de la Lluvia._

Desde la cordillera podía observar el paisaje extendiéndose desde las faldas montañosas hasta los pacidos pantanos que separaban como una línea invisible la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia y los alrededores. Una exigua nevada acunó las aceras, los edificios y las plazas públicas. Los pueblerinos estaban anudados a la cotidianidad y nada en el entorno podía presagiarles más que un día tranquilo. De ser factible, lo único que deseaba era una entrada rápida y la menor baja de civiles posible. Observé cuidadosamente el escenario por ocho minutos. Gracias a los datos recolectados no dudé un segundo en que nuestra primera incursión sería avasallante, gloriosa, diría que hasta abusiva. El anterior día, el perverso anciano me había dado los pormenores de la estrategia y, a riesgo de parecer ridículo, me sorprendió la sencillez del plan. Según el perverso anciano no podíamos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo o recursos pues, que el cuerpo de ejército estuviese repartido en cuatro grandes grupos, nos suponía una desventaja táctica sí la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia no caía en las primeras tres semanas. El ala de infantería ligera estaba a doce kilómetros al sureste de la Lluvia, camuflando su posición entre las colinas; la armada logística se mantenía al Noreste y había echo su trabajo sometiendo los vigías y desarmado las trampas del bosque fronterizo. El equipo de fuerzas especiales estaba atento al suroeste, perpendicular a mi posición; mientras los refuerzos de flancos aguardaban órdenes a veinte kilómetros en el extremo Norte. Bajó mi mando tenía el grueso de la tropas y seríamos los que abriríamos el pandemonio. Según cuentas oficiales, teníamos diez mil efectivos para arremeter contra las murallas frontales de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia. Nada de sutilezas, pura fuerza bruta para intentar (si bien no ganar) barrer sus fuerzas en el primer ataque y poco a poco someter el país en no más de dos semanas. Las palabras del perverso anciano seguían revoloteando en mi cabeza y podía dilucidar lo verdaderas que éstas eran. Estaba solo, y la vida de centenares de hombres y mujeres estaba entre mis dedos. Por más y lo intenté, no era concebible acatar el consejo del perverso anciano e imaginar a cada sección de la armada como piezas de shōgi. Tal vez ese fue mi mayor error. Sin prestarle atención a nada más, a las ochocientas horas del quince de enero de la presente época, di la orden. La operación _Fenecer_ dio inicio y no les daríamos un solo respiro. Sería un ataque rápido, devastador y preciso.

Cinco minutos más tarde la vanguardia arribó a su posición. El armamento pesado fue invocado y las máquinas de guerra (tiradoras descomunales de gigantescos shuriken, que pesaban una tonelada) empezaron la difícil labor de romper cualesquier barrera que pudiese existir. La primera oleada de las armas chocó brutalmente contra una pared invisible. Lo suponía. Si la Aldea de la Arena tenía una defensa como la de Konoha, era de suponer que todas las potencias militares habían seguido el cause. No podíamos desanimarnos. Inmediatamente ordené una segunda oleada y dispuse que los miembros del Clan Akimichi, a órdenes de Chōza-san, arremetan contra la parte inferior de la barrera. Los primeros gritos coléricos no se hicieron esperar. Desde mi posición vislumbré cómo la Aldea de la Lluvia despertaba hacia una pesadilla. Divisé los movimientos frenéticos de los shinobis de la Lluvia ordenando la contención, a los equipos formándose y los Genin apurando a los civiles hacia algún lugar estratégico. Ya que todo había iniciado, únicamente faltaba la salida de los Akatsuki. En los informes que se habían recolectado indicaban el nombre, procedencia y estilo de lucha de seis de los ocho mercenarios altamente entrenados que laboraban para la organización criminal. Me confirieron los informes dos días atrás junto a un perfil muy elaborado que tenía por autor a un jōnin del departamento de contraespionaje llamado Yakushi Kabuto. Sin duda muchos eran de temer, en especial dos individuos que parecían ser inmortales. No obstante se tomó medidas y por ello el equipo de infantería de Kakashi-san y las fuerzas especiales bajo el mando de Gai-san barrían la zona posterior y periférica esperando el menor atisbo de esos sujetos; sea que saliesen a pelear por la Aldea de la Lluvia, lo cual era dudoso, o, lo más factible, intentasen escapar. Después de todo eran mercenarios qué, a órdenes explicitas del Godaime, intentaríamos comprar, y si no aceptaban, los aniquilaríamos; así de simple. Pero había un hueco en los informes de Kabuto-san: el líder. ¿Qué clase de monstruo agruparía a sujetos tan complicados? No había prácticamente información en los documentos que me entregaron. Y, al preguntar al perverso anciano, acotó que era clasificado incluso para mí. Que no me preocupase. _Incluso Dios no puede responder rápidamente en una situación inusual_. No comprendí, pero lo dejé pasar. El perverso anciano estaba confiado. Agudicé mis sentidos inmediatamente cuando un estruendo avasallador se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla. Las defensas de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia habían empezado la pugna por defender las murallas de las gigantescas armas y los cuerpos Akimichi. Se proyectaron desde el interior enormes lanzas metálicas de uno, dos y cuatro metros de largo. Las más pesadas y grandes estaban dirigidos al Clan Akimichi. Por consecuencias, en un parpadear y a diez minutos de empezado la contienda, nuestra primera baja se presentó en un joven de dicho chan que fue atravesado completamente por una de aquellas monstruosas sarissas. Coléricos; familiares y amigos, entre ellos Chōji, quebraron la barrera con atronadores golpes mientras hacían gala de una gran flexibilidad al evadir las lanzas por centímetros. Cuando la barrera se quebró como palillos, sonreí. Sin defensa nuestras máquinas fueron efectivas. Los armeros direccionaron los colosales shuriken hacia los edificios principales; a pesar que tres, de nuestras diez lanzadoras, habían sido dañadas gracias a la precisión de las lanzas más pequeñas. Sin embargo la muerte del joven Akimichi y las heridas que habían provocado bombas, kunai y flechas lanzadas desde el interior del pueblo, no hicieron más que aumentar la bravura y valentía de nuestras divisiones que, al grito de: "_Por Konoha, la Nación de Fuego y nuestra voluntad_", arremetieron a conquistar las murallas y echar abajo las macizas puertas metálicas.

— No se lo esperaban, eh Shikamaru. Esto me representará una molestia de seguir así. Ya quiero ver a ese rubio engreído cuando se digne en aparecer y nos vea tomando el sereno en el edificio central, acompañado por un par de putitas de la Lluvia. ¿Se mojarán rápido? Ha ha.

Escuché la voz de Kiba por el intercomunicador encriptado. Ésta fue muy clara, a pesar que estaba a vanguardia, metros detrás de los armeros, aguardando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Kiba tenía cerca de mil quinientos shinobis bajo su mando; cosa recurrente en quienes cumplimos la misión de Kiku.

— Deja de tontear. Pronto entrarás en acción—respondí modulando el canal de comunicación para que únicamente él me escuchase.

— ¡Hey capitán! ¿Estás ciego? Los pobres diablos no saben que los golpeó, o golpea—rió—. ¡Serás famoso amigo mío! Antes de cumplir veinte habrás conquistado la Lluvia sin necesidad de otra división, pero no dejaré que te lleves la gloria. ¡Inuzuka Kiba será el nombre que han de temer por generaciones los del País de la Lluvia!—. Se escuchó un fuerte gruñido acompañado de un ladrido—. Lo siento Akamaru. Corrección, ¡nuestros nombres serán temidos!

— Los idiotas nunca cambian—dije divertido parafraseando a alguien que ambos conocíamos. La confianza de Kiba me animaba.

— ¿¡Qué!?... ¡Y deja de imitar a ese rubio presumido!

— Kiba— llamé despacio, observando a la distancia cómo una oleada de al menos seis mil shinobis de la lluvia emergían, saltando las murallas o flanqueando el grueso de mis tropas por el sector izquierdo.

— ¡Es hora! — Escuché tan alto que tuve que apartar el intercomunicador del oído—. ¡Shinobis de Konoha! ¡Es hora de mostrar de lo que estamos hechos! Y desde ya les digo: ¡Si retroceden, les mataré; si avanzan, les cuidaré; si mueren, les vengaré! ¡Así ha de ser nuestra voluntad!

Para ser un idiota su arenga fue espectacular. Y no fui el único embutido por la misteriosa fuerza que nacía en el corazón y hacia temblar las piernas mientras la sangre corría frenética. Así pues, sin necesidad del intercomunicador, escuché a vivas voces la división de Kiba que gritaba y rezongaba enardecida elevando la moral de todos en el campo de batalla. Instantes después su división de mil quinientos shinobis arremetió contra los shinobis que habían emergido y estaban haciendo retroceder a los Akimichi y las divisiones más adelantadas de vanguardia. A los lejos pude reconocer como amo y can corrían con tal energía que fueron los primeros en entrar en la refriega, y, sin querer alabarlo, mataron a ocho enemigos en el corto lapso que cuesta suspirar. Kiba lanzó violentamente dos kunai. El primero encajó en el corazón de una sorprendida kunochi. Kiba siguió corriendo y antes que la mujer cayese; llegó hasta ella, le quitó el kunai del pecho dejando que la sangre salga a chorros y enseguida encajó el mismo kunai en la frente de un shinobi que iba en ayuda de la mujer. Todo ello en lo que cuesta gritar: cuidado. El segundo Kunai fue a parar en la posición de Choza-san, quién se batía con diez enemigos y uno por poco lo hiere en la espalda sino fuese porque el kunai, lanzado desde doscientos metros atrás, le hirió en el muslo derecho; dando tiempo suficiente para que Choza-san le aplaste contra la fangosa y helada tierra.

— Alfa uno a delta uno, ¿me copia?— escuché por el audífono. Era la voz de Kakashi-sensei.

— Aquí delta uno. Cambio.

—Delta uno. ¿Desde cuando Kiba-kun…?

— Entrena con Naruto cada vez que tiene oportunidad, Alfa uno. Cambio.

— Ya veo. Cambio y fuera.

Aunque la razón de la comunicación con Kakashi-sensei fue frívola, me hizo dar cuenta de dos aspectos: el primero, que no era el único sorprendido por la evolución de Kiba; y, el segundo, mucho más importante, estábamos tan confiados que ser espectadores, admiradores y bromear con la situación era normal. Así siguió el cause durante tres horas. Cerca de las doce de esa fría mañana, los shinobis de la Lluvia, bravos y aguerridos, empezaron a flaquear y retroceder hacia las murallas que una unidad de veteranos mantenía protegida. Su destino estaba echado. Minutos después entendí que el nuestro también.

Los shinobis de la Lluvia siguieron retrocediendo. Para ese tiempo toda nuestra división central estaba inmersa en la batalla. Después que saliesen a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, las armas titánicas de ambos bandos quedaron obsoletas. Nadie tenía intención de matar aliados y enemigos por igual. Por tanto nos enfrascamos en una lucha de shinobi contra shinobi. Una multitud de técnicas defensivas, ofensivas, estrategias grupales, singulares, buenas, malas, sorprendentes, mediocres, hilarantes, aterradoras; en fin, el espacio se fue llenando de cadáveres de shinobis enemigos que no estaban preparados para hombres y mujeres entrenados por seis meses en terrenos parecidos y en estrategias conjuntas que, a fuerza de repetirlas, resultaban naturales. Pero de repente la suerte nos dio la espalda. En ese momento yo estaba muy adelantado en la formación. Para dar una idea me encontraba desde dónde Kiba se había comunicado horas antes. Las razones para dejar la retaguardia fueron; por una parte para que todos mirasen que estaba con ellos y no escondiéndome en un lugar seguro, y, por otra, para qué cuando la Aldea de la Lluvia se rindiese, no hubiese desmanes entre las filas. Conocía lo que podían hacer los shinobis al estar ensimismados con sus pasiones y miedos, sin contar la adrenalina liberada en el fervor de la riña. No quería que eventos como los de Kiku aconteciesen. Pero algo extraño sucedió. Exactamente a las doce en punto, insólitamente empezó a llover. Una lluvia torrencial venida de ningún lado. El frío aire del invierno era penetrante, las afiladas gotas de lluvia parecían agujas y los shinobis de la Lluvia levantaron los brazos al cielo alabando a _Dios_. No es cobarde admitir que nos quedamos quietos, en silencio, admirando la borrasca.

—_Dios surge de su Shangri-La y hay de aquellos que han de sentir su piedad_. Shikamaru, esperamos esto. Retrocedan al norte en dirección al campamento central y deja que la división de Kakashi los releve—Escuché por el intercomunicador al perverso anciano.

— ¿Dios?... ¿Me quieres decir que coño sucede?

— Tranquilo. Estábamos esperando esto. Jiraya arribó hace unos minutos y está junto con Kakashi. Los Akatsuki empezaron a moverse. Ahora mismo Gai está negociando con dos de ellos al sur, a quince kilómetros de tú posición. En cuanto a dios, ahora comprobaremos si Itachi tenía razón o sólo fueron especulaciones.

»No es que te escondiese información. Es que ahora recogeremos esa información ¿Entiendes? La labor de tú división ha sido cumplida magníficamente. Retírate.

Estratégicamente lo comprendí. Si bien ello no fue suficiente para aplacar mi ira. De alguna forma me había utilizado a su antojo. Maldije al perverso anciano, a la vez que le admiré. Yo aún poseía escrúpulos y jamás se me hubiese ocurrido tal artificio. Además, la estrategia estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, tanto la básica hecha por Kashikoi-sama y las modificaciones que yo hice. Di la señal de retirada y a lontananza observé los relevos dirigiéndose veloces a nuestra posición. En la retaguardia (antes vanguardia) quedó la división de Kiba, el Clan Akimichi y otras tantas ; mientras retrasados al epicentro de batalla estaban los medic-nin, entre ellos, Ino. Más cercanos a mi posición, es decir: la mitad del campo, estaba Neji comandando a algunos miembros del Clan Hyuga. Agradeceré infinitamente eso. Los ojos de los Hyuga nos salvaron, aunque sea a pocos de los nueve mil que aún vivíamos hasta ese entonces. Retrocedimos cien metros y fue ahí cuando comenzó el infierno, antelado por un hermoso alarido de trompetas. La gran mayoría estaban cansados, la lluvia pesaba y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que la primera flecha metálica fue lanzada desde nuestra retaguardia matando a una kunochi médica parada a diez pasos de Ino. La flecha de metal la traspaso e hirió a alguien más. En ese instante todo se aletargó, la lluvia bajó su estruendo, el frío ya no parecía tan helado y los gritos ensordecedores quedaban opacados por un tiempo lánguido y fofo. Pensé que era el entorno, pero el alarido iracundo de Neji y Kiba me despertó a la frenética realidad.

— ¡EMBOSCADA!

Doce cayeron. Treinta más. Cincuenta a continuación y cuarenta en vanguardia. Alrededor de mil de retaguardia murieron con sellos explosivos venidos de… ¿¡quién carajos sabe dónde!? De un segundo a otro todo el maldito campo de batalla empezó ha estallar en intervalos cortos, seguidos, que nos separaban más y más. Las flechas de metal eran lanzadas con más fuerza que la de un arco o alguna arma conocida. Atravesaban a cuanto shinobi encontraran a su paso. Maldita sea, incluso atravesaban como papel las gruesas armaduras de los Akimichi. Eso quería decir que el hierro no les representaba problema. Yo tuve que eludir unas cuantas dirigidas a mí. ¡No podía ser una sola persona o un jutsu aleatorio; tampoco una máquina podía tener la precisión como para apuntar a tantos objetivos móviles!

— ¡Neji! ¡Quién demonios nos está lanzando esta mierda!

— Son… ¡son cientos!— dijo con su byakugan activado, mirando hacia donde debía ser nuestra ruta de retirada.

¿Cómo podían habernos rodeado y aparer a nuestras espaldas? Antes de pensar en una respuesta, un Hyuga pasado de los treinta me respondió aleatoriamente.

— ¡Capitán, salen de abajo de la tierra por rampas! ¡Son perforaciones muy profundas que jamás detectaríamos si no nos concentrásemos en el sector! ¡Son nichos a veinte metros bajo la superficie! ¡Son cuatro!

— Y las armas que están utilizando— continuó Neji— son una especie de tiradoras automáticas. ¡Parecen pequeños arcos! Los están impulsando con chakra y se recargan solos. ¡Demonios! ¡Cúbranse!

El grito de Neji alertó a todos. Estábamos confundidos y desorientados, y lo que era peor: ¿¡en dónde carajo quería que nos cubriésemos si estábamos en pleno campo abierto!? Sin embargo, cuando entendí la desesperación de los Hyuga, no pude si no abrir la boca y no decir palabra alguna. Una oleada de esas flechas cayó acompañando la lluvia. Una buena parte de los nuestros murieron en el ataque. Mientras los demás; ya sea gracias a los Inuzuka y su técnica _Gatsuuga_, los Hyuga y su técnica _Hakesho:__ Kaiten_ (fue mi caso) o el sacrificio de un valeroso Akimichi, logramos sobrevivir. ¿Lo peor había acabado? ¡No!, por supuesto que no. En ese instante conocí lo que significaba desesperación en su estado más puro.

Levanté la mirada teniendo las esperanzas puestas en los refuerzos de Kakashi-sensei que venían desde el sureste, perpendicular a las murallas este de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia y diagonal-frontal a nosotros, y reaccioné. Nuestra posición era crítica. A nuestras espaldas los malditos enemigos camuflados en los bosques nos disparaban con las flechas de metal, convirtiéndonos en tiros al blanco humanos, incluso podían ser Genin. ¡Carajo! Inclusos civiles, de saber manejar chakra, podría matar a uno de nosotros sin siquiera apuntar. Al otro extremo estaba la Aldea de la Lluvia, ahí nuestra retaguardia mantenía a raya a los shinobis enemigos que encontraron fuerza en flaqueza y en la lluvia de su dios. Creí no podía estar peor, pero en ese instante en los vértices de las murallas aparecieron seis sujetos de cabello anaranjado, llenos de piercings y que, con sus solas presencias, revivieron los ánimos de los shinobis de la Lluvia. En aquel lapsus no lo comprendí, no obstante el grito de: _dios ha salido_, quedará grabado a fuego en mi cerebro. Cuatro de los seis sujetos saltaron desde las altísimas murallas y corrieron en direcciones opuestas. Dos de ellos fueron al flanco izquierdo de nuestra posición y los otros dos al flanco derecho. Mientras el del medio se quedó sobre la muralla y poco después se sentó desdeñando el paisaje como si mirase insectos. Nuestra retaguardia siguió cediendo y nuestra vanguardia se replegaba al centro. No tardó mucho para que los extremos se topasen. Mierda, no transcurrió ni dos minutos de todos los sucesos y a mí me parecían horas, horas y horas. Me incliné y empecé a pensar lo más rápido de lo que jamás había pensado, incluso creí que mi cerebro se partiría. Variables, terreno, estrategia, recursos, shinobis. Todo era procesado, desechado y nuevamente procesado. Pero el enemigo no me daría minutos para especular, así era la guerra. Abrí los ojos cuando una explosión y miles de gritos se explayaron violentamente por el terreno. Un sentimiento acezante y caprichoso me invadió, y ya no supe que hacer; para resumirlo, el que una flecha me atravesase era una idea tentadora. ¡No! ¡No era tiempo de procrastinar! Los rostros asustados y lóbregos de mis shinobis esperaban mi decisión, mucho más cuando esos sujetos con piercings estaban haciendo un matadero en mis débiles flancos. Era un pandemonio. Uno de los sujetos invocó un extraño perro que parecía ser Cerbero, y, éste, fiel a las dantescas escenas de cuentos infernales, se estaba comiendo a mis shinobis. Después invocó a un pajarraco salido de una mala pesadilla que empezó a bombardearnos desde el cielo con huevos. ¡Huevos! ¿Qué mierda ave tiene una fábrica de explosivos en el culo? En cuanto a mi lado izquierdo, la situación no era mejor. Un escuálido tipo parecía estar arrancando la vida de mis shinobis, literalmente; en tanto otro lanzaba todo tipo de proyectiles desde sus brazos y cabeza. ¡Que coño eran esos sujetos que diezmaban a mi ejército! En quince minutos me reportaban más de cuatro mil bajas. ¡Cuatro mil muertos en quince minutos! No únicamente eran los de los piercings. La desesperación hizo presa de todos y la retaguardia pugnaba por ir al norte dónde las flechas seguían llegando, y hacía que la vanguardia corriese al Sur dónde los shinobis de la Lluvia peleaban encabritados, como próceres u héroes. Una trampa perfecta: Nos hicieron creer que ganábamos, esperaron, esperaron y esperaron hasta nuestra retirada y ahí hicieron uso de sus avanzadas máquinas y se aprovecharon de nuestro cansancio y confianza, y utilizaron el terreno mientras nos enceraron en medio de la seca llanura. ¡Dónde mierda estaba Kakashi-sensei! ¿¡Además, porqué parecían saber que nos retiraríamos y esperaron hasta ese momento!? Así pues, cuando ya no entendía nada, una explosión gigantesca a varios kilómetros del Sur hizo que el viento me golpee y me hizo reaccionar. Sabía que no era el único en riesgo. Si bien recordaba, el anciano dijo que el equipo de Gai-sensei estaba negociando con los Akatsuki y, a juzgar por la procedencia de la titánica explosión, suponía que no fueron muy bien tales negociaciones. Respiré profundo, me tranquilice y vi la situación con ojos de Nara.

—Aquí Delta uno a Alfa uno. Me copia—dije calmado apretando el botón de comunicación.

—Aquí Alfa uno. Estamos a tres kilómetros. Tenemos problemas con un sujeto que nos impide pasar. Tiene un poder que no comprendemos del todo. Ordené a Haku y Sasuke con refuerzos, tardaran unos minutos para rodear a este sujeto. Aguanten un poco más.

— Negativo Alfa uno. Retírense. Repito, retírense.

— ¿¡Qué dices Shikamaru-kun!? Estás lo…

— ¡Si…! Si vienen y terminan como nosotros, esto se acabó. Repliéguense y consigan información. Repito, retírense y consigan información. No tengo comunicación con Gai-san, pero si han de servir de apoyo para alguien, que sea a ellos.

— Shikamaru-kun lo que dices…

— ¡Hágalo Kakashi-sensei! ¡Ordene que Haku y Sasuke vuelvan y sirvan de apoyo a Gai-san! ¡Que capturen a esos Akatsuki para interrogarlos y saber qué mierda es el líder! ¡Tengo a cuatro sujetos como el que seguramente les impide el paso, atacándome; y otro que no ha hecho nada! ¡Cambio y Fuera!

Al levantar la vista y enderezarme, mis shinobis me miraban furiosos, sorprendidos y confusos. Nos estaba destinando a una muerte segura. Para esas instancias, mil más se habían unido a los cuatro mil. No importó las miradas de susto de los más jóvenes o de desaprobación de los más viejos. Me abrí paso hacia el norte y di órdenes.

— ¡Escúchenme shinobis! ¡Estamos atrapados! Algunos de los flancos siguen luchando y los del Norte siguen intentando parar las flechas, y nuestra retaguardia sigue peleando. ¡Así es nuestra voluntad! ¡No les prometo que sobrevivirán! Pero si les puedo prometer que su muerte será glorificada por hijos, padres y hermanos. ¡Eh aquí a los shinobis de la Nación del Fuego! ¡Por ahora nuestra misión será más dura que cualquier empresa!: ¡Sobrevivir!

No convencí a muchos. Pero entonces Kiba llegó a mi posición; tenía el torso desnudo, estaba sangrando de muchos cortes innombrables y traía una fiera mirada que asustaba. Su escuadrón eran quiénes más aguantaban en retaguardia. Me miró fijamente y sin decir nada gritó con potentísima voz:

— ¡Shinobis! ¡Si avanzó, seguidme; si retrocedo, matadme; si muero, vengadme!

Quedé impresionado pues lentamente se convirtió en grito de guerra hasta rescatar los ánimos.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Sus ordenes! — gritó nuevamente Kiba al poco rato, mientras se escuchaba a lo largo y ancho de las filas su rezo.

Asentí en señal de gratitud y grité. Debíamos movernos rápidamente y que se pase la voz enseguida. Cada instante significaba un muerto.

— ¡Nos dividiremos en dos grupos! ¡El escuadrón de logística está al Noroeste! ¡Nosotros iremos al Noreste en diagonal! Las fuerzas más frescas nos cubrirán de las flechas mientras Kiba se encargará de la retaguardia. Iremos muy compactos e intentaremos salir de este infierno. ¡Pero escuchad! Si uno sólo de nosotros sale con vida, nuestra misión estará cumplida pues informará de lo que aconteció aquí. ¿¡Entendido!?

— ¡Si capitán!

Los voluntarios se posicionaron al frente para cubrirnos de las flechas lo mejor que pudiesen. Estaban muchos Hyuga de la rama principal y secundaria que fueron nuestros héroes. Su técnica era la más eficaz contra las flechas. Por otra parte, los miembros del clan Inuzuka y Akimichi se quedaron en retaguardia. Ahora no éramos ni la sombra de lo que fuimos en la mañana. Tal vez seguíamos vivos unos tres mil quinientos.

— Valiente decisión que ordenaste, mocoso—escuché por el audífono. Era raro, creí apagarlo—. Y para la próxima, si estás ciego y desesperado, no te quedes sordo también. Fue difícil encontrar la forma para poder comunicarme.

— ¿¡Que quieres viejo!?¡No estoy para juegos!

— Ahora hablas como hombre—rió—. Así está mejor. Escúchame. Sé que tu misión de héroe es muy bonita y todo, pero no queremos una perdida tan devastadora. Al parecer subestimamos a dios y su clarividencia; si se la puede llamar así. Que gran emboscada nos dieron, ¿eh? Ahora mismo tengo en mi mano un arma que ellos llaman ballesta. Una belleza, de verdad que sí. Bueno, bueno… no hagas caras feas. Escúchame, nos movemos en línea recta desde nuestra posición hacia el Noroeste. Si eres inteligente y…

—Ya nos dirigimos para el noreste. Si ustedes van en línea recta detrás de los malnacidos que lanzan las flechas, y nosotros en diagonal, nos toparemos en algún punto. Si puedes hacernos el favor de liquidar a los que se encuentran en el extremo derecho, nos harían un gran favor.

— ¡Que emoción! ¡Ya puedes decirte Nara, Shikamaru! ¡Haz usado la cabeza!

— Cambio y Fuera.

Lancé el comunicador. Ya no había más que pudiese hacer.

Diez minutos después, con la mitad de nuestra defensa contra las flechas, muertos; logramos llegar a un espacio libres de proyectiles. El perverso anciano había liquidado a los arqueros del extremo diestro y los demás se habían replegado a la Aldea de la Lluvia. Nuestros sobrevivientes empezaron a correr, acarreando heridos, para ponerse a cubierta. La mayoría eran medic-nin. Los de vanguardia no regresaron. Gracias a los cielos pronto encontramos al equipo de logística. No obstante el equipo de retirada aún estaba atrás, dirigiéndose por el lado más complicado al Noroeste. Al parecer mi estratagema había funcionado. Dos blancos, al menos uno saldrían. Era lo único que podía hacer. Ni bien mi grupo estuvo atendido, fui de inmediato en la ayuda de Kiba y Chōji. Atravesé la línea por dónde Kashikoi había pasado. En veinte minutos llegué al Noroeste. Ahí estaba el resto de la división de mi padre. Al llegar, papá se acercó y posó una mano en mi hombro.

Los malditos de los piercings se habían retirado. A lo lejos el campo de batalla era una carnicería. Entonces, más muertos que vivos, Kiba llegó a la cabeza de unos cuantos Akimichi, Inuzuka, Akamaru, algunos perros y otros pocos. Apenas veinte, contados con los dedos. Estaba sucio, herido, con sangre propia y ajena bañándolo, pero mantenía la fiera mirada y en su hombro el enorme cuerpo de Chōji. Al llegar a mi posición, me dio una mirada que no supe interpretar y simplemente se desplomó. Eran las tres de la tarde y el crepúsculo se encendía desde ya con magentas y rojos escarlatas. La lluvia había amainado y la nevada nuevamente empezó a apropiarse del lugar. Saqué un cigarrillo; yo mismo estaba sucio, herido por un par de flechas, con las ropas desbaratadas y el cabello suelto. A mis pies estaban mis amigos semimuertos, y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar el horizonte y ordenar a unos cuantos que los cargasen. Choza-san no regresó. A la hora una tregua muda se dio y tanto los de la Nación del Fuego como los del País de la Lluvia enviaron a algunos hombres expertos en sellado para recuperar los cuerpos de cada bando. Para las seis de la tarde, ya teníamos los números totales: 7.688 muertos, 465 heridos y 1.849 sobrevivientes. Glorioso comienzo ¿no?

**-O-**

_Campamento base. A veinte kilómetros de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia. Quince de Enero. Veintiún horas y ocho minutos._

Terminó de dar su informe. No precisaba bien cuándo había llegado a la tienda central, ni cuánto de lo que rememoró fue dicho por su boca; siquiera tomó razón en mirar hacia arriba y afrontar al Hokage, Jiraya, siquiera a Naruto. Por su lado, los tres hombres escucharon atentamente las explicaciones a los eventos por el joven capitán. En sí, no había nada que reprocharle. Puede que parezca impulsivo el hecho de haber rechazado la ayuda de la división de Kakashi, pero tenía mucho sentido si fue una emboscada tan bien planificada. El silencio acunó todo. El frío ingresaba por la apertura de la tienda y dejaba a descubierto cientos de antorchas y llantos y rezos frente a los millares de ataúdes. La moral estaba por los suelos y eso se reflejaba en los cuatro campamentos; a pesar de estar distanciados.

Naruto se irguió, desenlazó los brazos y caminó hasta estar a la altura de Shikamaru. Sin decir nada lo golpeó en el estomago haciendo que el capitán de inteligencia vaya a parar de rodillas al suelo. Jiraya negó con la cabeza e Itachi desactivó su sharingan y suspiró.

—Confía más en ti la próxima vez, idiota—dijo Naruto y lo rebasó lentamente dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Espera Naruto-kun. Esto no ha terminado.

—Que más hay, Itachi-san. Perdimos una batalla. Eso no es el fin del mundo.

—Nos queda el asunto de la Arena—dijo con bastante simplicidad Itachi.

Shikamaru quedó arrodillado, sosteniéndose el estómago y sintiendo un enorme vació en él. Lo sabía. Esos dos sujetos debieron darse cuenta de inmediato sobre los irregulares decesos de la Aldea de la Arena pues, de los quinientos shinobis de su división, apenas cuatro o cinco habían muerto. Su cabeza antes estaba hecho líos, pero ahora ese asunto era tan claro que fue estúpido imaginar que no habría consecuencias. Y la pregunta era: ¿entregaría a su padre?

—Oh, cierto. ¿Qué sabes de eso Shikamaru? —preguntó Naruto mirando fijamente el bosque de ataúdes. Shikamaru se tensó y lentamente se puso de pie.

—Yo…

— ¿¡Qué puede saber un mocoso sobre algo de lo que recién se entera!?

Los cuatro hombres regresaron la vista hacia la entrada de la tienda. Por esta, fumando, ingresó Kashikoi. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Naruto y se acercó al Hokage.

—¿Shishō?

—¡Kashikoi-sama!

—Tiempo sin verte Jiraya-chan, Itachi. Lastima que sea en estas condiciones. El mocoso— señaló a Shikamaru— lo hizo bien para una situación tan compleja como la de hoy. Fui testigo y su decisión nos ahorró muchas vidas. El tal Pain si que es una especie de Dios. ¿Podrás con él, aprendiz?

—Por ello estoy aquí, ¿no? En todo caso, si se pone difícil, ¿crees que Itachi-san, Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-niisan, la generación estrella y yo, perderemos?

—Así no sería divertido.

—Lo único que han logrado es darle un poco más de tiempo a su aldea—acotó Itachi—. El Akatsuki que capturaron está siendo interrogado. No habrá más sorpresas. También descubriremos cómo estaban tan preparados e informados.

—A eso vengo precisamente, Godaime.

El silencio se apropió de la tienda. Shikamaru se resignó. Su suerte y la de su padre estaban echadas.

—Hay un traidor en nuestras filas. Todos los sabemos a estas alturas. Es un traidor muy descuidado o muy confiado.

»Según creo, estaba tan confiado que todas las divisiones entrarían en batalla, que no midió otra posibilidad. Aquí, el mocoso, fue esa otra posibilidad—. Itachi comprendió enseguida, no obstante Jiraya tenía dudas y por tanto el viejo Nara continuó: — Al Shikamaru rechazar la ayuda de Kakashi, evitó otra trampa que aún no sabemos de que se trata. Además esto provocó que pudiésemos atrapar a un Akatsuki gracias a la ayuda de dos divisiones bajo el mando de ese niño que es más niña, y del polluelo Uchiha, hermano del Godaime. No cabe duda que la estratagema de la Lluvia fue decente. Sin embargo este mocoso la desbarató sin quererlo. Ahora, les presento al traidor de la Arena.

Kashikoi dio dos palmadas y Shikaku ingresó sosteniendo a un sujeto encapuchado. El líder del clan Nara golpeó las piernas del sujeto desde atrás provocando que éste caiga de rodillas. Naruto se acercó y le arrancó la capucha.

— Kashikoi-shishō. ¿No te pasaste un poco?

— Querido aprendiz, las cosas no son tan sencillas con los traidores. ¿Recuerdas las lecciones? Pero respondiéndote: de por si ya no tenía un ojo, el otro lo perdió al querer escapar y sabiéndose perdido, intentó morderse la lengua. Lo atendimos rápido, pero ya no puede decir palabra alguna. Lastimosamente su ojo fue producto de algún plan pues así Itachi no podrá utilizar su _Dōjutsu_. Nos quedan los Yamanaka, pero no le veo necesidad. Este tipo…— golpeó la cabeza del sujeto— se las arregló para extraer información. Es un especialista en ello. Y todo para dar un golpe de estado. Hace dos día puso en sobre aviso a nuestros enemigos y pactó que sus hombres no sean heridos. Esperen..., la Kazekage podrá explicarles mejor. Pase Temari-sama.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos inconmensurablemente. Que hacia esa maldita ahí, y que mierda decía Kashikoi. Temari ingresó al campamento. Como de costumbre estaba altiva y hermosa. Miró con desdén al traidor y se inclinó frente al Hokage. A continuación empezó:

— No se cómo puedo remediarlo Itachi-sama, Namikaze-sama. Confié completamente en él y le di libertad, mucha, demasiada; pero es como un padre para mí. Jamás imaginé que Baki-sen… que esta basura pudiese traicionarme. Ahora sé que mi vida, de cumplirse su plan, habría terminado hoy, y la Arena se hubiese unido a la Lluvia para atacar por todos los frentes. Todos esos shinobis estaban con él. Por favor, déjeme que me haga cargo, se lo suplico.

— Ya veo—dijo Itachi. No se tragaba el cuento todavía—. En ese caso ¿harías ver lo que le sucede a los traidores de Konoha?

— Por supuesto.

— Bien— intervino Naruto—. Prepararé las cosas. Me retiro Itachi-san.

— Cinco minutos, Naruto-kun.

—Tres son suficientes.

Kashikoi sonrió. El par de hombres que respetaba, actuaron como lo intuyó.

A los tres minutos Itachi, Jiraya, Temari y Shikamaru salieron. Un enorme quejumbrado se escuchaba y los shinobis de Konoha habían reunido a cada miembro de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena; aunque estos no sabían que sucedía. Naruto pidió a Jiraya que convocase alguna cosa desde donde todos pudieran observar. El sannin lo hizo y convocó una especie de tarima. Temari comprendió de inmediato.

— Shinobis. Hoy fue un día muy duro, y lo será más— gritó Naruto—. Nuestras pérdidas no han sido solamente a causa del infortunio, sino de la traición. ¡Shikaku-san, tráigalo!— Desde el interior de la tienda el nombrado salió arrastrando a Baki. Los shinobis de la Arena no podían creerlo. Muchos apretaron los puños, pero no podían hacer nada—. ¡Eh aquí al traidor que dio información a la Aldea de la Lluvia!

Bien, para esos instantes se armó una revuelta entre los sobrevivientes. Querían un culpable, y ahora lo tenían.

— Tranquilos. No sólo nos traicionó a nosotros, sus aliados; sino que su propio pueblo fue victima del asqueroso deshonor. Por ello, su líder, como debe ser, lo ajusticiará. ¿Cierto Temari-san?

La kunochi se armó de valor. Puso un rostro inquebrantable y subió a la pequeña tarima que funcionaría de patíbulo. Shikaku nuevamente hizo arrodillar a Baki, y, cuando la Kazekage se le acercó, sonrió diminutamente. Temari estaba quebrándose por dentro. No sabía cómo el maldito anciano Nara armó todo aquello en menos de tres horas, ni cuando la había descubierto. Nunca la acusó, sencillamente fue con ese cuento y ella tuvo que aceptar la orden de presentarse en la tienda del Hokage a las nueve. Hasta esa hora no entendía el lio en que estaba metida, peor aún su Nación. Pero cuando entró comprendió de inmediato la intención, si bien no pudo sino seguirle la corriente a Kashikoi. El pobre Baki frente a sí estaba ciego, sordo y mudo. Temari no entendía cuando lo habían capturado, sólo sabía que al entrar a la tienda puso a marchar su cerebro con tanta prisa que apenas y asimilaba la situación. En otras palabras, Nara Kashikoi jugaba con ella, con Shikaku y Shikamaru. Era tan depravado ese juego que no encontraba palabras de indignación y asco. Miró nuevamente a su sensei. La había protegido de todo, le enseñó de todo y verlo en tal estado hacia que sus lágrimas pidiesen emerger a gritos . ¡Pero no ahí! Ya después tendría horas para llorarlo a gusto. Se posesionó atrás de Baki, y, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, acarició levemente el cuello del shinobi. Éste respondió agachando la cabeza. Podía no escuchar, ver u oír, pero el aroma de Temari le era inconfundible. Temari tiró hacia atrás la cabeza del jōnin y dejó al descubierto el cuello. Luego sacó un kunai y rápido y preciso le cortó la yugular en un suspiro. Ya habría tiempo de gritar y llorar. Pero por el instante se mostró impertérrita y marcial mientras el cuerpo del hombre caía de la tarima y chocaba fuertemente contra el suelo convulsionándose, derramando sangre fresca en la blanca nevada. Sus shinobis la miraron enfurecida, a pesar que no dijeron nada. No obstante, la cosa no terminó ahí.

— Pero sólo fue el cabecilla— dijo Kashikoi—. Shinobis, todos aquellos traidores— apuntó a los shinobis de la Arena— también fueron parte del plan.

— Espere…— susurró Temari, alarmada.

— ¡Ustedes, sin honor— continuó más fuerte el viejo! — Las mujeres vivirán y serán dadas a los shinobis como recompensa. Los hombres—hizo sellos— morirán aquí y ahora—. Cientos de sombras con forma de manos emergían de las sombras proyectadas por las antorchas y se enroscaron en los cuellos de una centena. Los shinobis de la Arena quisieron escapar, pero quedaron estáticos ante la monstruosa técnica del sharingan del Godaime y las rápidas y precisas estocadas de Naruto que los fulminó sin piedad. A esto se les unieron los dolidos shinobis de Konoha, sólo dejando a las mujeres vivas, las cuales, no podían moverse por la técnica del Uchiha.

En cinco minutos los sobrevivientes se redujeron drásticamente ante la horrorizada mirada de Temari y Shikamaru. Las mujeres fueron esposadas y llevadas a quién sabe dónde. En tanto Itachi, Naruto y Kashikoi terminaron con los hombres. Tan sencillo como hablar, así los asesinaron. Sólo entonces Temari comprendió su ingenuidad. Creyó que pactar con el diablo sería de ayuda, lo que jamás entendió fue que el diablo ya le había dado una oportunidad. Ahora, lo que habían hecho aquellos tres monstruos fue darle una advertencia muy gráfica que decía: _ves, podemos acabar con tu nación, ¡solos!_ No obstante ella debía seguir con su mascara indiferente y justiciera. Fue así qué, cuando un afortunado logró llegar hasta su Kazekage, Temari no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y matarlo. Era la única manera de salvar su Nación. Los Nara la querían viva. Kashikoi la quería viva. No comprendía la razón pero no era su insignificante vida la que estaba en juego ahí. Así pues, Temari ya no supo si vivir no era una gran equivocación. Apostó al todo o nada, y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Deshonró su título, mancilló su cuerpo y aplastó su corazón; y lo único que obtuvo fue a un sensei muerto, sus kunochi como putas y sus shinobis aplastados como insectos.

Una vez culminó la escena, la moral de los shinobis de Konoha subió. Habían perdido hoy, pero la pobre Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia aún no veía lo mejor de ellos, representado perfectamente por Godaime-sama y Namikaze-sama. Temari quedó en shock, clavada en su sitio. Kashikoi sonrió e ingresó a la tienda, después lo hizo Jiraya, quién no aprobó el escarmiento, y, finalmente, Naruto. Tras él, Itachi se encaminó hacia la tienda, y mientras caminaba gritó:

—Esta derrota será recluida, enterrada y olvidada. Nadie sabrá que perdimos, nadie conocerá nuestra debilidad. ¡La historia la escriben los ganadores! ¡Y escúchenme bien shinobis!: ¡Nosotros la hemos de escribir!

* * *

**Nota autor:**

Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Este capítulo es tempranero pero quizá es uno de los más emocionantes que he escrito. Bueno, al menos a mi parecer. Aquí ya pueden entender porque el trasfondo que le di a Shikamaru en el anterior capítulo, pues, el personaje salió totalmente del canon del manga. Cosa común en esta historia que pasó a ser un Universo Alterno de Ninjas. Por otra parte Kashikoi demuestra un poco más de él. Este viejo es jodido, pero jodido con h de hijo de… bueno, bueno, me encanta XD. Y ya se imaginarán que viene en el próximo capítulo ¿no? El título lo dice todo. En cuanto a Temari, bueno, por el momento tengo planes para ella angst. No se olviden que esta es una historia dark.

Ahora, respondiendo a sus dudas: Sí se pierden con los capítulos y el hilo de estos, sencillamente vean las fechas que hay al inicio de algún cambio de escena. Con ello no se perderán y los capítulos que los requieren los tienen para evitar la confusión. Aunque claro, la cronología correcta sería: Detrimento I, luego el preludio, después Ganar o Morir III y finalmente este capítulo. Para mis lectores deben saber que todo, desde el inicio, sigue un hilo; así que a veces cosas que parecen no tener importancia, después se comprenden, al menos eso trato en la estructura.

Una vez más gracias por leer y un enorme, descomunal, titánico gracias por comentar; y espero que lo sigan haciendo pues le dan ánimos al autor. ¿Se quedan con alguna frase? Haha. Bueno, no los molesto más; cuídense, suerte y hasta la próxima.

**PD**: quisiera saber más de sus opiniones y críticas. Vamos, no sean tímidos XD.


	35. Detrimento III - Parte I

**Detrimento**

* * *

Los engañosos caminos de dios alimentan la fe. Y tras la muerte de la esperanza, lo único que queda es la realidad; la cruda, hiriente y trágica realidad. ¿Acaso la esperanza no es la mentira más impía qué ha inventado la humanidad? Lo sentía en carne propia. Un sentimiento de impotencia macerándole las entrañas de forma visceral, vituperable, otorgándole respuestas que no intentaban siquiera ser razonables. Horas antes confía en una libertad abstrusa que, a cuesta de sacrificios y pesares, podía sentirla utópica. Una oportunidad para tener el derecho a vivir sin cadenas y poder librarse del yugo opresor que habían forjado los tratados convirtiéndoles en pueblos sin rostro que solamente servirían de carne para la guerra. Ahora, en su lujosa tienda de telas finísimas, magistrales y delicadas; con almohadas de plumas, olores a lirios y cálido entorno, no podía sino mirar fijamente el fuego de las lámparas y dejar que las lágrimas emerjan sin vacilación. No había gemidos, ni espera impiadosa de un grito desgarrador que expresase el dolor. No, al contrario: sin moverse, respirando pausadamente al punto de mover el pecho en cuidadosos y delicados movimientos rítmicos y descendentes, dejando que las lágrimas le laman las mejillas, los labios y se fuguen lánguidamente hasta caer por el mentón. El tiempo había desaparecido y las horas se habían convertido en animalitos que reptaban por las esquinas y no avanzaban ni retrocedían; simplemente la contemplaban calladitos observando cómo la luz del fuego engullía un lado de su faz y en la opuesta marcaba siluetas ominosas de una belleza austera, ideal para el martirio. La noche abrazaba el largo luto, los llantos se escabullían en forma de oraciones y la gélida tempestad azotaba los recuerdos; moviéndose reciamente, convirtiéndose en pesadillas. Aún podía oír el mudo sufrimiento. Aquel sentir de decepción que sus shinobis tenían grabado en el rostro cuando morían. Al menos ellos tuvieron finales dignos, aunque en la muerte no hay tal dignidad. Pero sus kunochi, sus pobres kunochi que debían estar en algún sitio oscuro esperando que la belleza sea perdición. No quedaba nada. Odiaba la esperanza y su debilidad. El trato que hizo con aquel sujeto de Akatsuki se había roto al sobrevivir Konoha; al haberse retirado, si bien heridos, no acabados; al haber salvado su reputación. Ahora estaba sola. Konoha desconfiaba. Akatsuki igualmente. Y su pueblo en medio, abandonado. ¿Qué hacer? Y siguió ahí sin mover un músculo, sin hacer movimientos, aceptando que las lágrimas expresen en cuantos pedacitos se había roto, permitiendo que la ominosa tempestad se vuelva hilarante ante la ironía, siendo espectadora de un dolor indescriptible.

El viento del exterior azotándole el rostro le hizo saber que alguien había entrado a su tienda. No obstante ella, Temari de la Arena, no dejó de hacer lo que hacia: nada.

— Está en shock.

— Por supuesto que lo está.

»Niña, nos pondremos cómodos. No es necesario que te molestes.

— Viejo, no creo que…

— Tranquilo mocoso— interrumpió mientras se sentaba en una confortable silla de mimbre, muy común en la Nación del Viento. Cruzó las piernas y prosiguió esbozando una sonrisa y un tono conciliador: — Itachi fue a inspeccionar los demás campamentos, el aprendiz fue a ver a su amigo Kiba y tu padre no quiere sino amargarse, llorar la muerte de Chōza-kun y envolverse en un ovillo de autocompasión. Tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos. Esta mujer se portó a la altura. Ni bien entró a la tienda del Hokage entendió la situación e inventó todo lo que dijo en medio de una presión extraordinaria. Eso, mocoso, es de admirar—. Rió.

— Estás consiente que por culpa de esta ramera murieron…

— No te exaltes. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el aprendiz? Perdimos una batalla, ¡y qué! No es el fin del mundo. ¿Muertos? ¡Que más da! La mayoría eran tropas regulares. Hasta podríamos decir que fueron bajas necesarias. En toda batalla las hay. ¿O qué? — Exhaló el humo del tabaco y rió concienzudamente—. No me digas que imaginaste alguna tontería de cuentos heroicos y todo saldría bien y luego llorarían a los pocos caídos y tanta mierda fundamental que solo sirve de opio para las masas ignorantes.

»Vaya, y pensé que el aprendiz les enseñó nuestro mundo en Kiku. Al parecer los protegió. En fin, no importa. Nos quedan quince mil shinobis para sacrificar, aunque con lo enojado que está Itachi no creo que esto se alargue más de dos días. Lo verdaderamente divertido aquí es lo que hizo esta mujer. Fue una actuación digna de ovación. Deberías de aprender una o dos cosas de la chica, Shikamaru.

— ¿De está puta? ¿¡Qué, a abrir las piernas!?

— No, no, no— dijo moviendo el dedo índice—. Debes respetar a las mujeres. En particular a una tan especial como ésta. Hizo lo que una kunochi debe hacer. El idiota en este caso fue Shikaku, pero eso no viene al caso. Mírala, es un animalito tan inocente y fino que tú, mocoso engreído, hubieses caído sin necesidad de las artimañas que utilizó contra tu padre.

— ¡Maldito…!—chilló.

Temari despertó súbitamente del estado catatónico y se abalanzó como una tigresa contra el viejo Nara. Al principio, cuando ingresaron a su tienda y empezaron a hablar, ella los escuchaba desde un lugar muy distante, apenas susurros, como si estuviesen al otro lado de un oasis en medio de una tormenta en el desierto; sin embargo fue devuelta a la realidad ante las risas de Kashikoi. Así pues, sin que nada más le importase, sólo deseaba una cosa: asesinar al malnacido anciano. Pero antes de hacer algún movimiento una mano grande y áspera le agarró del cuello a medio camino, con brutalidad le apretó la garganta y haciendo gala de fuerza la lanzó hacia la zona de almohadas desde dónde se había proyectado. Tosiendo fuertemente, regresó furibunda la mirada hacia el dueño de aquella mano, no obstante quiso echarse a llorar nuevamente cuando entendió que la tosca mano era la misma que hace apenas unos días le acariciaba gentilmente la mejilla en un restaurant del Sonido.

— Una razón ramera… ¡Sólo dame una razón!

Esas pequeñas pupilas negras la miraban con un odio malsano, parecía que la atravesaban y le enterraban un millar de dagas en el corazón.

— Jóvenes— suspiró Kashikoi—. Tanta energía y la desperdician en tontearías. Bueno, es parte de madurar. Nadie quiere sabiduría solo porque ésta les haga felices. Ser idiota es necesario para entender que el dolor es lo que verdaderamente forja templanza.

»Temari-chan, —inhaló el humo del cigarrillo— usted actuó a la altura. Ahora mismo debe tener muchas preguntas, que no responderé. El cómo, cuándo y dónde me los reservo. Y el porqué está más que sobrentendido. Su jugada fue inteligente, más no brillante. La estrategia no da victorias por sí solas, ¿sabe? Usted se ensució las manos personalmente, eso es algo que admiro. Fue capaz de corromper al idiota de Shikaku, es algo que aplaudo. Mató con sus propias manos a su sensei, eso es algo que me sorprende. Pero por sobretodo, aún está aquí al entender que Konoha es su única salida, ¡sencillamente maravilloso!—Exhaló el humo y rió rudamente—. Ahora debe estar preguntándose: ¿Qué quieren ellos de mí? La verdad, por mi parte, absolutamente nada. Ya me divertí lo suficiente viendo el teatro que armó. Es valor agregado que todo se haya dado de tal forma que ni Shikaku o Shikamaru hayan sido castigados. Por el momento, la vida de ese sensei suyo, y de los que fueron favorecidos por el trato, es suficiente. ¿Pero qué clase de shinobi sería si la dejo ir así como así? Claro, sin contar que no es de mi gusto poner a mi clan en riego por nimiedades. Por el momento todo se ha solucionado. Aunque ya imagino que hará Itachi después de que la Lluvia sea conquistada… no obstante, si juega bien sus piezas, Temari-chan, puede que obtenga la ayuda del único hombre capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión al Godaime. Por supuesto, mi aprendiz no es un ser tan frívolo ni se convencerá por un par de tetas bonitas. Así que tiene dos opciones: intentar seducirlo, lo que provocará que la folle y después la mate, o pactar con alguien que esté cerca de él y pueda influenciarlo. En otras palabras: el mocoso aquí presente.

— ¿¡Que mierda dices viejo!? Yo…

— ¡Cállate y escucha! — Respondió en tono marcial dejando el acento irónico y bonachón—. Te estoy aceptando oficialmente como mi aprendiz. ¡Serás el segundo que tome y también el último! Esta mujer es brillante, está desesperada y prácticamente te la estoy dando como esclava; y ella no puede decir nada porque te necesita. ¿¡Por qué crees que cuando ese idiota vino a contarme lo sucedido y a suplicarme ayuda, decidí limpiar esta mierda!? ¿Por simpatía? ¡Ha! Ambos tienen la culpa. Tú por dejarte convencer como un cachorro y no poner a trabajar ese cerebro tuyo; y Shikaku por haber bajado la guardia y los pantalones. ¡Créeme! Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para recordar que son mis descendientes y no los idiotas engreídos que parecen. ¡Pronto las eras se partirán y la historia de este mundo será escrita desde cero! ¡Esta mierdecilla de guerra no es nada a comparación de lo que vendrá! Escucha con cuidado mocoso: ¡No te atrevas a arruinar mi diversión! — Fumó, cerró los ojos y, más calmado, continuó: — Así que no rezongues y atiende tu primera lección: Temari-chan estará contigo, te conocerá, compartirás tus estrategias y pensamientos—. Sonrió—. Jamás confiarás en ella porque sabes qué es una traidora, una kunochi qué hará lo necesario para proteger su pueblo. El tenerla contigo te hará dormir con un ojo abierto, desconfiarás de todo lo que haga y te cuidarás las veinticuatro horas, los siete días. Quién sabe si planea algo brillante, te clava un kunai en la nuca y asume tu posición en Konoha. Esto te enseñará tanto, Shikamaru. Entonces, cuando puedas manipularla a gusto sin que ella lo note, o si lo nota pero no le importe, será tiempo que tomes las riendas del Clan Nara y camines a lado de mi primer aprendiz. Esa es la parte práctica. En cuanto a la parte teórica la tendremos en los momentos claves dependiendo de tu evolución.

— ¿¡Estás de coña!?

— Sólo estoy utilizando un recurso de aprendizaje a mi disposición. Mírame como un águila que lanza a sus polluelos al abismo para que aprendan a volar. Puedes quedar aplastado en el suelo, o convertirte en un cazador esplendido.

— Eres repugnante— dijo Temari. Si entendía bien el objetivo del viejo, estaba utilizándola como una especie de experimento para enseñarle sigilo, espionaje, contrainteligencia y manipulación a su aprendiz. No sólo era escalofriante para ella, sino asqueroso para Shikamaru.

—No me importa lo que pienses, Temari-chan. Tú no tienes voz ni voto. Mejor concéntrate. Tendrás que hacer muchos méritos y utilizar ese magnífico cerebro para obtener el favor de este mocoso, y darle alguna razón para que pueda intervenir por tu pueblo ante Naruto. Es tu única salida. De lo contrario… tú debes saberlo mejor que yo. Ese chico extranjero, Leonato; creo que tiene la Nación del Viento en la mira ¿no? En fin. Ahora iré a decirle al Godaime que ustedes unirán fuerzas para la próxima batalla. Oh, y por favor Shikamaru, no caigas en la estupidez de ser seducido. Tu amiguita Ino está tan buena como esta mujer. Claro, no es tan peligrosa, pero si no es suficiente tienes kunochi de la Arena que pronto atenderán a los solitarios. No obstante por fines educativos resultaría interesante que intentes seducirla— rió—. Los dejo solos.

Kashikoi se encumbró, entrecruzó las manos en la espalda y salió caminando de lo más tranquilo. Shikamaru y Temari quedaron estáticos. Ambos comprendieron entonces que habían pasado a ser parte de la perversa diversión de Nara Kashikoi.

—O—

* * *

_Tercera Parte: La niña, el demonio y el dios. Parte I.  
_

* * *

La tensión de sus músculos estaba al límite. Un dolor lancinante corría por cada fibra de su cuerpo y un deseo patológico de arremeter nuevamente contra el enemigo discernía totalmente la lógica de su cerebro y los iracundos gritos de éste para que acepte la atroz derrota. Apretó los dientes al máximo hasta que sintió una molestia en el maxilar inferior. Tenía el rostro contraído, serio, solemne a un punto autómata. El cansancio era imperceptible ante la postura equilibrada que mantenía más internamente experimentaba como miles de fragmentos vidriosos rompían con esmero cada nervio y tendón. Los brazos le pesaban kilos. Las piernas eran más masas de plomo que extremidades. Y, ya no sabía si el corte vertical de su pecho le dolía igual o peor que las fracturas de las costillas o la brutal herida de la espalda que prácticamente había dibujado un mapa en su piel. Sin embargo seguía en primera línea; inquebrantable, feroz. No entendía de dónde venía la fuerza: ¿Chakra, los últimos halitos de vida, un tiempo prestado o simple voluntad? Sea lo que fuere le permitía sostener una mirada rapaz, temible, de animal salvaje enjaulado. Podía no comprenderlo, pero quienquiera que lo observase advertía el motor de su inconmensurable potencia e implacable voluntad: la decepción.

— _¿Es todo Kiba?_—Escuchó en lo profundo de su mente. Aquella voz se oía idílica y muy lejana, no obstante le provocaba una ira insospechada e infantil.

»_Tu problema no es la fuerza o la técnica. Tampoco debes avergonzarte por no comprender las estrategias. Cada persona es buena en unas cosas y en otras no, y aquella verdad está fuera del concepto de inteligencia o habilidad. Por lo demás, tienes una férrea voluntad y un ardiente corazón_—explicó mientras se acercaba hasta su posición. Él estaba sin aliento y con varios moretones. Akamaru se encontraba inconsciente a unos metros detrás y el campo de entrenamiento era prácticamente una tierra desprovista de vida; inimaginable que horas antes fuese un lugar florido y verde—. _Tu corazón es poderoso… muy poderoso_—. Se posó de cuclillas, mirándole directamente a los ojos, y continuó: — _Tienes una voluntad de fuego y la testarudez digna de un idiota soñador. Eres increíble, Kiba. Sin embargo, ¿por qué sigues perdiendo? Tenemos una fuerza igualada, una agilidad parecida, incluso me atrevería a decir que tu resistencia es superior gracias a los genes de Tsume-san. ¿Velocidad? Está bien, tal vez en ello te saco puntos pero no es una diferencia inalcanzable. ¿Entonces, qué es? ¿Qué te deja sin aliento y hace que termines con tantos golpes? Seguro te lo has preguntado ¿no?_— Cuándo bajó la vista en busca de respuestas, Naruto le sostuvo por el mentón y lo obligó a mirarle. Ojos azules vs. Ojos cafés; si bien ambos irises bestiales—. _Experiencia e instinto. La primera te la darán los años, pero el segundo es lo que ocasiona tus vergonzosas derrotas. ¡Escúchame!_—habló fuerte, le agarró por la nuca y le atrajo hasta que ambas frentes se toparon. En espacio tan reducido, los irises de Naruto parecían más salvajes y aguerridos—. _Olvida tus ojos, tus oídos, tu tacto, tu olfato, todos los conceptos percibidos de realidad y razón. Definir es limitar, Kiba. Tú defines el entorno y por tanto limitas la realidad. No veas con los ojos ni escuches con los oídos ni sientas con la piel. Deja que sea eso dentro de ti; aquel sentimiento extraño y abrumador que repta desde tu espíritu y quiere tomar violenta posesión sobre ti, el que tome las decisiones, el que defina tu entorno y realidad. Eres magnífico, Kiba. Uno de los sujetos más fuertes que he conocido. No te limites por el mundo. ¡Deja que tu instinto se apropie de él! _

Abrió los ojos desesperadamente. A su pensar, recordar el episodio en tales momentos era denigrante. Al parecer perdió la conciencia algunos segundos y por ello la evocación había resultado tan vívida. Hasta podía jurar haber olfateado al rubio engreído. La lluvia chocaba contra su piel. Las gotas eran densas y parecían más pequeños alfileres que agua. Para él era muy notorio al estar semidesnudo. Pero la fría tempestad no impedía que la sangre, el barro y el dolor dejasen su maltrecho cuerpo. ¿Cuántas horas había luchado? ¿Cuántos de su regimiento seguían vivos? No lo sabía. Tampoco le interesaba. Akamaru jadeaba a su zurda. El campo estaba pantanoso, atiborrado de sangre y colmado con cuerpos de aliados y enemigos disgregados por kilómetros yaciendo inertes y mutilados, aunque algunos aún gritaban; gritos ahogados por el desinterés. Así, en medio de aquel sembradío de cadáveres, por fin comprendió las palabras de Naruto. No había trascurrido ni un minuto desde su lapsus de inconciencia y reflexión, pero su cerebro aletargado paulatinamente volvía a tomar noción del entorno y la situación en la cual se encontraba. ¡De pronto el volumen del mundo empezó a subir súbitamente los decibles y la realidad lo golpeó sin misericordia!: Explosiones colosales aquí y allá, gritos iracundos de los aún combatientes y el memorándum incesante del orgullo cercenado; de propio y el de Konoha. Los alaridos de los shinobis estaban embutidos en una ira homicida alentada por al oprobio de la barbarie a tal punto que atravesaban el terreno de forma angustiosa y conmovedora. Una oda a la brutalidad era escrita entre la lluvia llena de elegías sinsentido, cacofonías exasperantes y rugidos de venganza qué tenían por meta matar para sobrevivir o sobrevivir para seguir matando. Y seguían abriéndose paso a cualquier costo. ¡No era tiempo de epifanías ni conceptos humanistas de los putos sabios! ¡Matar o morir! ¡Sin piedad ni compasión! Todo se reducía a simples conceptos primitivos. Rió. Una risa helada que apareció desde lo más profundo de su corazón. A unos cien metros de su posición los malditos pelirrojos con los piercings seguían masacrando a cualesquiera que se cruzase en su camino. El maldito gordo que parecía absorber el ninjutsu y el asqueroso engendro que sacaba armas hasta del culo. Quedaban sólo los dos, y eran suficientes para seguir con la aniquilación total. Kiba observó el escenario con una concentración que jamás había logrado hasta ese día. No podía ganar. Lo entendía. No quería aceptarlo pero sería estúpido morir por algo tan banal como el orgullo. Abruptamente ladeó la cabeza, con el brazo izquierdo interceptó una mano que intentó clavarle un kunai en la nuca y, con un movimiento salvaje, torció esa mano en un ángulo aberrante a tal extremo que el hueso de la muñeca se hizo visible. A continuación dio una mortal invertida, aun sosteniendo la extremidad enemiga, consiguiendo quedar detrás del atacante: un shinobi maduro que chillaba como nenita por el brazo que prácticamente le había sido desprendido del hombro. Entonces, sin quitar la mirada del escenario, Kiba posó las manos en la cabeza del sujeto y sin oír suplicas sencillamente la giró 180 grados, dejando que el pobre desdichado vea su espalda milisegundos antes de morir. El sujeto cayó al suelo de frente pero con los ojos mirando hacia el cielo. Escalofriante. Mucho más al reparar que Kiba jamás dejó de prestar atención al campo de batalla. Hasta cabía hacer la pregunta de si en verdad entendía que había matado a un hombre de forma tan sádica.

—¡Chōji! —gritó fuertemente—. ¡Informa a tu viejo que nos largamos! ¡Estamos a cien metros del bosque Norte! ¡Si llegamos tendremos una oportunidad entre el follaje! ¡Basta de pelear, es hora de irnos! ¡Ya cumplimos la misión! ¡No podemos darle más tiempo a Shikamaru! ¡Tendrá que arreglárselas solo!

— ¿¡Qué!?—Respondió Chōji—. ¡Si retrocedemos no matarán como perros! ¡Y si nos retiramos nuestros aliados de adelante no tendrán ninguna oportunidad! ¡Debemos aguantar hasta que los refuerzos lle…!

— ¡Imbécil! —Gritó furiosamente ayudando a una kunochi que tenía problemas. Ordenó a Akamaru que arrancará la pierna de la kunochi enemiga mientras él salvaba a la mujer aliada—. ¡Nadie vendrá a ayudarnos! ¡Estamos solos!

— ¡Pero los heridos… ellos!

— ¡Ya están muertos! ¡Los de vanguardia también! ¡Obedece maldito gordo ingenuo! — Chōji se quedó estático, apretando los puños. Ante la actitud del Akimichi, Kiba rechistó y rápidamente se paró encima del lomo de Akamaru para vociferar fortísimo permitiendo que su voz sobresalga entre el tumulto de bramidos e insultos: — ¡Shinobis de Konoha! ¡Sed dueños de sus vidas!

Ahora cada quién estaba por su cuenta. Esa era la idea. Así, las luchas sistemáticas se volverían un caos y los perpetradores tendrían una oportunidad en la confusión. La situación no daba para escoger; únicamente los habilidosos sobrevivirían. Algo muy justo en la guerra de exterminio. Sin embargo no previó que el imbécil pelirrojo de las armas volase por el cielo y cayese en medio de la ya debilitada formación, a apenas unos tres metros delante de él. Sus labios se movieron más rápido que su cerebro y gritó potentísimo:

—¡CÚBRANSE!

—O—

Caminó atravesando el denso bosque obnubilado. El frío de la temporada era hiriente y las gruesas capas de su vestimenta apenas conseguían opacar la sensación de entumecimiento. A cuatrocientos metros al sur del campamento base se levantaba el improvisado campamento médico. Y se podía considerar improvisado pues nadie había esperado la cantidad de heridos graves que se vieron en la obligación de atender. La sorpresa fue a tal punto que ni bien entrada la noche decenas de medic-nin arribaron desde los demás campamentos. La estrategia de los shinobis de la Lluvia se había basado en exterminar a los especialistas médicos que, como era costumbre, se mantenían en retaguardia y eran los primeros en retirarse en caso de emergencia. Ahora tenían un problema más: la mayoría de la fuerza especial médica yacía en ataúdes. Los sonidos del bosque parecían más silentes y tétricos conforme se acercaba. No obstante, al estar a unos diez o doce metros, los gritos dolorosos de los heridos empezaban a llenar aquella lúgubre afonía. Una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo eran los campamentos médicos, un poco menos que los hospitales. Si le era posible jamás pisaba lugares tan deprimentes. Es decir, morir era bueno y vivir también, pero estar en medio de aquellos estados le hacia sentir que ni la vida ni la muerte lo querían. Por supuesto, era ridículo; si bien la sensación de ser rechazo hasta por la muerte era humillante. A pocos metros más las antorchas lamian la oscuridad y hacían visibles las cuatro gigantescas carpas verdes de urgencias. La austera luz del fuego batallaba contra la helada y algunos shinobis mantenían la guardia atenta; ya sea en las entradas de las tiendas médicas u ocultos en el tupido follaje del bosque. Respiró profundo y se dispuso a entrar. Pero el ninjatō de un guardia le impidió dar un paso más. Sonrió.

— Tiempo sin verla, kunochi-san. No me esperaba tan cálida bienvenida.

— ¿Lo confirmas Karin?—dijo en voz baja ignorando a su interlocutor y apretando el aparato de radio en su oído izquierdo.

— _Confirmado, es Naruto-sama._

— Entendido.

— ¿Podría bajar el arma si sabe que no soy un enemigo o cosa por el estilo?

— Lo siento—respondió y bajó la espada—. Todos estamos nerviosos y vulnerables, _Kyuu-kun_.

—Hará que me sienta nostálgico, Yūgao-san. Mis tiempos de incognito han terminado; aunque si le soy sincero extraño algunos de sus beneficios. No he utilizado esa identidad desde la Arena. ¿Cuánto años hacen ya?

— Muchos, Namikaze-sama. Demasiados.

— No es algo que alguien tan joven deba decir.

Yūgao le brindó una grácil sonrisa, que si bien era hermosa, escondía una profunda añoranza.

— Ya veo—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la mujer—. No se martirice. Si algo nos ha enseñado lo que ocurrió hoy, es que siempre podemos contar con la muerte. Ella nunca nos defrauda. No vale la pena vivir en el pasado, pero no soy nadie para decírselo. Si está cómoda viviendo en la autocompasión… esa también es una forma valida de existir. Lo lamento. Tengo que ir a visitar a un amigo.

Naruto caminó de largo dejando a la kunochi resentida, a pesar que no encontró argumentos validos para rebatirlo. Miró como el galante hombre apartó los ojales de la entrada y se introdujo en la tienda. Yūgao sonrió con más confianza. Demasiadas cosas habían cambiado, pero Naruto no era una de ellas.

— ¿Lo conocías?— Escuchó la voz de Karin por la radio.

— No es educado escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

— Tampoco que no respondas preguntas.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No eres la única a la que salvó—miró el cielo oscuro—. Pasado, eh.

Adentro de la tienda hospitalaria, Naruto reafirmó sus convicciones: odiaba esos sitios. Mucha sangre, muchos gritos, muchas promesas rotas y sueños roídos por el abuso de la realidad. El espacio se dividía en veinte o treinta improvisadas camas por el largo trecho a cada lado de las paredes laterales, dejando un pasadizo central muy pequeño por dónde todo mundo quería pasar: doctores, enfermeras, amigos, amantes; la antecámara de operaciones estaba conectada por un pasadizo en el ala izquierda; este ducto llevaba a un lugar aséptico y mejor equipado. Y fue por ahí por donde emergió Ino bastante desaliñada, con enormes ojeras y llena de sangre ajena. Naruto miró extrañado como la mujer movía la cabeza de un lugar a otro buscando algo. No pudo poner en tela de juicio lo que buscaba pues Ino detuvo los movimientos y posó sus enormes irises aguamarina en él, y, sin exagerar, recorrió el espacio que los separaba en menos de lo que duraba parpadear.

— ¡Por favor sé que fue malo pero Shikamaru hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos—soltó con lagrimillas acariciándole las mejillas—! ¡No fue un error suyo, lo juro! Por favor, por favor, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero tú eres el único al que Itachi-sama escuchará. Te lo ruego, te lo suplico Naruto, no permitas que Shikamaru…

—Respira—dijo colocando el dedo anular en la boca de Ino—. Él está bien. No tienes que preocuparte. Tranquilízate.

— ¿Enserio? ¿¡Lo dices enserio!?

— No miento.

Ino dejó caer los brazos y suspiró prolongadamente tratando de ocultar su alivio. Tras un par de minutos se limpió las lágrimas, que le habían bajado por las mejillas, y sonrió de manera rota, triste, una sonrisa sin gracia. Era desalentador observar a una mujer como ella, fina y vanidosa, en un estado cercano a la miseria.

— Gracias Naruto-kun.

— No tienes que dármelas a mí.

— ¿eh?

— No importa. Mejor dime: ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

Ino suspiró reiteradamente. Se había salido de una operación riesgosa al enterarse por radio que Namikaze Naruto ingresó a la tienda principal. Por suerte Sakura comprendió y, a pesar de estar exhausta, le brindó una sonrisa amiga y prácticamente la obligó a irse. Se limpió las comisuras de los ojos y miró directamente al hombre frente a sí. Esa tarde, al estar en ese infierno cerrado, no pudo evitar desear que el demonio guardián de Ciudad Prohibida se presentase para ayudarlos. Pero nadie apareció. Así pues, se debatía en sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado quería reprocharle y por otro rogarle que tome venganza en el nombre de los millares de muertos. Entonces, al no poder precisar las emociones de su corazón, se limitó a agradecerle que ayudase a Shikamaru, de una forma u otra. Con la mano izquierda retiró el flequillo de su rostro hacia atrás.

— Al menos un tercio no creo que sobreviva esta noche. Sakura, Tayuya y Shizune-san están muy cansadas intentando salvar a los que pueden ser salvados. Otros no tienen tanta suerte y no queda más que ponerlos lo más cómodos posible para que pasen con dignidad sus últimas horas. Esas personas están en la cuarta tienda. No podemos hacer nada por ellas. Es…es… ¡tan frustrante! Los que ves aquí son los que están fuera de peligro. En la segunda tienda están los que necesitan observación y en la tercera quienes se encuentran en estado de coma. Chōji está en la tercera—susurró. Rápidamente se limpió el borde del ojo. No debía llorar más, en especial ahora que Shikamaru estaba fuera de peligro.

— Lo estás haciendo bien para tu primera vez, kunochi.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

— Siempre me sorprendió la fortaleza de los médicos. Ellos son quiénes más cerca están de dios; muchos creen que es arrogancia, yo creo es sacrificio. Arrebatar a la muerte una vida que por ley le ha pertenecido siempre… es una paradoja muy extraña ¿no?

Ino le brindó una sonrisa distendida y sincera.

— Sígueme. Te llevaré donde está Kiba.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Soy la mejor amiga de Hinata, ¿recuerdas? Se muchas cosas de ti.

Ino giró sobre sí misma y empezó a caminar. Los sonidos seguían siendo muy molestos y el olor a fármacos y sudor no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Naruto siguió a Ino, prometiéndose no pisar un lugar como ese en un largo, largo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Para sus heridas y la forma en que peleó, milagrosamente bien— respondió—. De esa unidad no volvió casi nadie; apenas veinte, sin contar a los ninken. El padre de Chōji... que digo, tú ya debes saberlo.

—Lo lamento. Debe ser duro para ti.

— Lo es. No quiero imaginar lo que sentirá papá cuando le informen en Konoha. Shikaku-san estaba muy afectado. Según escuché por los supervivientes, al parecer Chōji se negó a seguir las órdenes de Kiba y regresó a salvar a algunos compañeros mientras uno de los malditos pelirrojos seguía arremetiendo contra todo. Chōji intentó aplastarlo con su técnica, pero no funcionó. Chōza-san y Kiba fueron a su auxilio.

No necesitó más información para completar el escenario y entender las causas de la muerte de uno de los pilares de Konoha. Dejó sus conjeturas para más tarde y pudo observar a Kiba en una cama bastante cómoda al final del pasillo. Tenía conectado varios sueros y estaba vendado del torso, sin embargo tenía un semblante muy aceptable para su condición. Pero de improviso y como si lo hubiese estado esperando, Kiba empezó a convulsionarse. Las enfermeras fueron rápidamente en su auxilio y la misma Ino caminó rápidamente llegando en fracción de segundos hasta él. Por su lado, Naruto siguió caminado tranquilo.

— ¡Enfermera, 0.4mg de Alprazolam! — indicó Ino irritada, tratando de sujetar a Kiba. Contando a la kunochi de la generación estrella, eran tres mujeres y dos hombres sobre el herido Inuzuka.

— ¡Ino-sama, es demasiado…!

— ¡Es eso o sedante para caballos! — Vociferó poniendo todo su peso sobre el torso del paciente. Era digno de admiración el hecho que cinco personas apenas pudiesen con un shinobi herido e inconsciente. No así la envergadura, musculatura y fuerza de Kiba trascendía de lo normal. Quién lo hubiese visto luchar en ese infierno no podía sino guárdale un profundo respeto, admiración, pero por sobretodo, temor.

La kunochi que increpó a Ino, velozmente soltó a Kiba y fue a cumplir con la orden. Mientras tanto los cuatro médicos hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos para retener a Kiba, inclusive Ino se vio en la necesidad de sentarse a horcajadas en el torso del hombre para evitar que siga blandiendo sus puños desaforadamente. Todas las miradas recayeron en el extraño acto que se daba en la última cama del lado izquierdo. Y, a pesar de seriedad de la situación, los heridos que pelearon junto a Kiba se echaron a reír pues, al ver a Ino en tal pose y conociendo la reputación de su querido capitán, la frase: _¨Ni muerto dejará de cumplirle a una mujer¨;_ quedaría adherida de forma irremediable al nombre Inuzuka Kiba. Las risas se extendieron hasta en las sonrojadas jóvenes médicas que servían de enfermeras, aunque a Ino no le hizo mucha gracia.

— ¡Deja de reír o juro por dios que te interno Naruto-kun! ¡Ayúdame!

De inmediato Naruto descruzó los brazos y dejó de deleitarse con la escena. Dio dos pasos y, con el simple lenguaje de sus pupilas, hizo saber a las tres personas qué sujetaban a Kiba que se apartasen. Ni bien lo soltaron, Naruto posó la mano izquierda en las piernas y éstas no pudieron agitarse; la mano derecha la colocó en el abdomen inferior, en el ombligo, y Kiba quedó quieto a pesar que su fuerza no había menguado. La kunochi regresó con el medicamento e Ino lo inyectó sin reparos en el cuello. Kiba quedó inmóvil, como muerto. Las risas acabaron. No querían hacer enojar a esa sexy doctora.

— ¿Era necesario? — Preguntó Naruto soltando el agarre. Ino le regresó una mirada furibunda.

— Te ríes y te inyecto también. Vamos, ayúdame a bajar. Este tipo es tan fuerte como una bestia. En estado deplorable, con heridas horrendas, pero cuando llegó ni la monstruosa fuerza de Sakura y otros cinco pudieron con él. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento han tenido, eh?

Naruto sonrió, ubicó sus manos en la cintura de la fatigada Ino y la levantó de Kiba como si no pesase nada. Ino se sonrojó ligeramente, sin embargo comprendió que esa acción era la respuesta a su pregunta. Así pues, cuando la depositó en el suelo, por primera vez comprendió la loca obsesión de Hinata por el hombre frente a sí.

—Gracias.

—Está bien. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en despertar?

— Es un sedante muy fuerte. Calculo que para maña…

— ¡CÚBRANSE!

Sucedió en un instante: Naruto abrazando a Ino (atrayéndola hasta él) y Kiba levantándose semiconsciente vociferando iracundo: "_cúbranse_" mientras lanzaba un puñetazo asesino. Un enorme eco acompañado por la visible onda de choche fue lo que provocó el impactó del puño de Kiba contra la palma abierta de la mano derecha de Naruto. Sin dejarle abertura, Naruto hizo una maniobra y se situó delante del bestial Inuzuka.

— ¿Naruto? —susurró Kiba. Sus pupilas poco a poco dejaban el opaco color gris—. ¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?... Yo—miró de un lado al otro—. ¿¡Dónde coño está el malnacido pelirrojo!? ¡Maldito gordo ingenuo, lo mataré! ¡Cómo se atreve a desobedecer mis órdenes! ¡Dime Naruto!—Gruñó apretando los hombros de Naruto—. ¿¡Dónde mierda está ese malparido de Chōji!?

El rostro de Kiba se frunció con odio. Ino había escuchado rumores, pero al parecer lo que sea que haya hecho Chōji, era peor de lo que imaginó. Tomando valor, apareció desde la espalda de Naruto y explicó despacito:

— Esta en cuidados intensivos.

— ¿Ino?... Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

— Chōji esta en cuidados intensivos. Shikamaru dijo que tú lo trajiste.

— Es mejor que descanses— intervino Naruto—. Tu cerebro debe ser un caos. Dale tiempo. Por ahora es importante que sepas: Estás en el campamento médico, Akamaru está bien y recuperándose junto con otros ninken; tu hermana está cuidándolos, Chōza-san murió y de tu escuadrón sobrevivieron poco más de veinte.

Kiba bajó la mirada. Todo caía en su lugar y los recuerdos empezaron a bombardearle desde todo ángulo. La mayoría de lo que dijo Naruto lo sabía, no obstante alguna cosa estaba bloqueándolo, pero eso se rompió junto con él. Naruto sintió como el agarre en sus hombros perdieron fuerza. Comprendía muy bien lo que estaba sufriendo. Así pues, se acercó y dejó que la frente de Kiba le toque el hombro y lo cobijó en un abrazo de hermano mayor sosteniéndolo de la nuca y apretándolo contra su pecho. La tienda quedó muda e Ino tuvo que reprimir más lágrimas. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Kiba era tosco y alegre. Un hombre inculto que atraía a cuanta mujer se le pusiese delante gracias al aire bestial y dominante que lo envolvía, un macho en toda la extensión de la palabra. No obstante, al mirar a Naruto y Kiba en esa posición. Al observar cómo parecía un niño indefenso siendo protegido por un adulto de la horrible realidad, Ino comprendió el dolor tan profundo que había estado soportando desde la llegada al campamento medico. Aquel dolor aciago, profundo e inhumano que le hacia tener pesadillas todo el tiempo y que ni los sedantes más fuertes pudieron opacar. Ino llevó una mano hasta su boca para intentar reprimir los sollozos compasivos que nacieron desde su corazón. Pero no era para menos. Quizá sería la primera y única vez que viese a Kiba llorar. En ese instante, agradeció que sea Naruto quién lo consolase, mientras resguardaba tal muestra de debilidad en su pecho; aunque era imposible: quienes observaron la humanidad del hombre más bestial que habían tenido el honor de conocer, juraron que lo seguirían hasta la muerte. Sin entenderlo, lo habían elegido como alfa.

— No llores. No sufras. No muestres debilidad. Toda la rabia y dolor son experiencia. Tu corazón es un ánfora que cayó y se partió, y tendrás que recoger cada pedazo para volver a formarlo con un pegamento más duro, más durable. ¡Así es nuestro oficio! Pero más importante: así es un alfa. Hoy perdiste, y eso es bueno. ¿¡Te han humillado, cercenado tu orgullo y pisoteado tu corazón!? ¡No importa porque te levantarás! ¡Yo te ayudaré! ¡Traeré la cabeza de tus enemigos! ¡Cada asqueroso shinobi de la lluvia que puso un dedo sobre tus shinobis, morirán! ¡Y cuando cuenten historias sobre cómo fue conquistada la Aldea de la Lluvia!, explicarán: Una bestia preparó el campo y otra sembró en él. Así ha de ser nuestra voluntad. ¡Y no volverás a perder jamás!, aunque pierdas una guerra. ¿¡Me has entendido!?

No fue necesario que responda Kiba. Los heridos, los medic-nin, los guardias y quienes escuchaban por la radio respondieron por él: un enorme bramido desde lo profundo del bosque que hizo temblar las murallas de la Aldea de la Lluvia.

—O—

_Veinte años del ataque del Kyūbi. __Aldea de la Lluvia. Diecisiete de Enero._

Desde la torre más alta con forma humanoide de la Aldea de la Lluvia, más parecida a una efigie extravagante que a un edificio, un ser que no podía ser llamado hombre observaba el frío paraje sentado en la lengua salida, a manera de balcón, de la titánica estatua. Miraba inmutablemente la aldea, cobijada por la eterna lluvia que él traía con su celestial poder. Más allá del bien y el mal. Un hombre nacido para retar a dios, o un dios nacido para conocer la angustia del hombre. No existía ser que se le impusiese en la tierra, y fue bendecido por un trágico pasado que le forjó y abrió los ojos. Astuto, ecuánime, solemne; pero tal solemnidad lo apartaba de la divinidad. Así pues, cuando el resquicio del hombre encontrara su deidad, hombre y dios serían iguales y no pelearían y encontrarían un fin común, que sería el principio de algo más. La templanza de su faz, la serenidad y el apremio por una meta le hacían excepcional. Existía por algo cómo cualquier dios; si bien había sido educado, encadenado y domesticado por la podredumbre del destino. Y sin embargo su propia debilidad le impidió llegar a ser superior. Que tonto fue. ¿Qué ha de ser del hombre sin dios? ¡Una vergüenza! Lo comprendió entonces. Su país entero era una vergüenza. Hombres débiles y asustados refugiándose como ratas. Madres inculcando a sus hijos cobardía y diciéndoles que ante la injusticia y el abuso se escondieran bajo la mesa y no hicieran más ruido que el de un ratón. Hombres, si se les puede llamar así, sin valor que dejaba a su prole tierras infértiles, calcinadas, dónde sólo el apremio y el hambre germinaban. Ya lejos estaban las épocas de los héroes y shinobis legendarios. Su época, la época de Dios, era una en la que la crueldad era sinónimo de bienestar y la cobardía un acto repugnante, merecedora de una muerte brutal.

— _¿En qué profundidades o cielos distantes ardió el incendio de tus ojos? _**[*********]**

— Odio ese poema, Konan.

— Lo sé. Pero siempre pensé que los describía perfectamente.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—El grupo de exploración no ha regresado.

— Envía otro.

— Ese no es el problema. Si no han regresado, significa que Konoha pronto se moverá.

— Eso que importa. Los aplastaré como la primera vez. Y si siguen en nuestras tierras, yo mismo iré a exterminarlos.

— ¿Sabes que Uchiha Itachi y el _jinchūriki_ del Kyūbi arribaron?

— ¿Qué importa eso?

— Eres Dios ¿no? Deberías conocer a los de tu clase.

— Estás muy habladora hoy. ¿Insinúas que perderé?

— En lo absoluto. Pero sería mejor prepararnos. Hoy los vientos están cambiando.

— Sólo necesito mi poder. No necesito a Madara. No necesito a los extranjeros. Este es mi país, no dejaré que lo lastimen. Si han de venir, que vengan. Jiraya-sensei, Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Naruto… ¿qué pueden hacer ellos ante mi poder?

En el preciso instante que terminó de enunciar las prepotentes palabras, y sin previo aviso, la barrera de la Aldea se rompió como cristal. Inmediatamente tres enormes sapos aparecieron y destruyeron las murallas frontales mientras en retaguardia un ser incorpóreo de color rojizo se materializó ante la horrorizada mirada de los shinobis que reguardaban dicha zona. Sin embargo Pain miró impávido los sucesos y de la habitación interior de la torre emergieron los cinco sujetos pelirrojos y llenos de piercings que habían acribillado a los shinobis de Konoha apenas dos días atrás.

— Es hora.

Pain saltó de la torre junto con los cinco sujetos. No obstante, a medio del aire, todos regresaron a ver hacia el cielo pues algo había irrumpido en su lluvia desde muy alto. Sin encontrar como describirlo, una especie de rayo amarillo caía a una velocidad descomunal justo a la posición del edificio. En apenas unos milisegundos el rayo impactó de forma catastrófica contra la torre, provocando un estruendo estremecedor el cual se escuchó a millas de distancia y que destruyó la construcción, echándola abajo. Muchísimo polvo se levantó en la aldea ante el estupor del cuerpo militar, no obstante Pain se mantuvo alerta. Rápidamente levantó las manos y una extraña onda de choque dispersó el polvo que le obstruía la visión. La lluvia dejó de caer, y, una vez que pudo ver nítidamente, observó a un joven rubio sentado en la punta de los escombros de la torre, paradójicamente en la fracturada lengua-balcón en la que hace segundos se encontraba.

— Misión cumplida, Ero-Sennin.

Apenas fue un susurró, si bien Pain logró escuchar. No tuvo tiempo de entender a lo que se refería o de tomar alguna medida contra el inminente ataque cuando uno a uno sus cinco aliados fueron desapareciendo, dejando atrás sólo bolas de humo. ¡Habían sido invocados! ¿Pero cómo?

—Eso, — empezó a hablar el joven rubio, con una sonrisa detestable y mostrando con el dedo medio el cielo— fue un clon suicida. Distrajo su atención, levantó mucho polvo dejándoles ciegos y tuve la oportunidad de salir por ahí— bajó el dedo que apuntaba arriba y lo condujo a un agujero a varios metros a su izquierda—. No fue sencillo: tuvimos que traer a un shinobi experto en técnicas de tierra para hacer el túnel en tiempo record, apostar a si los sellos de invocación funcionarían y ha si eran tan idiotas como para no percibirme cuando les ponía los sellos aprovechando el estridente ruido del edificio derrumbándose. Bueno, aunque la información del Akatsuki que capturamos era real y funcionó. Estábamos dudosos de creerle. Es decir, ¿que un dios siempre este en un sólo lugar? Se entendería de un Kage, ¿pero de dios? —Dijo con burla—. ¿Qué eres, Pain?

— ¿Quién eres?

— Extraña pregunta. Irónica también. Tu pueblo te llama: dios, el mío: demonio—Rió—. ¿Comprendes? Le diste un buen trato a nuestros shinobis anteayer. Eres una gran estrategia. Es más, salir por debajo de la tierra te lo copiamos. Lastimosamente retaste a un viejo desgraciado que se divierte escupiendo en el ingenio de los demás. Él dijo: _"Juntos, son invencibles. Separados, carne muerta". _

Pain abrió los brazos de extremo a extremo, preparándose para atacar.

— ¿Preparada niña hermosa? La función va a empezar—bisbiseó.

Las ondas de radio viajaron desde epicentro de la Aldea de la Lluvia. A diez kilómetros de ahí, custodiada por dos kunochi y dos shinobis de altísimo nivel, Akari se hallaba en medio de un brillante círculo rojo con extrañas y variadas inscripciones inscritas con fuego en el aire. La niña estaba irreconocible pues vestía un atuendo AMBU a medida, traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y había crecido un par de centímetros. El círculo resplandecía en rojo escarlata y Akari mantenía la concentración con los ojos cerrados.

— Esta bien Naruto. Yo te protegeré. Pelea sin restricción— respondió por el intercomunicador. Mamá, Shigure-chan, Tenzō-san, Eita-kun; cuento con ustedes.

— ¡Nada ni nadie pasará! Sólo concéntrate, mi amor. Mamá te protegerá.

Metros más atrás de la fuerza especial secreta, dos hombres y una mujer miraban los sucesos.

— Esa kunochi tiene buenos músculos. ¿Es la que trajo mi querido aprendiz?

— Sí. Es muy fuerte. Tanto que se convirtió en guardián de Akari-sama en sólo seis meses.

—Ya veo. Estoy ansioso por ver el potencial de mi aprendiz sin restricciones. Me hubiese gustado que pelease contra los seis, pero Itachi quiere acabar con esto demasiado pronto. ¿Cómo van los demás, segundo aprendiz?

— Jiraya-sama está peleando contra el invocador a veinte kilómetros al sur. Según informó, este sujeto intentó reagrupar a sus compañeros, pero Jiraya-sama lo impidió.

»Gai-sensei y Lee pelean contra el que, según informes de los sobrevivientes, parece absorber ninjutsu. Están a quince kilómetros al Norte. Su pelea está empezando.

»Haku y Sasuke se enfrentan al tipo que nos informó Kiba, el de los proyectiles.

»Kakashi-sensei y Asuma-sensei empezaron a pelear contra el tipo que succiona vidas, o energía. Personalmente les di toda la información y mis deducciones.

»Por último, Itachi-sama se enfrenta al tipo que retrasó la división de Kakashi-sensei cuando iba en nuestra ayuda. El sujeto con la invocación extraña. No sabemos mucho de su poder, pero…

—Es Itachi, estará bien—suspiró—. Que aburrido. Esto es injusto para el enemigo, ¿no crees Shikamaru?

—Lo que digas Kashikoi-shishō.

— Bueno. Demos el tiro de gracia. Ordena que todas las tropas arremetan contra la Aldea de la Lluvia. Y, en caso de haber otro Akatsuki o esa mujer Konan que nos informó nuestro huésped, retrasa el equipo de fuerzas especiales. Las mocosas Hyuga e Uchiha podrán contra esos tipos.

»Eso sería todo— farfulló dando media vuelta—. Infórmame si sucede algo interesante. Buscaré un lugar mejor para observar a mi aprendiz.

— Es un perverso, malnacido y repulsivo viejo— dijo Temari—, pero nadie puede negar que es el mejor en lo que hace.

— Cierra la boca mujer— contestó Shikamaru mirando el campo de batalla—. Y observa el poder de Konoha por si aún tienes deseos de ir contra nosotros.

Alejado de ese escenario, a unos cuantos kilómetros al Este, observando silencioso desde la rama de un altísimo árbol se hallaba el autodenominado Uchiha Madara. Estaba reclinado sobre el tronco y únicamente su ojo con el sharingan veía divertido la situación. Pain fue demasiado terco y engreído y no aceptó las advertencias que le hizo sobre Konoha. No necesitaba sujetos así, peor aún después de ver el bárbaro poder de Uhur, el salvaje; quién hizo polvo la muy debilitada Aldea de la Roca apenas la noche anterior. Y, si a ese autentico monstruo se le sumaba el también malnacido y poderosísimo Mileto, el glorioso; el autonombrado Dios ya no le era necesario. Pero no significaba que entregaría el _Rinnegan_ al maldito de Itachi. Observaría cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Aún no estaba en condiciones de intervenir por culpa de su pelea en el Sonido, pero no lo necesitaba. Pain había cavado su tumba al no querer abandonar la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia como él le sugirió. Qué terco fue el dios. Su proyecto era mucho más grande e importante que una simple aldea. Ya no podía hacer nada. Además, tal vez, y sólo tal vez; si la suerte, los astros y los dioses le sonreían, Pain podría resultar ganador o al menos provocar una baja importante. Por supuesto, Madara no conocía la estrategia que había formulado Konoha.

Así empezó la mañana del diecisiete de Enero de la presente época: con una batalla milenaria entre dios y el demonio.

* * *

**Notas:**

**[*********] **Extracto del poema de Willian Blake_: El Tigre._


	36. Detrimento III - Parte II

**Detrimento.**

* * *

Naruto se irguió, suspiró, estiró los brazos y miró hacia el obnubilado cielo nocturno. Habían pasado algunas horas desde la sesión de entrenamiento con su _niña hermosa_, y aún sentía el cuerpo agarrotado gracias a la energía tan feroz del Kyūbi. Suspiró reiteradamente, se acercó a la fogata y echó algunos leños para avivar la llama. El chistido de la madera quemándose, junto al delicioso olor de la carne de ciervo asada, inundó los alrededores del Bosque de la Muerte atrayendo a varios depredadores que, si bien acechaban con astucia, no se arriesgaban a traspasar el territorio de la bestia más peligrosa que habían visto.

— ¿Esperas que coma eso?

— Es su decisión hacerlo o no, Akira-san. Bien puede regresar a su casa y comer sus delicados platillos. Pero mientras esté aquí, tendrá que adaptarse a la dieta de este demonio— dijo sin regresar a verla mientras echó alguna clase de cecina a la tierna carne de la presa.

— ¡No dejaré a mi pequeña contigo! Suficiente es este _entrenamiento._ ¡Veinte horas seguidas! ¡Es bárbaro para una niña tan pequeña!

— ¿Lo dice la_ Reina del Susurro Muerto_? No creo que sus entrenamientos a esa edad hubiesen sido diferentes. No lo malinterprete. Es un cumplido.

— ¡Como sea! ¡Si ya han terminado, me la llevaré…!

— No puede hacer eso—interrumpió suavemente—. El sello que he dibujado en los alrededores tiene la función de un templo, y como tal suprime el despertar del Kyūbi en mi interior mientras la niña hermosa se recupera. Si en las próximas horas la saca de aquí, la niña hermosa perderá el control sobre el sello, lo que conllevará a que el Kyūbi intente matarla, por supuesto, primero matándome o ¡peor aún!: Poseyendo mi cuerpo.

» Suficiente malo sería luchar contra el zorro. No quedaría un bloque de Konoha en pie sí también me posee.

— Ha—sonrió—. ¿¡No estás alardeando mucho!? Eres fuerte, lo sé. Quizá el único por quién Itachi-san siente algo de temor, pero de ahí a destruir Konoha. ¡Ni dios puede contra la aldea, Namikaze! ¡Métete eso en la cabeza!

— No lo comprende—aludió negando con la cabeza. Se encumbró, asió un kunai, cortó algo de la carne del ciervo y la colocó en un plato. Giró sobre sí mismo y miró directamente a Uchiha Akira, la mujer del Godaime Hokage. La luz de la fogata lamía sus facciones: el pequeño rostro, algo ovalado y muy blanco; la larga cabellera azabache, los labios pintados en carmín y las pupilas negrísimas, igual a la oscuridad que les envolvía más allá de la selva virgen. Ante la delicada figura de la mujer, apetecía abrazarla con tal fuerza para intentar romperla y así poder sentir en extremo la afable belleza de su ser. Naruto sonrió tenuemente al verla sentada al mejor estilo de una princesa antigua, con un elegante kimono rojo y resguardando en su regazo a Akari, en tanto la mimaba con caricias fugaces de madre devota. Se acercó y le brindó el plato. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el gesto de disgusto de Akira—. ¿No ha olvidado cómo comer con las manos, no?

— ¿Quieres morir?—Amenazó enrabietada, y el seño se le frunció en un mohín precioso; al menos en idea de Naruto.

— Antes de ser la mujer de Itachi-san, fue kunochi ¿no? Debe estar hambrienta, y el orgullo no le dará fuerzas. Debe estar consiente sí desea ayudar a la niña hermosa. Sino, será un completo estorbo. Ya ha pasado tres días. Incluso un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo debe estar llegando al límite. Pruébelo al menos.

Akira recogió el plato, miró la carne y expresó una mueca de asco. Rápidamente dejó la comida a un lado. Al ver la acción de la mujer, Naruto suspiró nuevamente, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a comer. Los chistidos del fuego, junto a los sonidos de la selva, se entreveraban dando paso a un ambiente calmo, primitivo, totalmente elocuente. La noche no era fría, mas, de vez en cuando, un rumor helado bajaba desde el cielo plúmbeo y acariciaba la piel de los presentes. Los varios ecos y gruñidos del _Bosque de la Muerte_ dotaban al entorno de un apremio insospechado, sosegado, completamente fantástico. Tras sentirlo, Akira envolvió con más cuidado las mantas de Akari y ella misma se arropó con una gruesa cobija de algodón. Desvió la mirada hacia la fogata. Ahí encontró a Naruto mirando fijamente el fuego tras devorar la pierna del ciervo y arrojar el resto a las bestias. No quería admitirlo. Y sin embargo aún resonaba en su interior la genuina sorpresa al ver la delicadeza y devoción con la cual trataba a Akari. Parecía un hermano mayor, un padre, un amigo; ni siquiera Itachi la trataba con tanto cariño. Y, del mismo modo, nunca había visto a Akari tan entusiasmada o abierta con sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Cada hora que pasaban juntos daba la sensación de entenderse con gestos cada vez más fútiles e íntimos. El brillo en los oscuros ojos de Akari era destellante, igual a una novia en el día de su boda. Fue entonces que Akira se alarmó de forma diferente. Sí el cause seguía así, el demonio no sería propiedad del Clan Uchiha. ¡Al contrario! Akari le pertenecería al Namikaze, y por tanto él se libraría de las riendas que lo controlaban. ¡Que astuto era! Akari seguiría creciendo y en algún punto su corazón de mujer la traicionaría. Akira miró a Naruto con ojo crítico. No podía culpar a su hija. Namikaze Naruto tenía todo lo que alguna vez tuvo Namikaze Minato. El demonio había jugado bien sus cartas y, disfrazado con el encanto y belleza del Yondaime, incluso ella, Uchiha Akira, caería en la telaraña sí no tuviese un escudo tan fuerte pues, como le sucedía en esos momentos a su hija, ella también tuvo un enamoramiento infantil por Minato. Así, al tratar de encontrar las diferencias con el Yondaime para validar sus conjeturas, sucedió lo contrario y encontró más similitudes de las que antes había apreciado: el pequeño gesto de repasar la mano por el cabello, la postura elegante con la cual se sentaba, la nariz respingada y atractiva. Y, si se le sumaba algunas características del Clan Uzumaki (lo había visto en Kushina) como la robustez tan exquisita en los músculos, la piel ligeramente atezada o la definición en el perfil de las mejillas... ¡Akira desvió la mirada abruptamente! No entendía por qué las ficciones de Mikoto-sama llegaron a su mente tan repentinamente. Aquellas historias del Clan Namikaze y la reputación que les envolvía en cuanto a lo pasionales que podía llegar a ser. Sacudió la cabeza arrojando lejos las estúpidas ideas. Ya más calmo su corazón, de nuevo dirigió la mirada hacia Naruto, pero no esperó toparse con unos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada con una intensidad inusitada. En ese instante no supo que hacer y su boca se movió más rápido que su cerebro, tratando así de ocultar la vergüenza.

— ¿Entrenabas aquí con Itachi-san? —Preguntó lo más altiva posible, como si no le interesara. Naruto sonrió minúsculamente y respondió:

— Hace tiempo. Tenía casi la misma edad que la _niña hermosa_.

— ¡Deja de llamarla así! —Explotó repentinamente. Podía ser que para él el apelativo le resultara gracioso, pero para Akari era una muestra de amor. No necesitaba echarle más leña al fuego en el pequeño corazón de su hija. Por tanto, como madre, Akira la protegería.

— ¿No podemos tener una charla sin que termine en pelea? Sinceramente, estoy harto.

— Por supuesto, ¡cuando no existas más!—Aclamó decidida—. Si no fuese por ti, Akari no tendría que llevar un peso tan grande sobre sus hombros.

Naruto sonrió.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo. Si no fuese por el segundo sello que hicieron Itachi-san, Sarutobi-ojii-san y mi padrino, lo más seguro es que ya estuviese muerto. ¿Sabe cómo funciona el sello?... ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Si hace apenas unos días lo entendí. Le contaré el secreto Akira-san.

»Como mencionó, en este bosque entrené con Itachi-san. Día tras día. Mes tras mes. A veces Tsume-san me enseñaba, otras Sarutobi-sama y después Kashikoi-shishō. Aprendía a tal ritmo que asustaba. Podía verlo todo, olerlo todo, recordarlo todo. Y fue cuando empezó el problema. Luego de una misión en el sur, lo noté. Comenzaba a recordar cosas insignificantes con tal claridad que la realidad empezó a dilatarse. Kashikoi-shishō me bombardeaba con libros, pensamientos, problemas lógicos y existenciales. Itachi-san iba más lejos y me dio la misión de recolectar jutsus enemigos. Mi cerebro únicamente necesitaba ver algo para recordarlo con absurdo detalle. ¿Ha escuchado de la memoria eidética? Bien, mi memoria iba mucho más allá. [1]Tsunade-chan realizó estudios cuando fuertes dolores de cabeza me empezaron a aquejar. Decenas de estudios, pruebas; y llegó a un diagnóstico: El chakra del Kyūbi había abierto en mi cerebro miles de canales, miles de conexiones sinápticas a cien veces la velocidad normal. Podía sentir cosas, sentimientos, sensaciones a un extremo nunca antes visto, pero la más horrible de todas era el dolor. En cuanto a mi memoria, llegué al punto de recordar con exactitud un árbol: cada hueco, cada hoja, cada rasgadura de las hojas y heridas en el tronco; y eso multiplicado por un bosque. Mis ojos podían ver más, mi cerebro retenía todo y mi cuerpo se amoldaba al estrés resistiendo más horas sin dormir ni comer. El chakra del Kyūbi había abierto mis canales de energía de golpe, y la exorbitante cantidad hacia estragos en mi organismo. Era un poder extraordinario en un cuerpo ordinario. El sello del Yondaime, que evitaba eso, se rasgo cuando era muy niño permitiendo que el chakra del Kyūbi me enloquezca lentamente.

» ¡Me hacía un súper shinobi!, y a la vez me mataba con sigilo. Irónico ¿no?

»Entonces, cuando más desesperado me encontraba, Itachi-san ideó lo del segundo sello. Pero para lograrlo debíamos hacer que el Kyūbi confiara en mí. Necesitábamos un corto periodo de tiempo para conseguirlo. Y únicamente lo obtendríamos si abríamos el sello del Yondaime y el Kyūbi no intentaba liberarse. No sé cómo, pero lo conseguí— su voz se apagó un instante—. No me arrepiento. Lo hecho, hecho está. Estaba desesperado. Es la única excusa que puedo dar. No pregunté nada y me sometí a Itachi-san. Quería volver a dormir y disfrutar una comida, quería no recordar tantos olores ni tantas muertes. No sólo se trataba de recordar con exactitud, lo peor era estar atrapado en las miles de reminiscencias: cada rostro, cada grito, cada herida; las armas, la cantidad de muertos, los sonidos de la carne siendo quemada, cortada; la sangre, las miradas moribundas y el odio inscritas en ellas. Es aterrador, Akari-san. No poder olvidar es aterrador.

»Mientras se celebraban los exámenes chūnin en Konoha, todo estaba preparado y el segundo sello estaba listo. La idea principal era sellar toda esa energía dentro de un nuevo sello. No sabía cómo lo harían, tampoco me interesaba. Estaba al límite. De eso se aprovechó Itachi-san y Konoha. ¿Sabe por qué la niña hermosa fue elegida? —Sonrió—. Sencillamente porque es la próxima líder del Clan Uchiha. No sé que le dijeron pero esa es la única razón. Cualquier otro niño hubiera servido. Así pues, cuando sellaron nuevamente el poder del Kyūbi no cometieron el error de mi padre y separaron la llave y la cárcel con el único objetivo de domesticar lo que contenía aquí—se topó el abdomen—. Así, mientras la llave está con Akari, yo soy una especie de prisionero con indulto. No puedo acceder al chakra del Kyūbi, a no ser que lo fuerce; aunque eso signifique que despierte al zorro… y bueno, a nadie le gusta ser traicionado. Pero eso me permite tener una vida, digamos: relativamente normal. No poder utilizar grandes cantidades de energía no me fue problema. No voy a decir que siempre, pero me las he arreglado. Eso es lo que soy, Akira-san. Si Akari lo desea puede abrir la llave completamente y dejar que el poder del zorro inunde mi cuerpo, y con ello despertar al maldito _Señor del Fuego_. Me mataría, pero con algo de suerte la niña hermosa lograría retenerlo dentro de mí convirtiéndome en una peligrosa marioneta sin voluntad o razón. Pero ese: _algo de suerte, _depende de Akari-chan. Si falla… expongámoslo de esta manera: ¡ni dios estará a salvo! Mortalidad y divinidad se harían uno solo. Los b_ijū_ son más de lo que muchos imaginan, Akira-san. No lo comprendo del todo, pero lo sé. Y a pesar de aparentar tener un cuerpo físico, el cuerpo de los bijū no es más que energía muy densa. No sé qué sucederá si un bijū obtiene una entidad sólida, nunca antes se barajó tal posibilidad... hasta ahora. Por tanto las cosas están así: Akari-chan me necesita y yo la necesito. Nuestras almas, la de la niña hermosa y la mía, están conectadas por el segundo sello. Ella puede mantener la conciencia del zorro dormida evitando que desgarre mi alma y consiga su venganza. Esto me permite moldear el chakra en bruto y utilizarlo sin riesgo de efectos secundarios. Usted lo ha visto. El límite de ella son cuatro horas; una hora por cada cola. Si eso es así, el límite serían nueve horas, después… después _algo_ sucederá. ¿Se arriesgaría a saber qué, Akira-san?

— Imposible—susurró—. ¿¡Debe ser una mentira!? ¡Itachi-san nunca…!

Akira se entrecortó abruptamente. Iba a decir unas palabras que ni ella mismo creía. Naruto pasó de la mujer, arrojó dos leños a la fogata y lentamente se recostó en un saco de dormir cerca del fuego. Le dio la espalda a Akira, y, al notar que había quedado ensimismada, completó:

—He dicho lo que sé. Usted saque sus propias conclusiones. Así que, por ahora, me reservo el derecho a llamarla como me plazca.

Esa noche algo cambió. Y Naruto lo entendió cuando, después de unos minutos, escuchó como Uchiha Akari empezó a comer la fría carne de ciervo, que antes había rechazado.

* * *

**—O—**

_Tercera Parte: La niña, el demonio y el dios. _

_Veinte años del ataque del Kyūbi. __Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia. Diecisiete de Enero. Medio día._

El cielo rápidamente se ennegreció. Colosales nubarrones se explayaron por toda la estepa. Una titánica tormenta había arribado desde ningún lado y sometió al País de la Lluvia en la más cruenta tempestad de su historia. Un diluvio por demás pesado y sobrenatural azotó los alrededores prediciendo un final hasta ese día postergado. Aterrados y confusos los pueblerinos rezaban en los refugios subterráneos, construidos bajo el edificio principal de la Aldea. Mientras, en la superficie, los valerosos shinobis de la Lluvia peleaban en desigualdad ante la arremetida furiosa de los shinobis de Konoha. No cabía lugar para la clemencia, siquiera para la rendición. Konoha tenía una sola premisa: la destrucción total. Así, en medio de la desesperación, los valerosos guerreros de la Lluvia tenía puestas todas las esperanzas en Dios, el único que podía protegerlos cómo lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo cuándo las peleas se suscitaron dentro de las murallas y los equipos aliados y enemigos fueron obligados a replegarse desde todos los ángulos hacia el centro de la aldea, tuvieron que tallarse los ojos al ver lo que sucedía en dicha área. Parecía que el cielo se había ensañado con una rabia irascible. Nubes negrísimas formaban un ciclón mientras relámpagos y truenos ensordecían los oídos. Los combates se detuvieron. Ningún bando se atrevió a ingresar al espacio delimitado por vientos huracanados y agudas gotas de agua que parecían más cuchillos, que lluvia. Entonces, cuando las preguntas se hicieron miles, las respuestas nulas y los sentimientos de ansiedad empezaron a quebrantar los valerosos espíritus, lo advirtieron. A escaso kilometro vislumbraron a dos figuras batallado en el epicentro de la brutal tormenta. Los oriundos lanzaron un iracundo alarido al reconocer a Dios, embutiendo en sus ávidos corazones un renovado anhelo y una férrea voluntad. No obstante las voces de los shinobis de la Lluvia quedaron opacadas ante los invasores, pues ellos rugieron con más valentía y alzaron los brazos mientras bramaban extasiados al grito de: ¡Namikaze-sama! Los más veteranos de la Lluvia agudizaron la mirada. Aquel apellido era tabú en el mundo shinobi. Al poder advertir mejor al hombre frente a Dios, a la mayoría se les blanqueó la piel y temblaron como hojas al precisar el cabello rubio, la contextura estilizada y la velocidad inhumana con la cual se movía el contendiente de Dios; únicamente dejando una estela amarilla ante sus ojos. ¿¡Acaso había vuelto del infierno aquel del quién se ordenó huir en caso de encontrarlo en la anterior Guerra Shinobi!? ¡No podía ser posible! ¡No era plausible! Tan pronto como la esperanza les inundó, la incredulidad la aplastó y se sintieron desnudos, desalentados. Hasta ese instante jamás dudaron de Dios, pero incluso con todo su glorioso poder no le sería sencillo ganar, ¡peor aún ayudarles!, sí el infierno le había dado un salvoconducto al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha para salir y pelear.

Pain abrió los brazos de extremo a extremo, levitando un par de metros del suelo.

—« ¡Ya veo! »—Pensó Naruto a la velocidad del rayo.

En un parpadear el destello amarillo impactó contra el cuerpo de Pain proyectándolo varios metros hasta unos edificios que se derribaron tras la colisión. Pain emergió en un instante pero el rayo amarillo, esta vez desde el cielo, cayó sobre él, aplastándolo brutalmente contra la tierra y provocando una abertura que se hundió en un radio de cuatro a cinco pies. La velocidad era en exceso vertiginosa. Un milisegundo aquí, otro milisegundo allá y Pain no podía seguirlo a pesar de sus divinos ojos. Sin embargo, al levantarse del hueco que había abierto con la espalda, Pain nuevamente estiró los brazos y, antes de que el enemigo pudiese atacar, gritó:

— ¡Banshō Ten'in!

En un radio de mil metros todo objeto fue atraído hacía Pain: madera, escombros, árboles, fierros. Fue tan rápida la acción, que lastimosamente los sellos amarrados a las agujas senbon, que había tirado Naruto sobre el campo de batalla para poder utilizar la técnica de su padre: el _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, quedaron atrapados en la atracción de la técnica, reuniéndose todo en un mismo punto, bloqueando el jutsu. Sin mencionar que su cuerpo también quedó atrapado por la potentísima fuerza de atracción. Intentó arrojar otras agujas en un rango más amplio, no obstante, apenas pudo ver cuando Pain apareció frente a él y, con la palma abierta sobre su pecho, utilizó un jutsu de choque que lo envió brutalmente contra el suelo, haciéndole colisionar con la fuerza propia de un cometa; cortándole la respiración y por poco destrozándole las costillas. Tosió fuertemente y escupió sangre. Pero nada le preparó para cuando Pain descendió como un rayo sobre su cuerpo encajándole la rodilla en el abdomen con una fuerza tal, que incluso el primero de sus ancestros debió haber sentido el penetrante dolor. Millares de partículas, polvo y pedazos de roca fueron arrojados por doquier gracias al bestial rodillazo. Los espectadores vitorearon enardecidos. Nadie debía sobrevivir a un ataque tan arrollador. Los shinobis de Konoha, por el contrario, se miraron confusos y sorprendidos. No pensaron qué sucedería si Namikaze Naruto perdía. Tal posibilidad jamás cruzó por sus mentes. Si bien no alcanzaron a formular hipótesis pues Pain salió disparado unos cuatrocientos metros en diagonal y quedó incrustado en un alto edificio de la sección central de la aldea. La fuerza fue tanta, que el cuerpo de Dios provocó la inclinación del edificio unos treinta grados, quedando empotrado en la pared lateral del setentavo piso, sujeto como gárgola a un castillo. Quizá, quienes más sufrían la pelea eran los espectadores: la batalla les alegraba, les daba esperanzas e inmediatamente les confundía y enflaquecía su valor. ¡Algo digno de loa!

— ¡Mierda!—Bisbiseó Naruto, limpiándose la comisura de la boca anegada en sangre.

El cráter, que anteriormente el cuerpo de Naruto había abierto, superaba con facilidad los quince metros de circunferencia por uno o dos de profundidad. ¡Espeluznante! Sin mencionar el contrataque pues aún estaba con el brazo extendido, direccionándolo hacia dónde Pain salió disparado .

—Dame un respiro, maldito—dijo—.Es la primera batalla que peleo con tanto chakra—susurró entrecortado, parecía que le era difícil respirar. No obstante su cuerpo inmediatamente empezó a ser envuelto por un ligero vapor rojizo que iba cerrándole los cortes del rostro, mientras algunos crujidos execrables en el tórax daban la idea que los huesos se reacomodaban, fundían y sanaban.

Naruto normalizó la respiración, se irguió y sacó un kunai de tres puntas con un sello envuelto en el mango. Pain parecía aún no recuperarse e intentaba salir de la pared. Sonrió. La lluvia le limpiaba el cuerpo y le aligeraba el espíritu. El cabello mojado se le entornaba alrededor del rostro y, junto a una rapaz sonrisa, le dio un aspecto trastornado. Sin meditarlo más, arrojó con fuerza el kunai al cielo y éste desapareció en la bastedad. El proyectil alcanzó una máxima altura a ocho kilómetros, por encima de las tormentosas nubes. Mientras, en el suelo, Naruto hizo un sello con la mano. En el cielo pulcro y calmo, el sello adherido al mango del kunai se abrió con explosiones de humo y envió hacia abajo millares de agujas senbon. Estas se esparcieron sobre la Aldea de la Lluvia y los alrededores, cubriendo un espació de treinta kilómetros a la redonda. Así, junto a la lluvia, algunas senbon encajaron en aliados y enemigos que batallaban sobe la zona, hiriéndolos, y, en contados casos, asesinándolos. En ese campo de batalla la vida valía lo mismo que una gota de lluvia. Naruto sonrió nuevamente. Ahora tenía un área muy amplia para movilizarse. No volvería a confiarse.

Meditando sobre su arrogancia, volvió a desaparecer como un rayo desplazándose en un milisegundo hasta Pain y encajonándole el puño derecho en la cara con tanta fuerza que el aberrante sonido, del cráneo fracturándose, retumbó como un trueno pulverizando los cielos. Los divinos ojos de Pain se desorbitaron y la mandíbula se le cayó hasta figurar una pose repugnante, con la boca desmesuradamente abierta. Pero el Dios no claudicó y ubicó las dos palmas sobre el pecho de Naruto; a pesar que la cabeza de Pain estaba torcida en un ángulo imposible. Antes que Naruto pudiera percatarse (era impensable que alguien siguiera consiente, ¡o vivo!) fue impactado por una potencia incalculable y sintió como si el viento estuviera tratando de arrancarle la piel, los músculos, huesos y nervios con un serrucho oxidado y sin filo. Perdió la conciencia. Y quizá fue lo mejor porque su cuerpo se desplazó por la tierra a una velocidad endemoniada, abriendo una zanja muy profunda en el centro de la Aldea de la Lluvia. En ese preciso minuto la voraz tempestad desapareció en un parpadear, como si de golpe hubieran cerrado un grifo de agua. Pain quedó en el setentavo piso del edificio, enganchado como despojo, con la cabeza virada en un ángulo inaceptable. Naruto, por otra parte, estaba semiconsciente a dos kilómetros al sur de la posición Pain, en una zanja de un metro de profundidad que había arado, literalmente, con la espalda.

Los shinobis de ambos bandos estaban excitados y extasiados. Desde el fondo de las tinieblas, desde las profundidades someras e infelices que les carcomía el corazón, encontraron una nueva pujanza, un nuevo valor y nobleza al ver la lucha de aquellos seres más allá de la condición mortal. Un brío ferviente inundó sus almas. Algo indefinible que nació en lo más intimo de sus creencias y les dio poder, majestad y brillo. Era como sí de un segundo a otro la desconformidad por la muerte y el apego por la vida hubieran intercambiado voluntades; y anhelaron sentir que eran parte de algo más grande que ellos mismos, y desearon creer en esa potente voluntad, que les envolvía con el arrullo de una madre mientras les despojaba de cualesquier sentimiento de abandono o cobardía, ¡dejándoles gritar iracundos!, pues tal vez así, su voz, ganaría una estrofa en los atrios de las epopeyas heroicas que se contarían por milenios sobre esa batalla, y que sólo algunos escogidos observaron. Si sobrevivían, contarían alegres y dichosos que vislumbraron un combate donde los contendientes eran dios y demonio. Pero el valor ardiente en su corazón demandaba acción del espíritu. La grandeza se obtiene vertiendo la mayor cantidad de sangre. Ya nadie quería ser un personaje secundario. Todos deliraban con ser protagonistas de sus propias batallas. Por tanto, los antagonistas que impedían el brillo de sus nombres en la eternidad, eran los shinobis de la Lluvia/Konoha, respectivamente. Fue así que una pelea brutal e indescriptible se dio alrededor del centro de la Aldea de la Lluvia. Un combate ruin y portentoso que se convertiría en un adjetivo más de demencia.

—« ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Qué son esos ruidos? ¿Qué es lo que escucho? ¿La lluvia se ha detenido? ¿Por qué todo que el tiempo está pausado, raído? ¡Ah, mis costillas! ¿Cuántas veces se han roto hoy? ¿Dolor? ¡No! ¡Este dolor es nuevo! ¿Puede que no entre en la categoría de dolor? ¿Por qué sigo vivo? ¿Por qué sigo peleando? Es tan fácil cerrar los ojos y dejar todo, olvidar todo. ¿Por qué sigo escogiendo pelear? Mi mano. ¿Desde cuando mi mano es tan grande? ¿Desde cuando mi corazón late tan fuerte? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Una guerra? ¿Otra guerra? Los humanos son idiotas. No comprenden la voluntad del mundo. Crean dioses para sentirse inferiores. ¿O acaso su propia debilidad es la que crea a Dios? Sería tan sencillo cerrar los ojos. ¿Entonces porqué mis piernas son tan necias y mis brazos tan fuertes? ¿Donde estoy? ¿El bosque de la muerte? ¡No! No me es familiar esta sensación. ¿Dolor? ¡No! No me es familiar este dolor. ¿Una guerra? ¡Sí! La sensación es igual ¿Perdí? ¡No! Aún estoy vivo, y mis brazos y piernas intentan levantarme. ¡Debo tomar control de mi cuerpo! ¡Aún no estoy muerto! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Aún en este mundo hay cosas bellas, sorprendentes; que no he visto ni vivido! ¿¡Aún tengo sueños!? Es verdad: ¡No tengo prohibido soñar! ¡No quiero una vida superflua! ¡No quiero ser como los hombres que encuentran satisfacción en una vida de reloj! ¡La vida es una guerra! ¡Y mi guerra no terminará sin que deje el alma en mi puño! »

Al momento que recobró completamente la conciencia, ya se encontraba de pie. Un denso vapor escarlata le curaba las heridas más graves y le embutía una renovada vitalidad. Sus huesos empezaron a reubicarse donde pertenecían y, los rotos o fracturados, se soldaban; los músculos desgarrados se unían y los maltrechos órganos internos se regeneraban a un ritmo frenético. No era un humano. Desde el día en que nació ya era algo más. La voluntad del mundo así lo había querido. Entonces, al notar su inhumanidad, rió y alzó los brazos mientras su grito portentoso violó los cielos.

—¡Pain! —Vociferó llamando la atención de todos.

En un parpadeo desapareció y reapareció en el setentavo piso del edificio inclinado, pero a quién buscaba ya no estaba ahí. Con la adrenalina e ira corriendo violentamente por sus venas, Naruto desapareció y reapareció en decenas de sitios buscando al apaleado Dios. Al no encontrarlo, su furia aumentó exponencialmente. Miró a un lado, a otro; desapareció, reapareció a una distancia de diez kilómetros, y no halló signos del enemigo. Al estar en tal situación decidió volver al punto de partida y enfocarse. Habían sido muchos años desde que sus sentidos estuvieron agudizados a un nivel más allá del animal. Habían transcurrido dos horas, y el tiempo en ese estado se le iba terminando. No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si el _Señor del Fuego_ despertaba. Mucho más al constatar, en sí mismo, el nivel que había alcanzado gracias al odio y a la ira. Sin duda, el Kyūbi al cual se enfrentó Minato veinte años atrás, no era ni la débil sombra del que ahora Akari y él apresaban. Dejó eso para más tarde. Lo importante era Pain. ¿Acaso había huido? Volvió a observar a su alrededor. Habían transcurrido cinco minutos y no aparecía por ningún lado. Pero le llegó una idea al otear a los shinobis de la Lluvia combatiendo contra sus aliados en la parte eferente de lo que había sido su campo de batalla. Desapareció y reapareció en medio de los combatientes.

Al verlo, enemigos y aliados tuvieron que reprimir el temblor que les inició en las rodillas y se propagó como veneno por sus cuerpos. Algunos de los shinobis de la Lluvia se replegaron, hicieron sellos a una velocidad desesperada y lanzaron una variedad de ataques de fuego y agua; sin embargo Naruto sonrió, elevó la mano y la colocó en forma de garra, con los dedos semi-curvados hacia adentro; seguidamente masculló:

—Tsūga (_Colmillo Destructor_)

Las técnicas fueron devoradas por el brutal torbellino, luego éste siguió con fuerza hasta quienes lanzaron los jutsus y les infringió tantos cortes que algunos murieron al instante, desangrados. Seguidamente Naruto desapareció de sus vistas. Los shinobis rastreadores miraron hacia el cielo y hallaron al demonio de Konoha haciendo un sello muy conocido en el arte shinobi; aunque era la primera vez que sentían tanto temor por dicho jutsu. Así, sin que pudiesen advertir a sus compañeros, una decena de Namikazes apareció para inmediatamente desaparecer. Lo siguiente que se distinguió fue que las bajas de los shinobis de la Lluvia iban aumentando de tal manera que, seguramente, la muerte no pudo contabilizar con precisión las almas a reclamar. Un tal Seijuro Aoko murió decapitado, al mismo tiempo que Kamiya Shuise sentía sus intestinos perforados y el veterano Kūbi Senso era partido a la altura del abdomen. Muchos no alcanzaron a gritar. Y ni siquiera los shinobis de Konoha se percataron que sus oponentes murieron. Tras seis segundos: dos mil cuatrocientos tres muertos a mano limpia. Todo, en el tiempo que le tomó a Naruto (original) descender. Al momento que tocó tierra, los _kage bunshin_ desaparecieron. A continuación ordenó:

— ¡Iros de aquí, shinobis de Konoha! ¡Marchad para que _yo_ deje libre a mis demonios!

Los sobrevivientes a la cruenta batalla dudaron por un segundo, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y utilizar el _shunshin no jutsu _para desvanecerse. Naruto quedó estático, en medio de un verdadero círculo infernal con millares de cadáveres mutilados, que exhortaban ruidos borborigmos y profesaban, en sus pálidos ojos, un odio sempiterno. Si bien Naruto había sido muy piadoso al no dejar que sufrieran más de lo necesario. Esperó que tal masacre desatara la cólera de Dios. Aguardó un minuto, luego dos, y al tercero una enorme explosión a sus espaldas estremeció todo el centro de la Aldea de la Lluvia. Los escombros del edificio principal (el primero destruido en la avanzada) fueron lanzados por doquier gracias a estridentes detonaciones en intervalos de uno a tres segundos. Naruto se situó de cuclillas y colocó un dedo en el suelo, mientras se concentró cerrando los ojos. No pudo terminar de leer la situación pues fue forzado a saltar del lugar. Increíblemente, una enorme explosión destrozó el frágil suelo y decenas de colosales fracturas se abrieron dando la sensación que un terremoto a gran escala había movido las entrañas de la tierra. Nuevamente sonrió. La función adquiriría nuevos matices y el teatro de guerra llegaría muy pronto a un clímax insospechado. Cómo lo supuso, no tardó para que tres figuras femeninas salieran desde una abertura del fracturado suelo. A dos, las conocía; y la tercera hacía verdaderos malabares para mantenerse viva frente a aquellas tigresas. Observó como la figura más pequeña dirigía una ninjatō a un punto vital de la enemiga, en tanto su compañera emboscaba por detrás a la adversaría y lanzaba, desde las manos, ondas de chakra presurizado que proyectaba la atmósfera con la fuerza de un cañón. La mujer, con la capa de Akatsuki, consiguió hacer que el ninjatō la atravesara convirtiendo parte de su cuerpo en retazos de papel, no obstante uno de los golpes de la otra kunochi de Konoha le impactó en el rostro y la envió a chocarse contra el suelo. Sin perder tiempo, Naruto apreció como Iori lanzó unos hilos invisibles hacia una roca y, con el apoyo de estos, maniobró en el aire y se disparó en parábola hasta la mujer Akatsuki. Mientras tanto Hinata aterrizó y violentamente se lanzó por el lado opuesto para arrinconar a la kunochi de la Lluvia. Hinata tenía envueltas las manos en un denso chakra de tonalidades doradas que adquiría formas de cabezas de león, y gracias a esa técnica consiguió golpear el cuerpo de la mujer Akatsuki. Pero la kunochi enemiga no se daría por vencida. Dejó que parte del golpe de Hinata la alcanzara para así poder aprisionarle la mano y prestamente apuñalarla con su jutsu. Lastimosamente Iori arrojó una bola de fuego, que obligó a la mujer Akatsuki a soltar la presa y tuvo que realizar un arco invertido muy exótico para esquivar las agujas senbon, al rojo vivo, que la Uchiha le lanzó. Hinata hizo un extraño en el aire y proyectó la pierna derecha al pecho de la enemiga, quién, en tan mala posición, se quebró lo imposible para intentar contrarrestar la fuerza de la patada, sumarla a su propia fuerza y contratacar con el tacón reventandole la nuca a la engreída Hyuga. Un sonido seco se explayó por doquier cuando el pie de Hinata hizo contacto con el plexo solar de la kunochi de la Lluvia. La sorpresa de la mujer Akatsuki, muy adolorida y con sangre emergiendo de cortes en labios y cejas, fue enorme; prontamente el asombro se convirtió en furia, al distinguir que su contrataque fue bloqueado, con una defensa en cruz, por los brazos de la delgada Uchiha. La mujer Akatsuki se desintegró en miles de papeles pero no consiguió mantener tal estado más que unos pocos metros. Al nuevamente tener un cuerpo sólido, se pudo apreciar la capa rota, que dejaba al descubierto una cota de malla shinobi, heridas sangrantes en el hombro y la marca del tacón de Hinata en medio de las tetas. Por su parte, las kunochi de Konoha no estaban elegantes como eran sus costumbres; Iori estaba sucia, con heridas de arrastre en brazos y rodillas, con la vestimenta ANBU rota en varias secciones y el cabello, recogido en una coleta de caballo, parecía haber sido chamuscado en las puntas; Hinata no se encontraba en mejores condiciones: el chaleco ANBU había desaparecido junto a partes de su cota de malla a la altura del abdomen, dejando apreciar que sangraba de una herida de kunai; el cabello suelto, sucio y cortado irregularmente; sangraba del labio inferior y sus brazos tenían grandes moretones. Pero, a pesar de sus deplorables estados, ninguna de las tres mujeres parecía perder de vista al oponente. Es más, ignoraron totalmente la presencia de Naruto; a pesar que los poderosos ojos de la Uchiha y la Hyuga seguramente le notaron apenas y emergieron de los pasadizos subterráneos. Naruto las observó con cuidado intentado descifrar el motivo del encuentro de tan letales guerreras. Si bien el hecho de que las princesas de Konoha estuvieran luchando solas significaba que; o bien su equipo había sido aniquilado y únicamente ellas habían sobrevivido, o se toparon con la mujer Akatsuki (si mal no recordaba de los informes, llamada Konan) al estar cumpliendo la misión de las fuerzas especiales para encontrar el refugio de los civiles y utilizarles como rehenes. Sea como fuera, ninguna la había tenido fácil. Aunque Naruto apostaba por las princesas. Mucho más al ver como las dos se posicionaba espalda contra espalda y se preparaban para atacar, ignorando sus respectivas heridas.

— ¡El idiota está aquí!—Dijo Iori, entrecortada. La fatiga le estaba cobrando cuota—. ¡Ríndete ramera! ¡No podrás contra nosotros tres! ¡Ese monstruo anoréxico que protegías no podrá hacer nada! ¡Que asco! ¿¡Esa cosa es su Dios!? ¡Que repugnante es la Lluvia! ¡Lo mejor que pueden hacer es rendirse y morir!

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, mocosa!—Vociferó Konan arrojando su capa lejos, le estorbaba—. ¡Nunca he estado tan enojada en mi vida! ¡Vienen a nuestro pueblo y se dicen mejores! ¡Las mataré aquí mismo, así sea lo último que haga!

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Gritó Hinata; tenía activado el _Byakugan_ pero únicamente prestaba atención a la enemiga más poderosa con la que, hasta ese día, se había topado. Ninguna de las princesas de Konoha quería aceptarlo, sin embargo, de pelear solas, ya habrían muerto varias veces.

— ¿Sí?

A Iori y Hinata casi les da un infarto, en especial a la última. Era cierto que ninguna quitaba la mirada de su enemiga, pero tenían cierta noción de a qué distancia estaba Naruto. No obstante la respuesta al llamado de Hinata se dio a espaldas de ambas. Cuatrocientos metros en un suspiro. Y lo peor, ninguna se dio cuenta. Sinceramente, en el pensamiento de las princesas, había sido lo más humillante en toda la mañana. Hinata dejó la molestia a un lado y prosiguió más serena:

— La mayoría de la unidad de fuerzas especiales cayó en batalla. Las conjeturas de Shikamaru resultaron verdad: otro Akatsuki estaba merodeando por aquí. Un sujeto insoportable llamado Hidan. Ese bastardo, y esa mujer, nos separaron en la red de túneles subterráneos. Una parte del equipo persiguió a ese maldito mientras el otro nos quedamos. Ella eliminó a todos. Tenía ventaja en los túneles pero repentinamente se esfumó. Nos tomó un tiempo salir de ese laberinto de hierro y concreto; aunque alcancé a ver con mi _byakugan_ cómo ella salió a la superficie, recogió el cuerpo del sujeto contra el que estaba peleando Naruto-kun y lo llevó a una habitación a cien metros bajo nuestros pies. La seguimos y descubrimos a una _cosa_ extraña: el verdadero portador del Rinnegan…

— ¡Mi hermano tenía razón: todos esos sujetos son títeres! — Interrumpió Iori—. ¡Lo único en qué se equivocó fue suponer que el sujeto contra quién peleabas era el principal, el portador original! Atacamos de inmediato. Ese esperpento estaba más muerto que vivo. Lastimosamente ¡esa zorra lo impidió! ¡Después, la muy perra nos dirigió a una trampa e hizo estallar los túneles con sus papelitos! ¡Te lo juro, te arrancaré los ojos así tenga que cooperar con la vaca!

— ¡Dilo de nuevo y te mataré junto con ella, mini Iori!

—Ya veo—expresó Naruto más calmado—. Eso explica por qué seguía levantándose una y otra vez. ¡Era un cadáver!, ya me estaba asustando. ¿Alguna tiene un comunicador? —Sonrió—. El mío desapareció en algún lugar.

» ¡Y tú, kunochi de la Lluvia! ¡Mueve un músculo y te romperé las piernas! ¡Eres una fuente muy valiosa de información pero no lo dudaré si nos atacas!

— En uno de mis bolsillos izquierdos—respondió Iori. Le gustaba ver como la kunochi enemiga estaba quieta y temerosa, lo podía leer en su cuerpo; aunque no comprendía porque ese miedo visceral era causado por Naruto.

Naruto se acercó y, desde las espaldas de Iori, empezó a buscar el aparato.

— Tócame más de lo necesario y serás el primero con las piernas rotas.

— Tranquila princesa. Temo te rompas si te toco con fuerza—bromeó.

A Hinata le punzó unos celos malsanos, sin embargo se los tragó; no era el lugar ni el momento. Naruto sacó el aparato, se lo ubicó en la oreja y rápidamente se comunicó:

— Shikamaru, ¿me oyes?

— Fuerte y claro—.Se escuchó por el comunicador.

— ¿Qué información tienes?

— Hace apenas unos segundos Haku y Sasuke informaron que tienen congelado y cortado en trozos a su contrincante. Los dos están heridos.

» Gai-sensei y Lee golpearon hasta dejar inservible al que absorbía jutsus. En palabras de Lee: era débil ante sus juveniles golpes.

» Kakashi-sensei y Asuma-sensei desintegraron al que absorbía almas.

» Jiraya-sama selló al invocador y descubrió que las barras y piercings son transmisores de chakra. Intenta descubrir la fuente mientras ayuda a diezmar el ejército de la Lluvia, que pelea al Oeste contra el grueso de nuestras tropas.

» Itachi-sama. ¡Itachi-sama es increíble!—Expresó con deje de sorpresa, a pesar de mantener el tono serio y cansino. Prestamente prosiguió: — Itachi-sama selló con _Susano_ a ese sujeto del jutsu extraño. Según informó, era una invocación muy poderosa que violaba las leyes de la naturaleza. La capturó de alguna manera para estudiarlo. ¿Puedes creerlo?

» En cuanto a lo demás, debes saberlo ¿no?: Son cuerpos muertos. Cada uno tiene una habilidad. Comparten el rango de visión. La información de Godaime-sama sobre el Rinnegan, y la estrategia de Kashikoi-shishō, fueron la mar de acertadas; y dado que eliminaste al portador original: Oficialmente, el País de la Lluvia ha caído.

Sucede en ocasiones que la fortuna trata de disfrazarse para ignorar la voluntad de la realidad. Es así que nunca se debe confiar en la suerte; y las situaciones sólo terminan cuando terminan, al instante que se pone un punto final y no hay forma de que dos más le sigan. En ese momento sucedió: el punto final quedó como puntos suspensivos y la historia continuó de manera irreal. Desde el fraccionado suelo, como si las puertas de infierno se hubieran abierto arrojando al mundo flechas de terror, desesperanza y desconsuelo, una titánica mano partió la tierra y emergió brutalmente, expulsando un chirrido espeluznante que caló muy hondo en el miedo enterrado de los shinobis. Después de la enorme mano rojiza, como de terracota; brotó el brazo, luego el otro y le siguió una repulsiva cabeza deforme: vendada de lo ojos, sin nariz y mostrando, en un grito vituperable, una asquerosa boca desmesuradamente abierta y llena de colmillos irregulares, amarillentos y filosos. La criatura se abrió paso destrozando el devastado campo de batalla. Los pocos edificios sobrevivientes a la anterior lucha, se derrumbaron como naipes al surgir la criatura. Naruto abrazó a Iori y Hinata e inmediatamente desapareció, desplazándose unos quinientos metros al norte en un titilar. En tanto, el abominable coloso salió completamente y tomó una postura pavorosa dejando su peso hacia adelante e irguiéndose sobre sus cuatro extremidades, como si de un animal exótico se tratara. Naruto soltó a las kunochi y dio dos pasos al frente. Estaba impresionado. La cantidad de chakra de esa cosa rayaba en lo ridículo. ¿Qué era? Naruto agudizó la mirada y un frío helado le recorrió la espalda y la nuca. Un hombre parecía estar conectado a ese titán. Y el hombre mismo parecía una aparición: flaco, ojeroso, horrible; suspendido en el aire por barras negras que salían desde la criatura y se le conectaban a la espalda. Fue un instante: el raquítico hombre alzó la cabeza y dirigió la vista hacia los shinobis de Konoha, cruzando miradas con Naruto. Éste último comprendió los hilos enmarañados ceñidos al ser llamado Pain, y supo en un santiamén que el verdadero portador del mítico Rinnegan era ese sujeto que, dicho sea de paso, le arrojaba un odio incalculable a través de las lechosas pupilas concéntricas.

— ¿¡Qué es esa cosa Naruto!? —Escuchó en su oído la voz exaltada de Shikamaru—. ¿¡Qué está sucediendo ahí!?

— ¡Ni puta idea! ¿¡Cómo quieres que sepa!?

El aberrante titán alzó los brazos, levantó la cabeza al cielo y profirió un grito enfurecido. Fue tal la fuerza del chillido infernal, que se escuchó a kilómetros a la redonda, y los más cercanos tuvieron que taparse los oídos pues los decibeles podían provocar la ruptura de los tímpanos. Una cosa era clara: ¡Ese esperpento estaba furioso en niveles demenciales! Después del grito, la criatura extendió de extremo a extremo los brazos; el hombre flaquísimo siguió la pose, o tal vez el gigante le seguía a él. Como fuera, Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento. Giró sobre sí mismo y pronunció algunas palabras, que hubiesen sido audibles sí en ese preciso momento el hombre del Rinnegan no hubiera gritado con potentísima voz:

— ¡_Shinra Tensei!_ (_Juicio Divino_)

El siniestro titán lanzó un rugido desgarrador y el entorno enmudeció en niveles indescriptibles. La mayoría, en un rango de cien kilómetros, sólo alcanzó a ver un destello blanquecino. Luego, la nada.

* * *

**-O-**

La habitación estaba iluminada lúgubremente. Una lamparita sobre el buró en la esquina de la pared más alejada alumbraba como podía el cuarto y desperdigaba una débil luz sardónice sobre las mantas, la cama y el perfil de un hombre herido, con abundantes vendajes y una sonrisa efímera pero intensa. A pesar de la podredumbre, la humedad del ambiente y la oscuridad, el hombre herido se daba las maneras para leer un viejo libro de pasta negra; utilizado, exiguo. Afuera, la lluvia acariciaba los árboles y lavaba los bosques, anegando el ambiente en una angustia fofa, diluida por el desencanto del paisaje gris. Ocho días con sus noches había llovido, y apenas el temporal les dio tregua unas tres o cuatro horas anteayer. Y sin embargo, para el hombre herido no existía clima más incitante. Podía ser deprimente, hasta fatídico, pero la temporada lluviosa siempre era diferente en su país. Parecía que ésta enamoraba los corazones frígidos y los calentaba en la tormenta, poniéndolos a secar en la frescura de su aliento. Algo encantador, algo delicioso. Bajó el libro al escuchar crujir la vieja puerta de madera, única entrada y salida del dormitorio. Miró como su compañero ingresó a la habitación con paso agotado, impreciso y se sentó en la única silla disponible, dando la impresión de llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. El hombre herido sonrió. No le era extraño advertir aquel semblante en su compañero. Sin duda, se preocupaba demasiado y no conseguía disfrutar de los pequeños placeres que les mantenían vivos.

— ¿Alguna novedad? — Preguntó el hombre herido, dejando a un lado el libro de pasta negra.

— Eso precisamente me preocupa. No hay novedades— respondió dejando caer su peso sobre la silla, estirándose y expulsando un largo suspiro—. Escuché que Konan se quedará unos días más por allá. ¿Es por algo en especial?

— Claro. Necesitamos más información—contestó seriamente. El interlocutor sonrió al ver a través de la descarada mentira.

— Nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo. Ya deberías saberlo Yahiko.

— ¡Me atrapaste! —dijo esbozando una sonrisa cálida, guiñando el ojo derecho; un gesto muy particular desde que era niño—. Deseo que Konan se olvide por algunos días de todo esto. Siempre he sentido que les he atrapado en mis fantasías. Haciéndoles caminar por un camino que no es el suyo. Forzándoles a ver el futuro que yo veo. Lo lamento en verdad. Pero únicamente puedo contar con ustedes. Sin embargo, Konan merece ser más que un ratón de montaña que se esconde desesperadamente por ambiciones imposibles. Es decir, está bien para nosotros, pero no para ella. Sí no fuese tan cabezota, desearía que se esfume, que desaparezca por algunos años. Se lo dije… ¿¡Y sabes qué hizo!? ¡Me abofeteó, me insultó y me dijo que sólo muerta nos iba a dejar! ¡Que sin ella hubiesemos muerto no sé cuantas veces; y lo peor: enumeró cada situación en la que terminó salvándonos el culo… que terminó salvándome! Si te digo la verdad, Nagato: ¡Nunca entenderé a las mujeres! Pretendo ponerla a salvo, y soy un ¡cerdo machista! La envío a una misión de reconocimiento, ¡y no aprecio sus habilidades! Le digo que se ve más hermosa con el cabello largo, ¡y se lo corta enseguida! ¡Haha!—Rió—. Pero esta vez no podrá contradecirme. Tomará sus merecidas vacaciones, lo quiera o no. La mandé a un hotel de lujo, con todo pagado, a investigar un _personaje random_. ¡Lo planeé muy bien, ¿eh?!

— Te preocupas mucho por ella ¿no?—Sonrió genuinamente. Yahiko quiso replicar alguna cosa para despistar el ligero rubor de sus mejillas, no obstante, Nagato continuó ágilmente: —. Espero qué no se dé cuenta tan pronto. Eso les haría felices a ambos.

— También lo espero.

Tras las risas y el momento distendido, los hombres quedaron en silencio; al menos hasta que el silencio se hizo incómodo. Nagato se inclinó hacia adelante, unió las manos y reposó los antebrazos sobre las rodillas. No había mucho que decir. Los demás miembros de la organización seguían trabajando, y Yahiko tardaría otra semana para recuperarse de la última refriega contra el régimen del País de la Lluvia. Por ende, lo único que cabía por hacer era esconderse y seguir ideando la próxima estrategia en esa guerra de guerrillas que peleaban. Yahiko, al no tener nada más qué comentar, recogió el libro que había estado leyendo y lo abrió en la página ciento tres. Nagato observó la acción y, más por un tema de conversación que por curiosidad, preguntó:

— ¿Un nuevo libro? Si es de los que escribe Jiraya-sensei, será mejor que lo quemes antes que regrese Konan.

— ¡Ya los quemó todos!—Respondió sin quitar la atención de la lectura—.Pero esta vez no. Éste es interesante en otro sentido. No hay muchos ejemplares en el mundo. Y a la verdad, es la sexta vez que lo leo. Uno de los miembros más veteranos me lo prestó. Me dijo que se había pasado veinte años tratando de descubrir sus secretos, pero aún no entendía muy bien de que iba. Pensé que estaba fanfarroneando ¡y la primera vez que lo leí me sentí un completo imbécil! Mira aquí—ladeó el libro y recorrió las hojas hasta la segunda página donde se leía la leyenda: _«Por un mundo más interesante.»_ A continuación, el apellido estaba ilegible pero el nombre se alcanzaba a entender: _Kashikoi_. [2] Nagato leyó la leyenda en voz alta. Yahiko sonrió, dio la vuelta al libro y volvió a la página ciento tres. Mientras sus ojos seguían los reglones, prosiguió la conversación: —Nunca he conocido sabios. No sé cómo son. No obstante, el autor en verdad puede llamarse así. [3] E intentado imaginarlo muchas veces, ansiando entender qué pensaba mientras escribía. Pero a mi mente vienen imágenes de un ser oscuro, extraño y no muy cuerdo. Tal vez me falta imaginación para comprender lo que quiere decirle al mundo. Pero incluso un idiota como yo, comprende algunos conceptos. Un libro puede cambiar el mundo. Nadie conoce el peligro de estos seres inertes, caprichosos y volubles.

— ¿Tienes fiebre? —Indagó Nagato genuinamente asustado. Se levantó y posó el anverso de la mano en la frente de Yahiko—. Qué raro. Pareces estar bien.

— ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Qué quieres qué piense! —Acotó en el mismo tono—. ¡Jiraya-sensei tenía que amarrarte a la mesa para que estudies, y ahora me vienes con palabras tan guay!

— ¡Ideología, Nagato! ¡Métete esa palabra en la cabeza! : ¡I-de-o-lo-gía! Nosotros peleamos por una causa pero no tenemos ningún plan en caso de ganar. Somos como un perro que persigue su cola, sin embargo: ¿qué hará el perro si la llega a alcanzar? ¿La soltará pues el motivo de su intento radica en la acción y no el fin, o simplemente perderá el interés y jamás volverá a intentarlo? Tenemos el mismo problema. Perseguimos nuestras metas, luchamos por ellas, pero con sinceridad no sabemos qué hacer si las llegamos a cumplir. Escucha:

» Los hombres se asemejan a relojes que andan sin saber por qué. Cada vez que se nace un hombre, se da cuerda al reloj; y se repite una y otra vez el mismo rancio sonsonete gastado, con variaciones apenas perceptibles. Las agujas marcan nuestra vida haciéndola fútil e ineluctable, marchando pacienciosas hacia una muerte ineludible. Las horas, por tanto, son las oportunidades que tenemos para dar un nuevo sentido a un cierto espacio que durará por un determinado tiempo. No podemos salirnos del paradigma pero podemos decidir qué hacer con nuestros segundos.

— Muy sombrío. Según eso, todo está dispuesto en un círculo inalterable. El amor, los sueños y deseos no serían más que aberraciones gastadas una y otra vez por todos los hombres que han vivido en este mundo. No me gusta pensar así; aunque tiene cierta lógica.

Yahiko sonrió fuertemente. Nagato, por otro lado, desvió la vista hacia una pequeña abertura por donde se filtraba el olor y el sonido de la lluvia: cayendo pesadamente, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para detenerla. Tal vez todo el mundo era un viejo y roído reloj de cuerda.

— Yo capté lo mismo la primera vez. Y también me pareció sombrío. Sin embargo, al poner más atención pude ver más allá. ¿Acaso no somos dueños de nuestras propias horas? ¡Por supuesto que sí! No podemos cambiarnos como especie. Y el dolor es necesario; y la traición, y el egoísmo, y la mentira. ¡Si no fuese así: ¿Cómo podríamos saber que es la lealtad, la bondad o la verdad?! ¿Acaso la piedad misma no es sino sinónimo de debilidad, y la debilidad un axioma contra la divinidad del hombre? ¡No lo sé! Pero al menos comprendí que los humanos alcanzan tal divinidad al trascender de los sentimientos vánales de ira, clemencia, ¡fanatismo! Si es así, la piedad no sería sino el derivado del conformismo, de aquello que siente el hombre en presencia de todo lo que hay de constante en el sufrimiento, y lo une con un ser paciente. ¡No hay justicia que valga la pena! ¡No hay venganza que sea justa! Somos monos chilladores que se arrojan estiércol por diversión, ¿por cultura quizá? ¡Que más da! ¡No hay nada bajo el cielo que pueda jactarse de ser realmente justo! El que hayas perdido a tus padres te enseñó la importancia de los lazos, la fortaleza del temple y ha sido la luz en tu virtud, amigo mío. Mi caso es igual. Y el dolor es bueno porque nos enseña, nos despierta, nos dice que siempre estará ahí para recordarnos que las manecillas siguen avanzando y no podemos detenerlas sólo por que creamos que algo es injusto, intolerable o malo. Somos sujetos en un mundo representado por nuestros sentidos. Esa es la única verdad universal; lo demás, es simple voluntad: voluntad de existencia, voluntad de justicia, voluntad de verdad.

» Nuestras creencias nos definen, Nagato—.Suspiró profundamente. Cerró el libro, lo dejó a un lado, miró directamente a los ojos de Nagato y, con voz más suave, continuó: —Yo creo en lo que hago y en mi lucha. Y si por alguna razón estuviera equivocado, ¡moriré equivocado! ¡Somos lo que somos, creemos en lo que creemos! Esa verdad es nuestro único tesoro y la mejor arma para vivir esta existencia. Sí hago daño o mal, ¡bienvenido sea! Al menos serviré como ejemplo. ¡Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, podrá decir que mi vida no tuvo verdad! Si quieres ponerlo más sencillo, Nagato, mira en tú virtud y encontrarás que toda la vida no es más que un enorme sueño envuelto en pesadilla, pero eso la hace más grande y preciosa. Escúchame, amigo mío: Tal vez no viva para ver el final del camino. ¡Pero estoy seguro que tú!, sí. Es lo que creo. Y sobre tu cabeza se extenderá mi voluntad, ¡y de ningún modo huirás de ella! ¿Sabes porqué?—Sonrió—. Porque eres amable, Nagato… muy amable.

Semanas posteriores a esa charla, Yahiko murió en una batalla. Y Nagato olvidó la conversación hasta el día cuándo, todo por lo que había luchado, se derrumbó sobre su cabeza. Así, mientras miraba el cuerpo tendido, roto y deforme del que se hizo llamar: Pain, quién paradójicamente era el cadáver de Yahiko; Nagato escuchó nuevamente a su corazón. Con las frases revoloteando en su interior decidió pelear por su verdad, como lo había hecho su amigo. Eran diferentes y extremos, y no podía ser de otra forma pues acogió algunos conceptos y desecho otros, no concibiendo que lo dicho por Yahiko debía verse como totalidad y no por partes, peor aún con la excusa de satisfacer un capricho infantil; no obstante, para Nagato, el dolor podía unir al mundo y traer justicia. Era más fácil si todos sentían lo mismo, si todos temían a lo mismo. Antes de cometer la locura de sincronizarse nuevamente con el Gedō Mazō_ (Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior)_; Nagato, el verdadero portador del Rinnegan, quién se hizo llamar a sí mismo: _Dios_, sonrió débilmente junto a sus recuerdos y recitó:

_—Si hago daño o mal, ¡bienvenido sea! Al menos serviré como ejemplo ¡Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, podrá decir que mi vida no tuvo **"mí verdad"**!_

* * *

**-O-**

Un cielo nítido, impoluto, sin ninguna nube vagabunda. Retrotrae al paisaje una angustia deletérea, vehemente, totalmente insufrible. Un interminable erial desnudo se explayó por kilómetros enteros. Y ni un ápice de vida consiguió sobrevivir a la furia de Dios. E incluso en los creyentes, únicamente un silencio, nacido de otro, podía gritar al cielo la desilusión de sus dogmas. La luz del sol fue abriéndose camino por entre las escorias, los ruinas y las partículas coloides de lo que antes habían sido árboles, construcciones, rocas, agua y guerreros. El paisaje, hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, parecía estar diluido en una ilusión abstrusa, efímera, como si, de un instante a otro, el mundo no fuera conocido y lo único que existía tras el horizonte eran tierras salvajes e impías, nunca antes exploradas. Un silencio nació de otro, y un último nació del profundo sobrecogimiento que hizo cacarear al desconsuelo. Poco a poco la confusa oscuridad retrocedió, y el panorama fue aclarándose mientras los escombros y el polvo iba acentuándose. Al cabo de varios minutos la enorme nube de polvo se dispersó lo suficiente para poder ver a la distancia. Y sencillamente fue devastador advertir una explanada de rocas grises donde antes habían vivido bosques, lagos y pantanos. Una destrucción sin precedentes. La más irremisible venganza contra la existencia. Pero, al aclararse mejor el entorno, algunos retratos de ferviente y fortísima esperanza se vislumbró en ciertos sectores. Al norte del epicentro de la devastadora onda de choque, el maestro titán de las tormentas se erguía colérico, poderoso, manteniendo firme el escudo de Yata frente a unos pasmados shinobis. Susano se quedó algunos minutos estoico y atento hasta que, su invocador, no sitió más peligro. Tras del titán rojizo, una increíblemente larga hilera de vida se prolongaba hasta el horizonte invisible. Era una recta del bosque que había sido protegida por la poderosa invocación. Podía ser poco comparado al denso bosque que durmió ahí por siglos, pero que unos cuantos lograran perpetuarse brindaba una esperanza por demás necesitada en la moral de todos. Susano fue haciéndose menos visible, bajó los cuatro brazos (que mantenían firmemente agarrado el espejo de Yata) y se disolvió hasta dejar apreciar a quiénes protegió. El primero en ser reconocido fue el invocador: El Godaime Hokage. Algunos metros a su espalda se hallaban Akari, el grupo de protección, Shikamaru, Temari y, en uno de los árboles sobrevivientes, en la rama más alta, el anciano Kashikoi contemplaba extasiado el espectáculo. A dos kilómetros de la posición del viejo Nara, en el claro del bosque donde se encontraban el campamento médico y el campamento principal, los shinobis de Konoha advertían, con el rostro azul, los devastados alrededores a la izquierda y derecha de sus posiciones. No lograron articular palabras, siquiera de agradecimiento. Y pensar que si el Godaime no les hubiera protegido seguramente habrían corrido la misma suerte que sus colegas de patrullaje.

Itachi sangraba de la nariz y el ojo derecho. El inmutable Hokage estaba sorprendido, y su faz fruncida y enojada demostraba la impotencia que sentía. Había premeditado más de cien escenarios posibles, tanto favorables como caóticos; y sin embargo jamás esperó tal magnitud de acontecimientos. El poder del malnacido con el Rinnegan era horripilante. Deseó dar un paso al frente pero la pierna izquierda no soportó su peso, trastrabilló y fue a parar hincado al suelo. Golpeó con furia la tierra. Por primera vez, en más de diez años, cometió un error como Hokage. ¡Inaceptable! ¡Imperdonable! ¡Patético! ¡Debió haber investigado más! ¡Debió cerciorarse al ciento cincuenta por ciento! ¡Pecó de soberbia al idear que, si Jiraya-sama y él consiguieron poner en aprietos al inmortal Madara, Konoha sería imparable ante cualquier situación! ¡Ni Dios puede contra Konoha! ¡Que mentira más somera y artificial!

— Un comunicador—ordenó fríamente, respirando confuso y mirando colérico hacia el epicentro de la onda de choque. Ahí, calculador y tranquilo, el horripilante titán de terracota aún mantenía los brazos extendidos de extremo a extremo—. ¡Un comunicador he dicho!—Bramó enardecido, con la pupila del sharingan dilatada a un punto y sangrando de los labios.

El guardián especial de Akari, Uchiha Eita, se acercó y le entregó el pequeño aparato. Itachi se lo colocó en la oreja izquierda e intentó levantarse. Al conseguirlo, respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos e, irritado, se limpió la sangre de la nariz y las mejillas. Regresó furtivamente la mirada hacia atrás, observando, por el rabillo del ojo, que Akari mantenía el sello del Kyūbi activo. Al menos el idiota de su discípulo vivía. Eso le tranquilizó un poco. Un metro delante de su hija, Akira intentaba acercársele con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Entendía la razón. Si él, Uchiha Itachi, el shinobi más temido de las cinco grandes naciones había tenido que esforzarse al nivel de quedar prácticamente indefenso para poder contrarrestar el apocalíptico jutsu, ¿qué esperanzas tenían sus hermanos y subordinados? Y el hecho que su arrogante alumno haya sobrevivido no era noticia esperanzadora. Respiró quedamente, llevó una mano a su oreja y activó el aparato.

— Soy Uchiha Itachi—dijo —. Cualquiera, ¡repórtense shinobis de Konoha!

Esperó, esperó y por largos segundos sólo se escuchó la estática.

— ¡Repórtense! —gritó más alto. Por el auricular, únicamente un sonido ruidoso se fugaba—. No lo volveré a repetir. ¡Repórtense!

Esperó unos segundos y nada.

Itachi retiró el dispositivo de su oreja. Akira se tapó el rostro con las manos. Todos habían…

— ¡Aquí batallón cuatro! Cambio.

Apenas fue un bisbiseó cuando el comunicador estaba en la mano de Itachi.

— ¡Aquí batallón cuatro! Cambio—. Se volvió a escuchar. Itachi rápidamente ubicó el aparato y contestó:

—Escucho batallón cuatro. ¡Reporten!

— ¡Itachi!, no sabes lo aliviada que estoy de escuchar tu voz. Mitarashi Anko te informa: Jiraya-sama, al oír la advertencia de Namikaze-kun, antes que la onda de choque nos alcanzara, invocó un total de nueve Rashōmon (_P__uerta que conduce al lado exterior del castillo_). Siete se doblaron como papel pero las últimas dos resistieron salvándonos el culo. Jiraya-sama quedó agotado. Ahora mismo le están dando atención médica. Gracias a él, al menos siete mil de los nuestros sobrevivieron a _eso_. Y, contabilizando a nuestros enemigos, quienes se beneficiaron de la protección de Jiraya-sama, contabilizo unas doce mil personas. Los shinobis de la Lluvia huyeron apenas pudieron. Hace un par de segundos, antes que entre tu frecuencia, Asuma informó que los nuestros lo lograron gracias a Kakashi. Utilizó el Mangekyō Sharingan enviando la onda de choque a otra dimensión. Haku y Sasuke habrían llegado a la posición de Kakashi apenas minutos antes de la explosión. Corrieron con mucha suerte. No tenemos noticas de Gai y Lee. Tampoco de las fuerzas especiales y la otra sección de tropas al sur. Lo intenté, pero tampoco he podido comunicarme con Iori y Hinata. Lo último que informaron fue que encontraron al verdadero portador del Rinnegan, estaban luchando contra la Akatsuki Konan y Hinata había visto con su byakugan a Namikaze-kun. Si estaban cerca de ese monstruo, ellas…

—¡No te preocupes por ellas!—.Cortó abruptamente y continuó:— Ahora mismo necesitamos reagruparnos. La Aldea de la Lluvia no existe más. Pero estoy seguro que los civiles deben estar escondidos en alguna parte. ¡Ese malnacido de Pain prefirió destruirla a dejar que la conquistemos! ¡Esa escoria! ¡No se saldrá con la suya! ¡Los edificios pueden ser reconstruidos, las ciudades levantadas, los bosques sembrados y las armas creadas! ¡No importa cómo, encontraremos a los civiles! ¡Ellos deben conocer la tecnología! ¡Sí lo conseguimos, está guerra la habremos ganado nosotros! ¡Diles eso a todos ! ¿¡Entendido!?

— ¡Fuerte y claro!

— Ah, y una cosa más—pronunció más calmado. Abrió los ojos; su sharingan refulgía excitado, sonrió rapazmente y completó: — Naruto-kun no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Cambio y fuera.

La comunicación se cortó. Itachi giró sobre sí mismo y caminó lentamente hacia su hija. Akira se limpió el borde de los ojos y sonrió tenuemente. ¡Había esperanza!

— Itachi-san—farfulló Akira—. Iori-chan. ¡Ella...!

—Es una Uchiha—interrumpió al pasar al lado de su mujer—. Le has enseñado bien. Confió en que está a salvo.

— Pero… ¿¡Qué haremos ahora!? ¡Esto… esto es imposible! Nuestro enemigo… ¡Ese sujeto es demasiado poderoso! ¡Ni en las peores pesadillas imaginé qué un humano podría hacer lo que mis ojos miran ! ¿¡No sería mejor retirarnos y planear mejor nuestra estrategia!? Al menos hasta que te hayas recuperado, Itachi-san.

—Imposible. Si no lo derrotamos aquí, esa escoria no se detendrá hasta destruir Konoha. Ojo por ojo. Tiene el poder para hacerlo. Esta situación nunca la esperé . Tal vez mi vista se ha deteriorado. Pero estoy seguro de una cosa: Dios debe morir. Debe haber algún efecto secundario por utilizar un poder tan sobrecogedor. ¡Siempre los hay! Después de todo, tú lo has dicho Akira-san: Es un humano, muy poderoso, pero humano al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Atacaremos, Itachi-sama?

— Aún no, Shikamaru-kun—indicó el Godaime regresando a ver a Shikamaru y Temari, quiénes estaban totalmente descompuestos. Era comprensible. Siguió caminando hacia Akari, y continuó: —Al menos no hasta que Naruto-kun muera o le derrote. Lo primero que suceda.

» Hija— llamó Itachi. Akari abrió los ojos. El vínculo de almas con Naruto no era tan fuerte como antes de la onda de choque. La pequeña entendía la dimensión de los eventos, y a pesar de estar preocupadísima por su querido sensei, el hecho de saber que estaba vivo y recuperándose le hacía sentir más valiente, y furiosa. Itachi preguntó: — ¿Cómo está Naruto-kun?

—No sabría decirte papá. Está vivo, es lo único que sé. A parte de esa verdad, nuestro vínculo es débil. Necesito… necesito…

—Dilo.

— ¡Debo acercarme más a él, Hokage-sama!

— ¡Akari! —Exclamó Akira—. ¡Ni hablar! ¡Es muy peligroso! Si ese monstruo lo hace de nuevo… es un suicidio acercarse.

— ¡Mamá! Naruto-kun está peleado muy duro por todos. Puedo entender sus sentimientos y sé que no se va a dar por vencido hasta que le derrote o muera. Si yo puedo ayudarle… aunque sea un poco. ¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Eres mi madre, te amo y siempre te he hecho caso, pero esta vez es diferente! ¡Soy Uchiha Akari, hija del poderoso Hokage de Konoha y de la Reina del Susurro Muerto! ¡Compañera de quién arde en la oscuridad! ¡Una kunochi de Konoha! ¡Y amo mi pueblo tanto como tú, mamá! ¡No puedo dejarlo solo! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No soy una cobarde! Y aunque no lo quieras, madre, iré porque esa es mi voluntad. ¡Mi voluntad de fuego!

—Akari…

—Has perdido, Akira-san—intervino Itachi—. Nos acercaremos hasta donde creas necesario hija. No te preocupes por lo demás. Déjanos a tu madre y a mí resolver el resto. ¿Entendido?

Itachi se inclinó un poco y acarició la mejilla de su hermosa hija. Eran muy raros esos gestos en el Godaime, al menos cuando Akari estaba despierta. La pequeña asintió y refregó su carita a la enorme mano de su papá. No lo defraudaría; ni a él ni a Naruto. Akira, observando la escena, no pudo objetar nada. Suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para descuartizar a cualquier enemigo que se atreviera a acercarse a su hija o marido. Ella, aparte de madre, era kunochi. Akari se lo acababa de recordar. Así; con un sentimiento de perdida al entender que su hija estaba creciendo pero orgullosa al notar sus ideales, sonrió sagazmente y lideró la comitiva a la batalla final contra Dios.

A unos cuantos kilometros de la posición de Itachi, al lado de una roca de gran tamaño que fue desprendida de una colina, el hombre con la mascara en espiral se volvía tangible. A pesar de traer ese artilugio sobre el rostro, no se debía ser muy intuitivo para comprender la rabia que intentaba contener. Golpeó la enorme roca haciéndola añicos. Lo terrorífico de la acción fue apreciar que Madara ni intentó poner fuerza al puño. Parecía más bien un acto fortuito con efectos inesperados, mucho más al apreciar que lo hizo sin darse cuenta.

—« ¡Maldito Nagato! ¡Cómo se atreve a utilizar el _Gedō __Mazō _de esa forma! ¿Quiere morir? ¡Imposible que pueda retener el poder de los cinco bijū en su estado! ¡Maldición! —Su ojo visible, con el sharingan, resplandeció furiosamente—. ¿¡Hasta dónde piensa llegar!? ¡Malnacido desgraciado de Naruto, ¿qué hiciste para que ese esperpento enfurezca tanto y destruya su propia Aldea?! ¡Esto se me salió de las manos! ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito Nagato! ¡Nos tomó por idiotas a todos! ¡Mierda!, y lo que es peor, ¡me tocará salvar su anoréxico culo si quiero que el _Gedō_ _Mazō _despierte algún día! Ah, ¡maldición! Si mi estado fuera mejor…—inhaló y exhaló, inhaló y exhaló—. Tranquilízate. Deja que los perros ladren. No puedes hacer nada hasta que Nagato quede inconsciente. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora mismo puede matarme. Esperaré el momento exacto y arreglaré este pandemonio. Tendré paciencia. ¡Mucha paciencia!»

Madara empezó a caminar hacia el enorme hueco donde, minutos antes, estuvo la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia.

* * *

**-O-**

Dirigió en torno a sí miradas funestas que revelaron inmensa pena y profunda desolación, y sin embargo el tenaz dolor no podía aplacar su maltrecho orgullo e implacable odio; y abarcando cuanto a sus ojos le era posible, contempló su Aldea, desierta, sombría; aquel antro dantesco, desnudo por todas partes y pulverizado por un gran infierno. Pero las llamas no eran demasiadas calientes todavía, y la furia aún no ofrecían sosiego al dolor; tristísimas regiones, lúgubre oscuridad, donde la paz no pudo morar, donde nunca llegó la esperanza. Allí no habría más tormentos, tampoco un diluvio de odio alimentado por la venganza, que siempre ardió sin consumirse. Una excelsa vorágine de piedad anegó su jadeante corazón, y tras entender que la divinidad le había abandonado, quiso ser participe de la verdad, ¡su verdad! Bien entendió en escasa hora que, incluso Dios, no puede contra seres corruptos y poderosos. Así, en la desesperación de no poder concentrarse en ningún campo de batalla pues todos sus contrincantes no le dieron respiro y le acribillaron inmundamente como a un cordero, burlándose, haciéndole menos y demostrando cuan débil era su condición, resolvió vociferar al mundo que nadie es más que Dios; así el precio a pagar fuera su virtud, su tesoro y su bien. ¡Prefirió mil veces dejar nada ante la inminente derrota! ¡Decidió matar todo lo vivo y no dejar objeto en pie! ¡Ninguno de sus aldeanos serían huestes banales, esclavizados por el deber y el amor a su país! ¡Los liberaría de la responsabilidad de una patria! ¡Les haría huérfanos para que salieran al mundo y encontraran más que muerte, desolación y penurias! Es todo lo que podía hacer como su Dios. Por otro lado, liberaría la justicia eterna sobre los podridos invasores. Les envolvería piadosamente con un manto generoso y les guiaría a torbellinos helados en el último infierno, lugar tan separado de la tierra que el hielo dominaba y quemaba más intensamente que el fuego. Estaba débil, pero cumplió su misión divina. Él se iría con sus shinobis dejando a su gente libre. Después de todo: Pain, Dios, dejó nada para que ellos encuentren un nuevo camino en nuevas tierras, y levanten sobre ellos el amor a un nuevo país; siendo libres de la patética historia del País de la Lluvia. Únicamente esperaba que ellos, su pueblo, entendieran sus designios. Empezó a cerrar los ojos. Respiraba copiosamente. Los pulmones no daban abasto, los huesos se vislumbraban sobre la piel. Sin embargo, en medio de la muerte y la vida, con sus divinos ojos, fatigados y borrosos, a unos metros advirtió a un hombre de pie. La templanza de su faz era inamovible, su rostro expresaba dura rabia y sus ojos, rojos como el carbón dejado al fuego mil años , le observaban burlones e irritados

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a vivir!? ¿¡Sabes quién soy!? ¡Soy Dios!—chilló iracundo Nagato en una vorágine viciada de odio y decepción. El titán que controlaba, llamado _Gedō Mazō_, rugió impotente y golpeó frenético la tierra, dejando hoyos con sus ciclópeos puños.

— ¡No moriré tan fácilmente! ¡Mucho menos por el capricho de un Dios que no reconozco!

Naruto se encontraba serio, profundo y solemne. Y un grueso manto escarlata le curaba las heridas a un ritmo frenético. Apenas la cota de malla ninja y los pantalones AMBU habían sobrevivido de su vestimenta, dejando al descubierto incontables ríos de sangre que bajaban y se perdían en lugares confusos, mientras los mechones del cabello rubio le recaían sobre el rostro, dándole un aspecto fiero, inhumano, de bestia al acecho. Tras él, dos mujeres en condiciones similares se apoyaban la una en la otra. La más herida había resultado Hinata; aunque fue gracias a ella, y su increíble _Hakkeshou Kaiten, _que lograron resistir. Si bien cuando el jutsu de Hinata llegó al límite y se quebró, Naruto las protegió con su cuerpo. Pero al estar a escasos veinte metros del epicentro, ninguna protección resultó cien por ciento eficiente. Por tanto podían decir que sobrevivieron de milagro.

— ¡Iori, Hinata! —Rugió Naruto—. ¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Ahora!

— Naruto-kun...

— Namikaze...

— ¡He dicho ahora! ¡Si no puedo vencerlo, ustedes deben estar recuperadas para hacerlo! ¡Si este tipo sobrevive…! Konoha… ¡No! ¡La Nación de Fuego será reducida a cenizas! ¡Lárguense ya, kunochis!

Iori utilizó el _shunshin_ con sus últimas energías, y huyó llevándose a Hinata. Nagato pareció espabilarse pidiendo prestada vida a su próxima encarnación. El _Gedō Mazō_, que controlaba Nagato, se encumbró sobre las rodillas y profirió un grito colérico a los cielos. Mientras, por las barras negras que conectaban el abdomen del monstruo a la espalda del Dios, un concentrado chakra azul viajó y, como batería, recargó a Nagato; los músculos se le engrosaron un par de centímetros, el rostro adquirió mejor semblante y el cabello se le empezó a teñir de rojo. El odio era el motor de esa cosa. Y Nagato jamás había odiado a alguien como a Naruto.

— Juró ante mi dolor, mi venganza, mi odio inmortal y mi verdad que no he de someterme ni ceder—vociferó Nagato—. ¿¡Cómo he de dejarte vivo ante mi juramento!? Ni tu cólera ni tu fuerza me arrebatarán la victoria. Te humillarás y pedirás doblado de rodillas, y temerás un poder cuya fuerza es divina. Pues ley del destino es, que no pueda perecer la fuerza de un dios. Te declaro una guerra eterna de la cual saldré triunfante, Namikaze Naruto, y haré caer el júbilo de Konoha liberando a esta tierra de su tiranía.

Naruto observó impresionado y confuso como, mientras gritaba, el chakra azul, salido del titán de terracota, le devolvía al cuerpo de su adversario una vigorosa salud. Al Nagato estar prácticamente desnudo, apenas con una tela cubriendo sus partes más intimas, Naruto pudo apreciar la metamorfosis: los músculos del torso se le engordaron hasta rivalizar con su propio físico; las piernas, aunque inservibles por tétricas heridas que se extendían igual a ríos, se robustecieron. Y, el cabello, antes blanco como la nieve, se tiñó hasta ser color rojo fuego. Podía hacer muchas cosas en tal situación, pero Naruto Namikaze, quién arde en la oscuridad, escogió la peor de todas: ¡contraer los labios y dejar al descubierto los dientes, dando a su boca el aspecto de una risa muy desequilibrada!

—«Diablos. Debí dejar un testamento y quemar los libros de Ero-Sennin. ¿Será muy tarde para negociar? »

— ¡No quiero tu risa, quiero tu dolor!

_¡Púm! ¡Púm! ¡Púm!_

Los gigantescos puños del Gedō Mazō empezaron a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, intentado aplastar a Naruto. Este último sorteó apenas los puños. Las agujas senbon, con los sellos para el _Hiraishin no Jutsu,_ habían sido expulsadas a quién sabe dónde. Y únicamente le quedaban unas cientas selladas en el arete de su oreja izquierda. El último sello personal. Nunca entrenó con Akari sin que él se retirara la Gema de Efebo [4]. No sabía si la niña hermosa lo soportaría. No obstante, dadas las circunstancias, no tenía opción. Sin meditar los riesgos se sacó el pendiente, deselló los sellos de almacenamiento que escribió en el metal y arrojó en un amplísimo rango las últimas agujas senbon, con los sellos amarrados, para realizar la técnica que hizo famoso al Yondaime. La liberación de la Gema de Efebo provocó que todo el cuerpo le arda. El chakra del Kyūbi recorrió violento su sistema de energía y lo llenó a un ritmo doloroso. Si antes estaba sorprendido por el poder del Señor del Fuego, ahora estaba aterrorizado. La gema era poderosa, pero jamás imaginó que, quitándosela, su poder aumentaría unas veinte veces más. Únicamente esperaba que la niña hermosa pudiera soportarlo, al menos por unos minutos. ¡No tenía tiempo para preocuparse en nimiedades! El maldito monstruo seguía frenético con los golpes y, aunque le era fácil esquivarlos con la técnica de Minato, tenía la sensación que la pelea apenas comenzaba.

Izquierda. Derecha. Diagonal central. Arriba. Diagonal extremo. Abajo. Nuevamente arriba. Se movía por todos lados sorteando los puños colosales, rodeado el magno cuerpo e intentando encontrar un punto débil. Al poco rato decidió que, lo único a hacer, era cortar la conexión del titán de terracota y el autodenominado Dios. Extendió los brazos, las muñecas y los dedos formando espadas con las extremidades. A continuación las uñas de los dedos le crecieron unos ocho centímetros, completamente rectas; y rápidamente una densa capa de energía roja le rodeó los antebrazos hasta las puntas de las uñas, en un radio de cinco centímetros, para posteriormente extenderse un metro, formando así verdaderas espadas de chakra. Mezcló naturaleza viento y la envolvió con naturaleza fuego. Esas hojas quemaban y cortaban al mismo tiempo. Una belleza que, exclusivamente, había utilizado contra Akashia Silva. Las consecuencias eran temibles, sin embargo en esa ocasión tenía a Akari apresando al maldito zorro, impidiendo que el Kyūbi le torture el alma. Sonrió. Era una sensación orgásmica tener tanto poder sin consecuencias. Sin pensarlo más; desapareció, apareció, desaprecio y volvió a aparecer cortando al Gedō Mazō en tantos lugares que Nagato lo sentía cuando la naturaleza fuego parecía abrirle un infierno en los cortes. Naruto se dio cuenta de aquello, una nueva debilidad: lo que le sucediera al gigante de terracota, lo sentía el invocador. Sonrió rapazmente y se preguntó: ¿qué sucedería si le cortaba un brazo al coloso?

Reapareció a unos ocho metros frente a Nagato y empezó a correr. Sorteó los rápidos puñetazos desapareciendo y apareciendo, aunque no dejó de seguir en línea recta. Sin duda era un desafió. Al estar a un metro y medio del invocador, Naruto volvió a desaparecer. Nagato apenas logró observar que el maldito contrincante había lanzado una aguja senbon al brazo izquierdo del Gedō Mazō. Intentó apartar la extremidad pero ya era tarde. Sintió como el brazo izquierdo dejó de responderle mientras el colosal antebrazo del titán de terracota surcaba los cielos y caía cercenado a unos cinco o seis metros de su posición. Nagato gritó adolorido; no por la amputación, sino porque sentía que el corte, invisible en su brazo, se estaba cauterizando, cosa que sí le sucedía al muñón del Gedō Mazō. En su aturdimiento deseó absorber el jutsu de Naruto. Grande fue la sorpresa para los dos contendientes cuando sucedió. Las espadas fueron absorbidas por el cuerpo del Gedō Mazō. Nagato sonrió descaradamente y activó la habilidad de los seis caminos de Rikudō. Se maravilló al momento que, una especie de brazo mecánico, remplazó el cercenado miembro de la estatua demoniaca; por supuesto, con la diferencia que este brazo, en la palma, tenía un cañón de chakra.

_¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! _

Naruto esquivó cómo pudo las ráfagas de chakra bruto. Desaparecía a la velocidad del rayo pero inmediatamente Nagato le atraía imitando la habilidad del Pain con el cual había luchado anteriormente. Forjó nuevamente las espadas de chakra, sin embargo apenas entraba en contacto con el gigante, éstas desaparecían. Y, por si eso fuera poco, tenía que sortear a un dragón fantasmal que mágicamente salió de la boca de esa gigantesca abominación. En algún punto el dragón blancuzco le rozó, y sintió que su pecho se entumecía como si su alma se estremeciera. Cuándo creyó que la cosa no se podía poner peor, sobre el brazo derecho de la invocación apareció un objeto mecánico con la forma de una boquilla.

— ¡Mierda!

Alcanzó a maldecir cuando un rayo por poco le parte en dos. ¡Peor aún! Ese rayo provocó tantas explosiones seguidas, que el propio infierno se presentó en el campo de batalla, encerrándolo por doquier. No tenía tiempo para pensar. Nuevamente era atraído hasta Nagato. Por suerte, a pesar que le había visto intentar, por alguna causa no podía enviar esas ondas de choque tan jodidas. Aunque sí podía atraerlo y lanzarlo con la fuerza de cien tormentas. « ¡Por supuesto, tormentas!» Pensó ágilmente y se transportó en un santiamén hacia atrás; metros antes de las paredes de fuego. Dispuso las manos en forma de garras y, antes que fuera atraído por Nagato, abaniqueó irascible varias veces en el aire impregnado tal cantidad de chakra que la suma fácilmente superaría a mil jōnin estándar. El aire estaba seco gracias al fuego de las explosiones, y Naruto lo calentó más a velocidades exorbitantes, enviándolo hacia arriba un total de diez veces. Su versión de la técnica Tsūga del clan Inuzuka tenía el mismo principio para crear torbellinos, pero jamás lo había hecho a esa dimensión. Rió como un niño al momento que enormes tornados se empezaron a formar de la nada, sin siquiera necesidad de nubes, sólo bastó la humedad y el frío natural del clima. Eso, junto a los furiosos vientos impregnados de su chakra, le hizo poder manipular las bases y dirigirlos a gusto. Nagato no se esperó que diez tornados poderosísimos arremetieran contra él, hiriéndolo en todo el cuerpo con violentos vientos que cortaban como cuchillas; en su ser y el Gedō Mazō. Pasmosamente, invocado e invocador comenzaron a sangrar. Nagato escupió sangre. Todo gran poder conlleva un riesgo, siempre lo había sabido. ¡No estaba listo para claudicar! ¡Ese jutsu divino podía matarlo súbitamente, pero no importaba! Levantó lo brazos de extremo a extremo y…

¡Lo hizo!

Naruto por poco y no llega a tiempo. En el pequeño descuido de Nagato, y para suerte suya y la de todos sus aliados, consiguió infiltrase en el perímetro y cortar de un tajo las barras que unían al invocador y al titán; al menos cuatro de ellas. ¡Faltaban dos! Los aparatos mecánicos en la estatua demoniaca desaparecieron, también el dragón que le perseguía y, puesto mantenía las espadas de viento y fuego, la habilidad de absorber chakra también se había ido; aunque al segundo de nuevamente atacar para cortar las últimas dos barras, el Gedō Mazō le paró con la palma de la mano derecha y, antes que pudiera escapar, una onda de choque brutal lo envió de nuevo a abrir una zanja muy larga con la espalda. Seminconsciente, vislumbró que la oscuridad le devoraba. Tuvo que forzarse a recuperar el conocimiento. Pero fue tarde. El coloso cayó desde el cielo, berreó extasiado y le encajó un puñetazo descomunal sobre todo el cuerpo. Naruto tenía la mayoría de huesos rotos. No conforme, el gigante de terracota abrió la palma a un metro de las narices del Namikaze. Nagato sonrió desquiciado y susurró despacito: _Shinra Tensei_.

El cráter abierto por el jutsu de Nagato se asemejó al impacto de un pequeño asteroide, superando con facilidad los cinco mil metros de diámetro por dos de profundidad. Sin duda era una fortuna que Nagato estuviera tan débil. ¡Tanto! Que posterior al jutsu, su cuerpo volvió al estado raquítico, el cabello se destiñó y se rompieron las últimas barras negras que le sujetaban al Gedō Mazō. Nagato se precipitó boca abajo, hacia el suelo. La gigantesca estatua demoniaca hizo lo propio, derrumbándose de espaldas.

— ¿Porqué sigues vivo?— Preguntó Nagato, débilmente, unos minutos después. Sufriendo horrores logró ladear la cabeza y, a unos cuatro metros de su posición, boca arriba, en un charco de sangre alrededor del devastado cuerpo, Naruto trataba de recolectar la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Un furioso chakra rojísimo le envolvía, le reacomodaba huesos y sanaba las heridas. Nagato sabía (lo había visto) que gracias a ese chakra, que le recubrió el cuerpo como armadura, el muchacho rubio aún respiraba.

— Porque quiero conquistar mi libertad como el león a su presa. No se me permite morir todavía. Este cuerpo resistirá mucho, Pain—el chakra del Kyūbi hizo su trabajo, y Naruto pudo mover la mano izquierda. La levantó y, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, la contempló cuidadosamente. Todo él era una masa sanguinolenta que lentamente retomaba su esplendor—. Incluso yo estoy sorprendido. El Señor del Fuego. Del fuego creador y redentor. Sólo algo así podría conseguir este milagro. ¿¡Lo ves!? ¿Acaso no te da temor, Pain? Pues a mí, sí. ¿Por qué existe en este mundo un poder tan aterrador? Un poder como el tuyo y el mío. ¿Te lo has preguntado, Pain?

—Deja de llamarme así—respondió débil, tosiendo sangre—. Mi nombre es Nagato. El séptimo camino. El camino de Dios.

Naruto se echó a reír, insolente. Una risa grave y burlona que avivó la furia de Nagato. Fue tanta la ira, que intentó ponerse de pie ¡y hacer algo!; sin embargo su cuerpo no daba más. Al cabo de unos segundos, Naruto debo de reír, giró la cabeza y sus profundos ojos rojizos hicieron contacto con el Rinnegan de Nagato. Entonces dijo:

— Para Dios no hay concepto de bueno o malo. Para Dios todo es bueno y maravilloso ¿Acaso no creó todo en su infinita perfección? ¡Son los humanos quiénes dan tales calificativos a las cosas! Son las personas quiénes tienen esos prejuicios llamados bien y mal. ¿¡Dices ser Dios!? ¡Ha! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Deseas venganza, sientes dolor, juzgas lo bueno y lo malo! Eso te hace el más humano de nosotros dos, Nagato. Eres humano, demasiado humano.

Echados, uno frente al otro. Asolados, rotos y confusos, ambos: dios y demonio, se miraron con odio. Porque soñaban y sufrían; y como soñaban, deseaban, convirtiendo la vida en dolor. Apenas admitían que, cuanto más elevado era su sueño, más sufrían. Yahiko lo entendió, y ahora Nagato, escuchando las palabras de Naruto, también. Pues la vida del hombre no era más que una lucha por existir, con la certidumbre de que al final, no importa lo qué se haga o quién se sea, se resulta vencido. La vida, por tanto, era una cacería incesante donde los hombres algunas veces actuan de cazadores y otras de presa. Esa era la verdadera historia del dolor, que podía resumirse así: querer sin motivo, sufrir, luchar, y después morir. Y así sucesivamente por los siglos, de los siglos hasta que el planeta se haga trizas. Sin justica que no sea venganza, ya que ningún ser es justo. Sin dios, porque dios ha muerto. Y sin juzgar, pues intentar catalogar el bien y el mal es la primera escala en el ciclo interminable que hace olvidar al hombre que el reloj sigue avanzando. No obstante, no hay más inocente verdad que la del propio corazón. Nagato quería que el mundo sienta dolor, piense en el dolor, conozca el dolor; oprimiendo lo demás y desterrando el opuesto, que reafirmaba la existencia del sentir; su primera gran equivocación. ¡Debía conocer el placer de las pequeñas cosas antes de decidir que el dolor era el camino! ¡Imperdonable ante los ojos de la vida! Por tanto, su causa no era pura. En cambio Naruto quería libertad, ansiaba libertad, soñaba libertad; y conocía muy bien el inverso: la opresión. Estaban destinados a odiarse: esclavizar a través del dolor y libertad mediante la conquista de la virtud. Tan iguales. Tan diferentes.

Nagato odió con más fervor a Naruto. ¡Y su verdad no caería en el olvido tan patéticamente! Naruto, por su parte, pensó igual. Aún faltaba el desenlace de la batalla. ¡Y ninguno tenía la intención de perder! ¡Se lo debían a sus respectivas verdades!

El chakra escarlata, que curaba a Naruto, empezó a borbollar, y, la armadura de energía que le rescató del brutal impacto del Shinra Tensei, nuevamente se materializó para raudamente levantarlo como a un títere. Era imposible determinar si era o no la voluntad de Naruto. Al cabo de uno o dos segundos, el shinobi de Konoha estaba de pie; o al menos figuraba estarlo. Era tremebundo y repulsivo advertir el cuerpo del shinobi: llenó de heridas sangrantes, con partes hundidas y dolorosas laceraciones que dejaban entrever los músculos y los huesos. Nadie podría llamarlo humano, no después de ese día. En verdad era un demonio. Por otro lado, Nagato alargó la mano derecha hacia el caído Gedō Mazō. Pronto apareció una extraña masa de energía blanca simulando la figura de un dragón. Éste emergió de la boca de la estatua de terracota y lentamente se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a la mano de Nagato. Y, cuando mano y hocico hicieron contacto, el shinobi de la Lluvia vomitó un grito desgarrador, penetrante, que se escuchó varios kilómetros a la redonda. El dolor debió ser lancinante e indescriptible. Nagato se retorció como gusano pero su asqueroso cuerpo volvía a parecer humano, y no un despojo sanguinolento. Tras el gritó bestial, el séptimo camino de Dios recogió algo de su sangre e hizo sellos. Inmediatamente la tela en los ojos del Gedō Mazō se desintegró, provocando al instante que el monstruoso titán se levante por sí mismo y comience a gritar enardecido mientras arrojaba, a donde sea, bolas de un negro chakra condensado que provocaba explosiones impresionantes. Un mar de llamas nubló la vista en el campo de batalla. Cinco, de los nueve ojos que se apreciaron en el Gedō Mazō, orbitaron confusos y sin conciencia, en tanto la criatura se volvía loca y destrozaba cuanto estuviera a su alrededor; ya sea con el puño, las piernas, la boca o las rodillas. Parecía estar peleando contra algo invisible. Y eso era maravilloso, en pensamiento de Naruto, pues iba comprendiendo qué era esa abominación. En medio del caos, el demonio de Konoha se apartó lo más lejos que pudo con el Hiraishin no Jutsu. Los agujas senbon repartidas en el escenario de guerra eran menos de una docena, y no tenía más sellos. Estaba en graves problemas. Si bien su cuerpo, por cada segundo transcurrido, mejoraba, y, de ser posible, se volvía más fuerte; al menos tenía esa sensación. Tanta fue la impresión, que un impoluto temor le cercenó el espíritu al percatarse de su propio poder. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar si sobrevivía. Y las posibilidades se redujeron cuando un enorme pájaro le atacó desde los cielos. Logró esquivar el filoso pico con una mortal invertida, pero, en medio del aire, se percató que Nagato estaba sobre el bicho y, extendiendo la mano derecha, sin misericordia, le lanzó ese poder gravitacional. Naruto cayó de espaldas abriendo otro pequeño cráter en la tierra. Pero se levantó veloz y despareció. Nagato se elevó en el lomo del pájaro y empezó a sentir dónde estaba el enemigo. Al encontrarlo dirigió el ave a gran velocidad. Todo eso en medio de la locuaz locura destructiva del desequilibrado Gedō Mazō. Sin duda era un pandemonio. Lo más cercano al infierno que el País de la Lluvia había visto jamás.

— «Esto es malo— respiraba copiosamente— muy malo. No tardará en encontrarme. Mi cuerpo ya puede moverse mejor ¡pero qué puedo hacer! ¡Ese maldito no se muere con nada! Sin contar que esa cosa no me permite saber dónde está. Tranquilo, piensa. Ese gigante ahora mismo no está de parte de nadie. Ese imbécil no puede controlarlo como antes. Pero aún tiene los poderes de absorber las técnicas, herir las almas, invocar bichos raros… seguramente la mierda de invocaciones mecánicas y ¡la maldita técnica de atraer y repeler! ¡Ah!— se topó el pecho, le ardía y le dolía como si le estuviesen abriendo desde adentro y le tostaran el corazón, hígado, riñones e intestinos. Una sensación por demás desagradable—. No tengo otra opción. Hace mucho que no lo hago pero recuerdo los sellos. _Un shinobi es un guerrero que utiliza ninjutsu_. Hagamos honor al concepto, al menos para distraerlo. ¡Rayos!»

Naruto esquivó por los pelos el pico del pajarraco, luego sorteó por milímetros un largo cable mecánico que salió del suelo. Pero no contó que, en el extremo del cable, una especie de tubo le disparara chakra puro mandándolo a volar en diagonal por el cielo obnubilado con gruesas capas de polvo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Naruto consiguió maniobrar en el aire. El ataque del mini cañón de chakra le abrió una dolorosa herida en el pecho, que dejó admirar parte del esternón; así de profunda fue la herida. No obstante ésta rápidamente sanó; el hueso se soldó, se creó nuevas fibras musculares y se cerró la piel. Todo en el corto lapso mientras conseguía maniobrar. Así pues, por primera vez en muchos años, empezó a hacer sellos con las manos.

—« ¡DUELE! No, no. ¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Recuerda! _Carnero-Caballo-Serpiente-Dragón-Rata-Buey_- _¡Tigre! _¡Eso es! ¡Recuerdo esta sensación! Lo que sigue es: » ¡Katon: Karyū Endan! (_Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón)_

Por la boca, Naruto expulsó una llamarada de fuego potentísima con forma de dragón. A la mitad del trayecto contra Nagato, las llamas se dividieron en tres direcciones: izquierda, derecha y central. La potencia del jutsu con facilidad se podía observar a kilómetros de distancia. ¡Impresionante! No así, al hacer contacto con Nagato, el fuego se fue atenuando hasta extinguirse a escasos centímetros del ave y el Dios. Naruto entrecerró los ojos y siguió con los sellos.

—« Este iba así ¿no? ¡Por supuesto! » ¡Doton: Doryūdan! _(__Elemento Tierra: Bomba Dragón de Lodo)_

Aún estaba en el aire. Por tanto escupió hacia abajo una pequeña cantidad de lodo. Al tiempo que la fangosa sustancia tocó tierra, una formidable cabeza de dragón se formó desde el suelo. Seguidamente el dragón abrió la boca y disparó, contra Nagato, balas de lodo a una velocidad mortal. Cada bola de lodo superaba el tamaño de una pequeña casa . Pero sucedió lo mismo y los proyectiles desaparecieron antes de llegar al enemigo. Naruto cayó de pie al lado del dragón de tierra. Su tamaño era despreciable a comparación de la monstruosa cabeza de dragón. Nuevamente hizo sellos y gritó:

— ¡Katon: Karyūdan! (_Elemento Fuego: Bomba Dragón de Fuego)_

Una titánica llamarada encendió los proyectiles enviados por el dragón de tierra. La técnica daba la sensación de estar enviando ardientes meteoritos. Nagato consiguió absorber los primeros tres, pero la siguiente oleada sorteó su defensa y tuvo que empezar a esquivar. Naruto sonrió sagaz.

— ¡No escaparás!—Hizo sellos, colocó las manos en el suelo y gritó: —Doton: Doryūheki (_Elemento Tierra: Pared de Tierra_)

A espaldas de Nagato, un sólido y gigantesco muro de tierra se levantó, imposibilitándole volar hacia atrás. También, el Gedō Mazō quedó al otro lado del muro. El gigante lanzó una de sus bolas de energía sobre el macizo pero la fuerte pared resistió sin problemas. Nagato, por otra parte, estaba sorprendido. Naruto levantó las manos, formó un sello de cruz y vociferó:

— Kage Bunshin no jutsu—. Tres clones aparecieron—. ¡Ahora!

Los clones rápidamente se separaron y empezaron a repetir los sellos del original. En un par de segundos, a la primea cabeza de dragón se le sumaron otras tres igual de monumentales, y éstas lanzaron proyectiles ininterrumpidamente. No conforme con ello, los clones imitaron al original y lanzaron gigantescas llamaradas de fuego que prendieron las bolas de lodo; con la diferencia que los clones siguieron emitiendo fuego sin parar. Nagato no podía con tantos meteoritos que, si no desaparecían por su técnica, chocaban contra el enormísimo muro de roca a sus espaldas y se partían haciéndose más peligrosos. La situación, literalmente, se convirtió en un juego de tiro al blanco. No tenía tiempo para pensar, y fue el error del Dios pues uno de los ardientes bólidos le dio a su invocación plumífera. Al querer controlarla, apenas consiguió ver de refilón al Naruto original arremeter contra él con filosas espadas de chakra, esta vez más gruesas y largas. Hizo lo imposible para absorber la espada del brazo izquierdo, esta iba directo a cortarle la cabeza; no obstante, la espada del brazo derecho, decapitó como a una gallina a su invocación. El ave desapareció en una bola de humo, limitando su visión. Cuando quiso dispersar todo con un shinra tensei, una mano, más garra, le apretó el pescuezo y le arrastró hasta el suelo impactándole cruelmente contra la tierra. Seguidamente, la misma mano, le enganchó la cabeza como a un maniquí y le levantó fácilmente unos centímetros sobre la superficie, fracturándole en el proceso el cráneo. El orgullo de Nagato le impidió gritar, sin embargo, suspendido en el aire, y mientras el polvo se acentuaba, alcanzó a distinguir dos lumbres rijosas que brillaban feroces en esa negrura: eran las pupilas animalescas del demonio de Konoha.

—Esto se acabó, Nagato—dijo con voz gutural.

— ¡Hm!—rió burlescamente—. Esto no termina hasta que termina.

Nagato invocó aparatos mecánicos, que podían describirse como mangueras. Estos artilugios se enrocaron en el cuerpo de Naruto desde el subsuelo, envolviéndose en las piernas y brazos. Inmediatamente, con un gritó austero, Nagato susurró el conocido: Shinra Tensei. La onda expansiva chocó inhumanamente contra Naruto, pero los tubos mecánicos lo estacaron en su sitio. Nagato salió expedido brutalmente contra la pared, golpeándose salvajemente la espalda. No le importó. Resistió el dolor y se encumbró gracias a más mangueras mecánicas. Colocó las manos frente a sí, y entre sus palmas apareció una esfera de color negra. Prontamente la esfera negrísima fue acrecentándose.

— Chibaku Tensei (_Devastación Planetaria_)

Sin más, Nagato arrojó la esfera hacia la posición del inconsciente Naruto; quién se encontraba apresado, a manera de crucificado, por los tubos mecánicos. En segundos, objetos de todas partes fueron atraídos hasta la esfera negra, incluida la enorme pared que se partió en cientos de colosales fragmentos y volaron ligeramente hasta el núcleo oscuro. En un santiamén las escorias se apilaron unas encima de otras creando una esfera de volumen titánico. Mientras un enorme cráter apareció dando fiel testimonio de la cantidad de tierra que se desprendió.

Naruto fue engullido en el centro de la mole esférica.

— Ahora terminó…—bisbiseó Nagato, dejándose caer agotado.

Akari, su grupo escolta y el Godaime observaron la enorme esfera de roca elevándose sobre la superficie. Parecía una pequeña luna. Se habían acercado lo más posible, manteniéndose seguros a quince kilómetros. Pero desde esa posición habían advertido muchos de los impresionante jutsus, quedando atónitos ante la batalla que parecía más una fantasía. Incluso Itachi sentía un frío aire recorriéndole la espalda. Jamás asumió que el poder de su discípulo alcanzara tal magnitud.

—Debo acercarme más, papá—dijo Akari. La pequeña estaba la mar de descompuesta. Toda desaliñada, muy blanca y sudaba ríos—. El Kyūbi está despertando. Necesito templar las cadenas y cerrar la jaula antes que despierte. [5]

—Mi amor. Ya hiciste suficiente. Tú no…

— ¡Ya hablamos de esto mamá! Sólo un poco más. Yo sé que mi sensei ganará. Confía en él, y en mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo por favor?

— Pero…

— Tenemos compañía—interrumpió Itachi. Los demás shinobis de Konoha lo sintieron y se prepararon—. ¡No tienen nada que hacer aquí! —Dijo el Godaime en voz alta—. ¡No tienen nada que proteger!

Regresó la mirada de refilón. A unos cien metros, exhaustos, desaliñados y sucios, el ejercito sobreviviente de la Lluvia avanzaba determinado hacia el Godaime Hokage. A pesar de las palabras de advertencia de Itachi, los dolidos guerreros despidieron un grito desgarrador y corrieron con intensiones asesinas. Al menos se llevarían junto a ellos a Uchiha Itachi. Pero los de vanguardia apenas pudieron sentir como eran partidos por la mitad por algo invisible. Itachi giró sobre sí mismo, y mientras lo hacia un gigante rojizo se materializaba: los huesos, los músculos, la piel, la armadura y, al final, apareció la espada que había partido a los más adelantados. Susano volvía al campo de batalla e Itachi comenzó a caminar hasta sus contendientes.

— ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos! —ordenó crudamente—. Eita, Shigure, Tenzo, Akira-san. Akari conoce sus límites. Acérquenla lo más que puedan. ¡Es una orden! ¡No podemos permitirnos perder! ¡No ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos! ¡Nuestra voluntad es justicia, nuestra verdad es voluntad!

Akira le lanzó a Itachi una mirada de profundo dolor y desprecio. Sin embargo se tragó las lágrimas y las palabras y desapareció junto a los otros guardias, dejando atrás al Godaime, Shikamaru, Kashikoi y Temari.

—Lo haré solo—indicó Itachi a los demás presentes—. No se metan. ¡Es una orden!

— ¿Itachi-sama?

— Déjalo, estúpido aprendiz—interrumpió Kashikoi, retiró la pipa de su boca y regresó a mirar al campo de batalla—. Su sangre debe estar ardiendo luego del magnífico teatro que nos presentó mi querido aprendiz. ¡Increíble! ¡Lo ves! ¡No me equivoqué con él!—Exclamó feliz. En ningún momento había aparatado la vista del coliseo de guerra, esperando ansioso el próximo acto. Exhaló placenteramente el humo entreabriendo los labios, y preguntó: — ¿Sabes qué es lo que más contribuye a la felicidad del hombre? ¡Es estar por encima de su voluntad y verdad!; y aun cuando se camine sobre errores, se continua estando alto. ¡Ya que el mundo es voluntad y verdad! Así han de hablar los grandes despreciadores de la vida, los grandes hombres que miran el fin y no el principio. El mundo está ordenado, estúpido aprendiz, ordenado escuetamente por acciones humanas y posibilidades. ¡Como el egoísmo!, que quiere su propio bien; o la perversidad, que quiere el mal ajeno; también está la piedad, que quiere el bien del prójimo y se jacta de ser la grandeza del alma.

» Hay muchas, demasiada acciones y sentimientos que escupen: ¡soy moral, bienestar y luz! Y añaden: ¡soy verdad! ¡Ha! ¡Por blasfemias como esa murió Dios!

»Escucha, estúpido aprendiz: ¡Siempre habrá en el mundo voluntad, verdad y virtud! Y a veces habrá que sacrificar a dos para salvar a uno. ¡No es injusticia o mal; sencillamente es la voluntad y verdad que decidió seguir tu corazón! [6] Y así se convierte en la felicidad del hombre. ¡Por tanto, debemos glorificar y entender que ninguna verdad puede ser sojuzgada por contemporáneos! ¡Porque incluso el mal más maligno, y la acción más repugnante, tienen su verdad! Juzgar, Shikamaru, es menester de sabios; y los sabios nunca vivirán en tu época. ¡Y quién ose llamarse a sí mismo: sabio! ¡Ha, sólo es un esperpento que dice conocer la vida! ¡Que inocente!

—Eso significa que no estás de parte de nada ni de nadie. ¿Incluso en esta pelea?

Kashikoi sonrió, desvió la vista del campo de batalla y regresó a ver, por encima del hombro, a Shikamaru. Tampoco se había equivocado con él. Le brindó una sonrisa mordaz y respondió:

— Así es más divertido el mundo. ¿No?

— Eres retorcido, Kashikoi-shishō.

El anciano giró la cabeza, se llevó la pipa a la boca y admiró el último acto en aquella lucha de voluntades y verdades, entre dios y demonio. Algo delicioso para su cansada virtud.

* * *

**-O-**

La enorme esfera de tierra se levantó sobre la superficie hasta alcanzar una altura de mil metros. Mientras tanto, Nagato seguía cayendo boca abajo tras dar el veredicto de: _"Ahora terminó."_ Nunca se le cruzó por la mente que alguien le contradeciría. Mucho menos que la réplica fuera acompañada por el frío metal de un simple kunai, introduciéndose, desde la espalda, en su corazón. ¡Un kunai! Debía ser una burla del destino. Giró como pudo la cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro. Y, su exaltación no cabía en ningún concepto al ver a Naruto. Amplió más el rango de visión; a un metro encontró un hueco. A la verdad, Nagato quería llorar encolerizado. Un kunai y la técnica ridícula de esconderse bajo tierra, cavar un túnel y salir a espaldas del oponente. Tan básico que resultaba risorio. Las pomposas técnicas, monstruosas fuerzas e inhumanas resistencias resumidas a un estúpido kunai. Sentía la ira de un espectador que esperaba un clímax maravilloso y energizarte para la obra que siempre esperó ver, pero un imbécil, en la entrada del teatro, contó, como anécdota, el final, arruinándole la obra. Su caída sería hilarante a los ojos del mundo. Y la historia le recordaría como un shinobi patético que murió en una pelea sin sentido, atravesado con un maldito kunai en el corazón. Al cavilar mejor tal pensamiento, no descifró si Naruto, aparte de matarle, quería ridiculizarle; o simplemente era una broma del destino, no diferente a morir por un golpe en la cabeza al salir de la bañera.

La gigantesca esfera de tierra se precipitó hacia abajo.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Nagato, débil y escupiendo sangre.

— Atrapaste un clon, malnacido. Ahora sí, esto terminó—. Giró el kunai. Nagato gritó de dolor. Poco después, sonrió.

Naruto dirigió la mirada hacia atrás. ¡Era tarde!

_¡Pow!_

El gigantesco puño del Gedō Mazō impactó en los minúsculos cuerpos de ambos, enviándoles a volar por los aires varios metros. Nagato y Naruto cayeron como rocas, separados entre sí por diez metros. En tanto, el Gedō Mazō gritó una última vez, antes de desaparecer en una brillante bola de humo.

Al parecer, el combate había terminado.

* * *

**Notas:**

[1] Itachi se sorprende de esa habilidad en el capítulo cinco; _Sinuosidad Perdida_.

[2] Koharu habla del libro en el capitulo treinta y tres; _Detrimento: De los problemas logísticos._

[3] Kashikoi: _sabio_

[4] Se mencionó el artilugio en el capítulo veintinueve; _Ganar o Morir: La prisión del Señor del Fuego, el Guardián y los Juegos de Guerra._

[5] Se describe cómo funciona el sello, y la función de los Tengu, en el capítulo veintinueve; _Ganar o Morir: La prisión del Señor del Fuego, el Guardián y los Juegos de Guerra._

[6] Naruto discute con Sasuke sobre la visión de injusticia y verdad en el capítulo veinticuatro; _Ascetismo Ubicuo:__ Quién arde en la oscuridad, la princesa Hyuga de enormes pechos y el verdadero mundo shinobi._

* * *

**Nota Autor.**

Bien, después de un capítulo como este, no tengo mucho que decir. Lo tenía listo desde hace quince días, pero lo dejé y no lo subí porque quería releerlo días más tarde y decidir sí lo iba a publicar o no. Lo leí, cambié algunas cosas y pienso que está listo. En mi opinión, Kishimoto creó un universo muy excitante, donde los sentimientos, acciones y emociones de los humanos pueden explotarse de una forma maravillosa. Por ende, me decepcionó cuando Nagato se evangelizó (en términos de los fans). Respeto mucho la obra del creador, pero, como en todo, esa parte no me gustó porque trató de forma fácil el significado de dolor y voluntad; y fue así que, desde entonces, empecé a plantear un capítulo un tanto más profundo, al menos en mi fic. Algunos recordaran que, desde el primer libro, siempre estuve preocupado por este capítulo. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero poco a poco tomó forma después del capítulo dieciocho del primer libro. Creo que este es el capítulo en el cual más cuidé los diálogos, me obsesioné con ello y los cambie mucho; siento si hay palabras mal escritas o faltas de ortografía. Por lo demás la historia toma nuevos rumbos y pronto los hilos se empezarán a unir. No les molesto más y espero que les haya gustado. Aguardaré sus comentarios, criticas y preguntas.

¡Editado!


	37. Efemérides I

_En una mujer, hasta el odio es una forma del amor._

* * *

**Efemérides.**

* * *

Tenemos fe en las decisiones. En aquello que nos sumerge violentamente en un nuevo camino, en un destino trascendental, esperando sea el correcto o, en su defecto, el que menos nos cause dolor. Habiendo conocido la felicidad no esperamos menos para nuestras vidas. Pues el hombre como todas las especies habidas y por haber en la tierra, busca la conformidad. Un espacio donde desarrollarse con soberana voluntad, deseando más que nada el bienestar, añorando el recóndito sitio que aguarda tras la tormenta y se anhela más que la propia vida. Nada vive en verdad, sólo la tierra. Lo demás es una mentira envuelta y sumergida por el propio pensamiento. Y sí cabe, por la propia existencia. La verdad no es más que una nebulosa escondida tras la mentira, y muy pocos hombres la buscan, y muchos menos la encuentran; y, sólo los más sublimes, la aceptan. Mas cuando se la acepta hay dos caminos a tomar: refugiarse en la autocompasión sabiendo que nada encuentra sentido real, o celebrarlo por todo lo alto entendiendo la efeméride de la que se nos ha permitido ser parte una y otra vez hasta que el mundo desaparezca.

* * *

_Primera Parte: __El Godaime Hokage, el Clan Uchiha y las decisiones. _

* * *

_Konoha. Veinte años del ataque del Kyūbi. Diecisiete de Marzo. _

Risas de niños, algarabía en las calles, un enorme sol que se crispa en las bastedades y se enreda en las copas de los más altos árboles. Un bosque tranquilo que acoge los cantos de las madreselvas y las transporta junto al vivaz vientillo de primavera. El fresco olor de miles de rosas, claveles, margaritas, y cuántas más, quién sabe. La tenue calamidad de una nueva vida. El paisaje como sumergiéndose en un angustioso estado fofo. Como si nada cambiara, como si todo fuera intransmutable y únicamente las pinochas, con un danzar invariable, dotaran al mundo de una animación retardada, que poco a poco cae en la repetición, en lo absurdo. Las alamedas son más vivas en primavera, y en sus entrañas resguardan miles y miles de pequeñas vidas. El cantar de las aves, el gorgoteo incesante de los ríos, el sol figurando ser un ladronzuelo que se fuga entre las ramas, se esconde tras los troncos y enmaraña inmensas sombras con vida propia. Los ciruelos están en flor y sus rosadas hojas caen en las brisas para bailar presuntuosas en los brazos del viento, demostrando gran belleza en el efímero e intenso vuelo hacia abajo, sabiendo que por ese único instante pueden ser protagonistas, quedando congeladas en las memorias de quienes las contemplan.

—Los lotos están creciendo—dijo Sarutobi mirando el hermoso espectáculo del horizonte.

Sarutobi colocó las manos en la espalda y suspiró profundamente. Cada año le pesaba más que el anterior. Y la primavera se lo recordaba. Pero, dada la situación en el mundo shinobi, parecía que no tenía derecho a pensar siquiera en descansar. Dejó un momento de observar por la inmensa ventana de la sala de juntas de la torre Hokage, y con maña giró el cuello lo suficiente para otear lo que acontecía a sus espaldas. No le sorprendió ver a los líderes de Clanes cabizbajos, pensativos, hasta incómodos. Suspiró otra vez y regresó la mirada a los extensos álamos tras las murallas de Konoha.

— Estamos en temporada—aludió Tsunade, situada algunos metros a la izquierda de Sarutobi; cruzada de brazos, apoyada en la pared, mirando el colorido paraje.

— Supongo que sí—reconoció Sarutobi con profunda pena.

Al escuchar la escueta afirmación más de uno levantó la cabeza y observó al viejo líder. Un sol potente rielaba sobre las muebles de la oficina y enredaba sombras extrañas en los perfiles de todo sujeto vivo. Pronto el anochecer les alcanzaría. No obstante, en las cerca de doce horas de junta, era la primera vez que miraban a Sarutobi como lo que era: un anciano anhelando acabar con su heroica travesía. Les sobrevino un sentimiento extraño, una angustia deletérea, como si de un instante a otro todo cuanto conocían se diluyera junto a los ambarinos rayos del sol poniente.

— Comprendo, Sarutobi-sama—dijo Itachi acomodando una pila de papeles. Al hacerlos un sólo mazo, empezó a firmarlos. Los demás presentes dirigieron la vista hacia el estoico líder, tomando especial atención en su frío accionar. Daba la sensación que el Godaime Hokage era inmune a la desesperación, a la angustia, y sus decisiones transmitían la misma premisa. Sarutobi se mantuvo observando más allá de Konoha; asintiendo con su quietud, dando el visto bueno con su silencio. Itachi entonces continuó: —Es por el bien de Konoha. Por el bien de la Nación del Fuego.

— Y por tú bien y el de tú clan. ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! —exclamó Tsume Inuzuka.

El silencio inundó todo al punto que el sonido del bolígrafo contra el papel se escuchó nítidamente. Con la elegancia propia de un líder, Itachi terminó de firmar el documento que tenía bajo la mano, en silencio; dejó la pluma sobre el mazo firmado y levantó la vista hacia Tsume.

— No lo niego— dijo—. No habría manera de negarlo.

»Tsume-san, comprendo su disgusto. El disgusto de muchos de ustedes. El próximo disgusto de la mayor parte de los shinobis bajo mi mando. Pero debe comprenderme también. Es la forma más viable. La Emperatriz también lo piensa. Esta reunión fue para discernir la forma en cómo llevar acabo la decisión, no para discutirla. Pueden no estar de acuerdo, lo entiendo. Sin embargo no olviden que no estamos en una democracia. Cómo líder del Clan Uchiha no podría estar más feliz, pues así mi familia estará a salvo. Les pido que piensen lo mismo. El poder de Naruto-kun es incalculable. Si por alguna razón se volviera contra la aldea, desapareceríamos.

—No te atrevas Itachi. Tú hija es suficiente seguro de darse el remoto caso de que algo así sucediera. No olvides que ustedes lo convirtieron en el esclavo de tu cría. Naruto ha sacrificado tanto. Nadie en todo la historia de Konoha ha sacrificado más que él. Su cuerpo, su identidad, su infancia, su sangre. Le quitamos todo. Le hicimos nadie. Y el cachorro aceptó con una sonrisa. Y ahora que por fin tiene la admiración y respeto de todo un pueblo… Es inhumano ponerle más cadenas a las que ya tiene.

— No lo veas así, Tsume—intervino el líder del Clan Hyuga—. Es cierto que decidir algo como lo discutido es bastante escabroso, mucho más en estos tiempos cuando a lo ancho y largo de nuestro continente se teje la historia de cómo él conquistó la Aldea de la Lluvia. Y su benevolencia y la del Godaime Hokage. Pero Godaime-sama tiene razón. Naruto-kun es un genio. Uno tan grande como su padre. No quiero imaginar el caso; tampoco en mis más remotos desvaríos lo creo posible. Sin embargo es un hombre. Uno de carne y hueso. Alguien con deseos y metas. Puede dormir en él el poder de un dios. Pero sigue siendo alguien sometido a los caprichos de la vida, de una moral ambigua, de sentir miedo y ambición. Es un muchacho muy sabio, doy fe; y eso precisamente es lo más peligroso— sonrió—. Es joven, y como tal es sano un poco de estupidez y las ansias insuperables de vivir al extremo. Y puede que en ese viaje su propio poder le ciegue. Es triste, pero ha sucedido desde que el mundo es mundo. Y en él, en alguien como él: sin lazos inquebrantables, sin familia, sin nada que lo ate… Lo siento Tsume. Sí fuera mi hijo estaría furioso. Pero si lo fuera, no estaría preocupado. ¿Lo entiendes? Por otro lado, no saquemos deducciones tan precipitadas. Se enojará mucho, lo sé. Pero al fin y al cabo es una ley de la vida.

Tsume lo meditó por unos minutos y su seño se suavizó. Hiashi tenía un buen punto. Aunque eso no significaba que le agradara la idea. La líder del Clan Inuzuka cruzó los brazos y se apeó al espaldar de la silla. Aún mosqueada, acotó:

— Aun así no estoy de acuerdo. Lo acepto, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Y cómo lo haremos?—Preguntó Shikamaru. Era la primera vez que abría la boca desde el inicio de la reunión. Suficiente malo era que algo tan grande fuera la primera decisión como líder del Clan Nara. No obstante el punto de vista de Hiashi le calmó—. No será sencillo informarlo—prosiguió: — ¿Quién de nosotros le dirá lo decidido aquí? Sé que es mi primera reunión, pero entre todos nosotros no creo que haya alguien que se atreva a hacerlo. Tsume-san, Tsunade-san y Sarutobi-sama no lo harán; aunque se les ordene. Sienten mucha vergüenza—los nombrados se limitaron a bajar la mirada y mantenerse en silencio—. Itachi-sama no es una buena opción, y de serlo creo que sería bueno lo hiciera en un lugar alejado de Konoha, por si Naruto quiere _discutir_ la decisión. Con Jiraya-sama no sería diferente—el sannin se rascó la cabeza y miró a otro lado—. En cuanto a los demás… no quiero ser tildado de cobarde pero enfrentarlo no es muy cuerdo. Sí lo conocieran como yo sabrían que bajo la apariencia de alguien paciente, calculador y frío, está un sujeto que se encabrona con facilidad, y en ese punto no distingue nada.

A pesar de la seriedad de la situación a más de uno le sobrevino una sonrisa distendida. Incluso el propio Godaime Hokage se puso a pensar en ello. Todos eran experimentados shinobis; como tales sabían cuando debían temer a _algo_, y Namikaze Naruto, después de lo sucedido en la Aldea de la Lluvia, se convirtió en ese _algo_.

— Salvaré sus vidas, shinobis de Konoha—dijo sonriendo Kuromitsu. Al igual que el nuevo líder del Clan Nara, también eran las primeras palabras de la regente de la corona—. Le informaré la resolución y el tiempo para cumplirla. Por supuesto, dado tan extraño cause de acontecimientos nos reuniremos para finiquitar el asunto en una semana. Para esas instancias votaremos junto con Naruto-kun, que entrará oficialmente a formar parte del consejo. La Emperatriz ya lo ha decretado. Me llegaron los documentos esta mañana. Qué raro, pensé que se los di a su secretaria, Godaime. Qué cabeza la mía. De cualquier forma, así será un poco más justo. ¿Alguna objeción?

Los líderes de Clan se limitaron a observar a la mujer. Había esperado casi trece horas para decir unas pocas palabras que cambiaron radicalmente la situación de Naruto. Primero: sería sometido a votación de los miembros del consejo, y segundo: Naruto sería parte del mismo. Era condenadamente inteligente sacar la carta del Clan Namikaze, que, con todo derecho según las leyes y concilios de clanes de Konoha, formaba parte del consejo. Tsume quería ovacionar a Kuromitsu de pie. Era una hembra hermosa con un enorme cerebro. Lo primero era indudable, y lo segundo ya lo sabía desde hacía meses cuando empezó con el liderazgo del sector civil. Sólo bastaba ver los enormes avances en la infraestructura de Konoha, y en su política civil, para entenderlo. Sin embargo era la primera vez que Tsume observaba el lado pérfido de Kuromitsu. Ella quería verles sufrir la mañana entera. Y lo logró. Y cuando no veían salida, arrojó unas pocas frases e igualó el marcador. Incluso Shikamaru la miró con cierta rabia. Kuromitsu se levantó, sonrió como un ser alado de otro mundo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

— Gracias por su tiempo. Le informaré hoy mismo a Naruto-kun.

— Kuromitsu-san— llamó Itachi. La mujer siguió caminando.

— ¿Sí?

Itachi se tomó unos segundos, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y su mano izquierda formó un poderoso puño. Luego, expirando profundamente, completó:

— Nada. Gracias por su tiempo.

Kuromitsu esculpió una sonrisa al abrir la puerta y salir, siseando peligrosamente las caderas y satisfecha en niveles peligrosos. Ella, hace mucho tiempo había elegido un bando. Y no era Konoha, o la Nación del Fuego, o el Continente Shinobi. Eso era lo que la convertía en una mujer condenadamente difícil. La puerta se cerró con un sonido suave e Itachi abrió los ojos. A más de uno les recorrió un frío en la nuca al advertir el sharingan del Godaime. No obstante sus ojos rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad. Sarutobi giró sobre sí mismo y se ubicó a la diestra del Godaime Hokage, tomando asiento en la silla que le correspondía. Con la característica propia de un hombre agotado por su sabiduría, colocó los codos en la mesa y reposó el mentón sobre las manos, mirando fijamente un punto invisible de la pared contraria.

— Es lo justo. Y lo sabes Itachi-kun.

— ¿Sabía de esto, Sarutobi-sama?

— No. Pero me alegro. Así el dolor en mi corazón se hace llevable. De cualquier forma, no esperes que las cosas sigan un cause provechoso para ti o para tu Clan. Tsume tiene mucha razón. No fuerzas algo que podría romperse, peor aun cuando la cuerda es tan poderosa que sostiene un continente entero. Itachi y Naruto. Naruto e Itachi. Fuego y sombra. Godaime y Hokage. No podemos separarlos. No debemos separarlos. No ahora que nuestro mundo es un completo caos. Ustedes, maestro y alumno, son los pilares que sostienen la Nación, la esperanza. Jamás lo olvides.

— No es mi intensión hacerlo.

— Cree en tus palabras. Créelas de verdad—. Sarutobi suspiró por enésima vez y cerró los ojos. Pausadamente, continuó: —Aunque tal vez decirlo ahora no se hunda más que en la contradicción. Pues así vivimos, en mayor o menor medida, la gran mayoría de shinobis: inmersos en el engaño. Nunca existió guerrero más impuro e inclinado al vicio por el vicio mismo, como el shinobi. Y sin embargo aquí estamos, buscando verdades en medio de engaños; al final, no nos queda más que las verdades a medias, qué son lo mismo que las mentiras a favor de un propósito. La negación por sí misma es una fuente primigenia de verdad. Sólo negando un estado se llega a una verdad, y la propia negación no es más que una mentira de la verdad. Sobre esa verdad se ha construido nuestro mundo, así que no es una locura negarlo— sonrió—. No importa. Ya estoy viejo para tratar de entender. Y el deber es lo único que me queda. No renunciar a mi responsabilidad ni compartirla, esa es mi única función en Konoha. La de todos nosotros.

— Lo tendré en mente, Sarutobi-sama—. Itachi se levantó de la silla, recogió los documentos que estaba firmando y se dirigió hacia la salida. El sol repartía los últimos rayos desde el horizonte dotando al cuarto de una austera luz ámbar que sonsacaba sentimientos encontrados y escondía trémulas sensaciones de un mañana ignoto—. Siento profundamente irme. Pero tengo un compromiso impostergable—dijo, le siguió una pausa y prosiguió al abrir la puerta de salida: — Shikamaru-kun, ¿podrías por favor continuar con lo demás?

— Como ordene.

— Gracias.

La puerta se cerró con un sonido seco. Shikamaru se levantó, se dirigió a una pared y prendió las luces de la habitación. Sin meditarlo mucho sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Tras encender un pitillo, dio una larga calada en tanto se dirigía al puesto del Godaime Hokage. Los demás líderes estaban por demás sorprendidos, pues, por instantes, la imagen de Nara Shikaku se trasponía a la de Shikamaru. Toda la brillantez y experiencia de Shikaku en un crío no mayor a sus propios hijos. Era inverosímil, querían negarlo, pero frente a ellos estaba la innegable verdad. Sin lugar a dudas la reflexión de Sarutobi sobre los shinobis lo representaba la mar de bien el joven Nara. Antes de poder salir de la admiración, o pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado en escasos meses, Shikamaru empezó:

— Tras dos meses de lo sucedido en la Aldea de la Lluvia, podemos dar los informes finales y las medidas que se tomaron durante este tiempo.

» Nos tomó demasiadas horas tratar el primer asunto—dijo para después expirar el denso humo del tabaco. Cerró los ojos y dejó el pitillo en un pequeño cenicero, que él mismo extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco jōnin—. En fin. Empezaré con el segundo tema a tratar: Dado el número de bajas de Konoha, entre las más importantes la de Maito Gai y Akimichi Chōza, junto a quince mil novecientos tres shinobis, más de la mitad de las fuerzas designadas para la misión, se convino junto a los ejércitos Imperiales del Fuego y la Emperatriz: la nula respuesta bélica a los Zarences en el plazo mínimo de cinco años. Este tiempo se utilizará en la mejora de armamento, el entrenamiento de fuerzas especiales y en optimizar el factor logístico. Es un arma de doble filo pero confiamos que, con nuestra ayuda económica y estratégica, la Nación del Hierro, la Nación del Viento y la Nación del Rayo, junto a la Alianza del Dragón conformados por los shinobis sobrevivientes de la Aldea de la Roca, las fuerzas militares del País del Té, País del Colmillo, País de la Garra, País de la Aves, Aldea de la Cascada y otros poblados menores, puedan soportar la arremetida de los Generales Zarences por el tiempo establecido. La_"hōkō sedecim atama"_ [1], apoyada y dirigida por la Emperatriz del Fuego, prestará ayuda a los antes mencionados con recursos alimenticios, suvenir médicos y préstamos económicos a tasas muy bajas de interés. Nuestros informantes y mejores estrategas han concluido que la victoria para los shinobis de la Alianza del Dragón y las Naciones Elementales es menor al 20%. Sin embargo, por ahora los ejércitos Zarences no se atreverán a un ataque frontal contra nosotros. Primero conquistarán todo lo demás. Esto un factor importante. Mientras las Naciones y Países, antes mencionados, los desgastan en la guerra por la defensa de sus respectivos territorios, tendremos tiempo a estudiarlos: su forma de pelear, sus costumbres y encontraremos métodos eficaces para ganar. Sumado a qué, en una primera estimación, podremos adiestrar al Ejercito Imperial de la Nación del Fuego y aportar a nuestras fuerzas cerca de un millón de efectivos shinobis. El plan piloto empezará el siguiente mes. Ya varios ANBU han sido repartidos por toda la Nación para reclutar obligatoriamente a niños entre los once y quince años, y niñas entre los catorce y dieciséis. Por supuesto, quién desee entrar voluntariamente será bienvenido.

— Nos hemos reducido a eso: ¿A escondernos, ser banqueros sanguijuela, depender de los otros y obligar a quienes protegemos, a servirnos?—interrumpió Tsume, mirando por la ventana cómo las luces de Konoha se encendían sistemáticamente.

— Nos dará la victoria. No importa lo demás. No formaremos alianzas. No las necesitamos. Si formáramos la alianza que nos pide la Nación del Rayo, o formáramos parte de la Alianza del Dragón, cometeríamos suicidio. A la larga, y como estamos ahora, los enemigos nos derrotarían a todos. Los informes de la fuerza de los Zarences son terroríficos. No tiene piedad. No temen a la muerte. No les importa el dinero o las posesiones que podamos darles. Y son despiadados como el infierno. En especial la mano derecha del Zar: Mileto, el glorioso. Fue una difícil decisión para nuestra Emperatriz, pero el plan de Itachi-sama, Kashikoi-sama, Sarutobi-sama, mi padre y mi persona es nuestra mejor opción. Le pido su confianza.

— ¿Y los civiles? —preguntó Inoichi, líder del Clan Yamanaka. Los ochos restantes líderes afirmaron con la mirada en búsqueda de respuesta, en especial Huyga Hiashi, Aburame Shibi y Takketsu Akane.

— A los civiles de nuestra Nación que viven en las fronteras se les trasladará al centro del territorio donde contribuirán en el plan de sembradíos o trabajarán en las fábricas a inaugurarse en los próximos meses en la Ciudad de la Lluvia Otoñal, antes conocida como el País de la Lluvia. De otras naciones se dejará entrar a personas prominentes que se unan a la causa con todos sus recursos, shinobis que deseen unirse por una paga o personas que hayan sobresalido en algún campo específico. Sí el campo es militar, se les trasladará a Konoha con toda su familia, sí no, servirán en Ciudad Prohibida o dónde más útiles puedan ser.

— Ricos, mercenarios y genios. Dilo fácil, cachorro dormilón.

— Así es, Tsume-san—afirmó Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar el apodo con el cual había sido bautizado por la dura mujer Inuzuka.

— ¿Pero qué hay de los refugiados, de los desplazados; quiénes no sean ricos, mercenarios o genios?

— Akane-san. Somos Naciones con un fino equilibrio, Naciones militares que velan por sus intereses. No podemos darnos el lujo de proteger a todos. Hay poco menos de dos billones de personas en el Continente Shinobi. Desde ningún ángulo es posible acoger a tal cantidad. Es una guerra muy cruel. Son decisiones muy crueles. Pero es nuestra oportunidad. Protegeremos nuestras fronteras celosamente. Cada shinobi de Konoha se dedicará a ello. Por tanto debemos diversificar nuestras fuentes de ingresos y conseguir dinero de la forma antes mencionada. La Aldea del Sonido es nuestro puerto al continente y nos da ventaja. Lo que nos lleva a que, desde Junio, nadie podrá entrar a la Nación sí no es autorizado. Evitaremos demasiados problemas con esa ley. Si tienen más preguntas, me tomé la libertad de hacerles copias del Proyecto Fénix, nombre clave de la operación. Por cuestiones de seguridad los documentos se autodestruirán en doce horas, así que sugiero los lean esta noche. Tsunade-sama se los dará cuando terminemos la reunión. En el proyecto se ha especificado el rol que cada Clan deberá tomar.

» Por favor, comprendan que no fue decidido al azar. Y todo es por un bien mayor… no, eso no es del todo cierto: Nuestros esfuerzos son para que podamos mantener nuestra forma de vida, nuestra cultura y libertad. Es lo más franco que puedo ser con ustedes.

Nadie preguntó nada. Tenían demasiadas dudas pero no las expondrían hasta leer el plan de la Operación Fénix. Lo único que entendían de antemano era que las cosas estaban peores de lo que sus espías e informantes les dijeron, ni mencionar de sus suposiciones. Shikamaru, al observar la muda condescendencia, continuó:

— Nada cuanto puede ser, será verdad—indicó. Se tomó unos segundos para caminar hasta la inmensa ventana y mirar ensombrecido un pueblo que despertaba a la vida nocturna. Las calles rebosantes y tibias y los pueblerinos paseando con risas marcadas, serenos, absolutamente ignorantes de los cambios radicales que acontecerían en un mes. Habría toques de queda. Leyes marciales. Todo por una seguridad incierta, por una guerra fantasma que se lucharía día tras día, con bajas apenas perceptibles, con mentiras inmensas que nadie podría contradecir. Una verdadera guerra shinobi donde el engaño para el aliado era tan, o quizá más, importante; de esa forma los enemigos no tendrían manera de entender lo que tejían los guerreros viciosos, procaces, sin honor. Dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y soltó inmediatamente el humo. Desde atrás, los líderes de Clanes observaban el carácter adusto y calculador del joven Nara. Había madurado lo indecible, y el denso humo del tabaco que se fugaba desde sus finos labios le envolvía como amante caprichosa, voluble, dando entender que dudaba; no de las decisiones tomadas sino del accionar culposo y necesario. Casi al filo de un silencio conclusivo, Shikamaru giró apenas la cabeza. Las luces de la aldea le envolvían la media cara y la luz rojiza del tabaco le alumbraba escuetamente la parte restante—. La búsqueda de _causas_ no sirve para ningún medio en esta situación. El resultado de nuestros juicios y acciones son los medios que han de darnos la victoria o nos llevarán a la derrota. Sin embargo, sólo de esa forma podremos aceptar cualquier sacrificio. Y al final, sea que desaparezcamos o evolucionemos, no podremos echarle la culpa a nadie. Únicamente así nos aseguraremos de la victoria, inclusive si ésta es contada desde la derrota.

Llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios, después colocó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón jōnin y giró nuevamente la cabeza para observar la Konoha llena de luces, ignorantemente dichosa. Se quedó en silencio, y su falta de palabras dio a entender que la reunión extraordinaria había terminado.

**—O—**

A un par de kilómetros de la torre Hokage, en un sector de clase media ocupado mayormente por shinobis sin familia, la música del bar «Ciruelo Blanco» se escapaba hacia afuera. Un enorme letrero de neón con el nombre del bar centellaba de cuando en cuando desperdigando saturados tonos magentas y morados que pintaban tenuemente la calle. El tono violáceo abrazaba las viejas fachadas, desplazándose lujurioso por las paredes e introduciéndose por las ventanas de un edificio ubicado frente al bar. La fuerte música y las desafinadas voces de algunos aficionados también se introducían por los rincones, y se escuchaban pobremente como si una vieja radio intentara funcionar en un enorme sitio vacío. En el departamento veintitrés ubicado en el quinto piso del edificio frontal al Ciruelo Blanco, la luz violeta y la música se fugaban alegres. El albor purpúreo se introducía por la ventana e iluminaba el desordenado departamento: muebles viejos, basureros llenos de esqueletos de comida rápida, ropa de mujer dispersa en el piso y los sillones; los corpiños revueltos a lado de las pantis y hechos un sólo montón en una esquina, olvidados junto a discos de Akashia Moka, audífonos y pares de kunai desafilados. La desafinada música se introducía por las brechas de las paredes palpando los pocos cuadros, la mayoría certificaciones shinobi alrededor de una única y solitaria fotografía, que mostraba a un mujer de mirada peligrosa detrás de dos niñas y un niño en el medio. Frente a la fotografía estaba la cama unipersonal totalmente enmarañada, con las sabanas aferrándose apenas al filo del colchón y las mantas arrojadas sin piedad a la alfombra, que parecía más un océano de nostalgias. Pero el desorden de la cama era justificado porque, cada vez que la parpadeante luz violácea esclarecía el espacio, aportaba fuerza a las débiles luces de los postes de la calle y dejaba admirar el lento movimiento de vaivén que la mujer de la fotografía se concentraba en perfeccionar. Desde atrás se podía observar su exquisita espalda y como una línea central delimitaba en esa espalda la perfección de los músculos; empezado por los omóplatos, la suavidad y dureza de las caderas, la línea cóncava que trasfiguraba una media luna para justificar la brusca curva de los glúteos. Ella se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante dejando el aliento, acariciando con la mirada alguna cosa escondida en el techo, permitiendo que su cabello salte y resalte mientras algunas hebras desdichadas eran capturadas por el sudor de su cuello, de sus senos, de la saliva escurrida desde su boca. Sus deliciosos gemidos se escuchaban nítidamente hasta que la música del bar los socapaba y los transmutaba a un delirio de poema, de canción adusta. Se movía frenética, cada vez más rápido, mucho más rápido; y entonces se dejó caer de lleno sobre el cuerpo del hombre bajo ella. Y mientras sentía una muerte placentera, su amante empezó a moverse haciendo que su frágil cuerpo de mujer se estremezca, grite silencioso; pero ella reunió fuerza, se encumbró un poco y besó con fiereza los labios de su amante abandonando el aliento junto a una fragancia viva que arribó desde lo profundo de sus pulmones y narcotizó como veneno en medio de la tenaz lucha de lenguas. Se mordieron con los labios, luego apenitas con los dientes, y al no haber vencedor, se dedicaron a batallar con las bocas hasta que la asfixia les recordó que eran seres vivos, necesitados de oxigeno. Al final él se dio por vencido y con un gruñido hosco y seco liberó todo cuanto era en la profundidad de su deseo, dejándolo sin fuerzas y a merced de las alegres mordidas de la mujer encima de él. Se quedaron casi inmóviles. Ella, acariciándole el pecho con las uñas, recorriendo una enorme cicatriz que él había obtenido en una de las miles de batallas peleadas. Él, se limitó a mirar el techo, recuperando fuerzas, sintiendo el calor y el peso de la mujer que le cubría como una manta en más de una forma.

Itachi no la amaba. Tampoco la estimaba y sí es que es, sentía un breve y efímero cariño por el tiempo que ella se le entregaba. En la habitación de Anko podía permitirse cualquier bajo deseo, cualquier vicio inimaginable. Fuera; debía ser correcto, estoico e imparcial. Anko era una más de las muchas amantes que tenía, tuvo y tendrá. Aunque quizá ella era una de sus favoritas pues los atraía un sentimiento de desgaste y profunda soledad.

— ¿Te quedarás esta noche?—Preguntó Anko, tocando con el dedo índice el borde de los labios del Godaime Hokage.

— Hoy no.

— Está bien—indicó sonriendo—. Si te quedaras, haríamos todo menos dormir.

Itachi se quedó en silencio.

— Estás muy callado. Sé que, ni volviendo a nacer me contarás tus problemas. Lo acepto. También lo quiero así pues jamás te contaré los míos. Mi vida y la tuya son diferentes como el cielo y el infierno; aunque dadas las circunstancias sería más correcto decir que son como dos infiernos separados por uno más extenso. Da igual. Al menos me gustaría unas palabras aparte de: —imitó la voz de Itachi, suave y profunda—"Sí." "No." "Tal vez."

Itachi regresó a mirarla. Sus insondables ojos negros se perdían entre la espesa oscuridad de la habitación, dejándose ver apenas en los breves parpadeos de la luz amatista. Entonces con la mano derecha empezó a acariciar la espalda de Anko, subiendo poco a poco, como si quiera dibujar algo con las yemas de los dedos. Anko se estremeció como una hoja y comprendió que esa era la respuesta a su petición. En palabras del Clan Uchiha, aquella caricia podía traducirse a palabras cariñosas. Anko cogió la mano libre de Itachi y la repasó por su boca, dejando en el proceso pequeños besos como alas de mariposas. Al terminar la caricia la mujer se levantó de encima del Godaime Hokage. No se molestó en cubrir su desnudez y prendió una lamparita de noche que descansaba sobre una cómoda contigua a la cama. Itachi giró un poco para apreciarla mejor, quedando recostado sobre el brazo, consintiendo que su largo cabello lacio cayera desordenado. Anko se acercó a la cómoda y extrajo una camiseta azul larga y vieja, se la colocó y, en vez de apaciguar la lujuria de su cuerpo, la prenda consiguió que sea más notoria su tóxica sensualidad. La camiseta ponía al descubierto parte del pubis y las hermosas piernas torneadas mientras figuraba el tamaño de los senos y la proporción perfecta de las caderas. Itachi entonces sonrió; una sonrisa pequeña, libidinosa, autosuficiente. Al notarlo, Anko dibujó una sonrisa coqueta e hizo esmeros para que cada movimiento suyo parezca el siseo de una serpiente. Caminó hasta un buró en el lado posterior de la habitación; sobre el mueble se encontraban un macizo de documentos, un bolígrafo y unos lentes. Rápidamente los recogió y volvió enseguida al lado de Itachi, quién no dejó de seguirla con la mirada.

— Te ayudaré con el papeleo—le dijo al instante que saltó a la cama como una niña caprichosa. Itachi arqueó la ceja y Anko respondió a la muda pregunta: — Así podrás quedarte un poco más. Vamos, no me mires así. Siempre tengo deseos de ser parte de tu vida, aunque sea en cosas tan tontas como ésta.

Itachi negó suavemente y se encumbró, acomodó la luz de la cómoda y se puso los anteojos. En la noche los necesitaba; y a Anko le encantaba ver ese look intelectual que simulan siempre los lentes. El Godaime atrajo una buena parte del macizo y los empezó a leer, después los firmaba y se los entregaba a la kunochi. Mientras tanto, Anko los leía fascinada pues le recordaba el accionar y las palabras del hombre que tenía frente a sí. Lo tenía fresco en la memoria, como si hubiera sido hace apenas unas horas. Ella había estado presente cuando Itachi perdonó la vida de los shinobis de la Lluvia que tuvieron la osadía de pelear contra él. Algo menos de cinco mil shinobis. Cinco mil vidas. Y, dados los atroces eventos, fue revitalizante para todos. El día que Itachi y Naruto conquistaron el País de la Lluvia lo hicieron con brillo, fuerza y magnanimidad. Y ahora estaba presente cuando el Godaime firmaba los indultos de los shinobis enemigos; y no conforme les otorgaba a ellos y a los civiles de la Lluvia (huérfanos por la locura de un ser perverso) una nueva casa, una nueva patria y razón de ser al convertirlos en integrantes de la Nación del Fuego. Anko ponía especial atención en los rostros. Intentaba recordarlos; tanto a los civiles que fueron rescatados de los refugios subterráneos (en mayor parte ancianos, mujeres y niños), como a los shinobis maltrechos y sin esperanza, paralizados a espaldas del Godaime Hokage y su imponente invocación Susanoo. Aquel día todo había sucedido como un golpe seco. Rememoraba algunas partes, las peores; pero la mayoría se confundían y perdían, en especial después del colosal jutsu del dios que, dicho sea de paso: los estragos causados por su apocalíptico poder llegaron tan lejos que terminaron destruyendo un poblado de agricultores a ochenta kilómetros al norte de la antigua Aldea de la Lluvia. Ni un sobreviviente animal, vegetal u humano. El imaginarlo le causaba escalofríos, incluso sabiéndose protegida en Konoha. Salió de sus reminiscencias al momento que Itachi le entregó un documento con el perfil de un hombre rubio, muy apuesto. Anko le recordó nítidamente. Y lo hacía porque había visto como, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mueca desequilibrada en la cara, abrazaba a sus dos hijas mientras Itachi hablaba ante el pueblo, haciéndoles saber su decisión. La razón de la cruda mueca del hombre rubio se debía a que, uno de los afortunados shinobis sobrevivientes era su esposa, la madre de sus hijas, su amor. No tenía esperanza por su mujer. Había escuchado lo que los enemigos hacían con las kunochis. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de no poder proteger ni a su amor ni a sus hijas debió ser demencial. Sin embargo el hombre rubio lo tomó con orgullo, dejando que sus imparables lágrimas gritaran por él. Anko advirtió en los ojos del hombre rubio mucho miedo; no miedo a morir, sino miedo a no tener el valor suficiente para hacer lo necesario en caso de que sus hijas le sean arrebatadas para ser convertidas en putas de alguna ciudad en la Nación del Fuego. Nuevamente sintió escalofríos. Itachi le pasó otra hoja y en ésta estaba el perfil de la esposa del hombre rubio. Una kunochi de cabello negro, ojos azules y, según Tsunade, una de las más brillantes médicas que había visto en largo tiempo. Anko sonrió. Ahora esa familia: el hombre rubio, la kunochi médica y las dos preciosas niñas eran parte de Konoha. La firma de Uchiha Itachi al final de las hojas lo acreditaba. En ese instante, Anko nuevamente deseó hacer el amor con su Hokage.

— Shinobis—empezó diciendo despacito Anko, repitiendo las palabras que Itachi dijo aquel día. Las había grabado en su corazón; ella, los shinobis de Konoha, pero en especial los shinobis de la Lluvia y los civiles. Cerró los ojos para recordar mejor. Aún podía verlo en la inclinación de la colina, con la Aldea de la Lluvia hecho trizas frente a él; y los miles de shinobis enemigos hincados, heridos, si bien todavía vivos, a su espalda. Los civiles aún no salían del estupor al ver la terrible destrucción, mucho menos al mirar como padres, madres, hijos y hermanas estaban a merced del enemigo. No así, Itachi pasó por alto las miradas de odio y rabia y continuó solemne:

— Shinobis. Guerreros. Habéis hecho cuanto vuestros corazones podían, cuanto yo o cualquier líder esperaba. La guerra de hoy ha abierto una profunda herida en cualquier corazón que se diga humano. Hoy hemos vencido. ¡Pero a que costo! Miles han muerto sin sentido. Miles han dejado huérfanos a un país entero. He oído sus voces, todas ellas. He oído sus llantos, y han escarbado profundo en mí. Han perdido más de lo que yo podía pedirles. Ha dado por su aldea cuánto ésta, les ha dado. Su amor por su tierra ha de ser recordada. Y algún día dirán a sus hijos, a sus nietos si acaso llegan a vivir tanto: ¡Yo también formé parte de aquel gran ejército que defendió nuestras creencias! ¡Lo respeto! ¡Respeto su fuerza, shinobis! Ante mis ojos ahora no hay aliados ni enemigos, sólo hombres y mujeres que dieron el todo por una causa, por una verdad; la verdad de su corazón. ¡Pero hay algo que no puedo soportar! Una sola cosa envenena mi alma y agrieta mi temple: la traición y la arrogancia. Pueblo de la Aldea de la Lluvia, han sido enclaustrados en una mentira detestable. ¿¡Queréis saber porque hemos invadido su tierra!? Pues lo diré sin tapujos: Aquel horrible ser que llamaban dios, aquel monstruo temible que rezaban y adoraban, os hacía cómplices en su locura. Su lengua pérfida los ha engañado. ¿¡No me creéis!? ¡Mirad a sus alrededores y observad lo que hizo cuándo se vio perdido! Su locura no satisfacía su sed de poder, y al haberlo perdido todo, intentó hacer todo, nada; para qué nadie recuerde que incluso dios puede equivocarse y perder. Vuestros bienes, vuestra posición y vuestra verdad; y la verdad, la posición y los bienes de vuestros hijos no han tenido enemigo más encarnizado que su falso dios impuesto por el engaño. Son tan victimas como todos, como el continente entero. Mientras aquel ser falso se atiborraba de sus rezos, esfuerzo y devoción, era también cabecilla de terribles terroristas. Les vendía paz a un altísimo precio de guerras. ¡Su bienestar y felicidad se construía sobre la sangre y carne de miles de inocentes! Personas como vosotros: indefensos, débiles, confiados. Shinobis de la Lluvia, esto—indicó con el dedo los pocos residuos que quedaban de la Aldea—es traición. Traición a su confianza, a su sacrificio. Utilizó su valentía y les hizo enemigos de todos pues sólo así no abrirían los ojos y le seguirían.

» Es una verdad incómoda. Pero me consuela y acompaña una lisonjera certidumbre. Frente a mí están shinobis leales en pensamiento, actitud y valentía; jamás he de elogiar a un enemigo, no obstante ustedes nos han dado una dura contienda. ¡A nosotros! ¡A Konoha! ¡La Aldea shinobi con los más bravos, leales y letales guerreros de la historia! —Un bramido furioso se escuchó por parte de los shinobis de Konoha, vitoreando enardecidos el discurso del Godaime—. Mis shinobis, hemos ganado. Siéntanse orgullosos que han vencido a un ejército implacable. Hemos sufrido bajas de lado y lado, y el perdón es cosa oscura al recordar los miles de muertos de cada bando. ¡Sin embargo somos guerreros con un propio concepto de honor! No hay resentimientos al terminar una misión. No hay perdones pues nada debe ser perdonado. En un enfrentamiento entre shinobis, entre hermanos de técnica y credo, sólo queda la preparación, la fortuna y las ganas de sobrevivir. Los guerreros a mi espalda han demostrado todo eso, y los civiles frente a mí no han de tener culpa por la maldad de un hombre inferior. Dejemos atrás este día funesto y abramos una nueva esperanza. Hoy no se derramará una gota más de sangre innecesaria. ¡Así celebraremos nuestra victoria! Shinobis de la Lluvia. Aldeanos de la Lluvia. ¡Sois libres! —El ejército de Konoha inesperadamente siguió alabando al Hokage. Gritaban encendidos por la benevolencia de su líder, pues sus palabras tenían cierto sentido ininteligible y extraño. En tanto, los hombres y mujeres de la Aldea de la Lluvia se encontraron felices por tener sus vidas y confiaron en las palabras del hombre herido frente a ellos. Pues entendieron de inmediato que, con su monstruoso poder, de quererlos matar, hace tiempo ya estuvieran en sus tumbas. Pero una nueva duda los asaltó: ¿Y ahora qué? Antes de poder formular siquiera una idea, Itachi continuó: —No he de pedir disculpas por mis acciones y decisiones. Debíamos acabar con este cáncer, con ese dios belicoso al precio que fuera necesario. Sus ojos han de dar fe de la peligrosidad que representaba Pain. Ustedes han de ser libres pero no he de permitir que los oscuros tentáculos de ese podrido hombre broten de nuevo. La Nación del Fuego se encargará de estas tierras. Sí en sus corazones no hay cabida para el olvido, pues así sea; enfrentaré una y mil veces a quién ose hacer daño a Konoha, a mis shinobis o a mi Nación. Pero sí en vuestro corazón hay cabida para el olvido y el perdón, pues venid a formaros bajo una sola bandera. Konoha y la Nación del Fuego ayudará a reconstruir la Aldea de la Lluvia. Más grande, más fuerte, más orgullosa. Aquí sólo se han destruido cascarones que pueden volver a erguirse. Lo importante, lo que hace a un país o a una aldea grande, está aquí: en vuestras voluntades, en vuestras manos, en vuestros corazones—. Itachi desactivó el sharingan en ese preciso instante y los shinobis de la Lluvia pudieron moverse nuevamente. Estaban confundidos. Muchas cosas eran verdad, y lo que era más: no podían perdonar la traición de dios, pues eso era: una inmunda traición a su confianza. No obstante unos tres shinobis cegados por el fanatismo, apenas se liberaron, atacaron a Itachi. Saltaron y lanzaron kunai y unas cuantas técnicas. Pero rápidamente se redujo y noqueó a los atacantes, cosa común, sí no fuera porque, quienes los sometieron, eran shinobis de la Lluvia. Itachi cerró los ojos y empezó a caminar. El sol casi moría y algunos rayos apenas ponían a contraluz el tristísimo escenario—. Han decidido—dijo con voz ronca—. Admiro su valor. No es fácil tragarse el odio y la rabia. Pero lo hacen por algo más grande: por el amor a su tierra y a sus familias. Estaré gustoso de aceptarlos, shinobis de la Lluvia. Creí siempre que en ningún lado encontraría guerreros tan leales y con la voluntad del fuego como mis shinobis—sonrió—. No es la primera vez que me equivoco. ¡Bienvenidos!

Al filo de sus fuerzas Itachi alcanzó a llegar hasta Iori, quien lloraba orgullosa por su hermano mayor. Y no era la única, muchos lloraban, en especial entre las filas de los shinobis de la Lluvia y los civiles. Entonces, ni bien Itachi gritó «bienvenidos», cayó rendido en los brazos de Iori. La princesa Uchiha lo asió con fuerza para que no cayera al suelo, y escondió el rostro en el intersticio del cuello de su hermano. Al ver la actitud de la preciosa mujer, los habitantes de la Lluvia comprendieron que aquel hombre, aquel Hokage, aquel líder; no era un ser distante, extraño e inhumano, sino alguien de carne y hueso que llora, que ama, que es amado. Así pues, todos bajaron los brazos e hicieron una profunda reverencia de agradecimiento.

Muchos metros más atrás, alejados de todo y de todos, Kashikoi sonreía rapazmente; y a unos pasitos a su izquierda Shikamaru ayudaba a un destrozado Naruto, quien miraba con rabia, admiración y una pequeña sonrisa a su maestro, recordando, casi como un susurro, lo buen actor que siempre había sido[2].

Anko terminó de repetir la mayor parte del discurso, ataviada con una sonrisa discreta, cómplice. La sardónice luz de la lamparita de noche envolvía el dormitorio en un escueto retrato que parecía adherirse a insondables sentimientos de perdida, de soledad. Itachi dejó un lado el resto de los perfiles. La hermosa risa de Anko despertó en él un profundo y oscuro deseo. Tal vez se debía al mágico ambiente que mezclaba las nostalgias de las luces, las sombras ambiguas intentando alargar los brazos y acariciar a los amantes, o el procaz juego de guerra que ella tomó como verdad. Itachi casi podía sentirlo. Aquella tácita inocencia que las mujeres poseen de forma natural. Aquella confianza acuciante, dolorosa, fatal; proterva culpable del sufrimiento de las mujeres. Le atraía de forma enfermiza la esperanza que Anko depositaba en él. Sin exigir verdad, duda o compromiso. Entonces, en la cama, y bajo el peso de su cuerpo, sólo quedaba ella en su estado más despreciable y útil: un cuerpo hermoso dispuesto a satisfacer y una fidelidad que terminaría con la muerte. Tan denigrante como cierto. Tan despreciable como real. Y era precisamente lo que Itachi buscaba dominar a un punto máximo hasta que Anko se rompiera en miles de añicos. Únicamente así, Itachi la dejaría de usar y encontraría otra amante. Era hermoso en un sentido perverso; al menos eso dijo su discípulo al mirar a través de su vicio. Se retiró los lentes y abordó ágilmente a la mujer. La besó hondamente introduciendo la lengua y explorando con esmero cada parte: los dientes, el paladar, buscando convertir sus bocas y salivas en un solo ente. Anko respondió acariciando el lacio y largo cabello negro, abandonándose a sentir cosas prohibidas, deliciosas. En ese instante no le importaba sí Uchiha Itachi era un hombre casado, un genio orgulloso, un líder legendario. Pues entre sus piernas, entre sus brazos y húmedos besos, Itachi pasaba a ser un hombre común de carne y hueso. Un humano lleno de defectos, de virtudes, y quién podía acompañarla en su lento viaje a hacerse trizas. Anko lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Pero, pese a todo y con todos los contras, ella no era diferente a las miles de mujeres que se enamoraban de alguien prohibido, de un hombre que terminaría por romperlas. La mujer sonrió al sentir cómo Itachi le quitó la camisa y le rozó los senos. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, dar hasta que duela era el destino maldito de las mujeres.

— ¿Te quedarás? —. Preguntó sin aliento, sintiendo como una mano traviesa jugaba con su sexo.

— No… Hoy no—respondió ronco, entrecortado. Olvidando el mundo en el placer fugaz.

**—O—**

La incapacidad de mentir es lo opuesto a amar de verdad. Y la noche en Konoha era una hermosa mentira para cualquiera. Otorgaba la idea, que fuera de las murallas no existía un mundo donde reinaba el lóbrego caos, donde las célicas estrellas y bóvedas celestes lloraban enrabietadas por el derramamiento de sangre, que los humanos les hacían vislumbrar. Konoha era así: danzando ignorante en medio de un infierno, en el borde de una larga y muy oscura noche que traía en las entrañas cosas innombrables y funestas. Pero no esa noche. Porque esa noche era diferente; más bella, más creíble. La primavera configuraba cada recóndito rincón, mimaba los bosques y aletargaba los sentidos con un perfume nuevo. Uno de los lugares más favorecidos por la primavera era las inmediaciones del Clan Uchiha. En los recintos jugaban vigorosos los pétalos de cerezo, el verdor de los árboles, la fragancia vieja de las rosas que traían recuerdos hermosos de épocas perdidas. Los peces nadaban vivarachos en el estanque del jardín de la mansión principal del Clan Uchiha. Y las luces doradas en los porches de la mansión, iluminaban junto al albor de la luna menguante los jardines y las estatuas. Sin embargo la mayor parte del interior del formidable recinto estaba oscuro. Apenas dos o tres luces presagiaban que alguien habitaba ahí.

Eso, y un grito desesperado que emergió violento y desentonó con la paz del ambiente.

Akira escuchó el grito infantil y corrió presurosa al cuarto de Akari. Subió las escaleras, atravesó los pasadizos y empujó con fuerza la puerta. El alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando miró a su hija sana y salva; a no ser porque asía las mantas y estaba sudada como sí de un entrenamiento brutal hubiera llegado. Encendió la luz del dormitorio y se acercó a la niña. Ya sentada en el borde de la cama, Akari se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre. Akira no se sorprendió cuando su hija se abrazó a ella. Su corazón se estrujó a un punto mínimo. Hacía ya varias noches que pasaba lo mismo. Noches en los que Akari despertaba gritando, buscando desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse, para luego llorar. Quien quiera creería qué se debía a algún trauma psicológico por haber presenciado los crueles hechos de meses atrás. Pero la verdad no era tan sencilla. Se podía decir que la causa era más simple, y complicada a la vez. Akari aceptó lo sucedido con madurez, tanta, que Akira se sintió triste al percibir los pocos años que su bebé la necesitaría. Sin embargo no tomó para nada bien la primera escaramuza con su maestro. Algo tan fútil en apariencia pero que había calado hondo en su corazón. Tales problemas no debían ser mayores, en especial a esa edad. Pero qué no haya podido ver a Naruto había avivado la obsesión. Akira suspiró intranquila, abrazando a su pequeña, dándole conforte con caricias fugaces en la espalda. Akari tenía el orgullo característico de su padre, tíos, y, si era sincera, de ella misma. Comprendía que, para su hija, aceptar errores era tabú. No obstante era irrebatible. Y que ella, Uchiha Akira, diera la razón al tosco regaño de Naruto, era de por sí bastante malo.

— Todo está bien, mi amor. Tranquila. Llora lo que necesites. Mamá está aquí.

Akari sollozaba en el regazo de su madre, hipeando e intentando calmarse. Una vez sus lágrimas se secaron, la princesita Uchiha levantó la cabeza, se limpió con furia los ojitos y se acomodó el enmarañado cabello detrás de las orejas.

— ¿Mamá, crees que Naruto sigue enojado? ¿Por qué no podía verlo en el hospital? ¿Por qué no puedo ir a verlo a su casa? ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? ¿Y sí él no quiere verme? ¿Y si no quiere hablarme? ¿Crees que me perdonará? Sé que hice mal, pero… pero…

Akira limpió prontamente las lágrimas que se iban formando en el borde de los ojos de su hija. Le besó la frente y la abrazó suavecito contra su pecho.

— _Shhh…_ no pienses en eso—dijo despacio—. Entiende que él, no es nada aparte de tú protector. Me tienes a mí, a tu abuelita, a tus tíos. No necesitas a nadie más. No sufras por alguien que no lo merece, mi amor. Al menos no a tu edad. Eres tan pequeña, tan niña. Deberías estar en la academia aprendiendo y riendo junto a tus amiguitos—. Aclaró la voz y continuó con seriedad: — ¡No en este juego que pelean como niños Itachi-san y su sombra! ¡Jamás se los perdonaré! Nunca perdonaré que te hayan metido en medio. Mamá te protegerá. Mamá te lo jura por todo lo sagrado habido y por haber. Así que no llores más. Te lo suplico, amor.

La niña no dijo nada. Escuchaba la voz de su madre sin oír verdaderamente lo que decía. Mirando fijamente un punto inexistente, madre e hija quedaron por varios minutos en silencio, disfrutando la compañía de la contraria.

— Sigo en la Aldea de la Lluvia—dijo de improvisto Akari. Cerró los ojos, imaginándolo; y algunas lágrimas furtivas cayeron por sus mejillas muriendo en el florido kimono de Akira—. Veo a Naruto luchar contra ese monstruo gigante. Entiendo el dolor que soporta. Lo veo, lo sé. Comprendo que es algo... un dolor tan grande, tan hondo. Y quiero llorar. Quiero suplicarle que pare. Entonces la _cosa_ dentro de él empieza a despertar y yo fuerzo el sello como él me indicó, mantengo la jaula cerrada y obligo a los Tengu a sus límites. Las cadenas se hacen rojas, las varillas de la jaula parecen que se van a derretir, igual a como cuando papá me llevó a ver cómo se fabrican los kunai. Siento mi cuerpo extraño, mis brazos pesan cada vez más, mis piernas se hacen agua y no soporto mi propio peso. Pero no importa. Sé que, sí lo dejo solo, Naruto morirá. Morirá en una agonía horrible. Tú no puedes imaginar el odio que esa cosa tiene por Naruto, mamá. Lo odia, lo odia tanto. Pero no como tú lo odias. O cómo lo odia mi tía. O cómo yo llegué a odiar a esa niña que robó mi muñeca, ¿recuerdas?

»No. No es esa clase de odio. Lo qué siento cuándo despierta el zorro, me da ganas de vomitar. Sé que no se contentará sí Naruto le pide disculpas y le regala un helado, como lo hizo Sakuya cuando robó mi muñeca. Sé que, si se libera de la jaula, hará sufrir a mi maestro por mucho, mucho tiempo. No sé cómo lo sé, pero sé que no lo matará rápido. Primero le quitará todo y cuándo desee morir, le mantendrá con vida para que sufra más; y esperará a que tenga esperanza y le quitará todo nuevamente para después comerlo. Eso multiplicado por muchos, muchos, ¡muchos números! Sabes, el zorro nunca habla conmigo, me ignora completamente. Pero ese día, después que Naruto y ese hijo de puta…

— ¡Akari!

— ¡Lo era mamá!

— Esa no es razón para que hables así. Recuerda quién eres.

—Está bien—suspiró—. Después que Naruto y nuestro enemigo salieron volando por el golpe de ese monstruo gigante, y nosotros bajamos a ayudarle; a medio camino escuché la risa del Kyūbi. Me asusté mucho porque el zorro estaba despierto, y tranquilo, y riendo muy feo. Yo jalé más las cadenas pero el Kyūbi no demostró dolor. Sólo siguió riendo. Riendo mientras maldecía a Naruto con palabras que jamás había escuchado, pero entendía qué eran insultos.

» No sabes el alivio que sentí al llegar y ver a mi maestro, mamá. Incluso yo misma me sorprendí. Quiero decir; Naruto estaba herido como no creía posible. Su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de sangre, tenía heridas muy feas y su rostro, que siempre es bonito, estaba con moretones y cortes. Pero seguía siendo él: mi maestro, mi protector, mi Naruto.

—Mi amor—susurró Akira, desalentada. Empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Akari, como si la peinara con los dedos.

— Ya no quería que pelee más. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Miedo de que muriera. Miedo de que el Kyūbi se apoderara de él y yo no pudiera hacer nada— las lágrimas la traicionaron y bajaron por su carita de muñeca, no obstante, continuó desahogándose: —Sí esa maldita mujer no hubiera aparecido…

Akira dedujo a quién se refería su hija. La Akatsuki Konan apareció al lado de Pain, ignorándolos completamente y atendiendo al maldito hijo de puta, tirado como bulto treinta metros al norte de sus posiciones. Al momento que Shigure, Eita y Tenzo quisieron intervenir, la mujer Akatsuki los amenazó informándoles que había deslizado bajo las rocas cientos de sellos explosivos. Akira inmediatamente activó el sharingan dando fe que era verdad. En ese preciso momento, Konan era mujer muerta. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, amenazaba su vida, peor aún la de su hija. Esperó el momento indicado para realizar la técnica que le dio su apodo, sin embargo la mujer Akatsuki la conocía y gritó fuertemente para que la oyera:

— Si muero, los sellos se activarán automáticamente. No estoy en condiciones para pelear contra ustedes, Konoha. Mucho menos con la Reina del Susurro Muerto. Por tanto he puesto mi vida en juego. Sólo déjennos ir.

Akira enfureció, pero no quería probar sí era verdad o un farol; no con su hija en medio. Con un movimiento de cabeza paró a todos. Uchiha Eita, incómodo, empezó a darle los primeros auxilios a Naruto. Sin mencionar qué, gracias a su sharingan, Akari sabía la condición del enemigo. Pain estaba prácticamente muerto. Su corazón estaba hecho trizas, y, sí aún veía un chakra morado en su sistema, se debía a lo reciente de la muerte. Lo que jamás previó Akira era que la Akatsuki creara un corazón de papel con su jutsu. Sólo el recordarlo le hacía presa de una furia asesina. Un maldito corazón de papel que conectó y remplazó en medio del campo de batalla. La habilidad de Konan fue increíble. Así, en contra de toda lógica, Pain volvió débilmente a la vida. En ese punto todo se fue al diablo.

Naruto había estado consiente, mirando los sucesos. Su ritmo regenerativo seguía siendo espectacular, pero las heridas sufridas eran indescriptibles. Por tal razón se demoró en intervenir. Ni bien Uchiha Eita terminó de atenderle las heridas más graves, Naruto se levantó y miró colérico hacia Nagato y Konan. Mucho más al advertir cómo la kunochi le había devuelto la vida. Aunque, al parecer, la técnica le había robado toda la fuerza. Creó una espada de chakra [3] y empezó a caminar cojeando hacia los Akatsuki. Los shinobis de Konoha estaban idos, incluso Akira. La fuerza del Namikaze era imposible. Al borde la muerte, y aún quería terminar la pelea.

— ¡Alto! —Gritó fuertemente Konan—. Sí sigues yo…

— Me importa una mierda lo que hagas—cortó Naruto, con voz roca y acercándose lento y sin pausa. — ¡Me importa una mierda! Con tu fuerza actual no podrías prender ni un maldito fósforo. ¡No quiero tu vida, mujer! Pero no permitiré que te robes mi victoria. Le haré saber al Godaime que al final del juego, rey y peón van a parar al mismo lugar.

La desesperación de Konan fue palpable. Naruto tenía razón sobre su fuerza. Si bien, aunque sea por una sola vez, quería ser ella quién ayudara. Al entender que había fallado, Konan lloró; las lágrimas simplemente salieron. Entonces una mano cubrió la suya.

— No debiste venir, Konan—dijo Nagato, destrozado y moribundo—. Siempre fuiste una chica muy necia. Eso amó Yahiko. Lo siento tanto, Konan. Quería cumplir los dos únicos sueños de Yahiko. Y al final no cumplí ninguno: la paz se escapó en mis decisiones; y la mujer que él amó, nunca vivió feliz.

»Tú, Namikaze, déjala ir. ¡Has vencido! ¡Deja que Konan se vaya! Como pago te diré todo cuanto sé de Madara, los Zarences y la puerta de Dante. ¿Eso quieren, no? Por eso nos atacaron.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Me importa una mierda!—vociferó Naruto cada vez más cerca. Parecía un ser lleno de ira y odio.

— ¡Deja que se vaya! ¡Te lo ruego! Ella es lo único que...

— Nagato— llamó Konan— es suficiente. Nunca te pedí que ruegues por mí. No morirás frente a mis ojos. No otra vez. No permitirme que lo único que me queda, me sea arrebatado.

Konan se levantó y cogió un kunai en cada mano. Sin decir nada o atender a los gritos de Nagato para que lo abandonara y tratara de huir, la kunochi fue en búsqueda de su muerte; o de Naruto, que básicamente era lo mismo. Nagato intentó levantarse pero la herida en su pecho dolía un infierno y las suturas de chakra de Konan apenas le permitían moverse. La kunochi había dejado cada gramo de poder en hacer el complejo corazón artificial, con todo lo anatómicamente necesario, sin embargo, tan frágil que sólo gritar le cansaba. Nagato tuvo que conformarse y mirar como Naruto sorteó la estocada de Konan ladeando el cuello para después recibirla con un rodillazo en el abdomen, luego, con la misma rodilla, evitó que Konan cayera al suelo pegándole brutalmente en el rostro. No conforme la agarró del cuello y la alzó con la mano izquierda, mientras en la mano derecha estaba su espada de chakra. Naruto sonrió rapazmente mirando la desesperación de Nagato.

— ¡No lo hagas! —rugió desesperado. Naruto ensanchó más su sonrisa desequilibrada.

— Te lo dije, ¿no? A ti te llaman: dios ¡Y a mí me dicen: demonio!

Arrojó a una inconsciente Konan por los aires, enviándola hacia Nagato. Al estar por caer, a un metro por encima de la cabeza de éste último, el demonio de Konoha alargó un metro su sable de chakra y empaló a la mujer a la altura del abdomen. Konan lanzó un horrible alarido de dolor, y su sangre cayó en el rostro y cuello de Nagato. Después, Naruto hizo desaparecer su espada y la Akatsuki cayó violentamente sobre el dios, que sentía una rabia y un dolor muy humano.

— ¡Konaaaan! ¡Nooo…! ¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré!...

Siguió repitiéndolo la frase cada vez más bajo pues las lágrimas de sus ojos brotaban patéticas. Konan aún respiraba encima de él, pero estaba herida de muerte. Además el malnacido rubio le había destrozado las cuerdas vocales por lo que apenas atinaba a gemir.

— ¡Naruto! —chilló Akari muy descompuesta desde varios metros atrás—. ¡Es suficiente! ¡Ya no pueden pelear! ¡Déjalos! Si esto sigue, tú…

Sin embargo el aludido parecía no escuchar y siguió avanzando a finiquitar las cosas. A Akari le asustó de sobremanera la sonrisa psicópata de su maestro. Intentó salir corriendo con sus últimas fuerzas para detenerlo, pero su madre lo impidió.

— ¡No te acerques Akari! ¡Ahora mismo está dejando ver quién es en verdad!

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Si sigue así…. Me prometí que jamás lo haría, pero…

Akari se concentró y un fuego negro se formó en el aire frente a ella. Akira se sorprendió desmesuradamente. Aquel tipo de fuego sólo lo había visto en el _Amaterasu_ de su esposo.

—Akari. ¿Qué intentas…?

La niña pareció desconectarse de todo y empezó a recitar frases inentendibles. Al terminar, cayó rendida en los brazos de su madre, si bien la restricción estaba completa. Akari sonrió al haber parado a su maestro. Naruto, por otro lado, estaba atónito porque su cuerpo dejó de responderle y su poder fue sellado de improvisto, dejando que varias de las heridas se le abran y el dolor sea indescriptible. ¡Akari había sellado sus movimientos y su poder! Todo por evitar la muerte de sus enemigos, por capricho.

— ¡Akari¡ —gritó furioso. Era la primera vez que la niña oía su nombre a secas, sin dulzura. Le dolió en lo profundo. Naruto continuó: — ¡Libérame ahora! Sí no termino con ellos…

— ¡Es suficiente!—Respondió con ira, el único sentimiento que alcanzó a cubrir su dolor—. Los llevaremos a Konoha como prisioneros. Cuando ya ganamos, es lo correcto. Ellos ya no pueden pelear. Ya se han rendido. Los manuales del shinobi dicen que los tomemos prisioneros y…

— ¡Silencio! ¿Tú qué sabes de ser shinobi? ¡Libérame!

— Lo haré si me prometes…

— ¡Sin condición, Akari! —Ahí estaba nuevamente, su nombre dicho con enfado. Su padre y madre lo hacían de vez en cuando, pero que Naruto lo hiciera, abría una herida oscura en su corazón—. ¡Entiéndelo! ¡El único enemigo bueno es el enemigo muerto! Ellos han perdido todo el derecho no sólo a la vida sino también a la piedad. He ahí una lección de oro, Akari: ¡El único manual de guerra que te dará el triunfo en toda su inexorable crueldad, es la falta de piedad! ¡Libérame!

Antes que Akari pueda decir algo, los sellos de Konan explotaron. Ella estaba a salvo pues su madre se dio cuenta milisegundos antes, poniéndola a resguardo. Pero se quedo preocupadísima por su maestro puesto la restricción, que le enseño su padre y le hizo prometer no contar, impedía todos los movimientos. Sí por culpa de ella su maestro hubiera muerto... Al pensarlo, lo único que hizo fue llorar. Después que el polvo y las rocas se asentaron miró aliviada a su maestro siendo ayudado por Shigure. Sin embargo los enemigos ya no estaban. Akira posó una mano en el hombro de su hija, y Akari hizo sellos y liberó la restricción. Naruto pudo moverse. Tras largos minutos en silencio, él giró sobre sí mismo y, con la ayuda de Shigure, empezó a caminar. Sus heridas eran horribles. Era un milagro que estuviera consiente. Al llegar a Akari, Naruto la miró fríamente. La niña quedó en shock mientras sus labios temblaron y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, como si algo en ella se hubiera roto.

— Lo lamento, yo…

— Escaparon—exhortó Naruto.

— Yo…

— ¿¡Qué quieres decir!? —Preguntó impactada Akira.

— Lo que oyó. Escaparon en la explosión.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

— Aliados. Un tipo que se hizo llamar Madara se los llevó. Quise impedirlo pero…

— Naruto, yo no…

— Déjalo Akari. Al menos sé que eres una verdadera Uchiha. E hiciste honor a tu Clan.

Sin otra palabra, Naruto indicó a Shigure que siguieran avanzando. Por su parte, Akari lloró en silencio por la frialdad de su querido maestro. Nunca nada antes le había dolido tanto.

Akira despertó de sus memorias. En el lapso que utilizó para recordar, Akari se había cansado de llorar y dormía. Esperaba que no tuviera otro episodio en lo que restaba de noche. Que la pesadilla de su maestro yéndose y dejándola sola no se repitiera. Suspiró profundamente. Debía hablar con su esposo cuando llegara de la oficina. No quería molestarlo con todo el trabajo que tenía últimamente, pero debía solucionar el problema. Únicamente esperaba que Naruto no se alejara de Akari como amigo, porque, aún sí no le gustaba: su hija y el Namikaze estaban unidos irremediablemente. En el peor escenario posible, Akari crecería con un corazón roto por dentro y frío por fuera; mientras Naruto no tendría un vínculo fraternal para protegerla. Sonrió brevemente al entender la ironía: hace algunos meses no quería que el demonio se acercara a su hija, y ahora rogaba porqué no la sacara de su vida. Suspiró otra vez. Había pasado una semana desde que fue dado de alta del hospital y aún no aparecía con su detestable sonrisa. Le daría un par de días, sino, tendría que ponerse en la penosa travesía de ir a visitarlo a su casa. No le gustaba la idea, pero se sacrificaría por su pequeña.

* * *

—**O—**

La tristeza es un vicio que sólo la soledad comprende. Lo había vivido desde niña. Y cada vez se convencía más de esa verdad. Contempló nuevamente los bosques y disfrutó escuchar el bisbiseo del viento, que trascurría susurrando por entre las hojas de las arboledas. A su frente tenía un magnífico escenario congelado por la monotonía, bañando por la argentada luz de la luna menguante. Desde que llegó e ingresó a la habitación se apropió de dicho espacio. Le fascinaba sentir como el vientillo de primavera se introducía por la ventana y le mimaba el rostro, le secaba los labios. Por largos minutos se mantuvo así, mirando todo y a la vez nada. Aguardando a que el hombre a escasos pasos a su espalda dijera cualquier cosa. Kuromitsu aguadaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Naruto seguía recostado en la cama, igual a cuando Kuromitsu le informó de las decisiones de Itachi y Kurumu. Aún tenía unas cuantas vendas en el torso pero la mayoría de heridas se habían esfumado, por ende, la quietud se debía a sus reflexiones más que a un estado físico. Naruto no sentía rabia u odio. Sólo una íntima decepción.

— Las cosas siempre suceden sin aviso, y la razón se hace evidente después.

— Ya veo—dijo Kuromitsu.

— ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

— Es todo lo que quieres qué diga. Lo sé.

— Puede que tengas razón. Al final no queda más que nuestras decisiones. Las farsas que construimos para buscar un bienestar. Cualquiera fuera tú respuesta, yo…

— Ya lo habías decidido. También sé eso—completó.

— No es que tenga otra salida. No ahora.

— Tampoco después.

— Es verdad, pero ahora menos que nunca.

— Eso nunca es verdad del todo. Es lo que tú tomas por hecho.

— ¿Y qué hacer?

— Es una buena pregunta.

— Sin respuesta.

— Al contrario. Hay muchas respuestas. Pero no la correcta. La deseada. Tú respuesta anhelada.

Naruto sonrió. Kuromitsu continuó:

— Dejarás que controlen tu vida, y de paso la mía. Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Me preocupa más tu felicidad. Si es que acaso los shinobis saben qué es eso.

— Siempre han controlado mí vida, Kuromitsu-san.

— Han controlado al arma, al contenedor, al shinobi, a la marioneta bélica y perfecta. Ahora quieren controlar lo último que les falta: al hombre.

— ¿No te gusta? Sí es así, ¿por qué no paras de hablar y haces algo al respecto?

— Eso no. Puedo hacer todo por ti. Y tomar muchos papeles en tu vida. Madre, amiga, confidente, hermana, amante, esclava, hetaira; pero no ese, no tú esposa. No sin amor.

— Ya lo has decidido. También sé eso— dijo Naruto y sonrió—. ¿Hetaira? Esa me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Es acaso algún oscuro deseo, Kuromitsu-san?

— No estoy jugando.

— ¿Y crees que yo si?

— Es evidente.

— Aburrida.

— El consejo elegirá a una kunochi de algún clan principal. No hay muchas en el rango de tu edad. Así que entre Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Hana, Yamanaka Ino, Kurama Yakumo, Tekketsu Saori y Tekketsu Aoi está tu esposa. Esas son las candidatas más viables, y dado que puedes decidir, la Hyuga con la que te acuestas sería una buena decisión.

— Hinata. Sí. Es una hermosa opción. Tiene renombre, un clan poderoso, es linda, sabe moverse y por alguna razón, me ama. Es alguien a quién he llegado a querer.

— Qué lo aceptes, ya es mucho.

— Pero al final de cuentas: ¿qué es el amor, qué es la vida, qué es la pasión; Kuromitsu-san? —Preguntó con la inocencia de un niño.

— El amor es la farsa a imaginar entre dos. La vida es la farsa a sostener entre todos. La pasión es la farsa que hace a la vida y al amor una verdad oscura, una mentira solemne, que se pierde entre los silencios y la monotonía. Así han de hablar los amantes, que se queman en su propio amor —dijo Kuromitsu mirando fijamente la enorme luna menguante, mientras él, a espaldas de la mujer, sentía que podía decidir sin pensar; y así lo hizo.

Naruto sonrió sutilmente. Kuromitsu le había respondido con mucha seriedad, aun sabiendo que la pregunta era un juego infantil que buscaba molestarla. No obstante, el argumento le asombró; entonces expresó:

—Es una buena respuesta. Todo es una farsa, una actuación.

»Sabes Kuromitsu-san, Ten-ten me ha contado del profundo sistema que rige al Clan Hyuga. Cosas que nadie sabe, claro, a no ser la ex del líder de la rama secundaria. Hinata renunciaría por mí al liderato, lo sé. Pero sin el apoyo de su clan, ella no será tomada en cuenta. Si yo adopto el apellido del Clan Hyuga, sometería a todo el Clan a los Uchiha. Hinata sería la líder y en algún momento tendríamos descendencia, pero por esto—se topó el sello—los Uchiha los someterían, creando contenedores con el byakugan, haciéndose invencibles.

— Aún no queda descartada. Además puedes tener varias esposas por ser el último miembro del Clan Namikaze.

— Con todas sucedería algo parecido.

— ¿Entonces cuál es la solución más viable?

— Dilo Kuromitsu-san.

Kuromitsu cerró los ojos con tristeza. Le conocía mucho, tanto o más que Itachi. Y aunque en primera instancia le satisficiera la respuesta que encontró al dilema, al razonarla mejor no podía ser más cruel para Naruto. Al ver la reacción de Itachi esa tarde, comprendió que la posibilidad barajada, en pensamiento del líder Uchiha, era nula. Sin embargo Naruto fue introducido a formar parte de consejo y podría proponer candidatas a tomar el rol de su esposa. Y, él, contaba con los votos de ella, Sarutobi, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shikamaru y Tsume; la mitad.

— Elegirás a Uchiha Iori—contestó y abrió los ojos. El borde los hermosos orbes de Kuromitsu se anegaron de lágrimas.

— Sí—. Respondió seco.

» Pueden hacer lo que les plazca con un esclavo, con un shinobi, pero no con la familia. Sería impensable por el orgullo del cual se jacta el Clan Uchiha. No puedo confiarme de Akari-chan, no después de lo que hizo. Pero si me convierto en familia de Itachi-san, tal vez mi sueño no sea una quimera imposible. Kuromitsu-san, no será necesario esperar una semana. Convoca para mañana al consejo. Di que haré saber mi respuesta.

Naruto se acomodó en la cama, dándose la vuelta, quedando acostado boca abajo. Kuromitsu lloró en silencio y tornó la mirada a la luna menguante. Así, los engranajes de una máquina desconocida nuevamente fueron puestos en marcha.

* * *

**Notas:**

[1] Las dieciséis cabezas del camino. La distribución de la Nación del Fuego se explica en el capítulo catorce: Ensueño Primaveral.

[2] Los dotes actorales de Itachi son descritos en el capítulo cuatro: Sinuosidad Perdida.

[3] Las espadas y cómo las forma son descritas en el capítulo treinta y seis; Detrimento. Tercera Parte: La niña, el demonio y el dios.

* * *

**Nota autor: **

Hola, qué tal. Espero que estén muy bien. Unas enormes gracias por sus comentarios. Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio, la última saga del segundo libro. Ahora comprenderán porqué creé a Iori. Ella es el personaje que moverá la trama, uniendo muchas cosas. Por otra parte, es hora de profundizar al Godaime Hokage, hehe. Empezamos en éste capítulo. Ah, y, por sí quieren predecir, le dejo los títulos de las siguientes entregas:

_Segunda Parte: Acezante locura, postrimera decepción y adusta resignación._

_Tercera Parte: Tsukune, el gentil; la Nación del Rayo y las guerras desconocidas. _

Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, en especial por Anko, que casi tomó vida propia; al menos yo lo sentí así, y me gustó mucho su interacción con Itachi. ¿Qué puedo decir?, me gusta mucho ese tipo de inocencia. En fin; comentarios, criticas y demás, a un review de distancia. Oh, lo olvidaba, sí lo desean, pásense por la página de Facebook que cree en diciembre: /writeDantefox (el link también está en mi perfil), se encontraran con par de cosas interesantes sobre la historia, haha.

No teniendo nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.

* * *

Editado.


	38. Efemérides II

**Efemérides.**

* * *

El tiempo avanza lento, inexorable, y los estados que nos rodean nunca guardan la misma forma, ni siquiera en el presente más próximo. Todo es transmutable, efímero, guardando celosamente una continua variabilidad que da fondo a la forma del mundo. Es así que apenas y los recuerdos nos son propios, íntimos, y resguardamos con ahínco la memoria de esos momentos felices pues lo trágico y doloroso se hunde en los terrores de reminiscencias que siempre son materia prima de pesadillas. Así pues, es imposible desplazar recuerdos alegres por realidades oscuras, lóbregas, que se van hundiendo en un futuro horripilante y nos arrastra con sus miles de manos hasta un abismo del cual sólo la oscuridad y la tristeza son habitantes. Sin duda pelear con uñas y dientes para evitar abandonar los recuerdos confortables frente a la cruda realidad es lo que hace a los humanos una especie fascinante.

* * *

_Segunda Parte:__Acezante locura, postrimera decepción y adusta resignación._

* * *

_Konoha. Veinte años del ataque del Kyūbi. Veinte de Marzo. _

La noche de Konoha siempre había sido matizada por miles de vicisitudes extraordinarias que se filtraban por cualquier sombra y reptaban por cualesquier lugar. Tal vez la más irrefutable prueba de ello eran las cercanías al bosque de la muerte. Una extraña mezcla de belleza y terror se fundían junto al fresco olor de la selva en pleno auge. Una luna sugerente completaba el paisaje, escondida detrás de trazos nubosos que se escabullían delante de tan caprichosa señora burguesa. Las sombras eran amantes de las densas formas y la tenue luz boreal apenas un litigante distante en la feroz batalla por abarcar más espacio. Y el silencio. Un silencio muerto, un silencio sofocante apenas roto por el fino titilar de las hojas y el bisbiseo vetusto de los espíritus perdidos en la selva virgen. En dicho espacio convergía una extraña mezcla de soliloquio absurdo; nostálgico y sombrío acompañante del camino, único acceso fácil a la mansión más famosa de Konoha. Pero su fama no se debía a estar ubicada en tan peligroso lugar. No. La razón de que ese conjunto de arquitectura tradicional, con grandes muros y pocas luces fuera conocidísima se debía al distinguido demonio guardián que habitaba ahí. Ninguno de los habitantes sabía exactamente cuándo fue construida, la única certeza era que poquísimas personas, en su gran mayoría shinobis, conocían el interior de la mansión Namikaze; nombre dado por los pueblerinos después que se supiera la íntima relación que resguardaba el dueño de la construcción con el legendario Yondaime Hokage. Si bien el acceso era difícil, el camino a las puertas frontales era libre. Un largo corredor a manera de túnel franqueado a ambos lados por grandísimos árboles de ginkgo, a veinte centímetros de una rudimentaria cerca hecha a mano con cadenas, retazos rectangulares de madera y sellos especiales para ahuyentar a los peligrosos animales que rondaban en la espesura del bosque. Esto último era la principal razón para que los civiles no se aventuraban más allá del área que las autoridades consideraban seguras para los genin y los pueblerinos. Y a Naruto, quién transitaba en ese instante por el sendero, le parecía perfecto. En primera instancia ubicó su casa ahí por la comodidad que sentía, es decir, toda su infancia la pasó en el interior del bosque por lo que paulatinamente lo consideró su hogar. Conocía todos los rincones y secretos que guardaba en bosque de la muerte, sin embargo le resultó un plus el darse cuenta que gracias a ello se había aislado de todo el bullicio y la curiosidad de las personas, tanto de aquellas que le odiaban como las más recientes, que por poco y se desmayaban cuando le veían. Era irónico, al parecer no podía estar en un rango normal de aceptación: o lo odiaban a muerte o lo amaban hasta rozar el fanatismo. Suspiró profundamente mirando la esquiva luna. El día anterior había sido sumamente agotador y los problemas que se le venían encima eran por demás riesgosos, al punto de desgastarlo. Sabía que Uchiha Iori no tomaría con calma la decisión pero jamás imaginó que ella fuera tan pasional. Debía ser, quizá, en la historia del Clan Uchiha, la mujer con más coraje que esos machistas hubieran engendrado, o tal vez se debía al cambio de época o a lo consentida que siempre fue; sea lo que fuera llevaba desaparecida veinte horas e Itachi estaba a punto de ponerla en la lista de desertores, lo que conllevaría a que unas semanas más tarde fuera introducida al libro Bingo. Sasuke la buscaba hasta por debajo de las piedras y Kiba estaba muy enfadado pues, según él, debió infórmale la decisión ya que siempre estuvo enamorado de Iori. Y Shikamaru… bueno, Shikamaru pasó de todo y partió en la mañana a la Aldea de la Arena. Kuromitsu tenía razón; no era algo raro: siempre la tenía, incluso cuando se equivocaba. No obstante a todos esos problemas lo que más le tenía preocupado, por decirlo de alguna manera, era Hinata. Aún recordaba el rostro que puso cuando hizo saber su decisión. Fue tal el impacto para Hinata que se quedó como clavada en la silla, con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro y gruesas lágrimas que bajaron indolentes por sus bellas mejillas. No dijo nada, no claudicó ni protagonizó una escena, únicamente se mantuvo así hasta que su padre se disculpó y la dirigió hacia la salida de la sala de juntas. Hinata parecía una autómata, una marioneta sin alma que era manejada a voluntad por Hiashi, dejándose llevar a cualquier lugar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Naruto sintió un hueco en la boca del estómago y recordó los momentos junto a la hermosísima mujer: La sonrisa sofisticada, las conversaciones simplonas que los llenaban de alegrías e incoherencias luego de hacer el amor, los pequeños gestos de ella como besarle en la mejilla e ir inventando un camino hasta su boca, después pasar a la barbilla y acostarse encima de él como un delicado animalito, muy tierno y en busca de protección.

Naruto soslayó sus recuerdos con el más austero sentimiento de pérdida, de disconformidad, y con deje agotado repasó la mano izquierda por su rostro y siguió avanzando como si no quisiera llegar a ningún lugar. Ya no era el niño o el adolescente estúpido que se abrazaba a escusas bursátiles con el fin de justificar negocios terribles que consistían en jugar con los sentimientos de las personas que le amaron y confiaron en él, todo bajo la acuciante premisa del bien mayor. ¿El bien mayor? ¿Qué era el bien mayor? Después de la pelea con Pain en la antigua Aldea de la Lluvia meditó mucho sobre el caminó que había recorrido. Y con mucha ira tuvo que reconocer qué, si bien la forma era diferente, al final los ideales confluían en un mismo punto geométrico donde el fin justificaba cualquier medio, peor fue darse cuenta que aquellas acciones no se debía a su condición shinobi, más bien eran inherentes a su condición humana. Bajo esa verdad dirigió su vida dejando todo atrás, no regresando a mirar y mucho menos creyendo en un futuro distante, reduciendo su existencia a vivir al día obviando olímpicamente los pasados y minimizando tontamente los futuros. Pero esta vez la situación era diferente, sus acciones no eran una misión bajo un seudónimo, una personalidad construida y mentiras que se forzaban a ser verdad, la diferencia radicaba qué, ahora, todo cuanto hiciera repercutiría en el mañana próximo y lejano. Hinata seguiría en Konoha, se encontrarían, se verían obligados a tratarse y, por cruel que sonara, Naruto no quería volver a ver la mueca desdeñable que ella había puesto en la sala de juntas. Sentía en su interior gusanos que le carcomían el corazón, reptando felices y viscosos por su estómago y tratando de llegar a su garganta para emerger como moscas putrefactas, devorándolo en el proceso. Nuevamente las reminiscencias le azotaron con dagas puntiagudas al exponer en blanco y negro los recuerdos de un paisaje bellísimo donde el sol se filtraba por las cortinas y acariciaba con tino de pintor el hermoso rostro de Hinata, dormida encima de él y declarando en sueños el puro amor que sentía desde lo recóndito de sus entrañas. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a ella, inclusive dejó en el terreno de caprichos los roces casuales con Ten-ten y Shigure. No fueron palabras vacías cuando le declaró a Kuromitsu que llegó a quererla, a acostumbrarse a su presencia, a desayunar junto a ella, a cenar en las noches o ver tontas y desagradables películas que soportaba por el sólo hecho que Hinata terminaba con los ojos acuosos y buscando en sus brazos un rincón para refugiarse como gatita abandonada en la más hiriente tempestad.

—Lo siento tanto—murmuró a la noche, a la luna, a su culpa—. Si todo fuera diferente, yo…

Pero las excusas volaban y se aunaban a las fantasmagóricas nubes. Naruto se detuvo y descargó un poderoso golpe en el árbol más próximo. El enorme ginkgo se sacudió y la onda expansiva alertó a ese monstruo sin rostro que se carcajeaba de los fracasos, aquel que los hombres llaman destino.

De improvisto Naruto se vio obligado a dar una mortal invertida para esquivar varios kunai dirigidos a sus puntos vitales. El atacante quería matarlo rápido y seguro. No logró sorprenderse de la sed de sangre que desató pues sorteó apenas un ninjatō destinado a atravesarle el cuello, y, si bien su cuerpo no estaba del todo curado, era increíble la habilidad del asesino. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver una silueta pequeña que recogió el ninjatō en la trayectoria, se escabulló a su espalda y le lanzó un golpe al hígado. Naruto lo recibió confiado, estaba seguro que aguantaría hasta un golpe de Tsunade; inmensa fue la sorpresa cuando su hígado recibió un daño considerable, pero siendo sinceros poquísimos de sus conocidos hubieran soportado sin tener desechos los órganos internos. Inmediatamente lo comprendió y se alejó atemorizado: eso había sido el _Jūken _de los Hyūga.

— ¿¡Hinata!? —Preguntó sosteniéndose el costado. Poco a poco el atacante se desveló bajó el leve fulgor lunar, demostrando que la identidad correspondía a la nombrada.

Naruto no alcanzó a preguntar, Hinata se lanzó llena de rabia con ninjatō en mano y una expresión que rebosaba resentimiento, dolor insufrible. Abajo, derecha, frente, costado inferior, Jūken, patada; todo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y Naruto esquivaba, siendo herido en brazos y piernas, aunque la intensión era clara: asesinarlo. No estaba en un sueño o en una pérfida ilusión, era la realidad en su estado más burlón: Hinata quería matarlo, así de simple.

—Hinata… espera… tú…

El ataque era rabioso, como de bestia herida. El largo cabello de Hinata se movía con vida propia enmarcándole las facciones y dándole un aspecto terrible junto a las venas hinchadas alrededor de los ojos blancos. Patada, Jūken, Jūken, Jūken, Jūken, estocada. Naruto se defendía como podía pero el golpe directo al hígado le pasaba factura. Hinata arremetía como ida, una fría y calculadora demente que buscaba terminar con cualquier golpe. Sin otra opción Naruto utilizó la técnica de su padre y logró ubicarse en el punto ciego del Byakugan, la abrazó fuertemente desde atrás e inmovilizó los brazos de la kunochi con una llave en cruz. Pero Hinata hizo un extraño, desplazó su centro de gravedad y con fuerza inentendible chocó su propio cuerpo contra un árbol cercano, hiriéndose la frente y aplastando la mano de Naruto, quién lanzó un gemido grave de dolor. Entonces comprendió: lo de ellos se había convertido en una lucha por sobrevivir, una verdadera batalla entre shinobis. Tan pronto la horrorosa verdad cruzó por su cabeza, se congeló. Momento que aprovechó Hinata para aplastarlo contra el suelo, ubicarse a horcajadas encima de él y ubicar un filoso kunai en la yugular del hombre que amaba.

—Es tu culpa mi amor—dijo entre lágrimas, apretando lentamente el kunai. Lo que impedía que terminara no era más que la muñeca destrozada de Naruto, que la sostenía por el brazo en una batalla de fuerzas—. Lo pensé, lo pensé y no tengo otra solución. No soy la tonta enamorada que se quedará viendo tu felicidad, o lo que sea qué intentes. Tú o yo, uno no saldrá con vida de aquí. Sí muero yo, sería maravilloso porque te acordarás de mí por siempre y tendré el espacio que merezco en tu vida. Y si mueres tú, mi Naruto-kun, mi castigo será vivir recordándote y amándote con la misma locura… te prometo que viviré mucho, mucho tiempo sin querer hacerlo, así cuando nos reencontremos me podrás perdonar.

Las lágrimas chocaban contra el rostro de Naruto, se mezclaban con su sangre y la sangre que caía desde la frente de la sonriente Hinata. Esa sonrisa era indescriptible, mil veces peor que la de alguien que odia infinitamente. El golpe al hígado mermaba toda su fuerza y Hinata estaba más decidida que nunca. Poco a poco sentía que su cuello estaba siendo abierto, muy pronto perdería la conciencia y… De improvisto Hinata cayó encima de él, inconsciente. Abrió los ojos in extremis, enfocó y observó a sus pies la curvilínea figura de Shigure. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Naruto de verdad vio al rostro indemne de la muerte, y para alguien que sobrevivió a la titánica batalla contra un dios, era algo de por sí extraordinario.

—Demonios—murmuró en un suspiró—. ¿Cómo me metí en esto?

La pregunta era autocrítica más que evocación fastidiosa. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Hinata encima de él, el olor a lilas, tierra, lágrimas, sangre. Lentamente abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer. No sentía enojo, siquiera sospecha. Al contrario, una honda melancolía provocó que se asiera con fuerza al cuerpo femenino y le acariciara el pelo.

* * *

—**O—**

_Varias horas atrás._

La sala de juntas enmudeció.

Los eventos habían confluido de forma beligerante, sin respiro, matando con un martillo pesado y seco las reflexiones de cada integrante del consejo de clanes de Konoha, muchos con sus principales herederos siendo parte de la reunión. Itachi así lo había querido. Y Naruto conocía lo oscuro de su accionar al observar a Hinata, Hana, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino y otros más que no tomó en consideración. Lo realmente a tomar en cuenta fueron las expresiones de asombro qué cada quién trató de ocultar a su manera. Sin embargo Tsume fue la primera en fijar su mirada en él, con una mezcla de reproche y petición. Eran apenas las once de la mañana y el paisaje primaveral parecían irse escurriendo en tonos grises. Mas, Itachi, tenía un as bajo la manga que, en idea de él, le aseguraría la victoria. Antes que el Hokage pudiera decir algo, Hiashi se disculpó y dirigió a una pasmada Hinata a la salida, siendo inmediatamente seguida por Ino. Una vez la puerta se cerró violentamente, el Godaime continuó:

—Uchiha Iori es tu escogida para formalizar un matrimonio. Tienes todo el derecho, ella pertenece a una familia noble. No obstante hablaré como líder del clan Uchiha pues, como Hokage, no puedo estar más que de acuerdo con tu decisión—. Sarutobi, Tsunade y Jiraya; sus consejeros, lo miraron sin aliento—. Pero siendo líder del Clan no puedo aceptarlo. Cada uno de los presentes tiene el mismo derecho, en especial si consideramos tu situación de arma al servicio de la Aldea. Si bien es cierto el Clan Uchiha tiene el poder y respeto para cuidar íntegramente a la próxima generación Namikaze, tenemos ciertas normas internas imposibles de obviar. Iori es la tercera en el rango de sucesión, su calidad como Kunochi y el orden de nacimiento le da tal potestad. Por tanto su esposo deberá aceptar el apellido Uchiha. Naruto-kun, si tu decisión sigue el cauce previsto, inmediatamente el apellido Namikaze morirá contigo, por consiguiente el Clan Namikaze será condenado al olvido. Tampoco en el Clan Uchiha se permite la poligamia, es un acuerdo muy antiguo concerniente al orgullo del Clan. La única esposa oficial sería Uchiha Iori, y su descendencia…

—No importa—interrumpió Naruto, parado en el polo opuesto del Godaime—. Si el apellido Namikaze muere, me sentiré aliviado. A lo largo de la historia los Namikaze han sido traicionados, olvidados, muertos por las manos que amaban. Al igual que decidí olvidar el apellido de mi madre, que tanto peso tiene en la historia del mundo shinobi, lo haré igualmente con el de mi padre. Después de todo ellos han de ser recordados como héroes y yo soy la sombra de una sombra, algo que sólo puede arder en la oscuridad. Mi maestro me inculcó aquello desde niño, y soy un buen estudiante Itachi-san. Por lo demás, tampoco tenía intención de formalizar más matrimonios. No quiero exponer a más mujeres a la desdicha de estar en un clan estigmatizado por la reputación de un demonio. Además me aseguro que, en caso de tener descendencia, serán apartados del camino shinobi. Nadie podría negarles eso a los sobrinos del Godaime Hokage. ¿Verdad?

Naruto sonrió, Itachi sin darse cuenta activó el sharingan pero su alumno mantenía la mirada centrada, sin miedo. La tensión se podía sentir como si nadaran en una piscina de gelatina.

— ¿No me negarás la mano de tu hermana, verdad Itachi-san?

Itachi no respondió. Se centró en buscar otra alusión sutil para evitar los planes de su alumno.

—Afortunadamente para estos casos existe el consejo de clanes de Konoha ¿no?—Prosiguió Naruto—. Este asunto puede ser sometido a votación. Por supuesto, como Hokage puedes hacer otra propuesta y someterlo a votación. Con ello, tanto Itachi-san como yo, deberemos acatarlo. Sin embargo como Hokage ya has dado el visto bueno a mi elección. La única salida que queda es la votación.

—Naruto-kun—acrecentó la voz Itachi. Después se levantó del asiento y su instinto asesino se hizo sentir colérico. Los más jóvenes contuvieron la respiración pero Naruto siguió tranquilo con una media sonrisa. Parecía que lo esperaba, que lo deseaba; los más experimentados pudieron leer en el lenguaje corporal del joven una demanda que decía: ¡Adelante, he querido esto por mucho tiempo Itachi-san!

Los consejeros se encumbraron para evitarlo, no obstante en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un estoico Hiashi Hyuga ingresó a paso sereno.

—Me disculpo por mi hija, no se sentía bien—dijo al tomar asiento en su lugar, calmando así los ánimos.

—Naruto tiene razón—empezó Tsunade—. Él tiene derecho a elegir su pareja. Por mucho tiempo le hemos arruinado la vida, ya es hora que, si él quiere hacer mierda su futuro, lo haga por voluntad propia. Mi voto como integrante del Clan Senju está con él.

—Y el mío—agregó Shikamaru.

—Naruto, no sé qué planeas pero puede entender por qué deseas ser parte del clan Uchiha. A veces me pregunto si mi peor error fue acceder a que Itachi te entrenará o la tarde que convencí a Kashikoi para que te evaluara, sólo estoy seguro que uno de esas decisiones desató este infierno. Aunque quisiera, no puede decirte "no", te lo debo. El clan Sarutobi vota a favor de Naruto.

—Como regente de la corona en Konoha, hago llegar el voto del Imperio a favor de Namikaze Naruto—continuó Kuromitsu, las primeras y únicas palabras que se le oyeron en toda la mañana.

—Hana sería una magnífica esposa—dijo Tsume mirándolo fijamente. Naruto suavizó el rostro y sonrió. Tsume entendió el gesto de disculpa, cerró los ojos y recordó al tierno niño que quiso en más de una ocasión adoptar, pero Itachi lo impedía pues no era bueno para él sentir más cosas de las que debía; siempre se escudó bajo esa ridiculez. No podía culpar a Naruto. Una venganza, por pequeña que sea, permite a las personas reconciliarse consigo mismo, apartando poco a poco el odio—. El Clan Inuzuka vota con Naruto.

— Naruto-kun, no puedo mentir: estoy furioso por Hinata—suspiró Hiashi—, pero sin ella aquí puedo expresar mi alivio. Jamás imaginé que tuvieran un futuro, aunque fuera uno de mis sueños… de los míos y de mi difunta esposa, acérrima rival de Kushina—sonrió—. Sin embargo este cause despreciable al que hemos llegado nos ha distanciado como estrellas. Te lo agradezco profundamente. Sé que lo haces por su bien, por el bien de nuestro clan. Mi voto es tuyo.

—Voto con Uchiha Itachi-sama—dijo Yamanaka Inoichi.

—Yo igual—siguió Aburame Shibi.

Al final el resultado favoreció a Naruto siete a cuatro. Era una realidad: Uchiha Iori se convirtió oficialmente en la prometida del último miembro del Clan Namikaze. Itachi mantuvo la miraba baja hasta que el veredicto fue oficial. No le quedaba más que aceptarlo. Así, con un nudo en la garganta, recordando la promesa que hizo el día del nacimiento de Iori y Sasuke, no tuvo otra opción que ponerlo en un papel, firmarlo y entender que no podía llegar a grandes objetivos sin realizar dolorosos sacrificios, a pesar que sacrificar a su hermana ponía en plano real la dimensión del título. Seguramente algo parecido sintieron sus antecesores, y aceptarlo le harían un verdadero líder; con escusa tan vana accedió, se fijó la fecha a dos semanas a partir de ese día y ya podía considerar a su alumno un miembro del Clan que juró proteger. El destino sí que era un artífice ingenioso en construir burlescos caminos.

Una vez terminada la reunión cada quién fue pululando silenciosamente hasta quedar los consejeros, el Godaime y el propio Naruto. Jiraya estaba preparado para tratar de sellar sus movimientos en caso que continúen la pelea que habían dejado en suspenso; ya el equilibrio de apariencias se disipó al hacer público la tensión entre alumno y maestro, un secreto a voces que gritó al no poder más. Sin embargo la actitud serena de Itachi le contrariaba. Mientras tanto, Naruto tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miraba fijamente Konoha por la inmensa ventana de la sala de juntas.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces Naruto—dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

—Nunca he estado tan seguro, Itachi.

A pesar que las frases fueron formales, Sarutobi comprendió la fisura gigantesca al advertir que ninguno uso un honorifico en el nombre del otro. En palabras de esos niños era como declarar la igualdad. Podía ser bueno o malo, dependía mucho de las siguientes acciones de cada quién. Sarutobi reflexionó los pro y contras llegando a la conclusión que, seguramente, llegó Naruto en su decisión: ante los ojos del mundo él no sería más un sombra, la sombra de Itachi, por fin salió a la luz y todo el peso de sus actos y hazañas no recaerían más en el título del Godaime, sino en su nombre: Naruto, sin importar el apellido. Así, aunque sea mínimo, el joven demonio obtuvo una probada gloriosa de libertad. Pero también comprendería que, al igual que en las guerras, las victorias se alcanzan aplastando sueños y la libertad, de entre todas los ideales humanos, demandaba del espíritu y voluntad más de lo que éstas pueden dar.

—Cuando éramos jóvenes y estúpidos, al menos la mayoría, Kashikoi decía que debíamos amar la paz como un medio entre las guerras, pues shinobi era aquel que ama la paz más corta dado que más larga sería la guerra. Tiempo después, cuando me casé, descubrí que mucho de aquella frase se adapta al matrimonio. Una guerra continua de dos seres creados diferentes que deben amar el corto lapso de paz pues no hay descanso para las pasiones. Ser valiente es bueno, Naruto. Pero ser accesible te dará las victorias. Es la única recomendación que te daré. Suerte muchacho.

— ¿Viejo?

—Lo comprenderás, estoy seguro.

Sin decir otra palabra Sarutobi se retiró, seguido por una sonriente Tsunade. Jiraya le abrazó, le dio el pésame y, con pequeñas lágrimas, salió por la ventana a embriagarse por la caída de otro camarada, uno más en la cruel lucha. Naruto quedó en su sitio, con una extraña mueca por tan extrañas felicitaciones, o lo que sea que hayan sido. Aún no comprendía la dimensión de sus actos.

Itachi, par de horas después de la reunión, llegó a la mansión Uchiha. Al instante que Mikoto observó la cara de su hijo supo de inmediato que no eran buenas noticias. Sin decir palabra Itachi se trasladó hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposa y se encerró. Unos minutos después emergió cambiado de ropa y mandó a Eita a llamar a su mujer, madre y hermanos. Mientras llegaban, Itachi se acomodó en el despacho de líder y empezó a repasar la forma de informar la situación familiar pues la política se había cerrado en el consejo de clanes. Itachi hubiera querido que Eita le informara que no los había encontrado, o que estaban de misión. Lastimosamente alargar las cosas no solucionaría nada, y para su infortunio cada quién fue apareciendo con caras optimistas aunque Mikoto era reservada con la tímida felicidad. Cada uno desdibujó la expresión al advertir el rostro solemne de líder y se fueron sentando pues pocas veces habían visto a Itachi tan distante y frío en casa, mucho menos en familia. Sasuke cerró la puerta y se apeó a la pared más próxima, entendiendo que su hermano informaría algo delicado. Una vez el silencio se hizo incomodo, Itachi comenzó:

—El consejo de Clanes de Konoha ha decretado, bajo votación inapelable según las leyes de la aldea, que Namikaze Naruto contraerá matrimonio con Uchiha Iori en quince días a partir de hoy. Por tanto Naruto será incluido en el Clan Uchiha gozando de los privilegios…

— ¡Espera hermano!

— ¡Itachi-san eso no es posible…!

— ¿¡Qué yo qué!?

—… la boda se realizará en el templo principal de Konoha. Naruto decidirá si viven en la mansión Uchiha o Iori se trasladará a su casa en el bosque de la muerte…

— ¡Que dices! Iori no tiene porqué casarse con ese maldito.

— ¡Tienes que hacer algo Itachi-san! ¡Es tu hermana! ¡Eres el Hokage! ¡No puedes condenar a Iori-chan a una vida así!

— ¡No lo aceptó! ¡Primero muerta antes que casarme con ese tipo!

— ¡SILENCIO!

La demanda inapelable fue acompañada por su puño chocando contra el escritorio, agrietándolo. Itachi, a pesar de la muestra de ira, se mantuvo con la mirada afilada, fría. Akira, Iori y Sasuke se callaron en el acto. Sin embargo Mikoto, quién no había dicho palabra alguna hasta esos momentos, se levantó y recogió entre sus manos el puño de su hijo mayor, como quién suplica calma. Itachi distendió el puño y miró directamente a su madre, mientras el sharingan desparecía de sus ojos.

— ¿Podemos hacer algo para evitarlo? —Preguntó serenamente, mirando fijamente los ojos de su primogénito. Itachi suavizó la postura y cerró los ojos.

— No, madre. El consejo de Clanes ha hablado. Frente a eso mi autoridad como Hokage no puede hacer nada. Los consejeros dieron el visto bueno y la mayoría de las cabezas de Clan les apoyaron. Intenté persuadirlo pero Naruto no se echará para atrás. Fui descuidado, muy descuidado. Con lentitud y fuerza se fue ganando admiración y respeto ante los shinobis y el pueblo. ¿Qué pasaría si yo, el Godaime Hokage, le negara la mano de la princesa Uchiha después de lo que hizo en la Aldea de la Lluvia, después que es un secreto a voces que por años fue mi sombra? Somos shinobis, respetamos la fuerza y el servicio para con la Nación del Fuego, incluso la emperatriz ha visto con buenos ojos este matrimonio. Lo siento madre, no pude hacer nada…

— ¡La que tiene que casarse soy yo! ¿¡Y, tú, hermano, dices que lo sientes!? —explotó Iori. Sasuke y Akira se posaron tras ella en señal de apoyo.

» Me importa una mierda el pueblo, el consejo, ¡yo no me casaré con ese demonio! Primero muerta a…

El bofetón en el rostro de porcelana de Iori fue violento. Era la primera vez que la princesa Uchiha ladeaba el rostro de tal forma, y la sorpresa de los presentes se acrecentó a niveles absurdos cuando, al final de la firme mano, estaba la cara de Mikoto.

— ¡Ni una palabra más Iori! —Confirmó la reprimenda con dura voz—. Somos la columna vertebral de Konoha, el pueblo por el cual han muerto miles, millones de shinobis. ¿Crees que eres la primera mujer con un matrimonio arreglado? ¿Crees que el Clan Uchiha existe para cumplir tus caprichos? Nos ha costado demasiado, demasiados muertos y llantos y odios y acusaciones llegar a donde hemos llegado. Tu padre, tus abuelos, tus primos, tu hermano. ¿Acaso no ves el sufrimiento de tu hermano?—Mikoto negó con la cabeza y trasladó una mano hasta su boca para evitar gimotear, aunque lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas—. Entiendo cómo te sientes pero es tu deber como kunochi, como mujer perteneciente al Clan Uchiha. Guárdate las lágrimas, las quejas y agradece que el hombre con el cual estás comprometida es alguien de quién puedes enorgullecerte. Este es el mundo real, real y crudo Iori; aquí el amor es una excusa y es lícito dudar de él. Son muy pocas las afortunadas y desgraciadas que en el mundo shinobi pueden vanagloriarse del amor de fantasía, e inclusos ellas han de haberse tragado mil maldiciones pues lo real y perfecto sólo sirve para alimentar el corazón de las niñas.

—Mamá…

—Ni una palabra Sasuke, no permitiré que interfieras en esto.

— ¿Entonces tengo que tragarme las lágrimas y ser condenada a una vida tan miserable como la tuya? —bramó furiosa, encumbrándose en el acto y desafiando con el sharingan a Mikoto.

— ¡Iori-chan! —Gritó Akira a manera de amoneste.

— El mundo ríe estúpido al ver tu inocencia, Iori. Mi niña… Fui demasiado complaciente contigo y Sasuke. Pero aun así has entendido el odio que hay en mi corazón, el resentimiento y la miseria. ¿Sabes por qué, Iori? ¿Por qué mi vida ha sido tan miserable, como lo has dicho?... ¡Porque en una época de mi vida, cuando era tan niña como tú, quise abrazar todo y mis brazos estaban tan llenos que ese todo se cayó al suelo y se convirtió en cenizas! No escuché los consejos y actué caprichosa, desobedeciendo al Clan. Labré con mis actos y palabras el profundo pozo del cual no pude salir más; perdí el amor, la familia, mi vida. ¡Y todo por no conformarme con lo que el mundo me ofrecía humildemente! Tienes dos opciones Iori: seguir a tu ferviente corazón y descubrir la miseria más tarde, o transformar la actual miseria mediante los días y la convivencia en felicidad. Esa ha sido la elección de las mujeres del Clan Uchiha, su maldición.

—Mamá—balbuceó Iori.

— Es tu decisión.

Mikoto le dio la espalda y evitó que sus hijos miraran las lágrimas que ya no podía contener. Con pasó sereno y elegante salió del despacho, mientras Itachi miraba fríamente a Iori. Akira no pudo objetar nada luego de las palabras de su tía, y Sasuke sencillamente valía más como bulto en aquella situación de mujeres, dado que a ello se habían reducido las cosas. El Godaime se apeó al espaldar de la silla y ubicó dos dedos en el puente de la nariz, le sobrevenía una terrible jaqueca.

—No… no lo acepto—susurró Iori con abundantes lágrimas lamiéndole las mejillas, la boca, el mentón—. ¡No me casaré con Naruto! ¡Yo tengo a Haku y él no permitirá que…!

—Eres una integrante del Clan Uchiha—cortó Itachi sin levantar la voz, pero tan fríamente que los presentes sintieron temor en lo profundo de sus almas—. Madre ha dicho todo cuanto debió decir, incluso más. Pero en algo tiene toda la razón, Iori: o estás con el Clan o fuera de él.

— ¡Entonces me iré del Clan y de Konoha! —Vociferó enardecida.

—Hazlo… ¡vete! No estoy de humor para tus caprichos. Si desertas de la Aldea en veinticuatro horas mandaré a los ANBU por ti. Serás tratada como cualquier traidor y se te juzgará como tal. Ese es mi deber como Hokage, aunque como hermano muera una parte de mí. Ese ha de ser mi sacrificio y mi maldición. Hemos terminado.

Iori salió disparada del despacho, ignorando los gritos de Akira y Sasuke. Al instante que éste último quiso salir por ella, Itachi intervino:

—Déjala Sasuke. Tiene mucho en que pensar. Mucho que decidir. No puedes ayudarla a madurar.

— No te reconozco, hermano. No sé quién eres. Desde que el Namikaze puso un pie en esta aldea, tú eres otro. O quizá sólo muestras tu verdadera cara. Si algo le pasa a Iori será tu culpa.

— La aceptaré.

— Ahgr—gruñó Sasuke— ¿¡Por qué son tan necios!? Sabes tan bien como yo, que Iori no cederá. La buscaré antes que cometa una locura o mandes a los ANBU por ella. Si quieres impedírmelo tendrá que ser por la fuerza.

Sasuke salió disparado e Itachi arrojó la cabeza para atrás, al respaldar de la silla. La jaqueca se estaba convirtiendo en una endemoniada migraña.

— ¿Qué pasa con nuestra familia, Itachi-san?

—Ahora no Akira-san.

— ¿Por qué no reímos como antes? Tu hija está deprimida por ese tipo. Tú hermana está condenada por ese tipo. Tú has cambiando por ese tipo. ¡Toda Konoha está a sus pies y ahora pareciera que tú eres la sombra del glorioso Namikaze Naruto! Se suponía que debía ser nuestro seguro, nuestra arma, nuestro esclavo; ¡no nuestra familia! Te desconozco Itachi-san—dijo Akira con un toque de desprecio—. El hombre que amo jamás hubiera aceptado algo así.

Con aquellas palabras ponzoñosas, Akira salió del despacho con grandes zancadas y azotó la puerta. Itachi apretó los parpados con tal fuerza hasta que su seño se frunció al extremo. El dolor de cabeza ahora era para record.

Iori corrió tan fuerte que rápidamente se quedó sin aliento. Tal fue la ira, el rencor y la decepción hacia su familia que, a quince minutos de salir del complejo Uchiha, ya estaba a cuarenta kilómetros de las murallas de Konoha. En sus planes jamás consideró la posibilidad de un matrimonio arreglado, mucho menos con Namikaze Naruto: un ser odioso, apático, con aires de invencible y gran señor. Desde que tuvo uso de razón odio a los tipos de tales características, por lo mismo nunca hizo caso a los coqueteos de Kiba, a pesar que no le era indiferente su apariencia. Todo cambió cuando conoció a Haku: su elegancia, su refinamiento, su alcurnia; no importaba que al principio la consideraran extraña por gustarle un hombre que parecía una mujer, peor todavía, una mujer más atractiva que ella. Dejó a un lado los rumores de las personas que no aceptaban su inferioridad y tenían un nulo sentido estético sobre la belleza de un hombre, para declararse y formar una relación con él. El tiempo transcurrió y como toda relación sentimental tenían sus altos y bajos, pero algo cambió con la aparición de Namikaze Naruto. No fue sino que el pedante rubio entrara a la vida de Konoha para que Haku empezará a adorarlo. Sí, no había otra forma de decirlo. Naruto-sama esto, Naruto-sama esto otro… Sinceramente Naruto la tenía podrida. Le robaba la atención de su novio, de su sobrina, de su querido hermano mayor. Entendía el profundo agradecimiento que le tenían Haku, Tayuya y Karin, ella misma estaba agradecida por haber matado a la mujer Akatsuki y al esperpento de Pain, sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía que meterse en su vida? En otras circunstancias hasta era capaz de soportarlo y mostrarse respetuosa ante su poder, pero de ahí a ser su abnegada esposa. ¡Jamás! Con la ira recorriendo su sistema, aspiró profundamente y corrió más lejos. No le importaba si su hermano cumplía las amenazas. Por nada ni nadie Iori se sometería a la voluntad de la Aldea, así sea considerada una traidora. Lo único que le quedaba, y su más acérrima esperanza, era esperar a su novio y contarle lo acontecido. Haku llegaría de las rondas en la frontera norte a la noche. Lo aguardaría en el bosque y trazarían un plan, juntos. Tal vez sí Haku hablaba con el Namikaze, convenciéndolo; y dado el aprecio que parecía tener el demonio hacia su novio, la situación se arreglaría. En última instancia podían planear su huida de Konoha. Sí, estaba segura que Haku no la abandonaría como su familia. Con la esperanza recompuesta se detuvo bajo un inmenso árbol de ciprés, se sentó en la rama más alta y fuerte y esperó la caída del sol, confiando que con la noche todo terminaría igual a un mal recuerdo. Confiaba en el ideal solemne de amor incondicional, eterno pensamiento invencible, y, como en alguna ocasión había leído, el amor la haría libre. Sin embargo le faltó el capítulo después del final feliz, el largo epílogo de los amantes que envejecen y van transformándose pues la felicidad completa no es más que falsa felicidad. La vida necesita de la miseria para ser completa.

Cabeceó un par de veces al mirar el crepúsculo, miró ensimismada como el cielo caía en rojo sangre iluminando a gráciles nubes con formas de copos de algodón, doradas y exaltadas por la luz almíbar del gran ojo que dota al mundo de luz. La brisa cálida, las flores moviéndose al compás de una melodía suave que acomodaban los acordes del viento; y entonces sintió que la muerte y el infortunio iban huyendo con sarcófagos pesados hacia la línea oscura del horizonte. Recordaría ese paisaje extenuante y precioso hasta el último día de su vida, hasta el postremo aliento que respondería por sus pecados ante la barca. Entre el sueño y la vigilia no pudo sino imaginar dos corazones ardientes latiendo con la misma intensidad; Haku la ayudaría, estaba segura. Sin embargo sintió un frío corrupto, una rauda caricia congelada que empezó en su nuca y se dispersó por su cuerpo hasta salir por sus finos labios; la realidad y la quimera querellaban en un salón desgraciado ante un existir que demandaba esperanza, esperanza que moría junto al sol de esa tarde. Al filo de caer dormida, sintió el chakra de Haku, se levantó resueltísima y se encaminó con una sonrisa. Las anteriores horas caerían en el olvido, al igual que el sol moribundo de esa tarde. No tardó mucho en encontrar el equipo de patrullaje, y sin previo aviso se colocó en un claro para que pueda ser vista. No tardó prácticamente nada para que una figura pequeña, casi de su altura, ataviada con un uniforme reglamentario debajo de una especie de kimono y una máscara sencilla, se situara frente a ella. Los demás miembros siguieron su camino, dejándoles solos, tal como Iori quería. Al constatar que estaban solos recorrió el espacio que los separaba y saltó feliz a los brazos de Haku. Éste último la recibió con sorpresa y escuchó, sin decir nada, los gimoteos de Iori.

— ¿Qué sucede Iori? —dijo Haku con una voz suavecita, más parecida a la de una fina dama. Con cuidado se separó de la mujer y se retiró la máscara ANBU, demostrando dos bellos irises cafés que transmitían verdadera preocupación por el bienestar de ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás sola? ¿Estabas llorando?—. Iori colocó dos dedos en los labios de Haku, pidiéndole silencio, uno que tanto le hacía falta. Y se limitó a sollozar unos segundos abrazada a él, luego, ya más calmada, empezó a hablar bajito:

—Ha sucedido algo terrible—balbuceó.

— ¿Algo terrible? ¿Qué sucedió? Iori, no me dejes con la angustia.

— Mi hermano, mi hermano…

— ¿Hokage-sama? ¿Qué le sucedió a Itachi-sama? ¿Está bien? Iori, habla, no te quedes callada. ¿Qué pasó? Dime.

—Él, él…

—Por dios Iori. ¿Quieres matarme de la angustia? Si ha sucedido algo en la aldea e Itachi-sama… ¡Dios mío! Si a Itachi-sama le sucedió algo, —murmuró preocupadísimo—eso quiere decir que Naruto-sama. ¡No, no hay manera! ¡Debemos ir rápido a la Aldea! Sí Naruto-sama está herido, yo, yo…

A Iori se le vino el mundo, el universo, ¡el infierno abajo! La mirada de preocupación de Haku rayaba en lo repugnante. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Haku soltó a Iori y se dispuso a salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Iori tuvo que agarrarlo con fuerza del brazo para que no saltara al árbol más cercano. Aún estaba procesando lo que observó en esa mirada.

— ¡Naruto es lo único que te importa! — Gritó dolida—. ¿Morirías por él? ¿Harías todo por él? ¿Le dejarías tener sexo salvaje con tu mujer?

— Iori— musitó pasmado—. ¿Tú… él…?

—Ese demonio que tanto admiras y defiendes me quiere para ser su mujer. Mi hermano, mi madre, toda la maldita Konoha quiere que sea su esposa.

— Naruto-sama se casará…

— ¡No me escuchas!: ¡Yo, tu novia; Naruto me quiere como su mujer!

— Naruto-sama se casará…—repitió Haku, con lágrimas brotando del borde de sus ojos. Al parecer, no escuchaba nada más.

Iori terminó de quebrarse.

La noche avanzó con una luna apenas más grande qué la del día anterior. Todo caía bajo un hosco peso y el destino se carcajeaba ante los caminos que destrozó y unió. Haku no se dio cuenta cuándo Iori salió corriendo, más bien fue uno de sus compañeros, que había regresado con noticias sobre la huida de la princesa Uchiha, lo que le hizo entrar nuevamente a la realidad; aunque las lágrimas en sus mejillas daban fiel testimonio que todo fue verdad. Cansado y maltrecho, como nunca había llegado de una misión, Haku fue a informar los acontecimientos al Godaime, quién le confirmó la noticia. Para esas instancias ya no le importaba su confusión interna, no le preocupaba Iori o Hinata o Konoha, sólo entendía que quería llegar a un cuarto oscuro y llorar, sólo eso: llorar.

Pasó la noche, la mañana, parte de la tarde y a pocas horas que oscureciera, cuando el sol estaba bajísimo y la oscura noche lo desplazaba, a contadas horas para que los ANBU fueran tras la princesa Uchiha, Mikoto, quién se escudaba como siempre en la cocina, escuchó un débil gimoteo proveniente del exterior. Al poner atención descubrió que éste venía desde los grandes árboles del patio lateral. Se encaminó pausadamente, sorteó los ganchos y cadenas que Itachi construyó para castigar a Sasuke y miró la delicada figura de su niña, sentada en el tronco más grueso, mirando el cielo nocturno. Mikoto no era kunochi, había rehusado serlo, si bien sus capacidades físicas debían estar a la altura del Clan Uchiha, por tanto no le fue difícil llegar al lado de su hija. Una vez ahí atrajo, como una muñeca de porcelana, la carita empapada de lágrimas; no hablaron por un buen rato, sólo estuvieron ellas, la luna, el dolor, la nostalgia, y ese monstruo camuflado que tenía un ataque de risas.

—Siento que estoy muriendo, mamá.

—Lo sé.

—Y que el mundo de repente perdió color y una grieta grandísima me quiere arrastrar a un lugar en el qué no quiero estar.

—Lo sé.

—Lo odio. Lo odio porque me quitó todo cuanto soñaba, cuanto amaba, cuanto deseaba.

—Lo sé.

— Lo siento, mamá. No quise decir lo que dije.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Estás enojada?

Mikoto negó con la cabeza y suavemente atrajo la cabeza de Iori hasta su regazo, una vez ahí se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello lento, pausado, como cuando niña.

—Supongo, —dijo Mikoto bajito mientras la mimaba, y Iori lloraba sin notarlo—supongo que en una mujer, hasta el odio es una forma del amor. Las mujeres somos criaturas que vivimos de amor, debemos encontrarlo y beberlo para seguir respirando—sonrió.

— ¿Y si es un veneno?

—Siempre es un veneno. Nuestro deber es encontrar el antídoto, procesarlo y guardarlo muy adentro. Pero a veces resulta que el antídoto es un veneno más fuerte, y hay que tragarlo.

»Lastimosamente es la única medicina.

— No lo comprendo.

— Por supuesto, debes entenderlo mientras sigues procesando el antídoto. Así ha sido siempre.

Iori y Mikoto se quedaron en silencio por largas horas. Dos mujeres que compartían el mismo camino; la madre ya lo recorrió, y la hija apenas empezaba a pisar la primera piedra.

* * *

—**O—**

_Actualidad_

No hay amor sino en la conformidad de dos. Y cuanto más raro es el hallazgo de esa conformidad, más raro es el amor verdaderamente apasionado. Sin embargo el egoísmo tiene raíces hondas y es menester que el amor se sacrifique por sí, para sí y el futuro, dejando las aspiraciones individuales, comprendiendo la necesidad del sacrificio para alcanzar un fin, pues, la pasión es una añagaza que nos hace esclavos de los deseos. Una pura quimera, el punto velado que nos ciega. Después queda un largo prólogo inacabado, algo que no termina ni se desvanece, por ello es que del amor al odio, y viceversa, hay un camino tan corto. Prueba del concepto son las decisiones que se toman en la desesperación, cuando la conformidad se acaba, cuando las aguas profundas de la conciencia acunan estrellas y no se distingue ya lo malo de lo bueno, lo sano de lo cuerdo, el reflejo del cielo. Después… después únicamente queda la realidad y el espejo de esa desdeñable realidad.

— ¿Sigo viva?

La pregunta fue enunciada con decepción, como la duda de una condenada a muerte que despierta y le informan que el verdugo tuvo un ataque al corazón a mitad del patíbulo, debería sentirse afortunada pero entiende que la muerte sigue tirando, tomándose su tiempo para fumar y escupir el intento de café que el destino ha preparado, una burócrata en todo el sentido del desdén. Dejó las sórdidas analogías a un lado y poco a poco la lucidez le trajo al mundo real, al detestable mundo real. Lo primero en sentir fue un dolor en la frente y una calidez que le envolvía desde el plexo solar hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Caliente, reconfortante, conocía esa sensación: estaba en una gran bañera. Ya más consiente, abrió los ojos y se vio a sí misma, desnuda completamente, en lo que predijo: una tina de agua, no obstante la calidez en su espalda y los pares de brazos y piernas extras la terminaron por despertar. Ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y arriba y se encontró con dos profundos ojos azules que la miraban de tal forma, que ella sintió derretirse.

— Lo estás Hinata. Sigues viva, sigues aquí. No te dejaré morir fácilmente princesa.

—Ya veo—respondió y regresó a su cómodo sitio. No necesitaba más: él, ella, desnudos, olvidando al mundo, siendo felices en la inocencia.

—Lo lamento, no creí que reaccionarías así.

—No te disculpes por nada, Naruto-kun. Lo intentaré hasta que logré cualquiera de mis dos objetivos. Es mi única solución… claro, también está la más remota: que cambies de parecer y seamos felices olvidando al mundo, pues el mundo ya nos ha olvidado.

Hinata recogió la enorme mano de Naruto y la ubicó en su abdomen, recogió la otra y la colocó encima de su pecho izquierdo; amaba sentirse así.

—Estás comportándote como una niña caprichosa.

—No quiero oír eso de ti, mi amor.

— No eres tonta, jamás lo fuiste. Debes comprender…

—Lo comprendo—respondió cerrando los ojos y apretándose más contra el torso de Naruto—. Pero este corazón es muy necio, demasiado, si lo sabré yo que lo conozco [1].

Naruto colocó las manos en las caderas de la mujer y la obligó suavemente a darse la vuelta. Los pechos de Hinata se apretaron contra el torso de él, haciendo que ojos azules y blancos se encontraran desnudos.

—No hay futuro para los dos—dijo en tanto se acercaba a los carnosos labios de ella, y su aliento se introducía por esa boquita entreabierta—. No mientras Itachi viva. Si nos casamos pasaré a ser parte del Clan Hyuga, nuestros hijos serán considerados vasijas por los genes Uzumaki, Namikaze y Hyuga; capturarían bijū como deporte y el poder del Clan Uchiha sería tan fuerte que dominaría todo. Itachi lo dominaría.

— ¿Nuestros hijos?... Se oye muy bien—susurró Hinata, intentando matar ese espacio que separaba sus bocas, pero Naruto se ladeó dejándola deseosa.

— ¿¡Me escuchas!? Intento hacerte entrar en razón. Sacarte de este infierno. Busca un buen hombre y se la más grande kunochi que los Hyuga han visto jamás, la líder fuerte, hermosa y decidida que siempre soñaste. ¿Por qué sigues al fuego, delicada mariposa, si sabes que tus alas se harán cenizas?

—Porque es el fuego que amo con todo mi ser, mi locura y mi pasión.

Hinata recogió el rostro de Naruto entre sus dos palmas e introdujo su lengua muy hondo en la boca anhelada, refregándose lujuriosamente en el cuerpo masculino, sintiendo que nada sucedió, delimitante sus intentos asesinos a otra realidad. Al acabárseles el aire, Naruto la apartó un poco y le acarició los labios, rojos e hinchados, con los pulgares.

— Sigues y sigues y sigues sin escucharme. No quiero que andes este camino Hinata. No quiero arrastrarte a…

— ¡Es mi decisión! Si quiero quemarme, si quiero sangrar, si quiero morir a mitad del camino que forjes, yo lo aguantaré. Soy la única que pueda caminarlo… lo recuerdas [2] —. Hinata giró y volvió a retomar su lugar, recogió las manos de su hombre y se cubrió con ellas como lo había hecho antes, igual a una frazada.

—Ah, mujer… ¿por qué eres tan terca?

—El necio eres tú.

— ¿Yo? ¡Ha! ¿Quién estuvo a punto de abrirme el cuello?

— Por favor, eso quedó en el pasado.

— ¡Fue hace apenas dos horas!

—Lo ves, pasado.

— ¡Ahgr! Aparte me amenazas con qué lo intentarás de nuevo.

—Tú tomas tus decisiones, yo las mías. En todo caso si quieres evitarlo, hazme el amor como nunca, impregna en tu cuerpo hasta la última gota de mi esencia y asesíname con estas manos: apretando, apretando, apretando hasta que mi cuello se rompa y llegue a un clímax glorioso. Será una muerte hermosa.

—Me rindo mujer. Sólo clava un kunai en mi nuca para que no sienta dolor.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

— No nos servirá, ¿cierto? El opúsculo de las posibilidades desecha los caminos reales, quedando en meras fantasías, en heterónimos que viven realidades anheladas pero imposibles.

— ¿Opúsculo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Estudios, —sonrió Hinata—ensayos, tratados, pruebas…

—Ahora tiene lógica.

—No sabes muchas cosas, Naruto-kun. Por ejemplo, ¿sabes por qué las flores florecen en primavera?

—Supongo es una pregunta inútil como porqué el cielo es azul o si la luna está en el cielo de día. Son cosas que damos por hecho sin una razón, ¿no?... Por dios, hablé como Kashikoi-shishō.

Hinata sonrió como un gato y prosiguió:

—Las flores tienen memoria. Ellas saben que han estado mucho tiempo en el frío y están pendientes de los días; resisten y resisten el invierno y el otoño, dejando toda su fuerza para la primavera y florecer. Son muy egoístas, ¿no crees? Guardan su belleza en los tiempos más tristes, pero si no lo fueran no serían tan hermosas. Yo creo que eres así, Naruto-kun: Muy egoísta, pero ese egoísmo es del cual me enamoré. No puedo vislumbrar un futuro sin ti, como la primavera no sería primavera sin flores. Es algo absurdo, ¿entiendes? No hay nada que pueda hacer, no puedo ir contra mi naturaleza. He cambiado demasiado, me has cambiado demasiado como para apartarme y ver desde una lúgubre esquina tu felicidad. En ese aspecto también soy egoísta. Y ahora, estando aquí, entre tus brazos, toda mi determinación me parece patética. Pero sé que si estoy sola y sin esperanza nuevamente enloqueceré y haré cosas que me matarán al instante. Si tú mueres… Pero no quiero renunciar a mis sueños—.Naruto sintió cálidas gotas que chocaron contra su brazo, eran tan cálidas que no pertenecían al agua de la bañera—. ¿Qué hago, Naruto-kun? ¿Qué hago?

—Hinata—. Naruto la abrazó fuertemente por detrás y escondió el rostro en el intersticio del cuello de la mujer, apartando con la nariz el pelo mojado, sintiendo en las mejillas la calidez de la yugular. La besó en ese lugar despacito y bajó la mirada hasta que no se vio más que el cabello rubio y parte de la frente. Fue entonces que Hinata sintió en la espalda alta cálidas gotas, y éstas no pertenecían al agua de la bañera—. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por un futuro casi imposible?

—Todo.

— ¿Todo?

— ¡Todo!

—Incluso si te pido que te cases con otro, que me sigas en la oscuridad más desagradable, que nos condenemos al nivel más bajo del infierno para tener libertad. Una verdadera libertad. Algo que no nos durará más que en esta mierda existencia.

Hinata dio un rotundo: Sí, con su silencio.

—No quiero Hinata. Vete, se feliz… Nunca he rogado pero…

—Todo Naruto-kun—dijo y giró su cuerpo, levantó el rostro de Naruto; no lo miró pues cerró los ojos y le besó profundamente, acomodándose encima de él, uniendo sus partes más íntimas. Al cabo de unos segundos gloriosos, Hinata abrió los parpados y limpió las mejillas de Naruto con los pulgares, luego, unidos en cuerpo, alma y voluntad, le miró directamente a las pupilas y completó la larga pausa:—, mientras esté en tu vida, y por un futuro imposible, haré todo… así de loca estoy.

* * *

**Notas:**

[1] Esta frase la repite Hinata en contádas ocasiones mostrando un aspecto importante de su psicología. Ustedes pueden hacer conjeturas de su personalidad cada vez la dijo.

[2] Hinata lo deja en claro en el capítulo veintiocho; Óbice Abstruso: _Dos whiskies, libertad y el hermoso príncipe de hielo._

* * *

**Nota Autor._  
_**

Hola, qué tal. Aquí trayéndoles la actualización. A mi pensar, si el capítulo de la batalla contra Pain fue bueno en cuestiones de acción, este capítulo es de lo mejor en drama dentro de Itami no Satsu; yo lo creo así, hehe. También creo entendieron por qué decía que Hinata era peligrosa, y porqué Naruto estaba metiéndose en un problema titánico con esas mujeres Hyuga y Uchiha. Lamento no haber actualizado más pronto pero he estado algo ocupado, en todo caso espero que el próximo capítulo salga más rápido y que éste les haya gustado, tanto como a mí escribirlo. Por cierto, si quieren saber cómo es Naruto en la historia, pásense por la página de facebook[ / writeDantefox] (el enlace está en mi perfíl), ahí también subiré pronto los mapas del mundo shinobi (ya se hace necesario) y al Kiba de Itami no Satsu. Las repuestas a sus preguntas e inquietudes las responderé en el próximo capítulo. Unas gigantescas gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente de la historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y conmigo será hasta otra. Ya saben, dudas, comentarios y críticas a un review de distancia. Cuídense. Hasta la próxima.


	39. Efemérides III

**Efemérides.**

* * *

_Nación de la Tierra. Capital del Dragón, palacio imperial. Treinta de Marzo._

—Soy un hombre común. Disfruto de los pequeños placeres de la vida, de la mortalidad acaso. Cuándo miro por la ventana y observo vuestra ciudad, me embarga la belleza del aletear de águila. Una belleza placentera… muy placentera. No me gustan las mentiras. Y me gustan menos las cosas qué no son rápidas, prácticas, útiles y eficientes; podía decirse que es un defecto, aunque muchos dirían es una virtud. Pero hay una verdad que han de comprender ahora: soy un hombre sencillo. Disfruto de la lluvia de primavera un poco menos que la lluvia de otoño, un poco más que la lluvia de verano—. Rió de forma grácil y continuó: — ¡No me temáis, nobles señores! No deben hacerlo, tampoco tienen porqué. Mientras acaten las órdenes todo seguirá. Vuestra maravillosa ciudad seguirá. Para qué me entiendan mejor: no tienen por qué preocuparse de vuestra ciudad.

»Oh, sus pequeñas calles, sus adornos de jade y obsidiana, sus tejados de terracota y carmín; cómo el sol pone a contraluz todo cuanto abarca y esconde con tino de bribón las inmundicias. La mañana tan exquisita, los estrechos puentes, el aire viciado por el tiempo y aclamado sobre la antigüedad de sus viejas glorias. Vuestra ciudad destila belleza, ¡elegancia! ¡Mis ancestros me condenen si me atrevo a poner un dedo sobre esta belleza!... Sin embargo hay algo que aquí es efímero y mundano: el pueblo y sus soberanos. Ustedes, nobles señores, no son bellos ni perfectos.

El general Zarence dejó de deleitarse con el majestuoso escenario que le ofrecía la ventana principal del salón real e inmediatamente giró sobre sí mismo y miró directamente a sus interlocutores. Al hacerlo se alcanzó observar todo cuanto era, todo cuanto su poderío ofrecía al mundo. Ataviado con una armadura de tal elocuencia que, ésta, por sí sola, cantaba las proezas y señorío del general de generales, el hombre más cercano al Zar, de quién las leyendas contaban fascinadas jamás había conocido la palabra derrota, el elegido por la gloria y acuciante paladín en los atrios de la inmortalidad: Mileto, el glorioso. Empezó a caminar oteando estrechamente a cada uno de los nobles de la Capital del Dragón, y mientras se acercaba a ellos, su armadura brindaba la más inextricable fascinación, amoldándose perfectamente a su cuerpo con secciones que se trasponían y tejían formando hermosos ornamentos. Aquella armadura había sido hecha para él, sólo para él; y como tal le daba la potestad del orgullo malsano y la procaz pero curiosamente atrayente malignidad que reflejaban sus verdes pupilas, como el bosque en pleno estío. Los ricos y poderosos nobles, al ver en todo su delirio al general Mileto, a quién su pueblo aclamaba como el glorioso, no pudieron evitar pensar que estaban ante una divinidad. El porte, la gracia, la elegancia con la que se movía; matizado por la minúscula sonrisa y la llama traviesa que ofrecían sus irises, casi como las de un niño que disfruta las travesuras mal intencionadas. Así pues, igual a una exhalación violenta que se pierde en un vendaval, el miedo en los corazones de los presentes se presentaba pintando sus faces y exaltando la lisonjera muestra de humildad que jamás pensaron, hasta ese día, dar. Mileto, el glorioso; levantó la mano y los nobles se enderezaron apretando los descansos de los cómodos sillones. Parecía que el simple movimiento fuere practicado una y mil veces para que sea perfecto, matemático, y a la vez no perdiera la potestad y la potencia. Absortos, los oligarcas del Dragón observaron a Mileto pasear por el enorme salón, que hace tan sólo algunos meses pertenecía al Emperador y sus consejeros, todos muertos en la batalla de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas. No así, al estar en presencia de él, agradecieron a los cielos no haber desaparecido completamente del mapa; y es que era demasiado difícil no quedar sometido ante la autoridad irradiada. No lo habían visto en batalla. Tampoco habían escuchado rumores o informes. Pero en tanto él caminaba, sentían dentro algo viscoso, rustico, que les rogaba salieran corriendo o les demandaba arrodillarse ante su perfil; en especial por la efigie de un poderoso león que, igual a la gárgola de una abadía, resguardaba el flanco izquierdo sobre la hombrera. Era inconcebible entender el miedo y el encanto que despertaba la armadura del general, e incluso cabía decir que en lo profundo, bajo el terror del futuro incierto, la admiración por los artesanos Zarences se acrecentaba al imaginar la audacia con la cual convirtieron un objeto de guerra en obra de arte. Haciendo así justicia al más poderoso miembro bélico y militar del Zar. Todo él, era una obra de arte. Tal vez no en belleza puesto Milo, el hermoso; era el más agraciado. Sin embargo la delicadeza de las facciones hacía un perfecto contraste con el adusto perfil; de barbilla fuerte, labios gruesos, nariz respingada, tez blanca y limpia, libre de heridas o cicatrices. E incluso las manos, que la lógica esperaría fueran burdas, fuertes y ásperas, sorteaban lo preconcebido para mostrarse finas, sin cayos, con las uñas bien cortadas y cubiertas por un fino esmalte transparente, contrastando crudamente la cruel reputación de su legión.

Mileto, el glorioso; llegó hasta el antiguo trono de los Emperadores y con gesto enigmático se ubicó al lado izquierdo de la silla, símbolo del poder por milenios. Todos esperaron que tome asiento pero fue más desconcertante lo que hizo: la rodeó, deslizó los dedos sobre el borde del espaldar y la apreció como si fuera una rutina. Los nobles no comprendieron como un hombre de tal presencia no se sentaba y reclamaba el trono, en especial porque toda la Nación de la Tierra estaba en sus manos. Mileto sonrió al advertir la extrañez en los ojos de los nobles; aunque ellos trataron de ocultarla desviando rápidamente la vista. Con otro ademan curioso se repasó el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha, como si se limpiara algo inexistente. La afonía en el salón empezó a sentirse antinatural. Nadie quería moverse y si lo hacían, lo hacían de tal forma como la de un ratón merodeador a sabiendas de la guarida del león. El general se apartó del trono y caminó por detrás de los sillones de los nobles, mientras éstos sentían una opresión y calculaban que el gran salón se reducía, el techo bajaba, el aire se enrarecía y terminaba; estaban al borde de un ataque de pánico. Al contrario, para Mileto, el glorioso; el salón era inmensísimo, tan grande como las llanuras de Zaratustra. Llegó incluso a imaginar que en dicho espacio sólo existía él, y marchaba ya no sobre el mármol del salón sino sobre una especie de puente construido sobre el dolor, los sueños y el futuro trizado y nauseabundo de toda una Nación. Aquella actitud infundía muchísimo más terror que los insultos, las torturas o la brutalidad. El final de su recorrido terminó dónde había empezado: en el gran ventanal. Únicamente difería la sagaz sonrisa, que demostraba dientes blancos y rectos.

—Señores nobles, vuestra libertad debería horrorizarlos tanto como os entusiasta; siéntanse ansiosos por la ausencia de un significado perdurable como también amenazados ante la idea de perderla. He ahí que cumplo con mi trabajo, pues ustedes, nobles señores, rogarán por tener y aceptar nuestra libertad.

Al terminar de decir tales palabras, llenas de apócrifos significados, Mileto, el glorioso; les dio la espalda y se encumbró rígidamente a manera militar, entrecruzando las manos atrás y destinando la mirada a la capital endulzada por la tragedia y los siglos. Al poco rato las puertas del salón se abrieron y los oligarcas comprendieron que la reunión había terminado. Apenas oyeron palabras pero comprendieron el inmenso discurso disfrazado. Ahora, los nobles, debían tomar el título de nobleza, que creían caduco, y gobernar el arruinado pueblo de la Capital del Dragón. De lo contrario Mileto les arrasaría como un niño que coloca una manguera en un hormiguero. Sólo bastaba abrir el grifo de agua. Una sencilla y delicada vuelta de mano. Qué espantoso general.

—La misión que se me ha encomendado es larga y confusa—empezó a hablar hacía la nada—. Y no será cumplida sino hasta una mañana distante. Escucho los corazones que laten como si fueran los tambores de guerra que anuncian mi fin. Y el latir incesante de esos corazones provoca sonetos en la eternidad. Corazones fuertes. Corazones que no dejarán de moverse así fueren arrancados de los pechos inertes. Pero la noche oscura avanza y sobre esta tierra una lúgubre sombra caerá. Una infinita noche que acariciará y resguardará a mis esbirros, a mis legiones, a aquellos qué han nacido en el mundo que me ha conocido bien y bien conozco.

»Pero ya deja de esconderte musa mía, decidme qué noticias traes.

—Mi señor—dijo una voz femenina. De inmediato una mujer, arrodillada a manera de guerrera, apareció a pocos pasos de Mileto, el glorioso. Estaba envuelta de pies a cabeza por ropajes negros y pocas grebas plateadas, pero la sinuosidad del cuerpo denotaba la belleza que poseía. Ella continuó: —Traigo noticias del _gentil_. En su propio principio, que no entiende de razones ni de guerras, tampoco de amores o verdad, siquiera de mentiras o lealtad, ha enviado a una daifa con regalos. Lo ha hecho en vísperas de comenzar la dura campaña en el norte, batiendo su legión sobre la Nación del Rayo. Pero no lo entiendo, señor. Incluso si fuera en demanda de su título, los regalos enviados sobrepasan la locura y el instinto de victoria. Siendo él un genio, ha enviado algo que puede ser de mucho, mucho, mucho problema en el futuro. En especial porque el destinatario de tales dádivas es aquel de quién hemos tenido informaciones gloriosas. Aquel calificado como el más duro, salvaje y brutal shinobi de este continente: el Raikage…

— ¿Ah, sí?—interrumpió Mileto—. Déjalo ser. Puedo decir que su accionar me parece justo. Tonto y necio, pero justo. Él ha de saber si quiere perder la vida, él ha de saber si quiere ganar la gloria. Nosotros hemos de interesarnos en cosas más sólidas e importantes.

— ¿La Nación del Rayo no es importante, señor?

Mileto sonrió levemente y contestó:

— Es importante. Pero sólo es una pieza que caerá inevitablemente ante alguno de nosotros siete. Me emocionaría incluso que dos o tres cayeran en la conquista. No obstante, respondiendo a tu pregunta mi bella musa: Más allá de lo que representa el continente shinobi, los grandiosos objetivos están en la Nación que ha ocupado el sur y el este, he incluso tiene ramas al norte y en el océano. La Nación del Fuego es un poderoso dragón, según me han dicho. Un poderoso y celoso dragón. Escupe fuego. Tiene voluntad de fuego. ¡Es fuego! No será fácil. Y diré más: Si hemos conquistado tan rápido esta Nación, es porque ya estaba débil. ¡Y quién la debilitó es ese fuego!—Rió—. Oh, a esa quimera preciosa de duras escamas y corazón ardiente he de dedicar mi sueño. Qué Tsukune proceda como le plazca y si ha de morir por gentileza, ha de morir con una sonrisa. Qué Mileto siga siendo al tonto allá en los áridos desiertos y pelee con Leonato en la búsqueda frenética por ser el primero en inscribir su nombre con su aliento sobre las cenizas de la Nación del Viento. Qué Artemis siga con sus politiquerías, discusiones y diplomacias allá en el fin del mundo. Y a ver si encuentra razón al someter a los engendros blancos. Le será fácil, nuestra propia bestia está excitada, y en un salvaje como Uhur, esas palabras no sólo forman un aciago verso. ¡Son como niños! Ponerles un límite sería entorpecer su fin. Yo he de explicarle al Zar y he de calmar su enojo. Pues a la larga cumpliremos lo que necesita ser cumplido. Porque todo se reduce a un axioma: La conquista de la Nación del Fuego. Empezaremos tomando esta capital como base de operaciones y tendremos una línea de abastecimientos desde el océano occidental. De la misma forma rodearemos el mar del sur y abasteceremos a nuestros aliados con la conquista del río Ian, que desemboca en el océano oriental y nos da acceso libre a la Nación del Agua. Sí, eso es lo que haremos. Imparte las órdenes a mis capitanes. Y déjame seguir en mi dulce querella para encontrar lo más bello de la Capital del Dragón, aunque por sus calles corra escoria.

* * *

_Tercera Parte:__Tsukune, el gentil; la Nación del Rayo y las guerras desconocidas._

* * *

**—O—**

_Octavo día de Abril. Dos ciclos y cuatro lunas en la conquista al Continente Shinobi._

He llegado a una singularidad. Incluso delimitarla como tal, es, de por sí, una cuestión turbia y hasta insolente. En el lenguaje de los naturales, hoy se ha cumplido un año y pocos días desde que arribamos, y, a riego de cualquier idea preconcebida, estamos muy lejos de siquiera pensar en someter estas maravillosas y extrañas tierras. La exaltación vehemente que me ha producido esta parte del mundo sólo puede ser comparada con los ciclos de exploración a mi conocimiento; hace ya tiempo que no sentía tanta sed y tomaba por tierna y quejumbrosa mascota al por qué. La prueba irrefutable de ello son los tres diarios que he terminado en tan corto lapso. Incluso he empezado a escribir en la lengua de los shinobis; dicho sea de paso, después de un estudio filológico, tiene las mismas raíces que la nuestra, mucho más con la antigua lengua de nuestros sabios más celebres. No cabe duda que todos tenemos un mismo principio y nos preocupan las mismas verdades. Sin embargo aquí la religión, como nunca había visto en Zaratustra, toma un rol importante y la ciencia, los axiomas y las leyes son exhibidas sobre un pomposo podio que mezcla lo mítico, la magia y el conocimiento. Lo que más me ha fascinado es lo que los shinobis llaman _chakra_. Aquella palabra tiene un complejo significado y puede variar en utilidad de pueblo en pueblo. Para comprenderlo mejor, el _chakra _es utilizado desde la medicina hasta la guerra, para dar más eficacia a las pociones, manipular las formas físicas y cambiar los estados de la materia. Tengo informes que lo utilizan también en la creación de tecnología. Lo substancial de la tradición shinobi es la unión de cuerpo y espíritu. Catalogarlos como incultos sería lastimar nuestra propia inteligencia pues, con las limitaciones al no poder concebir un origen más que de mitos y cuentos, han logrado desarrollar lo que el _sabio_ traidor les otorgó. Eso es de admirar. Y a le vez me invade la duda al constatar el audaz ingenio con la que su sistema político ha evolucionado, si se puede utilizar tan peyorativamente el término. De la misma forma me invade un sentimiento sosegado, hasta penoso, al advertir su dulce inocencia. Lo supe la primera vez que vi al Raikage utilizar el supuesto _chakra._ Me sorprendió la velocidad y potencia que obtuvo aquel hombre tan robusto al punto que actué sin pensar pues el miedo me embriagó con su risa de miel. Por un segundo creí tener al _inmortal_ sobre mí. Por aquellos tiempos conocía muy poco de los shinobis, el continente o la cultura; y hasta con cierta vergüenza, a pesar que en Zaratustra me llaman: prodigio, me fue complicado entender los modismos y formas de su lengua. Pero mi ignorancia no ha de ser excusa; así han de hablar los verdaderos hombres cuando se equivocan. La ignorancia es por sí misma un mal del cual el humano jamás podrá liberarse, y quizá esa es la razón para que funcionen tan bien nuestras colectividades. Sobre ese principio, el haber amputado intempestivamente un miembro de tan raro guerrero, ha hecho que no pueda dormir, mucho más al comprender lo mal educado que fui al exigirle que se rinda sin mostrar orgullo. Pero lo que se ha hecho no puede deshacerse, sólo queda tomar las riendas de nuestras acciones y presentarles solución. Esa fue la principal causa para tomar sobre mis hombros la conquista de la Nación del Rayo. Debo darle al poderoso guerrero la oportunidad de gritarme al oído qué tan alto es su orgullo. Me ha tomado tiempo. En el Oeste, mi amigo, Leonato, ha conquistado la Nación de la Tierra y conforme su filosofía dicta ha hecho dos cosas: darle la victoria y el botín al glorioso y reírse, molestarme y hasta hacerme sonrojar al invadir mi campamento y emborracharse mientras cantaba embelesado su astuta hazaña. No puedo ya pedirle que cambie, lo ha hecho desde niños y siempre ha sido para que despierte y tome más enserio mis responsabilidades. En ese aspecto es un buen amigo, y en tales actos réprobos está inscrita la verdadera lealtad y cariño entre hombres. Pero la visita de Leonato no sólo fue para contarme su victoria, la razón primordial fue para poner ante mí, los asombrosos descubrimientos que ha hecho en su campaña. Conversamos por muchas horas hasta que el vino se terminó y nuestras daifas tuvieron la gentileza de arrastrarnos ebrios a nuestros lechos. Entre sus principales deducciones hubo una que venía pensando desde hace mucho pero sólo la perspicacia de Leonato logró descifrarla a primera vista. Sobre esa hipótesis trabajé las siguientes semanas mientras mis más brillantes estrategas ideaban la operación contra la Nación del Rayo. Gracias a mi confianza en ellos pude terminar la investigación que, a la larga, nos será de mucha ayuda. A sabiendas, por supuesto, que los shinobis deben estar haciendo lo propio pues entender al enemigo es lo primordial para cualquier guerra. Lo maravilloso de lo descubierto se basó primordialmente en el sistema de los shinobis, compuestos por finas fibras de lo que, en nuestra cultura, llamamos _vis creatrix_ [1]. Estas fibras se asemejan mucho al sistema nervioso y conectan todos los órganos. Es una adaptación brillante. Estos canales transportan la energía igual a como las venas transportan la sangre. He ahí que puedan utilizar esa energía para tratamientos médicos logrando sanar heridas complejas y hasta mortales. ¿Pero cómo pudieron desarrollar este sistema? ¿Cómo lograron potenciarlo al punto para inscribirlo en su código genético? Me pregunté después de entender una verdad: Todo humano nacido en esta parte del mundo posee la potencialidad de desarrollarlo. En otras palabras, ya es parte de ellos. Y la razón para llamarlo una adaptación brillante se debe a la poca fuerza vital que deben tomar de sí mismos para usarla. Estos conductos pueden almacenar una gran cantidad de energía impura y, mientras la experiencia, el entrenamiento y el crecimiento sean continuos bajo estándares de entrenamiento, pueden hacerse más grandes y puros. Es la principal razón para que existan guerreros tan viejos y fuertes que exceden por veinte ciclos la probabilidad de vida de los nuestros. En Zaratustra son muy pocos los soldados que sobrepasan los cincuenta y cinco ciclos, e incluso en las vanagloriadas glorias de los consejeros del Zar, su caminar no sobrepasa los sesenta ciclos. Pero no sólo se trata de la longevidad conservada gracias a este método evolutivo, lo más prodigioso es lo que han conseguido hacer con el sistema de chakra. Ellos lo llaman _kekkei genkai_; extraño nombre pero acertado. En nuestro continente existían tribus parecidas que poseían tales mutaciones, las últimas que sobreviven hasta nuestros tiempos son los salvajes de Uhur. Y es precisamente lo que más me interesa. Leonato me trajo a un efebo miembro de un clan que posee tales características. El chico es aguerrido, rudo, orgulloso; digno miembro de los shinobis de la Roca, y mucho más al ser nieto de aquel anciano, que se ha convertido en gloriosa leyenda al arrancar un brazo del poderosísimo _inmortal_. A pesar de ser joven ha intentado cientos, si no es miles de veces, escapar. No obstante al entender el origen de su poder podemos fácilmente cerrar el sistema y convertirlo en un muchacho común, sin mencionar que darle una daifa parece hacer apaciguado su brío. Al estudiarlo no pude sino sentirme como un infante que oye por primera vez las historias de las constelaciones, y aun así no puede compararse con lo que siento al ir descubriendo su anatomía. En apariencia no se diferencian de los restantes shinobis pero sus genes y sistema de chakra ha mutado para hacerle albergador de un cuerpo que manipula dos formas de _vis creatrix_, naturalmente. Este joven es cría de araña, dotado desde el principio de su existencia con armas para sobrevivir. En Zaratustra, para llegar a manipular más de una forma de energía, se necesitan muchísimos ciclos y un temple ordenado. Qué un muchacho lo tenga de por sí… No me sorprendería que en este basto lugar hubieran shinobis con poderes tan grandes, que rasguen lo divino, como en su época lo tuvo Nemrod primero y el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. La gnosis para qué la energía chakra mediante los conductos, el sistema circulatorio y nervioso mute de tal forma las células, es aún materia nueva y puede abrir una rama en las ciencias de los ilustres investigadores de la quinta plataforma del Zar [2]. Cabe decir que la mutación no tendría un límite. Es material como lienzo blanco, sólo necesita de los estímulos y ambiente necesario para desarrollar nuevas e increíbles habilidades, tal cual los colores pueden formar diversas y exquisitas formas. Aún no consigo descifrar si estos cambios se deben a un artífice humano o es la selección natural la que ha dotado a este pueblo de tan asombrosas armas. Sea lo que fuere, al adquirir tan magistrales y funcionales cuerpos, han perdido también gran parte de lo que, para ellos, les resultaría inútil. Su más grande fuerza es también su perdición pues es menester conocer profundamente el poder para manipularlo. No me sorprendería qué estas mutaciones brillantes produjeran a los clanes diversas anomalías. En algunos casos puede ser desde algo tan simple como un rasgo genético heredado: color de ojos, peso, estructura muscular u ósea; hasta los más inverosímiles: sociópatas, psicopatías y deformaciones. Cabe esperarlo, ellos no pueden controlar de forma correcta la vis creatrix. El muchacho de la Roca me hizo entender que hay pocas personas que se han preocupado, aunque desviados del camino, en razonar su poder. Los llaman _ermitaños_ y el conocimiento al parecer lo obtienen de las especies expulsadas después de la gran Luna Roja y la traición del sabio. De ser cierto, quizá ahí está el origen y el nexo, qué no concibo, para comprender el desarrollo de ese sistema tan especializado como es el chakra. Y es que me obsesiona como la vida se ha abierto camino de forma tan brutal. En mi calidad de erudito puedo comprender desde las formas más simples de materia, la química entre cuerpo y lo que llamamos espíritu hasta la manera de moldear las moléculas y transformarlas para lo que, en nuestra propia ciudad, llaman magia o poder de Dios. Ningún término es acertado y únicamente sirve para mantener los bozales y las riendas de la sociedad. El término correcto es _física_, y que por alguna razón (esto no me concierne y tampoco me interesa pues entra en el plano metafísico, materia preferida de Leonato) podemos manipular. Es decir: conozco cómo lo hacemos, el humano le ha dado un por qué y un para qué, pero el demiurgo sigue escapando; no de la comprensión sino de la razón. He pasado mis ciclos buscando ese minúsculo punto. Y por haber buscado tanto pareciera que la solución se fuga causando que la propia existencia se esconda de improviso. Convirtiendo su apariencia en abstracta; es la materia la que comprendo, y es ésta la que me ciega de observar la cosa en sí, aquella raíz amasada más allá de lo que apreciamos como existencia. Dando el resultado que el barniz de la realidad se funda dejando masas monstruosas y caóticas; el desorden desnudo con su desnudez obscena y adictiva. Pues bien, al comprender lo escrito, para quién me lea, esa es la singularidad que he descubierto. No en un sentido teórico, más bien coqueteando con esa metafísica que hoy, miles de miles de millas lejos de casa, en una tierra impropia y extraña, gracias a seres que parecieren de otro mundo, he empezado a ver como ciencia más que como apabullante novelería. Estoy seguro que he dado un paso en la búsqueda de ese punto mínimo. Para aquel que me haya comprendido, puede imaginarse la importancia del descubrimiento puesto los shinobis han avanzado en pocas centurias de manera sorprendente.

Los shinobis nos darán dura guerra. Y al notarlo no puedo obviar mi interés y hacer nacer dentro de mí, mi propio sentido de gloria. No por nada soy un General. Mi espíritu demanda conocimiento y lucha, saberes y victoria, descubrimiento y fragor candente que torne mí ser más allá de lo lógico. Esto únicamente se alcanza al caminar entre abismos, apenas balanceándose sobre una delgada cuerda y apresurando el paso para que el espíritu de la pesadez no salte sobre nosotros y nos haga caer hacia la muerte, y mucho más trágico: hacia el olvido. Gracias a mis hallazgos he dado con un punto en común entre nuestro entender y el del shinobi. El nuevo espécimen que lord Madara ha traído me llevará al siguiente nivel. Un descendiente directo del sabio traidor. Un ser que posee los ojos de quién cuenta la leyenda creó la luna y encerró al supremo, la raíz misma de la vida. Gracias a sus genes, a la capacidad de estos para adaptarse, he teorizado que su clan tiene en común un noventa por cierto con los salvajes: la fuerza, potencia, capacidad y resistencia son parecidas a las de Uhur; aunque en menor grado. Pero, ¿por qué es importante? ¡Fácil! Compararé los datos y entenderé por qué los salvajes no evolucionaron más y el clan, del cual desciende este individuo, sí lo hizo. Y mucho más: el estudio de sus legendarios ojos me reveló que hay formas de conectar nuestra más alta tecnología para perfeccionar su funcionalidad. No lo puedo creer, no sólo tengo la posibilidad de comprender los misterios de la fuente de nuestra naturaleza, también mi escuela me hará un monumento cien veces más grande al ver que lo perfeccioné. Si estoy en lo correcto, podré darle el justo reparo al Raikage por mi falta de gentileza y educación. Estoy ansioso por verlo. Las pruebas han sido un éxito, sin embargo cuando lo vea en acción, tanto a este individuo llamado Nagato (quién por cierto tiene un corazón de papel; no, no estoy borracho, es de papel y funciona con chakra. En este lado hay prominentes genios que empezaron a entender y manipular su saber, lástima que la mujer haya muerto) como al Raikage, será la culminación de mi genialidad, o quizá sólo el inicio. Claro, a no ser que muera. Aunque no importará pues estos diarios serán mi legado. En ellos viviré y me fundiré con el conocimiento, viviendo siempre en cada ecuación y en cada misterio. Así, citando a Zhù he de exclamar: ¡Qué gran guerrero, qué gran imperio, qué grande gloria! [3]

— ¿Qué tanto escribes?

— Oh, nada, nada; sólo el texto más importante de la historia—dijo Tsukune con una sonrisa semi-curvada. Vestido con ropas cómodas de algodón y cuero, movía la mano rápidamente junto al bolígrafo; estaba sentado sobre un escritorio de madera al frente de dos inmensos tubos rellenos de un líquido verdoso, fosforescente. Uno de ellos contenía a Nagato.

—Imbécil.

—Haha, ¿desde cuando estás ahí, mi feo amigo?

—Si el Zar no te apreciara tanto…

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Ya me hubieses retado a un duelo y no tendría culo pues lo habrías rebanado y dado a los leones. Ya sé todo eso. Comprendo que ello ha de ser tu más caliente fantasía. Es repugnante, mucho más si en tus delirios me incluyes en cosas como la sodomía entre varones.

De un tajo, la parte izquierda del escritorio fue cortada.

—Si ya terminaste con tus berrinches, inmortal Zhù, podrías decirme cómo te sientes. Mileto ha estado molestándome con tu recuperación y sinceramente tenerte aquí, no hace que me sienta seguro. Duermo con un ojo abierto, y no es que la muerte me asuste. ¿Sabes que se debe tener recato al dormir, y también respetarlo? Dormir es un arte. Y, cómo cualquier arte, demanda de ti más de lo que puedas dar. Primero debes trabajar todo el día, superarte, desfallecer por tu propio esfuerzo y así podrás dormir concienzudamente. Imagínate alguien como yo, que no duerme bien. Moriré antes que tú, inmortal. De seguro eso no le gustará al glorioso.

—Tu lengua será la primera que corte.

Tsukune sonrió, bajó el bolígrafo y cerró el diario forrado de cuero; sobre la portada de éste se apreció una insignia de plata que parecían dos cruces, una sobre la otra, diseñada de tal forma que la primera se tejía a la segunda en los vértices. Miró de refilón al inmortal y continuó sin miedo alguno:

— Será mejor que te pongas en la larga lista. Creo que hasta venden tickets en el atrio del templo principal de Zaratustra. Pero contéstame: ¿cómo estás? No es que me interese, pero Mileto da miedo en sentidos que tú no.

—Cobarde—acotó Zhù de forma despreciable, en tanto dejó su espada un lado y rápidamente desenvolvió la venda del muñón de su amputado brazo izquierdo, justo a mitad del bíceps.

—Soy un ratón de biblioteca. Está en mi naturaleza no molestar al gato gruñón… Ya veo, no se volverá a abrir. Unos días más y podrás ir a luchar contra esos samurái del País del Hierro que tanto te excitan, inmortal. Son buenas noticias para mi sueño. Aunque si lo deseas, puedo darte una de mis bellas prótesis mecánicas.

— No la necesito—enunció dándose la vuelta y recogiendo el espadón. El físico del inmortal era imponente, mucho más al advertir el torso descubierto y las miles de heridas que lo adornaban—. Mi brazo izquierdo deseó irse junto a la gloriosa batalla, y fue el pequeñísimo precio a pagar por conocer a tan grande vieja gloria. Pero tú no lo comprenderías. ¡En mi brazo izquierdo hay santidad y gloria que no ha de ser mancillada con deshonor y metal! Además, si quisiera una prótesis, la aceptaría de cualquiera de los cinco menos de ti, maniático vanidoso. Prueba de tu repudiable cordura es ese pobre esperpento que tienes en el líquido terapeuta. Cuando llegó tenía piernas y dos brazos, ahora sólo le queda el brazo izquierdo. ¿Qué honor hay en mutilar a un pobre diablo que perdió la mujer amada, el honor, el orgullo, la batalla y la tierra?

—Demasiado—respondió caminando hasta estar al frente de Nagato—. Cuando no hay nada más que quitar, siquiera el corazón, es cuando el hombre es verdaderamente libre. Créeme cuando digo que me agradecerá haberle amputado todo cuanto no le servía. El que ordena no sabe que no se manda a sí mismo. Ya cuando no se ordena y se es mandado, se está exento del ominoso peso que carga el mandar. Este hombre no se ordena más. Y eso lo convierte en un hombre tan fuerte como tú, inmortal. Mira aquí—dijo apretando un botón de la cámara que no contenía nada. Inmediatamente el tubo, con el líquido verdoso, fue elevándose como un pistón, demostrando la parte restante que contenía dos piernas y un brazo de metal—. Los he modificado de tal forma que se conectarán con las partes que queda de su sistema de _chakra_. Serán como las originales, las sentirá como las originales, las moverá como las originales. Por supuesto, mientras tenga chakra seguirán funcionando. Esto es… es… ¡revolucionario! Puedo crear todo tipo de prótesis y adaptarlas como biológicas gracias al sistema de chakra que han desarrollado, pues éste se une al sistema nervioso y límbico. No necesitarán, como los nuestros, de un dispositivo de ayuda para funcionar. Es la ciencia en su estado más puro. Me gustaría probar con el corazón pero nuestro amigo—golpeó el cristal—es lo único que me prohibió hacer. En otros casos hubiera obviado tan ridícula petición, sin embargo sus ojos no mentían cuando declaró que, si no podía matarme, se mataría. No quiero arriesgarme a alguna de las probabilidades.

—Vaya.

— ¿Lo quieres? Son prototipos y necesito probarlas en alguien de los nuestros, en especial en uno fuerte. Tú, mi feo amigo, eres ideal al ser el más poderoso.

—No. Sólo me impresiona tu falta de lealtad. ¿Hacer prótesis idóneas para el enemigo?, —negó con la cabeza— y por puro narcisismo. Te llaman el gentil por tu aparente bondad, educación y valores. Pero yo te calé desde el mismo momento qué el Zar te nombró así. Te designó como tal porque no entiendes de nada, más que de la obsesión como el _ghoul_; aparentando benignidad cuando todo lo que buscas es el medio para alimentar tus ansias y el ego por saber. Te limitas a buscar el placer de conocer y enseñar, es la única gentileza de la cual no quisieres privarte.

Tsukune sonrió.

»Ahora intuyo qué regalo has mandado al noble líder de la Aldea de la Nubes—dijo y volteó violentamente, encaminándose a la salida—.Concuerdo con Mileto: Tú gentileza te matará, y sonreirás cuando lo haga. Por piedad al mundo, espero sea pronto.

— Haha. Mi feo amigo, ¿acaso olvidas que también soy un guerrero?—Susurró para sí.

* * *

**—O—**

_Días después. Nación del Rayo._

La Nación de Rayo era el precioso efecto causado por la protección de dos grandes clanes, que acogieron las fértiles tierras bajos sus inmensas y poderosas alas. Al occidente colindaba con países menores y más allá estaba el País del Relámpago, interponiéndose a la poderosa nación neutral: el País del Hierro, la cual se extendía desde el mar congelado Nereo[4], hasta las soberbias torres de la gran Efebo, construidas por los emperadores del Dragón que mantenían esas tierras en su poderío hace más o menos doscientos años; y al sur hasta Kinchó, que servía desde épocas perdidas de morada a los hijos del Rayo, y a quienes en las _guerras del principio_ desalojaron la poderosa estirpe del fuego: Kyū–tō Ryū Zhong Laon Reigen; el apellido tan largo que adoptaba el Emperador del Fuego se debía a los tres formidables hombres que hicieron de la Nación del Fuego, tan extensa y preciosa. Nacida como una nación de refugiados, la pluriculturalidad era exuberante y las etnias y costumbres se mezclaron de tal forma, que para los actuales residentes de la Nación del Rayo, les era casi imposible tener una identidad propia. Sus ancestros venían de todos lados y creían en toda clase de dioses. Es así que se formó una verdadera igualdad, sin discriminación de credo o superioridad en cualquier aspecto vergonzoso humano. Rica en hierro y oro, en rubíes y roca, en mujeres voluptuosas y hombres celosos, en cabras y los más preciosos caballos; con la humorística dualidad se identificaban como también era la forma de presentarse al mundo, en especial en la Atlas del Cielo, nombre de la capital, ubicada a escasos ciento veinte kilómetros de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes. Nación labrada sobre el dolor que a su vez es el emancipador del porvenir, pues cuando ya no hay nada más que cenizas y barbarie, lo único que queda es moverse, moverse y trabajar; y los colonizadores de las tierras del Rayo sabían qué tan profundo incisa en la herida aquellas palabras. Así, como el rayo que descarga poderoso y rápido, apenas anticipando su llegada en el tronar de las nubes y silencioso y efectivo muestra su peligro, los habitantes pusieron su voluntad sobre las espaldas y labraron una exquisita tierra de la cual se enorgullecían. Y, sobre esta acérrima voluntad que no decae ante el abuso y la mal querencia de propios y extraños, está el guardián, el lobo bravo que siempre tiene hambre pero nunca come para mantener la rabia: El Raikage. Bajo el aforismo anterior se cimentaba el título, igual que la pesada virtud como montaña de plata de los Tsuchikage o la Voluntad de Fuego de los Hokage. Era por ello que los Kage anteriores mostraban, de una u otra forma, esa ira, ya sea en actitud o en las toscas formas de pelea. Fue lo requerido por el pueblo y la época, lo respetado. Y quizá ahí radicaba que, ante una inminente amenaza, hicieran el mayor esfuerzo para conservar la tranquilidad tan soñada de los ancestros.

Durante varios meses trabajaron con su brazo militar: armas, kunai, entrenamiento, tecnología, arcas de oro y dinero en bancos extranjeros. También sembradíos de miles de hectáreas, granos en molinos, algodón, suvenir médicos. Ni mencionar las fortalezas, el auge rápido y hasta inhumano en los entrenamientos de los shinobis de fuerzas especiales, la inteligencia militar y los centenares de espías que jamás volvieron; aunque muchas comunicaciones sí. No era descabellado ratificar, que no había nación más preparada para la guerra. Después, cuando la vanidad empezaba a hacer presa del espíritu, el zarpazo llegó con alientos gélidos: La Nación de la Tierra cayó tan rápido que aún lo procesaban. Konoha invadía un país inexpugnable, altamente tecnológico, y de paso desarticulaba la banda terrorista más poderosa y temida del continente, acabando con su líder. Luego de la conquista de la Tierra se llegó a saber que el legendario _Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki_ no murió a manos de miles como se rumoreaba, sino de un sólo hombre que lo mató en el núcleo mismo de la Capital del Dragón. Y, si eso no bastaba para bajarles los humos, los mejores espías del Raikage alcanzaron a infiltrar datos sobre la batalla del anterior País de la Lluvia contra Konoha. No se necesitó de largas explicaciones, apenas unas cuantas palabras que decían: _"En dónde antes era la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, no queda nada; ahora es un erial desolado… incluso la lluvia huyó."_ Y un segundo, y enmarcado párrafo, qué exclamaba: _"¡El demonio del fuego, la sombra del Hokage, la mano derecha e izquierda del Godaime, el ángel oscuro de Ciudad Prohibida, quién arde en la oscuridad, Namikaze, Uzumaki o simplemente Naruto… no importa cómo lo llamen, si lo ven o tienen el infortunio de topársele, huid; e incluso así no habrá seguro de ver otro día!" _Cómo aseverando el comunicado, la kunochi infiltrada no volvió.

Días después de tan contundente muestra de poder por parte de los enemigos y comprendiendo el por qué el Hokage rechazó tan enfáticamente cualquier intento de alianza, el desconcierto total arribó con el extraño regalo enviado al Raikage. Mucho más al desenvolverlo y apreciar un brazo de metal, engranajes y otras argucias que los ingenieros del Rayo no lograron descifrar. Lo único que determinaron fue que el brazo de hierro era de la proporción exacta para remplazar el falto miembro del Raikage. Ninguno confió en tan extraña dádiva. La sometieron a todo tipo de pruebas, sellos; tratando de investigar la avanzada tecnología como previendo la verdadera intención. Pero, a decir verdad, en ningún punto concordaron los eruditos de la nación o los shinobis de la inteligencia de la Aldea de las Nubes. Complicaron tanto las tramas detrás de la prótesis que, el Raikage, hastiado, decidió ponerle punto final. No se necesitaba llegar a conjeturas tan enredadas para comprender que era una prótesis hecha exclusivamente para él. Así pues, decidió qué al alba él podría el muñón dentro y acabaría con el circo alrededor de las suposiciones. Era una pena que la mujer, quién entregó el preciado paquete, hubiera huido antes que pudieran tener malas intenciones. Las pocas palabras que la extrajera enuncio, no revelaban más que una sentida disculpa y la retribución al grande deshonor contra el bravo guerrero, refiriéndose claramente al líder de la Nube. En contra de la admonición de sus allegados y consejeros, el Raikage reunió a un grupo élite en un sector de entrenamiento y dio la orden de hacer lo necesario en caso de la más mínima eventualidad. Lo hizo así pues pensó, que el enemigo, el muchacho de quién jamás pudo olvidar la mirada, le quería decir algo. Los enclenques intelectuales no pudieron determinar mal o un atisbo de engaño. En apariencia, la prótesis no era diferente a las famosas marionetas de la sometida Aldea de la Arena. Y, a pesar que no conseguía explicarlo con palabras, el Raikage confiaba; la mirada del joven, aquellos ojos de fiera que no teme a la muerte y ansia como el león la batalla, no le decepcionaría con rastreros artilugios. Los extranjeros no eran como ellos: los shinobis. En ese aspecto podía confiar; cosa muy contraria a Konoha. Después de todo, un tigre reconoce las rayas de otro.

— ¡Bee, C, Yugito! —Gritó en medio del desolado lugar—. ¿¡Listos!?

—Esta es una maldita mala idea hermano, maldita mala idea—dijo Bee ubicándose al frente.

—Raikage-sama. Esto no es un juego. Le pido que reconsidere y…

— ¡No hay marcha atrás, Mabui!— Interrumpió el corpulento Kage—. ¡Ese mocoso Tsukune me quiere decir algo! Le daré una respuesta. Además, si desde ahora hay miedo, y yo, como Raikage, me intimido ante un tonto pedazo de hojalata, qué pensarían mis shinobis. Les estaría condenando desde ya a la derrota.

— ¡Señor!—profirió Yugito—. Un poco más de tiempo, sólo eso. Si es alguna clase de dispositivo explosivo o venenoso… ¡Sin usted estamos condenados como la Nación de la Tierra! ¡Piénselo!

El Raikage por un momento bajó la mirada, abrió el compás de las piernas y pareció meditar. Pero como era de esperar, al levantar la cabeza para ver a Yugito, sonrió y gruñó violento:

— ¿¡Quién crees que soy!? ¿¡Caminar para atrás!? ¡Sólo si tuviera las piernas viradas!

Y lo hizo. Introdujo el muñón con rapidez ante la insólita mirada de los presentes. Al principio no sucedió gran cosa. Ningún sonido o reacción. El Raikage, furioso, se paró rígido mostrando su imponente físico, mucho más fornido y sólido que hace un año. No sucedió absolutamente nada. Cabía pensar el regalo no fue más que un insulto, una horrenda burla contra el enemigo con el fin de humillarlo. Ante tales pensamientos la armadura eléctrica del Raikage se presentó. Su chakra alcanzaba niveles absurdos y la presencia de la furia provocó que la tierra se aplastara alrededor del titánico ente. Los presentes ubicaron los brazos al frente ante las ráfagas de aire cargadas con una densa electricidad que, siendo más débiles, pudo provocarles daños. No obstante el alivio también recorría su corazón. Les enojaba la burda burla pero por el momento les era suficiente que no fuera una trampa. Mabui empezó lentamente a acercarse al Raikage. Era la mejor manera para que el irrisible guerrero calmara el ímpetu, sin embargo, cuándo dio tan sólo dos pasos, el infierno estalló. Salió disparada por una brutal cantidad de chakra; Yugito y C corrieron la misma suerte, en tanto Bee se medio transformó e incrustó dos de sus pulpos brazos como anclaje, sosteniendo con tres restantes a los demás. Detrás de la conmoción, lo shinobis de la Nube intentaron avanzar sin éxito; la cantidad de energía y la presión del aire era infernal. Bee se recubrió con un manto de chakra purpura y avanzó. Pero al conseguir penetrar la zona cargada de electricidad, vio y oyó dos cosas que jamás olvidará: la primera era cómo el sistema de chakra del Raikage se había encendido como focos azules dentro del musculoso cuerpo, pareciendo una versión humana de una anguila eléctrica, apreciando con mordido detalle las fibras musculares, las venas y hasta los huesos. También como el sistema de chakra del muñón iba extendiéndose, formando ramificaciones azules y conectándose al brazo de metal. Esto debía ser inmensamente doloroso. Y lo comprendía porque ahí radicaba la segunda cosa: su hosco hermano estaba de rodillas, con los brazos extendidos al cielo en forma de V y gritaba a lo que daban sus pulmones. Bee alargó un tentáculo envolviendo el brazo de hierro para intentar arrancarlo de su hermano. No entendía qué sucedía pero el instinto le anunciaba: el origen era la simbiosis que se estaba formando entre lo orgánico e inorgánico. Mas, cuando su tentáculo fue apretado por el brazo de metal y pulverizado, el episodio terminó. El Raikage cayó de cara al suelo. Bee se apresuró a llegar hasta él y lo primero que constató fue si respiraba. Al poco rato, por entre el polvo levantado, fueron apareciendo los demás. Mabui fue la primera en llegar y arrodillarse. Colocó dos manos sobre el pecho del Raikage para evaluarlo, a pesar que pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus bellas mejillas. Entonces, de un segundo a otro, las manos de Mabui fueron sostenidas gentilmente.

— Maldito mocoso— farfulló con voz ronca—. Le trituraré el cuello como a un pollo.

—Señor…

—Sí, sí. Lo sé. Ahora no necesito regaños.

—Hermano qué…

—No estoy de humor, Bee. Caí en la trampa.

—Señor…

—Te dije que no quiero regaños, Mabui. Prometo…

— ¡Señor! —gritó la kunochi. El Raikage se dignó en abrir los ojos, topándose de improvisto con una agitada Mabui que miraba fijamente al sector dónde él sentía unas pequeñas manos. Al cavilar mejor la idea, arrojó la mirada al lugar. ¿Por qué sentía las manos de Mabui con el miembro perdido?

Fue como un golpe pesado ver al brazo de metal moverse conforme a su deseo, sin mencionar sentir el calor de las manos de Mabui. Con cuidado apartó las manos de la mujer y empezó a mover su nueva adquisición: primero el pulgar, luego el índice, después la muñeca. Lo sentía. Sentía como antes. Lo que fuere esa extremidad, iba mucho más allá de las marionetas de hilos de chakra. Podía no ser un genio pero comprendía la sorpresa de todos. Obnubilado se levantó y flexionó el brazo de metal. A continuación arpeó cadenciosamente los dedos y formó un titánico puño.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Los demás no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con la pregunta.

* * *

**—O—**

_País del Relámpago; tierra situada entre el País del Hierro y la Nación del Rayo. _

Los jinetes esperaban en la línea frontal, en orden, formados en filas. Levantaron las astas en silencio al paso del joven Emperador. El general al mando se colocó al lado y levantó el brazo para dar la orden. Se oyó por millas el piafar de los caballos que se ponían en camino, y el tintinear de las armas de los soldados que avanzaban a paso normal en una larga fila, encubiertos por la cálida oscuridad de principios de verano. Al poco tiempo de marcha, llegó un ruido y un grupo de exploradores surgió de pronto de entre las entrañas de la noche y las grandes rocas, deteniéndose delante del joven Emperador.

—Mi señor—dijo uno de ellos—, los traidores no se han movido. Están acampando a dos millas, cerca del río Ian, en posición descubierta. En la orilla se encuentran algunos grupos que no pierden de vista el horizonte. No podremos cogerles totalmente desprevenidos.

—Es cierto—admitió el general al mando—, pero antes de que su ejército envié refuerzos a los de la orilla, nosotros habremos atravesado el espacio y teñiremos las frías aguas del Ian con su sangre. Una vez hecho esto, el resto se dará fácil—. Hizo una señal a la vanguardia para que se acercara. El manojo de soldados de primera y segunda fila avanzó rápidamente, sin dejar de ser silenciosos—. Decidles a los comandantes de sección que estén preparados para entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tan pronto como el terreno nos lo permita. Cuando suenen dos silbidos, el grupo que ha marchado ahora, saldrá del río y el grupo posterior les cortará camino al frente. La caballería pesada se encargará de cerrar las aberturas.

Los exploradores se alejaron, y poco después la infantería se detuvo y dejó que las columnas de jinetes desfilaran por delante. El cielo, tras las vastas montañas de la Nación del Rayo, empezaba a encenderse con un pálido resplandor rojizo. Sería un amanecer apabullante.

— ¿Creyeron de verdad que el sol sería su aliado?—preguntó el joven Emperador del Relámpago, dibujando con el dedo índice la hoz luminosa que se alzaba por oriente.

Inmediatamente sonrió y levantó los demás dedos, seguido, el general al mando espoleó el caballo y comenzó a correr, y tras él el ejé principal de las fuerzas. Poco despúes de la arremetida de los miles de hombres, oyó fuertes alaridos que llegaban desde adelante, cercanos al rumor del agua del río más importante del sector: el Ian. De inmediato el sonido prolongado de un cuerno, seguido por otro, apresuró el pandemonio.

— ¡Más fuerte! — alentó extasiado el joven Emperador.

Se cumplió lo ordenado dejando cada gramo de fuerza del pulmón, resultando una nota aguda, desgarradora, lanzada como flecha sobre el ansia de victoria; inmediatamente, las montañas de alrededor devolvieron el eco. Los soldados hervían de cólera mientras avanzaban lo más rápidamente posible.

Se oyó un grito y un hombre, traspasado por una kunai, cayó al suelo. Al primero le siguieron decenas, y las decenas rápidamente se convirtieron en cientos. ¡Emboscada! Los exploradores del Relámpago se apelotonaron en la orilla y disparaban a diestro y siniestro flechas a los enemigos aún cubiertos por la zona oscura que el amanecer no alcanzaba a rasguñar. Otros tantos cientos fueron muertos, alcanzados en el cuello, el vientre, el pecho. El joven Emperador alzó el escudo y paró ipso facto. ¿¡Qué sucedía!?

— ¡Adelante! —gritó confundido—. ¡Adelante! ¡No se detengan!

El ruido del caos se hizo más agudo y penetrante y le respondieron los relinchos de los caballos, excitados por la confusión. Las filas ya habían superado el centro pero al menos un tercio había muerto atravesado por los kunai que venían desde las pocas entrañas que le quedaba a la noche. El joven emperador avanzó en tanto su escuadrón, a lo largo, pisaba sobre los difuntos compañeros y hermanos. Los enemigos pararon, tal vez se les había agotado los kunai, el joven Emperador suspiró aliviado pues la victoria aún le ofrecía cariñosa risa, sin embargo ésta fue de ponzoñosos dientes cuando a lo largo de la ribera fueron apareciendo, de la oscuridad, ruidos confusos y largas hileras de guerreros empuñando antorchas, llenando el aire de gritos. Ahí, en medio camino, el joven emperador quedó impactado. No sólo se trataba de una emboscada.

—Shinobis de la Niebla—susurró débilmente para sí.

El destino estaba echado.

Lejos del cementerio, que se convertiría la rivera del Ian, estaba la ciudad fortificada del Trueno. La segunda ciudad más importante del País del Relámpago, y el hogar de la noble familia a la cual, hace par de décadas, les arrebataron el Imperio. Ahora los rebeldes y el nuevo Emperador habían resuelto devolver el trono a donde pertenecía. Dado el caos monárquico que causó la caída de la Nación de la Tierra, desearon aprovecharlo y convertir ese mal en bien. Después se aliarían con la Nación del Fuego y se salvarían de la conquista de los extranjeros; al menos ese era el pensar del joven, y autoproclamado, Emperador del Relámpago. El país prácticamente estaba desecho, no tenía dinero para pedir ayuda y, tanto la Nación del Rayo como el País del Hierro, simplemente les ignoraban. Todo a causa de que el principal cliente de sus importaciones y exportaciones comerciales era la Nación del Dragón. Al caer ésta, la situación se tornó ideal para la revolución.

El joven autonombrado Emperador empezó ágilmente a ganar adeptos, incluso entre los generales más leales a la actual corona. Tanto él, como su joven prometida, tuvieron el apoyo de miles en los meses posteriores. Y el golpe de gracia llegó al anexar al general principal del viejo Emperador. ¿Qué sucedió entonces? No se hallaba solución, y quizá quién más buscaría respuestas era la prometida del joven Emperador, prontamente acribillado. Así, aguardado austera y rezando, la dama Kotonoha esperaba dentro del castillo del Trueno, mirando al horizonte por dónde su futuro marido partió, esperando noticias. La mucama sentía demasiada pena por la desdichada señorita, tan dulce, tan inteligente, tan abnegada. La anciana mujer negó con la cabeza y se acercó a un espejo para retirar algunas toallas. De pronto el espejo se volvió negro como el vacío y un muchacho apuesto, con un parche en un ojo, apareció. La anciana se lanzó de inmediato para atrás, no obstante una mano emergió del espejo negro y le apretó el pescuezo. _¡Buu!_ Fue la última palabra que oyó antes de escuchar el _tris_, de su cuello roto.

— ¿Era necesario?— Preguntó sin ánimos Kotonoha, ubicada frente a la ventana, contemplando el naciente amanecer.

— La mujer ya estaba muerta. Si no le rompía el cuello, hubiera muerto del ataque al corazón que empezaba a darle.

— ¿Terminó? —Preguntó obviando la burlesca excusa.

— Ya debe estar terminando… espera—hizo sellos. A lo lejos, en medio del fragor y la desesperación del joven Emperador del Relámpago, otro designio de perdición: el general al mando se empezó a secar como pasa, aún sentado sobre su caballo. [5] — ¡Listo! Ahora tu futuro marido no tiene en dónde acogerse.

— Eres despreciable, Shaoran.

— Lo mismo digo. Pero somos un equipo imparable, ¿no crees? Naruto-san no podría hacerlo mejor. El afán y la sutileza, incluso diría la astucia y la benevolencia de nuestras misiones, le dan de comer al País del Agua. Eliminando, en guerras desconocidas, a los posibles enemigos. Así hasta que sólo queden las Naciones Elementales. La forma cómo manipulaste a esos generales para cumplir el sueño infantil de aquel hombre, fue exquisito.

—Era un buen hombre.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes decir después de manipularlo y traicionarlo. Si no lo hicieras, no serías una mujer decente.

—No puedo seguir con esto…

—Vamos, vamos, querida muñeca—dijo Shaoran en tono bajo, para después ubicarse a las espaldas de la fémina y sostenerla por los hombros. Los dos se miraron en el reflejo de la ventana. Shaoran sonrió con su característica mueca desequilibrada, y continuó: — Tú sabes, tan bien como yo, qué deseas ver un mundo libre. Eres joven, bella y hasta tienes cerebro, cosa complicada en una mujer virtuosa. Sólo las más malas y frías arpías pueden vanagloriarse de esa rara belleza, Kotonoha. No digas inconsistencias que sé, en el fondo, te diviertes, te excitas; en otra vida debiste ser actriz, querida mía. O tal vez son tus malditos genes, tan malditos como los míos. Somos personas que nacimos en la oscuridad, no le debemos piedad al mundo pues el mundo jamás nos mostró tal piedad. Entonces, qué decimos: la piedad es una larga miseria, qué al igual a la muerte y al amor, crea conflictos. Nadie ha hecho más daño en el mundo que aquellos bondadosos y piadosos, quienes se atrevieron a brindar un pan a quién no podía devolver el favor. Nuestro propio poder nos demanda más, nos demanda arrancar el pan y no pedirlo; ¡de eso se trata el poder y las relaciones de poder! Por eso yo, sigo al poderoso; y quiero también al más poderoso de enemigo pues mientras más alto llegue su poder, más alto tendré que llegar yo, para arrebatárselo. No quieras llegar a ser como esas mujeres excelsas, que se abandonan y dicen: al menos puedo reír, con voz empalagosa; se dilatan, se destruyen abyectamente en la ominosa existencia, que ya no existe siquiera porque incluso el goce de vivir se les ha escapado. Querida mía, disfruta de tu maldad, de tus negros genes, de tu frialdad y dureza; así eres bella, así eres poderosa.

Shaoran besó el cuello de Kotonoha y descendió poco a poco. Kotonoha, por su parte, cerró los ojos ante las dulces palabras.

Muy lejos del castillo del Trueno, en la carnicería que cometían los shinobis de la niebla, el escudo del joven Emperador se partió de golpe. Y la fría hoja curva rompió el metal de la armadura y cortó el fieltro, seccionando una parte del torso, del que brotó un chorro de sangre. El asesino levantó de nuevo el hacha.

—_Kotonoha_—susurró despacito el joven Emperador del Relámpago, antes de ver caer su muerte.

* * *

**Notas.**

[1] latín: fuerza creadora.

[2] Se explica cómo es la ciudad del Zar en el capítulo veinticinco; Ascetismo Ubicuo. Crueldad, el Zar que miraba a dios y el Uchiha vidente.

[3] Lo exclama Zhù en el capítulo veintiséis; Óbice Abstruso. Honor complicado, orgullo perdido y necedad peligrosa.

[4] Se explica dónde está el sitio en el capítulo veintitrés; Ascetismo Ubicuo. El Raikage, sus escoltas y los confines del mundo ninja.

[5] Se muestra la habilidad de Shaoran en el capítulo diecisiete; Fisura.

* * *

Editado.


	40. Irremisible I

"_Los humanos son enigmas que no encuentran razón en la existencia." _

* * *

**Irremisible.**

* * *

Lo sentía desde la más desterrada punta de pelo hasta la más minúscula célula epitelial del dedo menique del pie. El calorcillo empezado en su vientre subiendo pausadamente por su busto, encendiendo su ebúrnea piel junto al tropismo de sus profundidades, apuntando a convertir el casto calorcillo en ardientes y vedadas brasas, quemándola sin llegar a extinguirla. Como un pecado mancillado por la benevolencia o un adusto ditirambo en busca de una exaltación idílica, prohibida, añorada, siempre deseada, qué se desordenaría sobre sí y se explayaría hasta volverla llama, vida y cenizas. El fuego desparramado desde su parte más íntima y erizando todo cuanto era, como una compresa caliente colocada sin aviso en pleno invierno. Ese ardor quejumbroso y hasta doloroso trepando con patas de libélula y encandilándole los muslos, los brazos, el vientre. No había en el momento razón o raciocinio, siquiera moral pues todo se reducía a un estado primitivo donde la evolución de miles de milenios era sorteada y aniquilada por el instinto animal. Naruto la levantó sobre él y la besó con deleite, soberbia, lamiéndole los labios, separándoselos. Largo rato se dedicó a estudiarle la boca, siempre con los ojos cerrados, intentando en vano reconocer cierto sabor y compararlo, mientras ella hacía lo propio y, con la punta de la lengua, exploraba la cavidad de la boca masculina, repasando las encías, el paladar, afanándose para degustarlo. Ella estaba sumida en un atontamiento, en una sensación densa que parecía ablandarle el cuerpo, haciéndola flotar, hundirse, gemir. Naruto la despojó, de un salvaje tirón, del costosísimo kimono e inmediatamente le acarició los glúteos en un movimiento circular, metódico, en tanto succionaba con avidez las blandas e ideales turgencias del pecho. La oía murmurar, susurrar quejumbrosa. Y ella en un atino de locura para aplacar sus vergonzosos gimoteos, le besó en el cuello y le mordisqueó el hombro; después, lamió despacito la nuez de adán y subió hasta la barbilla, la mordió quedito y repitió la acción. Ella lo oyó ronronear como un gato mimoso, retorciéndose bajo su pequeño cuerpo. Apresuradas, sintió cómo las fuertes manos de él le separaron las piernas con una suerte de exasperación. La acuclilló sobre él y la acomodó. Ella gimió extasiada y no se contuvo más. Con los ojos entrecerrados, las manos detrás de la cabeza, adelantando los senos, montó sobre él, a su ritmo, balbuceando palabras apenas descifrables, sintiéndose desfallecer en cada arremetida. Qué el infierno abriera los negros brazos para recibirla, porque ella lo disfrutaba y no se arrepentía.

* * *

_Primera Parte:__Cínica devoción, somera obediencia y los dos pasos al infierno._

* * *

Una pasmosa luz de sol lamió escuetamente el tatami, escabulléndose por los pocos muebles, desterrando las sombras y acariciando varios pergaminos, tinteros, algunos libros dispersos en el escritorio, cientos de papeles colmados con símbolos inentendibles y abandonados hasta en el piso junto a ropas femeninas y masculinas, formando así una larga hilera de desorden hasta llegar a la cama, en donde reposaban dos cuerpos enredados que recibieron los primeros rayos de la mañana. Era principios de verano y por demás extraño sucedió que un manojo de nubes traídas desde occidente ocultaron el sol hasta avanzadas horas del día. El tímido rayo de luz palpó las pocas sábanas blancas y llegó hasta los durmientes. La primera en despertar fue la exquisita mujer. Abrió los brazos y sonrió al percatarse que una musculosa pierna le impedía levantarse al estar enredada entre sus muslos. Con cuidado fue dándose la vuelta, intentando no despertarlo. Fue en vano su esmero; dos fuertes brazos se asieron a su cadera y la atrajeron nuevamente, cercando sus movimientos, impidiéndole escapar a la brutal realidad que se le venía encima. Pero una parte de ella, reía dichosa por tal muestra de intimidad. Y se imaginó a sí misma despertando cada mañana con aquel hombre, aquel niño.

—Si te vas ahora, me sentiré utilizado. Sólo falta que dejes un par de billetes sobre la cómoda—le escuchó decir con voz pastosa, como quién habla desde el sueño.

—Es tardísimo.

—¿Importa?—preguntó atrayéndola hacia él, oliendo su cabello que desprendía una exquisita fragancia a durazno.

—Lo sabes bien… —empezó a reír fuertemente y exclamó: — ¿¡Pero qué hago!? ¡Debo estar loca! ¡Demente! ¿¡Cómo sucedió esto!? ¡Eres un crío!

—Eso duele, ¿sabes? Después de lo de anoche, creí que me llamarías cualquier cosa, menos crío—murmuró con gracia.

— ¡No estoy jugando, Naruto-kun! ¿¡Cómo demonios vine a tu casa para hablar de mi hija, y terminé en tu cama!? ¡Por dios! ¡Estoy loca!

—No es para tanto.

—¿¡Qué no es para tanto!? Veamos, —empezó a enumerar con los dedos: —primero, tengo edad para ser tu madre; segundo, ¡conocí a tu madre!; tercero, en pocas horas seré tu suegra; cuarto, sí Itachi se entera…

—¡Sería divertidísimo, Mikoto-san!—interrumpió Naruto, dichoso. Se irguió sobre el brazo y descansó la cabeza en la mano, para luego proseguir con una sonrisa indiscreta: — Ya me imagino la cara de Itachi. Es más, podríamos cambiar el acuerdo: Mikoto-san se convertirá en mi esposa y Iori, Sasuke e Itachi en mis hijos políticos. No me molestaría. Hasta podría enseñarle buenos modales al pequeño Itachi.

—No tiene gracia—respondió cruzando los brazos bajos sus pechos desnudos.

—¿Entonces por qué sonríes, Mikoto-san?

—Ya quisiera yo saberlo. Tal vez esa posibilidad, imposible, es lo que siempre he querido hacer tangible. Como un sueño dentro de otro mientras sueño despierta, ¿comprendes? Algo ilógico, y a la vez con sentido.

—Una realidad paralela.

—Algo así; aunque con la felicidad que he podido encontrar y disfrutar de esta realidad. Muy egoísta ¿no? Pero las mujeres somos así. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Buscamos someter todo nuestro entorno para ser felices, a veces ignorando que la felicidad se puede trasformar; pero incluso sí se transforma, seguimos intentando disfrutar de las migajas qué nos ha dejado nuestra decisión. Después de todo, una mujer jamás acepta que se ha equivocado. Ahí reside nuestro encanto.

—Problemático.

—No imites al joven Nara—dijo Mikoto sonriendo—. Te oyes tan simple.

Naruto se encumbró de improvisto y atrapó entre sus brazos a Mikoto. ¿Cómo era posible ese nivel de intimidad en tan poco tiempo? No lo sabía. Tampoco hacía muchos esfuerzos para comprenderlo. Pero ahí, envuelta en esa quimera anhelada por décadas, no pudo sino reír como una chiquilla y disfrutar la fantasía. A suerte de ahogado, no cabía en su razón o conciencia delimitar en qué punto ella estaba aprovechándose de la situación, y en qué otro era Naruto el aprovechado. Esa línea divisoria había muerto entre el revoltijo de piernas y brazos en busca de una satisfacción inmediata que no duraría más de un día, como la efímera y ardiente vida de una mosca de fruta. Pero, ¿acaso no era esa la razón para poder disfrutarla? El hecho de vivir al máximo y con fuerza por un día, y luego desaparecer junto a la vorágine excelsa y dolorosa que es la vida. Con el peso del muchacho, el crío indecente y confiado, sobre ella, besándole con avidez infantil los senos, Mikoto se abandonó nuevamente al sentir prohibido, ideando que aquello no era más y otra de sus ilusiones, regresando quizá veinte o veinticinco años en el tiempo. Sobre su espalda no cargaba ya los estigmas y su piel regresaba a ser impoluta, sin las cicatrices ni los quebrantos que soportó en su patética vida.

—¿Tanto deseas a esta señora? ¿Tanto anhelas una venganza silenciosa contra quién más respetas y odias? —Naruto se detuvo, levantó la mirada. Mikoto por poco y se derrite en las profundidades de esos océanos azules que el muchacho tenía por ojos—. No me mires así, —dijo—no soy tonta, ¿sabes? Comprendo todo el enredo que estás causando. Todo cuanto es, y cuanto puede ser. Y en ese camino que has elegido, harás tanto daño como el que tú puedas soportar. Sin embargo no todos somos tan fuertes, tenlo en cuenta. Y aun así, no puedo culparte. Sobre tu felicidad se ha cimentado la paz y el orden de todo un clan, de toda una aldea, de toda una Nación. Es justa una retribución. Y estoy dispuesta a dártela, así sea considerada la peor madre de la historia—sostuvo el rostro de Naruto entre sus dos palmas y lo miró directamente sin pestañar—. Pero prométeme, ¡júrame!, qué harás feliz a Iori. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Lo siento, siento que puedes dar todo de ti y eso es suficiente para enamorar a cualquier mujer, incluso a una que te odia.

—Estás equivocada—enunció y atrapó los labios de la bella señora—. Estás tan equivocada…—siguió en un susurro—. Has retenido por tanto tiempo tu vida, tu felicidad, que tus labios han madurado para dejar en vergüenza a la miel. No puedo negar que hay un oscuro deleite en hacerte mía. El odio y respeto hacia mi padre. El rencor y la admiración hacia Itachi. El hecho que poseas la edad de mi madre. Miles de depravaciones que un adolescente huérfano pudo idear, enclaustrados en tus caricias, entre tus húmedos pliegues, en tu boca, en tu tímida y atrevida lengua, en la mirada sin fondo que busca un muerto y se abyecta de vergüenza al encontrarlo y someterlo a tu voluntad. He tenido decenas de mujeres, he poseído incluso a emperatrices, reinas bravas y frías guerreras, pero jamás estuve tan dichoso de someter bajo mí ser a una mujer.

—Mina… Naruto-kun…—apenas balbuceó al sentir todo el peso del hombre sobré sí, toda su dureza.

—Somos despreciables, Mikoto-san—le besó el cuello, los hombros y siguió bajando en tanto declamaba en cada ósculo: —En ti veo a la madre que odié, un complejo de Edipo ¿quizá? En ti veo al padre que desprecio, y arrebatarle a la mujer deseada, es algo maravilloso Mikoto-san. En ti veo a la pura y casta madre del Godaime, la única persona que puede doblegarlo con palabras. ¿Aún crees qué es una venganza? No, Mikoto-san. No se le parece en nada. Sólo es depravación humana en su estado más puro.

Mikoto emitió un gritillo extasiado al sentir penetrado su interior. Y aún más, en cada palabra que enunció, comprendió el porqué de la desvariada intimidad que los guardaba: Para Mikoto, Naruto era el hijo de la mujer que más odió, el hombre que siempre amó, la antítesis de todo cuanto su clan aclamaba como correcto y propio. Qué extraños caminos hacía el destino, y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su joven amante: la depravación en estado más puro, algo que fácilmente se confundiría con la inocencia.

Largos minutos pasaron. Los fatigados amantes encontraron nuevamente refugió en las sábanas y después, en silencio, se dedicaron a mirarse. Unos instantes más en la sórdida fantasía no les aniquilaría. Deseaban olvidar que, en esos precisos momentos, Konoha se preparaba para la boda más sonada de las últimas décadas. Y el pueblo estaba dichoso por la boda de Namikaze Naruto e Uchiha Iori; por una parte por lo que representaba y por otra, más simple todavía, por la enorme fiesta que armaron en honor de los próximos esposos. Miles de rosas rojas y blancas traídas desde el sur de Ciudad Prohibida, el templo más grande restaurado y la celebración gigantesca que asemejaba un carnaval. Todo el pueblo estaba invitado. Se festejaría en las calles, en las casas, en dónde sea que el amor por el Godaime y su sombra se presentara. Para los pueblerinos era la combinación definitiva, la alianza definitiva. ¿¡Qué temor podría agobiarles!? Y, por si fuera poco, los periódicos y revistas ideaban una verdadera fábula, un cuento de hadas alrededor de los prometidos. Fotos comparando sus linajes y figuras, lo bien que encajaban el uno por el otro. La belleza, la elegancia, el poder; en pocas semanas se convirtieron en la pareja ideal. Pronto se olvidaron de Sarutobi Haku y Hyuga Hinata, lo anteriores novios. Era lógico, a nadie le gusta conocer el aspecto doloroso de una historia de ensueño; aquello se barre bajo la alfombra, se le minimiza, se le olvida. Es sencillo: un nombre qué no se pronuncia, desaparece. Así pues, sobre la pantomima bursátil y engañosa se irguió la fecha de la boda. El tiempo pasó violento. Los sucesos no se contuvieron y por segundos la Nación del Fuego olvidó completamente a los extranjeros. Un poco de distracción para las masas, a eso se redujo el espectáculo. Y ahora, mientras la novia se preparaba en algún lugar de la mansión Uchiha, Naruto miraba con ternura a su futura suegra. Al pensarlo, sonrió.

—Estoy roto, Mikoto-san—dijo de repente—. He perdido mi brújula y ahora avanzo por inercia. Lo que creí correcto fue violencia; mi visión de justicia y de verdad. Nagato tenía razón: podemos abandonar todo pero si no nos aferramos a nuestra verdad, nada tiene sentido. Quizá debí morir ese día. Sería más fácil para todos.

—Sí, mi niño—respondió Mikoto y le acarició el rostro—. Pudo haber sido más fácil para todos. Pero el temor y la esperanza, y el miedo y el placer, siempre han ido de la mano, ¿comprendes? No porque sea lo más fácil es lo correcto. Vivirás mientras tengas la voluntad de no morir. E incluso sí lo deseas, esa voluntad hará que sobrevivas sorteando tus caprichos. Primero has de sosegar el caos de tu interior y a tus demonios, y has de encontrar esa necesidad que buscas desesperado para afirmar tu existencia. ¿Qué buscas, niño? —Sonrió maternalmente—. ¿Felicidad? ¿Placer? ¿Poder? ¿Alegría? ¿Amor? ¿Esperanza? —Repasó sus dedos por los rubios cabellos—. ¿Qué busca un crío tan descarado?

Naruto sonrió.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿no?

»Así está bien. Muchos vivimos sin querer hacerlo, y no lo hacemos por esperanza o hábito; lo hacemos porque el encanto de la vida está en la mutabilidad, en la transición, en el movimiento. Ayer, yo únicamente quería ayudarte con mi hija y hacer que este trago tan amargo, que ella ha de tomar, le sea lo más dulce posible. Ayer, tú eras una fantasía velada por el pudor y prohibido por mi moral. Ayer, todo era más fácil. Pero hoy la vida se ha inventado de nuevo. He recordado que soy una mujer de carne y hueso y que merezco una vida, una felicidad duradera. Necesito olvidar y avanzar, y acostarme contigo ha sido como el final del largo epílogo que jamás quise terminar. He encontrado lo que necesitaba, Naruto-kun. Y he de olvidar a la mujer que más odié, al hombre que más amé y a ti. Es doloroso, pero esta será nuestra primera y única vez. Sé que también lo quieres así, —sonrió—porqué tu y yo somos despreciables.

* * *

—**O—**

El sueño terminó.

Mikoto despertó pasado el mediodía, sola. Cubriendo su desnudes con una sábana, lentamente se levantó y empezó a recoger sus ropas desperdigadas por el piso. Y, a pesar que una radiante y fresca sonrisa se esculpía en su rostro, algunas lágrimas sorteaban dicha felicidad. Era como el estado confuso y decadente que se concibe al final de un término, cuando todo lo sucedido no queda más que en la memoria y en el razonamiento abstracto e intuitivo que llamamos sentimientos. Aquel día pasaría al olvido, y las mañanas y las noches posteriores, Mikoto se refugiaría en los recuerdos preciosos del padre, que en una añagaza de sucesos ilógicos, fueron completados, cerrados y concluidos por el hijo. Era una mujer rota, al menos así lo pensó. Y sus acciones se podían explicar como un exaltado laudatorio de su propia infelicidad, la cúspide de la desidia hacia su destino. Era el final del libro, el final de un espacio determinado de tiempo que confluyó y determinó lo que ahora ella era, tanto en virtud como en voluntad. Ideando el futuro, consumido por sus acciones de la noche anterior y de las cuales no se arrepentía, Mikoto se sentó en el borde de la cama y se echó a llorar de felicidad. La fuerte luz del mediodía entró resplandeciente por el enorme ventanal ubicado frente a la cama de Naruto. Una luz melcochada inundó todo y la sumergió en una inextricable reflexión donde la nostalgia la abarcó, mientras sobre las espaldas cargaba a la esperanza. Segundos después la bella señora Uchiha, al levantar la cabeza para limpiarse furiosamente las lágrimas, miró sobre la cómoda un collar, una carta y, al lado de éstas, una pequeña nota amarilla. Rápidamente recogió la notita y divisó un mensaje claro y conciso: «Hace tiempo encontré estos dos objetos entre las pertenencias de mi padre. Son para ti, Mikoto-san. Sí te sirve de consuelo, él en verdad te amó.» Mikoto recogió los dos objetos y los admiró ruborizada. Primero divisó el collar exaltado por una hermosa pieza de zirconio, mucho más valiosa que cualesquier diamante pues, en su interior, una gota de chakra líquido se movía como una estrella. Luego, con las manos temblorosas, abrió la carta. Empezó a leer en silencio, y el bosque entero bajó el volumen de su ronronear para que únicamente Mikoto, inmersa en una agobiante melancolía color de miel, habite en aquella habitación.

Mientras Konoha se engalanaba para la ceremonia, los clanes más importantes se preparaban para presentar sus respetos y regalos. Y, el Clan Sarutobi, al ser de los más longevos miembros de la Nación del Fuego, bajo el mandato del Sandaime Hokage, acordó ofrecer la logística de las festividades como regalo al poderoso Clan Uchiha y su líder, el Godaime Hokage. Aquella particularidad había sido heredada de generación en generación como una muestra de alianza, respeto y hermandad entre clanes. Mucho más al constatar la importancia política, económica, bélica, militar, elitista y tradicional que la unión de Namikaze Naruto y Uchiha Iori habían concretado. Así, mientras su nuera Kurenai alistaba el enorme espectáculo, Sarutobi se hundía en sus reflexiones, meditando lentamente en el patio posterior de su mansión. Al compás del viento, totalmente distendiendo los músculos, con respirar lento y relajado, Sarutobi ejercía movimientos continuos, fluidos, que se asemejaban más a un arte, que a un estado profundo de cavilación y pensamiento. Los desplazamientos se repetían sobre sí y para sí mismos, como el fluir del agua hacia una cascada: de forma cambiante, de fluir eterno, de naturaleza muerta. En medio del profundo razonamiento sintió que alguien se colocó a su diestra y empezó a imitarlo. Sarutobi siguió las formas hasta que, en un movimiento suave, manteniendo el ritmo, alcanzó a ver a su nuevo acompañante; aunque no le era necesario pues reconocería su chakra donde fuere. Los ojos azules se toparon con los suyos y una confianzuda sonrisa afloró en sus labios al observar que los pasos enseñados cuando niño, los había perfeccionado hasta estar a su propio nivel. Eso le enorgullecía.

—¿Agobiado, Naruto-kun?

—Más bien anegado.

Los dos se sincronizaron y siguieron los suaves movimientos, a pesar que la fuerza y flexibilidad del joven no pudo disimularse, en especial por demostrar su regio físico apenas cubierto por una remera blanca sin mangas. Sarutobi sonrió. Naruto le recordaba tanto a su propia juventud, que una confianza como ajena nació entre ellos; no en el sentido familiar, más bien en el sentido de la renovación y la admiración de un hombre para su época. Algo parecido debía haber sentido el Shodaime mientras le entrenaba hace ya tantos años, ¡tantos!, que de improviso el peso monumental de su experiencia le abarcó como alta montaña para un fatigado escalador. Pero al contrario de mermarle fuerza, le llenó de felicidad, de autorrealización.

—Estuviste algunos días en cama. ¿Has entrenado últimamente?

—Ese debe ser el problema—respondió acortando la respiración—. Con todo este circo, no lo he hecho a voluntad. Mi poder sigue acumulándose, mucho más después de la pelea contra Nagato. He empezado a recordar cosas insignificantes… Tal vez necesite ajustar un poco el sello.

—Alza un poco más las manos, —dijo Sarutobi al momento de encontrar un error en la postura— proyéctalas como un lanza y bájalas con el peso de éstas, no las fuerces… Sí, así es.

—He escuchado informes algo curiosos: ¿En verdad uno de los extranjeros regaló una prótesis al Raikage? Según mis fuentes, ese irascible hombre ahora puede pulverizar una montaña sí se lo propone. Eso sería peligroso.

—Déjalo al menos el día de tu boda, muchacho. El mundo no se acabará si le dejas de prestar atención por un día. Es increíble como una virtud puede convertirse en vicio, Naruto-kun. Recuérdalo.

—No has preguntado a qué he venido.

—Esperaba qué preguntes, que por qué no he preguntado—acotó con una media sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió y en una rápida vorágine de imágenes recordó las conversaciones con el hombre a su lado cuando era todavía niño e ignorante de las verdades. Kashikoi era muy sabio, pero Sarutobi tenía cierta sabiduría más práctica y comprensible, principalmente porque no reducía a la lógica más elemental todos los conceptos. Es decir, para explicar un axioma o una proposición, determinar la inferencia que constituye un problema ético, moral u ontológico, la forma de decir las cosas de Kashikoi era la ideal; no obstante tratar de comprender mediante esas herramientas el miedo, el amor, el temor o la valentía, era parecido a tratar de estudiar las estrellas con un simple tubo de cartón.

—¡Vaya sorpresa!—Escucharon de pronto. Naruto y Sarutobi se mantuvieron en el movimiento pues la voz, claramente conocida para ambos, no demandaba presentación—. Ah, eso duele, querido aprendiz. Nunca aceptaste mi forma de meditación. Admito la elegancia de esos fatuos movimientos. Me recuerdan a las doncellas que montan tímidas sobre un hombre: agradable a la vista y placentero; pero sin razón u objetivo. Daría igual que abrieran las piernas y se quedaran quietas, igualmente no se perdería el goce suyo y el del hombre.

—Siempre tan vulgar, Kashikoi—dijo con desagrado Sarutobi. Naruto sonrió demostrando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos. Bastaba con que los dos abrieran la boca para comprender sus diferencias. Era arar en tierra seca tratar de explicar a esos viejos guerreros.

—Es la verdad. La única cosa que se concibe en este mundo es la verdad; la verdad aleja del error, la verdad libera al amo y vuelve esclavo, al esclavo. Hay un solo sentido del mundo: el saber, lo que se le contradice es el sentimiento, Sarutobi. Para mí el sentimiento es negación del propio mundo, no se cimenta ni en la intuición ni en el concepto. Y sin embargo, ahí radica que la verdad que he dicho sea vulgar para tu… ¿moral?, ¿estética?, ¿ética?

Sarutobi paró en seco. Con el ceño fruncido, murmurando algo inentendible y agilitando su cuerpo, eliminó el espacio entre él y Kashikoi, quien se encontraba sentado encima de una de las piedras pertenecientes a su elegantísimo _Karesansui_ [1].

—¿¡Quieres pelea!? —le preguntó de forma agresiva.

Kashikoi cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Tal vez otro día—dijo alegre—. Hoy no. Mi intensión al venir a verte se debía a un asunto referente a mi estúpido aprendiz. Se ha perdido un poco en la Nación del Viento y tu razón, aunque inútil, resulta práctica para estos casos, Saru. No esperé encontrarme con mi querido aprendiz. Por cierto, ¿por qué recurres a este viejo terco y no a mí, querido aprendiz?

Naruto siguió con los movimientos, cerró los ojos aumentando la intensidad del ejercicio mientras una clara reminiscencia de la mañana le abrazó; una con dulce voz femenina que enunciaba: _«¿qué buscas?»._ Entonces, abriendo los parpados, dijo:

—Libertad.

—Libertad—. Repitió Sarutobi.

— ¿Libertad? —. Se preguntó Kashikoi.

—Sí, libertad. ¿Qué es?—. Preguntó Naruto con la inocencia de un niño.

Los ancianos shinobis se miraron por un segundo. Al tiempo, Kashikoi sonrió infantilmente y Sarutobi se repasó la incipiente barba con la mano derecha.

—Es complejo para los humanos buscar un significado perdurable—empezó Sarutobi mirando fijamente a Naruto—. De una u otra forma, para un humano que sólo tiene utilidad y razón en la sociedad pues fuera de ella no es sino un simio consciente de sí, el concepto cambia conforme su necesidad. Lo que yo considero libertad puede ser la opresión de otro, e inclusive del yo pasado o el yo que vendrá.

—Y así, sobre esa necesidad y las necesidades que obviamos atender para poder encajar en la sociedad, es que el hombre llega a ser presa de sí mismo—continuó Kashikoi—. Sin embargo, el hombre que ansía libertad debe tener el mayor poder, tanto sobre sí como también sobre la voluntad ajena. La libertad es tragedia y cambio, y el que vive más tiempo, el que más la desea, menos la conoce querido aprendiz.

—Pero el hombre ansia su libertad. Su búsqueda es inherente a nuestra conciencia, a nuestra reflexión del mundo en donde existimos—prosiguió Sarutobi.

— Aunque esa es la farsa de la cual la gran mayoría de humanos están satisfechos y orgullosos. Yo sólo sigo una libertad, querido aprendiz, la libertad de mi voluntad.

—Eso es para solitarios, genios y sabios, Kashikoi.

—Y para los viejos hombres que se arrepienten de haberse sometido a la necesidad de sus decisiones, Saru. A ustedes no les queda nada más que la resignación y su voluntad.

—Es mi peso—reconoció Sarutobi—, y aún sobre esa verdad, no hay más que esperanza.

— ¿Esperanza? —Preguntó Kashikoi frunciendo el rostro—. ¡Que horrible! [2]

»Da igual, querido aprendiz. La verdadera libertad no se la explica; se la toma, se la arrebata, se la destruye, pero nunca se la obtiene. Además es menester qué quienquiera que hable de libertad haya sido privada de ella, sólo así se puede apreciarla y entenderla.

—Y es ahí Naruto-kun, donde el hombre comúnmente libre y el verdaderamente libre se diferencian. El primero es un individuo común y corriente y su muerte será semejante a un suspiro; pero el segundo, ese ser sufrido, lacerado y lastimado, hace que su vida arda por generaciones, incluso después de desaparecer.

—Eso llamamos nosotros: libertad—terminó Kashikoi.

Naruto lánguidamente terminó el sutil movimiento para después, en un abrupto cambio, lanzar un rápido golpe en dirección al bosque provocando una ráfaga de viento que movió las hojas de los ancianos ginkgos. La vigorosidad, la muestra de fuerza y juventud encendió los ánimos de los ancianos guerreros. Y, por un instante, anhelaron nuevamente ser jóvenes, poderosos, potentes; así podrían acompañar al muchacho en la larga travesía que, estaban seguros, cambiaría algo en el mundo.

—Toda conquista, todo cambio, —señaló de repente Kashikoi sacando de entre sus ropas algunos papeles de arroz y un frasquito con hojas de tabaco, y, mientras empezó a preparar su rustico cigarrillo, prosiguió: —incluida la evolución, demanda de los seres y mucho más al tratarse del hombre, algo por encima de sus fuerzas, algo por encima de ellos. Esto únicamente se consigue concibiendo nuestra existencia aquí, en este mundo, comprendiendo la libertad que se nos ha otorgado y que, por haber sido una dádiva y no una ganancia, nos convierte en esclavos de sí misma.

Kashikoi alargó un papelito de arroz a Sarutobi pero éste, muy educadamente, rechazó la oferta y sacó de su bolsillo derecho una fina y larga pipa; aunque las hojas trizadas de tabaco las aceptó gustoso. Prendió la pipa, dio una larga y profunda calada disfrutando las frescas hojas, luego sintió como la sustancia invadía su interior y le languidecía los sentidos, le relajaba. Un tabaco de excelentísima calidad.

—A veces hay que imitar al animal, Naruto-kun—dijo con los ojos cerrados, exhalando el humo del tabaco—. Él no conoce la muerte sino hasta que le llega. Así no se preocupa de su lenta exterminación diaria; cosa que en los hombres, y por demás en los shinobis al ser el riesgo su oficio, está sobresaltada por el miedo, el falso valor, el sacrificio, la inferencia de la lógica que muchas veces se cisma en paradojas. ¿Quieres libertad, Naruto-kun? Pues ya la tienes. ¿Quieres otra libertad; tu libertad, que al igual que tu verdad estará y será, en y para ti? Oh, muchacho ingenuo, la única forma para llegar a ella es a base de tu acabamiento. ¡No la busques! Deja que sea ella, quién te encuentre. Y ruega para que no lo haga nunca, porque de hacerlo, ya tu vida no tendrá sentido. Incluso si has dominado a tus demonios y con ello al mundo.

—O puedes convertirte en un monstruo—habló ahora Kashikoi con una sonrisa aguda—. Alguien que ha de crear su propia moral, su propia ética, su bien y su mal.

Naruto se encumbró rígidamente mirando a los ancianos. Su porte recto y elegante contrastaba a los viejos que resguardaban su gracia, pero que el tiempo la iba eliminado de forma cruel. Sin embargo bajo cada arruga afloraba la experiencia, la potestad, el brillo luminoso de alguien que ha vivido con orgullo y ha hecho del mundo lo que es. Mirarlos con simpleza era imposible. Ante éste detalle, Naruto se sintió nuevamente un niño queriendo aclarar lo más posible sus dudas. Pero no se trataba de entender lo dicho, más bien era inherente a su fascinación de buscar las respuestas en las reflexiones de los veteranos shinobis, y de ellas, hacer sus propios juicios y encontrar las verdades que su espíritu necesitaba y demandaba. La tarde pronto acaeció igual a un tenue murmullo y tras la línea del horizonte lejano, el sol brindaba sus últimos rayos apacibles, coloreando Konoha en un tono ámbar, marcando las siluetas y partiendo como con un hacha la luz y la sombra. Así observó Naruto a los ancianos frente a él: con las sardónices haz de luces lamiéndoles las duras facciones y las arrugas, mientras el humo de sus respectivos tabacos les envolvían como a los antiguos ayos: sumergiéndose paulatinamente en la oscuridad, muriendo poquito a cada instante, trasmitiendo su bella sabiduría. En ese punto, Namikaze Naruto no preguntó nada, sólo dejó que el viento y el tiempo guardaran el cuadro memorable en su eterno baúl de reminiscencias.

—«_U__n simio consciente de sí_» Eso te define bien ¿no?, Saru.

—Nara idiota.

* * *

—**O—**

En la noche, Konoha se presentó como una aparición de fábula. Llena de miles de colores rojos, azules, amarillos, verdes y saturados magentas, como si hubiera sido sometida a una euforia de otros tiempos. El cielo nocturno se iluminaba con pomposas estrellas multicolor, provocadas por los cientos y cientos de artistas en fuegos pirotécnicos. Jamás Konoha había desprendido tanta vida, tanta luz; desde la más humilde casa hasta las elitistas mansiones de los acaudalados se presentaban con arreglos florales, lámparas preciosas traídas del sur y las más suntuosas y finas alhajas de fantasía, incrustadas en los porches y en los postes. Una ciudad que desbordaba vida, matiz, alegría. A lo largo del camino de acceso principal al templo se habían concentrados miles de jóvenes y muchachas que arrojaban flores delante del carruaje de la princesa Uchiha, a quién, en la entrada al Templo, le esperaba la majestuosa _Puerta del Fuego_, de ocho metros de alto, revestida de mosaicos esmaltados con figuras de dragones y leones, y que parecía amenazar con caer de improvisto. Y mucho más ameno, frente al carruaje hermosísimo, avanzaban varias niñas del Clan Uchiha, preciosas e inocentes, con sus caritas desbordadas en una sonrisa lustrosa pues el pueblo aclamaba su accionar: la de ir tocando bellas melodías con liras y flautines, regalando vivaracha música y abriendo camino hasta el lugar de la boda.

El sacerdote y sus dignatarios recibieron la carroza en la entrada al Templo, bajo las anchísimas columnas de la _Puerta del Fuego. _Uchiha Eita abrió la portezuela del carruaje y unos segundos después el frío, estoico y elegante Godaime emergió. Inmediatamente las personas de los alrededores aclamaron extasiados. Vestido con ropajes dignos de un príncipe, alargó el brazo y una fina mano la sostuvo. Pareció que el propio tiempo y el espacio se movieron más lento para apreciar a la mujer que emergía: la novia, ataviada con un kimono de tal belleza, que muchos quedaron enamorados y otras tantas envidiaron y soñaron una boda parecida; aunque sólo en ensueños. La novia iba de blanco con adornos escarlata. Sin embargo aquel kimono daba la sensación de ser orquestado con pliegues que asemejaran la sutileza de una serpiente, estilizado de tal forma que no desentone con el elaborado peinado. Lo más parecido a un ángel en la tierra; los labios pintados en carmín, la suave piel de porcelana sin ningún maquillaje, el negro cabello brillante y la suave y dulce sonrisa que demostraba pureza y pronta abnegación para su esposo. Mientras avanzaba las personas no se atrevieron a levantar la voz por miedo al instante mágico, como si la brusquedad de sus festejos fuere a romper la ilusión. Mikoto salió del carruaje y se posó al lado de su hija. Y Konoha entera se enorgulleció hasta la soberbia al ver caminar a madre e hija. Ellas parecían diosa y princesa; mujeres de tal elegancia y belleza debían ser prohibidas para la mirada de simples mortales. Juntamente con el Godaime, la guardia personal Uchiha y los sacerdotes del fuego, subieron las escalinatas del Templo que llevaba a una terraza donde estaba el santuario. Ya desde lo alto de la construcción, Iori pudo contemplar el espectáculo impresionante de la majestuosa ciudad. Konoha se extendía a sus pies con todas sus maravillas, con el interminable recinto amurallado, con el baluarte que protegía a la Nación representado por los rostros esculpidos en la montaña de los Hokage. Pudo ver las luces en los miles de recintos que constelaban el vasto espacio citadino, las pequeñas calles que cruzaban en ángulo recto las arterias principales.

Quién imaginaría que la tumba de su felicidad se engalanaría de tal forma. Era como una burla de la vida y ella únicamente podía, y debía, mostrar una cínica sonrisa. Suspiró y regresó la mirada al santuario. Ahí lo estrictamente tradicional se encontraba preparado para la boda. Siguió avanzando, desviando la mirada, y, ante su sorpresa, las calles de Konoha explotaron en algarabía y jubilo a sus espaldas. Regresó la mirada. Ahí lo encontró como salido de la nada, como siempre aparecía: con su desagradable sonrisa, su esbeltísima figura recubierta por un Kimono negro, su altiva mirada de océanos profundos y los aires de gran guerrero y señor; su futuro esposo. Al lado de él no se encontraba ninguna persona. Era claro pues la tradición rezaba que el padre acompañara al novio por toda la travesía. Sin contar aquello, al parecer era lo que buscaba pues se mandaba un clarísimo mensaje: Un huérfano adoptado por un Clan. Sus pasos se detuvieron por reflejo, no quería avanzar. Mikoto la jaló suavemente y la hizo caminar. El empujoncito final de una decisión, de una somera obediencia. Iori sacó fuerza de flaqueza y se maravilló. Sonrió y le dio prisas al cruel destino.

—Estás hermosa, princesa Iori—dijo Naruto sentándose, mientras Iori hacía lo propio frente a él, apenas interponiéndose entre ellos una mesita sobre la cual estaba el sake y las dos tacitas tradicionales—. Al parecer no estás tan enojada.

—Terminemos con este circo ¿sí? —le respondió con una sonrisa falsa. El sacerdote y la sacerdotisa hicieron oídos sordos.

La boda prosiguió, el sacerdote hizo lo suyo y la sacerdotisa vertió el sake en las tacitas; «ya termina», pensó Iori al momento de levantar la tacita. Debían los dos beber el sake al tiempo, tres veces con sorbos pequeños para finiquitar la alianza, el negocio, pues eso era. Sin embargo, mientras Iori cumplía con la ceremonia, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas. En cada sorbo sentía el veneno del cual su madre le habló [3], aquel al cual debía encontrar antídoto. Por su parte, Naruto se mostró calmado y miró directamente a su nueva esposa, en tanto con el rabillo del ojo observó a Mitoko. Debía hacer feliz a su nueva mujer. No sabía cómo, pero lo intentaría. Era lo mínimo por hacerla partícipe de esa guerra de poder que jugaban Itachi y él. Al final, todo resultó como un dolor rápido y punzante que lleva a la muerte.

La ruidosa e inacabable fiesta de Konoha.

Los miles de colores.

Las miles de felicitaciones.

La envidia sana y la que asesina.

El dolor profundo y los gritos lastimeros, furiosos, dolidos, austeros, piadosos, tétricos, suaves, insufribles, fulminantes, que se oyeron toda la noche desde la mansión del Clan Hyuga.

Pasado la medianoche la mayoría de festejantes habían sido sumidos por la placidez de la vivarás bacanal, sólo comparables con las efemérides en honor al Yondaime y a la fundación de Konoha. Los más allegados e importantes invitados aún disfrutaban de las bailarinas y los músicos en el interior de la mansión del Clan Sarutobi, lugar designado por el Sandaime como regalo a los nuevos esposos y para el festejo privado de las partes interesadas y más íntimas. En la mesa principal los importantes comerciantes e invitados de lujo, así como los heraldos enviados por la Emperatriz del Fuego, Kurono; disfrutaban de las jóvenes bailarinas traídas desde los refugiados de la Nación de la Tierra en la Nación del Viento, aunque en su gran mayoría eran las kunochis traidoras de la Aldea de la Arena, que confabularon contra Konoha en la conquista del País de la Lluvia. Por supuesto, éstas últimas estaban a la venta si alguno de los magnates lo requiriera, o, si después de sus atenciones gratuitas como servicio por parte de la Nación del Fuego hacia los ilustrísimos invitados, se prendaban de alguna de ellas, en especial de las más jóvenes. Junto a los importantes señores de aquella mesa también se hallaban el Godaime, el Sandaime y _el demonio del fuego_, antonomasia que adoptó un sentido benigno para toda la Nación y sus aliados.

—Joven señor,—dijo uno de los integrantes de la mesa dirigiéndose a Naruto—nos honra con su presencia, y nos ruboriza incluso estar ante alguien de su linaje, poder y renombre; sin embargo, por favor disculpe a este pobre comerciante del Sonido al expresar mi sentir: Si en mi habitación esperase tan tierna flor irrepetible en el tiempo, como lo es la princesa Uchiha, hermosísima hermana de nuestro amadísimo Godaime, no quería más compañía incluso en lo que me resta de vida, mucho menos de viejos y humildes hombres de negocios.

—Habla de viejo por ti, viejo barrigón. Yo aún puedo con dos o tres de estas bailarinas—gritó ebrio otro de los comerciantes, claro amigo del primero, en tanto amasaba las nalgas de una kunochi de la Arena, que sólo podía sonreír —. Pero es cierto, poderosísimo joven señor. Dejadnos aquí e ir a vuestro cielo, que un ángel de negros cabellos aguarda en su habitación.

—No se preocupe por nosotros—completó un tercero.

—Disfrutad de su juventud, y dejad que la suertuda niña se convierta en mujer bajo su vigor—indicó esta vez una señora, algo rechoncha y que bebía como guerrero bárbaro.

—Tranquilidad, buenos señores. Tengo la vida entera. Y soy degustador del buen wiski, con paciencia, con anhelo—respondió Naruto con simpleza. No podía decir que, de alguna forma, temía por su vida sí, después de consumar el matrimonio, en medio del frenesí, Iori se le ocurría abrirle el cuello. Sin mencionar a cierta leona herida que seguramente obnubilada por la pasión y el fuego le estaría esperando en algún rincón. Imaginó a esa leona acechándolo como la muerte en la oscuridad al despistado. Por ello, prefería estar dónde hubiera muchos testigos, por irrisorio que se oyera. Además Iori había desaparecido hace varias horas y, con cierta culpa, reconocía que no deseaba hacerle pasar por ello todavía. Ya la boda había sido suficiente.

La noche envuelta por nebulosos vapores, deslizándose cautelosamente entre los matorrales como una serpiente sigilosa en busca de presa, ocultando entre sus escamas tenebrosos planes del destino. Iori ambicionaba rectificar su libertad, su ser; y para lograr su fin, debía rebajarse. La venganza tan dulce a primera vista. En esos momentos no le importaba las consecuencias; un ensañamiento se responde con la misma saña. Graso error. Pero no le interesó. Su vehemencia podía más que cualquier cosa. En estado puro de rencor ante la humillación sufrida, deseó ser partícipe de una venganza acérrima, dolorosa; algo tal, qué hiriese el orgullo más que el corazón. Se perfumó con extracto de azucenas, se colocó la más ardiente y degradante, a su pensar, lencería. Una vez lista, detallando cuidadosamente sus armas de mujer, se deslizó con las sombras a través de la oscuridad. Sabía cómo dañarle. Dañar su honor, orgullo y poder. Así, sonriendo ante la delicia del pecado, ante su venganza, golpeó la puerta de quien le ayudaría en su cometido. Tras golpear un par de veces, la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a la enorme y perfecta figura de Kiba. Él la observaba extrañado, ¿qué hacia allí la nueva señora Namikaze?

Iori conocía los profundos y pecaminosos deseos que se escondían detrás de esos ojos de bestia, los mismos que la desnudaban en cada oportunidad. No dijo absolutamente nada, su mente estaba turbada en la libido; no de la carne ante la lujuria prendida, sino por las brasas del resentimiento que la hacían excitarse a un punto locuaz. Se arrojó encima de Kiba como una fiereza, atrapó los labios del hombre e introdujo su lengua de forma desvergonzada en la cavidad contraria. Cuando el aire se terminó, Kiba, totalmente anonadado, apenas pudo preguntar:

— ¿Qué demonios ha...?

—_Shhh_— sobrepuso sus dedos a los labios de él—. ¿No es esto lo que siempre has deseado? ¿No quieres hacerme tuya de forma salvaje hasta que no puedas más? Ésta es tu oportunidad, idiota. Te dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, cómo quieres y dónde quieras. Lo harás, ¿verdad? — Iori bajó la mano con sutileza y acarició el muslo del hombre, cerca de la entrepierna. — ¡Por supuesto que lo harás! — Afirmó con una sonrisa.

El olor que desprendía su piel, las tímidas caricias de esas manos tocando su abdomen, el delirio de sus enormes ojos negros engullidos en un profundo caos de deseo. Kiba hizo ademanes de todo tipo para evitar caer en la tentación. Era cierto que durante mucho tiempo la había amado, deseado y fantaseaba con esa realidad que ahora se le presentaba. Si era así: ¿por qué no? Su cerebro se hacía una y otra vez esa pregunta, pero en su interior ya conocía la respuesta: No le importaba que fuera recién casada o la mujer de un amigo, eso jamás fue problema. No, el verdadero problema era que no quería faltar a la confianza de Naruto. Sin embargo cuando ella metió sus finas manos dentro del pantalón, la estupidez de macho hizo que olvide cualquier tipo de honor y, levantándola, amasando de manera salvaje las nalgas, la introdujo con violencia en el cuarto para después arrojarla a la cama.

Iori deliraba en un vaivén de gemidos deliciosos. Kiba rompió el brasier y succionó los pezones rosados, erectos. Con una mano descendió hasta la entrepierna y de un tirón le arrancó las bragas. Sintió la humedad, y cómo las caderas de ella se movían al compás de sus dedos. En ese instante se llenó de felicidad. La mujer que siempre deseó sería suya, sólo suya. Ante esa verdad, podía irse al carajo el mundo. Por fin cumpliría su más profundo y cobarde deseo.

Al sentir las manos burdas y callosas de Kiba recorriéndole el cuerpo, la intimidad y el deseo, Iori sonrió enajenada. Ahora podía vengarse de su nuevo esposo. Podía vengar el hecho que Haku, el hombre que amó desde siempre, se hubiera enamorado de él. No era idiota, podía mirar a leguas cómo Haku observaba a Naruto con esa amalgama de respeto, timidez y pasión; exactamente igual a como ella, por muchos años, había admirado al joven de facciones delicadas. Al bastardo de su nuevo esposo no le bastó con haberla obligado a casarse. No le bastó con humillarla, sino que también robó el corazón de su amado y le restregó en la cara que, en cualquier sentido, era mejor que ella. Pero no le daría el gusto de tener su cuerpo puro y casto. ¡Lo ensuciaría, perdería su virginidad y luego le haría tragarse ese mundano cuerpo ataviado en el frenesí de una orgía asquerosa! Ah, cuando sintió que su sexo era invadido, no gritó de placer, sino de júbilo ante su venganza.

Los más sabios dicen que hay un largo camino al infierno, pero en pocas ocasiones, tan sólo está a dos pasos. Depende de la perspectiva y la ambición. Kiba lo comprendió aquella noche. Una de la que se arrepentiría hasta la muerte.

* * *

**Notas.**

[1] Jardín Zen.

[2] Kashikoi explica de manera sencilla su aversión en el capítulo treinta y seis; Detrimento: La niña, el demonio y el dios.

[3] Mikoto lo menciona en el capítulo treinta y ocho; Efemérides: Acezante locura, postrimera decepción y adusta resignación.


End file.
